


Life after Ukraine

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 230
Words: 561,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: Bernie is back from the Ukraine, they kiss....What happen's next? This story follows their life together.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – What a day

Could this day get any worse? Serena thought as she joined a rather long que at Pulse’s, it was 7:45am and her shift started in 15 minutes. There must have been at least 15 people before her and all she wanted was a large full fat latte with a double extra shot. She really needed that today, for so many reasons, firstly because it was Monday, not the best day of the week, but made worse as it was cold and raining and just generally dull. Secondly because she had been awake since 4:20am, through no fault of her own. It was Jason’s birthday and even though he was an adult the excitement of his birthday and the prospect of presents brought out the child in him.  
One thing Serena hadn’t banked on was his request for his birthday treat, he wanted to visit his mother’s grave and spend some time with her. His shift at the hospital didn’t start until 10am so she would need to catch up with him later. She wanted to treat him to something nice, maybe a drink with his work colleagues after work. That would be nice she thought, something that would make him really feel like one of the team and of course it was Karaoke night at Albie’s so it was sure to be a good evening. Serena smiled as she thought of who she would invite.  
Her thought quickly turned to Bernie. With 8 people in front of her now in the que, she allowed herself to indulge in her new obsession. It had been 2 days since Bernie had returned from Ukraine, 2 days since they had proclaimed their true feelings for each other, and 2 long days since the most passionate kiss Serena had ever experienced. Serena felt a little dishearten that the passion between them had stopped with the kiss, as amazing as it was, it was over much quicker than she wanted it to be. But they needed to talk and after all they were in the hospital and let’s face it if anyone had of seen them, not only would the gossip run like wild fire but they both could face a serious telling off from the ECO.  
They spoke a lot while locked in that office and they were ready to fully commit to each other BUT going public had to be done on their terms, and Jason was of course at the front of their concerns. Jason struggled at the best of times with romance and concerns of the heart, so going slow was an absolute must for Jason’s sake as much as theirs. Bernie had worked double shifts over the entire weekend so they hadn’t seen each other. Serena smiled however as she thought of the rather saucy text messages the couple had shared. It was Bernie’s day off today, BUT she was going to call her later and ask her out to Albie’s tonight.   
Suddenly Serena was brought back to the real world with the rather upsetting news that the last 15 minutes she had spent in this que was for nothing, as the newly installed coffee machine was now on the blink. So in reply to her first though….. YES this day could get worse!!!!!

As Serena entered the lift she wondered how of Earth she would manage the day ahead of her with NO coffee and NO Bernie. She got to the ward and it was very quiet, hoping that it would stay like that she entered her office and started work on the rather large pile of paperwork she had neglected on Friday due to Bernie’s return.

Before Serena knew it was nearly 9:30am, the ward was still very quiet, which was good as she had nearly finished the paperwork. She took a moment to stretch back in her leather chair, enjoying the coldness of the leather on her back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
Suddenly she was aware that someone was in the office with her and before she could open her eyes she felt warm soft lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a vision of beauty as she stared into Bernie’s eyes. “Hey you!” Bernie said in a deep, husky voice. Serena smiled and in an equally seductive way said “hey beautiful, why are you not at home, in bed getting sleep after your double shift?” Bernie simply smiled and whispered deep into Serena’s ear “because my darling you were not there to hold me, how on earth am I meant to sleep when my brain it completely and utterly unable to stop thinking of you?”   
They shared the most seductive look for several moments before Bernie pushed herself onto Serena’s lap, entwining their fingers as they held hands. Serena released one hand and pulled Bernie closer, causing Bernie to be lifted completely onto Serena’s lap. She wrapped her arm around her to keep her steady. Bernie used her free hand to run her fingers through Serena’s amazingly soft brown hair. “Do you have any idea how stunning beautiful you are Ms Wolfe?” Serena said forcefully. “As stunningly beautiful as you Ms Campbell?” Bernie said as she pulled at Serena’s hair forcing her head back into the chair and kissing her with the same passion they had shared 2 days before. 

The kissing was starting to really heat up and Serena suddenly become very aware that she actually had no idea of what could or would happen next. She wasn’t completely naïve to what lesbian sex was, BUT really didn’t know how or what she was really meant to do. She suddenly panicked and realised that she was completely unexperienced and would possible be a total disappointment to Bernie, who after all had not only experience but confidence.

Bernie sensed something was wrong and pulled back from the kiss. “What is it my darling?” She asked holding Serena’s face in her strong hands. “Nothing” she very unconvincingly said. “Oh My God” Serena shouted out as she suddenly realised that it was 10:30am and that she had not been out on the ward floor yet and that Jason had started work 30 minutes ago and she wasn’t there to welcome him in.   
“What, What?” Bernie said as she jumped off Serena’s lap. “Err…yes…… sorry, I need to do my ward round and find Jason and organise a nice tasteful birthday celebration drink after work for him. I can’t believe I have been here for 2 and a half hours already!!! Sorry as much as I am enjoying spending time with you my darling, I need to get on and do what I get paid for.” With that rather snappy reply Serena was up and out of the office. 

Bernie was now beyond tired and decided that she would probably be better off staying at work and helping Serena were possible. Bernie sat in the office watching the woman she loved dance around the ward effortlessly, tending to all the patience in the only way Serena could, in the most professional and empathic way. Bernie was stuck in time for a few moments as she watched this beautiful, clever lady thinking how lucky she was to call Serena hers and how she so wanted to take things slowly because she knew that was what was needed, but doubting her own ability to stick to that promise as all she wanted to do was make long, slow and very passionate love to her. Bernie was in a real daze as Jason walked into the office. Jason stood there starring at Bernie who looked right through him.  
“EARTH TO BERNIE” Jason said in a jokey tone waving his hands in front of her face. “Sorry Jason” she said clearing her throat. “How are you Birthday Boy, are you having a good day?” Jason smiled and explained that he have visited his mother’s grave, which was nice but he now felt guilty as Serena had made his morning so nice with amazing gifts and a lovely card. Jason looked at Bernie with a very thoughtful look on his face. “You know, Bernie I loved my mum very much, but she never really understood me, she always put herself before me, even when I was a child. I loved her but I love Auntie Serena more. Is that wrong of me?”  
“No, no it’s not Jason, everyone who we choose to have in our lives mean different things to us. Some you like, some you love and some you tolerate. Serena is just different to your mum, she cares so much for you Jason, she very much thinks of you as her own child. There isn’t nothing she wouldn’t do for you, you know that don’t you?” 

“I know, she even puts her own happiest aside for me” Jason said looking at Serena across the ward. “What do you mean Jason?” Bernie asked in a low calming voice. “I mean she tries to make my life so much easier when she really doesn’t need to. I know I need routine and Auntie Serena is great at making sure I know what shift she and I are on and she understands my routine for dinner and that’s all I need from her. Take you and her for example. She thinks I don’t understand, but I do, she loves you, she has for a very long time and she waited for you. I would hear her crying over you at night when she thought I was asleep. She wants to be with you so much and now your back, you can be together but she is holding back on you because of me.” “Oh Jason you are so grown up all of a sudden, you really do understand don’t you?” Bernie rubbed his arm and smiled. “Well it is my birthday Bernie, I am a year older and wiser.”

“So what do you think Serena should do Jason, what would you like her do?” Jason stood for a moment he turned to Bernie putting his back to the office door. “I want Auntie Serena to stop worrying about me, I need her in my life but she doesn’t need to only ever think of me. I want her to be happy with you, I want us to be a family and I like it when she thinks of me as her own son. I think of her as my mum and you as my dad.” Jason paused and laughed…..”That’s funny isn’t it, saying you are my dad when you’re a woman, but I never really had a dad so you are the next best thing” he said as he hugged Bernie. “So we can tell Auntie Serena that it is time to tell everyone you love each other, and that it is time to stop wasting money staying at a hotel when you can move in with us….. Do you agree?” Jason looked at Bernie intently.  
“Well if she doesn’t, I certainly do Jason” Serena’s stern voice carried into the office and had made both Jason and Bernie jump. They both turned to Serena and smiled, “how long have you been ease dropping Auntie Serena?” Jason asked, “Long enough to know, I have my hands full with both of you ganging up on me” she laughed as she answered his question.  
“Well that’s it then” Jason proclaimed, “it’s a deal, Bernie go and pack your things you are coming HOME!” Bernie looked at Serena searching for approval, HOME she thought what a lovely prospect that was. She hadn’t called anywhere home in years. Her ‘home’ with Marcus was a house where she stayed when she was not on tour. Bernie starred at Serena and with a smile and a wink she knew all was agreed.   
Jason was called, he needed to take a patient down to the exit, and he went off with a look of contentment and happiness in his eye. 

Bernie stood there looking longingly at Serena….. “Are you sure? Sweetheart, I don’t want to rush you.”   
“Yes my darling I am sure, Jason is very important to me and you not only understand that but embrace it, you really want us to be a family don’t you?” Bernie looked right into Serena’s soul and with one simple but definite word said “Yes”. Serena felt her knees go, how long she had wanted this, to be with the woman she had fallen in love with, the woman who she so admired both professionally and personally. The woman who had walked into her world and had turned it upside down. Every time she looked at this woman, her woman, she felt butterflies, her heart skipped a beat and she lost herself in her woman’s beauty. 

“Serena” Bernie softly touched her shoulder, “are you still with me?” she asked. “Err Yes, yes sorry” Serena felt a little foolish and blushed. “You can tell me what you were thinking about later….. No actually you could show me if you like” Bernie said in an extremely sexual way through a gritted smile. Serena blushed again as did Bernie now as she realised that was probably the first flirty conversation they had had which would definitely end in some passionate action!

It took every ounce of energy Bernie had not to grab Serena and throw her on the desk, where she would have certainly forced her legs apart with her own and climbed on top of her kissing her so hard she might leave marks. Serena could read Bernie like a book and she herself had, had a similar thought. Bernie gazed into Serena’s eyes with a deep aching pain written all over her face. “Bernie, I… I don’t really know what to do with a…..err…..a woman, I mean as a…..err a lover.” Bernie smiled, “It’s not that different to being with a man” Bernie said. Serena was taken aback, surely it must be she thought, there is a vital organ missing after all. Bernie could see the distress on Serena’s face. “You’re a doctor Serena and what’s more importantly a surgeon, surely you have some idea of what the female form is like and how things go together?”

Serena blushed, not because of any flirtation contexts, BUT because of embarrassment, she looked at Bernie and shyly admitted that she really didn’t have much experience with men either. Edward her ex-husband was her first lover and her only lover for their entire marriage. Then there was Robbie who she had been intimate with a handful of times. Both of these men were strong, confident and natural born leaders who took charge in the bedroom. Serena just went along with it, never having the confidence to initiate sex.  
Bernie looked at Serena in shock, she always came across as being in control, knowing what she was doing, when, why and how. She found it very hard to picture Serena in a way she was explaining herself. But due to the extreme distress Serena was in baring her soul to Bernie she had to believe her.  
“Oh my sweet darling” Bernie said as she pulled Serena in for a cuddle, she stroked Serena’s hair as she kissed her on the head. “There really is no rush to do all of that, we really don’t have to have sex until you are sure, I would never rush you.” “I know Bernie, I know, but I want to. I have fallen in love with you after sharing three kisses and timeless flirtation. Can you imagine how much more I can love you when I get to see all of you?” Serena said in a deep intense voice. “So far Ms Wolfe all I seen of your naked body is your arms, and neck. I know you have a lot more to offer, after all I have felt the warmth of your body, against mine when we have kissed.” Bernie stood there with a smile on her face, knowing that Serena was completely right, they had fallen in love with each other without ever sharing more than a kiss. 

“How can you be so flirtation in your talk, but so scared to with your actions?” Bernie asked Serena, hoping not to cause offense. “Well, I know what I want I am just not sure how to get it” Serena replied with a sexy smile. “You have got me and you will get everything I can offer you my darling, heart and soul, I promise” Bernie stated starring right into Serena’s eyes. 

Serena could have stood there forever with Bernie but her pager went mad, “surgery calls, I’m afraid, sorry” Serena said as she turned to walk out of her office. “Anything I can help with?” Bernie quickly asked as Serena was almost gone. “Yes, can you arrange a little get together for Jason over at Albie’s after work Please?” Bernie gave her a wink and blew her a kiss, which Serena caught and planted on her cheek. They both laughed at the silliness of their new love behaviour. 

The rest of the day really dragged for Bernie, Serena was in and out of theatre all afternoon, so they didn’t get a chance to sit and chat again. Bernie was nervous about how to take the next step in their relationship. Did she take the lead? Would that make it easier for Serena or would she then just be as bad as Edward and Robbie? Did she leave it to Serena, or would that put pressure on their new relationship. Sex was after all a very important part of a relationship, a part that she would hope would be special with her relationship with Serena. If they could fall in love without touching each other sexually or seeing each other naked or what’s more kissing only on the mouth then this must be the REAL THING.   
Bernie decided that she would let Serena take the lead, she would sit back and go with the flow while making sure that Serena very much knew that she was loved and very much wanted. Bernie sat in a daze, and was awaken by the office phone calling. “Hello” she said as she answered it, “Hello you”, she heard Serena’s voice softly say. “Where are you?” asked Bernie. “I am just about to get scrubbed in for another operation, but wanted to speak to you about something” Serena’s tone changed, Bernie was worried. “I was just wanted to remind you that you need to go back to the hotel, pack your stuff up and take it to mine. I want you to take it straight to OUR room. It’s the first left at the top of the stairs. Make space in the wardrobe, the bathroom etc. for all of your belongings. Have a good rummage round all the cupboards, anywhere you want. I want you to feel like you are HOME. There is a set of keys in my bag, now go and do as you have been told.” Serena forcefully ordered Bernie. “Yes Mam” Bernie answered in her best army voice, “everything you say Mam has been noted and understood” She continued receiving her orders. “And when you are done doing that, make sure to take a long, hot bath, relax and think of me. Then wear the sexiest outfit you have Ms Wolfe and collect me from work at 5:30pm sharp, where I will expect your efforts to impress me.” Bernie was so turned on, she couldn’t believe how Serena was growing in confidence each time they spoke. She simply answered “Yes Mam”.

Bernie had worked very hard to ensure she had invited everyone she could think of for Jason’s birthday, she had called Albie’s and reserved one of the large booths and arranged a little buffet and the first round of drinks. She has even popped out and brought some banners and balloons in the hope that she could make his birthday, the first birthday with his new family very special.   
She rushed to the hotel and packed her belongings, there wasn’t much, but it was all she had. She thought back to the house full of things she had with Marcus, and knew that she didn’t want to fight for any of it. He could keep it all. She had a few photos of her kids, the ones she took on tour with her and a bag full of clothes. None of which were particular SEXY. They consisted of practical work clothes and some very old and rather ‘had it’ joggers. Bernie decided a very quick stop in town was needed. She rushed into one shop and spent a ridiculous amount of money on a few new sexy sets of underwear, you know the sort, red lace!!! She bagged herself several pairs of tight trousers and unlike her normal style a couple of rather low cut tops. She prayed that she wouldn’t look silly and that Serena would approve.  
Bernie rushed then to get to Serena’s house. She unpacked the best she could and took several minutes to familiarise herself with the beautiful house, she was about to call HOME. She wanted to nose about just enough that she knew where all the basics were, kettle, coffee, etc. So she knew where it all was when she made breakfast in bed for her new love tomorrow. 

She took a long, hot soak in the biggest bath she had very seen and thought fondly how the bath was certainly large enough for both herself and Serena to enjoy together. She laid there for several minutes blissfully happy at the changes she had made in her life in literally a few hours. She was happy and content and knew that she never wanted this to end. This was what real love felt like and she wanted it so much.   
After her bath she run her fingers over the pillows on the bed, she could smell Serena on them and took much joy in laying on the bed cuddling Serena pillow. Time however was ticking and she started to get ready. She was so pleased that she went with the short style knickers and not the thong when buying the underwear. This was a million miles away from the big pants you wore in the army. She took a moment to study herself in this red lace underwear set. Well Bernie she thought if this doesn’t get her going god knows what will. She pulled on a pair of shiny black very tight trousers, they were so figure hugging they left nothing to the imagination. Good arse she thought as she checked herself out in the mirror. Then a tight fitting, low cut black top with a trace of glittery sliver trend running through it. Bernie didn’t really do makeup, but applied a little foundation, and lipstick and brushed her wild hair. She could never understand how Serena made herself look amazing every day with a prefect face of makeup and always perfectly placed hair.   
Well that will do, she thought as she looked in the full length mirror. Now let’s get to the hospital. As she got back in the car she wondered what Serena may be wearing tonight, surely not the clothes she had gone to work in.

Back at the hospital Serena was herself getting ready. She always had pretty underwear on, black mainly but today there was a hint of bright pink ribbon running over the top of the cup of her bra, perfectly shaping the full busty figure she had. She also had black trousers on, with a nice black top that was a little lower cut that she normally wore. If she bent over in the right way you could see her bursting bust and cleavage. She then brought out a new blouse that was her signature style after all. This was a black based colour blouse with a deep purple leopard print, I hope Bernie likes she thought as she touched up her makeup.   
It was 5:30pm on the dot and as Serena walked out the hospital she spotted Bernie leaning up against her convertible car. “Christ” Serena said out loud…. “Look at you, wow!!!” she couldn’t take her eyes off Bernie, looking her up and down several times, “turn around…. SLOWLY” she ordered her. Bernie did as she was told even though she fell rather silly. “STOP” Serena said as Bernie stood with her back to her, Serena took Bernie’s tight, firm arse in her hands and squeezed it hard. “Oh My God Bernie” she said “are you trying to make me orgasm right here right now?” Bernie laughed out loud, at what she just heard. “Serena Campbell, I can’t believe you just said that” Serena smacked Bernie’s arse and said “That will do solider, now come and show a girl a good time”.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh What a Night

Chapter 2

Oh What a Night!

When Bernie and Serena arrived at Albie’s everything was ready, the food, the balloons the lot. “Thank you Bernie, this is just prefect” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand and kissed her on the cheek. As she did this a group of people came in, it made Serena jump and she quickly stopped the open affectation she had shown Bernie. Raf, Fletch and a few of the others brought the birthday boy in, Bernie proudly announced that the first round was on her, to which they all cheered.   
“Shiraz Serena” Bernie asked as she turned to go to the bar, “Err no thank you, I think I will just have an orange juice, I don’t want to overdo it” She explained. “That’s not like you” Bernie replied. Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear “Look you, I can barely contain myself, with you looking the way you do tonight. So do you really think I need alcohol in my system? I won’t be able to keep my hands off you”. Bernie smiled and said back, “its ok, you can touch me, it would be a good way to come out and let everyone know we are official”. Serena stopped and composed herself, “look tonight is about Jason, let’s just go slow” Bernie considered herself told off. “Of course Serena, sorry, the moment just took me, you look so amazing tonight I just want to shout it from the roof tops that you are mine and I am yours.” “I know darling just not now” Serena spoke with sadness and guilt in her voice. She had so enjoyed all the flirtatious behaviour they had shared today but knew this was important. She wanted their ‘coming out’ to be classy and serious, avoiding gossip. Bernie smiled and went to the bar, she also got an orange juice as she wanted to impress Serena.

Serena sat in the booth with Jason, who was delighted with the lovely surprise party. He told Serena how happy he was and how he really loved Bernie and wanted everyone to know that they were a family. Serena looked longing at Bernie as she was talking at the bar. Why can’t I just kiss her right now she thought? I want to, but I am scared about the gossip, what if everyone thought it was a midlife crisis. Everyone had seemed to accept that Bernie was gay, no one questioned her relationship with Alex or that she was the reason her marriage had broken up with Marcus. She then wondered why she was worried, she had already admitted to Raf and Fletch that she was in love with Bernie and she had even told Ric, so what was the problem? She was sure everyone knew about her feelings for Bernie after she displayed her heart ache so openly when Bernie walked out on her to go to Ukraine. Everyone must know, surely she thought. 

Her day dreaming was broken by Raf who brought over her drink, “she looks stunning tonight doesn’t she?” Raf stated pointing over to Bernie. Serena smiled, “you are one lucky lady” he said with a smile. Before Serena could answer, Fletch had joined them and also pointed out how great Bernie looked. Again Serena smiled, “you are looking pretty stunning yourself Serena” Fletch continued to say. “Great looking couple, I say” remarked Raff. Serena felt herself blush, “do you really think so?” she asked the boys. “God yes” Raf pronounced, “when are you going to go official?” he asked. Serena looked over at Bernie. “Do you think we should, is it too soon?” she asked them. Fletch turned to Serena and simply said “You are in love, who cares what anyone else says or thinks, if they are true friends then they will be happy for you and accept it all, those who don’t, really don’t matter”. 

His words fell hard on Serena, she knew what she had to do.

The night was going well, everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. The karaoke was busy and proving to be a success. Jason was a little merry on his 6th Lager shandy and Serena and Bernie enjoyed the comfort of the corner of the booth, sitting rather close to each other. Bernie thought this in itself was a big step in the right direction. Serena took Bernie’s hand and entwined her fingers in hers. “I think I am ready” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear. “Ready for what?” Bernie replied. “This” she stated as she jumped up out of the booth and made her way to the Karaoke.

Bernie watched in great anticipation as Serena took the microphone in her hand. Then in the sweetness voice she had ever heard, these words came out of Serena’s beautiful mouth…..  
“Thanks for the times that you’ve given me,  
The memories all in my mind.  
And now that we’ve come  
To the end of our rainbow  
There’s something I must say out loud!

You’re once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you  
Yes you’re once, twice  
Three times a lady  
I love you!

The song went on and on, Bernie was captivated at how intense this moment was, Serena locked in eye contact with her and it felt like no one else was in the room. Bernie felt every word Serena beautifully sang and knew she meant every single word of it. Albie’s was absolutely packed and it was very was clear that everyone knew that this song was from Serena Campbell to Bernie Wolfe. It left nothing to the imagination.  
As the song came to a close, Bernie moved closer to the stage and as Serena finished to a huge round of applause, she grabbed Bernie in a gentle but meaning full way and proclaimed rather loudly that she loved Bernie with all her heart.

They kissed and more cheers were heard. This broke their moment, their bubble popped and they realised that actually the room was full and everyone now knew they were a couple. They both stood rather nervous like rabbits in head lights but were soon surrounded by their friends congratulating them. Raf and Fletch jumped on the Karaoke and dedicated the next song to the happy couple, they burst into song, choosing Rule the world by Take That.

“Would you care to dance Ms Campbell” Bernie asked as she held out her hand to Serena, “I thought you would never ask Ms Wolfe” she replied as she took Bernie’s hand.  
The couple took to the dance floor and joined other couple’s taking advantage of ‘fitting in.’  
Bernie laid one hand on Serena’s shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Serena mirrored Bernie’s hold and they danced with their heads touching. No words were said, they didn’t need to be, they knew that they were happy, in love and accepted. 

Bernie was really touched at that wonderful show of affection and knew how hard it must have been for Serena to do what she did. As the song finished they didn’t stop dancing and just moved onto the next song, they did this three more times. The feeling between their bodies was intensifying, “thankyou” said Bernie as she whispered in Serena’s ear. “For what my darling?” Serena replied. “For making that so special, I feel like a real couple, I love you more than everything and I just want you to know that” Bernie said with a tear in her eye. “You look so beautiful tonight Serena” she continued to say. “Beautiful is good, but I trying to go for sexy” Serena said with a sparkle in her eye. “Well Serena the problem is you always look sexy, but tonight you have upped your game, you are simply stunning”. With that Serena kissed Bernie in a long, sexy and delicious way. 

The night was drawing to an end and Jason was now well and truly intoxicated and well over due in need for his bed. Bernie managed to get him home, before he was sick. “Right to bed young man, you need to sleep this off, just as well you are not at work tomorrow” Serena said as she tucked him into bed. “Yes Auntie Serena, thank you for today. It’s been the best birthday ever. I promise I will not interrupt you and Bernie tonight” Jason said with a smile on his face. “Thank you Jason” Serena said as she kissed him on the head. 

Serena made her way down stairs and found Bernie sat on the kitchen table, waiting for her. “I made coffee” she said with a smile. “Sod that where is the Shiraz” Serena laughed. “Thought you might say that so I poured two very large glasses of that too” They both laughed. 

“Tonight was amazing wasn’t it?” Serena said as she drank a large mouthful of wine, leaning up against the kitchen work top. “It’s not over yet is it?” Bernie smiled as she pulled Serena into the space between her open legs at the table. They kissed so softy and they ran their hands down each other’s backs. Bernie decided she would have to take the lead and slowly removed Serena’s blouse while kissing her neck. Serena didn’t put up a fight. She in fact pulled Bernie forward onto the edge of the table so she could fell more of this beautiful woman while stood between her very strong thighs. Much to Bernie’s surprise Serena’s hands were grabbing at the bottom of her top, before she knew it she felt Serena’s hands on her bare skin, pulling off that fabulously tight top. Bernie followed suit quickly as she didn’t want Serena to change her mind. As she lifted Serena’s top off, they both looked at each other in a rather shy and nervous manner. This was the first time they had seen each other like this. They took a few moments just taking in each other’s beauty and slowly touching each other’s arms.

“You look amazing” Serena said stumbling over her words. “Nothing compared to you and those” Bernie nodded at Serena’s heaving chest. “I knew you had great tits but Jesus Christ Serena I am going to get lost in there, they are fabulous.” Serena felt herself blush hard, as Bernie kissed her neck working her way down to that amazing chest. Serena held her breath as Bernie cupped one of her breasts feeling that warm lace against her. With the other hand Bernie moved her fingers over Serena’s now erected nipple.   
Bernie suddenly felt Serena’s weight go beneath her, “ok my darling” she asked sweetly as she cradled her lover. “Yes” she groaned with ecstasy, “let’s take this upstairs”. And with a wink she dragged Bernie off the table and they run up the stairs like giggling school girls.


	3. Chapter 3 I never knew it could be like this

Chapter 3  
‘I never knew it could be like this’

As they entered Serena’s bedroom, they stood behind the closed door, again just looking at each other’s beauty.

“Are you sure” Bernie asked as she sat Serena on the edge of the bed. “Yes I am sure, I want this….. no I need this” Serena shook as she answered. “I am just unsure of what to do, I want to pleasure you and be the best lover you have ever had but I am worried I will be a disappointment to you” Serena confessed. “Well Ms Campbell, you have done a very good job in pleasing me so far tonight, let’s learn together shall we?” Bernie asked her. “What do you have to learn, you have done all of this before” Serena smiled nervously. “Sex!!! Yes, but I have NEVER made love to a woman, you’re my first” Bernie said slowly as she peeled off those hot sexy trousers. 

Serena stood and followed suit in taking off her trousers, maybe not as casually as Bernie had but they were off and yet again they stood in front of each other taking in the new signs of each other’s bodies.  
“I never really understood sexy underwear” Serena said nervously “but I certainly take full appreciation of it now” Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie close to her again kissing her forcefully on the mouth. Her hands now worked their way over Bernie’s body and they found her smaller but perfectly formed breasts. She wasn’t sure how hard to grab them but took the groan from Bernie to be a good sign that she was doing it right.

Serena wasn’t sure what to do next, Bernie knew this so she took charge. She pushed Serena onto the bed and as she climbed on top of Serena’s hot sweaty body she took off her bra allowing her to guide Serena’s hand to cup her breasts. Serena took it all in, very movement, the sweet noises of pleasure Bernie was making and this intense warmth she was feeling between her legs.

Bernie bent down closer to Serena’s face for a kiss but Serena had other ideas and with one easy movement took a very erect nipple into her mouth and sucked it hard, nibbling on it when Bernie’s body shook and she collapsed on top of Serena. Serena quickly flipped Bernie around on her back and now finding herself on top, took Bernie’s lead and removed her bra. “Oh my life Serena” Bernie managed to breathlessly say. “I can’t believe we are actually here, doing this, it’s crazy”. “No its destiny my darling” Serena said as she moved her hand very slowly and nervously towards the warmth of Bernie’s knickers. Her fingers run over the moist lace, she pushed the kickers to one side and used her fingers to massage the soft clit. Bernie arched her back in delight of this touch. “Am I doing this right?” Serena breathlessly asked. Bernie couldn’t respond with words, she had gone too far and with a loud groan she climaxed there and then. “I take that as a yes shall I?” Serena said with a smug smile on her face. Bernie laid breathless and very flushed on the bed, “I thought you didn’t know what you were doing Ms Campbell” she replied. “Well I just thought of what I wanted you to do to me and somehow this happened” she smiled nodding at Bernie’s climactic state.  
“My turn then to fully convince you that Orange is the New Black?” Bernie said as she grabbed Serena and pressed her very muscular toned body hard against her. She kissed her lovers neck, licking and kissing her way down Serena’s body. She allowed her tongue to dance across Serena’s tummy as she rippled in ecstasy underneath her. She went one step further and using her teeth pulled Serena’s kickers off. She kissed her inner thigh as she made her way up to her very swollen clit. Bernie stopped for a moment and wondered if tipping the velvet was too much for Serena’s first lesbian encounter. She smiled as Serena grabbed her hair and basically forced her mouth to touch her now pulsating clit. I’ll take that as a no… Bernie thought as she forced her tongue onto the sweet tasting, hot clit. “OH MY GOD” Serena screamed….. “I never knew it could be like that”, she said as she melted into Bernie’s mouth. 

The couple laid entwined into each other, stroking each other’s hair and sharing kisses, “Who would of thought this was possible” Bernie said. “That I would be here with the woman I love, the woman who I truly believe is my soul mate, the woman who is now my lover. And can I just say what a fantastic lover you are too. I really don’t know what you were worried about. No one, man nor woman has very made me climax like that” Bernie confessed. Serena blushed “well I don’t know about that but what I do know is that you lied to me Bernie” Bernie sat bolt upright “what, what did I do” She searched with worry for an answer. “You said that lesbian sex was similar to sex with a man. You lied, it is very different to having sex with a man, it was the single most amazing thing I have ever experienced” Serena stated as she starred deep into Bernie’s eyes. “Single most amazing experience, you say??? Want to make that a double shot of hot passion Ms Campbell?” With a fierce determine look Serena replied with a very definite “YES PLEASE”.


	4. Chapter 4 The day after the night before

Chapter 4

The day after the Night before!

Serena was rudely awaken by the loud ringing of the house phone. She shot up in bed and searched around the bed side cabinet until she found it in a half dazed way. “Hello” she said with a croaky voice. “Hello Ms Campbell. It’s Tim for the administration department at Holby City Hospital” the voice replied. “Yes, what do you want? Are you aware that it is 4:30am?” Serena said in a disbelieving voice. “Yes Ms Campbell, I apologise for that but we wanted to contact all key personnel before their shifts started”. Serena’s eyes rolled at the thought of having to go into work today. “Well what is it then please?” She snapped at him. “Yes sorry Ms Campbell, I was ringing to say that you will not be able to come into work today as certain areas of the hospital are on shut down, the AAU and Trauma Unit being one of those.” Tim continued to explain “you see there has been a very serious outbreak of a rare Norovirus and your and Ms Wolfe’s ward is on immediate shut down, could be for the next few days. We have shipped all the patients to the closest hospitals in the surrounding areas.” Tim had finished his message with “We will call you again Ms Campbell when it is save to return to the hospital.” Serena struggled to take all of that in “Ok, anything I need to do?” she asked. “Yes Ms Campbell can you please complete the Norovirus test kit we are sending recorded delivery to your house this morning?” He replied. “Yes of course, can you send a 2nd test please for my nephew Jason, he is a porter on my ward?” she asked. “Of course Miss, oh also do you have contact details for Ms Wolfe please? We have been unable to locate her this morning”. “Yes she is also staying with me at the moment so send a 3rd test and we can get that all sorted for you” she sharply answered. “Do I need to call the rest of the team?” she asked. “No Ms Campbell, I can do that, we will speak with you shortly, thank you for your time” Tim signed off. 

Where is Bernie, Serena suddenly thought, she run down stairs in a little panic, what if I scared her off last night, god I hope I didn’t.

As she entered the lounge she spotted Bernie curled up on the sofa, wrapped up warm in a cosy blanket. “Hey you” she said softy as she kissed Bernie’s head. “Are you ok? I was worried when you weren’t in bed. Have I done something wrong?” She asked carefully. “No my darling, nothing wrong, of course not, you did everything so very right last night” Bernie replied with a smug grin and a sparkle in her eye. “So why are you down here?” Serena asked. “Me and sleep don’t always see eye to eye. You can’t really sleep when you’re in the field, I didn’t want to wake you, and you looked so peaceful” Bernie explained. “Come back to bed please” Serena said putting out her hand. Bernie took it with a firm hold and was lead back to bed where she snuggled up closely to this beautiful woman of hers. 

“I don’t want to move from here you know, I am so happy” Bernie sighed “We don’t have to” Serena said as she lifted Bernie’s head for a kiss. “Unfortunately my darling, we have that special thing called work that we have to show are faces at today” Bernie said with a heavy heart.

“No we don’t, they just called” Serena explained the whole situation to Bernie, who was rather thrilled that she was not only having a day off but was going to spend the day with her new love.  
“Well this is just the prefect start to the day, what could possibly make it any better?” Bernie asked, “Well Jason is out for the whole day today with his old carer for a birthday treat so maybe we can start the day as we mean to go on” Serena said as she pulled Bernie under the covers, kissing her fiercely and grabbing at her body leaving nothing to the imagination of her next intentions. 

Jason was up and long gone, once Bernie and Serena had awoke from their sleep. “Breakfast?” Serena asked as she stroked Bernie’s head. “Not yet, a bath first I think”, she replied as she lead Serena to the bathroom.   
Bernie laid stretched out in the hot, steamy bubble bath, “You getting in” She asked Serena, “Err yes, I suppose so, I have never shared a bath with someone before” She replied nervously. “Well we have experienced lots of firsts over the last few days haven’t we my darling” Bernie smiled as she held out her hand to help Serena in. Serena was nervous about removing her dressing gown.   
Bernie smiled “What’s wrong? Are you shy? After last night?” Serena blushed. “I not only saw every part of you last night Ms Campbell, but I touched and tasted every part of you too. And can I please say, how wonderful it all was. Now take off that bloody dressing gown and get that stunning body in this bath close next to my soapy self.” Bernie used her best major’s voice. Serena did exactly what she had been told and felt the lushness of the hot soapy water cover her body as she sunk into the deep big bath. 

She sat between Bernie’s strong and toned legs, where she was held so firmly but gently at the same time in the arms of her new lover. She snuggled in deep to the hold Bernie had her in. I can’t believe how right this feels she thought to herself. Why had she waited so long to show her true feelings? “What are you thinking?” Bernie asked. “I was just thinking what a couple of foolish school girls we have been, for heaven’s sake we are both mature, professional and confident women” Serena pointed out with a laugh. “Why have we behaved the way we have?” She continued to say. “Nothing matters now, my darling, you have me, I have you and we are together, never to be apart again” Bernie said so softy.   
Serena snuggled back to the hold Bernie offered, “What are you doing?” She asked as Bernie lathered up some very sweet smelling soap. “This” Bernie replied in a deep voice directly into Serena’s ear. With that she worked her hands into the bath water and held each of Serena’s breasts in her hands. She used her very soapy fingers to circle Serena’s breasts focusing on the perfectly formed nipples. Serena squirmed as she felt the arousal between them. She went to move. “Stay exactly where you are” Bernie ordered her and Serena stopped her movement instantly. 

Bernie moved her hands over Serena’s shoulders, down her arms, across her tummy and with every breath Serena took, the touches intensified. Serena opened her legs as Bernie’s hands moved her pubic area. “You’re keen” Bernie whispered. Serena suddenly shut her legs, feeling embarrassed. “I was only joking Serena” Bernie felt bad, she didn’t want to embarrass her lover, she was just having fun.  
“Open them” She murmured, Serena didn’t move. “I said open them” Bernie’s voice grew more urgent. Again Serena didn’t move. “Do I need to do it for you?” Serena turned in shock, looking at her lover in disbelief. “You’re going to force me are you?” Serena said in a half smile way. “I don’t need to force you, all I need to do is this” Bernie nestled into Serena’s beautiful neck kissing her ardently. Serena’s body just collapsed, her legs fell open, and Bernie’s hand slipped into place perfectly and she brought her lover to climax again and again.

As they both got dressed Bernie kept smiling as she caught flashes of Serena nervously putting her clothes on. “Look here Serena, why on earth are you so nervous about being naked in front of me?” Serena stood in front of her and rather red faced explained that she just wasn’t used to being watched and that she wasn’t that confident about her body, not like Bernie who was so very confident. Bernie took Serena by the hands, looking directly into her face and very proudly announced that Serena had everything she could ever want in a lover, the most amazing body, the smartest brain and the uttermost modest beauty emotionally and visually.  
They gently kissed and hugged each other. “Now please promise me you won’t do that again” Bernie declared. “We are equal, in our relationship, we are equal at work, and we are just us. Two very happy, very compatible middle aged Lesbians” They both roared with laughter. “Let’s get some brunch” Serena said.   
They arrived at a little local vintage café, not far from Serena’s house. “This is nice” Bernie said as she sat at a small table in the corner of the café. “It’s one of my little hidden secrets” Serena exclaimed with a wink. “You mean I am not the only little secret you have?” Bernie smiled as she leant across the table and held Serena’s hand. WOW Bernie thought as she noticed Serena hadn’t flinched or gone red. WOW this was new, this was great thought Bernie. Serena had also noticed that she herself hadn’t reacted to Bernie’s open affection. She was very proud of herself, why should she be embarrassed, this beautiful woman had made her feel more alive and loved that she had in years and she wanted everyone to know that they were in love. 

They spent considerable amount of time taking brunch, laughing and listening to stories of each other’s lives. They learnt so much about each other and the time just disappeared. “What now?” Bernie said a she settled the bill and helped Serena on with her coat. “Walk down near the river?” Serena asked. “Prefect” Bernie answered as she took Serena’s hand, they walked all the way hand in hand just enjoying being together. They talked about all sorts of things, what they were like as children, their parents, friends, special events that had occurred over their lives. Good and bad events that had happened, they touched vaguely on their unsuccessful marriages and relationships. They were both very aware that they both deserved this newly found happiness, this new chapter in their lives. They kissed and cuddled as and when they wanted, while overlooking the river, while under a tree, while leaning against the railings of a bridge. They didn’t care who saw them, but what was more… was that no one even took any notice of them.   
“This is wonderful” Bernie said, “no one is taking any notice of us” “This is the world we now live in I suppose, a more forgiving world than the one we grew up in. Diversity is celebrated” Serena put it in such a way that they smiled at this perfect moment in time.

“You do know that we can’t live in this bubble forever, at some point we are going to have to tell the children and our ex’s” Bernie announced. “We really need to make sure they all know that we are serious and that this isn’t a midlife crisis. What we have is the real thing and they need to know we are very happy together.” Serena cleared her throat “They will be shocked at how quickly it has all happened, I mean only 5 days ago you were still in Ukraine and now you are back, living with your new girlfriend. It will be a lot to take in”.

“Crazy suggestion but how do you feel about doing it in one big hit?” Bernie asked. “We invite all of them over and just make an announcement. We will be there together to support each other and they can thrash it out between themselves.   
Let’s face it they are all going to hate us, Edward and Marcus will publicly ridicule us and the kids well I can’t see any of them embracing us can you? So why go through the heart ache of doing it twice?” Bernie held her breath waiting for an answer. “Do you know what, I think that’s the best way forward. We need to stay strong and be united. God Edward will have a field day” Serena sighed. “Let him, you know deep down it will be because he is jealous that I am your lover and not him”. Bernie cuddled Serena closely trying to comfort her. 

They agreed. “Shall we discuss it later and arrange something for tomorrow or the next day?” Serena suggested. “Yes, no more talk now, let’s enjoy us, lets enjoy being free and in love” Bernie raised her eyebrow and winked. 

“What shall we do tonight” Bernie asked quickly changing the subject and lightening the mood. Serena turned towards her and gave her a long smouldering look. “Later I promise” she replied with an equally sexy glare. “Well Jason is out until late, so the world is our Oyster” Serena announced. “We could go home and make the most of having the house to ourselves with a take away and a bottle of wine or we could hit the town, get dinner then go to a wine bar” Serena suggested.   
“Choices, choices” Bernie replied. “I think we should make the most of having an empty house” she continued. “We can order something in, and enjoy each other’s company, what do you think?” Serena smiled with approval, “We need to pop to Waitrose and buy some wine, we drunk the last of mine last night”. “I am good with that” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hand tight. 

“Are we walking to the shop?” Bernie asked, “hell no, I buy wine by the crate you know, we have to go past the house to get to Waitrose so I will grab the car” Serena smirked.  
They got to the house, “are you coming with me?” Serena asked Bernie. “No I will go in and find the take away menus, get the glasses ready etc., that ok?” Bernie asked. “Fine with me, the top drawer in the kitchen has several menus in” Serena pointed out as she got in the car.

“Oh Bernie” Serena called out the car window as she started the engine. Bernie turned around “I love you” Serena declared as she put the car into reserve and drove out the driveway. “I love you too” Bernie cried out before walking through the front door with a skip in her step.


	5. Chapter 5 making the most of it

Chapter 5   
Making the most of it.

Bernie rushed into the house, she knew she only had a limited amount of time until Serena returned to get it all ready. I will give her a night in that she won’t forget she thought. She lit the open fire in the lounge, took the cushions off the sofas and piled them on the floor with a couple of the soft blankets from the cupboard. Music! She hurried to the entertainment system and looked confused…. So many buttons, which does what? She stood puzzled. Eventually worked it out and found a play list which had a variety of romantic type songs on it.   
She set it to play and busied herself lighting candles around the room and finding the menus. What do I wear she thought looking at the clock. She will be home soon. She bolted up the stairs, do I go all sexy again? She couldn’t decide as she looked at the lace underwear on the bed. No, no, I think casual will do. She pulled out a pair of joggers, they were a very soft fitted pair and a plain white v neck t shirt top. She pulled her hair back into a French pleat. She picked up the phone to order food as she finished off making the place look just right. She heard the door, “can you give me a hand?” Serena called into the house. Bernie appeared with the phone in her hand and helped Serena in with the 3 crates of wine. “Thankyou” Bernie said finishing her call. “I ordered Chinese, that ok?” She asked Serena, “Yes…. lovely, I am starving” she replied. “Having a party are we?” Bernie said laughing as she closed the door behind her.  
“Well I thought that we might be having a lot of nights in over the next few weeks so decided to bulk buy”. Serena smiled as she started to unpack and place the bottles into her large wine rack. “Which one shall we try tonight” Bernie asked, Serena stopped in her tracks and looked at Bernie as if she had asked the silliest question in the world…. “One of each thankyou Ms Wolfe, do you not know me at all?” Bernie laughed as she took three bottles, a bottle opener and two large wine glasses from the kitchen. Serena followed suit, and as they walked into the lounge Serena was taken a back.   
“Wow, look at this place” she said exhaling heavily. “Someone has been busy, fire, candles, music, and you…. looking rather gorgeous.” Bernie smiled looking somewhat proud of herself. “Your efforts have not gone unnoticed” Serena uttered as she slid her hand over Bernie tight bum, “I like these” she said as she lowered herself onto the floor amongst the pile of cushions. “Let me take those” she took the wine and glasses. 

“Now come here”, she pointed to her lap. Bernie went to sit down, “No here, across me” she said in a more forceful way. “Ok” Bernie smirked as she sat astride her new lover. Serena placed her arms firmly on Bernie’s hips, looking into her lover’s eyes she smiled. Bernie held her arms around Serena neck her face was higher than hers, but she liked looking down at Serena taking in all her beauty. 

“You do know that I can see your black bra through that white t shirt?” Serena remarked with a flush of excitement. “Can you? What exactly would you like me to do about that” Bernie grinned. “Well maybe I could show you” Serena whispered as she ran her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. “Please do Ms Campbell, I am always keen to have assistance from an interested colleague. With that Serena grabbed the hem of Bernie’s top. Bernie lent forward and they kissed passionately.   
Serena lifted Bernie’s top off, as she did she bit her bottom lip. “Serena” Bernie exhaled deeply, “do you know what that does to me?” “Of course I do, that’s why, I have been teasing you with it for all this time” she replied smugly. Serena took advantage of Bernie being that bit higher than her, she buried her head into Bernie chest. She smelt so sweet and felt so warm. Serena tenderly kissed Bernie’s chest, taking her time to ensure that each kiss was felt with the passion in which it was given. Bernie received that passion well, she groaned with enjoyment.   
She rocked very slowly on Serena’s lap, there was just enough pressure between their rubbing pelvises to cause a fire between them. They both moaned with desire, Serena’s hand searched for Bernie’s bra strap, she struggled for a few moments, “bloody hooks” she said panting. “Here let me” Bernie replied laughing… “Call yourself a lesbian, you fell at the first hurdle” She continued to laugh as she unhooked her bra. “Err do you mind, I am new to this you know”, Serena chuckled back.   
Bernie pushed herself harder on Serena’s pelvis, and started to roll her hips to enhance the grinding between them. As she did this she trusted her chest into Serena face, who was there ready to accept her breasts kissing and sucking them.

This was unlike the movements they shared the night before. It was more lustful than passionate Serena thought. She didn’t mind she wanted to experience every type of passion with Bernie. Serena found it rather amazing that she was getting so aroused and actually close to orgasm even though she was not directly being touched sexually.   
She started to groan with pleasure, Bernie loved this, she loved that she was teaching Serena new things, she loved that their sexual chemistry was so strong that she could bring her lover to climax by just rubbing against her. “This is heaven” Bernie randomly screamed out, laughing at her very vocal proclamation. 

“What was that?” Serena asked as the pair stopped instantly after hearing a noise. “It can’t be Jason its only 7pm, the doorbell rang. The pair who had frozen suddenly realised it was the take away. “Not now” Serena moaned rather red face. “You’ll have to wait” Bernie squealed as she jumped off Serena’s lap to answer the door. “What about her top?” Serena cried, don’t worry it can be the delivery boys tip, seeing me like this. “No it bloody won’t, they are my bad boys” Serena laughed as she threw Bernie her top “put that on”. The doorbell rang again, “Ok I’m just coming” Bernie called out, “I nearly was too” Serena shouted out, she was so shocked with herself that such a phrase should come out of her mouth. Bernie literally nearly died laughing as she opened the door. “Food is here” Bernie announced as she brought in the take away.   
“That was hilarious” Bernie was laughing still as she sat down. “Hello, who are you? And what have you done with Serena Campbell?” She asked holding out her hand for Serena to shake it. They both laughed. “You clearly bring out the worse in me Bernie”, “Or possibly the best in you?” Bernie re questioned Serena. “OK both” Serena said with a sparkle in her eye.  
They sat eating, drinking, talking and laughing for a long time. The first two bottles of wine were finished and as Bernie opened the third Serena announced that they needed to play the truth game. “This could be dangerous Serena” Bernie pointed out as she poured out the wine. “It’s an opportunity to ask questions in a fun, drunken way” Serena explained. “Ok Ms Campbell do your worst” Bernie laughed as she moved the cushions so she could sit opposite Serena. “It’s not an interview you know” Serena sniggered as Bernie got herself comfortable. “It’s ok I already have the job”, Bernie chuckled “I am sleeping with the manager of the AAU, don’t tell anyone, she is a stern heterosexual” Serena was in fits of giggles. “Right my turn first” Serena announced.


	6. chapter 6 lets have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full on explicit sex scenes WARNING

Chapter 6  
Let’s have some fun

Serena cleared her throat as she prepared to ask her first question “When did you realised you fancied me?” Bernie watched Serena as she blushed. “Honestly, I think from the moment I saw you having trouble with your car. I know that was the first time that we met and we only spoke a few words but I thought you were smart and very pretty.” Bernie gave Serena one of those smiles, which made Serena’s tummy flip.   
“Your reputation went before you Serena, everyone in that hospital knew who you were, deputy ECO and a bloody amazing surgeon and one sexy mama. I thought I was just one in the long line of admirers”. Again Serena gave that beautifully shy stare towards the floor. 

“Every time we bumped into each other, you fascinated me more and more, you were so friendly and supportive and I started to take breaks in the hope of seeing you. Then when I had the chance to work at AAU, I jumped at it, I know it was all done a bit cloak and dagger but I didn’t want to undermine you in any way. “   
“Yes well less said about that the better” Serena remarked quickly in the hope that Bernie wouldn’t bring it all up.  
“The more we worked together the more I liked you and yes I would take advantage of eying you up when and where possible. You are a very sexy lady, and I certainly wasn’t complaining having fabulous eye candy on offer” Bernie smiled as Serena blushed AGAIN.

“And the kiss?” Serena asked waiting almost holding her breath. “Yes the kiss, I didn’t plan it honest, that was just a really shit day and you were so nice to me and emotions just took over. I just needed to feel wanted, and I wanted you to be the one who wanted me. So I kissed you.”   
“Do you remember in our office when you said you kissed me because you wanted to and after that you weren’t thinking” Serena was replaying it in her head. “Yes I remember” Bernie replied. “Well was that true?” Serena asked. “To an extent yes, I wanted you and I took advantage of the situation, but you threw me a bit because you kissed me back”.

“Why did you kiss me back?” Bernie asked. “I honestly don’t know, I had no idea that you fancied me and hadn’t read any of the flirtatious behaviour. I was so shocked at the kiss that I suppose I just returned it. All I knew was that it had terrified me, not because you were a woman, but because I loved it and wanted more. I was gutted when you told me that you thought we should forget about it all. I just wanted more.” “I never knew that, god I read all of those signs wrong didn’t I?” Bernie shook her head.   
“Doesn’t matter much now does it, I have my girl, the prettiest, sexiest and hottest girl in the whole of Holby” Bernie lent over and kissed Serena hard on the lips.

“Right my turn” Bernie rubbed her hands together in excitement. “The best Sex you have ever had?”   
“Don’t do this to me, I am an emotional wreck” Serena cried as she cover her face with a cushion to hide her embarrassment. Bernie laughed out loud “come on you wanted to play this game”  
“Ok, well I hope it’s blatantly obvious it’s with you” Serena looked half at the floor and half at Bernie. “You have to say that, I am sat right here” Bernie teased her laughing.   
“No I mean it, you know that Edward was my first and only for our entire marriage. We had a nice sex life, he always initiated it and I followed his lead. I can honestly say that it wasn’t until I met Robbie that I knew what an orgasm was. Edward had never made me orgasm. Compare to what I know now, our sex life was nice but not exciting, it was nearly always in the same position, lasting the same amount of time each time we did it. Thing is you didn’t discuss sex and what you wanted 25 years ago. It wasn’t the done thing.” Serena sound all prim and proper. 

“I know what you mean” Bernie agreed with her. “When Robbie came on the scene it was different, we didn’t live together so sex wasn’t just something you were obliged to do. Our dates would lead up to a night of passion. He shown me that there were different positions, and that woman had needs and were allowed to express them. Saying that however, he again always initiated sex and like his puppet I followed.” She laughed as she continued “And don’t even get me started on foreplay…. Do you know how I learnt amount foreplay…. From one of Elinor’s teenage magazines.”  
“So I mean it when I say the best sex I have had is with you. I know we haven’t done everything there is to do yet and that I am still learning, but with you it’s like I have been awakened, I feel equal to you and confident that I can say what I want from sex and that it’s ok to enjoy and want sex.”   
Serena took a deep breath. “And before you ask, it’s got nothing to do with the fact that you are a woman, no more than it did that my ex’s were men. I have fallen for you because of you as a person not what is between your legs. Falling in love has nothing to do with you being a man or a woman, black or white, short or tall, fat or thin…… it’s about the person, their mind and soul. 

“Serena that is a beautiful thing to say and I completely agree, I never made a conscious choice to become a lesbian” Bernie again lent over and kissed Serena. 

“Can I ask one more thing?” Bernie smiles. “Yes, what” Serena replied. “Well you mentioned that we haven’t done everything there is to do yet, what else is there to do?” Bernie teased Serena. 

“You know, other stuff”….. “I thought you were new to all of this Ms Campbell and then you proclaim that there is ‘stuff’ we are yet to experience” Bernie smiled like a Cheshire cat. “Come on tell me how do you know there is ‘other stuff’?”  
Serena was now bright red with embarrassment. “Blushing Ms Campbell” Bernie pointed out laughing. “NO, it’s the wine” Serena snapped. “Well, your answer” Bernie prompted.   
“Please don’t laugh when I tell you this” Serena looked at the floor as she bared her soul”. “I promise” Bernie crossed her heart. “Well I have been so worried about disappointing you I actually……” Serena took a deep breath she couldn’t believe she was confessing to this. “I err…. I googled Lesbian sex…….” There was a sudden silence, Serena didn’t want to look at Bernie, even though she knew Bernie was staring at her wide mouthed. “You did what?” Bernie broke the silence. “Why”  
“I told you I didn’t want to disappoint you”.   
“Well Ms Campbell I am speechless” “You think I am sad don’t you?” Serena said. “Actually no, I think that you are amazing…. That is in a weird way one of the nicest things another has ever done for me” Bernie explained. “You’re mocking me” Serena answered. “No I promise I am not, I mean it… you were that worried about disappointing me that you went and researched how to please me. I mean it Serena that is a really heart felt, lovely thing to do.” Bernie was really being sincere. 

“So all that reading has paid off then?” Serena asked with a smile. “I’d say” Bernie gave a quick response. “So what exactly did you learn in your research?” Bernie was very keen to hear Serena talk dirty to her.  
“You know surely” Serena smiled at Bernie. “You think that I am really experienced, I actually am not. Me and Alex would have sex where and when possible and it was always just a very quick fumble. I have experienced more with you than I ever did with her” Bernie confessed. “I told you, I want us to learn together”. 

“Ok well, I learnt that the ways in which, we can have sex are, as varied as straight couples, in fact I would argue that it is better because there’s not the looming issue of erections and how to service them. Also women are capable of multiple orgasms so there is little to no recovery time before we can do it all again.” Serena was speaking in a very matter of fact, clinical way. “I am actually finding this really interesting Serena, it’s like you are the teacher now” Bernie moved from the place and sat next to Serena, getting comfortable. 

Serena continued “we can have oral sex, penetrative sex and” She cleared her throat “anal sex” she said that quickly. “Just because we are women, it doesn’t mean that sex come natural to us, we still need to figure out what we and our partner likes. However it is reported that lesbian sex is profoundly mind blowing. Sex aids can be used and often are, but this depends on each couple. Women that have been in sexual relationships with men, tend to like the use of toys more as they can miss the intensity that a penis can offer.” Serena was finished with her lesson.

Bernie sat watching Serena with her mouth open. “So oral sex is good”, “yes very good” Serena quickly added. “Penetrative sex, we haven’t got to yet, I err…….. I would certainly like to… err to do that” “Yes I would too, do we err….. Do we use our fingers for that?” Serena asked blushing. “Yes, or with sexual aids, but I have never used one”…. “What never?” Serena was surprised to be asking. “They are not army issued… so no. Have you?” “Yes I have, I think you might like it” Serena said biting her lip.  
“And the subject of anal sex! Where erm, where do you stand on that?” Bernie could barely get the words out. “I have never had the urge to experience that, but I suppose you can never say never” Serena wasn’t sure what answer to give. Bernie laughed “no me neither but I stand with you on that”   
“Well this has been a rather informative conservation Ms Campbell, I somewhat feel you are so well researched that you could possibly write a medical paper on it all.” They both roared with laughter. 

“So you are mocking me” Serena stated…. “No far from it, look we have just been able to discuss, sex, the possibilities and things we would like to do to each other, that’s more than either of us were ever able to do with our husbands” Bernie felt fairly proud. “Your right” Serena smiled. “Question is when do, we put those wishes into action” 

“Serena Campbell you are impossible, what have I created in you?” “A wild sexually being Bernie you have ignited a fire in me and I am hot and hungry”   
“So anything else you want to add to the list of things to do?” Bernie asked. “Well now you come to mention it…. Yes. I want to pleasure you with my mouth, like you did to me and I also want us to climax together. What we have done so far has been amazingly mind blowing but I want to do it together.” Serena was turned on you could see it in her eyes. 

“Anything you would like to do?” She asked Bernie. Bernie was now the embarrassed one, “Well I would like it if we could cum together, and I would like to try this sex toy….” She gave Serena a longing glare as she bit her lip. She ran a finger fingertip down the middle of Serena’s palm and relished in the shudder it caused Serena to have.   
“Now?” Bernie asked as her voice shook. “Now” Serena confirmed as they both stood up and headed towards the stairs. 

They made it to the bedroom, Bernie climbed onto the bed with such excitement. Serena stood at the bottom of the bed, she slowly took her top off, followed by her trousers, and crawled onto the bed on all fours. She made her way up to Bernie very slowly ensuring that Bernie was taking in the glorious view of her full bust in her bra. Bernie gulped as Serena made her way up the bed.   
She grabbed Bernie’s thighs and pulled her body towards her. She took the waist of Bernie’s joggers and pulled them and her knickers completely off. Bernie wiggled down the bed. Serena forced Bernie’s legs apart and lent down and kissed her inner thigh. She could smell the sweetness that was Bernie. She used her hand to stroke Bernie’s pubic hair, it felt so soft, she ran her index finger from the tip of her labia slowly pushing it into the inner lips and searching for her clitoris. Bernie shook and cried out in joy. “Do you like that?” Serena asked in a deep husky voice. “Yes” Bernie replied panting. 

Serena used her finger to circle Bernie’s clit, she then kissed her labia and while holding it open with her hands she trusted her tongue into Bernie. Bernie arched her back as she felt Serena’s cool tongue examine her most private area. Bernie clawed at Serena’s back digging her nails into her shoulders.   
Serena was blown away at the taste of Bernie, she liked this new sex, it was hot and sticky and wet, and her chest was pounding with every lick she made. This was intense and safe, she felt happy and wanted and loved.   
Bernie started to thrust herself against Serena’s mouth, “Oh my god Serena” she screamed as she came. Serena felt this warm liquid in her mouth, she licked it up, enjoying every moment of it. Bernie reduced her rocking motion, and settled. Serena, slowly kissed Bernie’s pulsing clit. She stretched out her arm to the bed side cabinet and found what she was looking for.   
She pulled herself up to her knees so she was now kneeing between Bernie’s thighs. Bernie jumped as she felt this hard but pleasurable object enter her body, it had a low but noticeable vibration to it, as Serena pushed it further inside her she increased the speed of it and it filled Bernie, it shook against the wall of her vagina and created an intense pleasure. 

Serena used her own body to steady the stem of the vibrator as she lowered herself onto Berne. She held her upper body up with her arms and trusted herself against the stem of the vibrator, stimulating penetration. Bernie and Serena rocked as one, Bernie moved her hand to try and touch Serena, “no” Serena forcefully said she he pinned Bernie down to the bed. “I am going to cum” Bernie cried as she orgasmed “god yes, yes, yes” her screams were loud and she came hard, really hard.   
Serena slowly removed the vibrator, “did you like that” she said. Bernie smiled “oh my god yes”….. “I wasn’t asking you” she said looking at the vibrator. They both laughed. 

“Is there anything you can’t do Ms Campbell?” “I doubt it” Serena said smugly “if I am going to do something, I ensure it is always done to the best of my ability”.  
Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her tightly. “I have had more sex in the last 72 hours than I have in several years” Serena stated “and I bloody LOVE it”

Bernie grabbed the vibrator inspecting it….. “So do these come in different shapes and sizes?”  
Serena replied with excitement “Yes, shapes, sizes, colours you name it….. Even double headed ones” she added with a sparkle in her eye. “Shopping trip may be in need then” Bernie suggested. “Only if you are going to let me buy you some sexy underwear too” Serena said with her face full of excitement and anticipation. 

The silence was broken by the house phone ringing, “don’t answer it” Bernie said, as Serena went to get up. She threw a look at Bernie as she answered the phone. “Hello….. Hello darling, how are you? I was actually going to ring you to see if you wanted to pop over tomorrow for tea…….. That’s sounds great….. Ok see you about 6pm? Ok darling love you…… Bye” Serena finished the call.

“Was that Elinor?” Bernie asked…… “No Edward” Serena laughed “Only joking of course it was Elinor”. “But I should text Edward to invite him tomorrow too, no time like the present” she said as she reached for her phone. “Yes I need to ask the kids and Marcus too, pass me my phone please” Bernie asked. 

Edward responded to the message instantly, “He still wants you, you know that don’t you?” Bernie pointed out the obvious. “I know, he is constantly trying it on through saucy messages etc.” She confessed. “Is he now, well I will need to make it very clear to him tomorrow that you are with me now and he can bloody do one” Bernie’s tone was very sergeant major like, forceful and powerful.   
“Hay, you have nothing to worry about darling…….when you look at me, I feel like the most beautiful person in the world. I feel loved and wanted and no man has ever made me feel like that” Serena declared to Bernie with a long passionate kiss.  
Bernie’s phone went off, “That’s a yes from Cameron and Marcus, nothing from Charlotte yet” She said down hearten. “She will come around darling” Serena lovingly said. “Yeah for a matter of moments before I then crush her world announcing us” Bernie snapped with a tear in her eye.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to sound the way it did”. She let out a cry, “I know, I know, come here” Serena pulled her in for a cuddle.

“What will make you feel better?” Serena asked while stroking her hair. In one movement she straddled Serena. “You wanted to climax together?” She asked. “Yes but how” “Not that I want to mention Alex…. But we were only ever able to manage it by mutual masturbation.” Bernie mumbled through her words. 

Serena blushed hard, “oh my god, I have NEVER EVER touched myself in front of someone before” she was so embarrassed. “Serena, I would be honoured to see you like that, I couldn’t think of anything sexy to see”, Bernie was practically climaxing just talking about it.   
“Here give me your hand”, Bernie said. Bernie placed it on Serena’s breast and cupping her hand she helped Serena squeeze and rub her own breast. She did this for several minutes while rocking on Serena lap and kissing her neck passionately. She then very slowly guided her hand down to find her clitoris, again she helped Serena rub her clitoris. Bernie then removed her hand and found her own pleasure. It took a while to get into the swing of it but eventually they got into the pattern of the movements together. 

Bernie was the first to let out a cry of pleasure, they kissed each other zealously, and Serena soon forgot her inhibitions and also let out a moan of desire. “Are you close?” Bernie asked quickening her movement, “Yes” Serena was panting hard, “like really close”, “yes” Bernie moan. There was several seconds of moans and groans as they worked themselves towards orgasm. “Now” Bernie cried, quickly followed by a “Yes Now, Now” from Serena.  
Both cried out in pure gratification in unison, both climaxing together. Their hands moved from their sources of desire and they held each other both content that they were in love and so happy.  
“That was….” Serena started… “Amazing” Bernie finished her sentence. They laid next to each other on the bed giggling.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

Chapter 7 

Truth

It was 10pm on the dot and as they laid in bed they heard Jason at the door. “Hello Auntie Serena, hello Auntie Bernie” he called up the stairs. “Do you both want a coffee before I go to bed?”

“Yes please Jason” they both shouted down the stairs. They were both cuddling so peacefully, they just didn’t want to move, but didn’t feel it was appropriate for Jason to see them like that. They both put on their PJ’s. Serena of course had lovely silk ones with lush little pearl like buttons running down the front. They rearranged themselves and had just settled as Jason knocked on the door.   
“Hello, here you go, I have had a lovely day. What have you two been doing?” Jason could barely breathe because he tried to get so much information into one sentence. “Nothing much” Bernie explained, “a lazy morning, then brunch and a walk along the river and then a very boring night in” she smiled at Serena as she explained their day.  
“Are we back at work tomorrow?” Jason asked, “Well no one has called us to confirm that, so it’s another day off”, Serena explained. “Do you mind if I go out with Laura tomorrow, I will be out all day again?” Jason asked. “Of course you can Jason, actually that helps us out. We have decided to tell our children and ex’s about us” Serena explained. “World war 3 might be happening tomorrow then, can I stay over at Laura’s then please?” “Yes Jason if she will have you”, Serena said.  
“Right I am off to bed now, good night” Jason announced as he left the room. “Who’s Laura?” Bernie asked. “She is his half-sister on his dad’s side” Serena explained drinking her coffee. 

“So do you think Jason is right, will we be starting WW3?” Bernie asked as she drank her coffee. “Well I know for a fact that Edward is going to take the piss, but I am so ready for him and Elinor, as much as it pains me to say it but she is a spoilt little brat sometimes.” “How did she take the divorce?” Bernie asked. “We never told her that Edward had an affair, she idolised her dad and he really couldn’t bare for her to know.” “WOW, so she thinks you just fell out of love?” Bernie asked in shock. “Yes, so I am sure she will hate this” Serena stated.   
“How do you think yours will take it?” Serena returned the question. “Well Marcus is still so bitter after Alex and the divorce so he will have a field day with this. Charlotte has hated me all her life, she hates that I wasn’t at home with them, and I hate myself for that. She hasn’t spoken to me since she found out about Alex so I doubt she will even come tomorrow. Then Cameron, he is more sensitive, he hated me leaving each time I went on tour, but he is level headed. I don’t think it will come as any surprise to him that we are together. That day he was in AAU he told me that I needed to be honest with myself and he asked me then if we were together.” She cleared her throat. “See my behaviour towards you was that obvious”. “I was completely unaware” Serena laughed. 

“Look my darling as long as we are sure this is what we want and we are united, whatever happens tomorrow doesn’t matter. We both want our families on board but if they are not, we carry on as we are…. Yes?” Bernie asked longingly looking at Serena. “Yes, completely. I have waiting all of my adult life to feel loved and now I have you and this happiness I am not giving it up” Serena assured her. 

“Love, it is a crazy thing isn’t it?” Bernie stated. “How many times have you been in love?” Serena picked up the truth game where they had left off.  
Bernie without hesitation replied “twice”. She continued “I was of course with Marcus, we met in our first year of University. We were in all the same lectures and lived in student accommodation near each other. We started to walk to uni together, then sat together and before we knew it we were together as a couple. We were so different then, fun, carefree and just getting through each essay was an achievement.   
It got more and more serious as the years at university went on. Then in our final year, we went on holiday he asked me to marry him. I wasn’t sure at first but then I found out I was pregnant and in those days getting married was a must if you were pregnant. We had a pretty immediate wedding, nothing fancy. Then two months after that I miscarried. It was devastating news for Marcus, he was heartbroken.” Bernie fought back the tears. 

“How awful” Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s leg. “Thing is…. I wasn’t that upset, I know how awful that sounds, but a baby at that time in my life was not an option. I had been studying to be a Doctor for so long and the end was in sight. Do you think I am a terrible person” Bernie looked at Serena in hope. “Of course not, things happen in life, sometimes we have no control over them” Serena gave Bernie a reassuring smile.  
“Well we graduated and both found jobs at the local hospital, Marcus went off to enhance his specialist area, as did I. My mentor saw the potential I had as a Trauma surgeon and told me that I was just not going to get the variety of experience I needed working in a hospital. It was him that gave me the application form for the army. I applied with his help and recommendations and went for an interview and got accepted…. all without Marcus knowing.”   
“Wow that was a big thing to keep quiet” Serena commented in amazement. 

“I told him three days before I was due to start my enhanced intensive Army training” Serena sat completely captivated. “He was not happy, I think he wanted to try for another baby and I had to break it to him, that I was just not ready for that. I promised him that if he let me go and do the two years of service, I would return and give him as many babies as he wanted.” 

“So” Serena said willing her on. “So I went, I excelled and made a fabulous life and career for myself. I worked with the best and started gaining the recognition and reputation I have today. It was important for me to be the best I could be.”   
“Well Bernie you worked hard, you are certainly renowned for your skills, knowledge and profession”   
Bernie blushed at this sweet accolade. 

“When I returned from my first tour, it was hard adjusting back to normal life. Marcus had changed and was a well-established junior surgeon. We had a nice house at the local national serviceman residential site and we made it our home. I served as a Trauma surgeon on base and taught other medics how to survive in war and to practice medicine in a war zone. I loved it but not as much as I loved being on the front line.” Bernie was in a daze as she recalled all those emotions.

“Before I knew it he was pressurising me into keeping my promise. I fell pregnant within two months of being back, he was over the moon. I was happy enough, even though motherhood didn’t particularly come easy for me. Then when Cameron was 6 months old, I found out I was pregnant with Charlotte. It was a shock but I was pleased because I would get the whole new mum thing over and done with quicker. Cameron was a real joy to have, and when Charlotte came along it really felt like we were a strong happy family. I went back to work when Charlotte was 9 months, only training and teaching, they didn’t want me to go back to the front until the children were older. We were happy. Cameron started at the army site school and Charlotte was excelling at the nursery.”   
Bernie moved to make herself more comfortable “Everything was great and then when Cameron was 5 they called me back to the front line. It was agony leaving them but I was a solider and I needed to do my job.”   
“That tour was only meant to last 18 months, but we lost 3 excellent surgeons and I was listed to extend my service for a further 18 months.” “Christ that was a long time not to see the kids” Serena spoke up. “Yes, we used the internet where possible to communicate but it wasn’t the same.” Bernie sighed.

“When I came back, it wasn’t my world anymore, the kids had their lives with Marcus and I was just on the side line. That is pretty much the story of my life. I would go off on tour, do my job, return and be isolated by Marcus and the kids. Then repeat it all again and again.”

“And Alex?” Serena asked. “Alex, yes well, she came into my life about 8 years ago. I met her on base, she was one of my students. She was so keen” “I bet she was” Serena sarcastically said.  
“She was great, I thought I saw the back of her, when I went on my next tour, but then a few days in we were welcoming new recruits and there she was. Over the next few months we worked very closely. It’s a dog eat dog world and you need someone to have your back. Then one night we had to set up camp, it was cold and very late we decided to share a tent to save time putting up a second.   
We talked about life away from the army and I told her about my children and Marcus and we had a good chat. She was openly gay, it didn’t bother me. But it’s not particularly the ‘done’ thing in the Army. Women can train like men, fight like men and survive like men, BUT we cannot fuck like men.”   
Serena was shocked at this sudden burst of political rights and how quickly her harsh Major made its appearance. Bernie saw that Serena was shocked. “Sorry Serena, that’s not the person I want to be, I loved my time in the army but I don’t want to be that hard Major anymore.”  
Serena apologised “do you want to carry on?” She asked Bernie, completely understanding that this game was now taken to a different level. “Yes, I am ok” Bernie smiled as she continued. “So there we were in the tent having this heart to heart and out of nowhere she kissed me….. At first I was like what the hell, but it felt right. I was pretty proud of myself still having the ability to pull someone 10 years my junior. She gave me comfort, which was certainly something I didn’t get from home…. and boy did she want me….The rest is history.

“So you do make a habit of kissing work colleagues then” Serena laughed as she teased Bernie, hoping to lighten the mood a little.   
“Only the sexy ones” Bernie smiled as she winked a Serena. “So your second love…. That was Alex?” Serena prompted the next part of her question.

“No, not Alex, I cared for her a lot, but my heart was always with Marcus and the kids. Alex gave me what I needed at the time. As soon as I had my accident and was brought to Holby that was it…. My mind was focused on my family.”  
“It was just a shame my heart wasn’t, Marcus couldn’t cope with me being back and I couldn’t be the wife and mother he needed. I had seen too much of this awful world. The rest you know” Bernie finished with a half-hearted smile.

“So your second love?” Serena prompted again. “Oh yes, well it’s you isn’t it?” Bernie said as she lend forward and kissed Serena on the head. “Is it?” Serena felt herself blush. “I loved Marcus very much, he was my husband for 25 years and the father of my children, but I am not sure if I was ever ‘in love’ with him. We were pushed together and we just plodded along. If I had never got pregnant at uni then we probably would have fizzled out after graduation.” Bernie looked at Serena assuring her as she spoke. 

“You Serena, well you are different. I am not only in love with you, but you are my best friend, my soulmate, you are my world. I could tell you anything and never be scared that you would judge me. I am completely and utterly yours forever. 

“I love you too my sweet darling Bernie” Serena said as she starred into Bernie’s eyes. “I want to make you always feel wanted, loved and beautiful, you are the most extraordinary person I know and I never want you to doubt how amazing you are. Serena I love you and I am going to make love to you all night long.” Serena was in a daze while her lover proclaimed her love for her. 

Serena was excited, they had, had some amazing lustful and passionate sex over the last couple of days, but making love, well it made Serena feel all fuzzy inside. “What are you thinking Serena?” asked Bernie. “The prospect of you making love to me, I have ached for that” Serena confessed.   
“Come here” Bernie patted the space of the bed next to her. Serena moved closer. They sat looking at each other. Bernie lifted her hand and tucked some of Serena’s hair behind her ear. She then ran her fingers across her cheek outlining the shape of her face. As Bernie stroked Serena’s face she marvelled at how soft and flawless her skin was, she run the back of hand across her face and Serena kissed it as she slowly move it towards her ear. As the hand touched her ear, it changed its direction and she turned to cup Serena neck. Bernie slowly ran her fingers down Serena’s neck working her way around to her throat where she pushed her head back while holding it in place she kissed her neck, softly at first but then more forcefully. 

Bernie could feel Serena’s body go a little limp under her, so she pushed her hand a little further on Serena’s throat and forced her slowly to lay down. She took Serena’s hands and ran her finger over her palm before entwining her fingers with hers.   
Bernie moved so she was between Serena’s legs, she took one of Serena’s arms and pulled it up above her head so she was stretch out filling the bed, she repeated with the other arm. “Keep those up there” Bernie ordered and she released her hold.   
Berne stopped for a moment and looked at her lover, a pink flush of skin across her cheeks, her arms stretched above her head holding onto the cold metal bars of the head board. “You are stunning my darling” Bernie whispered. She very slowly took one of the pearl buttons and undid it, she then moved onto the next and the next. Everything was in slow, slow motion. When they were all undone, she allowed the silky top to just fall open. One side fell open completely presenting a firm breast with a hard pink nipple screaming to be kissed. The other side had only fallen a little, it had been stopped by her other erect nipple. Bernie didn’t move it, she could see that the weight of the material hanging on Serena’s nipple was causing a pressure that Serena was clearly welcoming.

Bernie took off her own top to present two firm perfectly form breast both with hard nipples, she buried her head into the fold of Serena’s neck and kissed her hard, she could feel her chest against Serena’s and she could feel the soft cold silk, this increased the flow of blood rushing around her body.  
As she moved their nipples touched, Serena let out a low, long, soft moan. Bernie knew what to do, so she held her body on top of Serena’s far enough away that they weren’t touching all the time, but if either of them took in a deep breath their bodies would touch. Serena was literally melting underneath Bernie. She had her eyes shut but waiting in full anticipation for Bernie’s next move.

Bernie kissed every inch of Serena’s body as she worked her way down towards her tummy. Serena released one of hands from the head board, she placed it on Bernie’s head as she was kissing her tummy. “No, put it back” Bernie softy said she pushed her hand back up. Serena did what she was told. 

Bernie worked her way down to Serena’s waist, she lifted her head to look at her lover. She ran her fingers over the silk PJ’s allowing her fingers of fall over Serena’s sweet pussy. Serena again let out a moan. Everything was so quiet and still. Bernie slowly removed her own and then Serena’s bottoms. 

Bernie’s hands both worked their way across Serena’s lower body, she gradually entered the folds of Serena’s labia, and gently rubbed her clitoris. She took in all the slights of Serena’s beautiful body as it rolled in waves of ecstasy. Serena’s grip tighten on the bars of the head board. And she lifted her lower body up off the bed. Bernie felt Serena clenched her muscles and knew she was about to cum. Serena didn’t make a noise, her body just shook in delight. Her eyes were shut the entire time.   
Bernie wasted no time, she slowly opened Serena’s legs and gently inserted two strong fingers into her welcoming vagina.   
Serena curved her back ready to take this pleasure. Bernie moved slightly so she could support Serena’s bum on her lap, allowing Bernie effortlessly to examine the inner beauty of her. Bernie caressed the walls of Serena’s vagina, with slow but strong movements. As she did this she remembered reading an article about finding the G spot. “Ok let’s do this” She thought to herself, as she arched her fingers to the front of Serena’s vagina. She felt Serena respond to her touch and as she rocked against Berne’s hand, Bernie could feel Serena’s muscles intensify around her fingers, and with that she could feel Serena release. She love that she was able to bring so much enjoyment to her lover.   
Bernie watched intently as Serena’s body dancing in a trance state as she delighted in this moment. Her knuckles were white due to her hard solid grip on the head board. “I don’t think I could love you more than I do right now” Bernie was almost crying at this life changing experience. Serena opened her eyes, “Thankyou” this soft word left her sweet mouth.   
Bernie laid with her head on Serena’s tummy, the two of them just holding each other. “Thankyou” Serena repeated her words. “What for” Bernie asked. “For seeing me, like this, you don’t see a 50 year old woman, with cellulite and many imperfections. You see desire and love and endless opportunities for our bodies to become one”   
Bernie held Serena tightly. “Do you know what you do to me? How you make me feel, how I can’t be without you ever.”   
“Bernie Wolfe, I love you with all my heart and always will, I am never letting you go” Serena held Bernie tight and they fell asleep, in their own bubble of heaven.


	8. Chapter 8 The Calm before the storm

Chapter 8   
The calm before the storm

Serena and Bernie were awaken by the sound of the front door closing loudly. Jason was up and out like he promised he would be, off to see his half-sister Laura.  
Serena looked at the clock on her bed side cabinet, 7:56am it read, should she turn over cuddle into Bernie and fall back asleep or should she get up and prepare herself for what might be the hardest day of her life?  
She looked at Bernie who had gone back off…. Serena couldn’t believe how lucky she was, she had been attracted to this woman for so long and there she was, all hers. She fondly recalled how amazing last night was, she never knew sex could be so perfect. Shower time and then I am going to take my girlfriend out, she thought as she made her way to the bathroom.   
Bernie awoke to the sound of Serena’s sweet voice singing, she made her way to the bathroom. The door was unlocked and she entered slowly. Serena was in the middle of washing her hair, eyes shut singing away in her own little world. Bernie carefully opened the shower cubical door. And climbed in, Serena jumped as she felt Bernie’s hands on her. “Oh my god Bernie” She declared. “Sorry darling it’s just that I spotted you didn’t have any soap on the bit” She grabbed Serena’s arse with gusto. “Here allow me” She took the shower gel and lathered up some soap. Bernie washed her lover from head to toe, slowly massaging her body. Serena returned the favour, washing those unruly locks of hair. “Shall we take this to the bedroom, Bernie asked as she rubbed her soap body against Serena’s. “Bernie as much as I really want to, I think we need to have a more productive day in the lead up to tonight don’t you?” Serena brought Bernie down to earth. “Well you know how to be a passion killer don’t you” Bernie replied. 

Serena smiled as she grabbed a towel and got out the shower, leaving the hot water to run all over Bernie’s toned body. “That’s a good look for you” She said as she positioned her towel. “What wet dog” Bernie laughed. “No hot sexy shower babe was more of what I was thinking” Serena was so good at throwing out those one liners.   
Bernie smirked as she turned off the shower and took a towel herself. The pair stood brushing their teeth, it was amazing how they had just fallen into this life, not just the fantastic sex, but the everyday stuff, like this. Serena sat at her dressing table styling her hair, making it all go just right. Bernie watched in awe as she used the variety of makeup brushes and products to create the masterpiece that was Serena. Serena was in her own little world when she spotted Bernie watching her in the mirror. “What” Serena asked shyly? “You, my darling you take such care to prepare yourself for the world” Serena laughed, “Yes well you have seen me without makeup, it’s an act of humanity to ensure no one else does”

“Hey I told you, to stop putting yourself down” Bernie was stern with Serena. “I know, I’m not really, I am just joking. Anyway come on we are heading into town. A spot of breakfast and then some retail therapy”  
“Ok my darling”, Bernie didn’t take as much care she quickly run the hair dryer over her hair, scrunching her hair to create those lovely loose locks. “I envy you Bernie” Serena said watching her “You create so much beauty with such little effort” She kissed Bernie on the head and run her fingers through her hair. “I love you” they both said it at the exactly same time. They both laughed.   
I’ll drive Serena announced as they headed towards the front door. They made their way into town, Serena laid her hand on Bernie’s lap for the entire journey. It was little things like that, that made both their hearts skip a beat. They pulled up at some traffic lights. Serena looked out her window and the man in the car next to turn smiled and winked. “I DON’T THINK SO MR” Bernie said as she leant forward and took Serena’s chin and kiss her. They both laughed again. “You are impossible Bernie” Serena said as the lights turned green.  
They found a parking space and walked into the shopping centre hand in hand. They both loved that they could be free and apart from the odd look here and there, they were unaware of anyone taking any particular notice of them. They grabbed a coffee and pastry at the café and discussed everything they needed to buy. They went into several clothes shops, buying work and casual clothes. Bernie needed everything. Most of what she had was rubbish and had it, so a whole new wardrobe was in order.   
They spend a while in the underwear department, Bernie looking at practical wear, while Serena was all about the lace and sexiness of them. She held up a pretty pink set, “I like these she said” “You would look good in those” Bernie replied. “Oh no not for me, I would like to see these on you” Serena informed Bernie. “Ok, I’m game, but only if you get these”, Bernie bit her lip and she held a silky leopard print set up. “Put them in the basket” Serena order.   
“Why are you looking at these?” Serena smirked as she lifted a pair of Bridget Jones in front of Bernie’s face. “For work” she snapped. “I like to be comfortable. Why what do you wear?” She asked. “To be fair I do own some of these, and yes being comfy at work is important but now I have you and I want to wear something SEXY every day.” Serena said with those take me to bed eyes.   
“Why?” Bernie asked with a lump in her throat. “I want you to know what I have on, I want you to think about what I am wearing, if we get a chance to have some private time then I want you to be lusting about what I have on underneath and if by any chance we happen to be changing into scrubs at the same time, then I want you to get a flash of that super-hot underwear.” Serena stood waiting for a reply. Bernie was flushed with excitement. “Well in that case Ms Campbell, I want to pick yours and you can pick mine?” “Challenge accepted” Serena smiled as she set to work finding everything she would want to see Bernie in and Bernie followed suit.

They were having so much fun, laughing, joking and chatting away. “I am having the best of times, I have never had a proper girlie day” Bernie kissed Serena’s hand. They stopped for coffee, there was literally bags everywhere. “Do we need anything else?” Serena asked looking through the bags reminding herself of what they had brought. “I can’t wait to get a fashion show of all of these” She grinned as she looked longlining at Bernie. They finishing her coffee and gathered all the bags between then as and as they started to walk back to the car they both spotted a shop. They gazed at each other, “shall we?” Bernie smiled, “I think it would be rude not too” Serena announced as they entered Ann Summers. “Have you ever been in here before” Bernie found herself giggling like a school girl. “Of course how do you think I brought mine” Serena also felt rather silly. They walked to the back of the store, where all the ‘Naughty toys were’. “WOW so many, you weren’t joking when you said every shape, size and colour were you” Bernie was feeling rather flushed. Serena pointed out couple that she thought were interesting, “I rather like the idea of the double headed one you mentioned, then we can do it together” Bernie spoke very closely near Serena’s ear. “Yes good call, definitely think we should do that” She replied looking for one. As she pointed to one, this young girl came out of nowhere “Can I help you at all today?” She had spring in her step, which took them by surprise. “Err, Err” Serena’s mouth was open but no words came out. “Were you looking for something for yourself or for both of you to use together?” This time she addressed Bernie who was equally as speechless. Bernie looked at Serena praying that her confidence would soon kick in. “Is this your first time?” She asked them both and they managed to smile and nod their heads. “Don’t worry we all have a first time, don’t we” the assistant said smiling. “Ok so you were pointing at our Double dildo” “Yes we were” Suddenly Serena spoke.   
“Would you be wanting this to climax together?” the assistant asked, Serena just nodded. “Well in that case, can I please suggest this product, it’s a little more expensive but instead of trying to keep the dildo in while moving, this one actually straps on. So what you do is first one of you inserts it and straps it on, then when the other if ready you insert it into them again securing with the straps. This then allows you both to stimulate penetration. What do you think?” “Err yes we will take it” Bernie piped up. Fantastic, can I also suggest these, they are our bestselling lesbian range”, the assistant said as she held a selection of products. “We have the anal beads, great for experimenting, and the super wonder wand for clitoral stimulation. “Yes, yes that’s great thank you” Serena was starting to get more and more uncomfortable.  
“Great, I will just get these bagged up for you, do you need batteries ladies” the assistant said heading towards the till, they followed her nodding. “Thank you very much ladies, enjoy” The shop assistant said as she handed Bernie the bag. “I am sure we will, thank you” Bernie could barely get the words out. They walked back to the car practically in silence. Once they loaded the boot with the bags and sat in the car they both cried out with laughter. “Oh Serena, your face” Bernie giggled. “My face! You should have seen yours” she replied with tears rolling down her face.   
They laughed all the way home, and once through that door they took all their buys upstairs. Fashion show now? Bernie asked, “It’s nearly 4:30pm as much as I would LOVE to, I think we need to get this all put away and crack on with dinner” Serena sadly announced. “Always the voice of reason Serena” Bernie smiled as she opened the wardrobe “Were shall I put my stuff” Bernie waited. “Here if you like” Serena opened the other door and there was a double wardrobe with drawers and shelfs the lot empty. “I moved all my stuff the other day, so you could really make this your home” Serena put her arms around Bernie’s waist and kissed her.  
“Perfect, thank you” She said as she started to put her clothes away. “I think I will put these in here to” Bernie took the Ann Summers bag and placed it in her wardrobe.   
“What are we doing for food tonight, do you think anyone will be in the mood to eat?” Bernie asked. “I don’t know if they will want to but I think we should try and normalise this and food and drink can do that. I was going to do a cheese board, some antipasti, bread, salad etc. and WINE, lots of WINE” Serena replied.   
They set to work, Bernie did some house work and they set the table ready.   
The doorbell went, “It’s now or never my darling” Serena said as she kissed Bernie. “Now or never” Bernie repeated. “I love you my darling and I am prepare to lose my family for you, don’t doubt or question my commitment to you please. Serena said urgently as she kissed Bernie again “Likewise my darling, I love you” Bernie said as she released Serena.  
They both went to the door, it was Edward and Elinor. Seeing this Bernie took a step back. “Hello, hello come in” Serena said kissing Elinor, Edward moved forward and kissed Serena, Bernie didn’t like that, why was Serena so comfortable with Edward, she really didn’t like that. “Come in, come in, Serena welcomed them in and as she went to shut the door, suddenly Bernie spotted Marcus, Cameron and Charlotte. “She came” Bernie whispered, Serena turned hearing her and saw they all coming up the drive. “You ok?” she held Bernie’s arm, Bernie nodded.  
“Hello all of you” Bernie said as they entered the house, Cameron hugged his mum, Charlotte starred at her and Marcus made a stupid remark about not being hard enough on her in the divorce if she could now afford a place like this. Bernie closed the door and took a very deep breath.   
Let the show begin Bernie thought as she followed them in to lounge.


	9. Chapter 9 Meet the family

Chapter 9   
Meet the family  
Everyone was in the lounge, coats were off and they were standing looking at each other awkwardly, after all they were strangers and didn’t know why they were there. “Is this a dinner party” Edward piped up. “Yes I suppose it is” Serena replied. “Ok introductions” Bernie said rubbing her hands together. “Yes, err I’m Serena, this is my home, this is Bernie, we co-lead the AAU and Trauma Unit” She said gesturing with her hand. “Yes I haven’t been back long from doing a secondment in Ukraine and instead of finding someone to rent on my return Serena very kindly offered me a room here” Bernie explained nervously.   
“So we decided to invite you all over so you could get to know us and us you etc.” Serena was now the nervous one. “This is Cameron my son, Charlotte my daughter and Marcus my Husband… sorry ex-husband.” Bernie quickly corrected herself as she introduced her family.  
“Hi I’m Edward, Serena ex-husband, he held out his hand to shake Marcus’s, ex-husband club unite” he laughed. “And this is Elinor my daughter” Serena quickly added.   
They all continued to say their hello’s and made small talk. “Serena was barely breathing, she knew Bernie was looking at her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to look back. Bernie could see that Elinor had her mother’s look, a flawless complexion, strong bone structure and beautiful brown eyes. She tried again to catch Serena’s eye, but Serena couldn’t look up from the floor. She was scared. “Wine anyone” Serena asked, she went off to the kitchen to sort the drinks. Bernie was quick to follow.   
“Are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick” Bernie asked as she stepped towards Serena to offer comfort. Serena jumped back “Hey, hey. Come on we are doing this, don’t back out now” Bernie said as she took another step forward. This time Serena couldn’t move as she was against the work top.   
“It’s going to be ok my darling” Bernie reassured Serena as she gently touched her hand. “Can I help” Cameron was in the door way. The pair jumped, “Yes, thankyou Serena said as she handed him some glasses. Here make yourself useful” she said to Bernie as she handed her a couple of bottles of wine. Cameron smiled as he followed them out the kitchen.

“So you were one of the doctors that worked on Cameron when he found himself in AAU” Marcus asked Serena, “Yes I was, however it was really Bernie that took care of him” She replied. “Probably thought she could make up for all those years that she neglected us” Charlotte’s threw this super Sharpe comment into the room. “Ouch” Cameron commented. Serena could see by Bernie’s face that, her nasty comment cut very deep.   
“Shall we eat?” Serena asked trying to break the tension. “Please come this way” she announced as she lead them all over to the table. She held back and as Bernie went to walk she held her arm and with a longing look she told her it was going to be ok.  
Serena sat one end of the table, Edward was quick to grab a seat next to her, Elinor sat the other side, and Bernie wasn’t overly pleased. Marcus sat next to Elinor. Bernie went to sit next Charlotte would quickly grabbed Cameron to fill that space. Bernie took the hint and went to the other end of the table. She sat looking down the long table at her lover, who for all the tea in China looked like she, Edward and Elinor were the happiest of families.  
“Please help yourselves” Serena gestured at the food. “Thank you Serena this looks lovely” Cameron was trying to make the atmosphere a little lighter. “That’s my Serena, always knew how to entertain, do you remember that Christmas when you cooked for 24 of us. She was peeling potatoes all Christmas Eve and only came out of the kitchen at 7pm on Christmas day” Edward laughed as he relived the memory.   
“Bernie was barely around so Christmas was always at grannies and grandads wasn’t it kids” Marcus had to add his piece. “Working?” Edward asked, “Yes I am an Army Major, sorry was, I have since retired. I was a front line medic, serving in Afghanistan, IRAQ, Syria and Libya. I severed for 25 years.” Bernie was proud of her time in service. “WOW hard job” Edward was admiring her.   
“Harder on us left behind” Again Charlotte threw out a heartless comment. Marcus tried to support his daughter. “Charlotte found life without her mum very difficult. Every daughter needs her mum, don’t you agree Elinor?” “I have a great relationship with my mum, and dad come to that. The only time I found life hard was when they divorced but when I went to university that got easier” She said as she held Serena’s hand. Edward of course had to join in and held Serena’s other hand. Bernie rolled her eyes.  
“You must have seen some awful sights” Edward continued the conversation. “Yes, thousands of service men and woman have died in the last 25 years, many of them were friends, fighting for this country to ensure we remain in a free land.” Bernie was getting tearful.   
“Well Bernie I take my hat off to you, excellent work” Edward was actually being sincere and Bernie hated it. “So Elinor what are you studying at Uni?” Bernie asked defecting the attention off her.  
“I am studying drama, I hope to be an actress” she replied. “Yes of course, your mother often tells me about the plays you are in. Bernie said. “Yeah I absolutely love it, I am in my final year now and very busy preparing for my final performance. You will have to come along with mum and watch it” Elinor said inviting Bernie. “That would be great, thank you” Bernie replied, raising an eyebrow at Serena.  
“And you Charlotte, how is university going?” Bernie felt like she was walking on glass asking her daughter this question. “What do you care” She snapped back. “I care because I am your mum and I am paying for your degree so an update would be great” Bernie snapped back equally as harsh. “It’s fabulous, I am a grade ‘A’ pupil” Her reply was ice cold. Marcus stepped in “Yes she is doing well, she is only in her second year and is studying economics and world business, she didn’t fancy following in our footsteps into medicine. She works hard and plays hard, great group of friends who are always out and about, isn’t that right honey” He placed his hand on hers. “Yes that’s right, I am off to American next year to put my studying into action at a worldwide, finance company.” Charlotte replied rather proud of herself. “WOW that’s amazing, you might not be following in your parents footsteps but you certainly have their brains and your mother determination.” Serena added to the conversation. “Charlotte smiled at Serena’s comment.  
Elinor’s phone rang, “Sorry its Jay, can I take it?” She asked her mother. Serena excused her from the table “it’s her boyfriend, she is enjoying the throws of new love, so very excited whenever he calls” “Have you got a boyfriend Charlotte?” Edward asked. “Yes, I do his name is Chris. We have been together a while” She replied.   
“I never knew that” Bernie announced excitingly, “Why would I tell you, it’s not like you could give me any relationship advice can you?” She snapped back.  
Cameron seeing his mother’s pain jumped in “So how is AAU, still fast and furious?” “Yes very busy and very successful, thanks to Bernie’s excellent management of the Trauma Unit” Serena took pleasure in glorifying Bernie. “We make a pretty amazing team” Bernie played back the compliment with a smile.   
They looked at each other and smiled. The rest of the dinner went as well as it could, Edward spent a lot of time reliving memories of his and Serena’s marriage, with Elinor sat captivated. Marcus and Charlotte sat in silence while Cameron, bless him tried really hard to engage everyone in conversation.   
Bernie sat and watch Edward, he was over familiar, she thought, look at him he can’t keep his hands off Serena. Marcus soon spoke up “are you sure you two are divorced”. “They most certainly are” Bernie jumped in quick and snapped. “We are, but we shouldn’t be, we are still very much attracted to each other and there is a lot of unfinished business but she’s a stubborn old thing, isn’t that right Serena” Edward was almost boastful. “I wouldn’t say that “Serena responded trying to dismiss his comment. Edward stood and worked his way around the table refilling every ones glasses. Bernie’s eyes were locked on him, how dare he act like he is the host, like this is his house and how affectionate he was with HER woman.  
Serena got up to get more bread, he followed her to the kitchen, Bernie could see into the kitchen from where she was sat. Serena was stood cutting bread and much to Bernie’s absolute shock, Edward moved in behind her putting his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Serena pushed him away in an instant. Bernie jumped up to rescue her and announced she was getting more wine. As she entered the kitchen, she saw that he was trying again to touch Serena, she said in her best Major voice. “I think you affections are unfounded Edward”. He let go of Serena and turned to Bernie “don’t let her fool you, she still wants me” he said with a wink. “I very much doubt that” Bernie forcefully replied as she glared at him with ice cold eyes. Edward threw a look back and left the kitchen.   
“You ok?” Bernie asked Serena. “Yes, he always tries his luck” she said, “if only Elinor knew the truth, I wouldn’t have to pretend that I liked him”. “I hate it, I don’t want him to touch you” Bernie lent in and gave Serena a very quick hug. “Hey its ok, I am yours, remember that”. Serena said sincerely. 

As they returned to the table, conversation returned to Holby City Hospital, Cameron was explaining that he had returned to his studies and was hoping to get a place at Holby. “Do you fancy the AAU, I will put in a good word for you if you like?” Serena asked. “Yes please that would be great” he replied quickly.   
“That would mean working alongside your mother, can you cope with that?” Marcus butted in. “Serena and I worked together successfully for years, even after our divorce” Edward contributed. “Bernie and I have too, that’s why I am asking him, she is head strong and unforgiving” Again another cutting comment.  
“It is Bernie’s strong mind and determination that has made her the outstanding, amazing doctor and surgeon, she is. She carries with her a formidable reputation and accolades from professionals worldwide. You would be learning from one of the very best Cameron” Serena’s celebration of Bernie was strong and forceful. Bernie starred at Serena with such love.   
This look did not go unnoticed Cameron was watching them both. “It would be a pleasure to have you study on AAU” Bernie looked sincerely at Cameron as she said those words.  
Marcus was not impressed with this motherly love, she was inflicting on Cameron. He looked at Charlotte who had a face like thunder and had barely spoken or reacted in anyway throughout the entire meal.

“So you two, why are you divorced you look so prefect together?” “They just fell out of love, apparently, but that was 12 years ago and look at them, they are still like a couple “Elinor jumped in with a response. “Really, does any marriage just end, because of that, surely not” Marcus added. “Well ours did, he was a successful professional and I was deputy ECO, life took us in different directions” Serena tried to look so convincing while telling such a lie.   
“Well you make divorce look very easy” Marcus added, “Do you think we will ever been that polite with each other Bernie?” He gave this throw away comment. “We only had our divorce finalised 5 months ago so who knows” Bernie was clearly very uncomfortable, it made Serena’s heart sink, he was such an arsehole, she hated him for making her love so sad. “Well saying that we weren’t really that polite together when we were married, were we?” He laughed, “Comes to something Edward when your wife would rather live in a wars zone than being at home with her family” he smirked as he said these awful words. Bernie was dying inside and Serena wanted so hard to make it all better.  
“So no chance for you two” Edward asked. “Err no, it would seem that my ex-wife prefers women to a successful, loyal and rather rich husband…. And her children can I just add.” Marcus said cutting Bernie with his words. “For at least 8 years she has found more satisfaction from a much younger dyke in the back of a dirty army tank.” He continued, reveling in the glory of degrading her so publicly. 

“Oh I see, I bet it gets lonely when you’re away from home” Edward made this stupid remark. “Better watch yourself Serena, did you know you have a lesbian in your spare room” Marcus continued while laughing. Bernie worn the unbearable pain across her face that these nasty comments caused.   
Serena cleared her throat “Actually, I did and what’s more she isn’t in the spare room, she is in my room, in my bed, with me” Serena raised her voice in such a way that Marcus should consider himself put firmly in his place. “How dare you talk to her and about her in such a manner” she continued.  
Silence hit the room, “I see you have worked your magic yet again Bernie, a much older, not as attractive model this time, what was wrong couldn’t you keep up with Alex?” Marcus continued on his mission to completely degrade Bernie. “Don’t speak about Serena like that, I love her” Bernie was trying to defend Serena’s honour.  
“LOVE, please don’t make me laugh, lesbians don’t love each other, it’s all about dirty filthy sex isn’t it?” He was really loving every single minute of this. “No Marcus it’s not, I do love Bernie with all my heart” Serena said close to tears.   
“That’s why you are all here, Bernie and I wanted to tell you all that we are in a relationship, a very happy one and if you like it or not that’s the way it is staying.  
“Are you doing the rounds mum, be careful Elinor, she likes younger women she will be after you soon” Yet again another vicious comment from Charlotte. “Wasn’t breaking up our family with your dirty lesbian affairs, enough that now you have to do it to them too?” She shouted pointing at Serena, Edward and Elinor.   
“She hasn’t broken up our family, we divorced long before Bernie was on the scene” Serena said. “This is a joke right?” Elinor bucked up. “No sweetheart no joke, Bernie and I have been really good friends for a while and it started to develop into more about 4 months ago, when she left to go to the Ukraine it made us both realised that we wanted more than friendship alone. When she returned last week, we decided to commit to each other” Serena tried her hardest to put a meaningful romantic explanation on the subject.  
“So she moved in straight away, isn’t that like really over the top, I don’t understand you were married to dad and then with Robbie, you’re not gay, you can’t be.” Elinor was very upset as she spoke. “Darling it has nothing to do with being gay or straight, I have fallen in love with a beautiful, clever and much respected person, who just happens to be a woman.” Serena continued to try and get her daughter on side. 

Bernie got up and moved around to Serena’s side and placed her hand on her shoulder. “We just want you to understand” Bernie explained. “Get your hands off my wife”. Edward shouted as he stood up to face Bernie. “She is not your wife”. Bernie replied with a forceful major tone. “Serena! Really, we have known each other for 30 bloody years and here you are proclaiming that you are now a dyke, what other dirty secrets do you have hidden away?” “Please Edward, just don’t, this is my choice, I do not need your approval, in fact don’t actually care if you like it or not my concern is with Elinor” Serena was now almost shouting.  
“Don’t shout at dad he has done nothing wrong” Elinor was quick to defend Edward. “Please don’t get me started Elinor, he is constantly trying it on with me, he doesn’t seem to understand that when you leave a marriage and get divorced all the added benefits end too.” Serena was struggling to hold back her anger. “He tries it on because he loves you. How can you now be a LESBIAN? And move HER into your home” Elinor spoke with such disgust in her voice.   
“Sorry, am I hearing this right, this really is a serious thing? You and her” Edward laughed at the thought. “I have to say you did a good job at hiding that for our entire marriage” again he laughed. “What’s wrong Edward jealous for once, I kept your dirty secret long enough and wasn’t expecting you to be such a dick with this news” Serena hissed at him.   
“Don’t you dare, bring that up” He tried to stare Serena down, “what bring up the real reason why our marriage failed, go on tell her, tell her about your 15 year affair, tell her about the half brother and sister that you had with that slut” Serena was out of control. “So don’t you dare come in here and laugh about my choice of relationship when you have done what you have.” 

Elinor stood up “is this true?” She asked looking wide eyed at her dad. “Yes it is but I can explain” He tried to worm his way out of it. “Don’t just don’t” She said as she grabbed her things and left in tears. “See what you have done you evil bitch” Edward stood over Serena, it looked like he was going to hit her. Bernie at the speed of light was there in between them. “Don’t you even think about it, you are done here, understand me, done, so get your things and piss off”. “Enjoy each other won’t you, I hope she is a better shag for you than she ever was for me” He hissed in Bernie’s face and left.   
“Bernie put her hand behind her and felt Serena respond by holding it tight. “Come on then, my turn” Bernie said as she turned to her family. Marcus clapped mocking them, “well done Bernie, you certainly know how to leave a path of destruction everywhere you go”. “I am not looking for approval Marcus, I love Serena and I just wanted you all to know” She said squeezing Serena’s hand. 

“You’re disgusting, but you knew that already didn’t you, you filthy Dyke, you ended your marriage because of that bitch Alex and now this” Charlotte looked at her mother with hatred as she spoke.   
"Charlotte your mother is the first to admit she made a mistake cheating on your father. She never meant to hurt anyone but she was hurting herself, all those years she pretended to be someone she wasn't." I know it's hard to understand what your mother did with Alex. I can't defend her affair, but at the time she loved her. Love is a very powerful emotion, it’s difficult to ignore, and it’s difficult to think clearly. Living with what she's done is punishment enough, the guilt consumes her, trust me I know. She loves you and your brother very much. She is always saying you are both the best thing to come out of having to lie about who she is. My point is that she stopped being Marcus' wife but she'll never stop being your Mum. And in regards to us, well it was me that chased your mother, she tried her hardest to avoid this relationship with me. Can she just be happy” Serena tried to reason with Charlotte.  
“I think your daughter said all that needs to be said, come on darling lets go” Marcus put his arm around Charlotte and they left. 

“And you?” Bernie looked at Cameron who was so calm, he looked directly at Serena. "Serena, she looks at you the same way she looked at Alex. That's when I knew, when I was at AAU” “We weren’t together then Cameron” Bernie assured him. “I hate Alex, because she took advantage of my mum in a difficult situation, she broke my parents up. But you, you seem different, she is happy and you make her like that. I don’t particularly like having a Lesbian for a mum but I am happy to have a mum who is in love and if that means her being with you then that’s fine.”  
Bernie let out a cry, “My darling boy, thank you” She held him closely. “I will work on Charlotte she will come round eventually” He hugged her back. “I need to go, Serena please come here, please look after her” He moved away from the hold of his mother and invited Serena to take his place which she did. They stood there for ages crying in each other’s arms. 

“You stood up for me, thank you” Bernie said lovingly, “Well you did the same for me, but I did think at one point you were going to punch Edward” “I nearly bloody did, what an arse hole he is” Bernie laughed.   
“I am sorry it turned out like that, neither Edward or Marcus matter, but Charlotte and Elinor well” Serena started to say but Bernie interrupted “ They will either come round or they won’t, but we are together, we are happy and that’s all we need.” She kissed Serena sweetly.


	10. Chapter 10  A New Start

Chapter 10  
A new start  
It had been 30 minutes since WW3 had broken out, Bernie and Serena’s faces were left tear stained, “I am completely exhausted, emotionally I mean” Serena broke the silence between them as she stood to clean the table. “Let me help” Bernie said as she took some plates into the kitchen. “Are you ok?” Bernie asked, Serena had suddenly developed a mood. “I can’t believe I told her about his affair, how heartless and careless was that, I am a terrible mother”, Serena started to cry again. “Hey come on, he was being a complete Bastard to you, he is bloody lucky you have kept it quiet all this time.” Bernie rubbed Serena’s back. “That is the worse bit, we have been divorced for 12 years, she is never going to trust my again after lying to her for so long” Serena was in torment. “Look, how old was she 12 years ago, 8 or 9. To be perfectly honest with you she didn’t need to know then and is probably only just old enough now to understand.” Bernie was trying to reason with Serena.  
“Call her now, and just say you need to explain, go on what is the worst that can happen?” Bernie smiled as she handed Serena her phone. “Go on, I will tidy up”. Serena left the kitchen and made her way into the lounge. Bernie busied herself washing up and putting everything away. She boiled the kettle and made two very strong cups of coffee. She couldn’t hear Serena talking so entered the lounge. “She is coming over, can you believe that she is willing to come back and talk, thankyou darling”. Serena kissed Bernie. “Don’t thank me you’re her mum, here coffee, I will disappear when she gets here” Bernie responded. They drank their coffee in silence  
Within 15 minutes there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it” Bernie rose to answer the door. “Hello, can I speak with my mum please” Elinor looked like a little lost girl, “Come in she is in the lounge” Bernie shown her in. “I am going to the kitchen, give you space to talk” Bernie announced as she kissed Serena on the head. Elinor was clearly uncomfortable with that open show of affection.

“So is it really true, Dad had an affair, which is what ended your marriage.” Elinor asked through her tears. “Yes darling its true and I hate that you had to find out this way, it was horrible of me to shout it out like that, but I had just had enough, I have kept his dirty little secret for all these years and he just threw me aside like I didn’t matter, I am sorry do you forgive me?” Serena took her daughters hand. “I understand mum, it hurts that you lied to me for so long, but I can see why you did. Tell me everything please, I am old enough to try and understand”

“Ok darling, I owe you the truth, but it’s not a pretty story, Edward was a serial adulterer. It started with flirtatious behaviour with colleagues, then drunken kisses at Christmas parties. Then rumours, and when I started to work with him in theatre I would see the look he gave certain female colleagues and people would laugh behind my back. Then after being married for two years I caught him and a woman in his office. He denied that it was an actual affair and that she had come on to him. Over the next few years I heard rumours about women, I think at one point there was 3 that he had on the go. I was very unhappy and confided in my mother who told me it wasn’t my place to question my husband and that married life was hard and I needed to work at it.  
I confronted him and told him how unhappy I was, for a while he then seemed to behave himself and soon after I fell pregnant with you and thought that being pregnant would keep him close to me. It did for a while but then when I got really big, he started to work late and I knew that something was going on. We had you but he was barely at home, then one day I went to the hospital with you to surprise him with lunch and I caught him this time in his office with a colleague called Milly, they were kissing and as I walked in I spotted that she had a bump, she was pregnant and it was his.  
I couldn’t leave him, I had nowhere to go, he wasn’t prepared to leave, so he told me he would stop the affair and wouldn’t have any contact with the baby. We then had several years of happiness, or so I thought and on your 7th birthday he didn’t show up for your party, you got really upset do you remember?” Serena paused. “Yes, I cried and then when it was bedtime I remember hearing you crying” Elinor explained. “Well that day I found out that he had, had a second child with Jane. He wasn’t at your party because he was with her at the hospital. You and your half-brother shared the same birthday.” Serena had tears rolling down her face.

“Mum that is awful, I really didn’t know what a rubbish life you had”. Elinor held her mums hand tightly. “It wasn’t rubbish I had you my beautiful girl, it was just his lies, all those years I thought he was faithful, but he was with Jane, living this second life, two children, a nice house the lot. So I had no choice but to divorce him, you loved and idolised him so much that he begged me to never tell you and I didn’t want your heart broken like mine was.”

“So what happened to Milly?” Elinor asked. “She didn’t know that he was still with me, he told her we finished and that I refused access to you” When she found out he lied to her, she left him.” Serena almost sounded happy about that. “I am so sorry you found out like this my darling girl” She kissed her daughter on the head.

“So this thing with Bernie, is this pay back to dad?” She looked willingly at her mum. “No darling it’s not pay back, I have met my soul mate and I really do love her. I never knew you could feel like this about someone, but I do so strongly for her. She understands me, she doesn’t hurt me like dad did and she respects me. Look how she jumped in so many times tonight to support me. I can’t tell you enough how good she is for me and how happy I truly am.” Serena tried to sound as genuine as she could.  
“Well I won’t lie mum. I am not happy, it does look like a midlife crisis, but I doubt I will have any effect on you will I?” Elinor changed the tone in her voice. “Darling I have spent too many years putting you first, don’t get me wrong I don’t regret it but you are now an adult, and I want some happiness in my life now. I am 51 years old, I want someone to really love me and want me and Bernie does. I am sorry if you don’t like it but I am not changing this for you. So shall we agreed to disagree?” Serena was offering an olive branch here. “I need to process all of this mum, can you give me time?” Elinor pleaded.

The two of them sat for a little longer chatting, Bernie had been sat in the kitchen and had heard the entire discussion. It made her sad to hear what a very lonely and sad marriage Serena had, she had never spoken in detail about Edwards’s affairs and how it made her feel. Each word Serena had said however stuck with Bernie and she was more determined now than ever to make Serena the happiest lady alive. Bernie was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the door closing. 

Serena came to find her in the kitchen. “Hey you” Bernie said as Serena touched her shoulder. “Thank you my darling, for believing in me. We spoke a lot and even though she is not keen on us, she also hasn’t run a mile. But knowing my Elinor once she is over the shock of her dad, she will be over thinking our relationship and I am sure she will be back to tell me what she really thinks of me. Time will tell won’t it?” Serena was exhausted as she spoke.  
“Well two out of three children isn’t bad is it?” Bernie said with tears in her eyes, “I honestly think Charlotte’s hang up with you is that you were in the army not that you are gay, she may come round, two is better than none, come on be strong. We have each other, please let’s focus on that” She held Bernie’s hands, “come on lets open some wine and take it upstairs, I need a bath.” Serena pulled at Bernie’s hand and they made their way upstairs.

Serena run the bath, she stripped down to nothing, in front of Bernie without any nerves like she normally shown. “She stood naked in front of Bernie, “well” she said, “well what” Bernie replied. “Are you joining me, I am sure it’s my turn to cuddle you tight in that lovely hot soapy water?” “Do you think it’s appropriate to be having fun after what just happened?” Bernie seemed distant.  
“Are we never to have fun again, what happened this evening was horrible, but us not being us, isn’t going to make it better, in fact all it does is make what we did tonight pointless. We don’t have to have sex, but we do have to be us, we are at the start of this beautiful new relationship. We are off work and I for one, my darling want to make every second of it count. We could be back at work soon, we might not see that much of each other” Serena was interrupted by Bernie. “We work together, co leading a department, I think we will be seeing each other” She was sarcastic.

“Yes I will see you on the ward and across the desk in the office, but I won’t be able to kiss you at the nurse’s station or throw you on that desk and have my wicked way with you will I? Look how much fun we had this morning? I just want to enjoy this, enjoy us, and in particularly enjoy you. Let’s prove our Bastard ex-husbands wrong please.” Serena was almost begging.  
If you insist Ms Campbell” Bernie sighed “I do, in fact I would go as far to say it was doctor’s orders” Serena pulling Bernie to her feet, she kissed her slowly and helped her off with her clothes.

They made their way to the bathroom, Serena got in first “Shit that is hot, be careful” She said as she settled. Bernie climbed in next and settled in between Serena’s legs. Without a thought they just hugged each other. “Hang on a minute, did I just see you get completely naked without being shy?” Bernie said unsure of what she saw. “You did notice then” Serena smiled, “I gathered that if you were prepared to punch my ex-husband in the face to defend my honour I had to stop being silly and just embrace myself and my nakedness. She laughed as she said it. “Well I liked it… a lot” Bernie snuggled in to Serena’s arms.

“I so hope my doctor’s orders work and that this bath will make me better” Bernie smiled at her own flirtatious comment. “Well if it doesn’t then I think I will have to do an extensive examination.” Serena had achieved one better. “Oh Doctor do you think it could be that serious?” Bernie was loving this new role play. “Well I would insist on a full internal examination, just to be sure we cover every possible avenue” Serena used her professional voice. “Well doctor, I am in your hands, do as you see fit” Bernie was getting excited now. “I will don’t you worry, I am a highly qualified surgeon, and I assure you that I will double check you over thoroughly.” Serena was really forceful.  
Bernie was clearly getting turned on, as she moved the soap bubbles danced across her nipples showing flashes of pink. “I love you” Serena whispered in her ear. “I know, and I love you” Bernie pushed back on Serena so she could feel her nakedness against hers. Serena run her hands up and down Bernie’s arms. “Could you imagine if Marcus and Edward could see us now” Serena said laughing. “Oh my god, they would of both shot their loads” Bernie laughed out loud “That’s an image I could of done without” she continued to laugh.

They relaxed in the bath just holding each other, and chatting. They felt like they turned a corner today, telling their families was really hard, but even though it wasn’t all roses they both believed it went as well as expected. They felt like a real couple and after that evening they were not phased at all about anyone else finding out. The hardest job was done, everyone else could either like it or lump it.  
They got out the bath, and sat on the bed getting dry. “So do you fancy that fashion show?” Serena asked with a very seductive smile. “Rather” Bernie said as she sat more comfortably. Pouring out wine. “OK which shall I try on?” “ERR all of them, slowly so I can take it all in and memorise it all” Bernie was a little flushed. “Memorise, why do you need to do that when you have the real thing?” Serena asked. “Well, I need the mental picture in my head so I can recall it when I am not with you” Bernie nodded towards the wardrobe. “Go on then” She ordered.  
Serena pulled out all of the new sets, and one by one she tried them on. Bernie sat in absolute heaven watching this god damn sexy woman. “Serena you are just stunning, I just want you in every way I can.” “Which is your favourite?” She asked Bernie. “All of them, honestly you are so hot in all of them.”  
“Your turn, come on, I want some fun too, I am particular interested in that royal blue set.” Serena licked her lips in expectation. “Ok, move over girl” Bernie had a spring in her step again. She also took out her new sets. She tried them all on but with silly walks up and down the bedroom like a model. Then the royal blue set went on. “Oh yes, that’s the one, don’t get me wrong you look amazing in all of them, and I mean amazing, I swear you could make me climax by just looking at you….But that one that one makes me want to fall to my knees and lick you until you scream with pleasure.”

“Dr Campbell you are causing me to come over all unnecessary, can you please complete that examination now” Bernie was keen to explore this role play. “Of course Ms Wolfe, please come and lie down here” Serena patted the bed. “My hands are a little cold so please excuse me” Serena explained as she laid her hand on Bernie’s tummy, does this hurt” “No doctor” she replied. “Any pains in your hands, arms, legs?” She run her hands over these body parts. Bernie laughed. “Is something funny” Serena asked in a sharp voice. “Only that I have never been examined by a doctor in her underwear” Bernie laughed again. “Well you see Ms Wolfe, its NHS cut backs, there is no money for scrubs or aprons so we have to wear this.” Serena smirked as she continued her examination.

“Any pain in your neck or chest?” Serena moved her hands around Bernie’s neck. “Not my neck but my chest hurts” Bernie breathed heavy. “Ok can you show me where please” Serena also started to breath heavier as Bernie took her hand and slipped it into her bra. Serena rubbed against Bernie’s nipple and then squeezed the breast hard. Bernie let out a cry “Is the other one the same?” Serena stood over Bernie with a smirk on her face. “Yes doctor” Serena placed her other hand into her bra squeezing her other breast. Again Bernie gave out a cry. Serena spent a while paying these glorious breasts the much needed attention they were asking for.

“Ok lets see where else hurts” Serena announced removing her hands from Bernie’s bra. I would like you to open your legs as wide as you can please Ms Wolfe. Bernie responded immediately doing as she was told. “Thankyou” Serena was pleased that Bernie was playing along.  
“If I touched you here can you please explain to me in detail what you feel?” Serena bit her lower lip as she said this. She cupped Bernie’s pussy in her hand, her grip was tight. “It aches” Bernie replied. “And this?” Serena continued as she ran her fingers up and down the lace knickers. “It is tingling now” Bernie was rather breathless as she spoke. Serena announced that she would need Bernie to remove her knickers.

As Bernie did this, Serena made her way over to the Ann Summers bag and removed the ‘super wand’, she put in the batteries and returned to Bernie, who was back in position. “Ok Ms Wolfe, how does this feel?” Serena used her fingers to trace the outline of Bernie’s labia, pulling at the outer lips softy, Bernie moaned, she pulled the labia open and with the other hand run her finger around the inner lips. 

Bernie moaned louder. “Are you ok Ms Wolfe?” Serena asked. Bernie was unable to respond. Serena was really enjoying this, she had never see female sex organs up close like this, she had never really taken much notice of her own, but to be able to explore was amazing. Bernie too was in new territory, yes she had, had sex with a woman before but she had never allowed herself to be so open to someone, never allowed herself to be so vulnerable and she loved it, and who better than her Serena to do it, she felt safe, she felt naughty and she felt extremely turned on.

Serena pinched Bernie’s clit very gently, it made Bernie’s body shake. I will be doing my internal now Ms Wolfe. With that she slowly inserted two fingers into Bernie. Wow, this was weird, it was warm and wet and silky. Bernie responded to Serena touch she could feel Bernie’s muscles tense around her fingers. Serena moved her fingers inside Bernie, but not enough to make her cum, only enough to get her close to climax. She slowly removed her fingers when she thought the time was right. She picked up the ‘super wand’ and turned it on, there was a low humming noise from it. Serena again opened Bernie’s lips and she laid the bullet tip on Bernie’s swollen clitoris. Bernie arched her body in respond to this intense vibration. “Jesus Christ” The only words that left Bernie’s mouth before she came. “Well that was quick” Serena was amazed that Bernie had climaxed so quickly.

“That was intense, come here try it” Bernie moved from her place and in one quick interchange laid Serena on the bed thrusting the bullet into Serena’s knickers. The vibration was intense, but Serena didn’t cum instantly as Bernie did. “Need more attention?” Doctor Campbell. Bernie pushed up against Serena’s body, she kissed Serena passionately, grabbing Serena massive tits roughly. After a few minutes Serena was tensing up she was close and Bernie responded quickly moving down between her legs and moving Serena’s knickers to one side. The bullet was trashing away against her clit, Bernie teased her hand between Serena’s legs and forcefully pushed three fingers into Serena’s wet vagina. Serena was in heaven. She screamed out Bernie’s name as she came, Bernie didn’t stop she continued to move her hand in and out of Serena and within seconds Serena came again and again. Serena was spent, she could barely breath. 

“That doctor Campbell is what they call a multiply orgasm.” Bernie was very proud of her self for producing such pleasure. “I thought they were fictional” Serena’s eyes were still rolling with the pleasure. “No they are real, it just takes skill to produce one” again Bernie was smug. “Well you are highly skilled Ms Wolfe” Serena said with a smile.

Bernie moved to the Ann Summers bag, “I really think that we should try this out while Jason isn’t here. What do you think Serena?” Bernie suggested as she pulled out the double headed dildo. “Ok, does it have instructions?” Serena was always the educated one. “I doubt it” Bernie laughed and she looked at the packaging, “Actually it does” She laughed more. Bernie opened that packaging and handed the instructions to Serena.

“Ok so one of us has to be the ‘Man’ basically, whom ever that is needs to insert their half and apply the straps to hold in place. We then adjust the angle of the other end to match the position we want to be in and the other end then gets inserted to the other person. You have to then adapt your movements to cause penetration. Does any of that make sense?” Serena had a funny look of horror as she read the instructions.

“Yes I get it, which one of us is going to wear it? I mean I don’t mind taking the lead” Bernie suggested shyly. “I am happy to go with that and maybe later we can swap over” Serena said intrigued.   
“Wow its big isn’t it” Bernie was a little shocked as she held it up. “Is it? I would say pretty average” Serena was clearly calling on memories of Edward and Robbie. “Well you must remember I am use to fingers, I haven’t slept with Marcus in over a year and the toy you used the other night wasn’t as wide as this” Bernie was nervous.

“Well shall I insert it for you?” Serena asked taking it from her, and as Bernie laid down and opened her legs, Serena dived in to lick Bernie’s pussy. Bernie was very aware that this was to make the whole situation a little more sexy than clinical. Bernie enjoy this affection and ran her fingers through Serena’s hair. Serena took advantage of Bernie’s relaxed state and inserted the dildo very slowly, Bernie moan as the dildo filled her vagina. “WOW, I forgot what it felt like to be full like that” Bernie whispered. “Is it ok?” Serena seem concerned. “Yes, it’s good, now strap me up. What position do you want to try first.” She winked at Serena. “You go first, I know what I want when I get a turn as the wearer, so please tell me how you want me.” She looked longingly at Bernie. “I want to fuck you hard, so come here, lay on your back and get those beautiful legs around my neck” Bernie wanted this bad, you heard her voice tremble.

Serena did as she was told, Bernie adjusted the angle and slowing positioned herself between Serena’s open legs. Serena helped her to guide it into her very wet pussy, she gasped as Bernie push herself against her causing the dildo to go all the way in. This was hot, and they both knew it. Bernie tried several different movements but none were working. Serena suggested that she just thrusted in and out, like a man would. “Ok, but can we stop using the word man, I am in love with a woman, there is NO MAN that’s the point of being lesbians.” Bernie replied. “I completely agree darling, but let’s get on with the job in hand shall we” Serena laughed.

Bernie started to thrust in and out, they worked out a good rhythm, Bernie lifted Serena’s legs so they sat on her shoulders, and it was heaven. She kissed Serena’s carves and thrusted hard into her. Serena took it well, there were lots of moans, groans and heavy breathing. “You ok?” Bernie could barely talk, she was sweating and panting hard. “Yes, this is nice, you are doing great” Serena was equally as hot and sweaty. 

It was taking longer than either of them thought it would. ”Hang on there was a hand control in that packaging”. Serena remembered, Bernie slowed her pace a little, while Serena felt around the bed to fine it. There was one button on it, so Serena pushed it. They both jumped as the dildo started to vibrate. “That’s better” Bernie said, keeping the slower pace and giving the vibration a chance to take effect. Serena let out a longer moan, Bernie wasn’t far behind. “Do you want me to keep this pace?” Bernie asked as she was rocking against Serena. “No faster I want you to fuck me hard and make me cum hard like you wanted” Serena was close, there was no way she would talk like that normally.

Bernie looked down on her lover, who had her eyes shut. “Open your eyes and look at me Serena” Bernie ordered her. She did as she was asked and with that Bernie quicken her pace. “Keep looking at me please” Bernie cried out. “I am darling, I am taking in every inch of your glorious beauty” Serena was close. “Tell me when Serena, I am ready” Bernie quicken the pace more, “Me too I am ready” Serena screamed as the pace quicken more and more and with one last push Bernie came hard, very quickly followed by Serena. The pace slowed down and Bernie kissed Serena’s legs, “That was different” Serena laughed. “That was bloody hard work” Bernie giggled as she withdrew from Serena. She undid the straps and withdrew the dildo from her own wet pussy.

“I am done in, I am 51 you know” Bernie fell to the space of the bed next to Serena, “hey so am I” Serena chuckled as she turned to her lover kissing her. “I need sleep” She announced. “Me too” Bernie announced. “Especially if you are going to wear that Dildo tomorrow morning and give me a good seeing too. I need to recharge”. Bernie said as she stretched and closed her eyes, she heard Serena give a happy whimper. “Yes you will my darling, so sleep now” Serena turned off the lamp and cuddle up against Bernie burying her face in Bernie’s soft crazy hair. She shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Our new Family

Chapter 11  
Our New Family

“Wakey, wakey sleepy head” Bernie cheerfully called as she entered the bedroom with a tray. “I have coffee, orange juice and hot croissants Serena” Serena managed to lift her head off the pillow, “No it can’t be time to get up, only just fell asleep” She groaned. “Actually darling you have been asleep for 9 hours, come on sit up and have breakfast”. Bernie said.  
Serena sat up, and rubbed her face, she was still very tired and was struggling to focus. She however welcomed a nice strong coffee, she always needed her caffeine in the morning. They both sat in bed and finished off the breakfast. “That was delicious thank you” Serena said holding Bernie’s hand “You are delicious” Bernie kissed Serena as she spoke.

“Move the tray, please Bernie, I simply have to have you right here, right now” Serena said this in a serious voice. Bernie moved the tray and laid back in the bed. Serena propped her head up using her arm. She leant over Bernie and kissed her forehead, working her way down to her eyes, her nose, and cheeks and at last her lips. She played with Bernie’s hair while looking lovingly at her. “What are you thinking?” Bernie asked her. “How lucky I am, the amount of times I have just wanted to kiss you in the last 6 months and here I am with you in my arms and in my bed.” Serena replied. “I know, I could only have ever hoped for this, I can’t believe how much I love you” Bernie ran her fingers through Serena rather messy hair. “You know its real love when you can see each other at your roughest and still fancy each other” Serena laughed.

Serena spent a long time just running her fingers over Bernie’s body, the soft touch was heaven, she turned to face her lover and they kissed for ages. They were like a teenage couple who were so hungry for each other. Bernie slowly wrapped her legs around Serena and they squeezed each other in a tight hug. “Turn around” Serena asked Bernie as she released her grip. Bernie turned so her back so it was against Serena. They were spooning, “This is nice, it nice to feel your naked body against mine.” Bernie said as she wiggled her bum close to her lover. Serena placed her arm under Bernie’s neck and positioned it to cup Bernie’s breast. “Hmmm Bernie made the sweetest sounds. Serena buried her head into Bernie’s hair she loved the way it smelt and how it just flopped everywhere. Serena was now slowly massaging Bernie’s breast, her nipple was getting hard and Serena pinched and rolled it between her fingers. Bernie moaned more, “I love the noises you make, they really turn me on” Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear as she sucked her ear lobe, again another groan escaped from Bernie’s mouth. With her free hand she allowed her fingers to dance across Bernie’s tummy and legs before she moved them slowly to the wetness that was between Bernie’s legs. Bernie allowed her legs to fall open.

Serena slowly worked her fingers into Bernie’s lips and easily found her clit, she rolled her fingers over it at a reasonable speed. Her other hand was now pulling on Bernie’s nipple. Bernie’s body started to move in waves as the orgasm built. They moved as one, their bodies rubbing together, Serena’s hand busy at work bring pleasure to her girlfriend. Bernie was nearly ready to climax, Serena responded by upping her speed, Bernie’s moans filled the room, and after a few more strokes Bernie had cum. Serena held her still while she kissed her neck and back. “That was a nice wakeup call” Bernie said as she squirmed in Serena’s arms. “Good” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s back.

“Didn’t you have plans for that Dildo this morning Serena?” Bernie was wanting more. “Yes I did, thank you for reminding me” She replied. “Always a pleasure Ms Campbell, always a pleasure”. Bernie was ready to enhance this sexual experience.

“Ok I want you to wear it please” Serena asked Bernie, who jumped up and grabbed the toy and inserted it in herself and fixed the straps. “You are keen aren’t you?” Serena joked at Bernie’s speed. “Right now sit on that chair” Serena pointed to her dressing table chair, the seat was a soft velvet which was welcoming to Bernie’s bum, it had a high back so supported Bernie well. Serena walked over to her and climbed across Bernie’s lap, she gradually lowered her self onto the dildo. She gasped as it entered her. Bernie immediately held onto Serena’s hips, guiding her movements as they rocked against each other. Serena’s heaving breasts were level with Bernie’s face. She took advantage of this and buried her head in-between Serena’s beautiful chest. She kissed and licked her way to one of Serena’s nipples which she took in her mouth and sucked hard. They both moaned and groaned in unison. They spent a while rocking against each other keen to prolong this experience.

Serena rhythm was prefect they were both building up to orgasm, Serena needed to steady herself so grabbed the back of the chair, she used this new found stability useful in allowing her to quicken the pace. “Shit, I am going to cum, Christ….” Bernie shouted, the orgasm took her over, Serena wasn’t quite there yet and Bernie felt guilty for coming before her, “Sorry, shit sorry” words left Bernie’s mouth. “Shhh” Serena said quickening her movements. “Yes, yes, oh Bernie yes” Serena screamed in pure ecstasy, Bernie was still twitching from her orgasm. Serena kissed Bernie hard.

There was a sudden knock at the bedroom door, “Auntie Serena are you ok” Jason was almost shouting. “Can I come in?” He announced.

“NO, NO it’s all ok, I am fine, stay there” Serena jumped off Bernie grabbed her dressing gown and opened the door just enough that her face popped through. “You are all hot and sweaty Auntie Serena, are you ok, I heard you shouting”. “I am fine Jason, I was just doing some exercise, err yes that’s right Bernie was showing me how to do some army exercises.” Serena said as she heard Bernie chuckled in the background. “Ok well can you hurry up and get ready, it is just under a week until Christmas and we still haven’t got a tree. We are doing that today ok?” Jason was telling her more than asking her. “Yes Jason, ok, go downstairs and we will be with you soon.” Serena smiled as she shut the door, falling against it laughing. 

Within the next half an hour they were both, washed, dressed and ready to go. “Morning Jason” Bernie said as she entered the lounge. “What have you done to Auntie Serena, that exercise must had been very active to make her hot and sweaty like that.”  
“Yes Jason, it was rather extensive, but she handled it well” Bernie winked at Serena as she spoke. “So what’s the plan Jason for today?” Serena asked sorting her bag. “Well we need to go to town and buy a tree, and I want some new decorations and lights. Then you can treat us to lunch, then we need to buy presents, what are you buying each other? Something special I hope and we can come home and decorate the place.” Jason was excited. 

“I am sure whatever we buy each other will be special” Bernie kissed Serena as they left the house. 

Town was packed, with only days before Christmas everyone seemed to be running around like headless chickens. “Ok let’s look at the trees first, we can paid and collect it later.” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand tight. They got to the tree stall, and picked out a large tree. “We are going to need a lot of decorations on that” Jason said marching off towards a department store. “I do have some at home” Serena called as she marched off after him. He stopped and turned to face her and Bernie. “Well we are a new family, I want us to get new things, for new memories for us to mark our new start” Jason sincerely said. “Come here you” Bernie pulled him and Serena in for a group cuddle. “I love you both so much, lets push the boat out, buy what we want, I haven’t had a proper Christmas in nearly 6 years” Bernie said as she squeezed them both tight.

That was a green light for Jason, off he went and nearly £90 later, they had baubles in every shape, size and colour, enough tinsel to decorate a small country and lights galore. “Lunch now, I want to go to that restaurant over there” Jason turned on the spot and leaving Serena and Bernie with the bags he headed off. “Table for 3… No 4 we need space for the shopping” Jason announced as she walked into the restaurant. 

They sat down, rather worn out, “Thank goodness they have a wine list” Serena commented excitingly. “Hello my name is Becky and I am your host today can I get you some drinks” the waitress welcomed the three. “Yes please a bottle of Shiraz and a coke please” Bernie ordered. In the next few minutes they scanned the menu and decided what they wanted, when the drinks came they made their order. Bernie poured out the wine. “To us, our new family” Bernie made a toast. 

The meal was lovely, nothing to heavy, just enough to soak up the alcohol. “What would you like for Christmas Jason, from me and Bernie” Serena asked while finishing her salad. “What I would like is a bit expensive, but I really want an Xbox one please.” Jason looked hopeful as Serena and Bernie nodded at each other. “Ok you will have to show us what it is” Serena said with a smile on her face. “And you my darling, what would you like?” Serena turned to Bernie. “I have no idea, I have everything here” Bernie gestured to her new family. 

“I know what you can buy each other…. What about promise jewellery?” Jason suggested. “I have never heard of that, Jason what it is?” Bernie quizzed him. “It is something that gay couples but each other, to show that they promise to stay together. It’s a bit like wedding rings” Jason had clearly done his research. “I think it might be too soon for rings, don’t you, and we can’t really wear them at work” Serena said worried that she might have offended Bernie. “No I agree too early for rings, do they do anything else Jason.” Bernie asked. “Well they do bracelets and necklaces, there is a shop in town that does them” Jason reported. “Well after we look for your present will you take us there Jason please” Serena seemed happy with the prospect of having this promise jewellery as was Bernie. 

Jason was so happy that he got the present he has wanted forever. “You’re not allowed it until Christmas day young man” Serena continued, “Where is this jewellery shop then?”  
“Follow me” Jason ordered, Serena and Bernie did as they were told holding hands. They got to the shop, they went in and asked the free assistant about the promise jewellery. The assistant got out several pieces and explained that the couple normally wear matching jewellery. “Anything that you particularly like.” He asked them. “What is that one, I like that” Bernie pointed to a necklace with a pendant. “That is the infinity symbol, it means that your love will go on and on forever.” He explained. Serena looked at Bernie, “I like that a lot” She said in a low voice. “Me too, can it be engraved?” Bernie asked. “Yes madam what would you like engraved on it?” The assistant asked. “Bernie turned to Serena and said “I am yours” Serena added “Always” “That’s prefect the assistant said, just to confirm ‘I am yours always’ yes? On both of them?” “Yes” they answered in unison. “We do the engraving here madam so if you would like to come back in an hour or so and it will be done.” Bernie paid for Serena’s necklace and Serena then paid for Bernie’s. “I don’t think I have ever been so excited about a present” Serena cuddled up to Bernie. 

“Ok we need gifts for Charlotte, Cameron and Elinor, what shall we get them?” Serena asked, “Gift vouchers” Bernie replied…. “Err no that is not a present” Serena laughed at Bernie’s laziness.   
Then made their way to a designer shop, they looked around feeling very old. “I know satchels, the girls can use them for university and Cam for med school.” Bernie seem pleased with her suggested. “Good idea, but look at the bloody cost of these”, Serena was shocked at the £100 price tag on each of them. “It’s ok we can leave the tags on” Bernie laughed at her comment.   
They brought the 3 bags, wrapping paper and bows and headed back to the jewellery shop with a skip in their steps. They were so pleased with the engraving, it looked very classy. They made their way back to the car, loading the boot and heading back for the tree, they were all so happy. 

The tree was much larger than they remembered it being, “How the hell are we going to get that home?” Bernie asked as it took all three of them to carry back to the car. “I have some rope in the car let’s strap it to the roof” Serena suggested. “It’s a bloody soft top Serena, it won’t take the weight, put the top of the car down and we will wedge it into the back seat with the top pointing out of the car” Bernie had her Major hat on solving problems in a blink of an eye. 

They set off, “Its cold Auntie Serena” Jason moaned. “I know Jason, put your hood up, it’s only for 10 minutes” Serena smirked. They pulled up outside the house, between the three of them they un-wedged the tree and struggled to take it in. They laid it on the floor, because Serena needed to get up in the loft for the tree stand. They unpacked the rest of the car. “Open that Shiraz please Bernie, I am going up into the loft, and I won’t be long” Serena called as she walked up the stairs. 

Eventually Serena reappeared with the tree stand. “Come on you two help me lift the tree into this. They all help and positioned it into place. “That looks great” Bernie said as she placed her arm around Serena’s waist. “It will look amazing once we decorate it” Jason stated. “Let’s have a drink first” Serena said as she reached for the wine. They all sat talking and discussing their plans for Christmas day, they agreed a traditional Christmas dinner was on the menu, they would invite all three children but fully expected none of them will come. Then games and a good film in the afternoon. 

“This all sounds so prefect, the last 6 years I have been on tour over Christmas, I forgot how magical it can all be.” Bernie cuddled into Serena who stroked her hair. “Come on let’s make a start, first things first though” Serena walked over to the entertainment system and pressed play on a Christmas song list, as the music played, they sung along, decorating the tree, stopping every now and again for a dance and mouthful of wine and of course the odd kiss. 

A couple of hours had passed, the tree was finished, and Jason had hung tinsel around the pictures in the room. They sat back on the sofa and all looked very pleased with themselves and their handy work. Bernie got another bottle of wine and brought the gifts in. “Let’s wrap these,” She said.

They all sat on the floor, wrapping the gifts, getting into tangles with the sellotape and losing the scissors several times. Serena secured the bows and name tags, each written from Bernie and Serena. They placed the presents under the tree. They then all curled up on the sofa, and put on a Christmas movie. The day and evening was prefect. 

Just as they were heading to bed Serena’s phone went off, “Bad news everyone, Ric has just text to say that the ward is reopening tomorrow, so we are all back at work, all staff are to be in, there will be no patients. The deep clean has happened, everything needs to be restocked and ready for business as usual for the following day. Bernie we are office based tomorrow, writing risk assessments and audits.” Serena explained with sadness in her voice. “Well we knew this couldn’t last forever, didn’t we. But what fun we have had these last few days and look at it this way we are only in for three days before we have our Christmas day off.” Bernie tried to be positive. 

“Come on then you two, bedtime, we all have to there for 8am” Serena sighed as they all headed upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12 Back in the real world

Chapter 12  
Back in the real world  
Jason was up first, he knocked on the bedroom door on his way back from the bathroom, “Bathroom is free, get up Auntie Serena, come on Auntie Bernie” He called. “I don’t think I will ever tire of hearing him call me Auntie, I love it” Bernie said happily as she cuddled up to Serena’s back.   
“I love it too, come on race you to the bathroom” Serena had mischief in her voice.   
Serena got in the shower as Bernie brushed her teeth, “You getting in?” Serena invited Bernie. “I would love to but we know how it will end don’t we and we haven’t got time” Bernie had reluctance in her voice. “OK, come on then we can swap.” Serena took a towel as Bernie got in, Serena brushed her teeth. They went to the bedroom to get ready. “What are you wearing today, we can dress down surely if we have no patients and office bound.” Bernie said holding up jeans and a blue top.  
“Well I am” Serena replied. They both opted for jeans, Bernie put on the royal blue set of underwear that she knew messed with Serena’s head and the tightest blue top she had, it really shown off her fabulous figure and the outline of her amazing bust. Serena gave her a look of approval. Serena picked out black jeans, high heeled boots and a pale green top. She looked at her underwear unsure of which one to pick, she didn’t need to worry, as Bernie appeared over her shoulder and picked the pale pink lace set, “That one please” She whispered into Serena’s neck. 

She got dressed, applied the makeup and finished off styling her hair. Bernie put make up on too, and took more time than normal to prepare her hair. “Will you wear your hair up today please, if I need to share an office with you all day, I want to be able to see your long kissable neck, as I fear that may be the only think that get me through the day, that and the underwear and of course that top.” Serena bit her lip as she spoke. 

They pulled up in the carpark, they of course popped into Pluses on the way up. The hospital was so quiet. When they got to AAU, a lot of staff were already there. “Morning everyone, we will just leave it a few more minutes to ensure everyone is here and then I will complete a briefing.” Serena explained to everyone before making her way to her office. Bernie followed, they both sat at their desks. Bernie smiled over at Serena, “What’s that smile for?” Serena asked, “well last time we were here, we shared that passionate kiss over their on that filing cabinet. That was a week ago, look at everything we have done since” Bernie blushed as she spoke. Serena looked lovingly at her “That’s quite enough Ms Wolfe, its already killing me being this far away from you”.

There was a knock at the door, Fletch popped his head in “everyone is here Ms Campbell”. “Thanks Fletch” She replied. Both her and Bernie stood and made their way to the door. “How do you feel about me telling everyone about us, just throw it out there?” Serena quickly asked Bernie, barely giving her time to think. “I think they all know anyway after that night at albie’s”. Bernie pinched Serena’s bum as they left the office. 

Everyone was sat around the nurse’s station. “OK, good morning everyone, I hope you have all enjoyed the last few unexpected days off. But we are back now and today is going to be long and tough. We have been given the all clear, the deep clean took place yesterday but all of our supplies were disposed off. So today we will be getting a delivery, it’s going to be a mega order so we need organisation of those overseeing the products coming in, a team to process the audit and a team to put away. We also need all beds to be made up and data checking on the computer. We will be up and running by tomorrow, I am waiting for a patient list. When we get that through, Bernie and I will process orders of procedures and allocate beds. Bernie and I are mainly office based today, Mr Hassen is excepting risk assessments, damage reports etc. So if you need us please shout.  
Fletch and Raf can you lead the delivery and audit please? Anyone got any questions?”

Serena was in full swing, she was happy and everyone could see it. “Also seeing that it is the season to be jolly, there will be Christmas music playing loud throughout the day, I will be expecting to hear you sing along and we will be stopping for pizza at lunch. I know I have been a grump for the past few months so it is my treat, to say sorry and thank you for your support. I am sure all of you know already but we wanted to make it official that Bernie and I are now in a relationship, she has moved in, we have told our families and that is that. I hope you will all respect our choice and we want to assured you all that the department will run as normal, work is work and home is home. Do I make myself clear?” Serena had finished her briefing.   
Fletch raised his hand. Serena nodded at him to speak “Can I just how pleased we are for you both, it’s been killing us watching you two, with the will they won’t they. We are all really happy for you aren’t we guys?” The rest of team cheered. Bernie put her hand on Serena’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.   
“Right get to work people” Bernie shouted her order in an army like way. “Yes Major” The team replied. Serena and Bernie made their way to the office. First thing Serena did was put the Christmas CD on and blasted the ward with music. She could hear singing right away and smiled,   
She went and leant over Bernie at her desk, “You can’t do that Serena” Bernie said in a low voice, “not unless you want me fuck you here and now” She bit her lip. “If only you could” Serena could feel the sexual tension between them. “This is going to harder than I thought” Serena confessed. “Only because we have now tasted the forbidden fruit and we know it tastes good” Bernie said winking at Serena. They both laughed. “Anyway do you want to do the risk assessments or damage report?” Serena asked. “I’ll do the damage report, army style” Bernie said. “Good, hoped you would say that” Serena said as she returned to her desk. 

They worked in silence as they knew if it wasn’t done they would be staying late and neither of them wanted that. The delivery had come on time and there was hustle and bustle the other side of the office door. Lots of conversations, laughing and singing. Raf knocked on the door and entered with two coffee’s, “thought you might need these, your heads haven’t lifted from your computers in ages, take a break” “Thanks Raf you’re a dear, a break would be good” Serena stretched as she took the coffee. “Fresh air needed, roof?” Bernie asked speaking only in bullet points. They made their way to the roof with their coffees. It was cold and fresh. “Are you ok sweetheart?” Bernie asked as she touched Serena’s hand. “Yes, just thinking what a difference a day makes…. And I am bloody freezing my nipples feel like they might drop off” She laughed as she answered Bernie. “Well we can’t have that, they are both very important to me, come here” Bernie pulled Serena close to her wrapping her in her arms. “I love you Bernie” Serena went in for a kiss, which Bernie happily responded too. “What do you want to do tonight?” Bernie asked, Serena smiled and with a honest look said, “I don’t think I can have any more sex, I am starting to get rather uncomfortable down there, I have used muscles I didn’t even know I had” She looked at Bernie hoping that she haven’t offend her. 

“You have gone off me already, is this because I came before you yesterday?” Worry was written all over Bernie’s face. “God no, no darling, I love the sex we have been having and I am sure after me screaming the house down the whole street now knows how much I love sex, I have not gone off you, far from it, if anything I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you, I am just exhausted and hoped that we could grab a drink and just snuggle tonight” Serena was nearly close to tears.

“It’s ok I was only pulling your leg, sorry if I upset you, I am completely wasted. I haven’t had sex like that in my entire life. I just want to sleep. Sorry, my joke was stupid” Bernie felt really bad. “We are both so exhausted I don’t think either of us can take a joke” Serena laughed and cuddled in tight again.  
“We should get back, I have finished my damage report. How is the risk assessment going?” Bernie went all professional. “Nearly done, when I am finished do you want to swap and proof read etc.?” Serena suggested. “Great idea, see two heads are better than one” Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek.   
“Well we know that don’t we having a double headed dildo at home” Serena could barely say the words without pissing herself with laughter. They both stood there in fits of laughter which was interrupted by Fletch “God you sound like two cackling witches” He shouted from the roof door. “Sorry Fletch what is up” Bernie asked. “It’s lunch time the troops are hungry Major” Fletch announced. “At ease solider it shall be dealt with immediately, sort out the order and we shall be in to action it.” Bernie saluted at Fletch. 

“I like the Major in you, it’s very sexy you know, very forceful” Serena had that look in her eye that drove Bernie mad. “I think your fine that I can be extremely forceful, I can bend you like a stick and break you with my words and actions. One of the very best Army trained Majors you will ever find” Bernie was vigorous in her tone.   
“I don’t doubt that for a moment Major, maybe you could complete some training on me soon” Serena mumbled as she spoke. “You are turned on aren’t you?” Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear. “Is it that obvious?” She replied. “Only to the trained eye, come on you, back to work” Bernie said as she ran her hand over Serena’s pussy. “Bernie you are a bloody tease” Serena was frustrated. “You were the one who said they couldn’t handle anymore sex” Bernie continued to tease Serena as they made their way off the roof. “Err so did you!” Serena chuckled as she followed Bernie down the stairs. 

They were greeted by fletch holding a list of wanted pizza. “Thank you Fletch I will order now” Serena took the list and went into the office. She rummaged through her top for the pizza number. “Here let me call them, while you read this damage report, add anything you need to” Bernie said taking the menu and swapping seats with Serena. Serena read through the report, only adding a sentence here and there, nothing much, Bernie had covered everything really well. Bernie finished on the phone. “Will be about an hour, I will tell the troops” Bernie popped her head out the door and shouted “Pizzas in an hour guys”. There were cheers in response to Bernie’s announcement. 

As Bernie closed the door, Serena finished reading the report. “That was fabulous, really detailed and to the point, Hassen will like that.” Serena got up and returned to her own desk “Give me a few moments to finish this and you can read it.” She said. “Ok darling, am I ok to email this straight to Hasseen now?” Bernie seeking confirmation from Serena. “Absolutely, go for it babe” Serena smiled as they used pet names freely. This smile didn’t go unnoticed and Bernie too smiled.  
A few minutes had passed and Serena announced she had finished, Bernie went over the Serena’s desk, “here sit down and read” Serena said as she was about to move. “No stay there I can read it fine here” Bernie said, she knew exactly what she was doing, leaning over her lovers shoulder, allowing her to breath in her scent and study that long kissable neck she had descried so well earlier that morning. Serena was completely captivated by Bernie and she did exactly what Bernie predicted, she couldn’t keep her eyes off that neck, thinking of kissing it. 

“Yes that is great, you really know your stuff Serena” Bernie barely moved, she knew Serena was staring at her intently. “Sorry what did you say I was miles away” Serena stumbled with her words. “The risk assessment it is prefect, shall we email it to Hassen?” Bernie asked as she attached it to an email. “Yes, great, I should probably write that email though” Serena took the keyboard as Bernie moved back. “There all done” Serena had a look of accomplishment. She liked being good at her job and was pleased that Bernie thought she was good too. 

“I am starving can’t wait for this pizza, do we have the patient list yet” Bernie asked. “No nothing yet, we are surplus to requirement at the moment. So do we go onto the ward and help the troops or shall we have a little snuggle on those comfy chairs.” Serena smiled a cheeky grin. “You say that like there is actually a choice to make, come on sit here and hold me” Bernie pulled Serena close, she sat with her legs draping over Serena’s legs as Serena cuddle on Bernie’s chest. 

Without knowing they had both nodded off, Raf awoke them both by shouting down the ward that the Pizzas had arrive. “Oh my god we actually fell asleep Bernie” Serena said as she found her feet. “We never did, did we?” Bernie was shocked. “Well we sat down here at 1:30 and its now 2:15, do you have any recollection of the last 45 mins?” Serena was almost laughing. “I don’t remember anything” Bernie did laugh. “Christ Bernie we are either completely shagged out or just so comfortable with each other that we just fell asleep at work for 45 mins” Serena joined in the laughter. “I would say it is both Ms Campbell” Bernie got up. “Grab my purse darling please, better pay for these pizzas” Serena said while making her way to the door. “Let me pay half, after all it was my fault you were grumpy wasn’t it?” Bernie grabbed her purse too.

The pizzas were welcomed by the hungry troops, everyone sat around the nursing station laughing, joking and chatting away. They had an extended lunch. They discussed what had been done and what was still needed to be done. “Well done guys the way we are going we will be finished in plenty of time. Can I pleased suggest that we organise our Christmas Celebration party” Bernie announced. 

“Great idea, is everyone free tomorrow we can go to Albie’s after work?” Fletch asked. “Everyone was pretty much up for it. “Great that was easy see you all tomorrow.” Fletch couldn’t believe how easy that was. Pizza was done, every last slice gone. Everyone went back to work thanking Bernie and Serena for the food. 

They headed back to the office and found the fax machine tray full of patient lists. They went straight to work. “Right come on let’s get this sorted, bring your chair over here, I am sure we can do this quicker if you read and I type” Serena said, all managerial like. Bernie took a handful of paperwork and moved her chair. 

They worked none stop for nearly 2 hours and both had occasion smiles as they realised that they were at times holding hands when talking, or holding their hands on each other’s legs etc. It all felt so very natural. Even when Hasseen popped his head into the office to thank them both for the reports they didn’t flitch as Bernie laid her hand on Serena’s knee. This is really going to work, Bernie thought to herself. It was quickly approaching 5:30pm and Serena really wanted to double check everything was ready and everyone was briefed for the morning all before they all clocked off at 6:30pm.

“I will do the briefing” Bernie said as she gathered the patient lists, “Ok if you want to that’s fine” Serena answered a little sharply. “Well we do co lead don’t we, I think I should be able to brief my staff” Bernie was equally as sharp back. “O…k” Serena wasn’t sure where this was heading, was she too controlling at work, after all it was her department first and either though they co leaded the AAU was really hers and Trauma Unit was Bernie’s. “I can see you are over thinking this Serena” Bernie broke Serena’s thoughts. “I just thought I could do it, but I don’t want to upset you, I know you are more AAU and me Trauma but co leaders are successful because they are flexible and can oversee any part of the department. I just want to show everyone that work is work and that we are equal in all we do” Bernie felt like she had to justify her reasons. “Sorry, your right, that was stupid moment I had there, sorry” Serena was over apologises.   
Bernie’s loud voice could be heard throughout the ward as she yelled out to regroup, everyone gathered at the Nursing station again. Bernie started by thanking everyone for their efforts today, she asked fletch and Raf for a update on the delivery and restocking of equipment, all had been logged and packed away. The beds had all been made and the data was all up to date. 

“Prefect, I hope that you can all keep this amazing effort and efficient outlook on work up.” Bernie was very good at praising people. “Serena and I have been working through the patient list, thankfully St James’s hospital have been very proactive and had completed many of the procedures we had booked in. So tomorrow we have these patients arriving” Bernie pulled up the list on the big screen behind her. “These patients will be having procedures at the booked times as you can see, myself and Serena are down to operate but as you know a well organised plan can and will be thrown away if the red phone rings. If this does occur we will either swap with Morven and Raf or assist etc. Only time will tell with that. So we are ready….. Yes?” Bernie finished her briefing, no one answered “I said are we ready?” She repeated in her Major voice, “Yes Ma” Serena shouted jumping to her feet and saluting. “You can tell who wears the trousers in that relationship” Fletch joked. “You would be surprised Fletch, she is very domineering when she wants to be” Bernie said as she slapped Serena’s bum playfully. Laughter could be heard and no one especially not Serena minded the open affection Bernie had just shown her. “Right home everyone, I am sick of the slight of you all already” Bernie yelled to them all.   
As they all walked off getting their bags and heading home, Bernie and Serena stayed put at the nurse’s station just watching them all. Serena was sat on the desk and Bernie was lent up against it, she casually laid her head on Serena’s shoulder who naturally turned to kiss her on the head. “I love you” Bernie said softy. “I love you too” Serena replied. “Will you look get a bloody room please” Fletch shouted as he passed them making his way out of the ward. “Bloody good idea that Fletch, come on Ms Campbell, home time” Bernie took Serena by the hand and went to the office, she held Serena’s coat assisting her with putting it on. She put her own coat on and held out her hand. They walked to the car hand in hand delighting in their openness and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13 Its the season to be jolly

Chapter 13  
It’s the season to be jolly.  
Bernie and Serena were in a rush this morning as they pulled up outside the Hospital, “We are going to be late, everyone will gossip”. Serena said grabbing the box and her bag from the boot of Bernie’s car. “Why will they gossip?” Bernie asked as she locked the car. “They will know why we are late” Serena was rather flushed. “I don’t think they can tell we had sex this morning, after all it was in the shower so your sins have been washed away” Bernie laughed as she said this, she found it all very funny. “Of course they will know, look at me I am bright red and hot” Serena did not see the funny side. “Hey stop, take a deep breath and relax, you are red and hot because you are rushing. If anyone asks we will just say you were in a rush because you went up in the loft to get down the decorations for the ward, just calm down darling” Bernie held Serena’s arms as she said this taking a deep breath alongside her. “Hang on, the bag with our clothes in for tonight is in the car” Bernie ran back to the car to get the bag as Serena continued to take deep breaths. 

They entered the AAU and everyone was busy, no one was there to see how hot Serena was. They put their coats and bags in the office, turned on the computers, checked priority emails and checked the fax machine tray. “Ok quick ward check?” Bernie asked. ”You read my mind” Serena gave Bernie a smile as she followed her out of the office. “One of my many skills Ms Campbell” She said. “I know all about your skills Ms Wolfe” Serena brushed past Bernie as they got to the nursing station.  
Fletch was on the computer, Raf was with a patient and the nurses were busy. “Good morning” They both said in unison. “Ready to do our rounds” They looked at Morven who was stood holding files “Yes let’s start” She said as she lead the way. The ward was only three quarters full. It was very quiet and the patients were all being prepared for surgery. “So Mrs Stock, Mrs Chris and Mr Ox have all had bloods and scans done and are ready for you. I will run the bloods through for Mr Tame and Miss Zane and that’s it so far. We will listen out for the red phone.” Morven was super organised today.  
“Thank you Dr Morven, fabulous work as always” Serena said as she approached Mrs Stock’s bed. “Good morning Mrs Stock, my name is Ms Campbell and this is my partner Ms Wolfe….” There was a sudden silence as Serena realised what she had just said. “Err I mean the co leader of the ward and my partner in surgery, err…. we assist each other in surgery” She was trying too hard to explain. Both Morven and Bernie smirked at how uncomfortable Serena looked. The patient was none the wiser as to what was going on. “Anyway, we will just finish our round and we will see you in surgery soon” Bernie jumped into rescue Serena.

“I will do the next one” Bernie said quietly to Serena as they moved to the next bed. “Good morning Mrs Chris, my name is Ms Wolfe, this is my colleague Ms Campbell, we will be completing your procedure today, do you have any questions?” Bernie was professional and to the point. “I don’t think so this DR has explained everything to me” The patient pointed at Morven as she spoke. “Fabulous thank you” Serena said as she patted Morven on the back. They approached the 3rd patient Mr Ox. “Good morning” again they all spoke together. “Mr Ox this is Ms Wolfe and Ms Campbell the co leaders of the ward, ladies this is Mr Ox, he is in for a more complex procedure today” Morven had taken the lead and was showing her ability to do so with ease. She handed Bernie the file. “Ok Mr Ox, you are third into surgery today and you are lucky we will all be undertaking a role in your surgery.” Bernie said as she closed the file.   
“WOW three beautiful women at my beck and call and I will be asleep, bloody typical” The patient said, they all laughed. “However joking aside, I do like a more mature woman, so I am happy for Ms Campbell to manage my needs all by herself” He smiled but it was one of those smiles that gives you shivers. “A drink sometime Ms Campbell?” Mr Ox was rather forward. Serena was taken aback “Thanks but no thanks, I am just interested in getting the surgery done” Serena took the complement and shook it off. “What are you taken?” Mr Ox was quick to continue his flirting. Serena smiled. “Yes she is very much taken aren’t you my sweetheart” Bernie stroked Serena’s face as she made this announcement. “But thank you very much Mr Ox for pointing out just how stunning my girlfriend is.” Bernie took Serena’s hand as she moved to walk off. “See you in theatre Mr Ox” Bernie called behind her as they walked off. 

Morven walked quickly to the nurse’s station almost bursting to tell the others what had just happened. Serena and Bernie made their way to the office, just making it through the door before they both collapsed in their chairs laughing. “I can’t believe you just did that to me Bernie” Serena was wiping the tears that were rolling down her face. “Well bloody cheek, hitting on my girl like that” Bernie too had tears in her eyes. “Never put you down as the jealous type” Serena said with a craving look. “You are mine and I am yours, I will shout it from the roof tops if I have too, and god help anyone that gets in our way” Bernie blew Serena a kiss. “You do know that Morven will be out there now telling them all” Serena pointed out to the ward. Bernie rose from her chair and looked through the blinds towards the nurse’s station and true to form there was Morven with tears rolling down her face as she retold the situation to the other staff, all were stood laughing.

“Are you composed enough for to start Surgery?” Bernie asked Serena looking at the clock. “Yes my darling I am, coming to get scrubbed in?” She said as she stood up. “I am right behind sweetheart” Bernie stood to join her. As they entered the ward, the group of staff listening and laughing to Morven story spotted Bernie and Serena heading their way. “Don’t rush off on our behalf, please I am sure you will want to hear Dr Morven’s rendition of Mr Ox’s attempt to hit on my partner, trust me he was firmly put in his place” Bernie said with a smug look on her face, as Serena blushed. “Anyway we are ready to go to surgery, please bring Mrs Stock down ASAP” Serena butted in to reduce her blushes. 

The operation was pretty bog standard, it really didn’t need two world class surgeons working on it, but Bernie enjoyed watching Serena at work. She was so highly skilled, calm and confident, she was charmingly candid and utterly professional. Bernie admired Serena’s outstanding business brain, with a Harvard MBA under her belt she was equally at home in the boardroom or in theatre. Serena was a force to be reckoned with and Bernie found that so attractive.  
Bernie was aware all of a sudden that she had not actually been assisting for the last few seconds, but was staring lovingly at Serena. “Ms Wolfe, we are done would you like to close up while I re-scrub for the next patient?” Serena said fully aware that Bernie was in her own little world. “Yes thankyou Ms Campbell” Bernie was back in the world of the living.   
As Bernie finished washing her hands and getting scrubbed in for the next op, she was met by Raf, “ready for the next one?” He asked. “Where is Serena, she left a while ago to get scrubbed in ready?” Bernie was concerned. “Ric Griffin needed her for a complicated procedure that had just been rushed through” He informed her. “Oh ok, let’s get on with it then” Bernie was disappointed but knew she couldn’t keep her exclusively to herself. This surgery was a straight forward one, the patient showed no signs of complications and the procedure was done and dusted within 30 minutes.

Serena wasn’t back from Mr Griffins ward, yet and the theatre had been booked for Mr Ox, Morven and Bernie were ready. “What shall we do, we need Ms Campbell here really don’t we?” Morven said. “Ideally yes, she is the lead in this procedure, but if we wait we will miss our slot. Can you call Mr Griffins ward please nurse and see how much longer Ms Campbell will be detained.” Bernie spoke to one of the many additional staff they had floating about. 

The nurse returned a few seconds later, “Sorry we couldn’t get through.” “Well what do we do now” Morven was keen to know. “We start, Serena will be here as soon as she can” Bernie was a little nervous as she took the scalpel and made the first deep cut. “I’m here, sorry for the delay” Serena came bursting into theatre loudly. “Thank goodness you are here, we were worried we were going to muck this up.”  
Bernie seemed really nervous as she open the patient and placed her hands into the hole. Serena put her hands straight in, her fingers touched Bernie’s. She saw how nervous Bernie was and held her hand against hers “Hey you ok? We have this, you know what you are doing. You can do this procedure with your eyes shut Bernie. Morven and I are here just as spare hands” She looked Bernie directly in the eye as she said this in a low voice so only she could hear it.  
“Yes, of course, I just panicked, not sure why sorry, let’s do this” Bernie sighed and got on with the job in hand. “Then we will grab some lunch and a coffee, yes?” Serena ordered as Bernie nodded. 

Serena grabbed her purse, “come on you, lunch and coffee now” Bernie followed Serena out of the ward, they were rather silent on the way down to pluses. “Grab that table” Serena gave Bernie her instructions. Soon Serena appeared with a tray, with two large coffees and two baguettes. “Come on you what’s up, you were like a rabbit in the head eyes in there, what on earth happened?” Serena was sincerely worried.  
“Serena it was so bizarre, everything was fine when I was closing up Mrs Stock, then I was surprised to see Raf instead of you for the next procedure and I just lost my trail of thought. I allowed Raf to take the lead in that op, but when you didn’t show for Mr Ox I panicked. I have never done that before ever. I didn’t know where you were and I got scared. What the hell is that all about, stupid bloody woman” Bernie was almost in tears.  
“Hey, stop it, its ok, I am here, I never left, I was called to theatre to help Ric Griffin, I was always going to return.” Serena was so concerned she had never seen Bernie like this.   
Bernie held Serena’s hand tight under the table, I just hated not knowing where you were, it scared me and I don’t know why” she confessed.

“Sweetheart we have had our worlds completely turned upside down in the last week, we have come out to ourselves, our friends, our families, our ex-husbands, our work colleagues and thanks to you our patients. Do you think our emotions have been pushed, pulled and twisted in every which way? We have been inseparable these last few days, we have showered and bath together, eaten together, slept together and had rather a lot of fun together. It been fabulous BUT for two strong independent women who are actually used to being alone we have over done it clearly.” Serena looked at Bernie endearingly as she spoke.   
“You are right, my darling as always, I am so sorry” Bernie placed her head in her hands. “Come on now sweetheart, everything is absolutely fine, don’t beat yourself up, please, everything is fine.” Serena took Bernie’s hands away from her head and kissed her lovingly.   
“Come on snap out of it, I love you and tonight we will be surrounded by our lovely friends, lets focus on that” Serena had excitement in her voice. “You are right, I don’t know why I am being so stupid, this is your fault, this is what you do to me, you Ms Campbell are under my skin, my heart beats for you only” Bernie forgot where she was for a moment and kissed Serena passionately. Serena pulled away conscious of where they were “Hey you, let’s be careful, eat that bloody baguette” they both giggled. 

Back on the ward, all was quiet, the red phone had not rang at all, “Now either everyone is being super careful out there in the lead up to Christmas or the message hasn’t gone to the ambulances that we are back up and running so they are still going to St James’s” Bernie said, she was back on form. “How do you two feel about doing the last few surgeries today?” Serena asked Morven and Raf. “Yeah sounds great, if you are sure” Raf answered surprised that Serena was so relaxed at handing patients over so freely. “Be my guest, its about time you both took more of a lead. We of course will be here if you need us for any reason” Serena explained as the two skipped off to theatre. 

“That was nice of you, it will be good for them professionally, that’s is what is great about you always push your staff” Bernie announced. “Of course that is why I did it, it’s got nothing to do with the fact that I am exhausted, and that all I want to do is put the Christmas decorations up and waste my afternoon so I can relax and re charge my batteries for the energy I will need tonight when I drink my body weight in Shiraz.” Serena has the most mischievous look on her face.

“You’re the boss” Bernie reported, “No we are the bosses, the top dogs the queen bees” Serena laughed, “go and get those decorations, Fletch come here we need a good strong man to help us.” Serena called Fletch over who very cheekily said “a good strong man, didn’t think that was your scene anymore Serena”, Serena smacked his hand. 

They spent a while putting decorations up here and there, it was enough to make the ward feel festive. “Look what I have”, Raf appeared with some mistletoe. “Theatre went well, I take it” Bernie asked. “Yes rather boring really wasn’t it Morven, everything was straight forward and went to plan” He reported. “But it was great, being able to take the lead, so thank you” Morven didn’t want Raf’s comments to come over as if it was a hardship to do the surgery.   
“Where shall we put this then?” Raf held up the mistletoe, “over the office door, that room has seen more action over the last few months than any of us have” Fletch broadcasted. “Yes thank you Fletch, I think that’s even more reason to put it up here, in the nurse’s station, give you all a chance to catch up with us” Serena was there ready as ever to give one of those amazing one liners. 

Look now the next shift are coming on, that means it’s party time, let’s get ready, see you all there in a hour” Morven said. “Err sorry but you have too” Fletch said clearing his voice and pointing to the ceiling where the mistletoe hang and where Serena and Raf were stood under. “Come on then get on with it” Serena said as she closed her eyes and puckered up ready for the kiss. Raf went in for the kiss, but was quickly pushed aside by Bernie who grabbed Serena and kissed her so hard and passionately everyone watching nearly blushed. Serena responded knowing it was Bernie. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. “Well I couldn’t have someone kiss my girl could I, she might just turn back to liking men if I nit careful” Bernie laughed as she spoke so openly about their love affair. Everyone found it funny. “Come on all of you, let’s get ready” She ordered them. 

Bernie and Serena headed to the changing rooms with the others to get ready, hand in hand of course. 

The alcohol was already flowing well when the AAU team got to Albie’s. Jac Naylor, Zosia, Oliver, Ric, Dom, Isaac etc. were already there enjoying the festivities.  
“First round on me” Serena shouts as they head to the bar. Everyone ordered and greeted the other staff who were there. “Two glasses of Shiraz please” Bernie ordered, “Make that a bottle instead” Serena called over the shoulder. “You heard the lady” Bernie smiled.   
They all seemed to group in a corner, chatting and drinking away, it really was a welcoming and comfy setting. Bernie was chatting away to Dom, who had become a good friend in the days before she started her relationship with Serena. Bernie caught Serena and Ric talking out the corner of her eye. Ric had his hand on her shoulder as they spoke, laughing away, Serena was taking in all, he was saying laughing and moving her head and hands in a flirtatious way. Bernie didn’t like that, why were men so freely over familiar with her, she knew that Serena was a warm and caring person, but why did they feel the need to touch her.  
“Penny for them?” Raf broke Bernie’s concentration, “How well do you know Griffin?” She asked him nodding over to him and Serena chatting. “He is a male tart if the truth be known, 6 wives, numerous affairs and he has been intimate with most of the female staff at this hospital” Raf declared rather freely, it was clear the alcohol was already working its magic. “And him and Serena, do they have history?” She quizzed him more. “I don’t know for sure, there was a time when the gossip was rolling about, has she never told you?” He blurted out. “I haven’t asked to be fair, it never crossed my mind until seeing them there now, I know he knows about me and her, she told him before I left for Ukraine”. She confirmed. “You know you didn’t only break her heart when you did that Bernie, you broke it, ripped it out of her and danced on it in front of everyone, a little bit of our Serena died that day” The alcohol really was consuming him now. “I know Raf, I hate myself for it, but she will never again have to question my love and commitment for her again, I promise” She sincerely assured him. “Well make sure that’s right or we will be ready for you” He laughed and returned to the bar. 

Bernie stood there a little longer watching them, what could they be talking about, she had to find out. She made her way over, chatting here and there to people as she moved past them. “Hey you two look like you are in deep conversation” Bernie raised her glass at them as she spoke. “Just reminiscing, at the good old days” Ric said welcoming her. “I hear that congratulations are in order for you two” He continued to speak, “It’s about time someone shown this girl a good time, she’s been a shadow of her old self for too long” he patted Bernie on the back. “Trust me Ric, I am certainly opening Serena’s mind to a whole new world of fun” Bernie was a little sarcastic with her reply. 

Serena looked at Bernie wondering where this was going. “We have had a few fun nights in our time haven’t we Serena?” He jokingly said she he nudged her. “Yes Ric one or two” Serena said blushing. “Oh right I didn’t realise that you were once a couple” Bernie just threw it out there. “Err no, not a couple, not even close” Serena jumped in suddenly realising where this was now going. “Well I wouldn’t say not even close…. That’s not fair, what about that fundraising ball, you were meant to be doing the driving but you got drunk, so we ended up staying over” Ric laughed as he recalled the story. “Yes there was only one room left, I took the bed and you took the bath” she roared with laughter as she told the true version. “So there was never a time” Bernie was digging for more. “Once upon a time maybe, in between Mrs Griffin 4 and 5” Ric joked. “No never” Serena forcefully said to Bernie looking her straight in the eye, a little annoyed that she was pushing this, but also wanting her to believe her. 

Serena made her excuses and made her way to the toilets, gesturing at Bernie to go as well. Serena went straight to the loos, but Bernie was stopped by several people while making her way there. Eventually she got to the loos. Serena was waiting in a cubical, as Bernie entered she pulled her in to it.

“What was all that about?” Serena asked Bernie a little distressed. “What? Nothing I was just making conversation” She replied. “No you were jealous and you were digging for information, I have had a life before you Bernie, as you have before me. I don’t like this jealous streak in you, I haven’t asked about your previous relationships have I? So please if you want to know about mine ask me and don’t embarrass me like that again” Serena was upset and hurt as she spoke. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you really I didn’t, I couldn’t cope with him touching you like he was, everyone thinks that they can nudge you or hold you, bloody Edward did it the other night, that patient tried to chat you up and now Griffin”. Bernie was off on one. “Look I am a tactile person, I use my hands and body to speak with others and they feel comfortable doing it back to me, it doesn’t mean I want to jump into bed with them does it? Anyway it is clearly all innocent, look how long it took me to realise you were actually trying to get in my knickers.” Serena was trying to lighten the mood. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you Serena and I think I need to be, or I am never going to get past this problem I have” Bernie said as she cleared her throat “When I came back from the Ukraine and found out about you and Robbie it killed me, I knew I had no right to judge after leaving you like I did and I know it was my fault that you and him had reconnected but I need to know what happened, its killing me” Bernie looked deep into Serena’s eyes baring her soul. “You need to know this now?” Serena asked. “Yes I do” Bernie replied. 

Serena took a deep breath and lent again the cubical door. “Well after you left me I was a complete mess, you had completely turned my world upside down, made me fall in love with you and then you pissed off to bloody Ukraine, leaving me questioning everything, was I straight, was I gay, who and what was I? I went to my phone to text you, why I bothered I don’t know, you didn’t reply to any of them, and Robbie’s name was there, so I called him, he answered and we met up. I got ridiculously drunk and he took me home.” She sighed. “And you had sex?” Bernie questioned Serena knowing she was pushing her luck a little.  
“Yes Bernie we had sex, all night long if you really must know…… and I hated it, because it wasn’t you, he was touching me in ways that I wanted you to, he kissed me where I wanted you to and as we had sex I kept my eyes shut trying to imagine that it was you there doing it not him” Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands as she confessed all of this to her. 

“It’s you I have wanted for so long, but you were not there, that’s not my fault. It doesn’t make it better but it happened and I can’t change that……BUT what I can promise is that no one will be turning my head again, never. My heart, body and soul is yours Bernie” Serena kissed Bernie hard. “I love you, I want you BUT you must stop this please” She pleaded with Bernie. “I know, I am sorry, I just needed to get that out in the open. Forgive me” She asked as she kissed Serena back. 

“Come here there is something I have been meaning to do all day” Serena took Bernie by surprise as she pushed her back against the cubical wall, she took Bernie’s hands in her one hand and forced them above her head. With the other hand she found the opening of Bernie’s blouse. Her hand soon found its way to one of her delicious tits, she grabbed and squeezed it, and Bernie left out a little moan. Serena quickly moved her hand from above Bernie’s head and covered her moaning mouth. Bernie liked that, instead of making her quiet it made her more excited and moan more. “Be quiet, or I will have to stop” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear as she sucked on her ear lobe. Her hand moved from Bernie’s chest down to between her legs. Serena unzipped Bernie’s trousers and squeezed her hand into the tight space, causing her fingers to push hard on Bernie’s clit. There wasn’t much room to cause any big movement, but the whole situation and setting was enough to turn Bernie on, and god was she ready for this. “So you have been meaning to do this all day” Bernie was trying to speak as quietly as she could through her breathlessness. “Oh god yes, can’t you tell from the look in my eyes, that I want you ALL THE TIME.” Serena brought Bernie to climax and she spoke those words into her ear. Bernie groan into Serena’s hand as her body gave way underneath her. Serena pushed her harder against the wall. “Shhhh its ok I have you” Serena slowly said. 

They stood there unsure if anyone had heard any of that entire conversation or quick sex session, neither of them had been aware of anyone coming in, but there again they were both so consumed in the moment a marching musical band could have made an appearance and they wouldn’t of known. 

“Come on you another Shiraz?” Serena kissed Bernie as she opened the door, no one was there, she washed her hands as Bernie sorted herself out and they left the loos both rather hot and flushed. They thought there little disappearing act had gone unnoticed, they grabbed another bottle of wine and went and sat down. Jac Naylor made her way pass the table, Jac rarely had a nice word to say about anyone and was a real Grinch at heart, so as she passed the table Bernie made a point of wishing her a very merry Christmas. Jac stopped smiled and returned the wish, with a quick bit of advice. “Next time you nip off for a quick grope with your girlfriend make sure you double check your clothing” She pointed to Bernie’s blouse that had clearly been done up wrong. Bernie could have died with embarrassment. Jac smirked as she walked off. Serena raised her eye brow and said “We just got Jac Naylor’s approval, now that is something”. 

They were joined by other members of the team and thoroughly enjoyed the Christmas celebrations surrounded with true friends, who allowed them to be themselves. “Happy?” Bernie mouthed to Serena as the night went on…. “Very” she responded with one of her sexy looks.


	14. Chapter 14 The Hang over from hell

Chapter 14

Hang over from hell

 

It was 7:51am as Serena and Bernie arrived at work, both very worse for wear, they both needed coffee and a sugar kick so pastries were in great need. Neither of them had intended to drink as much as they had last night, both had banging head aches and had barely slept. But it was Christmas Eve and they were both hoping for another relaxing day in the office.   
As they arrived on AAU it was clear that everyone who had been at Albie’s last night were all nursing bad hangovers. The ward was pretty busy, they made their way to the office, where they both hung up their coats, sat back in their chairs and lifted the lids off their coffees, before even turning on their computers.   
“I feel so rough, I can’t believe we consumed that much Shiraz” Bernie said as she rubbed her head. “I think you’ll find your head ache is due to the several single malt whiskey’s you consumed, along with the bucket load of Shiraz” Serena remarked with a cheek smile. “Either way I feel like death warmed up, I do hope that no one decides to die on my today, I haven’t got the energy” Bernie said as she bit into her pastry. 

Hassen appeared at the door, “Ladies I need both of you today in the boardroom, can you please gather your things and follow me” He was sharp, short and to the point. “Who will run the AAU?” Serena asked. “That’s all been dealt with Dr Digby and Dr Di Lucca will lead and Mr Griffin will oversee, come on ladies time is money” Again he was short.   
Bernie and Serena grabbed their things and followed Hassen at the double, he gave nothing away as to what he wanted them to do until they were sat in his office. “Ok ladies, I really need you both to step up a gear today, I am needed on urgent business and I need your assistance. The closing date for the new anaesthetist roles was two days ago, I have done the shortlisting but the interviews are today” He reported. “But it’s Christmas Eve!” Bernie said. “I would have thought after your service in the Army Ms Wolfe that you would know the world doesn’t stop for Christmas, anyway I want you to conduct the interviews for me, I need three anaesthetists, to cover AAU, Keller and Darwin please. I trust you know the key skills I require to ensure that these posts are filled correctly. My 4 favourites are at the top of the list. You can use my office.” Hassen finished his orders, grabbed his things and went.  
“I don’t think I have the energy to do this today” Bernie sighed as she pulled the chair around to sit next to Serena so they were the same side of the table. “Well look at it this way, my darling, it’s better than having a patient die on you and we get to spend the day together in sweet bliss.” Serena said.   
But little did they know that the day was about to be turned on its head. 

“Right let’s see this list and the poor sods that he has ear marked.” Serena said as she leant over the table to collect the papers. “Ok they look pretty straight forward, we have Scott Jones, Mark Frank, Kate Nash, Sue Kelly and Alex Dawson….” Serena said the last name slowly knowing who she was but in disbelief that she was seeing it there in black and white. Bernie had frozen as she hear the name of her ex-lover read out. “It can’t be her, after the last time she showed up she said she was returning to the Army.” Bernie grabbed the paperwork off Serena to check if it was actually her. 

“The last time she showed up? Is there something you need to tell me Bernie?” Serena’s voice had turned cold. “Shit …. Yes there is my darling and I am sorry I haven’t told you before this” Bernie said as she read her lover’s scared face. “When I first started here and I was on Keller, I was called to ICU to deal with a motor bike accident. While I was scrubbing in to complete the operation Griffin, brought Alex in and introduced as a Locum anaesthetist. There was nothing I could do, trust me after the operation I tracked down Ric Griffin and told him I wanted her transferred. He declined my request as I wasn’t able to give him a solid reason.” Bernie took Serena’s hands as she spoke.

“That’s it?” Serena asked. “No, it’s not, she had come to Holby on purpose, to seek me out and to question me about Marcus. When I was discharged from the Army I called her in Afghanistan and just told her I wasn’t returning and that we were over.” Bernie was ashamed of what she had done. “The good old Bernie Wolfe brush off” Serena threw the cutting comment into the conversation angry that she was only hearing this now. 

“Yes I know I am a coward, but I needed to focus on being home, having a normal job, being a wife and a mum again, I had to just walk away, I am not proud Serena believe me” Bernie chocked back the tears as she continued to talk “We spoke about what I had done and how we both felt, I confessed that I couldn’t stop thinking about her and that it wasn’t working with Marcus, but that I wasn’t sure if it would work with her either. When we were out on the field we were in a beautiful prefect little bubble together, but could we have that in the real world?” Bernie was in pain as she relived that day.

“So you went your separate ways, just like that” Serena asked hopefully. “No not just like that, we ended up kissing and I begged her not to leave me…. But she didn’t want to stay until I was ready to make the choice. But that day when she walked away from me, I went home and told Marcus everything, do you remember wishing me luck as I drank that double whiskey in Albie’s?” Serena nodded she remembered it well. 

“So how was it left with Alex?” Serena needed to know. “She told me to contact her when I knew what I wanted and she returned to the Army” Bernie held Serena’s hand tight as she said those last words. “So why is she back?” Serena asked. “I don’t know, maybe she decided the Army wasn’t for her after all” Bernie sighed. “Maybe she is back for you, I assume you never contacted her again” Serena asked with a lump in her throat. “No I never contacted her, soon after that I moved to AAU and we got closer and closer and I fell in love with you, which made me realise that what I had with her was nothing, compared to my love for you…… my feelings haven’t changed my darling, you are the love of my life and I have absolutely no interest in Alex” Bernie made sure she was looking deep into Serena’s eyes as she spoke.

“So how do we do this today then?” Serena questioned Bernie. “Like any other interview” Bernie said. “And what happens if she is the best woman for the job?” Serena looked worried. “Then we give her a job on Darwin or Keller, she isn’t coming anywhere near us” Bernie leant forward and kissed Serena on the head.   
“Are you ok?” Bernie stroked Serena’s hair as she asked her lovingly. “Of course I am, it was long before there was anything between us and really how can I be angry after our conversation over Ric Griffin last night?” Serena kissed Bernie. 

It was nearly lunchtime, Bernie and Serena had completed 3 of the 5 interviews they were purposely leaving Alex until last. “Do you want me to nip to Pluses and grab some lunch and bring it back here, or shall we both go down?” Bernie asked picking up her bag. “Let’s go together, my head is banging and I need some fresh air.” Serena responded as she grabbed her coat and bag.   
It was a crisp day but not overly cold and the fresh air was like a welcoming friend after being in a hot office all morning. Bernie carried the coffees and Serena followed with sandwiches as they made their way to the bench outside the hospital. They sat taking in the much needed food and drink and just enjoying being together. They were not aware that they were being watched. 

Alex was sat in her car also eating her lunch, she spotted Bernie a mile off, but wasn’t sure who she was with. She watched them both like a hawk, making note of all the laugher, nudges and sincere looks they gave each other. Alex didn’t like what she saw, Bernie and Serena were careful when they were going about the hospital in terms of their affection towards each other. After all they were professionals and highly regarded, but Alex knew there was something going on, she knew because once upon a time those looks were for her. 

The fourth interview went well, but it was now time for Alex…. “Ready” Serena asked as she went to the door to call Alex in. “Ready if you are” She replied.   
“Alex Dawson” Serena called out her name, “Yes hello” Alex answered to her name. So this was Alex. Serena stared at her for a moment. Alex was taller, thinner, younger, prettier, everything she wasn’t, how on earth can I compete with that she thought as her heart broke into pieces.  
Bernie saw this look on Serena’s face, she knew what Serena was thinking, and how could she not the two women were like chalk and cheese in every possible aspect.

As Serena followed Alex into the office she wondered what Bernie’s reaction to seeing her again would be. Would there a future for her and Bernie, if Alex still wanted her, it was a no brainer surely. Serena's gaze darted between the two women in front of her.  
"Hello Bernie." Alex smiled as she said those words, but Bernie was watching Serena. She looked devastated. All Bernie wanted to do was go to her and hold her, she stood and moved closer but Alex was standing in the way. 

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. Nice to meet you” She held out her hand for Serena to shake. I already know Bernie Wolfe we were comrade in arms.   
Serena tentatively shook the woman's hand. "Lovely to meet you, Alex. Serena Campbell. I co-lead the AAU and Trauma Unit with Ms Wolfe." Serena said aware that suddenly all of her words and actions were on autopilot, she moved out of the way towards her seat. Alex remained standing, she looked at Bernie who was stood facing her.

“It's good to see you, Bern." Alex went in for a hug, Bernie didn’t move, she was met by Alex’s mouth coming towards her for a kiss, Bernie quickly turned her face so Alex’s lips found her cheek, unfortunately Bernie happened to turn her head towards Serena's direction, which now forced Serena to witness this act of affection, Bernie closed her eyes when Alex's lips met her cheek, she couldn't stand Serena's pained expression anymore.  
At that Serena suddenly and rather forcefully said "Right, we really should, make a start, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on but shall we get this interview done and dusted, it is Christmas Eve after all." She wouldn't look at Bernie, she couldn't. 

Even though there was a set list of questions, Bernie was not in any way, shape or form, going to follow them, she wanted to know why Alex was here.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Bernie didn't even try not to sound pissed off. “I am here to apply for the anaesthetist job.” Alex spoke as she searched Bernie’s face for why she was being spoken to in such a manner. “You have left the Army then” She asked sharply. “Yes it seems that life can be unbearable if you do not have a good solid team behind you, I also had unfinished business that made it very difficult for me to stay in the unit” Alex directed every word at Bernie, completely ignoring Serena was even there.  
“Why here, why Holby you have no family here? Bernie was strong with her questioning.

“Truth is Bernie I heard you were still here, that your circumstances had changed and that an anaesthetist was needed. We had always worked so closely and well together it made sense for me to seek out that relationship again in the hope that we could continue where we left off.” Alex thought that she was speaking in a secret code that Bernie would understand. She truly believed that she sounded like she was referring to the professional relationship her and Bernie had, but Serena could see through all of that and knew exactly what Alex bloody Dawson wanted. 

“After I did that shift as a locum with you, I though you would have got in touch, that was how we left it wasn’t it that when your circumstances changed you were going to contact me? Alex was getting desperate.

Bernie took a side look in Serena’s direction, she knew Serena could sense her looking at her but she was not prepared to look back. “Well Alex, I haven’t been in touched because my circumstances haven’t changed. Yes we need three anaesthetists, I am unsure why you think any of the posts would include working with me exclusively, as we once did. This is Holby after all, not a war zone, there are many wards and many more surgeons” Bernie was short with Alex, there was certainly a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

Alex looked longing at Bernie, searching for some kind of sign that there was a chance for them to have some reconciliation. 

“Ok cards on the table, what do you want Alex, because it certainly isn’t a job at Holby bloody City hospital?” Bernie shouted, she was past caring. “Look can we do this in private?” Alex answered back. “Yes let me leave you to it, I am clearly in the way here” Serena stood as she spoke. “Sit down Serena” Bernie barked at her as she fell back into her chair. “I will ask you one final time, what do you want Alex?” Bernie was so cold, she was scaring Serena who had never seen this side of her before.

“I want you, I come back for you. I have waited and waited for you to call me, you said you would call me when your circumstances changed, but nothing, I have heard nothing. I know you have left Marcus” Alex was crying as Bernie interrupted her. 

“Yes I know you know that, how dare you go to my house and speak with my family. How on earth do you think my children felt hearing that I was leaving their father, my husband of 25 years for a stupid affair I had with a woman. How bloody dare you think that was an acceptable thing to do? And now what you rock up here thinking that I have been sitting around waiting for you. Yes I left you to give my marriage a chance but you didn’t give me a chance did you, you walked away from me when I needed you the most, to help me leave him and be with you, but you walked away.” Bernie fought back the tears, not because she was upset but because she was so angry, she was so angry that she was now on her feet.

“I came back, I am here for you now” Alex stood and walked closer to Bernie, “Well you are to bloody late Alex, I am with someone else” Bernie raised her voice as she looked towards Serena.

“What her? Oh please, what is she compared to me, she is an old has been, she will never be able to satisfy you the way I did, the love we had was strong and passionate and real.” Alex grabbed Bernie’s arms trying to reason with her. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that, that woman there has shown me what real love is, she accepts me, all of me, my family, my history everything.” Bernie was forceful as she declared her love for Serena. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, I have done all of this for you, my darling, I have left my life, my career in the Army to be with you, please Bernie forget about her and remember the wonderful life we had, the passion we had” Alex looked rather pathetic as she pleaded with Bernie. 

“Alex you need to go, there is nothing for you here, there hasn’t been for a very long time and there won’t ever be again, so please don’t waste your time. Serena and I are a very happy couple, I am sorry if that is hard to hear but it is what it is, please just go and forget about all of this.” Bernie had pushed Alex away out of her personal space. 

“Screw you Bernie, she will break your heart, she will use you and abuse you and spit you out when she is bored with you” Alex hurled abuse at Bernie and Serena as she snatched her coat and bag and stormed out of the office, smashing the door behind her.   
“Bernie” Serena stood and tried to reach out to touch Bernie’s shoulder. “Please don’t” Bernie moved away from Serena, she was so angry, she could bared to be touched at the moment in time. 

“No Bernie, I won’t let you do this, you can’t stand there after showing all of that pure raw emotion and then not let me in. Do you think I care about what she said about you? She is hurting and she used the relationship you had with her to hurt you. I don’t know why she thought she stood a chance with you, but you were brave and you saw through her act and you dealt with it, so please don’t question my support for you, please let me in” Serena was determined to make Bernie drop her guard. 

Bernie turned to Serena with tears rolling down her face, she broke down there and then, “I thought I was going to lose you, how did you manage to sit there with her being like she was?” “It’s called bloody mindedness Bernie, of course I wanted to run a mile, but that wouldn’t have achieved anything would it? Me being here was far more uncomfortable for her, believe me it took every part of me to stay, I was jealous of her, I felt bitter and sickened by her, all I could think was she had touched my Bernie, like I had, her hands on you, her lips kissing you, her body entwined with yours, her fingers touching you, inside you making you climax. It killed me Bernie, I can’t stand to think that she had done all those things with you, with my Bernie and I hate her for doing this to you and leaving you like this” Serena was now in tears.

“Leaving me like what” Bernie asked. “Doubting if you have made the right decision, by letting her go again, doubting that I am the one, after seeing how amazing she looks there really is no comparison is there?”

“She hasn’t left me feeling those things, she has left me knowing that I have made the right choice, my choice to be with the most amazing woman I have ever met, the Woman I am proud to call mine and to be seen with. All she has done is to confirm that I am in love with you my sweet beautiful Serena.” Bernie walked towards the office door as she spoke.

“What are you doing now” Serena asked as Bernie locked the door. “I am going to show you Serena Campbell exactly how I feel right here, right now” Bernie could barely response.   
“What here in Hanssen’s office? We can’t” Serena didn’t get to finish her sentence before Bernie grabbed her and kissed her harder than she ever had before.   
Serena thought she might die from all the kissing, she was struggling to breathe. Bernie stopped momentarily to say “Serena, you're all I think about. It's a wonder all our patients are still alive, I'm driven to distraction by you and even though I have seen and tasted every part of you, I want more, lots more in every possible way at every possible opportunity. I've wanted to kiss you like this since we shared our first kiss on the theatre floor." Bernie was in a trance as she spoke. She grabbed Serena hard and pushed her up against Hassen’s desk.

Bernie's eyes burnt into Serena's very soul as she held her gaze. Clumsily she undid Serena’s blouse, it slipped off her soft shoulders effortlessly, and she took the silk vest off over Serena’s head. She buried her head into Serena’s neck kissing her throat, the back of her ears and her jaw line then to her mouth. Bernie unfastened Serena’s trousers and allowed them to drop to the floor. Then much to Serena’s surprised lifted her effortlessly up onto the desk. She pushed her body between Serena’s legs allowing her access to her main goal. She moved her hand searching for Serena's clit and was met by the heat and wetness that makes everything go out of focus.  
"Bernie, we can't do this here." Serena protested knowing that she sounded pathetic and that it would never stop Bernie doing what she wanted. "Please, Bernie I” Serena couldn’t finished that sentence because Bernie's fingers had slipped into Serena’s soft wet vagina, where she thrusted them in and out of her at overwhelming intervals. 

Serena needed to feel her lover’s naked body against hers. She used all of her energy to push Bernie away from her just enough to help her take off her top, bra and Trousers. Serena undid her own bra and allowed her full breasts to be laid bare. As soon as they were both naked Serena pulled Bernie back into the tight, close hold they had before. Bernie and Serena still couldn’t believe that they were actually able to do this, to make love to each other, something both of them had dreamt of for months.   
Just to have Serena like this, to make her cum was a good enough for Bernie to live out the rest of her life in undeniable bliss.

Suddenly there was a smashing noise, Bernie forced Serena further back on the desk, causing Hassen’s lamp, pen holder and a collection of documents to fall from the desk onto the floor. Serena laid fully naked on the desk, Bernie climbed on top of her, her mouth kissing her breasts, biting her nipples hard. Serena haven’t ever had rough sex, it took her breath away when Bernie bit her, it hurt but she didn’t want it to stop. Bernie knew she was introducing something new to Serena, she wasn’t doing it on purpose as such, it was more about the absolute hungry that she had for Serena. She needed to have her, to feel her cum hard.   
Bernie’s movement on Serena’s clit was also rough, it was very different from the way she had touched her before, it didn’t hurt Serena but the friction was there and it was bringing Serena close to orgasm. 

“Are you ok” Bernie asked Serena aware that she was being rather rough with her lover. “More than ok." Serena kissed Bernie fiercely, biting her lower lip and driving her hips violently into Bernie’s hand urging her to make her cum. She was frustratingly close and there was no way they were stopping now. “I want you to cum for me Serena right now, come on right now” Bernie was vigorous in her voice. "I'm cumin for you, Bernie, I am cumin now." Serena screamed into Bernie’s ear.  
Serena's words made Bernie weak at the knees, she needed to be pleasured now. The slight of Serena’s naked on the desk had aroused Bernie so much that her clit was pulsing. She decided that she needed to continue taking charge and unsure of how Serena would react to her next sexual request she chose to position herself in the way she wanted to climax. She left Serena twitching on the desk as she made her way up Serena’s body. 

She was knelt over Serena’s face and as Serena looked up at her, she lowered her wet pussy down onto Serena’s welcoming gaping mouth. Serena responded perfectly, she couldn’t believe that her lover was sitting on her face, she loved it, the control Bernie had over her. She flipped and moved her tongue around Bernie’s large clit, causing Bernie to throw herself back, moaning in pleasure as the rapture of her climax took hold. Her whole body shuddered, jerking uncontrollably as each wave of her orgasm hit again and again.   
When Bernie has become still, she slowly moved off, of Serena’s face. “Sorry” She said looking down at Serena, “don’t be that was amazing, I mean completing amazing.” Serena pulled Bernie down for a kiss, “Come here and kiss me, come and see how sweet you taste.” Bernie responded with a low moan as she licked her lover’s lips. 

 

“I can’t believe we just did that, here in Hassen’s bloody office, look at the mess we have made” Serena climbed off the desk, picking up her clothes and trying to re dress, Bernie wasn’t ready to stop, the orgasm hadn’t filled Bernie’s hunger for Serena, she wanted more. “Come on you, get dress, we actually finished work 2 hours ago, why be here when we could be making love at home” Serena’s words rung true, Bernie wanted to get this woman home so she could have her again. 

They both tried to re arrange the office to make it look like it had before their glorious sex session. When it looked right, they gathered all the paperwork they had produced during the interviews, leaving a post it on the three people they believed were best for the job. It was safe to say Alex Dawson was NOT one of them.  
“Home” Bernie said looking lovingly at Serena, “Now please” Serena answered. 

The drive home was full of tension, sexual tension, Bernie kept leaning over and kissing Serena as she was driving. “I am starving, let’s get some food to take home” Bernie suggested. “Where from, it’s Christmas Eve” Serena stated. “Chippy is open, come on I will buy you a cod and chips for being a good girl” Bernie squeezed Serena’s leg. “You know how to show a girl a good time don’t you” Serena laughed. “That’s why I am buying you food, you need to build up some energy so I can show you what a really good time looks like” Bernie winked at Serena with a devilish look in her eye.

They got home and just in time the delicious smell of the salt and vinegar on those hot chips was calling them. They both sat on the floor in the lounge, they ate the fish and chips from the wrapping, “best way to eat food like this” Bernie announced, “proper fish and chips, was one of the biggest things I missed when I was I the Army.” “You often mention the Army but not what you did or saw…. Was it that bad?” Serena was genuinely interested. “It’s nothing like the movies that is for sure. If a bomb goes off real people die, it’s a hard, brutal, nasty life to live.” Bernie confessed to Serena. “But you kept going back”, Serena pointed out. 

“The Army is in my blood, as nasty as it was, I loved it, the discipline, the rules, and the honour of serving your country.” Bernie became a little patriotic. “So have you ever killed someone?” Serena asked this without thinking it through.  
“I don’t want to talk about it” Bernie’s mood changed. “Sorry I shouldn’t of asked you that, that was unfair of me sorry sweetheart.” Serena was truly sorry.

“No I understand you want to know if you are sleeping with a killer.” Bernie was sharp in her reply. “No…no I didn’t mean that, I will be honest with you Bernie, I saw a side to you today when you were shouting at Alex that I had never seen before and it scared me a little. Alex didn’t flinch when you used that voice and tone”   
“That is how we talk in the Army, she was used to it, I was a Major, and that is how Majors spoke. She may have been my lover but she was a much lower rank than me, that’s just the way it is when you’re in service” Bernie was worried that she had scared Serena. “In regards to your question though, all I will say is, when you are face to face with the enemy and you both have a gun against each other’s heads, and you know it is them or you….. You do what you have to do!!!” Bernie’s tone was chilling, Serena was probably more scared now, she knew what Bernie was saying and it was an insight to a fighting life Bernie had lived.  
The night carried on, Serena had left the conversations about the Army well alone, she knew she had pushed her luck getting away with the conversation they had, had. “Where is Jason? I thought he was coming home when church finished with Laura.” Bernie asked. “He is, but it is midnight mass” Serena inform her. 

“So we have the house to ourselves a little longer then?” Bernie had that twinkle in her eye. Serena nodded. “Come on then, upstairs, I am assuming your energy levels are back up?” Bernie said as she chased Serena up the stairs.   
They laid in bed cuddling closely, still panting “that was pretty amazing sex” Serena declared. “It was wasn’t it, why do you think we are so bloody good at it” Bernie was rather breathless.

“Look at the time, Serena. It’s gone midnight, which means it Christmas day, our first Christmas together.” Bernie jumped out of bed grabbed her dressing gown and ran down stairs. She suddenly appeared with the two small boxes which contained their gifts for each other.   
They both opened the wrapping and removed the beautiful necklaces they had brought each other. Bernie took Serena’s and placed it around her neck, the cold heavy gold felt so right on Serena’s hot body. Serena returned the favour, smiling as she laid it flat against Bernie’s collar bone. 

“Prefect” Serena said kissing Bernie, “Yes Prefect” Bernie replied kissing Serena.

“Merry Christmas my darling” They said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15 The Best Christmas Present

Chapter 15

The best Christmas Present

 

The excitement of Christmas was something neither Bernie nor Serena had felt in years, Christmas excitement was really for children and as their children were all grown up the 25th December did somehow feel like any other day. But not this year, this year was different because for the first time in a long time they were happy, and what made it even more precious was that they were together.

They had slept in and when Serena started to stir she was aware of Bernie’s entire body entwined in hers. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other and their legs draped across each other’s too. Serena just laid there as still as she could watching Bernie snooze. She looked at the promise jewellery hanging around Bernie’s beautiful neck. That means that she is mine, she thought, all mine and if everyone didn’t yet know it then they soon would. She was so proud to call Bernie her partner, she was so over whelmed that this stunning, strong and clever woman would, even look at her, let alone be with her and more importantly pick her over someone as stunning as Alex.   
Alex……… that name had been haunting Serena for so long, she was so keen to know what she was like, how Bernie and her had become involved and what was it about her that made Bernie cheat on her husband. Even though Serena wanted all that information she hadn’t wanted to be witness to the situation that occurred yesterday. Alex must have really loved Bernie to have put herself through that, Bernie was so hard and cold, Serena was pleased about that in this situation as it proved she loved her BUT Serena herself had been on the receiving end of that behaviour when Bernie left for Ukraine.

Serena ran her fingers through Bernie’s hair wondering if it was now their time….. Now after they had faced the ex-husbands, the children, the work colleagues and the ex-lovers…. Could this now be the time of peace for them? Serena was prepared to give up everything for this woman, even her career if needed, as much as she loved medicine, she loved her family and she adored Bernie.   
Bernie had shown Serena so much in their short time together, she showed her how to love again, and she showed her the wonders of being an equal lover, the wonders of having a female lover. Serena had never ever even thought about women like that but she liked the feeling of being with Bernie, being with a women. She liked more than anything the way Bernie made her feel when they had sex, she loved Bernie’s confidence and the introduction of new sex, like last night when she was rough and sat on her face. Serena’s would never had done anything like that before Bernie…. BUT now she wanted more, she wanted Bernie to take complete control of her, she wanted to be free of her responsibilities, free from her duties and worries.  
Serena cuddled in tight and Bernie stirred, “Shh, darling go back to sleep” Serena whispered as she kissed Bernie’s head. “Good morning my darling” Bernie sighed as she received that lovely kiss. “You have that look on your face” Bernie continued. “What look?” Serena asked. “That look you get when you want to touch me.” Bernie smirked in the bed. “Well actually now you mention it, I do, but like you did yesterday” Serena chewed on her lower lip as she looked at Bernie. “How did I touch you yesterday” Bernie knew, but she wanted to hear Serena say the words. “When you grabbed me, bit me and were rough with me. I liked it, a lot and I want more. It made me completely forget everything” Serena’s eyes sparkled as she spoke. 

Bernie moved Serena slowly so she was lying flat on the bed, Bernie laid on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed. “Where do you want me to kiss you?” She asked Serena looking down at her. “Everywhere and hard” Serena said.   
“I was only asking you to be polite, I will kiss and touch you where and when I want, understand??” Bernie spoke with a voice of authority. Bernie kissed Serena firm on the lips, she then leant over to the bed side cabinet. She pulled out a bag, “I want you to wear these today.” She handed Serena a bag, Serena blushed. “Do you think you can do that for me” Bernie asked her, “Yes” She answered. “Go now run me a bath and you get in the shower” Bernie was strong in her instruction, but was clearly excited too. 

Serena did as she was told, she took a long shower as Bernie took a bath. They were watching each other, studying how the other washed themselves. Bernie was taking in all of Serena’s glory, she was one super-hot woman. Bernie lathered up some soap and moved her hands down her arms, across her shoulders and neck and around her own breasts, this started as a wash but spotting the reaction from Serena staring at her it soon became more. Bernie rolled her nipples between her fingers, moving in the hot water, she twisted her nipples hard and grabbed her breast roughly, she slowly moved one hand over her tummy, and under the water. Serena knew that Bernie was reaching out for her own clit. She saw Bernie’s hand disappear into the soapy water and as her legs opened her head fell back. There was a slow but definite movement from Bernie’s arm, splashing in the water. Serena stopped the shower, unsure if she should jump in and assist her lover.  
As she opened the shower door, she heard Bernie say in a low deep voice. “If you take one more step, I will stop…. Do you want me to stop? Serena stood frozen, she didn’t want Bernie to stop, she loved to see Bernie like this……she was in control but out of control all at the same time. Serena wanted to join in, she ached at the thought of being touched, even if that meant touching herself.

Bernie liked the fact that Serena had done exactly as she had been told, she enjoyed seeing Serena stood there unsure of what to do, as it was so unlike her in her professional life. “Put your foot up on the bath here” Bernie ordered.   
“Like this?” Serena said as she lifted her right foot onto the bath, allowing her pussy to be in open view. “Yes, now with your hand open the lips of your pussy” Serena did as she was told. Bernie’s eyes were fixed on that point, her hand was moving quicker in the water, creating her own pleasure. Serena stood, holding open her labia, showing her clit and opening to her vagina. “Now in my dressing gown pocket you will find a vibrator (this was the smaller one that belonged to Serena originally), I want you to take that and insert it into yourself and turn it on full speed.” Bernie was getting breathless. Serena effortlessly stretched and found the vibrator where Bernie said it was. She didn’t move her foot from the bath, she took the vibrator in hand and with a deep breathless moan she pushed it into her welcoming wet pussy.   
The low buzzing noise indicated that she had switched it on. Bernie marvelled at Serena’s beauty and trust. Trust that she had in Bernie, the trust to do as she was told with the unquestionable safety she felt. Serena watched as Bernie’s hand quicken, she herself sensing that Bernie was close, started to pull and push at the vibrator between her legs, her movement was fast, she felt her knees weakening as she climax was building. Water splashed as Bernie brought herself to orgasm, splashing water onto Serena’s leg as she cum. Serena looked at Bernie as her head rolled along the bath rim. Serena was suddenly aware that she had been holding her own orgasm back unconsciously waiting for her lover to give her permission to cum. 

“Do you want to cum Serena?” Bernie asked, “Yes please, I do” Serena groaned, “Ok, I will Allow you to but you have to cum hard right……………..Now” with those words, goose bumps prickled over Serena’s body, she wasn’t sure if she was going to fall over as the blood rushed to her head. She nearly lost her footing, but Bernie was there to help, as Serena removed the vibrator she allowed her foot to fall to the floor as she balanced herself against the bath. Bernie sat up in the bath and pulled softy at Serena’s shoulders, guiding her to lay upon her in the bath. The bath water wasn’t particularly warm now, but their bodies were, especially now that they were close together.  
“You are a very good girl, doing as you were told, do you think that you can keep that up for the day?” Bernie asked as she played with Serena’s hand. I will try, if you give me good reason too” Serena looked at Bernie out of the corner of her eye. She knew these words would make her head spin, these were the words that Bernie had said to her when she returned from Ukraine.

Bernie smiled recalling the memory “We will see, wont we, if you do, I will give you a night of passion that you never knew was possible, delights that you never knew existed and a desire for me that will drive you mad.” Bernie was almost singing a spell over Serena.

Back in the bedroom, Bernie helped Serena to get dry, she wanted to give Serena a fully charged sexual experience that would last the whole day. She picked up the bag that she had given to Serena earlier and pull out of it underwear that she wanted Serena to wear. It was a pretty plunge bra, not anything like she would normally wear. It was a deep purple silk material, with black lace that outlined the shape of the cup, with that were matching crotch less knickers, matching suspenders and black stockings. Bernie sat on the bed watching Serena put all of these on, licking her lips in delight at the sight of this stunning woman. Bernie wanted her so much, she wanted to taste her, she wanted to feel those soft stockings rub against her, and she wanted to feel the silk of the knickers on her face as she took advantage of the crotch less access. 

“Come here” Bernie barked an order, Serena stood in front of her, “Legs apart solider, stand properly.” Bernie order again. Serena stood straight, with her legs slightly apart. “Good, that looks very good, are you pleased with the way you look?” Bernie asked. “If you are pleased I am” Serena struggled to get the words out. “Now open your legs….. Wider please”. Bernie run her middle finger over Serena’s pussy, inserting two fingers into Serena’s moist vagina.   
Serena let out a long gasp as they went in, “see how easy I did that, how easy I can take you when I want to?” Bernie whispered. “Yes” Serena’s head was in a spin. Well I will do that today, I will take you when I want to… does that sound ok?” Bernie wasn’t really asking her, she was telling her. Serena nodded as Bernie removed her fingers. 

Bernie handed her, a black dress. Serena rarely worn dresses, they weren’t practical for work, but she did have several at home and Bernie had, had her eye on this particular one for a while. Ms Campbell I do declare that you are the most wonderful, amazing and beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you more than life itself. Bernie and Serena held each other as they shared a long passionate kiss. 

They finished getting ready and made their way down stairs to find Jason, surrounded by wrapping paper, he had opened his Xbox and all the games and had hooked it all up to the TV and was playing away. “Err excuse me…. What happened here?” Serena asked him, “Well you too were taking ages, and I saw that your gifts for each other had gone so I just decided to open it.” Jason found it all very bizarre that they were even asking him.  
“We better get the lunch on, just in case any of our children do actually show up today” Serena said as she moved to the kitchen. Bernie helped to peel the veg and set the table, setting enough places for herself, Serena, Jason, Charlotte, Cameron and Elinor. Who knew if they would show, she really hoped they would, they had said dinner would be at 2pm, so they could show anytime between now and then.

Bernie knew that Serena was getting anxious about the family joining them, she moved up close behind Serena as she was checking the turkey. “Your arse is so good” she said smacking it. “I can’t wait to have you sit on my face later” Bernie breathed heavily into Serena’s neck. Serena love this, she loved that Bernie was being so confident and free, she loved the sexual tension, it reminded her of the tension between them after that first kiss and as their friendship grew, all the wanting looks, the flirtatious comments, it made her get butterflies in her tummy. 

“Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie come here please”, Jason called. Serena and Bernie walked out of the kitchen and were met by Cameron. “Oh Cam, you came” Bernie rushed towards him and grabbed him in a tight hug. “Merry Christmas Mum, Merry Christmas Serena” He hugged Bernie and then moved in for a hug with Serena, which took her back but she welcomed greatly.

“Merry Christmas, come in have a drink, dinner won’t be overly long” Serena ushered him into the lounge. “Do you think Charlotte will be joining us?” Bernie asked hopeful. “No mum, she has refused her and dad are at home” Cameron didn’t like being the deliverer of this news.   
“Well you’re here, and that is more than enough for me” Bernie hugged him again. They all settled for a drink, large red wine for Serena, a large whisky for Bernie, Vodka and coke for Cameron and a coke for Jason. They were all very chatty and they were just about to give Cameron his gift when the doorbell went. Serena’s heart missed a beat in the hope it was Elinor. 

She shot up and went to the door, there stood her baby girl, “Oh my darling you came, thank you so much, Merry Christmas my sweet, sweet girl.” She hugged and kissed Elinor.

Serena rushed to get Elinor a drink and they all sat chatting, Serena was suddenly like a kid, come on you two, present time. Jason jumped up from his Xbox and handed Cameron and Elinor their gifts. “They are from both of us, we hope you like them” Bernie said excitedly.   
Cameron smiled as he took his and opened it, “WOW thank you so much, I will proper look the part when take my stuff in to med school with this. Thank you Mum…… thank you Serena”  
Elinor took hers and unwrapped it, she was equally as pleased, but struggled to say thank you to Bernie for it. Serena was just to point out again that the gift was from both of them, when Bernie gave her a look and shock her head, basically saying don’t worry. “Come on Serena let’s check that lunch” Bernie rose and held out her hand, they disappeared together to the kitchen. Elinor rolled her eyes at that, which Cameron spotted. 

 

“It’s weird isn’t it? Seeing your mum like that with another woman” Cameron broke the silence. “You must be used to it” She threw a sharp reply back. “No I’m not, Serena is the first woman I have actually seen her with, the other one …. Alex…. well she was with her when she was out fighting, I don’t think it was ever really serious not like this is anyway” Cameron was trying so hard to make conversation. “It was serious enough for her to leave your dad, to end her marriage.” Elinor wasn’t necessarily trying to be difficult, she just could get her head around this. 

“I think Alex was the excuse for the end of the marriage, I don’t think my parents were ever really meant to be together, I don’t know if that’s because mum has always been gay or what. All I know is that she is happy the happiest I have seen her in years and if that is because of Serena then I am pleased for them. Don’t get me wrong I am not shouting from the roof tops that my mum is a lesbian but it could be worse.” He spoke these words sincerely.   
“Worse… how?” Elinor bit back. “I have watched the news thousands of time when they have reported bombings and English serviceman dying, holding my breath waiting to hear my mum’s name, then when she did get hit and was flown home, she faced being paralysed, it completely messes with your head, so being a lesbian is not as bad as being dead” Cameron tried to make a light of the conversation. 

“Anyway didn’t your mum and dad divorced ages ago?” Cameron asked Elinor, trying to deflect the light from his feelings.  
“Yes but that doesn’t make it any easier, the other day I found out that my dad had been a lying cheat for their entire marriage. Maybe he caused her to become a lesbian?” Elinor flippantly said. “So your mum never met anyone else?” Cameron asked poking further. “Yes she went out with this bloke called Robbie, he was a policeman, he was alright, She was happy I think, but then Bernie came along and her and Robbie broke up” She explained.   
“Do you think that mum broke them up, is that why you are so angry?” Cameron said sure he had hit the nail on the head. “I don’t know, Robbie helped my mum find her long lost sister, who was a secret, she only found out when my nan died, then she found out her sister was also dead and Jason her son was all by himself. Mum took him in and suddenly she has this new life” Elinor wasn’t sure why she confiding in Cameron.   
They topped up their glasses as they spoke, the wine was certainly going down well and quickly. “So you are jealous of her new life then?” Cameron searched for more answers. “I just don’t see a part for me in it anymore, I am at university now, everything has changed, she moved here, moved Jason in and now Bernie, I don’t seem to have a place to call home” Elinor knew she sounded like a spoilt prat.

“I can see why you feel like that, I was used to not having my mum around, so I like my own space, surely you knew it would happen at some point, normally when people go to university, they become adults and move out of the their parents’ home. Why don’t you look at it like that? You have grown up and she has a new life” Cameron thought he was talking complete sense.  
“So you really don’t mind them being together?” Elinor asked, “Like I said, I don’t really want to shout it from the roof tops, but it could be worse, she seems happy and I am ok with that. Don’t get me wrong I am not sure how I will feel if they started kissing in front of me but I am sure I can be a grown-up” He said with a sarcastic tone. 

“Dinner is served” Bernie felt very proud as she brought out the turkey. “Come on you three, we are ready” Bernie and Serena sat next to each other, on the other side of the table Cameron and Elinor sat side by side and Jason sat at the head of the table. They all tucked in, passing bowls of veg and potatoes around the table. “This looks great thankyou mum” Cameron said as she held out his cracker for Elinor to pull. They laughed telling the stupid jokes from the crackers and ate and drank… a lot. Bernie felt so alive it had been years since she had, had a happy family Christmas like this and even though Charlotte wasn’t there she was very much in her thoughts. 

Serena and Bernie had drank quite a bit of wine while preparing dinner, Serena’s cheeks were rosy and she was becoming very relaxed forgetting personal space, she had pretty much held Bernie’s leg under the table throughout the meal, but now as she laughed and spoke, she was touching her arms and holding her hands. At one point when Bernie gave her a compliment on the food, she kissed Bernie hard on the lips and said I love you darling. Bernie didn’t mind, she like this after all they were a couple, but she was conscious of how Elinor was taking this open affection. Cameron didn’t seem to mind but Elinor did roll her eyes a lot. 

 

“So what did you get each other for Christmas” Cameron asked. “These, they are called promise jewellery they are matching and we have had them engraved” Bernie proudly showed them off. “Do you like them?” Serena asked really directing her question at Elinor search for some approval. “They are nice, better than rings I suppose.” Elinor’s responds was encouraging.   
“We thought it was too soon for rings, we wanted to give something that meant that our commitment was real without falling into the expected cliché” Bernie added. 

“Like you did with Robbie last Christmas mum, do you remember he brought you that engagement ring” Elinor used this knowledge to be spiteful. Bernie looked at Serena, searching for an answer she didn’t know that she and Robbie had been engaged. Serena felt the heat rising, “that wasn’t an engagement ring darling, Robbie completely fell into that cliché of buying his girlfriend a ring” Serena didn’t know what else to say. Elinor knew that she had caused a bit of tension.  
“Anyway he had it back when we broke up” Serena randomly added. “Had you been separated from him long before you and mum got together. “Cameron asked, questioning himself for the reason to the question. 

“I had been with him for a while when your mum started working at Holby, but it had finished before anything started between us.” Serena explained. “I thought you left him for her” Elinor sharply said. “No sweetheart, I finished with him over Jason, he couldn’t cope with or handle Jason’s needs. Then as Bernie and I got closer, it confirmed I had made the right choice to finish with him. But I will be honest when Bernie was in Ukraine I did question if we had a future and Robbie and I did hooked up again, but there was nothing there.” Serena confessed. “What you had a one night stand, oh mum that’s just wrong” Elinor was disgusted. 

“I do have sex Elinor that is how you were created, as much as you don’t want to hear about it, it is what adults do” Serena laughed at her daughter’s embarrassment. “Oh no, I am with Elinor there… I can’t begin to imagine my parents at it” Bernie said laughing, “I am going to make coffee” she announced as she excused herself from the table.  
It had been a fabulous afternoon, one to remember for sure, Cameron and Elinor were getting on really well. Bernie and Serena watched as they spoke about toys from the 90’s the must have gadgets and how crazy nights out on the town could be. Both Bernie and Serena were hopeful that they would get along like this, after all they were now kind of step brother and sister. 

 

Bernie grabbed some plates and bowls and started to clean the table, Serena followed. When they got to the kitchen and emptied their hands Bernie took full advantage of Serena’s tipsiness and took her in her arms and kissed her, she held the back of her neck guiding her head to the movement of her tongue. “How are you feeling?” Bernie whispered, “Happy so happy, with you, with them, with everything. I am so happy” Serena had a happy tear in her eye. She kissed Bernie and allowed her hand to rest on Bernie’s bum.

“I am still being a good girl?” She pressed her mouth to Bernie’s ear. “Oh yes my darling you are being a very good girl, I would really love to put my hand up your dress right down and make you cum” Bernie breathed hard against Serena. “Why don’t you then?” Serena panted “Because that is what you want me to do isn’t it?” Serena nodded, “you can wait until later, I will have you when you really can’t bare it any longer and then you will be begging me to stop” Bernie loved having this power.   
They kissed more but they were interrupted by Elinor and Cameron who entered with more dishes, there was an uncomfortable silence, “we thought we could tidy up, go and fill your glasses and carry on doing whatever you were doing, in there out of our way” Cameron laughed as he gave his instructions. 

Bernie and Serena happily moved to the lounge. Bernie sat with the legs up on the sofa, Serena curled up next to her and they cuddled. “They are getting on well aren’t they” Serena said, “Yes its good isn’t it” Bernie kissed Serena’s hair. They heard Cameron and Elinor talking and laughing in the kitchen.   
After they finished tidying up the kids returned to the lounge with more wine. Everyone was getting very merry, apart from Jason who had stuck to his coke and the Xbox. “Can I take this upstairs please Auntie Serena?” Jason asked pointing to his Xbox. Serena gave her permission, knowing that Jason would be much happier upstairs by himself. 

As the evening went on they retold funny stories of their childhoods and ended up playing charades, the tears were rolling down their faces as they played. It was nearly midnight, Serena couldn’t believe how long her little family had spent together, neither her nor Bernie, had expected their kids to show let along spend the whole day with them.   
“I suppose I better make a move” Cameron said checking his watch, “I wonder what type of reception I will get from Charlotte and Dad, they were not happy that I decided to come here today” He explained. “I am so pleased that you did come Cameron, so pleased” Bernie said as she stood. “I need to call a taxi” Cameron said as he took his phone from his pocket, “do you want to share, I am going back to Holby centre” He said looking at Elinor. “Please” she responded.   
Cameron finished on his phone, “well I have called 4 different taxi offices, the quickest one will be here in 55 mins and will cost £36” “what that is stupid, all because it is Christmas, stay here tonight both of you please” Serena said. “Elinor you can have the spare room and Cameron you can have the sofa” She pointed out. “Isn’t the Spare room Bernie’s” Elinor asked with such innocence. 

“No darling Bernie and I share a bed…. Err a bedroom” Serena felt a little uncomfortable for a moment. 

“Right cancel that taxi, let’s get you both sorted” Bernie took over handing Cameron a blanket. “Good night my darling boy” she said as she kissed him goodnight. “I love you to the moon and back” She told him. “Goodnight mum, goodnight Serena, thank you for a brilliant Christmas, goodnight Elinor.” “Goodnight Cameron, thank you for sharing Christmas with us” Serena hugged him. “Goodnight my sweet girl” Serena said to Elinor. “Do you fancy another drink Cam, so I can let mum and Bernie settle before I turn in?” Elinor said.   
“Don’t worry about us” Serena went to say but Bernie interrupted her “Serena leave them to it come on bed time” She pulled at Serena’s hand leading her up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16 The secret pleasure

Chapter 16

The secret pleasure

Bernie and Serena made their way up to bed hand in hand, as they walked into their room, Serena wondered if Cameron and Elinor were going to be OK entertaining themselves, she wondered if it was appropriate to be up in bed with her lover while their children were down stairs. She shared her concerns with Bernie who found it very amusing, but convinced Serena they would be fine.

Serena started to get undress, “Err what are you doing, did I say you could do that?” Bernie spoke in a rather pissed off tone. Serena suddenly remembered the role play “Sorry no you didn’t, can I get undressed please?” She asked.

“No sit there while I get ready for bed” Bernie said as she walked over to the bedroom door, turning the key in the lock and removing her clothes. Serena would never tire from seeing Bernie’s body, she was fit, all those years in the army had made her muscle tone perfectly, and she had the sexiest bum, all perky and hard. She was just simply stunning, absolutely fuckable and hers.

Bernie stood naked in front of Serena, “do you like what you see?” She asked her. “Yes very much so” Serena replied “What do you like, tell me” She asked Serena to explain. “I love your neck, it’s so strong and it makes me want to kiss it. I used to look at your neck before we were together and think about kissing it, and grabbing it when we made love. I love your breasts, I love the way they respond to my touch and I love how your nipples feel in my mouth. I like to look at all of your body, its toned and soft, I like to run my fingers over your back and tummy and I love the fight you put up when I pull your legs apart. I love that my body seems to just fit with yours. I like the way you smell and taste, I love that you trust me to give you pleasure and that you allow me to experiment. And I love your pussy, I love the softness of your pubic hair, I love the way your clit swells waiting to be touched and the soft and wetness of your vagina welcoming my fingers, guiding them to bring you pleasure.” Serena was flushed and warm as she talked.   
Bernie just stood there taking it all in, she loved that Serena only saw all the good things, she didn’t care about the scars that covered her body, she didn’t care that she was damaged goods, she wanted her as she was. 

Bernie told Serena to stand up, “Do you remember I told you that if you were good, I was going to give you a night of passion like you had never had” Serena nodded. “What about the kids, they will hear” Serena said quietly. “Only if you are too loud” Bernie smirked. “I can’t keep quiet you know that” Serena said. “Well let me see how I can help you.” Bernie moved towards the wardrobe.

She looked through, picking out four silk scarves, the ones that Serena would wear to work. “What are you doing with those, they are my favourites.” She said as Bernie walked towards her. “I know that’s why I picked them, so every time you wear them you can relive this night.” Bernie whispered to Serena.  
She took the first one, folding it and placing it over Serena’s eyes, she tied it tight. Serena was sat still, Bernie knelt before Serena opening her legs, and lifting her dress ever so slightly, just enough that she could get her head under it. Her tongue found its way to her crotch less knickers and danced around her clit, Serena let out a gasp and moan. Bernie immediately stopped, she came out from under the dress, and reached up to Serena’s face and said, “If you make another noise I will stop. Do you understand I will stop everything OK?” Serena nodded.

Bernie resumed her position, her tongue flicking and rolling over Serena’s clit. Serena was breathing heavy, she moved her hand to cradle Bernie’s head. Again Bernie stop, came out from under the dress and said “I am starting to think you don’t want me to pleasure you, keep your mouth closed and your hands still”.

Again she returned to her position, Bernie took Serena’s labia in her mouth sucking and softy chewing on it. Serena was twitching to each touch. Bernie knew she was teasing her to the very edge of her pleasure. Suddenly Bernie stopped. She stood up, she stood Serena up, turned her around and unzipped the dress, kissing down Serena’s back as she pulled the zip lower. Serena’s head rolled with desire. The dress fell to the floor and Bernie took Serena’s hand helping her step out of it and leading her to the bed. 

Serena laid flat on the bed as Bernie straddled her, the scarf still over her eyes. Bernie had the other three scarves ready. She placed one of Serena’s arms above her head, and with one scarf she wrapped it around Serena’s delicate wrists, she then secured the other end of the scarf around one of the metal bars of the head rest. It was secure but did not cause pain. She repeated her steps with the other hand. Bernie looked down on her lover, blind folded and restricted in movement by these soft silky scarves. 

She kissed Serena demandingly, searching for her tongue, piercing bites on her lips. Once Bernie had, had her fill of kissing she took the last scarf and placed it over Serena’s mouth, again secure enough to silence her moans.   
She hovered over Serena’s face, she said slowly but firmly, “Are you ready for this?” Serena’s senses were on over drive, she had never ever been like this before - restricted in movement, sight and speech. But she was ready, she was completely ready to let go, forget everything and trust that her lover would keep her safe.   
Bernie ran her hands over the beautiful bra Serena had on, she grabbed her breast hard, squeezing and pulling at them. It was a little painful, but a nice pain, if there is such a thing Serena thought. 

Bernie spent a while playing with Serena’s breasts, she pulled the bra cups down causing the breasts to pop out over the top of them, she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked. She sucked it so hard, like she was trying to retract milk from it. The nipple swelled in Bernie’s mouth, her hand found the other nipple which she pinched really hard, she wasn’t letting go, holding it tight and yanked at it. Serena’s body shook in convulsion, leaving her nipples stinging. Bernie stopped for a moment to kiss Serena’s neck. They were both very hot and sweaty, Serena’s sweaty body glisten in the light. 

Bernie made her way down to Serena’s lower half, she lifted one of her legs up to her face, kissing the length of her leg, feeling the soft stocking against her face and lips. She moved herself between Serena’s legs and lifted Serena’s bum off the bed, she placed two pillows under her bum so her body was lifted off the bed. Bernie left her for a moment. Enough time that Serena was wondering where she had gone, making her feel a little insecure as to how she left on the bed.   
From nowhere she felt Bernie climb onto the bed, Bernie had been putting on the double headed dildo. Serena felt her between her legs and felt her fingers slowly massage her clit. Serena, pulled against the restrains, she liked the fact that she was restricted, it turned her on so much. She laid there taking everything that Bernie wanted to do in her stride. 

Bernie’s fingers pinched and tugged at Serena’s clit, she rolled it and flicked it and rubbed it so hard that massive waves of pleasure hit Serena. Bernie’s hand was made wet by the wetness Serena produced. Bernie knew it was time. Bernie guided the dildo into Serena firmly, Serena’s body jolted, Bernie thrusted it into Serena as hard and as fast as she could. She repeated this movement continuously for several minutes, she was aware that Serena could barely breath, she like that. She wanted Serena to be fucked really hard, she knew it was something that she had never experienced and she wanted to make sure she was the one to show her how it was done. 

Bernie stopped as abruptly as she started, she withdrew from Serena’s pussy. She moved up to the top of the bed and untied the scarves from the head board. She removed the scarf from Serena’s mouth. Serena felt a warm, wet, hard object on her lips. “Open your mouth” Bernie ordered, as Serena did, Bernie slipped the dildo into it. “Taste yourself” Bernie said, as Serena licked and sucked the dildo. Watching Serena take this beast with ease, Bernie couldn’t help but think to herself that Serena must have made Edward and Robbie happy with that oral skill and technique.

Bernie moved taking the dildo away from Serena’s mouth. “Turn over onto your knees” Bernie whispered. Serena did as she was told. She took the scarves and again tied them to the head board. She had Serena there on all fours, she replaced the gag, Bernie moved between Serena’s legs laying on her back against the bed. She pulled Serena’s pussy closer, lowering it onto her face, Bernie’s touch was like a welcomed friend on Serena’s swollen lips. She drank the wetness from her vagina. Serena rolled her hips across Bernie’s face, feeling Bernie’s cheek bones, her nose, and her chin. Serena’s movements quicken as she rubbed herself against Bernie’s face. The friction it was making caused Serena to orgasm, Bernie loved it, particularly the weight of Serena’s body on her face. Bernie reached down and allowed her own fingers to work their way around her own Clit, as she came she tugged at the dildo inside her, causing it to rub against the walls of her pussy.

Bernie was ready to have a multiply orgasm, and she so wanted to give Serena one. She moved from where she laid and knelt on the bed behind Serena, she moved Serena’s body arching her back so her bum was up a little. She pushed the dildo against Serena moving until it found it own way into Serena’s opening. Serena had never been taken by doggy style before, she wasn’t entirely sure what movement if any she needed to make. That wasn’t a problem Bernie had it all in hand, literally…. as she pushed herself into Serena deeper, she leant forward and pulled on Serena’s hair, causing her head to fall back. Bernie held it there as she thrusted away, Serena was blown away, all the things that she was experiencing, new tastes, sensations and flashes of pleasurable pain.

This was a complete new world, one that she liked, for that hour or so she wasn’t Serena Campbell, world renowned surgeon and manager of AAU, she wasn’t Serena Campbell, mother, auntie and ex-wife. 

She was Serena Campbell, a 51 year old, woman in love and fully in lust with a stunning WOMAN, her beautiful Bernie Wolfe. 

With that thought, she felt a monsoon hit her hard as she reached her climax, 1, 2, 3, 4 after that she lost count the orgasms just kept coming hitting against her very soul. She couldn’t see Bernie, but she knew, from the pulling on her hair and the ever tightening grip on her hip, that Bernie too was in glorious ecstasy. This went on for several more moments until Serena’s legs gave way, Bernie released the grip on her hair and she buckled to the bed, Bernie falling on top of her. 

They laid panting hard, both bodies jumping, twitching and shaking. Bernie rolled off, of Serena, she untied the scarves. And unstrapped the dildo. Serena was unable to move her arms they had been in that position for so long they had gone dead. Bernie moved them and stroked them. Cradling Serena in her arms, no words were said, they didn’t need to speak. They had shared this mind blowing experience, pushing the boundaries and liking it, they just laid in bed holding each other unable to move from extreme exhaustion. 

 

Meanwhile down stairs……

 

Elinor and Cameron had hit the vodka, taking in shots as they spoke. There was an uncomfortable moment between them as they watched their mums going to bed hand in hand, they had both given the other that look of ‘OMG they are going to have sex aren’t they’ 

Well if that looked hadn’t said it all then the sound of the bed rocking 20 mins later had. When they heard the bed, Elinor had begun to blush, and Cameron fell about laughing. 

Little did they know the lengths their mums had gone to, trying to be quiet. They put some music on to try and drown out the squeaking bed. The half a bottle of vodka they had consumed on top of the wine and drinks throughout the day had certainly helped them blank out the noise or thoughts of what was happening upstairs.

They were really getting on well, not just because they had the comment factor of their mothers being in a relationship but because they were like minded, successful and hopeful young adults.   
It was really nice to talk to someone that wasn’t family, wasn’t a colleague, or uni friend just someone who knew very little about you and who would only know more if you told them. Elinor spoke about her boyfriend. She hadn’t been with him overly long but they broke up yesterday, she hadn’t told her mum, couldn’t be bothered with the ‘plenty more fish’ conversation.

“So why did you break up then?” Cameron asked. “It’s his loss, after we were all here the other day and I found out what a dick my dad had been for all those years I went to him to get his advice and support, all he wanted was…. Well you know. He is not the talking type, not like you, you talk and listen.” Elinor smiled. “Yeah well that’s a massive part of being a doctor isn’t it listening, giving advice and taking action.” Cameron smiled. 

“You will make a good doctor” Elinor complimented him. “Well I would worry if I didn’t both my parents are confident well known surgeons. Even though my mum wasn’t around much I was always aware that she was something special, on the army barracks where we lived, her name was god like. Everyone knew her or wanted to. When she was home she trained and taught soldier’s how to survive in war zones, her training sessions were always full and had long waiting lists. I was very proud of her and still am, I mean to come back from the Army and land a job at a leading hospital opening her own Trauma Unit, that is pretty impressive" Cameron spoke with pride. 

“You must be proud of your mum, surely, being a working mum and a world renown surgeon and wasn’t she a deputy ECO, that is massive” Cameron pointed out to Elinor. “I never really thought of it like that, of course I am proud” Elinor sat thoughtful for a moment.   
“And now they are together, leading a unit and together, together they are completely unstoppable, look how they put our dads in their places” Cameron laughed and he was joined by Elinor. 

“So this boyfriend, gone forever or just for the moment?” Cameron was keen to get back on track with his conversation. “Gone forever I think, it’s a shame he was a good looking bloke, and apart from being sex mad he was a pretty thoughtful always brought me flowers and presents” She smiled recalling these memories. “Hate to burst your bubble but most bloke’s only give a girl flowers and gifts if they have been unfaithful” Cameron said smirking. “Talking from experience are you?” Elinor inquired. 

“No way if I had a girlfriend as great as you, my eyes wouldn’t stray at all” He said and no sooner had the words left his mouth, that he found Elinor’s lips on his. 

Their kiss was clumsy, tongues, teeth smashing against each other. Cameron pulled at Elinor’s top. She helped him pull it off and he kissed her upper body passionately. “Let’s go upstairs she said as she pulled him to his feet. They ran up the stairs in a drunken daze. They were trying to be quiet and made it into the spare room without being heard. Cameron jumped about the room trying to remove his trousers, he pulled off his top quickly and threw it on the floor. He pulled Elinor close and helped her off with her jeans, they kissed again and while undoing Elinor’s bra he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her chest. She threw her head back as he sucked at her nipple, her hand scratching his back. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him, she fell his hardness press against her and she wanted it.

He carried her to the bed and removed his boxers, allowing his large erect penis to spring out of them. Elinor puller down her knicker and pulled him onto the bed. They continued to kiss frantically, hands all over the place. There wasn’t really much time for foreplay, it was all very rushed and before Cameron knew it Elinor was lowering herself onto his hard cock. 

The sex was very energetic the bed had started to squeak but they were too drunk and too caught up in the moment to care. Elinor was the first to come, letting out a scream, shortly followed by Cameron who was much quieter.  
Once they were finished they laid awkwardly on the bed, next to each other. After a few minutes of silence they had both fallen victim to the alcohol and were both fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17  The inquisition

Chapter 17

The inquisition

Bernie was awake first today, she smiled to herself as she saw the scarves they had used last night laying at the bottom of the bed. What a night that was, she and Serena hadn’t spoken last night, so she was unsure on how much of the night Serena had enjoyed, she hoped all of it. Bernie liked the roll play and really enjoyed being domineering over Serena.   
Serena was awake but was enjoying the stillness, she eventually turned to look at Bernie. “Hey you” Bernie softy said. “Hey” Serena replied. “How are you this morning, did you sleep well?” Bernie asked. “Like a baby, I not sure if that is due to the alcohol or that amazing sex” There Serena had mentioned.   
“It was pretty good wasn’t it, it never ceases to amaze me how bloody amazing we are together and how compatible we are.” Bernie was rather smug, she had pleasured her partner so well that she would never forget that night, and she left her hungry for more. 

“I wonder if anyone else is up, I am going to nip to the bathroom and see if Elinor is OK on my way back. What time are we in today?” Serena said stumbling as she got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. “Not until 10am my darling, its only 7:30am.” Bernie replied. 

Serena had only been gone a few seconds before Bernie heard….

“What the bloody hell has been going on here”? Serena shouted. Bernie jump up and left the bedroom to be met by Serena on the landing at the door way of the spare room.   
“Look, just bloody look at this” Serena was still shouting as she gestured for Bernie to look into the room. There was a trail of clothes on the floor leading to the bed where Cameron and Elinor were laying naked. 

“Ok…. Let’s just calm down, shall we” Bernie tried to steady Serena. “I just can’t bloody believe this, you too have had sex” Serena was still shouting. 

“Mum please, I am not a child, I have had sex before, and this really isn’t a big issue” Elinor piped up. “Get up both of you and get dressed, down stairs in 15 minutes.” Serena barked her orders at them.

Serena pushed past Bernie as she returned to her room, she grabbed some joggers and a t shirt from her drawers and got dressed. Bernie didn’t speak she knew that Serena would bite her head off, she just got dressed too. 

Serena marched downstairs followed by Bernie, “I just can’t believe this, how bloody irresponsible of them.” Serena said firmly. “Look I am not happy either but they are adults Serena” Bernie eventually spoke. “Yes my daughter and your son, under my roof, how dare they act like that” Serena was angry with Bernie. “Come on Serena, how can you act like this when we were doing the same bloody thing last night?” Bernie snapped at her as Cameron and Elinor appeared at the door of the lounge. 

“Look I am sorry if we have offended you Serena, I know it was a shock to find us like that this morning, we can explain” Cameron was very apologetic. “Please do, tell me why you both thought that sleeping together was an acceptable decision to make.” Serena stood arms crossed.   
“Look mum, you are blowing this completely out of proportion, he is a grown man and I am a grown woman, we had sex, god damn hot sex too, it’s really not a big deal” Elinor snapped, her temper was just like her mothers, neither of them were going to back down.   
“But you have a boyfriend, so you are a cheat now, just like your father” Serena was grabbing at straws. “No we finished, but I would rather be like dad than like you, you and her lesbian lover over there” Elinor knew how to fight dirty.

“I wondered when that would come up, yes Elinor I am now a lesbian, maybe I always was one, who knows, but my having sex with a woman has nothing to do with you being stupid and having a one night stand with my lovers son” Serena was almost breathing fire as she spoke. 

“You have double standards mum, we heard you and her last night having sex.” Elinor was practically screaming at Serena who stood shocked at what she was hearing, she looked at Bernie who was stood equally as embarrassed as her. “Do you know what that feels like to hear your own mother having lesbian sex with her female lover while you are sat with her lover’s son? It made us both feel sick, so we put the music on to drown you out and hit the vodka. One thing lead to another and we had sex.” Elinor used her words like a sword.

Serena knew she didn’t really have a leg to stand on so turned her attention to Cameron, who to be fair was stood there like a wet lettuce. “Well do you have anything else to add?” She glared at him as she asked. “Only that I am sorry if we upset you, but Elinor is right, we were left in a very awkward situation last night, watching your mother, who you have only even seen be affection with your dad, suddenly being touched and kissed by her new girlfriend is weird, then when you walked upstairs hand in hand to bed, it was a little gross. But then to hear the bed squeaking that was too much. The drinking took us over the state of caring and sensible thinking. I am sorry” Cameron was uncomfortable talking like this to Serena and his mother. 

“We all need to calm down, we are sorry if our open affection with each other is upsetting for you, but we are a couple and we really shouldn’t feel like we can be a proper couple in our own home. In terms of hearing us last night, I am so sorry you heard us, really I am but as you keep pointing out you are adults and therefore you should accept that we do have sex. I am not pleased that this has happened, but it has. Will you be repeating this or was it just a one night stand?” Bernie seemed to be the only one talking sense.   
Cameron and Elinor stood looking at each other neither of them spoke, they were unsure if this was a one off, they really enjoyed spending time with each other yesterday and the sex was great. “Oh please god, don’t tell me that you want this to be more?” Serena was so condemning. “Well I would like to see where this could go” Cameron was brave enough to suggest, “Me too” said Elinor. 

“Are you hearing this Bernie, I mean really, do they think this could really work. What happens if we got married you would be brother and sister for Christ Sake?” Serena announced a situation that no one had thought of. “Is that on the cards then, first you’re a lesbian, then you move your lover in and now you’re getting married?” Elinor mocked Serena. Bernie caught Serena’s eye, looking at her with wonder of what the hell she was saying. 

“No look I was just saying you need to think this through properly, what if you argue or break up where do Bernie and I stand, we love both of you” Serena explained. “I think we need to stop with all these ‘what if’s’. If they think there might be something special here then we give them our blessing and support them in every way we can, it’s not like they are announcing they are having a baby of anything are they?” Bernie was trying to bring everyone back down to earth.  
However Cameron and Elinor shared a look, a look that made Serena’s blood run cold. “Please tell me you used protection” She said in a very disapproving voice.  
Elinor and Cameron stood there like two naughty children. “Elinor please tell me you are on the pill” Bernie jumped in now being the disappointed parent. Elinor shook her head. “And you didn’t have the brains to wear protection. “Serena grilled Cameron, he too shook his head.   
“Bloody fabulous, so you could have given each other all sorts of infections or worst a baby.” Serena was beyond despair. “I am very disappointed with both of you, come into the hospital later and we will get you tested” Serena suggested. 

“Talking of the hospital, we need to get ready for work Serena” Bernie pointed out. Serena turned on her heels as left the room so angry. “I am sorry mum” Cameron said as she went to follow Serena, “I know Cam, I know” She smiled at him.

When Bernie entered the bedroom, Serena was sat at her dressing table in tears, Bernie went towards her ready to comfort her, as she placed her hand on her shoulder, Serena shot upright, “Leave me alone” She said sharply. “OK, would you like to tell me what I have done wrong?” Bernie questioned her. "Your bloody son, that’s what, you brought him up to think having unprotected sex on a one night stand with a women he doesn’t know was acceptable?” Serena shot through Bernie with that cold comment. “Hey let’s not go there, shall we. They both decided to have sex, unprotected sex…. It’s not just the man’s responsibility anymore Serena this is not the bloody 1960’s, your precious daughter is as much to blame here” Bernie was equally as short back in her comments.

“We need to get to work” Serena shouted as she got dressed. She yelled up at Bernie to hurry up as she was waiting at the door with her keys. “Forget it, see you there” She shouted.

As Bernie came down the stars, she found that Serena had gone, driven herself to work. Fine, if that’s how she wants to play it Bernie thought as she grabbed her own keys and left for work.

“I think we have rather mudded the water” Cameron smirked at the over dramatic performance they had witnessed. “My mum loves to stick to the rules, she just can’t cope with the thought of me having my own brain. You don’t think we have anything to worry about do you, I meet I get tested regular at University so I know I haven’t got any STI’s.” Elinor said. “Me too, perks of being a trainee doctor, I am clean.” Cameron announced.   
“So do you think we should be sensible and stop at a chemist and get the morning after pill? I know my mum can get them at the hospital but it just feels wrong accepting it from her.” Elinor explained. “I couldn’t agree more, let’s do that and then we can maybe get to know each other a little more?” Cameron suggested with a smile on his face. “Well I would say we know each other rather well already” She said with a wink.

Serena drove to work angry, she wasn’t entirely certain why she was so angry, was it because the children had heard them have sex, and she was embarrassed, was it because she had that rough sex and liked it and was embarrassed, was it because her baby was now a real woman, was it that Bernie really did what the problem was with their children having sex OR was it because deep down she knew she would have to tell Bernie that her daughter was bad news, and that Cameron should stay clear. Bernie didn’t know that Elinor had a history of drug abuse, if it was still history, Serena wasn’t sure if Elinor had been using drugs again. How was she meant to betray her daughter to her lover?  
Serena pulled up to the hospital, why on earth have I started this argument with Bernie, she thought to herself, why did I bloody drive myself to work without her, why am I such a prat? The questions kept running through her head. But she wanted to get into AAU before Bernie turned up, she just couldn’t face all of that now. Bloody great Boxing Day she thought as she walked to the lift.  
She arrived on the ward, it was busy, there had been a coach accident on the motorway and patients were being air lifted to the hospital. Serena literally dumbed her things in the office and went to scrub in. 

Bernie wasn’t far behind, she was met at the entrance of the hospital by a patient being rushed up to the trauma unit. “Ms Wolfe glad to see you have made it in time, this is Mark Fox, he was the coach driver…..” The paramedic continued to inform Bernie of the accident and the huge amount of patients coming her way. Bernie ran from the lift into AAU and like Serena chucked everything into the office and rushed to see what needed doing.

As she got to the nurses station Serena was there shouting out orders and directions for the intake of the patients. Bernie stood and listened, suddenly Serena was up and off to Surgery. Bernie ran behind her grabbing her arm, “What I am doing?” She asked. “Running the trauma Unit, that’s your thing isn’t it, and the AAU is mine” Serena was sharp as she continued to walk away. Bernie closed her eyes and counted to 10. 

“Ms Wolfe we need you” Fletch shouted out. Bernie set to work. The unit was so busy Bernie was in surgery after surgery, having to rush in-between to wash up and redress ready for the next scrub in. Even if she had wanted to see Serena, there was no chance in hell, as she knew Serena was equally as busy as she was. Her shift had started at 10am, it was now nearly 2pm and she had not had a drink or anything to eat since last night. She was so thirsty but didn’t have time to stop not even for a moment. 

Serena’s day had slowed up a bit, this was really only due to the trauma unit running so efficiently. She could go and lend a hand or she could take a few minutes to grab a coffee and a sandwich, she too hadn’t had anything after the events of the morning. Serena sat back in her chair and slowly took in the hot coffee. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her thoughts turned to Elinor and Cameron, she had told them to come to the hospital to get tested, but that was not possible now due to the accident. She grabbed her phone and called Elinor, “Hello mum are you still pissed off with me? Elinor answered her phone. “Yes I am, but that will have to wait, you can’t come in to hospital today, we have had a multi car accident in and we are packed.” Serena replied. “Don’t worry mum, we have been to the chemist and I have taken the morning after pill and I was tested 3 weeks ago and was STI clear, Cameron was tested last week and was clean too, see we can function as adults without our mummies” Elinor glorified in this news. “Right well, well done, what are you doing for the rest of the day? Serena asked. “Movies, popcorn and getting to know each other” She replied. "No more sex Elinor, do I make myself clear?” The line went dead on Serena….. That bloody girl she thought as she took a bite from her sandwich. 

It was now 4:20pm, Serena had just finished a ward round, everyone was doing well, and there weren’t any complications or deaths, a good day at the office all in all. She still hadn’t seen Bernie, but she did spot Raf, who was running around like a headless chicken. “All ok Raf?” She asked 

“Actually no Ms Campbell it isn’t, we have not stopped. Bernie has been in surgery since 10am she hasn’t stopped for a drink or food. She hasn’t had a breath of fresh air…. nothing, but she is in there saving lives and struggling hard will limited staff and limited space. I come out to find the AAU all happy and peaceful and you chilling out doing ward rounds after eating lunch.” He was so angry. 

“Excuse me Dr De luca you would do well to remember who you are talking too!” Serena said with authority in her voice. “And can I remind you that you said work was work and home was home when it came to yours and Bernie’s relationship. Yet here you are ignoring her request for help because of your stupid bloody mindedness.” Raf was so annoyed he didn’t care if he was being rude.

“What the hell are you talking about Raf” Serena was clueless to what he was saying. We have been paging you since midday Serena, Bernie has really struggled today, she needed you” He continued to explain. 

“My pager” Serena said searching her pockets, “I don’t have it”, she rushed over to her desk moving paper around, it wasn’t there, she rushed to the nurses station again tossing paperwork about, she then spotted it on the floor, just under the chair. She picked it up and looked at it nearly 35 messages. “Shit Raf I am sorry, I must of dropped it this morning, I will come now” Serena said following Raf to Theatre.

Serena was ready to step in as required, Bernie hadn’t seen her behind the glass waiting. Serena watched Bernie at work, she was so skilled on a completely different level to her or any other surgeon in the hospital. Serena could see that Bernie was exhausted, but ever the professional she was giving her all, to every patient she worked on.   
Bernie was finished and asked her assistant to close the patient up. She went into the prep area, removing her gloves, mask and gown. She washed and dried her hands. Serena stood and watched. She then lent up against the wall, rubbing her head and eyes, she was crying. Serena saw this and she rushed to be with her. 

“Bernie, I am sorry are you OK?” She asked as she rushed into the room. “Err what, yes I am fine, nice of you to join us at last” She said gowning up for the next procedure. “Yes sorry I lost my pager, I was completely unaware that you needed me” Serena tried to explain. “I have never needed to page you before, you have always just been here, but today it seems that our patients suffer at the wrath of Ms Campbell’s temper.” Bernie was short with her comment, but Serena knew she was right. Any other day Serena would make a way of being by Bernie’s side in surgery, she would make it her business to be close to her. But today she was too wrapped up in her own anger to do the right thing. 

She followed Bernie into Theatre, Raf gave Serena a very quick over view of the patient and the procedure needed. Bernie was already cutting into the patient’s leg as this was being done, Serena was there ready to help, she spotted the bleed and dealt with it, then the machines started to beep, “BP is going through the floor, her stats are dropping, come on let’s not lose her, we haven’t lost one so far so let’s not start now” Raf reported. 

Serena looked at Bernie for instruction, as Bernie was about to speak, her face went pale and a glazed look went over her eyes, she fell backwards hitting the back of her head hard on the floor.

“Bernie” Serena called out in panic “Shit she’s fainted” Serena said, going to move but unable to do so as she was still fixing the bleed in the leg. “Raf do something” She begged. “I can’t Serena this patient is our priority here” Raf was distressed, he called to the nurse “give me an Epinephrine please” Raf took the injection and inserted it into the patient after a few seconds the BP was back to normal. “Right, is that secure” Raf was asking Serena as she finished securing the bleed. “Yes” she replied. “Then go to her” Raf was suddenly in charge. 

Serena rushed round to Bernie, she was breathing but her head was bleeding, with the help of two theatre assistants she pulled Bernie away from the operating table. Serena rushed to remove the gloves and gown that she was wearing, by this time the news of Bernie’s fall had reached Fletch and Morven. They were there ready to help, lifting Bernie onto a bed, they removed her gloves, gown etc. Serena rushed over, she checked Bernie, she was breathing and her pulse was ok, but she was unconscious and the bang on her head needed investigation. 

“Let’s get her down to CT and get a scan done.” Serena order. “It will be ok my darling, I promise, I love you” Serena lent over Bernie as she spoke and kissed her lips. Morven blushed as she witnessed this affection.   
“Ms Campbell, we can take it from here” Morven said. “No I will treat Ms Wolfe, thank you” Serena snapped. “But you are her spouse Ms Campbell, it’s not best practice” Morven explained very nervously. “I am fully aware of my relationship status, Dr Digby, but I am also the only consultant who is free to treat her, you and Dr De Luca are needed in surgery thank you” Serena completely pulled rank. “Yes Ms Campbell, sorry” Morven scuttled off quickly. “Come on Fletch let’s get her scanned. She gesture to Fletch to move the bed. 

As they arrived at the Scanning ward, Bernie started to stir, “oh no you, lay still, please darling lay still” Serena cradled Bernie’s hands as she spoke. “What happened” Bernie asked with a croaky voice. “You fainted sweetheart, but you banged your head as you fell, its bleeding and we just want to check you over ok” Serena spoke slowly. “What am I having? A CT scan? No need surely they cost the earth” Bernie was confused. “Look you hit your head, we are just checking with the CT scan to double check all is ok, and sod the expense, you are the best Surgeon this hospital has so I sure they can afford it.” Serena smiled. “OK we are ready for her” The operator said calling them through. Fletch helped Bernie onto the scan table. Serena watched from the monitor room as Bernie had her scan, there were no signs of damage, no internal bleeds , just a bump and a small cut.   
Serena left the scan room and returned to AAU without Bernie, to prepare the stitches needed for her head. Fletch wheeled Bernie in on a bed. “Is all this really necessary, I am fine, I need something to drink and eat and I will be ready to go.” Bernie hated this unneeded attention.

“Shut up Bernie, will you just do as you are told, let me sort out that cut, sit still will you” Serena was forceful with her. “Look I am ok, I just needed a break” Bernie was trying to sound convincing. “I will leave you to it, but I will get you some food and a coffee sorted” Fletch said as he disappeared.  
Serena stood over Bernie dressing her wound, she worked in silence, there was a knock on the door, in came a junior nurse with two coffees and food. Serena thanked her and dismissed her quickly.

“I am sorry” Serena broke the silence between the couple. “For what part exactly Serena” Bernie asked. “For everything, I have been a complete cow today and I am so sorry, you scared the life out of me when you fell, I was so worried that I had lost you before our life together had really started” Serena explained. “I only bloody fainted, it wasn’t like I had a heart attack or anything” Bernie wasn’t keen on all this talk.

“I mean it Bernie, I have been horrible today and I am so sorry, it wasn’t your fault at all, I was just so bloody disappointed with Elinor. Then I lost my pager and I didn’t know you needed me, it’s all my fault” Serena had a tear in her eye. 

“There was once a time that we would have to make up a reason for why we were both needed to be in surgery together” Bernie smiled. “It just felt like you were punishing me for this morning.” Bernie wiped the tear away as it dropped from Serena’s eye.

“Drink and eat my darling and we can talk more back in the office.” Serena handed Bernie the food, but would only exchange it for a kiss, which of course Bernie gave freely.


	18. Chapter 18 Expectations

Chapter 18

Expectations 

Bernie was all stitched up, fully fueled with food and drink and a couple of painkillers. She was ready to return to work, but Serena was having done of it. “You need to rest, please just a little break, come and sit in the office please.” Serena begged.

They made their way to the office, the ward was busy but all the patients involved in the accident had been seen, operated on and were all doing well. Bernie entered the office first, Serena followed and closed and locked the door and the blinds. “That looks suspicious doesn’t it, closing the blinds?” Bernie laughed half-heatedly. “I don’t care, what it looks like, you need to rest and I need to take care of you” Serena said. “I am sure there are more priority cases needing your attention Serena” Bernie sighed as she sat down. “You are the most important patient I have, you are my priority.” Serena was bossy with her comment. 

 

“Well the elephant in the room…. Elinor and Cameron. What are we going to do?” Bernie asked. “I don’t know, there were so many reasons why I was angry this morning” Serena had a tremble in her voice. “Well, shall we discuss them” Bernie suggested, patting the seat next to her. Serena sat down and they turned to look at each other.

“Well I was really shocked to see Elinor and Cameron naked in bed together, I am not stupid, I know that Elinor is sexual active, but I don’t need it rubbed in my face, especially not with your son” Serena knew she sounded just like her mother as she spoke. “I know what you’re saying Serena, but they are adults and as much as I hated seeing them like that we have to keep in mind that we have been freely affectionate in front them. We have been banging on for days about the expected adult approach we want from them, in regards to our relationship.” Bernie was preaching a little.

“I just feel that they have really disrespected us by having sex in our house, I just would never have done that to my parents.” Serena was clearly more annoyed at this than Bernie was. Bernie tried to explain that at least they were safe in the house and that they didn’t go up an alley or in the back of a car or in the loos at a night club. Serena half-heartedly agreed.

“What about the fact that they had unproductive Sex?” Serena was fuming as she spoke about this. “That is completely out of our hands Serena. I know you believe I brought my son up to feel it is acceptable to have unprotected sex on a one night stand with a stranger, but I didn’t. He was very much educated on how to be a gentleman and the right thing to do. It was really a very bad misjudgment on his and Elinor’s behalf.” Bernie had to point out the cutting comment Serena had thrown at her that morning. “Yes, I know, I am so sorry I said that to you, it was a nasty and low cutting I am sorry” Serena took hold of Bernie’s hand and squeezed it. Bernie responded, which meant she had accepted Serena’s apology.

“The thing that I am most angry about is that they heard us, in fact I am mortified that their heard us having sex, especially the kind of sex we had.” Serena blushed looking at the floor as she spoke. “We were really quiet as well” Bernie laughed and Serena joined her. “We have to accept that they had sex and they need to respect that we are not going to live like nuns.” Bernie was talking sense and Serena knew it. “What we really need to discuss with them is if they really believe this could be more than a drunken one night stand, if they do, then we need to allow them the space to investigate that relationship.” Bernie continued.

“I am not sure if we should encourage that, Bernie, it could all end really badly and what happens to us when it does?” Serena was becoming stressed again. “Look in my experience the more we say no, the more they will fight us, we need to stay united on our decision and stand firm that we will not get involved. If they know that from the off, I doubt anything will develop anyway.” Bernie was trying hard to keep the peace. 

“The thing is Bernie, my Elinor isn’t all sweetness and light, she has history, bad history especially with drugs. She was a really wild teenage, she drank, smoked, took drugs and I to an extent allowed her too. I was so career driven, I wasn’t around much and Edward was off living his prefect life, it was much easier for me to look the other way, than to deal with it. Eventually I did deal with it but that was only after she was admitted to Keller ward a few years ago after her and her friends took a concoction of class A drugs. She was such a disappointment, it all suddenly hit me, she was a drunk, drug taking, party animal who failed at school, was sleeping about and was only 17. What a fabulous mother I was. It was the fact that all this played out in front of Ric Griffin that made reality and embarrassment smash me in the face. I have great worries that she still partakes in drugs, she is at university, living the typical student life, she is manipulative little madam.” Serena was embarrassed just telling Bernie.

“Look Serena, Cameron isn’t an angel either, yes he is back at med school and yes he accepts us, but he has had his moments. He is no stranger to alcohol, or women unfortunately. I fooled myself it was due to him being a red blooded male, and because I was barely there I trusted Marcus to guide him in the right direction. I really don’t think whatever they think they may have will come to anything” Bernie looked into Serena’s eyes as she spoke.  
“I don’t want her to hurt Cameron, like I know she will. God I am not even sure if she really likes him, I wouldn’t put it past her to have orchestrated this whole situation” Serena was rather tearful making this confession.

“What would she gain?” Bernie asked. “This, us arguing, you arguing with Cameron, me arguing with her, you having a reason to dislike her, me having a reason to dislike Cameron, getting Edward involved the list is endless.” Serena was very screwed on when it came to her daughter and her ability to be a spoilt brat.  
“OK, so we don’t let her, if you really believe your gut then we stick together and we stay strong.” Bernie said reassuringly. “So we give them our blessing?” Serena asked.  
“If we say no, they will do it even more just to prove a point, and neither of us like this idea, but if we step back, don’t give our opinion and let it play out, if she is causing trouble then she will get bored. If we give our blessing, she can’t argue with us, we won’t argue over them. She will not be in control will she? “Bernie was talking sense it was sly but would work.   
“And if Cameron gets hurt?” Serena asked, “Then we are there to pick him up” Bernie smiled as she spoke. “Ok deal” Serena said. 

“The thing is Serena, would the months of me chasing you had been as exciting as they were, if I was a man? Me being a gay woman chasing a straight woman was far more thrilling wasn’t it? When you decided you wanted me, was that want made more powerful because you were entering the unknown? Would we be trying so hard now to prove we are a great couple if we were male and female, because our ex-husbands and children struggle to accept that we are lesbians? Is the sex we are having amazing, because we are both women? ………………………I don’t know the answer to these questions, but I can tell you this, if we had never kissed and if we had never decided to leave it there, the rest wouldn’t have happened. As soon as you confessed to me that you had never been more than friends with a woman, a light was lit inside you. A light that was going to burn away until you had pushed against yours and society’s boundaries.” Bernie’s words fell hard on Serena.

She was right, if Bernie was a man, she would have brushed him off and focusing on her relationship with Robbie. But she was a woman and every bone in her body was saying NO, which is why she made it a YES.

So what I am saying is, Elinor and Cameron want each other, not because they ‘want’ each other, but because they knew they shouldn’t ‘want’ each other, their parents are a couple, they are practically step siblings but for them that is where the excitement is. Just like us.” 

“Anyway things could be worse” Bernie said looking at Serena. “Imagine how much louder we would have been last night if I hadn’t of gagged you” Serena flushed bright red. “Really Ms Campbell even the mere mention of last night, and you go weak at the knees, what on earth would you do if I was to tell you how amazing you tasted, how wet and soft you felt, how much I liked the way my tongue danced across your body and how fantastic it was when you literally rode my face until you came.” Bernie spoke with a deep and sexy voice. 

“I err, I, I…” Serena couldn’t get the words out. “I see, you would be completely lost for words, is that right?” Bernie moved towards her as Serena nodded. “Well Serena you see, where you go speechless at the thought of it, it makes me do the opposite, I want to talk about it more, I want to recall every detail and it makes me want to touch you again to see if it really was as good as I believed it to be.” Bernie was so close to Serena she could feel her hot breathe on her neck. 

Serena closed her eyes and chewed on her lower lip, “Were your eyes closed under that blind fold last night?” Bernie asked as she placed her hand on Serena’s lap. “Yes” Serena replied breathlessly. “I closed my eyes, when I was under your dress, licking your clit, but I kept them open for everything else, especially when I lowered you onto my face. I needed to see how amazing you looked, and as you rubbed your wet pussy over my face I took in all the wonder that is you.” Bernie spoke slowly as she moved her hand across Serena’s legs and up her tights. Serena’s legs relaxed and opened very slightly.

“I loved the power you had over me, I loved not having to think, and to know that I was completely safe.” Serena turned so her face was against Bernie’s. “I loved that you did as you were told, after all you are ‘Serena Campbell’ a force to be reckoned with, a man eater when it comes to politics and medicine, and I had you like putty in my hand. Is there anything I did that you didn’t like?” Bernie asked nervously. “I was a little unsure of the hair pulling at first but I wouldn’t tell you to stop if you did it again, and when you forced the dildo in my mouth, that took me back a bit. I have never tasted myself before.” Serena felt comfortable discussing this with Bernie. “You taste good don’t you” Bernie said as Serena blushed. “I must say you handled it well in your mouth almost made me wish I was a man, but then remembered how amazing it feels when your tongue is inside.” As Bernie said this, she undid her blouse. “Is it hot in here or is it me” She said. 

“Are you hot Serena, you look hot, come here let me help you cool down” She pulled on Serena’s blouse. “I would rather get hotter than cool down Bernie” Serena spoke those words as she pushed hard against Bernie kissing her neck. “I want to make love to you Bernie, here, now” Serena said through her kisses. “Come here” Bernie pulled Serena so she was sat across Bernie’s lap facing her. Bernie opened Serena’s blouse a little more, enough so she could kiss her beautiful chest but also enough that if they were interrupted she could easily cover up. They kissed slowly, romantically, their mouths connected perfectly, their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Serena gave out an almost silent moan, she loved kissing Bernie they just clicked in every way. They held each other softly exploring each other’s mouths. Bernie’s hands ran up and down Serena’s back. Serena held Bernie’s face, minding not to touch the back of her head. 

Bernie liked it when Serena was on top she liked it because she was a little higher that her and she enjoyed looking up at her, when she climaxed. Bernie broken from a kiss and moved her attention to Serena’s neck and chest. She didn’t touch her breasts she didn’t think there was need to as she watched Serena’s head roll back as she kissed her neck.   
“I love you Bernie, I love you so much, you are the most amazing, fantastic, stunning woman I have ever met and I am so happy I am yours” Serena spoke with such emotion. “I love you too my darling, so much. When I thought I lost you by going to Ukraine my heart broke, I wanted to die, if I couldn’t have you what was the point in living” Bernie was nearly crying. 

“Shh enough of that, you came back and we are here together in our office making love, how many times did you imagine this?” Serena settled Bernie’s tears. “Serena I thought about you every day, wondering what your body felt like, what you looked like naked, how you tasted, the faces and noises you would make when you climaxed, it drove me bloody stir crazy.” Bernie looked longingly into Serena’s eyes.

“Did you ever think of me at night, when you were in bed? “ Serena asked with a twinkle in her eye. “Of course I did, I fantasied about you for months” Bernie confessed. “And did you ever touch yourself when you thought about me” Serena undid her trousers as she asked this. “Yes” Bernie swallowed hard. “Did you ever dream of me doing this?” Serena asked as she slipped her hand into her trousers, finding her pounding clit, she slowly rubbed it, her hand finding a good rhythm in the confide space. “Yes and I was doing this” Bernie undid her own trousers and squeezed her hand into the restricted space, she had Serena’s weight on her hand too, which made her movements harder but more pleasurable.

“Question is did I meet your expectations when fantasy became reality?” Serena asked Bernie trying to catch her breath between strokes. “You exceeded them my darling” Bernie kissed her again. 

The movements they were making only enhanced each other’s pleasure, “I am so in love with you Serena” “As I am with you” they rocked on each other for several more minutes as a slow but very strong orgasm hit. Neither of them cried out, they just held each other tight, Bernie burying her head against Serena’s neck. Their breathing was hard and heavy.   
They stayed there like that for a few moments, taking in the feeling of love they shared. 

Bernie’s pager beeped, followed immediately by Serena’s, “we are needed it seems” Serena said as she climbed from Bernie’s lap, doing up her trousers and blouse. Bernie stood and did up her trousers and blouse, she stood a little too quickly and went a little light headed. “Hey you ok?” Serena was worried, “Yes fine, honestly, just stood too quickly” Bernie said as she moved to the door. “Wait, wait, come here you have lipstick on your cheek” Serena said as she wiped Bernie’s face with a tissue. 

They left the office, no one seems to have missed them, they approached the nursing station, “Everything ok” Bernie asked. “Yes, we just wondered if you were, we hadn’t seen you for a while and we wanted to know if you fancied a drink at Albie’s” Fletch asked. 

“Total misuse of hospital equipment Nurse Fletcher, but yes we are fine and thank you for the offer but we need to get home” Serena replied.

Serena and Bernie gathered they stuff and left the hospital. “We should look into booking a holiday, somewhere hot and sunny, do you think we would get time off together” Bernie   
asked. “I bloody doubt it, but I do know that Hassen was thinking of booking me on a training conference in Bath. He wanted me to give a presentation on how to run a successful AAU unit. Maybe we could convince him that an all singing all dancing double act presentation on the amazing AAU and Trauma Unit would not only blow other hospitals out of the water but would be an opportunity to gather some funding or sponsorship.” Serena’s eyes came alive with the idea she just had.  
“Bath, I like Bath, sounds great” Bernie replied, thinking about having Serena in a hotel room. “We would easily need three days wouldn’t we maybe 4?” Serena was plotting. “I will email him when I get home” She smiled to herself.

“I will see you at home” Bernie said walking towards her car, “No, you are coming home with me, you’re not driving after hitting your head, come on get in” Serena was so forceful, it made Bernie smile.

They pulled up in the drive, the lights were all on, “Looks like they are home, do you think they have had a good day?” Bernie asked. “Probably had sex 30 times” Serena smirked. “Hey I know that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree and that irresistibly runs in the family but even I would be bloody impressed if he managed to perform 30 times in one day…. Most certainly a proud mummy moment there…..” Bernie laughed out loud. 

As they reached the door Bernie turned to Serena “Ok so we don’t bite, we let them do as they please, they have our blessing and we will apologise for this morning.” Serena nodded “oh yes and we do not frown on them sharing a room, ok let’s let them think they are in charge” Again Serena nodded. 

As they opened the door, Serena called out “Hello, we are home” “We are in here” Elinor answered back. They walked into the lounge, it was nice and tidy and it smelt like dinner was cooking. “Hello you two, how was your day? “ Bernie asked as she slumped into the chair. “Good we went to the cinema this morning, went for a couple of drinks and then came home, we have prepared a curry for dinner.” Cameron said happily. “That’s very nice of you” Bernie replied smiling at how good her boy was. “Well we wanted to say sorry about this morning” Cameron didn’t get a chance to finish as Elinor jumped it, “we are not sorry that we slept together” Cameron jumped back in “We are sorry that you found us like that, it must have been awkward.”

“Yes about that, Serena and I” Bernie started to speak as she pulled at Serena’s hand causing her to sit on the arm of the chair, Bernie didn’t let go of her hand. “We want to apologise too, it was a shock finding you like that, and some of the things that were said were done so without thought. As parents we are always concerned about ours children’s safety even when they are all grown up like you two.” Serena took over effortlessly “But we know you are adults and we respect that you have feelings for each other. We are happy for you to see if this could be more, and we are happy for you to meet and stay here as you need to. But we are not getting involved, if you argue we will not be taking sides.” Bernie then spoke again “But in return we just want to remind you that we are adults too, and as hard as it is to take in, we are in a new relationship and we want to kiss and cuddle and be a couple in our own home. So can we agree, that we respect you and you respect us?” Bernie offered a good deal.

Cameron smiled a big smile, Elinor had a look on her face that could pass as either a surprise face but also a ‘what are they playing at’ face. “I think we can agree to that don’t you babe” Cameron said, “Yes why not, let’s give it ago shall we” As she said that she lent forward and kissed Cameron. 

“Anyway dinner is ready” Elinor announced. They made their way to the table, Bernie and Serena sat next to each other as Cameron poured the wine and Elinor dished up. “This looks fabulous Elinor, you must get your cooking skills from your mother. I can’t even boil an egg, but luckily Cameron can cook so doesn’t follow in my footsteps.” Bernie laughed.

“Comparing notes on cooking… whatever next?? We could swap notes about their sexual performance mum, see if they are alike” Elinor said sarcastically. “Ellie” Cameron was shocked at her comment. “Don’t worry Cameron, this is Elinor’s dry sense of humour, you will get used to it” Serena smiled at him reassuringly.

“And in regards to that suggestion Ellie, I wouldn’t be able to compare notes with you, if I told you the things that woman could do in bed it would make your toes curl” 

“Serena!” Bernie was now the shocked one. 

“Well its true?” Serena smirked as she kissed Bernie on the cheek. 

Both Bernie and Cameron sat blushing. “Anyway back in the real world…. How was your day mum?” Cameron asked trying to avoid any more awkward moments. 

“We had a multi car and coach pile up, it was busy both Serena and I were in surgery all day” Bernie explained. “Until your mother decided to faint mid operation and smashed her head off the floor.” Serena added. “Oh no are you ok?” Cameron asked. “Yes I am fine, Serena made me have a CT scan and I needed stitches but I am fine” Bernie tried to play it all down. 

“So you got to play doctors and nurses on each other for real today then” Elinor added yet another randomly stupid comment. Serena rolled her eyes, “Yes the internal examinations are definitely my favorite bit." Serena was on fire tonight with her one liners. Elinor looked like she was going to throw up and Bernie was as red as beetroot. "All she needed was a little TLC wasn’t it darling, and she got that didn’t you?” Serena saw Bernie smile out the corner of her eye as she spoke. 

“So have you two decided to get it a go?” Bernie directed her question to Elinor, trying to reduce her blushes. “Well we thought we should, we were so compatible last night, we spoke for hours and we like the same things, have similar hobbies etc. so why not life is too short isn’t it?” 

“I will drink to that” Serena said holding up her glass. “I couldn’t agree more Elinor, that’s why we decided to give it a go” Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand.

“I would say yours was more of a midlife crisis wouldn’t you” Elinor was on a roll tonight.

“Absolutely not, when you get to our age, you make a conscious choice, to sit back and do nothing, or you jump in with both feet and sod the lot of them. I read a quote once that said “Life’s journey is not to arrive at the grave safely, in a well preserved body, but rather to skid in sideways, totally worn out, shouting “Holy Shit what a ride”. Bernie laughed as she was joined by Serena toasting each other.

They finished dinner and got through two bottles of wine. “Coffee?” Cameron asked “Yes please” Both Serena and Bernie answered in unison. “Right go sit down, I will do the dishes and bring it in when I am finished”   
“We don’t mind clearing up” Serena said. “No please let us, you have both been at work all day and after mums fall I am sure a rest is in order” Cameron was such a good man.

 

Serena and Bernie made their way to the lounge Bernie laid on the big sofa, “come here baby” She said as she patted the sofa. Serena happily filled that space on the sofa, spooning with her girl. Bernie whispered sweet nothings in her ear, revisiting their special time in the office that afternoon. Serena twitched with excitement as she listened to Bernie’s seductive voice in her ear. “I want you Serena, I want you all the time, I can’t see straight most of the time through desire for you.” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck as she spoke. Serena wanted to so badly to turn and face her lover, but she knew if she did, she would not be able to control herself. She just couldn’t get enough of this woman, this amazing woman who she loved so much. 

“Err, excuse us, coffee is here” Cameron spoke loudly as he entered the room. “Thank you” They both replied, but didn’t move, they were too comfortable to move. Cameron sat in the chair and Elinor sat on his lap. He was taken aback a bit but welcomed her nevertheless.   
They drank their coffees pretty much in silence, but not an awkward silence a rather comfortable one, which was pleasant. “You need to send that email darling” Bernie said to Serena as she stroked her hair. “Yes I do, I am going to go upstairs now and get that done, then a bath I think is in order” She raised her eyebrow as she said it, so Bernie knew that her meaning was get your sexy arse upstairs and in that Bath and wait for me. 

Again Bernie caught Elinor rolling her eyes, “Don’t worry kids we won’t cramp your style, us old ones need to get to bed early. And we promise to be quiet, just return the favour. She winked at them as she stood up and made her way to the stairs. 

“Well that was utterly gross” Elinor moaned as soon as Bernie was out of ear shot. “I think you asked for a lot of that with those bitchy comments.” Cameron pointed out. “You can’t be serious are you not completely grossed out about them?” She asked him. “Not totally no, it’s weird seeing my mum like that full stop, seeing her be like that with a woman really isn’t an issue for me. She is the happiest I have seen her in years, and if that is Serena’s doing then I am happy. 

“Whatever I think it’s unnatural.” Elinor sounded very small minded with this statement and it didn’t go unnoticed by Cameron.


	19. Chapter 19 Lets get planning

Chapter 19

Let’s get planning

Bernie started to run the bath, Serena had emailed Hassen, who had called her the minute he received it to discuss the proposition. Serena was busy on the phone when Bernie walked into the bedroom and started to get undressed, Serena watched her struggling to focus on the phone conversation she was having with Hassen. Bernie saw the distracted look on Serena’s face and she wanted some fun. She walked over to where Serena sat, her naked body moving like she was floating on air. Serena didn’t take her eyes off her. Bernie started to unbutton Serena’s blouse, she made her swap the phone between her hands as she took the blouse off, followed by her bra. She pulled her to her feet and undid her trousers and allowed them to drop to the floor as she took Serena’s knickers and pulled at them hard, dragging them off her. 

Serena sat back down on the bed. Bernie sat on her lap sideways, placing one arm around her neck, allowing her to have free access to her breast. Serena didn’t know what to do, she wanted to take that nipple and suck it hard, but that was impossible while she was having such a serious conversation with CEO. But Bernie was a tease and she placed herself in such a way that her erect nipple was level with Serena’s mouth and was close so close that Bernie could feel her breath on it as she spoke.

“Bernie, yes she did take a nasty bang, but it was sorted and she was sent off to rest. I am sure she will be back to her normal self soon…… OK if that is policy I will contact her and let her know……. Fine thank you for this opportunity, we are very grateful. Thankyou Henrik, goodnight” Serena was all professional and business like. 

“Do you think you are clever?” Serena asked Bernie as she put down the phone, “Maybe a little” She replied as she kissed Serena passionately. What did Henrik say?” Bernie asked.   
“Well firstly I need to write a risk assessment on what happened to you today and I need to ensure that all staff have a break even if we are jammed packed. He also said that you are not allowed in tomorrow, its policy that if you suffer a head injury you need 24 hours rest.” Serena said with disappointment in her voice.

“And what about the conference?” Bernie asked. “Oh yes that, I nearly forgot…. We have 3 days, all expenses paid break in Bath. The conference starts on 3rd Jan for two days. So we get the 3rd, 4th and 5th paid for in a hotel of our choice. But how to you fancy lengthening that we are both off on 1st and 2nd, fancy a 5 night mini break with me?” Serena was rather pleased that she had bagged this with Hassen. “Do I ever, sounds bloody brilliant, do we have to search and book the hotel?” Bernie was excited. “Yes, wondered if you fancied doing that tomorrow while you are resting up?” Serena asked.

Bernie rushed to the bathroom, she remembered that the bath was running. Serena joined her. Bernie took Serena’s hand and helped her get into the bath, once she was settled, she returned the favour to Bernie. 

They laid facing each other, both enjoying the hot water, massaging away all the stress and worry of the day. “Did you see Elinor’s face when we told them we gave them our blessing?” Serena smirked. “I know….. but her face when you told her you couldn’t compare notes because of the sex we had, now that was fabulous, and when you said you liked internal examinations” Bernie winked at Serena.

“You do know that she will make a point of us hearing them tonight don’t you” Serena was still uncomfortable with the situation. “I am sure they will….. We could show them how it is done” Bernie raised her eye brows. “You are as bad as them Bernie Wolfe.” Serena used her telling off voice.  
“Just saying you can’t give me such an accolade and then not let me prove you right” Bernie wiggled in the bath. “I would kill for a massage” Bernie said rolling her neck.

“Maybe we can have a spa day in bath, the Old Roman Baths still use the thermal springs, we can relax and get a couple of treatments, what say you? Serena always getting excited. “Not sure about that Serena, I am more than happy for you to see my scars, but I wouldn’t want to inflicted them on anyone else.” Bernie became a little self-conscious.   
“Sorry my darling, I didn’t think, that was insensitive of me. I just don’t see them.” Serena felt awful. “No don’t be silly, I know you just accept they are part of me, I am just not sure if I am ready for people to see me in a swim suit with them all on show, I don’t mind a treatment though, as long as I can explain why I have the scars first.” Bernie was willing to compromise.

“But until then, I am more than happy to give you a full body massage Ms Wolfe, I will be very thorough making sure I relax all of those muscles.” Serena suggested. “I bet you will” Bernie gave Serena, that look, that long, unadulterated look. “Are you ready to get out of the bath?” Bernie asked Serena keen to get this massage going.   
As they were securing their towels, there was a knock at the door, will the bathroom be free soon?” Elinor called. “Yes just finishing now” Serena answered. With that Bernie opened the door, “oh sorry Bernie, I mistook you for my mum, you sounded just like her” Elinor greet Bernie as she walked out. “It was me, we have finished with the bath.” Serena was smug as she followed Bernie passing her gobbed smacked daughter.

As Serena closed the bedroom door, Bernie turned to her and said “You are enjoying this a little too much Serena”. “Well two can play at that game, I am sick and tired of her always dictating to me and emotionally blackmailing me. I am too old to sit back and risk this relationship to keep her happy. I want you, all of you and I really don’t give a shit if I piss people off in achieving that.” Serena was liberated as she spoke.   
Elinor came out of the bathroom and started calling loudly for Cameron, “She is beckoning him, like a he is a lost puppy” Serena pointed out as they heard her shouting. She was met by Cameron, “you ok?” he asked. “Yes just wondering if you would like to join me in the shower?” She said it loud enough so Bernie and Serena could hear her. Bernie smirked as she heard this “I think she has just declared war Serena, you know that saying ‘anything you can do, I can do better’?” Serena laughed “That’s my girl, always has to do one better, she’s always been a show off” 

“Anyway this massage Ms Wolfe” Serena said as she directed Bernie to get onto the bed, faced down and naked. She climbed onto the bed and sat across the tops of Bernie’s legs, she too was naked. She poured some aroma therapy oil into her hand and placed her hands in the small of her back. It felt warm and soft, Serena ran her hand up and down Bernie’s back, applying pressure as she increased the movements.   
She ran her fingers freely over Bernie’s many scars, none were particularly horrific but it was the shire amount of them, these were her war wounds literally, some were older than others, it seems that whenever she was injured she damaged her back.   
Serena broke the silence “Why it is mainly your back that is scared my darling?” Bernie tried to sound macho in her reply “Because most of the time I was shielding my patients, the bombs hit and guns fire at the most inconvenient of times, always when we were operating.” 

The macho act didn’t fool Serena, she was so proud of this woman, she risked being shot and blown apart to save the lives of those she worked with and on by using her own body as a shield. “You do know that you are my hero don’t you Bernie, my owned little GI Joe” Serena kissed each scar slowly, taking in the soft scar tissue. As much as Bernie didn’t like talking or acknowledging her scars she loved that Serena accepted them and loved them.  
Bernie really needed this massage she let out a long sigh. Serena worked her knuckles up Bernie’s spinal cord again Bernie moaned and groaned as her muscles started to release the stress. Serena pushed her fingers hard into Bernie’s shoulder blades and she could feel Bernie melting in her hands. Serena climbed off Bernie and moved her hands to Bernie’s tight bum, she used her fingers to grab the flesh and firmly moved them in circles. Bernie liked this, she responded to Serena’s touch twitching as she moved each buttock slowly. Serena took each leg from the thigh and running her hands powerfully down to her ankles. She rubbed Bernie’s feet, rolling her ankles and pulled at her toes. The balls of Bernie’s feet needed this attention, she had been on her feet all day and they were killing her.

“Turn over slowly my darling” Serena whispered Bernie’s ear. Bernie did as she was told, Serena took more oil rubbing it between her hands, ensuring that Bernie heard the noise the oil made slapping against her hand. Bernie had heard that noise so many times this week, normally as her fingers dug deep in Serena’s wet pussy. Bernie licked her lips, thinking of it, this had not gone unnoticed by Serena who smirked at her achievement.  
Serena took Bernie’s hand, using her thumb she pressed hard on Bernie’s palm, making circles breaking up the tension in her hands, working on each finger. Those hands, were amazing, those hands saved lives, they also took lives when she was at War and those hands touched the very centre of Serena’s pleasures and fantasies. She repeated on the other hand, and used both hands to rub and massage Bernie’s arms. Bernie laid there in complete heaven.   
Serena then paid attention to Bernie’s neck and chest, she slowly moved to her breasts, taking one in each hand and kneading them like bread. Bernie released a sweet groan of pleasure. Serena moved her hands over Bernie’s toned tummy, she moved her hands down the sides of Bernie’s body, making Bernie laugh as it tickled. “Really you are ticklish?” Serena said. “No Serena I am not, I’m not ticklish” Bernie was laughing out loud, rolling around the bed, “stop it please” she continued to laugh.

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom……….. 

Elinor grabbed Cameron as soon as he entered the bathroom, she kissed him with such passion, she was hungry for him and she wanted him now, she was naked and got into the hot shower and lathered up the soap, she opened the door and Cameron practically fell in the shower as he removed his clothes he was so keen. Cameron grabbed the soap and covered himself in it, as they kissed their bodies slipped and slide together, their hands were all over the place.  
Cameron pinched Elinor’s nipples as she called out making sure she did so loud enough that her mother might heard. He rubbed his other hand against her clit, she became unbalanced so he pushed her up against the cool tiles. She gave out a genuine moan. 

She wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock and moved her fist up and down his shaft in a steady fast motion. He moaned with pleasure too, as she changed her motion to twisting her hand when she moved it up and down his cock. With the other hand she cupped his balls, squeezing them firmly but gently at the same time. They felt so tight she knew it wouldn’t be long until he was ready to cum. “Let’s take this to the bedroom” He said breathing heavily. “Why? Let’s just do it here” she replied as the warm water poured down on them. “Because I have condoms in the bedroom” He said firmly, “we don’t want to have to go to the chemist again tomorrow do we?”   
“Fine come on then” She said as she turned off the shower.

They made it into the bedroom, Elinor making sure she knocked everything she could to make a noise, mainly to drown out the laughing she heard coming from her mums room. 

“What are they doing in there?” Serena said as she stopped tickling Bernie. “What do you think they are doing?” Bernie said. Serena frowned at her. “Look they are probably wondering what we are up to in here laughing like this” Bernie said.

There was a sudden banging noise, clearly the sound of the head board banging against the wall, it was a rather fast pace. “Yes, yes, yes, harder, please harder” Elinor screamed. 

“Oh my dear god Bernie, I can’t hear that.” Serena grabbed a pillow and put it over her ears. “By the sounds of it, you won’t have to for much longer, I think it will be over soon” Bernie laughed. “How are you so calm with all of that” Serena asked nodding at the wall, indicting to Elinor and Cameron’s room. 

“I have had 25 years being surrounded by horny men and women, young and old in the Army. There was a consent air of extreme sexual tension, and I am just classing them two like I would my soldiers. I know that sounds random, but there were many of the younger boys I fought with that I took a motherly role over, it’s much easier to deal with it, if you detach yourself a little.” Bernie explained.

“Jesus Christ Cameron, yes, yes” Elinor was being well over the top, you didn’t hear anything from Cameron, you could have questioned if he was there at all.

“How on earth can I detach myself from that?” Serena asked Bernie. ”She is just like you, loud!” Bernie announced. “I’m not loud” Serena replied. “Err yes you are, that’s why I had to gag you” Bernie winked “Anyway you yourself announced that all the neighbours knew how much you liked sex” Bernie smirked. 

“So you’re telling that Cameron takes after you then, because you aren’t that quiet.” Serena tried to get her own back. “Serena I am not even sure Cameron is in the room, he is being so quiet. Yes I make noises, that’s what’s makes it even more fun, and your sex face of course.” “Sex face? What the hell is that?” Serena asked. “The face you pull during sex, and when you cum everyone has one, you bite your lips when you are liking what I am doing, you then roll her eyes when you climax.” Bernie explained. “I see, well you go rather red and almost hold your breath as you climax. I don’t think I will ever bore of seeing it.

“Yes, there, there, harder, fuck me harder, yes, oh god yes!!!!” Elinor screamed as she hit her climax.

Serena felt sick, “what on earth is distracting enough that I don’t have to hear that?”

“Well Ms Campbell why don’t you let me help you get distracted” Bernie said moving on the bed.

“No Bernie we can’t, that is just wrong having sex after listening to my daughter and your son having sex” Serena was a little disgusted.

“What…. No... Serena, that’s gross, I was going to say we could look at hotels in Bath.” Bernie explained there was an awkward silence. 

“Of course….. I am going to make coffee, get the laptop on.” Serena said as she put on her dressing gown and handed Bernie the laptop. 

The kettle was boiling, Serena was just about to pour it out, when she heard someone coming down the stairs, before she knew it Cameron was in the kitchen in his tight boxers. Serena couldn’t help by look and admire his body, he was skinny but had muscles, nothing over the top just well defining muscles. 

“Hi Serena, just grabbing a glass of water.” He said moving around her. “Yes I am just making us a coffee, struggling to settle tonight” She responded. “Yeah sorry, you probably heard Ellie right” He asked. “It was very hard not too” Serena replied with the tone of voice she would use on a patient. “Sorry, I told her to be quiet but…”

“Really Cameron don’t worry, just be aware that some of the things Elinor does, she will do with one soul intent, to piss me off, and she really doesn’t care who she uses to help her.” Serena felt the need to tell him that. “I am aware Serena, there has been a couple of things that she has done and said that have taken me aback” Cameron admitted. 

“Look Serena, I like you and you are brilliant for my Mum she is so happy and that is because of you. I really want to come and study on AAU and I really hope all of this with Elinor doesn’t puts that in danger.” Cameron was sincere. 

“I like you to Cameron and your mum and I are so proud that you have been so understanding and accepting of us. I have no doubt that you will get at place on AAU, and if anything puts it in danger, it will be down to the maliciousness of my darling daughter, all I am saying Cameron is, you are young, do what makes you happy. I wish I had of acting sooner with your mum, would have saved me months of heart ache.” Serena smiled and gave him a reassuring rub on his arm. 

“ERR is there something you want to tell me” Bernie was at the doorway of the kitchen. They both looked up innocently at her. “My naked girlfriend in her dressing gown, rubbing the arm of my son who is in his boxers, is it just me or is that weird?” They all laughed, “Good night Serena” Cameron kissed Serena’s cheek, she was rather taken a back. “Good night mum” He kissed her too on the cheek. 

Bernie walked over to Serena, “you got a kiss, which means he likes you” Bernie teased. “It’s been a very long time since I was kissed, by a very young, fit and muscly young man like that, and those tight pants, left nothing to the imagination, I have gone all unnecessary.” Serena teased back.

“Hey young firstly that young man is pretty much your step son and secondly those times have gone” Bernie said. “What times” Serena asked. “Looking at men, didn’t you know once you drink from the fury cup of lesbian lust you ain’t never gonna need a man ever again.” Bernie pulled at Serena’s dressing gown belt she moved forward into the embrace of her beautiful girlfriend. 

 

“Come on you bedtime” Bernie said as she smacked Serena’s arse hard.


	20. Chapter 20 Desire from a distance

Chapter 20

Desire at a Distance

 

Bernie awoke, Serena wasn’t in bed next to her, she looked at the clock it was 9am, Serena was at work and Bernie had, had a lie in, she didn’t even hear Serena go, but on her pillow was a tissue that Serena had kissed with those beautiful lipstick covered lips, she had also sprayed it with her perfume. God she loved this woman. She made her way to the shower, she had used two mirrors to try and see how the cut was on the back of her head. It looked ok, there was literally like 3 stitches, really didn’t need them but Serena was being over cautious. Bernie stood still in the shower letting the hot water bounce off her head and shoulders. It fell so nice, she washed her hair and washed off all the soap from her body.   
She secured a towel around her and wrapped her hair up in one too. As she left the bathroom, she knocked on the spare room door. There was no answer so she knocked again and popped her head in to see both Elinor and Cameron asleep. “Good morning you two” She said rather loudly. “Morning mum, what’s the time” Cameron answered. “It’s 9:45 Cameron, its time you two were up” She replied, “Shit it is as well, I am meant to be meeting dad and Charlotte at 11am” He jumped out of bed, “Ellie get up we have to go out soon”. “You are taking Elinor to meet your dad and sister?” Bernie asked with a lump in her throat. “Not officially no, I planned to meet dad for a drink and Charlotte has decided to tag along and I didn’t think you wanted Ellie under your feet today so was gonna take her” He answered worried that he had upset her. “Well if you can convince Charlotte to talk to me, I am in all day.” Bernie was sad and had to walk away before she cried. 

When she got into the bedroom a tear dropped down her face, but just then almost like she knew she needed support a text came through from Serena. It was simply ‘I love you my darling’ with two hearts. Bernie replied instantly with ‘I love you more and I wish you were here‘ with two hearts. She wiped the tear away and dried her hair and body. She grabbed a coffee and toast as she turned on the laptop.

 

AAU was steady today, Serena had been in and out of theatre, nothing excited, she had a lot of paperwork to do, so handed over the rails for Raf and Morven, excusing herself to her office with the acknowledgement that if it was urgent she was available. She needed to write the risk assessment after Bernie’s fall and organise a meeting with Hassen to discuss the presentation.   
She settled into a good working pattern, getting through the pile of papers, when her phone went off, it was a text from Bernie that read ‘I miss you’. She really didn’t have time to answer as she was called off to theatre. She had been in theatre for two hours and on returning to her office with a large coffee she relaxed back in her chair. She looked at her phone, there were 5 text messages and 2 voice mails all from Bernie, mainly with suggestions of hotels. She was just about to text her when Hassen knocked on the door.

“Ms Campbell, how are you, coping without Ms Wolfe?” He asked, “It is noticeable quiet without her” Serena replied. “Do you have the risk assessment” He asked “Yes here hot off the press, I also wanted to arrange a meeting to discuss this presentation, can we meet tomorrow?” Serena asked. “Thank you, tomorrow at 9am OK? Ms Wolfe I take it will be joining us too” “Yes 9am is great and yes Bernie will be joining us, she has some great ideas, we were discussing them last night over dinner” Serena realised what she had said. “Brilliant I look forward to hearing all about it, have you found a hotel yet, when you do just book it and invoice accounts.” He didn’t bite at the comment. “Yes Bernie is at home now looking, we will get something sorted tonight and have it ready for the morning, do we have a price range?” she asked. “Well within reason Ms Campbell, I am sure that you can stay somewhere a little nicer seeing you will be having a double room instead of two singles” He smirked as he spoke. 

“Err yes you have heard then, is that ok” She blushed. “I think everyone in Holby knows Serena and as long as it doesn’t affect the running of this ward you have my blessing, you make a lovely couple” Hassen smiled as he left the office.

Serena sat there for a moment just making sure that what just happened was real, she laughed to herself and picked up the phone to ring Bernie. Bernie answered the phone immediately, “Were you sitting on the phone?” Serena asked. “Pretty much I couldn’t wait to hear your voice, how is work?” Bernie asked, it was clear that she was very bored. “Busy but nothing we can’t handle, I have arranged a meeting with Hassen for tomorrow 9am for us to all go through the presentation” Serena said continuing to tell Bernie all about the random conversation her and Hassen had just had. Bernie laughed out loud, she thought it was so funny. 

Bernie explained to Serena about the different hotels, allowing Serena to look at them on the internet as Bernie went through the details etc. They decided on one and booked it. Bernie then announced that she would start to pack, after all New Year’s Eve was the day after tomorrow and if they were going to be in a meeting for the best part of the day she needed to be super organised. 

The call was interrupted “Sorry darling the red phone is ringing” Serena hung up. 

 

Bernie was sat bored to tears, she found the suitcases in the loft and packed what she thought she might need, she packed some sexy underwear and the infamous double headed dildo, how this had become such an important part of their life. She didn’t pack all of Serena’s just the things she wanted her to wear like the underwear and a couple of sexy little nighties. She smiled as she thought of Serena in those nighties, she held one up against herself and looked in the mirror… she laughed at how ridiculous she looked, funny how Serena had naturally taken the more feminine role in the relationship. 

Serena hadn’t been needed the red phone had been called by mistake, she sat back in her chair thinking about Bernie, I’m going to have some fun she thought as she picked up her phone and dialed Bernie’s number. The phone rang a few times before Bernie answered.

“Hey sexy” said Serena

“Hey beautiful, you ok?” Bernie replied

“I need you to do something for me right now” Serena spoke firmly

“Ok sweetheart what is it, is everything ok?” Bernie asked again

“I need you to listen to me carefully, and do exactly as I say, can you do that?” Serena sounded very serious

“Serena please tell me is everything ok” Bernie was getting worried

“Everything is absolutely fine, I promise, where are you?” Serena wasn’t giving away anything.

“I am in the bedroom” She replied

“OK firstly tell me, do you think I am sexy?” Serena asked

“Of course I do, you the sexiest woman I know, stunning in fact” Bernie explained

“Good, and do you like the things I do to you sexually” Serena spoke in a low voice she didn’t want anyone to hear her.

“Yes, very much so” Bernie spoke with a croaky voice

“If I was at home now would you let me have my way with you” Serena asked 

“Oh yes, you could do whatever you wanted to me” Bernie was getting a little breathless.

“Are you getting turned on my darling” Serena knew the answer

“MMMM” Bernie made a long moan

“I asked you a question Major Wolfe answer me” Serena’s voice was full of authority

“Yes I am getting turned on, a lot” She was really breathless now.

“My, My Major all that Army training, walking for miles and completing assort courses and you get a little breathless having a standard phone call” Serena felt smug

“I wouldn’t say this was a standard phone call would you?” Bernie dared answer back

“Now, now Major, don’t make me pull rank on you. Go and lay down on the bed” Serena ordered

“Sorry” She replied

“Tell me where is your right hand Bernie?” Serena asked

“On my lap” She said

“Well I want you to put your hand into your knickers now and hold one finger over your clit” Serena said this slowly

There was no response

“Bernie are you doing what I say?” Serena asked not sure if she was still there

“Yes” Bernie answered in a deep voice

“Now run that finger up and down the full length of your pussy” Serena could hear by Bernie breathing that she was doing what she was told. “Good girl, now circle your clit with   
that finger”

Bernie moaned with pleasure, “Now go faster, imagine it is my tongue sucking on that swollen clit, tweaking it with my teeth” 

Bernie let out a longer groan, Serena knew that at this point Bernie would be throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Now remove your trousers and knickers, get back on the bed and open your legs really wide.” Serena gave firm instructions.

Hearing Bernie moving around Serena knew that she was doing as she was told.

“Now take the vibrator from the top drawer of my bed side cabinet and insert it into your wet pussy” Serena was now getting rather hot and turned on.

Bernie whimpered as the vibrator went inside her.

“Now listen very carefully please, with your left hand steady the vibrator and guide it in and out of your pussy at whatever pace feels right. With your right hand rub that astoundingly fabulous clit hard, do both together now” Serena moved in her seat, she could feel the arousal between her own legs. 

“How does that feel?” She asked

No response

“Bernie” 

No response

“Major Berenice Wolfe will you answer me” She barked 

“Yes, I’m………”

Bernie explodes, burying her head into the pillow, she is hit again and again by a massive waves of pleasure. Serena took in the noises and sounds Bernie was making, it sounded so beautiful.

Knock, knock at the door, “Ms Campbell can I have a quick word?” Fletch was at the office door. Bernie was still on the phone as Serena welcomed in Fletch, “Of course, let me just finish this call”

Fletch sat down, “Hello, sorry one of my nurses has just come into the office, how was that for you, did it sound ok, I mean it’s very hard to give instructions like that over the phone, but by the sounds of it you followed them and got to the end product” Serena spoke so professionally.

“Yes thankyou the instructions were prefect, you just wait until you get home, I am going to fuck you so hard, and I will leave you limp and begging for more” Bernie forcefully spoke.

“I look forward to that, I shall make a point of contacting you very soon, many thanks” Serena felt the wetness between her legs.

Fletch watched on none the wiser as to what was going on between the lovers on the phone. 

“Trust me the pleasure was all mine, thankyou goodbye.” Serena said as she put down the phone with a smile on her face.

Fletch started talking, but Serena was in her own little world, picturing how Bernie would have looked doing that at home and wondered what she was doing now, maybe she continued to play with herself. “Serena, are you still with me?” Fletch asked bringing back to reality. “Yes sorry Fletch my mind was a millions miles away, sorry.” Serena apologised as they continued their conversation.

The doorbell went, Bernie was still upstairs getting over that surprise call, what was Serena thinking, ringing her from work like that, don’t get her wrong she loved it, but wished Serena was a little more like that at work. There was definitely two sides to their relationship extreme sides at times. Work was about work, being professional and leading a team, this was where Serena was at her strongest, her amazing business mind and her medical skills were incomparable with any other Doctor in Holby. But at home, she was shy, self-conscious and was happy to give the lead to Bernie. They literally swapped roles depending on where they were. 

The doorbell rang again, Bernie run down the stairs to find Cameron, Elinor and Charlotte at the door. “Hello” Bernie said with a huge smile as she welcomed them in. “It’s so nice to see you” Bernie said looking at Charlotte. “Ellie do you mind leaving us to it, I think we need to talk with our mum privately.” Cameron asked Elinor who was clearly not impressed but disappeared upstairs.

“Coffee?” Cameron asked as he walked to the kitchen, both Bernie and Charlotte nodded. “Sit down sweetheart” Bernie gestured as she spoke and took a seat too. “How are you, did you have a good Christmas with dad?” Bernie asked really hoping that Charlotte would answer at some point. 

“It was nothing special mum, but there again I don’t remember a Christmas that ever was” was her response. “I am sorry my darling, for everything all those years when I was in the Army, I never knew it affected you so much, you always came across so happy and independent.” Bernie had a lump in her throat.   
“I was happy mum, I just worried so much when you went away it was so scary hearing reports on the news and wondering if you were ok.” Charlotte confessed.  
“I know and I am sorry, the Army was in my blood darling, serving your county is one of the biggest honors there is, I can’t put into words how important it was to me.” Bernie tried to explain. “I know how important it was mum, more important than us.” Charlotte was getting upset.

“No Charlotte, not more important, me being in the Army meant that we had a fabulous home to live in rent free, you attended the very best of schools and college, which led to the best university. You did all the dance classes, singing classes, swimming lessons, horse riding lessons and have all the named brands of shoes and clothing that you wanted. It was being in the Army that allowed all that to happen. And to be fair I really wasn’t away that long on tour, most tours were 6 months and I would return home for 7 months. I know I haven’t been the best mum Charlotte, but I love you so much” Bernie had a tear in her eye now. 

Cameron came in with the coffee, “You two ok?” He said. “Mum was just making sense of my childhood” Charlotte explained. “I was apologising, I am apologising now to both of you, I am so sorry I wasn’t about much, I am sorry you feel that I let you now.” Bernie started to cry.   
“I know me and your dad splitting up wasn’t nice” Bernie started to say, but Charlotte jumped in “Mum we were used to you and dad being apart and actually we have both said that you weren’t like normal parents, it was the fact that we found out you had the affair with Alex” Charlotte was comforted by Cameron.  
“I know I am sorry, finding out that your mother is a lesbian isn’t the best news in the world” Bernie felt ashamed. “It’s got nothing to do with you being a lesbian mum, it was the lying about the affair, why couldn’t you just tell dad that you found someone else?” Charlotte looked longing at her mum.   
“I didn’t say anything to your dad, because the affair had finished, I finished it because I wanted to give me and Marcus another chance, I wanted so much to be his wife and your mum, but I couldn’t. Marcus couldn’t cope with me being back, I found it so difficult to live a normal life after 25 years in the Army. It made Marcus and myself realise that actually we should never have got together in the first place.” Bernie explained, she then went on to explain her life with Marcus just like she had to Serena, right from the moment they met at university.

Charlotte and Cameron took it all in, they told Bernie that a lot of what she said had been echoed by Marcus, Bernie found that interesting, that was why Marcus had been so amiable with the divorce, amiable until he found out about Alex. “Finding out that you had the affair was the worst bit for dad, he understood and accepted they you fell out of love with him, but not that you had another love” Charlotte explained. “I know but Alex wasn’t another love, she was a mistake, and the marriage didn’t end because of her, like I said I finished with her long before I decided to divorce your dad. I honestly came home to try a normal life, and I just couldn’t, it’s not nice living somewhere where you are not wanted or love or needed.” Bernie was beating back the tears.

“So Serena, does she make you happy? Cam said that he has never seen you so happy, that you are completely different when she is about” Charlotte asked. “My darling children, Serena makes my heart beat, she is my best friend and soulmate and I just can’t believe that I have been so lucky to find her. She really is the love of my life. I will always love your dad, because we have you together, I know it is hard to get your head around BUT I love the very soul of her and I want you to try and accept us, if you can’t I understand BUT I will not give her up. I have lived a lie for 25 years, I need and want to be happy in who I am and with who I love.” Bernie literally had tears rolling down her face now.   
Charlotte moved quickly from her chair and held her mum as she broke down in her daughters arms, Cameron moved over to them and hugged them both. “Does this mean, what I think it does” Bernie asked through her tears. “Yes mum it does, I love you and I have missed you so much” Charlotte burst into tears and hugged her mum tighter. 

Serena came through the front door, seeing Bernie being hugged and hearing her cry she dropped her bags run over to her, “What on earth has happened, Bernie my darling, what is wrong?”

Cameron released from the hug, as did Charlotte to leave Bernie sat vulnerable, Serena fell to her knees at Bernie’s feet, “sweetheart, are you ok?” She said as she cradled Bernie, kissing and stroking her hair. “What’s happened?” She asked Cameron as Bernie was crying so much. “It is my fault Serena” Charlotte explained. “What have you done?” Serena asked as she stood, ready to shout at her if needed. “She…… she has accepted us” Bernie trembled as she spoke.

“Really” Serena asked. Charlotte nodded and Serena practically jumped on her to hug her, “Oh Charlotte you really don’t know how much that means to us, all of our children accepting who we are, where is Ellie” Serena said she was so happy. Cameron called Elinor down, who rolled her eyes as she came down the stairs she had of course been sat on the landing the entire time listening to everything.

Serena pulled Bernie to her feet, she wiped her lover’s tears away and held her tightly in a strong embrace. They held their heads together forehead to forehead, and they kissed. They hear all three children groan…. “Sorry, that will probably get a while to get used to I guess” Bernie said breaking away from the kiss. “Yes, just a bit” Charlotte said. They then formed a group hug, Serena and Bernie felt so lucky and they wanted to celebrate.

Serena went to the kitchen to grab some wine, she was followed by Bernie who was smiling from ear to ear. “Can you believe this?” She asked as she pulled Serena close to her. “I know it’s amazing, you’re amazing, and I love you” Serena spoke softly as she stroked Bernie’s face. “I never knew it was possible to be this happy” Bernie said kissing Serena passionately. 

“Nice to see you didn’t use all your passion up earlier” Serena smirked as she made reference to the phone sex session. “Yes…. What was that all about, and you let Fletch into the office too” Bernie laughed. “I just fancied having fun, it was just as well Fletch knocked on the door when he did, a few moments later he might have caught me engaging myself in an intimate moment” Serena was a little flush recalling it.  
“Really, you were that turned on” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck. “Jesus Bernie really, you have to ask that, you had made me so wet, I could barely sit still” Serena grabbed at Bernie’s hair pulling her head back so she could kiss her hard on the lips.

The kiss was intensifying, both of them were turned on, really turned on. “If it wasn’t for the fact that our children were next door, I would lift you up against this work top and fuck you senseless” Bernie whispered into Serena’s ear. “I would love that, I would really like to see your muscles at work” Serena breathed slowly trying to control herself. 

 

“Sorry” Charlotte said as she walked into the kitchen blushing. Bernie and Serena broke their hold on each other. “No we are sorry, we need to remember it’s not easy for you guys to see this” Bernie pointed to her and Serena. “Mum its fine, Cameron was right thought” She said. Bernie looked at her inquisitively. “Cameron said it wasn’t weird seeing you kiss and touch Serena because she is a woman….. It was just weird seeing you show affection full stop, you were never like this with dad, I am really pleased you are happy mum” She confessed. 

They all sat in the lounge enjoying each other’s company, even Elinor was behaving, maybe having Charlotte around was a good thing, a good example of how a young lady of that age soon act.  
“I think we need to celebrate properly” Bernie announced. “What are you all doing for New Year’s Eve, we could all go out somewhere?”

“What about a party? A house party….here, we can invite friends and family and make this super official” Serena suggested. Bernie looked at her “a house party” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, why not? Let me tell you Bernie in my time I was quite a party animal, was I not Ellie?” Serena was all cocky as she spoke. “To be fair, she is right, we used to have parties all the time, and mum would always be the drunkest and the last one standing, she is pretty hard core” Elinor confirmed.

“OK, here’s to the one and only place to be on New Year’s Eve!” Bernie raised her glass and made a toast.


	21. Chapter 21 One Long Day

Chapter 21

One long day

 

Bernie and Serena sat in Hassen’s office waiting for their meeting to start, Bernie had a smirk on her face which Serena got a glimpse at, “I know what you are thinking” Serena said as she looked at Hassen’s desk. “You are reliving that night are you, when we made love on that desk. “Sure am, especially when I lowered myself onto your face” Bernie chewed on her bottom. “God Bernie, we were on fire that night, I am not sure if I will be able to focus on this meeting knowing what we did last time we were in here” Serena crossed her legs as she wiggled in her seat. “Are you turned on?” Bernie whispered. “Aren’t you?” Serena whispered back. “Very” Bernie said. They moved closer to each other as they went in for a kiss. But Hassen entered the office just in time.

Hassen had kept Serena and Bernie in his office for nearly 4 hours discussing the presentation, the accommodation, handouts, presentation slides the works. They spoke in depth at who would run the AAU and Trauma Unit while they were away. Ric Griffin would lead, Dr De Luca and Dr Digby would be used as assistant leads and they could borrow Dr Valentine if needed. There would be a locum surgeon and several nurses available too. Hassen requested that Bernie and Serena gave a handover to Ric and brief him on any important forthcoming surgeries. Bernie and Serena were on a double shift, so Hanssen had suggested using the next few hours to prepare their presentation.

They returned to the office, feeling really positive and keen to get everything done. “Let’s have lunch first” Serena said as she handed Bernie a sandwich from her lunch bag. “So who are we inviting to the New Year’s Eve party?” Bernie asked. “I think we should just text everyone in our phones and put a note in the staff room” Serena said. “You are really relaxed about this, the potential of having a large number of people in your house, partying doesn’t worry you at all does it.” Bernie smiled as she spoke. “Why should it, I told you in my day it was a different party each week, I can’t wait.” Serena said as she wrote the details of the party down. She grabbed her phone and sent the same text to everyone in her phonebook. “Give me your phone, shall I text everyone?” She asked Bernie. “Most of my contacts are off fighting, don’t see much point.” Bernie replied. “OK darling, so just my lot and Holby friends?” Serena asked as Bernie nodded. 

“If you make a start on the presentation, I will go online and order the booze and food, is that ok” Serena asked. “Yes darling you clearly know what you are doing, and if it means that I do not have to organise anything you go ahead” Bernie winked as she spoke. “Make sure however that you half the bill, I really do need to start paying my way” Bernie said. Serena smiled. 

They worked tirelessly for several hours, stopping to practice the presentation on Fletch and Morven. They found it really interesting and seeing that they actually worked in the unit that meant that the present was in fact mind blowing. Griffin had popped in and a full handover was given, he couldn’t help but feel just a little jealous that the ladies were off on a jolly. Everyone knew what they were expected to do and for the first time ever Serena didn’t seem stressed about handing her Baby AAU over to others. 

Serena had received several text messages back confirming attendance of the party. She had spent a ridiculous amount of money on wine, champagne and beer. She wasn’t fussed about sharing the bill with Bernie, just having her there was enough.   
Seeing Serena working out the sums Bernie called across the tables and asked “Come on then what’s the damage, how much do I owe you?” “Don’t worry about that, let me pay, it was my idea.” Serena said. “I insist Serena, I want to live at our house as your equal, we really need to sort this out” Bernie was serious. 

“Ok, I suppose now is as good a time as ever, what do you want to do” Serena asked

“Well do you rent the house, or mortgage it? I want to pay half and half of all the bills.” Bernie demanded. “Neither, I paid off my mortgage with the money my mother left me in her will, the house is mine, the car is mine, I have no debt. Jason’s disability living allowance contributes toward the bills, so we can spilt whatever is left between us. I put a certain amount of my wage away in a savings account, for holidays and raining day funds. Shall we open a joint account? We can set up a direct debit and agree on an amount we want to pay into it a month.” Serena suggested.

“Or we can just set up a joint account, what is mine is yours darling, that way the car insurance, bills, holidays, savings everything is ours, just ours. Is that to quick?” Bernie was worried with her suggestion. “Ok can I suggest that whatever savings we both have now we keep for ourselves, just in case we split up? Then from now on everything else is ours” Serena smiled as she made the offer. 

“You can tell that you are a divorcee, if you’re sure my darling, I will call my car insurance to get you named on it, and what about wills, I know that sounds rushed, but at the moment everything I have will go to Marcus if I die and don’t want that.” Bernie explained.  
“I haven’t changed my since my divorce I kept meaning to, but never found the time. Could I suggest that we get New Year over and done with and we can go to the bank and sort things out and find a solicitor to get the wills up to date? “Serena was always the focused one.

“I think that sounds great, next step will be marriage you do know that don’t you?” Bernie looked lovingly into Serena’s eyes. She was lost for a few moments before seeing the panic on Serena’s face. “Err not yet, just saying maybe one day, after all I am still a married woman and at the moment you are the other woman’” Bernie nervously laughed. “I would like that one day darling, let’s give ourselves a chance though, we have only just started our relationship. And as you said you are still legally married. I can’t believe after all my years with Edward hating the ‘other woman’ that I now have that role.” Serena said. 

Bernie stood up and walked around to Serena’s desk perching on it. “Come on Serena are you telling me you don’t get off on the fact that you are sleeping with another man’s wife? Bernie used a very seductive tone while looking Serena in the eye and tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well now you come to mention it, I do rather, just to know I can make you feel more in a few months than he did in 25 years and the best thing is he knows it too.” Serena stood and moved up close to Bernie. 

“For one I have never had to fake an orgasm with you, I had to with him practically every time we had sex.” Bernie said. “So I am a better lover?” Serena raised her eyebrow as she waiting for her answer.

“Well Ms Campbell so far so good, of course being a woman helps massively, but I am sure there is much more that you can offer me” Bernie took Serena’s waist and pulled her in closer so she was leaning against her. “Really, is there? Well please do tell me what else you would like me to do for you my darling” Serena whispered in her ear. 

“Wait here” Bernie said realising her grip. Bernie left the office, she was gone for a few minutes, and Serena waited patiently for her return. Bernie came back she put a do not disturb sign on the door and locked the door behind her, she closed all the blinds and removed her trousers. “Err what are you doing Bernie” Serena asked surprised at what she was witnessing. “Don’t worry I have told everyone we are in discussions with Legal and we are not to be disturb under no circumstances, I think we have a good 15 minutes to……” Bernie starred at Serena, who said “to…. What?”

“Well I am going to sit on my chair at my desk and you are going to get under my desk and lick my pussy until I cum in your mouth, ok?” Bernie spoke very matter of fact as she walked over to her chair, she sat down and opened her legs as wide as she could. 

“Serena didn’t hesitate, she fell to her knees and crawled under the table, she found her place between Bernie’s thighs. She buried her head into Bernie’s sweet smelling pussy, she was already wet from all the talking. Serena rolled her tongue along Bernie’s labia. Bernie sat completely still. Serena was using her hands as well as her tongue, poking and licking away, Bernie released a low moan and slipped in the chair a little, filling Serena’s mouth with her pussy. Bernie was loving this, this was the second sexual encounter they had shared in this office. 

She could feel the orgasm building, she arched her back and Serena knew this meant she was close, Serena slowly inserted two fingers into Bernie’s welcoming pussy it seemed to swallow them up but caused little reaction from Bernie. Maybe she needed more fingers, how many more could she manage Serena thought. Serena withdrawn her fingers and added an extra one, she now drove three fingers in, Bernie managed to the cope with that, with ease, but again didn’t cause much reaction. Serena withdrawn again and added a fourth, wrapping her fingers over each other to allow them to be inserted. Bernie gasped and gave out a quiet “Yes…….more” 

Did that mean more thrusting or did it mean more fingers, she steadied her movement which Bernie responded to perfectly. But she decided to withdraw and add her thumb, her whole hand was compacted allowing her to insert the whole thing into Bernie’s very open and luscious vagina. Serena was surprise that Bernie was able to accept this, so took it one step further, withdrawing her hand and forming a fist, she forced it in and Bernie let out a glorious moan. She was surprise that her fist fitted with ease but it had, after all Bernie had, had two children so….. It was possible for it stretch open like that. Serena loved it, she had only ever read about fisting in a dirty novel she had once. Bernie responded with a complete body tremor and a cried “Jesus Christ Serena that is amazing, oh sweet lord, that feels amazing” she kept saying it over and over again.

Serena was in ore of Bernie, this macho army major was completely under her charm, she could do what she wanted and Bernie would let her. What else can we do? she thought to herself. She momentarily thought about more kinky sex, outfits, shoes, whips maybe, something a bit rougher maybe??, this was completely beyond Serena’s knowledge or experience. I will ask Bernie how she wants to progress, she thought as this sudden thrust of Bernie pelvic bone also knock her teeth out.

Bernie was cumin, and Serena loved it, especially when Bernie’s hand went under the desk, grabbing Serena’s head and forcing it harder into her pussy. “Fuck me……… yes….. Yes……… Serena………. Yes!!!!!! Bernie came hard and Serena was proud of herself, she slowly removed her fist and with it came a river of wetness. Serena was shocked at the sight of her hand, she never knew a woman could produce so much cum. She was just about to come out from under the table as the phone rang. Bernie was still getting over her orgasm. “Bernie answer the bloody phone” Serena said as she struggled to get up. 

“Hello” Bernie panting as she answered the phone. “It’s Fletch we have a stab victim on his way, stabbed to the chest, male Police officer 53 years old… ETA 10 mins. Can you and Ms Campbell get scrubbed in asap.” “Yes thank you” Bernie put down the phone. Serena was up off the floor, very flushed and horny.

“Did you enjoy that” She lent in for a kiss. “Do you need to ask, really” Bernie said as she kissed Serena. “I would really love to see where this could go next but we have a Trauma patient coming in ETA 10 mins, male stab victim. We need to scrub in now.” Bernie was talking as she pulled her trousers back on. 

They rushed red faced from the office, it would have been clear to anyone who had seen them that they had been up to no good, but luckily everyone was running about preparing for the Trauma patient.

Bernie and Serena got scrubbed in, Serena was taking extra care to scrub her right hand, after all only minutes ago it was inside her lover’s vagina. Bernie had spotted this as she was scrubbing her own hands and smiled at Serena with one of those secret smiles. Serena quickly washed her lips and lower part of her face, Bernie gave her a look, “Well all I can smell and taste is you, there is no way I will be able to complete the care for this patient effectively if it stays there.” She smirked as she said this and Bernie blushed a little. 

There moment was interrupted as the patient was rushed in. there was a lot of blood, especially over his face, he had a breathing mask on. Bernie was out of the scrub area first, so she received all of the information on the patient, name, age, condition. 

Serena joined her, and Bernie basically shared what had happened to him, “Ok so this officer was responding to a 999 call, a fight outside a pub 30 minutes ago, he was stabbed with a flip blade by a gang member to the chest” 

Serena took the scalpel and opened his chest up, blood sprayed everywhere, marginally missing Serena’s face. “Nice……….can we get the suction in please, get the blood clear.”   
Bernie ordered. 

“By the looks of it the blade has snipped the left ventricle, and there is damage to his pulmonary vein” Serena reported. “Ok we need to get that secure or we will cause a bleed out from left atrium.” Bernie added. 

“Can you sort out a blood transfusion please, he has lost so much” Bernie asked one of the nurses. “Ok, I have stitched the cut in the ventricle” Serena announced. “And the bleed is under control in his pulmonary.” Bernie announced smiling at Serena.

“Good team work there Ms Campbell” Bernie said looking longingly at her. “As I said before compatible in every way Ms Wolfe” Serena gave her a wink.

The machine started to bleep, “He has gone into cardiac arrest” Serena declared, “How the bleed has stopped” Bernie questioned her own work. “Shock that’s all, just shock” Serena reassured her. As she started to massage the heart “come on now, stay with us” She said. 

“Clear please” Bernie called as she laid the shock pads on the patient’s chest. His body jumped in responds, “nothing……………clear again please” she announced. 

“Come on Office Medcalf, come on you’re a hero don’t die” Bernie shouted at the patient. 

“What did you say?” Serena asked looking shocked at Bernie. “His name Officer Medcalf” Bernie looked at Serena like ‘what the hell’. Serena moved quickly to look at the patient’s face, something that she never needed to do. 

“ROBBIE” She called out as she touched his head.

“Clear….. Clear…. Serena move” Bernie yelled.

His body jumped again this time there was a respond. They all stood watching for a few moments. “Ok he is stable” Bernie announced. Serena immediately returned to his side.

“Oh Robbie what on earth happened” “Serena something you need to tell me” Bernie asked waiting to continue with the surgery. 

“It’s Robbie, my Robbie, I didn’t know it was him, I missed the initial handover information” Serena had a look of worry on her face. 

“Your Robbie” Bernie said with raised eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean” Serena wasn’t in the mood to justify what she had said. “I can’t be here, there is a conflict of interest” She continued. “Can you close or do you need Raf?” She asked Bernie.

“No I need you, you are here, you have completed the procedure and you can close with me” Bernie ordered forcefully. “Bernie I can’t” Serena whispered, “You will have to we do not have time for Raf to scrub in we need to get him closed up and the transfusion started.” Bernie was pissed off.

“Now Please Ms Campbell”

Serena did as she was told, getting the transfusion started was a priority, so she closed him up and rushed off as she as she could to wash up and get back to the office to speak with the accompanying officer. 

Bernie was hot on Serena’s tracks, as she entered the office, Serena was sat looking into space. “What the hell was that all about Serena?” She barked. “For Christ sake Bernie it took me by surprise, there I was working on what I thought was just another patient and then I found out its Robbie” 

“Yes YOUR Robbie” Bernie snapped. “Oh pleased, really Bernie you are a grown woman, and you are what??? ………. jealous because I referred to him as mine, what I meant was the Robbie I know…. And you know it was” Serena wasn’t prepared to play stupid games. 

“Well they are bringing him up, so feel free to rush to his bedside” Bernie said sharply. “Great idea, thanks Bernie” Serena answered back short as she turned and left the office. The door swinging, leaving Bernie stood there cursing herself for being so small minded and reckless with her words. Bernie closed her eyes and took a long deep breathe. 

Bernie wanted to follow Serena there and then, but knew if she did she would say something else that was completely stupid and pointless. She cooled off in the office, how is this possible how can she be locked in the office with her girlfriend receiving mind blowing oral sex and then within two hours, be operating on her girlfriends ex and then arguing with her girlfriend causing her to rush to her ex’s bedside. 

You stupid, stupid woman, Bernie said to herself.


	22. Chapter 22 Nothing Compares

Chapter 22

Nothing compares

It had been an hour since they argued and Bernie really needed to do a check on Robbie, as she approached him, she saw Serena sat as his bedside holding his hand.   
Bernie coughed as she reached the bed, so she did take Serena by surprise, “Err how is he doing” She carefully asked Serena. Serena looked up at Bernie “OK I think, he should be awake already but I think the transfusion has knocked him a bit. I would expect him to come around very soon. But hey you’re his surgeon you tell me how he is doing” Serena was cold in the way she spoke. Bernie didn’t bite, she picked up Robbie’s file and flicked through the contents. “He is doing well, no long term damage” Bernie felt foolish reporting to Serena, she knew how he was. 

“I am sorry, Serena for what I said in the office. I am jealous of course I am, he is your ex. You must know how I feel, you can’t have felt very different when Alex turned up.” Bernie tried to reason with her. “I get it Bernie and yes I felt the same when Alex turned up, but we knew she was coming, we had time to talk and prepare ourselves and I was not rude to you or her…. I didn’t know Robbie was here, I didn’t even know who I was operating on for heaven’s sake and when I did found out, you were bring him back to life. Then you said those horrible things to me, it’s just not fair” Serena had tears rolling down her face. 

“Please my darling I am sorry, really I am, I am so threaten by this man, more than I am by Edward, because you were with him when we started to get close, and then you had that one night stand when I was in Ukraine, it really was him or me” Bernie now had a tear or two in her eye. “Bernie listen to yourself, I was with him and I picked you didn’t I?” Serena wasn’t going to back down.

Just then Robbie started to stir, “Serena, is that you?” He said in a croaky voice. “Yes Robbie it’s me, you are in hospital. You were attacked do you remember?” She asked him softy. “Yes, I remember he stabbed me” He replied. “Yes but you are ok, we needed to stop a nasty bleed and repair some damage and I won’t lie it was a little touch and go, but you are OK. We have given you a blood transfusion and everything is fine, you just need to rest now.” Serena held his hand as she spoke, much to Bernie heart ache.   
Bernie jumped in “is there anyone we can call for you, wife, girlfriend, children?”   
“No not married, no kids. I do have a brother but he lives in Kent” Robbie replied. “Well I will call him, you will need help once you are discharged.”

He turned to Serena and said “It’s good to see you, how have you been?” “You know me Robbie, always busy” she said. “That’s not a proper answer, you know what I mean, how are you?” He pushed more. “I am OK, honest” She answered as he held her hand tightly. “It feels like faint this does, I was closer to St James’s Hospital, but they brought me here, you operated on me and saved my life and here you are now by my side, looking beautiful.” He looked lovingly at her, she struggle to break eye contact with him, but felt Bernie’s eyes burning into her. 

“She is my guardian angel you know, always there to pick me up. I personally reckon she is my soulmate” Robbie spoke to Bernie, who was trying to look busy filling in paperwork in his file. 

“Really, how lucky you are” She replied not able to look up from the file. “Not that lucky, we were together once, but no longer, she was the one who got away.” Serena blushed which Bernie noticed.

But seeing you again Serena, makes me relies I am still head over heels in love with you, are you single still?” He asked hopeful. “No Robbie I am in a relationship” Serena wanted to look at Bernie as she said that wanting to reassure her. “Well I want you back and I am willing to fight for you, Serena. We were so good together, weren’t we? Compatible in every way” Robbie pleaded with her.

‘Compatible in every way’ those words rung through Bernie, Serena had only just said those words to her that afternoon. 

“I don’t know about that, err look Robbie this relationship I am in, it is serious, we live together, we are committed to each other.” Serena wanted to look at Bernie so badly.

“You are engaged?” Robbie asked, “No not yet” She hoped Bernie would hear the ‘yet’ part. Robbie definitely heard the ‘yet’ “so there is hope then?” He asked. Serena blushed “come on now, I haven’t seen you go red like that in a while, I was always able to cause you to go red, mainly through exhaustion” He laughed recalling their sex life. On hearing this Bernie dropped the file she held in the hand.

“Sorry how rude of me” Serena said as she cleared her throat. “This is Ms Wolfe, Robbie my……err” Serena hesitated, Bernie was hoping it was because she was going to say partner, girlfriend, lover, soulmate any of those would be like music to her ears. “Err… Bernie Wolfe the co leader of the ward, she operated on you too and she was the one who resuscitated you.” Serena said with a lump in her throat. 

“Really, well please to me you and thank you, you are one lucky lady working with this stunner every day, worse thing I ever did was let her go, allowing her to walk into the arms of some prat of a bloke who treated her like shit and left her high and dry? I really don’t know why she was so hooked up on him, who would want to walk away from my beautiful Serena? When he left her we had one last night together, a fabulous, remarkable night but she reckons she saw the error of her ways and when running back to him” Robbie said.

“Really, well I know I couldn’t live without her” Bernie spoke directly to Serena.

“I bet………… she is the back bone of this place, well I hope this bloke is treating you right, my number is the same if you need me, even for a booty call” He laughed.

“I think this is the drugs talking Robbie” Serena said quickly to shut him up. “Maybe so or its true love, what say you Doctor” He turned and asked Bernie.

“Right I need to go” Bernie was really struggling to stand there listening to him. As she walked away, Serena felt her heart beating hard in her chest.

“Just give me a second please Robbie” Serena rose from her seat and followed Bernie. Bernie sensed that Serena was behind her as she walked but she couldn’t speak with her, not now she didn’t want to cry, or say something stupid or worse show that she couldn’t support her like Serena had done when Alex came back. She walked quickly to see another patient avoiding Serena. Serena stood and waited for Bernie to finish, but Bernie was prolonging her time with the patient hoping that Serena would get bored and leave. 

In the end Serena interrupted Bernie, “Excuse me Ms Wolfe can I please borrow you for a few minutes.” Bernie hesitated “Of course, excuse me Mr Sky” She apologised as she followed Serena to the office. 

“Close the door” Serena ordered as Bernie entered the office behind her “Bernie….” Serena said unsure of what so say next. Bernie stood there feeling so vulnerable looking at Serena. It reminded her so much of the day that she found out about Ukraine. They stood in the same positions in the office, the same awkwardness between them, but Bernie was sure this wasn’t going to end in a kiss like it had before. 

“Bernie…..” Serena spoke again, “I am so sorry, please my darling, please….” Serena had no words. “He still wants you, the way he looks at you there is so much love there still” Bernie allowed a tear to drop from her eye as she changed the direction of her eyes, to the floor. “I know he does and I am sorry that you had to see and hear all of that.” She reached out for Bernie, but Bernie didn’t move.

“Please sweetheart, I do not feel that way toward him, surely you know that?” Serena waited for Bernie to look up from the floor. “Do I know that?, you jumped into bed with him within hours of me leaving you, for what sounds like the best sex you have ever had.” Bernie didn’t break her glaze from the floor. “You had just left me, after I kissed you in this very office, something I was terrified to do, I told you I loved you and you left me, he was there and yes we had sex, this isn’t new news to you Bernie, I have explained this already” Serena was angry. 

“That doesn’t mean its any easier for me, he looks at you like I do, he is lusting after you just like I do and he has touched you like I do….. He has made you scream out in pleasure” She didn’t finished her sentence because Serena jumped in “Like you do, and will do again and again, I am committed to you Bernie just like I was when I walked away from him”. Serena was stood in front of Bernie now.

“I admit, I liked him a lot Bernie, and yes we had a fabulous time, you know he was the only other man I have ever slept with apart from Edward, and I told you in introduced me to better sex. We could have had the prefect life together, marriage was on the cards. We were very happy and I was content and excited about my future with him….BUT then you came a lot and turned my world upside down. 

“Bernie…… Robbie is everything I could want in a man…..” Bernie let out more tears as Serena spoke….” But I don’t want a man…………… I want a woman…………I want you………. I did then and I do now more than ever”.

Bernie eventually looked up from the floor “Bernie only a few hours ago, I was on my knees making love to you, here in our office at our place of work…. Does that mean nothing, I would risk my job to be with you, to pleasure you and keep you” Serena looked deep into her eyes. 

“”I promise you there is absolutely nothing there on my behalf and I will happily tell him so right now, in front of you if needed, I am so in love with you, this is breaking my heart please Bernie” Serena laid her forehead against Bernie’s 

“Please, please, please Bernie” She whispered. Bernie didn’t want to argue like this, she loved this woman to much “We both have baggage, I think meeting the ex-husbands was really easy, but me meeting Alex and you meeting Robbie, that’s been really difficult. I suppose we both feel insure when it comes to them because we were happy with them, unlike our Ex-husbands.” Serena was talking complete sense.   
“You left Alex because you wanted to live a normal family life, and when that didn’t work, you didn’t go running back to her” Serena said. Bernie jumped in “No because I found you, and even though nothing had happened between us at that point, I know now looking back that I was falling in love with you” 

“I left Robbie, because I found you…. There is a pattern here” Serena said with a smile.

“I love you, and I want to be with you forever” Serena said softy. “I love you and want to be with you forever” Bernie replied softy. Then in that moment no one else mattered. Their lips met and the kissed they shared wasn’t lustful or passionate, it was slow, gentle, caring and soft. They held on to each other for what felt like an eternality, until Serena broke away.

“Bernie, I hope you understand what I am going to say now…. I am going to sit with Robbie again, he has no one and he must feel scared after what happen to him, but while I am sitting there, I will tell him about you, about my woman, who I love more than life itself. His brother is on his way and once he gets here I will walk away but until then I can’t see him being alone.” Serena spoke nervously. “I don’t like it but I understand, and I promise I won’t get shitty.” Bernie made her promise. 

Serena want to reassure Bernie that everything was alright and she did it the only way that Bernie would understand with action and flirtation. Serena kissed Bernie again, this time harder causing her to fall against the office door. “Don’t think I have forgotten that I never got a turn today”   
“What?” Bernie asked inquisitively. “Well, you my darling were fisted today and I didn’t get a look in, I have a passion burning inside me and I want what you had.” She said as she cupped Bernie’s breast. “You want to be fisted?” Bernie asked through a smirk, “Well if it is good enough for Ms Wolfe then it is good enough for me” She smiled as she went to move. Bernie grabbed her and whispered in her ear. “That was the first time I have ever been fisted” “Really, you took it so well, I thought maybe you were an old prop” Serena kissed her on the cheek, feeling the wetness between her own legs.

Bernie had been very busy around the ward, often grabbing a secret view of Serena and Robbie, he had been asleep most the time hour that Serena had sat with him. Bernie looked at her watch their double shift was almost over, only 20 minutes left. Serena needed to complete some paperwork before she officially clocked off.   
“Fletch do me a favour please, can you ask Serena to sign off the discharge forms please for her patients, she needs to do it ASAP.” Bernie asked. “I see don’t want to go near her ex?” Fletch replied. “Something like that, can’t stand the way he looks at her, driving me stir crazy” She confessed. “She is completely committed to you, you know that right? He came here the day after they…. You know what, she was horrified, she literally avoided him when she could it was him that chased her not the other way round. She was in love with you and she was missing you, and didn’t we all know about it, she was moody, rude and didn’t crack a smile for weeks”. He explained. “I know she loves me, as I do her, just not great when the ex-lover turns up. Anyway can you ask her to do the forms?” Bernie asked handing him them. 

Serena appeared at the nursing station, she grabbed a pen and signed the forms ensuring that they were all correct and in order, she looked tired. Bernie looked up from the computer “Are you hungry darling?” Bernie quietly asked looking at Serena, “Yes starving” she replied. “I have ordered some food, will you come to the office and eat with me when it gets here?” She asked. “But your shift finished in the next few minutes” She said not looking up from the paper work she was signing. “I know so does yours but I assume you are planning on staying until Robbie’s brother comes so I will too. Anyway I can make a play list for the party tomorrow night can’t I? Just dodgy 80’s tunes should do it.” She smiled and at last Serena looked up from the paperwork. “Couple of really bad 90’s ones too, I think we would disappointment our guests if we didn’t.” She laughed. “You look tired darling” Bernie said placing her hand on top of Serena’s. Serena leant in to whisper in Bernie’s ear “Don’t tell anyone, but I have this really demanding lover, she’s all take, take, take, and then neglects me.”

“ROOF, NOW” Bernie said urgently, as she run off to the stairs, Serena rolled her eyes and dutifully followed. Bernie had run up the stairs, when Serena got to the top she couldn’t see Bernie, “where are you” she called out. “Here” Bernie appeared from the wall that was next to one of chimneys.   
“Don’t think you are meant to be round there Bernie” Serena sounded concerned. “I have to be, come hear quickly” She called. Serena climbed over the pipes and squeezed between the vertical chimney and wall. 

Bernie grabbed Serena and pinned her against the brick wall. She kissed her hard and fast, trying to create a mad moment of passion, it was working she didn’t touch Serena anywhere else she directed her attention and hands on Serena’s pussy. Bernie kept her pushed against the wall, she used the length of her arm against Serena’s chest hard to secure her in that spot.

“What are you doing” Serena asked huskily. “I am going to make you cum” Bernie said in an almost dirty way. “Here, you are going to do it here” Serena was gob smacked. “Yes right here because I want to” Bernie said as she undid Serena’s trousers. 

“And if I say no” Serena enquired. “I will do it anyway, because I want to and I don’t want you going around thinking you are neglected now do I?” 

Bernie put her hand into Serena’s trousers, her fingers hungrily moved to Serena’s clit Bernie’s hand found a fast rhythm, really fast, Serena felt completely helpless, she couldn’t move, Bernie was pressing so hard against her. Bernie was a thin woman who wasn’t that tall but god she was strong.   
Her hand was going nineteen to the dozen, it was causing a hard friction on Serena’s clit, it almost hurt, but Serena liked it, she was caught in the moment and before she knew it she was hitting her point of pleasure. It wasn’t like any orgasm she had, had before. She didn’t have the emotional or mental connection with the situation like she normally did, but she came hard nevertheless.

Having Bernie forcing herself upon her was certainly something that Serena would like to revisit maybe being so exposed on the roof stopped Serena giving it her all. Bernie tried to pull Serena’s trousers down to open her legs to insert her fist. “I can’t do that here Bernie, it doesn’t feel right. I want to be at home safe, private.” Serena said panting for breath. Bernie completely understood, she kissed Serena hard and removed her hand, licking her fingers as she did it. “God you taste so good” She said as she did it, “TASTE” Bernie placed her finger into Serena’s mouth, which Serena sucked hard, Serena was embarrassed that, seeing Bernie lick her juices from her fingers and then being made to taste her own cum turned her on.

They were just about to kiss again as they heard the door open, “Ms Wolfe” a voice called, Bernie appeared in view, “Sorry having a sneaky fag” Bernie lied “Your food is here” the nurse said. “Thanks” The nurse disappeared, Bernie helped Serena out of the secret hide out. She helped Serena rearrange her hair and blouse. Before heading down to the ward. 

Serena and Bernie shared a curry, they discussed the party, both knowing it was going to be a great night. “We are ok, aren’t we Bernie” Serena asked. “More than ok, I am sorry you know” Bernie replied. “Let’s draw a line under it shall we, look Robbie’s brother will be here soon, I need to go and tell him about us darling to avoid any further situations like this” Serena stood up but before she left the office she stood over Bernie she placed her hand on Bernie’s chin and lifting her head, she kissed her. 

Bernie watched from the office as Serena and Robbie were in deep conversation, she saw that the patient two beds up had the curtain pulled around her. Bernie carefully walked over to the patient near Robbie and slipped into the bay, she was able to hear what was being said between them.

“So Robbie, what you said earlier it was all very sweet but I meant it I am in love and my relationship is very serious, I want to be with her forever.” Serena spoke softly. “Her? What do you mean her?” Robbie’s tone wasn’t as welcoming. “Bernie, Bernie Wolfe, the doctor that operated on you today, the one who saved your life. She is my partner” Serena sat there waiting for his response. 

“I don’t believe this, you picked a woman over me? But you’re not gay, you can’t be we had sex, great sex, how can you do that if you’re a lesbian?” He questioned her. “I was married for 15 years before you came along Robbie, I did have some knowledge of what to do with the male anatomy……..anyway it’s not about being gay or straight, it’s not about her being a woman, it’s about her as a person, her mind and heart and I love her, no I adore her. I am so sorry if I have lead you on at all with that one night stand, I was confused and you were there and…….. It was a terrible mess, but I love her not you.” Serena paused as Robbie shook his head, "you were wild that night, the one night stand….. You were all over me, you couldn’t get enough of me… we did everything that night and you begged for more, to be honest Serena you were acting like a tart, but I liked it, it was different to any other kind of sex we had. Was that not real?.... I get it, it was one last proper shag with a man before you changed over to pretend sex?"

Hearing this was like torture to Bernie, hearing what they had done together, especially when she knew that Serena loved her, how was it possible to love someone and have that type of sex with someone else. 

“Robbie, please don’t do this, yes we had fun, yes I was a little over the top. Maybe I was trying to prove to myself that I didn’t want her, maybe by doing all those things with you I was trying to convince myself that I wanted a man more than her. Maybe I was just so angry that she left me I wanted revenge. I don’t know what I was thinking, really I don’t and if you hadn’t of been there nothing would of happened, it was just a case of wrong place, wrong time and wrong person. But I do know that the next day when I was sober I regretted it, I regretted it so much I felt sick to my stomach, I had betrayed her and all the feelings I had for her.

“So she’s the one? What else can I say to you, I love you Serena.” Robbie confessed. “I don’t feel the same Robbie I am sorry, look your brother will be here soon, my shift has finished, can we leave as friends?” She held her hand out for him to shake, he shook it. 

Bernie heard the conversation ending and had a lump in her throat, she was so proud of Serena, and so pleased to hear the words she said. Bernie moved towards Robbie’s bed, 

“Err Robbie, your brother will be here soon, you will have to stay in for tonight, but you can be discharged tomorrow.” 

“You’re Bernie, well I am not sure weather to punch you in the face or shake your hand” he said firmly. “I beg your pardon” She replied. “Punch you in the face for stealing my woman or shake your hand for allowing me to have that one last night with her. She was one hell of a lover, such a waste that she is now gay.” He said nastily.

“She still is one hell of a lover, and trust me it really isn’t a waste.” Bernie said as she took Serena by the hand and lead her away.


	23. Chapter 23 Party Time

Chapter 23

Party time!

Bernie and Serena had used their day productively, they had finished packing for their trip, and everything was ready so tomorrow they could just grab their bags and travel to Bath. Serena had secretly packed a few extra bits she had ordered off the internet to try out with Bernie. She smiled as she wondered where this new found sexual desire had come from. Sex with Bernie was breathe taking, it was mind blowing and beyond anything and everything she knew or expected. There wasn’t anything that she was scared to try and experiment with and Bernie was the same, anything and everything goes and if she wanted to try something new all it took was an easy conversation with her lover. 

Jason had spent that last week either in his room playing his Xbox or at his half-sisters house. He didn’t like Elinor and disliked even more that she and Cameron had practically moved in to Serena’s house. He didn’t like sharing Serena and Bernie. Serena was aware that he was unhappy but hadn’t pushed for reasons or solutions, she and Bernie had been so focused on settling into their relationship and then getting their children on board that Jason had taken a back seat in Serena’s priorities. She went to speak with him, he seemed happy enough to agree to visit his sister again, while Bernie and her were away, he needed to take holiday leave so Serena suggested he did that now and had a week off. He was happy to stay for the party tonight if Laura could come, which of course she could and then he would go home with her.

Bernie had roped Charlotte, Elinor and Cameron in to preparing the house for the party. Elinor was a pro at putting away all the valuable or sentimental objects in the house, after all she and Serena had had enough house parties between them to know the drill. Cameron lifted in the many boxes of wine, champagne and beer and arranged them in the kitchen. Charlotte went to the shop to get soft drinks and nibbles and Serena and Bernie were busy doing the house work and rearranging the furniture. “We need a dance floor” Bernie said as she and Cameron moved the large sofa to the space near the bay window, “do we really?” Elinor said. “I have made one of the best playlists” Bernie said as she grabbed Serena and started to spin her around the room “We are going to dance ALL night” She said kissing Serena on the lips. 

Charlotte came back from the shop with happy new year banners, balloons and party poppers, she spend the next half an hour displaying the banners and balloons, laying out the food and nibbles.   
“Right we really need to get ready” Serena announced. “Well you two get ready first, after all it’s your party and your guests so you need to be ready to welcome everyone.” Cameron said.  
“Just don’t use all the hot water” Elinor remarked sarcastically, as Bernie and Serena headed for the stairs, “Come now Ellie you know we shower together to save water…………….. And because shower sex is great too” Serena darted up the stairs saying this as all three of their kids groaned in pain at the thought and threw cushions at them.   
Bernie and Serena reached the top of the stairs, cushions were flying everywhere and there was laughter ringing around the house. “I am so happy, Bernie, so happy I could burst” “Me to baby, this will be our year, a new chapter” Bernie kissed Serena as she pulled her into the bathroom. 

Bernie started to run a bath, “I thought we were showering” Serena asked getting naked. “We were but we have a couple of hours yet before the party starts, I thought I could satisfy that burning passion you spoke about yesterday” Bernie was getting naked as she spoke. “You mean…..” Serena started to speak, “yes I mean that” Bernie said as she slowly bent too her knees. 

She pulled Serena closer so she could sit on the edge of the bath. Serena sat and allowed her legs to open. “Good girl, I like how you know what to do so naturally” Bernie said as she kissed the rich full curls of hair on Serena’s pussy. Serena welcomed that kiss, but decided she wanted to enjoy Bernie’s face, well more her eyes, she wanted to set Bernie’s eyes alight and she knew how to do it. As Bernie kissed her labia, she was made aware that Serena had slowly moved her hand towards the area where Bernie was. Bernie moved her head back waiting to see what Serena was going to do. Serena looked down at her lover, and watched her face light up as she used her hand to stroke the length of her labia. She opened her legs wider and using her hand opened the hood of her labia exposing her clitoris. She run her finger over it several times and then ordered Bernie “Lick it” she said. “Yes Miss” Bernie responded. 

Feeling Bernie’s warm tongue against her was amazing, she guided Bernie’s head by putting on her hair and pushing her hand on her head. Serena moved her hand under Bernie’s face finding the opening of her vagina she circled the opening moaning in delight, Bernie liked this she responded by licking harder and faster. Serena’s hand was met by Bernie’s she entwined her fingers with Serena’s and they circled her vagina opening together. 

Bernie took two of Serena’s finger and straighten them, she did the same to her own hand and laid them against Serena’s two fingers, she then led them into Serena’s pussy. Serena gasped loudly as her and her lovers fingers rode into her pussy, “Well you can handle four fingers” Bernie whispered looking up at Serena. As she looked up she saw that Serena’s other hand was tweaking her own nipple, rolling it and grabbing at her breast, Bernie moaned “God that is so sexy Serena” Serena smiled “Not as sexy as what we are doing down there” nodding at their hands in her pussy. 

Serena moulded her fingers against Bernie’s and guided them around the soft, wetness of her vagina, Bernie loved it, to be shown what Serena wanted. “Four fingers, think you can take more.” Bernie asked smiling. “Happy to try” Serena said. “Let’s get into the bath the hot water will help relax you, it will make it easier.” Bernie said as she withdrew her and Serena’s fingers. 

Serena got into the bath, Bernie held back wanting Serena to stretch out properly and relax. “Open your legs darling let that warm water reach every part of you.” Bernie said as she moved to the edge of the bath, she watched Serena relax, “tell me when you think you are ready” She said to Serena.

“Just give me a moment” Serena said as she lowered her hand into the water, Bernie watched in delight as Serena played with her clit. “You are beautiful, you know that right?” She asked as Serena was moving in the bath. “Can you please touch your nipple with the other hand Serena” Bernie asked. “If you would like me too, are you enjoying this?” She asked Bernie as she pinched at her our breast. 

“God yes, it’s like my own personal porno, the best part is that I will be able to join in soon.” Bernie smiled as she watched Serena build up to her orgasm. “Serena I want you to cum for me now please” Bernie asked slowly as she watched. With a few more rubs of her fingers, Serena opened her mouth and let out a sweet moan. Bernie climbing into the bath, and knelt between Serena’s legs, moving them so they hung over the bath sides, allowing her full access to this beautiful woman’s pussy. 

Bernie didn’t hold back she forced 4 fingers straight in taking Serena by surprise, she let out a louder groan, much louder than she would have liked, she didn’t want to kids to hear. Bernie didn’t care she wanted to satisfy her lover. Bernie moved her hand in and out a few times before Serena indicated that she was ready for more.

Bernie withdrew her fingers and forming as tighter fist as she could she pressed it against the opening of Serena’s vagina, “ready” She asked Serena, “slowly” Serena replied. Bernie pushed and slowly her hand started to disappear, Serena breathed slowly and deeply, she wasn’t sure how far Bernie would force it in, but just as the point of pain, Bernie stopped. “Is it stuck?” Serena asked, “No darling it’s in, but what shall I do, shall I take it in and out or shall I rock from side to side inside you” Bernie asked. Serena smiled, she rarely saw Bernie in a state of unsureness. “Let’s start with slow rocking, it hurts a little” She said. Bernie was very gentle and slowly rolled her fist from side to side, it was very tight, but the more she did it the easier it was becoming, Serena had a full concentration face on, Bernie watched her recalling that, that face was often the one she saw in theatre if they were faced with a particularly different case. 

Serena was enjoying this, she moved perfectly in time with Bernie. Bernie felt Serena’s muscles tense around her fist, it made it very difficult to move. “Oh Christ Bernie, that is so tight” “Do you want me to stop?” “No, don’t stop, I am nearly there, just a little more.” Bernie forced her hand to move more in the tightness of Serena’s pussy. “Oh Bernie………. That’s so good……….. Yes” The words escaped from Serena’s mouth. Serena hit her climax. A moan slipped loudly from her lips as she came.  
“Mum are you ok?” Charlotte was at the bathroom door, “Yes darling I am fine, thanks will be out in a moment” Bernie said trying not to laugh. “Are you sure, it sounds like you’re in pain” she said. “No not in pain, I can assure you, everything is fine” Bernie laughed. Bernie looked at Serena’s face as she pulled her fist out. “Did you enjoy that?” She whispered to Serena, who nodded as she was too overwhelmed to talk. 

They suddenly heard Charlotte calling for Cameron, who was at the bathroom door instant “Mum, mum are you ok?” He shouted. Bernie and Serena jumped out the bath, quickly wrapped towels around themselves and opened the door. “I am fine, look, absolutely fine” She reassured them, Elinor joined them on the landing. “But there was a groan like you had fallen and hurt yourself” Charlotte explained. “Honestly please stop worrying I haven’t hurt myself, we were just getting ready” Bernie was flushed.  
“They were having sex in the bath, are you that naïve Charlotte really?” Elinor announced the obvious. “No, you weren’t were you?” Charlotte looked disapprovingly at her mum. Bernie looked at Serena and they blushed and smirked a little.   
“But that is the bathroom for heaven’s sake, can’t you keep that contained to your bedroom?” she was disgusted with them both. “This is our home Charlotte, it is an unwritten rule that we can pretty much have sex anywhere we want.” Bernie announced.  
Charlotte walked away in disgust, Cameron laughed and Elinor pushed past them to go to her room as she said, “All I can say is I hope you cleaned the bath afterwards”. “Yes like you cleaned the shower after yourself and Cameron the other day!” Serena dropped that bomb as she closed the bedroom door behind her and Bernie. 

“I was thinking about wearing a dress tonight, what do you think?” Serena asked Bernie, “I think that would be prefect, do I get to pick your underwear?” She asked with a grin.   
“I can’t see why not, but only if I can wear the suspenders and stockings” Serena, gave Bernie a longing look of pure love and desire.   
Bernie knew exactly what she wanted Serena to wear, she handed a beautiful silky black bra, with tiny crystal stones covering the cup of the bra and knickers to Serena. Serena put the underwear on slowly as Bernie watched her. “That is beautiful, that bra makes your boobs look massive, that cleavage is amazing” Bernie said as she cupped Serena’s breasts and pushed them together, while kissing her cleavage. “I will never get bored looking at you, you are absolutely stunning Serena, I love you so much my darling with all my heart and soul.” Bernie held Serena close. 

“Can I pick your clothes?” Serena asked. “You can my darling, I want you to pick the outfit that you most want to see on the floor later” Bernie said as she winked at Serena. 

Serena started with the underwear, she had a particular set in mind, the bra was plain black but it was mesh nylon so it was see through. Very understated but fabulously stunning at the same time. Bernie’s breast was smaller than Serena’s but it was perfectly formed and so perky. As she put it on Serena watched in a trance like state. She loved that Bernie’s soft pink nipples stood out, she couldn’t help herself as she lowered her head to Bernie’s left breast. She ran her lips across the cup of the bra, just to feel the material on her lips was enough to drive her mad. “You do know tonight, I will suck your nipple through that sexy material so hard you will be begging me to fuck you.”

Bernie’s eyes rolled and she licked her lips at the thought of it. Serena had to move or she would be throwing Bernie on the bed and will be having her wicked way with her. Bernie knew this there was an electric sexual tension in the room. They had felt this tension so many times before and it made them both smiled. 

Serena picked out some ‘wet look’ tight trousers, Bernie had fabulous long legs and Serena loved to see the in tight fitting trousers, she also added a fabulous camisole top which was a beautiful emerald green, it really brought out Bernie’s dark eyes. Bernie didn’t need much to look gorgeous, she was glowing with natural beautiful and because 99% of her time she was in her trauma scrubs seeing her in normal clothes is amazing anyway. Bernie sat at the dressing table using a curling wand to produce the lovely soft loose curls. She applied a little make up, but didn’t need anything else.   
She watched Serena put on the stockings, she just sat in silence watching and thinking about feeling them against her face later, when she gives Serena oral sex. Bernie was in her own little world, and Serena spotted this. “Are you having dirty thoughts Ms Wolfe” She smiled. “Me, what makes you think that?” Bernie replied. “Because Bernie that look you have on your face, I know it all too well, if I recall I first saw it the day you kissed me on the theatre floor.” They both recalled that moment and smiled at each other. 

Serena swapped places with Bernie, as she applied her makeup and styled her hair, she then put on this magnificent red lace dress, the top half was low cut so that impressive cleavage was on show superbly eye catching, it was fitted around the waist and bum, again framing that spectacular bum. The dress then flared out into a fuller skirt but stopped just above the knee. Serena finished it off with some sparkly high heel shoes. “WOW, Serena you look gorgeous, completely and utter exquisite. I am completely dumbfounded at your astounding beauty” Bernie was paralysed with love for this woman. “Stop it, it’s just a dress” Serena said blushing but loving the way Bernie was reacting. 

Bernie took out a pair of very high heeled black sparkly shoes, nothing like she would normally wear. Serena was now dazzled by how much longer Bernie’s legs now looked. “I am completely flabbergasted at how sexy those shoes are Bernie, keep those on tonight, just those and that underwear” Serena gave Bernie that look, the look of utter lust and desire. 

“Ready?” Bernie asked, “Ready” Serena replied as they walked hand in hand downstairs. Cameron, Elinor and Charlotte were all ready. None of them had particularly dressed up. But all of them stood gobsmacked as Bernie and Serena entered the lounge. “WOW you both look amazing, mum I have never seen you look so girlie and Serena, you are simply gorgeous” Cameron threw compliments at them both, Charlotte agreed. Elinor had to make a negative remark of course.  
“Well neither of you look like lesbians, you are completely going to confuse everyone, especially dad and Marcus.” She said with attitude. “Edward and Marcus are coming?” Serena asked the smile had quickly left her face. “Yes I invited them, if we are here, they would be by themselves and that’s just not fair” Elinor explained. “No what’s not fair is us having to deal with our ex-husbands when we should be having a fun, care free night together with our friends.” Serena sharply stated. “Oh sorry I didn’t know the ‘ex-husbands’ caused so much bad feeling.” Elinor enjoyed saying.   
“They don’t Ellie, what your mum was saying, was that if we had of had the choice we would have preferred for them to be here, but its fine really, it will be much harder for them than us, after all its me not Edward that has this drop dead gorgeous woman on her arm, isn’t it?” Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand as she spoke.   
Elinor rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, Serena looked at Bernie she took a deep breath….Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear ”I know, I know, but listen is her next move in the game she is playing to annoy us. Don’t rise to it, you have me and I have you, no one else tonight is important ok”. Serena smiled and nodded.

Bernie turned on the entertainment system and started the play list she made, Cameron had borrowed some disco lights which he turned on. This was going to be a fabulous party, certainly one to remember.

The first song came bursting out of the speakers, Serena and Bernie smiled at each other as Three times a lady played. Knowing how special this song was in their love story caused them to interlock instantly and slowly danced around the room.


	24. Chapter 24 Happy New Year

Chapter 24

Happy New Year!

The party was in full swing and it was only 8pm, there must have been about 40 people there, mainly Holby friends and some of Serena’s friends and family. Bernie and Serena were both getting a lot of attention because they both looked so fabulous, both looked so happy and were both so clearly in love. Serena loved the fact that Bernie was getting so many compliments she was proud to call that woman her partner. As did Bernie back, she was particularly proud to show off their matching promise jewellery taking every opportunity to bring people’s attention to it and explaining it. 

Bernie was welcomed by the few members of Serena’s family who were there, none of them had ever liked Edward so it was refreshing to see Serena happy and they didn’t seem to care that Bernie was a woman. Edward and Marcus had both arrived at the party, so far Bernie and Serena had avoided them they were sat together in the corner, probably sharing their hatred for their ex-wives. Bernie circled the room, she had an amazing spring in her step, she was certainly portraying similar behaviours as a Lion marking its territory, chest out, confident and proud to show off that this was her home, with her stunning lover, her new life, she was successful, her partner was successful and they were blissfully happy and no one could deny any of it. 

Bernie approached Serena who was talking to two women of similar age, she curved her arm around Serena’s waist as she stood by next to her, Serena didn’t jump or flitch she knew it was Bernie just by her touch. “So this is Bernie?” One of women stated. “Yes this is my Bernie” Serena proudly announced. “Pleased to meet you, I am Serena’s oldest friend Jenny, we met at school you know, and this Sharon, we met up with her in Uni” Jenny said. “I am very pleased to meet you, Serena has spoken so fondly about you both its lovely to finally say hello” Bernie shook their hands. “We have heard a lot about you to, we just had to come tonight as see who this enigma was that had caused our normally reserved friend to turn into a giggly school girl.” Sharon said. 

“I hear you were in the Army” Jenny said, “Yes she was a Major” Serena jumped in excited, “Yes I was an Army Medic, I served for 25 years in total on the front line” Bernie stepped into her old Army mode as she spoke. “WOW, the things you must have seen, amazing courage” Sharon added.   
“Isn’t she just wonderful, how lucky I am” Serena pointed out. “Well Bernie we don’t know what you have done to her, but she is the happiest we have ever seen her, thank you, make sure you keep her like this or you will have us to deal with” Jenny said laughing. 

More and more people were turning up, Serena and Bernie had done their duty, they had worked the room, several times making sure they had spoken to everyone BUT avoiding Marcus and Edward. All of Serena’s friends and family avoided Edward too, which spoke volumes to how badly he had treated her in the past.   
The drink was going down well as was the food and everyone seemed very relaxed but no one was dancing. Bernie decided that this needed to change, what’s a party without dancing?? She approached the music system and turned down the music.

“Err sorry can I just say something please” She called out across the room. Everyone went silent. 

“Serena and I would like to welcome all of you to our home, we are really pleased that so many of you chose to join us tonight to not only celebrate the New Year but to help us celebrate our new relationship. I am sure it came as a shock to some of you that this is same sex relationship, I know it certainly did to our ex-husbands.” She said raising her glass to them as literally everyone laughed. Both Edward and Marcus rolled her eyes, in disgust of such a comment. 

“No seriously we thank you for your understanding and acceptance of it, we are blissfully happy and I hope you can all see that. I think you will all agree with me that Serena looks remarkable tonight” Bernie paused and blew Serena a kiss. There were several wolf whistles from Raf and Fletch which made Bernie laugh and Serena blush.

“So to my darling Serena, tonight I thank you for taking a chance on us, for being the most loyal friend and an inspirational colleague and surgeon. Thank you for being you, for loving me and for all the adventures that lie ahead of us. I promise to love you with all my heart for eternity.” Bernie stretched out her hand which Serena willingly took stepping forward taking her rightful place next to her incredible partner.

“I just wanted to thank everyone too, it was a big step to take acknowledging I had feeling for Bernie, the start of our journey wasn’t smooth but when it came to the crunch those feelings were reciprocated and powerful enough to force us together, I love you with all my heart Bernie and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Serena grabbed Bernie and kissed her not caring about everyone watching. Everyone cheered and clapped. 

 

“Anyway, I think we all need to get this party started properly and we need to dance, I have to confess however the first song I want to dedicate to my beautiful partner Serena. This completely sums up how I feel about you my darling.” Bernie said as she flicked through the play list she then held Serena tightly as they started to dance to ‘You’re my world’ By Cilla Black. Not particularly Bernie’s normal style of music but the song lyrics said it all. 

They were so in love, they felt every word that was sung, Serena had never really listened to the song before but it was all true, every single word was her and Bernie, they danced close, so close every part of them was touching. Serena buried her head deep into Bernie’s neck and Bernie rolled her face against Serena’s head. There was so much love there on display for everyone and anyone to see. They were eventually joined by others but for them they were in their own little bubble. 

After that first dance you couldn’t move in the space they made for dancing everyone was really into the party mood, seeing that a lot of them were similar ages to Bernie and Serena everyone appreciated the dodgy 80s and 90s music. There were certainly some unusual dance moves hitting the dance floor, a lot of them from Bernie herself. She came across so reversed and in control, but she was on fire jumping and singing along to every song. She had so much energy she put the younger ones to shame. 

“I need a drink, come with me let’s get some champagne” Serena shouted over the music to Bernie. They made their way over to the drinks table. Grabbing two glasses of champagne and heading to the kitchen “I need some fresh air” Bernie said as she headed out to the back garden “I am boiling” she downed her glass of champagne before she went through the back door. “I not surprised after all that dancing” Serena said downing her drink too.

Checking to see if the garden was empty Serena spoke “I hope you haven’t used all your energy up I was hoping to see New Year in with a bang.” She said as she grabbed Bernie pushing her up against the freezing cold brick wall of the house. “My darling I will always reserve some energy for you if it means I get to fuck you hard and feel those stockings wrapped around my neck as I lick you dry.” Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse as they spoke. 

“Good god Bernie are you trying to make me cum here and now” She fiercely kissed Bernie, hard kisses, noises of enjoyment escaping from both of them mouths. “I could make you cum now if you wanted, I am surprised, that I have been able to keep my hands off you for this long, you look so god damn hot, and what’s better is that I know what’s under this.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena again this time grabbing her breast, her kisses were quick and full of lust. 

“And you think it’s been easy for me, you look amazing tonight, those trousers Bernie, Jesus they are so tight I just can’t stop looking at your arse. I want you to sit on my face wearing these” Serena smacked Bernie’s arse hard. “Is that before or after I fist you again” Bernie asked with a smirk. 

”I just want you to fuck me now” Serena almost shouted as she pulled Bernie is for a passionate kiss. 

They heard a cough and stopped instantly, they looked into the garden thinking they were alone to find Marcus and Edward sitting on the garden bench at the very bottom of the garden smoking. 

“Please don’t stop on our behalves, we were rather enjoying watching our wives get it on” Marcus sarcastically said as he pulled on his fag. “I never knew you could be so slutty Serena, If only I had of done, I wouldn’t of bothered with all the affairs.” Edward added. 

 

“Screw you Edward” Serena responded. “Is that an offer, hey we can do a bit of wife swapping, I mean you have both fucked Bernie” He indicated to Marcus and Serena. “And we have both fucked Serena” He said to Bernie. “So if you and I fuck Bernie and Marcus and Serena fuck, we are all level pecking.” Edward thought he was so clever. 

“In your bloody dreams, maybe if you had both been better lovers in the first place then we wouldn’t have had to become lesbians to get satisfaction” There was yet another one of Serena’s fabulous one liners. 

Marcus and Edward both laughed, Bernie made her way down the garden towards Marcus and Edward. “Come on now boys, you don’t need to taste the candy to know its sweet, surely just knowing that Serena is stood here in silky black sexy underwear with stockings and suspenders should be enough for you to picture what I intend to do with her later, I sure you don’t need to see or hear any more than that do you?” Bernie was drunk and playing a dangerous game.

Serena didn’t want to interrupt Bernie. To be perfectly honest Serena had always fancied a threesome…. But was the prospect of a foursome with her female lover, her lovers soon to be ex-husband and her own ex-husband did sicken her but excite her at the same time. She just wanted to see where this went. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing more” Edward said, “Me neither” Marcus added. 

“What exactly do you want to see?” Bernie said “Do you want to see us kiss? Do you want to see you touch each other? Do you want to see us perform oral sex on each other?” 

There was silence neither men could believe their luck. “Come on boys you have suddenly gone quiet” Bernie was clearly in control of this situation and it was exciting Serena. The men sat gobsmacked as the thought of all those things.

“Serena come here” Bernie ordered. Serena did as she was told, walking down to the bench. Bernie pulled her closer and kissed her, like she had the first time they shared a kissed. 

Serena was taken by surprise but she wanted it, and wanted more. Bernie cupped Serena’s breast as she kissed, squeezing it causing a moan to escape. Bernie watched Edward and Marcus out of the corner of her eye. 

She moved to kiss Serena’s neck, stopping at her ear. “How far do you want this to go?” She whispered deep into her ear. Serena kissed her back making her way to Bernie’s ear. “I don’t know” Serena spoke with a nervous tremble in her voice. Even though group sex was exciting and she could have that right now, her brain was screaming at her to that this needed to stay as a fantasy.

Bernie kissed Serena’s chest, licking down her cleavage, she moved her hands across Serena’s body, stopping when she got to the hem of her dress. She moved Serena in towards her close so she could shield her from their view, she looked like she was going to put her hand up Serena’s dress. 

BUT she stopped turned to the Edward and Marcus and said firmly “You don’t get to see us making love to each other, what we have and what we do is beautiful, it’s something special and it would make me physically sick to have your dirty eyes on us when we shared that love. You both had your chances with us and you failed epically. You are both dirty old has bean’s and if you both don’t piss off right now I will have to tell our children what sort of men you really are.” Bernie was at her best when she was defending Serena’s honour. 

They both stood up and scuttled off quickly leaving the party and leaving Bernie laughing. 

“I can’t believe you just did that” Serena said, “Did you see their faces?” “Did you see their boners?” Bernie laughed hard. “Anyway Serena, something you need to clarify for me, when I asked you how far you wanted it to go, you said I don’t know, did you want that to go further?” 

“You threw me off course, Bernie I didn’t know what you were doing, I didn’t want it to go any further with them” Serena explained. “Not with them, but maybe with someone else?” Bernie poked for more information. Serena blushed “A threesome was always a fantasy I had”. She confessed “I see, is that still a fantasy?” Bernie asked. “Well no I don’t know, it was a fantasy mainly because Edward was rubbish in bed, I fantasised that, that third person would come in and show me how amazing sex could be. But I now have you and we have mind blowing sex, so don’t need anyone else” She explained hoping that she was saying the right thing.

“I would like to talk more about your fantasies and I would like to share mine with you, sometimes fantasies can become reality you know, but it’s now 11:15pm so I think we need to go in and get more champagne open.” Bernie suggested.

Serena and Bernie called on Cameron and Charlotte to help hand out the champagne and party poppers, Elinor was nowhere to be seen. “She left with her dad, she was in a really bad mood” Cameron told Serena. “She has these terrible temper tantrums Cameron, ignore her” Serena told him. 

“I did one better than that, I dumped her, she has played me for a fool Serena, she was only with me to annoy you and mum” Cameron said not seemingly upset. “I hate to say I told you so, but your mum and I knew she was using you. But if we had interfered it would of only had been worse. As much as I love her I can honestly say it the best thing for you, now you can focus on med school.” Serena was sympathetic.

“Yes I am looking forward to the new term finding out if my application for Holby has been accepted, I have been losing sleep over it.” He confided in Serena. “No need to do that, you start next Monday 8am sharp I signed it off yesterday” Serena knew she shouldn’t have told him, but she was fond of him. 

“What! Really I am on AAU, with you and mum?” He was excited. “Yes you are, but don’t think we will be making your life any easier just because your family, in fact we might make it harder” She smiled as Bernie joined them. “I take you have told him by the look on his face” She asked Serena.

“Thank you so much mum, thank you Serena, I will not let you down” He proclaimed. “Well you stood up to my daughter and lived to tell the tail, so I am already impressed” Serena said as she informed Bernie that Elinor had gone and their thoughts about her planning to breaking up their relationship was right. Bernie decided not to comment on it, she knew deep down Cameron was too good for her, and that Elinor was a trouble maker, but Serena didn’t need to hear any of that.

“I have been thinking Cameron, I haven’t run this past your mum yet, but I am sure she won’t mind, how do, you fancy moving in here, properly. I know it’s difficult at your dads and I know how expensive living in Meds School halls are so what do you say?” Serena asked him.   
“Do you mind Bernie?” “Mind I would love it, a chance to build on this new found relationship, if you would like to Cam” Bernie said. 

“Before you answer there are some rules, we all chip in with the house work, cooking etc. Never ever drink the last bottle of wine, actually never let the bottle count of wine go lower than five” Serena said smirking. “And no random women in our home, I don’t mind a girlfriend but no one night stands understand” Bernie added. 

“Oh my god could this night get any better, place on the AAU, now a chance to live with my mum again and I have my eye on someone and seeing that my girlfriend just left me I am on top of the world” He was over whelmed.

“I take that as a yes then? And who are you interested in, is she here?” Bernie asked interested. “Yes, it’s a yes, thank you and I like Morven she is single isn’t she?” He asked. “She is a widow, her husband worked as a doctor on AAU, he was well liked by everyone, he hasn’t been dead long so go slowly and carefully, work that Wolfe charm” Bernie winked at him. “But I don’t have your name mum I have dads so the Dunn charm will have to do” He laughed. “In that case don’t even bother” Serena said laughing out loud. 

Midnight was approaching everyone had gathered in the dance area, Serena and Bernie in the centre of them as it should be, the countdown started, everyone was shouting holding glasses of champagne, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR…..party poppers filled the air, everyone was hugging and kissing. Serena grabbed Bernie and wished her a happy new year, “I love you darling” She shouted, “I LOVE YOU TOO” Bernie shouted louder struggling to hear anything.

“Come with me” Bernie pulled at Serena’s hand, she pulled her to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard. “What are you doing?” She asked Bernie. 

“This my darling” She held in front of her a very plain gold band ring. “I know we said it was too early for rings but you are in my veins Serena, you are in my every heartbeat, no one has ever or will ever be as special as you. I know I am still legally married and that this ring is nothing special to look at but it’s my Grandmothers ring, she gave it to me when I joined the Army, it was my good luck charm, I worn it every day and it’s the most important and precious thing I own, so I want the most precious person I have to have it. Will you be mine forever, will you marry me?”


	25. Chapter 25 Don't break my heart

Chapter 25

Don’t break my heart

Serena stood in silence looking at Bernie, she couldn’t think straight all the noise of the party was ringing through her head, did she just hear Bernie right, did she just say marry me?

Bernie was stood looking intently at Serena full of anticipation waiting to hear ‘yes’. She waited, and waited and nothing come out of Serena’s mouth. 

Serena couldn’t speak, she was overwhelmed…. She didn’t know what to say, she decided she had to go, she could stay there looking at Bernie without answering her, but she didn’t know what to say in her answer. She turned and walked away without saying a word. She made her way through the group of guests and run up the stairs. Bernie was hot on her tail.

Serena run into the bedroom, she smashed the door shut, falling to the floor, sitting up against the door forcing it shut and Bernie couldn’t get in. “Serena please, what on earth have I done wrong, pleased let me in, please we need to talk” Bernie pleaded.

Silence…. 

“Serena I am so sorry, I just thought that, that is what you wanted!” Bernie was banging on the door, “Let me in Serena please”

Silence……………….

“Serena please don’t do this, don’t break my heart again” Bernie shouted. Hearing this Serena moved, how dare, she say that, how had she broken Bernie’s heart it was her that had buggered off to Ukraine.

Bernie banged on the door again, as Serena opened it, to see Bernie’s faces soaked with tears, Bernie stepped towards her as she moved back. Bernie entered the bedroom and shut the door. 

“Please tell me when I have broken your heart Berenice Wolfe?” Serena demanded to know as soon as she entered. “You are joking me?” Bernie replied. Serena used her hands to gesture ‘WTF” 

“You and Robbie” Bernie confessed. “Jesus wept Bernie. I thought we sorted this out, I don’t want him and I am sorry that he still loves me, but I can’t help them” Serena raised her voice.

“Not yesterday, that was dealt with, I am referring to your one night stand while I was away. That day when Jason told me about it, my heart broke into a thousand pieces and even though you stood there watching it break you didn’t care” Bernie was crying as she opened her very soul. 

“I confess I knew it broke your heart, but you were so nasty with your comments at that moment in time I didn’t care that I hurt you, you had hurt me, walking out on us the way you did leaving me looking like a fool. Bernie you walked away when I told you I loved you. You went, no messages, no communication nothing you could have been dead and I wouldn’t have known. You turned my life upside down, everything I thought I knew about you, love and life was washed away like a tsunami. I needed you to explain and help me make sense of these feelings I had for you but you ran away. That Bernie was true heart breaking skill and you used it to the best of your ability.” Serena was firm as she spoke. 

“I have said sorry Serena, it was awful what I did to you, to us. I am sorry you know that” Bernie tried to convince Serena, “Yes and I have said sorry for sleeping with Robbie, a thousand times” She said. “Is this going to come up in every argument we have, because I can’t handle this Bernie, I want an adult relationship, a relationship built on trust and love, I have never had that but thought that was, what we were trying to do” Serena was sincere. “I don’t want to always have this hanging over us, I am sorry” Bernie had a dry mouth as she spoke.

“So downstairs just now what did I do that was so wrong that you couldn’t even muster up any words to speak?” Bernie wanted answers. “I wasn’t expecting that Bernie, we said rings were too early, then you go and do that to me” Serena tried to explain. Bernie was surprised to hear Serena talk like this. “I know, but when you told Robbie that we weren’t engaged yet, you did that for my benefit and now you tell me that was just a flippant comment?” 

“I did mean it but the key word there was YET!” Serena didn’t even make sense to herself. “I am sorry you took it wrong Bernie really I am, I love you dearly but we have only officially been together for a few weeks, it not fair on us to jump into this before we are both ready” Serena was trying so hard to explain this without causing more upset.

“I thought that by giving you something so precious and special to me would show you how much I love you” Bernie didn’t know if she was coming or going.

“I know how much you love me and I love the ring, really I do, knowing that it belonged to someone you loved and admired so much, to know you worn it throughout your time in all those war zones, worn it in the hope it would protect you, and now you trust me with it, it’s an honour Bernie. But I want to wear it so symbolise the journey we have had and the path we want to take, acknowledging that it hasn’t been easy for us and understanding that we will need to be strong and united for the problems we are yet to face. I do want to marry you one day my darling I really do, but why run before we secure the walking” Serena looked longingly at Bernie. 

“I only proposed because that’s what I thought you wanted, I am more than happy to wait honestly I am” Bernie had a look of relief on her face. “Really? Why are you so upset then” Serena asked believing Bernie completely. 

“Because I normally do the running away don’t I? I have never been on the receiving end of that before and I was angry, that took a lot for me to do that proposal, it’s not your standard Bernie Wolfe behaviour is it?”

“No Bernie it wasn’t, I am sorry I walked away, you scared me and I didn’t know how to cope, I know from experience how horrible it is to have the person you love walk away from you. I am sorry” Serena explained.

“Well this wasn’t exactly how I envisioned spending the first thirty minutes on 2017, will you wear the ring please, not to symbolise engagement or marriage but to symbolise love, and respect and hope?” Bernie held her breath as she asked. 

“I would love to” Serena held out her hand as she spoke. “It’s very small, but that is ok, because you need to wear it on your little finger, wearing a ring there means that you are happy and attached, it roots back to Victorian times. What’s more it symbolises that it was given to you by a serviceman. It has my regiment engraved on the inside.” Bernie proudly announced. 

“Royal Territorial Army Unit AMS” Serena read it aloud. “What does the AMS stand for?” She asked. “Army Medical Service” Bernie replied, straightening her back and changing her stand into her Army command pose. She did this without thinking, it was built into her, when she heard her regiment name she just automatically became a solider again. Serena smiled, she loved Bernie and was sorry that she wasn’t yet ready for marriage. 

“It would be an absolute privilege to wear it Bernie, and when we are ready for marriage, I want a diamond, a very big one” Serena laughed as she pulled Bernie in for a kiss, “I am sorry I was so cruel” She said just as their lips were about to meet. “I am sorry too” Bernie said as their lips met. 

Cameron knocked on the door, “Mum, Serena are you in there, is it safe to come in, you’re not at it are you?” “No we are not, come in” Bernie called out.   
Cameron entered the room, he hadn’t actually be in there before so, it felt a little weird, “People are asking after you” he said. “Have you been crying mum?” He was concerned. 

“Only through happiness Cam, Serena has agreed to wear Grandma’s ring.” 

“WOW she said yes?” he looked like a rabbit in head lights. “He knew” Serena stated. “No she didn’t say yes to the proposal she is wearing it as a symbol of our rocky road, with the hope that we will stay strong and united in everything we do” Bernie said happily. 

“Good, don’t get me wrong Serena, she loves you but she was only asking because she thought it was what you wanted and she wants to give you everything she can” Cameron spoke the truth and it made Serena feel relieved that Bernie didn’t really want it either, but what a lovely gesture, she would do that to keep her happy. 

“Come on sort yourselves out please and get down to this party, it’s getting wild down.” Cameron said as he left the room. “Is he right, you were willing to marry me to keep me happy?” Serena asked. “I would walk over hot coals to keep you happy baby” Bernie said holding Serena’s arms. Jenny and Sharon were right you are an enigma Bernie Wolfe and I adore the very bones on you” Serena was pleased that had sorted that out. “Come down stairs then and dance with me” Serena lead the way. 

 

Cameron was right, the party was going so well, everyone was dancing and the booze had well and truly intoxicated everyone there. Serena and Bernie danced and danced, Raf interrupted them once asking for a dance with Serena which Bernie was happy allow, as it meant she was able to grab Cameron and embarrass him by dancing with his mum. 

“So listen, you can move in straight away if you want, we have your keys cuts ready, Serena and I are off to Bath tomorrow for 5 days and Jason is at Laura’s so move in make it your home, but NO parties and NO girls, you hear me?” Bernie smiled at thought of having her boy home again. 

“Thanks mum, who would of thought that we would be this close again, I love you so much and I love Serena too, moving home to be with my two mum’s is cool.” He said. “She will love that you called her your second mum, she really likes you, she pulled lots of strings to get you a place of AAU, she owes people quite a few favours so don’t mess it up, be the Cameron I know you are and be amazing” Bernie was so proud of him. 

“I will make you proud mum, after all following in yours and Serena’s steps will not be easy, but I try my very best.” He said as the song finished and they were joined by Serena. 

“Guess what Cameron just called you?” Bernie asked Serena. “I dread to think” she replied laughing. “His second mum!” Bernie told her. Tears welled up in Serena’s eyes, she didn’t say a word, she just lent forward and hugged him, she hugged him hard and he returned the hug. Bernie joined in holding them both tight. “I have told him he can move in while we are in Bath, is that ok?” Bernie asked causing the hug to break up. 

“Yes that’s prefect, you don’t need to ask me Bernie, this is your house as well you know” Serena said with a smile. “My home, I contribute to the bills, it’s your house” Bernie pointed out. “Ok be pedantic, but just so you know when we meet the solicitor I having you name put on the deeds of the house.” Serena beamed at giving this information to Bernie. 

“Really Serena! And you call me the enigma, you won’t marry me but give me half your house” She couldn’t help but laugh as she spoke those words. “Shut up! And dance with me you silly bloody fool” Serena couldn’t think of a better response. 

The music was blaring out, luckily they didn’t need to worry about the neighbours as they were all there enjoying themselves Bernie had really added some classics in her play list of music…..dirty dancing songs were a crowd pleaser and Serena and Bernie re-enacted many of the dance moves really well. Who would have thought they could move like that, it was clear that they were meant to be together, their bodies moved as one, entwined in all the right places and a uniformed movement as they grinded against each other.   
Most of the party goings stopped dancing to watch them as they moved around the dance floor. Jenny and Sharon were giggling in the corner, understanding why Serena had fallen for this woman, if they could dance that intimately like that in front of everyone, then what the hell, did they get up to in bed in private.   
This was a thought that fell across a lot of people’s minds in the room, especially the Holby lot, they had never seen them like this. They weren’t surprised at Bernie but Serena they definitely were, she was normally so in charge, guiding and leading them professionally, she rarely let her guard down but today she was human not scary Ms Campbell, showing her fun and carefree side and the Holby crewed loved it, wolf whistling and cheering them on. 

Serena was exhausted from all the dancing and left Bernie, Fletch, Raf and Cameron playing air guitar to Status Quo ROCKIN ALL OVER THE WORLD. Serena was found by Jenny and Sharon, who were quick to comment on the dancing and stated how hot and sexually charged it was.

“Come on Serena you have to tell us is the sex that hot?” Jenny asked. “Hotter” Serena had a smirk across her face as she spoke. “Really, Jesus Christ, better than being with a man” Sharon added. “Girls you have no idea, it’s the best sex I have very had and let me tell you the things you can do to each other are endless” Serena was so pleased she could at last speak with her best friends like this, she had wanted to scream how amazing her love life was from the roof tops. “Come on then you can’t leave us hanging like this” Jenny was forceful in getting more details. 

“Well what do you want to know?” Serena was being out of character she normally only gave the information she wanted people to have but she didn’t care in that moment she wanted to share everything about how amazing Bernie was. “Right outside now, I need to sit comfy with a fag if I am going to take this all in properly” Jenny ordered, grabbing a couple of blankets from the cupboard in the lounge and leading them out, Serena and Sharon followed, grabbing glasses and a couple of bottles of champagne.

In the garden they got cosy in one off those large round garden chair, bed things, all three huddled together under the blankets, Serena sat in the middle, centre of attention ready to relive her passion.

“So come on the first time you had it” Sharon started the conversation, “How did you know what to do?” She asked. “Well I didn’t really, the kissing is the same as it is with a man, just softer but everything else is mind blowing, Bernie lead the way and I quickly followed and picked it up easily enough. I never knew you could do so many things, we have had oral sex, mutual masturbation penetrative sex, with fingers and sex toys, we even went and brought a double headed dildo” Serena blushed and smiled widely as she explained all of this to her best friends.

“Thing is I have never looked at another women ever, she came a long and I just had to have her, its love not just sex. I love seeing her naked, I love seeing her in her underwear, trust me I totally like how sexy and slutty sexy underwear is, I mean look at her tonight she is hot. But I don’t think like that when I see any other woman, so I am sure that makes me a lesbian. “Sod the labels Serena you are happy and in love and it just happens to be with a woman” Sharon added reassuring Serena, that this was a love story.

“It is just so exciting, sex is never the same each time we do it we have even sex at work” She confessed. “Oh my god Serena, what has this woman done to you?” Jenny asked. “I don’t know, I just feel loved and wanted, like really wanted she lusts over me, the other day I was on my knees in the office under the desk giving her oral sex and I…. err I ….. fisted her” Serena said those words going bright red. “Christ I am so jealous I want to be a lesbian” Jenny replied. 

“Well I would highly recommend it, “she is just amazing, I can’t get enough of her, I mean like literally, we have had sex every day, and often more than once, sometimes three or four times, at work, in the bath, the lounge the bedroom, it is simply heaven” Serena couldn’t reinforce enough how fabulous her life with Bernie was.

The three of them, laughed, shared stories and just enjoyed the two bottles of champagne and each other’s company time just flew away.

“Well here is to you and your crazily mind blowing sex life, may it last long and satisfy you in every possible way” Sharon made her toast, all three of them raising their glasses and laughing.

 

“I will drink to that” Bernie said as she appeared in the garden, she had actually been there for some while, listening intently to the friends conversation. 

“That’s our clue to leave I think” Sharon added. “Not if they are going to have sex, I want to watch to see what I am missing, you’re let me watch Serena won’t you for research purposes as your oldest friend?” Jenny joked. 

“I think that would be taking our friendship to a whole different level, don’t you.” Serena said laughing. Her friends kissed and hugged her as they climbed off the seat. “Look after our girl” Jenny said giving Bernie a drunken hug and kiss on the cheek, “Yeah, we are watching you” Sharon added hugging Bernie.

“You look happy, nice to catch up?” Bernie asked, “Very nice, just knowing that they accept this and us it’s a great weight off my shoulders” Serena said opening the blanket offering Bernie a cuddle. 

“I would love to, but the party is coming to an end, lots of people are heading off darling” Bernie explained. “Really already” She answered. “Serena it is 4am. “Shut up it is, it can’t be” Serena was shocked. “We are off to Bath in a few hours, how are we going to get there” Serena asked. 

“Well I stopped drinking at midnight and all I have since is water and coffee, so after a few hours of sleep I will be fine to drive. I thought we could get rid of the last few people and go to bed.” Bernie had it all planned. Serena raised her eye brow at the thought of bed. “No Serena we need to sleep, there will be plenty of time for sex while we are away, if we aim to wake up by 11am at the latest, we can make our way to Bath then, getting breakfast on the way, Bath is only three hours away so it will be fine, we can’t book into the hotel until four o’clock anyway.” Bernie took charge. 

“OK darling, whatever you say, I trust you with everything” Serena was drunk, Bernie helped her back into the house. They said goodbye to the last of their guests. Leaving Cameron, Charlotte, Serena and Bernie standing in the lounge looking at the mess.

“Right lets gets to work” Bernie said. “No, no, leave it I have booked the ‘molly maids’ for tomorrow, they will come and do it all” Serena said, “You have paid someone to come a clean the house” Bernie was not that surprised. “Err yes, first rule of house parties Bernie, you have fun and let someone else tidy up, you really don’t have a clue do you?” She smiled as she replied. “They will be here at midday, will you be here to see them in Cameron?” Serena asked. 

“Yes I will, I am going back too dad’s tonight with Charlotte, so I can pack some of my stuff out, I am not going to tell dad just yet that I am moving in, Charlotte is back to university on the 2nd so I will let him know then. I just want to get most of my stuff sorted so I can start moving in tomorrow.” Cameron explained.

“Thank you for a great night” Charlotte said kissing her mum and Serena, “It’s a pleasure Charlotte and anytime you want to stay we have a fourth room you know. Charlotte nodded, “Right have fun in Bath, and I will sort out the cleaners and keep the house in one piece, see you soon” Cameron said as she kissed and hugged his two mums. 

Bernie helped the drunken Serena to bed, she fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.


	26. Chapter 26 Splash

Chapter 26

Splash

Serena made her way from the shower, she looked rough, the champagne, shots and Shiraz didn’t seem like a very idea now in the bright light of day. Berne was cheerful and hung over free, her years in the Army served her well she knew when to stop drinking and was clever enough to drink ridiculous amounts of water to flush the alcohol from her system.   
While Serena was getting ready Bernie doubled checked they had everything for the big presentation, and all the cases, they were only going for 5 days but Serena had two cases and her vanity case that she was using still. Bernie had one relatively small bag, she knew how to pack well, and knew that Serena only had so many bags because she didn’t pack properly. 

“I am going to load the car now darling” Bernie called up the stairs. Everything only just fitted in the boot of her sporty convertible. It was a brisk but sunny day, she put the roof of the car down, the fresh air would do them both good and it was only while they drove from their house to the motorway. She double checked she had her sun glasses and that the car had enough petrol, all was good she just needed her lover now.   
Serena appeared at the door with her sun glasses on already, “I think that’s all, but will you double check the house before you lock up please” Serena asked handing her vanity case to Bernie who placed it in the last space in the boot. Serena made her way to the front seat as Bernie run through the house making sure everything was safe. She locked the door and got into the car. “OK ready to go?” She asked looking at Serena, she had never seen her looking this bad Serena just nodded.

 

So far so good, Serena had not been sick and actually the fresh cold air had helped her hang over a bit, she was starting to feel a bit more human again. “We are nearly at the M4, shall we stop for food and coffee?” Bernie asked. “Yes I need coffee and lots of it” Serena spoke quietly. 

They pulled up into a service station, and made their way to the café. Two full English breakfasts, two lattes and one double espresso. Bernie handed the drink to Serena, who groaned at the thought of that much caffeine in one hit. “Get on with it woman, that will do you the world of good” Bernie said egging her on to drink it. “Serena took the drink in one mouthful. She loved coffee but espresso was like medicine. She sat there with her eyes shut for a few moments. “Keep it down Serena, once you have eaten you will feel better” Bernie reassured her as their breakfasts arrived. “I don’t think I can eat this” Serena confessed. “You will eat it all madam, then you will feel better. I will not start our romantic break away with you being ill right.” Bernie was forceful so Serena forced the food down. By the time she had finished she did feel better, as much as she hated to admit Bernie was right, she thanked for the breakfast.   
“Right quick loo stop and shall we grab another coffee for the journey” Serena suggested. 

They made their way back to the car, Serena was much brighter and felt well, she even put a CD into the player and sung along to the music as they made their way to Bath. They arrived in good time, they drove straight to the hotel hoping that would be able to check in early.   
They were lucky they were able to book in early they received their key and made their way up to their room. “Why are we going to the top floor” Serena asked. “Because I upgraded our room, to the honeymoon suite” Bernie said with a sparkle in her eye. “Did you now, what will Haseen say about that?” Serena asked….. “It was his suggested, he though we had both earned it making AAU and Trauma unit the… these were his words ‘the best run wards not just in the WHOLE hospital, but the WHOLE of the country’ what do you think about that?” She asked. 

“I think that is bloody fantastic” Serena said as they approached their room. As they entered they were both gobsmacked. The room was massive, a huge super kind sized four poster bed, a lounge area, the biggest TV you have ever seen, Champagne and two glasses and a bathroom to die for. A large Jacuzzi bath, a huge shower, bath robes, towels everything and more. A fancy coffee machine a mini bar everything. The room overlooked the old Roman Baths and the city square, everything was prefect.

“Champagne or Coffee?” Bernie asked, “coffee please saving myself for tonight” Serena said with a smile as she took her shoes off and relaxed onto the large sofa, looking out of the floor to ceiling window over the city. “Tonight?” Bernie asked as she tried to work out the coffee machine.

“Well we have four nights, to entertain ourselves, and as must as I enjoy the wild passionate sex we have, it would be lovely to take full opportunity to not have the pressures of work on us and to do some normal couple stuff. Like the pub, the cinema or maybe the theatre, bowling maybe and some sightseeing” Serena suggested.   
“We only have five days darling well less than that with the conference” Bernie pointed out. “Yes but I have been clever, I have spoken with the organisers of the conference, they have moved us to the morning slot, so over the three days we only need to be there from 9am to 11:30. Then we are free to go.” Serena proudly announced. “You are a clever girl aren’t you, how did you manage that?” Bernie asked.

“I had to sleep with the organiser” Serena said very straight laced. Bernie gave her one of those looks. “Only joking, Claire the organiser is an old pal of mine, we were at university together and started at Manchester Hospital together in our first placement. We have kept in touch ever since, that is how we got to do the presentation she asked Haseen for us to come along. She knows all about you and that this is our first break together so was happy to work around my request in agreement that we would both come and astounded everyone with the presentation.“ Serena explained.

“You Ms Campbell are one to watch, you know everyone don’t you” Bernie said handing Serena her coffee. “I make it my business to know everything and everyone, my time as deputy CEO shown me that, I went to so many conferences, meetings and fundraising balls you needed to know your stuff, who was who, if they were friend or foe and the competition” Serena spoke with passion for her previous role. “Do you miss it the whole CEO role, you sound like you were so suited to it” Bernie asked knowing that she played a part in her stepping back from the role. “Sometimes, I miss it, but I love the hands on side of my job to much. And this wouldn’t of happened would it, us we would never had become as close as we did if I was CEO for three days a week” Serena pointed out. 

“True, very true…. So what do you want to do, I saw some tourist leaflets as I walked into the hotel, shall I go and grab some and we can plan our stay?” Bernie asked as she left the room. 

A few hours had passed, they had planned their week, tonight a walk around the city, room service and a quiet night in, making use of that Jacuzzi bath and the Netflix service on the TV and relaxing letting the hang over wear off completely. 

Tomorrow sightseeing at the Roman Baths and Jane Austin’s house then maybe onto bowling, even though neither of them had done that in years, it sounded like fun.

Wednesday they had the conference in the morning, they decided that they would stay for lunch to allow people to speak with them, then they would venture into town, maybe do the sightseeing open top bus and then they were going to the Theatre to watch a comedy play. 

Thursday they were at the conference again in the morning and then off to Bath Abbey and one of the many museums. Serena had a surprise book for Bernie, which she wasn’t prepare to discuss with her now, she would have to wait and see on the day.

Leaving Friday morning for the conference and their drive home. 

They smiled at how quickly they had relaxed and how much they were already enjoying this special time together. “We should unpack, do you want me to do yours too?” Bernie asked standing up. “No I will do mine darling” Serena held out her hand for Bernie to pull her up from the sofa.  
Serena felt hot, trying to work out the air conditioning, “It will be quicker to just take off your clothes” Bernie suggested. “God yes these bloody hot flushes, curse you menopause” She said removing her trousers and undoing her blouse to show a pretty lace bra and knickers. Bernie smiled to herself how lovely it was to see Serena relaxed like that a millions miles away to how she was when their relationship first started. 

Bernie lifted the cases onto the bed with ease, Serena admiring how strong she was, “are you perving over me Ms Campbell?” She asked spotting that look on Serena’s face. “Is it perving if you are in a relationship?” She enquired. “Yes it is, what were you looking at?” Bernie teased.   
“Just your arms and the strength you have in them, I know you work out still, but you have core strength, all those years in the Army have done you good” Serena licked her lips as she spoke. “So just admiring my strength?” Bernie looked up from her case, with those big brown eyes.   
“Well I was actually thinking about you holding me in those strong arms and lifting me onto the desk at work and fucking me” Serena spoke slowly and seductively. 

Bernie stopped what she was doing, she looked up slowly again at Serena with that look on her face that Serena loved. She walked over to Serena, she moved in close looking like she was going in for a cuddle, Serena secured her arms around Bernie’s neck, Bernie placed her arms around her waist under the open blouse. She in one quick movement lifted Serena off the ground. “No Bernie you will pull out your back” 

“Put your legs around me darling, I won’t hurt my back I have carried Army packs heavier than you and male soldiers I will have you know. Serena lifted her legs around Bernie’s waist, she felt safe and secure Bernie had a solid but gentle hold on her. They kissed fiercely, teeth knocking, tongues exploring wildly. Noises of pleasure escaped their mouths, Bernie loved to feel the weight of Serena on her, the harshness of Serena’s lace knickers on her arm as she cradled her. Bernie scanned the room and walked carrying Serena over to the desk. She gently place her on it, Serena gasping at the coldness of it on her bum. 

Bernie stepped back and removed her top and jeans, then her bra and knickers, staying there naked ready to lift her lover again, this time feeling the harsh lace from Serena’s underwear on her skin, she kissed Serena’s neck, making sure the kisses were hard and that Serena knew each one was given with the love and the lust she felt for her. 

Serena moaned with every kiss, rolling her head back enjoying the moment, her legs tightly wrapped around Bernie’s waist she could feel the warmth growing between her legs, as could Bernie. Serena kissed Bernie back, groaning at the feel of her naked breast against her body.   
Bernie pushed Serena up against a wall, using the wall to carry some of the weight allowing her to free one of her hands. She quickly found Serena’s knickers, she pulled them to open side and found the opening of Serena’s vagina with that hand, and after feeling how wet she was drove two fingers hard into Serena. Serena’s body hit against the wall with every thrust Bernie made, it was fast and furious.

“Uh…..Uh…. yes that is so good” The words bolted form Serena’s mouth as she bit into Bernie’s shoulder. This made Bernie go faster, smashing Serena’s body against the hotel wall. She used such strength to keep Serena in her arms off the floor, and such force to fuck her like she was. Serena tighten the hold of her legs, “next time we do this we are using that dildo” Bernie said groaning wishing her own pleasures were being dealt with. “Next time, god that sounds like a great plan” Serena screamed as her head hit the wall. 

“Oh…..Oh…Uh….Yes….Yes…..Jesus……Yes…...Oh my god……Harder……Faster….. Uh….uh…ohhhh!”   
Serena couldn’t help but be this vocal as she came hard in Bernie’s hand, the orgasm was intense, more intense than ever before…. maybe because she was weightless, maybe because she wasn’t in control, maybe because she was being fuck hard against the wall…….. For whatever reason it was amazing. 

Bernie stood satisfied that she had given her lover a mind blowing orgasm. She just held Serena there for a few more minutes in her arms taking in the wonder of her. “Your arms must be killing you darling, put me down” Serena spoke softly still in the moment of her pleasure. “I want you in that Jacuzzi” Serena said as Bernie released her hold. Serena couldn’t move for a moment her legs had gone dead and the intensity of that orgasm hit home. “WOW, that was something else” She said looking at Bernie with a smile from ear to ear. 

“You have done that before” Serena said. “No never but I do remember having one or two moments in our office where I really considered doing it to you” She confessed shamelessly. “Really, why didn’t you?” Serena questioned. It was before we kissed, you didn’t even know I existed then” Bernie professed.

“Well I certainly know you exist now, don’t I?” Serena took Bernie by the hand and led her to the bathroom. She leant slowly over the bath to turn the taps on, allowing Bernie to take in the view of her bum. Bernie took it all in, “you are one sexy woman, Serena Campbell, I don’t think I will ever get bored of looking at you” She said.  
“When I am really old and wrinkly will you still fancy me then?” Serena asked. “Of course I will, not sure if I will be able to fuck up against a wall then though, seeing we are the same age, I will be very old then too.” Bernie laughed.

“I doubt we will manage to muster up enough energy to have any kind of sex that we have now.” Serena proclaimed. “Hey give us a chance, I have only just found you, I am going to make the most of this amazing sexual chemistry for as long as I can and when we get old, we can buy one of those rampant rabbits each and just lay there next to each other in bed using them.” She giggled at the thought. “I think that sounds like a fabulous plan B” Serena kissed Bernie’s head as she spoke. “You should always have a plan B” Bernie said. 

“The bath is ready, you getting in?” Serena was taking off her underwear as she invited Bernie in. Bernie stepped into the hot water, shortly joined by Serena, who was working out how to get the bubbles working. It was a large round bath, more that two people could easily fit so there was plenty of room to relax. Serena had worked out the buttons and with a rush of water the bubbles started. 

“Ohhh” The noise flowed from Bernie’s mouth as she felt the jets on her back, “that is heaven” She said as she ducked her shoulders under the water. “I haven’t been in a Jacuzzi for years, I stopped going to the spa after the ED hit us, too many scars to be comfortable around other” Bernie had her eyes shut as she recalled her pain. 

“I read somewhere that water pressure was great enough to cause an orgasm if directly sprayed on a woman’s clitoris” Serena randomly announced breaking the silence. “Really, where did you read that” Bernie asked not opening her eyes. “A dirty novel I was reading” She answered with a soft laugh. “You and these dirty novels, how many have you read?” Bernie teased her. “I was single for a long time Bernie, one has to entertain themselves somehow” Serena declared. 

“So does it work?” Bernie asked trying to catch Serena out. “Are you implying that I have tried it, Bernie because if you are I can confirm I have and yes its good really good, I would like you to experience it too, if you will let me” Serena bit her lower lip, waiting in anticipation for her answer. 

Bernie opened one eye and raised her eye brow, that was all the agreement Serena needed, as she reached for the shower head, turning it to jet setting and turning the water on, it was powerful, she knew from her own experience that the sensation of it would cause a quick orgasm. Serena moved closer to Bernie who was ready with her legs apart. Serena placed her hand into the water and stroked Bernie’s pussy, running her fingers into her labia, opening her lips to allow the jet to reach her clit with easy access. 

She aimed the shower head and felt it force on her hands as she positioned the jet spray, Bernie jumped as it hit her clit. “Jesus Christ, that is something else” her eyes were very much open now as she laid in shock at the power this water was having on her. “WOW, that is intense, WOW, I think I am going to cum soon, keep that jet where it is” She moaned as she built up to her climax. “I won’t move it I promise” Serena said she was looking so passionately at Bernie, enjoying the view of her enjoying what she was doing. 

“Mmmm” Bernie bit her lip “Ohh…….Ohh” She sighed “Ahh…… Yes…… Ohh…… Ahh……there, I’m there” She screamed filling the room with noise. 

Serena moved the shower head quickly turning it off and pulling Bernie on top of her across her lap, lower her onto her two fingers. Bernie groaned louder as she felt Serena’s finger rocking against the front of her vagina, she was aiming for the G Spot and she was happy to accept it. Her body splashed in the water against Serena’s hand and body, she looked down watching Serena’s breast bobbing in the water, the bubbles tickling over them. Serena looked up at Bernie, she was red, she was flushed and she was in heaven. She loved seeing Bernie’s body arch to her touch, Bernie trusting her breasts into Serena’s face, she was there ready to lick, kiss and suck those nipples each time they smashed her in the face. 

Bernie held onto Serena’s head as she rode her fingers at a faster pace, they were both hot and sweaty dancing in the very hot water, the bubbles caressing their bodies. Serena could feel Bernie’s vagina muscles closing around her fingers, and with that an almighty loud aggressive groan that was forced from Bernie’s mouth as her orgasm hit hard.   
She stayed there for several moments enjoying the kisses Serena was planting on her chest and neck. “Did you enjoy that sweetheart” Serena asked softly. “That was amazing” Bernie said as she climbed off Serena’s lap and sat back next to her, resuming her original position in the bath, taking in the relaxing movement of the bubbles on her tense body.   
“How about we forget the walk, and just order room service and watch films tonight while wrapped in those luscious robes.” Bernie suggested. “Sounds like a fabulous plan to me my darling” Serena answered as she cuddled into Bernie enjoying the relaxed stated they were both in.


	27. Chapter 27 A week of pure bliss

Chapter 27

A week of pure bliss

Bernie was awake first and took the opportunity to order breakfast through room service, they had enjoyed last night so much, lazing about in the fluffy white bath robes, eating a lovely dinner from room service and drinking that bottle of champagne. They watch two films both were really funny and cuddling up on the sofa watching movies was a first for them, they never found the time to do it before, it was lovely.

Serena turned in bed, reaching out for Bernie, patting the bed and not finding her there. She sat up and looked around the room, she wasn’t there either. But just then she hear Bernie’s voice as she was singing in the shower, she tried to make out the song, I was one of Bernie’s favourites the Eurythmics - love is a stranger. Serena had grown to like it too, it was Bernie’s ringtone, and she played it a lot around the house and in her car and sung it under her breath while working in the office and sometimes even when she was really concentrating in theatre. It was her song, even though she completely sung out of tune it still brought a smile to Serena’s face. 

Serena opened the door to the bathroom and saw in the mirror Bernie’s reflection she was moving her hips to her own singing, while washing her hair. Serena wanted to join her but she looked so happy in her own little world she left her to it. 

Bernie appeared a few minutes after in the dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her head, holding her long wet hair in place.   
“Hey you” Serena said she spotted Bernie. “Good morning my darling, did you sleep well?” She asked.

“Like a baby, as did you” Serena answered. “I know fabulous wasn’t it, I think we cuddled all night too” She said as she kissed Serena on the head.

“I have ordered breakfast, so you have time for a quick shower before it comes” Bernie explained to Serena. “Brilliant thank you” she said as she headed to the bathroom.   
Serena had been in the shower for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door “room service” the voice called out.   
Bernie answered the door and the waiter brought in the trolley of food, and coffee. Bernie thanked him and saw him out. 

“Breakfast is here baby” Bernie shouted out to Serena as she heard the water turn off. Serena soon appeared at her side, with her robe on and a towel around her head.   
“Smells delicious, what do we have?” Serena said as she sat next to Bernie at the table. 

“Wasn’t sure what you wanted so I ordered several different hot croissants and Danish pastries, and coffee, I remembered that after that night out we had at the little Italian where you drunk every bottle of wine on the wine list you met me in Pluses hung over with a Pain au chocolate” Bernie informed her.

“Yes never didn’t get to eat it though, that was the day you chose to go to Ukraine” Serena regretted bringing that up instantly so quickly changed the subject. “But prefect breakfast for today, just what the doctored ordered” she sighed as she tucked into the food.  
Bernie didn’t rise to bite, it wasn’t worth it she wanted to forget all of that. They enjoyed their breakfast, got dressed and made their way out into the beautiful city of Bath. 

The que to get into the Roman Baths was huge, but apparently it always was, as it was one of the most popular tourist venues. But there was a coffee stall, which Bernie took advantage of, and amazing street artists who played to the crowds causing cheers and laughter.  
It was worth the wait, the Baths were breath taking, they took the audio tour and loved listening to all the history, as they walked around the main courtyard they took in the sights of the ancient Roman stone figures and the heat from the thermal water in the centre of the courtyard.   
They went below into the spring rooms, the heat from the nature springs hit them as they listened to the details of how they made the baths and channeled the water up from the springs.   
They wandered hand in hand, sometimes arm in arm, pointing out pictures, statues and interesting information. The tour took just under three hours, you could get lost in there, taking in all the views and history. It was Bernie’s most favourite place to date that she had visited and let’s face it Bernie had traveled a lot. 

They sat on a slab of stone for a long while at the side of the main hot spring, just in silence taking in the world around them. This was so much more than they could imagine they were happy, immensely relaxed and in love. 

“We should make a move darling if we want to go to Jane Austen’s house” Serena said as she laid her hand softly on Bernie’s shoulder breaking her day dream. “Yes of course, I can’t wait to see it, she is one of my all-time favourite authors” She said as she took Serena’s hand leaving the Baths. “She is one of my favourites too, I remember falling in love with her writing when we studied Pride and Prejudice at school.” Serena recalled fondly.

“My Grandma Doris, the one whose ring you are wearing she gave me the complete works of Austen, a small mini book that she had brought with her first pay cheque when she was 15 years old, she worked in a house as a maid. She treasured that little book and before I went into the Army she gave it to me, to help me past the lonely times. I must have read it over a hundred times over the years. I know every word of every story.” Bernie was emotional reminiscence these precious memories. 

“Your grandma Doris sounds fabulous, I wish I could have met her” Serena said as they walked through the streets towards the house.  
“We were so alike, we looked the same. I will have to show you a picture. We had the same laugh, the same mannerisms and the same sense of humour. And a similar story, she was sent to work as a maid when she was 15, by her parents who needed money, she worked there saving her money as she wanted to be an independent woman. She formed a good friendship with the daughter of the house. She wanted to stay in service but her family had different ideas and wanted her married off, she left service and married my grandfather. He was a nasty bastard and used her beat her, my aunt and my father. He was a coal miner and one day there was an explosion in the mine and he was killed.” Bernie cleared her throat it was clearly something that was painful for her.

“Doris couldn’t believe her luck, she had a chance to be happy again. She brought up her children. My aunt married an Air force officer and moved around the country with him, and when I dad was old enough he joined the Navy, suppose that’s where I get my thirst for the military. He then met mum and had me and my brother Luke.” Bernie had been speaking for the whole walk they were nearly there, so they slowed their pace so Serena could hear the whole story. 

“One day she went back to the village where she grew up and where she worked in service, she was at the church fair and bumped into the girl she had been friends with all those years ago. They went for tea and spent all afternoon together. That day they became lovers AGAIN, and they stayed together until Cathy died, my grandma died soon after. It was a beautiful love story. It was Doris that told me that Love is Love, it has no gender, or knowledge of race or culture it’s all about who you fall in love with.” Bernie smiled at Serena, “that’s us isn’t it?” She said. 

“Bernie that is so lovely, oh my god I love Doris so much, she sounds amazing” Serena held Bernie’s hand to her mouth and kissed it. “Thank you for sharing that with me” She kissed her again.

They made their way into the house, it was beautiful everything looked so delicate and perfect. There was Jane’s writing desk and inks. Her book case full of the classics. And there was a copy of the complete works of Austen. “Look, that’s what I have that book, just there it is an exact copy of mine” Bernie chocked back a tear.   
Serena was reading something on the wall, as Bernie looked through the shop, spotting the mini book of the complete works of Jane Austen. It was a more modern cover but the same in all other ways. She quickly brought it and hide it in her pocket. 

“I hate to break you away from that darling but they are closing soon” Bernie broke Serena concentration “that’s ok I had finished anyway, I am starving shall we go and eat?” She said taking the lead out of the house. “Yeah let’s go to the bowling alley, I buy you a basket meal, and a jug of beer.” Bernie laughed but was serious” “I don’t even know what those things are you talk of” Serena smirked back. “You haven’t lived until you have a burger in a basket and warm beer at the alley love” Bernie laughed out loud, “you can’t say I don’t show a girl a good time” She proclaimed. 

 

They rolled in at 11pm, bellies full of beer, burgers, chicken wings and fries. Bernie had won two of the three games, but they had laughed and laughed, Serena was pretty rubbish at the game and knew she only won one because Bernie let her, it was like the arm wrestling match all over again. 

Serena went to the bathroom to remove her makeup, when she came back she found a little brown paper bag on her pillow, “what’s this?” she asked Bernie picking it up. “Open it and see” Bernie said, watching the delight on Serena’s face as she opened the bag to find the mini book.

“Oh Bernie, my darling, thank you so much, did you get this at the house?” She asked. “Yes while you were reading I slipped into the shop, and spotted it, I knew I had to get it for you my darling” Bernie received the beautiful kiss Serena planted on her as she finished speaking. 

“Let’s go to bed we have to be at the conference centre at 8:30am to set up” Bernie spoke sense but Serena wanted to thank her lover properly. “Just a little special cuddle” She spoke using her puppy eyes. “You Serena Campbell are impossible, if you promise to keep it a quickie, I might just say yes, OK?” “Yes Ms Wolfe I promise” Serena said as she pulled Bernie to the bed. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning came around quick, that special cuddle last night was anything but a quickie. They were in a rush, not really knowing what to wear, what was appropriate? Bernie had really only packed sexy clothes to impress Serena, so ended up wear tight blue trousers, high heels and a black fitted blouse, she looked hot which didn’t go unnoticed by Serena. “You err…… you expect me to be able to focus and be professional today with you looking like that do you?” Serena said as she admired her beautiful woman.   
“You are looking pretty hot too, you know, but there again you always look stunning, you have a really good style Serena, I have always admired that, you always look professional in whatever blouse you wear. But this one is one of my favourite” She said kissing her lady.  
Serena looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the bright blue blouse, it was one of her favourites too she always thought it brought out the colour of her eyes and hair. 

“Come on we need to go, hopefully they will have coffee there” Bernie called as she collected all the things they needed.

The taxi got them there quickly, the roads were quiet thankfully. As they got out the cab Bernie spotted a coffee shop. “Coffee and bacon sandwich?” She asked handing the presentation stuff to Serena, “I will meet you inside”.

Serena was greeted by her old friend, who shown her into the main hall, it was big. “How many are attending today then?” She asked Claire. “Just under 200 professionals” She replied. “WOW that’s a lot” Serena said. “I am sure you will be fine, best manager in Holby City Hospital I hear, and the best run AAU and Trauma ward in the country, I am sure you will blow us away” Claire reassured her. 

“She certainly will, she always does” Bernie’s voice echoed through the hall. “Major Bernie Wolfe, co leader of AAU and Trauma and Serena’s” Bernie didn’t get to finish “New partner, yes I have heard a lot about you” Claire said holding out her hand. 

“My reputation goes before I see” Bernie said confidently, handing coffee and food to Serena. “Well two world class surgeons running a very successful ward, with funding restrictions, you are both highly thought of and it seems the prefect tag team.” Claire showered them with compliments.

“You must excuse us, we had a very late night” Serena said tucking into her bacon sandwich. “I am sure you did” Claire said raising her eyebrow at Serena, “she is stunning” she said as she walked away, meeting the early arrivals and guiding them to the signing in sheet and coffee. 

“Is she gay?” Bernie whispered, “Yes darling as gay as they come” Serena answered watching Bernie looking Claire up and down. “Err….. Roll your tongue in and get those eyes forward soldier” She snapped at Bernie.

The presentation was amazing, the technology worked and it went smoothly, with Bernie and Serena bouncing off each other effortlessly, they knew their stuff, everyone sat completely captivated by them as they explained how they made their ward the most successful in the country. The three hours flew by but they were pleased when they reached the end. 

At lunch they were inundated with questions and compliments, they were rather pleased when the lunch hour was over, and their colleagues returned to the hall, leaving them free to enjoy their afternoon together. 

As they gathered their things Claire caught up with them, “Serena, darling thank you so much that was amazing” She said as she hugged Serena a little too tight and a little too long for Bernie’s liking “You were a hit I can’t wait to see what else you have for us over the next two days.” She released her hold on Serena as she finished speaking. 

“I am glad you enjoyed it, Bernie produced a lot of that she is the right star here” Serena moved quickly to Bernie’s side, assuring her that she was hers and that the hug meant nothing. 

“Well thankyou Bernie, it was brilliant, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?” Claire asked, not taking her eyes off Serena.   
“We are off to do some more sightseeing and then onto the Theatre tonight” Bernie replied. “Really what are you off to see?” Claire asked. “What the Butler Saw, one of Serena’s favourites” Bernie replied. 

“It certainly is” Claire said knowingly causing Bernie to raise her eye brow at Serena. “Yes we performed it when we were at University, do you remember Serena, all those late nights learning lines, drinking too much cider and the long performances” Claire looked into Serena’s eyes deeply like there was something more to these memories. 

“Fabulous times Claire, we shall see you tomorrow” Serena said with a smile, pulling at Bernie to leave. 

“What’s the story there, Serena?” Bernie asked as they left. “Nothing really, she had a crush on me at Uni, tried it on with me on more than one occasion trying to encourage me to experiment with my sexuality.” 

“Did she succeed?” Bernie asked. “You know I hadn’t been more than friends with a woman before you came along, so no she was not successful with me. She was with plenty of other girls, we house shared and I would lay in bed listening to them having sex, wondering what the hell they were doing to make such noises of pleasure.” Serena blushed as she spoke. “Only listening?” Bernie asked with a sparkle in her eye. “That’s for me to know isn’t it?” Serena had a smug look on her face as they climbed into the cab. 

The afternoon went quickly the open top bus was lovely, cold but lovely. The cold did mean that they could sit very close cuddling to keep warm. They enjoyed the sights of the Pulteney Bridge, the Royal Crescent and the Circus. They visited a lovely wine bar and quite rightly worked their way through the short wine list. They enjoyed an antipasto board and olives, which soaked up some of the alcohol and they headed to the theatre. Bernie could see why Serena loved the play so much, they laughed hard and enjoyed more wine and each other’s company. 

There was something stirring in Serena, a passion that had been building since the start of the second act of the play. She watched Bernie laugh, and take in the show, seeing her face light up, it was mesmerising. To be openly affectionate with her partner was a blessing to Serena, she had waited her whole life to be this happy. Serena had looked into Bernie’s eyes like she had done so many times before across the operating table, across the ward, across the office, in bed, when they made love, but tonight it was different.  
Bernie was alive, she was completely relaxed, something that Serena admired. Their professional lives were stressful, their personal lives had been stressful in the development of their relationship, and nothing could be planned as you never knew what each day would throw at you. But here right now they had nothing to be stressed about.

This passion stayed with Serena, she could feel it working in her stomach, building up a lust that needed to be dealt with, she wanted Bernie so much it was a hunger that she had to satisfy. Serena had been rather quiet in the cab back to the hotel. She held Bernie’s hand tight and dragged her into the hotel.

“Are you ok?” Bernie asked Serena as they entered the lift. Serena didn’t speak she pushed Bernie against the lift wall grabbing at her clothes, “I need you now Bernie, I need you, I want you” 

Serena kissed Bernie hard, pulling at her hair, her face, her arms, she needed to taste her woman she needed to feel her lover against her. Bernie responded understanding the heat and need of wanting her back. They lift pinged as it reached their floor. Bernie didn’t pull away from the kisses, instead she swooped Serena up in her arms effortlessly, carrying her to the room. Serena released from the kiss for a moment as she rummaged through her bag to find the key, the door opened and Bernie rushed in with Serena in her arms and laid her on the bed. The door closed behind them, as Bernie ripped her own clothes off, everything in a pile on the floor, Serena herself hurrying to remove her own clothes, finding it a little more difficult as she was laid on the bed. 

She finally removed everything and laid there on the bed looking up at Bernie in all her glory. “Come here now” Serena said, as Bernie climbed on top of her, their bodies touching causing goose bumps across them both. Bernie’s nipples brushed against Serena’s, making them both moan. Bernie wedged her thigh between Serena’s legs, and felt the wetness from her pussy, this made Bernie smile, she grinded her leg hard against that wetness.   
Serena held on to Bernie’s arms, she could feel the muscles as she outlined their shapes with her fingers. She loved to feel the strength of this woman, she run one hand down Bernie’s back, running her nails hard into her skin, until she reached her hip, she held her hip in her hand and cradled the movement that Bernie was making as she rolled her body against Serena’s. Her teeth grazed Bernie’s shoulder as she moved closer to Serena allowing her to trace her hand over Bernie’s bum, a nice firm arse. She smacked it hard causing Bernie to fling her head back in pleasure.

“Do you like that” She moaned into Bernie’s ear. “Do it again and then you can tell me” Bernie whimpered. Serena smacked her again, this time harder. Bernie yelled with a pleasurably pain. 

She arched her back allowing Serena access to her breast, she took one of Bernie’s nipples in her mouth. Bernie gasped when Serena’s teeth closed hard around her nipple much harder that she had expected, or experienced before. “Oh God yes” Bernie’s thigh moved harder against Serena’s pussy. 

Serena flipped Bernie onto the bed so she was now in charge, on top of her lover. “I was just about to make you cum” Bernie whispered. “Well thank you for the sentiment, I do appreciate it, but I am not ready to climax yet, I want you to beg for me to allow you to come understand?” Serena said forcefully as she pushed apart Bernie’s knees, lowering her head to lick the inside of her thighs, tickling them with her tongue. Bernie thrusted her pussy up to meet Serena’s mouth.

“No not yet, I told you I want to make love to you all night long, I want to leave you limp, leave you begging.” Serena spoke loudly into Bernie’s pussy, feeling her soft hair again her chin. 

She lightly flicked her tongue against Bernie’s clit, sucking it every now and again and kissing it hard. Bernie wriggled on the bed, she just wanted Serena to find a rhythm and stick to it. Serena could sense Bernie’s frustration.

She pulled herself up on the bed, laying on her side facing Bernie. “Something the matter?” She asked Bernie. “No… well….it’s just I get close to orgasm and you change your movement it’s very frustration” She sighed. “I know, isn’t it fun” She said in that deep sexy, naughty voice. 

“You’re playing a game with me is that it” Bernie asked breathlessly. “Yes my darling you are my little play thing tonight and I will do with you as I want.” Serena looked Bernie right in the eye.

“I have brought some toys with me, would you like to see them?” Serena asked as she climbed off the bed. She pulled her small case onto the bed and on opening it her eyes lit up. 

“I have ordered these from the internet, I hope you like them.” She said as she pulled out a small anal bullet and a pair of nipple claps.

“You know me I will try anything once, twice if I like it” Bernie smiled. “But I want you to wear the claps, your breasts are bigger than mine and your nipples are fuller, it would be more pleasurable for you” Bernie said as she attached them one by one to Serena’s erect nipples. Serena moan at the force they had as they pinched and squeezed her nipples. 

“Ouch!” she said “They are full on” 

“But do they feel nice?” Bernie asked, “Very” Serena said as she found her way back down between Bernie’s legs, she kissed and licked her way from the hood of her clit all the way down to her anus. She circled her anus with her finger, not sure what to do next. 

“Just put the bullet in” Bernie’s voice shook as she said it. “Are you sure?” Serena asked. “Yes its ok, Marcus and I had anal sex a few times I know what to expect” She confessed. 

“Oh did you now, how am I only finding out about this now?” Serena teased her as she spoke. “Well if you can take a cock are you sure this tiny little bullet will satisfy you?” 

“Yes it will, please just put it in me” Bernie groan urgently, and then cried out as Serena forced it in slowly, she turned on the vibrator and it buzzed away her Bernie’s sweet little arse. 

Serena wanted to take it even further as she grabbed the double headed dildo, “I am going to be the wearer today darling and I want to fuck you hard is that ok?” She asked as she inserted the dildo into her welcoming warm wet vagina, she exhaled heavy as she enjoyed the feel of it filling her. She pulled it out and pushed it back in several times feeding her hunger for its fullness. 

Bernie watched Serena in delight as she enjoyed the bullet vibrations, making her whole lower body tremble. Serena eventually strapped the dildo in place and held out her hand for Bernie, she pulled her from the bed and led her over to the small desk. There was a mirror on the wall above the desk, which is why Serena had chosen that spot to fuck her girlfriend.

Serena made Bernie face the mirror and slowly kicked her legs apart, she moved Bernie’s hips arching her back allowing Serena access to insert the dildo into her pussy from behind. Bernie went up on her tip toes as the dildo rammed into her. 

Serena whined as the nipple claps hit Bernie’s back, she moaned when she felt the vibration of the anal bullet hitting on her pubic area. She built up a good rhythm rocking against her lover who in turn hit the desk. Serena looked in the mirror catching the sight of her enjoying this moment.

“Look up” She said to Bernie, who had been arched over the desk. “What?” Bernie could hardly breath her climax was so close. “I said look up and watch us” Serena, pulled on Bernie’s hair hard, compelling her to lift her head. Serena kept a firm hold on her lover’s hair, wrapping it around her fist forcing her to watch them in the mirror. “Now do we look great together or what” Serena was thrusting so hard she could barely speak.

“Watch us, watch us cum together” She added breathlessly. “I am so ready to cum for you Serena, so ready I might die” Bernie screamed. “Then beg me to finish you off” Serena replied very aware that she was herself very close to climax, hoping that Bernie would start begging quickly so she didn’t have to hold back on her own orgasm. 

“Please Serena, please let me cum now for you please” Bernie cried hard. 

“OK, if you do it now with me, watch us, Bernie watch us cum” Serena shouted as she quicken her pace. ”Shit………. Yes………… uh……uh…..yes” Serena was the first to shout out in her climax, followed immediately by Bernie “Sweet Jesus, Serena……… Yes…………..fuck me………..uh yes…….yes” Her cries were louder than Serena had ever them. 

They slowed their movement and were left starring at each other in the mirror both sweaty, both bright red, both exhausted from that amazing sex.


	28. Chapter 28 The cold night air

Chapter 28

The cold night air

Serena had fallen asleep curled up in the sheets on the four poster bed, she looked stunning even when asleep as the white cotton sheets hugged tight around her body, outlining her breasts, bum and legs. Bernie felt too alive to sleep, she replayed that amazing sight of her being fucked hard by Serena in the mirror. Her Serena, the one who was so shy and worried that she would be a disappointing lover had actually turned out to be a sexual minx. Bernie never knew sex could feel like that, and never expected that she would experience it in her 50’s. 

She rose from the bed, putting on the first thing she found on the floor. It was Serena’s blue blouse, she buttoned up a couple of the buttons across her tummy, she sighed as she felt the soft material lay over her nipples and breathed in Serena’s perfume, the most amazing smell in the world. 

She made her way over to the floor to ceiling window, which opened onto a safety rail, allowing her to view the city, which was still very much alive with noise, movement and lights.   
She just stood there taking it all in, thinking how wonderful life was, at long last how happy she was and how marvellous her life with Serena would now be. 

The air was cold, but Bernie welcomed the light breeze on her bare legs. She was lost in her thoughts as she heard Serena approach. “A penny for them?” She said softy as she appeared in her fluffy white robe. “Just thinking how lucky I am to have you, to have all this, I have seen so much heart ache and pain, I had forgotten how magical life could be.” Bernie said with a heavy heart. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful” She said lovingly. “You didn’t daring, I wasn’t in a deep sleep, how could I be after what we have done tonight, I am tingling all over” Serena sighed contently.

“Do you know you look better in that blouse than I do” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear as she stood behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. “Especially as you have no underwear on either. Your skins feels so soft” She said as she ran her fingers over Bernie’s tummy. “It’s freezing darling and as much as I like to feel your harden nipples, I would rather it be from me pleasuring you instead of the minus temperatures of January” 

“I know but look at this view, its heaven” Bernie said as she held onto Serena tightly. “Well let me keep you warm” Serena said as she turned Bernie around to face her, she opened the over-sized robe, relieving her nakedness, inviting Bernie in for a cuddle. Bernie took the invitation and snuggled in close, both responding to each other’s contrasting body temperatures. The feel of the soft cold blouse made Serena shiver and the feel of the warm robe wrapping its self across Bernie’s back made her moan with delight.

And there they stood cuddled tightly watching the world go about its business, together in the cold January night. It felt like they had been there for hours, in silence for most of it, with the odd kiss and ‘I love you’. Eventually the cold got too much to bare, Serena opened the robe allowing Bernie to close the window, but Serena didn’t want to move from that beautiful view. The air was still cold and Bernie’s nipples reacted immediately to the cold air. Serena noticed them instantly “Just stay there and let me look at you in the moonlight” Serena said firmly as Bernie stood in the blue blouse loosely hanging on her body. Serena stood with the robe dangling open displaying all of her nakedness in its full glory.   
Bernie stepped forward and slowly pushed the robe off of Serena’s shoulders and arms, allowing it to fall in a heap around her feet. Bernie knelt in front of her and kissed her belly softly, laying her head on it and enjoying the feel of Serena’s hands running through her blonde locks.  
Serena knelt too facing Bernie, she enwrapped her in her arms and they shared sweet kisses, Serena gently planted kisses and licks of her tongue down Bernie’s neck and chest, feeling their bare skin touch the cool feel of the blouse. 

Serena rose to her feet and held out her hand assisting Bernie to her feet, she led her back over to the window and draped her arms around Bernie’s waist again as they looked out the window. Serena could feel Bernie’s bare bum against her pubic hair and silently groaned as she rubbed alongside it again. 

Serena buried her head into the back of Bernie’s neck kissing her more ardently, Bernie moaned in delight. Serena slipped her hand over the blouse and undid the two buttons holding it together. As the blouse fell open Serena’s hand found Bernie’s small perky breasts, moulding them in her hands, pinching and twisting her nipples as she gasp in pleasure. Serena stepped forward pushing Bernie hard against the cold glass, causing her breasts to hit the window brutally. Serena lent on Bernie’s back leaving her little space for any type of movement. She reached her hand around to the front of Bernie’s body and squeezed it between the glass window and her pussy, finding her clit. There was a real restriction of space, but that’s what Serena wanted a tight confined rhythm to bring her lover to climax. 

Bernie’s body hit the glass with every stroke from Serena, as the orgasm built the movement became more violent and as she came her breasts dragged their way across the window. She screamed out in shire delight onto the glass leaving a mark of condensation, from her hot breath.

Serena released her grip turning Bernie around and kissing her passionately and hard leaning her back up against the cold glass now. “I wish I had of seen that from outside, I bet your tits looked fucking amazing squeezed up tight on that glass widow.” Serena said breathlessly. 

“I can do one better than that” Bernie said as she run into the bedroom and grabbed the double headed dildo, she inserted it slowly into her own wet pussy, wiggling it into place and bringing enjoyment to herself as she did it. 

“Get on your knees Serena” Bernie said as she pushed on Serena’s shoulders “Now take this in your mouth” Serena opened her mouth wide as Bernie guiding the dildo in, “suck it” She commanded. Serena did as she was told, taking in the whole length of it, Bernie delighted in seeing the outline of it as it slip against the inside of Serena’s cheek. Serena slowly released it from her mouth. She licked, sucked and bit the tip of the dildo before Bernie thrusted it hard into her mouth. Serena groaned as it hit the roof of her mouth before as it made its way to the back of her throat needy gagged her.

“Good girl, you took that well, its nice and wet now ready for your pussy” Bernie said as she ordered Serena to her feet. Bernie lead her to the window, “I want you to appreciate the view too darling” She said but she opened the window and pushed Serena’s naked body against the cold safety rail. 

“We will be seen” Serena urgently said. “Well come quickly then” Bernie said forcefully as she turned Serena around so she was looking out to the street. She abruptly plunged the dildo into Serena’s pussy.

It really didn’t take long for Serena to hit her orgasm, the freezing air hitting her body, causing her difficultly to catch her breath, her breasts swinging at the iron bars of the rail. 

“Yes……………. Oh………………. Bernie…………. Yes.” Serena moaned. 

“Louder Serena, scream louder” Bernie hit a different pace with her movement, it was rough, it was fast and it slammed Serena into her orgasm. 

“YES……….JESUS……….YES……..I…..AM” Serena shouted.

“You’re what…….Come on Serena ………….tell me…….you are what?” Bernie yelled at her. 

“I……AM…..CUMIN………….NOW…….CUMIN HARD” Serena squealed. 

Bernie released her grip on Serena, who was shaking, from the cold and the orgasm, Bernie closed the window, wrapped Serena back into her robe, put the dildo away and put on her own robe, they retired to the sofa, laying side by side facing each other, planting soft kisses on each other and stroking their hands over one and other. No passion as such, just a raw pure love, one of those rare moments in time when words are not needed, where eye contact, knowing looks and the unspoken words make all the sense in the world. 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

They actually hadn’t slept much last night, and here it was 7am on Thursday, their week was nearly up, but it was not going to cause sadness as today they had made plans to see Bath Abbey. Serena also had this surprise booked for Bernie, which she was rather excited about. But first the conference, they were ready for the day ahead and after enjoying a hearty full English breakfast, were at the conference centre and set up in plenty of time. 

Claire was there to greet them and absorbed herself in a discussion with Serena about the play. Bernie wasn’t jealous, she didn’t particularly like the open flirtatious behaviour of Claire, but she took pride in knowing that this woman had held a candle for Serena for a long time, and even now Serena was utterly devoted to her. She had never looked at another woman like that, and yet after tasting the wonders of a female lover she was still completely unaware of Claire being anything other than a female friend. 

The presentation went well as it had the day before, they had got through all of their resources and material though and during the coffee break huddled together to discuss what on earth they were going to present tomorrow. 

“What about a pop quiz?” Bernie asked. “I would do this, when I taught soldiers when I was back from tour. We inform them all today that we need several volunteers, we select those people today. The group the remaining professionals have the rest of this session today to think up different medical conditions, disasters or traumas. Tomorrow we and the volunteers come in our scrubs and perform the necessary treatment as they shout out the details of each case. I am sure we can borrow some demonstration dummies from the local med school.” 

“Bernie that is ingenious, god you’re not just a pretty face and a good shag are you” Serena whispered as they stood close together. “It would seem not Ms Campbell” They looked lovingly at each other a look that was noticed by Claire from across the room. She quickly made her way over to them. “You two are rather obvious, you know” She said as she got close to them. 

“Are we?” Serena asked. “Our relationship isn’t a secret Claire, all of our colleagues know we are a couple” Bernie snapped sharply. “And the ECO, he doesn’t mind a couple working together, leading a ward that has been topped as the best in the country?” She asked bluntly.

“It would seem not, as we are here…………………….Is there a problem Claire?” Serena had to ask, something just wasn’t sitting right. “No nothing at all, sorry, I wasn’t aware that you were so open about your relationship, especially after so many years of marriage, it is refreshing that’s all. Anyway is there anything you need?” Claire was clearly embarrassed by her behaviour. “Yes actually how easy would it be for us to borrow some demo dummies from the med school?” Bernie asked quickly changing the subject.

“Very likely I would say as most of the tutors are here, I am sure they will be willing to help, how many do you need?” She asked returning to her normal professional self.

“Six please” Bernie said as she explained their play for tomorrow’s presentation. “Well that sounds amazing, something completely different to what we had ever had before. I will have to get them all to think up some really hard cases for you, see if you can put your money where your mouth is.” Claire announced.

Serena was uncomfortable with the tension between Bernie and Claire, what was that all about, she couldn’t pin point what it was, were they attracted to each other? She thought to herself. She knew of Claire’s sexual charms all too well and wondered if she was working her magic on Bernie. Serena felt unsettled but wasn’t going to let it ruin her fabulous plans for the rest of her day.

They completed the rest of their presentation explaining the plans for the next day, and as they packed up their things, Serena was very much aware of Claire’s watching eyes. “Come on let’s get out of here, I have had enough” Serena said to Bernie as she uncharacteristically bundled the last few bits into her bag quickly. 

Before they were able to leave, Claire had cornered them again, “Six dummies will be here tomorrow at 8:30am. I have also order Scrubs for you two as requested. I hope it works some of those surgeons in there have thought up some pretty hard cases.” She said with a grin on her face. 

“Not only will it work Claire, but it will be a renouncing success, trust us, we are the very best at what we do” Serena cockily commented. 

They made their way back to the hotel in silence, Bernie felt the anxiety screaming off Serena and was unsure what to say to break the silence. Once back in the room, Serena was quick to change out of her clothes, opting for a more casual look of jeans and a cosy knitted jumper. 

“Is something wrong sweetheart?” Bernie asked handing Serena a hot cup of coffee. Serena hesitated for a moment, if she told her would she ruin the rest of their trip, but she risked that more by saying nothing. She sighed. 

“Yes but I am not sure what it is” She replied. Bernie raised her eyebrow, looking for some evidence of what the hell was wrong. 

“It’s you Bernie…………….. You and Claire, there is a tension, a sexual tension between you. Do you find her attractive? That’s a stupid question, everyone finds her attractive……. I know you do after the look you gave her when I told you she was gay” Serena was rambling.

“No Serena… You have this all wrong, yes she is very attractive but she has nothing on you my darling, she couldn’t turn my head even if she tried. There is a tension, but not a sexual one, there is a tension over you.” Bernie explained. “Me” Serena seemed shocked. 

“God Serena are you blind, she has fancied you possibly even loved you since you met at University, and now she sees you with me her jealously is uncontrollable. She was fine when you were with Edward, because she thought you were straight, something that she couldn’t change, even though she tried on many occasions. But now you are a lesbian she thinks she stands a chance and can’t bare it that you are still not interested. You said it yourself everyone finds her attractive, everyone apart from you. You just see your lifelong friend, not a sexual interest and that’s killing her.” Bernie was so tuned into this situation. Serena hadn’t even thought that this was a possible source of the tension. 

“I am not a lesbian, Bernie this is relationship is far more complicated than that, I have fallen in love with you, not your gender” Serena looked at Bernie unsure if that was what she wanted to hear. 

“I know my darling, I know and I love that, I hate labels too, you know that. We are just a middle aged couple enjoying the best sex we have ever had, and completely head over heels in love with each other. Come on let’s forget about Claire and enjoy the rest of our stay. Bernie changed too into her jeans and a thicker jumper. They put on their warm coats, and walked from the hotel into the city along the river. They walked hand in hand, tightly holding on while pointing out key points of beauty and architecture. 

They stopped for a spot of lunch and a luscious bottle of wine, sitting in the main square under several patio heaters, overlooking the Roman Baths and the Abbey. It was a leisurely lunch, they laughed and spoke about themselves covering everything from childhood memories, to crazy holidays, Bernie’s Army training and Serena’s wild house parties. 

They made their way into the Abbey, the building was massive, the inside seemed even bigger, Bernie joked that it was like the Tardis. How was it possible to fill the building with so many things? The art work, the gothic statues, the height of the ceiling, the windows, the stain glass ones especially the colours as they danced across the cold stone of the Abbey, shining shadows and creating their own works of art through reflections.

Bernie sat on a pew studying the church alter in front of her, she observed some women kneeing to pray and others lighting candles. She watched them intently almost envious of   
their religious beliefs. Serena watched Bernie, she had seen that look on her face before many times in AAU, when families prayed for the recovery and health of their loved one, when families relied on their beliefs to pull them through the incident or loss of their loved ones. 

Serena left Bernie to her thoughts, she wasn’t particularly religious but she wasn’t really sure where Bernie stood on the subject and didn’t want to put her foot in it. Serena wandered through the abbey, admiring the stone work and pictures. Eventually she was met by Bernie. 

“It’s beautiful in here isn’t it, so calm, peaceful, thought provoking.” Bernie said. “I don’t feel comfortable being in such a holy place with the knowledge of we did last night, it was very sinful” Bernie whispered. “Worried you are going to burn in the fire of hell?” Serena whispered back. “After the things I have seen and done, I think my place in hell is well and truly reserved for me” Bernie replied.

Serena shown Bernie some of the pictures she had been studying while Bernie was sat thinking, they discussed the art work, to a highly intellectual level, not knowing the other had such interest in the art world. 

As they left Serena wondered if Bernie had some hang ups about her own religious views. She approached the subject as they walked to another bar, ready for another drink. “So Bernie tell me what’s your take on religion? My parents were Christens, we were brought up in the faith attending Sunday school and mass weekly, but I never carried on with it once I left home and Edward wasn’t religious at all so we never had Ellie christened or anything like that.”

“Well my mother was a very strict Catholic, my father converted to Catholicism so he could marry her, we were brought up in a strict home, we attended Catholic schools and attended mass weekly, Sunday schools, special classes in the lead up to special catholic events and we practised all of the holy days, lent everything. At the time it was fine, I knew no different. But after seeing the horrors of war, the hate created between humans it makes you question everything. When you see children dying, before they have a chance to live you can’t believe that any God, would want that. I want to feel the love and security of my religion but I can’t filter it in my heart or head. Once my mother learnt of my Divorce and even worse my affair with Alex she cut me out of the family. I was no longer a good Catholic I committed the sin of Adultery, the sin of divorcing my husband and I slept with a woman. Nothing I could do or say would make her understand. It’s just the way life is I suppose.” Bernie told her tale with such feeling and regret. 

“I am sorry you feel like that” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand across the table. “Don’t be sweetheart, if my religion can’t see past these things to allow me happiness, then there is no need for the security of my beliefs. I know I love you, I believe in us and our love and that’s all the guidance I want and need” Bernie said as she lifted Serena’s hand to kiss it. 

“So basically what you are saying it we are both going to burn in the fire of hell together?” Serena asked with laughter. “Yes if we want to live the life we have” Bernie replied chuckling. “Well it’s a small price to pay if it means we can continue to have mind-blowing sex” Serena gave Bernie that look as she spoke. 

“Right it’s time for your surprise darling, we need to make our way back to the hotel so I can collect something. They took a cab back, leaving Bernie in the car, Serena rushed upstairs and grabbed a bag from the room. 

She whispered her destination to the cab driver and they were off.


	29. Chapter 29 Relaxation

Chapter 29

Relaxation

After ten minutes they arrived at a beautifully modern building, it was the new Thermal Bath Spa. They left the cab and entered in silence Bernie was nervous, why were they here, Serena knew about her worries surrounding her scars. As they reached the desk, Serena asked for Mr Zoetrope, the receptionist called him on the phone and within seconds he appeared. 

“Ms Campbell what an absolute pleasure to see you again, how on earth are you?” He asked holding his hand out for her to shake. “I am very well, thank you and how is Mrs Zoetrope?” She replied. “Excellent absolutely excellent, all thanks to you, you fabulous lady” He shook her hand again. 

“Mr Zoetrope this is my partner Bernie, she now co leads with me on AAU” Serena introduced them as they shook hands and smiled. “This amazing lady was a gift from God, she saved my Queenie, when no one else knew what was wrong with her and when every other surgeon was too scared to take a risk, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her to repay her for everything she did.” Mr Zoetrope explained.

Bernie looked at Serena wondering what on earth was happening, Serena explained “So when I knew we were coming to Bath, I remember that Mr Zoetrope owned this beautiful spa, and I was sure he would help me out in allowing us to use the spa after hours. I had to explain of course about your injuries darling and that signed the deal really, Mr Zoetrope has a son fighting against ISIS so wanted to help a fellow comrade.” Serena smiled.

“So we have the use of the spa all to ourselves?” Bernie asked. “Yes my dear lady, you have 3 hours, all by yourselves, use the gym equipment, the swimming pool, the Jacuzzi, the sauna, the steam room and the ice fountain. There are robes, towels, champagne and fruit all waiting for you upstairs and when you are ready go through to the treatment room, we have two of my best therapists waiting to give you full body aromatherapy massage each, a full facial and Indian head massage, followed by pedicures and manicures. No one will be interrupting you so please enjoy with my blessings.” He took Serena’s hands and kissed them and then did the same with Bernie’s. 

Serena and Bernie made their way up in the lift to the changing rooms. “WOW Serena, how on earth did you manage this?” She asked. “Well like he said, no one else would even look at his wife, I took a chance and saved her life, he always said if I was down this way I should call on him” Serena detailed. “It must have cost you lots” Bernie stated. “And so what if it did, I wanted to experience this with you, but wanted you to be relaxed and comfortable” 

“I DO LOVE YOU SO MUCH Serena Campbell” Bernie kissed her on the cheek as they made their way into the changing room.

Serena unpacked the bag, showing Bernie that she had brought her running gear and her swim suit, Serena had only packed a swim suit for herself.   
“You not planning on using the gym?” Bernie asked as she changed into her sports gear. “Does this body look like it goes to the gym? I will have far more fun watching you work out while I sit in that Jacuzzi watching you get all hot and sweaty” 

Serena settled in the hot bubbling water, she had the prefect view and watched her lover stretching, before taking to the running machine. She knew Bernie loved to run and that she had been neglecting it over the last few weeks, she watched in ore as Bernie took big strides effortlessly, not even building a sweat. Serena knew Bernie was fit but seeing it first-hand like that was fabulous, she had such power, her body was upright, focused and she could see the Major coming out in her as she run. She ran for 20 minutes that was about 17 minutes more than Serena would have coped with.

Serena hadn’t moved she was in heaven, she watched as Bernie stretched again, her muscles were all tones and she hit the weights. Serena shifted her position a bit so she could get a better view to watch Bernie. Serena was astounded at the ease Bernie lifted the heavy weights. It reminded her of the other night when Bernie had lifted and carried her without any problems. 

Bernie had finished and made her way to the changing room, she soon appeared and headed straight for the pool. She dived in and swam a whole length underwater. She took one breath and returned again under water to the point of where she started. 

Bernie lifted herself out of the pool using her strong arms, and made her way over to Serena, she climb in and breathed out loudly. “Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked, “God yes that felt so good, I haven’t been running in weeks, I really need to get back into it. In the Army we had to perform a two mile run with a 40kg bag on your back in three minutes” Bernie announced. “My personal best was 2 minutes and 39 seconds, not bad when you consider I was in my forties.” She was very proud. 

“Well I certainly enjoyed watching you, you should get a gym membership” Serena suggested. “No not my thing really, too many people and the scar thing” Bernie really was worried about the scars much more that Serena had realised. “Well that’s easily solved, we will buy some gym equipment, running machine, cross trainer, weight’s what do you think, we can set up the conservation and I might even use it.” Serena smiled at her clever suggestion. “I think that sounds like a plan, and it will be our first buy together for our home.” This excited Bernie, it made everything feel real. 

They laid in the bubbles for a while, Bernie enjoying the soft massage it was providing. They moved then into the steam room, it was hot and wet. Bernie sat with her back against the wall with her legs stretched out on the bench. She held out her arms for Serena, she took her place next to her laying completely down and placing her head on Bernie’s lap. 

“This is nice” Serena sighed as she enjoyed the heat, “But hot” she added. “This isn’t hot, hot is living, fighting, working and sleeping in 49 degrees in Afghanistan.” 

“I find the heat rather sexy, don’t you? When I am hot like this all I think about is having raw sweaty unadulterated vigorous passion.” Serena was lost in the moment.   
“Really Serena, tell me more” Bernie poking for more dirty talk. “Like what?” She replied. “Like your fantasy’s, tell me what you would like to do if you had a magic wand and could have any type of sex you wanted.” Bernie suggested.

“OK…… I liked being in charge last night, but I do have a fantasy of being the submissive one, I would like to be hand cuffed to the bed so I can’t move at all, I would like to be spanked and for you to take me roughly as you see fit.” Serena spoke slowly not wanting to scare Bernie off. 

“I think we could make that a reality” Bernie swallowed hard as she spoke. “Anything else?” she added. “What about this threesome thing you mentioned the other day?” Bernie asked carefully.

“Well that’s like a proper fantasy isn’t it, it wouldn’t happen really” Serena laughed. “I wouldn’t want it to, not now that I have found you, I wouldn’t want to share you, or see you with anyone else.” She added. 

Bernie took the hint, if the truth be known she wouldn’t want to see anyone else with Serena, she had a real jealous side to her, but there was something about inviting another person into the bedroom that turned her on. But she didn’t push it, it wouldn’t be right.

The heat had completely relaxed them, they were both ready to cool off in the pool. Bernie showed off again diving in with such style and ease. Serena took the steps but they met in the centre of the hot pool, they swam for a while just making general chat. Serena swam to the side of the pool, Bernie was yet again doing some serious exercise swimming lengths quickly, using all of the muscles in her body to push her through the water with ease. 

When she came up for air, Serena splashed her with water “Show off, bloody macho Army medic” She said. “Really am I now, don’t you like seeing me like this?” Bernie asked splashing her back and moving closer to her.

“I would prefer to see you like this” Serena said as she grabbed Bernie wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, her chest hitting Bernie in the face. “I won’t moan, I like seeing you like this too” Bernie said cradling her lover, holding her bum tight. They bobbed about in the water sharing kisses, holding on to each other earnestly. “I would really like to make love to you in here” Bernie said quietly to Serena. “I think there are cameras in here, but there won’t be in the sauna, come on lets go in there now” Serena said loosening her grip on Bernie’s body. They swam to the edge of the pool and walked towards the sauna, Bernie stopped at the ice fountain first and picked up a cup full of crushed ice. Serena gasped as she entered the sauna and felt the hot prickling heat on her body. 

Bernie sat next to Serena, “It is so hot in here, isn’t it” Serena said with a smile on her face. “It’s only going to get hotter, if you let me touch you the way I want to.” Bernie said placing her hand on Serena’s tight. “Really, why how do you want to touch me?” Serena looked shyly at the ground. “I want you to take off your swim suit now, and I will remove mine too” Bernie stood and quickly whipped off her suit, she watched lustfully as Serena pealed the wet suit off of her body. 

Bernie sat on the bench, it was so hot against her bum it almost stung. She pulled Serena so she straddled her, they kissed eagerly grinding their pelvic bones together in one solid movement. Bernie stretched out and took some of the crushed ice in her mouth. She held it there in her teeth as she ran her mouth over Serena’s neck and chest. Serena threw her head back in shock at the contrast of temperature. Bernie responded to this by running the ice lower across the top of her nipple, teasing her with droplets of cold water escaping from her mouth.

Bernie repeated this several times until Serena was moaning hard begging with her movements to be touched. Lay down my darling” Bernie whispered as she went to stand. Serena laid down and opened her legs as wide as she could. The sting of the hot wooden bench burnt Serena’s naked body, the wetness she felt between her legs hit the dry hot air and made her shiver with excitement. 

Bernie took another mouthful of ice and headed for the glorious pinkness between Serena’s legs. She hoovered over her open labia, allowing drips of cold water to fall from her lips, with each drip Serena’s body shook. Bernie held her head lower, closer to her clit until Bernie herself couldn’t hold back any longer and forced a mouthful of ice directly onto Serena’s swollen clit. Serena cried out in pure pleasure. Bernie placed out her hand searching blindly for the cup of ice, when she found it she took crushed ice in both hands and aimed perfectly for Serena’s full breasts. 

Serena responded well to the coldness hitting her hot body, thrusting her pussy hard into Bernie’s mouth. Both of them moaned and groaned in unison, Christ this was hot, sexy and different. Neither of them had experienced anything like this before, it was sensory overload. Bernie retracted one of her hands and again searching for the cup of ice she handed some to Serena and placed her hand over her own breast encouraging her to massage the ice into her nipple like she was doing to the other breast. 

Bernie grabbed more ice, reloading her mouth and returning immediately to her lover’s clit. With the remaining ice in her hand she slowly found the opening of Serena’s pussy and slipped the ice into it. Serena screamed in joy, Bernie pushed the ice further inside Serena as she plunged her fingers into her hot welcoming pussy. She quicken her pace and as Serena rocked herself onto Bernie fingers she came hard. 

Bernie sat up trying to catch her breath, the prickling heat hit the back of her throat and burnt the air escaping her body.   
Serena laid quivering in delight at the most amazing sexual experience she had ever encountered. Bernie looked lovingly at Serena, amazed that every time they had sex it was something new, something more exciting.

“Now I am sure Ms Wolfe that you would like me to return that favour” Serena said as she sat up slowly so she didn’t feel dizzy. “I would but the ice cup is empty, that means you need to go out there naked to fill it up” Bernie gave a wicked smile as she spoke. 

“I am more than prepared to do that darling, so you get to experience how amazing that was” Serena jumped up and quickly rushed out the door, returning in record time with a cup of crushed ice. 

“Well hello, you stunningly beautiful lady, are you here to see me?” Bernie asked at the sight of her fabulous lover. “No I am here to fuck you, so lay down and open your legs now” Serena firmly said as she pulled the door shut. 

She didn’t waste any time, she was on her knees pushing tiny pieces of ice into Bernie’s vagina, bit by bit, circling the opening before being nudged into place. Bernie liked this the anticipation of it, at any time Serena could go into full penetrative sex and Bernie would be willing and ready. Serena ran her fingers the whole length of Bernie’s labia, slowly pushing the ice into her lips in various places. Serena ran a larger piece of ice from the opening of Bernie’s vagina down her perineum slowly until it reached her anus. Once there she carefully inserted it, Bernie jumped in surprise, she felt awkward when it came to anal sex but Jesus that felt nice and Serena clearly wasn’t bothered she had obviously wanted to do it. 

Serena watched to see what Bernie’s reaction was, she took a deep breathe in copying Bernie’s pattern of breathing, she was so engaged with that moment anyone would had thought that, the ice had just been placed in her anus. 

On seeing Bernie’s reaction Serena moved in close, massaging Bernie’s clit with her fingers, tracing patterns around the hood, teasing as she went. She saw Bernie’s hands grab at her own nipples, pulling them so hard it looked like they could have come off. She whimpered as Serena worked her tongue hard into Bernie’s vagina, licking the inner walls, it wasn’t long until Serena’s mouth was full of a creamy warm liquid, it tasted so sweet Serena enjoyed drinking it in. 

She raised her head and looked at Bernie, some of the sweet liquid danced on her chin. “Come here you have something on your chin” Bernie said as Serena made her way up to her lips. Bernie lent forward and licked her cum from Serena’s chin. “Mmm” She allowed the noise to release from her lips as she tasted her own juices. “It’s good right” Serena asked loving to see Bernie do something so kinky.

“Do you like the taste?” Bernie asked in a deep husky voice. “Very much so” Serena responded. Which was the right answer as Bernie dipped deep into her pussy, covering her fingers in her own wetness, she lifted her hand to Serena’s mouth and made her stuck her fingers clean. 

“Fuck me while you do that” Bernie instructed, as Serena’s hand returned to the spot of Bernie’s pleasure, thrusting her fingers in and quickly bringing her to climax, rapidly and intensely. 

They had to leave the sauna as soon as they could the heat was way too much for either of them to cope with and being doctors they both were aware they were over heated and dehydrated.

They both grabbed their towels and left the Sauna to sit in the loungers next to the pool, there was champagne on ice which Bernie opened and poured. Their glasses clanged as they toasted themselves. Serena was keen to try the chocolate dipped strawberries, leaning over the arm of the lounger to feed Bernie one.

They laid there in silence for a while just enjoying the peace and that lovely after sex feeling of contentment, Bernie held out her hand which Serena took effortlessly, entwining their fingers. 

A head appeared from the changing room, “Hello ladies, I hope you are both ok and enjoying the spa, are you ready for your treatments now? If you are please remove your swim wear and come through with your robe on” The massage therapist said. “Prefect thank you” Bernie replied. “Do you think she knows we are already naked?” She whispered to Serena. 

They appeared at the treatment room, on their arrival they were informed by Jo the massage therapist that Jess the other therapist, had hurt her back while moving the massage table and was unable to complete the massage. She was very apologetic and hoped that Serena and Bernie wouldn’t mind waiting for each other while the treatments were going ahead. Jess was able to complete the manicures and pedicures while Jo completed the actual massages. 

Both Serena and Bernie were happy, Serena had her nails done first she sat on the warm stone heated body moulded lounger in the same room as Bernie, who was on the treatment table. She watched as Jo worked oils into her hands and placed them on her lover. The oil glistened as it spread over Bernie’s arms and shoulders, Serena took in its fabulous smell, exhaling deeply as she relaxed. 

Bernie wasn’t as relaxed, she had major issues with her scars and the anxiety of someone touching them was building. She laid as still as she could while the back massage was taking place, but seemed much happier when she had to move her position for her front to be done. Jo ran her fingers lightly over Bernie’s collar bones, making small circles into her skin and working out knots of tension. 

Serena enjoyed seeing Bernie relaxed, it was very rare that both of them ever really relaxed, with their high profile jobs, high impact of day to day trauma, and then the stress of their personal lives. 

Before they knew it they were swapping places, Serena welcomed the attention the therapist gave her back, the therapist asked if the level of pressure was right, and on hearing Serena asking for it to be harder, Bernie sniggered, which Serena heard and smiled at. Bernie smiled to herself too, that’s my girl always likes it harder she thought. 

She watched as Jo, rubbed the oil vigorously into Serena’s body, she developed a beautiful glow as her skin absorbed the oil goodness. She felt aroused watching Jo touch Serena, even though the touches were not sexual, it was a turn on to see Serena enjoying another woman’s touch. Serena gave out a low toned groan as Jo stretched her neck and worked out the tension in her shoulder blades. 

Bernie enjoyed hearing that sound, her clit tingled on hearing it. She sat there fantasying how good it would be if Jo started to massage Serena’s breasts, working the oil deep into those glorious tits, she wanted to see Serena’s reaction to having another woman touch her like that. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Jo massage Serena’s leg, slipping her hand over her inner tight, needing it and working out the muscles. 

The treatments were over all too quickly, they were in a higher stated of relaxation, they were dressed and ready to leave the spa, thanking Jo and Jess they called a taxi. “That was so nice Serena, thank you that was probably one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me” Bernie said with a big smile on her face. “It was fabulous wasn’t it, I particularly liked the sauna” She replied with a wink. 

“Where to now?” Bernie asked “Don’t mind the night is still very young” Serena announced as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.


	30. Chapter 30 The night is still young

Chapter 30

The night is still young

The cab pulled up outside a nice looking bar, ‘The Coopers Arm’. “Look they do bar food, I am starving shall we go in here?” Serena suggested. “Err yes, I am happy to but you do know it’s a gay bar right?” Bernie replied. 

“Is it, how do you know that?” Serena quizzed her. “The bloody great big gay flag flying above the door, maybe” She explained as she pointed to the flag. 

They opened the door and walked into the warm cosy bar, it wasn’t what Serena expected she had really only ever seen gay bars depicted on TV, she was expecting neon lights, half-dressed young men, big butch women and drag queens, dancing to loud club music and lots of sexual tension. 

She explained this to Bernie as they found a seat in the corner of the bar, Bernie reassured her there were plenty of places just like that, but they were lucky and found one of the few more reserved classy places. The bar was lovely, it had pictures of stunning looking famous film stars hanging on the walls, the likes of Elizabeth Taylor and Vanessa Redgrave and there was a great wine list and basic but tasty bar food. It was also rather busy there were lots of nooks and crannies where couples were sat enjoying the intimacy of this bar. 

They were on their second bottle of Shiraz, they had enjoyed a club sandwich each and sat with their hand entwined, reliving the loveliness of their break away. They were sadden to the knowledge that this was their last night. “We could book another night” Bernie suggested. “As much as I would love that, Jason will be back tomorrow, we need to see if Cameron has actually moved in and we have a handover shift the next day” Serena sensibly pointed out. 

“I know, but what a wonderful thought, I am blissfully happy and I thank you for that.” Bernie held out her hand and squeezed Serena’s as she placed it in hers. A group of women came in rather loudly disrupting the romantic setting. Bernie looked up disapproving at the noise, but she spotted a familiar face, she spotted Claire. Serena had her back to them so didn’t bother looking around, she was so captivated by her lover, she didn’t need to look anywhere else. 

Bernie moved closer to Serena keeping her lover close, engrossing her with love and care, romance and happiness. It took Claire about 40 minutes to spot Bernie and Serena in the corner. Bernie knew she was spotted, but didn’t give Claire any eye contact, she watched as Claire flirted with a younger woman, she admired her flirting skills and could certainly see the attraction, if she herself hadn’t been there with Serena, she would have fallen completely for Claire’s charms.

Serena enjoyed the kisses and gentle touches that Bernie was continuously sharing with her, she moved closer to her lover enjoying the warm of her body against hers. They were very open in their relationship publicly BUT there was a lot to be said about being in a gay bar, it just allowed them to express themselves a little more freely. 

Bernie needed the loo, she had put it off for a while, because she knew once she moved Claire would be taking her seat, but she couldn’t wait any longer, “I am nipping to the loo darling” She said quietly to Serena as she stood up, “Get another bottle on your way back sweetheart” Serena suggested as she kissed Bernie’s hand. 

Serena turned to watch Bernie walk across the bar, taking in her beautiful arse, she her eyes followed her lover, Claire’s face came into view. Serena felt nervous as she saw Claire walk across the bar towards her, she wiggled in her seat as she heard Claire’s voice. 

“Why fancy seeing you here, never thought I would see the day that Serena Campbell was sat in a gay bar.” Claire said as she sat in Bernie’s chair.

“Well here I am, are you out with friends?” Serena tried to make conversation. “Yes my friends birthday, there is a group of us” Claire pointed over to the other women. “That’s nice, having a good night?” Serena struggled to maintain the conversation. “It’s been ok, but might get better if I play my cards right, nice young lady over there, showing some interest, but you never know” Claire proudly stretched her arms in victory. “Another one falls for the Claire Jones’ charm, I see, is there anyone you haven’t had” Serena forgot herself for a moment. 

“I haven’t had you, my skills and charms never worked on you did they Serena, the one and only person I only ever really wanted them to work on” Claire hesitated as she spoke.   
“Look Claire, I know how you feel towards me and I am very flattered really I am, but you are my friend, my uni mate, my old house mate, there was never anything more between us.” Serena spoke softly. 

Bernie came out of the toilets and made her way to the bar, not surprised to see Claire exactly where she predicted she would be. She didn’t want to make a fuss, she went to the bar and ordered more wine, watching out of the corner of her eye as Claire and Serena spoke intently.

“So how come you are now gay Serena, I am completely confused, don’t get me wrong Bernie is a stunner, she is beautiful and talented and just perfect in all ways but you liked men. Are you experimenting?” Claire enquired.

“No it’s not an experiment Claire, I love her very much and we are making a real go at it, it’s been difficult explaining it to all of our friends and family, but all in all everyone is accepting and happy for us.” Serena proudly said.

“I bet coming out at you age must be hard” Claire stated, “I have not come out, I am not a lesbian. I am Pansexual” Serena tried to explained. “What the hell is Pansexual?” Claire asked in laughter. 

As Serena opened her mouth to answer, Bernie appeared with a bottle of wine, “It means that Serena is not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender or gender identity”.

“What a load of crap, you’re bi surely” Claire laughed. “Look Serena I wish you all the luck in the world, honestly I do. You are clearly a match made in heaven it seems” she added.

“As lovely as this has been Claire, I would really like to continue this romantic night with my girlfriend as it’s our last night in Bath and I think that your lovely young lady over there maybe being chatted up by someone else” Bernie stared at Claire as she made this declaration. Claire quickly made her way back to the bar, no way was she going to be missing out on a night of fun.

“You ok?” Bernie asked as she wrapped Serena in her arms. “Yes, that was just weird that’s all, don’t really know what just happened. She told me that I was basically the one who got away, and I told her that I had never been interested in her.” 

“Well she’s heard from the horse’s mouth now hasn’t she, shame really, she couldn’t of been persuaded into a threesome.” Bernie looked over glass at Serena’s reaction.  
“What really? Would you really want that to happen?” Serena was confused. “Well it’s something we have both fantasied about isn’t it, it was only after seeing you today being massaged by that therapist that I realised how sexy it was to see you in someone else’s hands.” Bernie wasn’t sure if she had over stepped the mark here. 

Serena was flushed, not sure if it was from the wine or the conversation she looked at Bernie intently. “What are you actually saying Bernie, do you want a threesome, tonight with Claire?” 

“I don’t know if that’s what I am saying, look forget I mentioned it, I have had too much wine, I need to stop talking” Bernie announced. “Sorry Bernie you can’t drop a bomb shell like that and just end the conversation, you need to explain yourself.” Serena reinforced.

“Look all I am saying is we have both fantasised about threesomes yes?” “Yes” Serena answered

“I was very aroused after seeing the massage woman touch you, were you aroused watching her touch me?” “Yes” Serena answered.

“And I am sure Claire would be up for a threesome if we asked her she has been trying to get into your knickers for 30 years.” “Yes” Serena answered.

“So all I was saying was if you did want to experiment and have a threesome, then tonight is the night…. well?”

………………Silence………………..

“Don’t make me ask again Serena” 

……………………..Silence………………………..

I don’t want it to be with her if we did have one, and that’s a big IF, there is way too much history there, let alone how it would mess with her head. I can’t lie Bernie I am a little shocked by the thought of it, don’t people do things like that if they are trying to spice up their relationship. I don’t think I want that to happen to us, I am just enjoying being with you darling, learning all the things we can do together.” 

Serena looked at Bernie trying to read her face. “I think I have had way too much wine, can we ignore that whole conversation and forget it ever happened?” Bernie asked as she blushed. “I think that it wise and I am not sure if it is too much wine or not enough.” Serena laughed trying to break the awkwardness. 

 

Claire gave Bernie a harsh look as she joined her at the bar, “where is your young lady?” she asked. “In the loo” She replied. “She looks nice, very young though” Bernie added. “Yes she is only 20, problem is she lives at home with her parents and I have my mother staying so my night of fun is limited” Claire confessed. “That’s a Shame” Bernie said as she waited to be served at the bar. 

“Sorry Bernie but what do you care, you have the girl that I want, the girl I have always wanted” Claire was bitchy in her tone. “Why her, why Serena when you have had so many others?” Bernie asked in a sobering way. “Because she didn’t see me, I tried every trick in the book to seduce her and nothing” She bitterly admitted. “What makes you so special Bernie, how did you get her?” Claire had a tear in her eye.

“Because she saw a challenge in me, I was damaged goods and she loved me when I couldn’t love myself, it didn’t just happen, it took, months and months.” Bernie sighed looking over at Serena.

“Why don’t you come and join us for a drink, you and the sexy 20 year old?” Bernie asked Claire, “I thought you were having a nice romantic evening” Claire bluntly replied. “Come on it’s our last night, you are an old friend of Serena’s she would like to catch up properly with no sexual guilt or tension, come back to our hotel” She asked. Claire didn’t speak she just nodded looking intently at Serena as she did so. 

They caught a cab and were back in the hotel room within what felt like seconds. All four of them were very drunk, each struggling to walk in a straight line.  
Bernie opened the room door and observed the awkwardness between Claire and Serena, she opened 4 bottles of vodka from the mini bar, “Shots are in order” she cheered as they all downed their bottles.

“So how exactly do you all know each other?” The pretty young red head asked, “Myself and Claire met at University, and Bernie and I are a couple, Bernie is a surgeon too, sorry I don’t even know your name” Serena explained. “It’s Kate, so you are a doctor too?” she asked.

“She is a world classed surgeon, she spent her time at university actually listening, studying and working” Claire laughed. “Unlike you who went to every party, every bar and slept with every girl” Serena added laughing.

“Very true, but it got me this far so it couldn’t have been that bad….. She wasn’t that prim and proper, she would have you think she was but she was a little party goer too, but just far more sensible than us, she knew when to stop drinking, stop smoking the lot” Claire drunkenly declared.

“So have you to ever, you know?” Kate asked nodding towards Serena and Claire, “NO, No we haven’t just good friends” Serena quickly explained nervously. “No but we have been at a few special parties together haven’t we Serena?” Claire raised her eyebrows as she spoke. 

“What like SEX parties” Katie was excited and Bernie was rather interested, nothing ever seemed to amaze her when it came to Serena. “No not sex parties, just like a typical house party, by the end of the night everyone is coupled up and kissing, which turns to sex, you two really telling me you never snogged your girlfriend in front of your mates at a party?” Claire asked with a smug voice. 

“Not really my scene when I was younger, and then we didn’t have parties like this in the Army” Bernie replied, interested at how Serena was comfortable enough to do that with Claire but not have a threesome. 

“Well I think it’s great, I have always wanted to fuck a doctor” Kate said staring at Claire’s. “I think we can do something about that” Claire replied as she reached for another four miniature bottles from the bar. “Here’s to us, reckless sex and friendship” Claire toasted as they all downed their drinks.   
Serena had barely placed her bottle on the table when Bernie threw herself on her, kissing her quickly and passionately, Serena responded how could, she not, the whole situation was sexually charged. 

Claire was making quick work with Kate, she was sat on the over-sized chair in the room with Kate straddled across her. “Takes you back does this Serena, how many times have we been in this situation?” Claire laughed recalling their house share days at university.

Bernie laid Serena back on the sofa and climbed on top of her, kissing her enjoying this teenage charged behaviour. “It certainly does take me back” Serena said breathlessly. “Did you do this sort of thing often then?” Bernie asked as she kissed Serena’s neck hard. 

“Bernie you missed out at University didn’t you, just kiss me and enjoy it.” She replied as she moved in for a more passionate kiss.

Serena moved her head and caught sight of Claire out of the corner of her eye, somewhere deep inside of her there was an attraction, she didn’t just lay there listening to Claire and the numerous women having sex all those years ago. It was that sex that ignited many a night of masturbation for Serena.   
She watched as Claire lifted Kate’s top off, slapping hard solid kisses on her breasts, she was so young, her own daughter Elinor was older than her. Serena couldn’t help but look as Claire effortlessly worked her charm and had young Kate practically naked on her lap grinding herself against Claire’s hand.

Bernie felt the arousal that was building in Serena and she made quick work of undoing her shirt so her bra was on view she fumbled at Serena’s top and soon it was off. Serena moaned as she felt Bernie’s lacy bra against hers. 

Bernie was grabbing at the warmth between Serena’s legs, but she caught Claire watching intently waiting for her to touch her more graphically. Bernie was in two minds to continue, did she continue and enjoy this amazing experience, the closet she will get to a threesome or does she stop it and deny Claire of this pleasure. 

She didn’t have to make the decision, Serena grabbed at her own trousers “Take them off and yours now” She said urgently. “Are you sure, is it not weird doing this in front of your friend?” Bernie asked. “I have seen her fuck Edward, Bernie you have nothing to worry about” Claire moaned as she plunged her fingers into Kate’s pussy. 

Bernie didn’t answer she just removed hers and Serena’s trousers, she returned to the warmth of Serena’s pussy, rubbing her lover’s clit hard, she didn’t want to make this a long sex session, she wanted it over quickly, so pushed herself against Serena. Serena groaned in delight at the feel of Bernie against her. Bernie tried really hard but was unable to perform, this was clearly more of an issue to Bernie than she wanted it to be. “Are you ok?” Serena whispered into her ear, “I can’t do this not with her here” Bernie whispered back. “Take me to bed then” Serena said as Bernie stood. 

Kate and Claire didn’t notice they were too far gone to notice anything around them. Bernie and Serena laid in bed, Serena keen to carry on from where they left off, but Bernie just couldn’t she tried but she was unable to perform.

“I am so sorry darling, I thought I wanted this but I can’t” She said as she sat up in the bed. “What can’t do us, our relationship?” Serena panicked. “No. no darling not us, I mean now this the whole sex in the same room thing. I thought I wanted it, closes thing to a threesome and all that, but I hated it, I hated seeing her look at you like that.” Bernie let a tear roll down her cheek.

“Bernie I am so sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable” Serena wiped the tear away. “I was just shocked to hear that you have done this before” Bernie confessed. “Look Bernie, it’s not like that, really it wasn’t like mad wild mad orgies. It was once or twice a party just like normal party and at the end we were snogging our other halves, which turned into groping and then sex, no one was watching anyone else or joining it”. Serena didn’t want Bernie to think of her as a tart.

“Well listen to them two, how much longer do you think they will be at it?” Bernie joked. “She is 20 years old probably a good couple of hours yet” Serena joined Bernie in laughter. 

“Sorry I couldn’t do it in there” Bernie apologised again. “Shhh” Serena said placing her finger on Bernie’s lips. She pulled back the covers and Bernie climbed back into bed. Serena planted a long kiss on her lips and moved under the covers slowly.

Bernie didn’t say a word, she just relaxed and enjoyed the feel of Serena’s hot tongue on her clit.


	31. Chapter 31 The best there is

Chapter 31

The Best there is.

 

Bernie’s alarm sounded loudly, both her and Serena sat bolt upright in the bed, “It’s not possible that its morning already” Serena groaned. “Right you hit the shower and I will start to pack” Bernie ordered. 

A few minutes passed and it was only when Bernie was packing away the sex toys, that last night smashed her in the face, shit…. Is Claire and that young girl still here, she thought to herself. She edged her head around the bedroom door and found the lounge area empty, there was a note on the table, and it read ‘cheers for a great night see you at the conference’. 

Serena appeared in the bedroom wet from the shower, “Claire has gone” Bernie called into the room. “Shit, I completely forgot about her, did last night really happen?” She asked. “Oh yes it certainly did” Bernie replied as she smacked Serena bum on her way to the bathroom. “You would think at my age I would know better, how many F1’s have I scolded for turning up for work hangover?” She shouted through to Bernie.

Serena finished the packing, she got dressed and dried her hair and put on her makeup. She was double checking they had everything, she watched as Bernie moved around the room with a tiny towel on. “You forgot something” Serena pointed to the anal bullet, “How could I forget that, I haven’t had chance to use it on you yet have I?” Bernie smiled placing it into the bag “Are you blushing Ms Campbell?”

“You are beautiful do you know that?” Serena said diverting the attention from her blushes. “So you tell me every day” Bernie said sweetly. “Do I? Well that is good, it’s important for you to know how much you are loved and wanted” Serena smiled as Bernie came over and kissed Serena gently on the lips, Serena placed her hands on Bernie’s hips. 

“You will get wet” Bernie said as she was still in her towel. “I already am” Serena lustfully said “feel” she took Bernie’s hand and forced it down the waist band of her trousers guiding it down to her lace knickers, flipping it into the elastic and brushing past her soft hair into her pussy. 

“WOW, you actually are. What has caused that?” Bernie asked as she pressed her finger against Serena’s clit. “YOU as always my darling” She replied. 

“Really well I didn’t know I had that effect on you” Bernie moved her finger faster. “Are you joking, you make my heart skip a beat every time you touch me, you cause goose bumps when you call my name and when you look at me, Jesus Bernie when you look at me with those eyes, I melt.” Serena held Bernie’s hips a little tighter as she quietly came in Bernie’s hand. Serena lent in for a deeper more passionate kiss, removing Bernie’s towel as she did. 

“As much as I want to darling, we haven’t got time, it’s nearly 7:30 and we need to eat, to avoid this hangover getting worse and get checked out and drive to the conference.” Bernie hated every word she spoke, all she wanted was for Serena to lay her on that bed and fuck her. 

“Are you sure I can make it quick, I promise” She whispered as she lent in and took a nipple in her mouth chewing lightly on it. Bernie relaxed in Serena’s arms as she let her work her hands down to her pulsing clit. “Open your legs darling” Serena mumbled as she sucked hard on Bernie’s nipple. Bernie did what she was told and Serena dived in deep with her fingers, arching them allowing her to hit Bernie’s G spot quickly just like she had promised. 

“You Ms Campbell….. You are a very talented lady….. Those fingers of yours they are amazing.” Bernie slowly and deeply proclaimed as she hit her orgasm. “Yes they are pretty amazing, I save lives with this fingers and make this stunningly gorgeous hot woman of mine cum every time I touch her with them” She matched Bernie’s pace of breathing as she spoke. “You certainly bloody do” Bernie kissed Serena, they both wanted more but the clock was ticking and they had a massive morning ahead.

They checked out of the hotel, leaving a fabulous review in the guest book, they loaded the car, pulled the roof back and made their way in the brisk cold air to the conference centre. 

Claire wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but the equipment they asked for was, along with the handful of volunteers. They all changed into their scrubs and prepared the dummies with the fake blood, the machines and surgery equipment. 

The other attendees started to arrive, there was an awkwardness as the training was about to start and still no Claire, “I will call her” Serena said as she grabbed her phone and walking out to the foyer. She heard a phone ring at exactly the same time, she looked around and couldn’t see anyone, she followed the sound of the ring phone, and it led her to a store cupboard. She opened up the door and found Claire wrapped around Kate who not only had her fist inside her friend but half of her bloody arm.

“Shit sorry” Serena said shutting the door immediately. She waited a few seconds and the door opened, Claire appeared all hot and bothered. “What the hell are you doing Claire, you have a room full of professionals in there waiting for you and you’re in there getting fucked by let’s face it a bloody foetus.” Serena was angry she and Bernie had put so much into this week and she was acting like a bloody teenager. 

“Get yourself bloody sorted out and do your job Claire, Jesus Christ woman what is wrong with you?” Serena raised her voice, which Bernie heard and went to investigate. 

“You, you’re what’s wrong with me, I declared my love for you last night and you turned me away, then the whole thing at the hotel, why invite us back? Let us do what we did if you weren’t interested?” Claire was spiteful in her tone. 

“For heaven’s sake Claire, get over yourself, so you have had a crush on me for 30 years, your problem not mine, I am sorry that I have never wanted you like that, but me saying no didn’t cause you to hook up with a 20 year old, you didn’t have to come with us last night and you certainly didn’t need fuck her in our room, and you say I am going through a midlife crisis. Look at yourself before you judge others.” Serena was firm in what she said. 

Bernie suddenly appeared after hearing what was said “Hey you two, you need to keep your voices down, you will be heard. What is going on?” She asked.

Serena opened the cupboard door and pointed for Bernie to look in, she saw a half-naked Kate. “For Christ sake Kate, you need to respect yourself more, get dressed and go home” Bernie’s maternal side shone through. “Here take this for a cab and next time hook up with a woman your own age, its far more dignified” Bernie handed her a ten pound note and closed the door behind her. 

“Are you ready to be professional Claire?” Serena asked bluntly. Claire nodded, “then lead the way please” Bernie gestured with her hands.

Claire walked into the conference hall, followed by Bernie and Serena, she welcomed everyone and apologised for the delay. She introduced Bernie and Serena for the last time recapping on the task that everyone would be completing today. She organised the professionals into their groups and handed out the case studies that they had prepared the day before. She reminded them that Serena, Bernie and the volunteers had no idea of what the case studies covered and encourage everyone to get a good view and ask questions. 

Serena took over, explaining the activity in more depth. “Ok so we have six prepped dummies, Ms Wolfe and I will be taking three of them and our volunteers will take the other three. You have prepared three case studies for us. This is how it will work…. Ms Wolfe and I will leave the room, you present the first case study to the volunteers who will complete the necessary procedure. Once they are finished we will come in and hear the same case study and will then complete our procedure. You then can see what differences and similarities there are, and we will repeat. Does anyone have any questions?” Serena explained beautifully and awaited questions, but there weren’t any.

Twenty minutes had past, Bernie and Serena had enjoyed a long coffee, while they waited, but it was there turn. They entered the hall and they were given the brief detail handover. A male doctor stood and relayed that they had a 24 year old male who had been stabbed 20 minutes ago. That was all Bernie and Serena needed. “Right an exploratory laparotomy.” Serena called out. They started the procedure, Bernie talked through what they were doing offering lots of factual information. “A laparotomy is performed because we know that this patent has abdominal pain, due to him sustaining abdominal trauma. Occasionally patients with a malignancy need this procedure too.   
Once the underlying pathology has been determined, an exploratory laparotomy may continue as a therapeutic procedure; sometimes, it may serve as a means of confirming a diagnosis. The importance of exploratory laparotomy as a rapid and cost-effective means of managing acute abdominal conditions and trauma cannot be overemphasized.” Bernie said knowing that she knew her stuff.

They worked in complete unison, like one surgeon with four hands, they knew what each other were doing, were thinking and the equipment they needed without asking. They knew what their roles were and freely took the lead role as needed. 

Bernie and Serena had finished the procedure in under ten minutes, they were met by a loud round of applause. There were several questions, which were answered with ease. There had been a lot of differences between theirs and the volunteer’s way of dealing with the trauma victim, but everyone was astounded by the methods they used. 

They left the room again and waited a fair while, they spoke about how compatible they were in the theatre. They knew they were good but hearing from their colleagues and professionals was always a great confidence booster. 

They were called back in and again a doctor stood and explained they had a 56 year old female with a perforated duodenal ulcer. This was Serena’s specialism so she jumped at the chance to show off her knowledge and skill, taking the lead she like Bernie gave a verbal running commentary.

”Classically, when a patient's peptic ulcer perforates, it floods his peritoneum with the acid contents of her stomach, and gives her a sudden agonising pain. She may be able to tell you the moment the pain began; it is constant, it spreads across her entire upper abdomen and later all over, and is made worse by deep breathing or movement. She is pale, sweating, and hypotensive, with a fast pulse, a normal temperature, and a stomach which is not distended. Typically, her abdomen has a board-like rigidity, unlike that in any other disease, which may be so complete that you cannot elicit tenderness, except when you examine her rectally. When non-operative treatment is failing, that’s when you need to operate, and the rule in all emergency surgery is to do only what is necessary. Closing the perforation is not difficult, but be sure to wash out her peritoneum when it has been contaminated. For this you will need plenty of warm saline." She explained fabulously.

Serena did the procedure with her eyes shut, Bernie was there to hand her the equipment and watched her beautiful Serena at her best, marveling in her knowledge and skill. She was an amazing surgeon, Doctor, Manager, Teacher and girlfriend. Serena was very much aware of Bernie’s eye watching her every move, she eyes followed every movement she made and it made Serena smile.

Again once they were finished they were met with applause. A handful of questions and much congratulations to Serena who really did prove she knew her bread and butter. 

They again found themselves outside again but this time for a matter of minutes they hadn’t even had time for coffee. They were called back in and it was explained to them that the volunteer group were unable to perform the next procedure due to the rareness of the condition.

“WOW, ok a real challenge here then” Serena said waiting to hear the hand over. For the last time a doctor stood and explained that they had a 30 year old man with a splenic arterial aneurysms. He stood smug as he spoke, with a selection of professionals behind him, with smug grins thinking they had out smarted Bernie and Serena. 

Bernie and Serena looked at each other and smiled, “Ready partner?” Bernie said holding her hand up for a high five. “Bring it on” Serena replied high fiving her.

Bernie and Serena performed the procedure effortlessly, their fingers and hands dancing around each other’s like beautifully training ballet dancers. Serena spoke first as Bernie was intently cutting away at something. “While aneurysms are sometimes grouped under splenic arterial aneurysms, they are distinct entity and are different from true aneurysms of the splenic artery. In contrast to a true aneurysm the pseudoaneurysm wall contains only the intimal and medial layers. Their size can vary and if larger than 5 cm they are called giant splenic artery pseudoaneurysms. Aetiology they usually occur as a complication of the first and second examples I gave you.” Serena spoke so confidently.

“These aneurysms are caused by pancreatitis, iatrogenic and postoperative causes, trauma and peptic ulcer disease, even though that is very rare.” Bernie took over the talking while Serena seamlessly moved to work on the patient. 

“In the case of pancreatitis, the pancreatic enzymes are thought to cause a necrotising arteritis with destruction of vessel wall architecture and fragmentation of elastic tissues.” She added.

The procedure again was finished in 15 minutes.

This time not only did they have thunderous applause but a standing ovation. The professional was very impressed, it was true Bernie and Serena were the best there was. They had numerous handshakes and well done pats on the back. They were both beaming with pride, if only their team could see them now, because they were the ones that mattered, they were the ones that worked side by side with them saving lives. 

From nowhere they heard a familiar voice “Well Ms Wolfe, Ms Campbell you have surpassed yourself, what an outstanding performance. You have not just done AAU proud, but myself and the whole of Holby.” Haseen said holding out his hand to shake theirs.  
“Thank you Henrik, we really appreciate that” Serena said shaking his hand firmly. “Here to check up on us?” Bernie asked as she shook his hand. “No I am actually on my way to visit my mother, but heard about your plans for today and just had to come and see it for myself. An astounding success.” He again complimented them. “Thankyou” They both replied in unison. 

They packed everything back into the car, “thank you for such a wonderful trip, we have made some amazing memories this week haven’t we” Bernie said as she shut the boot and opened the car door for Serena. “We have darling, thank you for making it so special” Serena held Bernie’s waist tightly as she spoke, giving her a long kiss. She saw Claire out of the corner of her eye standing on the steps having a smoke, she didn’t want to speak with her. She made the kiss last for a little longer enjoying the openness of their relationship, after the kiss she just got into the car, not looking back.

The drive home was fun, the music was loud and both women sung along to the songs rather poorly at times, laughing at themselves and their out of tune voices. At every opportunity they either held hands or laid their hands on each other’s legs. 

Half way into their journey just pulled into a service station for a coffee and lunch. It was really busy and they ended up in a café sipping hot coffee and working their way through a jacket potato each. “I wonder if Cam is at home” Bernie stated as she reached for her phone, “Its dead, forgot to charge it last night.” She said. “Really that’s not like you, must have had something else on your mind” Serena smiled, winked and rubber her leg against Bernie’s under the table all at once.   
“You can use mine, I don’t have his number, but you can call home” She suggested as she handed the phone to Bernie. “Your battery is nearly dead too” Bernie remarked as she found ‘home’ in the contacts list. The phone rang and rang, no answer. 

“He is probably off enjoying his last bit of freedom before she starts on AAU on Monday” Serena reassured her. “Yes that’s going be weird right, having him at work with us?” Bernie studied her coffee wondering if it would all run smoothly. “It will be fine, just like having Jason there, but Cameron will be learning from the best. He will soon be walking in your foot steps as a fantastic and fierce less doctor” Serena held Bernie’s hand across the table. 

Bernie’s face lit up “Those words Ms Campbell, those words!” She said. “What about them” Serena had a sparkle in her eye. “Fantastic and fierce less” she repeated.   
“Those words mean the world to me” Bernie added. “I know, our first kiss” Serena ran her fingers across Bernie’s knuckles. 

“So pleased it wasn’t our last” Bernie announced, “It was never going to be a one off, I wanted you, you wanted me and look what we have now, a beautiful life with love, emotion, security and respect.” Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand.

“You forgot to mention, the mind-blowing sex” Bernie licked her bottom lip staring hard into Serena’s eyes. “Do you know what that does to me?” Serena’s voice trembled. “All too well, that’s why I do it” Bernie slowly and quietly said. 

“I suggest we make our way home and if the house is empty we can finish this conversation in bed” Serena spoke seductively as she started to undress Bernie with her eyes. “Will you last that long” Bernie chuckled. “Let’s get home shall we” Serena as on her feet and holding her hand out to Bernie. 

The roads were practically clear for the remaining part of their journey, before they knew it they were pulling up on the drive. Serena opened the door and helped Bernie with the bags. “This one has all the washing in” Bernie said handing it to Serena, “Right I will get this on now, why don’t you go and see if the boys are upstairs” 

Bernie carried the remaining bags upstairs with ease, “Hi Jason, Cam are you here” she called as she entered her bedroom, resting the bags on the floor. She knocked on Jason’s door, no answer, she popped her head in but he wasn’t there. She did the same to Cameron’s door. As she entered she saw that he had in fact moved in properly and the room was full of his belongings, she smiled and was happy to see this. 

Bernie returned downstairs, Serena was in the kitchen she had loaded the washing machine, put hers and Bernie’s phones on charge and had two glasses of wine poured out and was flicking through the mail. “Neither of them are home” Bernie said as she entered the kitchen. “There is a message on the phone from Jason, to say he will be home about 8pm, and this note from Cameron, it says he is at a party the Student Union tonight and will be very late back.” Serena smiled, “Kids” She added and laughed shrugging her shoulders. 

Bernie was engrossed in one particular letter. “You ok?” Serena asked. “Err, yes, I think so………………. It’s from my solicitor………………My divorce is finalised this is my Decree Absolute” Bernie didn’t look up as she spoke her eyes were fixed on the paper. “25 years of marriage done and dusted” she continued. “I am no longer a married woman”

“Are you OK Bernie?” Serena was a little surprised to see this reaction. “I am absolutely fine, I wasn’t sure how I would feel, if I would be upset or happy maybe but I am relived, so relived, sorry to say though Serena you are no longer sleeping with a married woman” Bernie grinned widely as she took the wine glass and toasted herself and Serena. 

“Let’s take this to bed” Serena started to walk toward the stairs, “Celebration sex, my favourite” Bernie cheered as she followed. “Well I just want to see if the sex is different now you are completely mine, I am no longer the other woman”.


	32. Chapter 32 through think and thin

Chapter 32

Through Thick and Thin.

Bernie watched in delight as Serena’s bum wiggled in her face as she followed her upstairs “Your staring Ms Wolfe” Serena pointed out. “Rather hard not to with that wiggle of yours” She replied. “No that’s just how a fat bum moves” Serena laughed. 

“You are kidding me right, your arse isn’t fat……It is undeniably the best arse I have ever seen” She grabbed it as they reached the top of the stairs.

“If you say so” Serena mocked her. “I do and what’s more so is the rest of your body, you have curves in all the right places, trust me you are stunning.” Bernie kissed Serena neck. 

“I just wished I looked more like you, you are thin, toned and just perfect.” Serena held Bernie close as she spoke. 

“We are never happy are we? I hate my body it’s all skin and bone, I would give anything to have curves like you, and to have a chest like yours. God Serena they are beautiful.” Bernie moved her arms grabbing the edge of Serena’s top whipping it off exposing her full breasts.

“We have the best of both worlds, you like my body, I like yours and we get to touch and taste them every day” Bernie whispered as she removed Serena’s trousers, leaving her standing there in her underwear. Bernie stood back and removed her clothes, leaving her standing there in her underwear too. 

Bernie climbed onto the bed, laying on her left side and tapping the bed for Serena to join her, Serena slowly mounted the bed slowly crawling on all fours towards Bernie. Bernie sighed deeply as she watched those beautiful tits swing in her bra. “Eyes forward Major Wolfe if you don’t mind” Serena ordered. She laid on her right side facing Bernie, using her fingers to run through her lover’s hair. “I love you” Bernie whispered, “I love you more Ms Wolfe”. 

“You are being very formal today Serena, you have called me Ms Wolfe and Major Wolfe several times today” Bernie pointed out. “Have I? Well I am just reminding you who is in charge” Serena bit her bottom lip. “Err….. Not today you’re not, what was that fantasy again, you wanted to be spanked and handcuffed to the bed” Bernie raised her eye brow. 

Bernie wrapped her left arm around Serena holding her tight, Serena held her head up with her right arm allowing their free arms to explore each other. Bernie run her fingers lightly over Serena’s breasts, taking in the fullness of them, “I really love your tit’s I could get lost in that cleavage you know” She moaned against Serena’s lips. She replaced her fingers with her lips, slowly kissing the outline of Serena’s breasts. This freed her hand to make good work of stroking Serena’s bum. She took a handful of flesh and squeezed it hard making Serena groan with pleasure. She grabbed it a bit harder and spanked her hard. “Ouch” escaped Serena’s lips. Bernie repeated this several times, Serena responding more and more as she did it. 

Serena had moved her own free hand onto Bernie’s bum, much smaller than hers but really tight, she dug her nails into it making Bernie shiver, as the smacks increased on her own bum, she dug her nails in deeper, up and down Bernie’s back. Serena couldn’t cope she needed to be touched and she wanted to touch Bernie. She slowly removed Bernie’s hand from her bum and placed it between her legs, she then moved her hand between Bernie’s legs. Both women were wet and ready for this pleasure. “I think it’s time to get these off” Serena whispered deeply as she pulled on Bernie’s knickers. 

Bernie lifted herself slightly so Serena could pull them down, she ran the damp lace over her mouth, “yummy” she said watching Bernie’s eyes dance with excitement. Serena lifted herself off the bed and removed her own knickers throwing them to the floor. She moved back into position, “Where were we?” She said as she replaced her hand on Bernie’s clit. Bernie returned her hand quickly onto Serena’s clit. They looked lovingly at each other and kissed gentle at first but this grew more passionate.

They both moved their hands in a similar movement, and pace, as they quicken their speed, their knuckles knocked hard against each other’s moving back and forth, causing them both to get wetter and wetter. Soon their bodies jolted against each other, they were hot and sweaty and panting for breath. They kissed deeply, breathing heavily into each other’s mouth as the came together.

Bernie flipped Serena onto her all fours, smacking her arse again, Serena gave out a cry, “I don’t have hand cuffs but I do have something else you might like.” Bernie knelt against Serena’s bum stroking it and then smacking it, repeating again and again.

She kissed the area’s that were red from the impact of her hand. She run her tongue over those areas too providing Serena with a tingling sensation. Bernie kissed and lick Serena from the bottom of her spine down between her cheeks until she found her anus. She flicked her tongue around its opening. Serena moaned hard, she had never experience this, no one had ever done this before she didn’t know you could, if she knew it felt this good she would have begged for a lover to do it to her. Her arms buckled from underneath her, causing her to chest to fall against the bed, leaving her arse up in the air. “Perfect position, thank you for being so accommodating” Bernie said in a deep husky voice. 

“The pleasure is all mine really” She panted. Bernie took in the view, Serena’s beautiful arse angled showing the openness of her pussy, bright pink flesh that had a glossy shine from the wetness dripping from it. Bernie smacked it three times, each time Serena moaned loudly, and her clit was exposed a little more with every hit. Bernie laid on her back underneath Serena’s hips and lowered her slowly onto her face, her tongue danced around Serena’s clit, sucking, biting and licking hard. She could feel Serena’s legs tremble against her face, she knew that her climax was building so she licked harder and faster, using her chin and nose to help her cause a friction, Serena did her bit too, rocking her body back and forth against her lovers face. Serena came out a long low whimper as she hit her climax. 

She felt Bernie move, she waited nervously she fell so exposed so vulnerable but so safe all at the same time. Serena felt the mattress move under the returning weight of Bernie, who returned to her original point of focus, using her fingers this time to tickle Serena’s anus. Serena arched her back thrusting her bum up into the air higher. Bernie’s soft fingertips run up and down the pink wetness of Serena’s pussy. Suddenly Serena felt a hard object at the entrance of her anus, Bernie slowly pushed the bullet into her Serena let out a squeal “WOW that is different” She proclaimed. 

Bernie left the bed again, when she returned she made Serena jump as she forced the hard dildo deep into Serena’s pussy. “Oh Jesus Bernie” was all Serena could think of saying. “Good girl” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hips in her hands, guiding them back and forth hard against her, she moaned as she took in the length of the dildo, matching the stride, smashing it hard into Serena. 

She wanted rough, I will give her rough, Bernie thought to herself. Serena was screaming in delight, she had never ever been fucked like this, it was hard, forceful, passionate and a little painful, but a good pain a wanting aching pain. 

Bernie suddenly stopped she wanted to see Serena’s face as she came hard, she wanted to marvel in the pleasure she was causing. Serena moved as Bernie knelt on the bed her legs tightly together, feeling the dildo inside her it fitted her whole vagina, she was right up near the head board. Bernie removed her own bra and then she undid Serena’s letting her larger breasts free.

Serena was guided by Bernie to sit on the dildo, the bullet still in her arse vibrating away. Serena moaned as the dildo filled her pussy too and again as her back lent against the cold metal bard of the head board. “I thought it would steady you, hold onto it” Bernie said as she placed Serena’s arms above her head to hold the bars of the head board. Serena took a firm grip, her knuckles turning white, she didn’t know what Bernie was going to do, but she thought she better hold on for dear life.

Bernie didn’t move too much, she looked at Serena, her Serena, her marvellous woman and smiled…. “Are you ready for this?” She asked. Serena was almost in a trance she couldn’t speak she just nodded her head and waiting in anticipation. 

Bernie’s teeth grazed hard against Serena’s nipple, she run it back and forth along her teeth, before sucking it into her mouth. She rolled her tongue over it sucking it hard, harder than ever before. It felt like it was going too exposed in her mouth. Serena eyes closed, frowning and turned her head into her arm as she panted quickly. Serena thrusted her hips up to Bernie’s, moaning and whispering “Please…..Please…… Fuck me Bernie……………… Please”

“That sounds like you are begging” Bernie announced breathlessly, “I am………Please my darling……………….Make me cum…………………I want to cum……………………… I need to cum…………….Cum hard on you……………………….. Please” Serena could barely get the words out. 

Bernie’s body ached and throbbed, she lifted Serena’s bum so it sat more comfortably on her knees, she slowly held out her arms and moved her hands to join Serena’s gripping onto the head board bars. 

“Ready” She said winking at Serena “YES” Serena screamed in frustration. Bernie went from 0 to 60 in seconds, so fast, furious and unashamedly thrusting hard against the dildo. Serena’s mouth opened but so sound came out. Bernie’s strength really shown as she kept this rhythm and motion up for nearly ten minutes, allowing them to hit orgasm after orgasm, both of them trashing against each other, using their grip on the bars to increase the force of their bodies smashing simultaneously.   
Both were breathless, both were panting heavy and both were screaming out with unadulterated lust. Bernie didn’t know her body could move the way it was, she had no control over it and Serena, well her mind had exposed ages ago, everything she knew or thought she knew about sex had evaporated into the hot steamy air they were making. 

They were just hitting another climax when the door flew open, “For Christ sake what the hell are you two doing” the loud voice bellowed through the room. They stopped instantly but couldn’t move, the dildo being attached the way it was meant that they couldn’t jump up. Bernie turned her head, Serena looked in horror to find Marcus in the doorway as angry as hell. 

“Marcus what the fuck are you doing here” The words fell out of Bernie’s mouth. “Wait before you answer do you mind closing the door so we can…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence. “What cover up? Stop that disgusting sex you were having” He was evil with his tone. “Marcus please” Bernie shouted. He closed the door, Bernie quickly removed the dildo from Serena’s very wet pussy she unstrapped it from her thighs and removed from her own aching vagina. Serena removed the bullet and hide everything in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. Bernie was up on her feet, grabbing a dressing gown and throwing Serena hers. 

Bernie appeared at the door, very hot, very breathless ad bright red. “Right let’s start again what the fuck are you doing here, who let you in?” 

“I let myself in, Cameron gave me his keys he has been trying to call you all day he has left messages” Marcus explained. “My phone died we were travelling back from Bath it’s charging downstairs now.”

“Bath! Dirty week away was it?” He spat, “No business conference actually why on earth the urgently, he is ok, is Charlotte ok? Bernie’s voice turned to panic. “They are ok, but it’s your mum, she has had a fall, she was found by Charlotte this morning, she had been at the bottom of the stairs for hours, she is in hospital” He informed her. 

“Oh Christ, what happened to her, is she ok?” She asked croaked up. “She has a broken hip, and a fractured arm but she suffered a heart attack and trauma to her liver in the fall they have said it doesn’t look good, we all rushed to be with her and we have been trying to contact you since. I decided it was more important for the kids to stay with their Nan so I came to find you and here you are engaging in whatever that was with her” he was vile. 

“That was love and passion Marcus, something you wouldn’t know about, right I need to get dressed, what ward is she on?” Bernie was sharp to reply. “AAU, I am going back there now” He smirked. 

“No need we will be there soon” Serena added as she appeared at the door to comfort Bernie. “I don’t think you understand Serena, Maggie finds interaction with Bernie difficult to say the least you see she has let her down a lot over the years and she has become a real disappointment to her mother. I have been more like a son to her over the years while Bernie was off playing solider. She wants me there.” He said so bloody smugly. 

“I suggest then that you run back to be by her side.” Serena said glaring at him as he left chuckling.

“Bloody bastard” She said as she held out her arms for Bernie. “I am so sorry baby” Bernie said as she hugged Serena tightly. “What for” she replied. “I am so sorry that he saw us like that, it makes me feel physically sick that he witnessed our love so explicitly, that he saw us naked” She broke down crying loudly. “Hey it’s ok, its ok, my darling please don’t worry, this is surely more the shock of your mother than him” Serena held Bernie tighter. 

“No really it’s not about her, she hates me has for years and I am very sure she would rather have him there with her than me any day. I am broken because of that nasty smug bastard, how dare he, how fucking dare he” She sobbed into Serena’s arms. “Darling it’s ok, please sweetheart please listen to me, it doesn’t change anything….. We just had the best time together, having outstanding sex and making beautiful love together, he hasn’t ruined it, he hasn’t changed what it felt like or meant to us. Please don’t let him do this to you, he is not worth it” Serena cradled Bernie speaking the words ardently. 

“Come on let’s get dressed and get the AAU” Serena suggested releasing her grip. “You’re joking, I am not going there to see his smug face and hear his cutting comments and for her condemning stares and disappointing confrontations” Bernie sat on the bed.

“Err….. Yes you are Bernie Wolfe, you are going there to prove to him that no matter what he thinks he knows you are a better person, and to show her that no matter what she thinks of you, you are her daughter, a professional and an amazing person. If not for those reasons then for your children. Their Nan could be serious ill and they need you, really need you” Serena spoke from experience and Bernie knew she was right. 

“Will you treat her please?” Bernie asked shyly. “Of course come on let’s get sorted” She ordered pulling Bernie to her feet. 

Serena had decided that she needed to look super professional so donned her best trousers and blouse, she had fixed her hair and applied makeup to perfection. She didn’t want Marcus thinking he had something over her. Bernie didn’t bother too much she pulled on jeans and a jumper and a pair of Vans. She looked lovely but she didn’t need to be smart she was there as a family member. Bernie grabbed her phone and turned it on, there were nearly 20 missed calls from Cam and Charlotte and equally as many voice messages, “I have been a shit mum and daughter today” Bernie said through her dropping tears. “No you haven’t darling you couldn’t have predicted this” Serena explained. 

The journey was quick, they had barely spoke, Bernie had so much anger in her, she was absolutely furious that Marcus had seen them making love, she hated him now than she ever had. She breathed in deeply knowing that he always was and would be for some time yet the golden boy in her mother’s eyes. 

What was this evening going to bring?


	33. Chapter 33 Disgrace and Love

Chapter 33

Disgrace and Love

They pulled up to the hospital and made their way up to AAU. As they entered they were met by Raf and Fletch, “Hey we thought you would come” Raf said. “What do we know please Raf?” Serena asked stepping into her professional role quickly.

“OK Mrs Wolfe 74, was brought into ED this morning at 10:40am, she had been found by her granddaughter an hour earlier in a hemp at the bottom of the stairs that she had fallen down at about 9pm the night before” He handed her the file.

“She has a broken hip, which hasn’t been treated yet as we fear she may need surgery. A fractured wrist which has been treated, damage to her liver from the impact and a minor heart attack. She was on Keller but Jac Naylor gave her the once over and the heart is ok, it is not showing dangerous signs of damage. She was admitted to AAU due to her liver damage, we are not sure what the next step is. We have done blood and have all of the CT scans, and x-ray’s, so what do you think” He took in a breath of air waiting for their response. 

“Thank you Dr De Luca, I think we get her into theatre and complete an exploratory laparotomy that would be the best step forward. Fletch get theatre prepped please, I am going to let Ms Wolfe go and sit with her family for a moment while we discuss the procedure Raf and I will then go in and explain the procedure, would you please accompany me?” She asked Raf. “Do you think that’s the best path Ms Campbell after all she is kind of your mother in law?” He questioned the appropriateness of the plan. 

“She doesn’t know about Serena or our relationship, I haven’t told her” Bernie said quietly.

“No but that doesn’t mean Marcus or the kids haven’t darling, but after all said and done, I am the only surgeon here apart from you that can do this procedure around a broken hip, we don’t have a choice and if she wants to argue that then she needs to be told rather bluntly that it’s this way or no way” Serena was on form she was already treating this patient like any other.

“OK, yes you’re right of course you are, we will be in, in a few moments Ms Wolfe” Raf said, stroking her arm. 

“You can do this sweetheart, deep breath, hold your head high and remember I love you with all my heart” Serena held Bernie’s hands tight and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Raf blushed a little witnessing their love. 

Bernie coughed and tucked her hair behind her ear and entered the side room, her mother was asleep. She was greeted by Cameron and Charlotte with hugs. “I am so sorry my darlings, my phone died and we were driving back from Bath and I didn’t get chance to charge it until we got home.” She fault back a tear in her eye.

“Mum its ok, you are here now, that’s what matters” Charlotte said as she hugged Bernie again, much to Marcus’s displeasure. “Sorry I gave dad my keys, I just needed you to know and I didn’t want her leave her” Cameron explained. “It wasn’t ideal Cam but that doesn’t matter, I am sure your father can be adult and civil enough while I am here.” Bernie added. 

“I don’t see why he has to be” The words come from Bernie’s mother, who clearly wasn’t asleep after all. “Hello mum, how are you feeling?” Bernie asked trying to ignore the cutting comment. “I have been better, nice of you to make an appearance dear” Her tone was short and sharp.

“So do you know what they are planning on doing to me? I understand this is your ward.” Her mother continued to talk. “Yes mum I co lead here with Ms Campbell, she will be here in a moment to discuss what will be happening with your treatment.” Bernie explained.

“Campbell, is she any good?” Her mother asked, Marcus was about to add some pointless remark but was cut off by Cameron who was quick to defend his mum and Serena. 

“She is one of the best Nan, her and mum are acknowledged around the world for their surgeon skills. You are in the best hands” He proudly announced. “Yes she secured your placement here on AAU didn’t she Cam, best to keep brown nosing her” Marcus was so nasty and bitter. “Leave it out Marcus” Bernie snapped. 

“Hey you leave him alone, he has been amazing, he has sat here by my side he is a good son in law. Are you my lad” Maggie Wolfe said she was clearly more favourable to Marcus than anyone else. 

There was a knock on the door, Serena and Raf appeared. Maggie watched them intently as they stood at the end of the bed. Hello Mrs Wolfe, my name is Ms Campbell and this is Dr De Luca, we have come in to explain the treatment we will be proceeding with today.” Serena look directly at Maggie as she spoke, but wanted so badly to look at her Bernie to see if she was alright.

“So Mrs Wolfe, as you know that fall was rather nasty, your fractured wrist has been treated, your heart has been monitored and our heart specialist Ms Naylor has happily discharged you. We need to see what trauma has occurred to your liver and we are going to perform an exploratory laparotomy” Before Serena could complete her sentence Marcus butted in “Isn’t that an extremely dangerous procedure to try with a broken hip?” 

“Normally yes, but Ms Campbell is an expert in this field and is the only surgeon in this hospital apart from Ms Wolfe who can complete this surgery safely.” Raf spoke bluntly. 

“It really is the best way forward mum, Serena knows what she is doing, I have completed this surgery with her before, and she is an outstanding surgeon.” Bernie added. She looked Serena in the eye and smiled, one look between them could say a thousand words.

“Oh please should we leave you love birds to it” Marcus spat out loudly. “Dad please don’t” Cameron jumped in. “What look at the two of them it’s disgusting” he continued.

“Mr Dunn please, this is not helping the situation” Raf now stepped in. 

“Would somebody please mind telling what the hell is going on” Maggie shouted louder than all of them. 

“Go on then Bernie, tell your mother and children why we were here earlier” Marcus was angry. “Marcus please don’t do this, it’s not the time or the place, not in front of my children” Bernie pleaded. “Your children, how dare you say that, for the last 25 years they were your children for six months of a year, you own it to them and your mother to explain why you were not here today” Marcus was now standing.

“Mr Dunn, please sit down. We need to finish this conversation with Mrs Wolfe, theatre is waiting” Serena was harsh and firm. “Marcus please just tell what is going on” Maggie held out her hand to him begging him. 

“This is Serena, Maggie……. Bernie’s new girlfriend, she has moved in with her and they have just come back from a dirty break away in Bath, she wasn’t here today because they were at home having lesbian sex. I walked in on them naked, screaming out each other’s names and using what I can only imagine was a sex toy strapped to your daughter.” Marcus watched the pain in Bernie’s face as he spoke. 

“You bastard, how dare you speak like that in front of my mother, children and colleagues, you fucking bastard” Bernie was left shaking, Serena couldn’t get to her so she turned to Marcus and gave him a mouthful. 

 

“You must be so proud of yourself Marcus, degrading Bernie like that, are you really that jealous that she doesn’t need you or want you anymore. Your little display here has said way more about you than it does about us. This is 2017, the ladies have landed, she was single, I was single we got together, get over it. Yes we have sex, like any other normal couple and yes you walked in on us today, however I would like to remind you it was in the privacy of our own home, a house that you entered uninvited. I thought you were scum before but you have well and truly proved it.” Serena hollowed loudly. 

“She wasn’t single thought was she? We were…. We are still married” Marcus tried to throw something back at her. “Actually Marcus, we are now divorced, my solicitor sent through the Decree Absolute, I got it today, so I am no longer your wife” Bernie threw that at him with delight. 

He stopped in his tracks and stood there gobsmacked. Bernie stood watching Marcus, what was he going to do next, he slumped into the chair, “25 years of marriage, just like that gone, finished” He mumbled. “Is all of this true?” Maggie spoke out.

…….. Silence…… 

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe, is this true” she asked again.

“Yes mum it is, Serena is my partner, we have moved in together and we are extremely happy and yes the divorce was finalised today” Bernie muttered like a little girl being told off.

“Well I hope you’re proud of yourself, young lady, yet another disappointment. Why would I expect anything less from you Berenice, Marcus was a good husband but, you and your stupid ideas thinking you were better than everyone else, joining the Army, it’s no place for a woman, a wife or a mother and then that Alex woman and now her” she pointed at Serena with a look of disgust.

“Mum please, don’t talk about her like that, I love Serena very much, she means the world to me and we are very serious about our relationship” Bernie looked at Serena searching for reassurance.

“I don’t want to hear it, you disgust me” She shouted. 

“I beg your pardon, do not talk her like that, you may be her mother but you are also being a very small minded wicked old lady. Your daughter is amazing, she has served her queen and country for 25 years in hell holes. She is battered and scarred by the effects of war, emotionally and physically, because she used her body to shield her comrades, innocent children and adults from attacks. She was blown up and still you question her status of being a decent person. She has worked her way up the ranks to the station of Major, she has been decorated with medals and still nothing from you. She is a talented and world renowned surgeon saving lives of hundreds each and every year. Why is that not good enough for you, why can’t you be proud of her?  
She was unhappy in her marriage, for whatever reason, but she is now happy, with who she is and with who she is with. All she wants is for her family to accept her, Charlotte and Cameron are fine with it, our colleagues are fine with it, our friends are fine with it, but you the one person who should love her unconditionally can’t find it in your heart to just love your daughter.” Serena was firm but not rude as she told these home truths. 

“Now can we please get on with this surgery” Serena said sturdily. “I don’t know who you think you are but you are not doing this surgery, you young lady are not touching me you are as disgusting as her” Maggie barked at her.

“Nan no, Serena is the only one that can do this, it doesn’t matter than she and mum are in a relationship, we are happy for them, please don’t be stubborn let her operate” Cameron pleaded. “No I will not have her touch me” Maggie presided. 

“Well you have no choice mum, either Serena does it or you put your life at risk.” Bernie piped up more confidently than before. “Bernie is right, if we do not fix the damage to your liver, we cannot fix your hip and you will wheel chair bound for the rest of your life OR worse you could lose your life if we do not repair your liver.” Serena stated the facts.

“I will not have you operate on me, so let me die” Maggie was a stubborn old thing. 

“Nan please” Charlotte pleaded. 

“Fine, you do this mum, you break our hearts because you are a stupid bloody stubborn cow, Raf get the consent to refuse treatment form, my mother has decided to sign her life away instead of undergoing a 30 minute operation.” Bernie barked her orders in her Major voice. Raf run off to get the forms.

“Why do I need to sign forms” Maggie asked.

“Because you are refusing treatment, you are refusing to be operated on by the ONLY surgeon able to complete this operation in the whole hospital. You are signing your own death warrant” Bernie screamed in her mother’s face, like she was a new solider in training. 

“Why can’t that other Doctor do it?” Maggie asked.

“Because he is not qualified to it, it’s like getting your hair done by a dog groomer. I really think this is all rather ridiculous you need this surgery Mrs Wolfe” Serena regained her calm professional state. Raf appeared with the form. 

“Look we will leave you to discuss this with your family, it’s them you need to persuade.” Serena said as she nudged Raf to leave. “You should stay Serena, you are family now” Cameron quickly added as she went to leave. “Cameron as much as I want to stay to support you both and your mum, I cant. I am here as a professional, if I over stepped that line now, I would not be allow to operate on your Nan its hospital policy.” Serena said with her hand on his shoulder.

“But I will do this” she said as she lent over Charlotte and Cameron and kissed Bernie on the cheek. “I love you” She whispered.

Bernie was aware that her mum’s eyes were rolling as Serena shown her this affection. 

Once Serena and Raf were in the corridor, Serena let out a long sigh, “Are you ok? Marcus is a complete arsehole isn’t he?” Raf was concerned. “I would appreciate it you didn’t share with anyone what you just heard and witnessed in there” Serena held Raf’s arm as she asked. “Serena it goes without saying, we are family here and I have no intention of telling anyone, and in fact I will wipe it from my own memory too” He smiled as he spoke. 

“What now?” He asked. “Well we need to cancel theatre for the moment, we will go back in a little while and see if they have been able to talk some sense into her, but for now Coffee” Serena announced.

Serena and Raf made their way down to Pluses once buying their coffee they were met by Charlotte and Cameron. “Hey you two, are you both ok?” Serena asked as she hugged them, they had both become so important to her and she wanted them to know that she really cared for them. 

“We are but mum isn’t, we were dismissed by dad, so the three of them could trash it out between them.” Charlotte explained. “It’s so unfair on you and mum, I am so sorry I gave my dad the keys it must have been horrible him walking in on you like that” Cameron said a little embarrassed. 

“Yes well, it wasn’t great let’s put it that way, but he clearly has big issues with your mother and I but that shouldn’t be affecting the medical care your Nan really needs. He is drip feeding her and putting her life at risk.” Serena explained. 

“I need to get back up there, Bernie needs me I will not have her going through this by herself, if they are not careful she will run, we all know she can’t cope when she gets scared.” Serena rolled up her sleeves. “What about hospital policy Serena” Raf touch her arm as he spoke.

“Screw it……….As it stands she will be refusing treatment so how can I make that worse, kids stay here out the way, you won’t want to hear what I have to say?” She replied walking towards the lift.

Back on AAU, Marcus was on top form throwing degrading comment after comment at Bernie, Maggie supported him all the way, she believed in marriage, and if you made your bed you had to lie in it. She couldn’t understand anything Bernie did, joining the army, having the affair, leaving Marcus, not of it made any sense to her. Bernie sat in the corner taking the endless abuse that was being thrown at her, the down side to being ex-Army that you were used to people shouting at you. 

Serena didn’t knock she walked in as bold as brass. She sat in the chair next to Bernie and took her hand holding it tightly. “Right we need to sort this out” She announced loudly. “You have no right to be here, so why don’t you just piss off” Marcus was so polite. “Well while Mrs Wolfe refuses my care, I am be here as a relative so I am here as Bernie's partner Marcus as much you don’t like it, that is not going to change, I am here for her, I love her dearly and we stand united in everything we do” Serena starred right at him as she spoke.

“You make me laugh, what do you know about love, Bernie can’t love, it’s not her style, she uses and abuses. She will get whatever it is that she wants from you and will throw you away like rubbish when she is done” Marcus declared. 

“No Marcus that is not true, maybe she was like that when you knew her, the Bernie that was unhappy in her marriage to you, unhappy that she had to lie to everyone so she could experience a little bit of happiness. You need to face it your marriage was over years ago, it was being in the Army that kept it going as long as it did, you need to let her go and move on. Bernie can and does love, very deeply. Serena was very calm as she spoke. 

Cameron and Charlotte appeared at the door, “We know you said to wait down stairs Serena, but we want to support you and mum” Cameron mumbled worried that he was going to get an earful from his dad. Bernie looked at them both with so much love, at last they were on her side. 

“Please join us kids, Serena was just telling me how your mother has changed since leaving me, how loving and caring she has become” Marcus poked fun at the couple. “She is different dad, she is happy and relaxed and is really in love with Serena” Cameron again mumbled. “Yes this is why you have moved in with them, proper little family are you all?” Marcus barked at Cameron.

“So now you’re going to tell me that what I saw you to doing earlier that was love was it, because it looked like a scene from a porn film, seeing you like that Bernie it was disgusting you looked like a dirty whore, it wasn't natural what you were doing.” He knew by saying that he would get a reaction and boy did he get one.

“I swear to god Marcus don’t you speak to her like that, we were having sex, it’s hardly world breaking news, Bernie is the most fabulous person I have met, I am proud to say that we have amazing sex, I love her and I want to show her in every way that I can that I love her. What you saw today was a couple very much in love, trusting each other and enjoying each other. I don’t think you were shocked to see her like that, I think you are jealous that you were never able to create that level of passion with her.” Serena scolded at him.

 

“I think I have heard enough, thankyou from everyone. Marcus you are better off without her, she has never loved you the way she should have done. Charlotte and Cameron, I don’t understand why you are both Ok with the choice your mother has made, you are both betraying your father but that’s they path you have taken. Berenice I am lost for words, you disgust me and as far as I am concerned you are no longer my daughter. And you Ms Campbell, well you are welcome to her.” Maggie was disowning and cold with her words. 

“Thank you Mrs Wolfe, for you have given me the best gift I could have asked for, your beautiful daughter and her amazing children, I will love them and protect, I can assure you of that. When you are ready to decide whether you want to live or die then please sign the form in accordance.”  
Serena spoke slowly as she stood up, “Bernie darling come on, Cam, Charlotte you too” She said huddling them into her arms and leading them out of the room, none of them looking back.

The all walked in silence to Serena’s office, once the door was shut and the blinds were closed, Bernie collapsed in tears. “OK, its ok my darling” Serena said as she caught her and lead her to the chairs along the side wall of the office. “Come on you two, your mum needs you” Serena gestured for Cameron and Charlotte to sit, she moved so one could be either side of Bernie. As she went to stand, Cameron grabbed her arm, “she needs you too” he said. Serena knelt on the floor at Bernie’s feet, she laid her hands on Bernie’s legs and found herself being hugged by Charlotte on one side and Cameron on the other. It was a touching sight as they all group hugged.

Fletch knocked on the door, “I am sorry to interrupt but do any of you need a drink?” “Yes I am sure we could all do with one, and probably some food” Serena said as she found her way to her feet. “Yes we haven’t eaten all day” Cam said. “Right in that case you two go over the Albie’s now and get dinner, my treat come on and I will make sure your mum has something here” Serena took some money out of her purse and handed to Charlotte.

“Go on, don’t rush if anything changes I will call you”


	34. Chapter 34 Always and Forever

Chapter 34

Always and Forever

“Fletch can I have a word please” Serena spoke to Fletch outside the office, “that sofa in the staff room, does anyone use it?” “No we all sit around the table, why?” He replied. “I am going to take Bernie up to the roof for some air, do you think while we are gone you and one of the porters, can swap these three chairs for that sofa please, I think it’s going to be a long night and I want Bernie to have somewhere comfy to sit”, she explained to him. 

“I will get on that straight away, Serena” he said with that cute grin of his. “Oh and Fletch if Mrs Wolfe or Mr Dunn want to talk with anyone or decided that the form will be signed you come and find me privately ok” “Understood” he replied. “Have you and Bernie eaten?” He asked, “No, but I will sort something” She smiled at him.

Serena returned to the office, “come on you, roof now” she held out her arm. “I didn’t bring a coat” Bernie said all confused. “No fear you can have mine, I have a really thick cardigan in the bottom drawer. She helped Bernie up and wrapped her in her long black dress coat, Bernie breathed in deeply nuzzling her nose into the collar “My Serena” she said as she smelt the perfume on the coat. 

Serena took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. It was dark and cold, but the freezing temperature allowed Bernie some breathing space. Neither of them spoke, Serena lent against the mental railings and held her arms open offering Bernie a cuddle. Bernie willingly accepted, stepping into the close embrace. Serena worn a very large oversized cardigan which she left open, Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist underneath the cardigan, resting her head on her shoulder. Serena enwrapped the cardigan around Bernie as she tighten her grip around Bernie’s upper back. She held her head against Bernie’s kissing her softy. 

They stayed like that motionless for a while, Serena didn’t make conversation, and Bernie, well she was so over whelmed that Serena had stood up for her endlessly. Bernie now knew that Serena didn’t care who knew that they were in love and that she was there, as always not only to support her but her children too. Bernie would normally have run, that was how she coped with stressful situations, but she didn’t need to, because if she couldn’t find the strength to fight the battle then Serena was willing and able to fight whatever war she needed to.

The cold night was taking its toll on them as they stood shivering, “You need to eat sweetheart, we haven’t had anything since lunch and it’s nearly 9pm” Serena spoke into Bernie’s messy blonde hair. “I am not hungry” She replied. “Well I am and I need to eat for the energy I will need just in case I need to go into surgery, and I don’t want to eat alone, so you are going to have to eat” Serena was going to get her way. “You are very sly Ms Campbell” 

“Yes I know, thing is I am used to getting my own way” She said with a smile. “Does it always work?” Bernie asked. “Err clearly, I got my woman didn’t I?” Serena lifted Bernie’s face so she could look in her eyes. “I love you Bernie, with the last breathe I have” She planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Thank you” she replied. “Bernie my darling I want you to know you never have to thank me for loving you, I love you because you are you, the good and the bad, I am not Marcus or your mother, I will never expect you to jump through hoops to win my affection. My heart is yours always, we are equals in every way” Serena kissed her again. “And by the way I am very proud of you, you didn’t run away, you stood your ground” She added.

“That’s because I have you darling, you give me strength through your love. I really liked what you said to Marcus too” Bernie said with a smile. “The ladies have landed, I wanted to laugh out loud” She added. Both she and Serena did laugh really loud, it was the outlet they both needed.

They returned to the office, finding the sofa had been moved there, “I like this, far more suitable for our office” Bernie said, “well more comfortable for you for tonight” Serena explained. “No it has to stay, if we lay down on it no one can see we are in here……. That means I can have my way with you more often at work” Bernie flirted outrageously. 

“What you mean is it would save my knees…. I won’t have to hide under the desk anymore” Serena gave as good as she got. “Err I didn’t say that did I? I liked you on your knees, this sofa just means we could do a different position.” She had her shine back in her eye. 

There was a knock at the door, Fletch was there with two cups of tea and two paper wrapped parcels, “that smells amazing, it is…..” Serena didn’t get to finish, “Cod and Chips twice, just what the doctor ordered, Dr De Luca that is, we thought you both needed something ever so British in time of a crisis” He said handing them to Serena. “I love you Fletcher do you know that?” Serena said so grateful to him, “Yes I know but don’t bash it about I hear your Mrs is ex-army, she will have my guts for garters” He laughed as Bernie smiled at him. 

Serena curled up of the sofa next to Bernie, “God this is good” She said tucking into the food. She watched as Bernie devoured the meal in front of her. “For someone that wasn’t hungry you finished that off quickly. “I know didn’t think I was hungry, turns out I was bloody starving. 

“Is my mum going to be ok Serena?” She said looking for answers. “Sweetheart you know as well as I do that she needs this surgery, the scan showed that the liver was really damaged, but I need to get in there to see how much and why, she needs to swallow her pride” Serena explained, but Bernie already knew the answer. “The question is what is Marcus up to, it’s not as cut dry as he is making out” Serena was trying hard to work out how he thought he would benefit from all of this situation. 

 

“She is so stubborn Serena, she always has been and as you saw today, she hates me, everything I have ever done has been a disappointment to her, but Marcus well the sun shines out of his arse.” Bernie confined in Serena as she finished her tea. 

“Hey I know, she is not the best mother in the world, but she still is your mother darling, you need to clear the air, just in case things do get worse with her health. Trust me I know from experience with my mum that you only get one chance to say goodbye.” Serena held her arm up welcoming Bernie in for a cuddle, “you look exhausted darling” she said. 

“I am, Bath seems like a life time ago, doesn’t it, it’s been a very long day, I am feeling rather shattered.” Bernie smiled as she replied. “Come and cuddle in then and some sleep, if anything changes with your mum I will wake you.” Serena said.

Serena moved so she was more comfy on the sofa, Bernie didn’t want to cuddle up against her she wanted to be consumed by her so sat sideways on her lap, allowing Serena’s arms to cradle her body as she rested her head on her shoulder nuzzling into her neck and closing her eyes. Serena had her right arm around Bernie’s body and her left hand holding her legs, she too took a deep breath, closed her eyes and rested her head on top of Bernie’s. She was made aware that Bernie’s body was shaking.

“Hey, come on sweetheart” Serena said as she held her lover who was uncontrollable crying, Bernie sobbed and sobbed, she could barely breath, her emotions had totally taken over. Serena had never seen this side to Bernie, yes she had seen her cry but this was different, she was destroyed, the nasty comments Marcus had said and her mum disowning her it was all too much. 

“I am sure that your mum was speaking in the heat of the moment darling” Serena said. “Yeah course she was, she has disowned me about 40 times throughout my life, the normal pattern is we argue, she disowns me, I go off on tour, she feels guilty, we make up and then it starts all over again. Problem is I am no longer in the army so I can’t disappear.” Bernie confined in her partner. 

“But what if she dies darling and you don’t make it better?” Serena had to ask, “As terrible as it sounds it will be a relief, I can’t truly be me, I love her dearly but I am so tired, of constantly trying to please her” Bernie sobbed louder this time as she hugged Serena so tightly. 

“It doesn’t sound terrible, when my mum died I was so relieved, I no longer had to hear her degrading comments and opinions, she loved Edward until the truth of his other family came out. But like you I couldn’t be the real me. I thank her for pushing me academically and supported me through university and Harvard, but everything I did was to impress her.” Serena tried hard to calm Bernie down. “I doubt a Harvard MBA would have impressed my mother” Bernie laughed through the tears. 

“Come on enough talk, regardless of what your mum and Marcus say and do, I love you more than life itself, so please never doubt how proud I am of you. I feel very honoured that an amazing woman like you would even look twice at a woman like me” Serena kissed her hard. “Serena I feel exactly the same about you, you have changed your life for me, for this relationship, I love you so much baby” Bernie kissed her back. 

Serena pulled Bernie back in for a cuddle and she returned to her original position pressed hard against Serena chest. They again both closed their eyes. 

Both Bernie and Serena enjoyed the silence as they cuddled and before long both had fallen asleep, neither of them had heard Cameron and Charlotte return to the office. It felt weird seeing their mum cuddled into another woman’s body, but they looked so peaceful and right together, how can it be wrong. They sat in the office chairs in silence it felt like time had stopped while they were in there. They heard a little commotion on the ward and after a few moments Fletch was at the office door, “Is everything ok?” Cameron asked. 

“I need Ms Campbell” he replied. “She is asleep, has something happened to Nan? Charlotte began to get stressed. “I need Serena now” Fletch more urgently requests. “Serena, wake up” Charlotte spoke loudly, causing to Serena to jump, “what, where am I?” Serena opened her eyes a little confused, Bernie stayed asleep. 

“Serena, I am sorry I need you now, Mrs Wolfe is Tachycardia.” Fletch said. Serena looked around the office and then at Bernie who was fast asleep on her lap. “Ok yes………….I…….. I need to wake her to move her” She said realising where she was and what was happening.

“Bernie darling” She whispered in Bernie’s ear. Bernie responded by cuddling closer, “Bernie you need to wake up now” She spoke again. “No I want to stay here, with you forever Serena, I love you so much.” Bernie muttered in her sleepy state.

“I love you too sweetheart but you mum has taken a turn for the worst and I need to see her now, come on Bernie wake up” Serena was a little louder. 

“What………… what’s happened?” Bernie sat bolt upright, nearly falling off Serena’s lap, but Serena was there holding her tight. “It’s ok she has become Tachycardia, I need to go and see what is happening” Serena relayed the message again. 

“Yes of course, can I come?” She asked as she struggled to make her numb legs work to stand off of Serena’s legs. “Not yet sweetheart, let me go and see what the deal is, yeah! I promise she is in good hands” Serena stood as she spoke and kissed Bernie on the head as she left. 

She rushed to the side room, to find Maggie Wolfe looking very ill, the consent form hadn’t been signed, Marcus was pacing and was told to leave by Raf. Serena completed a quick examination, “we need to get her on the ward where we have can have a continuously observation point. Raf opened the doors loudly and Maggie’s bed was pushed out of the room and along the corridor by Serena and Fletch. 

Bernie and the kids came out as the bed went past the office door, hearing Serena bark orders, “I need a Cardiac Enzymes, Echocardiogram, and Electrolytes please.”  
They wheeled the bed into the bay closest to the nursing station, Raf appeared with a saline drip pouch and a cannula set. Serena with complete ease took the cannula and inserted it in the exact spot in Maggie’s arm, she hooked up the drip and was ready to attach the ECG bedside monitor. “Page Ms Naylor too please, I need to know if this is heart failure or pressure from the liver trauma” Serena made everything look so easy. 

“Right between the four of you, you need to decide what we do next, Mrs Wolfe, I believe has an internal bleed, we need to get her open and see what the cause is and stop, it she is currently Tachycardia and I am concerned that the shock will initiate another heart attack. Now she has not signed the consent to refuse treatment form, so it is down to the next of kin now to decide if we operate or not” Serena explained to Bernie, Marcus, Cameron and Charlotte, she felt a little silly explaining the basics to the three medical professionals in front of her. But at the moment in time they were family members not a trainee doctor, and two surgeons. 

“Excuse us Ms Campbell” Fletch said as he appeared with another nurse to complete the tests. “Yes sorry nurse Fletcher, shall we take this to the family room” She led the way having the rest of the family follow her. 

They sat there facing each other wondering what the hell they were going to do, Marcus reinforced that Maggie did not want the surgery if it was Serena that was doing it, Cameron and Charlotte knew it was a no brainier, their Nan needed the surgery to save her life, so why bother with this conversation. Bernie was in limbo. “I know I will call Luke, he should know about this situation” She said as she headed back to the office to get her phone. 

She was met by Serena who was looking at some paperwork, “have you decided?” Serena asked anxiously. “No I have come to call my brother” She replied. She took her mobile and scrolled through to find his name, she hit the call button.

“Hey Luke, its Bernie, how are you? ………………………..I am ok, but mum isn’t, she had a fall and we are in hospital.………Well it shouldn’t have been serious, but she is refusing treatment, she needs an operation to assess the damage she has caused to her liver, she has and internal bleed and it’s not looking good. I need to decide if she is to be operated on or not……………… I know it makes sense but Marcus is here and doing his thing, what if I say yes and she hates me for it....... Oh really, well that makes it easier yes please……………..Ok thank you see you soon.” She finished her conversation.

“See him soon, doesn’t your brother live abroad?” Serena asked confused. “Yes but he is on a business trip, he is here, just travelling from the airport, he is actually about 15 minutes away, it’s like faint” Bernie explained. “It certainly is, how long since you last saw him?” She asked. “Three years, but we speak weekly on the phone, he knows about us, and hates Marcus so hopefully will help me stand up to him. He kept his visit a secret as he wanted to surprise us all” She announced.

“Are you going to tell Marcus?” Serena was keen to know. “No way, I will let him find out when it’s too late for him to make his getaway, he is terrified by Luke”. She smiled wickedly. “Well look your mum is as stable as we can make her but we need an answer sooner rather than later, the results should be back in the next 10 minutes.” Serena placed her had on Bernie’s back rubbing it up and down. 

Bernie returned to the family room, Marcus took the lead role in the discussion of why Maggie shouldn’t have surgery. Nothing he said made sense, it was clear than he was manipulating the situation, but for what gain what was the driving force? To piss Bernie off? Could it be so simply? 

“Hello Luke Wolfe, I am here to see my sister Berenice Wolfe” a deep sexy voice echo behind Serena as she worked at the nurses station. She turned slowly to see this very tall, muscly, extremely handsome man stood before her. “WOW, you’re Luke” she said raising her eyebrow. 

“Yes, do you know where my sister is?” He asked. “Yes…. Sorry, I am Serena Campbell, clinical lead here on AAU, pleased to meet you, err….. Bernie and the kids are in the family room, let me show you the way” She blushed a little feeling very guilty that she found this man so attractive, she had forgotten how very straight she once was. 

“So you are Serena then? My sister’s new partner? She has told me so much about you” He asked as they walked together. “Yes that is me, but not at the moment, I am walking a very thin line, I am the only surgery in the hospital that is able to complete the procedure your mother needs and therefore I can be involved personality with the family…. Hospital policy and that. That is also the reason why your mother is refusing the treatment, I am afraid that Marcus had been drip feeding her.” She spoke softly almost flirtatiously. 

She knocked on the family room door and entered announcing Luke, “Thank god, it is so good to see you” Bernie said hugging him tightly, it was very clear that theirs was a strong bond. The kids were also happy to see him and he couldn’t believe how much they had grown, he didn’t even look at Marcus. “Ok I will let you discuss but I do need to know within the next five minutes please.” Serena explained and she turned to leave the room. 

“No need Serena, the discussion doesn’t have to take place, she is having the surgery” Luke was forceful with his tone. “OK” Serena was taken off guard. 

“Err, it’s is up to the next of kin and I think you will find that Maggie has just signed me as her next of kin or her will, I am also the executive of her will by the way” Marcus announced very cockily. Bernie stood gobsmacked she looked at Serena and then at Luke, this was why Marcus was behaving the way he was, he was set to get a massive pay out if Maggie died.

“You bastard” The words escaped Bernie’s mouth, she had used that word so many times today which she wasn’t proud of, but unfortunately it was the only word she could think of to describe Marcus. 

“Yes Marcus, my solicitor contacted me about this, it seems that there was some confusion over the will, as it was originally a joint will between my mother and father and he in his wisdom, put a clause into it so next of kin could not be changed to a not blood family member. So I had a video conference with mum’s solicitor who raised his concerns and after he did little research he found the clause was still legally bidding. So you will find that Bernie and I are still the next of kin and soul beneficiaries”. Luke explained in delight at seeing the shock on Marcus’ face.

“I really don’t know what you are implying Luke, Maggie hasn’t mentioned any of this to me” Marcus exclaimed. “No I doubt she has, and I am implying that you are a little weasel who for whatever reason is trying his very hardest to see my sister completing ruined.” Luke starred hard at Marcus. 

“So Ms Campbell, please my sister and I give full consent for the surgery to take place.” He threw his arm around Bernie effortlessly pulling her close to him as he spoke. “Thank you Mr Wolfe, I will take her down now” Serena smiled as she turned to leave.

“Serena” Bernie called after her, Serena stopped and turned facing her. “Look after my mum” She said. 

“It goes without saying, I will do my very best, I promise” Serena rubbed Bernie’s upper arm and again turning to leave the room.

“Oh and Serena” Bernie spoke again, and again Serena turned. “I love you with all my heart” she said as she took the woman in her arms and kissed her passionately. Once she released her from her hold, Serena was a little embarrassed, not because her lover had kissed her but more because was taken off guard. 

“I love you too my darling, I will see you soon.” Serena cupped Bernie’s face in her hands as he kissed her again. 

They shared another one of those looks, the ones that can say a thousands words of love.


	35. Chapter 35 Stand by your Woman

Chapter 35

Stand by your woman

Serena was scrubbed in and ready to go, Raf was assisting her today and Bernie, had packed the kids off to Albie’s again, leaving Marcus by himself while she sneaked herself and Luke into the observation room of theatre. 

Serena took a deep breathe trying to detach herself from the situation and patient laying in front of her. She took a further several deep breathes and with confidence and ease started the procedure, there was a lot of blood, but she had it under control, Bernie watched on with Luke beside her. “She is a very attractive lady, very sexy and she knows it” Luke announced. “Actually she doesn’t, she is very insecure if the truth be known, but she would never let anyone know that. She is beautiful isn’t she? I have to admit I am utterly head over heels in love with her.” Bernie confessed. “She has turned my world upside down, everything is just so prefect when she is with me, we are so happy” She added. 

“And she is sexy, so I bet your sex life is pretty god damn good too?” Luke joked. “Shut up, freak….. But yes she is super-hot and yes the sex is A..M..A..Z..I..N..G, I never knew it could be like that” Bernie laughed. 

Bernie and Luke had always been like best mates, more than brother and sister, Bernie was never a girly girl so she and Luke hung about together as kids getting up to all sorts of things. They had a brilliant relationship even though he was five years younger than Bernie they would share everything and anything with each other, he had always known that Bernie was Bi and never understood why she married Marcus. They were so alike, they had the same type of personality, and humour the only difference was he was 6ft 2inch tall, and big and muscly, big strong arms and very strong legs. He was very attractive and he knew it. 

Serena was well in her stride, the damage to the liver was extensive, she needed to complete the most important step in operative management of blunt liver injury which was to pack all four quadrants with laparotomy pads and manually compress the liver using both hands. This allows the anaesthesiologist to catch up with the resuscitation. That should give her a clearer vision of what further treatment was needed.

She saw that there was an active bleed in her spleen so she completed a splenectomy, by doing this she was able to access the liver laceration and identified the bleeding vessel. She clamped the vessel allowing her to stitch the hepatic vein and thereafter fixing the vena caval back into place. Bernie watched intently explaining the procedure step by step to a very interested Luke. “So she is the only surgeon that could do this?” He asked. “Yes apart from me, we have done this procedure twice before, but always together, she brought experience I didn’t have and vice versa, the combination of our knowledge gave us the successful result.” Bernie explained. 

“So she has never done it before by herself?” Luke asked. “God no she hasn’t I hadn’t even though of that when she said she would do the procedure, bless her she took this on knowing that she had never done it before by herself”. Bernie exhaled loudly. “Do we need to be worried?” Luke had to ask. “Absolutely not, an anatomical lobectomy is rarely performed, however, in the hands of an expert, the outcome is very good and Serena is an expert surgeon in so many procedures. Mum couldn’t be in better hands, she is better that me, that’s for sure.” As Bernie finished her sentence she watched as Serena ended the surgery.

“What’s happening now?” Luke asked as two other professionals joined Serena. “They are there to fix mums broken hip, they couldn’t do it before the surgery as it would have complicated things, watch how Serena will guide then through to fix it, see what I mean about her being an expert, I wouldn’t know how to do that.” Bernie watched in marvel at Serena. 

“You are completely smitten are you?” Luke hugged Bernie. “I never knew you could love someone like this, the passion I have for her is indescribable, and it kills me that mum can’t be happy for me, she would like Serena she is intellect, so charismatic, just brilliant” Bernie explained hugging Luke a little tighter. “Well I can see how much you are in love with her and she is with you, the looks she gives you, it’s like there is no need for words, your eyes say it all, it’s beautiful and I am so happy for you both”. Hearing Luke talk like that made Bernie feel warm inside. “We better go, she will have my guts for garters if she knows we have been watching her come on” Bernie stated. 

Luke and Bernie made their way down to pluses to get coffee, they took it outside and Luke lit two fags, handing one to Bernie, she took it and looked at it, “Don’t tell me you have given up?” he said. “No not completely, it’s just that I haven’t had one in ages, and never really thought I would need one again but now I have realised how much I have missed them” She said taking a very long pull on it, and exhaling long and deep. “God that feels so good” She confessed. 

They stood catching up and enjoyed having each other there, “where are you staying?” Bernie asked, “Well I was going to stay with mum, suppose I still could” He said. “Yeah I could crash on the floor in the hospital.” He laughed. “Shut up you idiot, come back with us please, we have a spare room” Bernie explained. “But isn’t Cameron living with you now and doesn’t Serena have a son who lives there too?” He questioned. “Her nephew Jason, yes we have a four bedroom house you know, very posh area” she laughed. “Gone up in the world it seems…. You have changed” he laughed out loud as she joined him. 

Bernie’s phone went off, it was a text from Serena, it read ‘Sweetheart, op went really well, your mum is in recovery, where are you? 143’  
Bernie smiled as she read it, Luke looked over her shoulder. “What is 143?” Luke asked. “It’s our thing, 1 means I as there is one letter, 4 is love and 3 is you. It’s silly really but is a little code we use around Jason and our colleagues to say I love you as and when we want” Bernie blushed. 

“Well I think it is cure, just tell me thought if I stay at yours I wouldn’t be woken up by you two having sex” He smirked. “Funny you should say that” Bernie said as she told him what had happened earlier with Marcus walking in on them. “That is way too much explicit information, how am I going to look her in the face now knowing that” he said laughing, “come on let’s go and see mum” he added. 

They returned to AAU and spotted Serena sitting in the office, writing up their mother’s notes. “Hey you” Bernie’s soft voice said as she entered the room. “Hey” Serena replied. Bernie went over and kissed her gently on the lips. “You’ve been smoking” Serena instantly commented. 

“That’s my fault Serena, I didn’t know she was trying to give up” Luke explained as he sat on the sofa, “I didn’t realise she was trying to give up either, I thought she had given up completely” she turned to Bernie with her eye brows raised. “Don’t do that face, you know what it does to me” Bernie smirked at Serena’s blushes.

“God Serena what have you done to my tuff nut army Major sister, she gone all giggly and weak at the knees” Luke joked. 

“Yes I am yet to see this Macho Army Major, she is a complete pussy cat” Serena played along. 

“Well she scares the life out of me, always beating me up as a kid, she would probably still win now if we had a scrap” Luke stated.

“I doubt that ever much, look at you, all those muscles” Serena’s mind wondered off. “That’s how I got muscles, to stand a chance against her beatings.” He laughed.

“Err… this isn’t happening, not again” Bernie butted in. “What?” Serena was startle. “It’s Jody Scott all over again” She said. Once again Serena questioned what she was getting at.  
“Jody Scott…. When we were teenagers, Bernie had her eye on this girl for ages and just when it looked like she might get somewhere, she met me and I turned her back” He grinned from ear to ear as he relived the story.   
“And I won’t have him do that to you Serena, so stop looking at him” She laughed. 

“Ok…. Right I am going to go and check on your mum, once she is settled you can come and see her, in the mean time I thought you would like to know that Marcus is still in the family room and the kids are in there with him” Serena said leaving the office. 

Serena stood at the foot of Maggie’s bed, filling in the file with her stats. “What has happened to me?” Maggie asked clearing her throat.   
“Ah hello Mrs Wolfe, don’t panic everything is ok, you have just come back from surgery. You developed an internal bleed, you became very poorly and we had to rush you to theatre, I was able to stop the bleed and repair the damaged to your main blood vessel into you spleen. I know you didn’t want me to operate on you but you hadn’t signed the refusal to treatment form so…” Serena explained. 

“I know, I am sorry about all of that. I am grateful to you for operating on me after everything I said to you I am thankful to you for saving my life.” Maggie nervously said.  
“You don’t have to thank me, Mrs Wolfe, it’s my job to save life’s, if you should be thankful to anyone then it should be Bernie, she has been the one who was calm and collective, after the terrible things that have been said to her today” Serena knew she was stepping out of line but she took the opportunity to speak her mind. 

“It’s very hard for a mother to understand the path her child takes when it is so different from the upbringing she had.” Maggie said. “Yes I understand I have a daughter, Elinor she is 20 and a real handful at times, she always has some crazy plan going on.” Serena wanted to keep this conversation going. “Oh so you are married too?” She asked. “I was, we were childhood sweethearts together for 26 years in total, but we divorced some years ago now” Serena announced. 

Maggie gave a disapproving look, but Serena jumped in quick “I know you don’t agree with divorce Mrs Wolfe, but sometimes a marriage just ends, take my husband, he was a cheat and an alcoholic which I kept forgiving him for years and years, until one day I found out he had another life, a secret life a partner, a house and children. That was enough for me to end our marriage. And in regards to Bernie and Marcus, I want you to know I do not condone Bernie’s affair with Alex, I think she took the easy way out, but what I know for certain is that Marcus never loved her properly. Not the way she needed be too loved.” Serena was very calm in her tone.

“How could he love her properly, if she was queer, he never stood a chance did he?” Maggie had a look of disgust as she said the words. “Mrs Wolfe, Bernie is Bi sexual, from conversations we have had, I think she was very confused growing up with her sexuality, and then Marcus came along, everything between them happened so quickly I don’t think Bernie knew what she truly wanted and before she knew it they were getting married. She used the Army to help her cope with the difficulties she was facing in her marriage right from early on those issues were there. Then the kids came along and there was a good enough reason to keep the marriage going. She has tried really hard Mrs Wolfe to be a wife and a mother, Alex Dawson was a mistake, she will be the first to tell you that, but she was there and gave Bernie the love she needed.” Serena stopped to take a breath and to allow Maggie to process what she was saying.

“I know it’s very hard to take in really I do, I know you are religious and that affairs, divorce and sexuality are all frowned on and that aspect of Bernie’s faith is something she battles with daily, she wants to please you, she cares very much about what you think of her.  
Bernie and I were friends for a very long time before we became romantically involved, I had never been more than friends with a woman, before her but there is something about her Mrs Wolfe, she is amazing, she is so talented and skilled and caring and loving, all of that is down to you and the love you gave her. All she wants is to be loved by you now, now that she finally feels that she is being true to herself. Cameron and Charlotte have accepted her, please can you not find it in your heart to do the same?” Serena took her time to make Maggie feel supported in this suggestion. 

“Where is Marcus?” She said changing the subject, “He is in the family room, he is angry, he didn’t want us to operate on you, there was some confusion over who was your next of kin” Serena explained. “Really, why would he do that, he was prepared to let me die?” She asked.

“It seems so Mrs Wolfe, but Bernie and Luke have sorted it now” “Luke is he here, my Luke” She was happy. “Yes, Mrs Wolfe, your Luke and YOUR Bernie” Serena said resting her hand on hers. 

“Ok thank you Ms Campbell I hear you, can I see my children now” 

“Of course, what about Marcus?” Serena questioned. “Tell him to go, it was my money he was interested in not me” she said with a tear in her eye. 

“Actually I strongly believe it was ruining your daughter’s life that he was more interested in, and he did a good job tonight degrading her the way he did, in front of her children and work colleagues she didn’t deserve that. And excuse me for saying this so bluntly but she certainly didn’t deserve you joining in and supporting him the way you did.” Serena said, she turned and walked off.


	36. Chapter 36 The Truth will out

Chapter 36 

The truth will out.

 

“Ms Campbell” Maggie called after Serena as she walked away. Serena turned around and returned Maggie’s bed side. “Ms Campbell can I ask you something please and I want you to tell me the absolute truth” “I promise I will tell you the truth, what is it?” Serena asked wondering where this conversation was going to go.

“Serena, do you really love her, Berenice, I mean really love her?” Maggie asked.

“Mrs Wolfe, I have never loved anyone, like I do your daughter, she makes my life complete, her and her children, I love them all and I would love to build a relationship with you and one day to call you my mother in law” Serena sized the moment. 

“Well if you are willing to stand up to me the way you did then it must be love, I can’t say I understand it, or particularly like it very much but I will try my hardest to be happy for her…. For you both” Maggie sighed. “Thank you, that’s all we would ever ask for, let me get them for you” Serena left Maggie to search for the family. 

She walked to the nursing station and asked Fletcher to get the Wolfe family minus Marcus. Serena decided she would stay at the nursing station, she wanted to see how this reunion would pan out. She didn’t look up as the family appeared on the ward. Maggie welcomed her family especially excited to see Luke, Bernie held back standing behind everyone else. This was a position Bernie had perfected over the years. 

Maggie caught Serena out of the corner of her eye, she caught her looking longingly and lovingly at Bernie and for the first time she turned her attention to Bernie, calling her to the front of the family group and opening her arms for her to cuddle her. Bernie had a genuine shocked look on her face as her mother did this, holding her tight and kissing her cheek. 

When she released her daughter from her hug, she spoke to all of them. She apologised for the way she had been earlier that day and was keen to dismiss Marcus confining in them all what he had been doing for the last few months, trying to take control of the situation. 

Charlotte really needed to return to University she had some exams coming up and now her Nan was ok she needed to say her goodbyes, Cameron offered to drive her back, they hugged and kissed, Maggie, Luke and Bernie, giving her a extra squeeze. 

As they were leaving they stopped at the Nurses station and thanked Serena for everything and asking her for a hug each. Maggie saw that and understood that Serena was genuine and that she was emotionally invested in this family. 

Serena stayed at the station half watching them and half doing work, every now and again she would look at Bernie and wished she was there by her side. “That Serena is ok you know” Maggie announced. “She is Mum, do you know she’s not supposed to be here, she should be on annual leave but she came in and ended up saving your life” Luke explained wanting his mum to understand that Serena was a fabulous person. 

“Really, she did that for me?” She asked. “Well I think it was more for Bernie mum, from what I have seen and heard there isn’t anything that Serena wouldn’t do for her, they are in love mum” Luke said.

Maggie lifted her arm, a move Bernie had seen a thousand times before, it was a gesture to say ‘I don’t want to hear it’……. But not this time, this time she waved at Serena and called her name, beckoning her over to the bed. Serena stood and walked cautiously over to them. 

“Yes Mrs Wolfe how can I help” Serena spoke very professionally as she reached the bed. “Yes Serena, I want you to continue to love my daughter, she needs you, and I think that you are a fabulous person and good for her. I thank you for everything you have done today. Especially our little chat earlier you made me realise a few home truths and I am grateful for that. As I said before I am really going to try really hard to be happy for you both” She said as she took Serena’s hand and placed it in Bernie’s.

“MUM, I………I……” Bernie was completely lost for words, she started to cry again, falling against Serena who was there as always to support her. They hugged tightly both shedding a tear. “Do you mind every much if I borrow your daughter for a few minutes, she needs to compose herself away from her colleagues” Serena ask, Maggie nodded and Serena led Bernie to the office. 

Maggie watched her daughter and Serena in the office she had a clear view of them, Serena lent against the desk embracing her daughter in a solid hug, running her fingers through her hair, stroking her back constantly speaking, what she was saying wasn’t clear, but by the look on her face it was something loving and special. Maggie smiled, just maybe she would be able to accept it. 

They stayed at the hospital a little longer, but when Maggie fell asleep they felt it was ok to leave and make their way home. Serena was speaking with Raf and Fletch, “Is that ok then lads, you’re sure?” Serena asked. “Yes of course we shall see you on Monday” they replied in unison.

“Monday?” Bernie queried, “Weekend off! Perks of being the clinical lead and coming in on my day off” Serena smiled. 

They made their way back home, Jason was waiting for them keenly in the lounge, he wasn’t particularly happy that another stranger was in their house. Serena introduced Luke and took some time in private to reassure Jason, that even though the last few weeks had been crazy it would now hopefully calm down.  
Jason was back to work tomorrow and Serena promised that their routine would be back to normal soon. Jason was pleased to be home, he was pleased that Elinor had gone and that by the sounds of it they wouldn’t be seeing Edward or Marcus for a long time again. He understood that Luke would only be there for two nights and he was happy that Cameron was living there. He liked Cameron very much he liked Dr Who and quiz shows. 

Jason said goodnight to everyone, Bernie shown Luke to his room and gave him towels etc. encouraging to make himself at home, he was going back to see his mum first thing in the morning so was happy to tag along with Jason to the hospital.  
Serena headed straight to bed, she was excused, emotionally and physically. She sat at the dressing table applying cream to her face and suddenly bursting into tears, Bernie walked in to the bedroom and saw Serena’s distress.

“Hey what’s wrong?” She held Serena’s upper arms as she stood behind her. “It just hit me that I have just operated on your mum, what if I hadn’t of saved her, how would I have lived with myself, you would never have forgiven me” She sobbed. “I know, I know, but you did and I am so grateful for that, please don’t think like that, you are the best surgeon I know she was in the safest hands, we all knew that” Bernie squeezed Serena’s arms and kissed her on the head. 

“Come to bed please” Bernie whispered against Serena hair. “Bed, it feels like a life time since we were in there” Serena sighed as she got undressed.   
“You did that surgery knowing that we both needed to be there didn’t you” Bernie said as she held Serena in bed, “What choice did I have darling, I was terrified but you needed me, Maggie needed me” She replied.

“Well Ms Campbell I am very proud of you, the nerves never shown and the procedure was done to perfection” She kissed her loved on the head. 

“How would you know that, unless you were in the observation pod, you were weren’t you, Bernie Wolfe you are a bugger” Serena said turning on her side and kissing her lover with Passion. “I bloody love the bones of you, do you know that?” Bernie said with a smile. 

“Well I would hope after today either of us would ever doubt the love we have for each other.” Serena grinned sweetly. “Darling we have been together officially for only a few months and in that time we have encouraged testing times with our ex-husbands, Alex, Robbie, Claire, the kids….. Do you think we could have just a little bit of a break and just enjoying being us? Bernie smirked. “I bloody hope so I am exhausted” Serena held Bernie tightly.

“Talking of ex-husbands, trust Marcus to walk in on us during the best sex we have ever had” Bernie was still angry. “Hey I thought we weren’t going to speak about him…….Anyway that’s a great excuse to do it all again isn’t it?” Serena smirked, “but not tonight, too many people in the house, if you are going to make me cum like that again I need to have the house empty so I can scream out your name” Serena seductively said as she looked intently ay Bernie.

“And we need to get a lock for the bedroom door, I never want to risk being caught by anyone again, and the plus side to the lock is that we have any kind of sex we want” Serena winked. 

“Luke seems nice, you are so alike it’s scary” Serena remarked. “He is lovely, always has been, we never had that sibling rivalry always just best mates. Are we really that alike?” Bernie asked. “Yes just very different bodies, make me question if I prefer the female Bernie or the Male Bernie? Serena teased as she licked her lips slowly just she had just tasted the sweetness thing and raised her eyebrow.

“You need to stop doing that, you know what it does to me.” Bernie proclaimed “Do I?” Serena acted innocent. “Do you know how much you turn me on Serena?” She asked seriously. 

“Show me” The two words fell from Serena’s mouth, as she opened her legs widely. 

She took Bernie’s neck in her hand and gently pulled it down to her wetness, “Lick me until I cum” She whimpered as she felt Bernie’s tongue flicker across her clit.

Bernie did exactly what she was order, Serena had been very quiet moaning and groaning into her pillow as she came. She and Bernie were both aware that being quiet was a real turn on, Bernie moved up the bed so she was level with Serena, whose hands were running up and down Bernie’s body. 

Bernie brought herself to her knees, knelling next to Serena she stroked her face but then cupped her hand over her mouth hard, pushing her head onto the pillow. Serena looked wide eyed at her, as Bernie drove her fingers into her hot wet pussy, Serena tried to moan but she was unable to. This turned Bernie on as much as it did Serena. 

She lent down and whispered in Serena’s ear, “if you make a noise I will stop understand” Serena nodded. She whispered again, “I want you to hold out two fingers, insert them into me and fuck me” Serena did as she was told, providing two fingers at the opening of Bernie’s pussy. 

Bernie welcomed the feel of those fingers as they arched perfectly inside her hitting her G spot. She rocked against them, biting her bottom lip hard as her climax rose. Serena’s body was tightening around Bernie’s fingers and as her orgasm hit Bernie applied more force to her hand, silencing her. 

Looking down at her lover, in the state of pleasure was all Bernie needed to cum. She thrusted hard several times more violently against Serena’s hand than she had before as she climaxed hard, so hard that she had to cover her own mouth quickly with the hand she had moments before had inside her lover, smelling and tasting Serena’s cum on her hand made her orgasm even more intense. 

She fell on the bed, hot, sweaty and very happy, Serena held her tightly, in silence, Bernie pulled the covers over them and with another whisper of ‘I love you’ they curled up together and fell asleep instantly.


	37. Chapter 37 the touch of magic

Chapter 37

The magic of Touch

Serena was lying awake listening to hear if Jason had got up in time for work, it was great that Luke went with him and once she heard the front door close she closed her eyes again and curled up to Bernie’s back. She planted kissed across Bernie’s shoulders, and laid her face up close to Bernie’s unruly blonde locks. 

Bernie wiggled a little so her bum was sitting on Serena’s lap, smiling to herself as she felt Serena’s soft pubic hair against her bare bum, she then took Serena’s arm that was on her hip and moved it to cup her left breast. Bernie made a ting noise of pleasure, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this” Serena whispered in her ear. “Morning boobs, they are the best” Bernie replied enjoying the tit massage she was receiving. “Morning boobs?” Serena asked. 

Bernie flip on her other side so she was now facing Serena. “Yeah morning boobs, they feel great, super soft and warm, different to how boobs that have just come out of a bra, feel” She said as she took Serena’s hand again and placed in on her chest. “They feel like they always do” She reported. 

“OK that’s probably because mine are small” She laughed. “Not small, just perfect” Serena said with a smile. “Can I try yours?” Bernie asked holding her hands out. “Please be my guest…..You don’t normally bother asking” Serena freely gave herself. “I was being polite” Bernie smiled. “There really is no need” Serena smiled back. Bernie took her breasts in her hands and massaged them in circles, she really enjoyed it and so did Serena, “Here give me your hands” Bernie said placing them on the breasts, “now massage them like I was and tell me they don’t feel different.” Serena felt her own breasts in her hands, Bernie was right they were softer and did feel different.

“I like that” Bernie say softy. “I like to see you touch yourself, it turns me on” She placed her hand on Serena’s tummy. “Does it? I feel rather foolish doing this” Serena blushed. 

“Why, we have touched ourselves in front of each other before” Bernie queried.

“I know but that’s in the heat of passion, it’s not at the start like now, I suppose I just feel a little vulnerable” She admitted. “Well there is no need to, you are absolutely glorious when you are enjoying yourself sexually. I would really like to watch you, properly watch you to see how you would touch yourself if I wasn’t here.” Bernie’s eyes were on fire at the thought of it. 

“I don’t touch myself when you’re not here” Serena was shy. “OK what about before we were together, did you touch yourself then?” She asked. Serena nodded, “After our first kiss, I would fantasise about you kissing me and touching me” 

“And that brought you to orgasm, thinking about making love on the office desk, kissing in the scrub prep area, in the staffroom.” Bernie’s list of places she had thought about having Serena could have gone on and on. 

“Yes” Serena whispered, “Well show me what you would do” Bernie requested. Serena fell completely under Bernie’s spell, she took her nipples in her hands and pulled at them hard, rolling and pinching them, her right hand made its way under the bed covers. But Bernie was very quick to throw the covers off so she had a front row seat. She run her fingers over her pubic hair, aware of the dampness gathering between her legs. Bernie placed her hand on top of Serena’s she wasn’t guiding or assisting she just laid it there so she could feel the movement Serena was making. Serena spent a lot of time just teasing herself. Bernie made a mental note of that, it would come in handy at some point. 

Serena’s left hand was still busy working on that nipple, while her right hand at long last dipped into her labia, working the full length of it, spreading the wetness until she hit her clit, she circled it several times not wanting to dive right in, her index finger rested on her clit and slowly she started to move it back and forth.   
Bernie watched wide eyed, as Serena built up a slow by steady rhythm, she watched as Serena titled her head back, thrusting her breast into the air. She could see the orgasm working up her body, her eyes shut tight, causing her to frown, her cheeks turned pink and her mouth opened taking short sharp breaths of air. Her legs straighten allowing her to lift her bum slightly, she worked her pelvic muscles forcing her pubic bone up, and she tensed up and hit her climax. She twitched and wriggled as her body came back down to earth. 

“Would you do anything else?” Bernie keenly asked. 

Serena slowly nodded, not quite back down to earth from her orgasm, her eyes were still shut, she opened the bed side cabinet draw and reached for her ‘old faithful’ vibrator. Bernie’s eyes flashed with excitement remembering the first time Serena had used it on her. Serena turned it on and rubbed it on her clit, causing her to develop goose bumps down each arm and across her tummy, she shivered as she found the opening of her vagina, she slowly pushed it into herself, really slowly teasing herself as she swallowed the length of it. It didn’t take long before she hit her next orgasm, this time she released quicker unable to prolong the pleasure, her whole vagina had been worked on so intensely that she was now super sensitive to touch. 

She turned to Bernie and smiled, “Happy with that” she said all red faced and sweaty. “I….I am completely in love with you Serena Campbell, you looked amazing like a work of art” Bernie felt chocked as she spoke. 

“Repay the favour then” Serena said as she handed the vibrator to Bernie. 

“You don’t want to see me doing that, surely.” She said blushing. 

“You bet your bottom dollar I do, before we were together I would be lost in daydreams watching your hands in surgeon wondering if they danced so epically across your own body, anyway why should you have all the fun, show me what you would do to yourself.” Serena bit her bottom lip and turning on the side to take in the view better. 

“Well I didn’t have one of these” Bernie said holding the vibrator, “wish I had of done” she added. “Well how about I let you borrow it” Serena winked seductively. 

Bernie laid on her back, she liked that Serena was so close watching her, Bernie raised the vibrator to her mouth and run it over her tongue so she tasted Serena’s juices. This made Serena gasp for breath, it didn’t matter how many times she saw Bernie do that it made her so horny, that she wanted to taste her. 

Bernie knew that would have affected her lover, she left the vibrator on the bed while she used both hands to pull the hair away from her face, pulling it into a pony tail taking the hair band from her wrist and fixing her hair in place with it.

She slowly brought her hands down from her hair, gradually down her neck and onto her chest, she took a breast in each hand and gripped and released her fists around them. Her nipples reacted to her touch hardening and flushing with colour. She completed this movement several times she started to rotate her hips, grinding against the air. She found that movement very sexy even if it wasn’t rubbing against anything. She rolled and flicked her nipples gently making the nipples stand to attention like mini soldiers. 

She opened her legs as she leisurely stroked her hand down her body, curving her fingers around her ribs and tummy as she went lower and lower. She stopped at the hood of her clitoris and gently started slapping her hand against it, the sound of these smacks echoed in the silence of the room. Serena was interested to see how much Bernie enjoyed that motion, it took Serena back to yesterday afternoon when Bernie took such joy in spanking her arse as they made love.

Bernie found the vibrator and as she switched it on, one hand guided into her very moist pussy while the other hand massaged her clit, again Serena liked to see how much she enjoyed the two focus points at once. She would love a rampant Rabbit she thought. Bernie thrusted against the vibrator and her own fingers making short work of it before smashing herself into her orgasm, she let out a low longer moan as she came.

She laid there for a few minutes making the orgasm last as long as she could, she eventually opened her eyes to see her lovers face alive with colour and emotion. “God Bernie that was amazing, you are so beautiful darling” Serena used a deep low voice to pay her compliment.

They kissed intensely, knocking teeth and almost chocking on each other’s tongues as they invaded each other’s mouths. The passion between them was like fire, hands, arms, legs were all over the place neither one knowing what they were actually doing, because the over whelming need just to touch and have each other was too powerful. 

Serena climbed on top of Bernie, positioning herself so one of her tights was in between Bernie’s legs and one of Bernie’s tights was in between hers. She reached down with her hand and found Bernie’s swallow pulsating clit, she glided her fingers over it and started to rub it fast. Bernie moved her hand down and did the same to Serena, they worked so hard that their hands had started to ache. Serena would every now and again dip down and suck or lick a nipple, Bernie would use her spare hand to move across Serena’s body, gripping her hip, clawing her nails up and down her back, supporting her weight by holding her shoulder, grabbing at her breasts, running her fingers through her hair, there was endless movement and every touch made Serena’s body shiver. 

They were so compatible it was unreal, every time they had sex they seemed to get better and better at it, and the best thing that they had both noticed and prided themselves in was that they almost always came together, which of course intensified the orgasms and their love. 

Today was no exception, they both moaned in pleasure as their clitoris’s tingled and stung with their orgasms, without any effort they both moved their hands in seamless unison, to insert their fingers in each other. Both releasing a joyous noise of satisfaction as they felt the fullness, the wetness and the need of one and other. 

They moved very slowly, this wasn’t just sex, it was love making and feeling each other’s, every move, and every tiny twitch was blowing their senses into sensory overload. They took their time on each other, whispering words of love and desire as they explored one and other with their hands, mouths and eyes. They both knew the other was close to climax, but they didn’t quicken any movement they just closed the space between their bodies, Bernie held on to Serena’s neck like her life depended on it, rolling her body against Serena’s whose body responded in matching the movement. 

Serena lowered herself so their chests met nipples brushing against each other’s escalating the sensation between them, as they groaned their lips met and they kissed deeply, releasing sounds of pleasure which echoing in the others mouth, until the waves of ecstasy hit hard. They rolled their bodies hitting every wave until they reached full gratification. They released their hands from one and other pussies, but stayed in their position kissing and stroking each other’s bodies in pure peace and love.

“Bath?” Bernie asked

“Only if you are in it” Serena replied.

The hot water was like a welcoming friend, they both relaxed letting their bodies slum deep into the bubbles. “I am absolutely starving, and I need coffee” Bernie whinged. “Err, you telling me that I didn’t satisfy your hungry just then” Serena smiled as she rubbed her legs against Bernie’s soft soapy body. “You certainly satisfied my sexual appetite yes but god I need some food, let’s go to that little café, you know the one we went to after the first night we made love.” Bernie said recalling that first fabulous night.

“Sounds prefect but before we go how about we take advantage one more time of having the house to ourselves” Serena seductively suggested. 

“What do you have in mind Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked equally seductively.

“This maybe, seeing you enjoyed it so much, what do you think?” Serena said as she took one breast in her hand and place the other hand under the water to find her clitoris.

“I think that is a very good suggestion” Bernie said mirroring Serena’s actions.


	38. Chapter 38 Building up a sweat

Chapter 38

Building up a sweat

They sat in the vintage café having a delicious breakfast reminiscing about the last time they were there, “you know we spoke about the gym equipment Serena” Bernie started the conversation. “Yes” she replied finishing off her coffee. “Well I was thinking of picking Luke’s brains with it, he is into all that stuff and knows which are good buys and decent machines.” Bernie explained. 

“I have to say it doesn’t surprise me one little bit with a body like that” She smiled a wicked smile as she made this flirtatious comment. “Will you stop perving over my brother please, he’s not all that” Bernie smirked joking.

“Really, I think I should be allowed to look if I promise not to touch, I have given men up for you after all.” Serena laughed. “You make it sound like you have given it up for lent for Christ sake woman you are impossible” Bernie sniggered as her phone rang. 

“Hey you…….. Is mum alright? ............ She isn’t is she? ………….. She is relentless isn’t she? ................... Look don’t worry, I will call Raf and get it sorted…………. Shall we pick you up, I need your advice with something ……………..ok see you in fifteen minutes or so ……………… yeah outside……. Bye”

“Problem?” Serena asked as she handed Bernie her coat, “Mum being a little too critical about the state of the ward, think she is having a power trip, reminding everyone that her daughter and her partner are the bosses and things need to be kept ship shape. And she keeps trying to get out of bed to tidy up” Bernie rolled her eyes in desperation.

“Bless her, at least she is showing that she is proud of you in a roundabout way, she shouldn’t be moving though not with the hip being pinned and the recovery of that surgery. 

Are you going to get Raf to sedate her?” Serena asked. “I think it is for the best, I am going to call him now” Bernie explained as she threw the car keys at Serena. 

They drove up to the hospital, “Where is he, I can’t see him” Bernie said shifting in her seat to try and spot Luke. “He’s there” Serena spotted him instantly. “Got a bloody radar fitted have we?” Bernie sniggered. “Sexy muscly Hunk alert is always on” Serena cautiously joked. “It goes hand in hand with Hot Sexy, Army female surgeon alert.” She added that quickly, tilting her head looking at her promiscuously. 

“Is that so, how about the ‘my girlfriend is going to fuck me crazy tonight’ alert?” Bernie caused Serena to blush. “That alert is now ringing loudly in my ears” She leant over the car to kiss Bernie’s cheek. But Luke was at the car before it could develop into a more passionate kiss.

“Ladies” he said as he climbing into the back of Serena’s car. “I called Raf and I am getting her sedated” Bernie informed him immediately. “God to have that power Bernie, think of all the times we should have sedated her in the past” He laughed loudly and poked his sister’s arm, as she joined in the laughter. 

Bernie explained that she needed his help with the gym equipment, “If we go to that outlet warehouse Serena on the outskirts of town, I think they do same day delivery, and assembling. Just think you could watch me getting all hot and sweaty tonight.” Bernie lasciviously said to Serena, as she blushed at the though.

“Well I was about to announce that I would join in but then retracted my comment in fear that you were talking about sex instead of a good work out.” Luke added smirking making Serena blush more. 

“Luke I told you yesterday, our sex life is like one long workout” Bernie shamelessly sneered. 

“Berenice Wolfe” Serena called out in shock. Luke and Bernie giggled like children, as Serena wished the floor would open up and swallow her she was so embarrassed.

Luke was clearly in his element checking out all of the sports equipment, he was dressed appropriately in joggers and trainers, unlike Bernie who was in tight jeans and knee high boots, so he tried out different machines and gave his opinion. Serena wasn’t particularly interested until she spotted him on the rowing machine, watching lustfully as his T shirt sleeves tighten around his muscles as they bulged with each rowing stroke he took. 

For several moments she was completely lost in her though of those amazing arms, and baby oil…..

“Serena”………

Bernie whispered in her ear again “Serena……………… I hope it’s the great price of that rowing machine that has captivated you and not my brother’s muscles.” Serena hadn’t snapped out of the day dream. 

Bernie called her name louder “Serena Campbell” Serena jumped and turned to Bernie in surprise. “Glad to see you return to the world of the living” She said. 

“What….. Sorry ….. I……I was miles away” she proclaimed. “Yes I noticed, the stare on my brother’s muscles has caused burn marks” She jokingly said. 

“I have been straight for 51 years and then I turn because of you, and then you present me with that hunk of a man and you expect me not to enjoy it. That’s like handing me a vintage bottle of Shiraz and not letting me open it”. Serena announced. 

“As long as you don’t think of him when we make love, you can look all you want. Anyway I bet he is shit in bed, all muscle but no stamina, not like me I am strong to my core and have plenty of stamina, well enough to satisfy your needs.” Bernie pulled Serena close turning her away from her view of Luke. “Don’t you agree?” she said. 

“Sorry darling, did you say something I was just looking at Luke and……………………” Serena sighed.

“Only joking, yes sweetheart you are a true soldier when it comes to sex, attacking at full force, using your survival knowledge to make it through the whole session and using you tactical skills to provide countless variations of positions. Of course your medical knowledge is well used ensuring that every touch you make is does expertly and your physical strength is clear ensuring you produce enough stamina for multiple orgasms.” Serena held her arms around Bernie’s waist tight as she whispered seductively in her ear. She felt Bernie’s knees go weak. “You have made me wet” Bernie whimpered back into Serena’s ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. 

“Hello are you here to buy gym equipment or what?” Luke asked crossing his arms and tapping his foot, breaking the sexually charged moment between Bernie and Serena. 

“Yes sorry, come on then how much is this going to cost me?” Serena asked trying to look interested. “It’s not cheap Serena, I don’t feel comfortable you paying half when you are not going to be using it.” Bernie declared.

“Can I just make a few things clear, Bernie…….Firstly I have already said it’s a joint buy because it’s for OUR home, secondly I might give it a try, the whole exercise thing that is and thirdly even if I don’t use it I am clearly going to take advantage of it when I perving over you getting hot and sweaty” Serena was almost off in another day dream. 

“Do I make myself clear young lady” She said as she shamelessly smacked Bernie’s bum. “If she isn’t interested Serena, I certainly am” Luke said eyeing up this sexy mature lady. 

“Wishful thinking bro, she is mine” Bernie said as she took Serena in her arms and kissed her. 

“Have you decided sir, madam?” The sale assistant was suddenly there, “Yes I think so” Bernie said letting go of her lover. They all walked off pointing out the equipment they wanted. They qualified for same day delivery as they had made their order before midday and they arranged that the equipment to be assembled at no extra cost because of the £2,000 they just spent. 

Bernie left the shop with a massive grin or her face, “I am so excited, thankyou sweetheart I am over the moon” She kissed Serena’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Super special sex for you tonight” She whispered into Serena’s ear. “A LOCK” Serena called out. “What?” Luke asked quizzing her.

“We need a lock for the bedroom door….” Serena felt her face go red for the hundredth time today. “Yes to avoid another Marcus drama” Luke said. “Berenice Wolfe for the second time today I am left gobsmacked with the information you share with your brother” Serena was ridiculously embarrassed. 

They pulled into a hardware store on their drive home purchasing a lock, Luke had said he would fit it for them when they got back. Back at the house Serena rustles up a quick lunch, while Bernie pours out the wine, Luke fitted the lock with great ease, poking fun at his sister for being a world renowned surgery whose hands were so skilled but she couldn’t do DIY. They sat enjoying the conversation about Luke and Bernie’s childhood, the trouble they got into, the scraps and the fun they had. The doorbell went and Bernie jumped with excitement like a kid on Christmas day. “WOW, you can’t knock their service we only left there an hour ago.” Serena said cleaning away the plates, Luke went to help with the delivery. 

Serena kept out of the way as the Gym equipment was being assembled, she sat in the lounge with the TV on, she hated day time telly but it was better than being in the conservatory with Luke and Bernie. The afternoon drink and the exhaustion she still felt from the dramas of yesterday on top of the tiredness of the few days in Bath had all got too much for her and as she felt her eyes getting heavy, she curled her feet up on the sofa and snuggled against a cushion and she was gone, fast asleep. 

The delivery men had been gone about an hour, Bernie and Luke had been in the conservatory playing about with the buttons and instructions, they had a purchased a running machine, a cross trainer and some weights. Bernie couldn’t wait she wanted to get started on a work out. Luke was keen too it had been ages that they had worked out together, something they always did as teenagers and young adults and on the odd occasion when he visited. 

As they made their way through the house to the stairs to get changed, they realised that they hadn’t heard Serena in a while, Bernie looked over the high backed sofa and spotted her curled up tightly asleep. “Bless her that operation really took it out of her yesterday, I found her crying last night, I think the whole situation hit home.” Bernie quietly informed Luke.

“She is an amazing lady Bernie, I am really happy for you” Luke said rubbing her shoulder. “I know, I can’t believe how lucky I am, she is stunning and sexy and funny and caring, god Luke the list is endless and every day I learn something new about her….. Do you think this is what real love feels like?” She asked him.

“I don’t know Sis I haven’t been lucky enough to feel those things yet for anyone” He confessed. 

“You will, a fine man like yourself” Bernie reassured him. “Well if you ever break her heart, just know I will be after her, she is like the prefect woman, just as well I love you Bernie because I wouldn’t have any trouble stealing her away from you.” Luke smiled but he was being very serious.

“Come on let’s leave her in peace.” Luke said as they took to the stairs. When she was confident that they had gone, Serena changed position on the sofa, she had been awake throughout the whole of that conversation, her heart was all of a flutter as she heard Bernie say those words and a smirked crossed her face at the thought that she still had enough sex appeal to turn a man’s head, especially a sexy hunky man like Luke. She felt rather content. She snuggled down in the sofa again and fell into this naughty fantasy of having sex with Luke and Bernie at the same time. She knew she shouldn’t but the arousal between her legs was too powerful to have a conscience. 

Serena was awoke to the sound of music pumping out from the conservatory, she realised that her fantasy had caused her to become rather wet and for the clit to be throbbing. She could barely walk for the first few steps. She was able to pull herself together by the time she reached the mini gym. 

She stood in the door way lustfully watching her lover running in tight Lycra, her breasts softly bouncing as she took each step. She was red faced and sweaty. Her eyes focused all too quickly on Luke who was topless and wearing very thigh, very short shorts, he was lifting weights and every muscle in his body was flexed and working to perfection. 

She fell her clit pounding again. Jesus she could do with a sexual release right now, she did consider maybe disappearing to the bathroom with the view of releasing herself. But before she could escape Bernie spotted her. Bernie finished her run and stood breathless for a few moments looking at Serena trying to form words. 

“Before you ask, yes I am enjoying the view very much” Serena said licking her lips and raising her eye brow. “All of it” she added as she looked over Bernie’s shoulder towards Luke, with the most devilish smile she could make. 

“Yes I can see that” Bernie replied as she stepped off the running machine and kissed Serena. 

“YUCK” she said “you are all yucky”. “Yes I need a shower” Bernie announced. “Me too I am minging” Luke added. “I wouldn’t say that” Serena gave a flirtatious smile. 

“Yes well, anyway, we were just discussing a night out tonight, do you fancy it, Cam will be back soon, so we though a few drinks down the pub and maybe a club?” Bernie asked Serena. To be honest Serena couldn’t think of anything worse than going to a club, all those young people parading themselves half-dressed around the club like they were in a cattle market. She had to think of a quick excuse.

“Jason” The name escaped her mouth. “Err… Jason, I can’t leave him alone again, after Bath and last night’s drama. He needs some stability really” She had a great excuse. “That’s fine we won’t go” Bernie said wanting to be with Serena. “No, look you don’t see much of each other and I know Cam would love it. Go and enjoy yourselves please…… err just no coping off with anyone and don’t come home too drunk OK?” She said. 

“Yes Mam” Bernie saluted and made her way upstairs.


	39. Chapter 39 What's my name?

Chapter 39

What’s my name?

Serena took the clean clothes from the tumble dryer, sorting through the items needing ironing, and putting them on the already massive ironing pile. The other items she took upstairs, leaving a pile in Jason’s room, a pile in Cameron’s room and the rest into hers. Bernie was standing at the wardrobe trying to work out what she should wear. She watched at Serena busied herself pulling away underwear and PJ’s. Bernie picked out the good old faithful skinny black jeans and a pale blue shirt. She was dressed by the time Serena had put everything away. 

“You sure you don’t want to come out? I would really love you too” Bernie said looking sad. “Have you seen that ironing pile down stairs, if I start now I might be finished by tomorrow afternoon if I am lucky, so no thanks I have plenty to keep me busy here” Serena said with a half-hearted smile. 

“How do I look?” Bernie asked, “Good, but you know that already, please be careful and be good, don’t drink too much please” Serena said, she seemed distant. “I can stay with you” Bernie reassured her. “No don’t be silly just behave please” Serena sighed. “I won’t be chasing after anyone Serena, you know that right?” Bernie had hit the nail on the head. 

“Sorry Bernie, I struggle in situations like this, living 26 years with a cheat and alcoholic, has taken its toll, it’s just like reliving it again” Serena was very distant and left the room in a mood. 

Bernie watched her walk down the stairs, she quickly followed her, “Serena I am going to stay here I don’t want you to be worried and upset.”   
“There is no need Bernie please, just go, I don’t want you to be involved in this shit mood I am in, I am better off by myself.”

Luke appeared and feeling the tension turned back on himself and walking into the lounge, Cameron came through the front door, calling that he was home. “I am just going to grab a quick shower, I won’t be long” he called running up the stairs.

Bernie was left feeling very awkward, she hadn’t meant to cause offense to Serena, by going out but understood why she was anxious, this was the pattern Edward had, going out with supposed friends and family only to be lying through his teeth and shagging his way around the female staff at the hospital.

Bernie really didn’t know what to do, she wanted to keep Serena happy, but she needed her own space too and she needed Serena to trust her. Would Serena be any happier if she stayed in? Probably not as this situation was very much her own ghost to battle with and Bernie staying could stop her from having that battle.   
She decided that she would get out the iron and ironing board for Serena and try and be helpful. Serena wasn’t impressed by this gesture she slammed things about in the kitchen as she moved about it. 

“Serena please tell me what do you want me to do?” Bernie stood in her way. “Go out, enjoy yourself please” She replied. “I am worried about you, your mood has dramatically changed in the last hour, I don’t want to leave you like this please darling” Bernie explained. “Bernie please, I am not in a mood with you honestly, I am angry at myself for questioning your love for me, questioning if you will be faithful, I know you will but the pain that he caused me takes over and I end up hating myself for forcing him away” She let out a whimper and a tear. 

“Hey, I will always be faithful to you sweetheart I promise you that, I am not Edward, do you hear me? I AM NOT EDWARD.” Bernie held Serena’s arms firmly. “I know but I am SERENA and I lost my husband and I don’t want to lose my wife too.” She realised what she said instantly “Girlfriend, I…. I meant Girlfriend” She corrected herself quickly. Feeling awkward, normally Bernie would have jumped in with some comment but not today. 

Cameron made his way down the stairs declaring that he was ready, Luke quickly joined him and called through to Bernie. “Ok just coming” She shouted back to them. “Serena please.” She said softy as Serena gave her peck on the check and turn her back on her.” Bernie stood wondering if this was a test, if she went would that break her heart, if she stayed would it worsen her mood. “Go have fun please” Serena mumbled and Bernie walked away.

Once they had got Serena was a little better, she wasn’t really sure what had happened there, it was like she relived every shit Saturday night she ever had with Edward over again. She knew Bernie would be faithful, well she hoped she would. Without giving much more thought to it, Jason was at the door. “Hello auntie Serena, I am home” He announced.

“I am in the kitchen Jason” she shouted to him. He appeared at the door, Serena explained what she had done that day, that everyone had gone out and that they were going to have a takeaway tonight her treat and he could pick what he wanted. She explained that she needed to get the ironing done and that they would then order, having him a selection of menus from one of the drawers. 

The ironing didn’t take long, Serena had made an investment as she called it into one of those super-hot, high speed, intensive steam irons, the ones that are ridiculously priced but they get the job done in half the time and with very little effort. She folded what could be folded and hung the rest on hangers. She asked Jason to help her take it all upstairs. She again hung several hangers on Cameron’s door and added to the folded pile she placed on his bed earlier. Jason took his things and put everything away. She did the same and made sure she placed Bernie’s away to, she hated a messy room. 

Jason had decided on food, she made the order and when she was told it would be at least an hours wait she excused herself for a shower. Jason was well settled in his chair, with the TV on. 

She stood under the hot shower allowing the water to hit hard against her exhausted skin. Why did she let Edward in time and time again, not physically in but emotionally, she never knew she could hate someone as much as she did him, and she hated herself for allowing his past behaviours to reminisce in her new life. 

She needed to shake this mood off, she felt terrible making Bernie feel the way she did. She finished in the shower and before getting dry she text Bernie ‘I am so sorry about earlier, I just get so defensive when I fear I will get hurt. I honestly do hope you are having a good time. 143 XX’ she sent the message and before she even put her phone down Bernie had text back. ‘143 doesn’t even come close to how I feel about you’ Serena smiled, she knew Bernie wasn’t Edward.

Serena ached all over, was the reason for it that they had, had so much sex since getting together, something that Serena had before gone months and sometimes years without.

Had the emotionally hype they had shared coming out to everyone finally caught up with her?

Was the drama of the ex-husbands, ex-lovers and families the reason for her exhaustion?

Was having Bernie move in so quickly taking its toll?

Were they spending too much time together, they lived together, worked together, ate together, slept together, socialised together, even bath and showered together…. Was it too   
much? … Serena thought it possibly was a little full on. 

Was it the guilt she felt after perving over Luke and the having that fantasy? 

Whatever it was she was exhausted and was actually very pleased that she was alone for the evening, with the exception of Jason, but he would be fine with the TV, she was going to drink a bottle of Shiraz and watch rubbish telly. 

She dried herself and as she took out her PJ’s she thought again about that fantasy, why did she find him so attractive, she loved Bernie so much but it was like he was Bernie but in male form, she was sure that was it, that’s the attraction. She wasn’t bi sexual she liked men a lot and still did but had fallen in love with Bernie’s personality not her sex. That must be it he was a man, but had Bernie’s personality, the prefect combination.

Was that why she was in this mood. Would she feel the same if he wasn’t so physically attractive? 

She looked at herself in the mirror, you stupid woman Serena Campbell, you have Bernie Wolfe the most amazing woman on this earth, the one you chased for months the one you have fantasied about time and time again and you have her, all of her, all of the sexiness that she is.

Luke is a test, a test that I will pass, just because she heard them talking about her earlier didn’t mean anything, she was Bernie’s and that is how she wanted to stay, any way Luke was leaving tomorrow but the thought of spending any more time with him was rather painful. She pulled on her PJ’s and her dressing gown, and as she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell went. “Food Jason” she called through. 

Jason and Serena sat really enjoying their Indian takeaway, “Good choice Jas, I haven’t had a good curry in ages” She said as he filled the conversation with what had happened at work today, how annoying Mrs Wolfe had been and how everyone was looking forward to seeing her go home. How busy they had been and how there was talk of Mr Haseen going off on leave for family reasons and how Mr Griffin being the deputy CEO would need to step in as the chief CEO while he was away. 

Serena took it all in, she wondered what Monday morning would bring and wondered if she would be asked to step in short term as Deputy CEO to support Ric, if they did she would jumped at it, maybe working away from Bernie for a little time would make it easier on them to cope better, just while they got used to doing all the other things together. 

Serena was however very worried about the ward, she hadn’t been there now for seven days with exception to last night thanks to the Bath trip and asking for an extra couple of days off. That’s it she thought she would go in to work tomorrow, that will give her and Bernie some space, would keep her away from Luke and would give Luke and Bernie some more time together. 

She reached again for her mobile and text Raf ‘Hey, I understand that it’s been crazy at work, I am so grateful to you and Fletch for covering, I will be in tomorrow after all, want to meet for coffee in my office at 9am for a debrief? My treat you and Fletch, might even add breakfast to that because you have been so good. S x’

Within twenty minutes Raf replied to the text ‘Thank goodness Serena, we have really missed you…………… And Bernie of course, but especially you your presents, management and guidance has been really missed. 9am sounds great see you then’

That made Serena smile, she loved AAU and her little family there ……She felt happier. She tidied away the plates and sat on the sofa wrapped up in her robe with a glass of wine watching a documentary on the Two Ronnie’s with Jason laughing her head off as she was reminded how funny they were. At 9pm Jason announced he was off to bed, reminding her that he had work tomorrow at 8am. “Jason I can take you to work in the morning, I am going in for a de brief with Raf and Fletch they have asked me to go in “ She explained as she followed up the stairs needing an early night too. 

Serena checked her phone before setting her alarm for 6am, there hadn’t been anymore texts from Bernie. She wasn’t sure what time they would roll in, all she hoped was that they would be quiet.

Serena felt asleep very quickly, but she was awaken at 11:45pm by her phone that sounded loudly and made her jump. It was a text from Bernie which read

 

‘I really miss you and I love you Al’


	40. Chapter 40 Don't Bother

Chapter 40 

Don’t bother

Serena was left gobsmacked, what the fuck was that about, she knew that Bernie had always called Alex Al, was she so drunk she wrote Al instead of Serena? Or was that meant for Alex and she had sent it to her by mistake? How did she reply to that? 

She laid there with tears in her eyes, after everything, her return from Ukraine, the passion they had shared, moving in, Bath, the New Year’s party… AFTER EVERYTHING this is what she does!!!!!  
Serena tried to call her but it went straight to voice mail, she didn’t want to leave a message she had to hear the excuse straight from the horse’s mouth. Serena laid waiting and waiting for her to return, she had cried and cried so much that she had nothing left. 2:30am flashed on the clock on her bedside cabinet, she still wasn’t home. 

She called again, voice mail, so she hung up quickly, she continued to lay there in silence, trying really hard to think of how she could have made that mistake, maybe it was the predictive text, everyone has sent a messed up message because they have pressed the send button before checking that the predictive text hasn’t added a completed random word.   
She took her phone and typed in Al…… predictive text gave the following as options…..Alex, Alexander, Alex’s, Alexei, Ales, Alerts, Allison, Also……………….. There wasn’t a word in that list that would have made sense apart from ALEX. Serena cried out loud, trying hard not to wake Jason. 

4am flashed on the clock, still nothing Serena was so angry, not just because of the text but the time, who goes out for a few drinks at 6pm and isn’t home at 4am, where was she? Was she with Alex? With a text like that Alex would have jumped at the chance to get Bernie into her bed. 

Serena must have fallen asleep at some point because her alarm woke her sharply at 6am, she flipped over to find the bed was empty, she checked her phone….. Nothing. She made her way to the bathroom and noted that the clothes she hung on the handle of Cameron’s door were on the floor, she opened the door a little and saw him dead to the world in his bed. She tip toed across the landing to Luke’s room, his door was ajar, and she could see him in the bed. But no Bernie, maybe she didn’t come home, maybe she went to Alex’s and stayed over. Serena just wanted to get ready and go, she knocked on Jason’s door he was awake and nearly ready.

It was 6:40am exactly, Jason was already down stairs he was so quiet, he managed to get his breakfast and make a tea for himself and a coffee for Serena. Serena sat looking in the mirror she had cried enough, she wasn’t going to let Bernie do this again, it was not going to be Ukraine part two. She sorted her hair and applied enough make up cover up her lack of sleep and was determined not to become the stupid emotional wreck she was before. NOT THIS TIME she kept saying in her head.

As she made her way down stairs, she could smell booze and cigarettes, she had a look of disgust that Luke and Cameron had properly been smoking all night, she busied herself gathering papers and sorting out her bag, she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed her coffee, “shall we make a move Jason, I know we will be early but I want to get there and get sorted.” She said hoping he would agree. “Ok Auntie Serena, are you trying to avoid Bernie?” he said finishing his tea. “What?” She replied sharply. “Do you want to avoid Bernie, she is in a real state” He added. “Why where is she?” Serena asked as Jason pointed to the lounge. 

Serena marched into the lounge to find Bernie on the sofa snoring away, she looked a bloody mess she looked around there was a side plate full of cigarettes butts, a half-eaten kebab on the floor near Bernie and a bag of chips on the chair. Serena was boiling with anger, she wanted to wake Bernie but didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was going to work, she gestured to Jason to leave. 

They arrived at the hospital at 7:15am, Serena promised Jason a pastry and hot chocolate she herself decided that she needed to eat too if she was going to make it through the day. 

They took the lift and entered a very peaceful AAU, Serena greeted the nurses and headed to her office, Jason followed. He sat in Bernie’s chair enjoying his second breakfast. Serena switched on her computer and removed the paperwork from her pigeon hole. She eat her pastry as she flicked through the letters and documents, most of them were rubbish which she quickly dis-guarded a few bits were to do with staff training so she gave those to Jason to put into Bernie’s tray.

She checked her emails and as predicted one flashed up from Henrik, she wondered if she should open it her hand hovering the mouse over it. She deliberated for several moments, thinking about Bernie and her current situation…. if Bernie has done something with Alex they would need space apart because it would be guns at dawn, if she hadn’t well they still needed space apart, she decided that last night…….. After taking a deep breathe she opened the email. 

She sat opened mouth for a moment, she couldn’t believe what she was reading, Henrik was indeed taking some time off he had been visiting his very sick mother, she knew that already from when he saw them at Bath, but his mother had since died and they were returning the body to Sweden, where he would be staying to sort out the funeral and her estate, he predicted he needed three months off. And he wanted her to be joint CEO …… NOT deputy. How on earth would Ric take that, she thought, but there again three months was nothing really, this could work she and Ric could dip in and out of the running of their wards as needed while still supporting each other in the role.

Jason was watching her intently, she worried that he would find out before she had a chance to tell Bernie…..or the other team members. With that Ric appeared on the ward, she had forgotten that he had been overseeing AAU while they had been away. She greeted him with a wide smile, “you’re a sight for sorry eyes Serena Campbell I must say” He said as he walked into the office. 

“Good morning Ric it is absolutely fabulous to see you too, thank you for holding the fort, I am very grateful and I see we have rather a lot to discuss too” She said. “Yes it seems we have been deemed the dream team Serena, I do hope Bernie will not get too jealous” he said jokingly. “Jason would you mind leaving me and Ric to it?” She asked as Jason left immediately without saying a word. 

Serena and Ric spoke for a whole hour nonstop, they had a good plan and seeing that they had worked closely before and got on so well, they both were looking forward to this new little venture. Henrik wants them to start first thing tomorrow so they really needed to work out a rota that would cover both AAU and Keller, they needed to delicate duties to the surgeons they worked with daily, ensuring that they are only called upon if it is an absolute emergency as the list of events, meetings and duties Henrik had left them was more than enough to keep them busy. 

They decided that they needed to speak with their teams face to face to go over the plan and their expectations, and that it really needed to be done today, either thought it was a Sunday, if they were expected to become joint CEO’s tomorrow they needed to start the day as they meant to go on. “OK why don’t we get admin to contact everyone on Keller and AAU and ask them to come in this afternoon, if people really can’t then we will need to email them.” Ric suggested, Serena agreed.

“So you want to start the rotas now, we can go up to our new office?” Ric suggested, “Yes, better we have those to hand later when we speak with everyone” Serena explained. “You go up I will join you soon, I just need to cancel a meeting I had booked with Raf first.” She added. 

Raf and Fletch were yet to arrive so she text them and explained that she had been called into a urgent meeting with Ric and therefore she needed to cancel the de brief but there was £20 in the top draw of her desk as she promised them breakfast. 

She grabbed her phone and dialled Bernie’s number it went straight to voice mail, she hung up and called the house number, which just rung and rung with no answer.  
She didn’t have time now, so would try again later. She took her case and made her way up to the CEO office.

Upon arrival she witnessed two of the porters carrying in a desk, she entered behind them, “Brilliant just in time, I thought we could re design the office while Henrik is away, make it work better for us what do you think?” Ric asked.

“Prefect idea, here let me help you” She said as she turned to small digital radio on the cabinet, classic music boomed out, “Err no we need something far more light hearted than Henrik’s dodgy taste in music” Ric ordered. She re tuned and cheesy pop echoed in the office. “Prefect” Ric called out breathless from moving Henrik’s massive desk.

Meanwhile back at the house, Bernie was woken by the sound of deep voices, for a second she thought she might be back on the field, she opened her eyes and it took her a moment to realise where she was and how bloody awful she fell. It felt like something had crawled down her throat and died. 

She staggered to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by Luke who didn’t look like he had been out on the town at all, he was as fresh as a daisy, and Cameron who was clearly nursing a sore head. “Glad to see it’s not just me who feels rough” She said very croakily. “How much did we drink last night?” Cameron asked. “By the looks of your mother too much” Luke stated while patting Bernie on the back. 

“The lounge is such a mess, Serena is going to kill me she is up yet?” Bernie asked. “Haven’t seen or heard her” Luke replied. “Well seeing you are the only one with a clear head you can tidy up.” She explained to Luke as she took him in a head lock. “I hate it when you do that” He declared. “Memories of a time gone by, that’s a good boy.” She said rubbing her knuckles across his head roughly.

“I want to see mum today, you going to join me?” He asked. “Yes why not, I am going to take my darling a coffee in bed and I will get ready, what is the time?” She asked. “11:15am” Cameron added. “That’s unlike Serena to sleep so late” Bernie said as she made her way to the stairs. 

She entered the bedroom saying “Wake up my darling it’s nearly lunch time.” She stood in the door way looking at the empty room, she could smell Serena’s perfume which lingered from being sprayed earlier that day. She checked the bathroom, but she wasn’t there either. Where was she? Bernie thought, maybe Elinor or one of her friends had called her and she was with them. She reached for her phone in her jean pocket, it was dead. She decided she would charge it while she took a shower. 

The shower made Bernie feel like she was back in the world of the living, she returned to the bedroom, still wondering where Serena was, it wasn’t her style to just go, she would always leave a note or a message. Bernie turned her phone on, she checked her messages there was nothing, she did however have several missed called from Serena last night and one this morning. Bernie was worried now, was her mum ok, having calls in the night when Serena was meant to be sleeping could only mean that something was wrong. 

She rushed to get ready and tried to call Serena in the process, but her phone just rang and rang, it went to voicemail and Bernie left a message. “Hey baby I hope you are ok, I am sorry I missed your calls my phone died last night, is everything alright? I am worried because you’re not here, where are you? 143 xx”

She ran down stairs Cameron had gone back to bed, so she relayed her concerns to Luke, they left for the hospital, Bernie trying several more times to contact Serena, and she in the end calls Jason. 

Back at the hospital Serena and Ric spent the last hour or so, laughing, making small chat and moving heavy furniture, there was a knock at the door, Jason stood in the doorway. “Auntie Serena, Bernie has called me wanting to know where you are… she left me a voice mail, have you checked your phone? What shall I do?” He asked worried. “Don’t worry Jason, I will call her, you just get back to work.” She answered. 

Serena rolled her eyes, “Is all well in the house of love?” Ric asked carefully. Serena wouldn’t normally share her feelings when it came to relationships but if she was to be working with Ric closely she decided he needed to know. She relayed the last few days to him and shown her the text from Bernie. 

“I am sure it is all innocent Serena, she is head over heels in love with you, and anyone can see that”. He reassured her, “why don’t you ring her, she needs to know about this CEO thing before anyone else”. He added. “I will leave you to it, I will get some coffee and we can then crack on with the rota’s.” He smiled as he left the office. 

Serena picked up her phone and listened to the message Bernie had left. She read the text again from last night, please let this be some innocent mistake and nothing more, she thought to herself.   
She tried to call Bernie but as it started to ring her pager went off, ‘red phone trauma’. She cancelled the call and made her way down the 8 flights of stairs to AAU.   
Bernie was on AAU visiting her mum, she spotted that Serena’s coat was in the office, but no bag and more importantly no Serena. Fletch approached Bernie. “Sorry Ms Wolfe I know you aren’t on duty but we have a seven year old girl coming in she has been involved in a hit and run and even though I have paged Ms Campbell, I believe she is too busy with Ric to attend surgery. So can you?” He asked.

“With Ric, why is she with Ric?” Was all she could manage to say. “Ms Wolfe Theatre?” Fletch was more urgent. “Err yes, of course what the ETA?” She asked. “Five minutes” Fletch announced. “Right I will get my scrubs on” She explained running off to the locker room. 

As she left, Serena immediately appeared, “Rights let’s get scrubbed in” She announced rushing to theatre. She was gone in a blink of an eye and fletch just didn’t have time to inform her that Bernie was here too. 

The young girl was rushed straight into theatre, Serena was just being gowned and she was ready for the handover. “7 year old female, playing in the street was hit by a car averaging 30 miles an hour in a restricted 20mph zone. Head and neck remarkably OK, but injuries to her legs, and left arm and bruising across her abdomen.” A voice said.

“Sorry I am here” Bernie called out being gowned. “Serena” The name escaped her lips and she spotted Serena at the table. Serena was shocked to see her “Ms Wolfe, what are you doing here?” 

“I….. I thought you were busy with Ric, they asked me to step in, I was …… I was here visiting mum” She replied all nervously. 

“Right well seeing you are here, are you actually going to join me or just watch?” Serena tone was harsh. The tension was high, and Bernie wasn’t sure how she had pissed Serena off, but she knew she certainly had.

They assessed the patient and started the necessary procedures, they worked in silence which was very unusual for them, the tension was so heavy you could cut it with a knife. Bernie kept trying to catch Serena’s eye in the hope that some longing loving looks would make it better, but Serena wasn’t rising to the bait.

Eventually Bernie broke the silence, “so have you been here all morning?” She asked quietly.

“Err… yes, Raf asked me in to do a de brief and seeing we didn’t have anything planned I didn’t see the problem” She choked through her answer.

“Well that was handy then wasn’t it?” Bernie looked up at Serena finally catching her eye.

“I didn’t know we needed to have something planned, to keep you away from work” Bernie bit the bullet.

Serena again broke the eye contact. “Normally we wouldn’t but after the text last night I didn’t really feel like sticking around” Serena used her sharp tongue. “Text” Bernie raised her eyebrow. 

“Yes that and the very late return combined with the mess I awoke to.” Serena raised her eyes to meet Bernie’s. “Right, I see…. And err…. Being busy with Ric?” She asked carefully. 

“You will find out soon enough but that is not an appropriate theatre conversation thank you” her tone was very cold again.

“Can I leave you to close up?” Serena asked as she moved away from the table and made her way to the scrub area, not looking back at Bernie.


	41. Chapter 41 Taking Time

Chapter 41 

Taking time

Serena returned to her office, grabbing the files she needed for the rota’s even though she was sure Ric had everything in control. 

Bernie appeared at the door, “Can I come in?” she asked.

“Last time I checked it was your office too” Serena said without looking up. Bernie entered and closed the door, she sat on the sofa that was still there.

“Are we keeping this here” She asked patting the arm of the sofa.

“I don’t mind really” Serena replied while she searched for papers in the filing cabinet.

“I am sorry” Bernie announced.

“For what exactly Berenice?” Serena snapped starring at her.

“For staying out much later than we should had? For going out in the first place? For the mess you found this morning? For smoking? For getting so drunk? I am not entirely sure Serena, but you are clearly pissed off at something” 

“I won’t lie Bernie I was shocked at the lateness you did turn up home, I was awake until 4am and up at 6am so you returned at some point in those two hours. I was disgusted at the state you and my home was in this morning. I do not allow smoking in my house, something you know but clearly don’t care about.” Serena was spitting feathers. 

“OK I am so sorry really I am, I was so drunk when we left the club at 2am, we couldn’t get a taxi so we had to walk home, which wasn’t easy as Cameron and I were practically paralytic it took us ages and then we needed food to soak up some of the alcohol so stopped for a kebab and I suppose it just took us longer than we thought it would. Once we got into the house we sat eating and smoking. I am sorry about that to and I do care about our home, I was just so drunk”. She shifted on the sofa hoping that Serena would move closer to her, but Serena stuck to her spot against the filing cabinet. 

“I was gutted this morning to find you were gone, I was worried about you, wondering where you had gone” Bernie said quietly hoping that Serena would hear the emotion in her voice. 

“What do I have to say or do to make this better?” She asked as she raised to her feet and moved closer to Serena. 

 

“Read the last text you sent me, that is why I wasn’t in bed waiting for you” Serena said bitterly as she pushed past Bernie, wiping a tear away and leaving the office with her paperwork.

Bernie searched for her phone and opened the sent messages…. “SHIT” the word fell from Bernie’s mouth as she read the message… “For fuck sake” shortly followed. 

She popped over to the nurse’s station, “where did Ms Campbell go?” She asked. “Back to Mr Griffin, Ms Wolfe”. Bernie smiled and returned to the office, ring Serena’s mobile. 

Serena stopped as she heard her phone, looking at the name on the screen hovering her finger over the answer button…. But she rejected the call.

Within seconds she received a text from Bernie ‘It’s not what you think’. Serena rolled her eyes was that the best she could do? She thought.

Ric had practically finished the rota’s the only person he hadn’t added was Bernie, when Serena looked through it she insisted that Bernie was treated like any other member of staff, including spilt shifts and on call. Ric questioned her making sure that she understood the possible strain it could put on their relationship. Serena explained at depth that she felt that some time apart would make the relationship a better one.

Admin called Ric and explained that they were able to contact the AAU and Keller teams and that everyone was attending the 4pm meeting. “Right that gives us 30 minutes” Ric said, “are you going to find Bernie to tell her, I am sure you don’t want her to find out at the same time as everyone else.” He added.

Serena got her phone and called Bernie, but it went to straight to voice mail. She didn’t leave a message. She reluctantly text her ‘we clearly need to talk, but I need to tell you about the meeting at 4pm, come and find me upstairs in Hanssen’s office’

Bernie was in the locker room when she received the text, she quickly changed back into her clothes, with full intention to find Serena, as she walked through the ward, she stopped to say goodbye to Luke, they had already spoken quickly about the discussion she had with Serena in the office. 

He advised her to stay calm and do whatever it took to keep Serena close. As she was about to go, it was announced by Fletch that Mrs Wolfe was moving up to the elderly ward as she didn’t need the services of AAU anymore. Luke was happy to escort her but she was really keen for Bernie to go as well, she was nervous. 

Bernie of course agreed, they waited ages for the lift and by the time they had settled her in, it was 3:55pm. Bernie made her apologises and chipped it up the stairs to get to Hanssen’s office to the meeting, whatever Serena had planned to say before the meeting would have to wait. 

Everyone was in the office eagerly waiting for this big announcement, Serena was holding back for Bernie, but Ric reminded her that people had come in on their day off, so they needed to start on time. Just as Ric started to speak and welcome everyone, thanking them for coming in on a Sunday. Bernie practically fell through the door. Gracefulness was not Bernie’s style. She apologised and perched at the back of the room on a table.

She took in her surrounds, this office held special memories for her and Serena, recalling the memory of making love on Hassen’s desk. She was in a bit of a day dream when she realised that the room had been changed around and that there were now two desks in the room facing each other. She questioned why that was and thought that this meeting might tell her, so she snapped herself out of her thoughts and focused again on what Ric was saying. 

She looked up just as Serena was about to speak, her eyes making direct contact with hers, that look still took both of their breaths away. Serena hesitated in her speech as she starred into Bernie’s eyes. Bernie smirked acknowledging the power between them. But she wasn’t going to break her stare not like she used to. Serena coughed and started again………..

“So you are all here because we thought you all deserved to hear this news first hand, Mr Hanssen unfortunately is taking three months compassionate leave following the death of his mother, he will be in Sweden for that time and as deputy CEO Mr Griffin will be stepping up to become acting CEO.” 

There was a rumble of conversations as Serena delivered her message, Bernie wondered why Serena was up there explaining all this…. Was Ric really that big headed that he needed someone else to make this announcement for him. 

Ric stood next to Serena and explained….

“So as you can imagine Keller Ward will suffer a little in my absence”

It suddenly hit Bernie…. So Serena will be over seeing Keller, that’s why she is here, she thought.

Ric continued….

“But Mr Hanssen had a fantastic idea, hence why Ms Campbell is here…. As you know we have both held the position of deputy CEO before and Mr Hanssen has decided that to cover the CEO role in his absence and keeping the wards performance at a high level myself and Ms Campbell will be joint acting CEO’s.”

Bernie’s head shot up and starred directly at Serena, why would she agree to this? She starred trying to get eye contact, something that Serena had no intention of giving her. 

Serena stepped in and explained…..

“So that means that you will be seeing a lot less of myself and Mr Griffin on AAU and Keller, we have devised a new rota, we can’t keep everyone happy, but we hope it is manageable. It does mean of course that we will be delegating some of our responsibilities and duties onto the more senior staff on each ward. Saying that however the reason behind Mr Hanssen’s plan is that Mr Griffin and I can share the CEO responsibilities freeing us up where possible to cover emergency surgery and spending some time on our wards.”

“Are there any questions?” Ric asked.

Several hands were raised Ric went through them one by one, they consisted of enquires about annual leave, med school intake placements and child care arrangements. Bernie was the last one left with her hand up…. “yes Ms Wolfe” he said, everyone was a little surprised at her asking a question surely being Serena’s partner she already knew all about this.

“I was just wondering when this new exciting venture will start” Bernie was aware that all eyes were on her. 

“Tomorrow” Serena quickly answered. “Brilliant thank you” Bernie said as she made her way quickly to the door. 

There was a deathly silence Ric stood closer to Serena and whispered in her ear “Go after her” Serena sharply turned to him and whispered back “Absolutely not I wouldn’t give this lot the satisfaction, can you make an excuse please.”

“Sorry about that, as many of you know Ms Wolfe’s mother was admitted to AAU the other night and the whole situation has been extremely stressful, we were lucky she made it to the meeting. Anyway any other questions? If not thank you all very much.” Ric covered it the best he could.

As the room emptied Serena made her way to the window, it over looked, the carpark, the peace garden and the smoking area. She spotted Bernie instantly lighting up a cigarette, Serena swore under her breath, “bloody smoking.” Ric appeared at her side. “Will you go down there and talk to her” he said. “No Ric we have a job to do, I promised Hanssen and my team when we got together that work was work and that our private lives would never get in the way of medicine.” She announced. 

“OK your call….. What time are we knocking off?” he asked.

“Now” Serena said looking at her watch. “Oh come on Ric we are the CEO’s we make our own working hours, come on Albie’s is calling and you are buying” She said laughing.

Ric knew better than to question her. They gathered their things and made their way out of the hospital. Bernie was still there smoking, she watched as Serena and Ric left the hospital and walked across the car park towards Albie’s. 

Serena didn’t look back she needed space and if Bernie really wanted to speak with her she would, they ordered and found a booth, it was quiet as most shifts didn’t finish until 6pm. They must have been there about twenty minutes when the door flew open and Bernie stormed in. She spotted Serena and Ric instantly. Serena looked up, and knew from her face that she was angry, did she really want a scene? No she decided it wasn’t worth the gossip, she apologised to Ric and made her way over to Bernie.

“We need to talk” She said standing in front of Bernie, 

“you think?” she replied.

They made their way out and walked in silence to Serena’s car. “Well?” Serena said as the settled in the car.

“Not here, take me home” Bernie replied sharply.

They drove home in silence, both trying very hard to compose themselves, they normally would be holding hands or touching each other’s legs. Both of them were so angry, when they parked up they knew that they had a window of time before Jason was home. They entered the house and found a note from Cameron ‘gone to visit Nan be back about 8pm’ 

“Right come on then” Serena said. Bernie stood one side of the kitchen her arms folded leaning up against the work top, Serena mirrored her on the opposite side of the kitchen. 

“Joint CEO, what’s that about?” she mumbled.

“I thought we explained the reasons in the meeting, Hanssen instructed the joint position, I didn’t really have much of a choice” Serena explained. 

“But I had to find out like I did?” Bernie was harsh.

“I asked you to come and see me before the meeting, but in the last 24 hours it seems you ignore me and my feelings.” Serena snapped. 

“I was on my way to find you but mum got moved to a different ward and she needed me” Bernie explained. 

“Well you can’t have a go at me then, it was you that didn’t meet me it’s not my fault” Serena explained.

“We were in theatre together, you didn’t say anything and then in the office, you had opportunity then too” Bernie made a good argument.

“I was too angry with you” Serena’s voice wobbled.

“Yes, the text especially I guess” Bernie spoke softly.

“Well” Serena said. 

“Well I know you think it was to Alex” Bernie said trying to make eye contact with Serena. 

“Well you have had all day to think up an excuse, so I might as well hear it” Serena was sarcastic.

“It was a message for you really it was, my phone was dying and I was half way through writing it when my phone flashed so I pressed the send button quickly, then it died on me.”

“I am just meant to accept that then?” Serena looked up to the ceiling she didn’t want to cry.

Bernie's next words could possible make or break this whole relationship!


	42. Chapter 42 Sorry seems to be the hardest word

Chapter 42

Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

Bernie moved closer to Serena, she did it slowly, she didn’t want Serena to close up any more than she was already. 

“The message was meant for you, baby please believe me. It was meant to say………

‘I miss you and I love you always, all l my dreams have come true’

Please Serena, my darling my heart only beats for you, surely you know that after the rocky start we have had, and all the time we have stood up for each other”. Bernie had moved towards Serena trying so hard to show how sincere she was.

Serena looked up “I want to believe you Bernie, really I do but…….. It’s…..it’s just…”

“It’s just this was what Edward did wasn’t it, mouthfuls of lies, making you question yourself, your love for him the commitment you made…. I am right aren’t I?” Bernie said reaching out for Serena’s hand, which she didn’t give.

“If you know that why did you do it? You told me last night that you were not like Edward, but you did this to me, knowing I was at home worried” Serena’s voice raised a little.

“I am not Edward darling, I love you, I wouldn’t do that to you, I know I have done the wrong things by going out in the first place, by getting so drunk and by coming home late and creating the mess I did…. I know all of that reminded you of Edward and I am SO sorry, I am a complete idiot, and I won’t ever do it again I promise.

“Problem is Bernie, you are aren’t you? ………………..You are like Edward. You lived a lie for the whole 25 years of your marriage, you had an affair with Alex. You played with my emotions and run away when it got serious, how does any of that support your case now” Serena was beside herself with pain. 

"Please darling I don’t want anyone else, why would I chase you for all those months, return from Ukraine and risk my relationship with my children and mother if I didn’t love you?” Bernie was laying her heart on the line. 

“Please Serena I don’t even have Alex’s number, I am completely devoted to you, did I not declare my utter love and commitment to you when Alex was at that interview, if I still loved her or wanted her would I have done that? Well would I?” She asked.

“I would hope not no” Serena’s voice was shaky. “Please baby, this is killing me, really killing me.” Bernie held her hand out again this time Serena took it and they stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes, Bernie went to move in for a kiss but Jason came home.

“Hello Auntie Serena, Hello Auntie Bernie…. You look better than you did this morning, what’s for dinner I am starving, are we having a Sunday Roast?” Jason gasped for air after his long sentence. 

“Jason I haven’t even thought about dinner, I have to prepare for tomorrow, why don’t you and Bernie go out for dinner?” Serena suggested. 

“That’s ok, but I want a roast dinner, I will get change I will be 15 minutes exactly.” Jason announced as she headed for the stairs. 

Bernie turned to Serena, “please come with us” she said. “I need some space Bernie, we still need to talk about the CEO thing” Serena explained

“I know but please, I need to know we are OK…..Are we OK Serena?” Bernie looked wantonly nearly crying. 

“I don’t know Bernie, I just don’t know” Serena cupped Bernie’s cheek as she spoke, she wanted everything to be OK, but it hurt, what Bernie did hurt. Bernie grabbed Serena hand and pulled it around to her lips kissing it. 

Serena pulled her hand away, she wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye and made her way to the dining table where she removed papers from her bag. She sat and started to read, not lifting her head again until Bernie and Jason had left. 

As the door shut behind them she sobbed out loud, she did believe Bernie about the text, it made sense, and she knew deep down that Alex played no threat to her and their relationship. When would they just be happy? With no complications. 

Serena was still working when she heard the front door….. That was record timing for a meal, let alone a meal with Jason. Jason come in and announced he was going for a shower and straight to bed because he had a tummy ache from eating so fast.

“Still busy I see” Bernie approached Serena with caution. “Nearly done, there are so many meetings and events that Ric and I need to cover.” She explained not looking up from the files.

“I am sorry about my reaction at the meeting early, I shouldn’t have walked out like I did” Bernie said sitting down. 

“Yeah left me looking rather stupid in front of all of our colleagues yet again it was like Ukraine part 2………..But it’s done isn’t it.” Serena eventually looked up. 

“Well I am sorry nevertheless, have you got my rota?” Bernie enquired. “Yes here you go, Ric made the rotas, but I am sure you understand that everyone is needing to pull together and do extra.” She said handing the piece of paper to Bernie.

Bernie read the rota, Serena put her head down again not wanting to see her reaction. “Right ok, I will put this on the calendar” Bernie said not commenting on the spilt shifts or the on call shift she had been given. 

“Would you like a drink?” Bernie asked, Serena nodded “Wine?” Bernie shouted out as she walked to the kitchen. “No coffee please, I am going to finish up here and take a bath” Serena called through as she finished signing some papers and packing the paperwork up. 

She just finished putting the last papers in her bag as Bernie returned with two coffee’s she placed one on the table, which Serena quickly took and headed for the stairs in silence. Bernie took a deep breath and followed a little behind as she turned off the lights. By the time she was walking up the stairs the bath was already running, as she reached the last step Serena stepped into the bathroom closing and more importantly locking the door behind her. Bernie got the message loud and clear…. Serena didn’t want her in there not even to chat like they sometimes did.

She went into the bedroom and texted Cameron, it was nearly 8:30 and she was worried that he was later than his note stated. Her phone went off, Cameron’s response ‘Nan is fine, just having one last drink with Luke before he goes off. Won’t be long, I know I need an early night, really looking forward to tomorrow and starting at AAU. 

Bernie sorted out what clothes she was going to wear tomorrow it was a 7am start so they were all up at 5am. She wanted a shower before she went to bed, so sat drinking her coffee waiting for Serena to finish in the bathroom. Ten minutes had nearly past before Serena appear in the door way a towel tightly wrapped around her beautiful wet body and another wrapped around her hair, the light flashed against her wet skin, Bernie’s first reaction was to stand and kiss her, she stood up but Serena walked straight past her. 

“Is….. Err…..is there any hot water left?” Bernie asked. “I would imagine enough for a shower yes, sorry I didn’t know you wanted one”. Serena felt awkward. “Its fine don’t worry I will just have a quick one.” 

Bernie said as she started to get naked, she knew Serena could see her reflection in the dressing table mirror, so she took her time taking her clothes off slowly and piece by piece. Bernie could feel Serena’s eyes on her. Serena couldn’t help but look, taking in her beauty, she loved this woman so much, but she was not ready to kiss and make up she was exhausted, and still upset. 

Bernie wrapped a short towel around her and left the bedroom, Serena quickly dried her hair and body, grabbing PJ’s and getting into bed, she really was exhausted and snugged up under the covers.

Bernie had a super quick shower, the water was warm but not warm enough to stand under it for long. Bernie dried off in the bathroom she was cold and just wanted to get into bed. She made her way back to the bedroom, she grabbed some PJ’s and climbed into bed. She laid there waiting for Serena to say something, she turned onto her side and spotted that Serena was actually fast asleep. Bernie placed her arm around Serena’s waist and curled up closely behind her kissing her neck and telling her she loved her. 

************************************************************** 

5AM came around all too quickly, Serena was up first nervous for the day ahead, Bernie struggled to wake and without Serena’s normal constant moans to get out of bed, she realised she was still in the dog house. Cameron was keen and excited and Jason was his normal self, Bernie joined them at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, they all started to eat. Serena was still getting ready, when Bernie called up to her asking if she wanted breakfast. 

Bernie waited at the bottom of the stairs for a replied but instead saw Serena appear in the most stunning fitted trouser suit, she had a bright red blouse buttoned up under her black jacket which hugged her curves perfectly and the sexist red high heels. Her makeup was prefect and she smelt amazing. 

Bernie stood open mouthed watching her every step, when she reached the bottom of the stairs Bernie glazed deep into her eyes “Serena you are breath taking, god you are so beautiful” she was almost crying. 

“Thankyou” Serena said as an awkward silence hit as they starred at each other. “Did……….. Err……… did you mention breakfast” Serena said as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Cameron wolf whistled as Serena entered the kitchen, “Enough of that young man” She said as she sat on the bar stool.

“Seriously Serena you look amazing, they won’t know what has hit them, doesn’t she look great mum?” He asked as Bernie handed Serena a coffee. 

“I think she looks stunning” Bernie’s hand landed softly on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Serena smiled and drank her coffee. 

They arrived at the hospital, and took the lift, when it stopped Cameron and Jason got out and wished Serena good luck, Bernie didn’t leave the lift, “Go ahead both of you, I am going up with Serena.” She said. 

The doors closed, “Why are you escorting me to my office?” Serena asked.

“Because I love you and even though you dislike me at the moment I still have a duty as your girlfriend to make sure you get to your new job on time and safely……………… That and I want to make sure no one makes a pass at you looking as good as you do” 

Serena smiled and stretched her fingers off the strap of her bag and brushed them against Bernie’s hand. Bernie responded and entwined her fingers into Serena’s. They held each other’s hand tightly not letting go even when the lift opened, they walked hand in hand to the CEO office.   
Ric wasn’t there yet, Serena hung up her coat and placed her bag on the desk.

“What made you change the office around?” Bernie asked nervously. 

“Well it made sense to rearrange so two desks could fit, making us equals and all that” Serena smiled as she emptied her bag.

“Nothing to do with the fact that all you could picture when you came in here was us making love on the desk?” She asked with a smile.

Serena’s head shot up starring Bernie in the eye, there was a fire between them as they remembered that night, the night that Serena lowering herself onto Bernie’s face. 

They both were aware of the sexual tension building. Serena’s breath quicken, her chest heaving so much that the buttons on her blouse her nearly popping. Bernie moved closer her breathing too heavy and quick.

“It was a magical night wasn’t it?” She said as she stood in front of Serena close enough that they could touch without trying. 

“Every time we make love its magical Bernie” she mumbled. 

Bernie raised her hand to stroke Serena’s cheek, she moved closer so their bodies were touching. 

“You do know it’s all about you, don’t you my sweetheart?” Bernie whispered across Serena’s lips.

Serena relaxed against Bernie and with a huge sigh she lent forward and kissed Bernie hard, it was fast, passionate and needed. She wrapped one arm around Bernie’s waist and the other around her neck structuring her fingers around the base of her neck. Bernie lifted one hand to cup Serena’s breast and the other squeezed her bum. 

Serena moaned into Bernie’s mouth which made Bernie groan. Bernie broke from the kiss and peppered Serena’s neck with hard kisses, tickling her tongue over the pulse pumping in Serena’s neck. Serena moaned out loud. 

“I love you Ms Campbell, my very own CEO….. Do I get any perks for knowing the management personally?” She let out a light laugh.

“You’re kissing me aren’t you? I would say that was a pretty big perk” Her statement was clear.

“I am so sorry darling, really I am I never want to piss you off again, I hate it when you are in a mood with me, I can’t bare it” Bernie declared as she licked Serena’s ear. 

“Let me make it up to you please, anything just say” Bernie announced. 

“Ok, you can take me to dinner tonight, somewhere nice and then we can go from there” Serena suggested.

“Ok 5pm?” She asked. 

Serena nodded as she kissed Bernie’s sweet lips again.


	43. Chapter 43 Business and usual please

Chapter 43

Business as Usual Please.

It was only 8:30am and already Bernie was feeling the loss of Serena on AAU, they worked so entwined together each day that not having her there felt wrong. The shift staff were arriving and Bernie was preparing the briefing. She gathered her files and as she headed for the nurses station when she spotted Serena at the doors. 

She threw a sideway smile which Serena responded to.

“Good Morning Ms Campbell, couldn’t keep yourself away?” She grinned. 

“You know me so well Ms Wolfe” Serena replied with a twinkle in her eye. “I was actually hoping to catch the morning briefing and to be here when the new med students are introduced.” Serena announced. 

“And there was me thinking your presence was solely to see me” Bernie smirked. 

They made their way to the nurse’s station, Serena lent forward close to Bernie asking her something, Bernie nodded and they spoke softly while everyone gathered. 

“Good morning everyone, I hope we are all well today and looking forward to another fun filled day on AAU?” Bernie opened the briefing. “Ms Campbell is here, but she isn’t really, if that makes sense….. She wanted to join us for this briefing and will be saying a few words in a moment” She added. 

She talked her colleagues through the patients and the booked procedures that they for the day ahead and did the normal high alert to the red phone chat that they had every day.   
She explained that the next med students started placement today and were under the wings of Morven Digby. 

Serena jumped in “That is why I am here really, I want you to welcome each and every one of them, remember we have all been in their shoes and a hospital is a scary place at the best of times without being on AAU and Trauma which can I remind you has recently been graded as the best unit in the country.  
We know it gets crazy in here, but please take a deep breath and engage them in our way of working. Now Cameron Dunn is one of the new students and most of you will know his is Ms Wolfe’s son, I want to make this clear, there is no favouritism for any student, and we certainly do not want any of you to reveal this information to any of the other students, if he chooses too then that is his choice. Do I make myself clear?” she added.

Everyone mumbled and nodded their heads in response…. 

“And another thing, I won’t be around much but I expect you all to support and respect Ms Wolfe while I am away, and your discretion about our relationship is strongly required amongst the new students please.” Serena requested.

“I just wanted to say Ms Campbell that we are all really proud of you doing this CEO role. It’s nice when one of our own makes it big.” Fletch announced which was met by cheers and ‘here, here’s’ from others.

“And it’s just a personal comment but if I had a girlfriend that looked as amazing as you I would want everyone to know about it so good luck with keeping quiet Ms Wolfe.” He added with a dirty laugh.

“Yes thanks Fletch, I am hoping it will be a case of out of sight out of mind” Bernie laughed back. 

Just then the new students entered the ward, they looked like lambs to the slaughter, Morven brought them in and stood at the nursing station, introducing them as a group to the team, “This is Ms Wolfe clinical lead here at AAU and Trauma expert, and Ms Campbell who is normally co leader, but at present is acting CEO, so you are very lucky to see her here today.” 

“Good morning to you all, we are very pleased to welcome you into our little family, don’t be fooled by the calmness you current see, it will not stay like this for long. But remember you have all been successful in securing a place here which means you have shown outstanding skill in your studies, so make your time here worthwhile. Keep your eyes, ears and minds open. The team here are exceptional, they are very talented and extremely professional, watch and learn from them and you will have a long and successful career in medicine. Good luck” Serena was always so good at public speaking. 

“Right I must go, I leave you in the very, very capable hands of Ms Wolfe” She said as she laid her hand on Bernie’s shoulder and made her way out of AAU, very aware of the spark of electricity her and Bernie just shared in that simple touch. 

When Serena returned to her office, she was greeted by a massive bouquet of beautiful red roses, a note was attached. 

‘Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful lady I know. I love you ALWAYS. PS you look HOT.’

Serena smiled and held the card to her chest, she reached for her phone and text Bernie ‘I love you. Thank you for the amazing flowers’

Bernie had just finished her ward rounds when she heard her phone go off, she smiled widely when she read the message. She replied. ‘You wait until tonight Ms Campbell, you can thank me properly. 143’

Serena’s diary was full for the whole morning, she had a budget meeting with the finance team which thankfully Ric attended, it went on forever and it took Serena a lot of concentration not to let her mind run away with her about thoughts of Bernie. 

The meeting over ran as expected, but it was very successful and the plan for future research projects looked good. Ric and Serena enjoyed a quiet coffee as they discussed their afternoon, they didn’t have much on but needed to do paperwork. Ric wanted to visit Keller, so Serena was left with the mountain of paperwork. Ric was gathering his stuff when the office phone rung. Serena answered it.

“Sorry Ric, change of plan, there is a Trauma patient coming in with vascular problems, I am needed in theatre” Serena was very pleased as she hated paperwork.

She rushed off to AAU, Bernie was already scrubbed in. Serena rushed to change and was quickly in the scrub prep area. “Hello again” Bernie said as Serena entered. “Hello yourself” she replied.

The patient was brought in and they set to work, the procedure was very straight forward, there was a little internal bleed but again manageable. 

Afterwards when Bernie and Serena were de-gowning and washing up.

Serena spoke “do you mind telling me Ms Wolfe why I was called to assist in an operation that you could have done with your eyes shut?” 

“Busted” Bernie replied with a smile.

“Yes you certainly are” Serena smirked as she dried her hands.

“I just had to see you, its driving me nuts not having you by my side” Bernie confessed.

“I know, but this is a really good opportunity for me, and the bonus money will come in very handy as I thought I would use it to take us away on holiday, how does a week, somewhere really hot sound?” She asked as she moved closer to Bernie. 

“Sun, Sea and Sex with the goodness that is Ms Serena Campbell….Mmm…..I think that sounds like heaven, just a shame that we need to wait three months.” She sighed.

“It will be worth the wait I promise… and three months will go in a blink of an eye….. Well saying that you haven’t even made it through the first day yet.” Serena smiled as she planted a kiss on Bernie’s welcoming lips.

“I need to change” Serena said as she broke away from the kiss. “Yes get that sexy black suit back on, can I come?” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck. 

Serena grabbed Bernie between the legs, I am sure I can make you cum yes!” She said tongue in cheek. “I think you just did” Bernie laughed as she followed Serena to the locker room. 

Jasmine was also in the changing room when Bernie and Serena got there, she was at the opposite end to where Serena’s locker was but it meant that Bernie and Serena would be unable to share a special moment as they wished.

Bernie sat on the bench and made small talk as Serena very seductively removed her scrub trousers, flashing her knickers as she did it, those beautiful carves those firm hips, how Bernie wanted to drop to her knees and lick those inner tights.

She was rambling nothing was really making sense and Serena loved it that she had the normally cool and collected Berenice Wolfe in the palm of her hand like this. Serena took her fitted black trousers from the hanger and slowly pulled them onto her legs, lifting them higher wiggling her bum to make them comfortable before securing the button and fly. 

Bernie gulped hard as Serena took the hem of her scrub top and slowly, like painfully slowly lifted the top off over her head, she was wearing Bernie’s favourite bra. It was red satin, with the most delicate black lace over it. 

“Oh fuck” Escaped Bernie’s lips causing Serena to laugh. 

“Are you ok Bernie?” She asked trying to cover up the lustful comment she just made.

“Err…. Yes just remember something I forgot to do earlier that’s all” She said hoping it covered up her desire for Serena. 

Bernie couldn’t take her eyes off Serena as she deliberately put on her red shirt, taking one button at a time securing the hug fitting item. She started at the bottom so her heaving breasts were the last to be covered up, prolonging the pleasured looked in Bernie’s eyes. 

Jasmine eventually left, and without hesitation Bernie pushed Serena hard against the lockers, causing a loud noise as they hit the wall behind them. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked Bernie.

“Shut up and kiss me” she replied as she took Serena by the hips and grinded herself against her firmly. 

They kissed hard, tongues exploring each other’s mouth wildly, Bernie pulled at the first 3 buttons of Serena’s blouse and undid them, peppering kisses over the exposed chest. 

“And that Bra, fuck me Serena I could have cum there and then by just looking at you” Bernie whimpered between kisses. 

“I know, I saw, god I want you” Serena was breathless.

“I don’t need telling twice” she said as she hitched both of Serena’s legs up around her waist, taking her weight. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck hard, holding on tightly as Bernie thrusted herself up against her. 

The door opened as Serena released a loud groan and there stood Fletch and Cameron…

”Out of sight out of mind didn’t work then” Fletch announced making them aware they were there. 

“Shit” Serena shouted as Bernie dropped her legs from around her waist. 

“Sorry, sorry that was so unprofessional of us” Serena was so embarrassed to have been caught like that. 

“Sorry guys, the moment just took us” Bernie explained not as embarrassed she was just acting like one of the lads. 

“Like I said Bernie, when you have a Mrs as hot as Serena, it is very hard to keep your hands off her, you did well to last this long, better man than me” he said laughing. 

“Thanks Fletch” she replied. 

“Jesus Christ why don’t you just high five each other” Serena proclaimed as she sorted herself out and pulled on her jacket.

“Sorry Cameron” she said as she stepped into her shoes. 

“I am with Fletch on this one, even though that is a bit weird seeing you are like my step mum” He explained.

“Dude having a hot step mum is like every young man’s dreams” Fletch said as he actually high fived Cameron.

“Thank you that’s enough….” Serena used her strict voice. 

The three of them stood smirking, “You Ms Wolfe are old enough to know better” she said as she gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek and left the locker room. 

Serena had her sparkle back and a spring in her step, she hated it when she and Bernie argued but saw the positive side of this argument. Maybe they needed this to bring back to real life and out of that bubble they were in.

She entered her new office to find a very exhausted looking Ric, “how’s it going” she said rubbing his shoulder looking at the paperwork spread across his desk. 

“Not too bad actually, how was theatre?” He asked her.

“Good, nothing too complicated and patient will make a full recovery, right what can I do?” She asked holding her hands open for files. 

They worked pretty much in silence for the next hour or so, until Ric announced he was done and was going to visit Keller before going home. Serena wished him well and reminded him he was at a conference tomorrow. 

Serena sat for a further two hours working hard to complete the paperwork so she was freed up tomorrow. She was rather exhausted but was proud that her MBA from Harvard hadn’t failed her and all those years of studying had helped her developed this stamina to work until it was done.

She heard a light tapping at the door. “Come” she barked the order. “Hello Auntie Serena how did your first day as the boss go?” Jason was very excited. “Hello Jason, it has been good thank you, has your shift finished?” She asked welcoming him in.

“Yes it has and so has mine” Bernie followed him in and she lent arms folded against the door frame. “Are you ready to knock off?” She asked Serena.

“Very nearly yes, just need to sign off some papers.” She explained.

“Have you done all of this work today Auntie Serena?” Jason asked pointing to the hefty pile of files. 

“Actually Jason I have completed all of that in the last three hours” Serena explained “That’s why I look so exhausted” she added. 

“WOW you are a better CEO than surgeon” Jason laughed. “I hope not, I don’t want to be a CEO forever” She answered him. 

“I am only here to tell you that I am staying at Fletch's tonight, we are having an XBOX night with pizza” he proudly announced. 

“Really, well that sounds lovely” Serena said as she signed her name to the thousandth form today. 

“And Cameron will be out too celebrating with the other F1’s at Albie’s.” Bernie informed her. 

“We must avoid there then tonight, I hate the F1’s first day it’s like fresher’s week at University.” She chuckled to herself.

“Go on then Jason Fletch will be waiting, see you tomorrow OK?” Bernie patted him on the back as he left.

“So why are you busting your arse to get all of this work done, is Ric pulling his weight?” Bernie was concerned.

“Oh yes of course he is, I just wanted to get it done. Ric is out at a conference tomorrow and I have a clear diary so if I was able to finish this work it means I am free to be on AAU with you” Serena looked up and smiled seeing Bernie’s face light up. “And I am done!” She cheered as she closed the last file. 

“Come on then Major what’s the plan for tonight?” She asked as Bernie helped her on with her coat.

“Dinner, wine and the best sex you have ever had” Bernie replied.

“Really” Serena bit her bottom lip.

“Yes I am going to make you see stars tonight darling” Bernie said kissing Serena gently on the lips.

“And FYI you aren’t going to be able to walk tomorrow…. Just saying” Bernie smacked Serena’s arse hard.


	44. Chapter 44  Never question my love

Chapter 44

Never Question my love.

 

Bernie moved around the car quickly to open the door for Serena, “Thank you, who said romance was dead” Serena grinned with excitement. “But please tell me why are we going to church?” she added.

“It’s been converted into an Indian restaurant, it’s got great reviews” Bernie said as she held the door open to the restaurant.

“Good evening” the waiter greeted them, it was busy and full of colour and life. “Evening, we have a table booked under the name of Wolfe” Bernie instructed him. 

“Yes please this way” he showed them to their table. “Best seat in the house madam” he said as she pulled out the chair for Serena to sit on, then did the same for Bernie. He took their napkins and flicked them in the air before laying them on their laps. “Can I get you drinks please” He said. 

“A bottle of your best Shiraz please and a jug of water.” Bernie announced. They looked around the, place was amazing, the church was an old gothic one, big stone arches, stunning stain glass windows and everything seemed to be oversized. The tables and chairs were oversized, it was actually more like a scene out of Harry Potter everything felt magical.

They spent time looking over the menu, sipping on their wine, holding hands across the table and sharing longing looks. “You know we need to order, that poor waiter keeps giving us the eye.” Serena said.

They made their order and sat chatting about their days, the forthcoming meetings that Serena had and on call shift Bernie had later that week. Their food came and looked, smelt and tasted delicious. They had ordered a few dishes and sat sharing them, comparing their views on the spices and other dishes they liked.

When they had finished eating, Serena realised that she had consumed most of the wine…. “Hey how many glasses have you had?” she asked Bernie, “Just one why?” She answered.  
“Have I really drunk the rest?” Serena blushed at the realisation of it. 

“Well I am driving aren’t I?” Bernie added.

Bernie asked for the bill and when it arrived they had two brandy’s with compliments of the management. Bernie paid and handed Serena her brandy. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk Ms Wolfe?” Serena giggled.

“Not drunk but maybe very relaxed… I need you to be relaxed for what I plan to do to you later” Bernie seductively spoke very slowly and quietly.

Goosebumps danced across Serena’s arm. Bernie noticed this and said “That excited already are we”. Serena licked her lips and smiled.

“You taking me home or what?” She asked as she downed the Brandy’s and stood, with a little wobble that she hoped Bernie hadn’t seen.

The drove home was a short one, but Serena couldn’t keep her hands off Bernie, kissing her neck and running her hands up and down the inside of her firm thighs. Bernie was melting at her every touch but she had to hold it together she had some big planned something new and she wanted to see it through. 

They pulled up and nearly sprinted to the front door, Bernie turned the key and they practically fell into the door. Bernie kicked the door shut with her foot as she enwrapped Serena in a passionate kiss. Serena was frantic ripping Bernie’s coat off leaving it in a heap on the floor along with her coat and their bags, Bernie kicked her shoes off, Serena went to do the same. 

“NO, you are keeping those bad boys on” Bernie yelled as she dragged Serena up the stairs. 

They stopped half way to kiss again, Bernie’s top was rapidly removed as Serena pinned her arms above her head forcing her against the wall. They knock a picture off the wall which went smashing down the stairs. 

They moved up the stairs more, stopping on the top step as Bernie slipped Serena sexy fitted jacket off her shoulders and throwing it aside, she kissed her neck as she undid the buttons on her shirt, pushing her hips against hers. The shirt was off and was thrown in the air landing on the bannister. 

Serena’s hands were busy tangled in Bernie’s soft hair, before she run them down Bernie’s back unhooking her Bra, slowly easing it off the soldiers spectacular body.   
Bernie had one hand pushed up against the wall encaging Serena in place with her naked breasts rubbing against Serena’s satin and lace bra. She run her fingers against the crotch seam of Serena’s trousers groaning for more in her ear. 

Soft moans filled the landing, Bernie could have her right there if she wanted to but she had more adventurous ideas. She released her grip and dragged her towards the bedroom only making it to the door until Bernie had her hands in the cups of Serena’s bra, squeezing the massive breast in her hands, making Serena scream out loud with pleasure. Serena unhooked her own bra allowing Bernie unrestricted access. The bra fell to the floor as Serena reached for the handle, they tumbled in and Bernie again kicked the door shut, it slammed loudly making them both laugh.

“Trousers and knickers OFF…. Leave the Shoes ON” Bernie instructed Serena freeing her from her intense hold. Bernie removed her own trousers and rather damp knickers as she watched Serena step back into those red shoes. 

“Jesus Serena you are so bloody sexy” She said as she took Serena’s hand and pressed her up against the cold bedroom wall, Serena gasped with shock at its coldness, Bernie fell to her knees, kissing Serena’s tummy and running her hand up and down her thighs.

Serena let out a long moan as Bernie lifted one of her legs and hooked it over her shoulder. Bernie was face to face with a wet, soft, pink fold of deliciousness. Bernie looked up at Serena who was patting with anticipation for Bernie’s next move. Bernie blew on said fold, watching intently at Serena as she rolled her eyes. 

Bernie then flicked out her tongue in and out fast, just enough that Serena felt the sting of her tongue causing her to sing with pleasure. Bernie deepen the motion of her tongue, driving it into Serena’s moistness. 

“Oh Jesus, Bernie………………. Oh Darling………… fuck…….” She was breathless and wanting.

Bernie quicken her movement now sucking on the swallow clit hard, nibbling at it and rolling it between her teeth. 

“Yes…… Oh my good god….. Yes…… please …… Jesus…… Yes” She screamed as she hit her orgasm. 

Bernie slowed her motions prolonging Serena’s orgasm, Serena rolled her hips against Bernie’s mouth until she had fulfilled her satisfaction. Bernie lowered Serena’s leg from her shoulder kissing it, she stood up and was greeted with a massive “thank you darling” from Serena. 

“Why are you thanking me?” Bernie asked confused.

“Because no one has very made me feel like you do, you make me feel wanted and loved and sexy” Serena became shy.

“And you make love to me, like I never knew anyone could, you are powerful, romantic, gentle and strong all at the same time. You excite me and amaze me with all the ways we can make love, each time we do its better and new.” 

“You are very wanted, you are very loved and you are so fucking sexy I wonder sometimes how I manage to keep my hands off you” Bernie looked lovingly into Serena’s eyes. 

“I mean it Serena no one in this world has made me feel the way you do, I still struggle to believe that I have the hottest girl in Holby, and that I get to make love to you and that I am able to create those amazing noises that you make.” She added.

“Talking of noises, shall we see if we can create some more” Serena said moving over to the bed, climbing on slowly so Bernie could take in the view of her gorgeous body. Bernie chewed on her lip for a moment before joining her. Serena was on her back as Bernie climbed onto the bed. 

“Keep going, right up here” Serena tapped her chest. “I want you to sit on my face” She said licking her lips looking hungry for her pussy. Bernie of course did as she was asked, not to would have been rude. 

Bernie straddled Serena’s chest and watching her lovers eyes grow larger as she lowered her very wet pussy onto the awaiting tongue. Bernie exhaled deeply as she felt Serena’s touch.

Serena, raised her hands up to fumble with Bernie’s perky breast, her nipples were rock solid and as she tweaked them Bernie whimpered with delight. Serena smiled to herself, she loved that she could cause that reaction. 

Serena worked her tongue in circles on Bernie’s welcoming clit, Bernie rolled her hips and enjoyed the friction that was caused rubbing against Serena’s chin and nose. 

“WOW, this is so good……. Oh yes……. Serena my darling I LOVE you so much dar……. Dar….. Darling” She eventually got the words out between sharp intakes of air. 

Bernie was close, she and Serena both knew it. The movements she was creating against Serena’s face increased, Serena licked and sucked and bit at her lover’s clit until she felt Bernie’s body shake hard. Screaming out Serena’s name Bernie came hard really hard, she rocked a little longer and slowly lifted her body from Serena’s face.

She laid next to her lover who turned to look at her licking her lips.

“You have little something on your chin Bernie said as she leant in and licked her own cum from Serena’s chin, ensuring that she groaned as she did it. 

“I fucking love it when you do that Berenice Wolfe” She said. “Does it turn you on?” Bernie asked. “As much as it does you. I love the way you taste” she said with a sparkly in her eye. 

“Funny that I love the way you taste too” Bernie giggled. “Which one tastes better?” she added.

“Close your eyes, I am going to create a science experiment.” Bernie explained. Serena closed her eyes as Bernie felt between her own legs, covering her fingers generously with her own sweet juices. She circled her left nipple with the cum. She then reached between Serena’s legs and inserts two fingers, causing Serena to arch her back.

“Calm down I am not fucking you yet lady” she said as she coated her fingers with Serena’s cum, she lifted it and circled her right nipple with it. She laid back on the bed. 

“Open your eyes, one nipple is covered in my cum the other in yours who’s is who’s?” She asked

Serena’s pupils dilated as she watched the cum drenched nipples glisten in the light, she lowered her head to the right nipple. She licked it first, raising her head and licking her lips like she was tasting a good wine. Bernie smirked watching her, she lowered her lips again and this time sucking it hard like her life depended on it.

Bernie let out a heavenly sound of delight. Serena lifted her head… “I thought this was all in the name of science, I don’t think you should be enjoying it that much” Serena grinned.

She then took the left nipple in her mouth and followed the same process. Bernie again moaned with pleasure. Serena sat up….. “The left nipple is you, I would know that taste anywhere.” She was very serious… “Am I right?” She asked. 

“Yes you are” Bernie laughed.

“Your turn now, lets see if you have good taste buds” Serena winked. “Close your eyes” She told Bernie as she kissed her lips. 

Serena opened her legs and delighted in grinding her fingers inside herself, she could have easily played a little longer down there but she got what she was searching for and smeared it over her right nipple enjoying the sensation of it. She opened Bernie’s legs and walked her fingers up her thigh from her knee and tickled her way into her vagina. Bernie took in a deep breath,

“Is that nice my darling?” Serena asked knowing that Bernie needed touching as much as she did. She rubbed Bernie’s cum onto her left nipple.

“Ok come and tell me which is which” she ordered Bernie. Who was very keen to get Serena’s luscious nipples in her mouth, she jumped right in sucking the nipples like she was drinking from them. She took ages, in the end Serena had to remind her that they were partaking in an experiment. 

Bernie looked at Serena and said “They both taste pretty good but yours was the right one, it’s is sweeter than mine.” Serena smiled “You are right, but I think yours tastes better.” 

“I know why don’t we agree to disagree” Bernie said with a dirty smile. 

“Why don’t you move closer and see if we can create some more of that lustful fluid?” Serena said.

“I think that sounds like a great plan, how erm….. How would you like the do that?” Bernie asked with a wicked smirk.

“How about our little friend, we could maybe finish off what we started the other night, when Marcus interrupted.” Serena had been dying to see how that would have ended. 

“OK” Bernie said jumping up making her way to the drawer, finding the double headed dildo, “wait let me help” Serena said as she moved closer to Bernie. Serena took the dildo that was going to be inserted into Bernie and placed it in her mouth making sure it was nice and wet she enjoyed the feel of it in her mouth, she had always enjoyed giving organ sex but this was better because nothing was going to squirt out of the end of it. 

Bernie enjoyed watching her it turned her on knowing that Serena had a talent in that area, “Leg up” Serena barked her order. Bernie lifted her leg onto the bed and Serena slowly removed the dildo from her mouth now dripping with spit, and slowly inserted it into her lovers inviting vagina. 

Bernie groaned loudly as it filled her rubbing tightly against the walls of her pussy. Bernie fixed it in place ensuring the straps were well secured, she had a position planned that needed it to firmly attached to her.

Serena looked up at her lover wide eyed, Bernie grabbed Serena’s hair firmly, “get on your knees and suck my cock” the words come from nowhere.

Serena dutifully dropped to her knees and took her dildo in her mouth, “I want to see you gag on that” Bernie said as she forced it further down her throat. Serena didn’t disappoint, she run her tongue over it, around it and sucked it hard. She had a talent she had yet shared with Bernie, but she was able to with ease do deep throat on the dildo. Bernie’s watched open mouthed as the beautiful woman in front of her performed the act.

The dildo Bernie had inside her was working its magic and Serena sucked on her one, causing movement and friction. Bernie moved back and removed it from Serena’s mouth, get over there against the head board” she said. Serena sat with her back against the cold metal headboard legs as wide as she could spread them. Bernie knelt in front of her taking Serena’s hips and lifting her onto her lap. She slowly inserts the dildo into Serena who sighed loudly as she took its entire length. 

Serena holds onto the metal bars tightly Bernie follows her example and just like that it’s like Bernie is unleashed thrusting hard and fast. Both of their bodies crash into each other, faster and harder as the orgasms build. Bernie thrusted and thrusted harder and faster, sweat was forming on Bernie’s brow, which made Serena cum hard to see all that effort and passionate. Bernie was right behind her cumin as she shouted SERENA’s name loudly. 

They looked at each other and laughed, “That was breath taking Bernie, you are so fit, physically I mean as well as sexually.” Serena released her grip her arms hurt from the pressure she put on them. Bernie’s too ached. Serena lifted herself off the dildo, “Shall I help you take that off?” She asked Bernie. 

“I am not done yet, I told you early that you would be unable to walk tomorrow did I not?” Bernie voice was thick with lust, “just give me a second to get my breath back” she said with a smile.

“Can I please take these shoes off now, my feet are killing me?” Serena asked. “I forgot you still had them on, sorry baby, my attention was taken by the screams you were making” she replied. 

“Right I am ready for round 3, are you?” Bernie asked Serena. “I am willing if you are” she replied. “Lay here on the edge of the bed for me” Bernie tapped the spot she wanted Serena to take. 

Bernie was on her knees again, “If you moan tomorrow that your knees are aching I will laugh” Serena pointed out. “I am sure we are too old for all this adventurous sex” she added. 

“Speak for yourself, I feel rather liberated beats the years I spend cramped up in the back of tanks and tents.” Bernie announced. 

“Right open your legs and place them on my shoulders” Bernie gave clear instructions which Serena followed to the letter. 

Bernie placed her hands firmly on Serena’s hips arching her bum up and holding her in place. Bernie bends down into the moist thick pubic hair. She breathed in the sweet aroma that was Serena Campbell and licked the whole length of her labia, she repeated this several times building up to what she really wanted to do which was to lick Serena’s anus.

She worked her tongue lower and lower until it traced over the tight little bud of skin. Serena gasped, she liked the sensation but felt guilty for doing so. Bernie took that as a green light, so she increased her licking and the pressure she used with her tongue. 

Serena had been rather quiet, which worried Bernie. “Is this ok?” she mumbled between licks. 

“Mmm yes, very nice” Serena moaned. 

“Good, what about this?” she asked as she swapped her tongue for a finger circling the entrance and then slowly inserting it.

“Yes” came from Serena’s mouth.

Bernie was surprised how easily that one finger went in, so she withdrew it and inserted a second, and then a third watching Serena’s face constantly. Serena winces which causes Bernie to stop.

“NO keep going” Serena gasps. 

Bernie slowly started to move her fingers in and out of Serena. Serena doesn’t thrust like she normally would if it was her vagina being fucked, but she is enjoying the pleasure she is receiving.

When Bernie thinks she is ready she removes her fingers and slides the dildo into Serena’s pussy,

“I am just using your juices to lubricant this up ok darling” She said.

Serena was still, almost like she was in a trance. She eventually nodded. Once it was wet enough, Bernie removed it and lined it up with the entrance to Serena’s anus. 

“Is this ok?” she asked again. 

“Yes I want to try this, always have but never trusted anyone enough, but I trust you” She replied looking directly into Bernie’s eyes. 

Bernie didn’t break that eye contact, as she really slowly dipped the tip of the dildo into Serena’s anus…. 

“WOW” the word formed on Serena’s mouth. Bernie pushed a little further, and a little more as she watched Serena’s eyes shut. 

Serena clenched around the dildo as Bernie creates a slow gentle rhythm, kissing Serena’s legs that are suspended on her shoulders, the tightness restricts the moment of the dildo in Bernie, but it arches it to hit her g spot, the slow movements are intensifying the orgasm building in both of them. 

Bernie takes the fingers that were in Serena’s anus only moments before and inserted them into her pussy. Serena gave out a strangled moan, deep and husky, as she felt Bernie roll her fingers against the back wall of her vagina. Bernie could feel the dildo the other side of the wall and moved her fingers to match the rhythm she had built. 

“Oh Gosh….. Bernie…. I …… oh….. Yes…. Yes…. Yes….” Serena came as she grabbed hold of the bed sheets taking them in her fists, gripping them hard to match the pressure she was feeling inside.

“Oh ……….. Yes…………. Serena………..You ………. Are ………..so ……….Hot……….I love you darling, I love you so much……” Bernie reached her climax too.

Bernie didn’t move for a moment, not until Serena was ready for the dildo to be slowly removed. 

She nodded to Bernie who withdrew very slowly, enjoying the pleasuring sounds Serena made. She stood up and removed the dildo from her own aching vagina, allowing herself a little whimper too. 

She helped Serena up into the bed and held out her arms to cuddle her. 

“Are you ok my darling” she whispered into Serena’s hair.

“I never imagined it would be that good, oh my god Bernie it was amazing” she said with a tear in her eye. 

“I know it’s something else isn’t it, not something you could do every time unless you wanted a prolapse” She laughed hard. 

“Yes I can see that, thank god I had a bottle of wine and two brandy’s to see me through” Serena joined the laughter.

“Your knees are going to hurt in the morning you know that right? Serena smugly said to Bernie. 

“It’s ok your arse will hurt more” Bernie gave a quick sharp response.

“If I can walk that it” Serena laughed. 

They snuggled into each other and agreed that make up sex was awesome.


	45. Chapter 45 walk of shame

Chapter 45 

Walk of shame.

Bernie was awake a good hour before the alarm was due to go off, she had slept so well she turned to look at Serena who was also wide awake.   
“Good morning my darling” Bernie said softy as she turned to be face to face with Serena. “Good morning my sweetheart” she replied giving her a long kiss. 

“You’re awake early” Serena pointed out, “I slept so well” Bernie explained. “Well we have at least an hour until we have to get up, how do you fancy having a special cuddle?” Serena suggested.

“What exactly does that entail?” Bernie asked. “Would you like me to show you” Serena smirked as she spoke. 

“Why not” Bernie mumbled as her lips met Serena’s. It was slow and gentle, Serena laced her fingers up and down Bernie’s super soft body, Bernie followed suit, raking her nails down Serena’s back.

Bernie kissed her way down Serena’s neck peppering kissing behind her ear, across her collar bone and down between her luscious breasts. As she reached that point she took Serena’s boobs and held them either side of her face. “God what a wonderful way to died” She whispered against her skin.

Serena giggled “I could think of a better place to be” 

“Really where is that then?” Bernie asked gently. 

“I personally would like to be buried deep into that glorious pussy of yours” Serena walked her fingers down Bernie’s toned body until she reached the soft bush of hair between her legs.

“I think this could be my most favourite place in the world” Serena said as she tickled Bernie’s labia. 

A low soft moan came from Bernie’s throat. “Would you like me to touch you more or do you want me to leave you alone?” Serena questioned her.

“Do you think I deserve to be touched more?” Bernie asked between painted breathe. 

“Well your moans can’t lie can they………….. so if I touch you like this what would happen” Serena dipped her finger into Bernie who arched her back violently moaning loudly calling Serena’s name through gritted teeth.

“Good girl, well I would say you really want me to touch you, would you agree?” Serena asked as she added another finger, Bernie was only able to manage a nod.

Serena added a third finger, and quicken her movement in and out of Bernie very wet pussy, the sounds that motion was making as the wetness of her danced around Serena’s fingers inside her vagina, drove her wild.

Serena stopped before Bernie went too far. “I want to wear the dildo and fuck you, is that ok?” 

Bernie nodded wide eyed as Serena left the bed and fixing the dildo in place, she wrapped her dressing gown around her and held out her hand for Bernie, she wrapped Bernie in her dressing gown and lead her to the bathroom. 

“Bath or shower?” She asked Bernie. 

“Shower” as she turned to be lead to the bathroom. Serena locked the door and turned the shower on as she took off her dressing gown when Bernie encased her in a hug from behind, wrapping her arms around Serena’s waist and kissing the back of her neck causing the tiny hairs on there to stand on end. One of Bernie’s hands worked its way down to the dildo, she grabbed it firmly and slid her hand up and down it twisting her hand mid motion.

Serena not only felt the effects of that movement as the dildo inside her thrusted in and out of her but the sight of watching Bernie toss off the dildo was hot. Bernie’s other hand had worked its way up to one of Serena’s splendid tits, she run her hand over it, around it, pinching the nipple, teasing it and causing Serena to groan out loud. 

“Get under that hot water” Serena ordered “I am meant to be fucking you remember” She added as she smacked Bernie’s arse hard. 

The water hit their bodies like a tropical waterfall, they both appreciated the heat and the sensation of it, Serena leant into kiss Bernie who was ready with the shower gel to create a soapy lather and covered Serena with beautiful fragrant bubbles, she directed her attention back to Serena’s breasts allowing her fingers to slip and slide their way around them and every other curve of her body. 

Serena didn’t want to miss out on this action and applied even more soap to the situation covering her hands with the soft shower gel massaging it into Bernie’s back her bum her waist very neck everywhere she could possibly touch. 

The dildo inside Serena had been working its magic for the entire time she had been wearing it BUT Bernie was aching for some attention, as Serena continued to allow little moans and groans of lust to drip from her mouth, Bernie was starting to become frustrated and eventually begged Serena to touch her. 

“Are you that close? Do you want me that much? How shall I take you? Serena teased as she continued to work over the toned body of her little solider. 

Yes, I am that close, Yes I fucking want you desperately if the truth be known and I want you to turn me around up against the wall, bend me over and fuck my vagina like it’s the only task you have to do today……… happy?” Bernie whimpered

“Very darling, very happy, now turn around….. Bend over……. Hands up against the wall…… and open your legs………………… NOW I said………….Quickly!!!” Serena barked like an old Sergeant Major Bernie once had.

Bernie quickly moved herself into the position she was ordered to take, Serena was met by a bright pink, wet and soap pussy, the opening was wide and waiting so she took no time in plunging the dildo hard and fast into it. 

“FUCK ME YESSSSSSS” Bernie screamed really loudly as Serena recklessly pounded against her, each thrust harder than the last one, again and again and again. Bernie’s core strength was pushed to the extreme limits, testing her ability to stay in that position and not fall against the wall. 

“Yes…. Serena…. Please ……Fuck me…..Fuck me…. Hard….. Harder….. come on baby…… harder ……make me cum hard…… I want to cum so hard for you……” Bernie had never been this vocal and this loud. Her voice echoed around the bathroom. 

“I am going to make you cum Bernie…… But you need to wait for me I am going to cum first understand” Serena was equally as loud as she grinded hard against Bernie forcing the dildo inside her to create an intense friction hitting Serena’s G Spot and causing her to cum hard clenching her muscles hard around the dildo.

Oh my god……. Yes Bernie……. Yes…… Fuck……I am cumin…….oh……um…..um….. Yes….” Serena yelled.

Yes………….thats……….it……….yes…….there…….harder………FUCK…….FUCK……YES!!” Bernie’s climax took over her body.

Their motions slowed and they stayed that position for several moments. 

The handle on the bathroom door, turned…. “Shit Cameron is home” Serena cursed, forgetting that he now lived there.

“Oh dear” Bernie laughed. “Hearing your mother orgasm isn’t really the best alarm to wake up to is it” Bernie laughed, she found it all very funny, her relationship was more like a best mate than a son and mother one with Cameron.

“Come on you…. stop laughing, poor boy will be scarred for life….” 

Serena removed the dildo from Bernie and then from herself, she wrapped it in a towel, poor Cameron didn’t need to see how he mother had just been fucked. 

Serena wrapped her towel and dressing gown around herself as did Bernie, when they reached the door, the landing was empty. Serena moved quickly across the landing to their bedroom. 

Bernie called out loudly “Bathroom is free” which was responded to by a female voice saying 

“Thank you Ms Wolfe”. 

Bernie froze on the spot, as Cameron’s door opened and she was stood face to face with Morven Digby of all people.

“Morning Ms Wolfe” she said.

“Err…. Morning…. Err….. Dr Digby….. I…. I……. mean Morven…… Yes….. Good morning Morven…… err…………. Excuse me……….I’m………… rather……err…… rather busy” Bernie mumbled through that extremely awkward situation. 

She dashed to the bedroom to find Serena wide eyed and open mouthed in shock at what she had just heard. 

“SHIT Bernie” Was all she could muster up. 

There was nothing to do but laugh, a full hard belly laugh ruptured from them both. 

“How on earth are we going to show our faces” Bernie was so embarrassed. 

“Hey if she is here it means she had slept with Cameron, little sod we told him no one night stands. I will bloody kill him” Bernie added.

“It gets worse Bernie, if I remember correctly we were throwing clothes all over the place last night. That means they have seen the path of passion we took…. Our bras are out there somewhere” she cried. 

“Look we are all adults, right, yes ideally it would have been brilliant if they hadn’t heard us having sex like that, but adults have sex…… so we either hide away or we just face it…. I am sure she is probably more embarrassed than us.” Serena was trying very hard to be level headed. 

“Really” Bernie raised her eye brow. 

“Yes, to be honest Bernie I am so in love with you, and I am so proud that we have such an amazing sex life I am rather happy to boast about it. I am 51 and getting fuck hard by the one and only Berenice Wolfe…. Who I have heard amongst the new F1’s is a legend.” 

“You are crazy, but I love you and I suppose your right, she is in our house after all.” Bernie kissed Serena. 

“We need to get ready that ‘special cuddle’ has made us a little late, breakfast from Pluses?” She asked.

“Now you’re talking” Serena grinned as she winked at her lover. 

They were dressed, and out the door in pretty record time, not wanting to bump into Cameron or Morven again, Serena collected all of the discarded clothes as she made her way down stairs, leaving them in a pile on the floor near the washing machine. Bernie picked up the broken frame and smiled as she remembered to passion they shared the night before.

As they entered the hospital Serena turned to Bernie “I just need to go and set the phone up in Hanssen office to divert all my calls to AAU. You go ahead and I will meet you there” Serena smiled as she handed Bernie her coffee and bacon roll. “Won’t be long” she added with a smile.

Serena was less than five minutes, she arrived on a very quiet AAU, and she retreated to the office to find Bernie curled up on the sofa, which they were keeping as a part of their permanent office furniture.

“Good I was waiting for you, I am starving, my knees are bloody killing me this morning, hope I don’t have to stand much today” Bernie rubbed her knees as she bit into her sandwich, Serena joined her on the sofa. 

“I told you not to complain about your knees it is entirely your own fault” Serena smirked. 

“Well how is your arse today?” Bernie sniggered.

“It’s a little uncomfortable but I like it, I like to be reminded that we had such a fabulous night” Serena winked at Bernie.

“God this is good, just as well we had that work out this morning, counteracts the calories I am current taking in” Serena said as she ravishes her Bacon sandwich and full fat Latte, with an extra shot.

Serena and Bernie were far too comfortable cuddling on the sofa, hands entwined, “so pleased I get to have the CEO on my ward today” Bernie grinned.

“Well I am yours unless the phone rings and I am needed elsewhere so enjoy it while you can” Serena said as she snuggled in closer.

“It’s nearly 9am we should go and do the briefing the F1’s will be here soon, do you want to lead?” Serena asked Bernie.

“No I want to stay here and cuddle you and kiss you and maybe even fuck you on this sofa???” Bernie replied brushing her hand over Serena’s breast. 

“Not a chance lady, I am dressed in my CEO power suit and I am not going to get this creased like yesterday’s one” She said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Are you staying in your fancy CEO clothes today or are you scrubbing it like the rest of us?” Bernie asked.

“I haven’t decided yet will see how busy we get” Serena replied. “Why which would you prefer?” She asked.

“You look hot again today, I like the white blouse, I can see your lace bra through it and those black patent high heels are certainly causing some arousal in me….. But the thought of you in scrubs all day, the way they hug your arse is pretty distracting too………………. Let’s face it Serena, whatever you wear I will be perving over you all day.” Bernie kissed her on the lips.

“As lovely as this is we need to start our working day, come on now Ms Wolfe, the CEO is watching and will be assessing your every move today” Serena smiled standing and making her way out of the office.

Bernie and Serena greeted the team and the F1’s at the nursing station, Morven wasn’t with them, which worried Serena, was what happened this morning going to be a problem she wondered. 

After briefing she spotted Morven in her office waiting to speak with her, Serena entered with caution.


	46. Chapter 46 Appropriate working relationship

Chapter 46

Appropriate working relationship

Serena entered her office, “Good Morning Dr Digby are you OK?” Serena was nervous and unable to gage what was wrong with Morven.

“Good morning Ms Campbell I was hoping to have a chat with you…… err….. About this morning….. Err… being at your home…. and …err.”  
Serena closed the door and quickly cut Morven off.

“Yes Morven, look I am so very sorry that you were err witness to myself and Bernie’s err, shall we say personal relationship. Believe me we are both very embarrassed and honestly we hope that there wouldn’t be an issue….. After all we are all adults and you were clearly there for a similar reason…. Err…” Serena rolled her eyes, take charge woman you are Serena Campbell, acting CEO, Clinical Lead on AAU and a bloody amazing woman, she thought.

“Look Morven what I am trying to say is I am sorry you heard myself and Bernie having sex this morning, if we had of known you and Cameron were home, we certainly wouldn’t of be so loud…. Anyway, more to the point, we are all adults, you were in our house and we are very much expecting you to respect our privacy and to keep what happened to yourself.” Serena sighed. That sounded better be honest and to the point she thought. 

Morven looked at Serena and burst into tears, shit Serena thought be to the point but don’t scare someone to tears.

“Sorry Ms Campbell, I really am. Of course I will keep what happened private, I am absolutely mortified.” She sobbed.

“Come on Morven, I not sure hearing a couple of 50 year olds at it isn’t mortifying” Serena was shocked.

“No….. No not you and Ms Wolfe, no I think your relationship is lovely…. I mean I was mortified that you found me there, that I was there in the first place and what I did there.” She sobbed again as Serena joined her on the sofa and placed an arm around her for comfort. 

“You mean sleeping with Cameron?” Serena approached with caution. “Yes, I do like him, really like him, but I haven’t been with anyone since Arthur and……….”

“You feel guilty?” Serena finished Morven sentence. “Terribly, I wanted to sleep with him, really I did, and I enjoyed it BUT afterwards all I could think about was Arthur and how disappointed he would be in me” She sobbed onto Serena’s shoulder. 

“I get it, it’s not quite the same but the first time I slept with someone after my divorce, I was racked with guilt, I had been someone’s wife for so long, 26 long years with one man and then someone new was touching me and I was touching him and it terrified me. I remember laying there afterwards absolutely hating myself.” Serena confessed hoping to be offering this young doctor some life experiences. 

“But it got easier because I knew I still had to live my life, and even though it was difficult it was worth it. Arthur wouldn’t want you to never love again….you know that don’t you. You’re not betraying him or the lovely marriage you had.” Serena held her tightly.

“The thing is I am just not ready, I wanted to get to know Cameron better before we had sex, but one thing lead to another and well we ended up in bed. But I really wat to get to know him better before we do that again. But how can I say that now we have already slept together. I am just at a loss, I don’t know what to do, please help me” Morven cried so much she was like a lost little lamb and she was looking to Serena the mother of AAU to make it better.

“Look why don’t let me speak with Cameron, on a professional level I will tell him that while he is on placement here a relationship with you is extremely inappropriate and not acceptable. That will give you some breathing space, won’t it and then once his placement is up you can make the next decision. How does that sound?” Serena offered her a get out of jail card.

Bernie appeared at the door, “Sorry Ms Wolfe can you please give us a few minutes?” Serena spoke with power. “I just need…” Bernie tried to speak. “It’s CEO Business, we won’t be long” Serena cut Bernie off, short and sharply.

Bernie considered herself told off and retreated, Serena not looking up as she left.

“Would you really do that for me?” Morven asked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

“Of course I would my darling, but you would have to play along with it, you can’t sleep with him again until after he finishes his placement here. And I won’t be telling Bernie the true reason either” Serena spoke with a hint of guilt.

“I can’t have you lying to Ms Wolfe” Morven was worried.

“Look Morven, the truth is it is an inappropriate relationship, you are his superior and he is your student, but look Bernie and I are hardly in a work appropriate relationship are we? As clinical lead I would turn a blind eye if you wanted me to but as acting CEO I can’t. If Mr Hanssen was here and caught wind of your relationship with Cameron he would be doing the very same thing as I have suggested.” Serena needed to air her authority. 

“Ok Ms Campbell, yes please I would be really grateful and I am sorry for embarrassing you and Ms Wolfe, this morning I hope we can just forget about it all.” Morven was a little happier. 

“Consider it forgotten, now I need to speak with Cameron and after him Ms Wolfe as she is the main lead at the moment, she will be extremely professional OK, so don’t worry. What exactly would you like me to say to Cameron? No relationship at all? Or just not a sexual one?” Serena asked.

“Maybe just not sexual one for now, if he is truly interested in me then he will accept that won’t he?” She stated.

“He will, and just so you know he is a fabulous boy, he is very caring and loving. If you did end up with him then he would treat you very well” Serena wanted to reassure her.

Morven had a motherly cuddle with Serena and was ready to face the F1’s, as she left the office Serena followed her to find Cameron. He was stood with Raf speaking with a patient.

 

“Dr Dunn, can I please have a quick word?” She said leading him to her office.

“Have I done something wrong?” He asked worried. “No, but I need to make you aware that the relationship you are forming with Morven Digby is extremely inappropriate……….” Cameron stepped in stopping Serena mid-sentence “Is this because she was at home this morning? Sorry I know the rules of no one night stands but I don’t think it was a one night stand, we get on and I would like to be more serious.” He explained.

“I understand that, even though today’s events left your mother and I a little embarrassed to say the least. But what I mean is….. Look I am talking to you now as CEO…. It’s off the record…………..But you need to understand that a sexual relationship with Dr Digby is off the cards while you are a student here, she is after all your teacher. As your clinical lead I will turn a blind eye to a non-sexual relationship….. As long as you are extremely discreet, but as your CEO I will not turn a blind eye to gross misconduct between my staff, do you understand?” 

“Yeah, what about Morven?” He asked. “She has been told too, but I think she is happy to see how it plays out, you need to be careful with her…. Arthur hasn’t been gone long.”

“OK…. Will keep my hands to myself then” Cameron smiled. 

 

Serena needed to answer some emails and make some calls, she hadn’t seen Bernie all morning and was keen to discuss the Morven and Cameron situation. When Serena was ready she made her way across the ward trying to find Bernie, she stood waiting at the nurse’s station watching Bernie deal with a patient. She had her hands on her hips and looked rather infuriated. 

Fletch appeared at Serena’s side…. “Sent in the big guns I see” He said nodding towards Bernie. “What” Serena replied not knowing what the hell he was talking about. 

“Mrs Fox the homophobia, she had refused treatment from Isaac and Dom calling them poofs and has been transferred down here as her condition was getting worse. She got here and as Raf introduced Karen the student, the one over there (he pointed out a young looking girl, who had very short hair who if you didn’t look properly at her, she could be mistaken for a man) she started shouting dyke at her too. She wants to make a complaint that all the staff are dirty queers. Bernie came to find you for advice so I amused you sent her to deal with it.”

“Christ…. No I was busy and dismissed Bernie, she will rip her to shreds if she continues shouting like that, excuse me Fletch” Serena said making her way over to Mrs Fox.

“Good morning Mrs Fox, my name is Doctor Campbell I understand you would like to make a complaint” Serena was interrupted by Bernie raising her hand to quiet her before she finished. Serena used her proper title, with patients like this the authority of being call Doctor has more impact than Ms.

“Its fine thankyou Serena we were just discussing that beggar’s can’t be choosers when it comes to health care and that I was sure that Mrs Fox would rather received her operation at the hands of a homosexual than die through the ignorance of her opinions” Bernie was harsh and way out of order. 

“MS WOLFE” Serena barked,

“I will handle Mrs Fox thank you very much” she was as cold as ice as she made that statement no one would dare go against her when she spoke like that. Bernie glared at her and stood back.

 

“Mrs Fox my name is Doctor Serena Campbell, I am Clinical Lead here on AAU and at present acting CEO of Holby hospital.” Serena said forcefully.

“What if the problem?” She asked

“Well those dirty faggots on that other ward, laughing, joking and touching each other at the desk and then wanting to touch me and give me medical care, no thankyou god knows where their dirty hands have been, it’s not natural men with men. Then I come here and it’s just the same but women and women. That lesbian who looks like a man was asking me questions and then her who is supposed to be in charge starts shouting at me, she is clearly a dyke too it is gross.” She indicates at Bernie as she spoke. 

“This is a disgrace, place is full of dirty homosexuals who can’t practice medicine because there is something genetically wrong with them. I just want to be treated by a normal person please. It’s disgusting” Mrs Fox wasn’t old she must have only been in her mid-fifties. 

Serena took a deep breath… “Right Mrs Fox firstly can I say I am very sorry that you feel your time here in Holby has not been to your level of expectation.” Serena saw Bernie’s eyes roll.

“But I can assure you that every Surgeon, Doctor, Nurse, care assistant, porter and cleaner in this hospital has the right to work here. Their race, religion, sexuality, disabilities and gender has nothing to do with the positions they hold, I am only interested in their qualifications, skills, talents and commitment to my patients and the welfare of everyone they come into contact with.” 

“Well I don’t want any of them touching me, do you do surgery?” She asked Serena.

“Yes Mrs Fox I do” Serena replied.

“Well I want you to do my surgery then please you look like a well-respected professional.” She explained.

“It would be a delight Mrs Fox, I will leave you in the capable hands of Nurse Fletcher here who will prep you for surgery and I will see you in theatre in an hour” Serena smiled and walked away from the bed.

“Ms Wolfe a word please” Serena was harsh as she directed her order at Bernie.

Bernie followed her into the office, kicking the door shut behind her and standing against the doors arms folded like a grumpy teenager.

“I can’t believe that you are actually going to operate on her the homophobic bitch.” Bernie was disgusted.

“Bernie that is enough!” Serena barked. 

“Oh……………….I am getting a telling off, is that what this is….I see.” Bernie was blunt.

“I am sorry Bernie, but you cannot speak to patients like that, we are here to provide care not to share our personal opinions, you know that” Serena tried to not make it sound like a telling off.

“So what is this? It doesn’t affect you that she is calling us dirty dykes, women like us Serena have campaigned for decades for the right to be equal, because after all we are in a same sex relationship Serena so that does mean that we have a right to be pissed off?”

“Of course it affects me Bernie but……….” Serena was cut short.

“But……………. What ………….you are not Serena Campbell my girlfriend in this situation, hang on are you not Serena Campbell my co leader either, because I know both of those people would stand up for what is right. You are clearly being Serena Campbell CEO.” Bernie was being pedantic.

“Look Bernie, we can’t be partners when we are on the ward, you know that we promised to keep work as work didn’t we? And in this incident I can’t be you co leader, because what you just did was out of order and gross medical neglect, she needs surgery and you wanted to argue with her about her opinions instead of saving her life? I am acting now as your superior and CEO and I am telling you to stay away from her and to keep your opinions to yourself. Do you understand me?”

“Completely Ms Campbell, can I go now please?” 

Before Serena cold speak Bernie swung open the office door and stormed out leaving no one to guess that she had just had one hell of a telling off. 

Serena left soon after barking at the on lookers to get back to work, she went to scrub in for Mrs Fox surgery. 

She was assisted by Raf, who was concerned about what had happened on the ward. “Bernie was only saying what we were all thinking” 

“Yes Raf I am fully aware of that and I couldn’t agree more with her but it unprofessional of her to speak her mind like that especially when Mrs Fox needed pretty urgent surgery.” Serena explained.

“Don’t be too hard on her, remember she has battled with her sexuality for a long time, she does have a right to feel annoyed.” He said

“Again I don’t disagree with you Raf, but not with students around, she needs to be even more on her toes.” Serena was disappointed. 

The surgery went well and Mrs Fox was in recovery, Serena knew she needed to find Bernie and explain a little better that she just wanted her to be a little more professional. 

Serena changed back into her power suit, smiling as she remembered what happened in the locker room the day before, she felt a little hypocritical when she thought about her own professionalism. 

But something needed to be said she was currently guilty for behaving inappropriately and unprofessionally… would Bernie understand?


	47. Chapter 47 The thin line

Chapter 47

Walking a thin line.

Serena made her way back to the office, Bernie was sat at her desk working through some files. Serena walked in and sat on the edge of Bernie’s desk. 

“Hey you” Serena said quietly. Bernie looked up and smiled. “You still pissed off with me?” Serena asked.

“Depends WHO you are Serena, are you my girlfriend, colleague or boss?” 

Serena raised her eyebrow and rubbed her knuckles across her lips. “Bernie, you said that this CEO thing wasn’t going to be an issue”.

“It wasn’t until you pulled rank on me” Bernie forcefully replied.

“Would you prefer Hanssen did it or maybe Griffin? Because trust me they would have be harder than I was and it would have been put on your record”. Serena explained.

“You don’t need to do me any favours, put it on my record, I don’t care” She said.

“I agree with you completely she is a nasty woman BUT your position here Bernie is to be professional and guide others in your example of professional conduct. If Raf, or Fletch had said what you had then you would have given them a bollocking….. Am I right?” Serena tried to get her to see the other side to it.

“Well yes of course I would have, but it’s not the same Serena because we are a couple for one and equals at work for another.” 

“I Know, but Bernie….. I am also CEO and even though we are equals in our normal working role and private life we can’t be while I am CEO, and it was just unfortunate that I was here today and witnessed it” Serena was really trying.

“Look if she starts again I will deal with it and but I will be doing that as CEO, do you understand?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded.

“I am sorry, it just infuriates me that people like that, speak like they do and still have the expectation that they are above everyone else.” Bernie was a little fearful.

“Hey I get it really I do, I understand that this is delicate subject for you and that you have had to fight with nasty comments like this for the best part of your life. But her words don’t change how I feel towards you and my love and passion for you, shouldn’t that be what matters?” Serena, moved closer on the desk towards Bernie picking up her hand and rubbing her finger over Bernie’s knuckles. 

“I hope you’re not being CEO now as I think I would have grounds for a sexual harassment case here” Bernie laughed.

“No I am being your co leader at the moment who clearly has a secret crush on you.” She leant over and lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips gently “And that was me being your partner, I love you Berenice Wolfe and I love what you stand for.” 

Bernie shifted forward in her chair to meet the kiss better, Serena moved off the desk and placed each hand on the arms of Bernie’s office chair. She hung over her looking down at her. “I could so take you right now” Serena breathed heavy.

“But that would be an inappropriate working relationship wouldn’t it Ms Campbell and very unprofessional and seeing that you have already shouted at me today for being unprofessional AND told my son that he can’t have a relationship with Morven, I would assume that would be enough to flatten those desires you have for me.”

Serena took a very deep long breath, lifting her hands away from the chair arms and removing her body from its close proximately to Bernie. Bernie had over stepped the mark and instantly regretted it.

Serena stood near the door, her arms crossed with authority.   
“Yes I am glad you brought that up, that was the reason I came to find you actually. It’s pretty simply Ms Wolfe as CEO I can’t not allow Dr Digby and Trainee Doctor Dunn to be involved in a sexual relationship. He is here as a student and she is his superior and teacher and it is against hospital policy. Morven came to me this morning as you know very distressed at the situation and seeking approval. As clinic leads on AAU we can turn a blind eye to a friendship and a non-sexual relationship between them but as a CEO I cannot put Dr Digby’s or trainee Doctor Dunn’s or AAU’s reputation at risk.” Serena explained.   
“I understand completely but isn’t that a little of ‘the pot calling the kettle black’, I mean we are in exactly the same situation, be it in our position as co leaders or right now with you being CEO. And to be fair we could question our own professionalism couldn’t we especially after yesterday in the locker room” Bernie stated.

“Yes you’re right completely and utterly. It wasn’t easy making these decision’s Ms Wolfe and I do wonder would you be so argumentative if it was Mr Hanssen or Mr Griffin making these choices and having these discussions?” Serena asked with a clearly pissed off tone.

Bernie smiled “All I am saying is… There are mixed messages, you….. No…….. we are portraying a rule of ‘do as I say not as I do’.”

“OK I see your point, from now then we will certainly be keeping our private lives at home, no touching, no kissing and no home talk at work…. And I think it would be better if I don’t make myself this available to AAU, clearly my CEO role cannot be lead from here, you call me if I am urgently needed only, is that OK?” Serena suggested.

“Oh come on Serena I am not saying that” Bernie protested. 

“But you are Bernie, you have just quite rightly pointed out that I have disciplined you, Morven and Cameron for behaviour we display daily.” Serena had made her mind up. 

“OK…. You’re the boss, I suppose” Bernie was bitter, this was completely her fault, stupid cow she thought to herself. As she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in despair. 

“It seems I am and I need to remember that clearly.” Serena cleared her throat and started to gather her things.   
“Are you going now, what about lunch I thought we were going to get something together” Bernie proclaimed.

“You can’t have it both ways Ms Wolfe” Serena said sadly as she made her way out of the door. 

She was met by Raf who had a face of anger, “Its Mrs Fox again Ms Campbell, she seems worse than before, she is practically preaching to the ward on how bad the hospital is.”

“Don’t worry I will deal with this” Bernie mumbled. Serena put out her hand in front of Bernie’s chest.  
“No you won’t” She calmly said.

Serena put her bag, coat and files on the desk at the nurse’s station, and approached Mrs Fox’s bed with a stern look.

“At it again Mrs Fox? Please can you stop shouting you are upsetting both my staff and my patients. I will not allow this type of conversation….. No preaching on my ward. Do I make myself clear?” Serena was firm.

“I see you support them…. queers don’t you? I would have thought a woman of your status would be more educated than to mix with the likes of queers.” 

“Please Mrs Fox, your comments are completely unacceptable, and I will not stand here and let you share your small minded opinions.” Serena was getting louder as she spoke above Mrs Fox. The situation had caused a small crowd of staff to gather behind Serena.

“I want to make a complaint NOW” Mrs Fox shouted.   
“We adhere to the Equal Opportunities Act, passed by government Mrs Fox and I am sorry to say that your opinion’s carry little weight with any formal complaint you think you need to make.” Serena tapped her fingers on the table at the bedside. 

Dom appeared on AAU, he made his way to stand next to Bernie. “Have I missed much?” He whispered to her. “What are you doing here?” She asked back. Fletch text me said Serena was about to rip the head off of Mrs Fox, I couldn’t miss it.” He giggled. “So have I missed much?” He asked again. “No she is only just getting warmed up” Bernie couldn’t help herself.

“Look dear, you look like a good family woman, are you married and have kids?” She asked Serena. 

“Married for 25 years actually and I have a daughter, but I don’t see how that is relevant to this behaviour your displaying.” Serena answered her. 

“Because you wouldn’t want your darling husband or beautiful daughter to be touched and cared for by one of them would you? You don’t know what sort of diseases they have, I don’t want to offend anyone but the facts are the facts.” She protested.

“It just so happens that today you have offended several dozen professionals on Keller ward and here on this ward, because we work together as a team, so if you hurt one, you hurt us all.  
You have especially offended some of our very best staff personally. The young lady Karen is studying medicine Mrs Fox, she is the next generation of medical professionals who will be saving lives, and today your rude and damn right ridiculous behaviour might have just put her off continuing her studies.  
You have offended three of the very best surgeons we have here, Doctor Copeland and Doctor Mayfield on Keller Ward who could have completed your surgery with their eyes shut and one hand tied behind their backs.   
And here Ms Wolfe, who just for your information is a worldwide renowned surgeon who for the last 25 years has served in the front line of war zones in the army, she is a highly skilled trauma surgeon and a highly decorated war veteran. 

And me Mrs Fox, you have greatly offended me, not just because I am the CEO, not just because you have offended my colleagues and friends, not even because you have offended me personally as I am in a same sex relationship, which clearly means I am one of those queers that you spoke about… but you have offended me because you think yourself above the care, professionalism and skill of the surgeons you have refused treatment from. You Mrs Fox are a small minded, arrogate and rude lady, who doesn’t deserve to receive the amazing high level of care you have today.” Serena gave her, her best.

“You said you were married.” That was all Mrs Fox could muster up.

“I was for 25 miserable years…….But does that make a difference to the care you received? Did you think more of me when you thought I was married? Do you believe me to be less able to provide you with lifesaving surgery now you know I am in a same sex relationship?..............................NO exactly” 

“Do you still want to make that complaint?” Serena asked 

“No” Mrs Fox replied.

“Good, if you will now excuse me I have a hospital to run” Serena turned on her heels and found the crowd of colleagues who had gathered for the show…… “Get back to work, all of you…..NOW” she barked she was so angry, she grabbed her stuff and went straight to the life, Bernie watching her intently hoping for eye contact before she left. But Serena didn’t look up. 

Bernie broke into a sprint and made it to the lift as the doors were closing. Serena jumped at the shock of Bernie’s presents. “Thankyou” Bernie said quietly.

“I didn’t do it for you, I did it because it was the right thing to do and believe it or not it was done solely in guidance to my role as CEO, so as much as you hate me doing this job, I am going to do it and do it well. I will see you tonight.” Serena stated as the lift door opened on the top floor leaving Bernie behind her in the lift.


	48. chapter 48 its tough at the top

Chapter 48

It’s tough at the Top.

Serena didn’t hear from Bernie or AAU for the rest of the day, she had been sat twiddling her thumbs for ages, she had worked so hard to get all of the paperwork done the night before so she could stay on AAU all day she didn’t have anything to do.

She looked through the calendar and spotted that there was a Medical Funding Dinner the week after next, Serena rolled her eyes at the prospect of an evening with Ric and all the board members. She would love to take Bernie as her plus one but she had made her rule of work being work and couldn’t go back on that now. She shook her head in despair, what was she going to do, her and Bernie were so close, but she had been given this job for a reason and she had to be the best she could be that was something her mother had instilled in her. 

As Serena sat starring at her computer screen an email from Ric popped up. ‘I think I have food poisoning from the food at this conference, I haven’t stopped throwing up. I have booked in at the hotel for another night as too ill to drive home. I was starting the staff appraisals tomorrow, can you please take this task on? There is a schedule on my desk. Thanks Serena, I owe you big time. Ric’

Serena cursed under her breath, but at least it gave her something to do. She went and found the list and most of those on it were from AAU. She sighed, this would normally be her job anyway but she now had to decide whether to do this on AAU or CEO office. She gathered the personnel files to take home and read in preparation for tomorrow. 

There was a knock on the door, “Enter” she shouted. 

Bernie opened the door. “Sorry Ms Campbell I don’t mean to interrupt but I have now finished my shift and seeing that we car shared this morning I was just wondering if you were finished for the day or if you were planning on making your own way home?” 

“Oh yes, I forgot we came together this morning…..” Bernie smirked as that is exactly what happened that morning in the shower they came together climaxing hard against each other. Serena spotted the look on her face and smiled, this would normally be a reaction that would cause a huge amount of flirtatious looks and smiles. 

Instead Serena blushed and said “Err…… what I mean….. Is ….. That we ….err arrived together at work today….. I err…. I had forgotten that you drove us” 

Bernie smirked more seeing how hard this new rule of not touching, kissing and flirting was killing Serena. 

“So what’s the answer?” Bernie asked.

“Oh yes…. Yes I have some work to do, but I can read that later…. Err yes sha…. Shall we go? Serena mumbled through her sentence. 

Serena gathered her stuff and they made their way to the carpark. As they walked through the hospital lots of different staff that Bernie didn’t know, greeted Serena with a series of ‘hello’s’ ‘good evening Ms Campbell’ ‘have a nice evening Ms Campbell’ Bernie was taken aback that Serena had such power and was known so well, she knew it was due to her CEO role but it was impressive none the less. 

Maybe the message was getting through to Bernie that her CEO role was important after all Serena thought, watching Bernie eyeing up everyone that spoke to her.

They made it to the car in silence, as they got in Bernie wanted so badly to leant across and kiss Serena, after all they had finished work, but Serena secured her seat belt without looking at Bernie and retrieved her phone from her bag to call Ric.

Serena spoke with Ric for the short journey home and as they entered the house and took off their coats, Serena still taking took her bag to the table grabbing a pen and pad from it and writing down notes of their conversation. All in all Serena had been on the phone for 25 minutes. Bernie stood in the kitchen waiting for the call to end. 

She eventually heard silence so she made her way in to the dining room to find Serena surrounded by paperwork and personnel files, busy back to work.

“Hey come on you have been at work all day, you are allowed a break you know” Bernie huffed as she spoke. 

“I just have a lot to do for the morning I am doing staff appraisals and need to read the personnel files” Serena didn’t look up as she spoke. 

“We have literally walked through the door darling, Cameron and Jason will be back in two hours with fish and chips. Let’s relax before they come home.” Bernie pleaded.

“That’s why I want to crack on now, so when they are back I can eat and relax then” Serena said.

“But if we relax now we have the house to ourselves and I would really like some time with you alone after the day we have had”. Bernie explained. 

Serena looked up at her, “Yes I know, but I really need to do this darling, it won’t take long and then we can have some time ok?” Serena asked.

“I suppose it’s tough at the top, with deadlines and responsibilities, I am just a little confused if work is work, then shouldn’t home be home” Bernie sighed with sadness and made her way upstairs, she was going to change and have a run. 

Serena stopped what she was doing, Bernie was right home should be home, but she needed to get this reading done. Serena was going to do what she did best, get her head down and read like her life depended on it.

Bernie reappeared in her running gear and made her way to the conservatory, she didn’t interrupt Serena. Serena did look up to admire the view of her beautiful toned body and her messy hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. 

Serena worked in silence as Bernie run in silence, all Serena could hear was Bernie panting hard as she exercised, Serena closed her eyes and listened she loved to hear Bernie like that, exhausted but full of life at the same time, she liked it because it reminded her of the putty like mess Bernie becomes when she is hitting her orgasm, Serena was aware that she was very aroused. 

She had a choice to make read the last two files OR go and see her girl. She stood and made her way to the conservatory, leaning against the door frame taking in the hot sweaty toned women in front of her. Bernie had her IPod on and her ear phones in, she didn’t see Serena standing there.   
Serena stood closer to the running machine, Bernie now saw her and as she was about to stop, Serena held her finger up to her lips and shook her head. Bernie continued running watching Serena remove her suit jacket. She stood there in her fitted white blouse Bernie couldn’t help but eye her up and down, biting her lips as she took in the beautiful heaving chest. 

Bernie took her water bottle and took a drink, she offered it to Serena. “Thought you might want to cool down” Bernie said with a raised voice, she had her music on still.

Serena smiled, took the bottle and drank a little, when she realised it was water, she held it above her chest upside down and squeezed the bottle hard, making water shoot out onto her blouse, dripping down her neck, her cleavage and her chest. The white blouse went transparent as soon as the water hit it, making the lace white bra underneath it spring to life. 

“Holy cow” Bernie stated as she stopped the running machine. 

She didn’t take her eyes off Serena as she stepped off the machine and stood in front of her licking her lips. She removed her ear phones throwing the I Pod onto the wicker chair next to them. Serena stood waiting in anticipation as to what might happen next. 

In one quick movement, Bernie had lifted Serena off her feet and pushed her hard against the wall. Serena wrapped her legs tightly around Bernie’s waist. Bernie’s face was level with Serena’s wet heaving breasts. She kissed Serena passionately, hard making loud noises of pleasure, hitting her up against the wall with each movement. 

“Fuck me” Serena whispered.

“I plan to darling, don’t worry about that” Bernie groaned into the back of Serena’s throat. 

“Upstairs Now” Serena ordered. Bernie was driven by passion and with ease carried Serena up the stairs, making it to the bedroom before throwing her on the bed. Serena removed her trousers quickly and helped Bernie remove her sports gear from her sweaty body. Serena removed her wet blouse but was instructed to keep the wet lace bra on. 

Bernie ran her lips over the cup of the bra feeling the wet rough lace, she moaned as she did this, her hand frantically searching between Serena’s legs. She found what she was looking for and as she knelt over Serena’s body her fingers rested against the hot lips of her vagina. Serena groaned loudly as Bernie found her clit and started to circle it with her finger. 

Serena knew they were short on time so lifted her hand up between Bernie’s legs, she instantly inserted two fingers into Bernie who spoke Serena’s name softy.  
Bernie made her way down to Serena’s opening and slid two fingers into her very wet pussy. “Serena darling you are drenched” 

“Likewise sweetheart, why don’t we do this together” Serena seductively stated.

They matched each other’s movements, pressure and technic. 

“More?” Bernie asked breathlessly. 

Serene nodded as Bernie added a third finger, Serena matched her and added a third and a four finger to Bernie’s hungry pussy. “Oh I see” Bernie panted as she added a fourth finger into Serena who bucked off the bed in ecstasy. 

Serena thrusted harder, which Bernie copied and she traced her thumb over Bernie’s clit rubbing it hard causing Bernie to lose her concentration for a moment as she arched her back and pushed down on Serena’s fingers.

“Hey you play fair” Serena whimpered, “Sorry” Bernie lamented as she restarted her movement between Serena’s legs. 

“You are close are you baby?” Serena asked looking up at Bernie would was rolling and rocking her hips ferociously. 

“Ye……Yes really close.” She screamed. “Me too, just a little faster darling please” Serena struggled for air as she spoke. Bernie quicken her hand fearlessly fucking her woman hard. 

“Yes…..Bernie that’s prefect, just like that……………Yes……….YES….Fuck me hard darling………please….”

Come on Baby………….Cum hard with me Serena…… Now……yes ……Now” 

Bernie looked down as Serena nodded all red faced and as she held her breath they came hard together, both rocking their hips, arching their backs and screaming out loud. 

“Fuck………….Yes” they both screamed in unison before laughing at themselves…..

“Are we that predictable that we even say the same things during sex?” Bernie asked as she laid down next to Serena, sharing soft kisses and tracing each other’s bodies with their fingertips.

“The boys are late” Bernie said as she reached for her phone, there was a text which she read out loud ‘Hi mum gonna be a bit longer than thought as the chippy is busy and they need to cook fresh fish and chips, see you in half an hour.’ 

“We have time for a shower then” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the fore head and made her way to the bathroom. Bernie shower first leaving the water running for Serena. When Serena was finished she was met by her sexy girlfriend wearing joggers and a tight t shirt. 

“How can you make the most casual clothes look so fucking sexy” Serena said as she dropped her towel and bent down to kiss Bernie.

“I am sorry about earlier Serena, I was out of order in everything I said and did today, I am so happy for you getting this CEO job but I miss you, I miss my partner in crime being by my side, having coffee on our sofa, flirting and touching you” Bernie swallowed hard.

“I know, I know, but you were right too, we should be more professional at work, I just struggle to keep my hands off you, I waited so long to get you.” Serena confessed.

“How about we make a deal that we only touch, kiss and possibly give into our desires when we know we are safe in a locked room.” Bernie was really hoping her offer would be accepted. 

“Giving into our desires?” Serena smiled. “Whatever do you mean?” She added.

“Let me think… fisting under the desk, fucking on the roof top, oral sex in Hanssen’s office….. Does any of that ring a bell?” Bernie smirked.

“Yes I think I remember those desires, well I can agree to that if you behaviour yourself when out and about on the ward AND no more high five moments with Fletch, Raf and especially not Cameron right” Serena held out her hand.

“Deal” Bernie said taking her hand and shaking it firmly. 

“The boys will be back any minute, and even though I would love to see you eat naked. I don’t think the boys would approve.” Bernie winked. 

“No I doubt that would go down well, while Cameron bites into his battered sausage” Serena laughed out loud.


	49. Chapter 49 Loniness

Chapter 49

Loneliness

Serena had been counting the days, well actually more the nights that she and Bernie had been apart. So far it was eight, eight long days working to the bone either on CEO commitments or filling in on AAU. Bernie had been rota on to do some night shifts and on call shifts. Serena had been leaving the house in the mornings before Bernie had come home and then in return Bernie was on her way back in while Serena was finishing. 

It was starting to take its toll, Bernie had been on call last night and when Serena got to the hospital she went straight to AAU to see if she could grab a few minutes with her lover before she went home to bed.

Serena made her way straight to the office, but it was empty, she stood in the door way clearly disappointed. Morven wandered past, “Morning Ms Campbell, err…. She is still in the on call sleep room, they had a rough night last night. Reports are she hurt her back about 4am and needed to take some strong pain killers and needed to lay down”.

“Oh no did she, ok I am going to go and see if she is OK, can you make sure we are not interrupted, I suspect she might need a back rub before she even attempts to move…. Err don’t repeat that last bit to anyone please.” Serena explained. Morven nodded and smiled.

The sleep room had a combination lock on the door, Serena carefully pressed the correct keys, and opened the door quietly. She closed the door and put the dead lock on, stopping any one gaining access. She took of her coat and bag and noted Bernie’s scrubs on the floor with her trainers.

Bernie was curled up on the single bed, sound asleep, Serena approached with caution she didn’t want to make her jump. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the messy hair from her face, she slowly traced the outline of her face with her finger tips. 

Bernie made a very quiet groan, Serena kissed her cheek as she groaned a little more. She shifted in the bed a little and whispered Serena’s name. Serena suddenly became aware of her heart almost missing a beat at the thought of Bernie dreaming about her. She traced her fingers down Bernie’s neck running them along her collar bone and the arch of her bra cups. Serena lowered the cover a little, allowing her to see Bernie’s bra and flat stomach. She noted that Bernie’s nipples were going hard as she lustfully danced her fingers over them. 

“Oh yes my darling” escaped Bernie lips and with that Serena lifted one breast from its cup and licked and sucked on the nipple gently. 

She looked at Bernie as she was doing this watching her whole body response to this action. Serena felt the warmth growing between her own legs. Bernie moaned more as Serena lifted her hand to massage the other breast.   
Serena sucked harder rolling the nipple around her mouth, allowing little moans of pleasure and hunger to fall from her lips. 

“Mine your hungry today are you Serena” Bernie said in a husky voice, she still had her eyes closed. 

“How did you know it was me? Could be anyone coming in here to ravish you”. Serena said without letting go of Bernie’s nipple. 

“Firstly I know your touch, secondly only you would be turned on by seeing me asleep and thirdly no one would dare touch me knowing that I am a trained killing machine.” Bernie laughed as she spoke. 

Serena laughed against Bernie’s nipple, sending shock waves through Bernie’s body. 

“How is your back” Serena asked as she lifted her head to look into Bernie’s beautifully dark eyes.

“To be honest, I haven’t hurt it…. There was a multi vehicle collision, ten trauma patients came in at 11pm. Doctors on shift were crap, I completed eight surgical procedures between 11:15pm and 3:30am, one after the other. By the end of that I was done in so said my back was aching, so I could come to sleep……I am a terrible leader aren’t I?” Bernie explained.

“Far from it, who were the doctors on shifts, they need telling they were crap?” Serena was annoyed.

“Don’t fear darling they got the sharp end of Major Wolfe’s tongue” Bernie smiled.

“You make that sound like it’s a punishment, I personally like that tongue of yours” Serena said with a wicked smile on her face.

“Really, well why don’t you let me give you a little of something that you like then” Bernie raised her head and kissed Serena passionately.

“I can’t baby I have a meeting in 20 minutes, I shouldn’t be here now really, but I had to come. It’s been torture not seeing you properly for eight days.” 

“You should be going then sweetheart you can’t be late” Bernie sadly stated.

“Soon, It just feels so good being with you” Serena whispered into her mouth as they kissed again “Go back to sleep Bernie” she added.

“You can’t come in here and wake me up by sucking my nipple and then expect me to go back to sleep” Bernie protested. 

“Trust me close your eyes and go back into a sleep like state, it will be worth it” Serena returned her mouth to Bernie’s erect nipple. 

Bernie did as she was told and closed her eyes once more and relaxed giving her body over to Serena.

Serena kissed and licked her way over every inch of Bernie’s chest and stomach, she stopped at the bottom of the large scar on Bernie’s chest. This was the scar that Ollie Valentine and Guy Self, made when they saved her life after her accident.

“I love this scar you know! I love it because it was this that brought you to Holby, caused you to leave the Army, Alex and Marcus and caused you to meet me, without this we wouldn’t be together, our worlds would not have collided.” Serena mumbled as she licked and kissed every last Mimi meter of it.

Bernie whimpered as Serena did this, she allowed her fingertip’s to dance over Bernie’s toned body creating goose-bumps in her path.

The cover was completely off Bernie now and Serena’s hand worked its way down to Bernie’s moistness, like a magnet it was drawn in, Serena unable to control herself and the slow but meaningful moments her fingers made against Bernie’s clit. 

Bernie had kept her eyes shut tight, allowing herself to melt under Serena’s touch. As Serena’s fingers dived deep into her welcoming pussy she did let out a beautifully soulful groan that ruptured deep in her throat. 

Upon hearing this Serena herself made a delightfully sweet lustful moan against Bernie’s neck. She quicken her movement and before she knew it her hand was trapped by muscles in spasm around her fingers.

Bernie arched her back and a low husky “Yes Serena” fell from her mouth. 

Serena kissed her quickly to capture anymore noise of pleasure avoiding any suspicion indication as to what they were up to. Bernie pushed against Serena’s fingers and a longer earthy sound escaped Bernie as she hit her climax.

Serena slowed her movement allowing Bernie to ride the waves of pleasure, until she came back to earth. She looked up at Serena with such love and want.

“Can I replay the favour?” Bernie asked licking her lips and opening Serena’s suit jacket and grabbing the amazingly soft royal blue silk blouse around her perfectly formed left breast. 

“I really want to, but I have this meeting darling, I am sorry, but soon, I promise” She stood and smoothed down her trousers and rearranged her jacket, she looked into the mirror and reapplied her lipstick and washed her hands in the small sink in the room. 

“I love you so much sweetheart” She said as she kissed Bernie on the head.

“I love you too” Bernie replied. Serena gathered her things and blew Bernie a kiss before exiting the room. 

Serena made it to the CEO office with minutes to spare before the board meeting guests arrived. She greeted Ric and had time to get a pen and her pad out of her bag, she went to turn her phone on silent and saw a text from Bernie.

'You left lipstick marks on my nipples, it turned me on so much I needed to pleasure myself… hope you don’t mind xx’

Serena felt a very hot flush come over her, she replied 

‘Mind, why would I mind….I am jealous if the truth be known, would love to watch you xx’

The meeting was long, and the board wanted a walk around at the end picking out the three main wards to observe, Keller, AAU and Darwin of course. Serena and Ric accommodated their wishes and made a start at Keller first.

They were met by Isaac and Dom at the work station discussing results of a CT scan on an I Pad, Ric pointing out the huge amount of hours that are saved by using modern technology. They spoke with Sacha while he was doing observations on a patient, it was clam and quiet, like it always is on Keller. 

‘Boring more like’ Serena thought to herself. 

They spoke with a few patients to see if they were happy with the care they were receiving. Ric stood proud as they praised HIS ward, answering questions where possible, they discussed figures and data. 

Ric directed them to Darwin, the mood was very different. The type of patients they have are different and the type of specialists they have also make the whole ward just ‘different’. They were introduced to Jac, Mo and Ollie all of whom were very busy, Jac was just about to go into theatre.  
Several members of the board were interested in seeing a surgical procedure in action, but Jac wasn’t giving consent to that. Their visit there was short Jac didn’t like her team being under supervision.

Serena proudly showed them to AAU, she boasted about the recent awards of being best run ward in the country and the Trauma unit, everyone was extremely impressed, as she talked them through key aspects of the ward. All of her staff were warm and welcoming and clearly in control and very busy. She introduced them to the students who were all busy and being well supervised by the nurses and doctors on the ward. 

“As you can see even though this is the next ward that sees the most movement after ED, we are always in control, we all know what we are doing and a trauma announcement wouldn’t break this” Serena was very pleased and proud of her team. 

“It’s all down to fabulous management Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe run this ward with an iron fist, but they reaffirm that team work is the only way to get things done” Ric was very complimentary. 

“I am sure we could find a surgical procedure for you to watch” Serena confident that none of her staff would mind being observed. 

 

Just then the doors flew open, in came a patient in cardiac arrest, Bernie was straddling the body on the moving bed doing heart compressions. 

 

“Straight into theatre” She yelled. “Ah ….. Ms Campbell, what a sight for sore eyes…. Can you scrub in please?” Bernie gave out the order.

“Yes certainly” Her eyes lit up.

"That is Ms Wolfe” She tells the board, “Ric will you show them through to the observation room, they might as well watch the clinical leads in action” Serena added as she rushed off to scrub in, as the excitement of seeing Bernie was rushing through her body.

Serena joined Bernie in the Scrub prep area, “Hey you, I thought you were going home” Serena couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. “It’s a nice surprise to see you” She added.

“Raf called in sick for his morning shift as I as leaving so I stayed, he needed the emergency dentist or something so he is doing my late and my late shift tomorrow as pay back” Bernie explained.

Oh a night and all day tomorrow together, that’s food for thought isn’t’ it darling?” Serena was flirting outrageously. She tried to compose herself.

“Err….we have the hospital board watching us, I was doing a walk about with them when you made your glorious entrance, they wanted to see us at work” Serena boasted. 

“Let’s give them a good show then, shall we?” Bernie smiled as she put on her gown.


	50. Chapter 50 Like a well oiled machine

Chapter 50

Like a fine oiled machine

Serena and Bernie worked on the patient in from of them, Bernie was the first to speak aloud to the board.

“Good afternoon Board members, welcome to our theatre, Ms Campbell has explained that wanted to watch a surgical producer, well this will not be your standard operation. We don’t have those in AAU and Trauma do we Ms Campbell?”

“No Ms Wolfe we certainly don’t, every case is different, and today we have this young male, 28 years old. He has been stabbed and he has a punctured lung, when he arrived at Holby his heart stopped, which is when you saw Ms Wolfe here elegantly straddling him on his bed giving him heart compressions. Ms Wolfe was successful in bringing him back and was able to stabilise his heart rate.” Serena was proud of her girlfriend, always going that extra mile for the patients.

“You can see we have opened his chest with the sternal saw….. Sarah please show them that” Bernie instructed the nurse who was handing them their instruments. 

Serena took over seamlessly “We will secure that opening with toothed forceps retractor” She moved aside so they could clearly see what she was pointing too. 

“Now this is what makes the Trauma and AAU ward so successful” Bernie added, “we have specialist equipment, and specialist surgeons who can use this equipment and even better teach others how to use it” 

They worked on the patient more explaining what they were doing Bernie throwing out key educated terminology and referring a lot to previous procedure she faced on the front line. 

Serena again picked up the conversation “As you can see having two clinical leads makes the job quicker and 100% more effective, Ms Wolfe and I work so closely together we know exactly what the other is thinking and doing, you haven’t heard us discussing the procedure, the equipment and where our hands need to be because we just know” Serena was proud of that. “You could say we are like a well-oiled machine” She added.

“We are now going to use the rib shears” Bernie explained as Sarah shown the Board them. “We are going to have to cut two ribs so Ms Campbell can get access to the veins that have been punctured.”

“Thank you Ms Wolfe, I am now using the dissecting scissors and the metacarpal saw to sharpen the lacerations on the veins before using a vascular clamp to secure the new blood flow to the lungs.” Serena was so calm and collective in her detailed talking while completing such a difficult procedure. 

“I will now use the Descamps needle to repair the small puncture in the lung while Ms Campbell repairs the vascular part of the organ.”

“And that is done” Bernie smiled at Serena, even though you couldn’t see her lips, due to her face mask Serena could see it in her eyes, she looked wantonly into the dark pools that were Bernie’s eyes. She was lost for a moment and then remembered where is was and that there were at least 15 sets of eyes on her. 

“I am done too” Serena reported. Bernie talked them through the removal of the tooth forceps and how to close the body up and what method of stitching she would use and the equipment she needed. 

At the end of the procedure they turned to the observation window, they were greeted with a small round of applause. “We will just get sorted and cleaned up, Ric can you please show them around the rest of the ward” Serena explained.

Bernie and Serena made their way to the scrub area to wash up. “Good work buddy” Serena joked as she banged hips with Bernie. “You were so bad yourself…. Seeing we haven’t operated together in ages we did well” Bernie said.

“ We are so in tuned with each other I do believe years could past and we would still be able to work like that together” Serena stopped and looked into Bernie’s eyes again there was a high sexual tension in the air.

“I so want to kiss you” She whispered.

"I know, it’s killing me, I need to feel you against me” Bernie whispered back. 

Serena moved her hand very discreetly so it held Bernie’s under the running water. This however was interrupted by Ric who entered to congratulate them both on such an amazing and informative procedure.

“The board decided they had seen all they needed too, they are very impressed with you both. Serena….. I will take them back upstairs and send them on their way. Why don’t you finished off down here and then go home.” Ric said.

“Are you sure Ric?” Serena asked.

“Perfectly you worked so hard today, thank you. Anyway I need to full of energy and life for tomorrow night don’t I now?” He said laughing “I will pick you up at 6pm ok?” He added before leaving.

“You going out on a date with him or something tomorrow?” Bernie asked.

“Shit I forgot the bloody Funding Ball, I did tell you darling and it is on the calendar” Serena was kicking herself.

“I have just arranged to have tomorrow night off with Raf.” Bernie said sadly.

“Darling I am sorry I completely forgot, why don’t you come with me?” Serena pleaded.

“No, it’s a CEO thing you and Ric need to go without hangers on.” Bernie declared.

“Actually it’s a Clinical Lead thing, Ric and I are only going because of Keller and AAU and the added bonus that we are acting CEO’s. So you would be in your rights to come, Jac Naylor is” Serena was keen.

“I don’t know darling, Marcus will probably be there, Cameron told me yesterday that he has just been made clinical lead of his department at St Thomas’s, don’t know if I can face him and all that baggage.” Bernie explained.

“I will be wearing a dress, with stockings and suspenders and we could get a room and stay over if you would like” Serena stood behind Bernie whispering into her ear as her hands made their way around her waist and her body pushed up against Bernie hard.

“That’s not playing fair Ms Campbell.” Bernie breathlessly professed.

“If you come with me I might not even bother wearing knickers, would you like that?” Serena added in a deeply seductive voice.

“I want you so badly” Bernie mumbled as she turned in Serena’s arms hoping for a kiss.

BUT Morven appeared wanting to get scrubbed in for the next patient. Bernie and Serena jumped and moved away from each other quickly looking hot and flushed.

“Sorry ladies, I can come back” Morven was nervous.

“No we were finished…. Err have a good operation” Serena said cursing herself for sounding so bloody stupid. 

“We are going to Albie’s after the shift Morven I hope you will join us” Bernie said as she laid her hand on Morven’s shoulder. 

“Yes ok” she replied before continuing with the task in hand.

Serena went back to the CEO office, Ric had already gone and she only needed to collect a few bits. She was really glad it was the weekend and that she had tonight and all day with Bernie tomorrow. She really hoped Bernie would come to the ball too, even though they couldn’t be openly affectionate with each other there, just being there and enjoying each other’s company would be great.

After a while she met Bernie back in her office on AAU, Bernie was just finishing some paperwork. She smiled as Serena walked in and flopped herself on the sofa. 

“I can’t believe how much I have missed you” Serena said, “How much I have missed our office and our ward and the staff” She added. “A few drinks at Albie’s will be nice, good to relax and unwind” She said.

“Finding life tough at the top Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked looking up from her work.

“It’s boring, it’s all about paperwork, meetings, discussions, emails. I had forgotten what a scalpel was until today” Serena explained. “Let alone never getting to see my beautiful girlfriend who I have missed most of all” She proclaimed as Bernie winked at her.

“Well let’s hope you get to make it up to her when you eventually get her into bed.” Bernie said with a smirk.

“Who said anything about bed, Jason is away at Alans for the weekend, and Cameron is staying a mates in Manchester so I thought I would make it up to her on the dining table, in the lounge in front of the fire and several times in the bathroom before even getting to bed. And if she agrees to come with me to this fancy ball, I will make love to her in the four poster bed I have just booked” Serena licked her lips in pure desire for Bernie.

“That sounds very nice, your girlfriend is one lucky girl, you presumed she would say yes then to your offer of a night away if you have already booked a room.” Bernie looked back at her work as she spoke.

“Well between you and me, I promised her that I would wear this very sexy dress, and her favourite bra and stockings, minus the lace knickers. She could at any time slide her hand up my dress to pleasure me couldn’t she?” Serena laid back on the sofa, opening her legs and rubbing the crotch stem of her trousers. 

Bernie in one quick dash, moved from her chair and climbed on top of Serena her hands directing themselves immediately to her breasts. She kissed her hard as she rocked her pelvis against Serena’s causing a nice hard friction between them. Serena’s breath was taken away and she groaned as she realised she was close to orgasm. Bernie couldn’t believe that Serena was so horny, she swore that just a few more thrusts of her body would tip Serena over the edge. 

“Christ” Serena moaned. “This sounds random but just move a little more please Bernie, I think I am going to………..” Bernie thrusted her hips hard against Serena and that was it she groaned into Bernie’s shoulder as she came.

“What the hell was that” Bernie said laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me” Serena said embarrassed. “It’s been eight long days without you touching me, clearly I was gagging for you” She added.

“Have you not touched yourself?” Bernie asked. 

“No I haven’t, why have you? Apart from today I mean” Serena asked wide eyed.

“Maybe once or twice” Bernie was now the embarrassed one. 

“Really? There’s me absolutely desperate for some physical contact with you and you’ve been pleasuring yourself while I have been at work. What a cheek.” Serena smiled.

“You don’t mind?” Bernie asked nervously.

“No of course not, but I very much think it will be you making it up to me now don’t you instead of me making it up to you.” Serena kissed her gently.

“Darling I will make you cum so many times that when I am finished with you our neighbours will need an after sex cigarette.” Bernie had waited ages to use that line.

“God Bernie I want you so much” Serena grabbed Bernie’s long hair and wrapped it around her fists, “I want you to fuck me so hard” Serena groaned loudly.

“I will my darling I promise, I will but we have promised our colleagues a well done drink in Albie’s and I think we have broken our rule of no contact unless we are in a locked room” Bernie lifted herself from the sofa. 

Serena stood and sorted herself out, smoothing down her clothes and hair. Bernie turned off her computer and took her coat heading to the door. She tried to pull the door open but it was locked. She looked at Serena.

“I locked it when I came in” Serena said with a huge grin on her face.

“You Ms Campbell, you are a sneaky one, I will have to watch you” Bernie pecked her on the cheek.

They were greeted by cheers from their colleagues as Bernie announced the first round was on her and that they were all doubles. Serena made a toast to thank them all for their hard work and complete professionalism. She told them how proud she was for their warmth and welcome today and that the board members were most impressed. 

Somehow the evening had escaped from them they entered Albie’s at 6:30pm and it was now 10:45pm. Where had the time got, Bernie had had one to many whiskeys while Serena had lost count of the BOTTLE’s of Shiraz she had had. 

They were very merry and sat with Fletch, Ric, Morven, Jasmine and Mo. They decided a game Of ‘Never have I’. This game was new to Serena, Bernie had played this many times while in the army. She explained to Serena that it was basically a drinking game. 

“You take it in turns to tell everyone something that you have never done, for example ‘I have never watched X factor’ for everyone that has done that they need to take a shot, those who haven’t don’t.” Bernie was drunk and unsure if she explained the rules properly.

“I think I get it” Serena said. 

Everyone put a tenner into the middle of the table and they ordered several rounds of shots ready for the game. 

“We are making this game an adult version aren’t we?” Mo asked. 

“Err yes, I just want to hear the smut” Ric added. 

“Right let’s get started” Bernie said rubbing her hands together… “This is going to be fun” She added with a cheeky smile.


	51. Chapter 51 The things you learn

Chapter 51

The things you learn

They all laughed as they started the game, Ric was up first he cleared his throat. 

“Never have I had sex in a car” He announced. 

Jasmine, Fletcher, and Bernie all took a shot. 

Fletcher was next

“Never have I had a lap dance” 

Everyone laughed as the group were still, until Bernie put her hand into the middle of the table and took a glass. 

“No way” Fletch said.

“You have had a lap dance? Was it an army thing?” Mo asked.

“No Marcus and I were in Amsterdam and we went through the red light district, we got talked into going into this bar by a rep and only once we were inside we realised it was a strip club. Marcus ordered drinks and a lap dance thinking he was funny. However by the time the dancer came over he was pissed as a fart and asleep in the chair. He had paid for it so I thought I might as well enjoy it” Bernie honked a loud laugh while retelling the story.

Everyone laughed.

“Did you enjoy it much?” Serena asked tongue in cheek. 

“She was very pretty but all skin and bone, now if you were to do it I think… No…..No...I know I would enjoy it a hell of a lot more” 

For a moment it was like no one else apart from her and Serena were in the room, the sexual tension was so tight you could sense it, Bernie lent in and literally snogged Serena’s face off. 

“Get a room” Fletch yelled.

 

The game was getting very interesting, Serena was learning all sorts about her girlfriend and colleagues.

Jasmine laughed as she thought of a really good one “Never have I used a sex toy”, she declared.

Serena gave Bernie a gunshot look, who was sat with a massive smirk on her face, for a second no one moved forward to take a drink, but Bernie and Serena were aware that everyone’s eyes were on them. 

“Fuck it” Bernie said as she took two shot glasses, she handed one to Serena who looked at her in shock.

“Come on be brave” She smiled as Serena took the drink and down it quickly.

“Really Ms Campbell, prey tell what type have you used?” Ric asked in a drunken state. 

“Don’t push your luck Ric” Serena said with a raised eye brow. 

“Trust me if we told you, you would be changed for life” Bernie slipped her arm around Serena and kissed her cheek.

“Shall we move on” Serena asked a little embarrassed. 

Morven was ready with hers “Never have I faked an Orgasm”. 

Bernie, Serena, and Mo all grabbed a shot.

“I hope that wasn’t with me Bernie” Serena yelled looking at Bernie.

“No of course not, it’s always been real with you darling…… I hope yours wasn’t with me” She stated.

“Do you really need to ask me that….I mean really” Serena gave Bernie that long smouldering look. 

“So who was it with?” Fletch asked interrupting the long wanting look. 

“Edward” “Marcus” They each said their ex-husbands names in unison.

“Here’s to the ex-Husbands” Serena said lifting her shot glass in the air, as Bernie tapped it with her glass before they downed the shots.

Bernie’s go… “Never have I had sex in a public place” she announced. 

“Err excuse me” Serena stepped in.

“What” Bernie protested.

“The Spa… In the sauna?” She jogged her memory…. 

“Oh Christ yes… but no one else was there so you could argue that it wasn’t public.” Bernie smiled. 

“And how about the hotel, and the roof and…..” 

“Ok thank you Serena, I am sure they don’t need to know everything” Bernie stepped in. They both turned their heads to see everyone’s eyes on them. 

“I swear to god you two have the best sex life ever” Fletch said grinning.

“Even though we are both just slightly over 50, it doesn’t mean that we are dead from the waist down. Our sex life is amazing, the best either of us have ever had it in fact. Is that fair to say darling” Serena placed her hand on Bernie’s thigh. 

“You said it sweetheart, in fact I would say that our sex life was Bloody Fantastic, what this woman can’t do in bed isn’t worth knowing” Bernie was proud. 

Serena blushed “Anyway I don’t think you can use that one, you need a different one?” She asked. 

“OK, let me think….. I know. Never have I had a one night stand” She proclaimed.

Ric, Mo, Morven and Jasmine all took a shot. 

 

Mo was up… “Never have I been in a strip club” she said.

Ric, Fletch, Bernie and Serena much to everyone’s surprise took a shot.

“Well I didn’t know that Serena” Bernie said with a wicked grin on her face.

“You never asked” Serena smirked.

“That’s a conversation for later then” Bernie winked.

Finally it was Serena’s turn, Bernie had been looking forward to this…. Serena bit her bottom lip, unsure on what to say. Eventually she decided what to say.

“Never have I part taken in the 69 position”.

No one reached for a shot, Serena went bright red. 

“I don’t believe you” Mo shouted, “Neither do I” Ric piped up… “Nor me” Jasmine added. 

“Honestly I have never ever have” Serena declared. 

“But you have had oral sex right?” Morven asked.

“Yes given and received but just never in that position” Serena explained.

“Seriously Bernie, clearly your sex life isn’t that great after all” Fletch teased.

“But surely the fact that she has given and received oral sex from a man and a woman outweighs the lack of positioning?” Bernie proclaimed.

“True, I see your point, is it very different doing it with woman than a man?” a drunken Jasmine asked.

“Yes dear very different, maybe you should find out for yourself one day” Serena was embarrassed.

“How is it different?” Mo asked.

“Look sex with a woman is amazing because you can take all the time in the world if you want to, you can climax as many times as you need because you’re not relying on a certain male organ that can’t always perform when you need it most. Women are softer, they know what feels right and they are very detailed in their actions. And let’s face it their bits are just much prettier than a man’s and far more fun.”

Bernie didn’t take her eyes of Serena as she spoke, they danced over her body like flames, she was gentle with her words licking her lips and biting her bottom lip.

“By the sounds of it Serena tonight is the night that you will lose your 69er virginity” Fletcher glorified in his comment.

“You know it mate” Bernie said as she high fived him. 

Serena rolled her eyes, Bernie apologised while everyone looked on confused. 

“Sorry, I promised Serena I would stop being one of the lads, Fletcher, I and a few others have had a several conversations now where we have ended up high fiving in victory of some sex quest.” Bernie couldn’t help but laugh as she explained.

“Sorry” She said again in Serena’s ear, while she was there she sucked her earlobe. 

“Ok I think you need to go home and carry on with that or we are going to get barred from here.” Fletch explained giggling.

“Yeah I think it’s time to call it a night” Ric added. 

They all said their goodbyes and made their ways home, Serena and Bernie got a cab, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, kissing all the way home. “So you have never had sex in a car?” Bernie mumbled into Serena’s neck. 

“No and I don’t plan to achieve that tonight…. Not in this cab anyway” Serena groaned back. 

Bernie laughed heartily as she realised the cab driving probably hadn’t kept his eyes off them since they first got in. The cab pulled up outside the house and they stumbled to the front door. 

“I need a wee and food, I am starving” Bernie said as she run up the stairs to the loo.

Serena made her way through to the dining room she had an idea. 

A few minutes later Bernie reappeared downstairs she made her way to the kitchen as she stepped into the dining room she was met by the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Serena was laid on the dining table naked. She laid on her left side with her arm arched on the table holding her head up. She had lifted the right leg so her knee was bent and her right foot was flat on the table.

“Hello” Bernie whispered.

“You said you were hungry so I thought you would appreciate an all you could eat buffet” Serena was shy but confident as she spoke. 

“I would say it was more of a luxurious banquet my darling” Bernie stepped closer “Where do I start?” She asked.

“How about you start by dressing for dinner…… or should I say undressing” Serena held her finger up to her mouth as she watch her lover slowly strip in front of her.

Once naked Bernie approached the table, “Shall I…?” She wasn’t sure how to end that question, not that she needed to as Serena directed her to sit in the chair at the head of the table. 

Bernie sat and shook against the coldness of the solid pine wood under her, Serena turned onto her back and slid down the table so her bum was on the edge of the table, she opened her legs slowly offering her very wet pussy to Bernie.

“My starter, I presume?” Bernie stated.

“No just your appetiser” Serena winked as she arched herself up on her elbows looking down on herself. Serena strength out both of her legs so they pushed against the back of the chair Bernie was sat on. 

Bernie gave her a wicked smile and said “I always did like a good spread” she lower her head keeping her eyes locked on Serena’s and worked her magic on Serena’s clit. 

Serena came two of three times she wasn’t sure, it had all become a little blurred. Bernie stood from the chair and ordered Serena to move up the table so her body wasn’t hanging off of it.

“Thank goodness you have a table that sits eight people darling” she said as she climbed on top of Serena. She laid on top of her lover kissing her deeply, Serena groaned as she tasted herself on Bernie’s lips.

“I love that you like that, I love you” Bernie whispered deep into Serena’s ear. Serena couldn’t speak she just groaned a little louder this time.

Bernie started to thrust against Serena, she wanted to relive what happened in the office today, Serena was laid flat on the table her pelvic arched up exposing her hood and top of her labia.

“Can you stay in that position” Bernie said.

“Yes darling why?” She asked back.

“I saw this in a porno once and have always wanted to see if it works” Bernie replied straddling Serena. 

 

Bernie lined up her own hood against Serena’s the friction was already there. She fell forward so her hands rested either side of Serena’s head. She gave Serena a smile as she started to roll her pelvic bone against Serena’s she pushed hard wanting to create a deep friction. They both responded immediately to the sensation. She looked down at Serena, who was biting her lip. 

“Is this ok?” She asked.

“More than OK darling, it’s really nice, different but a good different” Serena whimpered.

They continued their movements enjoying the feel it was creating, until Serena explained “I am not sure if I can cum like this though”. 

“No nor me, I think we are used to something more hands on, but its ok to get us started” Bernie said breathlessly. 

They kept their movement in this position for a further five minutes at least, they were both close but they needed each other’s fingers to finish the job. Bernie was the first to move, she lifted herself a little from Serena and worked her hand to find Serena’s clit. 

Serena shuddered at her touch and threw her arms in the air as she started to build up to her climax, she quickly lowered her hand to find Bernie’s wetness wanting them to cum together.

“Christ…. Yes darling….. Yes….. Fuck me hard baby…..I am cumin for you Serena” Escaped Bernie’s mouth as she quicken her movements pressing hard against Serena’s hand. 

“Yes….. Uh….Uh….Yes….Cumin….Now…..Oh Bernie” Serena released all over Bernie’s hand. 

They slowed downed their movements as Bernie looked down at Serena, “I have always enjoyed a good finger buffet” She said as she licked her fingers and enjoyed the taste of Serena on them.

Bernie shifted her body…. Stay there” She order Serena. She climbed off the table and then climbed back on but with her head facing Serena’s feet. 

“Are you ready to lose your 69er Virginity darling?” Bernie asked kissing Serena’s tummy. “You bet I am” She replied with a smile as Bernie climbed on top of her. 

Bernie positioned herself so her hot sex was hovering over Serena’s face leaving her face ready to dive in.

Serena grabbed Bernie’s hips and lowered her onto her waiting tongue as Bernie buried her mouth into Serena’s hot wet pussy, each groaning and moaning in shire delight.


	52. Chapter 52 Confessions of a soldiers

Chapter 52

Confessions of a soldier

 

They hadn’t set an alarm, they knew they were both off work and had nothing but the ball planned for today. They also knew after the drinking and sex they enjoyed on the dining room table neither would be wanting to get up early. Well that was until Bernie woke sharply from a nightmare.

She was hot and sweaty and confused, she reached out to feel the woman by her side and whispered the name Alex. Luckily Serena was still fast asleep. Bernie swallowed hard realising where she was. 

‘I am at home with Serena, I am not in Afghanistan, there are no bombs, there is no gun fire and there is no Alex, you are safe, you are perfectly safe.’ She kept saying over and over in her head.

The nightmares had all stopped when she moved in with Serena, she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Why today she thought, why now when I know I am the happiest and safest I have ever been?

She tried to settle back into the bed looking over at the clock which read 6:20am, they had only been in bed a couple of hours, but she was unable to settle back. She quietly got up and grabbed her running gear that was folded on her chair.

She changed in the bathroom, and made her way down stairs, she secured her ear phones and turned her music on loud, very loud and she started running, no warm up but straight into big long strides. 

Serena was awoke by her phone ringing, she flipped over to answer it. “YES” she said.

“Hello Auntie Serena, Its Jason, guess where I am going today with Alan”

“Somewhere nice I bet” Serena mustered up the words with a croaky voice.

“We are going to the Zoo, I am so excited, have a nice time at the ball tonight I will see you tomorrow” Jason announced.

Before Serena could reply the phone had gone dead.

“That was Jason” She said as she turned to cuddle Bernie. When she realised Bernie wasn’t there she went to look for her first checking the bathroom. She then heard the thud of the running machine. 

She made her way to the kitchen first to turn the coffee machine on, and turned the oven on as she fancied her croissants warm today. She walked into the conservatory to find a very distressed looking Bernie, she was angry, she was running fast with very powerful strides she was covered in sweat, her hair was wet and she looked awful.

Serena stepped closer so Bernie could see her but she didn’t, she just kept running, she was like a woman on a mission. Serena looked at the machine, it calculated how many calories you had used, how long in time you had run and the distance. She shook with shock when she saw that Bernie had been running for nearly 90 minutes, running a distance of 15 miles. Serena could see she was worn out so put her hands up to her arms, causing Bernie to notice her.

Bernie jumped and slowed the machine down until she eventually stopped. 

“Hey” she said breathlessly stepping off the machine.

“Hey couldn’t you sleep or something? 15 miles in 90 minutes are you ok?” Serena threw question after question.

“No I had a nightmare, I have been up since 6:20 couldn’t get back off so decided to run, didn’t realised I had been running that long and for that far, not done that since I was in the army, surprised my old body still managed it.” Bernie explained. 

“Not sure you will think the same when you see yourself in the mirror.” Serena smiled.

Bernie looked at the mirror, “Christ you’re right, I look so old and past it” She sadly said.

“I don’t know about that, I fancy you big time” Serena said snuggling up behind, “however you are all sweaty and smelly, go shower and then I will certainly fancy you more” she added. 

 

Bernie came back down stairs in her bath robe and a towel around her head. “Breakfast is in here darling” Serena called from the lounge. The fire was lit and was starting to fill the room with that lovely warm home feeling. Serena had put on some music and was sat on the floor with a large mug of coffee and a plate full of croissants, she raised Bernie’s coffee cup to her. 

Bernie sat next to Serena and cuddled up to her arm, Serena took in a deep breath “You smell delicious” She whispered kissing her head, well the towel. 

Bernie giggled and removed the towel letting her messy blonde locks fall around her shoulders. 

“That’s better” Serena said as she kissed her head properly this time. 

They sat in silence for a while enjoying the heat from the fire, the warm croissants and the hot coffee. A rare luxurious lazy Saturday morning. 

“So what was your nightmare about, I thought they had stopped?” Serena approached the subject cautiously. 

“They had these one was weird there were bombs, sand flying through the air, along with bodies and rocks. There was screaming and crying and lots of gun shots. I felt panicked, I was enclosed and I couldn’t move to get out” Tears welled in Bernie’s eyes.

“Was it the IED?” Serena carefully asked. 

“No that nightmare is completely different, I think this one was……was…” Bernie hesitated. 

“Go on” Serena encouraged her.

“Alex was there” Bernie shyly added. 

“Darling I am fully aware that you had a sex life before me, it doesn’t matter you can tell me” Serena was sincere.

“There was this one time when Alex had returned from leave, she had been gone nearly six weeks and we had one night together before I started my six week leave. I didn’t want to go home without seeing her properly which wasn’t going to happen because we had just advanced on a village called Mazar-i-sharif, it had the most civilian’s nearly 40000 and we were going to invade it. It was a big deal several regiments had joined us, we had been advancing a little each day and she returned the night before we were due to mass invade. We were all huddled in three massive tents. There was no way we were even able to talk let alone be together properly. 

So she started on another soldier nothing bad just someone she had always had a problem with, she knew the woman would bite back. It was all pretend, she knew that she would get a bollocking for it and that it would be me who bollocked her.  
I had to pretend that she had pissed me off and that I needed to speak with her to knock her down a peg or two. I marched her out of the tent, throwing orders that it was lights out for everyone else. We must have put on a good show because no one dared follow us, they were too bloody scared to go against one of my orders” She took a breath. 

“I bet they bloody were, I bet you were a bloody monster in your Major role” Serena smiled.

“Well in the end we found a tank and hide in there, we had sex all night long, it was restricting in terms of space and affection. It wasn’t about love or even seeing each other, it was a lustful hunger for sex. Well we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was the tank shook, there were bombs and gun shots and we were under attack. There we were both practically naked both trying hard to dress as quickly as we could back into our uniforms, we couldn’t leave the tank we didn’t have our guns, or any weapons that we could have used to protect ourselves.” She choked back the tears. “We were trapped” she added.

“Even if we had weapons how could we leave the tank anyway? How would we explain to the others why we were in the tank in the first place? Then she came up with an idea that we could say we heard a noise and made our way out to investigate and when we saw it was an attack we entered the tank to protect the camp site.” She explained.

“Would that have been believable?” Serena asked.

“Totally everyone knew I didn’t sleep well and as the Major in charge it would have been my duty to have been first present at the attack. Everyone knew that Alex and I worked closely and they respected that.”

“So what happened?” Serena was eager to know.

“Well she jumped into the driver’s seat and started to move the tank towards the enemy, I took the gun at the top, I signalled to my soldiers that I was there and that they needed to advance now”

“They followed my orders and descended on the village, firing at will, I hadn’t thought it through properly and they ended up killing innocent people…… women and children.” She let out a cry.

“Bernie surely that will always happen in war” Serena took her hand and kissed it. 

“It does, but I had an official attack plan, but that went to pot, all because I had Alex and my reputation on my mind, she drove the tank towards the enemy and I saw they had over a hundred fighters easily, so I just opened fire sending off four bombs, and blew everyone up.” She wiped her eyes.

“Wasn’t that what you were meant to do, kill the enemy, protect your soldiers?” Serena asked

“Yes of course it was, but that wasn’t my style, I normally waiting until we had no other option than to open fire. I was suddenly crowned a hero, seems that my superiors preferred the go in and kill them approach much more than my normal one. My leave was suspended for two weeks, due to the paperwork involved, which Marcus was pissed off. I felt like crap that I had killed all those people, me, Major Wolfe had lost it for a moment and caused the deaths single handily of a hundred people. Let allow the others that were killed by my orders.” 

“Bernie you fought in the army for twenty five years, you must have killed lots of people” Serena spoke softly.

“I did and my conscience was always clear, because I was either acting under orders or I had made the orders after thinking it through. But this was different, I was so wrapped up that I could be caught out with Alex, I acted selfishly and it was out of character. After that I distance myself from Alex, I couldn’t make another mistake like that again. I changed, I was just different my heart wasn’t in it like before and then the day my leave came I was driving us back to camp before collecting my stuff and we hit the IED. The rest is history. I suppose it was that situation that caused me to stay here instead of going back, the IED was the excuse I needed.”

“Well my darling I think you were very brave. Tell me if that hadn’t have happened what would have your planned attack been?” Serena asked.

“I had planned that we would use two tanks to push the boarder, before following with foot soldiers, we would advance into the village and take the buildings we knew hid the terrorists, if they put up a fight we would open fire and the tanks would be used. And if they had back up we would use the tanks to bomb their forces.” Bernie had stepped into army mode, Serena offered saw this when she spoke about the army, she would naturally straighten her back, her shoulders would go back and she would speak in a stronger almost forceful tone.

“Well it sounds to me that your actions were not too far from your plan, I guess the difference being that you were the one who released the bombs, something that I would guess you wouldn’t normally do yourself you would order it?” Serena held Bernie’s hand. Bernie nodded. 

“And that you gave an order before being able to fully assess what the situation was?” Serena added. 

Again Bernie nodded… “As you go up the ranks you are less and less hands on, you are the one who plans, who orders, who solves the problems, but what I did was raw killing” Bernie was so distant.

“Tell me how many soldiers were under your command that day?”

“Well there were thirty in my regiment, and we had several other regiments with us so I suppose just over one hundred and twenty soldiers.” She explained

“And how many were killed or injured?” Serena asked

“None, not one had any injuries, and no one died.” Bernie looked deep into Serena’s eyes.

“So darling as much as you hate what happened, your actions actually saved the lives of one hundred and twenty people, and hundreds more innocent people living in the village who were under the threat of the terrorists.” Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands.

“That’s what your focus needs to be” She added.

“I never thought of it like that, thank you” Bernie said taking one of Serena’s hands and kissing it.

“Now I don’t know about you but I am bloody exhausted, come here and cuddle up in front of the fire with me.” Serena patted the sheep skin rug in front of the fire, Bernie handed her several cushions from the sofa and they arranged themselves so they entwined their bodies before drifting off to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53 All in the name of love

Chapter 53

All in the name of love

They woke softly, the heat of the fire filled the room and Serena was suddenly aware of an increasing heat burning through her body…. “Bloody menopause” she said flapping about fanning herself. 

“Hot flush darling?” Bernie asked helping her fan herself, Bernie had been very lucky with the menopause it had passed her by causing little to no problems.

Serena however was struggling, it had been worse, it was getting better especially now she was having more sex she knew there was no scientific evidence to support that but she liked to think that being in a fabulous relationship with Bernie was helping.

Slowly the hot flush stopped, “God that’s better, thought I was melting” she explained. 

“I must say that I rather like seeing you all hot and flustered it turns me on” Bernie smirked.

“Really, why is that then” Serena asked biting her lower lip gently.

“Because you normally look like that after I make you cum, and trust me that is the sexist look ever Ms Campbell” Bernie explained as she lent in for a kiss. 

“Really, well if you would like to see that again, you know what to do, don’t you?” Serena seductively said as she slowly pulled on the belt of Bernie’s robe opening it reliving her soft pale skin and her beautiful pink nipples place on the perfectly formed breasts.

“I think you lied Bernie, because seeing your body like this is the sexist look there is.” Serena run her fingers slowly and gently over Bernie’s curves. 

“What is your favourite part” Bernie whispered.

“Can I say everything? I love absolutely every part of you, you are beautiful and sexy and mine” Serena lent in and kissed Bernie’s firm tummy, Bernie moaned gently running her hairs through Serena’s hair. 

Serena run her hands under Bernie’s robe allowing her fingers to dance down her spine, across her shoulders and over her bum, grabbing at it a little. Bernie acknowledging the soft touches with little moans and groans.

“Why don’t we take this off?” Serena whimpered tugging at the robe. “I will if you take off yours too” Bernie said.

They both removed the material that covered their bodies. Bernie sat up and lent against the sofa. “Come here” She slowly said to Serena tapping her lap. 

Serena crawled on her hands and knees towards Bernie, her breasts swinging beautifully as she moved. 

“Jesus Serena, you turn me on so much” Bernie bit her bottom lip hard. 

“I aim to please my darling” Serena said as she straddled Bernie, gradually lowering herself to meet Bernie’s hands which were ready to cradle her hips. 

Serena rested her hands on Bernie’s shoulders, enjoying the firm grip Bernie had on her hips. 

“This reminds me of one of our first night together, do you remember?” Serena kissed Bernie in between words.

“I remember it well, I kept having to pinch myself as I couldn’t believe it was happening at long last. Now look at us, I am so in love with you Serena, I have never ever felt this way about anyone, I never knew it was possible to love someone this much, I simply adore you darling.” Bernie looked longing into Serena’s dark eyes, drinking in her absolute beauty. 

“I love you too sweetheart, you complete me emotionally, physically and professionally.” Serena held Bernie’s head against her heavying breast. 

“I want you now” Serena whispered. 

“I want you too darling” Bernie replied with a kiss.

“No I mean really want you hard and fast I have this intense need for you, I think it’s my hormones, but I need you now to completely fill me and I need it rough” Serena confessed shyly. “Is that OK? I mean we were just being all romantic I don’t want to ruin that” she added.

“Serena nothing could ruin our love, and yes that is fine if that is what you need, do you want the dildo?” Bernie asked

“Yes, I want it… no I need it, let me just get it.” She replied, climbing off Bernie and running upstairs.

She reappeared, Bernie stood and inserted it deep into herself, and Serena’s breath was taken away at the sight of it. “Sweet lord Bernie you are so fuckable” Serena took a loud gulp. 

“God your hormones must be racing…. Where do you want me?” She replied.

“There where you were before, I am going to ride that massive cock of yours hard” Serena forced Bernie to the floor pressing on her shoulders until she reached the floor. 

Serena stood directly over Bernie, who looked up at her lover, the devilish look in her eye was powerful Serena was overflowing with lust and had a hunger that she needed to be satisfied. 

She lowered herself to her knees hovering over the cock, Bernie guiding it in to place, Serena gave a loud groan as she took the immense length and width of it with ease.

There was no going slow, no love making as such, Serena needed that cock and she needed it now, and by god did she take it, full on thrusting, rolling of hips, dancing on it almost. Bernie enjoyed it a lot, she had seen Serena extremely horny but this was something else, it was lustful, shameless, immodest, impulsive and dirty. Serena growled as she made her unrestrained movements, building up a mind blowing orgasm. 

The movements Serena made echoed through the dildo deep into Bernie’s pussy, she hadn’t had sex this fierce before, she was normally in control to a degree, but today Serena totally encased her in desire and need. 

Serena was always loud during sex, which was something Bernie loved especially after the years of silent and rush sex with Alex, but today she was off the scale, loud groans, moans and screams. She swore a lot today too, shouting orders to fuck her harder, to fuck her deeper, to fucking make her cum. Bernie not one for role play normally accommodated Serena’s needs replying to each comment. Serena pulled hard on Bernie’s hair, which on several occasions caused Bernie to wince in pain. 

Serena was close to orgasm, her body slamming hard against Bernie’s, she looked down for a moment almost like she remembered that Bernie was there and that she might be close to hitting her climax. 

“Tell me Bernie, how close are you?” Serena spoke raw, “Nearly there” She replied breathlessly. 

“I can hold back but not for long” Serena panted. “Ok I just need you to stop pulling my hair darling” Bernie explained. “Sorry, sorry, I just need this now” Serena gasped. 

“Darling go for it, don’t wait for me, come on Serena please cum for me” Bernie encouraged Serena to fulfil her pleasure. 

Serena didn’t hesitate she was in too much need for this glorious orgasm, she quicken her movement, thrashing herself against the dildo, against Bernie screaming her way through her orgasm, screaming loud, waling to be more precise. This in itself caused Bernie to enter into her orgasm, the sight of Serena cumin so hard, well…. it was beautiful. Serena rode the intense waves of her climax. Completely unaware that Bernie was peaking underneath her. It was only when Bernie bit down on Serena’s shoulder that Serena knew that Bernie had cum too. 

They slowed their movements, Serena looking intently into Bernie’s eyes. A little bit of her ashamed at the way she had just behaved, she was worried and concerned that she had maybe scared Bernie. 

“I am sorry, that wasn’t like me at all, I don’t know what came over me” Serena apologised and blushed. “You must think of me as a complete slut” she added.

“Hey, never say that, you were magnificent, totally amazing, yes I admit it was different to what we normally do, but by no means was it wrong or undesirable. I loved it, you are really hot Serena…. Like really fucking hot and I love you. I never want to hear you call yourself a slut again, you are nothing of the sort.” Bernie took Serena’s face in her hands and kissed her gently, kissed her meaningfully and lovingly. “I am privilege that you trusted me enough to be like that.” Bernie kissed her again. 

“Thank you” Serena said kissing Bernie back. “And another thing, never thank me for sex, we do it because we want to share our love, it’s not something you need to be grateful for…. I told you before I am not Edward.”

Serena smiled, Bernie always knew what she was thinking and feeling, she always knew what to do and say at the right time too. 

Serena looked up and noticed the clock, “Christ look at the time, we need to get sorted and get to the hotel it’s nearly 2pm.” 

“Don’t forget that you need to text Ric to tell him you don’t need picking up” Bernie reminded Serena. 

“Yes I will, come on we need to get ready, shall we shower there?” Serena asked as she stood, knees cracking and joints moaning….. “God I feel old” she said.

“Trust me you feel amazing” Bernie stood and held Serena’s arse hard in her hand.

***********

They drove down a long drive towards the stately home where the ball was being held. They booked in and made their way up a very grand stair case. Both were rather impressed at how posh it was. Serena was way posher than Bernie she had stayed in places like this before but this was a first for Bernie, she was much more used to tents and sand.

Their room was luscious, a massive bed, a beautiful en-suit. Several vases of flowers and a bottle of champagne on ice. 

“How much did this cost us?” Bernie asked.

“Does it matter” Serena asked wrapping her arms around Bernie as she looked out of the window over the impressive water fountain and grounds. She snugged into Bernie’s neck looking over her shoulder at the beautiful view. 

“I suppose not, I have found living with you that the price of things seem miscellaneous, thank you for booking it, it is beautiful” Bernie turned her face to meet Serena’s lips. 

“It’s a pleasure really, I couldn’t think of anything more special.” Serena smiled. “I can, tonight I want you to make love to me in that bed” Bernie’s eyes sparkled. 

“Oh really” Serena smirked.

“No….No I mean it, I don’t want us to get drunk, I want a nice night, enjoying each other’s company, I want Jac Naylor and Ric Griffin to envy us, our relationship, I want everyone at the ball to know who we are, and I want them to engage in intellectual conversation with us as we boast about our ward, our work together and when we are done, I want you to bring me to bed and make love to me.” Bernie spoke with conviction.

“So not fast and furious sex then?” Serena laughed.

“As amazing as it was, I want…. I need to be made love to, we have great sex but I want you to kiss me from head to toe, I need to feel your love for me” Bernie sighed “Is that ok?” She asked

“It is more than ok, after fucking my brains out earlier I think it’s the least I can do. Can I just ask though, it is because Marcus is coming tonight.” Serena stepped carefully.

“A little I suppose, I never knew the true meaning of love making until I found you darling, it was only sex with Marcus and Alex, but you…. We make love and I just need that reassurance, I think maybe the nightmare shook me too” Bernie was shy in her response. 

“I want you to trust our relationship enough that you never need to seek reassurance again, I will make love to you all night long until that happens, understand?” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear. 

Bernie melted into Serena’s arms she knew their love was unconditional, she knew Serena respected her and trusted her. 

Bernie gave a little chuckle “what’s funny?” Serena asked. 

“Us and our bloody ex-husbands…… we are blissfully happy together, we are soulmates, we trust each other and love each other…. but the years of emotional torture we suffered at their hands still impacts on us. You thanking me for sex, me needing to feel intense love and romance.” 

Serena laughed “well let’s look at it like this…. Because they were such arse holes, we have found each other and are now living the prefect life” Serena suggested.

********

“We really should think about getting an en-suite installed” Bernie called through to the bathroom, as Serena laid in the bath.

“That would be nice, I have to say I do hate sharing the bathroom with two young men and a messy ex-Army Major who should know better. But we don’t have room.” Serena explained.

“Yes we do, the box room next to ours, we can make that into it we don’t use it for anything else.” Bernie had clearly thought this through.

“That’s my office” Serena shouted.

“Oh really, please explain to me then why you have a knee high pile of medical journals and magazines by the side of the bed and when you do bring work home you always sit at the dining table?” Bernie questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

“Err…. I…. err” Serena didn’t know the answer.

“Exactly, I have lived with you now for months now and I have never once seen you use it.” Bernie proclaimed.

“Ok, Ok…. Tell me Bernie does it ever get boring always being right” Serena sniggered “Ok let’s look into then, but I want a luxury double shower and I want a double roll topped bath with built in Jacuzzi” she added.

“Sounds prefect I will look into builders” Bernie had a look of achievement on her face. 

“What are you wearing tonight, I didn’t see what you put in your suit bag” Serena asked as she left the bathroom sitting to apply her makeup.

Bernie appeared into Serena’s view,

“This I thought……..do you think it will be OK?”

Bernie stood tall in a very well fitted grey tailored trousers, they outlined her hips and legs beautifully extenuating how long and thin they were. She had sparkly silver high heels on which extended her legs endlessly. The cut of the trousers were perfect sculpturing Bernie’s tight arse. She worn a bright shocking pink silk blouse, it was extremely fitted too but was shaped by the waist coat which matched the trousers. The waistcoat formed itself so well around her strong shoulders, her perky breasts and flat firm stomach. She stood tall, a little more make up than usual and she pulled her hair back into a very neat French pleat. 

“Oh my god Bernie you look…. Err…. You look…. I am speechless, you look amazing, I mean like stunningly sexy. When did you buy this?” Serena asked. 

“Last week, Charlotte came out with me, I was actually buying it for her graduation, but thought I could give it a test run today.” Bernie explained.

“So I will do then, you don’t mind me being your plus one?” Bernie blushed as she asked, she really didn’t have much confidence when it came to looking fabulous, she was always more comfortable in her army gear, running gear or her scrubs. 

“Bernie I would be so proud to have you as my plus one, I am just worried now that I won’t match up to you” Serena proclaimed. 

“Trust me you always look amazing, I am sure we will look like the prefect couple.” Bernie smiled.


	54. Chapter 54 What a team

Chapter 54 

What a team

Serena was fully aware of Bernie’s eyes watching her every move as she dressed for the party. She slowly put on her strapless bra, the leopard print one, the satin plunge one, the one that gave her that deep amazing cleavage that Bernie loved so much. Bernie was sat in one of the leather bucket chairs, she had her long legs crossed and was gently swinging her leg. Serena struggled to focus on the task in hand just as much as Bernie did. They didn’t speak they just watched each other fully aware of the arousal it was causing. 

Serena took one of her stocking and after placing her foot on the dressing table chair, she seductively pulled it onto her foot, over her ankle, up her carve, over her knee and up her curvaceous tights. Bernie swallowed hard, followed by a deep exhale of breath, she was trying to steady herself, with the desire she had for her partner. 

Serena repeated the process with her other stocking on her other leg, exactly the same movements, causing Bernie to fell a warmth between her legs.

Serena was fully aware of the effect she was having on Bernie and she relished in it. She fixed the suspender belt around her and attached he stockings to it. She wouldn’t normally bother with a belt but she didn’t want them rolling down as she danced. 

Serena walked over to her black high heels, slowly placing each foot into them. Bernie moaned as this was how she like Serena, this is how she pictured her in her fantastic, Stockings, high heels and a bra…. No knickers. 

“Are you ok?” Serena quietly asked.

“Smashing thank you, just taking in the astounding view” Bernie said flushed faced.

Serena walked across the room to her suit bag, she opened the zip and pulled out a fabulous black velvet dress, it was long, off the shoulder, soft and fitted to perfection, dancing over her curves and full breasts. 

“WOW” escaped Bernie’s lips.

“You approve?” Serena asked.

“WOW” Bernie repeated herself. 

“I will take that as a yes shall I?” Serena giggled. 

“You look breath-taking” Bernie stood helping Serena to zip up the dress. She smiled as she adjusted the promise necklace around her neck, before feeling for her own one. 

“Shall we go?” Serena asked.

“Err no knickers!!! Are you sure?” Bernie checked.

“I promised you didn’t I? Does it turn you on more knowing I haven’t got any on” Serena seductively asked.

“I am so wet already, darling you will be my ruin” She giggled as she opened the door for her woman.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and took two glasses of champagne when they entered the hall. Ric and Jac were already there, waving to get their attention and calling them over to sit with them. 

Ric was gobsmacked when he saw both of them, he was used to seeing Serena elegantly dressed, they had been to so many events like this, but today he saw her differently she was glowing, she was clearly in love. He was astonished at how feminine Bernie looked. He paid them both numerous compliments. Jac was her usual self she was fine if she had a drink and could talk about her work and her ward. Which luckily for her was what the night was really about, networking, boasting, and seeking out funding.

There was a welcome presentation which kick started the evening, starting with introductions, which was a basic ‘table one Holby Hospital, representations from the CEO’s, AAU/TRAUMA and Cardiothoracic.’ They had ten tables in total, each one represented a different hospital from all across the country. Everyone seemed to making mental notes of who they wanted to speak with. There were different top knobs as Bernie would call them, who were there to discuss research projects and funding. 

The event leader Chris explained that they had several colleagues who were going to present some information of their work. They started with Hope Hospital, two very nervous clinical leads stood and spoke about something or other, Bernie had lost interest they were boring and you could barely hear them. The next hospital St John’s, the clinical lead was clearly saying something funny as the crowd chuckled away but Bernie didn’t hear the joke as she was busy working her eyes over the room looking for Marcus. She didn’t want to see him, but knew if she located him she would feel happier. 

Three more hospitals had stood and spoke and Bernie had still not spotted him. Serena could sense that Bernie was stressing and gently squeezed her thigh under the table, giving her a reassuring smile. Bernie placed her hand under the table and entwined her fingers with Serena’s.   
They sat like that for a few moments, before the organiser announced St Thomas’s hospital and Dr Marcus Dunn. Bernie’s fingers immediately clenched around Serena’s who squeezed her back, giving her a long longing smouldering look of love, devotion and reassurance. 

Marcus came across over confident, he looked and sounded like a prick, Bernie rolled her eyes and Serena couldn’t help but whisper in Bernie’s ear….”I am glad you don’t have a certain type when it comes to partners, because I would be worried if I was like him”   
Bernie smirked, “It’s because of that, that I now have very high standards Ms Campbell, expectations that you exceed” She whispered back nodding towards Marcus. 

 

The organiser Chris then announced how excited he was to learn that tonight they had the two clinical leads from the AUU and trauma Unit from Holby. Serena and Bernie shot up from their whispers and looked rather like a pair of rabbits in the head lights. He explained that they didn’t have prior knowledge of their attendance due to Henrik Hanssen’s unexpected leave etc. But wondered if the Awarding Winning team would like to say a few words. 

Bernie froze completely as they were greeted by a warm round of applause. Serena held her hand tight and said “We can do this, just think I have no knickers on” with a wink.

They walked with pride to the stage and stood in front of the microphones. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Dr Serena Campbell and Major Berenice Wolfe. The crowd applauded louder, this was a big thing.

Serena was so confident, so professional, Bernie gained confidence from seeing how in control Serena was… Serena started to speak…

“Thank you, there is nothing quite like throwing your colleagues in at the deep end, so a massive thank you for that Chris” She said as the crowd laughed.

“I agree a rather cruel test seeing if two Trauma surgeons could cope under pressure like this” Bernie added.

They smiled at each other, they knew they could do this with their eyes shut, they trusted each other. 

 

Serena continued to explain how AAU run initially, how Bernie came to co-lead. She spoke about the devastating Helicopter accident that forced the unit to re-evaluate their abilities to provide effect trauma care.

Bernie stepped in and explained how the funding had allowed a state of art Trauma unit to open on AAU and how many lives it had saved let alone how many new, trainee and well qualified and established doctors were experiencing new technical practice, developing new skills and learning new knowledge. 

Bernie with Serena’s encouragement discussed her role in the Army, how trauma was dealt with there and how there had been struggles in adapting her role to the confinements of the NHS.

Serena spoke in pride at the fact that Holby was now the most subscribed to teaching hospital with hundreds of students applying to AAU. She added in detail the recent conference they had taught at in Bath and how offers were coming in thick and fast for more events like that across the country some even from the USA and Germany. 

“It’s a new and exciting time for us at Holby, we are very lucky to have a good, supportive and hardworking team. We look out for each other and we are very gracious to the fact that we were awarded the most efficient ward in the country” Bernie added. 

Serena spoke in depth about the politic side of the NHS, longer working hours, less pay, restrictions on funding, training and equipment. She freely gave an open invitation to everyone in the room to come and visit AAU offering them open access to observe an operation.   
There were mumbles in the room from the crowd who were excited at this amazing offer. 

“Well we could stand here all night and tell you how fabulous we are, but while I do have the opportunity to speak I do want to give my sincere thanks to Bernie, she is commonly known as a legend so I am told by my F1’s, but I know her as a solid member of the team, she works above and beyond, she is fearless and a fountain of knowledge, the trauma unit wouldn’t be able to run without her.” Serena smiled.

“You see there she goes doing exactly what she told Chris off for, throwing me in at the deep end, because now I have to say something nice back and being a tough Army medic I don’t normally do sentiment.” Everyone laughed. “I am only joking, I don’t do fancy clothes or heels either but I was told I wasn’t allowed to wear my Army boots today so that’s why I look like this.” Ric graciously wolf whistled. 

“In all seriousness though, Serena I take my hat off to you, you care for and nurture every single member of staff who you come into contact with personally as well as professionally. You are unafraid to speak out, you embrace change and welcome criticism and recommendations.   
You are in fact known as the oracle amongst most of the staff at Holby, your knowledge is endless your expertise in surgery and diagnosing is second to none. It is a pleasure to work with you. You are the AAU, you are respected and loved by us all.” Bernie lent across and took Serena in her arms for a tight hug.

Chris thanked them as they re-joined Ric and Jac to a thunderous applause, as Chris closed the welcome speeches, with the instructions of to eat, drink, dance and mix. 

The 4 course dinner was great, the bottles of wine kept coming but Bernie and Serena were behaving and they were drinking water in-between glasses of wine. The plates were cleared away and before Bernie and Serena could move to mingle they were bombarded with professionals wanting to discuss AAU and the Trauma Unit. 

Jac and Ric were kept busy, it seemed that everyone wanted a bit of the Holby team. Both Bernie and Serena’s jaws ached from talking, but they were so proud of themselves. They spend nearly two hours huddled in a group answering questions and giving examples of work.

The party side of the evening was taking hold, there were a lot of drunk and merry professionals on the dance floor, Serena had been busy for a while discussing funding with some board members, she was in her element her Harvard years supporting her fully as she talked data, figures and research facts. 

Eventually they were left alone, Serena sat next to Bernie with a massive smile, “Ok darling?” She asked.

“More than ok, I have had a great night, you are so amazing the way you have worked the room, and you look really hot to, it’s not gone un-noticed there have been lots of eyes on you.” Bernie grinned at her. 

Before Serena could reply to her Ric was standing next to her asking her to dance, he looked at Bernie seeking approval. Bernie nodded and Serena took his hand and they took to the dance floor. 

Bernie moved to sit next to Jac. “Having fun?” She asked Jac. 

“It’s ok, food was nice and the champagne is good. Are you enjoying yourself?” Jac asked. 

“Yes, it’s been nice, better than I thought it would be.” Bernie explained. 

“Are you not going to dance with Serena?” Jac asked. 

“I would love to but not sure if it is professional” Bernie sighed.

“This is 2017 Bernie, anyway everyone knows, and not just at Holby, I have heard others tonight comment on it… in a good way I mean” Jac was unusually supportive. 

Bernie nodded accepting her advice. She stood and walked over to Serena and Ric asking to cut in on the dance. Ric graciously stepped aside.

Bernie took Serena firmly by the waist, Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and they moved in time to the music, no speaking was needed, they held their heads and bodies close. They were lost in the moment when Bernie fell a hand on her shoulder, she stopped to find Marcus stood behind her.

“Can I but in please” He said. 

“Err….yes….Of course.” Serena said as she released Bernie and stepped aside. 

“Err no I wanted to dance with you Serena” He said as he smirked at Bernie taking Serena in his arms.


	55. Chapter 55 Nothings going to harm you

Chapter 55 

Nothing is going to harm you

Bernie starred at Marcus, what is he playing at she thought.

“It’s OK darling” Serena gave Bernie a loving look as she spoke.

“I am going to get us a drink” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s cheek, her chest accidently brushed against Marcus and she literally felt sick to the stomach to have him touch her, almost as sick as she felt watching him hold her girl, the way he did. 

Serena broke from the hold Marcus had provided ready to dance. She put her hands on her hips instead. “What do you want Marcus?” She sharply said.

“Don’t be like that Serena” He said with a smirk. “I would like to dance, with the most beautiful woman in the room, is that a crime?” he added. 

Serena raised her eye brow looking right through him, ‘the look of death’ the F1’s would call it. 

“OK I wanted to talk more about your ward and to take you up on your invitation of a visit to AAU. I have some junior doctors who would really benefit from some experience with you, they are a little wet behind the ears.” He didn’t finish his sentence. 

“So you want me to sort them out? I don’t do babysitting duties…. that is your job Mr Dunn, please don’t tell me that you have taken the clinical lead role without understanding the need to or being prepared to nurture them?” Serena said bluntly.

“I am just trying to share good practice Serena that’s all.” Marcus declared. 

“Yes indeed, I am sure you are…… Therefore you will know that it is best practice to train your own staff, unless of course you can’t! If that is the case then I am sure we can facilitate teaching at your short fall. I will of course need to discuss this with Ms Wolfe, she is my co leader after all.” Serena despised this man. 

They heard bangs and a crowd of people made their way to the windows, for the firework display.

“Fireworks, always a nice touch. Shouldn’t you go and look for Bernie.” Marcus announced. 

“She has gone to the bar” Serena said smugly.

“I doubt that, trust me she will be crying somewhere, normally she hides in the toilets, like a bloody wimp” Marcus threw that comment in. Serena looked at him with a quizzed look on her face. 

“The fireworks, she is bloody terrified of them, remind her of the war zones of something stupid like that, bombs and gun fire…… you didn’t know did you? Ha….Just goes to show, a lesbian romance has nothing on 25 years of marriage.” He was so cocky.

“I should go and find her” Serena made her excuses and made her way to the toilets. She found Bernie as Marcus predicted locked in a cubical.

“Darling let me in, It’s ok I am here and you are safe” Serena pleaded. 

If this had of been Marcus pleading then Bernie would have stayed locked in, Marcus didn’t know how to make her feel safe, but Serena did and that made Bernie unlock the door and reach out for help. 

Bernie was ok, nervous and a little stressed, the main display hadn’t yet started the few big bangs they had heard was to open the celebrations. 

“Come on baby, come here and let me look after you” Serena held out her arms which Bernie stepped into without any hesitation. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were scared of Fireworks?” Serena asked cradling her.

“Never came up…. How do you know? …..How did you know I would be in here?” Bernie mumbled as she took deep breaths.

“Marcus….. He rather revelled in it, slimy bastard.” Serena said with disgust.

“I would have preferred to have heard it from you….. What can I do to make it better?” Serena smiled holding Bernie’s hands.

“I need a distraction, I normally stand under the shower with music playing…. It blocks the noise” Bernie was close to tears.

Serena stroked Bernie’s face and led her out of the toilets, through the hall to the stairs, holding her close and tight. Marcus was stood in the foyer near the stairs talking to some young blonde Doctor, chatting her up and supplying her with lots of free champagne. 

They walked past him ignoring him and started to climb the stairs.

“You found her then? Where I said she would be hiding away like a bloody coward” He grinned with satisfaction.

Serena stopped, she smiled at Bernie and turned to walk back down the stairs towards Marcus.

“Marcus I just wanted to thank you, you reminded me today that even though you might have been married to Bernie for 25 years… you don’t know her at all.   
Part of her fear is that she is scared of being ridiculed, because that was what you just did and what did for your entire marriage. But I now know and I understand that she needs support, love and distraction, I know that because she trusts me enough to share that with me. So I am taking your beautiful ex-wife upstairs to the Queen’s suit where we are staying tonight and I am going to make love to her all night long” Serena had a smug look on her face as she said this and turned to walk back up the few steps towards Bernie.

“Oh and sweetheart” Serena addressed the young blonde with him. “There is a good reason to why his ex-wife is now a lesbian” She winked and took Bernie’s hand leading her upstairs not looking back. 

Bernie was too stressed to react or mention the episode that just occurred between Serena and Marcus. 

They made it to their room before the main display started, Bernie went straight to the bathroom and Serena followed.

“No, you don’t need to do that” She said taking Bernie’s hand away from the shower control.

“No I do, that’s how I block it out” Bernie cried. 

“NO, not tonight….. Tonight we make a different coping strategy, tonight we make memories so next time you hear fireworks you will be able to recall them to make it better” Serena held Bernie tight in her arms. 

“Now come with me, I promise you I will keep you safe, nothing will ever harm you while I am here….But you need to trust me OK?” Serena led Bernie from the bathroom into the bedroom, standing in front of the window overlooking the garden where the firework display was.

“I want you to watch the fireworks, I am going to be right here……. I am always here with you” Serena whispered as she stood behind Bernie holding her very tight, nestling her head into her hair. 

“I don’t think I can darling” Bernie mumbled.

“Yes you can, trust me please” Serena reassured her “Let me make new memories for you darling” she added. 

With that Serena started to whisper in her ear. She held her tight. 

“Bernie Wolfe you are my best friend, my lover and my soulmate, I love you with all my heart.” 

She moved her hands to undo Bernie’s French pelt “I love your crazy hair” she said as she run her fingers through it massaging her scalp as she did so. 

She run her fingers down across her cheeks and chin “I love your soft pale skin and how your cheeks flush bright pink.”

She slowly touched her lips “I love the shape and colour of your lips and what you can do with them. I love your kisses and the noises that escape them. I love your smile, how it makes my heart miss a beat and your tongue….Well that is an indulgence of mine” 

She kissed Bernie’s ear constantly speaking “I love your eyes, I could get lost in them….They speak a thousand words with one look. Every look melts my heart a little more.” 

She kissed her neck, “I love your long, elegant neck and how my arms fall so perfectly around it. For months before we were together I admired how sexy it was… it was the undoing of me at night in bed as I dreamt of kissing it, sucking it and licking it.” Serena did kiss, stuck and licked it as she spoke. 

She run her hands down Bernie’s arms “I love your strong arms, how they can carry me and how they hold me safe and tight.” 

She entwined her fingers with Bernie’s “I love your hands your strong fingers that have saved thousands of lives. I love how our hands touch in surgery dancing around each other perfectly. I especially love how talented you are in using your fingers to pleasure me, they are little wands of magic” 

Bernie exhaled loudly at every word and touch Serena peppered her with. 

Serena moved to Bernie’s hips holding them firmly. “I love your hips, they are very sexy. I love how they hold my weight when you carry me. I love how they roll and thrust when we make love, how they rise to meet me when you want me to pleasure you. I adore nibbling on them and cradling them in their movements of lust.”

Serena pressed harder against Bernie bending slightly so she could touch Bernie’s thighs. “I love your long legs, I especially like them wrapped around me securing me to you like an anchor. I love how they allow you to run those long strides effortlessly. I simply melt when my face is against your inner tight, I like to kiss them and feel the sensual heat from them. But most of all I love how your cum glistens over them.” Bernie released a sweet little moan.

Serena raised her hands to Bernie’s tummy. “I love how flat and toned your body is, and I am very jealous that after two children you have such an amazing tummy. I love to kiss it and run my fingers along it and resting my head on it”

She moved a step away tracing her hands from Bernie’s tummy to her back. Serena gently massaged her hands up and down it. “I love your back I love running my nails down it when we make love I like to feel all the muscles working as I hold on to you. I like how your shoulders carry your own and my troubles and worries and how I will always have your back fighting with you against everything and everyone if needed. I love the scars that your back frames so beautifully, it’s a reminder to me what a strong, loving, courageous and brave person you are”

She stepped closer again up against her back running her hands back around to Bernie’s front. She run her hands over her chest, outlining her collar bone. “I love this part of you…. It was the only sensual part of your body I saw for so long before we were together. My eyes would dance over this bit of skin when you wore your scrubs, biting my lip hard to keep me from kissing it.” 

“I love to lay my head on it to hear your heart beat, to feel it thumping inside you and to know that it belongs to me…. I promise I will always take care of it and treat it well.”

She found the start of Bernie’s scar just at the top of her open blouse. “And I adore this scar, it is my ever-lasting reminder that you are here, alive and mine. It was what brought us together and for that I am forever grateful.”

She moved her hands to cup each of Bernie’s firm breasts. “And well what can I say about these…. They are the softest, most prefect bundles of fun I have ever had the pleasure to touch. I love how they feel when they are pressed against me. How they fit perfectly in my hands, how you enjoy me playing with them and how your gorgeous nipples are so sensitive and response so well to my touch. I love how they slide in my mouth so impeccably and how they feel against my tongue.”

Bernie gave out several more little moans and groans, she was completely relaxed and as Serena returned her hands to their original position, she whispered in her ear “Darling the fireworks have finished”

Bernie opened her eyes, she hadn’t heard any of the bangs caused by the fireworks. She turned on the spot to look at Serena.

“Thank you my darling” She softly said.

“Never thank me for worshiping you, I meant every single word Berenice Wolfe I am utterly and completely in love with you. 

Bernie lent forward and kissed her gently, but deeply, moans and groans of delight echoed in each other’s throats. 

Bernie gave a beautiful sigh. “What my darling” Serena asked concerned.

“Nothing…. I just realised that being worshipped by Serena Campbell is probably one of the best experiences I have ever had” She smiled looking deep into Serena’s eyes.

“And they were just words….. Which I now intend to put into actions…….. I am going to make love to you all night long” Serena grinned, her eyes danced like fire.


	56. Chapter 56 Sweet Nothings

Chapter 56 

Sweet nothings

 

Bernie starred at Serena intently.  
“Sit there” Serena ordered pointing to the bucket chair. Bernie did as she was told.

Serena stood in front of her slowly unzipping her dress. She allowed it to fall of her breasts, dropping to her hips. She wiggled a little and it continued its journey to the floor, she slowly stepped out of it. She stood there for a moment allowing Bernie to gaze at her. Bernie exhaled and bit her lip.

“God Serena darling you are so stunning. This is how I picture you in my fantasies.” Bernie licked her lips. 

“Are they naughty fantasies Bernie?” Serena asked. 

“The naughtiest you could have” Bernie smiled.

“Well one day I will wear anything you want me to and you can tell me to the last letter how you want me to act, but not today, today I will worship you in the manner I see fit.

Serena elegantly removed her shoes and once they were off she undid the suspender belt, unhooking it from her stockings. She lifted her leg up on the arm of the chair Bernie sat in, Bernie caught a flash of moist pinkness as Serena opened her legs, Bernie moaned as she reach eye level with Serena’s glorious pussy. She gulped hard as she watched Serena hook her fingers in the top of her stocking. She slowly pulled it down, as gently and carefully as she had put them on earlier that evening. Once the first one was off, she wrapped it around Bernie’s neck. 

She placed her foot back on the floor and repeated her movements with the other leg. Again Bernie moaned as she saw Serena’s sweet pink labia glistening behind the rich dark bush of hair. Bernie was absorbed in every little movement Serena made and when the second stocking was draped around her neck she joyously run the softness of it across her lips. 

Serena lent forward placing a hand on each arm of the chair, she moved so close to Bernie that her breath caused the tiny hairs on the back of Bernie’s neck to stand to attention.   
Serena placed her forehead against Bernie’s and instructed her to undo her bra. Bernie shook with pleasure, like a fumbling teenager she tried to steady her hand and unhooked it. 

The gravity of Serena’s breast hanging in front of Bernie caused the bra to fall off completely without any assistance landing in Bernie’s lap. Bernie ran her fingers over the warm satin cups again holding it up to her face, pressing it against her hot cheek and smoothing it over her lips. 

Serena found that very sexy, she was very aware of the pulsating bud of pleasure between her legs and the moistness which had been created as she moved her legs together. She was now completely naked, she held out her hand for Bernie to take helping her rise from the chair. 

Bernie stood rather weak kneed, “I think that you are just slightly over dressed don’t you?” Serena had a playful giggle to her voice. 

Serena stood behind Bernie pressing herself hard against her back. She lifted her hands and tugged gently at Bernie’s hair combing it to one side so she could gain clear access to her neck. Serena slowly run her hands around her woman’s sides heading directly for the buttons on the waistcoat. Serena kissed the back of Bernie’s neck while expertly taking one button at a time and undoing it. Once all the buttons were dealt with she pulled the waistcoat off her shoulders and down her strong arms, tossing it onto the chair where Bernie just sat. 

She turned Bernie around on the spot she planted several kisses on Bernie’s lips as her hands held Bernie’s head firmly. She allowed her hands to fall from Bernie’s face to her shoulders, dancing her fingers over her collar bone, before tracing them across her chest to find the next series of buttons that stood between her and Bernie’s naked body.   
Serena kissed Bernie as she undid every last button of that stunning pink blouse, tiny sighs of pleasure vibrated into Serena’s throat as Bernie was becoming more and more aroused. The bloused followed the path of the waistcoat, Serena never breaking from their kiss. 

Serena took Bernie in her arms, cradling her firmly against her own body, kissing continuously, delighting in the noises Bernie was making. Serena’s hands worked up and down Bernie’s back, until one eventually anchored her lower back against Serena’s hips as the other unhooked Bernie’s bra with ease. Serena smiled at herself in achievement of completing the task one handed. 

The tops halves of their bodies separated momentarily as Serena whipped the bra away, thereafter returning the closeness they had. Both of them shuddered as their breasts collided with each other’s both permitting delightful descriptive sounds of joy to be heard. 

Serena run her nails tantalisingly over Bernie’s back causing her to arch and jolt in delight. They stood like that for a while, kissing and pressing against each other as Serena allowed her hands to race across the waist line of Bernie’s trousers, tugging ever so gently here and there. 

Serena knew that as much as she wanted this kissing to last all night, she wanted to make Bernie cum again and again so she carried on with the task in hand. Serena stepped back from Bernie she took Bernie’s trouser button in her hands and quickly undid it and unzipped them. She fell to her knees, she looked up at Bernie, her eyes flashing in the light. She licked her lips slowly as she took the waistband of the trousers and exquisitely pulled them down, over her hips and down her slender legs. Bernie stepped out of them gracefully. 

Serena returned her hands to Bernie’s waist, she hooked her fingers under the elastic of her knickers and rolled them over her hips, tugging harder as she tussled with them yanking them along her thighs, they were soon at her ankles and she kicked them off across the room before Serena had the chance. 

They stood face to face both naked, just looking at each other. “Can I touch you?” Bernie asked.

“I want to make love to you darling, I don’t need anything in return” Serena replied. 

“Can we not make love to each other, touching you creates as much pleasure in me as it does when you touch me, please Serena I need to touch you, to feel you next to me” Bernie sighed. 

Serena nodded “But I want to make the first move OK?”

“I won’t object” Bernie said through a half smile.

Serena took Bernie by the hand and led her to the bed, she flipped the covers down and told Bernie to get on. Bernie did as she was told positioning herself in the middle of the bed, laying down and feeling the lush feather pillows underneath her head. 

Serena climbed on to the bed on her hands and knees and slowly crawled up to Bernie, remembering that Bernie had enjoyed this view earlier than day at home. Bernie didn’t disappoint as she rolled her eyes and sighed at the sight of Serena. 

Serena knelt next to Bernie, “turn over my darling” she whispered. Bernie repositioned herself and felt Serena’s hot wet lips kissing her shoulder blades. Her body shook with contentment as she relaxed into the pillow beneath her. Serena kissed every inch of her back, licking and sucking lightly in places, where her lips went her hands soon followed,   
they applied a little more pressure ensuring that Bernie was fully aware of her intension. 

Serena reached Bernie’s bum, she massaged it firmly but carefully with her hands, biting and nibbling here and there, which caused low deep moans to flee from Bernie.  
She worked her way down each leg, stroking with her hands, licking with her tongue and kissing with her lips, each movement creative a noise of its own, each noised echoed loudly in the empty silent room. 

“Turn over my darling”

The words fell from Serena’s mouth easily as she watched her girlfriend shift effortlessly under her. She started with Bernie’s feet this time, taking one at a time and lightly massaging it, rolling the ankle in her hand, releasing the tension wearing high heels cause. 

Bernie sighed deeply at the tranquillity of it. Serena used the palm of her hand to continue the massage over Bernie’s heel, ball of her foot and toes. Serena brought each foot up to her mouth and kissed along it, taking her big toe in her mouth and tenderly sucking it creating a rupture of laughter as Bernie squealed “That tickles”. Serena laughed as she continued to suck her toe making Bernie’s laughter fill the room generating a joyous atmosphere. 

Serena allowed her fingers to dance up Bernie’s legs towards her thighs trailing kisses and stopping at her hip, she repeated this on Bernie’s other leg. This time when she reached the top she nibbled at her hip bone, Bernie suddenly arched her back. She loved the sensation that little nibble caused and knew that her reaction would sent Serena into uncontrollable erotic desire. Which it did, Serena felt her clitoris spring into life as Bernie arched her back, making Serena very aware at how weak her legs now felt. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath fighting against the urge to straddle Bernie and fuck her senseless. 

Serena decided to leave the hips for now and continued on her quest, she scattered light kisses across Bernie’s toned tummy, circling her tongue around her muscles. She didn’t want to go any higher she knew as soon as she came into contact with Bernie’s breasts it was game over. 

She held Bernie’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her wrist, lightly sucking on the pulse this again caused Bernie to pine a little. Serena smiled to herself, she had ‘THE’ Bernie Wolfe… ‘THE LEGEND’ like putty in her hands. 

She took each finger one by one and sucked it deep in her mouth, allowing her tongue to frolic over each one. She kissed her hand and sprinkled kisses up her arm to her collar bone. She repeated this with the other hand and arm. 

Serena looked down at Bernie who had her eyes closed, her lower lip was slightly bruised from where she had been biting it. Serena lowered her head again diving into the deep crease of Bernie’s neck. She sucked hard causing Bernie to almost growl.

“Are you giving me a love bite?” Bernie giggled.

“Maybe…. Would you object?” Serena questioned her. 

“Right at this moment no, you could do as you want with me, I am wholeheartedly yours Serena” 

“Are you sure?” Serena licked where she had been sucking. 

“I have never had a love bite…. And I couldn’t think of anyone else I would love more to get one from…. I will probably regret it in the morning.” Bernie hadn’t finished speaking before Serena was sucking hard on the same spot again. If this was Bernie’s first ever love bite, Serena was going to make damn sure she wouldn’t forget it sucking until her tongue was sore.

She looked at her handy work, she was pleased and smirked as she said “God knows how you are going to cover that up” 

Bernie giggled “God what have I let you do to me? 

Serena smiled as she continue her journey to kiss and touch every inch of Bernie’s body. She had reached the top of her scar, Serena slowly placed her tongue at the top of it and run it down the full length of the scar tissue. Bernie again arched her back. She found it quixotic that Serena loved it so much, this scar that she once hated but now grew to respect. Serena’s hot saliva infused passion in Bernie, she needed to touch her lover. 

She placed her hands on Serena’s head, interlacing her fingers in the brunette’s short locks.

Serena allowed this sign of affection as she looked up and smiled at Bernie, who knew exactly what that sparkle in her eye meant…..the fun was about to start……………


	57. Chapter 57 The Power of Love

Chapter 57

The power of love.

Serena watched Bernie laying beneath her in a complete state of relaxation, she moved so she was able to straddle Bernie looking down at her gorgeous lover. Her hands moving to cup Bernie’s breasts, a high pitched squeal was heard as Serena fisted the soft tender tissue in her hands lacing her finger tips across her erect nipples. 

Serena rocked her hips against Bernie, spreading her wetness over her, Bernie sighed as she felt how wet Serena was. 

“It’s all for you, I hope you know that…. Always for you my darling” Without realising it Serena had increased her movement into a steady pace as she spoke. 

Her clitoris was perfectly positioned against Bernie’s and god it felt amazing, Serena didn’t anticipate allowing Bernie to climax yet, but the position of both of them was so prefect she couldn’t allow the moment to pass.

Serena pushed her body down harder on Bernie using her weight to enhance the friction between them. Serena took Bernie’s arms, she situated the top part of Bernie’s arms flat on the bed against her body, and she then angled the elbow so her lower arm was upright in the air. The palms of her hands open flat where Serena placed her hands, entwining their fingers, Bernie taking some of Serena’s weight counterbalancing the force of each thrust. 

“Mmm….Uh……Uh….ah” Serena’s pleasure hit almost instantly.

“Oh god…..Uh…..Uh….Uh…uhhh” Bernie groaned. 

“Mmm is that nice my darling” Serena said breathlessly.

“Mmm yes…. Yes…. So…..nice…uh..Ah…ah.ah” The sound came quick from Bernie.

“Well I ……um….I….think this…….Co….. Could just……..um…. be my new……uh…uh….favourite thing to do with you……uh…uh…uh” Serena’s speech was staggered as she built her orgasm up higher and higher.

“Oh Serena……Uh….Ah….Ah…ah…Uh…Uh…I….I’m……I’m…..Uh.cummin……Uh..uh.uh.uh.uh.huh.huh”

Serena didn’t know she could thrust this hard… But the excitement of the sensation of clit on clit was extremely motivating and on hearing Bernie’s moans she too smashed through her own orgasm…

“Jesus……Christ…….Uh….Mmm….Mmm…..Mmm…yes…yes…yes. Yes…oh …Bernie…..YES” she screamed very loudly, almost in disbelief that she had managed to cum that hard without fingers, a tongue or a dildo. 

Her thrusting almost instantly stopped as the over sensitively of both clitorises was unbearable. Serena looked down at Bernie laughing,

“What’s so funny” Bernie asked.

“Us…. Both 51 years old and mustering up enough energy to orgasm like that.” Serena still lost for breath.

Serena took a few seconds to regain her breath and reset the romantic mood she had worked so hard to achieve. 

“Right Ms Wolfe, you do know that I wasn’t going to let you climax that early in the proceedings” 

“Sorry Ms Campbell, but I couldn’t help it, it was all your fault really.” Bernie smirked.

“Ahem….now where was I before you so rudely interrupted me with that sexy clit of yours?”

“Yes I remember now I wanted you to change position” Serena whimpered.

Bernie shifted from underneath Serena, sitting up crossed legged on the bed, Serena copied her positioning.

“I don’t want that burst of lust to break the romance I had planned” Serena softy said. 

“Trust me it hasn’t, if anything it has enhanced it…. Because I have now tasted the forbidden fruit and I want more, a lot more” Bernie spoke with flames of passion laced through her voice. 

They sat and looked at each other wantonly. It could have been for minutes or hours neither of them knew, neither of them cared for in that time their eyes had danced over each other’s bodies, pirouetting, swaying and leaping over each other’s spectacular curves. Their long gazes spoke a thousand words of love and desire. Their mouths were dry, their hearts thudding inside them but breathing so lightly that it barely caused their chests to rise and fall. 

Serena went to speak, but her throat was too dry to form any words. She held one finger up to Bernie indicating to her to wait for a moment. She moved off the bed and walked across the room her hips swaying with a certain knowledge that she was being watched intently by Bernie. She took the bottle of Champagne in her hand and returned to the bed.   
Before she climbed back onto the bed, she stood and opened the bottle being careful not to spill a drop. She pressed the bottle to her lips, taking a large gulp of the refreshing bubbles. 

She smiled as she swallowed, “That’s better, here do you want some?”

She asked handing the bottle to Bernie, who took it and took a bigger gulp than Serena had.

“God that’s good” she proclaimed. 

“Come back here Ms Campbell, we are only getting started” she tapped the bed and Serena of course reclaimed her spot. 

Bernie took another mouthful of bubbles, sighing as she swallowed, she handed the bottle to Serena who followed suit. Serena lifted her hand to trace the outline of Bern’s left breast. 

“I wonder how this would taste if I was to lick it off your body” Bernie shivered at the thought of Serena’s hot tongue licking the sparkling liquid from her breasts. 

“Let me just get a towel, I don’t want the bed to get wet” Serena said jumping off the bed again walking quickly to the bathroom and retrieving a fluffy white towel. She brought it back to bed and laid it out flat. 

“Lay down” She ordered Bernie. 

Serena climbed on the bed kneeing next to Bernie’s smoking hot body.

“I am so going to enjoy this” she said licking her lips. 

She took the bottle of champagne and poured a little onto Bernie’s flat tummy. The coldness of the champagne made Bernie gasp for air. The liquid sat like a little puddle in the middle of her tummy, Serena uses her hands to spread a little, before bending down and licking it all up the hunger for it evident in her forceful tongue movements. 

Serena took another swig of the bubbles and bent down to Bernie’s raging nipples, slipping one onto her mouth. Bernie made a sharp moan as the cold bubbly liquid fizzed around her nipple springing it into life. 

“Oh…uh…oh…Serena” Cascaded from Bernie’s beautiful mouth.

Serena swallowed the fizz leaving Bernie’s nipple feeling tangy, she shook and Serena spotted her body was covered with tiny goose-bumps. Serena grinned widely at Bernie’s reaction. Serena moved lower and asked Bernie to open her legs wide. She held the champagne at the hood of Bernie’s hot pussy pouring the liquid, hearing it fizz and hiss against the heat of her skin. She watched for a moment as the bubbles drenched her soft curls of dark hair. Bernie moaned loudly which snapped Serena from her trance. She looked down at Bernie who was wriggling beneath her, she smiled and dived in to lick the deliciousness from her clit and labia. 

“Jesus Bernie you taste amazing” She said as she drunk it all in. Bernie thrusted hard against Serena’s mouth. “Please don’t stop baby, please” Bernie sobbed.

But Serena did stop and looked up through the bushiness of Bernie’s pubic hair. 

“Oh I don’t think you are ready yet baby” She said as she peppered kisses up her labia, up through her bush, up on her tummy, up the middle of her breasts, up her chest, up her neck to her lips. Bernie trembled very time Serena’s lips came onto contact with her. 

Once Serena reached her lips, she retraced her path back down to Bernie’s clit. She repeated this journey six times maybe, neither of them were keeping count.   
Bernie was grabbing at Serena’s body any little thing she could get hold off as she quivered with anticipation. Serena took both of Bernie’s hand and planted them firmly above her head, but each time Serena started to kiss her body the hands came down again.

“Berenice Bloody Wolfe, will you keep your hand there, if you move them again I will stop touching you… do you understand?” Serena eventually said as she replaced Bernie’s arms above her head for the tenth time. 

“God you would make a great Lieutenant General Serena Wendy Campbell, so full of authority” Bernie gave a beaming smile as she spoke. 

“Yes quite, however I doubt my high ranking status would keep a mischievous Major like you under control, now do as I say and keep those arms up” She almost barked the order.

“Yes Mam, understood Mam” Bernie saluted before returning her hand to its ordered position.

Serena took one of the pillows from under Bernie’s head, placing it under Bernie’s bum, using it to lift her pelvis higher at an angle. She run her tongue up and down the crease of her inner thigh, catching little wisps of pubic hair with her tongue, kissing across her labia to the crease on the other side, again she repeated this again and again, creating beautiful sounds to vacate from Bernie’s sweet mouth. 

Eventually she settled on Bernie’s swollen clitoris. She slowly but firmly circled it with her tongue, keeping her movement consistent, building Bernie’s climax slowly. When she thought the time was right she changed her tongue movement interchanging between solid licks up and down the clit, and hard sucks. Bernie’s stomach was doing somersaults, she knew when her orgasm hit it was going to be monumental. 

Serena knew Bernie was close, she slowly used her fingers to circle the opening of her pussy, dipping two fingers in and out again, not following a pattern so Bernie was squirting fanatically against her hand. It was with great passion that Serena drove her finger deep into Bernie, curling them at just the right angle causing Bernie to shake involuntary as she silently hit her orgasm hard like crashing into a brick wall. Her entire body danced with devotion for Serena. Serena took the bottle of champagne and placed the neck of it at the entrance of Bernie’s very welcoming vagina. 

“Oh My God” was all Serena heard echoing around the room as the luscious liquid filled Bernie’s pussy, fizzing and sparkling against the walls of her vagina. Serena watched as the champagne frothed as she pushed her tongue in deep to imbibe the wet foam. Bernie arched her back, almost having a convulsion as the pleasure hit her. 

Serena ensured that she licked and swallowed every last drop of champagne from Bernie’s pussy, leaving her girlfriend a quivering wreck. 

 

Serena laid next to Bernie who with quickest moment Serena had ever seen was suddenly straddling her.

“God I love you Serena Campbell and that was beyond anything I have ever experienced.” 

Serena smiled as she was met with a fast, lustful kiss causing her to groan loudly into Bernie’s mouth. 

“Open your eyes” Bernie ordered as the words echoes through the kiss. 

Serena had never kissed with her eyes open before, but when she saw Bernie’s deep dark eyes fixed on her she found it to be one of the sexiest sensations in the world. 

Bernie peppered Serena’s chest with kisses, as Serena played with Bernie’s hair, using her nails to apply pressure to Bernie’s scalp. The passion was running high, they kissed intently while running their hands fiercely over each other, lustfully grabbing at breasts, hips, thighs and bums. 

Licking and biting whatever bit of skin was closest to their mouths as they run their lips over each other. Hips started to roll like waves, plunging against each other.   
Both heads falling back in delight, eyes rolling, mouths gaping and temperatures definitely soaring. 

Bernie searched between Serena’s legs looking for gratification for her heighten desire she had for her. She hovered at the opening of Serena’s pussy, wetness dripping from it and she without thinking vigorously inserted four fingers stretching Serena without warning causing an eruption of ecstasy.

Serena was laid bare, her femininity exposed, casting a spell of enchantment over the already completely smitten Bernie, she was irresistible. Bernie savoured every moan, groan and body movement Serena had shared and relished in the knowledge that she had the privileged of causing it, she appreciated everything she had with Serena, not just the mind blowing sex, but the respect and love they shared. 

Serena looked up at Bernie making a telepathic connection, tonight they made a new bond with each other. Something they hadn’t experience before…. But they both knew that whatever it was, it was life changing. 

“Serena….I….” Bernie said, with tears forming in her eyes. 

“I know darling…. I know…. I felt it too” Serena spoke softly as she pulled Bernie close, wrapping themselves in each other’s arms and sharing gentle, light kisses.


	58. Chapter 58 Hidden Secrets

Chapter 58 

A hidden secret

For one whole week Bernie had been trying to hide the massive love bite Serena had given her, for one whole week she wore a roll neck top under her scrubs, for one whole week she had been reliving that fabulous night every time she looked in the mirror at that love bite and for one whole week thanks to shift patterns and covering sick leave she had barley seen Serena let alone touched her. They had spent two nights together… well sleeping in the same bed, by the time Bernie had got in at 11pm and eaten and showered she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Running AAU and the Trauma Unit was exhausting. 

Serena had been so busy that same week in the aftermath of the ball, following up on requests for visits to AAU and planning with other Clinical leads ideas for funding research projects. She had missed spending time with Bernie, but they both knew this was the deal when Serena took the acting CEO role. But it was Valentine’s Day tomorrow and Serena had persuaded Ric to allow her to spend the day on AAU, if they had to be at work all day then they might as well be there together.

But today was not yet over, Serena was just about to make her sixtieth call of the day when her pager went off, the red phone had been ringing off the hook all day and AAU needed her. She made her way down to the ward, upon arrival she saw exactly how busy it must have been the place was full with patients and visitors, there were certainly more than two visitors to a bed which the sign on the entrance clearly stated was not allowed. 

The nursing station was deserted and she couldn’t see any staff amongst the large number of people on the ward and it was so noisy she couldn’t hear herself think. She knew what she needed to do but without staff she was struggling to gain control. 

She caught Fletch “Where are Raf and Bernie?” She asked. “Theatre… have been all day, Morven is with them.” He replied. “Go and tell Bernie she is needed here now please… No excuses” She instructed him. 

See took the opportunity to look at the computer system, what operations were needed, who could be discharged and which staff were on shift. She made herself busy until she caught sight of Bernie who was very red faced and frustrated. 

“Office please” Serena directed as Bernie approached, she followed her in and closed the door. 

“Would you mind telling me why I have been taken out of theatre?” Bernie demanded.

“Would you mind telling me why three of my surgeons are completing an amputation together, look at the ward Bernie it is outrageous, there is no leadership, there is no order, and the patient’s needs are being neglected. Where are your staff, there are F1’s somewhere doing god knows what because you have all senior staff in with you, that’s a luxury you can’t afford. As CEO I do not expect to have a message telling me you can’t cope.” Serena was angry.

“Well maybe if you were here where you are meant to be instead of upstairs playing boss, we wouldn’t be in this bloody mess. There is a bloody good reason why we are both clinical leads Serena because AAU and the Trauma unit need TWO managers. I can’t do everything by myself for Christ sake” Bernie was very frustrated.

“How on earth did I ever cope before you Berenice?” Serena rolled her eyes.

“Well you didn’t have the Trauma unit did you?” Bernie bit back.

“Oh but when you left me for the Ukraine not only did I manage the AAU, I managed the Trauma unit, even though I am no Trauma Specialist and I was nursing a broken heart” Serena snapped back. Leaving Bernie a little taken aback.

“I am sorry Serena, I am just finding life without you a little hard at the moment, both professionally and personally.” Bernie held out her hand for Serena to hold. 

“Look I know it’s been a long week Bernie, at work and home but this ward cannot run like this, you need to step up and lead” Serena said as she ignored Bernie’s open hand.

“Oh I forgot work is work…. Sorry” Bernie said dropping her hand.

“Don’t be like that Bernie, do you know how hard it is to keep this relationship professional?” Serena asked pointing between her and Bernie.

“Of course I know, all I want to do is kiss you, the ball seems like a life time ago. I think that’s why everything is going to pot here, I can’t stop thinking about you I miss you so much. Having my side kick missing has knocked me big time.” Bernie talked as she looked through her fringe.

“I know Bernie, I know, I have missed it to but that was what I signed up for. You know that and we will be back to normal soon” Serena smiled as she laid her hand on Bernie’s arm feeling a shot of electricity at the touch. 

“Well Ms Campbell will you help me?” Bernie asked with a half-smile.

“It would be my absolute pleasure Ms Wolfe” Serena said as she left their office and made her way back to the nurse’s station.

She stood at there and placed her fingers in her mouth and blew creating an extremely loud whistle, she did this several times until she had complete silence.

“Thank you, now I have your attention. My name is Ms Campbell I am CEO here at Holby and this ward is on shut down. There is no need to be alarmed we just need to ensure that all patients and staff here are in a safe working environment. This means that anyone NOT admitted here for medical care needs to leave now please.” 

There were several large grumbles and disagreeing comments which Serena quickly interrupted… 

“As I said you need to leave now… OR the entire ward closes leaving the patients untreated… you decide. Why I am waiting for you all to vacate I need all AAU and Trauma staff in my office NOW.” Serena yelled her orders causing a mass movement of people. 

She over saw the visitors exits while the staff gathered in her office. 

The last of the visitors had gone, the ward looked relatively normal Serena spoken again to all of the patients. “It has clearly been a very eventful day here on AAU, I need to assess what has been happening and the action plan to get each and every one of you treated as soon as possible. I am going to de brief my staff and we will be with you shortly” Serena explained.

Bernie watched intently wondering how Serena did it, how could she claim such power so easily, Serena returned to her office with Bernie, she told the staff of her plan, the new theatre lists were given out and she assigned the trainee F1’s to certain members of staff. Everyone understood what they were doing and what needed to be done. Serena dismissed the staff who all hurried out and just got on with it. 

“How do you do that?” Bernie asked

“I don’t try to be their friend Bernie, I am in charge and I direct and delicate that is the first rule of management, I thought you would have learnt that from the Army.” Serena commented.

“The Army is rather two faced I’m afraid, you are Major one minute planning attacks and barking orders and then the next minute you are expected to fight like a solider without rank” Bernie explained.

“Well maybe less is more Bernie, you need to sharpen up on the management side of things, sorry to say you need to do it quickly too, can you imagine the field day Ric would have had if they had paged him and not me?” Serena pointed out a valid fact. 

“I know, I am just all over the place at the minute…. It’s been so busy, the red phone hasn’t stopped, and then out of nowhere Elinor appeared. She was looking for Cameron, they went off to talk and then he went off with Morven who came back in tears and I didn’t have time to deal with any of it. Elinor waited around for you but after waiting for an hour Fletch told her you weren’t here and to check the CEO office, she went off in a mood. I am still none the wiser as to what has happened” Bernie explained.   
“Well she never came to find me, I wonder what she wanted, do you think her and Cameron are getting back together? Serena asked as Bernie shrugged her shoulders. “That would account for Morven being upset maybe, I will text her later find out what she wanted me for” Serena smiled. 

“Right back to work I suppose Ms Wolfe” Serena rubbed her hands together as she spoke. 

“Err Serena before you go, I know we are at work but I just need to spend some time with you, after Saturday Serena, after that amazing night we had together I can’t stop thinking about you, please can I have a cuddle at least?” Bernie pleaded.

“You’re not normally like this, you normally deal with sexual frustration on your own don’t you? Serena said with a smirk “what is different this time?” Serena asked.

“I haven’t touched myself at all and I am so sexually frustrated it is killing me.” Bernie confessed.

“Oh I see, so why hadn’t you released yourself like normal?” Serena asked with a cheeky smile.

“After last time when I found you hadn’t I felt bad so decided to wait for you and it is hell Serena” Bernie was desperate.

“Do you think it would help you in this situation right now, if I kissed you? Would you be able to get back to work properly?” Serena enquired.

“I think a kiss would certainly help me on my way, yes” Bernie said flirtatiously. 

“Not here, meet me in the stock cupboard in a few minutes.” Serena gave her order. 

Serena waited quietly for Bernie who was fired up and very keen to get her kiss. She had no sooner locked the door behind her when Serena pinned her up against the wall kissing her passionately. 

“God I have missed you Bernie” Serena said as they kissed breathlessly. 

Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse dragging her closer, “I need you Serena I need you now” She whispered into her ear. 

“Then take me” The words fell softly from Serena’s lips.

Bernie made sure her eyes did not leave Serena’s as she took her blouse off and lifted the camisole over her head. Bernie looked lovingly over Serena’s faultless body, plump breasts, prefect arse, soft skin and curves in all the right places. Bernie licked her lips before leaning in for another kiss, Bernie used her tongue to run across Serena’s teeth deepening the kiss. 

With shaking hands Bernie was grateful that Serena had elasticated waist trousers on as she roughly shoved her hand down them, Serena moaned at her touch granting Bernie entrance. Serena’s hands squeezed Bernie’s arse hard as she felt tingles of joy down her spine.

Bernie was rubbing Serena’s pussy with such encouragement, as her orgasm built. Bernie flicked her head trying to move the hair from her eyes and bent forward and tugged lightly on one of Serena’s nipples through her bra causing her to squirm, it hardened at her touch…..there was no denying that she was turned on. Slow elongated moans leaving her mouth as Bernie touched her. 

The cupboard was hot and Bernie was feeling the heat, sweat tricked down her forehead as she increased the motion rapidly, Serena was begging aloud for more fingers as Bernie retracted her hand. 

She moved her hand up to Serena’s lips placing her fingers on them, fingers that had just been inside her, “you need to be quiet” Bernie whispered. Serena gave a hard back of the throat grunt as she smelt and tasted her juices on Bernie’s fingers. 

“Tell me what you want darling” Bernie whispered. “I want more fingers, all of them, I need you to fill me please” Serena begged.   
Bernie would normally tease her but there wasn’t time so she gave in and returned her hand to Serena’s very wet knickers. She inserted four fingers, causing Serena to give uncontrollable moans, grabbing at any bit of skin she could encouraging the pace to quicken.

Serena buried her head deep into Bernie’s shoulder and neck as she strained really hard not to scream as she came. Feeling Serena cum set fire to Bernie’s sexual core igniting the horniness in her. 

Smiling with satisfaction the room was full of the smell of sex, “Did you enjoy that Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked with a very smug look on her face.

“Yes I did, that was amazing…………………… can I return the favour?” Serena asked smiling and licking her lips.

“I think I might die if you don’t touch me now” Bernie grumbled. 

Serena lifted Bernie’s scrub top off and kissed her chest with hard, powerful kisses, she un-cupped one of her breasts and sucked hard on the nipple. She knelt before Bernie taking the waist of her scrub trousers and knickers down with her.

She lifted one of Bernie’s legs and hooked it over her shoulder. She was presented with a very wet, pink wanting pussy, and by god she was going to enjoy taking it into her mouth and drinking up all that wetness. 

She didn’t waste any time she used her hand to open Bernie’s folds and dived straight in taking her clit in her mouth, she sucked harder than she ever had. Bernie’s legs trembled at the touch and she released sweet noises of pleasure, she laid her hand on Serena’s head running her fingers through her hair keeping her in place. 

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as Bernie’s pager went off. 

“No not now…. Please god not now” She said as the pager continued to beep. Serena stopped what she was doing to find the pager on the floor, she handed it to Bernie.

“For fuck sake I am needed in theatre…. Fucking hell” Bernie sighed. 

“You should go baby they will only come looking for us if you don’t” Serena said rising to her feet and wiping her mouth free of Bernie’s juices. She handed Bernie her top watching her pull it back on. Bernie kissed Serena hard.

”We finish this later right?” She said with a wink as she left the cupboard leaving Serena to get dressed.


	59. Chapter 59 A special touch

Chapter 59

A special Touch

Serena returned to the office and set to completing the paperwork to discharge patients, the ward was running smoothly, she thought about what Bernie had said, about the need there was to have both herself and Bernie running it. Let’s face it that is why Hanssen had employed Bernie to co-lead, maybe she needed to discuss further with Ric, maybe she needed to swap her priority focus, staying on AAU daily and turning to CEO role as and when Ric needed her. She picked up the phone immediately and called Ric to discuss. 

Sometime later she finished her call, Ric wasn’t happy but did see the proposal from Serena’s point of view and he supposed it made sense. She wasn’t going to tell Bernie until later after she finished making love to her…. Serena went off in a little day dream thinking about the night ahead of them, the first night they had been at home together properly in a whole week. Jason was at his half -sisters, so a take away and some wine, before a shared bath and bed. Her day dream was interrupted by Morven whom had run into the office crying.

“What on earth is wrong Morven?” Serena asked rising from her chair to stand in front of her. 

“It’s all gone wrong, Serena….. Just like I knew it would. Just as I was about to move things on with Cameron, feeling like it was the right time to do so, just as I stopped feeling guilty and feeling like I wasn’t betraying Arthur this happens….. It’s a sign from Arthur that I have no right to be happy.” Morven sobbed on Serena’s shoulder as she hugged her.

“Now come on what has happened, have you had an argument?” Serena asked carefully.

“I can’t say, I promised I wouldn’t say anything” Morven sobbed more. 

Bernie came into the office “What wrong?” She asked concerned for her colleague.

“What has Cameron done now?” She asked making the connection. 

“Nothing, I promised I wouldn’t say, sorry, I am sorry” Morven said as she run out of the office.

“Should I go after her?” Bernie asked. “No leave her, whatever it is she has promised to keep quiet…..Oh the joys of young love” Serena smirked. 

“Glad we have got past all that I must say, soppy puppy eyes and declarations of love” Bernie smiled.

“You did remember that it is Valentine’s Day tomorrow right?? And that is our first valentine’s day together?” Serena took joy in reminding Bernie.

“Is it?..........................Don’t worry darling how could I forget, don’t you worry you will be treated like a princess I promise you. In fact I have a present that came today, you could have it early if you want?” Bernie teased as she went to her desk drawers. She took her keys and unlocked the drawers, opening the bottom draw and removing a brown box.

“I had it delivered here, to make sure Jason didn’t open it.” She added.

“Well one little present early won’t do any harm will it?” Serena said taking the box.

“Oh wait a moment Serena, it’s not for public viewing” Bernie said as she locked the door and closed all the blinds.

“Really is it that naughty Ms Wolfe?” Serena blushed at her comment.

Serena sat in her chair as Bernie perched on her desk, Serena opened the lid of the box slowly. Bernie sat excited wide eyed and biting her lip. Serena removed the tissue paper to find a black leather harness she took it out of the box and studied it, with a smug look on her face. She handed it to Bernie as she returned to the box and removed the next layer of tissue paper and there she found a large silicone dildo, but not just any dildo it was a leopard print one. She smiled as Bernie pointed out that once she saw it she knew they had to get it, as it was Serena’s favourite pattern. 

Serena took it in hand and looked at Bernie very seductively. “So what is wrong with our double headed one at home” She asked stroking the length of the dildo in her hand. 

“Nothing at all, you know I love it but the other day when we used it in the lounge, it was a little uncomfortable” Bernie confessed. 

“Oh I see when I was using it so roughly, I am sorry it hurt, you should have said.” Serena was embarrassed that her need for a good hard shag caused Bernie discomfort.

“God no Serena, I didn’t mean it like that, what I meant was next time you need a good hard fuck, I want the correct equipment to give you the fucking you deserve, and this little beauty will do exactly that. I am going to wear it tonight and fuck you so hard you will be seeing stars.” Bernie licked her lips. 

“No darling, I will be wearing it tonight as you are so desperate for a good shag and I will fuck you so hard with it, you will forget everything else in this world exists apart from me.” Serena took the dildo and raised it to her mouth, taking nearly the full length of it in her mouth sucking and licking it. 

“Jesus Serena, that turns me on so much and I am not even a man” Bernie groaned. 

“Just think later I will make you lick your own cum from it” Serena whimpered as she opened Bernie’s legs and moved her chair and herself in between them. 

“I could slide this in to you right now and make you cum hard, you know that don’t you” Serena looked directly in Bernie’s eyes as she spoke.

“Oh Serena, I would like nothing more, but I doubt we can get away with that here and we have a meeting in twenty minutes with the other clinical leads.” Bernie sighed.

“Well I have something that you might like Bernie, I too have been shopping and you might as well have an early present too. I had them delivered to work too so Jason wouldn’t open it. Here you go” Serena said as she handed Bernie a much smaller package from her bag. 

Bernie grinned as she open the package, she removed two small metal balls attached by some cord. 

“They are love balls” Serena explained as Bernie held them in the air. 

“You insert them and just go about your normal business as they slowly build up an orgasm” Serena gave the instructions breathlessly clearly turned on at the thought of Bernie wearing them.

“Maybe you could wear them now to the meeting, the thought of them being inside you caressing your vagina will drive me crazy.” Serena whispered looking up at Bernie from her chair. 

“Would it, I think I would like to drive you crazy Ms Campbell, I think I would like that very much in fact.” Bernie had moved so she was now sat on Serena’s lap. 

“Well then, can I … Err… can I put them in for you?” Serena asked trying to catch her breathe. 

“Here? Now?” Bernie quizzed her. “Yes now…Pull down your trousers and knickers and bend over the desk NOW” Serena’s voice was urgent.

Bernie did as she was asked and felt Serena’s foot kick her legs apart. “I just need to wet them” Serena said as she sucked the balls into her mouth, soaking them with her saliva. Bernie moaned at that and then moaned even louder as Serena opened her folds and pushed one of the silver balls into her wet welcoming pussy, shortly followed by the second ball. 

“Serena” Her name escaped Bernie’s lips as she moaned with pleasure. Serena lent down and kissed Bernie on her bum before instructing her to pull up her knickers and trousers. 

“Come on you we have a meeting to get to” She said with a smirk on her face. 

Serena opened all of the blinds and unlocked the door, before grabbing her bag and some files. Bernie stood still scared what affect any movement would have on her. 

“Come on soldier straight back, shoulders back, head up and work that pelvic floor, it will intensify the sensation” Serena barked her orders and as any good soldier would she responded to her orders. 

“Mam, yes mam” She said with a little whimper. 

They walked slowly from the office towards the lift, “Actually I think we should take the stairs, keep us fit what do you say you Ms Wolfe?” Serena grinned at her own suggestion and Bernie raised her eye brow. 

When they reached the top floor Bernie was squirming, “If I didn’t know better Ms Wolfe, I would say that those little balls of pleasure were working their magic” Serena smiled.

“They are certainly doing something, I think I need to take them out Serena” Bernie whimpered. 

“Oh no Ms Wolfe, that is not going to happen, you are keeping those in, it is turning me on like mad.” Serena whispered to her. 

“What if anyone sees me?” Bernie asked.

“Well don’t let them, compost yourself and don’t cum to hard, I will be watching you intently” Serena winked and blew Bernie a kiss as they entered the CEO office.

Ric, Jac and Isaac were already there, so Bernie and Serena took the last two seats opposite to each other across the large glass table. 

They started discussions about new research funding, looking through the budget and hearing different bids. “AAU have had their fair share of funding, especially with the new Trauma unit, so I am not asking for any more” Bernie announced. “And we are happy to provide any in house training on trauma care if any Doctors or nurses are interested, all we ask is for them to hold on until Hanssen is back and we are properly staffed again.” Serena added complimenting Bernie’s comment. 

Jac requested funding for two new nurses, Ric was reluctant to sign it off. He pointed out they already had five very highly qualified surgeons on Darwin ward and more than enough nurses. Jac was keen to point out that Cardiothoracic care was an extremely specialist area and that each and every one of her staff held an expertise knowledge.

Isaac put forward a request too, which Serena this time disagreed with, following Ric’s lead and pointing out that they had four very capable surgeons on Keller ward and that almost all procedures that took place there were planned and manageable. 

They agreed to disagree to an extent, no new appointments could be made in the short time left before Hanssen returned all Serena and Ric could do as acting CEO was to make recommendations.

Bernie requested that they looked at staff whom would benefit from in house trauma training. Jac wasn’t overly bothered about sending any of her staff but she agreed to make them all aware that it was on offer. Ric mentioned that Dr Copeland would be a good candidate, to which Bernie strongly agreed. She liked Dom, he had been her listening ear and voice of reason on many different occasions and she knew the relationship between him and Isaac was ‘difficult’ to say the least. 

“Fabulous so once Hanssen is back we will draw up a plan, we can exchange him for Dr Di Luca for a couple of months” Bernie suggested, with Serena and Ric’s approval. 

“Well I don’t think he will be happy with that arrangement” Isaac aired his opinion. “We should ask him if he wants to go surely” He added.

“When you are a clinical lead Dr Mayfield you know your staff’s skill base, their strengths, their weaknesses and the goals they need to achieve to move their knowledge and careers forward. Dr Copeland has the making of an outstanding surgeon. He can think quickly on his feet and has the energy to thrive in a ward like the AAU or Trauma Unit. I can see that I have only worked with him a hand full of times.” Bernie explained. 

“I agree with Ms Wolfe here, what exactly wouldn’t he like about furthering his knowledge Dr Mayfield” Ric asked.

“He is just not very confident, he needs a lot of reassurance and support, I…. err….I offering him that and I don’t think he would cope without it.” Isaac made up some stupid excuse. 

“Well I think that’s even more reason to push him for this change, he can build on his confidence and not have to rely on you Dr Mayfield.” Bernie glared at Isaac, with a look of disgust like he was something she had stepped in. 

The tension was building in the room it was becoming rather uncomfortable.

“Look all I am saying is…..” Before Isaac could finish Bernie stepped in. 

“All you are saying Isaac is that Dom will not survive without you, well I think it would be good for your working and personal relationship to have some space apart, we can’t have you carrying him.” 

“You think I am controlling him? Is that it Bernie” Isaac threw that sharp comment in.

“That is not what Ms Wolfe said Dr Mayfield” Serena pointed out. 

“But it is…. Look Ms Naylor here is sleeping with Dr Rossini, Mr Griffin I understand you have had your fair share on women and well everyone knows about Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe, why can all of you go on working together but Dom and I can’t?...................... This is homophobia discrimination” Isaac shouted. 

“Oh please, you just pointed out that Bernie and I were in a relationship, so how can we be homophobia if we are in a same sex relationship for heaven’s sake” Serena sighed.

“Well would you like it if she was shipped off somewhere?” Isaac asked Serena.

“Isaac she went on a secondment for three months to Ukraine for Christ sake and now I am acting CEO, if either of us were offered a secondment that we knew would benefit our careers we would support each other in that” Serena answered back harshly.

“Look I think this has gone on far enough, myself and Ms Campbell will discuss this with Dr Copeland, if he is happy to move to AAU then he will when Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe are ready for him. If you have a problem with that Dr Mayfield please come and see us” Ric told Isaac point blank.

The meeting soon after drew to an end, Bernie had barely moved apart from when she was arguing with Isaac. Everyone left the room apart from Bernie and Serena. “He is a jumped up little shit Serena, I don’t like him or trust him.” Bernie explained.

“Yes I got that message as did Ric and Jac, why does he piss you off so much?” Serena asked.

“He is emotionally abusing Dom, he is a bully and he is controlling” Bernie confessed that her and Dom had spoken frequently about Isaac and Serena before and since they were together. “He confines in me Serena and Isaac is a wanker full stop.” She added. 

“As CEO should I be taking this as a disclosure?” Serena asked. 

“God I don’t know, Dom loves him and keeps running back to him, I can’t report my concerns if Dom can’t face the truth himself can I?” Bernie decided that her hands were tied.  
Serena decided in her head that she would need to talk to Ric and monitor this situation closely. 

“Anyway look it is nearly clocking off time” Bernie pointed out.

“Indeed it is, tell me how wet are you?” Serena grinned wildly as she asked Bernie.

“Well that is for me to know and you to find out isn’t it? Can I just point out though how scary it is that you can jump so quickly from being the professional queen of the broad room to the lustful queen of the bed room” Bernie spoke quietly. 

“I am nothing but versatile Ms Wolfe…….I know what I want and I take it………… just tell me are the balls working?” Serena raised her eyebrow as she spoke. 

“They work better when I am moving” Bernie explained.

“Right then Ms Wolfe, let’s take the stairs down to AAU, you can complete the ward round with me, walk to the changing rooms to change and walk me to my car, you can then walk to your own car and meet me at home……. All with those bad boys inside you ok?”

Serena kissed Bernie on the cheek and with a hard slap to Bernie’s arse they were off.


	60. Chapter 60 Say that again

Chapter 60

Say that again

Serena barely got in the front door, before Bernie had pulled up in the drive and was hot on her tail.

“You’re keen, are the balls working?” Serena asked as Bernie kicked the door shut behind her and pinned her up against the door kissing her fast and hard. 

“Yes they bloody are and I need you to fuck me hard now” Bernie grabbed Serena’s breasts hard, Serena squealed at her touch. “But what about dinner” Serena asked. 

“Fuck dinner get upstairs now” Bernie barked her orders, Serena smiled Bernie never swore this much so she must be absolutely gagging for it. 

Bernie grabbed the box with the new strap on in it and was up the stairs in super quick time, she chased Serena into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.   
She pinned Serena up against the wall and stripped her quickly, ripping clothes off of each other in a frantic range, hers and Serena’s clothes were thrown around the room, it was very rough and very fast, nothing like Serena had experience before, Bernie was hungry and she wanted it…. No she needed it…..Hard fast rough sex. She helped Serena into the harness and they attached the dildo.

“Get on the bed Bernie on all fours” Serena instructed her as she climbed on the bed behind her. Serena lowered her hand to find Bernie’s clit.

“No…. please just fuck me” Bernie begged. 

“What about a little foreplay?” Serena asked. 

“The balls have done enough of that for the last three bloody hours, Please Serena take them out and fuck me” Bernie pleaded.

Serena tugged on the cord hanging between Bernie’s legs releasing the balls, Bernie cried out loud at the loss of them but cried even louder as Serena drove the leopard print dildo hard into her. 

“Oh yes Serena, harder” She begged.

“Did I tell you, you could talk, shut up and let me fuck your brains out” Serena harshly said, causing Bernie to moan again.

Serena was thrusting as hard as she could, she lent forward and grabbed Bernie’s pong tail, she held it firmly and pulled on it as she thrusted deeper in her.

“Ouch…” Bernie cried.

“I told you to be quiet, you want a good fucking, that’s exactly what you are going to get.” Serena said breathlessly.

Serena was rather good at this role play, she smacked Bernie’s arse hard leaving a bright red hand print.

“that’s to go with the love bite, every time you sit down you will feel the pain and remember me won’t you” Serena growl.

Bernie had great stamina, she was able to hold back on her orgasm she wanted to come hard, really hard she wanted to lick and suck her cum from the dildo like Serena suggested. But she was close so close, Serena continue to pull on her pony tail almost pulling the hair from her scalp. 

“Yes….. Yes….. Serena…… yes….yes….”

Serena suddenly stopped.

“What it is, what the fuck is it?” Bernie yelled feeling her stop. 

“I thought I heard voices” Serena explained. 

“No there is no voices, come on Serena fuck me” Bernie ordered as she thrusted herself backwards onto the dildo so hard Serena almost fell off the bed. 

“Please fuck me” she pleaded again.

“I can’t listen, its Cameron and Elinor, listen” Serena said removing the dildo. 

“No…. why me…. All I fucking want is to cum…. Why does the world hate me” Bernie cried as she flopped on the bed. 

“I know sweetie and I will finished this later I promise, but get dressed I will meet you down stairs.” Serena announced as she got dressed and left the bedroom.

Serena welcomed Elinor and Cameron “Did we interrupt something?” Elinor asked seeing her mother’s red cheeks and her unusual very casual wear. 

“Yes you did, but it seems everyone is today” Bernie appeared very flushed and clearly pissed off. 

“Elinor and I have something to announce” Cameron said as they sat in the lounge.

“You’re getting back together…. We had worked that one out, however it was very bad taste dumping Morven the day before Valentine’s Day” Bernie was very annoyed that she had missed out on her orgasm for that bit of information.

“Err… well yes we are going to give it another go, but that is because Elinor is pregnant” Cameron dropped that bomb shell.

“You are what” Serena blurted out.

“I am pregnant mum… surprise!” 

“Don’t surprise me young lady, how can you be so stupid, you are too young, not to mention still at uni and you have the whole world at your feet your whole life ahead of you” Serena was angry.

“Oh please Serena, it’s not the end of the world” Bernie announced.

“How are you so bloody calm Bernie? I thought you two were careful after taking the morning after pill” Serena stated.

“We were, really we were but something clearly went wrong” Elinor explained.

“We spoke about this Cam, were you always safe?” Bernie looked at Cameron sincerely concerned.

“Yes mum, expect for new year’s eve, when we were in the garden but I pulled out before…” Cameron was embarrassed.

“In the garden, for heaven’s sake Elinor I thought I brought you up to have some self-respect and there is no point you getting embarrassed young man, if you are old enough to have sex then you are old enough to talk about it and take charge of your responsibilities.” Serena declared.

“Excuse me, self-respect, can I remind you we were getting it on in the garden too that night” Bernie reminded Serena.

“MUM” Elinor yelled.

“Yes well, firstly it’s my garden, secondly I wasn’t at risk of getting pregnant and thirdly we didn’t actually get that far.” Serena smugly announced.

“Only because we were interrupted” Bernie pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes thank you Berenice, that’s enough, this isn’t about us” Serena put Bernie in her place.

“Look I know it’s not idea but we are keen to give this baby the best start in life, we are both from broken homes and we don’t want that for our baby. Ellie graduates from uni in 6 months, so she can stay and finish her learning. I will stay on at medical school and work really hard to get a good job.” Cameron was the voice of reason.

“And where will you live?” Serena asked harshly.

“Here” Bernie announced.

“Err no Bernie, if they want this baby they need to do it themselves, and yes before you start I do understand about the broken family bit, that did affect you Ellie, but Cameron you surely understand more what life is like when parents are together and they don’t love each other. That’s what this set up is, do you love each other?” Serena asked.

“We will learn to” Cameron said.

“Son that is easier said than done, if you are together just for this baby then eventually you will both grow to resend the poor little thing.” Bernie was at last making some sense Serena thought. 

“Have you thought of your other options Elinor?” Serena asked.

“Err, hate to step in here but if Cameron is the father he has a right to say what happens here.” Bernie sharply added.

“What do you mean ‘IF’ are you insinuating my daughter sleeps around?” Serena barked back.

“I didn’t say that….. All I am saying is… is she 100% sure its Cameron’s if they were always practicing safe sex” Bernie explained.

“They just mentioned the unprotected sex in the garden, and as a world renowned Doctor and a F1 I am sure you both understand that it only takes one lonely sperm to fertilise an egg and that can happen in pre ejaculation” Serena gave a quick lesson in the birds and the bees. 

“OK….Everyone needs to calm down please, Cameron and I haven’t really had much of a chance to think over our options, that’s why we came here to get your help” Elinor announced.

“Well I think my opinion is very different to Bernie’s so I am not sure what help we can be” Serena said.

“OK, listen we could go round and round in circles Serena, but this isn’t about us…. Why don’t you take Elinor upstairs and talk with her and Cam and I will chat down here. Once we are done then we can share our thoughts.” Bernie suggested

Serena and Elinor nodded as they went upstairs, Cameron looked at his mum and smiled…. “Fag and a beer might help” Bernie suggested to him as they made their way to the kitchen to grab a beer and then out the back door to smoke. 

Serena led Elinor into the bedroom, Ellie stopped in the door way. “Christ mum, Bernie weren’t kidding when she said we had interrupted you” Her eyes wandered over the floor at all the clothes, Serena smiled as she picked them all up and placed them into the laundry basket, she went over to smooth the bed covers. 

“Jesus is that a Leopard Print strap on?” Elinor squealed with laughter. 

“Oh Christ… Close your eyes Elinor” Serena demanded, bright red with embarrassment as she grabbed it in horror.

“I can’t un-see it mum, I never knew you could get leopard print ones and I never imagined my mother using one, ha ha ha ha” She roared with laughter. 

Serena slammed the door on the bedside cabinet hiding the strap on away as Elinor continue to smirk.

“You might want to put the love balls away too mum” She laughed harder as Serena blushed harder. 

“OK thankyou Elinor that is quite enough” Serena was firm in her voice.

“OK sorry mum, but that was so funny” She admitted.

“Well are we going to have this talk or what?” Serena continued her firmness and her voice snapped Elinor back to the topic in question.

“Well I know it’s not ideal mum, but I can’t help but think it’s an omen, I don’t have a clue what I want to do with my life, I have loved being a student, all the booze and the drugs but I want that to end” Elinor confessed.

“I didn’t realise that they drugs were still an issue Ellie, I can’t help but be very disappointed” Serena commented.

“Of course you are disappointed mum, it’s me, when do I ever do anything to please you? The drugs aren’t an issue, I only have a tab here and there, maybe a smoke, that’s it. But listen I want it all to stop, I can finish Uni and have this baby and I will have a purpose in life” Elinor was trying to sound determined.

“Who are you trying to convince me or yourself Elinor? I know the idea of a baby might sound lovely, but that is it. Once you have it that is your life and without a partner who really loves you and a career to fall back on you are all alone” Serena was only thinking about Elinor as she spoke. “Cameron is a lovely boy, he really is but he is like his parents he has a thirst for success and he won’t be happy with just becoming a Doctor he will want to climb the ladder and quickly, he won’t be interested in a family.” She added.

“Are you sure it is Cameron’s?” Serena had to ask.

“Pretty sure….. Only joking mum…..I haven’t slept with anyone else since Christmas” Ellie reassured her.

“Deep down what do you want, really deep down?” Serena asked.

“I didn’t want a family yet, I never planned it to be like this…. But now I am faced with it, it feels right, like I said I have a purpose” Ellie allowed a lonely tear to fall from her eye.

“OK, well if that is your choice I will support you” Serena said as she opened her arms for a hug, which Ellie fell into. 

 

Meanwhile downstairs……

“Well son, I doubt that was the best news you have ever heard” Bernie broke the silence.

“Yeah I was a little shocked and disappointed, things were going well with Morven but I can’t lead her on it wasn’t fair” Cameron admitted.

“You’re a good boy Cam, what do you want to do about this pregnancy then?” Bernie asked

“Well I would be lying if I said I wasn’t upset, I had it all planned out in my head mum, being back at med school was a new start. I was going to knuckle down, pass my exams be top of the class. Move to London work in the best hospitals I could and work my way up like you and dad. Even thought about joining the army as a medic” He smiled at the thought of his prefect life.

Bernie smiled widely with pride. “Well you know a baby would stop pretty much all of that instantly don’t you?” She said “You would need to provide for it regardless to whether you were with Elinor of not, which can I just add you would be better off not getting back with her. You wouldn’t be able to stay studying you would need a job to fund the baby’s needs.” She added. 

“You don’t think we would be able to make a go of it?” He asked his mum.

“I would love to say yes, that you could be a lovely little family but you know what she is like Cam…. I don’t want to bad mouth her, she is Serena’s daughter after all but she is so unfocused, the complete opposite to you.” Bernie rubbed his arm as she spoke.

“I just want to do what is best” He said.

“Yes darling I know you do, but best for who…. You? Elinor? Or the baby?” She asked.

“Well let me put it a very different and clear and honest way…. What is best for you right now and your plan…Baby or no baby?” She questioned him.

“Well no baby”

“What is best for Elinor…Baby or no baby?” she asked

“She hasn’t got a clue as to what she wants to do with her life, so I would say no baby but I think she believes the baby is a good thing for her at this moment in time.” 

“What is best for the baby?” She asked finally. 

“Not to be born into a loveless relationship, but I know Ellie and I would love it so much mum.” He too allowed tear to form and fall. 

“Right you need to say all of this to Elinor, be honest darling, whatever you decide I will support you always.” She hugged and kissed him and called up the stairs to Serena.

Elinor and Cameron sat talking while Serena and Bernie retreated upstairs to have their own discussion.

“Well that got rather heated downstairs didn’t it?” Bernie was the first to speak.

“I know I am sorry, I am so blood angry at them for letting this happen, they have so much ahead of them, so many more opportunities than we had.” Serena was so sad.

“Hey we did pretty well on the opportunities we had, I know how angry you are I am very disappointed too, but I didn’t want that to add to the burden they are already facing” Bernie explained.

“Which is exactly what I have done isn’t it, by saying my piece…. Bernie what a bloody mess. What does Cameron want to do?” Serena asked.

“He is confused, he wants to support Ellie and the baby and promises to love the baby, which I have no doubt he would but he had a plan, he wanted to finish med school, move to London work at Guys and Kings work his way up and then maybe join the army to be a medic…. He had a very clear view of his future career and he knows a baby would stop all of it.” Bernie was sad too, but she stopped the tears from falling.

“Well Elinor thinks it was meant to be…. She doesn’t have a plan, no drive for any kind of career. She thinks the baby will give her purpose.” Serena did cry and was angry for crying. 

“But if they keep the baby you do realise that we will be grandparents….but proper grandparents this baby will be part of both of us genetically I mean it will be ours.” Bernie allowed a tear to fall now.

“Oh Bernie, I hadn’t thought of that, but that’s not an excuse to encourage them to keep it, as lovely as the idea is that it would be ours” Serena said as she looked deeply in Bernie’s eyes.

“I know, just seems to prefect, if we had met twenty years ago I would have loved to have had babies with you” Bernie was suddenly being very slushy. 

“Hey you can’t think like that, we have a beautiful life Bernie and we can’t allow thoughts like that to come into play.” Serena was firm with her comment.

“Of course I know that, I am just being silly….. Err shall we see if they are ok? Or we could tidy up first.” She said deflecting from the subject.

“I have already tidied, Elinor saw the strap on and the love balls, I nearly died” Serena laughed as she retold the story. Bernie honked out that ridiculous laugh of hers as they fell to the bed cuddling and giggling.

They heard Cameron calling. “Right whatever they decide we accept and support right” Bernie warned Serena as they left the bedroom, she nodded. 

“Well?” Serena was inpatient.

“Well we are going to talk more, but at the moment we have decided to keep the baby” Elinor explained. 

Bernie looked directly at Cameron questioning his decision to throw his entire career away. He just gave a half-hearted smile back, knowing exactly what his mum was saying in that one look. Serena gripped Bernie’s hand hard, she didn’t know what to think.

“I am only 7 weeks gone so we have don’t have a scan for ages yet” Elinor explained.

“Well don’t worry about that come to the hospital we can have a look, we have ultrasound equipment” Serena suggested. 

“Or better still we can get Mr Thompson to look at you, he owns me a favour” Bernie added.

“Are you staying tonight?” Cameron asked Ellie.

“If you are you are not sleeping together, just because you got her pregnant doesn’t mean you can just jump back into that…. You both need time to re-evaluate things” Bernie jumped in unexpectedly to Serena and Cameron.

“No I am going to stay at my dad’s I need to explain this to him, will you come with me?” She asked Cameron.

“Yes of course” He answered.

“Good Luck” Serena said as they left patting him on the back.


	61. Chapter 61 Be My Valentine

Chapter 61

Be my Valentine’s

Serena laid watching Bernie as she slept soundly, she would never get bored with this view, her soft messy blonde curls falling over her face. Her beautiful naked body so pale decorated with different shaded scars, the swell of her breasts clinging to the cotton sheets, her left leg draped over Serena’s poking out of the cover, the slenderness of her carve and the prefect bend of her knee. Bernie’s beautiful arm falling perfectly across Serena’s chest her delicate wrist, that Serena loved to hold as she pinned her to the wall, the door, the bed….Her long strong fingers that caused so much pleasure both sexually and emotionally when they held hands, when they brushed against her at work. The lives those hands have saved amazed her, Serena was aroused just looking at her.

“I can feel you staring at me” Bernie croaked with her eyes still shut. 

“Sorry I can’t help but study such a prefect masterpiece.” Serena whispered as she kissed Bernie’s head.

“Happy Valentine’s day beautiful” Bernie whispered back ignoring the lovely words Serena just spoken to save her blushes.

“Yes happy Valentine’s Day darling” Serena was suddenly on top of Bernie straddling her impeccably like two pieces of a jigsaw joining. Bernie’s hands immediately cradled Serena’s hips helplessly grinding her hips up to meet Serena’s. 

“Mmm that’s nice” Serena groaned as she too unconsciously forced her pelvic down to meet the grinding motion.

They rocked against each other for a few minutes both making slight sounds of pleasure, the heat rising in each of them as their arousal built.

“Err…..would you like….your…err….your card?” Serena’s voice was strained.

“I would rather do this” Bernie groaned as she lifted her hands from Serena’s hips to her firm, full breasts.

“So would I, really I would but I have to be at work in an hour baby, sorry I know we didn’t get to finish what we started last night, I am sorry I fell asleep.” Serena said full of remorse.

“Don’t worry, there was a lot to take in last night wasn’t there? Anyway we can always make sure it happens tonight, can’t we?” Bernie released the hold she had on Serena’s breasts.

Serena jumped off Bernie and went to the top draw of her bedside cabinet, Bernie did the same and in unison they handed each other their cards. Serena opened hers first.

“I found it very difficult to pick a card, all the partner ones were rather masculine and so I got you a ‘girlfriend’ one, hope you don’t mind.” Bernie confessed.   
Serena smiled, “Not at all my darling, makes me feel young” She kissed Bernie. Her eyes teared up as she read the beautiful words inside. 

‘I want to be the woman who lends you her hoodie on a cold day, who you cuddle up to and snuggle.   
I want to be the woman who receives your kisses and hugs, catching me off guard with that smile and those eyes.  
I want to be the woman whos wrists you hold tightly in your hands when we make love and who knows she is yours and you are mine.’

“Oh Bernie darling that is so beautiful” Serena held the card to her heart.

Bernie opened her card, Serena quickly jumped in.

“Err….before you open it, I think you should know that I too found it difficult to find a card, I couldn’t find one that was right, until I saw this one”

Bernie looked at Serena through her fringe as she opened it to find the words ‘To my prefect wife’. 

She smiled at Serena, who responded simply with “Well you pretty much are my wife, aren’t you?” 

“Am I?” Bernie replied with a smile.

She opened the card and read what Serena had written.

‘The best relationship is when you can be lovers and best friends at the same time. And we are lucky enough to have the best relationship there is. I love you more than life itself, you have brought colour to my life darling and love and respect I never thought I would know’

“Thank you Serena that is lovely and so true” Bernie kissed Serena hard, the kiss turned into a rather passionate embrace. Serena pulled away a little cupping Bernie’s face with her hand.

“I need to go baby” She said

“Why don’t I come in with you I don’t mind doing a couple of extra hours.” Bernie suggested.

“No….No….I have something to do at work which to be honest will be done quicker if you were not there to distract me.” Serena planted another kiss on her lover and went to get ready. 

“What are your hours today Baby?” Bernie asked.

“9am to 6pm, what about you darling” Serena replied.

“11am until 5pm….I would say I would wait for you to finish but I have something planned so need to rush home later” Bernie said with a smile on her face. 

“Really sounds interesting” Serena shouted from the bathroom. 

……………………………………………………………………………….

Serena rushed to get to work, the ward was quiet, which Serena was grateful for………. As she took off her coat there was a knock at the door.

“Morning Ms Campbell, these have just been delivered for you” Fletch was stood with a Massive bouquet of red roses, two helium balloons, one was heart shaped and the other round with a teddy bear on it that said ‘I love you’. 

“Yes thankyou Fletch, they are actually for Bernie, from me….I wanted to make our first Valentines special, can you put them on her desk and I will organise the other bits, I will be ready soon to do the ward rounds with you OK? Serena explained. Fletch nodded and did as she asked before leaving her to it. 

Serena rearranged the files and tidied the mess on Bernie’s desk, rolling her eyes at the state of it. She placed the roses in the centre of the desk, the balloons to the right of them, a bottle of champagne, a bottle of her favourite perfume and a jewellery box shaped like a red rose. To give the finishing touch she sprinkle heart shaped confetti on the table and left a card under the jewellery box.

She smiled to herself and closed the door, now very keen for Bernie to get to work. She reached the nursing station and Fletch started the de brief before the ward round started. Half way through Serena’s phone beeped. She scrolled through to see a message from Bernie…..she smiled as she took in the information on her screen. 

It was a full length picture of Bernie’s reflection in the full length mirror in their bedroom with the prettiest…. No the sexist underwear she had ever seen. It was a fabulous rich red wine coloured silk with black velvet trim and ruffles of black lace, the knickers matched, they fitted so well, showing the very best of Bernie’s body, the bra was a plunge bra, so Bernie’s cleavage was bursting. Serena bit her bottom lip, her eyes wild with desire as she read the message.

‘Hope this won’t distract you too much at work today baby’ 

Serena exhaled loudly and was suddenly brought back to the here and now as Fletch held her arm and asked for the fourth time if she was ok and ready to start the rounds.

“Err… Sorry nurse Fletcher, I was a million miles away, let me just send this text and let’s get started” She took her phone and quickly messaged back.

‘It is already distracting me, how am I meant to keep my hands off you now?’  
…………………………………………………………..

Some time had passed Serena had been kept busy and before she knew it, the clock stated it was 10:55, she smiled at the thought of Bernie arriving anytime now and when she heard the lift doors open her heart skipped a beat as Bernie walked out of it, greeting the staff at the nurses station before moving directly to her office. Serena positioned herself closer to the office giving her a clear view of Bernie. 

As Bernie entered the room she stopped suddenly in her tracks, smiling at the very open display of love on her desk. She looked out of the window and saw Serena. She curled her finger beckoning her to the office, which of course Serena couldn’t resist. 

“Hey you” Serena said as she entered the room.

"Hello beautiful, thank you for all of this, it is stunning” Bernie held Serena’s hand tightly.

“Was this why you didn’t want me to come into work with you?” She asked. 

“Yes sorry, I wanted it to be prefect” Serena replied. 

“Oh it is baby, absolutely prefect” 

“Open the card before the box” Serena instructed as Bernie moved toward the desk.

She opened the card and looked curiously at it, she read aloud the words

‘You might not be ready to wear a diamond ring on your finger but I hope you will wear a diamond ring in your ear for now’

Bernie opened the box to find hooped earrings with the most spectacular finely cut diamonds wrapped in shiny gold.

“WOW Serena these are magnificent they must of cost a bomb” 

“It doesn’t matter about how expensive they were, you are worth every single penny and as the card said they will do until you are ready to wear a diamond on your finger” Serena’s eyes lit up with love.

“Now Ms Campbell, in the short time we have been together, you have referred to me as your wife several times, once when we argued, once to my mother, when we were away in Bath, your card today and now the earrings…………Is there something you want to ask me? Because when I asked you on New Year’s Eve, it was you that said you were not ready not me” 

Serena swallowed hard “I err……I” Serena was speechless.

“It’s ok, I am teasing you” Bernie added quickly sensing the tension she had caused.

“I love everything thankyou…. Err…. Can I….can I kiss you? I know we are at work and the door isn’t locked but I would very much like to say a proper thank you” Bernie asked nervously.

“Well I think I have well and truly broken the rules today with all this haven’t I so a very quick kiss wouldn’t do any harm.” Serena smirked.

“You rebel Ms Campbell” Bernie said as she pulled Serena into her embrace, stepping back against the filing cabinet which was a little harder to see from the windows. 

“Takes one to know one” Serena replied as she fell deep into Bernie’s open mouth. There was nothing quick about this kiss, it was hot, erotic and needed. Before Serena knew it she had pressed Bernie hard against the cabinet one hand holding one of Bernie’s wrists and the other hand at the hem of Bernie’s blouse. 

Serena released her hold as she realised how passionate it was getting. 

“WOW that was lovely, best kiss I have had in a while, must be the under wear eh?” Bernie said a little breathlessly.

“I am trying not to think about the underwear Berenice, if I allow myself to, I would be fighting a losing battle not to fuck you hard on that sofa over there.” Serena was clearly aroused.

“Now there’s a thought” Bernie licked her lips while interlocking her eyes with Serena’s.

“Err…….So do you think the underwear suits me?” Bernie asked as she smoothed her hands over her bust, pulling at her blouse.

“I think I would very much to see more of it, your tits are gonna look amazing in your scrubs today, go and put them on and make sure I get the first look of them.” Serena lent in again and gave Bernie a quick peck on her lips. 

………………………………………………………………………..

Serena was sat at the nurse’s station updating the theatre list when a porter appeared “Ms Campbell these are for you” he said handing Serena a very large vase and a single long stemmed red rose with a small card attached. It read ‘I loved you from the first day we were truly together’.

As Serena waved off the porter, Bernie appeared with a smile on her face she leant over the top of the desk giving Serena a fabulous view of her cleavage right down the front of her scrub top. Serena eyes were drawn immediately to her view and she slowly licked her lips, smirking and eyeing up Bernie unashamedly not caring who saw. She had a super-hot girlfriend and she wanted the world to know.

“Thank you for my rose and the vase, even though it is very big it is beautiful” Serena whispered.

Bernie gave a knowing smile as she spotted another porter approaching the ward with another single long stemmed red rose. She left the station to speak with a patient but watched Serena as she received the second rose, reading the next card ‘I loved you more on our second day together’. Serena smiled and moved to the office, filling the vase with water and placing the two roses in it proudly on her desk. 

…………………………………………………………………….

The day was going slowly there had been several more visits from various porters each one bringing another long stemmed single rose, each with a card ‘I loved you a little more on our third day together’ and then on the fourth day, fifth day etc. etc. Serena know knew why the vase was so big she was currently on the twenty eighth day. She wasn’t getting bored each rose brought a smile to her face and Bernie was feeling rather smug. 

The peace however was broken by the sound of the red phone, Fletch called Bernie and Serena over it was decided that Raf and Morven would continue with the elected procedures and Bernie and Serena would deal with the trauma ones. Morven was still very upset and so keeping her busy and away from the love birds was important.

The first Trauma patient arrived, then the second and then the third, they were appearing as quickly as the roses had, but there wasn’t anything that the pair of them couldn’t handle. They worked at their best when they worked together. 

It was difficult to see where one ended and the other began. Their hands worked in prefect unison, as did their minds, their eyes, their entire bodies, knowing exactly what the other was doing, planned to do and wanted. 

Before either of them knew it, it was 3:30pm and all was calm yet again on AAU, they hadn’t had a drink or any food and they needed a break. Serena was first to scrub out and change back into her normal clothes, she returned to their office to get her purse planning on nipping to Pluses for coffee and food. She was met by Morven who handed her more roses taking her now to number seventy four all beautiful single long stemmed with a tiny piece of card attached to each. She added them to her vase, it was getting pretty full. All the effort Bernie had put into this really touched her, such forethought and love, for a woman who several months before run at the first sight of romance she had certainly changed just as she promised she had. 

Bernie found Serena gently arranging the roses as she returned to the office. She wrapped her arms around Serena from behind nuzzled her face into Serena’s neck, kissing her softy. 

“How many of these am I expecting?” Serena asked holding Bernie’s arms in place around her tummy. 

“One for every day we have been together since I returned from the place that should never be spoken of again.” She said in a silly voice. 

“Ah yes, well you will do well to remember that, have you kept count then?” She replied.

“Of course I have, each day I count my blessings for you, your forgiveness, and your love and for our wonderful relationship, so in response to your question 84 roses, will be delivered to you today my darling.” Bernie proudly announced in her beautiful display of love.

“WOW 84 single long stemmed roses…… and you moaned about me spending too much on those earrings” Serena nudged her shoulder back knocking Bernie in a jokey way.

“Well you can’t put a price on love can you, anyway there is more at home for your enjoyment” Bernie whispered into Serena’s ear just before she nibbled her ear lobe.

A little sigh escaped Serena’s lips, as she turned to kiss Bernie in full view of everyone and anyone who was looking.

“We should get something to eat are you hungry?” Serena asked breaking away from the kiss not trusting herself not to take it further, much further. 

“I never knew how hungry I was until I tasted you Serena” Bernie looked deep into the dark pools that were Serena’s eyes as she spoke slowly and seductively. “Oh and did I mention that my knickers are crotchless Ms Campbell?” She whispered deep into Serena’s ear. 

Serena stood there open mouthed, motionless for a moment “I need you right now Berenice Wolfe, understand right now, come with me to the storage cupboard” 

“We can’t….you know that, come on it will be worth the wait I promise and I have arranged for Cameron to take Jason out tonight they are going out for dinner, bowling and then to the cinema for a late night movie so we have until midnight at least. Then we have tomorrow off together, and please believe when I say that will consist of plenty of hot, sweaty, unadulterated pleasure.” 

Bernie left the office and walked towards the lift, Serena followed, feeling the warmth rising between her legs and up her entire body. 

“We are grabbing some coffee and food, anyone want anything?” Bernie asked as the lift arrived. Everyone shook their heads as the lift door opened they walked into the empty lift.

The doors had no sooner closed when Serena violently pushed Bernie up against the wall, consuming her completely. Her hand descended deep into Bernie’s trousers, between her legs rubbing hard. “Just wanted to check they were in fact crotchless and you weren’t teasing me” Serena said breathlessly rolling her eyes in desire. The other hand keeping Bernie in place as she fiercely snogged her. Neither could breath, neither of them cared for that split second in time the passion between them was raging. 

The lift stopped and they quickly broke away, as the door opened and three nurses entered. They stood very close together holding each other’s hand tightly behind their backs. As the door opened to the ground floor, they held back as the others left, 

“You wait until I get you home Berenice, I hope you aren’t planning on walking anywhere in the next 24 hours, because I am going to fuck you so hard your legs won’t be able to function.”

Bernie swallowed hard as Serena lead the way to pluses with the sexist swagger she had.


	62. Chapter 62 Sweet, Sweet love

Chapter 62

Sweet, Sweet Love

Serena was sad to see Bernie leave to go home, she had helped her filled her bag with the gifts she had been given and waved her off as she left holding the bouquet and balloons.

“I will see you at home sexy, drive carefully and don’t be late” Bernie said as she smiled widely and kissed Serena.

Once home Bernie rushed around like a mad woman she only had an hour before Serena would be home. Bernie placed her roses on the coffee table and her balloons either side of the TV stand. She opened her perfume and sprayed it onto herself and put her new earrings in delighted at how they sparkled. 

She lit tea lights and placed them around the bedroom along with a few larger candles, and placed loads of tea lights in the bathroom which she would light later, when they shared the bath in their newly finished en-suite bathroom.   
She played soft romantic music on a loop, she changed the bedding to the new black silk set that she brought, it looked amazing, she scattered red rose petals on the bed, on the floor on the landing and on the stairs. On every other step she placed a post it note, she had purposely brought pink ones to enhance the romance. On each one she had written something, something that was going to tease Serena perfectly. 

She took the champagne Serena had brought her and two of the best crystal champagne flutes upstairs. She left a box at the top of the stairs with a black ribbon wrapped around it with a bow, with instructions ‘take me to the bathroom and put me on before you come into the bedroom.’ 

Bernie placed another box on the bed. She took off her clothes and laid on the bed just in her underwear waiting for Serena. She had placed a note on the front door which gave Serena instructions……….‘Take off your shoes and coat and come up stairs collecting the notes as you come’

 

Bernie didn’t have to wait long before she heard Serena pull up in the drive she heard the front door close, she could hear Serena struggling with the 84 roses and vase, talking to herself about where to place them. She decided the best place was in the centre of their beautiful dining table. She then heard Serena making her way up the stairs.

Bernie could hear her giggle as she reached each step reading aloud each post it.  
Step 1. The sultry spoon  
Step 2. The scissors  
Step 3. Bermuda triangle  
Step 4. Pole dancer  
Step 5. Good cop bad cop  
Step 6. The rocking rockette

Bernie heard Serena giggle again as she closed the bathroom door, she took a while getting ready, but Bernie knew it was worth the wait. Bernie heard a knock on the door.

“You may enter” Bernie said in a firm voice.

Serena shyly entered the room and saw Bernie laying on the bed.

“Stay where you are Serena I want to see how hot you look” Bernie sighed.

Serena stood in the door way, she was in exactly the same underwear set that Bernie was wearing.

“Are those silk sheets?” Serena asked. 

“Yes they are, I thought that you deserved to be fucked in the very best quality sheets Ms Campbell” 

“I love the rose petals too, very romantic” Serena spoke softly.

“I hope you like what I brought you, do you feel sexy?” Bernie asked.

“Oh yes you have done good Major, I can’t believe that you were in crotchless knickers all day, do you know how sexy that is?” Serena mumbled. 

“Well you are wearing crotchless knickers now, tell me are you turned on?” Bernie stepped off the bed and walked towards Serena.

“Well, I and feeling very warm so I would say that you have achieved your goal” Serena gasped as Bernie touched her arm.

“I hope you didn’t mind me getting you the same set as mine, I just thought it was smoking hot and wanted to see you in it, didn’t see why you should have all the fun” Bernie whispered in her ear.

“You have more presents over here” Bernie nodded to the bed, she took Serena by the hand and lead her to the bed, sitting her down. 

“Oh these are so soft” Serena gasped as she sat on the sheets, feeling the cold silk on her bare skin.

“Err………….what were the notes for?” Serena asked.

“What do you think they are?” Bernie smirked

“A shopping list, or a holiday wish list” Serena laughed 

“Yes a wish list…….. A sex wish list, these are the positions that I would very much like to try with you.” Bernie bit her bottom lip.

Serena’s breath quicken, “You have my full attention Major, have you been on google researching these?” 

“No actually there was a copy of Cosmopolitan in the staff room, one of the headlines on the cover was the best 20 lesbian sex positions, and it caught my eye.” Bernie blushed a little.

“I bet it bloody it, but there are only 6 notes.” Serena pointed out.

“Well we have either already done some of them and others were a little too adventurous for a couple at our age. But these ones really captured my imagination.” Bernie replied with a smile. Bernie handed Serena a little note book.

“This is our little book of wishes, I have written these positions in there with explanations of how to do each one. I have also added a few other things I would like to try and I want you to add some too.” 

“Can I look?” Serena asked taking it and flicking through the pages.

“Yes I want to do that” Serena shyly pointed to the sentence ‘Restrain – using handcuffs or scarfs to bound hands.’

“And that” She pointed to the sentence ‘Sex outside’

“And that one” She pointed again to another sentence ‘Sex with food’.

Serena was flushed at the thought of all these new experience’s they will face.

“What is in this box?” She asked. 

“Another present” Bernie smiled handing her the box. Serena slowly lifted the lid and her eyes lit up. She pulled out a black silk blindfold, very shiny silver handcuffs, a small leather paddle and wand with pink feathers on the end and two pieces of metal, they looked like hair clips. Serena’s eyes danced over the contents. 

“Err…….what are these?” She asked holding up the clips. Bernie’s eyes darkened.

“They my darling are nipple clips, I know how much you like your nipples being touched and these help me out when my hands are elsewhere. They clip onto your nipple applying pressure like my mouth or fingers do.” Bernie explained. 

A smirk crossed Serena’s face and she seductively licked her lips.

“Like what you see?” Bernie asked very matter of fact.

“Yes looks interesting” she replied. 

“Are you turned on Serena?” Bernie asked for the second time since she had been in the room. 

“Maybe…. You should tell me, you’re the doctor after all” She giggled. 

“Well you are very flushed, your breathing is accelerated and uneven.” She lifted her hand to the pulsing vein on Serena’s neck. “Your pulse is racing and you feel hot and feverish to touch. I conclude Ms Campbell that you are displaying all the classic symptoms of arousal”

“Well doctor what is the suggested course of action then?” Serena’s breathing was accelerating more each time she spoke. 

“Shall I show you?” Bernie asked

“If you don’t touch me soon I think I might die” Serena cried. 

Bernie took Serena’s hand and helped her to her feet, they stood facing each other. Bernie starred at Serena’s lips remembering how she did the same during their first kiss on the theatre floor.

“I know what you’re thinking Berenice” Serena whispered.

Bernie raised her eye brows questioning Serena.

“You are reliving our first kiss aren’t you” She said

Bernie nodded slowly.

“I often think about our first few kisses, did you ever believe that after those scared, shy and fumbling moments that here we would be” Serena sighed.

“I always knew we would be here, this much in love, lusting after each other as much if not more than we did before we were a couple.” Bernie moved her head forward and kissed Serena. Her tongue danced around Serena’s mouth, who gave encouraging moans. Bernie entwined her fingers with Serena’s keeping their hands by their sides but moving their bodies very close. 

“Do you know how sexy you are Serena? Do you know how you make me feel? Do you know how much I love you?” Bernie whispered these sweet words.

“I want to worship you Serena and I am going to do that now, turn around my darling.” Bernie softy said.

Serena did as she was told, Bernie re positioned her so they were stood in front of the full length mirror. 

“Oh don’t make me look at myself in this underwear, what a sight I must be.” Serena pleaded.

“Yeah a sight of heavenly beauty, please baby I want to make love to you here in front of this mirror and we are going to watch ourselves, I want you to watch yourself cum, because my darling Serena it is the most prefect vision I have ever seen.” Bernie stood firm behind Serena, so their bodies touched, she spoke over her shoulder placing her arms around Serena allowing her fingers to dance lightly over her tummy. 

Serena bit her lip at the touch of Bernie, she loved how confident her girlfriend was, moving her hands so they skated over every curve, accentuating them in fact. Bernie tinted her head and kissed Serena’s neck passionately, nibbling her skin, licking and sucking on her pulse. Serena allowed herself to be taken by Bernie, melting into her every touch, into every kiss and moan which were escaping both of them. 

“Darling kneel down for me please.” Bernie whimpered into Serena’s ear. 

Bernie knelt behind Serena in front of the mirror, like she did when she stood behind her she pressed hard against her back, she reaches round to her touch as Serena’s head falls back, mirroring her actions from moments before. 

“Keep your eyes open and watch us baby” Bernie reminded her.

Bernie raised her hands and cupped Serena’s breast’s in her hands. Serena smiled as she saw a flash of lust enter Bernie’s eyes knowing how hot their reflections looked. Bernie’s hold was firm, she run her fingers across the pretty bra as she caressed both breasts in tandem. Little noises of pleasure fell from Serena’s mouth and her eyes fell shut. 

“Open your eyes Serena” Bernie said again. Serena’s nipples harden causing a bump in the bra cup, Bernie used her fingers to roll each nipples they were very sensitive. Something that turned Bernie on was how sensitive they were, even accidental little brushes against them at work would make them rock hard. It always made Serena blush and Bernie wild with desire.

Serena could feel her arousal build, she moved her hands back clenching Bernie’s bare thighs. Serena was very confident but also very critical about her body. 

With men she had always believed that they were punching above their weight and was very body confident…..but with Bernie who compared to Serena was a super model, wonderful tone limps, perfectly perky breasts everything about her was stunning she was more self-conscious.   
Bernie reminded Serena to look in the mirror yet again and Bernie’s hands holding Serena’s head, moving and lifting it to make her look in the mirror, her touch caused electric currents inside her.

“Look at how spectacular you look Serena” She said. 

Serena’s body looked elongated and extended her knees were as far apart as they would go and the red colour of the knickers flashed in the light. Bernie released one of Serena’s breasts and directed her hand down to the opening of the crotchless knickers.

Serena gasped hard as Bernie entered her openness of the crotch, her fingers sliding into her folds, to be greeted by Serena’s engorged clit which she slithered her fingers against. Serena sighed at the touch and the view of it. 

“Nice easy access and how nice to be welcomed by such warmth and wetness” Bernie said as she intermittently sucked gently on Serena’s neck looking at the mirror through her fringe.

Without much effort from Bernie, Serena was close, she had kept her eyes fixed on their reflections, her hands moved from squeezing Bernie’s thighs to up above her head and around Bernie’s neck. This lengthen Serena’s body more and created a deeper lust and urge for her. Serena grinned back into Bernie’s lap, Bernie moved her free hand from her breast and wrapped it around her tummy holding her tightly in place, this encouraging the movement of Bernie’s hand working hard between her legs.

Bernie whispered loving words into Serena’s ear as she came and kept the rhythm of her hand going until Serena stopped thrusting and panting. Bernie moved her hands so they laid on Serena’s thighs, her fingers dripping in Serena’s juices glistering in the light. Keeping her hands around Bernie’s neck turning her head to kiss Bernie hard on the lips, taking in her hot tongue and pulling on her lip.

Serena wasn’t sure what made her cum so quickly, was it the underwear, was it the position, the angle of which Bernie’s fingers pressed against her. Was it the view of them in the mirror, was it a day worth of frustration and sexual tension or was it just that Bernie was amazing. 

“Well that’s one of the wish list items we can tick off” Bernie smiled.

“Really which one” Serena asked.

Bernie stood up her knees clicking and joints cracking. “Oh Christ I am too old for this” She said hobbling to the bed. 

“Good god if your bones are making those noises, god knows what mine will do” Serena announced smiling, staggering to her feet every bone in her body sung a little tune. 

“See I told you” she said.

“It’s not a competition you know” Bernie said laughing. She handed Serena the wish list book, 

“There….that is what we have just done.” She said pointing to the words Bermuda triangle.

Serena read it aloud. “Stand or knee behind your partner, use one hand to pleasure her clitoris and the other to massage her breast.” She turned her head shyly.

“Yes that pretty much sums it up, have you got a pen, I will tick it off and date it so we can keep a record of our first time.”


	63. Chapter 63 Yes Ms Campbell

Chapter 63

Yes Ms Campbell

Bernie laid next to Serena on the bed.

“Well that was a good warm up, what is next?” Serena asked

“You pick, I picked the Bermuda triangle, go on, anything you want” Bernie announced.

Serena tapped her fingers on her hips while she thought.

“Err….with the Err………um, in regards to the….” Serena was embarrassed and couldn’t get her words out. 

“What? Why are you embarrassed darling, there is nothing I wouldn’t give you, there is nothing that you could ever say that I wouldn’t listen too. You have seen me at my most vulnerable, when I am exposed emotionally and sexually and you love me as I do you.” Bernie held Serena’s hands.

“Yes I know….sorry I don’t know why I am embarrassed, I think it is probably because you are the first lover I have had that wants to please me, who isn’t afraid to say what they want from me and to do with me.” Serena sighed.

“Likewise, but that is love isn’t it, trusting each other enough to share our fantasies and desires. Serena Just think of all the things we have done sexually together, anal sex, oral sex, fisting.” Bernie explained with raised eyebrows and a cheeky smile. Serena shivered at the thought of that, all of those glorious experiences. 

“Trust me I have so many more things I want us to do together…. Not all sexual I would like to add.” Bernie gave Serena the reassurance she needed.

“You’re right” She said “So what I was going to ask was…. In regards to the restraining, do you want to be the one restrained or the one doing the restraining?” she asked.

Bernie’s eyes twinkled “Both” She said running her tongue along her bottom lip

“How about you?” She added.

“Most certainly both my darling, but there are difference types of this kind of sex isn’t there? The teasing heighted senses type and the rough and painful type. How do you want it? I mean I think I know…. But would like confirmation.” Serena said shyly.

“And what exactly do you think I want?” Bernie asked cockily.

“Well I own you a good hard fuck after not fulfilling my duties last night” Serena’s voice was husky and thick.

“So do you want confirmation or do you want permission?” Bernie asked quietly

“Both” Serena starred into Bernie’s eyes.

“Well I need it to be rough and hard, so I would like to be restrained and spanked with the leather paddle and for you to speak dirty” Bernie was now a little shy.

“You want to be punished?” Serena asked

“I don’t want to be hurt, well not too much anyway. I just want you to be in complete control, I want you to tell me off if I do something wrong.” Bernie suggested.

“Exquisite pleasuring torture?” Serena added.

“Serena I want you to take me, rip me to shreds, fuck me hard and make me yours” Bernie concluded her request.

“Enough said” Serena announced barley able to breath for the excitement burning inside her. Serena moved off the bed, she walked over to her wardrobe and took a pair of very high black heels out and placed her feet in them. Bernie watched intently as she did this and then as she swayed her hips waking to the box of toys. Serena removed the handcuffs, the nipple clips and the leather paddle. 

“Get over here” She ordered Bernie. Bernie started to move off the bed. 

“Quickly” Serena shouted, a phrase and tone she used often in theatre. 

"Turn around, don’t look at me” She threw another order at Bernie. Bernie turned and felt Serena take her arms and pull them behind her, she then felt the cold metal of the cuffs fix firmly around her wrists. 

“We should have a word…. What do they call it….a err, a safe word if you need me to stop. What about ‘Holby’” she laughed. Bernie nodded unsure if she was allowed her speak or not. 

“Right knell on the floor with your head down” Serena demanded. 

Bernie did as she was told, Serena sat on the edge of the bed in front of Bernie. 

“Do you like my shoes?” Serena asked as she placed a foot on each of Bernie’s thighs, digging her heels into her flesh, enough to leave a mark but not to hurt her. 

“Well I asked you a question” She said.

“They are lovely, they are very sexy” Bernie soft quietly.

“Ms Campbell” Serena said.

“Sorry” Bernie replied.

“So you should be…. I want you to address me as Ms Campbell, try again”

“They are lovely Ms Campbell, they are very sexy” Bernie corrected herself.

“Yes they are aren’t they….An ex-lover brought them for me, he liked high heels and sexy underwear, he liked to feel them pressing in his back, when my legs were tightly wrapped around him as he fucked me hard, making me cum several times. He liked to hear me scream his name and dig my nails into his shoulders” Serena informed her.

“What do you think about that Bernie, that you need to compete with a male lover?” 

“I think I could make you cum harder than any man ever has” Bernie sarcastically answered.

“Hadn’t you forgotten something?” Serena butted in.

“Sorry…. Ms Campbell” Bernie again corrected herself.

“Well we will have to see about that won’t we? But for now I want to punish you for being so insolent and for forgetting my name” Serena smirked as she spoke like this. She removed her feet from Bernie’s legs enjoying the marks they left. She stood and walked to the bedside cabinet, she took something out before she returned to the bed.

“You can raise your head now Bernie and look at me, you are not allowed to take your eyes off me ok?”

Bernie lifted her head and nodded. Serena lifted one of her legs so her ankle sat on Bernie’s shoulder, the shoe pressed against the side of her face. Bernie’s face turned towards it, she tried to kiss it.

“Did I say you could do that?” Serena yelled.

“No Ms Campbell” She muttered.

“Then DON’T” Serena shouted.

Serena moved her other leg opening up the space between them so her open crotch was on full view. Bernie swallowed at the sight of her wet steaming hot vagina.

“Do you like your view?” Serena asked Bernie as she run her finger the complete length of her pussy.

“Yes very much… can I touch you Ms Campbell Please?” Bernie stumbled through her words.

“Absolutely NOT, how dare you even ask me that.” Serena barked.

“Just count yourself lucky that I am even letting you watch” she added. 

“Yes Ms Campbell, sorry Ms Campbell” Bernie muttered.

Serena used her finger to circle her own clit, using one hand to open her labia enhancing the view for Bernie. Her hips started to roll as her pace quicken, and her mouth opened with a soft but solid sounds of pleasure as her climax worked its way up. 

Bernie was completely hypnotised by the slight of Serena shamelessly pleasuring herself, the lusty grimace on her face as the restraints made her shiver unable to reach out and touch Serena.

Serena smirked at the pain Bernie was in, she wanted Bernie to touch her but knew the role play was going to well, to give into temptation now.

“Can you see how wet I am Bernie? I bet you would love to touch me wouldn’t you? Well it’s tough because you have not yet earnt the right to touch me” 

A low growl was heard as she realised it was an eyes only exercise and that Serena had complete control of this situation, complete control over her.

Serena moved her hand behind her and produced the new leopard print dildo, she took it out of the harness and rubbed it over her clit, moaning as she did this and then crying out loud as she forced it into herself. Bernie’s eyes rolled, her head tilted back.

“Keep your eyes on me, I do not want to see you look away again, and I certainly do not want to see that you are aroused.” Serena sharply told Bernie. “I don’t care if you are turned on…..this is all about me…do you understand that?”

“Yes Ms Campbell” Bernie stuttered realising that she had actually been holding her breathe.

Serena pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy causing a warm slow stream of liquid to flick from the dildo onto her leg coating her thighs. Bernie moaned again and it took all her will power not to leant forward and lick that liquid from those glorious tights. Serena knew Bernie so well, she knew what was running through her mind and she was going to let her do what she desired but only when Serena was good and ready. 

Serena’s hot shaky breath meant she was edging towards her orgasm, her fist gripped the dildo firmer as she rapidly increased the thrusting motion of her hand, driving the dildo deeper and deeper and there with that final hard thrust she came, throwing her head back, digging one of her heals into the carpet and the other one onto Bernie’s face.

Serena worked her way down from her climax, keeping her eyes on Bernie, noticing her flushed cheeks and the wet pouting lips of her lover. Serena removed the dildo and turned it to face Bernie, holding it in her pubic hair. 

“Suck my cum from this cock” Was all Serena said before Bernie darted straight to the dildo opening her mouth as wide as she could sucking the dripping fluid clean off. Serena held the cock and used her other hand to push Bernie’s head onto it forcing her to deep throat the dildo. 

“Oh yes Bernie…. Good girl that’s it drink it all up” 

Serena found this sight very erotic and eventually removed the dildo from Bernie mouth. Bernie moaned at the loss of it but was rewarded by being allowed to lick the cum from Serena’s tights. 

“If you make a good job at that I might let you lick my pussy dry” 

Bernie groaned and eagerly licked away, hoping to please Ms Campbell. 

Serena pulled on Bernie’s ponytail forcing her head up from her thigh. Serena examined her thighs.

“Not bad Wolfe, not bad at all. As your reward for being obedient you can lick my pussy now” Serena smirked when Bernie’s eyes lit up.

“Go on lower your head and lick me out, make sure that tongue is good and strong now…. No teasing do you understand or it will stop” Serena instructed.

Bernie exquisitely displayed her skills in oral sex, making long strong solid licks up the entire length of Serena labia, poking her tongue in at her entrance filling her as much as she could with her tongue, flicking it, curling it and thrusting it inside her. 

Serena tried so hard not to cum again and she was succeeding well until Bernie moved to her clit, sucking it harder and harder, not giving up, not changing her technique or pace. Bernie knew exactly how to please her lover and even without the use of her hands she caused a body shaking orgasm to hit Serena. 

Serena cried out increasing the volume so the neighbours could hear, she fisted Bernie’s ponytail and grinded Bernie’s head hard into her pussy, Bernie had to pull back a little as she couldn’t breathe.Serena released her grip and allowed Bernie to sit back onto her heels. Her face glistered with Serena’s juices.

“Well, Wolfe well done, seems you are top of the class today doesn’t it” 

Bernie smirked knowing she had done well. 

“And you can take that smirk off your face too, no one likes a smart arse” Serena snapped. 

“Don’t know about that, I think you do” Bernie announced.

“I beg your pardon” Serena stated

“Sorry Ms Campbell, but I reckon you like my smart arse” Bernie informed her again.

“Get up you impertinent girl” Serena sniggered

Bernie stood a little unsteady at first, her knees hurt and her arms were going a little numb being forced behind her back. Serena spotted this, so moved around to undo the restrains, Bernie immediately rubbed her wrists and stretched her back and legs, her tummy rumbled and she rubbed that too.

“I hope you don’t think we are finished” Serena said to Bernie.

Bernie looked a little bewildered.

“You were just very impertinent and there is one thing I can’t stand is a silly rude girls, who believe that the wrath of Serena Campbell is beneath them. How about I punish you and that smart arse of yours and then if you are good we can stop for a little break.”

“Yes Ms Campbell, sorry Ms Campbell”

“Bend over please and touch your toes” Serena instructed. 

Bernie did as she was told, feeling very exposed. She suddenly held her breath as she felt the cool touch of the leather paddle on her arse, Serena started softly unsure how hard she should spank her.

There were three light taps, Bernie sighed.

"Harder?” Serena asked. 

“Please Ms Campbell” Bernie said.

Serena went harder and Bernie groaned, Serena run her hand over the spot of skin she had just smacked smoothing it.

“Harder” Bernie whispered.

Serena didn’t correct her by not saying her name… she just responded to the request. She smacked her harder, this time the paddle made a slapping noise as it bounced off her arse. 

“Yes” Bernie cried

So Serena did it again, and again, and again the spot on her arse was getting redder and her cries where getting louder. Serena decided enough was enough.

“Stand up and turn around quickly” She bellowed and as Bernie stood, she spun her and pushed her onto the bed. She took the handcuffs again and this time cuffed Bernie to the metal bed frame. Serena stepped off the bed, putting the hardness on and fixing the dildo. She pulled the straps extra tight. “I don’t want it to come lose now do I?” She stated. 

“Now let’s see how you like the sensation of these nipple clips, while I fuck your brains out, because believe you will be begging me to stop once i am done with you.” Serena said fiercely as she positioned herself between Bernie’s legs.


	64. Chapter 64 At long Last

Chapter 64

At long last

Serena didn’t removed Bernie’s bra, instead she rather roughly man… sorry woman handled her breasts out of the cups of her bra, forcing them to flop on top of the material. Serena took both breasts in her hands and pounded them hard, Bernie let out a low deep throat groan. 

“Now that will never do will it Berenice? If I am going to fuck you, then I want to hear you, I want you to be loud, I give you full permission to scream, yell and BEG” Serena reinforced each word as she spoke firmly.

“Oh and if I don’t think you are being vocal enough then I will stop, even if you are close to orgasm, you need to please me, do you understand Berenice?” She asked.

“I completely understand Ms Campbell” Bernie sobbed as Serena’s grip tighten around her breasts. It was painful and Bernie did give out an ‘ouch’ here and there but Serena ignored it, there was a safe word which she could use if it got too much.

Serena lowered her head and took one of Bernie’s nipples in her mouth she bit hard on it and Bernie screamed. Serena followed it up with powerful licks and stalwart sucks. Bernie shrieking with each touch. Serena moved her attention to the other nipple and repeated her actions again, when she was done she took the nipple clips in her fumbling fingers, she squeezed one end causing the clip to ping open, she secured it around Bernie’s nipple, releasing the squeezed end causing it to snap shut, Bernie’s back arched and she cried out at the pain. Serena’s eyes were alive with lust and expectation. 

She looked at Bernie and all she saw was love and trust, for a moment Serena hesitated and wondered if she should stop the role play and just make love to her. Bernie sensed her hesitation and quickly reassured her this was what she wanted and if the truth be known needed.

“Thank you Ms Campbell that feels so good, I am so pleased that you are punishing me like this” Bernie spoke with staggered breath.

“Remember we have a safe word, in case it gets too much” Serena replied understanding the message Bernie was sending. 

Bernie nodded.

Serena pushed on, she took the other nipple clip and again repeated her actions, Bernie squealed as loudly as she did the first time, even though she knew what was coming. Serena knelt back on her heels and looked down at Bernie and the awakening she was causing. Serena lent over to her bedside cabinet and retrieved the bullet vibrator they had taken to bath. Serena wanted to pleasure Bernie but she didn’t want to make it to personal, which sounds stupid because sex in Serena’s mind was all about being up close and personal, it was all about trust and love…..but Bernie had asked for this kind of sex. She decided she needed to tell Bernie what to expect.

“So Bernie I am going to make you cum…but I don’t want to touch you too much with my hands because you are my play toy, you are my experimental patient, I will pleasure you as I see fit, but please don’t think yourself special, I am going to fuck you because I want to fuck a woman, that’s where it ends” Serena was harsh.

“I understand Ms Campbell, and I am grateful that you have chosen me to be your experimental subject” 

Serena turned the bullet on and the loud buzz echo from it around the room. Serena firstly held the bullet against one of Bernie’s nipples, the vibration hit the metal nipple clip and sent Bernie into a paroxysm, her body arching, shuddering and a painful moan forced out of her mouth. Serena knew that the sensation was too much and quickly removed the bullet, Bernie let out a sigh of relief. Serena instead traced it over the muscles of Bernie’s torso, making its way down to her pelvic bone. 

“Do you want this on your clit Bernie?” Serena asked.

“Yes” Bernie replied

“Come on Bernie you know that is not how this game works”

“Yes please Ms Campbell”

“Yes what”

“Yes please Ms Campbell, I would love it to be pressed hard against my clit” Bernie pleaded.

“Try harder Wolfe”

“Please Ms Campbell, I am absolutely begging you, please punish me by pressing that really hard on my clit please” Bernie begged loudly.

Serena didn’t speak again, she didn’t move either, her eyes fixed on Bernie, who thought her beg was being completely ignored. Serena wasn’t that cruel though and while keeping her body, head and eyes still she rapidly moved her hand and within a split second the bullet was shoved rigid on her clit. 

Bernie vaulted off the bed, pulling against the restraining handcuffs, she curled her knees up and rolled her hips. Serena pushed it harder onto her clit, she made no other movement. She let the bullet do all the work, watching Bernie unfold in front of her. She was over joyed when she hear loud moans and groan, the odd ‘fuck yes’ and ‘Jesus’ and ‘Serena’. 

The eagerness in Serena’s eyes prevalent as she found herself with the wetness of Bernie on her fingers as she overflowed the bullet. Bernie was cumin hard, huffing and panting heavily, thrusting her hips and squirming on the bed. Having readied Bernie for more, she freely her opened legs, hoping for the bullet to be inserted, and it was but not where Bernie had expected. Serena run the bullet up and down the length of Bernie’s lips dipping it in every now and again ensuring that it was well lubricated with her cum before popping it into her tight anus. Bernie jumped at the shock of the deep vibrations it caused. 

“Oh my god Serena….that’s….” 

“Intents?” Serena glorified in her comment.

“Yes very” Bernie muttered.

“You haven’t seen anything yet Wolfe…. I hope you can handle all of this” Serena grinned.

She repositioned herself slightly and pulled Bernie’s body closer to her stretching it out causing the restrains to be pulled and her arms to be completely straight, Bernie couldn’t move at all. Serena took both of Bernie’s legs and rested them high against her shoulders. 

“Do not bend those legs they have to stay straight understand” Serena ordered.

“Yes” was her reply.

“Yes what?” Serena snapped.

“Yes Ms Campbell”

Serena’s hands caressed and lifted her lover’s bum lightly allowing a better angle for the beautiful leopard print strap on to enter her tight glorious vagina. The dildo was slowly disappearing as it slid into her inch by inch making her whole body shake. Serena slowly started to buck her hips causing the blonde beneath her to groan. Serena held Bernie’s legs firm as they were her only support not to fall as she fuck her hard.

Bernie was solid, she couldn’t move her body at all, her hands and arms were restrained and now her legs were too, she couldn’t arch her back or buck her hips, she was completely powerless, and she loved it. It was a million miles away from her real life self. The Major who had to make calculated decisions, who had to lead by example and now the surgeon who was leading a team always having the answers to their questions, teaching them, guiding them to success, the lives she held in her hands every day the stress she carried, the sensible, strong and always in control all disappeared in this moment……All she had to focus on was Serena and her pleasure.

Serena looked at her in earnest, she knew that Bernie needed this type of sex, she was sad that she hadn’t mentioned it before, she would have gladly given it to her. Serena understood that this was how Bernie needed to escape from her daily challenges and she was more than happy to provide it.  
Bernie was breathing very hard, she was sweaty and was struggling to fix her vision.

“How does it feel to have me fuck your pussy and arse at the same time Berenice?”

“It’s…….It’s…..” Bernie was focused more on her breathing.

“It’s what Berenice tell me what is it?” Serena ordered.

“Oh Serena this is unlike anything I have ever experienced, it is so good.” 

Serena loved to hear that but the role play had to continue if Bernie was going to get full satisfaction.

“How dare you address me by my first name, did I not make it clear enough that you had to call me Ms Campbell” She yelled

“Oh yes sorry Ms Campbell, please don’t stop what you are doing please it is mind blowing” Bernie pleaded. 

“How close are you Berenice?”

“Really close… really, really close Ms Campbell” She groaned loudly.

“Well I had to ask because you are not loud enough for me to know, I thought I told you that the volume of your moans would increase my need to fuck you.”

“You did indeed” Bernie cried really loud. 

“That’s better, keep that up and you will be cumin before you know it” Serena replied.

Serena teased her lover thrusting hard and fast for maybe six or seven times and then changing into long, slow and powerful thrusts maybe ten or so times and quickly altering between the two motions. Bernie was always so close to cumin when Serena suddenly change her movement. It was agony for Bernie being built up to the point of climax and then worked back down again.

She was bright red and panting hard, getting very frustrated with Serena.

“Is something wrong Berenice?” Serena asked smirking at her questions. 

“Do you want me to stop Berenice? Is that it? Shall I stop? All you need to do is say the safe word and I will stop” 

“Fuck you” Fell from Bernie’s mouth.

“Berenice Wolfe, what filthy language, where are your manners?” 

“FUCK YOU Ms Campbell” was screamed into the openness of the room.

“I can do that” Serena said as she mustered up all of her remaining energy, sliding the dildo into the very open space stimulating her g spot, providing deep hard thrusts causing Bernie to clamp down hard on the toy eager to take it deeper, taking the quick fast hard thrusts, leaving her smashing violently into her orgasm.  
Bernie cried out as loud as she could at her release begging for Serena not to stop until the tidal wave had passed. 

Serena saw her through it, all the way through and more some ensuring that she only pulled out when Bernie was ready, and then she removed the bullet from her arse too.   
Serena moved back allowing Bernie’s legs to lay on the bed, she was a quivering wreck. Serena knelt next to her stroking her hair.

“I think there is one more thing you need to do Bernie” Serena said as she straddled Bernie’s chest. 

“Open your eyes and look at me Bernie” 

Bernie did as she was asked as Serena lowered the dildo into her mouth. 

“You have to suck it clean, just like you did when my cum covered it” 

Bernie stuck it clean, so exact, like her life depended on it.

“Oh Bernie seeing you do that turns me on so much”

Bernie chuckled to which Serena was not impressed.

“I can still punish you Wolfe, in fact I have a good mind too, after you giggled like a silly school girl.”

With that Serena whipped the dildo from Bernie’s mouth, she moved her body up to Bernie’s face and with the dildo still strapped to her she lowered herself onto Bernie’s mouth.

Bernie moaned as loudly as Serena did as they connected. Serena had one hand gripping onto the metal head board her knuckles instantly going white as she gripped it hard, the other hand moved to the dildo where she started to run her hand up and down it.

“Open your eyes Bernie, watch me toss myself off as you lick me out” Serena almost sung the words she was in a state of ecstasy.

Bernie watched her intently, watched her slide her hand over the dildo, a firm solid hold it made Bernie want to please Serena even more than usual and after the shortest time she felt Serena’s thighs tremble and lock around her as she came. Bernie was there happily drinking in all of the glorious fluid. Serena slowed her motion and when she had come back down to earth, she lifted herself from Bernie’s mouth. 

She took off the strap on, removed the nipple clips, Bernie wined at the release of the pressure, Serena licked and kissed her nipples softy, working her way up to her neck and then to her lips kissing Bernie with respect and love.

“Would you like me to undo these now?” She asked gentle, nothing like the way she had been talking before. 

“Yes please” Bernie responded just as gently.

Serena carefully removed the cuffs, kissing Bernie’s wrists and hands, helping her lower her hands from the rigid position they had been in.

“Are you ok my darling” Serena asked as she kissed and held Bernie. 

“Thankyou” Bernie almost whimpered.

“For what?” Serena asked.

“For allowing me to be like that, I know it was probably out of your comfort zone” Bernie became shy.

“No thank you for trusting me to do that with you and for the record I bloody loved it” Serena smiled.

“Now let’s have a bath and order some food” Bernie suggested, trying hard to get off the bed, all of her limps aching and behaving like jelly.

“You ok there?” Serena asked laughing at her girlfriend.

“Might just need a minute…..while we wait why don’t we decide what to eat?” Bernie said

“Thai?” Serena suggested and Bernie nodded.

“You order and I run the bath” Bernie stated as she again tried to get to her feet, she was a bit wobbly but made it to the bathroom. 

As Serena ordered Bernie busied herself lighting the candles she had placed around the bathroom, she poured sweet smelling oil into the bath. She took off her underwear and looked at her battered nipples, the clips were good but Christ how her nipples hurt now. Once she heard Serena finish talking she stood in the door way to welcome her in, helping her remove her underwear.

To be continued……


	65. Chapter 65 I love you

Chapter 65

I love you 

“Oh Bernie, the candles look so lovely, you have really spoilt me today. I love you darling” Serena said as she took in the sight and smell of the bathroom. 

“You deserve it all Serena, and I think I have been rather spoilt too today, with all the lovely presents and our bedroom activity.” Bernie blushed.

“It was lovely wasn’t it?” Serena said as she lowered herself into the bath before helping Bernie in and settling her between her legs, encouraging Bernie to lean back against her.

The water was hot, the bubbles were big and the smell was floral, they both relaxed and laid there for a while in silence just enjoying the atmosphere. 

Serena rubbed her hands across Bernie’s shoulders.   
“Can I asked you something?” She asked, Bernie nodded “How long have you wanted sex like that?” She carefully asked. 

“Well, sex with Marcus was always a bit rough…. I always felt like he was punishing me for leaving him, he would always be rather mean when we had sex.” Bernie explained.

“What are you saying, did he force you?” Serena was concerned.

“No….well yes…. what I mean is I always consented, I felt I had to being his wife and leaving him for months on end…. But he was never loving, he liked to cover my mouth with his hand to ensure I never made a noise, or he held my throat restricting my breathing a little, he would push me against the bed restricting my movement, he was in control always.” She confessed.

“So if you had a whole marriage like that why did you want me to be so controlling over you?” Serena again was careful in what she asked. 

“I liked some of what Marcus did, aspects of it turned me on….Problem was he was a man and I wanted a woman, I have always fancied exploring it more but you’re the first person I felt comfortable doing that with.” Bernie felt a little embarrassed. 

“Life gets so stressful sometimes that it is nice to escape it all, I don’t need to have that type of sex all the time, I am not that bloke from that fifty shades movie, just every now and again would be nice. Nice not to have to think about anything, having an empty mind, having you decide what to do, no expectations, no deadlines, no need for me to be me, the Major, the Doctor, the mother, the wife. I know I am safe with you, you wouldn’t take it too far or hurt me.” Bernie wrapped herself in Serena’s arms feeling a little vulnerable.

“Bernie darling I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you so much and I feel very honoured that you trusted me with that.” Serena smiled into Bernie’s hair. 

“I have to say though that I can see how you fooled your husband for all those years hiding that you were really a lesbian with that expert technique you have when it comes to sucking cocks.” Serena laughed and poked fun.

“Yes well, I learnt early on that, if I did it good it was over quicker” Bernie honked a laugh too. 

“Anyway you can talk, I must say your technique tossing off that dildo was very impressive too, I would say that I can see why you were popular with the boys, but I know you have only ever slept with Edward and Robbie.” Bernie teased.

“Ha, well you see Bernie, I was actually very popular with the boys… err men. You’re correct that I only had full sex with Edward and Robbie, but I have had quite a few men in my time that I engaged in sexual activities with and hand jobs were my speciality. Like you I learnt that if I did it good they shoot their load and I wouldn’t have to have full sex with them. All mouth and no action that’s me.” 

“Now I would never say that….. Your mouth and your actions are both very fulfilling” Bernie giggled. “So why am I hearing only now that you have had many more sexual encounters than I believed….. There was me thinking you were all sweet and innocent.” Bernie added.

“Well it never really came up in conversation did it, I told you it’s all a front, the confident, sexy flirtatious Serena Campbell is what I hide behind.” Serena sighed.

“Best thing is I don’t have to do any of that anymore, I have spent so many years using that confidence to get what I wanted, but I don’t need to be flirting…..as I now have my girl.” Serena explained.

“Oh yes you do Serena, you certainly do have your girl and I am not going anywhere, I can’t believe how happy I am, how lucky I am and that’s all because of you my darling, my soul mate.” 

They proceeded then to laugh and chat as they washed each other, they knew the take away was on its way. They both dried off and wrapped themselves in their matching fluffy white robes that Raf, Fletch and the Fletching’s brought them for Christmas.  
Serena opened a bottle of red and got plates and cutlery ready, Bernie lit the fire and selected some up beat music and the door bell rung, yay food!

The laughter continued, sharing stories of their youth, discussing different members of staff from Holby and eating and drinking in earnest. 

“I didn’t realise how hungry I was” Bernie said making short work of her meal. 

“Well it is 9:30pm, and we have worked up an appetite. We shouldn’t be eating this late really, not good to go to bed on a full stomach.” Serena sounded like an old house wife.

“Who said anything about bed, Cam and Jason will be out for a few more hours yet and Valentine’s Day isn’t over.” Bernie said rising her eyebrows. 

“You really don’t want me to have use of my legs tomorrow do you?” Serena laughed.

“Oh yes I do, I thought we could have a gym session tomorrow seeing that we are both off.” Bernie smiled.

“You’re kidding right?” Serena asked.

Bernie looked at Serena with a very serious face “No I am not, you said when we brought the equipment that you wanted to use it…. What better time than tomorrow when the house is empty.” 

“Err…. OK, I won’t be doing anything like you do, I am not physically able like that.” Serena had an echo of worry in her voice.

“It won’t be Army training Serena, you can do as much or as little as you like, I just thought it would be nice to do it together.” Bernie said sincerely.

“I can think of many more exciting and fun ways to exercise” Serena said with a cute little smirk on her face. 

“Oh I bet you can, but I for one would very much like to see you on that running machine, watch you intently as your breasts bounce with every moment you make, how your bum will wiggle and how you will get hot and breathless” Bernie grinned.

Serena smiled she knew she wasn’t going to win this, Bernie wanted a work out and she wasn’t backing down. They ate the rest of their dinner and Serena cleaned the plates and takeaway containers away. When she returned to the lounge she found Bernie on the floor laying in front of the fire.

“Comfortable” Serena said.

“Better if you were here with me” She replied.

Serena threw a few of the over-sized cushions off the sofa onto the floor and joined Bernie in front of the fire. They shared a few kisses as they cuddled tightly.

Life was so prefect at the moment, work was good, and Serena’s time as acting CEO was coming to an end as Hanssen would be back the week after next. AAU was still an outstanding ward. Jason was happy and very settled, Charlotte was in contact nearly daily with texts and calls and Cameron was doing well in his studies. He was showing good progress on the ward and life at home between the four of them was happy and harmonious. Yes ok Ellie was pregnant, that hadn’t been the best news ever but everyone was safe and as happy as they could be. 

Bernie and Serena both liked the idea of being grandmothers, especially because the baby would be part of both of them, it felt special, but they wouldn’t ever share that with Cameron and Ellie until they finally decided what they were going to do. The couple were so content, they had a lovely home, family and friends and they continued to learn new things about each other daily. Their love life was AMAZING and they were falling in love more and more every day.

 

Yes life was going very well indeed. 

 

Bernie watched the glow of the fire dance on Serena’s face, she looked so beautiful, so very beautiful. If I was to die now, I would die a happy woman Bernie thought to herself as she run her fingers through Serena’s hair. 

“A penny for them?” Serena asked.

“Just thinking how wonderful life was and how beautiful you are, I love you so very much Serena.” 

“I love you too Bernie, I feel so lucky that we have found each other, you know that ‘you’re the one’ don’t you? The love of my life” Serena felt a tear fall from her eye. 

“Oh my darling, you are the love of my life too, no one has ever come close to feeling the way I feel about you” Bernie wiped that tear away and kissed her cheek. 

They held each other close, gently running their hands over each other’s bodies. Bernie’s gown belt had loosen and Serena used that to her advantage as she slipped her hands under the material and laced her fingers along Bernie’s toned skin.

“Two can play at that game Campbell” She said as she tugged on Serena’s belt, allowing the robe to open, freely offering the curvaceous woman under it to be exposed. 

Bernie had never enjoyed being touch, never ever not as a toddler, as a child, a teenager and even as an adult. She never hugged any friends when she was younger and only ever hugged family when she was forced to. She never kissed her parents and had been a rather hands off mother when it came to her own children. She held them when they were babies of course, but that was more to do with what they needed, she was never one of those mums that cuddled their babies because they enjoyed it, because she wanted them close.

With Marcus even in the early days of their relationship she was always shy about physical affection especially public physically affection, no holding hands and certainly no kissing in public. In the bedroom she limited the contact she gave him, she would allow him to touch her and she learnt to accept it, but she wouldn’t hug him or touch him anywhere apart from his penis and that was only when she really needed to.   
When it came to Alex it was fine, because their relationship was secret, there couldn’t be any public shows of affection.   
By that had all stopped when she met Serena, when they first met Bernie thought Serena was over familiar and too flirtatious with everyone. When Serena touched her arm to welcome her to AAU when she covered a shift, Bernie had almost jumped out of her skin. It was only once they started to properly work together that she relaxed more around Serena and over time the gentle touches, the occasion supportive pats on the back became an essential requirement of a shift.  
Yes Bernie had slowly learnt to love the physical attention and to her surprise she really needed it. No one else on the ward would dare touch Bernie, the portrayal of the scary Major prevented anyone from getting too close. But Serena, well she had gotten under Bernie’s skin, as soon as they became lovers, it was like the physical affection button was switched and to the maximum setting, she wanted Serena to look at her, to see every part of her, to touch everywhere inside and out. She needed Serena’s touch always. 

“I can’t believe you love my wobbly bits” Serena said as she saw Bernie’s eyes light up with lust as she looked at her body.

“My darling I can assure you that there is nothing wobbly about your body, you are so voluptuous and so very sexy” Bernie smiled as she lent in for a deeper more passionate kiss. 

Before Serena knew it Bernie was on the move, laying right on top of Serena, allowing her to hold all of her weight. Bernie took off her robe, the heat from the fire causing her to flush. Serena laid under her, her robe entirely open, she moaned as she felt the weight of her lover on top of her, both panting at the feel of their breasts touching and their lips locking. Little groans of pleasure that echoed in each other’s throats only adding to the exoticness of the situation.  
Bernie lifted herself a little so she supported her weight on her hands, she also moved her legs so one of hers was pressed between Serena’s, pressing hard against her pussy. Serena mirrored the leg movement and one of hers was arched a little so it fitted perfectly against Bernie’s pussy. 

Without words they both knew what they were doing and how they were going to do it, even though they hadn’t made love like this before, it felt so natural to experiment and to develop their love making skills. Both of them moaned as they felt each other’s wetness on their thighs.  
Bernie started to move her hips in a slow and steady rhythm, sliding up and down on Serena’s thigh ensuring that her leg stayed in place for Serena to rub against it. Bernie’s breasts aligned with Serena’s perfectly, their nipples became harder with every touch, with every stroke causing a sweet friction. 

As they became more aroused their clits started to swell, this enhance the sensation allowing their labia to fall open slightly forcing their clits to have direct contact with bare skin, the wetness they were producing making it a soft and gentle tease.  
It was this type of situation that made them both remember how great sex with a woman was, not that Serena had any other female lovers to compare it too and well neither did Bernie really, as sex with Alex had really always been quick fumbles down the front of trousers. No never like this, never completely bare skin on skin. It reminded them both how different sex was when a man wasn’t involved. How very intimate it was, how every erogenous zone was affected, how soft and romantic it was. It only made the situation more exciting, more enjoyable and a hell of a lot hotter. 

Feeling the increased arousal Bernie started to really grind her hips against Serena, who in turn thrusted her hips up. Intense moans were heard, their clits throbbing, their lips connecting as they became hot and sweaty. The lover’s bodies were slipping and sliding together, Serena anchored herself to Bernie by squeezing her bum, digging her nails in hard helping to control the rhythm. 

“Faster?” Bernie panted. Both were aware that, that was the first word either of them had heard since they started this love making session. 

Serena nodded eagerly she was starting to lose control, “I’m close, so close” She cried

“Yes me too……can we cum together?” Bernie whimpered.

Serena nodded “Yes Now?”

Bernie nodded “Yes right now” 

Both instantly increased the grinding motion rapidly, loud and pleasuring moans filled the room, both women pushed vigorously in to their climaxing state. Both coming hard, their cum drenching the others leg, foreheads leaning against each other, hot sweat dripping off them. 

“God that was astounding Bernie, so incredible” Serena kissed Bernie hard.

“WOW that was something else, I have never….. I didn’t know it was even possible to climax like that…..it was….It was stunning I am rather dumbfounded.” Bernie was close to tears. 

Bernie moved off of Serena and put her robe back on, they laid next to each other Bernie spooning Serena, kissing her neck, whispering words of love into her ear. 

“This has been the best Valentine’s day I have ever had, thank you my darling” Serena said as she snuggled back into Bernie.

“Well this was my first Valentine’s Day and it has been amazing, so thank you for showing me how wonder love is” Bernie confessed.

“Your first?” Serena questioned her.

“Yeah never had a card or gift on Valentine’s Day before, Marcus didn’t believe in it and well there aren’t many corner shops in war zones to buy cards and flowers so never had anything from Alex either. You are my first.” Bernie kissed Serena again. 

“Well I am pleased we made it special, I glad we made beautiful memories. I love you Berenice Wolfe”

“And I love you and all the ‘first’s’ we are experiencing together” Bernie smiled.

Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep on the floor in a heap entwined in each other.


	66. Chapter 66 Working up a sweat

Chapter 66

Working up a sweat

Bernie was aware that they were not alone, she could hear giggles, but was still in a sleepy slumber. 

“Mum……Mum……..Mum wake up” Cameron’s voice was mixed with laughter.

She opened her eyes to see Cameron and Jason both standing over her and Serena, she jumped a little and softy tapped Serena. 

“Serena….Serena darling” She whispered.

“Oh Bernie haven’t we had enough sex for one day? We fucked on the bedroom floor, in the bed and then on the lounge floor…. Is that not enough for your wild appetite? I just want to sleep now you have completely worn me out” Serena groaned.

Bernie went red instantly, Jason found it funny and Cameron was rather impressed that the 50 plus year olds were having a better sex life than him.

“No Serena we need to wake up and go to bed” Bernie announced.

“That’s a contradiction, Berenice why don’t we just snuggle here, come on put your hands under my robe” She went to open her robe, as Bernie thankfully grabbed her tight. 

“Serena, Jason and Cam are home and we are still on the longue floor” 

“Christ” Serena was suddenly very much awake.

“How much of that did you hear?” She asked the boys as she sat up, very embarrassed.

“All of it, even the rude bits” Jason clearly declared.

“I think its bedtime don’t you?” She said leaning on Bernie to get up and then in turn helping Bernie to her feet. Their bones clicked and cracked in the process.

“You really should keep your personal relations to the confinement of your bedroom, it’s not very nice for myself and Cameron to know that you have been in the family spaces of the house. Also keep it to your bed only, you are both too old to be doing it on the floor.” Jason gave them a good telling off. Cameron laughed until he cried and gave Jason a high five.

“Nice one Jas, spot on” He congratulated him. 

They both laughed as Serena and Bernie did the walk of shame up the stairs to their room. 

**********************************************************************

Serena laid awake listening to Cameron and Jason getting ready for work, Bernie was in a state of light sleep. As soon as the front door shut, Serena snuggled in very tightly against Bernie, she started to kiss her neck, moaning softy in her ear. 

Bernie started to stir, “Good morning Ms Campbell, how are you today?” 

“Horny” was the blunt answer she received.

“What after all that sex last night?” Bernie raise her eye brows even though her eyes were still shut.

“I want to try the Rocking Rockette” Serena stated.

“Been reading the Sex Wish List Book have we?” Bernie giggled.

“Yes I have and I want to try it now” Serena moved quickly and pushed the bed covers off them. 

“OK….OK…god your keen, tell me again what is the Rocking Rockette?” Bernie was still half asleep.

“The book says that your legs must be high straight in the air as I give you oral sex, the position of the legs restricts the openness of your vagina so my tongue needs to fit snug in your folds” Serena spoke like she was giving instruction to a F1 in surgery. 

“OK, let me go for a wee first and freshen up please and then I am all yours” Bernie smirked.

“You make it sound like a hardship Berenice” Serena shouted after her.

When Bernie returned minutes later, to be greeted with Serena knelt on the bed, the double headed dildo next to her with the nipples clips.

“I thought you said it was oral sex” Bernie checked as she walked towards the bed. 

“It is, that’s what I am going to do to you, the dildo is for both of us when I fuck you and you fuck me and…..well I wanted to try the nipple clips.” Serena smiled seductively.

“You are relentless Ms Campbell, the more you have the more you want” 

“You said it….But to be completely honest with you it’s all your fault, if you weren’t so god damn hot and sexy and if you weren’t a fabulous lover I wouldn’t be like this… would I?” Serena bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

They kissed for a few moments but neither of them necessarily wanted it to be romantic, there was a time and place for all different types of sex, and this was the time and place for experimental sex. They both loved that they had a very varied sex life, there is always this misleading thought that sex should always be romantic if you are in love….or boring and the same if you are too old….rubbish they liked all types as and when they wanted it.

Bernie followed Serena’s instructions to lay on the bed, “Do you think you can keep your legs up straight?” Serena asked very matter of fact.

“Well darling I will try my best but I suppose it all depends on how quickly you make me cum doesn’t it?” Bernie replied just as matter of fact as Serena was.

“OK, good point….right let’s get started” she said “Come on Berenice legs up” She smiled making it fun. 

Well it lasted all of five minutes………… Serena couldn’t get proper access, Bernie couldn’t feel anything that was particularly pleasurable and she got cramp. They ended up in a heap laughing at how ridiculous they must look. But Serena was not going to be beaten, “Right let’s try a different one then”

“No let’s get up and do our gym session I am sure getting hot and sweaty might get us in the mood.” Bernie smiled.

Serena very reluctantly agreed, dressing in leggings and a vest top, she did not own a sports bra so put on her most supportive one. Bernie naturally looked stunning in her tight lycra, her hair in a ponytail and trainers on. 

Bernie gave Serena a quick lesson on the different machine functions, and she started walking, a slow steady walk, Bernie encouraging her to pick up the pace a little, so she moved it up to a brisk walk.  
Bernie was warmed up and on the cross trainer, just doing her thing with great ease not even breaking a sweat whereas Serena was slowly dying.

“You know you look sexy right” Bernie panted.

“I doubt that very much” Serena replied.

“You do, your tits are swinging to the music, I am rather memorised by them and your arse is out of this world” Bernie smiled.

“Whatever” Serena snapped

“Yours not having fun are you?” Bernie asked

“No, I don’t like exercise, I never have and I feel that I do more than enough running around at work.” Serena couldn’t hide her disapproval.

“Why are you doing it then?” Bernie asked

“Because you asked me too, and I will do whatever you ask of me” Serena explained.

“Serena, stop then, I would rather you do it because you want to.” 

After forty minutes Serena had had enough, she stopped the machine and slumped onto the wicker furniture she had in the conservatory. 

“You really should warm down or you will ache like mad, why don’t you lay on the press bench and I will help you?” Bernie instructed.

Serena huffed but did as she was told, she was very hot and sweaty, and was sticking to the cover on the bench press. Bernie took one of her legs and held it as she instructed her to bend and push against her. She repeated with the other leg, then moved to her arms and did some similar.

“How are you feeling?” Bernie asked.

“Bloody hot, exercise and menopause do not mix, and exhausted, how can you really say you enjoy this?” Serena was still breathless. 

“It’s the soldier in me, I am afraid, when your life is completely consumed in being fit and ready to fight it just becomes a way of life.” Bernie explained.

“I am very grateful for your stamina, at work and in the bedroom” Serena laughed.

“Are you still horny Serena?” Bernie asked as she leant over Serena’s body. 

But Serena didn’t get a chance to answer, before she knew it Bernie had instructed her to sit up, removing her vest and bra. Serena looked wide eyed at Bernie, how on earth could she fine her sexy looking the way she did at that moment, she thought to herself.   
But Bernie did, Bernie found everything about Serena sexy, in surgery with the face mask on, in the office working on the computer, the way she flowed through the ward, smiling and talking her patients and staff, how she looked when she slept, and especially now all hot and sweaty.

Serena laid back against the bench, Bernie removed her trainers, socks, leggings and knickers leaving her naked and exposed, she looked up at the glass conservatory roof wondering if any of her neighbours could see them, she didn’t really care and in fact it made it all that bit more exciting.

Bernie kneed at the end of the bench and put her hands Serena’s knees pulling her legs apart, opening her, like a present and Bernie could see exactly what her gift was. 

“I want to kiss you Serena” Bernie whimpered at the sight of her lover.

“I would very much like a kiss from my Big Macho Army Medic” Serena moaned already so turned on.

So Bernie did exactly that, she leant forward and passionately kissed Serena on the lips. Serena gasped at the touch. 

“Oh Bernie….” 

Bernie finished her kiss and licked her lips. 

“God you taste good baby” Bernie informed her.

“I wasn’t expecting you to kiss those lips” Serena groaned.

“Well my darling they are beautiful lips” Bernie smiled as she returned to kissing her lovers labia. She dipped her tongue in as she kissed, Serena had never had her labia kissed like things, Bernie often sucked, licked and pecked her labia, but she was snogging it now and it was fabulous. Serena could hear Bernie kissing her, she was drinking in the wetness that Serena had produced. 

Serena’s body shook at every touch, Bernie lifted her hands up to Serena’s breasts, keeping her mouth hard against her labia. She grazed her nails over Serena’s swollen nipples, Serena tried to shift to meet Bernie’s touch but she was overpowered by the restrains of being laid on a rather narrow bench.  
Bernie pinched her nipples quiet hard and Serena groaned out loud, her muscles tightening in her thighs, she marvelled at the extraordinary arousal she was feeling.   
Bernie took her time, she enjoyed building Serena up to climaxing and then working her down again, she was a complete and utter tease and Serena was her play toy. 

“Are you ok my darling?” Bernie asked as Serena gave out a desperate moan.

“Hypersensitive agonising torture…… That’s what this is Berenice” Serena announced.

Serena had always loved the feel Bernie’s tongue on her body, she knew just how to use it, sometimes strong and quick, sometimes soft and slow…..either way she was always fully committed to whatever moment she made. 

“Oh Bernie your lips on my clit feels so good……so, so good.” Serena started to pant, her climax building again. 

Bernie removed one of her hands from Serena’s breasts and dipped two of her fingers into Serena’s succulent wetness.

“Are you going to cum for me Serena? Do you want to cum for me Serena?”

 

“Yes, I do…..I really do Bernie” 

Serena had almost forgot to breathe, the sensation of Bernie fucking her and licking her was nearly too much, her limbs started to shake.

“I am going to cum” Serena sighed.

“That’s good but not yet not until I tell you that you can” Bernie told her.

Gasping for air Serena was so close, just a few more flicks of that tongue and she would be there.

“Sit up Serena, sit up and watch me lick you out” Bernie instructed her.

Bernie removed her fingers as Serena sat up leaning back on her arms looking down on Bernie.

“Are you ready to cum now baby?” Bernie asked looking up through her fridge into Serena’s beautiful eyes.

Serena nodded, panting heavily allowing her lover to take her fully. Bernie used her hands to open Serena, she licked the entire length of her pussy, big hard licks, from the very bottom all the way up, again and again and again. Serena’s legs were trembling, her wetness smeared all over Bernie’s face, the look of enjoyment Bernie had was breath taking and was edging Serena on. Every lick Bernie made, caused a groan, she was savoring the very best taste she ever had, the taste of Serena, her lover, her girl. 

“Does the sight of me doing that turn you on Serena?” Bernie asked as she pressed her thumb on her clit, rubbing it hard as she thrusted her tongue inside her. 

Serena cried out…”Yes Bernie……….Oh yes my darling…… YES!!”

With that Serena’s orgasm hit, hard and deep, she watched every single moment Bernie made, which made her cum longer than she ever had.

“Oh Christ” She cried as the second orgasm hit, grabbing Bernie head, taking a fistful of blonde hair, pushing her further into her pussy.

And again “Bernie” was the last word Serena could manage as the third wave of pleasure took over her body.

Bernie slowed down her rhythm, removing her tongue and finger, she returned to making small licks up her pussy working Serena down. 

Bernie knelt up to the welcoming arms of Serena who pulled her in for a tight cuddle, laying her head on Serena’s breasts. 

Both breathless, both in love.


	67. Chapter 67 Recommission

Chapter 67

Recommissioned

Serena had showered, dried her hair and body and got dressed, make up on and set to making breakfast, well a brunch really the gym session and the extra little workout courtesy of Bernie had made time fly rather quickly. Bernie was still working out when Serena reappeared down stairs, she was now on her sixth mile on the running machine. Bloody show off Serena thought. 

“Brunch is ready, I have made pancakes” Serena called.

Bernie started to slow the machine down, so she could complete her warm down. Eventually she joined Serena in the kitchen. 

“You look nice darling” She said kissing Serena on the head. Serena was in dark blue bootleg cut jeans, a crisp white shirt and a pale blue jumper. 

“Thank you, you’re all hot and sweaty” Serena repaid the compliment.

They ate brunch, chatting about how they were going to spend their day. They decided that a wander into town would be nice.

“Yes it would be nice to celebrate with a little drink in that nice bar” Serena said.

“Celebrate? What are we celebrating? Becoming grandmas? Bernie laughed.

“No not that, we can’t get excited until we know what Cam and Ellie want to do for certain….. No we need to celebrate that I am taking a back seat as acting CEO, I spoke with Ric the other day and explained that we are Co leaders for a reason. He agreed that I should be based on AAU and step up to CEO role as and when I am needed.” Serena’s eyes came alive and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh darling that is fabulous news and yes very much a good reason to celebrate, god I have missed you so much at work.” Bernie announced. “Right let me get ready and we will be on our way” She added as she went to shower, Serena set to cleaning up. Bernie had only been gone a few minutes when the doorbell went. 

Serena went to the door and was greeted by two men in uniform……….Army uniform, both with medals decorating their chests. 

“Hello Ma’am, I am Brigadier Thomas Evans and this is Colonel Graham Scott.”

“Ma’am” the Colonel said as they both clicked their heels together and saluted.

“We are hoping to speak with Major Berenice Wolfe, is she available please?” the Brigadier asked. 

"Yes, hello… err she has just been for a run, she is in the shower at the moment please…. Err please come in.” She said, welcoming them in.

“I will just go and call her” Serena said running up the stairs, she entered the en suit and Bernie was in the shower. 

“Come to join me?” Bernie asked spotting Serena in the bathroom.

“No darling, listen there is a Brigadier and a Colonel down stairs wanting to speak with you.” Serena explained.

“Very funny” Bernie sniggered.

“Darling I am serious they are down stairs in full uniform, a Scott and Evans I think they said.”

“Graham Scott and Thomas Evans?” She asked

“Yes that’s them” Serena confirmed.

“Shit ok, give me a few minutes, will you make tea please?” She panicked.

Serena returned down stairs to find the two men almost standing to attention.

“She won’t be a few minutes, please take a seat, can I make you a drink?” She asked.

“The Colonel waited for the Brigadier to speak, he was the higher ranking soldier so took his lead from him. 

“Yes please Ma’am, a white coffee please no sugar” The Brigadier spoke with an air of authority.

“Serena please” She insisted.

“Yes Ma’am, sorry Serena” He replied. 

“And can I get you a drink too?” She asked the other man.

“Thank you Ma’am….sorry Serena, same as Brigadier Evans please.” He said.

“Now please sit down” She told them.

Serena hurried off and made the coffee, quickly returning with it. As she entered the room both men stood, she was rather taken aback and remembered Bernie would do that a lot when they first met, must be an army thing she thought.

“Thankyou” Both men said in unison as they waited for Serena to sit before they returned to their seats. 

“So have you both known Bernie long? Did either of you fight with Bernie in Afghanistan?” She asked.

The Brigadier spoke first, "I first met Major Wolfe when she was in training all those years ago, I was only a Major then myself and she was my best student, she excelled in everything she did. And yes we have both fought with her in Iraq and Afghanistan, she is a bloody good soldier and a fabulous surgeon” He concluded.

“Well yes I completely agree with you there, we work together at Holby Hospital I am the Clinical Lead on the Acute Assessment Unit and Bernie is the Clinical Lead of the Trauma Unit, she is outstanding. We share the same space on the wing and co lead the staff etc. 

“And you live together too?” The Brigadier asked.

Serena suddenly didn’t know what to say, she knew homosexuality was frown upon in the National Services but luckily she didn’t need to answer as Bernie appeared.   
Bernie had dressed rather formal, proper blacked tailored trousers and a white blouse, black boots. Her hair was in a very neat French pleat and she had make up on, perfectly done. Serena had never seen her look so smart. 

“Brigadier Evans Sir” Bernie addressed the man with a very formal voice, it was clearly her Army voice. She salute as she stood to attention. Serena had heard her use it when they were mucking about but this was different it was official. She also clicked her heals together and saluted. The Brigadier responded in the same manner, with a salute. She then turned to the other man. “Colonel Scott Sir” again clicking heals and saluting.

“How great to see you Major how on earth are you” The Brigadier broke the official atmosphere, and held out his hand to shake Bernie’s, as did the Colonel.

“Please sit down” Bernie invited them to. 

“So what do I own the pleasure?” She asked.

“Well we wanted to have a catch up, we aren’t long back from tour. You have been very much missed by the regiment Major.” The Brigadier explained.

“I have missed all of them too Sir, very much so. They whole Army lifestyle in fact.” Bernie announced, much to the surprise of Serena.

“How are you now after the IED accident?” The Colonel asked. “It was touch and go for a while you know that?” He added.

“So I am told, I was thankfully unconscious for most of that, thanks to the Poppy field crash site and the drugs. I was told that the old heart did stop with on the operation table.   
Thankfully I was only four weeks away from the end of my contract and I didn’t need to be medically discharged, that would have been a great disappointment to me. But yes I am doing well, I very much resemble Frankenstein from the scars of surgery and my back and hips play me up from time to time but I have kept on with the running and training and I am doing good, thank you for asking Sir” Bernie explained. 

“Good, and we hear from Serena here that you are leading a very successful Trauma Unit” The Colonel said.

“Yes Sir, you can take the Soldier out of the war zone but not out of the Trauma” Bernie laughed.

“Well we have come to discuss something with you Major Wolfe, can we talk in private please?” The Brigadier asked.

“Err….Yes Sir of course. Erm Serena do you mind leaving us to it for a while please?” Bernie felt anxious about asking her to leave her own living room.

“Oh….Yes of course” She said as she stood. Both of the men AND Bernie stood as Serena moved and left the room.

“Right Major, I will say it as it is, we have heard how well your Trauma unit is running and how well you have recovered and we would like to recommission and reinstate you Major and offer you the full ten years commission like we did before the IED incident.” The Brigadier explained. We would need you on base for six months of the year and on tour for the other six months. Your regiment have just been deployed in the fight against ISIS.” He added. 

“WOW I wasn’t expecting that, I am rather gobsmacked to say the least” Bernie was stunned.

“We will need to know in the next four weeks and as you know due to Army authority we can overrule any notice you need to give your employee. We would also like you to come down to the base the week after next for two weeks to run a training operation on Anti-Terrorism for new recruits and some of the old faces who would benefit from working with you again. Can you come to base tomorrow, full uniform for a more formal chat?” The Colonel detailed the request further. 

“Yes Sir of course, this is quite a lot to take in, I thought my Army career was over, I was just starting to get used to being a retired Major. I have a lot of thinking to do, but I am very honoured to be asked, very honoured indeed.” Bernie sighed, her brain is suddenly through into turmoil. 

They chatted for a while more before leaving, giving the official formal farewell salute. Bernie sat in the lounge, head in her hands, completely torn as to what to do. She loved Serena so much but she loved the Army too. 

Serena appeared in the door way “Have they gone?” She asked quietly.

“Yes they have.” Bernie replied holding out her hand for Serena, when she took it she pulled her in to sit on her lap and have a cuddle.

“I must say Mayor Wolfe, that was all rather official wasn’t it? Three sexy soldiers in my living room, the only thing that would have made that better was if you were in full dress uniform too. And the way you spoke and saluted, my heart skipped a beat. I can’t believe I have never seen you in your uniform” Serena kissed her. 

“Well you are getting your wish Serena.” Bernie said.

“What?” Serena asked confused.

“That’s why they were here, they would like me to go to base tomorrow, to discuss the possibility of running some training for the new recruits. In full uniform made I add.” Bernie explained.

“Is that all they wanted? There was me worried they were asking you to return to the Army” Serena sighed. Bernie didn’t mention the recommission offer, she needed to think it over before telling Serena.

“Well I need to get my uniform out of storage, so you mind if we do that today?” Bernie asked.

“Yes lets” Serena was excited about seeing her woman in her uniform.

Serena kissed Bernie passionately “I can’t wait to see my Major Berenice Wolfe in her full dress uniform. She smiled. 

Bernie smiled back but that smile was hiding the guilt she was feeling for not telling Serena the truth.


	68. Chapter 68 My Other Life

Chapter 68

My other life

Bernie drove herself and Serena to the Army base forty miles from their home, Serena marvelled at the grandeur of the site, armed guards on gates (Who knew who Bernie was without her stating her name and rank) army trucks and tanks, lines of soldiers marching and others soldiers training. 

“WOW look at those houses, they are amazing.” Serena said pointing out the rows of homes.

“Here let me take you to where we lived” Bernie said as she drove the car round a roundabout.

“Look there, for twenty three years that was my home” Bernie pointed to a lovely double fronted house, with a little front garden and a red door. 

“It’s lovely Bernie, I can see why Marcus and the kids were very sad to leave it.” 

“Yes, indeed” Bernie was sad but covered the emotion in her voice. Bernie continued driving until they pulled up at a large building, they parked up and both got out of the car. As they walked towards the large building Bernie was stopped three times by Soldier’s who had recognised who she was. They greeted her with a saluting addressing her with ‘Major Wolfe Ma’am”. Bernie greeted them back with a salute.

“It’s a different world here, isn’t it?” Serena pointed out. 

Bernie smiled, “yes my other life”…..she knew that the longer she hid the proposal of the ten year commission the harder it was going to be to tell Serena.

Serena was aware that there was a tension in Bernie, but put it down to where they were and the great British reserve she had to display while there. As they entered the building they were greeted by a rather young looking soldier. 

“Name” He ordered.

“What is your name please……. That is how you should speak soldier” Bernie said.

The soldier looked Bernie up and down and smirked.

“Yeah as I said….name” He repeated

“Solider manners are the base line of all training, when you address a fellow soldier it should be done properly” Bernie pointed out.

“Look love what is your name and what is your locker number” The soldier replied.

“Stokes” A loud voice bellowed.

“Captain Andrews Sir” The young soldier stood and saluted.

“Do you know who you are speaking with Stokes?” he asked.

“No Sir, a retired soldier I amuse Sir” He yelled.

“This Stokes is Major Berenice Wolfe.” The Captain explained before turning to Bernie saluting and clicking his heels, “Major Wolfe Ma’am, pleasure to see you again Ma’am”

“I am so sorry Major Wolfe Ma’am, please forgive me for my rudeness” The young soldier saluted. 

“Captain Andrews” Bernie saluted back and greeted the Captain, completely ignoring the soldier in her greeting. She instead ordered the soldier.

“Stokes, drop and give me twenty, that’s an order” She barked. Serena was taken aback at Bernie’s manner, she didn’t recognise the woman in front of her. 

“Ma’am yes Ma’am” The soldier said as he dropped to Bernie’s feet and competed twenty press ups. 

As that was happening Bernie held out her hand to shake the Captain’s hand. “How are you Dave?” she asked greeting her old friend. 

“Very well, thank you and you?” He asked, Bernie nodded.

“How can we help you Ma’am?” He asked.

“I have come to collect my uniforms and official wear please Dave.” Bernie said.

The young soldier had finished his punishment. “Stokes you heard the Major chop, chop, get to it” He shouted. 

“Sir, yes Sir” the young soldier said as he rushed off. 

A few moments after the young soldier appeared with two suit bags and a large box. He placed it on the desk. Bernie opened the bags, one held her full dress uniform, it was black, the trousers had a red stripe down the length of the outer leg. The jacket was black with gold buttons, a red collar, a red sash and red cuffs. There was a black leather belt with a gold buckle that had her regiment’s coat of arms on it. The hat was black, flat topped with a red trim the rim of the hat was shiny black again there was a regimental badge on the front of it. There was an insignia on the arm of the jacket of a crown, and another of five stripes this symbolised that the soldier wearing it was at the rank of a major.   
The other bag had her combat uniform in it, this was the typical desert brown camouflage trousers and jacket, a hard helmet, and a sandy brown t-shirt. The jacket again had an insignia of the crown and the five stipes. 

The large box contained two pairs of boots, both very clean, one pair were her combat boots the other a very highly shined pair of dress boots. There was also a cane with a gold knob on the top, only Majors and above ranking officers have these and a hand gun.

“Oh my you have a gun” Serena eventually vocalised something after watching in amazement at all the other objects.

“Yes this is my gun, don’t worry it has been decommissioned, it no longer fires live rounds. It is really just for show when in full dress.” Bernie explained.

“But it was the gun you used when you fought in the war?” Serena mumbled.

“Yes Serena this was one of the many guns I used to fight.” Bernie was very matter of fact.

“Killed a few enemies of the state with that Major” The Captain laughed, Bernie gave a fake chuckle knowing that death and war wasn’t funny, Serena looked on in horror.

The remaining objects in the box were Bernie’s medals.

“Why are they in there and not at home with you?” Serena asked.

“All of my Army belongings were brought here after my accident, Marcus never collected it and I felt it was in the safest place here.” She explained.

“Are all of these yours?” Serena asked taking the Medal Panel where nine medals hanged. 

“Major Wolfe Ma’am is one of the most decorated soldiers we have in our regiments.” The Captain explained to Serena.

“Really…. I never knew that” Serena said.

“Yes well Ma’am, Major Wolfe would never boast her achievements. He replied to Serena as Bernie flushed pink ever so slightly.

“What are they for?” Serena asked.

“Nothing really, they are just fancy things to go on our uniforms” Bernie brushed off the attention on her.

“Let me Ma’am” The captain said to Bernie as he explained the medals to Serena.

“Well this one Ma’am is called the Operational Service Medal Afghanistan, everyone who served out there gets one of these.

That there is the Iraq Medal, like the one before this is given to soldiers who served in Iraq.

This one is a special one Ma’am it was one of the last Campaign Service Medal given for serving as Peace-makers in Northern Ireland. Shortly after this was awarded the medal was   
decommissioned. 

This one is the Long Service and Good Conduct Medal, the Major got this for servicing when she reached fifteen years of active service. 

This one is called The General Service Medal. It was awarded to the Major for serving as her rank for ten years.

That one Ma’am is the highly decorated medal called the Victoria Cross. This was awarded as the Major showed gallantry in the presence of the enemy. 

This medal is called the Distinguished Service Order. This is a rare medal Ma’am and is given for distinguished leadership during active operations against the enemy.

This one is even rarer Ma’am. It is the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross and is awarded as recognitions of acts of gallantry during active operations against the enemy.

Finally this one is called the Military Cross and the Major was awarded this for recognition of exemplary gallantry during active service against enemy on land.”

“Yes that one I got because I was blown up in the IED” Bernie laughed.

“Bernie I had no idea that you had so many medals and for such amazing reasons” Serena was very proud. 

“Is there anything you didn’t get awarded?” Serena asked.

“Yes the George Cross, I would have liked that but that is only given to those who shows acts of bravery that are above and beyond other military honours.” Bernie explained. 

They chatted for a little longer before signing the release paperwork and packing her belongings in the boot of her car. They drive home in silence, Serena wanting to ask more questions about her medals, but knew Bernie wasn’t fussed about talking about them.

Eventually Serena spoke… “I am very proud of you and your medals, they are quite an achievement, and you must be very honoured to have them.”

“I am, but it is a constant reminder that I have been rewarded for situations where friends and colleagues died. I wear them with pride for my fallen comrades, not for me.” She replied.

“I understand, maybe we could have them framed?” Serena said falling silent again. 

When they got home Serena immediately asked for a fashion show, Bernie was not entirely willing, but she did need to try the uniform on to make sure it was ok for tomorrow.   
Bernie disappeared and thirty minutes later she was stood in the door way of the lounge. 

Serena stood open mouthed, astounded at the difference in Bernie, she didn’t recognise her, the uniform was well fitted, the boots very shiny the belt and sash just right, the gun in its holdall on her belt, the cane under her arm and her medals pinned to her chest. Her hair was firmly held in place, not a lose strand anywhere and her hat fitted low on her head covering her eyes. Bernie marched formally towards Serena, stopping feet away hitting her feet to the floor, standing to attention and saluting and shouted in her best Major voice…

“Major Berenice Wolfe, reporting for duty Ma’am.” 

“Stand easy soldier” Serena said with a smile.

Bernie moved her feet and body into a different position. 

“Oh it actually means something when you say it, I thought it was just a throw away comment.” She laughed.

Serena walked around Bernie slowing taking in the view, the trousers fitted tightly around her bum making it look divine, the stripes on the trousers made her legs look even longer than they were. The jacket was pulled into her waist by the belt, her breast very perky and held in place perfectly. She looked strong and powerful, she was a little scary too.   
Serena spotted the gun.

“Did you really kill people with that gun?” She nervously asked.

“Serena you know what my role was in the war, I was there to serve and protect, I have told you that I was responsible for the death of enemy soldiers.” Bernie said softy dropping the Big Macho Army act.

“I know and I understand that, but seeing the weapon what caused death is scary” Serena confessed.

“I understand that Serena, but I am the weapon that caused death…..just me, this was just one of the tools I used to do it, like the tanks, the machine guns and the bombs. I was responsible for the deaths of many people….BUT….. I saved lives too.” Bernie held out her hand to Serena. “You need to look at the gun not as a tool that killed people BUT as a tool that protected me and saved my life” She added.

“Can….Can I err touch it please?” She asked pointing to the gun.

“Of course” Bernie said as she removed it from its holdall as expertly as she handled a scalpel. That scared Serena too. Serena took it from Bernie, gasping at the weight of it,

“Is it safe?”

“Yes….of course, as I said it was decommissioned when I left service. It only fires blanks now, which could cause damage if you wanted them too. You are issued with your own gun when you graduate to the rank of Captain, that gun stays with you until you leave service, it doesn’t get past on or reused, it’s a symbol of freedom, service, honour and it is decommissioned so you have it for dress parades.”

“So only Captains and above ranking officers have one?” Serena asked.

“Yes that’s right…………Would you like to fire it?” Bernie asked.

“What…… err……….I’m not sure…. Can I, I mean am I allowed to?” She replied. 

“Well in private yes, as long as you don’t tell anyone” Bernie explained.

“Do you have the bullets for it?” She asked.

“Yes a soldier always carries bullets, we fire our guns at certain parades you see.” She explained as she reached into her pouch on her belt and produced two bullets. 

“Come on then” She said smiling at Serena, walking towards the garden.

Serena watched Bernie load the gun, she flipped the safety switch and aimed at a tree at the bottom of the large garden, a fair distance away.

“Right so what you do is hold the gun like this, support it with your other hand, look down this part, that helps you see what you are aiming at and when you’re ready pull the trigger.” Bernie said and suddenly a massively loud bang rung out. Serena jumped and squealed a little. 

“Here have a go, remember what I said” Bernie handed Serena the gun. She started shaky immediately she was excited and nervous, she followed Bernie’s instructions as Bernie stood behind her guiding her hands. Serena was trembling and breathing heavily, she pulled the trigger and the bullet rapidly fired causing her to nearly fall back from the power of it. 

“WOW” Escaped her mouth “That was powerful and terrifying and exciting all at once” She added. They walked to the bottom of the garden and Bernie pointed out the two bullet marks on the tree.

“Oh my god, look at that, that one has taken a chuck out of the tree.” Serena pointed out. Bernie put the gun away carefully.

“I will go and get changed” She said feeling the silence between them grow. 

She stepped away from Serena and made her way up the stairs, she knew she had to talk to Serena soon but how the hell was she going to tell her that she would be leaving her again.


	69. Chapter 69 Love and Heart Break

Chapter 69

Love and heart break

Bernie entered the bedroom and took off her hat and boots and placed the gun and bullets in the box packing away safely and removed her medals, Serena was in the door way watching.

“You ok?” Bernie asked worried.

“I am confused Bernie, you scare the hell out of me, seeing you like that, how your personality changes, seeing how you speak to people, that poor soldier at the base today, the way you treated him, that’s not my Bernie….but at the same time I want you so much, my brave and talented soldier.” Serena nearly cried.

“I understand darling, but you need to understand Serena, that is the world of the Army, of all armed forces. There are ranks for a reason and me talking to that soldier like that is not dissimilar from how you would address a nurse or F1.” Bernie explained.

Bernie took off her belt and sash. “Wait” Serena said. She moved so she stood facing Bernie. She lifted her hands and brushed Bernie’s shoulders and chest smoothing the material of her jacket. 

“Stand to attention soldier” Serena barked her orders.

Bernie stood to attention as she saluted. Serena smiled as she walked around Bernie again, this time snaking her hands over Bernie’s body. She enjoyed the feel of the uniform under her fingers, shaping Bernie’s curves and muscles. 

“Stay there soldier don’t you move” Serena said jumping as Bernie yelled. “Ma’am, yes Ma’am”

Serena disappeared into the en suite, she was gone a few minutes and when she returned she was dressed in a new silk nightie, red, with thin straps audacity her figure.

“Well done soldier nice to see you can stand still.” She poked fun at Bernie.

“Well Ma’am we have to stand still for hours at a time when on parade” Bernie explained. 

“Mmm, you have stamina I can see that” Serena stood in front of Bernie again.

“Do you like what you see?” She asked and Bernie instantly replied “As much as you like what you see” With that Serena fell into Bernie’s strong arms and they kissed passionately as Serena allowed her hands to roam freely over the uniform. Bernie held Serena tight, feeling the silk nightie fall against Serena’s arse. 

“I would love for you to fuck me with this uniform on Bernie” Serena whispered. 

“I would love too, but I have to wear it tomorrow” She reminded Serena, who looked like a child who had lost her sweets. “But you can undress me if you would like” She added.

Serena didn’t need asking twice, without warning she unbuttoned the Jacket slowly, the uniform material was so rich and thick that when undone the jacket did not naturally fall open, Serena had to firmly remove it, again she marvelled at the weight of it. She handed it to Bernie and ordered her to hang it up. Serena then undid the trousers and followed the same pattern.

“The uniform is heavy, how do you cope in hot weather standing to attention in it?” She asked.

“Because you have to, discipline is the backbone of the armed forces after all. That is why training and running is so important.” She explained. Bernie was now stood in her underwear, her hair was still in perfect order, which caused Serena to ask yet another question. 

“How come you can have such control over your wild hair when in uniform but not each day at work?” she laughed.

“It’s a different world Serena, my life at the hospital as a civilian is a million miles away from my real life in the Army.”

Serena looked at her puzzled “You mean that the other way round surely, that your life in the army is miles away from your real life at the hospital?” 

“Yes of course that’s what I mean” Bernie panicked “Come here beautiful do you know how sexy you look?” She swept Serena into her arms hoping she had recovered herself. 

Serena responded to Bernie’s touch forgetting instantly the words Bernie just spoke. Bernie moved them to the bed, kissing and caressing each other. They knew Cameron and Jason would be back from work soon so they had limited time to be together.   
Bernie laid flat on her back as Serena straddled her, her silk nightie edged up, sitting at the top of her tights. Bernie run her hands over the hem of it making Serena shiver at the gentle brushes of skin on her hips. Serena started to rotate her hips she looked at Bernie who was lost in her beauty.

“Tell me what you want darling” Bernie whispered. “Actually even better why don’t you show me” She corrected herself.

Serena took Bernie’s hands and told her to lift her nightie higher so it sat around her lower waist followed by the instruction to grip her hips tightly as she could and guide her hips, her pressure and movement to grind on her pelvic bone. They did this for a while, as Serena’s slowly became more and more turned on.  
Bernie loosen her rip allowing a little space between them, just enough for Bernie to fit her right hand between Serena’s legs feeling how wet she was.

“Yes Bernie that’s good, please put your fingers inside me now” pleaded Serena.

Bernie watched as Serena began to ride the shaft of her fingers, her body dictated her pleasure, Bernie was drowning in the dark pools of her eyes as she moved faster on her lap. Bernie marvelled at the freedom see saw in Serena’s face, they were lost in the moment before Bernie felt a change in Serena’s movement.  
Serena started grinding harder on Bernie’s fingers never breaking eye contact, allowing herself to be on full display, her hips thrusting her breasts heaving and her pleasure building. Serena pushed Bernie hard against the bed as her breathing became heavier, releasing loud moans of pleasure.   
Serena made it look so effortless, riding her lover’s fingers, letting her hips dance over Bernie’s hips, permitting her head to drop back in enjoyment.  
Bernie took in every second of this magical time with Serena, watching her ride her fingers so expertly. She rode her fingers faster and faster, hands reached and moved to the headboard for leverage.

“That feels so good baby, I won’t take long, please hold me, please don’t stop.” Serena moaned loudly.

"Not a chance baby, I have you….. I promise, I can feel you closing around my fingers it feels so good you are so wet you are making me so wet too.” Bernie told her lover.  
Bernie didn’t need to say anymore as Serena collided into her orgasm. Crying out as she came hard, her body trembling against Bernie’s hand. When she came down from her climax she released her grip on the head board and laid down next to Bernie her head resting on Bernie’s chest.   
Still panting and twitching she asked Bernie to turn on her side facing away from her. Bernie did as she was asked and felt Serena move closer to her, spooning her tightly. 

“I have looked in the book again and this is called the Sultry Spoon.” She whispered into Bernie’s ear as she kissed it and run her tongue against the blonde’s neck. 

“All I need to do is reach my arm over you to so I can finger your clitoris” Serena announced as she moved her arm, she run her fingers through Bernie’s soft pubic hair, dipping into her hood brushing gently against her clit. Bernie immediately shook at the first contact and moaned as Serena picked up a steady rhythm.

It didn’t take long for Bernie to cum, but it wasn’t enough she needed more and wasn’t shy to voice that she needed more, that she needed to be fucked and needed to fuck Serena hard. They agreed that there was only one way they would achieve this and that was by using their old faithful friend the double ended dildo. 

“Oh Yes “ Bernie moaned loudly as she slid her end of the dildo into herself, it felt so good that she had to take a few moment sliding it in and out of her vagina, feeling the width and length of it fill her, she was quiet rough with her firm movement’s. Serena watched Bernie while she was doing this, wondering where her Bernie had gone, her Bernie wouldn’t have done that so openly.   
Bernie continued pumping the dildo violently into herself, she knew what was happening she was punishing herself for lying to Serena, just like Marcus would punish her for being away on tour.   
Once she had given herself a seeing too, she fixed the straps around her waist and hips and made Serena kneel on all fours.

“This one is called ‘Good Cop, Bad Cop’ baby. I am going to hand cuff your hands behind your back and I am going to fuck you” She had a rich lustful voice which excited Serena.

Serena fell very vulnerable when Bernie handcuffed her, she was off balanced and couldn’t support her upper body weight. Bernie knelt behind Serena and coarsely pushed Serena’s head down forcing her face to be buried into the pillow. She inserted the dildo into Serena’s pussy, no words of love, so words of desire, just hard, jagged thrusts.  
Serena was initially turned on, but as it went on the feeling of being used was overwhelming. Bernie had never been like this with her before, she wasn’t sure if it was role play or real, had the events of the day, having to go back to base, seeing her old family home, putting on her uniform and firing the gun caused this anger that Bernie was displaying.  
Bernie pulled on the handcuff chain causing Serena’s arms to stretch, hurting her and forcing her head deeper into the pillow.

“Ouch baby that hurt, please don’t be so rough” Serena whimpered. 

Bernie was in a trance with her own orgasm, once Bernie was finished she withdrew the dildo from Serena and then withdrew it from herself. She slumped onto the bed, breathing heavy. 

“Bernie, could you undo the hand cuffs please?” Serena asked in a shaky voice.

“Who said I was finished with you, I might decide to take you again, hard and fast just like you deserve” Bernie scolded her.

“Please undo the restrains, they are hurting me” Serena said.

“Oh really, well maybe I should make you beg” Bernie snapped.

“Bernie, I am not playing now, I don’t like this undo them now” Serena was scared and started to cry.

“OK” Bernie snapped. 

Once Serena was free she quickly moved off the bed, rubbing her wrists. Bernie reached out to touch her, but she run into the en suite sobbing and locking the door keeping Bernie out. 

“Please Serena, what did I do? Please darling I am sorry, please come out” Bernie spoke against the door but when Serena didn’t answer she punched the door in anger causing Serena to sob louder.

“Fuck this” Bernie shouted, putting on some clothes and slamming the bedroom door behind her as she left. Bernie met Cameron and Jason at the front door, a few words were shared in raised voices and all Serena heard was the front door smash shut too.

Several minutes past as she heard Cameron calming Jason and settling him in front of the TV, next thing she knew was Cameron gently knocking at the en suite door. 

“Serena, its Cameron, are you ok? What has happened? Are you hurt...Serena please, mum has gone, let me in please.”

Serena wrapped herself in her robe and opened the door and fell into Cameron’s arms. Cameron held her as she cried, waiting for Serena to speak.  
Eventually Serena relayed what had happened that day, the visit from the Brigadier and Colonel, the training course, their visit to the base and the uniform, gun and medal conversation. And even though she was embarrassed she explained what had happened when Bernie had sex with her and how she felt. She told him it wasn’t like anything they had done before and Bernie was not herself. She apologised to Cameron for having to share that but Cameron was fine, he was more worried about Serena than any image he had conjured up of his mother and Serena having sex. 

Cameron reassured Serena that this mood swing was nothing new and that this was the true Major Wolfe, the army made her this mean, violent figure of authority. He also informed her that it was guilt driven and that when Bernie got into this mood she would be vile and would run away.  
Serena was terrified that this was the end of them, it scared her how different Bernie had become. Cameron hugged Serena and explained that he would go looking for Bernie and would have a long talk to her. 

He left Serena crying on the bedroom floor.


	70. Chapter 70 telling the truth

Chapter 70

Telling the truth

Cameron knew where his mother would be, he made his way to the grave yard and upon arrival he spotted her knelt at the side of her grandmother’s grave. This was always the place Bernie retreated to when she needed space and guidance. Her grandmother had been such an inspiration to her and they had been very close. 

“I don’t think even great nana would condone your behaviour today mum” Cameron said as he approached his mother.

“Cam, leave me alone, you know nothing of what has happened today.” She replied harshly.

“Well, I know that you were visited by the Brigadier and Colonel today, I know you went back to base and showed Serena our home. I know you collected your uniform, medals and gun and I know that you have scared the life out of Serena several times today and that you have just treated like a piece of meat. You do realise that she is the best thing that has ever happened to you? Don’t push her away like you do to everyone, like you did to us.” He was firm as he spoke. Bernie looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“God Cam what have I done?” She said with a wobbly to her voice as her tears started to flow.

“Acted like a complete arsehole by the sound of it, what on earth has happened?” He asked his mother.

Bernie took a deep breath before she spoke. 

“They have offered me full reinstatement of a servicing Major and a full commission for ten years, I have a month to think about it before they need an answer, in the mean time I am to go to base tomorrow to discuss it further and plan an Anti-terrorism training programme, which they want me to run for two weeks.” She looked at Cameron through her fridge.

“And you haven’t told Serena?” 

Bernie shook her head “She will be devastated Cameron” 

“Only if you go mum, which you won’t will you?” He asked looking and sounding like a tiny eight year boy again desperate for his mum to stay. 

“I have a lot to think about Cameron, which I can’t properly do until I go tomorrow to discuss it further” Bernie was not proud of herself.

“You promised Serena, Charlotte and me that you had changed, that you wanted to be loved, to be part of our lives and here you are again ready to jump ship, thinking only ever of yourself…. Ignoring the fact that you have a job most of us would die for, a stunning amazing partner who loves the bones of you faults and all. Two children who have learnt to love and need you again, a nephew who hangs on your every word, a step daughter who is starting to accept you and a grandchild on the way. But what to you do? You think that the Army can give you more than we all can….Well its bollocks mum and you know it.” Cameron was now crying through frustration. “You know what mum, we are all better off without you” he added as he walked away from her.

Cameron couldn’t go home, he couldn’t face Serena knowing what he knew. He had to let his mother break the news to her, so he went to see Morven. Bernie stayed at the grave yard until it was very dark and very cold. She made her way home, trying to work out what she was going to say, how she could tell the love of her life about the proposal and how she didn’t know what she wanted to do. It just wasn’t that cut and dry. If she stayed here would she regret not returning would she hate those around her for making her stay and if she went what would she lose here. 

Before she knew it she was at the front door, she opened the door and found Serena on the sofa, she looked so small curled up under the blanket, her eyes were red and she looked so sad. As she entered she spotted that Jason was already in bed. She sat on the chair facing Serena.

“I owe you an apology Serena, I am so sorry for what I have done today, I know I have scared you on more than one occasion today and that me introducing you to the real Major Wolfe was not nice. I am sorry that you don’t like her, she is a good person really but the rules of the Army confine her.” Bernie spoke gently.  
Serena looked Bernie right in the eye, as tears filled them listening to Bernie’s explanations.

“And I am really very sorry for the way I treated you tonight when we made love.” Bernie said but Serena jumped in.

“Made love…..you are joking right Bernie, that wasn’t love, there was no romance, respect, care… nothing” Serena was crying so much. “When we try new things we discuss it, we make sure each other is ok with it, and we trust each other not to cause harm. But tonight Bernie you were mean and you scared me and made me feel used and worthless.” Serena added before the tears completely took her over. Upon hearing this Bernie was in shock, she didn’t realise what she had done to Serena, the pain she caused the hate and angry she displayed. 

“Serena I am so sorry I hurt you, god I hate myself, I love and respect you so much. I was a monster and I can’t beg for your forgiveness enough. Please Serena please” Bernie cried out loud this emotion Serena wasn’t used to even though she had seen Bernie cry before this was different. “Please forgive me Serena, I will never ever hurt you like that again please.” Bernie begged more. 

Serena couldn’t bare to see Bernie like that, yes she had hurt her but that wasn’t her Bernie. Her Bernie was loving and caring and gentle. Serena walked towards her and sat on her lap, holding her as she crumbled into Serena’s arms sobbing. 

“Please tell me Bernie why have you been so off, what happened today that had caused this change in you, was it the visit this morning? Was it going to the base? The uniform the gun? Was it me, did I do something wrong and you needed to punish me?” Serena wept as she asked. 

Bernie didn’t speak, she couldn’t. Silence fell and there was a tension building, it was now or never Bernie thought to herself as she cleared her throat.

“They have offered me full reinstatement of a servicing Major and a full commission for ten years” She said.

“What?” Serena managed to get the word out of her mouth.

“Today when the Brigadier and the Colonel came they wanted to speak to me about a full reinstatement and a full ten year commission”

“I don’t understand…What are you saying Bernie? You would leave Holby? To go back into the Army? What to teach and train?” She asked removing herself from Bernie’s lap.

“Yes…..and to fight darling, to re-join my regiment on tour. They are currently home from tour, but they are due to return in 5 weeks for six months in Syria, they are deployed there enforcing anti-terrorism again ISIS.” Bernie spoke slowly taking in Serena’s reaction.

Serena opened her mouth but no words came out, but tears continued to fall.

“They have also asked me to lead an anti-terrorism training program for two weeks starting next week. I have four weeks to give them my decision and they will overrule any notice I would need to work at Holby.” She explained.

“So they want you to stay here for six months and go away fighting for six months?” Serena looked puzzled.

“Well yes basically but the six months in England would be on base, I would still be a serving soldier so would teach and train others OR they could deployed me elsewhere in the world to serve if needed. But we would have to move to the base as I wouldn’t be allowed to live off it.” Bernie said.

Serena was in a daze taking it all in…….”Move?” She muttered very confused.

“You said no?” Serena said looking deep into Bernie’s eyes, waiting to hopefully hear the right answer.

“NO…” Bernie didn’t finish before Serena butted in.

“You said yes?” She cried as eyes formed in her eyes again.

“No….Serena listen I didn’t give them an answer, I said I needed to think about it.” Bernie explained.

“What exactly is there to think about Bernie?” 

Silence filled the room again, a long uncomfortable silence as it all sunk in, Serena’s heart was breaking right in front of Bernie and there was nothing she could do to help because she didn’t know what she wanted more Serena or the Army.

“I am so sorry Serena, I can’t explain what this opportunity means to me.” Bernie tried to explain.

“You will be 61 years old when you finish your commission, that’s if you don’t get killed before then. How long have you waited to find real love Bernie?”

“You know how long darling, forever.” Bernie replied.

“And how did you feel when you run away to Ukraine?”

“Serena darling please, this is different we are together now, we have committed ourselves to each other, it’s not the same as Ukraine.”

“No your right, its worse…….Worse because we have committed to each other, we have a home together, a family and a ward…..Does none of that matter? I must be wrong because I thought the Army was a place you used to escape your shit marriage, your shit husband and your shit life…..So either that was bollocks or all of what we have is SHIT and you need to escape again.” Serena raised her voice.

“No Serena, I love you and everything we have together, they offered me a full commission the day before I was blown up by the IED, I took it for the full ten years and then without warning I was in Holby, fighting for my life. My contract ended and the commission offer was then invalid. I left the Army before I was ready to, I never had a chance to say goodbye to it. I was forced to leave, when all I wanted at the time was to stay. Now they have asked me to return it seems like the best opportunity I have to say good bye properly to it.” Bernie explained.

“Well if you go you can say goodbye to all of this, to us.” Serena cried hard.

“No Serena please, I can’t lose you, please.” Bernie pleaded.

“I will not be a soldiers wife Bernie, I do not want to live that life, to only see you for six months of the year if I am lucky, to be terrified that you will be injured or killed, to turn my world upside down to move to base…..No Bernie, I can’t….I won’t…If you want to go then you can’t come back to me.” Serena’s heart felt like it was being ripped out of her.

“Serena my darling I love you please, I don’t want this”

“And I love you, I want you to stay, I want everything we have now to be enough for you. I want to kiss you whenever I can, I want to wake up next to you in our bed in our home. I want to share those looks of desire at work the secret cuddles, the cheeky smiles. I want to share your coffee and lunch I want to drive home with you I want to dance with you round the kitchen as we prepare dinner. I want to bath with you, relax with you and cuddle you in bed. I want to make love with you, to feel wanted by you and in turn I want to make you feel wanted, I want to marry you, to grow old with you, to share my life with you, our children our grandchildren, I want it all and all you seem to want to do is to leave.” Serena sobbed.

“Serena it’s not that simply, please let me go tomorrow to discuss exactly what they are offering me, I will know tomorrow what is expected of me and we can talk tomorrow and decide then” Bernie begged.

“We can decide…. Please Bernie don’t make me laugh…..YOU will decide, just like you always do. You decided we weren’t going to take our relationship further after our first kiss, without a word from me, you decided to leave for Ukraine without a word from me so why the bloody hell would you suddenly let me have a word now…. You already know what your decision is so stop fooling yourself and just have the balls to tell me that you are leaving.” 

“Serena….I…I am……..”


	71. Chapter 71 Making the Choice

Chapter 71

Making the choice

Serena was up and gone by the time Bernie had eventually woken up, her back was sore, their sofa was lovely but not any good for sleeping on. Bernie made herself a coffee thinking about the conversation they had, had last night. Bernie’s last words laid bitter on her lips still. Why had she hesitated as she spoke, she owned it to Serena to be straight with her. Instead what does she say….”I….I am…..unsure of what I really want.” Well done Bernie, you first class prat. Serena walked away crying after hearing that, telling Bernie to give her some space. 

Bernie found the note Serena had left for her on the fridge door, it was to the point and simply said ‘If you eventually decide what you ‘really’ want today please come and see me on AAU as your CEO I need to sign your notice request and resignation confirmation and look for your replacement’  
Bernie released a tear and a sob as she read the words in front of her…. What am I doing? She thought to herself. She wiped the tear away and got herself ready.

Meanwhile Serena was in a daze, the last time she was here in her office it was Valentine’s Day and she was completing in love, but today that had changed…. She spotted Cameron and called him into the office. They spoke about Bernie and Serena told him what she had said and that the relationship would be over if she left. Both of them cried and hugged, neither of them wanted Bernie to leave, life was so good at the moment, everyone was happy and Bernie wanting to leave unsettled them. Serena begged Cameron not to say a word to anyone. But asked him to warn everyone that she was in an extremely bad mood and therefore needed to left alone. 

The minutes ticked by so slowly, Serena had a mountain of paperwork to do, she had received an email from the Brigadier informing her that Bernie would be completing Army training for two weeks and would need leave, this made her cry, causing more painful because she had to hear this from the Brigadier and not Bernie herself. Serena informed Ric of Bernie’s Army offer and after he had comforted her he advised her that a locum should be sourced ASAP. Serena would step down as acting CEO, after all Henrik would be back next week anyway, but it still it wasn’t something she wanted to do. She felt disappointed that she couldn’t finish what she started and felt that she had failed, but she had no choice she had to lead the AAU and Trauma Unit single handily like she did when Bernie was in the Ukraine, but this time she would have a locum to help her with the surgery side of things. 

This was the task Serena now found herself doing, she flicked through the website trying to find someone that could fill Bernie’s shoes. Serena knew no one could, but she couldn’t let the AAU staff down, she needed to find someone. She had selected four doctors and emailed them to Ric, he could do the next steps of picking and organising them.   
Ric called Serena just before lunch and explain that out of the four people she had sent to him only one was free to start asap, he told her that the locum was free today and on his way for a walk around and asked if Serena would complete the tour.

Bernie had been in discussions now for the last three hours, they had spoken in depth about the proposed commission, they spent as much time discussing and planning the training, Bernie knew she would be expected to camp with the others at the training site, this was a secret location, it would be set up to match the purpose of the training situation. The soldiers would be driven there in blacked out trucks, they would set up and camp and undertake operations throughout the day and night, making it as realistic as possible to real deployment.

Bernie had agreed to complete the training programme which would start on Monday, so she had four days with Serena, four days to try and make the peace. She still didn’t know what she wanted to do about the commission, but she didn’t want to dwell on that now. 

She made her way to the hospital, when she arrived on AAU, the staff at the nurse’s station stood stunned and amaze at the sight of Bernie in full dress uniform. 

“Major Wolfe” Fletch said saluting her. 

“Nurse Fletcher” She responded with a salute.

“WOW look at you, you look like a completely different person” Raf said following Fletch circling Bernie checking out their boss. 

“Look at all the medal’s” Morven pointed out a little taken back at how attractive Bernie looked. 

“Is that a gun?” Raf asked shocked. Bernie nodded, but looked rather distracted, she was looking across the ward trying to find Serena.

“Why are you in uniform Major?” Raf asked.

“I had a meeting at the Army based, so needed to be in full dress, that’s all, decided to pop in to see Serena on my way home.” She said with a half-hearted smile. She spotted Cameron, who had frozen to the spot, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Are you OK Cam?” She asked. 

“No actually I am not, seeing you dressed like that again, I don’t think I can cope.” His voice broke as he walked at speed to the changing room. 

“Oh Cameron Please” Bernie sighed in despair. 

“Don’t worry I will go after him” Morven said as she followed quickly.

“Err…. Where is Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked rather frustrated.

“Well major she is showing around a Mr Rhodes, a locum who is starting here on AAU, we assume her duties as CEO are increasing and she doesn’t want us to suffer.” Fletch explained and with that Serena entered the AAU via the lift, followed closely by a tall, well-built gentleman. He was mid to late forties, very handsome, full head of dark hair which was cut and styled perfectly and he had a very smart suit on and smelt lovely. 

The female staff at the station smiled and fluttered their eye lashes at him, he smiled back. He knew he was a good looking bloke and he wasn’t afraid to show it. 

“Back to work ladies please” Serena said with a little chuckle to the female staff waving them off. She spoke with him some more, either completely ignoring Bernie or genuinely not seeing her. Bernie eventually coughed and interrupted them. 

“WOW you must be the Major” Mr Rhodes said holding out his hand.

“Ms Wolfe please and you must be Mr Rhodes?” She said shaking his hand.

“Peter please” he replied. “Serena here has been showing me around, it is a very impressive ward you have, you must both be very proud.” He added.

“Yes MS CAMPBELL and I have worked very hard to achieve this.” Bernie reinforced the Ms Campbell words making sure he knew that he must address her properly.

“Yes we are” Serena agreed “now shall we finished this in my office?” Serena stated quickly guiding the way to her office. Peter took the lead as Serena followed, Bernie followed her but before they got to the door, Serena turned and spoke quietly….

“There is no need for you to join us.”

“Well if he is going to be offered the locum post I think I should be involved don’t you?” Bernie replied. 

“No Bernie he is your replacement” Serena said not making eye contact with Bernie. 

“My replacement?” Bernie snapped looking at Serena inquisitively.

“I didn’t see the point in wasting time waiting for you to tell me that you are leaving. Unfortunately I learnt after last time that it’s much easier to arrange these things when I am only slightly heartbroken instead of being complete and utterly heartbroken.” 

“What shall I do then?” Bernie asked.

“Whatever you want” Serena replied with a sigh before stepping away from her into the office. 

Bernie was dumfounded, she left the hospital quickly and drove home. She couldn’t believe that Serena hadn’t waited to hear her decision before employing a locum to replace her. Bernie changed into her sports gear and started a long run, she needed to clear her head. 

She heard the door and heard Serena taking off her shoes and coat, Bernie realised that Serena was nearly two hours late and that she herself had been running for nearly the same amount of time. She stopped the machine as she heard Serena make her way into the kitchen. She nervously walked in to find Serena making a coffee. 

“Hey, are you ok? Your late was it busy after I left?” Bernie asked carefully.

“Oh hi, err no I went for a drink with Peter after work, sorry didn’t realise you were waiting for me.” Serena said not looking up from the kettle.

“Where is Jason and Cameron? At the Chippy?” Bernie asked.

“No, Jason is at Alan’s and Cameron is out with Marcus.” Serena explained as she poured the hot water into the cup.

“Just us for dinner then, what do you fancy?” Bernie asked.

“Nothing for me, Peter and I grabbed a bar snack at the pub.” Serena said.

“Oh right, I see, you like Peter then?” There was an awkward silence. “I…. I mean you think you can work with him?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes he seems very friendly and yes I think he will get on well at AAU. He seems like a good replacement for you.” Serena explained knowing instantly that what she said was unkind, but she was angry. 

"OK good, I…. Erm… well I had better get showered” Bernie said as her eyes filled with tears, leaving Serena in the kitchen.

Bernie cried and cried as she stood under the hot water, she had no one to blame but herself, but she was angry that Serena had replaced her so quickly. She did wonder if her replacement would take her place at the hospital and in her bed. She finished in the shower, dried and changed into her PJ’s. She sat in the bed, rocking slightly trying not to cry again. Eventually Serena joined her in the bedroom, there was a silence between them which Serena broke when she went into the en Suite to take a shower.  
Bernie heard the shower start and then heard Serena weeping, she was doing exactly what Bernie had done moments before… she was crying as her heart broke. Bernie couldn’t bare to hear her and stood by the bathroom door wondering how she could make this better. 

Serena stood in the shower her forehead resting on the cold tiles, tears streaming down her face, when she suddenly heard the shower door open and felt Bernie behind her. Bernie was fully dressed in her PJ’s still but she didn’t care she needed to comfort Serena to let her know she loved her.   
Serena wiped her eyes and turned to face Bernie but as she did Bernie scooped her up in her arms. 

“Serena I am so sorry, I love you, I love you so very much please baby, please forgive me for being so off with you, I am so, so sorry baby.” Bernie held Serena so tight. Serena cried as she responded to the hug, she cried because she was angry, because she was sad, because she was out of control.

“Serena I love you”

“How much do you love me?” Serena asked.

“With all my heart Serena, honestly I do.” She replied.

“Are you going to tell me what you have decided to do?” Serena cried some more.

“Shall we get out of the shower? Talk properly?” Bernie suggested. She removed her wet clothes leaving them in the shower tray and the both of them emerged from the steam filled bathroom wrapped in their robes. Bernie led Serena to the bed where they sat hand in hand, Serena feeling terribly nervous. 

“I am going to accept the opportunity to run the training course.” Bernie swallowed hard, not breaking her hold on Serena. “So I will be away for two weeks.”

“I already know that, the Brigadier emailed me this morning.” Serena explained.

“Well I only made the decision at 2pm.” Bernie was confused.

“Well the email came at 9am, he must have known that you were going to say yes.” Serena was so sad.

“And the commission?” Serena held her breath.

“I don’t know baby and that’s not a cop out, honestly. I want you to understand that I am making the decision after I have truly thought about it.” Bernie wiped a tear from Serena’s very confused face.

“What I mean is I don’t want to mess this up, if I decided to go I want it to be the right choice, I don’t want to go because I am scared and running away. And If I stay I want it to be the right choice, I don’t want to regret staying. I know that it isn’t what you want to hear” Bernie explained.

“It is and it isn’t Bernie, I don’t want you to go because I love you, but I am glad to hear that you are really thinking about it and not taking the easy route by running away.” Serena sobbed.

“I thought that if I do the two week training that would help me decide, at the moment I stand very much 50/50, being away from you for two weeks, being back in the thick of things, will either make me or break me.” Bernie said “But for now I just want us to be ok, I am so very sorry about what I did to you yesterday, it makes me feel sick to know that I hurt you.” Bernie broke down.

“You scared me Bernie, you have never been rough like that with me, you are always so gentle and loving. I didn’t like the person you had become, you were cold, distance and mean. If that is who you are when you are the Major then I don’t want to know you. Our life together hasn’t been easy especially at the start, and there have been key moments in our relationships where situations could have made us or broken us. Each time we have joined forces and worked together, because we love each other, we respect each other. Last night was awful, the way you made me feel, I never want to ever feel like that again, I thought you were my soul mate and the love of my life but you made me question that.” Serena wept again.

“I will never ever hurt you again Serena, I was angry and I felt guilty, but that’s not an excuse. I promise I will never do that again never. We are soul mates, we are the loves of each other’s lives. I do respect you and worship you, I still can’t believe that someone like you could love someone like me. I know I have broken your trust, and I want to earn that back, I will take your lead from now on, I will not touch you unless you want me to, I will not take you for granted. I am so sorry. And I know that Major Wolfe isn’t always nice and I am sorry about that. You have made the real me who I am today, your love and your belief in me has made me a better person. Please baby please forgive me” Bernie pleaded.  
Serena knew that Bernie’s apologies and promise’s was real, she didn’t want to be angry with her she knew that even though this was a horrible situation Bernie had come so far emotionally since her return from Ukraine and she didn’t want to push her away and give her a reason to leave.

“Will you hold me tonight?” Serena asked with a shaky voice.

“I would love to if you will let me, I don’t want us to fall apart Serena.”

They both got changed and settled in bed, lying next to Bernie, wanting to feel her embrace, savouring all the memories just in case this was one of the last times she would be in this situation.


	72. Chapter 72 never forget me

Chapter 72

Never forget me

Three days had past and the strain on their relationship was very much still there, Peter had joined them each day on shift, shadowing them, he was determined that he was going to be the best he could so he would secure the long term job there if Bernie left.

They had held a staff meeting where Bernie informed them all of the two week training exercise and that she had been offered the ten year commission but was still unsure of what she was going to do about that. Everyone was upset at the prospect of losing Bernie again, but everyone was far more upset at the thought of Serena being heartbroken again and in true AAU family style most staff were open in telling Bernie what a massive mistake she was making leaving Holby and more importantly so leaving Serena. 

Serena walked around the ward in a daze most days, she avoided where possible any communication or contact with Bernie. They hadn’t operated together, Serena had given Peter Bernie’s desk to complete paper work which Bernie didn’t like that at all. She never ever went out for drinks after work, something that Peter and Serena had done every day since he started. When they had to communicate Serena made sure she never made eye contact, she wouldn’t even look at Bernie’s face in fear of cracking, of crying and of falling for her all over again. Bernie knew Serena was hurting as was she, but Serena was creating a distance between them in the hope that when Bernie left the emotional impact was minimum.

Peter was there by Serena’s side every day, asking questions, providing alternative treatments and ideas and unknowingly supporting her emotionally. He opened doors, paid her compliments, brought her coffee, took her out for drinks and on two occasions now dinner. They shared break times on the roof, something Serena had never really done before and much to Bernie’s dislike there was always a little too much physical affection. A hand on her arm, a tap on the shoulder and more often than not a hand at the small of her back guiding her around the ward. But what could she say, she had no right to be angry, she had put Serena into this position, she had forced this situation onto her partner.   
Maybe Serena was better off without her, she thought. She had brought her nothing but trouble since the day they met. Maybe her leaving would give Serena the opportunity to have a normal happy life, maybe with Peter, he was clearly interested in her, his flirting was outrageous but there again Serena gave as good as she got. Fluttering of her eye lashes, shy smiles, giggly laughs everything Serena and her once shared was now on full display for the entire hospital to see but for him and no longer her. But as much as Bernie didn’t want to admit it he was a nice bloke, he was clever, knowledgeable, attentive and he made her smile, her beautiful Serena seemed happy when he was around. Just what Serena needed she thought to herself. 

Raf and Fletch loved Bernie but they loved Serena so much more, they were there to support her through this just like they did before with the whole Ukraine drama and with all the other staff rallying around Serena, Bernie did rather feel like a share part. 

Home life was a little better, they carried on pretty much as they had before but they were not tactile anymore. They would sometimes forget and brush against each other as they moved around the kitchen, or moving closer to each other when they sat on the sofa and then remembering it hurt too much to be that close.  
Serena sat watching Bernie pack for the two week camp, she had to really fight back the tears, she didn’t want to beg her to stay she had to make this decision on her own. Bernie felt awful but she had to do what she had to do. 

“Would you prefer for me to put my other clothes and belongings in storage?” Bernie asked.

“Well seems silly if you think you might return” Serena raised her head by mistake and after 4 long days they made eye contact. Serena’s breathe was literally taken away when she starred into her lovers eyes. There was so much love and want and despair.

“Err…..but there again it might be easier if you don’t return, at least that would be one less thing for you to worry about.” Serena said her sentence quickly determining not to let out a cry breaking her eye contact rapidly. 

“Well as it stands I will only be away for two weeks, please remember that Serena, it is only two weeks and if I do decide to go on the commission I won’t leave until the first week of April” Bernie tilted her head trying to gain that eye contact again. 

“Serena are you listening?” She asked.

“Of course I am that’s all I seem to do at the moment, that and heart wrenching thinking I have to do.” Serena explained as she denied Bernie that eye contact.

“Yes….well I only suggested it as I want to make this easier for you.” Bernie couldn’t look at Serena.

“I don’t think any of this can be made easier do you?” Serena voice trembled as a tear fell down her face. 

“No” Bernie said continuing to pack. “I rather feel that I have let it go too far, haven’t I to make any of this better. I know how lucky I am to have you, you could have told me at any point of this to leave and I would have understood if you had of done. So thank you for not giving up on me.” She added.

“I love you Bernie, I didn’t give up on you when you were in Ukraine, what makes you think I would do that now?” Serena asked.

“Well you said if I took the commission we would be over.” Bernie searched Serena’s face. 

“If you leave me, I can’t see a future for us, like I said I can’t be a soldier’s wife, I can’t leave my home, I can’t up root Jason and I can’t put my life on hold waiting for you to return. I don’t want to be alone Bernie, I have waited all my life to find you and I don’t want to let you go. I just hope that you come back to me, that what we have together is enough.” Serena held Bernie’s hands and looked deep into her eyes. This is the most contact they have shared in days. 

“Serena my heart beats only for you, I understand what you are saying and I know I haven’t said the right things to you, I have been confused and weak. I don’t want to leave you, I am so in love with you and I love our life, every part of it…..BUT the army has been a part of my life forever, I grew up in a military family and then served for so long, its part of me and I want to say good bye to it, I just don’t know if I can do it after this two week programme OR if I need to be on tour to say goodbye. Either way I WILL be coming home to you. I love you and I am sorry I have messed up again.” Bernie opened her arms to hold Serena. They stood there for several moments embracing each other.

“I need you Bernie, I want you and I love you.” Serena kissed Bernie’s neck between words. 

“Excuse me” Bernie said as she realised her hold and moved quickly to the bathroom weeping once the door was locked. 

Jason couldn’t cope with the situation, he was completely torn apart and confused at this sudden change, he didn’t want to see his Auntie Serena heartbroken again and he couldn’t face saying goodbye to Bernie. He had arranged to stay with his half-sister for the week. Cameron had been the same, he was there for Serena at work but couldn’t watch his mother leave him again. Charlotte had stopped communicating with her mum and Cameron was staying with Marcus until Bernie left and then he would return to Serena’s.

Once she had composed herself she returned to the bedroom with her wash bag and tooth brush. 

“OK well, I will text you tomorrow and when you get home we can chat ok lovely? Alright take care now, have a good shift, I hope that red phone doesn’t ring too much. Bye Cameron” Serena finished her phone conversation as Bernie continued to pack. 

“I am very grateful that you are allowing Cameron to stay here still Serena.” Bernie said as she finished her packing.

“Well it’s not his fault that you are going is it? He is an emotional wreck at the moment Bernie, he never thought he would need to say good bye to you again. Both him and Charlotte are actually, they need a mother figure and I am so very fond of them both, I am happy to love and support them” Serena’s words hit a nerve with Bernie, she had come so far with her kids and now she had a grandchild on the way and she was thinking of leaving all of that.

So this was it their last night together Bernie had asked to hold Serena in bed, Serena agreed but there was a difficult tension filling the room. There was a very thin line which was obvious to the both of them, they could either, scream and shout at each other or they could make mad passionate love. They chose neither, lying next to each other in the darkest, both scared, both sad and both allowing tears to drop down their faces. 

 

The morning brought with it equally as much heart ache, Bernie stood inspecting herself in the mirror, she was dressed in her combat uniform, her boots were tied just right, her cap was tilted just at the right angle over her very firmly styled bun. Bernie looked stunning, it was like she came to life when she had her uniform on, that never happened when she was in her scrubs which was a uniform of sorts. Serena was watching her, she was taking every inch of her in, memorising the sight of her.  
Bernie had done the same after Serena had eventually fallen asleep last night, Bernie just watched her, noted how her hair smelt, how peaceful her face looked, how her chest rose as she breathed. She studied her hands, her long fingers and her lips, how magical those lips were. 

Bernie announced she was ready, she turned to face Serena. 

“I will come back for you, please don’t forget how much I love you Serena.” Bernie said as Serena turned away crying. Bernie stepped forward and kissed Serena’s cheek. 

“Goodbye my darling” Bernie sighed and that was it she was gone. 

Serena’s legs gave way, she collapsed to the floor crying out loud at the pain her heart was in. She stayed there for some time until she heard the front door shut, for a moment her heart stopped beating at the thought that it might be Bernie returning ready to confess it was all a very bad mistake, but alas it was Cameron, he made his way upstairs following the sound of crying.

“Oh Serena, please don’t cry, she will make the right choice I know it, she will come back and we will be happy again. Come on let’s get you sorted you have a double shift with me today. We will help each other through it…. Yes?” Cameron was so genuine. 

“Yes” Serena said with a half-felt smile.


	73. Chapter 73 Dealing with It

Chapter 73

Dealing with it. 

Everyone had the good sense to keep out of Serena’s way today, and if they really had to be in her present they all made sure that they were going above and beyond their job role. The AAU had to run smoothly for the next couple of days at least reducing the stress for Serena. Fletch, Raf and Morven had taken it upon themselves to give Peter the heads up, they didn’t give him the personal details of Serena and Bernie’s relationship, but told him that Bernie’s absence was hitting Serena hard. He took what they said and continue the same as he started, focused, keen and helpful. All of the staff that Serena classed as friends were there supporting her, bringing her hot drinks, and food, checking in with her, offering smiles and quick touches on the arm of encouragement. They had been here before and they knew Serena needed TLC.

The shift was dragging, all Serena wanted to do was go home, have a bath and a large Shiraz and hide herself away from the world. Peter had been sat in the office for the last hour, in silence, he was filling in the discharge forms as Serena busied herself on the computer planning the elected procedures for the forthcoming weeks.   
Ric knocked and was welcomed in, he made small talk with Peter before telling Serena that the transfer for Dr Copeland had been put on hold. The terms and conditions of the transfer had been that he was solely shadowing Ms Wolfe in the Trauma unit and since she was on leave he could not make this transfer until he had confirmation of her return. 

“Well for my sake I pray that the Army gives her everything she is looking for” Peter said with a laugh “I rather like it here, can see a real future for me on AAU, a happy one” He added.

Serena threw him a sharp look, he didn’t notice as he was looking at Ric, there was a slight tension as Ric left them to it. 

“I meant what I said Serena, I really do think I will be very happy here, and I know you and Bernie were close friends but I think that we could become good friends too Serena, maybe more one day.” Peter smiled flirtatiously.

“Yes…..well at the moment, we only have confirmation that Ms Wolfe will only be gone for two weeks, don’t we?” Serena snapped, annoyed that he was so upfront and after only 5 days of knowing her. 

“Yes but she is a Major, the army must be in her blood to work her way up the ranks like that. What commitments does she have here to keep her from running back to the Army? There is nothing here important enough for her to stay!” Peter’s words cut through Serena like a knife. 

She rose from her chair ready to run and hide so she could cry but he rose at the same time noting that he had said something wrong and as they both moved towards the door he grabbed her arm, folding her into a hug as she broke down. 

“Hey its ok, let it out, I know you are under a lot of pressure at the moment but I am here, I will help you I promise.” He said calmly. Serena nodded as she dried her face, unfortunately as this happened Cameron was passing her office and saw this act of affection.

***************************************************

Cameron was due in theatre with Serena, it was a simple operation and he was going to watch and may get a chance to take part if he impressed her enough. Which he doubted he would do as he confronted her about the hug he had witnessed. 

“It was nothing Cameron, honestly” Serena explained.

“All I am saying Serena is watch your back, he is clearly interested in you and mum hasn’t even been gone for a day yet, don’t move on yet, give her a chance please.” He pleaded.

“I am not moving on, Peter is nothing more than a work colleague and hopefully a short term one at that. I promise you there is nothing going on nor will there be. Trust me I learnt my lesson last time when she was away. I made the biggest mistake of my life going back with Robbie. I will not be doing that again.” Serena said muffling in her surgical mask. “I love her, Cam I won’t give up on her, I am keeping the faith that she will return, she just needs to get this out of her system and when she does she will be with us forever.” She added looking deep into Cameron’s eyes willing him to believe her. 

The day shift was coming to an end, Peter was finishing up on his paperwork they hadn’t really spoken much since the hug. 

“Fancy dinner and a drink?” He suggested to Serena, who lazily looked up from her computer.

“No thank, I am on a double shift.” She explained.

“Well in that case I am happy to stay on and help you with this paperwork.” He said enthusiastically.

“Its fine Peter, you have done your day’s work, go home have a relaxing evening.” Serena said rather forcefully. 

“I don’t have much to go home too, please let me buy you dinner, we can get a takeaway I will go and collect it.” He didn’t take no for an answer.

“If it keeps you quiet then ok.” Serena sighed.

Peter had been gone nearly thirty minutes, Serena hadn’t made any progress with any of the work, all she could think about was Bernie, what was she doing right now, had she been missing her, had she fallen back into army life easily? Serena saw her phone flash, she held her breath as she saw it was a message from Bernie. 

‘Hey beautiful, just wanted to tell you that I was here ok. And that I love and miss you very much. Look in your top draw. You will find an IPod, I have uploaded a playlist of all the songs that remind me of you and us. I have exactly the same playlist and I will listen to it every night thinking about you. 143 xxx’

Serena went straight to her top draw and found the IPod, she placed the ear phones into her ears and pressed play, her head was suddenly full of their song, the song Bernie played and sung too at their New Year’s party. Serena closed her eyes and pictured them dancing, so very close their bodies pressing hard against each other. The feel of Bernie’s hot breathe on her neck, her arms securely anchoring around her waist, the kisses they shared, the taste of Bernie on her lips and the freedom they felt to share their affection and love. A tear threatened to fall as Cilla Black’s ‘You’re my World’ played but her smile took over at the lovely gesture. She quickly took her phone and sent a reply message.

‘Didn’t think you were allowed your phone on you, thank you for the music, I promise I will listen to it every night. I love you too Bernie, more than you will ever know. 143 darling.'

Serena’s phone went off immediately with a response.

‘No not meant to have our phones, but saying good bye this morning was so hard and I never got to tell you about the music. I better go the Brigadier will kick my arse if he saw me with this phone. You are always in my thoughts and in my heart Serena xxx’

Serena held her phone to her chest, still listening to the music she leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, thinking of Bernie. She was completely unaware that Peter had returned and only after he made her jump out of her skin by laying his hand on her arm, did she draw herself back to reality.

“What’s that?” He asked pointing to the IPod.

“Relaxation music, a gift from someone very special to me.” Serena smiled as she felt that loving warm feeling in the pit of her stomach thinking of Bernie.

“So there is someone special?” He asked.

“Yes Peter there is, a very special person, love of my life actually.” She confessed.

“Right…I see….OK message received loud and clear. Sorry if I was inappropriate earlier with what I said. I like you Serena and I had hoped for more, but I understand now that you are not free and single.” Peter sighed. “Come on let’s eat and start again.” He added.

“Sounds like a plan” Serena said as they open the Chinese containers.

 

*********************************************************

Bernie’s return to the army was more of a culture shock that she thought it would be. There was the normal excitement and adrenaline rush as they arrived on site. The hard work of setting up camp hit hard, even though Bernie had try to keep up with the exercise, she was rather exhausted after putting up the tents and preparing camp. 

The soldiers were given a de-briefing, they were given weapons and different jobs and roles that they needed to complete while there. Bernie and the other higher ranking soldiers had created a thorough attack deployment plan, which they talked the soldiers through. 

The first main task was to discuss what terrorism was, what it looks like, what groups were more vulnerable to be pressured into terrorism. How to spot the signs, how to prevent attacks and what to do if an attack occurs. The soldiers were split into pairs and completed the new on line ‘Prevent’ training that the government had recently passed an act of parliament on. The soldiers were given detailed verbal training on the Five Techniques of Interrogation.   
Bernie took the lead in this presentation, explaining that these techniques were widely used in the world for years and even though they were now banned in England after the troubles in Northern Ireland, the Americans troops were encouraged by Donald Trump to use them again and that of course these techniques along with many more very violent techniques were used by terrorist worldwide.

Bernie asked if anyone knew what the five techniques were, almost every single hand went up and answers were called out.   
1\. Wall standing  
2\. Hooding  
3\. Subjection to noise  
4\. Deprivation of sleep  
5\. Deprivation of food and drink.

Most of the soldiers believed these to be very mild techniques of interrogation, compared to the rape, murder, beating and various medieval tortures some countries used.  
Bernie explained that interrogation techniques had developed greatly and that there were special services within the armed forces who completed these techniques such as the Military police and the intelligence corps.   
Bernie reminded them that their role in the Army was to serve Queen and Country. That soldiers died in the name of Queen and country, that when they were in uniform that they represented their country, their Queen who as our monarch was the commander in chief of the British armed forces.  
The army was very patriotic, and that was often why other countries attacked the British armed forces so violently, because they wanted to break that spirit, wanted to show the monarchy that religion over ruled any Queen. Historically most wars were caused in the name of religion, the 9/11 attacks, the Israeli-Palestinian conflict, the troubles in Northern Ireland to name but a few. 

The next exercise was to understand the different types of weapons used, some soldiers present had just come out of training and so only had experience of the basic equipment. They had presentation and displays on how to use the weapons and in what situations or settings. They also looked at the different types of weapons used by terrorist, the home made bombs and the suicide jackets they used. 

As the day turned into night the emotional effects of the programme subject was taking its toll on Bernie she had forgotten how violent the human race can be. As groups of soldiers sat around camp fires, Bernie realised that this is what she thought she had been missing, the friendships and the sense of belonging…. But as she retired to bed she realised she had all of that and more when she was with Serena. 

Bernie laid in her sleeping bag with her IPod playing wondering if Serena was doing the same…..

Which of course Serena was, she was only five miles away from her lover, not that either one of them knew that with it being a secret location. 

They both fell asleep with the songs of love filling their minds.


	74. Chapter 74 Loving it.

Chapter 74

Loving it. 

5:30AM: Location unknown - All of the senior rankers were awake and setting off the camp alarms, ordering the soldiers to get up, get ready and be on parade in 15 mins.   
Bernie always loved this bit, she never found early starts a struggle, not while she was in the Army anyway. Her civilian life had allowed her to enjoy a lie in every now and again which now meant that early wakes ups were more of a struggle that and pulling herself away from the woman of her dreams lying next to her made it even harder. But today she was up and ready shouting orders, she found it amusing seeing all the young sleepy heads run about confused. 

Every single soldier was dressed and on parade in time, Bernie followed the Colonel as they completed inspection, several soldiers were pulled up on the mistakes they made with their uniforms and had been given press ups to complete. Bernie discharged them under the Colonel’s instruction, telling the regiment that they had one hour to eat and get ready for basic training. Bernie and the other high rankers enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, before getting ready to undergo the training too, Bernie had been excused from most of the activities due to her back injuries, she wasn’t happy but understood why.

***********************************************************************

Serena had surprisingly had a really good night’s sleep, the love songs playing in her ears helped her to settle. She arrived on the ward with two coffees, Peter automatically believed one was for him, thanking her as he took it and headed for the office. Serena had in fact brought it for Bernie, a force of habit forgetting that she wasn’t there with her and now Peter had thought it was for him. Serena rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. They both settled and started to work, Serena spent the first hour of her day scrolling through the ridiculous amounts of emails she was now receiving daily as she had taken on all of Bernie’s managerial duties too. There was a knock at the door and Serena looked up to see Cameron and Elinor standing there, she looked at them inquisitively. 

“Morning mum, did you forget we have come for that appointment.” Elinor said.

“Oh yes, of course you have, how lovely to see you darling” She said standing to welcome her and Cameron. “Let me just page Mr T” She said as she completed the task. “Right come with me, both of you.” Serena said not explaining anything to Peter or introducing him to his daughter. 

They made their way to one of the side rooms, Elinor was in a rather sympathetic mood and wanted to know if Serena was ok since Bernie had gone. Serena hugged her and explained that it was hard but she knew that Bernie just needed to get this army thing out of her system. That was what Serena was convincing herself anyway.  
Serena got Elinor on the bed and covered her tummy with the ultrasound jelly, she held her breath as she started the scan, the first thing they saw was a tiny blob on the screen, you couldn’t make out what it was even though Serena pointed out the head, black bone, arms and legs. The second thing was a very fast drumming sound.

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat, your tiny baby’s heartbeat” Serena said with a tear in her eye.

“It’s very fast, is it meant to be that quick?” Elinor asked.

“Yes that’s perfectly normal” Cameron said explaining that the baby’s heart is beating faster because they are that much smaller than adults and they are working hard to develop and make all those new organs and limps. Elinor looked at Serena for confirmation, which Serena happily gave. 

“How far gone am I mum?” Elinor asked wide eyed looking at her baby. Serena was just about to explain that she didn’t have the skill to calculate that when Mr T was at the door.

“Started without me I see.” He said as he came in and introduced himself. Serena showed him what she had found so far and handed the wand over to him so he could do a proper antenatal examination.

“Right, well the baby looks every healthy and is developing well, I would say you are nine weeks pregnant, so very much still in the very early stages, you need to look after yourself and this little bud. Take folic acid and up your vitamins, no drinking, smoking or drug taking and no lifting heavy things etc. I am sure your lovely mum will give you all the advice you need. I will see you in three weeks for your official scan.” He explained, saying his farewells and heading off.

“Would you like a photo?” Serena asked as she pressed the button on the scan machine, printing out three copies. Elinor and Cameron were both very happy, it was a magical moment and in that second the happiest was bursting from them all. They were both off today and they decided to spend the day together working out if they could make a go at this relationship. They said their goodbyes and said they looked forward to seeing Serena later at home. 

Serena held onto her copy of the scan picture tightly, as soon as she returned to the office she took a photo of it and sent it immediately to Bernie with a caption that simply said ‘OUR GRANDCHILD’.

Serena smiled to herself, if that doesn’t pull on Bernie’s heart strings I don’t what will, she thought to herself. Serena had a lovely spring in her step the excitement of being a grandma was overshadowing any other emotion she had at that moment. But it was a secret that she couldn’t share so she just enjoyed being happy. 

***************************************************************************

Bernie’s morning was successful, she had done a seven mile run alongside the other soldiers marveling at the fact she came in fourth against all those soldiers all of them much younger than herself. Still got it Wolfe, she thought to herself. She also joined in with the assault course, rope climbing had never been her thing but she achieved it nevertheless. She was left covered in mud, breathless, hot and sweaty but she felt so alive, so happy she had missed this and she was loving it. She made her way to the make shift showers and took a very quick cold shower. Making her way back to her tent to get dressed properly, she quickly checked her phone and saw the picture Serena had sent and she was stopped in her tracks. As alive and elated as she was currently feeling, nothing compared to that beautiful picture of her grandchild, her and Serena’s amazing grandchild. Even though the picture of the baby was really just a blob, it was their blob. 

Bernie texted Serena….’WOW, our baby, our beautiful baby grandchild, so sad that I missed it, must have been amazing. God I love you granny Serena xxx’

************************************************************************

Serena had been in theatre most of the day, thanks to a hit and run accident. The surgery was very complicated and god did she need Bernie. Bernie had a certain amount of knowledge about trauma that Serena didn’t, knowledge that she really needed today. Peter was helpful, but he was not Bernie. They just didn’t work together well in surgery, they spent a lot of time talking through the procedure, something Bernie and her never had to do. Their hands hit against each other’s as they completed the work, again something that never happened with Bernie. Serena and Bernie worked seamlessly together, always had like a well-oiled machine, they fitted perfectly together, fully complimenting each other. But in the end they did the best they could and were positive that the young lad was likely to survive but Serena didn’t like second guessing, Bernie would have made sure that the boy did certainly survive.

Serena headed back to her office, sitting in her chair settling her face in her hands sighing as she rubbed her temples in exhaustion. She looked for her phone and spotted the message from Bernie. She smiled to herself, her little plan was working. She was hell bent on making Bernie see all the amazing things that were in her life and what she would miss if she left. She still had an hour on shift but was in pain with a headache and needed to go home. She cleared it with Raf making sure that they could cope without her and without saying bye to anyone else she slipped out of the hospital. 

She got home and was welcomed warmly to the sight of Elinor, Cameron and Jason all sitting in the lounge laughing and shouting out answers to the quiz show on telly. She stopped and just watched them for a few moments. She felt for her phone and while standing in the doorway she took a very short video of the kids laughing and mucking about. 

As soon as she stopped the video she sent it to Bernie with a text.

‘Came home and found this…. They don’t know I am filming them…. wish you were here’

Serena was spotted by Cameron first, and welcomed in, she sat on the sofa where Elinor immediately cuddled up against her, as they all laughed at the TV. 

“We weren’t expecting you this early” Cameron said.

“I have a head ache so thought I would come home early.” Serena explained.

“Do you fancy something to eat? We are ordering pizza?” Elinor said tempting her.

“Oh go on then, I will pretend to be one of you youngsters for the night” Serena replied laughing.

Serena’s phone went off, she smiled as she saw Bernie’s name.

‘That is lovely, I do love the way they all get on so well. Sorry I am missing it. Tell Ellie and Cameron how proud this Nanny Wolfe is please xx’  
For someone who isn’t meant to have their phone on them she is certainly stuck to it like glue Serena thought as she sent a reply.

‘They have just ordered Pizza, so a night in front of the TV, pizza, beer and laughter. You would love it. Miss you xxx’ 

‘Beats my beans and rice, but its ok here, the lads are having a singing competition later so should be a laugh. Miss you and love you all so much’ Bernie replied. 

Serena smiled to herself as she put her phone back in her pocket. The rest of the night was full of fun. They ate pizza in the lounge, something Serena rarely allowed, Cameron was on the beers, she was on the Shiraz and Jason and Ellie were on juice. They laughed at the different TV shows, talked in depth about an article on the news and spoke about the prospect of Elinor’s and Cameron’s relationship working and flicked through the internet at baby stuff. Serena had promised to buy them the pram and cot. She was so excited.

“Can Elinor stay tonight please Serena, in my room I mean?” Cameron nervously asked. 

“I can’t see why not, but please don’t rush things…. If you are meant to be together it will all just fall into place, let destiny do its job please.” She said as she rose and kissed them goodnight. 

Serena laid in the bath, thinking of Bernie. I need to take some of my own advice, she thought. I need to let destiny do its job, it had once before and she needed to trust that it would again. She started to think of all the fun times they had shared, how much she would have loved this evening and how much she missed her. Serena didn’t want to cry anymore, she didn’t think she actually had any tears left. Instead she sat and listened to the echoed voices of the kids down stairs continuing the laughter and jokes. She smiled as she heard them, that noise was enough to make Serena feel content, even if she was desperate to have Bernie there.  
Serena was soon in her bed, relaxed and sleepy, she turned off her light and turned to face Bernie, remembering only once she moved that she wasn’t there. She got out of bed and found one of Bernie’s t shirts. She used it to cover Bernie’s pillow and sprayed Bernie’s perfume on it. She cuddled up to it and breathed the sweet smell in, closing her eyes and listening to her playlist dreaming about her Bernie.

*****************************************************************************

Bernie was sat thinking about Serena, wondering if she was in bed, how much fun had they all had, how she had missed out on it all….she was in a complete daydream which she was soon snapped out of, by the Brigadier who was giving orders for the night patrol. 

The practical operation had been well planned, several high rankers were to pose as the enemy with some very experienced soldiers who would attack the camp. Everyone was in place and with several rounds of gun shots being heard the operation was under way. Bernie was there shouting orders, rallying the troops along with other high rankers. The soldiers were confused and in a daze, it was clear to see who of them were new recruits and those would were well established soldiers. 

Bernie was in her element, firing guns, dropping to the ground, crawling through mud on her stomach, shouting orders and throwing hand grenades. This is what she missed the adrenaline, the excitement, the drama, the thirst for more the hunger for more. 

The Colonel turned to face Bernie, seeing the fire in her eyes he shouted at her.

“You have missed this Wolfe?”

“Yes Sir, more that I realised” She replied.

“You know it could all be yours again, all you have to do it accept the commission” He shouted back.

“I know Sir…..I know” she shouted her reply smiling.


	75. Chapter 75 what if

Chapter 75

What If?

12:55pm: Location unknown – Bernie laid in her tent, they had just finished lunch and she had some down time as she was excused from the next activity due to her back injuries. She was enjoying the silence and the rest, she was six days into the camp. It had been a long six days too, she was really feeling exhausted. Her body ached and her brain hurt, maybe I am too old for this Army malarkey she thought to herself as she stretched her arms and legs allowing her bones to crack. The first few days were great but now she was done in and was very grateful to have back injuries that excused her from the activities today. 

She took her phone and messaged Serena like she had several times a day, every day since she had been there. It was completely against the rules but she needed that contact with Serena. I wouldn’t be able to do this if I went back into the thick of it, she thought to herself. The question is could she cope with that, only communicating by letter and the odd phone call here and there? 

She typed out a message ‘Hey sexy, what are you do?’

She had an almost instant reply ‘I am in the on call room, ended up staying on AAU after my shift yesterday and worked all night thanks to a major collision on the M6. I just didn’t see the point in going home as I am on a late today so trying to get my head down here.’

Bernie texted again ‘Sorry to hear that, what are you working tomorrow?”

Serena replied ‘Yet another split shift. But planning on getting my head down in my two hour break, oh the joys of the NHS and not having my co lead with me! You OK?’

Bernie quickly replied ‘I am OK…missing you terribly. I am in my tent alone on camp, all the others are off doing activities, cant joined in because of my back’

Bernie’s phone flashed ‘I bet you are enjoying the rest….I bet you are dying for a long hot relaxing bath. I miss you too, so much. This is worse than when you were in the Ukraine, its driving me crazy the house is full of your things, and the reminders of you are everywhere. I miss you so much and we have been able to text as well. Can’t imagine what it would be like if we didn’t have daily communication. Xx’

Bernie looked at her phone as a tear formed in her eye and a lump in her throat. Serena was right without this communication she would be lost. Bernie missed Serena so much, she wanted her, to kiss her, to touch her. It all seemed like a distant memory having human contact with her. She had really messed up before she left and had promised to let Serena set the pace. She typed out a message.

‘I wish you here, I would love a cuddle…..I can barely remember what it feels like to hold you’

Serena didn’t reply, that made Bernie sad….It was going to take more time than she thought to make all of this better. Bernie turned over and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to feel some comfort, when she heard her phone vibrate.

She grinned as she saw it was Serena calling.

“Hey you” Bernie whispered.

“Hey is it ok for me to call?” Serena also whispered.

“Well not really but no one is around so just this once.” Bernie explained.

“You sound tired sweetheart and you sure you are ok and not over doing it?” Serena asked.

“I am exhausted darling, really not as young as I used to be, but yes I am ok. I am missing you so much baby.” Bernie replied.

“I know….me too, especially at night, I miss holding you Bernie.” Serena’s voiced changed it was smoother. 

“I know exactly what you mean, I would give anything to have you here now with me in my little tent.” Bernie changed her voice to match Serena’s.

“I bet you would, have to say it made me smile coming into the on call room today, do you remember when I woke you up in here.” Serena moaned.

“Do I ever…You left bright red lipstick around my nipple.” Bernie was becoming breathless. 

“I wish I could do that now, I wish I could feel you now, all of you….Inside you” Serena groaned sweetly.

“What are you wearing Serena?”

“I am in my underwear, that lovely red lace set you like, I am in bed tucked in under the covers…. What are you wearing?”

My combat trousers and my t shirt, nothing very sexy I’m afraid.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, as much as I hate the Army at the moment, I still really love the sight of you in that uniform.” Serena breath had quicken. 

“Serena…. Where is your hand?” 

“In my knickers, why where is yours Bernie?”

“Oh….I am right with you, tell me are you circling your clit? I know how much you enjoy that.” Bernie asked panting for breath.

“Mmm, yes I am, I am trying to do it just like you do when you touch me…..Mmm…..Are….Are you wet Bernie?” 

“You better believe I am, and it’s all because of you. Thinking about you sliding your fingers along your wet pussy. God Serena I wish was there to lick you dry.” Bernie’s voice   
became husky.

“Oh god, Bernie I wish you were too, god I am so wet darling and close really close.”

“Me too sweetheart, come on sexy please cum for me, let me hear those delicious sounds you make.” Bernie said as she quicken her pace giving her clit the pounding that it had been longing for. 

“Oh yes….Mmm, Oh Bernie….Oh….Yes” Serena groaned as she came.

“Serena baby….I love you…Oh yes….oh.” Bernie followed. 

“Put….Oh….Put your fingers inside darling please…..Oh…uh” Serena panting between words. 

“Ohhh…..God…….Uh…..Yes” Bernie moaned, Serena knew that she was doing as she was told. 

“Put the phone between your legs, I want to hear how wet you are” Serena begged. She shivered as she heard the moisture rolling around Bernie’s fingers. 

“Was that nice? Do I get the same pleasure?” Bernie asked. As she heard Serena re position her phone, her mouth opening as she heard how wet Serena was, her tongue naturally falling out her mouth wishing she could lick those juices. 

“God Bernie I am so wet.”

“Oh Serena I wish I was there, I would have you sitting on my face, licking inside of you, sucking your clit……Oh Jesus……uh….uh…..Yeeessssss.” Bernie came for the second time.

“I want you Bernie, I want you so much baby” Serena moaned as she came hard in her own hand.

Both where left breathless, panting taking in the sounds the other one was making. Before the silence was broken by gun fire. 

“What on earth was that?” Serena asked jumping at the noise.

“Gun fire, it means the troops they are on their way back, I have to go baby. I am sorry…but thank you for your call. I enjoyed that a lot. I love you Serena bye baby.” Bernie sighed as she finished the call. 

****************************************

Serena was left all hot and bothered, but relaxed and content. Phone sex wasn’t ideal but when you need a release its better than nothing and it was lovely to hear Bernie’s voice. She was also pleased that she had made the first move, after the argument, after everything that happened before Bernie left it was awkward and she wanted to settle the atmosphere before Bernie returned. Serena had five hours until her night shift started. She turned over in the bed and snuggled down under the covers, falling asleep quickly. 

Peter had been busy all day, but was coping. All of the AAU staff had been very welcoming but after Cameron had pointed out how over affectionate he had been with Serena everyone was watching him like a hawk. None of them were happy to see Bernie leave but they were all certain that they wanted Bernie and Serena to be together, so would make sure this Peter bloke didn’t get in the way and take advantage of Serena when she was at her most vulnerable. 

Peter was sat at the nurse’s station, chatting with Fletch, Cameron and Raf were in deep conversation and laughing. 

“Come on you two, share the joke?” Peter asked.

“No joke, just planning a few drinks, it’s my birthday next week and we thought a trip to Albie’s would be fitting for such an occasion.” Cameron explained.

“Is everyone invited?” Peter asked.

“The more the merrier mate.” Fletch declared. And if I have my dates right, it should be karaoke night, so it will be banging…great night indeed.” He added. 

“Great I will ask Serena to come along, she could be my date.” Peter smiled.

“You do know she is in a relationship right?” Raf asked sharply.

“Well she has told me that there is ‘someone special’. He said in a stupid voice “But she never speaks about him, or calls him or seems to meet up with him, so I guessed maybe it   
either wasn’t true or that it was going cold.” Peter explained.

“Well it isn’t, it is still very much alive, trust me stay clear.” Cameron forcefully said.

“Sorry Cameron, I forgot you’re dating her daughter aren’t you?” Peter pointed out. 

“Serena is like a mum to me so just back off.” He snapped and left in a strop.

“Something I said?” Peter laughed.

“It’s just that we care for Serena a lot, she is happy in her relationship, she doesn’t discuss it at work because she is a profession. We don’t want her to be unhappy and for you to make a fool of yourself that’s all.” Fletch gave a friendly word of warning.

“OK fair enough, I will keep my distance until the opportunity arises” Peter sighed as he stood to speak with a patient. Raf and Fletch raised their eyebrows with despair.

“Is he for real?” Fletch asked.

“It seems so, maybe we should tell him about Bernie?” Raf questioned.

“No way mate, I ain’t going to go against Serena Campbell, are you mad?” Fletch replied.

“No your right, we have to keep an eye on him” Raf suggested and Fletch agreed. 

****************************** 

Bernie’s day had gone well, she had enjoyed the much needed rest she had and had certainly enjoyed her call with Serena, she was pleased that Serena had broken the ice, it settled Bernie’s over active mind and stopped the doubts she had about their relationship. It just made her want Serena more. The activity had gone well, the soldiers were all back, washed and changed and ready for dinner. The high rankers were sat enjoying a long conversation after their meal, with brandy and whiskey flowing freely. The Brigadier was particularly interested in Bernie’s thoughts about the camp, the soldier’s performances and areas of improvement needed for the next programme.  
They spoke informally and were joined eventually by the Colonel, the Captain and the Lieutenant, as they approached the subject of the commission offer. Each of them having good reasons for Bernie to accept the commission and all of them were full of compliments. The more Bernie heard the more confused she was getting, yes it sounded like a great offer, the deployment subject was one that most soldiers could only dream about. 

She did feel very honoured but she explained that she was in a happy relationship, that her role at Holby was amazing and that she was now in her fifties and what could she really offer them after explaining how tired the training had made her and how much her back injuries forbid her to do. 

The high rankers saw her hesitation, they understood what she was saying and were prepared to comprised the terms and conditions of the offer. 

“How about we half the commission length, would you be prepared to sign up to a five year commission?” The Brigadier asked.

“Now that complicates things even more.” Bernie confessed. “But I need to think about it, it’s not something that only affects me, I have a family.” She added.

"You had a family before a young one at that, but you were happy to leave them…..twenty five years of service Major that was a whole lifetime of leaving your family behind.” The Colonel pointed out. 

“I know and it destroyed the relationship I had with them and caused my divorce. But I have a new partner now, step children and a grandchild on the way, and I have an excellent relationship with my kids. I just need time to think, but yes the five year commission is very appealing.” She explained.

“Well the offer won’t be on the table for long, if you want only five years then I will need to know by the last day of this camp OK?” The Brigadier informed her. Bernie smiled and acknowledge his request, she sat there as they continued talking. She had almost completely made up her mind to refuse the commission, but now they were happy for her to do only five years. That made it all seems very appealing again, five years was manageable, five years wasn’t that long…..what should she do? She wished that they hadn’t thrown this offer in, now she was back to square one. 

They talked for some time more, but thankfully the conversation moved to the attack activity they had planned for tomorrow. This was the big attack, the main event if you like, it was being held exactly half way through the two week camp for a good reason. All of the soldiers were going to be assessed, all of the high rankers were given senior experienced soldiers to help them. They would be put into small regiments and they will assess the soldiers on five keys areas.  
1\. Following instructions/orders  
2\. Using initiative and skill  
3\. Fighting technique and skill  
4\. Knowledge of deployment subject  
5\. Special expertise  
That last one was what made the grouping of the small regiments important, Bernie’s expertise was of course medic, so her regiment were made up of all the medic’s.   
Now even though all soldiers had knowledge and experience in all roles in the Army, they must have a role that they specialise in. For tomorrow’s attack, the other expertise areas were infantry, communication systems and logistics. The reason why it was slam bang in the middle of the two weeks, was to ensure all the soldiers had received a weeks’ worth of team building, basic training, knowledge on the deployment subject and practice of weapons. Once the assessments were done, they then had a week to focus on key aspects that the soldiers failed on, be that more learning, more weapon use etc.etc. 

It was going to be good, everyone was hyped up, there was adrenaline pumping through the air and this was really going to be the make or break factor of Bernie’s decision.   
Would she love it that much that she would sign on the dotted line before the day was out or would it break her physically, emotionally and mentally?


	76. Chapter 76 Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers an terrorist attack - details are a summary but there is mention of death and injuries.
> 
> I know everyone wants Bernie home... but it is a slow burner I am afraid, i am committed to writing in detail not just a quick chapter.

Chapter 76

Under attack

Serena laid her head on the cool pillow in the on call room, her shift last night had been eventful and even thought the first half of her split shift today had been quiet she was simply exhausted and she just couldn’t bare to listen to Peter, constantly flirting and asking questions about her ‘someone special’ She had forgotten how self-centered and arrogant men could be. The on call room was so cold today so she keeps her clothes on and snuggled under the covers, she had a two hour break so intended to snooze for most of it. She had a big lunch so didn’t need to refuel on food yet. She laid there looking at the ceiling, thinking of Bernie. 

That was her only past time at the moment the constant thought of Berenice Griselda Wolfe, what was she doing? Was she really missing them all? Would she stay? What would happen if she left? What did she smell like? Feel like? Taste like? Serena was beside herself, she just wanted Bernie back…………..she didn’t care how.

Peter waltzed around the ward, under the watchful eye of Cameron, he had spotted the flowers he had brought in that morning for Serena, even though she played it down and said they were just there to brighten up the office. He watched as Peter had brought coffee and lunch up from Pulses for her, but he also saw how uncomfortable Serena looked accepting it because he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He watched as Peter made a point of opening her door for Serena everything she left the office, jumping up in front of her making the space between them to move limited. 

“Alright Mate?” Fletch asked over Cameron’s shoulder.

“Dickhead” Cameron said.

“Excuse me!” Fletch looked offended.

“Sorry Fletch, not you mate……Him he is the dickhead.” Cameron confirmed.

“Well he certainly is something else I will give you that, he is a good Doctor… just a prat in other ways.” Fletch reaffirmed his opinion. 

“If my mum was here she would rip him to shreds.” Cameron said confidentially.

“Mate if your mum was here instead of playing soldiers, he wouldn’t be needed would he?” Fletch pointed out. 

“Yeah I know, I am just so worried about Serena, she is delicate at the moment. She doesn’t need the complication of Dickhead over there. I swear if he tries it on with her I will bloody kill him” Cameron shook in angry.

“Mummy would be so proud Cameron, seeing you follow in her footsteps as a killing machine.” Fletched laughed trying to lighten the mood. Cameron smiled, revaluating the situation.

“It’s just mum and Serena they are meant to be together, after waiting all this time to find happiness they can’t let it slip through their fingers.” Cameron sighed.

“Love is a complicated thing, I am sure they will sort themselves out.” Fletch patted Cameron on the back as he left to see to a patient. Cameron spotted some discharge files needing signing, he took them and made his way to the office. 

“Here you are Mr Rhodes, the discharge notes for your signature” Cameron said as he handed them to him.

“Thanks……… Is Serena up yet, I really need her to look over something for me?” He asked Cameron.

“Err no she is still in the on call room, I don’t think we should wake her, she really needs the rest.” Cameron shared his concerns.

“Been busy with her someone special has she, dirty old dog.” Peter smirked.

“I think that was uncalled for don’t you? Every unprofessional and very unkind.” Cameron snapped.

“Look son I am unsure of why you are so keen to protect her honour. I know you’re with her daughter but the gallant son in law act is……… Oh…..Oh hang on….I get it….You want to shag Serena, don’t you…. That makes sense now….” Peter laughed.

“I will wipe that bloody smile off your face you nasty piece of shit.” Cameron said as he went for him across the desk. Peter was quick and before Cameron reached him, he was on his feet and pushed Cameron with such force he ended up on the floor near the door. 

“Get up and get out, and be bloody grateful that I don’t suspend you.” Peter shouted. At this point Raf run into the office, catching the end part of the altercation, he looked confused.

“What do you want?” Peter shouted.

“It’s Ms Wolfe, the Army camp has been under attack. It’s on the news, and all over the internet quick.” He cried.

“Someone wake up Serena now” Cameron Shouted.

“I’m on it” Fletch yelled.

************************************

Serena was awoken by the frantically loud banging on the door and shouting.

“Serena wake up, hurry up…………there is an emergency, hurry now, its Bernie” Fletch was screaming through the door.

Serena was up and on her feet, struggling to unlock the door, as soon as it was opened she run to the group who were gathered around the computer screen at the Nurse’s station, where the breaking news was playing. 

“What is it, what has happened?” Serena cried, making her way to the front of the group so she could see the screen clearly. Cameron was there next to her taking her hand as the reporter spoke. 

“An "act of war" organised by the Islamic State militant group has taken place in the last few hours at a Military training camp in Holby City. The first shootings and bomb blasts were heard at 11am this morning. It has been confirmed by General Jones the most senior Army Officer along with the Chief of Defence at the British Army Base Alexander Barracks that a two week Anti-Terrorist training programme has been taking place at the secret location. The agenda of today’s programme was a re-enactment of a Terrorist attack. In total there are 150 serving soldiers at the camp, including some of the most qualified, experienced and decorated senor ranking commanders.”

Serena let out a cry staring at Cameron who was holding his breath as the news readers report continued.

"Three coordinated teams were believed to have been behind the attacks, according to General Jones ISIS confirmed immediately after the attacks started that they were responsible boasting that they had ten ISIS militants in the camp. It has since been confirmed that these ten militants have been active British Soldiers for several years, sharing logistic plans and reports to ISIS commanders.   
General Jones stated that it was a very worrying affair to think of ten fine British soldiers working undercover in his armed forces. The Head of Military Police explained how the attacks were not initially identified due to the agenda of the day. It was only when one of the ISIS militants appeared shouting ‘Allahu Akbar’ meaning ‘God is Great’ and wearing a suicide belt that the senior officers were aware something was wrong.   
It has been reported that all senior ranking officers shouted orders that this was no longer a drill, and they were in fact under attack. Many of the service men and women still believed it to part of the programme until shots were fired. The first round of attacks killed fifteen personnel, and injured up to forty others.   
The orders came for Brigadier Evans and Colonel Scott to attack, and the remaining troops advanced. It has since been reported that three of the ten ISIS militants have been confirmed dead.

The second bomb attack took place at about 1pm where a further four personnel were killed and leaving many more injured.  
Major Wolfe was at the lead of the Medic regiment and her team had been working in the field saving lives of the fallen soldiers until five of her regiment uncovered themselves as ISIS militants, they opened fire on their follow team causing many injuries and it has been confirmed that a gunman at the scene ordering the captivity of soldiers.   
Several personnel were able to escape and reported the attack to senior staff at the barracks, one eye witnessed said. People dropped to the ground, guns were being shot directly at us, at close range, and nail bombs were exposing everywhere. It was complete carnage it was worse than being on the front line because we thought everyone on camp was a comrade we never in a million years thought we were amongst enemies of the state.

We will update you as we received more news” The reporter explained.

Serena stood in shock, she was pale and swayed a little. 

“Chair quick” Cameron shouted as Serena fell into his arms. 

“It’s ok, she will be ok Serena, she is one of the best soldiers in the country she will be ok” Cameron repeated over and over again as he cradled her both crying. 

“Look there’s an update” Lou said everyone watching the screen again.

“Recent update from the ISIS militants is confirmation of the soldiers who have been captured, they have reported that these soldiers will be interrogated in aid of gaining insight to the future deployment of the anti-terrorist in Syria.”

“Oh my god, that’s the commission Bernie has been offered, oh no Cameron.” Serena cried holding him tight.

The report continued “So to confirm the captives are as follows:  
Brigadier Thomas Evans   
Colonel Graham Scott  
Major Berenice Wolfe  
Captain Sharon Goodman  
Lieutenant Nicolas Beech  
All of these captives are high ranking officers, we have no confirmation yet if any of them are injured but we can inform you that the site has been advanced by the Military Police who have three of the ISIS militants under arrest. The first round of injured soldiers are now on there way to hospital. We have been told that it is thanks to Major Berenice Wolfe and her team that the death toll is so low, she has been reported to have been fearless in the face of the ISIS Militants.”

Serena was sobbing, her Bernie was being held captive, her Bernie. “What if they torture her?” Escaped from her lips. 

“No Serena don’t talk like that. The police are there they will sort it out.” Cameron reassured her 

“I need to call Charlotte and Elinor and Luke and Dad…. God so many people need to know.” Cameron explained.

“What… err….yes make the calls” Serena said holding his hand.

Serena looked up from the screen and spotted Henrik, Ric and Jac entering the ward along with large amounts of nurses, porters, junior doctors and F1’s.

“Can I have your attention please” Henrik shouted.

“We are preparing ourselves for a massive influx of patients. I am sure you have heard that there has been a major incident at the local army barracks training camp. We have had confirmation from the Ministry of Defense that the cause of this incident was an inside Terrorist attack. We know there are now twenty five confirmed dead, thirty life threatening injuries, twenty eight serious broken backs and necks. There are several possible amputees and the rest are injured from nail bombs.  
We need to clear this ward, every patient is to be moved NOW to Darwin and Keller. I have as many staff here to help as I could arrange, but everyone needs to chip in. I want these beds cleaned and ready for the new patients immediately. Myself, Mr Griffin, Ms Naylor and Ms Campbell will all scrub in ready, we will all be leading you keep on your toes, listen and follow instructions.  
Please remember we will be faced with severe trauma injuries, bare in mind these patients are army soldiers, I am told we have some of the country’s highest ranking and decorated soldiers coming so let’s do them proud. There is also a chance that The Intelligence Corps experts will be here, please note they will be armed along with and the Military Police who are escorting the injured ISIS Militants, who may I add are to be treated like any other patient. Do I make myself clear?” Hanssen explained.

“Yes Mr Hanssen” The united call came from all the staff. 

“Ms Campbell a word please.” Henrik said as he opened his arms to her. He led her to the office and held her tight as she cried into his chest.

“Are you able to offer medical treatment today Serena? I will understand fully if not, but your trauma skills are needed.” He asked her softy. She nodded indicating she was able to.

“What am I going to do if I lose her Henrik?” She cried more.

“It won’t come to that, Bernie Wolfe is an enigma, she has too much to lose and she is very stubborn, she will be fine.” He tried to reassure her. “And when she gets here you will be the first to know, in the meantime we will keep the news on and get updates.” He patted her on the shoulder.

“Why are you back early?” She asked him rather confused.

“Everything was sorted so I returned, just as well I did.” He smiled at her. 

“Ready?” He asked her.

“OK Ready”


	77. Chapter 77 Under Strict Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the previous chapter and the next few to come, there is talk of injuries and terrorist attacks.

Chapter 77

Under strict orders

Serena and Henrik returned to the ward, all the patients had been moved and the beds were nearly finished. Raf and Fletch had been very proactive and organised emergency care trolleys near each bed hence avoiding waiting times for equipment. Extra beds and chairs had been brought up from other wards. Everyone stood in silence waiting, looking at each other, watching the clock, looking at Hanssen for words of wisdom. All eyes were on Serena, was she going to hold it together?   
Serena was aware that people were looking for guidance, and Henrik hadn’t spoken, she thought about what would Bernie do if she was here? She took it upon herself to take the lead.

“I err….I would like to suggest that we team up.” Serena said sharply, suddenly in manager mode.

“As Trauma lead I would like to have Raf and Morven with me and a selection of nurses who can think fast on their feet, and we will deal with the very serve trauma’s.” Morven and   
Raf, picked out some of the nurses they wanted and gathered in a group.

“Ms Naylor you could pick who you want and focus on the cardiothoracic cases” Serena said with a smile. Jac picked out key staff she knew and trusted and they gathered together in a group. 

“Mr Griffin maybe you could lead the amputees care.” She suggested. Again following suit he picked staff that he had worked with and knew. “I will need Sasha Levy” He said. Serena acknowledged his request and the group gathered.

“Mr Hanssen the broken backs and necks, maybe Mr Valentine could assist you.” Henrik nodded at her suggestion. “I will page him now” Henrik said before selecting his team. 

“And can we get Mo Effanga down here for transplant care, just in case?” Serena asked looking at Jac.

“Dr Dunn please page Dr Burrows and Dr Copeland you can all lead on the general wounds. Use however many F1’s and F2’s you need.” Serena ordered.

"Mr Rhodes please manage the removal of nails, glass, any foreign bodies that have embedded themselves from the bombs".

“Nurse Fletcher page Essie Harrison you will both be the assessment coordinators, when the patient arrives direct them to the appropriate team. 

“Right find an area, call it home and let’s get ready.” Serena yelled as everyone followed the lead professional in their team. 

The red phone rung, Serena jumped to it… “Yes” she said listening to the message. “Right thank you.” She said ending the call.

“Right all elected surgeries have been cancelled, ED will be taking any registered patients from wards that develop medical problems and will operate down there. All ambulances have been redirected to St Thomas’s and St Mary’s. We have been told that the first lot of soldiers are a few moments away.” 

***************************************  
The lift pinged as the doors opened everyone had held their breath… they were greeted by eight soldiers. “We are looking for Ms Campbell” One of them said.

“Yes” Serena made herself known.

“Ms Campbell Ma’am” The soldier saluted. “We have strict instructions from Major Wolfe to assist you in anyway, we are from Major Wolfe’s regiment Ma am The Army Medical Service Royal Territorial Army Unit.” 

“When did she order you to come, where is she now” Serena panicked.

“Ma am the Major made the order just before she was captioned, her exact order was go and find Serena Campbell at Holby hospital, follow her command.” 

“Oh god, was she hurt?” Serena begged for information.

“Ma am the Major was very brave, as always, she was hit by a nail bomb while rescuing a comrade, I also believe that she may have been shot.”

Serena cried out nearly falling to the floor, but Raf was there to steady her. 

“But she was very much alive Ma am when they took her.”

“What did they do to her, how did they take her?” Serena needed to know. 

“Ma am the Major was taken by gun point, but not without a fight, she tackled the gun man to the floor, allowing us to escape.”

“No… No… Not Bernie.” Serena cried and Cameron was there like a flash of light holding her shielding her from all the preying eyes. 

“OK lads what are your specialist areas?” Raf asked.

“Everything Sir, we are Army Trauma Medic’s.”

“Well in that case one of you in each main team please.” Raf instructed. 

Cameron held Serena so tight, “Its ok they said she was alive.”

“Yes the last time they saw her, but she had to be the bloody hero and tackle the gunman, they are not going to like that are they?” She sobbed. 

“Come on Serena, you need to put yourself together, she was thinking of you, in that terrible moment it was you she was thinking about, sending you the best of the best soldiers to help you. Come on what would she do if she were here?” Cameron asked.

“Your right” She replied, wiping away her tears, straightening her back and lifting her head up high. As the lift pinged again. The first rush of patients came in Fletch and Essie assessed and directed them.

“Broken fib and tib, over to Mr Hanssen please. Suspected head injuries, Mr Levy. Internal bleeding and gunshot wound to Ms Campbell. Spinal injury to Mr Valentine.” Fletched order them. 

“GCS ten at the scene reduced now to six, blood pressure ninety over sixty, take her to Dr Burrows please.

A young soldier came in his leg was barely attached to him, covered in blood, but he was silent. “Alright son, what’s happened to you then?” Fletch asked. 

“I stood on a nail bomb” He said quietly. 

“Alright mate we will get you sorted. Mr Griffin this lovely young gentleman is all yours, Mr Rhodes you might want to assist.” Fletch yelled.

“Gunshot to the chest over there to Ms Naylor.” Essie followed. 

“We have a bleeding out, liver damage… Ms Effanga?” Fletch asked unsure if that was the right match, but Mo gave him the thumbs up. 

Serena busied herself removing the bullet from a female soldier’s arm she wanted to ask about Bernie but knew if she need she would get emotional. She didn’t have to worry because the soldier spoke to her.

“I am one of the lucky ones, the three other soldiers I was with all got shot dead.” She explained rather hard faced.

“You are lucky yes, and this hasn’t caused much damage.” Serena smiled.

“I own my life to Major Wolfe, as the shots were being fired. I just stood there like a rabbit in the head lights, but she was there running towards me, it was all in slow motion and then she rugby tackled me to the ground”

“Major Wolfe our very own little hero” Serena smiled as she stitched up the wound. Raf carried on the treatment looking for the source of the internal bleed. 

More and more patients were coming through the doors, many with superficial wounds, others with very serious ones, at one point every lead professional was in theatre, leaving nurses, junior doctors and F1 and 2’s to fend for themselves. But everyone did it what was expected of them, everyone coped and gave the best care they could. 

Serena had just finished in theatre and was returning to the ward, she was greeted by Peter who gave her an orange juice. 

“Drink it you need to stay hydrated and you need the energy.” He said rubbing her arm.

“Thank you, I am very thirsty actually” Serena stopped for a second just to drink and breathe.

“I am sorry about Bernie, I know you are close friends, and it must be very upsetting to hear how she has been treated.” He spoke cautiously. 

“Yes we are very close, she…..err…..she is my partner in fact.” There Serena had said it, maybe now he would back off.

“I know your co leader, partner in crime.” He laughed as he put his arm around her. 

“No, I mean she is my partner as in my lover, my other half.” She explained.

“Oh right, I see……Oh….but weren’t you married and you have a daughter and she has a son….so how can that make you a lesbian?” He said as he removed his arm. 

“It’s a little more complicated than that Peter.” Serena felt the tension building.

“Been together long?” Peter asked.

“A while yes, we live together.” She replied.

“But clearly there are problems? Why else would she be returning to the army?” He probed for more information.

“Again its complication, unfinished business.” Serena nodded trying not to get upset.

“Well I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on.” He said squeezing her shoulder. 

“Right come on lets see what is going on up on the ward.” She said with a smile.

*****************************  
Back on the ward Serena had been informed that the Military police were there with two of the terrorists, who were handcuffed to the bed. Armed guards surrounded them. 

“We have been told we can’t treat them” Fletch explained. As she looked over at Henrik trying to reason with them. She was about to join in the discussion when the lift pinged again and yet another round of injured soldiers flooded in. There was one Serena recognised. 

“I will take this one” Serena informed Essie.

“You’re the Colonel right?” She asked as she helped him on the bed.

“Yes Ma am, Oh your Bernie’s friend we met at your house?” he asked.

“Yes Serena…..weren’t you one of the soldiers taking captive?” She asked nervously as her heart thumped in her chest. 

“Yes Ma am, you want to know how Bernie is.” He smiled as her as she nodded.

“Well last time I saw her she was alive, bruised and battered but alive.” He confirmed.

“How did you get out?” she asked.

“One of the militants left the tent, taking the Brigadier and the Captain with him, leaving us with one soldier to guarding us. He served with Bernie in Afghanistan, she knew he had knee injuries and in good old Bernie style she swiped out his legs, he fell to the floor, I broke free, I untied Bernie’s restrains but the other gunman was coming back so Bernie ordered me to run, I didn’t just dessert them.” The Colonel explained. 

“Our Bernie Wolfe is turning out to be a real hero, why didn’t she run too?” Serena smiled.

“Serena she has been hurt, she was in too much pain to be able to run, she would have been caught and killed, and that’s why she ordered me to go. She is very brave, she is one of our best, that’s why we want her back, she always puts others before herself when it comes to war zones, and she is fearless and loyal.” The Colonel told Serena. 

“Right we need to get you a scan those bruises on your abdomen don’t look good.” Serena said handing him over to one of the nurses. 

Serena stood in the centre of the ward, just looking, taking in the hustle and bustle, the sea of bodies, the professionals gliding around seamlessly. Well oiled machine she thought, Bernie would be proud. Then Fletch shouted that there had been any new update. 

“The site is now clear, captives have been rescued, three bodies were found in the tent where they were being held, there is no confirmation yet as to their identity. We have got confirmation that out of the ten ISIS militants three have been shot dead, three have been arrested and are being held at the Military Police site, two are under arrest and in hospital that leaves two alive and location unknown.” The news reading said. 

Serena went cold, three dead bodies rang in her head……who were those three dead bodies?


	78. Chapter 78 Enemy of the state

Chapter 78

Enemy of the state.

Three dead bodies, three dead bodies… the words swirled around Serena’s head, what if one was Bernie? What if she has lost her before they had a chance to really live? Serena was in daze, standing open mouthed, eyes glazed over, she couldn’t hear anything she couldn’t feel anything, just stuck to the spot, motionless and numb.

“Serena Campbell………….I am looking for Serena Campbell please.” A voice echoed behind her, not that she heard it but Cameron did and was there by Serena’s side, gently bringing her back to reality.

“This is Serena Campbell” Cameron said to the officer.

“Ma am” He saluted her. “Ma am I am here to inform you that Major Berenice Wolfe is…”

“No god no, she….she’s…. Dead” Serena cried her eyes dilated. 

“No Ma am not dead, she is on her way to the hospital she has sent a notification to you Ma am.” The solider said handing Serena a piece of paper. 

“Alive……..she’s alive?” Serena asked.

“Very much so Ma am.” He saluted again.

“She’s alive Cameron….Alive!” She hugged Cameron with as much love as she could muster.

“What does the note say” Cameron asked eagerly.

Serena opened the piece of paper.

‘Serena my darling, I am so sorry I have put you through this, but I need you to do one more thing please, no one must know we are together. I am bringing the remaining Militant in with me and if he knew about us, you would be in too much danger. Please tell Cameron the same they can’t know we are related. Try my darling to get this message to all the staff before my arrival. X143X’

Cameron grabbed Fletch, Essie and Morven giving the instructions to make all lead professionals aware of the message. Serena stood waiting, waiting for that lift to ping.  
Her heart beating so hard it felt like it would burst from her chest, her ears ringing from the noise. Suddenly the lift pinged, the doors opened slowly and there she was, her Bernie, like an angel from heaven. Serena had a lump in her throat all she wanted to do was hold her, kiss her. 

A larger man came out of the lift first…”Attention” He barked, every soldier stopped. Those who could stood to attention, those who couldn’t straighten their backs or lifted their heads in response. Silence fell across the busy ward.

“Brigadier Evan’s has be confirmed dead at the scene, Colonel Scott is injured and unable to lead, so Major Wolfe is now in command.” The soldier instructed. 

Bernie stepped forward as every single soldier saluted her. It was only now that Serena saw Bernie had a limp, she was covered in blood, her uniform was more red than any other colour, her hands covered like she had washed them in a bucket of blood. Red sprays over her neck and face and patches of blood in her hair. Her uniform was ripped in different places, she had a cut lip, a bruised face and god knows what other injuries under that uniform.

“It is with great regret that we have lost so many service men and women today, their bravery and honour to our Queen and Country like yours has ensured that all of the ISIS Militants have either been captioned or killed. It warms my heart to know that we deployed ours skills and knowledge the best we could and even though we have many losses and injuries we are far from being beaten. I trust that you have facilitated all of the health care professionals treating you without any heroics. Those of you who are well enough to be discharged please return to the barracks once your discharge papers have been signed. We have a convoy of Army tucks down stairs to transport you back safety. The barracks administration staff will expect all of us to provide a detail statement of today’s events” She explained. “Are there any questions?” She asked.

One soldier held up his hand, she nodded at him indicating he could speak. 

“Please Ma am, the last news report stated that the last three bodies were found, can you please confirm who they were?” He asked.

“Of course, the first was Brigadier Evans was shot dead by one of the two militants interrogating us for refusing to cooperate. The second was Captain Goodman for being a female and the third was the gunman who carried out those executions.” Bernie explained.

“Ma am please who shot him?” 

“I did….. When he was executing our brave comrades in another tent, I was able to loosen the restrains and with the help of Colonel Scott and took out the guards legs, breaking both his knees. As he fell I took his gun and shot the other as he returned.” Bernie couldn’t look at Serena she wasn’t proud of what she had done, but that was her job at that moment in time, if she hadn’t have shot him, she and the others would be dead.

“Three cheers for Major Wolfe” Another soldier shouted and the ward echoed with the sound of claps and cheers. 

Bernie nodded at the larger soldier once the cheers were over, who again shouted “Attention.” She saluted her troops and they all responded with a salute back. The lift pinged again as two armed Police officers brought in a new patient. The ward remained silent as they brought them in. 

“What medical care does this soldier need, we want to link him with the best professional lead.” Serena asked Bernie. 

“He has broken knee caps, he is not a soldier he is an enemy of the state and he will not be receiving any medical care at present.” Bernie stated harshly. Serena was about to step in again but was drowned out by the roar of voices.

“Scum….Scum….Scum” The words rang out getting louder and louder as they were being chanted by all the Soldiers. 

“Enough” Bernie shouted causing immediate silence. 

“Where are the other terrorists?” Bernie asked one of the police officers. 

“Over there Major Wolfe Ma am.” He said pointing to the corner of the ward where two lonely beds stood surrounded by armed guards.

The militant turned to Bernie from his stretcher and screamed “I will hunt you down and kill you and all of your family” directly in her face.

Bernie grabbed the man’s hair forcing his head back onto the stretcher, she got right in his faced and shouted…… “Do you want two broken arms to go with those broken knees, because trust me I would take great pleasure in completing that request…..Put him with them” Bernie instructed pointing to the other terrorists. 

Turning to Serena, her face cold, not daring to show emotion “Ma am I need three side rooms please, The Intelligence Corps will need private space for these ISIS Militants.”

“Err, yes of course…. Nurse Fletcher can you please arrange that for the Major.” She made eye contact with Bernie, but she quickly broke it afraid that she would do something wrong, give something away. 

Bernie walked over to the militants speaking privately with the senior Police officer. Serena approached Bernie, waiting for her to finish her discussion. If this was a normal day on AAU Serena wouldn’t think twice at interrupting Bernie when she was Ms Wolfe. But on a day like today, when Bernie was certainly not Ms Wolfe but very much the big scary Major Wolfe, she waited until Bernie was finished. While she was waiting she did marvel at the power Bernie had, wanted or not it was thrusted upon her and she had the respect of every soldier in that building, and in fact the up most respect from all of her Holby colleagues too. Serena could see Cameron out of the corner of her eye, trying to see what Bernie was doing. He, like Serena was clearly concerned for Bernie and the injuries she had. She smiled at him as Bernie turned to speak with Serena. 

Bernie’s face was still cold and emotionless “How can I help you Ma am?” She asked firmly.

“These three soldiers… sorry…. Err…..patients why can’t we treat them?” She nervously asked as Henrik joined her in the discussion. 

“They are enemies of the state Ma am, they have lost the right to be treated, I have assessed each of them and none of them have injuries or conditions that need urgent medical care. The Military Police have them in their care now and once the Intelligence Corps have finished with them you will be directed to treat them accordingly.” Bernie barked at Serena like she was giving her orders.

“What about their human rights?” Serena snapped.

“What about the human rights of all the people they have killed and injured today, what about the human rights of the soldiers they captured and brutally executed” Bernie shouted almost shaking.

“But the man who has broken knees they need to be fixed or they will be unfixable.” Serena explained.

“I am fully aware of that thank you Sere….. Ma am” She sharply replied, realising she nearly referred to her using her name. Her eyes widen at the realisation and there was a look of panic in her face, but she kept her cool.

“Excuse me Ma am, if you are able to provide me with splints I will personally attach them to his legs.” She ordered Serena.

“And what about your injuries Major, when do we get to treat you” Serena’s face full of worry as she saw the pain flash across Bernie’s face every time she moved.

“Ma am I will be treated after every one of my soldiers has been seen and once the Intelligence Corps are here.” Bernie looked deep into Serena’s eyes, they were filled with so much love and Serena had to use every ounce of her strength to restrain herself not to kiss and hold her. 

“Now please Ma am vacate this area of the ward for your own safety” She said looking like she could cry at any moment willing Serena to leave and to stay out of danger.

Serena was led away by Henrik, who whispered to her “Bernie knows what she is doing, this is her world, as scary as it is let her do her job.”

Time was dragging, all major injuries were dealt with and operations had all be completed across all of the specialist care groups. Everyone was now pulling together to see the remaining patients. The exhaustion was washing over them all, even Jac Naylor who you never saw flag. Serena was sat at the nurse’s station, watching Bernie like a hawk. Noting that her limp was getting worst and she had now started to hunch over, it must be back pain or injury Serena thought to herself trying to assess her from a distance.

“Well she is one scary woman, I can see why she is better suited to the Army than here on AAU.” Peter said smugly as he nudged Serena’s arm taking the seat next to her.

“She isn’t like that when she is here normally. She isn’t Ms Wolfe right now she is Major Wolfe, the two are very different.” Serena snapped.

“Look I am just saying…” He didn’t get to finish.

“WELL DON’T” She shouted much louder than she meant to, causing most of ward to turn and look, more importantly causing Bernie to look. And when she looked she was full of worry and concern at what he said to her to cause such a reaction. The lift pinged breaking the uncomfortable silence and attention on Serena, seven well-dressed soldiers exited. Bernie made her way over to them her limp really bad now. 

The group Saluted Bernie as she approached and she saluted back when she reached them.

“Major Wolfe Army Medical Service Royal Territorial Army Unit and commanding Officer” She said.

“Lieutenant Andrews Ma am, Intelligence Corps” He replied. 

“And this is Chief Inspector Harris Military Police.” Bernie said introducing them, as they saluted each other. 

“Can we please have a debrief Major Wolfe, Ma am?” The Lieutenant asked. 

“Yes” She turned to Serena, “Ma am can we please have access to the office over there?” She asked.

“Certainly” Serena could barely speak.

Bernie led the way limping, followed by the team of seven soldiers and the police chief. 

Serena watched intently at the office, seeing Bernie take the lead in the discussions, wishing time would fly quicker so she could treat her. While they were busy in the office, more soldiers appeared bringing new uniforms for those who were covered in blood. 

“Can I have a set for Major Wolfe please, hers are covered in blood and ripped?” Serena asked. 

“Sorry Ma am I will have to get one brought down from the base.” The solider replied.

“But you have loads” Serena pointed out.

“But the Major has a certain type of uniform Ma am, it has certain badges on it.” The soldier explained.

“Does that matter now, isn’t more important that she just has something to wear?” Serena pleaded.

“Sorry Ma am but those are the rules, I will contact them now and get one sent immediately.” The solider smiled as she called through to the site. Once she was finished she informed Serena that it would be here soon.

“Ms Campbell….Serena” A soft voice was heard in her ear, she turned to find Morven and Jasmine with a trolley of tea and coffee pots and sandwiches. 

“You need a drink Serena and something to eat” Morven said handing her a steamy hot coffee and a sandwich. 

“Thank you, who err who ordered and arranged this?” She asked them

“Jason did, he didn’t like being moved to Keller, so he asked if he could go to the canteen instead and we just had a call from them to collect the trolley.” Jasmine said with a smile.

“Jason… really?” Serena repeated.

“Yes, he said he wanted Auntie Bernie and Auntie Serena to have a hot drinks and food inside them.” Morven added. Everyone on the ward staff as well as patients have had a drink and a sandwich. It’s just you and Ms Wolfe left” She added.

“Bless him, he is so thoughtful” Serena sighed.

“He loves you, he loves you both.” Jasmine said squeezing Serena’s arm.

Just then the office door opened.


	79. Chapter 79 Endless love

Chapter 79

Endless love

The office door opened and the soldiers came out walking directly over to the militants giving instructions to the arm guards to move the prisons beds to the appropriate rooms. Bernie stood over seeing the operation, once they were secure in their rooms Bernie eventually gave a sigh of relief.   
Bernie called Raf over, they spoke for a few moments, Raf then spoke with Peter before taking Bernie into the on call room, Raf reappeared to get some equipment. Cameron stood next to Serena watching. Serena realised that they were about to treat, so she quickly made her way over to the on call room. 

“What is happening?” Serena asked as she stood in the door way of the room. 

“We are just taking some bloods” Raf informed her.

“Why what is wrong?” Serena panicked. 

“Err…Well, Bernie…Err” Raf didn’t know what to say.

“I have asked him to, I am absolutely covered in other people’s blood, I haven’t used gloves to treat any of them and I want tests done for Hepatitis B and C and HIV. Raf is going to get them run through urgently and I need Hepatitis B and C booster jab too.” Bernie sighed.

“Well I can do it, here give the stuff to me.” Serena ordered.

“NO Serena please.” Bernie pleaded. 

“Bernie please let me treat you, I need to treat you I need to see what has happened to you.” Serena begged.

“Serena please, it is too dangerous, please just let Raf sort this out for me, then we can talk properly.” Bernie gave her a reassuring nod. Serena didn’t question her again, Raf continued with the procedure, once he had what he needed he left to take it to the lab, informing them that he would wait up there until the results were in.

“So what injuries do you have Major?” Peter asked taking a pair of gloves. 

“If you don’t mind I want to wait for the results of the blood tests.” Bernie explained as Peter gave her look of complete disgust that she dare refuse treatment from him.

Cameron came into the room with force. “Peter could you give us a minute please.” He said. 

“That’s Mr Rhodes to you.” Peter barked back.

“Whatever… do you think you would be so kind to move away from my mum now please?” Cameron had blood shot eyes. 

“I was just about to treat her.” Peter hissed.

“Peter please.” Serena held his arm as she asked him sweetly. This touch of affection didn’t go unnoticed by Bernie or Cameron, and after cupping Serena’s hand he smiled and left the room, telling Serena that he would close outside if she needed him. 

“Dick” Cameron sighed.

“Sorry” Bernie said questioning him.

“Him, a total and utter prat, he’s been like a dog on heat around Serena and has been a complete dick.” Cameron stated.

“Well he has been invaluable to the AAU and me these last few days Cameron, and he hasn’t been that bad.” Serena tried to play it down.

“Well we had a fight earlier, he pushed me and told me I was lucky he didn’t suspend me.” Cameron explained.

“Fight? What over?” Bernie asked worried for her son’s well-being.

“Over Serena, all week he has been speaking about her inappropriately, mocking her relationship with you mum, saying that he was going to try it on with her at my party, bringing her flowers and lunch and dinner, going out for drinks. Raf, Morven and Fletch have all warned him off too, and today he was so rude about her, when I stepped in and put him right, he said that I was only defending her honour because I wanted to sleep with her. So I told him I was wipe the bloody smug smile off his face. He went for me, pushing me across the room and I fell to the office floor, Raf came in and asked what was happening and he brushed it off.” Cameron got really upset.

“Cameron, why didn’t you tell me any of that?” Serena asked concerned.

“Is it true Serena?” Bernie asked before Cameron had a chance to answer Serena.

“He has been flirty Bernie and yes he did buy flowers, coffee, lunch and dinners. But I didn’t encourage it. I only when for a drink with him when the team went out, never just the two of us not after he told me he had hoped for a relationship with me. But I told him about you, I told him that we were lovers, in a relationship, that we lived together. I did not flirt back, honest…..he just didn’t leave me alone.” Now Serena was crying.

“She hasn’t flirted back mum, honest and when I asked her about the hug she explained everything.” Cameron told Bernie.

“Hug?” Bernie questioned.

“He hugged me when I got upset over you being away. There was nothing in it I promise.” Serena looked wide eyed at Bernie.

“Serena I believe you, honest I do. I wouldn’t question your loyalty to me, to us. But I did worry before I left how friendly he was, and I did actually wonder if he would be good for you, better than I am for you anyway.” Bernie was starting to drop the Major act, she was exhausted and in pain and she needed Serena. 

“Bernie we need to have this conversation in private and when you are treated, some on let me see what injuries you have please.” Serena pleaded.

“I don’t want either of you touching me until I know I am clean from the blood tests. I also don’t want you to see me like this, I know I hurt you both agreeing to do this training, I have brought you into this nasty, awful situation and I don’t want you to see what me hurt, it’s my own fault for being selfish when all I needed to do was listen to my heart and family.” Bernie wiped a tear away.

“Oh darling please none of this is your fault.” Serena stepped forward to touch Bernie.

“No Serena please, don’t touch me.” Bernie cried.

“Cameron please go and check on Raf, get those results pushed through quickly.” Serena asked watching Cameron leave and catching Peter watching them as the door opened. 

“Dick” Bernie said catching him looking and echoing her son’s opinion.

“You really had nothing to worry about you know, I am so in love with you Berenice Wolfe, no one would ever be able to take your place, not here on AAU or in my bed.” Serena looked so lovingly at Bernie.

“You deserve more than me Serena, I have been so selfish, so stupid to think I still had a place in the Army world, thinking it was going to give me something more than what I already had. But I don’t need anything more, you are everything to me and you give me everything I need and want and even more beyond that. I am so sorry I left you baby, so sorry. Peter seemed so nice, he is very attracted to you and well you deserve someone who puts you first.” Bernie couldn’t look at Serena as she spoke.

“And I have that person already, yes you have been out of character, I haven’t always liked the person you became and you have terrified me on more than one occasion BUT and   
it’s a big BUT, you love me and I love you, you are all I have ever wanted and will ever want and need. My whole life is committed to you and our family………to OUR grandchild. You do put me first, look how you sent me the medic’s from your regiment, how you sent me the note warning us not to react to you. Look how you kept me at arms-length today to keep me safe. Berenice you are my world darling completely and utterly.” Serena smiled. “God I want to hold you and kiss you so badly.” She added.

“I know darling, all I have been thinking of is holding you.” Bernie’s eyes filled up again, but she held back the eyes after hearing a knock on the door, Cameron and Raf entered and passed the test results to Serena. 

“All clear, but we will give you the Hepatitis boosters just to be safe. Can you ask Mr Rhodes to get them please Raf.” Serena asked smiling at Bernie.

“Right mum let’s get this jacket off shall we and your boots.” Cameron said with a smile as he put on a pair of gloves. This felt weird for him and Bernie and there was a little tension as he pulled her boots and shoes off, especially when she cried out in pain. He peeled the jacket from her shoulders spotting that there were shards of glass in her neck. He went to take the hem of her t-shirt and she stopped him.

“No…….I am completely out of my comfort zone now Cam.” She chuckled.

“Mum you are just a patient, come on don’t be silly.” He said smiling.

“Yes but it just doesn’t feel right playing doctor and nurses with my son.” She smiled at him. “Please Cam I don’t want you to see what injuries I have, I have some terrible scars from previous tours and I don’t want you to get upset. Please son do this for me yeah?” Bernie asked.

“Why don’t you go and call Charlotte, Ellie and your dad, let them all know she is ok.” Serena held his arms as she spoke reassuring him that his mum was in the best possible hands. 

Peter appeared at the door with Henrik. 

“Major Wolfe, how are we?” Henrik asked. 

“I am ok Mr Hanssen thank you, just need these boosters and will get cleaned up and treated. Thank you so much for organising all of the medical care for my troops.” Bernie said.

“Well, all of that, out there………….that was all Ms Campbell’s doing, she has done you proud Major, like she has done all of Holby proud. This whole situation has been very hard   
on her so I hope you have rethought your commission proposal.” Henrik said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Right let’s get you injected, assessed and treated shall we?” Peter said, pulling on his gloves ready to inject the boosters into Bernie.

“No I will treat her thank you.” Serena stepped in already gloved holding her hand out for the treatment tray holding the injections. 

“But you can’t because you are her….girlfriend….partner…..” Peter was flustered.

“Yes thank you I am fully aware my relationship status.” Serena snapped back.

“Well that’s not allowed, it must be against hospital policy.” Peter pointed out getting quiet nasty.

“Mr Rhodes, as CEO I would like to assure that Major Wolfe couldn’t be in better hands regardless of her personal relations with Ms Campbell…..and knowing Ms Campbell the way   
I do, I can promise this is one fight you will not win. Come on let’s leave them to it.”

Serena smiled at Henrik as he followed Peter out the door, still debating the appropriateness of the situation. 

Serena locked the door behind them, she closed the blind and turned to face Bernie.

“Closing the blinds that looks suspicious whatever will they all say.” Bernie tried to make the mood lighter.

“You are the most important patient I have, now shut up Bernie and let me treat you” Serena said as she proceeded to give Bernie the injections, smiling at her…. Finally able to have contact with her. She peeled the blood soaked t-shirt from her body, Bernie wincing with pain as she did so. She asked Bernie to remove her trousers too. She looked nervous and Serena assured her the door had the dead lock on it so no one could access the room from the outside. 

Bernie did as she was asked and at last Serena saw the terribly state her lovers body was in.


	80. Chapter 80 My Priority

Chapter 80

My Priority 

Serena stood looking over Bernie’s body, it was bruised and beaten. Serena noticed how small and old, Bernie suddenly looked, even though she was neither of those two things normally. It was almost as if the Major act was removed when the uniform was off. Bernie looked down at herself and apologised yet again for the state she was in. Serena went to hug her but Bernie strongly protested. Begging Serena to treat her first, then she would take a shower in the small cubical in the on call room, (that was why she picked this room in the first place), and then Serena could hold her. 

“Let’s check out that beautiful face of yours first shall we?” Serena said with a smile as she held Bernie’s face in her hands for a few moments. She moved her hand to tilt Bernie’s chin while she gently cleaned the dirt and blood off, trying to make a distinction between dirt and bruises. Serena was pleasantly surprised to see that the bruising wasn’t as bad as she initially thought. Much of the blood belonged to others and it had been diluted by sweat and tears causing it to look worse than it was. Serena slowly cleaned Bernie’s split lip, even that wasn’t as bad as it first looked. As Serena removed the last of the blood and dirt from her lovers face she noting the bruising to her left eye, her cheeks and her chin. She had a small cut in her hair line which Serena stitched easily enough.

“Are you ok Bernie?” Serena asked cautiously.

“I am fine, been worse off than this.” Bernie replied with a chuckle, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

“What……What did they do to you baby?” She asked carefully.

“They just hit me a couple of times, but I am fine I promise.”

Serena then looked at Bernie with that look that said ‘I don’t believe a word you are saying’ she had learnt to master that look when she was married to Edward. Serena took Bernie’s wrists, in her hands. She had rope burn from the restrains the militants had used, but there were no cuts, she just cleaned them up, smiling lovingly at Bernie as she did so.

“Tell me what hurts darling” she asked Bernie trying to be brave and not show her distress and upset.

“Well I was hit by a nail bomb, I have some shrapnel in my leg” 

Serena looked and saw that the shrapnel was dense and was the cause of her limp. 

“Ok I need you to lay on your front on the bed so I can get that sorted, do you have any pain or wounds on your front sweetheart?” Serena asked concerned, looking over Bernie’s chest and stomach.

“No darling, I think it is all in my back, I was shot but I had a bullet proof vest on so it didn’t penetrate my body, just bruised and winded me. My back does hurt so not sure what   
else is in there the vest protected most of me I think.” Bernie spoke very matter of fact, not making eye contact with Serena in fear of seeing her pain.

“Thank goodness you worn a vest, why didn’t the others?” Serena asked holding Bernie’s hand.

“I am old school….the younger soldiers find the vest restricting especially when we are training. They would wear them on tour normally but we weren’t expecting to be under   
attack. I am just so used to wearing one, I look at it as part of my uniform.” Bernie sighed. “Well imagine how much worse my injuries would have been without it.” Bernie smiled.

“I can’t…..I just can’t even think like that, you could have died, baby” Serena cried.

“But I didn’t, I am still here. I was so lucky Serena, my injuries are superficial.” Bernie smiled reassuringly to her. 

“Why is that?” Serena asked.

“As a medic we tend to hold back when there is an attack, the other units attack first and go in to fight directly with the enemy, we are there to rescue the fallen soldiers, fix them up so they can fight again. The only injuries we tend to receive is when we get into the line of fire, retrieving the bodies. That is unless we are under direct attack then we fight in our own rights.” Bernie explained.

“You have been amazingly courageous my darling, it must have been terrifying, and then taking command and having all of the soldiers looking to you for support and orders. You dealt with the police and those other soldiers and those horrible terrorists, you are such an amazing person Bernie.” Serena stroked her face.

“You my darling….you are the brave one, seeing me like this, not being able to comfort me, holding back our emotions in front of everyone. Organising the ward the way you did, you have been the most fearless and committed Doctor here today.” Bernie held her forehead against Serena’s as she spoke, needing to feel close to her lover. 

“Right let’s get you fixed up, lay down for me baby.” Serena said softly. She looked over Bernie’s back and saw that yes the gun shot had caused a large bruise in the centre of her back and that she had dozens and dozens of cuts on her back and neck, some had embedded glass and fragments of nails and shrapnel in them. The vest had shielded much of her back which Serena was grateful for.

Serena busied herself in the long and painful task of removing the fragments from her lovers back, some of them were tiny pieces too so she took her time and cleaned each wound as she went along. Luckily none of the cuts needed stitching, they didn’t even need covering, just a very good clean.

Bernie was being very brave and hadn’t moaned or moved while Serena was treating her, that was until she moved to her leg. The main force of the bomb hit just above the ankle. Serena removed three nails each measuring roughly four inches. This was painful because she had left it untreated for such a long time, blood and skin around the nails had started the healing process. Serena did need to cut her leg a little to remove one of the nails as it had embedded itself at an angle. Bernie had tears running down her face, which was emotional painful for Serena to see, but she had a job to do and Bernie had refused any painkillers.   
Serena cleaned up the wounds on her leg and was pleased to tell her that all she needed was five small stitches. Before she allowed Bernie to shower she listen to her heart, took her blood pressure and completed a few other observations and examinations. Serena was amazed at how little Bernie had been injured, especially after seeing other soldiers come in with serve trauma injuries, needing amputations and those who had been killed. Once she was finished treating her, Serena started the shower allowing it to warm up.

“Do you still have spare underwear and a wash bag in your locker? Serena asked.

“Yes and some gym gear, I can wear than I suppose.” Bernie sighed.

“No need for that darling, I have asked for a new uniform for you, they were here handing them out, but wouldn’t give me one, said that you needed a certain one because you are a major.” Serena explained.

“Stupid bloody rules, you would think that it was more of a priority just to give me clothes wouldn’t you?” Bernie smiled at Serena. 

“Right you get into the shower I will go and get your things, what is your locker code?” Serena asked.

“The date we first made love” Bernie shyly grinned. 

“23rd November” Serena said as Bernie nodded. “That’s my locker code too, 2311.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek. Serena helped Bernie into the shower and left the room heading to the locker rooms to retrieve Bernie’s things. 

“Essie, Bernie is in the shower, please make sure no one enters will you” Serena asked, Essie agreed and stood by the on call room door. 

Serena was approached immediately by Cameron, who walked with her to the locker as they talked. She told him of Bernie’s injuries, like Serena he was very surprised at how little his mum had been injured. He asked if his mum was ok, to which Serena confirmed that she was in shock but ok. Serena quickly got what she needed and returned to the on call room. While Serena and Cameron shared a hug, they were approached by one of the soldiers and was handed Bernie’s new uniform as she made her way back to the on call room. 

She applied the dead lock on the door again, placed the uniform and underwear on the bed. She walked over to the shower and handed Bernie her shower gel and shampoo. She watched Bernie wash herself, carefully spreading soap over her bruised and battered body. The smell of Bernie’s shampoo filled the room and Serena sat breathing it in. She felt a sense of comfort in the smell and when Bernie was ready Serena stood at the shower door holding an over-sized towel open for Bernie, who stepped into it and into the most welcoming and needed cuddle she had ever had. Bernie’s legs went from underneath her and Serena took her weight, struggling but managing to move them both to the bed. Bernie curled herself into Serena, who cradled her so tightly. 

“I am so, so sorry Serena, I hate that you have had to see me like this, I never wanted you to see the effects of war, I never wanted you to see me in full command as I know I am not a nice person when I am Major Wolfe. It must have been awful for you watching it all on the TV not knowing what was happening. I am so sorry.” Bernie cried out loud sobbing into Serena’s chest.

“It’s ok my darling, its ok you are safe now, I have you, and I love you so much.” Serena joined her as she cried. They stayed there for a few more minutes, Serena holding Bernie close, repeating words of love while rocking her in comfort. 

“How is Cameron?” Bernie sighed.

“He was very concerned but he had been fabulous Bernie, you should be so proud of him. He kept his cool, took charge and treated those soldiers with compassion and respected. He has been so worried, but I just spoke with him and he is fine. He has spoken with Charlotte, Ellie, Marcus and Luke and everyone is fine. He wants to see you before you go back out there and into Major mode again.” Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s hair, being careful not to touch her stitches.

“Marcus?” Bernie asked.

“You’re the mother of his children, as much as he hates you sometimes, he wouldn’t want to see you hurt or dead.” Those words stuck in Serena’s throat, how different could this situation have been.

“Bernie can I ask you something please?” Serena asked. Bernie nodded.

“Why do you think they didn’t shoot you, like they did the Brigadier and the Captain?” Serena’s mouth was so dry the words nearly didn’t come out.

“They all knew that I had come out of retirement to complete the training course, no one knew about the Commission I had been offered, so they probably believed that I had no knowledge of intelligence or attack plans for the next tour.” Bernie held Serena’s hand as she spoke.

“So why did they take you captive then?” Serena was confused.

 

“Because of my rank, they took all high rankers captive, it made the world sit up and listen, made breaking news. The Brigadier had all the information they wanted but he didn’t break, he didn’t give into them and they beat him so badly…..oh Serena it was awful to see my friend treated like that, he was so brave and loyal to the end.” Bernie let the tears roll down her face. Serena wiped the tears away, tightening her hold. 

“And the Captain, god bless her soul, she was the same even when they beat her and slated her for being a female, they called her some vile names, threated to rape her, it was so disgusting. That is why when I saw the chance to swipe out that bastard’s legs I took it and made the Lieutenant escape. I had no choice but to kill that militant I hope you know and understand that Serena, I am not proud of myself, it has been a long time since I held a gun to anyone’s head and I hated every moment of it, but the danger and risk that man held was too great to let him live.” Bernie was choked up.

“Bernie I would never question your actions, you are trained to deal with situations like this, that was your life for twenty five years, you did what you needed to do, what you were trained to do and what you believed you had to do. This world of yours scares the life out of me but if it is the world you want to be in then I am here to support you and love you.” Serena kissed Bernie’s hand. 

“If that is what….what you really want…..” She added looking longingly into Bernie’s eyes, holding her breath waiting for the answer.


	81. Chapter 81 I know what I want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.... I have some good and bad news... The Good news is that I was told yesterday that after battling with Cancer for the last 7 months I am now CANCER FREE!!!! The bad news is that I will now be returning to work soon and therefore will not have endless hours to write my fanfic. I WILL still continue with my writing BUT my uploads will not be as frequent as they have been.   
> I aim to upload maybe three times a week maybe four if you are lucky.
> 
> I hope you still follow the story. xx

Chapter 81

I know what I want

They pulled away a little from their embrace as Serena searched Bernie’s face for the answer she so desperately wanted to hear. Bernie took Serena by the hand and looked deep into Serena’s eyes.

“SERENA, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU” Bernie proclaimed.

"The Army doesn’t need me, and I certainly don’t need it. You are everything I need and want. We have a wonderful life together and I want to enjoy it, enjoy our family, the birth of OUR grandchild, everything we hope and dream to do together. You are the love of my life and I never should have gone in the first place, I knew deep down that I wasn’t going to take the commission before I even left.” Bernie looked at Serena holding her breath, a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

“I was never going to leave you I am just so sorry I made such a pigs ear about the whole thing. The way I treated you before I left was unacceptable and I will never be that person again, I promise you that. This today, well it just confirmed how wrong Army life would be for us. I never ever want you to be fearful for my safety ever again. I am the happiest I have ever been, the most loved and cared for that I have ever been and putting you and Cameron through this hell has ripped me apart.” Bernie looked directly into Serena’s eyes as she spoke these heart felt words. 

“So you’re not leaving me?” Serena needed confirmation.

“No never leaving you again, not ever, I am here for you for as long as you want me.”

“Oh Bernie, my darling, I want you forever and ever.”

“Well then, you have me, all of me. I love you so much Serena, I am so sorry.” 

“Shh now sweetheart, that’s enough of that you came back to me and that is all that matters now, that and you healing these wounds.”

“Yes and this, this matters” Bernie said as she laid on the bed pulling Serena down with her.

She laid on her side facing Serena, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Bernie smiled nervously and Serena did the same. 

“This is stupid, I feel more nervous about touching and kissing you now than I was when we first slept together.” Bernie confessed.

“I know, silly isn’t it, since you got here today all I have wanted to do is hold you and kiss you, now I feel like I can’t.” Serena sighed.

“I know when the lift doors opened and I saw you I just wanted to grab you and kiss you, now I don’t feel I have the right to touch you.” Bernie whimpered.

“Well maybe I need to take charge and be the Major…..maybe I should just kiss you….” Serena said as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Bernie, connecting their lips, Bernie released tiny moans of pleasure which Serena echoed as Bernie’s tongue moved into Serena’s mouth deepening the kiss. Bernie wrapped her free arm around Serena’s waist pulling her in closer. Serena was cautious not to hurt Bernie so held onto her hip as they kissed.

“Today, I was so scared I was going to lose you that I would never have the chance to speak to you again, to touch you, hold you and kiss you and now here you are back where you belong in my arms.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie again, gently but full of lust and love. 

“When I was away it was your text messages that got me through my days, I waited in anticipation to see your name flash up on my phone. I don’t deserve you, I certainly don’t deserve to be forgiven for how I have treated you.” Bernie spoke softly.

“I thought we have been through this, what happened before you left was unacceptable BUT you have said sorry and promised me you will never treat me like that again and I believe you. I trust you Bernie, I trust you with my heart, my body and my life. This week, being away from you, has only strengthen my love and want for you. I can’t get enough of you, I am totally addicted to you my darling.” Serena lent in for another hot passionate kiss. 

“The day you called me and we…..well…..you know” Bernie went shy.

“We what Bernie?” Serena teased.

“When we had… err….” Bernie was stumbling over her words.

“You mean the day we had that amazing phone sex? The day you made me cum hard listening to you touching yourself?” Serena tormented Bernie.

“Yes that day, well it made me………no you…..you made me hope that I hadn’t throw it all away….us I mean that I hadn’t completely lost you.” Bernie explained.

“Why on earth would you have lost me?” Serena asked.

“Well after what I did, how I treated you and then how you were with Peter, I was absolutely certain that I had lost you. I thought that you had seen the light, the error of your ways and after all shit I have already put you through, with Ukraine, Alex, Marcus and my mum….I just thought that you didn’t think that I….no we weren’t worth fighting for.” Bernie poured her heart out to Serena.

“I have told you Berenice that my heart and soul belongs to you and only you, no man OR woman could ever turn my head, and that is because my focus is on you, my girlfriend, my lover, my partner, my soulmate, my absolute everything.” Serena kissed Bernie again. 

“Serena I love you so much, when I am home and I don’t look so ugly….” Bernie didn’t finish her sentence as Serena jumped in.

“You’re not ugly Bernie, you are stunning as always, beautiful and sexy” Serena pointed out. 

“That is very kind of you darling, but I don’t feel it, I feel damaged and dirty and unworthy of you.” Bernie mumbled.

“Well you’re not, you are mine and I love you so much.” Serena kissed her again.

“Anyway what I was going to say was, then when I get home I am going to take you out on a date, then when we get home I am going to make love to you, slowly and tenderly all night long taking you to heaven again and again.” Bernie whispered into her ear.

“I like the sound of that my darling, I have dreamt about you touching me, feeling you inside me, wanting me.” Serena whimpered back.

“God I want you Serena, so badly. I have ached for you, for your touch, I have thought about touching you, tasting you, fucking you. No one has ever made me feel like this, I am most definitely head over heels in love with you.” Bernie sighed as she kissed Serena neck, sucking and licking the pulse that runs through it.

“Oh god Bernie……….” Serena said as she pulled on Bernie’s towel, allowing it to fall open. She gasped at the sight of Bernie’s beautiful body, she cupped Bernie’s right breast rolling it deep into her hand. Brushing past the nipple that stood to attention at her touch. She bent her head forward and took the rock hard nipple in her mouth, sucking it slowly and meaningfully, gently rolling it between her teeth.

“Uh….Serena….Oh baby” Bernie mumbled.

Serena’s hand danced across Bernie’s tone tummy, making soft patterns as it travelled lower and lower, Serena never stopping the attention her mouth was paying to Bernie’s nipple. 

“Oh…..we…..we….shouldn’t be doing this.” Bernie muttered into the air, not convincing herself or Serena that her words held any value. 

“I need to show you how much I love you and want you, regardless of how you think your body looks. To me my darling you are a goodness and you need worshiping. So please let me touch you, make love to you.” Serena realised Bernie’s nipple as she spoke but returned to it instantly once she had finished her sentence.

“I want nothing in return I just want to feel you Bernie” Serena smiled as she sucked harder on Bernie’s nipple. 

“Uh…….Uh……..mmmmm” Groans and moans continued to escapes Bernie’s lips. 

“Serena what about everyone out there, we should stop.” Bernie managed to speak.

“I will stop if you want me to, but I am absolutely certain that your glorious clit is throbbing hard between your legs, begging to be touched so badly that it is physically hurting you. Am I right?” Serena spoke slowing and seductively.

“Am I right Berenice?” Serena asked again.

“Yes you are right, I need you Serena.” 

Serena ran her index finger down into Bernie’s labia at an excruciatingly slow pace, Bernie arched her back immediately as she felt Serena’s touch. Serena settled on the swollen clit, pressing on it applying torturous pressure. That in itself nearly caused Bernie to climax. Serena knew it wouldn’t take much to make Bernie cum so she didn’t want to tease her lover. She slowly added small strokes to that pressure, causing Bernie to bury her head into Serena’s neck as she released a deep throated moan. 

“That’s it darling, relax and enjoy this, I don’t want to tease you, so tell me what you need darling.” Serena whispered. 

“I need you, just you Serena and however you want to love me.” Bernie panted hard against Serena’s skin.

With that Serena pushed harder causing the enlarged clit to twitch rapidly under her fingertip. Serena created a relaxed but purposeful pace, her finger remained connected to Bernie’s clit as she massaged it into climax. Bernie curled her whole body into Serena’s as her orgasm hit, trembling against her lover, peppering her neck with kisses in-between hot breathless moans of ecstasy. Serena did not alter her pace until Bernie became too sensitive to touch and when she did stop she held her lover in her arms, taking in the feel of her. 

“I love you, and I know that we are meant to be together forever” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear as she kissed her soulmate tenderly.

Bernie tried to turn her body so she could hold Serena, but her back was too painful, she let out a cry of pain. 

“Hey its ok baby, I have you…. It really hurts doesn’t it? Come here sit up” Serena said helping Bernie to move. Serena changed her position so she could sit behind Bernie facing her back, her legs wrapped around Bernie. The tiny cuts that scattered over her back were shining in the light. Serena slowly and carefully kissed every one of the cuts, paying attention to each one of them equally. 

“I really am so grateful for that vest Bernie, your back would have been ripped to shreds if you hadn’t been wearing it.” Serena said in-between kisses. 

“Tell me about our grandchild” Bernie whispered trying to change the subject.

“Oh Bernie, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen, they didn’t do scans like that when I was pregnant with Elinor. There were tiny little arms and legs and a back bone that looked like a line of pearls. And the heartbeat…..Oh Bernie the heartbeat was breath-taking. This beautiful rhythm like a set of drums playing the best tune I have ever heard.” Serena beamed with happiness.

“I can’t wait to see the proper photo.” Bernie grinned.

“I have a copy for us, it’s at home in a frame. Ellie and Cameron were so happy, they are back together and seem to making a real go at it. I was thinking that maybe once Ellie has finished uni they can both live with us and stay there once the baby is born. I am sure between the four of us we can bring this little bundle of joy up allowing Ellie and Cameron to continue with their career plans.” Serena explained.

“Well you have certainly changed your tune…… But yes I would love that and I am sure they will too, just don’t say anything yet, let’s see if they are serious about being together first.” Bernie suggested, Serena nodded in agreement. 

“Come on you, we have been in here far too long, let me help you get dressed, then I will get Cameron.” Serena said smiling and kissing Bernie on the head.


	82. Chapter 82 Declaration of Love

Chapter 82

Declaration of love

Serena dressed the wounds on Bernie’s ankle, before she helped Bernie to dress into her new uniform, slowly helping her to fix her bra, carefully pulling the sand colour t-shirt over the wounds on her back. Assisting her to step into her knickers and trousers. Bernie winced in pain as she held her arms out as Serena pulled her jacket on, doing up the buttons and smoothing the uniform down.

Bernie thanked Serena for getting a new one sorted for her. Serena helped Bernie redo her hair making sure she trapped every last strand of the wild blonde locks into the tight bun and placed her beret on her head, laughing because she had no idea of how it should sit and she had made Bernie look like Frank Spencer. Bernie chuckled and showed her how to fix it properly. Serena instructed Bernie to sit on the bed again as she took the clean socks and carefully pulled them onto Bernie’s feet, thereafter helping her to put her boots on. Now all the shrapnel was removed, her limp was better and the pain was much better too.

“How do I look?” Bernie asked as she smoothed down the uniform.

“Tired baby” Serena said cupping her face. “But very smart and rather sexy” she added.

“I feel tired, so very tired, and I feel old, it feels like it has been the longest day ever and it is still far from over. It’s a hard realisation when your body tells you that you are far too old to be acting like youthful twenty year old.” Bernie laughed. 

“But you do look better, a hundred times better than you did when you first got here. You look like a commanding officer, Major Wolfe Ma am” Serena said as she tried to salute laughing at herself.

“You need better training, remind me of that when I get home to put you through your paces.” Bernie said as she smiled lovingly at Serena. 

“Oh I promise I will Major” Serena grinned and winked.

“Thank you Serena” Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand. 

“Whatever for, it’s my job to treat the sick and injured. It’s also my job to love and care for you.” Serena sighed. 

“I know, but the state you saw me in, I have never let anyone see me like that emotionally or physically, but I trust and love you, so thank you for letting me put my guard down, thank you for loving me unconditionally.” Bernie smiled sweetly at Serena as she kissed her lips softly.

“Hey, that is what makes us so strong, we can see each other at our worse and at our best, when we are at our most vulnerable and when we are at our most invincible. We love and respect each other and we have the confidence in each other that those moments are private and are supported unconditionally.” Serena held Bernie tight again.

“Right where is my boy?” Bernie said checking herself one last time in the mirror, she was now ready to face the world again.

Serena opened the door and invited Cameron in. He rushed over to his mother and held her as he broke down in tears. 

“Oh my darling boy, it’s ok, I am ok.” She said cradling him as they sat on the bed together.

“Mum I was so scared, I thought we had lost you” He cried more.

“Hey you know I am to stubborn to died, I am here and I am not going anywhere ever again” She announced.

“You mean you’re not taking the commission, you are staying here?” He asked all excited.

“Yes, I am staying here, with you, my family and the love of my life” Bernie said as Cameron released a louder cry.

“Everything I want and more is here and I was so foolish to think I needed or wanted anything more. I hated being away from you all, and even though there were aspects of the   
Army I had really missed, it wasn’t enough to keep me there.” Bernie continued to reassure him.

“Cameron, please look at me” She said holding his face.

“I have my dream job, my dream home an amazing relationship with my beautiful children, a fabulous step family, a gorgeous grandchild on the way and my soulmate all here. I am the luckiest woman alive to have all of you.” Bernie was now crying again.

“Oh mum, thank you, thank you for staying, I couldn’t bare losing you again, I love you mum and I need you.” Cameron cried more.

“Hey come on, I am here and staying with you….I am by your side in everything you do. Like I would miss you becoming a daddy and us becoming nana Wolfe and Grandma Campbell.” Bernie chuckled. 

“You saw the scan photo? Tell me what do you think about her?” Cameron said.

“Her? You think the baby will be a girl?” Bernie asked.

“Well it would be my luck, Jason and I are outnumbered by you women as it is so another one wouldn’t make much of a difference. And if the baby is a girl then I am sure she will be as head strong and as independent as her mother and her grandmothers.” Cameron smiled with such pride.

“Oh Cameron I love you so much, we both do………..you are our son and we are here for you always.” Bernie smiled as Serena sat the other side of Cameron and pulled them into a group hug.

They hugged for a long time, Bernie reaffirming her love and commitment to them both. Serena and Cameron seeking confirmation again and again that Bernie, really was staying and that this wasn’t a dream.

“You know that I have to go back to base, don’t you for the next few days at least, we all need to give interviews and I will need to report in detail to the Chief commanding officers.” Bernie was sad when she declared this to them both.

“Yes we know, but as long as you rest when you can and return to us like you have promised, I suppose we can live without you for a few more days. We don’t like it but we understand you have to do it.” Serena kissed Bernie’s cheek. As they all stood preparing themselves to return to the ward, Bernie cuddled Cameron tight, reminding him to send her love to Charlotte and Elinor and to give that baby bump a rub from nana Wolfe. Serena watched on with a smile on her face, she was so pleased that this was how this horrible day was ending.

“Will you do me a favour son?” Bernie asked, Cameron nodding and waiting for further instructions.

“Cameron just keep an eye on Peter will you, I will give him a warning before I leave but just make sure he does as he is told.” Bernie winked at Cameron.

“There is no need for that Bernie, we can look after ourselves.” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t doubt that my darling, but he needs to be told that if he touches my boy again, I will make sure he regrets it and that I will not have him take advantage of you and your kindness and to keep his eyes off what is rightfully mine.” Bernie smirked.

“Rightfully yours indeed?” Serena smirked back.

“You’re not going to win this one Serena, you know that right?” Cameron laughed.

“Yes I know, that’s is what happens when you have a Big Macho Army Medic for a wife…….I mean partner, sorry.” Serena blushed shaking her head, unsure why she said wife in the first place.  
Bernie took Serena firmly in her arms and kissed her so passionately causing Cameron to blush hard. 

“I would say get a room, but you did and I invaded it, so do you think you could just limit the amount of salvia being shared.” He laughed out loud.

Standing facing each other Serena traced patterns over the shoulders of Bernie’s uniform.

“So you are definitely not returning to the Army for that commission?” Serena asked needing that last bit of confirmation. Bernie sighed resting her forehead against Serena’s, her eyes shut tightly, Serena held Bernie so close, their bodies firmly touching making it hard for her to think straight. 

“My darling I am definitely staying put, I never should have left in the first place. I love you so very, very much.” Bernie kissed her woman again, only breaking the kiss when they heard Cameron cough signalling how uncomfortable he was getting.

“What happens now?” Serena asked breaking from the kiss.

“Well I will do a walk round if that is ok, checking on my troops and then I will give them a de brief before discharging those who are ready back to base. I will then need a de brief with all clinical leads so I can add their information to my report.” Bernie explained.

“OK, well we will accommodate all of that, do you think the militants are ready to be treated yet?” Serena asked.

“Well if they are, I don’t want either of you two near them OK, it’s not safe, they are dangerous men and you are both too precious to me…….Ready to face everyone?” Bernie asked.

“Do I have to pretend that we aren’t together again?” Serena asked.

“Yes darling, I am sorry but those are the rules, I need to keep you and Cameron safe.” Bernie said as she held Serena’s face in her hands.

“Can I ring and text you when you go back?” Serena asked hoping Bernie would say yes.

“I don’t know where my phone is, once we go back to base we will need to do an excavation of the site once I locate it I will let you know.” Bernie grinned.

“OK darling, and you will let me know when you are coming home.” Serena confirmed.

“Hey mum we are having birthday drinks on Friday at Albie’s, hopefully you will be home by then” Cameron commented.

“Yes hopefully, my little birthday boy” She said as she squeezed his cheek.

“Right, come on then, final hug goodbye before that Nasty Bossy Major returns.” Bernie said taking Cameron in her arms again. 

“Cameron will you go and tell the Lieutenant that I am ready please.” 

“Yes mum, I love you” 

“I love you too.”

She then moved on to Serena, she tugged at her waist putting her into a close embrace. She took Serena’s mouth and invaded it with her tongue causing Serena to groan. 

“God Serena Wendy Campbell, I am so in love with you.”

“I love you too Berenice Griselda Wolfe more than you will ever know”

***********************************   
“Attention” The lieutenant shouted. Again all those who could stand to attention did, saluting Bernie as she emerge from the on call room.

“Major Wolfe Ma am, can I please take the liberty to say how much better you look now and that we all hope your injuries are quickly healed Ma am.” The Lieutenant saluted again. 

“Thank you, now stand down” Bernie saluted back to the Lieutenant and the other soldiers. One of the military police approached Bernie saluting as he stood in front of her. He explained than the militant with the broken knees was ready to be treated and the other two were now on their way back to the Military custody unit. Bernie turned to Serena and asked her to delicate someone to treat him, she immediately asked Ric and Henrik to do the honors.

Bernie then asked Serena to assist her in a walk around, which of course Serena agreed to, every moment she was offered to be near to Bernie she greedily took.


	83. Chapter 83 With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burner.... I know everyone wants Bernie home with Serena... but i cant rush this story:-)

Chapter 83

With thanks

Bernie’s eyes lit up when Serena agreed to walk around with her, she had also invited several military police officers to attend the walk round with them. Serena smiled to herself as she followed Bernie, she smiled because they had so easily fallen back into their normal routine of doing ward rounds and seeing for herself that Bernie was ok, that her injuries were not causing her too much pain. 

“As Trauma lead myself, Dr De Luca and Dr Digby took on all the serve trauma patients.” Serena explained as they approached the trauma unit, Bernie greeted her troops with a salute, checking over their records and asking them how they felt. She asked Serena how long she thought they would be in hospital, Serena explaining that for time being they would all be staying on AAU. Bernie notified the patients that the military police officer would be arranging an interview with them. One of the officers were instructed to coordinate with Raf in arranging these interviews.

Bernie and Serena moved to the next group of beds. 

“Ms Naylor took on all the cardiothoracic cases” Serena explained smiling at Jac, who seemed to have a warm look about her. 

“Ms Naylor Ma am thank you for your outstanding services today, you and your team have excelled yourselves.” Bernie saluted her and her troops and noted that Jac actually saluted back. This made Bernie smile and Serena smirk. Bernie again spoke with her troops as she checked over their records. Most of them were ok to be discharged, the others were going to be moved in a few minutes up to Darwin ward. Bernie asked Jac to sign off the discharge papers. Jac responded with another Salute.

As Bernie and Serena moved away Serena released a little snigger. 

“Thank you Ms Campbell, my sentiments exactly but let’s try to keep that poker face please.” Bernie said with a smirk, and with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Serena. 

“Mr Griffin and Mr Levy dealt with all the amputees.” Serena informed Bernie as they approached the next gathering of beds. She didn’t do a group salute this time, she went to the foot of each bed and addressed each soldier by their name as she saluted them. Thankfully there were only four patients in this selection, which when you consider the amount of patients they had in wasn’t too bad. Bernie took her time to speak with each soldier, offering her condolences, assuring them all that they were all in the best hospital and had been operated on by the very best surgeons. She then discussed with them the next stages of their recovery, informing them all that they would be moved to a different ward to settle there.

Serena smiled as she watched the tough Major melt away a little as she cared and nurtured each soldier knowing that she really felt for these soldiers because their army career was now and forever over. She then instructed another police officer to arrange with Mr Levy the details of obtaining these patients statements. Bernie gave a general salute as she left them. 

“Mr Hanssen and Mr Valentine managed all of the broken bones, this was our busiest area Major” Serena declared as Bernie saluted the soldiers.

“Yes lots of broken arms and legs Major and two broken backs. Most of the soldiers are ready to be discharged, but no active duties until the breaks have mended properly.” Ollie explained. Bernie nodding at him, asking him to sign the discharge papers and instructing the final police officer to organise the interviews for the two broken back patients once they were moved to Keller. 

“Major, Ms Effanga was asked to attend the ward in case we had any need for transplant care, thankfully we didn’t but she has been superb at providing blood transfusions and lending her hand to other forms of care.” Serena smiled at Mo as she spoke. Bernie saluted Mo and gave her a quick wink as they turned to walk away.

“Dr Dunn, Dr Burrows and Dr Copeland all led on the general wounds, using various F1’s and F2’s to assist them, this was also one of the busier areas. Bernie saluted the soldiers that sat in this area, all of them covered in bandages, stitches and dresses. All were ready to discharge so Bernie asked Dr Burrow to liaise with Ms Effanga as a senior lead to sign the papers. Bernie sincerely thanked the junior doctors for their hard work. Fletch and Essie were stood with them so Serena informed Bernie that they were the assessment coordinators. 

“A great job as always Nurse Fletcher and Nurse Harrison, thank you for your leadership skills and medical knowledge, I owe you both a very large drink” Bernie said as she saluted the group and smiled at Cameron especially. Before she stepped away she asked Fletch to get Jason, she wanted to thank him for the organisation of the food and drink.

Serena stepped in front of Bernie and directed her to the nursing station where Peter was stood.

“And finally Mr Rhodes who managed the removal of all foreign bodies that had embedded themselves from the bombs, again most of patients are ready to be discharged, we have a few who will be moved to Keller who may need skin grafts.” Serena said. 

“Mr Rhodes, I thank you for your efforts today, I know as a newbie on a ward it can be difficult to adapt in a crisis.” Bernie held out her hand to shake his, he wasn’t worthy of a salute.

“Well when you have such a supportive co leader like the lovely Serena Campbell here and an effective team who can take instruction, it is much easier than you think, I certainly think I will have a long and happy career here on AAU at Holby.” He said as he looked intently at Serena.

Serena blushed and Bernie’s vision focused hard on him as he spoke, how dare, he flirt like that especially now he knows that she and Serena were a couple, and then the fact that he thinks he will actually be staying here. Not a bloody chance Mr, Bernie thought to herself, as she quickly looked around her checking she was out of ear shot from everyone apart from Serena.

“Yes well while we are on the subject of your supportive team, I would just like to take this opportunity to tell you to keep away from my son and my partner.” Bernie glared at him   
raptly.

“I don’t know what you mean I am sure.” Peter stuttered.

“I have been informed that you have been over familiar shall we say with Ms Campbell and well a damn right bully towards Mr Dunn so I will tell you once more if you go near either of them again, if you even look at them in the wrong way I will HAVE you and trust me when I say you really wouldn’t know what you would be getting yourself into. Do you understand?” Bernie stood closer to him still holding his hand very firmly raising one of her eyebrows sharply.

“Yes I understand” He replied quietly.

“Fabulous” Bernie said loudly. 

Serena looked on marvelling at this act of jealously, ownership, defence and honour. Bernie released his hand and smiled as she walked away spotting Jason entering the ward as she did so. 

“Aar, Mr Haynes” Bernie said as she approached him and saluted him.

“Major” Jason said as he saluted him back.

“I believe we have you to thank Sir, for the refreshment we all received.” Bernie said.

“Yes, I thought you would all need something to eat and drink” Jason reported.

“Well Mr Haynes Sir, it was gratefully received and helped lift the spirits of my troops.” Bernie said shanking his hand.

“Are many of your troops seriously hurt?” Jason asked.

“Some have sustained life changing injuries Sir, but all in all we were very lucky.” Bernie said with a wink.

“And you major, are you well?” Jason asked.

“Thank you for asking Sir, I obtained superficial injuries, a few stiches here and there. It was all dealt with superbly, in the more than capable hands of Ms Campbell.” Bernie said catching Serena’s eye. They shared eye contact for a split second and in that second their look spoke a thousand words of love and desire. 

“Now excuse me Sir but I need to address my troops” Bernie said saluting him again.

“Yes Major……carry on.” Jason ordered saluting her back causing her, Serena and in fact all the staff to smile sweetly. 

Serena watched on her heart full of love, Bernie didn’t need to do that, she didn’t need to involve him, but she knew he was worried, she knew he needed reassurance and she knew he would act appropriately. Serena went to stand next to Jason whispering the news that Bernie was coming home and not taking the commission into his ear. She also told him to suppress his excitement because Bernie needed to be Major Wolfe now and do her job properly. Jason kept a straight face but squeezed Serena’s hand in acknowledgement. 

Bernie nodded to the Lieutenant and spoke quietly with him for a few moments, there were lots of nods of agreement and a final salute that signalled the end of their conversation. 

“Attention, those of you who can……fall in” The Lieutenant shouted. There was a suddenly rumble of feet, as the soldiers moved quickly to line up in parade all standing to attention, it was a sight to see and all the medical professionals stood wide eye at them. 

“Under the orders of Major Wolfe Commanding Officer those of you who have been discharged are to make their way down to the convoy of Army trucks outside, where you will be taken to base. Upon arrival you are to register with the administration team in G Wing, you will thereafter be dismissed. You will take the remains of this evening off duty to rest up. Tomorrow you will all report for duty at zero eight hundred hours for an inspection parade and the interviewing process will begin.” The Lieutenant explained as he walked up and down in front of the soldiers.

The Lieutenant kicked his heels and saluted at Bernie.

“At ease” Bernie instructed them, resulting in them all bringing their left leg up to a ninety degree angle stamping down on the floor moving their feet to shoulder width apart.   
Their hand clasped behind their backs. A more relaxed but still very regimental pose. 

“It goes without saying how proud I am of each and every one of you, you have served and protected your Queen and Country today. We remember those who died with honour and will ensure that they did not died in vain. The War office have contacted your families to inform them of your safety and after your interviews have been conducted they will again contact them with details of your injuries.  
I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of the medical staff who have provided us with excellent treatment today. To Ms Campbell especially who organised and led the clinical leads. Also to Mr Haynes who organised and provided you all with the food and drink you had without orders to do so.” Bernie congratulated her friends.

“Three cheers for the staff at Holby City.” The Lieutenant shouted which was followed by loud cheers from the soldiers.”

“You have your instructions, follow them through quickly and clear the hospital in hast. You are not to discuss this incident with any civilians, no newspaper or television reporters. That is an order, do I make myself clear?” Bernie shouted in a very unfamiliar voice, she was no longer full of compassion but in full on Major mode. She used the Army DLIPS. Serena smiled she remembered Bernie telling her about the rules to follow when giving order. D= distinctness. L= loudness. I= infection. P= projection. S= snap. 

“Yes Major Ma am” The parade of soldiers shouted back making many of the doctors and nurses jump at the loudness in their response. Bernie nodded at the Lieutenant again signalling she had finished addressing them.

“Attention” Bernie shouted sharply causing all the soldiers to all step back into a rigid stand, again all lifting their left leg at a 90 degree angle and stamping hard and loudly on the floor. She saluted them and they all saluted in response. 

She kept her salute while she shouted more orders.

“Squad right turn” every soldier completed this move in stemless unison, using their right heel to pivot stamping their feet down causing the sound to echo around the ward.

”Advance about turn……left, right, left” Bernie shouted next. Handing over command to the Lieutenant, who saluted her before he continued shouting “left, right left….. As they left AAU and headed for the stairs. 

Bernie dropped her salute as the last soldiers left AAU, she then turned to Serena still very much in Major mode. 

“Ma am can we please organise a de brief in the staffroom, all clinical leads to attend please.” She said.

“Yes major, of course.” Serena said softly her eyes dancing like fire.


	84. Resistance is futile

Chapter 84

Resistance is futile 

Bernie spoke with the Chief Inspector of the Military police and the commanding officer of the Intelligence Crops discussing what the next stages were in regards to interviewing the Holby staff. Bernie had already asked one of the nurses to collect all of the patient files as they would need them to assist them in the interviews ensuring they obtain the correct medical information. 

Bernie’s eyes didn’t leave Serena as she floated around the ward requesting that all clinical leads finished up what they were doing and made their way to the staff room, instructing the nurses to call on the porters to assist with the movement of patients to the appropriate wards. She left Fletch and Essie to organise the clear up of the ward and as she went to organise the Staff-room ready for her colleagues, Bernie quickly called her back into the on call room.

Serena moved quickly and as she entered the room, Bernie closed the door abruptly behind her, forcing her up against it kissing her ardently. Bernie cupped Serena’s neck and guided her into a deeper kiss. Serena released a deep throated groan, which spurred Bernie on, finding the hem of Serena’s scrub top. She navigated her hand up over the soft skin covering Serena’s tummy, moving higher until she felt the lace of her bra, she hastily took Serena’s left breast in her hand squeezing it greedily while moaning into her lover’s mouth. 

“You look so fucking hot in your scrubs Ms Campbell” Bernie groaned breaking from the kiss as Serena tilted her head back taking in the touch of love and lust, Bernie quickly took advantage of this and peppered Serena’s neck with hot wanton kisses. This caused Serena to melt into a soft, breathless growl. 

“I love the sounds you make Serena, they turn me on so much, you are so bloody sexy” Bernie breathlessly said as she plunged her hand down into the waistband of Serena’s scrub trousers, further sliding her hand down and into her knickers.  
Serena gasped at her touch, Bernie was immediately met with an ocean of hot and sticky wetness. Bernie made eye contact with Serena, both in an intent stare as Bernie drove two solid fingers hard into her lover’s pussy, receiving a loud sigh of satisfaction from Serena as she rolled her eyes in delight. 

“I couldn’t resist you any longer” Bernie smirked as she curled her fingers in Serena hitting her G spot.

“Uh.............is that right” Serena panted back.

“Since you made me cum earlier I have been desperate to have you, and watching you take charge over the ward, well it…..it made me really horny.” Bernie sighed into Serena’s ear.

“You’re a fine one to talk………….Seeing you in command of those soldiers, Jesus Bernie it had me in knots, seeing you in this uniform, in full military action during the parade and that voice you used, it made me so wet.” Serena whimpered back.

“I can feel that………you are soaking baby. And you say that this is all for me?” Bernie whispered as she quicken her motion, driving her fingers deeper into Serena.

“Oh god………uh…….uh………oh Bernie.” Serena cried into Bernie’s shoulder as her orgasm built.

“Hush!! Baby.”

“Sorry………..But……….Oh god Bernie……Uh….Uh….” Serena groaned.

“I said hush” Bernie said as she retracted her hand from Serena’s vagina, lifting it out of her knickers and trousers and placing the two wet, glistening fingers that had been inside her against Serena’s lips.

“Taste yourself Serena” Bernie spoke lustfully as Serena opened her mouth and sucked the fingers hard. After a few moments Bernie withdrew her fingers and forced them back down Serena’s trousers, pulling her knickers to one side and filling her pussy again. As she did this their lips smashed together, moving quickly to open mouths as tongues trashed together, teeth knocking and the taste….. Jesus the taste of Serena’s juices were so good.

“Christ Serena you taste amazing, absolutely fucking delicious” Bernie said as she broke from the kiss momentarily. She drove her fingers harder into Serena, thrusting them in and out, supporting her as she started to hit her climax, the aroma of her pussy filled the room intensifying the longing they had for each other and the overwhelming urgency to orgasm, neither of them really realised how much they needed this contact. Three more thrusts was all it took for Serena to fall apart, the waves of her orgasm hit like a tsunami as she cried out in shire pleasure into Bernie’s chest, her heart thumping hard echoing in her throat. 

“I fucking love you Serena Campbell, god you are amazing” Bernie declared barely able to breathe herself. 

They kissed again, for what seemed like forever, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bernie released her hold on Serena and moved away from the door. 

“Yes” Bernie spoke through the door. 

“Sorry Major, but everyone is ready for you now.” Fletch called out.

“OK thank you, we will be with you momentarily” Bernie replied as she washed her hands and let Serena sort herself in the small toilet area in the on call room. 

Bernie sat on the bed waiting for Serena, taking the time to calm her breathing and hoping that the redness in her face would subside. Serena appeared, fanning her rather red face. Bernie looked at her lovingly telling her that she had a prefect glow to her face. They kissed again and made their way out of the room. Serena walked ahead of Bernie, not to cause suspicion leaving Bernie to watch on lustfully at the swag of Serena’s hips and the wiggle of her glorious arse. 

“I left you as long as I could, hope it was enough time to finish whatever it was what you were doing.” Fletch said nudging Bernie.

“Prefect timing, cheers Fletch, god she is one hell of a woman isn’t she?” Bernie replied in a love sick school girl voice.

“She sure is, but there again so are you Major, we have all been very impressed with your authority today.” He said with a smile.

“Never wanted any of you to ever have to meet the real Major Wolfe, but this was completely out of my hands.” Bernie explained.

“Well Serena as done you proud, you should have seen her earlier when we were watching the TV reports she was devastated and so scared that she had lost you. Both her and Cameron were, but they pulled themselves together and when I asked her if she was ok to carry on she said…. If Bernie was here she would, so I will too….. But she has been great, not just today, she has really held this place together since you left, keeping us all going while nursing a broken heart AGAIN.” Fletch told her.

“I know, I know but I am not ever leaving her again, I have turned down the commission. I love her too much to leave her and well the thought of breaking that beautiful heart of hers again is unbearable. She is the love of my life Fletch and it’s about time I really showed her how important she is to me.” Bernie blushed a little.

“Well you are the prefect couple, I have known Serena for years, watched on when Edward messed her about again and again. Then I was witness to her relationship with Robbie and his fleckless behaviour towards her. She has never been happier than when she is with you. It crushed her completely when you left to go to Ukraine and we all saw it again when you left last week. We will all be pleased to hear you are staying. All except Peter, that is, he has had his eye on Serena, outrageous flirting, wandering eyes and on occasion’s hands too. But Serena hasn’t encouraged it at all, his nose will well and truly be put out of place in regards to Serena as well as the Co Leader job.” Fletch announced.

“Yes so I understand, never fear Fletch I have given him my best scary major warning to keep his eyes and hands off my woman. But do us a favour please, don’t tell him I am coming back, make sure no one tells him that, I have a spectacular return planned and I would take great pleasure in seeing that smug look drop from his face.” Bernie pleaded.

“Consider it done Major, anything else I can help with?” Fletch asked.

“Yes actually, I need to chat with you, Raf and Cameron, after this de brief………… over at Albie’s? Bernie suggested.

“OK don’t you need to return to base?” Fletch asked.

“They won’t miss me, I can say I stayed and oversaw the interviews.” Bernie winked at him. 

Bernie patted him on the back and made her way down to the staff room, confident that she had given Serena enough time to get in and settle.   
Bernie walked in proudly greeted by a round of applause, which took her by surprise and completely threw her off guard. Her colleagues stood up and each welcomed her with hugs and hand-shakes. Ric confessing that he was rather impressed with Bernie as Major Wolfe and the power she held, admitting he was a little frightened by her. Even Jac Naylor told her what a pleasure it was to see her first hand in action.

Serena sat back with Cameron watching each professional congratulate Bernie in turn, smiling at how beautiful she looked and how good it was for the clinical leads to praise her. Bernie eventually reached Cameron who hugged his mum tightly and then Serena, they both knew all eyes were on them so Bernie very delicately took Serena’s hand and kissed it gently closing her eyes as her warm lips made contact with Serena’s very soft hand. She released Serena’s hand slowly and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment while Serena stroked Bernie’s face ever so lightly. 

“Ms Wolfe” a distant voice mumbled.

“Mayor Wolfe” the same voice spoke, this time snapping Bernie back to reality, she turned and was faced with Henrik Hanssen. 

“Ms Wolfe, you wanted to de brief us” Henrik said.

“Yes, sorry…..err….right” Bernie was uncharacteristically caught off guard, she coughed and moved away from Serena towards the back of the room turning to face everyone ready to address them all. 

“Can I please start by thanking you all so much for your efforts today, it was an absolute pleasure to work alongside you. I have always been confident that Holby staff are the best of the best but today you excelled yourselves. Each and every one of my soldiers received the best care they could have today and please accept my sincere thanks on their behalf and on behalf of the British Army.” Bernie saluted them all.

“I have the Military police and the Intelligence Crops ready to meet with each of you to discuss each patient you worked on today, they will ask you for details of that care. The purpose of this to ensure that the Army collect the relevant information to evaluate the impact of this attack, to help us understand the weapons used in the attack, what the attack plan was and to be able to correctly compensate those patients that have life changes injuries.” Bernie explained.

“I have asked for all the patient files to be collected and I would be grateful if you could follow the instructions of my team and answer the best you can. Once they have all they need then you are free to go. But I do hope that you will all join me in Albie’s afterwards for a quick drink, before I return to the Military base tonight” As Bernie finished the Chief of the Military Police knocked at the door ready to continue the proceeding. 

Serena looked wide eyed at Bernie with a smirk, she watched as she whispered to Raf and Cameron wondering what they were discussing. 

“Are you being a naughty soldier?” Serena asked as Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

“What are you up too?” Serena asked, this time Bernie tapped the side of her nose.

“Mmm, Drinks on a school night?” Serena said raising her eye brow, Bernie smiled.

“Or is it that you just can’t bare to leave me again?” Serena asked as she stood very close to Bernie far too close for a colleague to stand but she was past caring.

“That is for me to know and you to eventually find out, see you over there soon.” Bernie said with a wink as she moved to leave the room.


	85. chapter 85 Show off

Chapter 85

Show off

Bernie sat in one of the booths with Raf, Cameron and Fletch deep in conversation, they had been there for about an hour or so, when Morven and Jasmine appeared joining in with their conversation. A further half an hour past and the rest of the Holby team came crashing through the doors. Serena scanned the room and spotted Bernie, she rushed over to her immediately scooting across the booth seat so she could be close to Bernie. 

“Hey beautiful” Bernie said smiling at Serena.

“Hello you” Serena said as she kissed Bernie gently on the lips.

“That’s was nice, thank you.” Bernie replied as she hooked her arm around Serena’s waist pulling her closer, they didn’t normally show this much affection in front of work colleagues, but to be fair eight hours ago Serena thought Bernie was dead so neither of them actually cared.

They were joined by the others and the chat and laughter started to flow easily, Bernie interacting with them here and there but her main focus was on Serena, who hadn’t joined in with any conversations because she was completely consuming herself into Bernie’s hold. Bernie have been consistent in firmly stroking Serena’s side just under her arm pit, brushing ever so slightly over the side of her breast. Serena allowed her fingers to run up and down Bernie’s leg under the table, occasionally squeezing her thigh tightly and eventually making her way up to the very top of her inner thigh, her fingers brushing against Bernie’s sex. . 

“I need you Bernie, I need you deep inside of me now” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear. “Join me in the loo’s in a few minutes” She added.  
Bernie swallowed hard and nodded as her eyes flickered with fire while watching Serena leave the booth and make her way across the room.

“Another round?” Bernie announced pulling Fletch and Cameron to their feet to help her at the bar, asking them to sort it out while she nipped to the loo.

As she reached the toilet area, Serena opened the disabled loo door and grabbed Bernie. She locked the door behind them and kissed Bernie passionately. 

“You Major are irresistible, I am so fucking wet for you I need you to make me cum hard” Serena whimpered.

“Christ Serena you are driving me wild, I must have you now!” Bernie bit her bottom lip grabbing at her lovers waist.

“Take your trousers off now.” Bernie instructed and Serena happily did as she was told. When they were down Bernie pushed her up against the wall as she fell to her knees, hooking one of Serena’s legs over her shoulder wincing slightly at the pain but determine that it wouldn’t stop her. She opened Serena’s folds with her hand and dipped her tongue into her hot juicy pussy. As soon as her tongue came into contact with her clit, Serena bucked her hips and moaned loudly.   
Bernie swallowed the wetness that covered Serena’s beautiful pussy, as she licked and sucked her clit. Her fingers found Serena’s opening and she groaned louder as Bernie slowly pushed three fingers into the welcoming vagina. 

“Oh Bernie………..Uh…..yes….don’t stop baby” 

“I ain’t stopping baby, promise never stopping until you fill my mouth with cum” Bernie said loudly deep into Serena’s labia sending unfathomable vibrations through her.  
The pace picked up as Bernie drove her fingers subterranean onto Serena while sucking on her clit hard, harder than she ever had done before and in no time at all Serena cried out as she came strong into Bernie’s hand. Bernie withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue as she gently licked inside Serena causing another orgasm to hit hard which filled Bernie’s mouth with the sweetest seasoned cum she had ever tasted.

She rose off the floor, licking her lips and savouring the aftertaste of Serena’s cum. She pressed her lips against Serena’s both moaning at the aroma and taste.

“I want you Bernie, how can I do it without hurting your back baby?” Serena asked. Before Bernie has a chance to answer Serena suggested that Bernie lent against the sink, Bernie nodded as she moved to steady herself. Serena unbuttoned Bernie’s uniform trousers and wiggled them down her legs, she cupped Bernie’s pussy using the palm of her hand to rub against her hood and labia. Bernie groaned instantly falling into Serena’s touch.

“I love you so much Bernie, I can’t bare the thought of you returning to base and not coming home with me tonight.” Serena said as she circled the opening of Bernie’s vagina with her middle finger.

“Just think about how good it will be when I am healed and back home properly, we are going to lock ourselves away for at least forty eight hours and I am going to make you cum so hard again and again and again” Bernie explained in between hot breathless pants. Serena slowly inserted her middle finger deep into Bernie’s pussy causing a deep throated moan of pleasure. 

“More?” Serena whispered.

“Please” Bernie whimpered.

“How many? One more, two more, three more” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ear accentuating each word adding the extra digit after she counted. 

“Or the whole fist” Serena added.

“The whole…… uh the whole…..” Bernie could barely speak.

“It’s ok baby I know what you need.” Serena said, as she took Bernie’s hand and placed it on her clit.

“Play with yourself for just a few seconds ok, while I take your boot off and slip these trousers off.” Serena instructed. Bernie pressed her finger onto her clit and sighed deeply as she started a firm rhythm of strokes. Serena didn’t want to cause pain to Bernie’s bad leg so undid the boot on her good leg and slipped her trousers and knickers off that one leg only.

“Open your legs baby” She said seductively.

Serena took a moment to watch her gorgeous girlfriend finger herself, before she moved Bernie’s finger and replaced it with her tongue, Bernie’s head fell back, her eyes shut tight and her mouth opened as a multitude of sounds escaped.

“Uh ………..Yes…. Serena…. Please ……” Bernie mumbled.

Serena rolled her tongue around Bernie’s swollen clit, humming against it which echoed deep into Bernie’s core causing her to shiver. 

“Oh my god……. Yes……. Yes…… Fuck……I am cumin…….oh……um…..um….. Yes….” Bernie yelled louder than she was meant too as she climaxed.

“I am going to make you cum even harder now Bernie do you think you can handle that? Serena asked with a wicked smile. 

Bernie nodded and Serena decided that Bernie could easily cope with four fingers straight away, there was no need to build up slowly. Bernie’s head fell against Serena’s shoulder as the four glorious fingers curved inside her stroking her G Spot densely. Serena thrusted her fingers in and out and Bernie held on tight as the feeling inside her intensified, it wasn’t going to take much to finish her completely. Serena could feel Bernie’s muscles contract around her fingers and she knew it was time to change the four digits to the fist now before Bernie came again.

Serena quickly removed her fingers, and even though Bernie moaned at the loss of them she knew something better was coming. 

“Open your legs a little more baby” Serena whispered as she fisted her hand as tight as she could, and slowly pressed it against the opening of Bernie’s vagina.

She pushed gently stretching Bernie’s vagina as she moved deeper inside her.

“You are so tight, relax sweetheart, relax and let me in.” Serena kissed Bernie’s neck and with a final push she was inside her, her whole fist had been eaten up by this gorgeous woman. Serena had remembered from the last time she did this what Bernie liked, what made her cum really fast and hard. So with a sparkle in her eye, she started to rotate her wrist, rocking her fist inside consuming the entire space of her lover’s vagina. 

“Fuck….. Yes…….Oh god……yes” Bernie sighed.

“Faster baby?” Serena asked not taking her eyes off of Bernie.

“Fuck me….yes, faster and harder….. Harder…..oh baby…… harder ……make me cum hard…… I want to cum so hard for you……” Bernie was rarely this vocal, her voice echoed around them.

“That’s it Bernie, that’s it cum for me darling.” Serena said breathlessly as she quicken her pace more and Bernie screamed out as she came.

“Shit…..Fuck………Oh Christ…….Serena……..Uh………Christ.” Bernie couldn’t think straight.

“Oh Bernie you are amazing, do you know that? absolutely amazing.” Serena was nearly crying as she watched her lover fall apart. Once Bernie had calmed Serena removed her hand marvelling at its glistening wet state. 

“Let me wash my hands and I will help you get dressed.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie.

True to her word, Serena helped Bernie to pull on her knickers and trousers and reapplied her boot, tying it in a neat bow. Serena then bent down to collect her own knickers and trousers.

“Hang on a minute…. I want those.” Bernie said as she took Serena’s knickers out of her hands.

“What?” Serena asked.

“I am taking these with me, you can go commando can’t you?” she said with a wink.

“Why do you want them?” Serena asked innocently.

“Why do you think? I am going to be away from you for the next week, I need some comfort and a reminder of what is waiting for me at home.” Bernie explained softy.

“But I have had them on all day.” Serena said shyly.

“I know, that makes them even better.” Bernie said as she held the black lace knickers up to her nose breathing Serena’s scent in deeply and then she ran the lace over her lips, sighing heavily as she did it.

“Jesus Bernie the sight of you doing that could cause me to cum again.” Serena said blushing.

“Well the smell and taste of these will certainly assist me in cumin when I masturbate thinking of you.” Bernie said very matter of fact.

“Fuck Bernie you actually did just make me cum again….Fuck. Picturing you like that….Jesus” Serena said breathlessly.

“Well I hope you keep that image in that pretty little head of yours, because I will be very disappointed to come home and hear that you haven’t touched yourself while thinking about me.” Bernie said biting Serena’s bottom lip. 

“Ok” Serena said kissing Bernie again before she pulled on her trousers. Bernie winked again as she folded the knickers and placed them in her pocket.

“Now we really should get back, I need to go soon baby.” Bernie said sadly.

 

They both returned to the bar, it seemed liked they were not missed… either that or everyone understood that they needed time together and probably knew what they had been doing and were being very discreet.  
They had another drink and sat chatting for a further forty minutes before Cameron pointed out a very young looking Soldier enter the bar. The soldier spotted Bernie and approached her saluting and informing her that her transport back to base was awaiting her.  
Bernie saluted back to the soldier and announced that she had to leave and return to base before curfew. Everyone took it in turns to say farewell, she left her little group of close friends till last. She whispered to Morven, Jasmine, Fletch and Raf as she hugged them. She kissed and hugged Cameron tightly and then stood in front of Serena, with the most loving look on her face. 

“I love you Serena Campbell and I will miss you so much, but I will return I promise, I will be coming home.” She said and she pushed Serena back against the side of the booth where they were standing. She kissed her with such passion all of their colleagues who were baring witness to this affection were blushing, a couple of the blokes stood open mouthed enjoying the view. 

Bernie broke off the kiss leaving Serena panting. She winked and whispered deep into Serena’s ear that she was going back to base and planned to masturbate tonight using the very sexy lace knickers. Serena’s eyes rolled back as she heard that biting her lip very obviously to all watching that Bernie had just said something amazingly sexy to her.

Bernie kissed Serena’s cheek, she turned and saluted everyone….. They all stood to attention and saluted back. Bernie smiled as she turned leaving Serena and her friends behind her.


	86. Chapter 86 Gossip

Chapter 86 

Gossip

Serena stayed where she was for a few moments, in a daze after Bernie left, quietly in her own little bubble until Mo nudged her.

“If I knew women could kiss like that I think I would have become a lesbian years ago.” Mo declared.

“There is so much passionate between you, it is seriously hot Ms Campbell.” Jasmine added.

“I must say Ms Wolfe looked amazing in that uniform, I can see why you have fallen for her.” A rather drunk Jac Naylor declared.

“If she kisses you like that in public I would love to see what she does to you in private.” Ric grinned.

“Now that is just a little too perverted for my liking Ric” Serena said very flushed from everyone’s comments.

“I have to say though you are sizzling together.” Sasha added.

“I know, it’s a wonder we ever get any work done on AAU working alongside the hot lesbian couple” Fletch announced.

“Enough, thankyou…..What are you all like?” Serena huffed and smiled.

“Very bloody jealous clearly” Morven concluded.

“Right Ms Campbell, you have been silent about your personal relationship with Bernie Wolfe for far too long, it’s time to spill the beans.” Jac slurp.

“No you don’t want to hear about that I am sure.” Serena protested.

“Yes we bloody well do” Essie cried.

“Err no we bloody don’t that’s my mum and step mum you are talking about, there are some things a son just shouldn’t hear.” Cameron yelled covering his ears.

“Seriously Serena, is it great… the sex I mean… I bet it is great.” Essie asked rather forwardly.

Serena raised her eye brows and smiled indicating YES IT’S MIND BLOWING!!!

“Is it different to being with a man?” Mo asked.

“Of course it is, for starters a woman knows exactly where everything is, and secondly there is never any need to fake it”. Serena laughed as every woman there roared with laughter too.

“Serena Campbell, award winning Surgeon and Comedian” Fletch announced.

“Come on we need details” Jac drunkenly cried. 

“Let’s just say that Bernie Wolfe excels at absolutely everything she does, she is prefect in every way and my sex life has never been better.” Serena announced

“I bet they are at it like rabbits. Come on Cameron what is it like living with them two? I bet they can’t keep their bloody hands off each other, I bet you have heard them at it…...” Fletch laughed.

“Err…….. Like is said already that is my mum and step mum for Christ sake!” Cameron looked disgusted.

“Spoil sport” Ric said looking at Cameron.

"So a little while ago when you both disappeared, was that round two? Fletch asked with a sparkle in his eye. 

“What?” Essie cried.

“Well during round one earlier I kept guard outside the on call room.” Fletch proudly announced. 

Serena felt herself blushed hard but decided to bite the bullet and play them all at their own game.

“Actually Fletch…….If you must know, that was round three, but who’s counting.” Serena winked. 

“What sex three times in one day?” Fletch nearly fell over. 

“So the sex is good then?” Jasmine stated.

“I would say that the sex is phenomenal, there are things that Berenice Wolfe does to me that I didn’t know was physically possible and trust me if you knew in detail what we did in our bedroom it would make your toes curl………………….Now while you pick your jaws up from the floor, I am going to the bar………………another drink anyone?” Serena smiled smugly as she headed to the bar, knowing she was being envied by everyone.

Cameron joined her at the bar he looked embarrassed.

“Oh I am sorry Cam” Serena said hugging him.

“I know you two do it, but I didn’t need details.” Cameron said laughing and shaking his head.

“Well my darling boy, I have learnt over the years that if they are going to gossip, it’s much better to give them something really juicy to gossip about.” Serena smirked.

“Well I reckon you have caused a frenzy……… all the female staff will be queuing up for mum when she returns” Cameron smiled.

“Ha, I didn’t think of that, everyone thinks she is a legend for her medical skills already, but thanks to her performance today they will all think she is a legend for her Major skills and after my little disclosure there she will be known as a legend for her sex skills too.” Serena giggled she was a little too drunk. 

“How about after this drink we get a cab home?” Cameron suggested.

“Ever the voice of reason Cameron Dunn…. You are definitely your mother’s son.” Serena said as she kissed his cheek. 

***********************************   
Bernie had barely slept, it was only once she was by herself that she completely broke down and cried. She couldn’t believe how close she had come to death, all she could think of was Serena, her kids and her unborn grandchild. She felt like a complete failure, she couldn’t save everyone, she didn’t even get the chance to try. The Army scared her for the first time in her life, she was terrified of something she always found such comfort in.

All she wanted now was Serena, she wanted to be in her arms, by her side always. She wanted to return as quickly as she could but until she meets with the senior officers she didn’t know how long she would need to stay. She laid in her bed watching the minutes tick by on her watch. She needed to be on parade soon, but she had no drive, no motivation, the thought of having to complete a parade, of having to shout orders actually turned her stomach. This made her cry, she had lost one of the love of her lives….. The Army…. It was no longer home, no longer safe, no longer a passion…….

********************************** 

The morning came around far too quickly, Serena’s head was thumping before she even lifted it off the pillow. She should have been having a day off today but thanks to the emergency yesterday all the elected procedures had been moved and everyone was in for the next two days at least.  
Serena managed to make it into work on time, trying where possible to dodge people who had been at Albie’s last night knowing that she had been very drunk and remembering all too well, what she had said and shared with everyone. She quickly made it to her office, a little red faced as she marched past Raf and Morven who both waved shyly at her.  
Cameron greeted her as he appeared ready for shift, he had gone to Marcus’s late last night after seeing Serena home safe. He had to tell Charlotte and Marcus the events of the day.

“Morning Serena, how’s the head? Charlotte is outside she wondered if you had some time to catch up.”

“Morning Cameron, the head is awful….. Tell Charlotte to come in I could certainly do with a distraction away from the hot gossip” she blushed.

“Says the woman who wanted to give everyone something juicy to gossip about. Think how much worse it is for me………..everyone now knowing about my mother’s lesbian sex life with my step mother and boss. Because being Berenice Wolfe’s son wasn’t hard enough already I just needed this extra pressure yeah!” Cameron smirked he wasn’t angry really.

“I am sorry lovely, really I am. It’s all your mothers fault…. I just love her so much I wanted to show her off, to show everyone that Berenice Wolfe picked me, that she is mine. I was so angry when she went away and then thinking we had lost her yesterday…..well to have another chance with her it makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.” Serena sighed lovingly.

Cameron smiled.

“What? You think I am being a love sick old fool don’t you?” Serena smiled.

“No….it’s just that she said the same about you. She can’t believe that someone like you would even look at her let alone love her. She thinks you are the most amazingly thing in the world, she is completely and utterly in love with you Serena. I have never seen or heard her declare love like this ever.” Cameron explained as he touched Serena’s arm. 

“This is going to be one hell of a long week, I can’t wait to get her home.” Serena explained.

“Oh please, let’s not talk about sex again.” Cameron pleaded.

“I meant that it would just be nice to have her home, to see her and be around her….You have a dirty mind, just like your mother. Right go get Charlotte and you get to work, you’re Berenice Wolfe’s son and Serena Campbell’s step son you have a lot to prove you know.” Serena smirked.

Serena took off her coat and hung it up with her bag. She looked longingly at Bernie’s chair and desk, how she wanted Bernie here. She needed Bernie near her to make her function and all she had for the next week was Peter’s face to look at and his wandering hands to watch. She sorted out the files on her desk in order of priority and sat to turn on the computer. 

“Hi Serena, how are you?” A little voice came from the door way causing Serena to look up from her computer.

“Oh Charlotte come in I am well, how are you?” Serena said welcoming her in.

“Well….I’m…” Charlotte wasn’t able to finish before she burst into tears.

“Oh darling come here, come on its ok.” Serena held her arms open to her, and they were quickly filled by Charlotte’s shaky body. She totally broke down and sobbed her heart out, so much so that Serena had taken all of Charlotte’s weight as she moved her across to the visitor’s sofa. 

“I know Charlotte, I know it was terrifying yesterday, we thought we had lost her but she is fine, a little battered and bruised but really, really fine, I promise. She was strong enough to command a parade and was more than happy to use her big scary Major voice.” Serena joked as she held Charlotte in her arms and comforted her while she let it all out.

Eventually the tears stopped, Serena understood that this show of emotional wasn’t just because of this incident it was emotions that she had probably bottled up over the years, the fear she had kept a lid on while Bernie was off fighting. 

“I am so sorry Serena, I didn’t mean to come here and break down like this…..It’s just………you are so close to mum, I knew you would tell me the truth and well you feel like a mum to me too.” Charlotte said nervously.

“And you my darling girl feel like a daughter to me. I love your mum so much and I love you and Cameron too. Now come on, what you want to know?” Serena said wiping the tears off Charlotte’s face.

“How badly was she hurt, Cameron wouldn't give me any details?” Charlotte asked.

“She had a cut to her head, a split lip and a black eye and bruises on her face from where they punched and hit her. She had rope marks on her wrists where they had her tied up. She had several nails embedded in her leg just above her ankle where she was hit by a nail bomb. There was some glass and shrapnel in her leg too and over her back and neck. She also had a large bruise on her back where she was shot, but she had a bullet proof vest on so that protected her so much. She had nothing major, everything was cleaned and dealt with. Honestly Charlotte she was fine.” Serena explained as honestly as she could.

“And she is not going back?” Charlotte asked.

“Never, she is staying put, she was full of apologises and really did feel bad for doing the training. She had to go back yesterday because of the incident, because she became the commanding Officer she had to oversee lots of things, but she will be home soon. Probably not in time for Cam’s birthday but soon after hopefully.” Serena said sweetly. 

“Thanks Serena, I am really pleased you were able to treat her, she would have been happy about that. I am so pleased I came to see you, dad has been a little distant.” She said.

“Well it must be difficult for him, he and your mum were together for such a long time, everything is still mixed up emotionally for him and for Bernie too if the truth be known. They do still love each other, they just don’t show it.” Serena said carefully. 

“They hate each other, there is no love.” Charlotte declared.

“There is sweetie, they made you and Cameron in love. That will cause them to have a connection forever. Trust me as much as I dislike Edward I will always love him because we made Elinor together and without him I wouldn’t have her.” Serena smiled.

Charlotte and Serena sat for a while chatting and organising a family day for when Bernie returns and settles. 

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to mum, Serena I hope you know that.” Charlotte said as she was bidding Serena farewell.

“So I am told, however she is also the very best thing that has happened to me, I am so in love with her, I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Serena smiled as she hugged Charlotte goodbye. 

She returned to her seat, smiling at the lovely situation that had just happened with Charlotte and last night and this morning with Cameron.  
I want to be with her for the rest of my life, Serena repeated her words in her head……

”I want her to be my wife! I want to married Berenice Wolfe. I want to be Mrs Wolfe” The words just fell from Serena’s mouth, echoing around the office. 

She sat there and it was like a light had been switched on….All these weeks of letting the word wife slip into conversation always done subconsciously was smacking her around the face, she was ready…. Ready to say yes if Bernie asked…..and if she didn’t ask soon, maybe Serena would have to ask her instead.


	87. chapter 87 Call of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patients guys.... I have now returned to work and wow... shock to the system is an understatement. However i will try my hardest to continue with the writing and will upload as and when i can.
> 
> XXXX

Chapter 87 

Call of Duty

“With bullets whizzing through the air around her, Her Majesty’s British Armed Forces Army Major Wolfe sprang into action to treat over a hundred soldiers injured in the recent suicide bomb and terrorist attacks at the Holby Army base training site. Berenice Wolfe (51) a retired veteran of 25 years disregarded her own safety as she ignored the grave risk of the bombs and heavy gunfire to reach each of the fallen soldiers.

Major Wolfe has been and continues to be classed as one of the world’s best Royal Army Medic’s, completing complicated and highly skilled surgery on road sides, battle fields and now training camps. The number of Army Medic’s she has trained over her twenty five years of service runs into thousands, which compliments her treatment record, the Major can boast having an extremely high medical success record for saving and treating soldiers on the front line. Major Wolfe has seen action in the most damaged war zone’s the world has seen, serving in Northern Ireland early on in her career, Afghanistan and Iraq.

Tragically the terrorists responsible for the recent attacks killing 20 British Army Soldiers and injuring hundreds more were British Armed Forces Servicemen who were undercover ISIS Militants, two died during the attack, a further one was shot by Major Wolfe herself while the militant was inflicting terrifying interrogation torture on her and the other high ranking officers, where Brigadier Evans (58) and Captain Goodman (46) were both executed, leaving Colonel Scott (45) and Major Wolfe both injured. The remaining Militants were arrested and are still in Military Police Custody. 

The 51 year old mother of two is one of the most highly decorated soldiers in British military history, it is because of this and her years of service and expertise that Major Wolfe was asked to come out of retirement to deliver a two week anti-terrorist training programme causing her to step away from her civilian job as a world renowned Trauma Surgeon at Holby City Hospital where she leads an award winning Trauma Unit. 

Major Wolfe’s outstanding service to her Queen and Country has seen her be awarded the most prestigious medals over her twenty five year Army career.   
Campaign Service Medal 1996.

The Iraq Medal 2000.

Long Service and Good Conduct Medal 2006.

Operational Service Medal Afghanistan 2008.

General Service Medal 2009.

Distinguished Service Order 2010.

Conspicuous Gallantry Cross 2013.

Victoria Cross 2014. 

Military Cross 2016.

Even though the Major officially retired after being blown up by an IED during her last tour in October 2016, she soon jumped back into Army mode becoming the overall Commanding Officer of the operation showing that even as a civilian the call of duty is a compelling one.

The selfless bravery Major Wolfe showed during this cruel attack has been recognised by her superiors, and it has been announced that she is due to receive the George Cross Medal which will be awarded to her by Her Majesty the Queen later next month at Buckingham Palace. 

The George Cross is one of the highest awards of the United Kingdom honours system, awarded for gallantry. Major Wolfe will be the third woman in military history to receive this award, but when it is combined with all of her other medals it results in her being the MOST decorated woman in the entire history of Military Services.“ Henrik read the newspaper article out loud for all the staff to hear.

He had already been to Keller, Darwin and ED and now very proudly informed the AAU and Trauma Unit staff of the outstanding achievement of their leader Bernie Wolfe, before he took it to the board of hospital governors. 

Serena sat listening with the proudest look on her face, she had been so excited yesterday morning when Bernie had called her to tell her about the medal. They were at last able to chat for a good length of time. She had really missed Bernie, but she knew that she had been busy so she had been satisfied with the odd text message here and there. But the call, well that was fabulous……..to actually hear her voice, to hear the excitement and proudness as she detailed the moment when she was told she would be getting the one Medal that she had her sights on for a while. 

It had been three days since Bernie had returned to base. She had been through endless interviews and meetings to discuss the attack, the medical findings and the in’s and out of the terrible events that lead to the Brigadier and Captain being killed. 

Serena was worried when Bernie informed her that she had to stand trial for the murder of the militant she shot in the Military War Office Court for Crimes of War. Bernie reassured Serena that this was a standard procedure and she was only had to stand trial because she wasn’t officially an active Serving Major but rather a civilian. Serena was however very pleased to hear that Bernie was acquitted and in fact she was praised for her quick thinking and actions. 

Bernie was still unable to give Serena a return date, she thought all of the interviews that needed to involve her were done, but she still hadn’t been discharged, so she wasn’t confident that she would make Cameron’s birthday drinks at Albie’s.

“So I am sure you are equally as proud of Ms Wolfe as myself and Ms Campbell are.” Henrik said as he then went onto read a smaller article about Holby City Hospital and the success achieved by the highly skilled and quick thinking staff when the injured service men and women arrived.

Serena already had a copy of the paper, well if truth be known she had several, she planned to frame one for the wall at home that would go next to Bernie’s medals, that she planned to frame also. Another copy was going to be framed and hung on the wall in AAU, and another framed one for their office. She also had a copy for Jason and one to put away for their grandchild.

Charlotte had texted and expressed her pride on hearing the news and Cameron was walking around like a Cheshire cat. The whole of AAU in fact spent the day on cloud nine, Serena’s shift had been relatively easy but it had been very long. She made her way to the office to finish off some paperwork, she was determined to finish her shift on time…….a long hot bath, a take away and a large glass of Shiraz were calling her name. Jason was off to Alan’s for the night and Cameron, Elinor and Charlotte were off for a pre birthday dinner with Marcus. Serena had the house to herself and she was going to enjoy it. She rushed to get her coat and bag on before heading quickly and quietly out of the ward without anyone seeing. 

********************************

Serena closed her front door behind her with a long sigh, how she wished Bernie was there with her, to enjoy the hot soapy bath and to laugh with over a takeaway and to make mad passionate love too. Yes she really wanted to do that to her, so much so that she might need to take the growing situation of her desperate horniness into her own hands.   
She uncharacteristically dumped her shoes, coat and bag in the hall way and escaped to her en suite, turning on the taps and pouring Bernie’s bubble bath into the running water. She just needed to smell her, to help her imagine she was there with her and soon the scented steam filled the room.

Serena got undressed and before getting in the bath, she quickly texted Bernie…

‘Hey beautiful, Henrik read the newspaper report today to everyone with such pride. Everyone has passed on their congratulations. I have just got home and guess what I have the house to myself. God how I wish you were here, I really want you……It’s driving me crazy. 143 xx’

Serena sunk into the bath, the water dancing around her neck as she submerged her shoulders. That’s better…. She thought as the hotness of the water worked its magic on her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and tried her hardness to relax, however the desires she was fighting were taking her over. She thought about what Bernie had said before she left….How she hoped that Serena would pleasure herself while she was away. She thought about Bernie using her knickers to assist her in reaching her climax. Before Serena knew it she was tracing her hands over the swells of her breasts. She circled her nipples, gasping as they hardened at her touch, she firmly pinched and rolled them causing a deep ache between her legs. Serena slowly moved her right hand down in between her legs, softly teasing her clit in the hope it would feel like it does when Bernie does it. She tried for a while to satisfy her need, but nothing was happening, she didn’t want her own hand there, she needed and wanted Bernie’s fingers inside her. Eventually she gave up and returned to the purpose of the bath, which was to relax, unwind and wash. 

Serena stayed there until the water started to turn cold, when she returned to the bedroom in her fluffy robe, she spotted that her phone was flashing, she smiled as she saw the text from Bernie.

‘Hey sexy, I hope you’re not working too hard. God how I miss you, I wish I was there with you especially as you are home alone. I would make love to you in every room, on every surface. I am absolutely gagging to feel you, to hear you and see you cum. Have you taking things into your own hands yet?’

Serena smiled as she replied

‘I have tried but been unsuccessful, nothing compares to you, just out of the bath all hot and flustered but unsatisfied’

Almost instantly Bernie replied.

‘I want you to try again now, turn on the IPod, select song number 9, get on the bed naked and use that good old faithful vibrator and make yourself cum hard for me. I am laying here listening to the same song and I have your knickers in my left hand breathing in your scent. I am going to put my right hand between my legs in a moment and I am going to start trashing my clit. Would love it if you would join me!’

Serena gasped at the message and the instructions she was willingly going to carry out. She took the vibrator out of her top draw and selected the song Bernie said, listening to it as she laid herself on the bed.

“Let me lick you up and down till you say stop  
Let me play with your body, baby,   
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you  
Baby, don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
And you will know just what I mean   
24 carat gold  
To warm the nights when you get cold  
I wanna lick you up and down  
And then I wanna lay you down, come on Silk sing”

Serena soon found her rhythm, she held the vibrator against her clit allowing it to do its magic creating a deep hum into her core as she trashed her hips into the pleasurable sensation. 

Her vision focused solely on the image of Bernie smelling and tasting her lace knickers, Jesus how hot she must look. Serena pictured Bernie’s eyes widening like they do when she is turned on, how she licks her lips after she tastes Serena, how her breathing rapidly increases as her orgasm builds. Before Serena knew it her clit was throbbing and she was cumin hard just like she was ordered to.

She quickly moved the vibrator into her wet folds finding the targeted spot deep in her vagina, she assisted the vibrations spurring inside her by thrusting it into herself ensuring that the angle was just right so it hit her g spot. 

Listening to the beat of the song, the words intently the anticipation of the vocabulary being used, she was breathless and hot and aching and yes….cumin………cumin so sweetly, calling out Bernie’s name again and again into the stillness of the room. 

She laid sated on the bed trying to regain control of her breathing when her phone flashed, it was Bernie.

‘I hope that helped…. I certainly came hard thinking of you, thinking about licking you like the song said, smelling your juices on your fucking glorious knickers…. God Serena I love you more than words can say, I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life.’

Serena smiled as she replied.

‘It was successful, would have been better if you were here doing it but the thought of you touching yourself made me cum hard too. I love you and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.’

Serena smiled as she curled up into herself relaxing on the bed, lightly dozing when she was startled by the door bell ringing.


	88. Chapter 88 Suprise

Chapter 88 

Surprise 

Serena jumped to her feet, quickly returning the vibrator to its home in her top drawer and turning off the IPod. She rearranged her robe and made her way down stairs as the doorbell rang again. Serena rushed to the door, opening it to a loud chorus of “Surprise” their stood, Fletch, Raf, Morven, Jasmine and Peter, with pizza, beer and wine. 

“What are you all doing here?” Serena asked rather flustered.

“We knew you were home alone tonight and thought you may be sad and missing Bernie so…..” Fletch explained offering her the pizza box. 

“Oh well, how lovely of you all, I was just having a bath…..Err come in, make yourselves comfortable.” Serena sighed with disappointment. 

They followed each other into the hall and then onto the dining room, Serena reminding Raf that he knew where everything was and that she would join them after she got dressed quickly.

Serena made her way up stairs, bloody typical she thought, mourning the loss of her quiet evening in alone. She quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and an oversized grey jumper that actually belonged to Bernie. She smiled as she checked herself in the mirror smoothing down the jumper, taking in its scent, it made her feel closer to her lover. 

Serena stood at the dining room door taking a deep breath before entering, trying hard to not be disappointed, but to focus on how kind her colleagues were being. She entered to a heated discussion on the best karaoke songs, and who would sing what tomorrow night at Cameron’s birthday drinks get together. 

“How about you Serena, do you have a song?” Peter asked as she sat pouring out a glass of wine. 

“Not really my thing if the truth be known, I just like to watch the others having fun.” Serena smiled, wondering why on earth any of her AAU family thought it was a good idea to invite him. 

“That’s a lie” Raf announced, Serena turned and looked at him in dismay.

“You sung to Bernie, the day you announced your relationship to us all, the day you came out. What song was it again… err…?” Raf explained.

“Three times a lady” Serena spoke softly recalling that night.

“A classic romantic gesture” Peter smirked.

“It was lovely, I remember how cute you both looked, and we all knew then that you were made for each other.” Morven said sweetly.

“And then she replayed the favour at the New Year’s Party, what a great night that was, she had you both dancing and she sung that Cilla Black song.” Jasmine reminder them.

“You’re my world, yes I remember, it was a great evening wasn’t it?” Serena said smiling.

“So will Ms Wolfe be gracing us with her presents tomorrow then? Maybe you could sing her another slushy song.” Peter asked.

“No, it doesn’t look like she will be discharged in time, which is a shame she would have loved to have been there with all of us.” Serena explained trying to ignore Peter.

“What are you going to do, with no discreet little cuddles in the booths?” Fletch teased.

“I am sure I will survive, I just need to make sure I don’t drink too much Shiraz, I am still getting over the other night.” Serena confessed.

“Well you were well and truly drunk that night and not just on love.” Raf said smugly.

“Well you can always snuggle up to me if you need the company, I don’t mind stepping in for Bernie again” Peter said seductively while outrageously flirting with Serena.

“What?” Serena sat stunned.

“Well I filled her shoes rather well in AAU and if she is silly enough to leave her woman unprotected then I am more than happy to replace her there too.” Peter looked smug. 

“Bernie is irreplaceable Peter, I would have thought you would have known that by now.” Serena said firmly.

Sensing the tension Jasmine and Fletch started to talk about the new film they went to see at the cinema the other night. The others joined in the conversation as Serena sat starring at Peter. How did she ever think that he was an ok bloke? He made her skin crawl, she didn’t like his mannerisms and cockiness. She retrieved her phone from her pocket and texted Bernie.

‘Can you bloody believe it Fletch, Morven, Raf, Jasmine and Peter all turned up at the house with pizza, worried that I was lonely….’

Bernie didn’t take long to reply

‘Really……….so much for a nice chilled evening. WTF is Peter doing there, I swear that bloke has a death wish. Just be careful baby I don’t like him.’

‘I will I promise, miss you Bernie 143 x’

Serena talked with the group as they ate and after the food had gone she invited them to go through to the lounge while she tidied up and made coffee. Morven and Jasmine had helped her tidy up the pizza boxes and load the dishwasher. 

“I will put the kettle on, and will bring the coffees through” Serena said as she busied herself placing the cups on a tray with milk and sugar. 

She stood tapping her nails on the worktop looking out the window onto the garden, thinking about the future fun that garden was going to see, picnic’s with their grandchild, a swing and a slide would fit in nicely too. Serena’s thought were broken as she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. For a split second she leant into it thinking it was Bernie. However there was then the sudden realisation than Bernie wasn’t in the house so who was it? She jumped and turned quickly to see Peter’s face very close to hers.

“Peter what the hell are you doing?” She yelled.

“Don’t be like that Serena I was just saying a little thank you for letting join you all tonight, I was being friendly.” He explained. Serena sighed and stepped away a little.

“It’s ok, you are allowed to have physical contact with others you know. Bernie might scare you with her Big Macho Army Act but not me.” He boasted. 

“For your information Peter, Bernie doesn’t scare me, she is my partner, my lover I know everything there is to know about her as she does me. I trust her and she trusts me, so I do have physical contact with people, but I am picky about who those people are.” Serena explained firmly.

“Come on Serena you don’t have to act with me, I just don’t buy it this whole lesbian thing, I think that you were hurt after a messy divorce and Bernie was a quick fix…..an easy option……I think you just need the right man to help you change your mind” He said as he stepped forward caging Serena in against the worktop.

“And you think you are that man? You think you are manly enough to turn me straight again? That you are that sexy that I will just drop my knickers for you?” Serena said.

“I reckon so yes…..I have wanted you since the moment I saw you, you are very sexy you know.” Peter whispered in her ear. “There is nothing I would like more than to take you to bed and show you the error of your ways.” Peter said as he fixed his hands firmly in Serena’s hips.   
Just then Fletch appeared at the door.

“Err…. Is everything ok here? Serena are you OK? Fletch asked.

“Everything is fine, go back in the other room.” Peter insisted.

“I was speaking to Serena” Fletch said firmly.

“I am OK Fletch, shall you help me with these coffees?” She asked him. “Peter why don’t you go through and get comfy?” She added. Once he was out of ear shot Fletch pounced on Serena.

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

“He just came onto me, Oh Fletch thank god you came in when you did” Serena thanked him.

“I’m going to tell him to leave now.” He informed her.

“No look, please don’t make a scene, just stay with me.” Serena asked.

“Bernie will bloody kill him” Fletch explained. “I mean it Serena she will rip his head off” He added. 

“It won’t come to that, I am going to text her now so she knows I am ok and everything is above board. Please don’t tell Cameron or the others.” She pleaded.

“I am not comfortable with this, the others should know they will be able to keep an eye on him when I am not around” He said as he watched her poured the hot water into the cups.

“Its fine really, I promise. Come on let’s get these in there.” She said as she followed Fletch into the lounge with the coffees, everyone took one and they continued their chat about Cameron’s birthday.

It was nearly 11:30pm before they left and Serena was practically pushing them out the door, Peter gave her a knowing look.

“You sure I have to leave, I could follow through on that proposal I made.” He said.

“Cameron will be home soon.” She said.

“OK I will see you tomorrow then.” He smiled.

Serena smiled as she closed the door feeling physically sick.

She locked the door and run upstairs needing to speak with Bernie. She pushed her name to dial and waited letting it ring, hoping Bernie would answer.

“Hello”

“Hey Bernie, did I wake you?”

“I haven’t been asleep long its ok…. Are you alright Serena?”

“Sweetie I need to tell you something, but you must promise not to get angry.”

“What is it Serena? What the hell is wrong?”

“Peter made advances towards me tonight, he told me that the lesbian act wasn’t fooling him and said that he needed to show me the errors of my ways and that I just needed a   
man like him to turn me back.”

Silence…………………………………………

“Bernie… are you still there?”

“Yes I am, how dare he…. I hope you put him right.”

“Of course I did Bernie, well as best I could anyway.”

“Ok baby, its ok…. I warned him, does he think I am joking?”

“Bernie… he thinks he is god’s gift and invincible. Fletch walked in on us and challenged him and he has promised to look out for me. I am sorry Bernie”

“Don’t be sorry baby, its ok….it’s not your fault. Just keep yourself safe and I will sort it all out, I promise.”

“I knew you would…. I love you Bernie.”

“I know you do baby and I love you too very much in fact.”

“I better let you go, do you have a return date yet?”

“Serena I am really hoping to be with you all tomorrow night, I will let you know for certain tomorrow afternoon OK?”

“OK Bernie, sleep well my darling night.”

“Night baby”

Serena laid on her bed, wishing for Bernie’s return, she so desperately wanted her home, in her bed and back on AAU where she belonged. She needed Peter to leave, to leave now before he pushed himself onto her more. She started to cry, she felt so alone. She was just dropping off to sleep when she heard the front door shut and two giggly voices. She smiled as she realised it was Cameron and Elinor, she heard them fumbling up the stairs and into his bedroom.   
Serena settled back deep into her pillow as she heard the unmistakable noise of bed springs. Great…. She thought, just what I need… to listen to my daughter and step son at it…. How bloody depressing, she sighed and rolled her eyes.


	89. Chapter 88 Happy Birthday

Chapter 89

Happy Birthday

“Are you both descend?” Serena called as she knocked on Cameron’s door

“Yeah” a voice groaned back. Serena entered the room, carrying two cups of coffee. 

“Good morning love birds, come on move over.” Serena said as she nudged them to sit on the bed. 

“Morning mum” Elinor said in a sleepy haze.

“Good morning darling, how lovely to see you, did you have fun last night.” Serena smiled.

“Sorry Serena, I just thought it was easier for Elinor to stay here last night, did we wake you?” Cameron mumbled.

“Yes my darlings you did, but you are having a baby together, so I need to learn to cope with hearing you at it all night long.” Serena smirked.

“Oh god I am sorry Serena, really I didn’t realise we were noisy.” Cameron declared embarrassed.

“Its fine really, I will get my own back once Bernie comes home.” Serena smirked.

“Mum…really!” Elinor moaned as she sat up in the bed.

“Yes Elinor…………really, I don’t think you can even imagine how much I have missed my woman.” Serena grinned.

“Listen to you….My woman…Ha I always thought that Bernie was the butch one, the bloke of the relationship.” Elinor barked out a laugh.

“I would say we are rather equally in that department, yes I wear more dresses and makup than Bernie does but that’s all.” Serena explained. 

“Yeah it’s all about the makeup and feminine clothing mother……” Elinor laughed again.

“Do you know if she is coming to back today?” Cameron asked eagerly.

“I spoke to her last night, she is hoping to but I will not know for certain until later. But we will have a great time regardless. We have brought you a present, but she wants to be here when you open it. Is that ok?” Serena asked rubbing his arm.

“Of course, I can wait. Are you ok, you look tired and like you have been crying.” Cameron was so sensitive to Serena’s needs.

“I am fine, a little upset because I miss her so much but, I am good……. Right I need to get ready for work, do you want a lift in?” Serena asked Cameron who nodded and smiled.

“And I will see you at 6:30pm at Albie’s Ellie.” She said as she lent over Cameron and kissed her daughter goodbye. 

“Yeah that was weird” Cameron said as Serena’s breast brushed against his arm.

“Sorry Cameron” She giggled. 

Serena went into her bedroom and stood at her wardrobe trying to pick out something to wear tonight, something that if Bernie was able to be there would knock her dead, but something that if she wasn’t there wouldn’t encourage Peter and his wandering eyes and hands. The doorbell rang, what the bloody hell is it with people she thought to herself as she pottered downstairs to answer the door. 

There stood a delivery man with a large box. “Ms Campbell?” He asked. Serena smiled and signed for the parcel. She took it straight upstairs, if she wasn’t careful she would be late and she wanted to get to work before Peter started at 10am. Serena dressed in hast going for the classic Serena look, black trousers, a black camisole and that beautiful bright blue blouse over the top. She fixed her hair and make and set to packing a small bag with her perfume, make up and clothes for tonight, so she could get ready at work.   
Her phone vibrated, it was a message from Bernie.

‘Well do you like it?’

Serena wondered what the hell she was talking about and then remembered the parcel. She sat on the bed and opened the box and teared up instantly as she took the beautiful red dress out. It was a classic ‘a line’ cut dress, little capped selves and a low plunging v neck which matched the low cut back. It was a rich Merlot red satin dress, it was stunning. She looked into the box again and there was a matching set of underwear in the same rich colour. She held it up against herself as she looked in the mirror and smiled, good god her woman had great taste, she thought. She rushed to her phone and sent a text back.

‘Bernie darling, thank you so much for the beautiful gifts they are stunning.’

‘You are more than welcome my beautiful Serena, I would very much like you to wear it all tonight for me please’

‘It would be an absolute pleasure Major…..god I love you’

‘Its very sexy isn’t it, I spotted it a few months ago when we were out and knew that I wanted to see you in it’

‘It is very, very sexy. I love that you have such great taste and want to see me dressed up and I can’t wait to wear it for you Bernie 143’

‘I will call you later darling, I love you more than you will ever know’

Serena placed the beautiful underwear into her bag and placed the dress into a suit bag, she called for Cameron and they made their way to work, Serena had a little spring in her step as she went, she brought two coffees and two pastries and sat with Cameron in her office while they had their breakfast, chatting away.  
Peter came in early, he completely ignored Cameron as he entered the office greeting Serena as he placed his bag on the desk.

“You look beautiful today Serena” He smiled.

“Err……thankyou, it won’t last long, I am in theatre all day today, two Aneurysms, one Peripheral, three ulcers and one case of lymphoedema. So I probably won’t see any of you   
for the rest of the day.” Serena smiled.

“I might join you if I am free” Peter said.

“Well I might need you to step in for me if the red phone rings.” Serena informed him as she started to get uncomfortable.

“Well as I promised you last night, you can rely on me to sort you out.” He smirked seeing how uncomfortable Serena was getting.

“Last night?” Cameron asked.

“Yes…..last night when I had this gorgeous woman pinned up against the worktop in her kitchen.” He was so smug.

Cameron looked at Serena quizzed. 

“It’s ok Cameron………………..Peter here was trying to convince me that all I needed was the right man to make me see my error of my ways and turn straight again.” Serena said as she rubbed Cameron’s arm in comfort.

“Didn’t my mother make it clear…….. She told you to keep away from Serena, do you have a death wish?” Cameron calmly but forcefully asked.

“Look son, your mum thinks that she is some big scary Major BUT she is not going to risk her career to follow through on a threat is she?” He was so cocky.

“Ha, do you think that is how it works? She wouldn’t dirty her own hands mate. She saved a hundred soldiers the other day…. That is a hundred loyal trained killing machines who   
would do anything she asked of them, as a show of their gratitude to her.” Cameron stood as he spoke and towered over Peter.

“Now myself and Ms Campbell here have a full and busy day ahead of us, and suggest that you keep your distant from both of us unless you really do want to see how far you can push Major Wolfe.” Cameron held his hand out for Serena and he escorted her out onto the ward. 

“I have spoken with Bernie, there isn’t anything she doesn’t know.” Serena said as they walked to the changing room. “Thank you for that though, you are just like your mum, brave, caring and fearless. I do love you son.” Serena said as she stopped and hugged him. 

*************************************

Serena had been busy but had loved her day too, she had invited Jasmine to assist in one of the surgeries, she had invited Morven to lead in another two and even Cameron was asked to observe in one. There was a good vibe on AAU, and rather a lot of whispering and giggles as Serena eventually reappeared to the ward. 

“And what are you all up to?” She asked as she reached the nursing station.

“They have been like it all day, you’re lucky that you have missed the stupid childish behaviour by being in theatre.” Peter hissed as he placed a file onto the desk. 

“Really?” Serena said as she raised her eyebrows. “Well come on lets have it what are you playing at?” She asked again, but all faces were blank as they looked back at her.

“Just discussing tonight, we are planning on complete takeover of the karaoke, it’s gonna be the AAU show.” Fletch explained. 

“Right…..how lovely, I am so pleased you are all looking forward to it, BUT we still have three hours until the end of shift AND we still have patients that need our attention, so back to work please people.” She announced with a grin. 

“I am sorry about earlier” Peter whispered into her ear as he stood behind her at the nursing station. 

“Please Peter, I can’t say it enough….I am with Bernie, I love her….I am happy and I don’t want or need a man to change my mind………really I don’t. You are a nice bloke and yes maybe if I wasn’t in love with a woman then maybe you might of stood a chance but I am in love with a woman and that’s, that. Please just drop it now.” Serena looked at him intently.

“OK……I am sorry……you are just such a beautiful lady, it’s a real waste if you ask me.” He mumbled.

“Well I would hope that Bernie would disagree with you there. I can’t help the way I feel about her, I am sorry if you think I have lead you on in any way.” She didn’t really know why she was apologising.

“I just thought that we could have had some fun, but I understand I don’t stand a chance do i?” He confessed.

“No you don’t sorry, my eyes, mind, body and heart are all fully committed to Bernie.” Serena said as she smiled and walked away to speak with a patient. 

****************************

“Ms Campbell, phone for you” Lou called out across the ward. Serena looked at her watch as she made her way to her office. It was 5:45 shift was nearly finished. 

“Hello, Doctor Serena Campbell, Clinical Lead AAU”

“Hello Major Berenice Wolfe, girlfriend of the sexy Ms Campbell”

“Oh hello you, how are you?”

“I am ok darling, how has work been…. Crazy day on AAU?”

“No, it’s been good. I have been in theatre most of the day.”

“And fighting off Mr Rhodes so I understand.”

“Ahem……You have spoken with Cameron?”

“Yes, are you ok?”

“I am more than OK Bernie, Cameron did you proud he stood up to him and put him in his place.”

“Good, I am please he was defending my lady’s honour………So darling, the reason for my call, I still haven’t been discharged so I won’t be able to make tonight.”

“Oh Bernie…….”

“I know, I am so sorry, but please go and make it a great night for Cameron for me.”

“Of course I will darling, I am gutted…….really need to see you.”

“I know sweetie. Look still wear the underwear and dress for me.”

“Not much point if you’re not there to see it.”

“I want a photo of you in it, please it will keep me going knowing that you are wearing it all, please.”

“OK baby, do you want a picture of just the dress.”

“Hell no, I want a close up picture of the underwear too, and I mean close up!!!!”

“I love you Berenice……I hope you know that?”

“I do and I love you…..I am so sorry about tonight.”

“I know you are baby, I miss you”

“I miss you too, I will call tomorrow I will hopefully have a return date then.”

“OK darling, I love you. Bye baby.”

“Bye beautiful”

Serena replaced the phone receiver and sighed heavily, she was gutted.


	90. Chapter 90 Love Is...

Chapter 90

Love is..

The phone beeps a text from Bernie….

WOW, fuck me you look stunning, take a closer one of your pussy please.’

‘That’s pornographic Ms Wolfe’

‘I know that’s why I want it’

‘I really don’t see the fascination’

‘You telling me Serena Campbell that a close up picture of my throbbing clit wouldn’t turn you on?’

‘Just hearing you say throbbing clit, turns me on Bernie’

‘Do you know what the best photo would be?’

‘No but I am sure you will tell me and thereafter request it of me’

‘I would love a photo of your soaked knickers, especially those sexy red ones you are wearing now, I would very much like to see how wet you are, to see the wet patches on them from your juices.’

‘Oh Bernie, you are close to making me cum’

‘Then cum… go on…..make yourself cum. Why don’t you video yourself doing it Serena? Right now touching yourself and send it to me PLEASE!!!!’

‘I can’t do that………..can I?’

‘Please, just video your fingers running through your wet folds’

‘But I am at work’

‘I know……that’s what makes it even hotter’

‘OK, but only because I love and miss you’

‘And you want to make me cum……Hard…’

‘True’

Serena thought she might feel silly, but she didn’t she felt sexy and wanted and full of desire, she sat on the bed in on call room, she had already locked the door, closed all the blinds and told her staff she was getting ready for Albie’s so was not to be interrupted at all. She sat back against the wall and arched one leg so her foot was flat on the bed, she opened her legs widely, setting her phone to the front camera and positioning it between her legs. 

She pressed the record button and as she saw the red light flashing she delicately run her fingertips over the red satin knickers, rubbing her fingers slowly over the increasingly wet fabric. She pulled the material to one side and dipped her fingers into her moist folds, opening her labia showing flashes of shiny glistening flesh. Serena repeated this a few times, but her desire to orgasm was building and she quickly found her clit, applying pressure to the little bud of nerves. She rolled it between her fingers, pinching it gently, she then settled the pad of her middle finger on it and slowly but firmly rubbed it back and forth, building a good rhythm. She was panting hard, struggling to control her breathing and therefore concerned she would be heard by those outside on the ward. 

She hit her climax and moaned beautifully, she then diverted her finger from her clit, painfully slowly down through her pussy, stretching her legs as far apart as she could, giving the camera the best view she could of her wet opening. She circled her vagina spreading the moisture and then she drove her fingers into her pussy, arching her back as she did so, moving the phone as close as she could so the sound of her fingers pumping into wetness could be heard, she knew Bernie liked to hear that, liked to hear how wet Serena was. 

Serena thrusted and thrusted and soon came hard, she quickly withdrew her fingers and used her hand to spread her labia open so Bernie would be able to see her gaping vagina, so she could see the cum running out of it. She stopped the recording, she wasn’t going to watch it back, she felt that was a bit weird so just forwarded it to Bernie blushing as she did.

She knew Bernie wouldn’t reply straight away because she would of course be watching the video. So she set to clearing herself up, applying her makeup, finishing her hair and getting dressed properly. She was nearly done, when her phone flashed.

‘Serena Wendy Campbell, I swear to god you are the hottest, sexiest and most fuckable person I know. I can’t even begin to tell you what that video has done to me, I am in pain where my clit is throbbing so much, begging to be touched. That was the most beautiful, erotic, stimulating and sensual thing I have ever seen. I love you so much baby.’

‘I am glad you enjoyed it Bernie, when do I get the favour returned?’ 

“You don’t want to see me do that I am sure Serena’

‘No your right, I don’t.’

‘I want to see you fuck yourself with a dildo Bernie, that’s what I want’

 

‘Well I don’t have one of them with me right now”

“How about a live show?’

‘Well I am willing to compromise Serena’

‘If I am getting a live show, I want a lap dance, a stripping lap dance actually and then I want you to perform on the table before me, I want to be eye level with your pussy as you touch yourself. Front row seats shall we say’

‘Me strip? LOL… really, I have absolutely no rhythm?’

‘I have never been more serious in my life Berenice……… and beg to differ your pace, rhythm and technique………so is it a deal?’

‘OK, it’s a deal if that’s what you really want’

‘It is Bernie……..Now as fun as this has been, I need to get to our boy’s birthday drinks, I love you and miss you and want you’

‘I know you do Serena and I do too’

‘Speak soon?’

‘Yes Serena really soon I promise 143 x’

*************************************

“Hey mum” Elinor shouted out the second Serena set foot in Ablie’s.

“Hey darling, hey Charlotte, you both OK?” Serena said greeting them both with hugs, as she sat down with them waving to the AAU team who were busy filling out the karaoke song lists. 

“You look stunning tonight’ was a comment that she heard over and over as each person spoke to her, she was very flattered and smiled away, wishing Bernie was there to hear all the comments, she knew Bernie liked to hear others comment on how hot her girlfriend looked. She knew it turned Bernie on. 

About forty minutes or so later, Serena was still nursing her first glass of Shiraz, she had spoken to Fletch and Raf and had laughed at Morven jumped about with excitement at the karaoke starting soon. Ric was currently chatting away to her as she spotted Peter enter and make his way to the bar, she pleaded under her breath that he would keep his distance.

The singing was about to start, Fletch and Morven opened with a song Serena instantly recognised from her playlist that Bernie had made for her.  
Bryan Adams everything I do – echoed through the bar. Serena smiled as she listened intently to the words, while trying to keep the conversation flowing with Ric at the same time.  
They had no sooner finished before Ric was up, Serena laughed…. he never did karaoke. 

“He must be drunk” She said to Jasmine as she laughed. Ric burst into song, Elvis Can’t Help Falling In love with you………again another song from her playlist.

“Ms Campbell, may I join you?” A voice said from behind her.

“Henrik Hanssen as I live and breathe, you don’t normally mingle with the riff raff……what do we owe the pleasure.” Serena laughed.

“Well Ms Naylor talked me into it, something about a fun evening of karaoke.” He smiled.

“Jac Naylor, coming to a karaoke night? Well tonight is becoming more random by the second.” Serena smirked. Spotting Jac, Sasha and Mo enter the bar, smiling and waving at the others. 

“My turn I reckon, Morven care to join me?” Jasmine said as she headed to the small stage.

“Err of course I will join you, everyone appreciates my beautiful voice.” Morven said rather seriously as everyone else smiled.

The music started and the girls sung their little hearts out to another song from Serena’s play list. Shania Twain You’re still the one. Cameron came and sat next to Serena with another drink.

“You OK?” He asked her.

“I am good Cam, honestly. I am just missing your mum…..it’s weird she left me an IPod full of love songs when she left telling me to listen to it every night and so far tonight each song that has been sung has been from that song list…..its freakily random.” She said with a sigh. 

“That’s well cute, I never knew my mum could be so romantic.” He explained.

“She is very romantic, god I do love her so much.”

“And she loves you Serena, more than life itself.” Cameron said rubbing her back.

“You know she asked me to marry her at New Years?”

“Yes, and you said no, you weren’t ready.” Cameron pointed out.

“I did and I have regretted it ever since, I love her so much and I want to be with her for the rest of my life as her wife.” Serena said shyly.

“WOW really” Cameron stated.

“I am worried that she won’t ask me again, so I am thinking of asking her….Do you think she will say yes?” Serena asked. 

“I think she would say yes, but I also think she would like to be the one who did the asking.” He confessed.

“But what if she doesn’t? I don’t want to waste any more time, I want to make her my wife, to commit fully to her forever.” Serena spoke quietly.

“Well why don’t you discuss it with her, if it feels right then ask her.” Cameron smiled. 

“Do I have your blessing, I know you’re not her dad, but I feel I need to ask your permission.” Serena said.

“It would be an honour to give you my blessing, she is so in love with you and the happiest I have ever seen her. I would love it if you got married and became my step mum  
officially.” Cameron said as he hugged her.

“Step mum and mother in law all in one, you sure you’re ready for that?” Serena asked him laughing.

“More than ready” He replied.

“Cam, it’s our turn…..come on.” Charlotte said as she grabbed her brother’s arm, dragging him to the stage. 

“Our mum couldn’t be here tonight but she asked us to sing this song for her ‘someone special’.” Charlotte shyly announced. Serena’s eyes widen as she listened to another familiar song from her playlist. 

Train – Play that song Serena hadn’t hear the song before she heard it on the playlist, but she had falling in love with it instantly. She clapped them loudly as they finished the song and took a bowl. 

Ric, Raf and Fletch joined forces and started dancing and singing badly to Barry White’s You’re the first, the last, my everything. Serena laughed as she explained that this was yet another song from her playlist. 

“This is the most random night of my life.” Serena said as she spotted Jason enter the bar nervously 

“Hey Jason, are you OK, I didn’t know you were coming tonight, come and sit with us and Cameron will get you a drink.” Serena added as she guided him to the table. 

“I came because Auntie Bernie asked me too, she was wondered about you being lonely.” Jason explained. 

“Err can I do a song please?” Jason asked surprising Serena, this was very out of character for Jason. 

“Yes I can’t see why not, would you like someone to sing with you?” Serena asked.

“Yes, Elinor will you sing with me please?” Jason asked. 

Serena was just about to step in and explained to Jason that Ellie didn’t really do singing, when she was shocked yet again for thousandth time that evening by Ellie agreeing to sing with him. Serena watched them approach the stage and smiled as she heard them break into one of Serena’s favourite songs, the song that Bernie sung to her at New Years.

Cilla Black – You’re my world.

“Care to dance” Peter appeared by Serena’s side offering her his hand.

“I promise I will behave.” He said as she took his hand and moved to the dance floor. 

“You look amazing tonight, it’s a real shame your girlfriend isn’t here to see it.” He added.

“She brought it for me, so she has seen it, just not on me properly.” Serena said as she found herself in his strong hold, leading her around the dance floor. The song finished, Peter hadn’t released his hold……he was clearly expecting another one. 

Two Army Soldiers entered the bar, both in full dress uniform, one carrying the biggest bouquet of red roses and the other a bottle of champagne. They moved to the middle of the dance floor. 

“Ms Campbell” One said forcefully causing Serena to wave.

“Ms Campbell Ma’am” He said saluting her.

“Ma’am from Major Wolfe.” He said handing her the flowers.

“Ma’am, sent with much love.” The other said handing her the champagne. Both saluted.

“Thank you both very much, will you see her to pass on my thanks?” Serena asked.

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am.” The taller one shouted. 

“Is that all Ma’am?’ The other soldier asked. 

“Yes” Serena replied, but they stood there not moving.

“Err…..you can go now if you want to.” She said nervously.

“Is that an order Ma’am, are you discharging us Ma’am” The taller soldier said.

“Oh yes, right….err…. yes that is an order, thank you.” Serena said with a smirk.

“Many thanks Ma’am” They both said as they stood to attention and saluted her, before walking away. 

Serena returned to the table and placed the flowers and champagne on it, smiling as she read the card on the flowers. 

‘My heart and soul belong to you Serena. I love you so very, very much B xxx’

Just then one of Serena’s all-time favourite songs filled the room, she had her back to the stage but upon hearing the introduction, turned very slowly……


	91. Chapter 91 Shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was uploading this because i thought we would all be heart broken after tonights Holby.....But it was fabulous so decided to upload anyway.

Chapter 91

Shall we?

As Serena turned she was met by a line of soldiers standing to attention across the front of the stage, the two soldiers who had brought her the flowers where stood on the stage each holding a microphone and there she was……..Major Berenice Wolfe in full dress uniform, her hat sitting just right, her medals shining brightly on her chest, her gun securely fitted into its holdall on her belt and her cane neatly tucked under her left arm.

Serena moved forward towards the stage but froze as Bernie started to sing…….

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;

I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,

I love you...

Bernie sung this song to her, her the lady who was wearing red, under Bernie’s instructions. She stood wide eyed it felt like there was no one else in the room, just the two of them. 

There was rapturous applause as the song finished. The line of soldiers circled Serena hands held to their heads saluting her, leaving a small opening for Bernie to join them. As Bernie left the stage she handed her cane to one of soldiers still on stage, she entered the circle and was stood face to face with Serena, she too saluting. She hadn’t smiled or shown any affection during the song or now as they made eye contact. One of the soldiers still on the stage shouted a command which caused the soldiers and Bernie to lower their salutes and drop to one knee. 

Bernie held out her hand for Serena to take, as she did Bernie looked up at Serena and using her best Major voice said………

“Serena Wendy Campbell, I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you. You are my friend, my colleague, my lover and my soulmate. You taught me the true meaning of love, how to love and respect others. I love you because you are beautiful, you are clever, you are honest and you are caring and strong. You bring out the best in me, while accepting and loving the worst of me. I am completely devoted to you and our life together and it would give me the greatest honour in the world if you would agree to be my wife.” 

With that Bernie produced a dark green ring box from her pocket, she opened it lifting it to Serena, there sat a large square cut diamond ring.

“Will you marry me Serena?”

Serena looked at the ring, then at Bernie, and then back to the ring, then to the soldiers all on their knees. She looked back to Bernie and smiled her face flushed with love.

“I would love to be your wife Bernie………..Yes I will marry you my darling.” 

Bernie took the ring from the box and placed it on Serena’s finger, she rose to her feet and wrapped Serena into her arms, Serena removed Bernie’s hat as they moved closer, kissing each other so passionately that it felt like the earth had moved. They were brought back to reality as they heard a euphoric applause. 

They parted slightly, resting against each other’s foreheads.

“I love you Bernie.”

“I love you too Serena and I can’t wait to call you my wife….My Mrs Wolfe.”

“I must say I rather like the sound of that…. Major and Mrs Wolfe.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want you to feel pressured into this.”

“I will tell you a secret, I was going to propose to you…. I had asked for Cameron’s blessing.”

“Ha…. I asked Jason for permission before I left the hospital the other day, he told me it was about time I made an honest woman of you.” 

“Is this really happening Bernie?” 

“It is Serena, what do you think to the ring?”

“It’s stunning, more than I could have ever hoped for, we need to get you one now.”

“Well you told me at new year, that if I was going to ask you again, you needed a big diamond.” Bernie chuckled. 

“I love you Berenice Wolfe”

“I love you too, my beautiful lady in red, you do look breath taking you know, it fits your perfectly, you are stunning” Bernie said as she held Serena’s neck guiding her into another deep kiss.

“You look gorgeous too, I really do love you in uniform, my strong sexy Major. And I love the way you proposed the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” Serena said as she turned out of the kiss to find the kids, when she nearly fell over the soldiers still circling them on their knees.

“Oh sorry…..Attention.” Bernie shouted, ordering them to rise.

“Would this be classed as a misuse of Military resources?” Serena said pointing to the circle of soldiers.

“I think they owe me don’t you?” Bernie smirked as she turned and discharged them with a saluted, they saluted back. 

“Well done guys, you are free to enjoy yourselves” She told them.

“Three cheers for Major Wolfe and her delightfully gorgeous bride to be” One of soldiers shouted, as the entire bar joined in with loud cheers and claps.

Immediately as the soldiers moved Bernie and Serena were pounced upon by Ellie, Charlotte, Jason, Cameron and the AAU team. There were lots of hugs and kisses, pats on the back and hand shaking. All the girls wanted to see the ring and all marvelled at the size of the diamond. 

“None of you seem to be too surprise…” Serena said as the celebration excitement settled a little bit.

“Well they all knew” Bernie announced.

“What all of you?” Serena asked.

“Yes I organised it all last week with them, that’s why all the songs sung today were from our playlist.” Bernie blushed.

“Oh my god, I knew it…..I loved that, each song made me smile. And the red dress that you brought and asked me to wear tonight…” Serena started to speak.

“It was all part of the plan, how could I sing your favourite song to you, if you were wearing a black dress” Bernie smiled as she explained. “Of course the underwear was just an   
added cheeky bonus for me to enjoy later.” She whispered seductively deep into Serena’s ear.

“Oh Bernie you are the most romantic, beautiful woman I know. God I love you.” Serena said as she held Bernie close again kissing her firmly. 

“Ahem…. This song was prepared by us just in case Serena hesitated to accept the proposal but seeing she hasn’t it would be a great shame to waste our talents so we are going to sing it for you now.” Fletch announced. 

Well it was like a flash mob, the music started…..Ric, Mo, Morven, Elinor, Jason, Cameron, Charlotte, Fletch, Raf, Jasmine, Jac, Henrik, Sasha and Essie lined up on the small stage sharing microphones between them. 

Love me or leave me  
make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it  
don't you see, can't you feel it  
don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past  
now I just made it, I found you at last  
so come on now let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
if we can't make it, but just wait and see  
so come on now let's try it  
I love you, can't deny it  
'cos it's true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

So love me or leave me  
make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I can't conceal it  
don't you see, can't you feel it  
don't you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Serena and Bernie watched as their family and friends danced and sung, proving beyond any doubt that they were loved and supported in their relationship. 

“God look at Henrik” Serena said laughing as he busted his best ABBA moves. 

“They are all taking it very seriously, it’s like a west end production” Bernie giggled as she held Serena tight from behind her chin nuzzled into Serena’s neck. 

“How on earth did you get Ellie to agree to all of this?” Serena asked.

“It was her idea, I told her I wanted to make you my wife, she gave her blessing and suggested that the staff all pulled together to do this song.” Bernie replied gently kissing   
Serena’s neck.

“Oh Bernie, she accepts us!”

“She does baby and she is happy for us.” 

They clapped loudly and cheered as the song come to an end.

“That was amazing thank you so much” Serena proclaimed as they all gathered around the happy couple again.

“Champagne for everyone please.” Bernie barked over to the bar man, who worked quickly to pop corks and pour, leaving Cameron, Elinor and Charlotte to hand them out. 

“Cameron, I am sorry we have invaded your birthday celebrations.” Bernie said hugging him.

“Don’t be so silly, this is the best birthday present in the world to see my two mums happy and in love. That and having my beautiful pregnant girlfriend here too.” Cameron explained happily.

“Best Birthday present….you won’t want the moped we brought you then?” Serena smiled as the penny dropped.

“No way, seriously, you brought me a moped.” Cameron had a massive smile on his face.

“Well it gives you the freedom to get yourself to work and back, to see Ellie at uni and to have more of a life without relying on public transport.” Bernie explained.

“Thank you mum, thank you Serena” He said as he kissed them both.

“It has a year’s MOT and we have also paid for a year’s insurance, it’s at home in the garage, keys are in your birthday card. Be careful on it that is all we ask.” Serena said.

The three of them hugged again and as the hug broke and Cameron left, Bernie caught Peter out the corner of her eye as he approached them……..


	92. Chapter 92  Never be the same again

Chapter 92

Never be the same again

“Many congratulations” Peter said wrapping his arm around Serena’ waist, Bernie quickly pulling Serena towards her out of his reach.

“Peter” Bernie said taking his hand, it was clear than he had, had one too many drinks already.

“Now when I told you to leave my partner and son alone, what part of that request didn’t you actually understand? I am sure I made my intentions very clear, did I not?” Bernie stared at him.

“She was gagging for it, for me…. I had her up against the kitchen work top and she was desperate for a good hard fuck from a man.” Peter hissed in Bernie’s face, the smell of alcohol burning Bernie’s eyes.

Bernie stared at him debating whether to punch him or not, Serena spotted this hesitation in Bernie and as Bernie fisted her hand and lifted it to swing a punch Serena grabbed it and whispered in her ear. 

“You are better than that my darling” 

Bernie turned to look at Serena, and knew that she was better than that, she didn’t want to happiest night of their lives to date to be over shadowed by violence.

“I just wanted to say a massive thank you Peter for keeping my seat warm at AAU, you don’t need to return on Monday, there is no future here for you.” Bernie jeered back at him.

“Fucking dyke” He mocked as he turned to walk away. Bernie caught the eye of a couple of her soldiers and gave them a knowing nod. As Peter left the bar, they followed him. 

Serena pretended not to notice them follow him, she didn’t need to know what their intentions were.

“What would I do without you….my big macho army medic?” Serena asked with a half-smile.

“You’ll never have to find out my darling, I will be by your side forever more.” Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena holding her close and tight, there was something so spectacularly special about holding the love of your life, the sensation of having them so close emotionally, physically and mentally all those private moments, secret words of love and lust, the knowing looks all the unconditional gestures everything is there between they and only they know about them.

“Many congratulation Ms Wolfe, Ms Campbell you make a lovely couple. I am very pleased to see than the initial dislike between you when you joined AAU Ms Wolfe didn’t manifest into hatred. You are my dream team….let’s hope AAU can continue to perform in married bliss shall we.” Henrik said shaking Bernie’s hand and hugging Serena. “Congratulations too Ms Wolfe on being awarded the George Cross. We are so very proud of you, and I can say with confidence that, that medal has guaranteed funding for AAU and the Trauma Unit forever.” He added. 

“You were fabulous tonight Henrik, who had thought that you knew so many dances moves” Serena winked at him with a smile.

“Is it because you are Swedish and there is an inner compelling urge to dance and Sing when you hear an ABBA song?” Bernie asked smirking.

“Yes well, once in a blue moon you have this compelling urge to assist in making your favourite two surgeons happy.” He said with a grin before saying his good byes and leaving.

Serena and Bernie talked more with their family and friends before retreating to settle in a booth. Serena curled into Bernie, they kissed and cuddled, their embrace was strong and gentle, there was so much love in their eyes, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that they were happy. Serena run her fingers danced under the table up and down Bernie’s inner tight, slowly but with some force making sure she could feel her intention through her thick uniform while Bernie told Serena boldly all the ways she was going to make her cum over the next few hours. Serena’s eyes rolled as she licked her lips, her skin flush and her breath short. There was no denying the amazing sexual chemistry that they shared. 

“So this song goes out to the happy couple, apparently the Major sometimes finds it difficult to find the right words to express her feelings for her beautiful fiancée, something about having a stiff upper lip and being a big macho army medic……. so she has asked for this song to be played.” Fletcher announced as the DJ took over.   
Serena looked inquisitively at Bernie who stood and took her in her arms to dance, the music started to play. 

“Just listen to the words darling, it says everything and more.” Bernie said as she nuzzled into Serena’s neck her hot breath dancing on her collarbone. 

Come on. Ooh, yeah.   
Never be the same again. 

I call you up whenever things go wrong.   
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.   
I can't believe it took me quite so long.   
To take the forbidden step.   
Is this something that I might regret? 

Nothing ventured nothing gained.   
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.   
I'm hoping that you feel the same.   
This is something that I can't forget. 

I thought that we would just be friends.   
Things will never be the same again.   
It's just the beginning it's not the end.   
Things will never be the same again.   
It's not a secret anymore.   
Now we've opened up the door.   
Starting tonight and from now on.   
We'll never, never be the same again.   
Never be the same again. 

Now I know that we were close before.   
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more.   
And I don't care what everyone will say.   
It's about you and me.   
And we'll never be the same again. 

Bernie and Serena held each other so tight, their bodies moving as one, the world completely shut out as the lyrics to the song run through their minds. Serena had tears in her eyes.

“You are right this is the perfect song, it’s as if it was written for us.” Serena whispered.

“I heard it on the radio on the way home the night we kissed on the theatre floor, I knew instantly that every word in the song was our story.” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck softly causing chills to run down her back. 

“But it wasn’t on the playlist” Serena questioned.

“It would have ruined the surprise.” Bernie explained.

“But you made the playlist before you left for the Army.” Serena pointed out.

“I know.” Bernie said with a smile.

“So you knew then that you were going to propose?” Serena asked.

“Serena I have always known that I was going to propose you, that one day you would be my wife. I am just a fool for putting obstacles in the way of our happy ever after.” Bernie sighed.

“Well I am hoping that you will stop that now then and just focus on us and our wedding.” Serena was excited, her eyes danced like fire. 

“And our children and grandchildren” Bernie whispered back with so much love. 

Serena pulled Bernie that little closer, every part of them touching each other, both feeling their love, lust and desire building as their breast brushed against each other’s. Bernie giving Serena one of those looks that can say a thousand words.

“I can’t begin to tell you how right this feels Serena, it’s like everything that has happened in my life has lead me to you, all the shit horrible things had to happen, so I would know how amazing life could be once I found you. When I am with you I forget what it feels like to be lonely…..I have always been lonely as a child, during my marriage to Marcus, throughout my relationship with Alex, while I was away fighting. But with you I am happy, content, loved and never lonely. 

Words were suddenly irrelevant as they looked into each other’s eyes so deeply they were actually looking into each other’s souls. Serena fiercely kissed Bernie, this kiss was different, it was hot and sexy and Serena didn’t care who saw her raw immense passion for her woman, they kissed and kissed, tongue’s dancing, teeth knocking, kissing deeper and deeper until they couldn’t breathe. They stopped to see the smile on each other’s faces, noting each other’s flushed skin.

“You have my lipstick on your lips, let me wipe it off.” Serena whispered. 

“Serena…….Stop talking and kiss me again.” Bernie said breathlessly.

Cheers were heard as Bernie took Serena in her arms providing a secure hold that supported her as she titled her body back and kissed her like they did in the old fashion movies. Unashamed loud moans escaped both of them for everyone to hear, the sexual tension was tight, and everyone felt the passion, felt the love Bernie and Serena were sharing. 

“I need you Berenice Wolfe, deep inside of me.” Serena whispered huskily into Bernie’s ear causing her knees to shake.

“I would like nothing more…BUT…..I don’t want a quick shag, I want to make love for hours and hours and do all those things you like. Let’s save our first time as an engaged couple to the bedroom and not the loo’s in Albie’s.” Bernie said with a sweet smile.

“You never minded the loo’s before Major…..but I do know what you are saying and yes I want to savour every last drop of you my darling.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie again.   
The night started to come to a close, it was nearly closing time, Morven and Jasmine were lip locking with a couple of the soldiers Bernie had brought with her, Charlotte was chatting away to another young soldier under the watchful eye of Bernie. The poor young lad knowing that this lovely young lady in front of him was no other than Major Wolfe’s daughter and god help him if he hurt her, the stare from Bernie was burning into his neck. Cameron and Elinor were dancing and sharing little kisses and private flirtatious conversation. Mo was sat cuddling with Mr T, while Ric and Sasha held each other up at the bar. Fletch and Raf approached Serena and Bernie handing them a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Bernie asked. 

“Confirmation for your room at the Hilton Hotel, the new one just out of town. Three nights all paid for, Ellie and Charlotte have packed your things” Fletch said as he produced a   
large suitcase. 

“What….WOW……thankyou but why, how?” Serena looked stunned.

“Oh please like any of us need to hear you two celebrating and making up for lost time in the bed room. We all decided that you needed some private time. We all chipped in, even Hanssen, who has ordered you to take the next three days off.” Cameron added as they all joined them. 

“Oh my god, this is amazing thankyou…. All of you.” Serena declared as she rushed to hug everyone. Bernie followed her thanking everyone with hugs.

“There is a taxi waiting for you both” Charlotte announced. 

“You’re in for the best three nights of your life Major the way she has been looking at you all night” Fletch said patting Bernie on the back.

“Just the nights Fletch? I can also certainly guarantee that it will be all day too.” Bernie smirked as she shook his hand. 

“Just get that Uniform off first Major you wouldn’t want to ruin in.” Raf said laughing.

“She looks so good in it, there is no chance in hell she is taking off. It will look brand new after it’s been dry cleaned I am sure.” Serena shouted back.

“And that’s why you are going to a hotel.” Cameron announced laughter. 

“We are so happy for you both, we hope you know that.” Ellie said as she hugged her mum good bye. 

“I know I have been a real cow and I am so sorry. You are good together and you are happy and that is all that matters.” She added as she hugged Bernie.

“We love you Ellie, as if you were ours…..same goes to you Charlotte, Cam and Jason…..all of you are our children. We love you all so much.” Serena said as Bernie agreed. 

“When are you going to tell Dad and Edward?” Charlotte asked.

“When we get back, they deserve to hear it from us properly. We will talk about it and organise something. Until then can you keep it to yourselves please.” Bernie asked. 

They all agreed and escorted the happy couple outside. 

Cheers were heard as they entered and settled in the taxi, waving goodbye to their friends and family. It was only a fifteen minute journey and throughout its entirety they held hands, whispered words of lust and love and kissed….sometimes losing themselves and being snapped back to reality as they heard the driver cough and felt his eyes on them, this didn’t stop them and within seconds they were necking each other again.


	93. Chapter 93 Meant to be

Chapter 93 

It was meant to be!

They pulled up to the very modern, very big and very expensive looking hotel. They went to get out the taxi when the door was opened for them and they were met by the door man, who took their case from the boot and showed them into the hotel.

“We have a room booked under the name of Wolfe” Bernie said as they reached the desk.

“Major Wolfe…..Err you don’t have a room booked………………you have the honeymoon suit booked” The young lady behind the desk informed her.

“Oh right, that’s great, it’s a surprise gift from our friends and family” Serena stepped in to explain.

“Yes madam, to celebrate your engagement I believe.” The receptionist said.

“Yes that’s right, thankfully she said yes” Bernie stated.

“Did you get engaged tonight?” The receptionist asked. 

“Yes we did…..Why?” Serena asked.

“Well it’s just that the room was booked four’s days ago, so your friends and family must have been confident that you would say yes…” She laughed as she handed the key to Jack.

“It seems that the whole evening has been planned with the guarantee that I would say yes.” Serena smiled as she spoke softly. 

“Now Jack will take you to your suite, champagne and nibbles are ready for you, they are complimentary from the management, as a congratulations and with thanks for all the hard work you do as NHS surgeons.” She explained.

“Wow that is very generous” Serena said.

“I sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay with us and many congratulations again.” The receptionist said bidding them farewell.

They followed Jack into the lift and noted that the suite was on the very top floor, they followed him along a corridor and watched as he opened the door placing their case on the case holder stall. Bernie reached for her pocket to give him a tip, which he gracious refused. 

Once he was gone they stood looking at the massive space in front of them. The carpet under their feet was thick, as they removed their shoes their toes sunk deep into it. There stood in the separate lounge area, there was an oversized rich blue sofa with a matching chair, a dark oak coffee table which homed a large tray of chocolate dipped strawberries, a large bowl full of fruit and a bottle of champagne on ice. There was also a very big TV on the wall, a dark oak cabinet which housed a mini bar fully stocked with alcohol, chocolate and snacks.

There was a small balcony which over looked woods and homed a large round sun bed, they both smiled as they looked up at the full moon. 

“Could this night get any more romantic?” Serena sighed, as Bernie reached her arm around her waist and pull her in for a cuddle. 

They walked through to the next room where they found a super king size four poster bed. A beautiful dark oak wardrobe and a stunning full length mirror studded with crystals. 

They made their way to the bathroom and stopped in their tracks when they opened the door to find black and gold glittered floor tiles, white and gold glittered wall tiles. There was a massive shower with a waterfall shower head. A stunning white bath which they though could double up as a swimming pool if needed. 

“It looks like a double bed.” Bernie announced pointing to the bath.

“Mmn…. We know all the fun we can have in a bed don’t we now.” Serena said flirtatiously.

“Might have to try that out then” Bernie grinned.

“No might about it my darling” Serena said seductively.

“This is amazing, so posh…..it must have cost a pretty penny.” Serena said.

“I know, but they clearly think we are worth it.” Bernie smiled.

“That’s a point when we booked in the receptionist said the room had been booked for four days, how did they know you would be back from base today?” Serena had caught Bernie out.

“Well I knew the night I got back to base that I would be home by today at the latest. I have been in daily contact with them.” Bernie replied.

“That’s not an answer Bernie, when did you know you were returning today?” Serena asked more seriously.

“Ok, Ok I knew four days ago, and believe me it was tough keeping it quiet especially when you called me that night and told me Peter had tried it on, I wanted to come home and kill him.” Bernie explained. 

“I would love to be angry but I just can’t I am too happy.” Serena kissed Bernie.

“It had to be like this, or the proposal would have been rubbish. Look we owe it to them to make the most of our time here.” Bernie said with a sparkly in her eye.

“Yes we do…….do you have anything particular in mind?” Serena asked smiling.

“Well we don’t need to leave this suite, we have a bar and 24 hour room service…….So I would personally like to suggest that we stay locked up in this room for the next three days and made endless amounts of passionate love.” Bernie licked her lips slowly as she spoke.

“I think it would be rude not too, after all the trouble they went to.” Serena said with a wicked grin. 

“Why don’t we unpack and see what our daughters have packed us.” Bernie said laughing opening the case.

Serena rummaged in the case, three different sets of sexy matching underwear for each of them, a sexy satin nightie for Serena but no night wear for Bernie. Two pairs of jeans for each of them with three pretty tops each and there converse trainers. There was a wash bag with all the essentials in and some loose fitting joggers and vest tops and jumpers.

 

“Oh my sweet lord, I can’t believe it………..Oh Bernie I am so embarrassed.” Serena said as she lifted the last item out of the case. She held before her the double headed Dildo and strap on. Bernie laughed uncontrollably. 

“But to have found that they must had seen the other sex toys we have.” Serena said blushing.

There was a badly written note from Elinor at the bottom of the case.

‘Hey love birds, hope we packed everything you will need….

Was unsure what sex aids to pick from your vast collection but this one looked the most interesting and impressive. Not sure if the serious collection of sex toys is an age thing… as you are both in your 50’s or a LESBIAN thing lol. If you weren’t our mums we would so need details of which ones are the best ha ha ha. 

Anyway there is also a bottle of lubrication (Cos that dildo is massive) and some massage oil to get you in the mood.   
We love you and we are very pleased that you are at long last getting married……….BUT we don’t want to be bridesmaids…. No weird pink dresses for us thank you very much.

Have fun…..

Ellie, Charlotte, Cam and Jason. 

“That is so typically Ellie.” Serena added.

“But look even they knew you would say yes, that note must have been written before I proposed. Just goes to show how everyone thinks we are so right together. “Bernie pointed out.

“True but Oh My God really!!!!!” Serena blushed more.

“That is so funny, Serena……you can’t be mad at them.” Bernie laughed again as she reread the note from Ellie.

“I’m not mad just embarrassed” Serena said.

“Well don’t be they are adults now, sex is a way of life in this day and age…..they probably know more about lesbian sex then we do.” Bernie smiled.

“Well we can’t be having that, can we? Might need to practice a bit then and try some new positions.” Serena said raising her eyebrow suggestively. 

They hung up and put away their clothes, Bernie was about to take off her uniform, but was stopped by Serena begging her to keep it on for just a little longer. 

“Oh I see Ms Campbell you want an Army Major to make love to you.” Bernie said

“Well it would be nice, if that’s OK, Ma…Major” Serena could barely speak as Bernie pinned her up against the wall.

“Oh don’t forget my name Serena you must remember my name.” Bernie explained as she started to kiss Serena’s neck.

“You must remember my name because I want you to scream it out over and over again, until you lose your voice” she whispered deep into Serena’s ear, the hot breath made her knees knock, her eyes roll and caused a long moan to escape her throat. 

“Now why don’t you come and sit with me on that gorgeous sofa.” Bernie suggested as she lead the way.   
Serena sat on the sofa as Bernie stood over her. 

“What would you like Ms Campbell? How would you like to be seduce by an Army Major?”

“I have two different ways but they can’t be done together.” Serena looked thoughtful as she spoke. 

“So you have really thought this through have you? Bernie asked.

“Listen something had to get me through the dark lonely nights.” Serena smirked.

“Why don’t you tell me both?” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow.

“OK….. Well the first is that your head disappears under this sexy red dress of mine and you completely invade me with your mouth. Then after I have cum hard, I would really love   
it if you wear the dildo and let me ride you hard while I wear your hat and jacket and nothing else.” Serena was clearly turned on as she described her desires. 

“And the second?” Bernie asked breathless.

“I want that live show we spoke about, I want you to strip for me and do a lap dance and then I want you to lay on that coffee table and pleasure yourself while I watch.” Serena didn’t blush she was very serious, she wanted and needed to see Bernie like that. 

“OK…..well seeing that you are already in that dress I think the first one sounds good for night. And just for the record I won’t do the second one until you make an honest woman of me.” Bernie said.

“What you mean not until we are married? That’s not fair.” Serena protested.

“I don’t think I say married? I mean I have clearly committed to you with that humongous diamond on your finger, maybe I would like one too, make it super official.” Bernie blushed a little.

“Oh I see……Well I will be more than happy to oblige with that. Why don’t we get a taxi into town tomorrow, I know of a super little jewellers that specialises in one off pieces.” Serena smiled.

“Fredrick’s?” Bernie asked 

“Yes that’s the one…how?” Serena asked.

“That’s where I went for yours.” Bernie smirked.

“It’s a deal then, I will buy your engagement ring tomorrow and then I will have my wicked way with you.” Serena giggled. “But first lets enjoy tonight” Serena grinned as she pull Bernie to her knees. Bernie knelt in front of Serena looking at her longingly before pushing her knees apart and lifting her dress ever so slightly.  
Serena took the collar of Bernie’s jacket and smoothed it between her fingers. 

“I hope you know how proud I am of you, with everything you did last week, saving all those people, gaining the medal….Even killing that terrorist.” Serena spoke softly.

“Shh, lets no talk about that baby” Bernie whispered.

“But” Serena said.

“I know, but it’s a bit of a passion killer, I hate what I did to you, to us…… If I could go back and decline the offer for the training I would in a heartbeat. Now come on let’s get on with the job in hand, I have a fantasy to fulfil for you…..my future Mrs Wolfe." Bernie said with a lustful look on her face.


	94. Chapter 94 losing your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading I have been ill in hospital....hopefully it was worth the wait and yes it is XXX rated.

Chapter 94 

Losing your voice

Bernie handed Serena the hem of her dress to hold up as she opened her legs a little further, she kissed up her left inner thigh slowly, painfully slowly, kissing, licking and nibbling in places until she reached the top of her thigh. Bernie could smell Serena’s arousal and could see the wetness of her on her pretty satin knickers.   
This made Bernie groan, causing Serena to ask “Seen something you like Major?” in a graveled voice.

“Oh Serena, I can see your wetness soaking through your knickers and it is fucking delightful, I mean ABSOLUTELY fucking hot.” Bernie said as she pressed her face again the wet satin for a few moments breathing in deeply through her nose taking in the smell of her lover’s arousal, causing her and Serena to start panting, their hearts beating loudly, echoing in their ears. 

Bernie reluctantly retracted and moved to the right knee, again slowly kissing her way up Serena’s inner thigh, moans were made as Serena trembled at Bernie’s touch. She was again faced with the soaked knickers, she breathed in the aroma savouring the smell, anticipating the taste.  
Bernie licked the wet satin fabric that sat between Serena’s legs, big long licks from the base of her fabric to the top. She sucked the moist material into her mouth, tasting the wetness of her lover and groaned deep into her throat.

“Can I take these off?” Bernie asked hooking her fingers into the waist band of the knickers. Serena nodded, as she lifted her lower body up allowing Bernie to slide the underwear down. 

Serena sat back onto the sofa allowing her body to completely relax, opening her legs as far as they go, giving Bernie full frontal vision of her swollen pink lips, her enlarged throbbing clit and the glistening wetness that covered her.  
Bernie swallowed hard as she took in all her lovers’ beauty.

“Good god Serena you are spectacularly gorgeous” Bernie said as she lifted each of Serena’s legs so they hooked over her shoulders. Serena whimpered as she lowered the hem of her dress over Bernie’s head and shoulders, hiding her underneath the fabric.  
Bernie didn’t waste any time her tongue quickly found Serena’s clit, slowing teasing it, circling it and every now and again sucking in into her mouth. Bernie open mouth kissed along Serena’s labia using her hands to open her lover’s lips ensuring that her mouth covered every last inch of that glorious pussy. Bernie repeated this again and again, each time louder cries were made by Serena, until the time was right for Bernie to introduce her fingers to create pleasure now not just holding the lips open. Serena arched her back and bucked her hips as she felt Bernie’s fingers glide through her Pussy following the path her tongue had made moments before. Serena started to call Bernie’s name again and again as she had been instructed to do. 

This was so good, not just because they were is a hotel, or because it was Serena’s fantasy being carried out, not because they hadn’t seen each other all week, not even because this was the first time in nearly three weeks that they didn’t need to rush it……It was good because they were one….their minds, their bodies and their love was one. The fact that this was the first time they had made love since agreeing to become each other’s wives made it that little more special of course.

As Serena moaned louder and louder, calling Bernie’s name and coming undone around Bernie fingers, Bernie suddenly realised how much she had missed her lover, her voice, her scent, her touch, she was completely and totally committed to Serena and she was determine to love her the way she deserved. She wanted to ensure that Serena knew every day that she was loved and wanted and desired, she wanted to be the prefect wife……Wife! The word rung in her ears….she was going to marry Serena Campbell, the attractive, sexy, clever and popular Serena Campbell. What did she ever do to be so lucky?

Bernie’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted, a welcomed interruption of course as Serena squeezed her knees against the sides of Bernie’s head as her orgasm hit, it was more powerful than she ever thought could be possible, she screamed Bernie’s name into the empty room as Bernie rode the waves of passion with her. 

Bernie removed her fingers and mouth from her lover and Serena happily lifted her dress to find a rather red face Bernie, licking her lips. 

“Now that is a sexy sight Major” Serena said breathlessly.

“It’s an even sexy taste Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said as she reached up to kiss Serena.

“Yes you are right that is a very sexy taste.” Serena said as she moaned blissfully and lustfully as she tasted herself on Bernie’s lips.

“So the next stage of the fantasy?” Bernie asked.

“You need to secure the strap on, to yourself, then you will undress me and take off your jacket….I will put the jacket and your hat on and sit astride you onto the dildo.” Serena said….she had really thought this through.

“Are you sure you want the strap on?” Bernie asked nervously.

“Yes certain….why? What’s wrong?” Serena replied worried.

“It’s just….Just…the last time we used that, I hurt you with it…I wasn’t very nice and I…..” Bernie explained but Serena jumped in.

“And you promised never to do that again….didn’t you? I love you and I trust you to be careful and gentle and loving whilst satisfying all my needs and desires.” Serena said lovingly.

“OK baby if you are sure.” Bernie smiled.

“I am more than sure, now go and get it.” Serena ordered. 

Bernie returned with her hat on her head, she had separated the double dildo and had one dildo attached to herself over her trousers. 

“Why are you not wearing the other one?” Serena asked.

“One because you get the full effect of the uniform like this and two because this fantasy is ALL about you and your needs.” Bernie said forcefully as she lifted Serena to her feet.

“OK” Serena whispered as Bernie kissed her deeply, Bernie turned Serena around she kissed the bare skin of her back that was on show, she unzipped her dress and undid her bra, allowing the dress and the bra to fall freely from Serena’s body.  
Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena, cupping her breasts as she kissed the back of her neck. Serena groaned as Bernie rolled her hard nipples between her fingers, she thrusted herself back a little and was met by the hardness of the dildo, this cause her to moan louder.

Serena stood naked, Bernie asked her to turn around and kneel down. Serena did as she was told and looked up as Bernie slowly removed her hat and placed it on Serena’s head. She then took Serena’s neck in her hand and guided her towards the dildo. 

“Open your mouth and take my hardness in your mouth.” Bernie ordered. 

“Yes Major” Serena said saluting her, she opened her mouth widely and took the dildo in her mouth, taking the entire length and width of it, darting her head back and forth ensuring that every inch of it got covered in her salvia, getting it full lubricated ready for her pussy. 

Serena stood and unbuttoned Bernie’s jacket, she slowly peeled off her shoulders and placing it on herself, it was a little tight, but that was fine she didn’t want it to do up, she wanted the heavy material to brush hard on her nipples. 

Serena pushed Bernie onto the sofa, her tight white shirt clung to her breasts highlighting every last bit of detail of her lace bra underneath. 

“New Bra?” Serena asked as she run her fingers over the shirt.

“Well it is a special occasion” Bernie panted. “There is matching knickers too” she added.

“Bloody hell Major, it really is a special occasion, I will look forward to seeing those later.” Serena grinned as she fisted each of Bernie’s breasts in her hands. Bernie took Serena by the waist and pulled her forward, Serena lifted one leg to straddle Bernie’s lap and slowly lowered herself onto the dildo.

“Oh…..uh….uh” Serena groaned.

“Do you want more lubrication Campbell?” Bernie asked.

“No, its ok…..I like it a little dry, I like the way it stretches me and fills me completely.” Serena moaned as she pushed a little more onto the dildo.

Eventually it was all the way inside her, her cheeks were red, tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She started to roll her hips, finding the right rhythm and pace focused fully on Bernie’s face, Bernie’s eyes and Bernie’s lips. She placed her hands on Bernie’s shoulders to help her balance. 

“You look better in the jacket than I do” Bernie said.

“It’s a little tight” Serena panted.

“That’s why it looks great, it really looks good against your bouncing tits.” Bernie said as she lent forward and took on of her lover’s nipples in her mouth.   
Serena groaned and thrusted her breasts hard into Bernie’s face. Bernie sucked and bit on her nipple, harder than she meant to but Serena welcomed it squealing with pleasure. 

“Am I being a good trainee soldier, Major Wolfe Ma’am?” Serena asked with a stern look on her face.

“So far so good Campbell, I am impressed with your stamina and technique, but your vocal replies need work. How on earth am I meant to know what you are feeling if I can’t hear you soldier.” Bernie barked back. 

“Sorry Major, I will try to do better.” Serena replied.

“Well go on then, no time like the present” Bernie ordered.

Serena quicken her pace and was left panting, sweat covering her body, the weight of the heavy Army jacket making her very hot..

“Yes Major Wolfe Ma’am, uh…..uh…yes……oh god yes…….m..a…j…o…r…..W…o…l…f….e…” Serena cried.

“Not good enough Campbell, your punishment is to stop what you are doing and thrust hard on my cock ten times.” Bernie regimented.  
Serena stopped and was silent.

“Let me hear your voice soldier…..what do you say to a senior officer when they give you an order?” Bernie yelled. 

“Sorry major….er yes Major Ma’am” Serena said panting hard.

“Right when you are ready Soldier you may start, ten hard, strong, slow thrusts.” Bernie reminded her.

Serena nodded as she lifted herself a little off the dildo and thrusted herself hard back down on it.

“Good that’s one” Bernie said.

Serena repeated the action as Bernie counted…..

“Two”

“Three”

“Four”

Bernie’s counting was matched with cries of pleasure, grunts of glorious pain and tremors of ecstasy, the Major’s hat slightly off balance with the force of the thrusting. 

“Five”

“Six”

“Seven”

Bernie didn’t make it to eight, as Serena buckled in her arms screaming loudly, really loudly as she came hard. 

“Yes…Oh yes….Major Wolfe….Major Wolfe….Fuck…yes….yes…YES!!!!!!!!!” She screamed.

Once she had settled she was met by the angry face of Major Berenice Wolfe. 

“Well that wasn’t any good was it Campbell?” Bernie barked at her.

“What? Sorry?” Serena quizzed her.

“I ordered ten hard thrusts, who exactly do you think you are cumin hard like that after just seven? If the army teaches you anything Campbell it is to have stamina, and you failed that task terribly. So your punishment is to suck all of your cum of my cock, I want it spotless… do you hear me soldier?”

“Yes Major Ma’am, I am sorry Ma’am.” Serena smirked.

“And don’t give me that look Campbell or you will be hitting the floor and doing twenty naked press ups.” Bernie said forcefully.

Serena wasn’t sure if Bernie was joking or not….But she didn’t want to find out so she jumped back into character quickly and fell to her knees. Bernie opened her legs and Serena’s head was guided to the cock. 

“Well go on then Campbell, you know what to do don’t you?”

“Yes Major Wolfe” Serena opened her mouth and slowly took the whole length of the dildo. Seeing her deep throat it like that made Bernie horny, she could never tire of seeing Serena, so vulnerable yet so confident and skilled. It was at times like this that she wished she had a penis so she could experience Serena’s oral and hand skills. Bernie watched intently as Serena sucked and licked the dildo removing all of her own glorious juices from it. 

“Well done Campbell” Bernie said as she lifted Serena’s head away from the dildo.


	95. Chapter 95 Champange

Chapter 95 

Champagne

Serena filled the bath with very hot soapy water, she set the mood lighting and the glitter in the floor and wall titles sparkled in the low sensual blue and purple lights. There was a bathroom entertainment system too, which she thought was amusing as she selected a channel full of soothing music. She left the bath to cool a little, she hadn’t realise how hot the water was as it was filling up. She opened the door she found Bernie in the bedroom opening the champagne, still in her uniform, Serena watched for a few moments taking in her shape, how the crisp white shirt hugged her figure and how the course trousers hung just right. 

“I can feel you staring at me Serena” she said with a little chuckle. 

“Well you are going to be my wife soon, so I am allowed to stare you know” She replied. 

“I see, just because I become your wife you think you own me, is that what this is?” Bernie winked.

“Listen my sweet little darling, the minute I get that engagement ring on your finger tomorrow, if any one dares to think of you sexually let alone, look at you or flirt with you then I cannot be held responsible for my actions.” Serena smirked. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem do you? You’re the one that everyone falls for.” Bernie said as she pulled Serena in closer so their hips touched.

“Possibly not for much longer…….you see after you left Albie’s to return to base, I might have given a little too much of our private life away to ensure that the gossip you created was good and juicy.” Serena smiled a cheesy please don’t tell me off smile.

“I had heard a little gossip on the grapevine….something about my performance in bed…..” Bernie looked smug. 

“Well what do you expect, you kissed me the way you did and just left, you had everyone wanting more, especially me. God how I wanted more, so much more.” She said as she started to undo Bernie’s white shirt.

“Well now you have more, all that I can give you my darling.” Bernie said between the kisses she peppered Serena’s neck in. 

“I would hope however that you didn’t share too much information, didn’t talk about the toys or underwear or positions or fantasies.” Bernie quizzed her lover.

“Never, those details are for us only my darling, I just assured them all that you were very skilled in everything you did.” Serena smirked. Bernie sucked slightly on the pulse in Serena’s neck causing Serena to moan. 

“I forgot just how much you liked that” She whispered as she returned to suck it again. Serena had undone all of Bernie’s buttons and had long since discarded the shirt to the floor, she was making short work of her trousers now as she mumbled words of love into the air. A heavy thud signalled that the trousers were off and there she stood in her pretty white lace underwear. 

“You are stunning” Serena gasped as she took in the sight of her woman, Serena stood and looked at her properly for the first time since she treated her nearly ten days ago, so she took her time she wanted to make sure everything was healed. The stitches in her head had done their job and had dissolved leaving her with a neat little scar, which couldn’t be seen as it was in her hair line. All the cuts and bruises had healed across her back and were disappearing leaving tiny scars.

“How’s your leg now?” Serena asked lifting her leg off the floor. 

“It’s fine, honest was a bit sore to start with but fine now, the stitches have started to dissolve but there are a couple left that need to come out really.” Bernie said with a grin. 

“Right well when the bath has cooled a little more we will get you in there to soften that skin up and I will remove them.” Serena spoke softly as she inspected her lover’s body more. Serena undid Bernie’s bra and pulled down her knickers causing her to shiver, Serena smiled as she took the lacy knickers in her hand remembering how Bernie had done the same with hers that day in Albie’s loo. 

Serena mirrored what Bernie had done raising the material to her nose and smelling it and them running her tongue over it. 

“FUCK” Bernie sighed at the sight.

“I know, fucking hot isn’t it” Serena said smirking.

“Just imagine what that did to me, how you left me wanting and needed more of you.” Serena said huskily. “You left me to my own devises” She added. 

“I did….but I take it you managed ok?” Bernie asked with a lump in her throat.

“No not really, the problem is once you have tasted the forbidden fruit from the glorious Berenice Griselda Wolfe nothing compares, nothing satisfies nothing hits the spot. So you muddle through but you are never sated, never fulfilled. Serena said as she run the lace material over her mouth again and again.

“Well I am here now, I hope that what we just did was satisfying.” Bernie grinned wickedly.

“Fishing for compliments are we? Well yes Major, more than satisfying it was absolutely mind blowing, come on you that bath should be ok now, let’s see if I can satisfy you.” Serena took Bernie by the hand and led her to the bathroom. Bernie climbed into the bath and settled as Serena handed her the glasses of champagne before getting in herself. 

“This is just like a double bed, its massive” Bernie smiled as she handed Serena her glass.

“To us” Serena made a toast.

“To us the Major and Mrs Wolfe” Bernie clinked the glasses together. 

“Just so you know you are never to wear that underwear to work…..understand?” Serena smirked as she took a sip from her glass.

“Why on earth not?” Bernie raise her eye brow. Serena just smiled shyly.

“You telling me that you won’t be able to resist the temptation to keep your hands off me” Bernie asked cheekily.

“Bernie my darling trust me every day I need to fight that temptation, it’s just a thousand times harder when I know what you are wearing underneath and how it would feel against my skin.” Serena swallowed hard.

“I have the same problem you know” Bernie confessed.

“Yes but the Army taught you discipline and control. When it comes to you Bernie I have neither of those skills. That’s why I keep away from you sometimes the need to touch you gets too much.” Serena blushed.

“Trust me sweetie, keeping my hands off you is a full time job, the concentration it takes completely takes over from the patient’s needs….I am surprised we don’t have a higher death toll in AAU.” Bernie chuckled.

“Which is why when we can touch each other we make the most of it.” Serena raised her eyebrow and rolled her lips.

“If I remember correctly the last time we were in the hospital we did make the most of every opportunity we had.” Bernie bit her bottom lip knowing where this conversation was going.

“Indeed we did and now, do you think we should take the opportunity again?” Serena asked as she pulled Bernie closer so they faced each other. 

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Bernie asked.

“This to start” Serena whispered as she kissed Bernie, slipping in her tongue tasting the fizzy bubbles still there from the champagne. 

“To start……” Bernie questioned as she broke from the kiss. 

“Yes and this and the rest you will have to wait and see…when we move it to the bedroom.” Serena licked her lips, taking the champagne glasses and placing them on the ledge.

“OK….Lead the way Ms Campbell” Serena kissed Bernie again, deep and passionate allowing her hand to fall into the water and find Bernie’s perk breasts. Even though the water was hot, Bernie’s nipples were hard and reacted perfectly to her touch. Bernie moaned sweetly as Serena rolled them between her finger and thumb. 

“Mmm, that’s so good, god Serena I have missed you baby” Bernie hummed into Serena’s mouth as they kissed.

“I have missed you too Bernie so very much” Serena responded by pinching the nipples a little harder. 

“Oh yes” Bernie groaned arched her back so her breast came up out of the water and rolled her eyes. 

“I forgot how sensitive your nipples are and how much you like it when I do this” Serena said taking the nipple from her hand into her mouth, sucking it really hard.

“Oh…….Serena…….yes, baby” Serena lowered her hand into the hot water and run her fingers gently through Bernie’s pubic hair, causing little whimpers and sighs. 

“Let’s do this together” Bernie said “I can’t be teased….not now…later maybe.” She added.

“Who said I was going to tease?” Serena said sharply.

“All I mean is I have waited you know while we did it before and now all I want is you now and then we can play again later.” She tried to explain.

“No what you’re saying it you are gagging for an orgasm and you want to cum hard now.” Serena laughed.

“Yes…. But with you …….now” Bernie said as she too lowered her hand into the bath. Both still facing each other, Bernie’s fingers quickly found Serena’s folds and she gently but firmly worked her fingers into them. Serena did the same and pulled them closer together, they continued to kiss, allowing little moans and groans of pleasure echo in each other’s mouths. 

“Uh…uh…god Serena that feels so good, so fucking good……oh…yes” 

“Missed this have you baby?” Serena said breathlessly.

“Yes I did as you said earlier nothing quiet hits the spot after you have experience sex with the best lover ever.” Bernie panted. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere Ms Wolfe” Serena said with a grin on her face. 

They both moved their hands in a similar movement, and pace they knew what each other wanted and liked and they knew when the other was getting close, just one look into Serena’s dark eyes as they widen gave Bernie all the information she needed to know her orgasm was taking hold. Likewise all Serena needed to feel was the first strong contraction of Bernie’s pussy around her fingers to know she was going to produce a multiple orgasm.   
They quicken their speed, their knuckles knocked hard against each other’s moving back and forth, causing them both to get wetter and wetter. Soon their bodies jolted against each other, water splashing over them and some over the edge of the bath hitting the tiles sending the noise around the room. They were both panting for breath as they kissed deeply, breathing heavily into each other’s mouth as the came together.

“Oh…….shit yes……oh Serena” Bernie cried out followed by a similar moan from Serena.

“Mmm…yeah…that’s it Bernie.” Serena whispered into her lover’s mouth.

Both stayed where they were for a few moments, Bernie’s eyes were still shut, taking in every last second of pleasure. Serena turned onto her back letting her body submerge under the water. 

“Well, that was quick” Serena pointed out bluntly.

“Sorry I was desperate and well you were quick too.” Bernie blushed.

“Oh darling I wasn’t complaining I was just worried that you didn’t get enough” Serena now blushed too.

“Well it will do for starters……….You did say the rest would finish in the bedroom after all” Bernie grinned.

“That I did” Serena said as she smiled and lifted her arm welcoming Bernie into a cuddle, the water still hot.

They both sighed a happy content sigh.


	96. Chapter 96 What's in a name

Chapter 96

What’s in a name?

Serena held Bernie in her arms, they held hands…they laid like that watching their fingers entwined with each other’s, blissfully happy wasting time. 

“So here’s a question Ms Wolfe…...are you happy for me to take your name when we get married, I know we said Major and Mrs Wolfe……but is that what you want?” Serena asked.

“Yes more than happy, unless you’re not, you can keep yours or go back to your maiden name if you prefer. I know Campbell is well known so don’t mind you wanting to keep it.” Bernie panicked.

“God no Bernie, I hated my maiden name that’s why I never went back to it when I divorced Edward. I understand what you are saying about Campbell being well known, but would really like to share the same name as my wife…and get Edward out the picture for good.” Serena chatted away.

“That’s why I never changed my name when Marcus and I married, I didn’t want to be connected to him like that….that sounds awful doesn’t it? Married all those years, two children but couldn’t commit enough to take his name. I was Bernie Wolfe, the name had served me well in the first 25 years of my life I didn’t see why I needed to change it. I hated the kids not having the same name but it wasn’t really a good choice to double barrel it ‘Wolfe-Dunn’” Bernie broke into fits of laughter.

“Oh my god that’s priceless….. I never thought of that….Oh Bernie poor Charlotte and Cameron….” Serena continued to laugh uncontrollably. 

“I think if they had the choice they would have picked Wolfe, shame I never gave them the chance. Do you think they will name the baby Dunn or Campbell?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t like either….. But that’s because of who their fathers are….. Maybe we should encourage them all to take our married name and we can be a pack of Wolfe’s” Serena laughed hard again. 

“Surnames are funny things, I would like to think that normal people who don’t use their names all the time are happy with what they have, unlike us.” Bernie became all philosophical.

“Normal people…..People like us?” Serena raised her eyebrow.

“Well, doctors, teachers, Army Majors…..professions like that, everyone goes by their surnames, so it helps if you like it. That’s why I kept Wolfe, it suited me and it’s not a comment name either.” Bernie concluded.

“I see…..that’s a point what will we be called at work?” Serena asked. 

“I hadn’t thought of that…I will happily revert back to Doctor so you can be Ms Wolfe.” Bernie said.

“No you are only Ms Wolfe because you are unmarried, and I don’t want you to be called doctor, you are co leader that carries a title as it should.” Serena explained.

“So what? You Mrs Wolfe and me?” Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

“Major Wolfe? Or is that too soldierly?” Serena suggested.

“Ha…soldierly! I love that” Bernie honked.

“How about we only just the titles around patients….amongst colleagues we can be Bernie and Serena. That’s pretty much what we are now.” Serena couldn’t think of anything else.

“Let’s give it a go should we?” Bernie hummed in reply. 

“Either that or Mrs Wolfe Senior” Serena pointed to Bernie “and Mrs Wolfe Junior” she pointed to herself laughing.

“Mmm even though I like the idea of you being my junior I doubt you would appreciate the jokes that went with that.” Bernie nudged Serena. 

“I was referring to our ages Major not our ranking” Serena giggled.

“I know that…..but thank you for pointing out that you think we are no longer equals and that I am in fact higher ranking than you” Bernie closed her eyes and flinched waiting for the smack she was likely to receive. 

“Ha……get yourself a new medal and look what happens she becomes all high and mighty…...just because you are now the most decorated female in Military History……” Serena didn’t finish her sentence.

“What?” Bernie asked still with her eyes shut. When Serena didn’t reply Bernie opened her eyes and found Serena crying.

“Hey what’s this for?” She asked cradling Serena as she sobbed.

“I am so sorry, I have ruined the moment, sorry…………it was just saying those words reminded me how close I was to losing you.” 

“Serena, you didn’t lose me, I am here, I am not going anywhere and we are getting married.” Bernie kissed her hair.

“I know I am sorry, being foolish, I just love you so much and I am so proud of you.” Serena said wiping her tears away.

“I know baby, I know. God if you are like this now, how on earth will you be at Buckingham Palace when I get awarded the medal?” Bernie sniggered.

“What me? You are taking me?” Serena was gob smacked.

“Of course I am taking you” Bernie found it almost funny that she would think any different.

“What about the kids, your mum?” Serena suggested.

“Ok, look my darling, my mum has never celebrated any of my medals so I doubt she will suddenly start now……especially after we tell her about our engagement. Marcus came with me when he could but work always came first, Cameron and Charlotte have been to a few and hated them………….why wouldn’t I want to share this special moment with the most special person in my life? This medal doesn’t just celebrate what I did, it marks the end of my Army career, the start of our marriage and us…us, who made it through a really shit time and we have the chance now to love each other forever.” 

“Bernie you really are a soft teddy bear aren’t you?” Serena turned to kiss her again.

“No I am your Big Macho Army Medic” Bernie smirked.

“Oh yes you are my darling, but you will soon be my wife.” A light flashed in Serena’s eyes.

“Yes, I still can’t believe you said yes” Bernie smiled widely.

“Of course I said yes, you are the hottest thing in that hospital, how would I not want to be your girl……your wife.” Serena blushed.

“Oh so it’s all about how hot and sexy I am, how you want to show me off.” Bernie looked smug.

“Of course it is, I have the sexiest most fuckable woman lying naked in my arms……I get to see that woman fall undone as she screams my name when I make her cum hard. Isn’t that something to be very proud off? I want to scream it from the roof tops that Bernie Wolfe……the Berenice Griselda Wolfe wants ME…and only me for the rest of our lives.”   
Bernie laughed………

“Something funny?” Serena said in a serious tone.

“Only that, that is exactly what I feel about you……..I don’t know why you even looked twice at me, and even when I have hurt you again and again there you are still loving me. You Serena………you are the reason that I wake up every day, the reason I smile. Being able to say freely that I am Serena Campbell’s partner has been amazing and now to call you my wife……well I think I will burst. All my life I have been searching for who I was meant to be, all this time I thought it was just about gay and being proud to say I was……….but it has nothing to do with being gay…………it was all about you, when I found you, I knew who I was meant to be………I was meant to be your wife.” Bernie felt tears on her cheeks.

“Come on let’s get out of this bath, it’s getting cold.” Serena said loosening her grip on Bernie.

“Have I said something wrong” Bernie voice cracked a little.

“No darling not at all, I just thought we could move this to that gorgeous bed, in there” Serena said as she nodded to the bedroom. Serena stepped out of the bath and took one of the robes fitting it around her tightly, she held out the other for Bernie to step into. They moved into the bedroom and Bernie poured out more champagne for them. 

“I am starving shall we order room service, I bet the food is amazing here?” Bernie asked handing the champagne and the menu to Serena.

“Yeah in a minute I have a different hungry I need to satisfy first though” Serena said seductively taking Bernie by the hand, untying the robe belt and pushing her onto the bed.

“I love you, so much Bernie, please let me show you how much, let me show you how I long to be your wife.” Serena spoke with a deep smoky voice, which alone could have made Bernie cum.

Serena untied and removed her own robe, she hoovered over Bernie, scooped down to kiss her passionately, and Bernie’s hands immediately run through Serena’s short dark hair, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. They only break apart to catch their breath, they glaze into each other’s eyes as Serena whispers to her lover.

“I am going to make love to you now Bernie” Bernie nodded in acceptance titling her head back offering herself completely to Serena. Serena’s eyes grew as she watched Bernie offer herself, she loved it when Bernie did this, when Bernie released all power and control and handed it all to Serena all that trust and love and desire….so much want and desire, it could bring a tear to Serena’s eye.

Serena looked at her lover and slowly found that special place just behind Bernie’s ear that when kissed makes Bernie moan. She kisses it gently creating the guaranteed effect, she strengthen the kisses and the moans became stronger and louder. Serena started to move across and down Bernie’s body her tongue swiped over the soft skin smoothing it as she goes, she hears Bernie moan and groan with pleasure with every touch. Her fingers danced over the skin her tongue had just licked enhancing the sensations of touch for Bernie. Her hands stroked up and down Bernie’s sides, over her breasts, Serena allowed her hands and fingers to make patterns over her skin as she kissed here and there causing goose bumps to appear. 

Serena took one of Bernie’s nipples in her mouth, her mouth was hot, her tongue felt like fire. She licks over the now erect nipple, big licks, then licking around it, every touch causing the nipple to become harder and harder. Her other hand massaging her other nipple as she did this over and over, as she moved and swapped her actions ensuring both breasts got the same amount of attention, soft gasps escaped Bernie. Bernie and Serena made eye contact and they knew as they looked at each other that they would never love anyone else ever again. Serena made her way down Bernie’s toned body, lying her head on her tummy as she watched her hand play with the dark curls between Bernie’s legs.   
Bernie’s legs fell open instantly, she was ready for her lover and Serena smiled to herself, she was pleased that they had this understanding between them sexually. Sex was never awkward, they always just fitted together perfectly. Serena moved her head lower kissing the curls and the wonders they covered. Bernie’s head flew back as Serena sucked her clit, her eyes shut, her mouth open her sweet whimpers filled the room as Serena sucked and sucked, she rolled her tongue circling the enlarged clitoris.   
Bernie is close just a little longer and she would cum, Serena upped her efforts her tongue trashing hard against Bernie’s clit. Her hands stretched up and find her breasts, pulling at the nipples, grabbing the flesh rolling it in her hands. And that’s the moment Bernie’s orgasm hits, she thrusts her hips slightly as she grabs Serena’s head trying to get keep the connection there as she grinds herself on Serena’s face. 

Bernie screams out and before she had the chance to come down from her high, Serena has her tongue deep inside Bernie, the sweet hot, sticky cum started to drip from Bernie, filling Serena’s mouth, over spilling onto her chin and cheek, but she keeps going, keeps up the rhythm, the pace, the friction.

“Oh Serena……uh………I am cumin again baby…………uh……….uh….uh….yes…..yes……fuck……god I love you Serena Campbell………..I love you so fucking much………Christ you are amazing……god…” and with that Bernie fills Serena’s mouth. She is sure that it is impossible for a woman to become so wet, but she drinks it in all the same, relishing in triumph at the pleasure she just caused her lover. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO BERNIE”


	97. Chapter 97 Not a nice one.....the right one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you to everyone who leaves comments.....I love reading them and it really does motivate me to write more.  
> I don't get a chance to thank you all individually but it really does mean a lot.... xxxxx

Chapter 97

Not a nice one…the one!

They were mainly woken by the bright sunshine that filled the room, however the rumbles from Bernie’s stomach played its part in making them open their eyes properly. They didn’t find the time to order room service last night, they made love all night long and that was far more important than eating.

“Good morning my darling” Serena smiled sweetly as she touched noses with Bernie.

“Good morning beautiful.” Bernie replied extremely happy that she was once again waking up to the love of her life. 

“It’s been too long since we woke up together.” Serena sighed.

“It has……I have missed it.” Bernie pushed out her lips for a kiss.

“What is our plan for today my darling?” Serena asked.

“Breakfast…….a massive greasy breakfast.” Bernie’s tummy rumbled again.

“Mmm, need to refuel, we both used up a hell of a lot of energy last night.” Serena smirked and rubbed her foot up Bernie carve. 

“Then we can walk into town, go to ‘Fredrick’s’ buy you a beautiful engagement ring, then maybe a lazy wander around town and lunch?” Serena suggested.

“That sounds spectacular, could start planning the wedding…..just a conversation nothing set in stone.” Bernie offered her suggestion.

“I think that sounds perfect my darling, I am going for a shower……….care to join me?” Serena said as she lifted herself off the bed.

“I would love to.” Bernie grinned as she rushed off the bed and smacked Serena’s arse as she wiggled it. 

“Cheeky” Serena squealed.

“Yeah it is very juicy and cheeky.” Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse hard and thrusted herself against it. 

Serena turned on the water stepping in to the cloud of instant steam, Bernie followed her in and watched Serena apply shower gel to her hands and then how she stroked those hands over her body.

“You missed a bit” Bernie said taking the shower gel and applying way too much to her own hands. She ensured that her hands covers every last inch of Serena’s gloriously curvy body, bubbles escaping as she moved. 

Bernie took a long time massaging Serena’s large breast’s……Serena watched her lover who was completely besotted with the task in hand. She watched as Bernie moved the soapy bubbles almost using the soap to sculpture around her breasts and nipples. Serena moaned gently at her touch, but this was interrupted by Bernie’s tummy rumbling again loudly.

“I think we should get that tummy of yours full…..we can finish this later.” Serena giggled.

***************

Serena smiled as they stood ready to leave the room for breakfast, Charlotte and Elinor had possibility packed the most casual clothing both Serena and Bernie owed. Bernie of course looked gorgeous, in her tight black skinny jeans, her legs looked so long and her arse….well it was perfectly round and peachy. She worn a pale pink v neck t-shirt, plain and simple but it made her look so beautiful. She wore her hair up, something she rarely did away from the hospital but she knew Serena liked to see her neck and if her hair was up, there was a much better chance that Serena would lose her battle with temptation and cover it with kisses at some point in the day.  
Bernie looked lovingly at Serena she thought she looked beautiful. Serena wasn’t sure, not what she would normally wear out and about. She had her favourite dark blue jeans, she loved them because they lifted her arse making it look perky and tight, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Bernie. A pretty floral round neck t-shirt and her Doc Martin boots.

“I love those” Bernie said pointing to the boots.

“I do too, had them for years but not really my style these days.” Serena smiled.

“No way. They look really good, you look really sexy.” Bernie blushed.

“Sexy! Really? I thought sexy was stocking’s, sexy underwear and high heels.” She whispered as she hugged Bernie.

“No that is fucking hot and sexy Serena, this is my beautiful relaxed sexy Serena and the blouses you wear to work are the sexy professional Serena.” Bernie nibbled Serena’s ear as she replied. 

“Hmm….I can live with that” Serena gasped feeling her lover’s lips.

*******************

Bernie demolished her breakfast surprising even Serena at how much she managed to pack away, they took a leisurely stroll into town chatting about life in general, pointing out little shops that they normally miss because they drove. They held hands as they walked and very now and again Bernie would bring Serena’s hand to her lips stamping a reassuring kiss on it. When they stopped to look in shop windows, Serena always found herself pressed up against Bernie’s back, draping her arms around her waist settling her head on her shoulder, planting a kiss to her neck before they moved on with their walk. Bernie smirked each time she did it, she knew having her hair up was a great idea.  
They found themselves outside ‘Fredrick’s’ Bernie suddenly felt nervous but super excited at the same time, they looked in the window, Bernie pointed out a couple of nice rings.

“I don’t want you to have nice one Bernie……….I want you to have the ‘one’. Why don’t we go in and speak with them, let’s see what else they have.” Serena suggested. 

They entered the shop, Bernie was greeted by a young lady….

“Hello again, how did it go? Did she say yes?” She asked.

“She certainly did” Bernie said holding Serena around the waist.

“And I love the ring, it’s absolutely stunning, so now we are here to find one for Bernie.” Serena explained.

“Any idea of what you would like?” The young woman asked.

“Nothing as big and spectacular as Serena’s, I am not as confident at these things as she is.” Bernie explained.

“But it has to have a diamond and a good quality one at that.” Serena informed her.

“OK let me have a look take a seat” The young lady pointed to the chairs.

An elder gentleman came out from the work shop cleaning his glasses with a hanky. 

“Serena McKinnie as I live and breathe” He said cheerfully.

“Freddie Doyle, well you are a sight for sort eyes, I thought you had retried.” Serena replied standing up and hugging the older man.

“Well these youngsters don’t have a clue do they? How the devil are you Serena, you are looking fabulous.” He smiled as he returned the hug.

“I am super thanks Freddie, how are you? How is Margo and the family?” 

“Yes, yes we are all fine. Now what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” He asked.

“Sorry, how rude of me…..Freddie this is Bernie Wolfe, my fiancé we are here to buy her an engagement ring.” She said as Bernie shook his hand firmly. “Freddie is an old family friend, we used to live next door to one and another for nearly thirty years before my dad died and mum down sized. This is his shop” She added. 

“Well hello Bernie, a pleasure to meet you…..I am glad that someone has snapped this gem up. Can’t say I was expecting it to be a woman, but if you are worthy of Serena’s love then it’s all good. Better than that prat Edward. Adrianne would have loved this Serena, the gossip she could have shared…..” He laughed but spotted Serena’s engagement ring.

“Now I am sure that it one of mine.” He said taking Serena’s hand.

“It is I came in last week.” Bernie explained. 

“Yes…yes you did…..you couldn’t decide which one to have so I combined the two and created this.” He said proudly.

“And I love it, which is why we are back…….I want Bernie to have something just as special…..she isn’t as flashy as me, so we are looking for something a bit smaller but I want a  
good quality diamond and something unique.” Serena told him. The younger woman returned with a small tray holding ten different rings, Bernie and Serena stood for ages looking at them, trying them on discussing each one but there was nothing that really caught her eye.

“Now wait a minute I am in the process of designing a new line, I have just finished one I think you might like.” He said as he scuttled of into the work shop. He returned very quickly with a beautiful ring that made Bernie’s eyes light up. 

“Is that the one” Serena spoke softly and smiled as Bernie nodded excitingly. It was understated but beautiful all the same. A pretty gold band with arched detailed shoulders holding two smaller diamonds and a bigger princess cut diamond in the middle. 

“Yes that’s the one” Bernie aid eagerly.

“It’s only a ¾ carat diamond, but it’s a one off and I will scrap the design so it really is custom made for you” Freddie pointed out.

“Well that would be amazing…I would like that diamond changed please though Freddie to a full carat.” Serena spoke confidently.

“I only plan on buying you one so it must be the very best.” She said affectionately bumping foreheads with Bernie. 

“Well I can do that for you now….would you like to come back in a couple of hours?” Freddie asked. They both smiled and left the shop, Bernie was so pleased it felt it more real  
now. They wandered along the river where the street market was, it wasn’t that busy so they took their time looking over the stalls before settling in a little coffee shop on the river bank.

“So do you have a date in mind for the wedding?” Bernie asked.

“Well I hadn’t really thought about it……….What do you think” Serena asked back.

“Part of me wants to stop wasting time and just take the leap……….but part of me wants to enjoy the bliss of being engaged. When you think we only officially started our  
relationship in November and it is now mid-April that’s only five months.” Bernie explained.

“Yes but I remember you once saying it’s not about how long you have known a person, it’s about the difference you make to their life. And you Berenice have made me the happiest woman alive. So who cares if its only five months since we made it official…..we know that it started long before that and that we both had serious feelings for each other before we came out.” Serena said calmly. 

“Please Serena, don’t get me wrong….I don’t have an issue of how long we have been together……I would marry you today if that was what you wanted. All is was asking was how long do we want to enjoy the excitement of being engaged for? A few months, a year, a few years?”

“I want to be your wife sooner rather than later…….I would be happy with a few months, six maybe? I suppose it all depends on when we can find somewhere to book.” Serena explained. “What do you think?” She asked.

“I am happy with that five or six months sounds about right, that way we can get married without the worry of the baby making an appearance. OK next questions where shall we get married?” Bernie asked. 

“I am happy with the local registry office, it’s just a building isn’t it? Unless you want something more religious, I know religion played a big part in your life once.” Serena said carefully.

“I come from a roman catholic family, yes I went to church but under no means do I have a compelling urge to have a big church wedding, been there done that. And homosexuality is still a sin in the eyes of the Catholic faith so I am pretty certain they don’t offer same sex marriage ceremonies, and I am now divorced so I wouldn’t be allowed to re marry in the church anyway. I am more than happy at the local registry office as you said it’s just a building, it’s the people and the vows we make that are important. And of course the party afterwards.” Bernie told Serena.

“Hang on….what about that beautiful country manor we passed on the way to the Army Barracks, err…..Crompton House. I bet they will do the whole package, the ceremony, meal and party and a honeymoon suite.” She said winking at Bernie.

“Yes that would be prefect, its really classy there…..I bet they get booked up quickly, I will google them when we get back to the hotel and we can book a visit and see their availability.” Bernie said looking very pleased with herself.

“Sounds prefect……Shall we go and see if your ring is ready?” Serena said as she finished her coffee, offering her hand to Bernie who happily took it as they walked back into town via the river bank.


	98. Chapter 98 I love that shop

Chapter 98

I love that shop

Bernie smiled the biggest smile Serena had ever seen as Freddie handed her the new engagement ring. 

“Hang on a moment” Serena butted in. “I want to do this properly, I know you have already asked me and I said yes but……..” Serena got down on one knee, holding Bernie’s hand. 

“Bernie my darling, my love for you is so strong, being together forever is our destiny. So my darling will you marry me?”

“Of course I will sweetheart, I love you so much.” Bernie replied as Serena placed the ring on her finger it was the prefect size. Serena rose to her feet and kissed Bernie lovingly their arms wrapped around each other encasing then in their little love bubble. 

“Congratulations” Freddie cheered. Bernie and Serena studied the ring further, it was simply exquisite. They held their hands together over lapping them so they could see both of their engagement rings. Bernie whipped out her phone and took a picture to send the kids later.

“Now listen to me when you are ready to buy your wedding bands come back here and see me, I will design them and make them to match and fit your engagement rings seamlessly. I will need a couple of months so make sure you come back in time.” Freddie kissed and hugged Serena and then moved onto Bernie as Serena paid. 

When they got outside they over lapped their hands again, marvelling at how the diamonds sparkled in the sun. 

“I don’t think anyone had very given me something so precious and beautiful Serena, thank you.” Bernie kissed Serena more passionately this time.

“I was thinking the same thing about mine……I love you Berenice Wolfe” Serena mumbled into her lovers mouth. 

“And god knows I love you too my gorgeous fiancé………Now shall we find somewhere nice to celebrate with lunch?” Bernie smiled.

After lunch they wandered into a department store, Serena had seen a new blouse in the window and fancied it. She selected a few different blouses and selected a couple of shirts for Bernie too. They shared a changing room Bernie trying hers on first settling on the deep purple shirt, under Serena approving eye. Serena tried on three before she picked the right one, a dark blue blouse the same colour as Bernie’s scrubs (that was why she really liked it). 

“You looked very hot in that baby.” Bernie whispered as Serena hung it back on the hanger.

“Thank you, I aim to please.” She replied reaching for her top, Bernie quickly snatching it from her.

“Oh no you don’t” She whispered….”Take your trousers off” She added. Serena saw that wicked glint in her eye and knew better than to disobey her, she slowly undid her trousers and slipped them off. Bernie held her finger up to her lips indicating for her to be quiet while pulling at her waist to sit astride Bernie’s lap as she tried to balance herself on the little stall in the solid walled changing room. 

Bernie raised her head to kiss Serena as she rolled her hips against Bernie’s lap. Bernie lowered her hand to the warmth of Serena’s pussy. She moved her knickers to one side and Serena gladly welcomed the three fingers Bernie inserted into her. 

“Fuck my fingers, hard……but be quiet, don’t make a sound” Bernie whispered deep into Serena’s ear. And that was exactly what Serena did, she thrusted and rotated as Bernie’s   
fingers fill her ever tightening pussy, sweat started to drip slowly down her chest, her hips rocking as their lips kept locking, working up to a breath taking orgasm. Bernie had to pull Serena closer to her burying her mouth into her neck to stop her moans being heard. As Serena’s hips slowed and eventually became stationary she looked down at Bernie who had a big grin on her face.

“I have always wanted to do that with you……. Sex in a public place……it really turns me on” She whimpered into Serena’s mouth quietly. 

“How about you let me to replay the favour?” Serena said as she lifted herself off Bernie’s fingers and lap. Serena took Bernie’s fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Do you know what that does to me” Bernie groaned.

“Mmm that’s why I do it darling, but I am sure you taste better, come on……..naked from the waist down now!” She demanded. Bernie stood trouser and kicker less, Serena pushed her gently again the changing room wall allowing her to place one arm up above her head grabbing the coat hook and one foot on the stall opening herself ready for Serena’s eager fingers. Serena placed her hand over Bernie’s mouth forcing her head to stay in place as she drove two fingers deep into Bernie’s very wet pussy, she pressed her thumb hard onto Bernie’s clit and set her pace to hard and quick thrusts. Bernie’s eyes shut slowly as she felt Serena curl her fingers inside her, hitting the G spot just right. Serena pushed her hand harder over Bernie’s mouth as small groans escaped from Bernie’s lips. This actually caused Bernie to groan more, she like the restriction of having Serena pin her to the wall.   
Serena watched intently at Bernie’s face as she worked her fingers, building up the orgasm she so wanted to give her lover. Bernie’s face was red, her breathing heavy, her thighs shaking and her pussy clenching hard as she came in Serena’s hand. When Bernie was spent, Serena removed her fingers and took them in her mouth and sucked them hard. 

“Mmm as I suspected you do taste better than I do.” 

Bernie kissed her lover hard, taking in the taste of her own cum from Serena’s mouth. They giggled as them redressed and after smoothing their hair and checking their makeup before leaving the changing room both looking rather flushed. They paid for their tops and left Bernie commenting on how that particular shop was forever going to be her favourite one. 

“So Ms Wolfe……….public places” Serena randomly started a conversation as they were looking at shoes.

“Sorry”

“Having sex in public places is that something you have always had a thing for? Is it something you have done before?” Serena was literally speaking frankly in a normal tone and   
volume…at ease as if she was asking about the weather.

“Err….yes” was all Bernie could muster.

“Yes to what? That it something you have a thing for or something you have done before?” Came the next question.

“Err…..both actually”

“I don’t mean in the loo’s at Albie’s or in the hospital….I mean like we just did somewhere really open not behind locked doors, somewhere where you can easily get caught.” Serena bit her bottom lip.

“Well if you must know yes…. Once or twice in very public places….with people watching actually.” Bernie didn’t look at Serena.

“What?”

“Marcus was into it more than me, but we went dogging once or twice, when we were much younger of course.” Bernie confessed lowering her voice to barely a whisper.

“But when we were in Bath and in the same room as Claire and that girl you didn’t want to have sex.” Serena quizzed her.

“No because, Claire wanted you, had wanted you for many years…….why would I want to make love to my girlfriend in front of a woman I knew wanted to fuck her. I was scared she would join in and it would become an orgy…That doesn’t do it for me.” Bernie explained. 

“But……..dogging does?” Serena asked.

“When we went dogging, I wore a mask and a wig, that woman wasn’t me….I was on show, men and women watched and it was great sex…the only time I can honestly put my hand on my heart and say it was great sex and that Marcus made me cum very, very hard. When I was fucking him in the back of the car, it wasn’t him I focused on….it was the watchful eyes, it was the fact that I made others horny.” Bernie eyes darken as she spoke, a deep desire rose in her cheeks. 

“Well, I am rather shocked….I wouldn’t have said that was your sort of thing……did anyone ever touch you or join in.” Serena was eager to know.

“No that was one of my rules….as I said it wasn’t really me, my sex life with Marcus was underwhelming to say the least and this was just an outlet, an escape from my real life.” Bernie explained.

“A bit like the bondage and rough sex we had that one time….like Marcus used to do to you?” Serena asked carefully.

“Exactly… however I prefer that sort of sex far more than the dogging. I just like to be free sometimes, from my thought’s my responsibilities and it was good with Marcus because he could be nasty….but until we did it Serena, I didn’t realise how amazing it really could be.” Bernie again didn’t look at Serena as she spoke.

“So it’s something that you would like to explore more?” 

“I don’t know, I like it but I like the sex life we have too, so there isn’t as much need for it I suppose.” Bernie mumbled she didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

“Well I would like to explore it more, I like the idea of having control over you, of helping you relinquish power. I would happily do that for you, for us…..and I would like it to become part of our regular sex life. How frequently would you like it?” Serena asked lovingly.

“It always used to be when I returned from tour….the stress and upset was released easily through that type of sex. I think that’s the thing…….it is a need….not a want, it could be needed at the end of a tough day, after a hectic meeting or after a complicated surgery.” Bernie became shy.

“But I think to do it properly we should plan it, I would want to have the house empty. How do you feel about setting a date in the diary once a month, would you cope with holding all the tension for that one date?” Serena was very serious.

“I think I could, it’s not like I haven’t been able to cope all these months. Are you sure though Serena?” Bernie eventually looked at Serena.

“More than sure, I’ll be honest it’s something that has always turned me on and I would very much like to do this with you, but I want to do it properly… a safe word, proper clothing, proper restrains… purposely purchased toys. What say you?” 

“I say, you are amazing. I am sorry I never shared this with you before….I love every part of our sex life, I am not doing it because there is something missing you know that right?” Bernie asked worriedly.

“I know, it’s just another strand of our amazing sex life and don’t fear I am sure the rough tough uniformed Major Berenice Wolfe can make a more frequent appearance in return” Serena raised her eye brow as she spoke. 

“I can guarantee that she will.” Bernie lent in and kissed Serena. “Thankyou” She added.

“Bernie you have witness and experience more evil and hell than I can ever imagine there being in this world, if this is the outlet you need my darling then I want to be the one who gives it to you. I did spot that sex shop down the alley near the pub earlier, maybe we could make a trip down there and have a look at what we might want and need, I somehow don’t think that Ann Summers will be hard-core enough for what I have in mind.” Serena grinned wickedly.

“Serena Campbell you are a relentless tease.”


	99. Chapter 99 New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of Sex Shop, Sex Toys and light bondage...........if easily offended by alternative sexual activity PLEASE don't read.

Chapter 99

New Toys

They walked hand in hand down into the older part of town looking at the many pubs and restaurants that they have never visited, they found the sex shop, they stood outside nervously, the windows were blacked out and apart from the red neon sign in the window stating the name of the shop and a warning of adults only it looked like an abandoned building.

“It looks like the sort of shop dirty old men use to get their sexual kicks.” Bernie sniggered.

“Well it’s a proper sex shop, isn’t it……come on lets go in before someone sees us.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s arm and dragged her through the door. 

Once inside it was very different from what they were expecting, the shop was well lit and the stock was nicely displayed, but there was hundreds of different products way more than Ann Summers had and far more hard core too.   
The walls were lined floor to ceiling with Vibrators, Dildo’s, Butt Plugs, whips, chains, handcuffs, gags you name it they had it. On the back wall there were rails of different costumes, nurses, doctors (they didn’t need that….that was everyday life and Bernie’s scrubs turned Serena on enough as it was). They were sexy leather corsets and thigh highs boots, masks and gloves.

A young woman in her late twenties welcomed them in, she had piercings everywhere, her eye brows, nose, lip, cheek, and rows of them in her ears and tattoos, loads of them. Serena tried really hard not to give a disapproving look, Bernie picked up on her thoughts instantly.  
“Pot, kettle darling” She whispered to Serena, “We are the ones in the sex shop looking for kinky toys” she added with a smirk.   
They looked around for a few minutes but to be honest were completely at a loss of what they wanted. The young woman approached them, the shop was empty so Serena was a little more confident to actually ask for help.

“Hi can I help, give any advice?” The young lady said.

“Err…..Our first time in a proper sex shop, not really sure what we are looking at.” Serena stated.

“I take it you’re a couple” The woman said.

“Yes just engaged” Bernie shouted out, she didn’t know why that bit of information was important to share. 

“Yes we want to explore more…..err…” Serena stumbled.

“Toys?” The woman offered.

“No we have different toys and other aids but err…..we would, we are interested in exploring bondage.” Serena blushed.

“Now you’re talking my language, I love bondage…..who is the submissive?”

“Me” Bernie piped up.

“How hard core do you want to be?” 

“Err…I” Bernie blushed hard.

“It’s ok, don’t be nervous, there isn’t anything you can say that will shock me, I get it……bondage is mainly used as escapism, I have tried every item in this shop, so I can give you honest advice and evaluation on what you pick. I won’t laugh at anything you say…..my costumers pay my mortgage after all, so I will be completely respectful.” The young woman put them both at ease. 

“Would it be easier if I lock the shop door so no one comes in?” She asked.

“Yes” Bernie whispered.

“I will but on the condition that you stop being shy and express to me what you’re into so I can help you properly, There isn’t anything kniky about this type of sex, in fact for it to be good and satisfying you need to be in a strong, loving relationship…Trust and respect is paramount.” The woman said locking the door as Bernie nodded.

“Right come on then what experience had you had before?” The woman asked.

“Well mainly when I was married, my husband would tie me up and blindfold me, he had a little whip but it was really about him being rough.” Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

“And that wasn’t enough?” The woman asked.

“I don’t really know, we have tried it once and it was mainly about sense deprivation and teasing……it was much better that time.” Bernie explained.

“That is because women make better lovers than men.” She replied.

“Ha you’re right there” Serena giggled. 

“I just want to forget everything, I want to be told what to do and I want to be restrained.” Bernie confessed.

“And as the dominant what do you want?” She asked Serena.

“I want to please Bernie.” Serena answered simply.

“Yes, but the role of the submissive is to please the dominate, she needs you to take control to be sexually charged, she needs you to be looking and acting so sexy that when you   
refuse her contact that adds to the thrill for her sexual desire. I am right Bernie?” The woman asked.

“Yes….I want Serena to be wearing something really hot, something that makes the whole situation dirty, naughty….I need her to be in complete control.” Bernie was becoming more confident.

“So Serena needs an outfit….Serena you need to pick that, Bernie can’t have a say in that. We need restrains, I would recommend these, the longer chain between the handcuffs is good to wrap around head board bars or through a hook on the wall…….the chain on these ones is a bit poor they break easily but these ones are individual solid links so much strong. The leg restrains are amazing, they cuff around your ankles and the solid pole between the cuffs is extendable so you can push and keep her legs apart as far as you want, you can also hold the bar up restricting her ability to move as you fuck her.” The woman spoke so matter of fact, it wasn’t embarrassing it was actually really interesting.

“Have you tried nipple clamps before?” She asked.

“Yes, we liked them.” Serena explained.

“Well these ones again are linked with a chain, so once they are fitted to the nipples you can tug on the chain to enhance the pressure on the clamps or my personal favourite is to place the chain in the submissive mouth that way if she moves when she shouldn’t she feels the pinch on her nipples, and it works as a gag too.” 

“Yes I like the sound of them.” Bernie said wide eyed. 

“Me too” Serena’s voice had become husky and lustful.

“Right Serena, you go and pick an outfit, Bernie you’re not allowed to see, the changing rooms are through there……once you have decided just leave it in the room and I will pack it up without Bernie seeing it. Bernie I want you to look around and pick the punishment equipment, whips, paddles that sort of thing….they are all there some are more hard core than others, so ask me if you are unsure. I will select some of the best submissive sex toys we have so you can look at them in a moment.” The young woman gave her instructions and they all set off to complete their tasks. 

Serena looked through the rails she knew exactly what she wanted and she found the perfect outfit, (a secret of course so, no details until the planned night) Serena stood in front of her mirror dressed in her chosen outfit taking in the vision of herself. Jesus she felt amazing and looked great she turned to see her arse in the mirror it was prefect, tight and curvy. The cool leather sat tight against her hot body. (That’s all you’re getting for now x)  
Serena reluctantly changed back into her clothes, leaving the outfit and accessories in the changing room as instructed. She returned to the clothes rail before joining the others she wanted something for Bernie to wear. 

Bernie had busied herself looking through the products, she had selected a riding croft whip, to go with the clamps, handcuffs and ankle cuffs. That was her limit she didn’t need anything more hard core, she felt this was enough. Bernie re-joined the shop assistant and the pile of items. Serena reappeared informing the assistant that she done as she was instructed. 

“I….err………I would like you to wear this Bernie.” Serena said holding an outfit.

“No Serena…you’re the dominant….Bernie you will be wearing this.” The assistant corrected her.

“Yes sorry” Serena said shyly.

“Bernie you will wear this when I decide to have you” Serena said forcefully.

“Yes Serena.” Bernie took a deep hard swallow. As Serena held up her chosen item Bernie moaned.

“Sorry….Sorry” Bernie said coughing, trying to cover up her desire, Serena’s eyes come alive with lust, if she could take Bernie now and fuck her senseless she would.

“Excellent choice, but I would suggest you go at least one size smaller than you normally wear, it makes the sensation of the restriction better…..Trust me.” The assistant said sending Serena off to re-select the wanted size.

“Right do you have a strap on?” She asked.

“Yes two….one is a single one and the other is a double headed one.” Serena spoke bluntly.

“Oh….Nice one, see you guys are on it already, and you have other vibrators?” She said.

“Yes and a butt plug” Serena whispered.

“Good…..so in that case I would suggest you use them, of course it all depends what sort of actual SEX you want, some bondage is just about the dressing up and the punishment with no actual intercourse. Others like the teasing of the clit for hours on end. Then there is the type where the submissive doesn’t orgasm but makes the dominant cum. Others dress up, punish, gives orders and then it results in sex.”

“Yes that is the sort we want….isn’t it?” Bernie turned to Serena asking her.

“Yes, I don’t want to hurt you, unless that’s what you want….” Serena looked at Bernie.

“OK hang on, let’s take it back to basics, Bernie how do you see your session going….step by step?” The assistant asked. 

“I….I…err…OK” Bernie breathed in deeply she had to open and honest.

“We work together so I would ideally like the role play to start at the beginning of the day…maybe I am ordered to wear something particular to work…..at work I don’t want you to be as affectionate as you normally are, I want you to talk bluntly to me and to boss me about a little. When we are alone I want you to tell me what I can and can’t do, like being allowed to look at you or not. Then when home I want instructions to get dressed and wait for you quietly for however long until you decide to come and take full control of me.” Bernie explained.

“Good Bernie…really good….hope you’re taking notes Serena, now what do you want her to do in the bedroom….remember these are just suggestions as the dominant she might disagree with you?” The assistant encouraged her to speak more. 

“I want to be handcuffed and for the ankle cuffs and nipple clamps to be attached immediately, I want her to use the riding croft as she sees necessary BUT I am not into being hurt so not hard smacking. I would like orders to pleasure her if she wants me too, but knowing she will be wearing that horse shoe thing will arouse me a lot. In terms of sex for me, I need to feel full, down there I mean.” Bernie looked at Serena the entire time she spoke. 

“So as i said before, I would suggest the dildo's and toys you already have to achieve that, unless you want something more hard core....But I think give what you have a go first and you can always come back for new toys if you want to explore more..............anything else ladies?” The assistant said.

“I don’t think so……..you have been really helpful, thank you for being so respectful too.” Serena said.

The assistant ordered Bernie to the back of the shop so she could get the outfit Serena had picked and packed it away without Bernie seeing. Everything was bagged up discretely and nearly £250 later they said their goodbyes and left the shop. Both flushed and breathless. 

“Hotel?” Serena asked.

“God yes” was Bernie’s reply.


	100. Chapter 100 Private Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW Chapter 100.........how is that even possible?
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it. xxxxx

Chapter 100

Private Dancer

They walked quickly back to the hotel, they made it into the lobby and then the lift, but once those doors were shut Bernie had quickly pushed Serena up against the mirrored lift wall. She wedged her thigh between Serena and started to grind herself against her lover, while kissing her firmly.

“Fuck Serena, I am so turned on it ridiculous, I must have you now.”

“Yes….” Serena moaned loudly. 

The lift suddenly stopped, as did Serena and Bernie pulling away from each other just in time for the doors to open and for a couple to step in. Bernie looked lustfully at Serena, her eyes speaking a thousand words of desire and want.   
The lift eventually reached the top floor and Bernie led Serena out of the lift and down the corridor to their suite barely making it into the room before Bernie pinned Serena up against the wall again. 

“Jesus Bernie, please……”

“Please what? You want me to fuck you senseless?” 

“Yes hard and fast” Serena pleased.

“Well I could or………..I could dance for you………like you wanted and strip……If you would like me to…….If you haven’t changed your mind?” Bernie went shy.

“Oh Bernie…….yes, yes I want that………..It would be the hottest, sexiest thing ever.” Serena licked her lips. 

“OK well, I will get dressed into the uniform, why don’t you select some music and make yourself comfy on the sofa.” Bernie suggested.

**********************

Bernie gave herself a final checked in the mirror, she fitted her hat and made her way into the lounge area. Serena raised her head to watch Bernie enter the room, taking in the view of her very strong sexy Major.

“There are rules Ms Campbell……..No touching unless I say you can and No laughing.” Bernie said standing in front of Serena.

“I would never laugh, I want to see you Bernie, every part of you………I would never ever laugh, I promise.” Serena said seriously.

Bernie pressed the play button, some clubbing type music started to play, it had a good fast beat, and Bernie found her hips moving involuntary to the beat. Serena sat back on the sofa, her hands sat either side of her, she watched as Bernie started to move her body to the music, swaying her left and right, her hands floating up and down the length of her body, over her hips, down her long legs, around her ankles, back up and over her bum. She starred at Serena as she smoothed her hands up over her breasts and up around her neck, she reached for her hat and took it off placing it on the table. She turned back to face Serena, her hands now running through her hair, lifting it up high and releasing it so the messy blonde curly locks fall to her shoulders. Bernie moved forward and opened Serena’s legs, she place one knee between them and straddled Serena’s thigh. She placed her hands on the back of the sofa and rolled her hips in time to the music, Serena starred up at her, her mouth was dry and her breathing was becoming more and more irregular. Bernie lent back a little and slowly un-buttoned her jacket, taking each shiny gold button in hand, tantalisingly removing it from her shoulders and laying it next to Serena on the sofa. The crisp white shirt fitted tightly over breasts and the black lace bra she had on underneath was clearly visible through the nearly transparent cotton. Bernie moved closer to Serena again.

“Place your hands on my hips.” She instructed Serena who didn’t need to be told twice, her hands quickly anchored Bernie’s hips onto her lap. Bernie moaned at the strength she felt in Serena’s fingers while gave her the motivation to starting thrusting her breasts into her lover’s face, the shirt pressing tightly over her heaving breasts causing the buttons to gap. Serena swallowed hard as she fought every nature urge to rip that shirt off her. 

As if Bernie read her mind, she took the collar of the shirt in her hands and pulled on them hard, causing every single button to pop open, buttons flying around the room. 

“Fuck” Serena growled loudly as she thrusted her hips up.

“Did you like that?” Bernie smirked.

“Mmm very much so, you are so fucking sexy Bernie.” Serena whimpered.

Bernie discarded the remainder of the shirt and removed herself from Serena’s lap, causing Serena to sigh at the sudden loss of body contact. Bernie lifted one of her long legs and placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, her back facing Serena. She slowly bent forward giving Serena the perfect close up view of her arse in those well-tailored trousers, the thick heavy material stretched tight over her perky arse. She undid and removed her shiny boot at a snail's pace, repeating with the other foot before turning and lifting Serena’s head up by cupping her chin to set it level with her waist. Bernie took her leather belt in hand and sluggishly undid the Regiment Coat of Arms clasp pulling the strip of leather through the hoops of the trousers. She held it in her hands and pulled it firmly causing it to make a cracked whip sound. The sound made Serena jump and squirmed in her seat grunting, causing Bernie to smirk at the affect she was having on her lover.

Serena’s eyes darken, they were black and wanton she licked her lips and rolled her eyes as Bernie proceeded to remover her trousers, showing off the stunning toned and long legs. So Bernie was there just in her underwear, she repeated the moves she started with, moving her body to the music, wiggling her hips, her hands caressing her body, deliberately over her hips, thighs, arse and breast.   
Bernie's nipples were very hard and stood to attention through the lacy bra, Serena moaned as Bernie brought her hand up to cup her own breasts, squeezing them hard and pulling at the nipples, the rough lace feeling good against her skin. Bernie wraps her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down off her arms while keeping the cups firmed on her breasts. She mounts Serena again and whispers deep into her ear……

“Open your mouth, and remove my bra with your teeth”

Serena whimpered and did as she was told, Bernie replaced the lace with her hands, again pinching her nipples, as she rocks her hips hard against Serena’s lap and her hands change direction as they make small circles over her breasts her thumbs brushing over the nipples again and again. 

“Put out your tongue” Bernie ordered Serena, who did as she was told instantly. Bernie took her right breast firmly, lent forward and guided her breast up to Serena’s tongue, she brushed her nipple over the wet tongue, back and forth, left to right and it felt amazing. They both gave deep throated moans as the hard nipple tingled at the touch. 

The heat was rising in both of them as Bernie removed her breast and placed her hands on Serena’s shoulders. Serena can’t think straight (pun completely intended) as her lover grinds up and close to her. Serena closes her eyes, she is completely in heaven but feels cold as Bernie’s body heat is removed. She shot her eyes open and watches open mouthed as Bernie turns away from her again and slips her fingers into the waist of her knickers……..Bernie teases her, she has her back towards her again as she leisurely moves the knickers down her legs, bending over so Serena has full view of her arse, she opened her legs slightly still bent over and Serena gets her first view of her slick wet folds. Bernie places her hand between her legs placing her index finger at the entrance of her anus and gradually pulls her finger through her folds up to her clit and Serena is gone, she can’t breathe, she can’t function. 

“Oh Bernie” Serena groans, completely sure that she is going to cum there and then, she can feel the arousal between her legs and trembles at the feel of her own nipples hardening under her bra, the material covering them brushes against them. 

Bernie’s still bent over as she runs her hands back down her body, slapping her arse hard as her hand takes it return journey, and the sight and sound of the slap makes Serena moan loudly. Serena can’t hide it any longer her back arches a little and she bites her lower lip hard, her hips start to thrust up and down slowly, this doesn’t go un-noticed by Bernie and she is left feeling confident, sexy and wanted. 

Bernie sits on the edge of the coffee table, she opens her legs a far as she could and just sits there leaning back on her hands, open, vulnerable, wet and needy. Serena can see everything, her legs are so open that her labia opens too, Serena can see her enlarged clit, the entrance of her vagina and her anus, the soft skin wet and shiny. Bernie’s eyes were locked on Serena’s face she felt her hot glaze as she studied her lovers pussy, she knew Serena wanted to touch her and a part of her wanted her too badly, but she resisted. 

“Wow” was all Serena could vocalise, Bernie had never done this with anyone, no one had seen her like this, no one had deserved to see her like it and Serena knew that, she knew how privilege she was to be sat there now. They sat like that for several more moments, Serena shifting in her seat, her lips wet from continuous lip licking. Their glazes were broken by the dramatic change in music that filled the room. 

Bernie kept her legs wide open delicately, reaching a hand down to her inner thigh, clawing her short finger nails up the thigh towards her pussy, leaving red swollen nails marks. She lifted her hand slightly so it rested on her pussy, she slipped her fingers down to her pussy, leisurely running them up and down the entire length of it, stroking herself, spreading the wetness watching Serena the entire time. Bernie stretched back in delight, as she stretched her body arched, her tone tummy on full view, her breasts poked up her nipples still hard. Bernie presses two fingers hard onto her clit, she flicked her fingers back and forth against it, tilting her head back as she cried out in pleasure. She felt Serena moved forward on the sofa.

“You can’t touch me” Bernie panted.

“I know….I know I just wanted a better view is that ok?” Serena asked breathlessly. Bernie nodded and continued the fluttering movements on her throbbing clit. She didn’t want to cum, not yet she wanted to tease, so she reduced the pressure she was applying to her own sex, trying to prolong the situation. 

Bernie stopped, stood, turned and knelt on the table her arse within millimetres from Serena’s face, her hand instantly returning to her clit, giving Serena a different angle, Serena bucked her hips again feeling a gush of arousal as she watched Bernie intently, watching her grind her arse in the air.   
Bernie can feel her orgasm building she removes her fingers from her clit she doesn’t want to cum not now and not like that. She instead trails her fingers to the entrance of her vaginal and thrusts her two fingers deep inside, groaning as she does, she is relentless and keeps her movement going for some time until she feels she is close to cumin again. 

To distract herself she decides to change position once more, returning to her original position sitting on the coffee table her legs wide open, she inserts her fingers again into her pussy, but not thrusting this time…..this time it is like she is exploring herself, holding her labia open, letting Serena watch the intricate way she inserts her fingers, how her pussy looks close up. Serena can’t take her eyes off her she is completely captivated, and the look on Serena’s face makes Bernie hot, she needs to cum and she needs Serena.

Bernie stood up pushed Serena back on the sofa, she straddled her thigh again, rocking and swivelling her hips like a professional ensuring her pussy brushes closes on the rough jeans Serena is wearing. Bernie’s breasts thrust against Serena’s chest, her hips buck faster and faster and she cries out in ecstasy as her clit rubs hard on Serena’s denim clad leg. 

“Hands…..Hips……” She pants at Serena, who grabs her hard, forcing the movement of her hips to move harder and faster. Bernie holds Serena’s shoulders again balancing herself as she digs her fingers into them her breasts bouncing, her back arching, her hips rolling and thrusting and her soaking wet pussy staining Serena’s favourite jeans. 

Bernie thrusted harder than she thought was possible, the denim jeans causing a hot friction on her clit, it was almost painful but then she cums and Jesus, she cums hard, really hard…..Screaming out, Serena hadn’t heard her make that particular noise before………she watched she Bernie rode her thigh, the friction of the jeans made the material ride up causing the crotch seam to press hard between Serena’s legs and as Bernie increased the pace, the material between Serena’s legs tighten and tighten and there, just where she needed it, the hard crotch seam pressed on her clit, she didn’t need to move, Bernie’s movement created enough pressure and Serena cums too, growling as she does.

Bernie’s slows her movement when she realises that Serena has come back down from her own orgasm, Bernie looked down at Serena, a massive grin across both of their faces.

“How did I do?” Bernie asked with a shaky voice. 

“You made me cum without touching me Bernie…..How do you think you did?” 

“You enjoyed it? All of it?” Bernie asked nervously.

“Every single second of it, you Major Wolfe are astounding, incredible, marvellous, mind-blowing mindboggling, miraculous, incredible……….You Bernie…..You are…….breath taking. Thankyou………..not just for the great night, but for allowing me to see you like that, it was something else. I love you so, so much.” Serena was almost crying. 

“You made me feel sexy, the way you looked at me, lusted after me……….I love you so much.” Bernie lifted Serena’s hands and placed them around her waist as she snuggled down into Serena’s neck. 

“You know these are my favourite jeans don’t you?” Serena said.

“Yes sorry, I think I have soaked and stained them.” Bernie blushed.

“I bloody hope so, because that will be the new reason for why they are my favourite, every time I wear them I will think of this night.” Serena kissed Bernie with such passionate, it was beautiful. 

“Bernie………I…err…..I need more….” Serena whispered as she broke from the kiss. Bernie looked at her inquisitively.

“I need to be filled Bernie and I am sure you do too.” Serena said breathlessly.

“Mmm” Bernie replied.


	101. Chapter 101 Public Affection

Chapter 101

Public Affection

 

“So you need more? Fingers, fist or dildo” Bernie asked bluntly.

“Don’t mince your words Wolfe….. Dildo, both of us……yes?” Serena replied knowing that Bernie had concerns last time they used it.

“OK” Bernie said moving away from Serena.

“I think I need to clean up” Serena said pointing to her cum stained jeans, Bernie blushed.

“Hey I told you that I hoped they would be covered in your cum didn’t I? I love it and trust me I have stained the inside of these jean’s from my own cum baby.” Serena said as she smacked Bernie’s bare arse while making her way to the bathroom.

“I am going out on the balcony for a puff on the old E Cigarette.” Bernie called through to the bathroom as she wrapped herself in the big comfy fluffy hotel robe. She curled herself up on the wicker lounger, the air was brisk in contrast to the hotel room but not cold, it had been a beautifully warm day and the evening was rather mild for April. Bernie took a drag from the cigarette, it wasn’t as good as a real one, but a much healthier option and it was helping to give up properly. 

Serena appeared at the sliding door, also in her robe smiling at Bernie.

“Sorry just coming.” Bernie said taking one last puff.”

“No you’re not coming yet, but you soon will be.” Serena said opening the bottom of her robe to show the large black dildo, firmed inserted into her pussy and attached around her hips ready for Bernie.

“You said you liked fucking in public places!” Serena added and a dirty smile crossed Bernie’s face. Bernie sat back in the wicker chair as Serena stood in front of her and untied her robe. 

“Open your robe and your legs” Serena said. Bernie pulled at the belt and the robe opened. Serena straddled Bernie as she inserted the dildo into her lover, easier said than done, it took a couple of attempts but Bernie lifted her hips and wiggled about until it was in. Serena settled on top of her lover her robe open her breasts bouncing in Bernie’s face. 

Bernie’s arms worked their into Serena’s robe, up her lovers back, her hands hooking over Serena’s shoulder’s causing their bodies to press together closely. Bernie buried her head into Serena’s chest, her face rubbing against her nipples. Bernie watched as Serena’s hips start slapping against hers, her thrusts hard and strong, bodies grinding together building up a hot sweat. Bernie loosens her grip, she sat back in the chair looking up at her lover her hands reach up taking each of Serena’s breast in them, and she grabs and massages them in tandem, causing Serena to throw her head back in delight of the touch. The sensation was good but the motion was not strong enough they both needed more…….both needed a hard, fast fuck and without speaking they both knew what the other wanted and needed. 

“Undo the straps baby” Bernie instructed. Serena withdrew the dildo from Bernie and undid the straps and withdrew her end too as she was told.  
Bernie took the dildo in hand and inserted the main wearer end deep into her pussy, fixing the straps around her hips.

“Lay down on the lounger” She said to Serena, who happily did as she was requested, her robe still hanging open. She laid opened legs and waiting for her pleasure to restart. Bernie knelt between her legs, falling forward to rest her left arm by the side of Serena’s head. She gently pushed the dildo into Serena’s more than welcoming pussy, causing Serena to gasp. 

Bernie built up a good strong rhythm her hips crashing into Serena’s, their tummy’s rubbing together, their breasts brushing against each other’s, Bernie bending to kiss Serena, tongues quickly invaded each other’s mouths, moans and groans created as the combination of the different types of contact became overwhelming.   
Serena cradled Bernie with one arm over her shoulder the other gripping hard at her arse, enjoying the thrusting motion, squeezing it more with each thrust. 

“Oh Bernie……….baby that’s it…….I am so close baby……..but I want us to come together……….uh………uh……..are…..are you close?” Serena asked in a shaky voice.

“Really close” a husky Bernie replied. 

“Uh….uh….uh….yeah….god…yes” Serena groaned loudly as she hit her climax not caring who heard. 

“Oh yes…….Jesus….. yes….yes…Serena…..Yes” Bernie cried equally as loud as she came hard pressing her forehead against Serena’s looking absorbedly into her lovers eyes as they both relished in the burning pleasure. 

“Well my darling I totally understand now……….sex in public places is hot, you are hot and so sexy. I so needed that, a good hard seeing too after the sex shop and that dance……….you’re incredible you do know that right?” Serena huffed.

“Yeah, as incredible as you………god that was good.” Bernie sighed. She withdrew from Serena, undid the straps and removed the dildo from her own aching pussy. Serena shifted in her lounger moving to lay on her side patting the space in front of her non-verbally requesting Bernie’s presents. Bernie laid down on her side they faced each other, their robes were still open. Serena shivered and Bernie moved closer to her wrapping her open robe over Serena. They entwined their hands looking happily at their engagement rings. 

“Does it feel real yet?” Bernie asked

“Yes and no……..the excitement is still high, I can’t wait to look at venues and wedding outfits. But no in terms of the realisation that I am actually going to marry my soulmate.” Serena whispered.

“You?” she asked.

“I am in a lovely little Berena bubble” Bernie said.

“What the fuck is Berena?” Serena laughed.

“Cameron and Ellie made it up……you know Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie combined their names to make Brangelina well, Serena and Bernie combined makes Berena………I love it.” She explained. 

“I love it too, maybe we should get matching tattoo’s saying it.” Serena laughed more. 

“I’m game” Bernie chuckled.

They laid in silence for a while just enjoying holding each other, enjoying the closeness before Bernie yawned, her eyes suddenly became very heavy. 

“You ok sweetheart?” Serena asked. 

“I am so tired, and I ache….. We have had a lot of sex in the last twenty four hours and I am starting to hurt a little.” She confessed. 

“Mmm, me too……we have used so much energy, I think my body is on shut down. But it’s been great hasn’t it?” Serena smirked.

“The best baby” Bernie said as she lent in and kissed Serena. “I need to go to bed darling, I am sorry.” She added. 

“Don’t be sorry, you took the words right out of my mouth, I am so ready for bed, why don’t you lead the way baby.” Serena smiled as they shifted off the lounger, closing the sliding door and dragging their exhausted bodies through to the bedroom, robes thrown to the chair as naked bodies sunk under the rich cotton covers, quickly becoming tangled up in each other and almost instantly shutting their eyes their breathing steadied and turned to light soft snores. 

 

********************************

 

“How about this one?” Bernie asked pointing to an old looking pub back in the old part of town not that far away from the sex shop they visited the previous day.

“Looks good to me.” Serena answered as Bernie held the door open for her to walk through. As they walked in from the bright sun light the pub looked dark, but once their eyes adjusted they looked around at a modern looking bar, well decorated and very tasteful Serena thought, the outside didn’t do it justice really. It was quiet, a few people scattered here and there. It was only once they sat and picked a sandwich each from the bar lunch menu that Serena spotted a couple sat near them kissing, that wasn’t what surprised her it was that they were both women. She raised her eyebrow and looked around the bar to see that everyone there were all actually same sex couples. 

“Bernie are we in a gay bar?” She asked quietly.

“Is it a problem if we are?” Bernie asked back.

“Of course not…..It just didn’t look like a gay bar.” Serena explained.

“What were you expecting, men in leather with dog collars and big butch lesbians?” Bernie laughed.

“Stop it…… you know what I mean.” Serena giggled.

“I have been here a few times, it’s nice…. Really good night life, not full of youngsters, it’s more sophisticated, more aimed at couples.” Bernie smiled.

“And pray tell me why you were here?” Serena asked.

“Well you see about nine months ago I had my eye on this god damn hot colleague of mine, who was a dye in the wool heterosexual….she would never have looked at me, she was confident, popular and desired by so many men……………it was torturous and I decided the only way to take my mind off her was to come here and meet other women.” Bernie blushed a little.

“I see……..and did you pick anyone up.” Serena had a pinch of jealousy run through her.

“I talked with a few very nice women……….but never did more than that, you see I realised I had fallen in love with this colleague of mine and as much as I tried to distract myself from it, there she was…..always at the forefront of my mine.” Bernie held Serena’s hand tight.

“Well I am very pleased to hear it, I hope she was worth the wait.” Serena smirked.

“Very much so, I soon realised she was the love of my life……my soulmate………my everything.” Bernie lent forward and kissed Serena sweetly.

“So how about we come back here later tonight then, we have never been out, out together have we? And if it’s as nice as you say we won’t stand out like sore thumbs will we?” Serena even surprised herself with her suggestion. “It’s our last night of freedom, we check out tomorrow morning and then back to work the day after, what do you think?” She added.

“I think that sounds like a great idea, I would like that very much Serena……….if you are sure?” Bernie replied tongue in cheek, teasing her fiancé.

“I am an award winning Surgeon Bernie, I am sure a night in a gay bar, won’t kill me……….But I do hope nobody comes onto you, I don’t think I can handle that” She said looking shy.

“Well we just have to ensure that everyone knows we are a couple, you know general behaviour, lots of physical contact and lots of kissing.” Bernie said with a smirked.

“I am sure I could accommodate that” Serena watched Bernie’s eyes darken as she spoke. 

They enjoyed a leisurely lunch a bottle of their best Shiraz, they both really liked the atmosphere it was tasteful, stylish the wine was good, the owners friendly and the few people they chatted with turned out to be locals and were happy to mix with them. 

They sat laughing with the couple Serena had witnessed kissing earlier…………….Sarah and Karen, both in their mid-forties, both high ranking professionals in the police force, they had been together for the best part of twenty years and were enjoying a rare day off together. Even though Bernie and Serena socialised with colleagues from the hospital this was different…………socialising with another couple, another gay couple. 

Likewise Sarah and Karen had been a couple for a long time and had made friends over the years but they didn’t have any friends that were like them…..a professional couple. The four seemed to strike up an instant friendship and had decided to meet up later that night for more drinks.

******************* 

“Where shall we eat tonight?” Serena asked as they walked hand in hand back to the hotel. 

“How about the restaurant at the hotel, it’s supposed to be first class, an extensive wine list, several very good Shiraz’s, award winning chefs, the reviews are amazing.” Bernie explained.

“Darling you had me at Shiraz” Serena laughed.


	102. Chapter 102 Out Out

Chapter 102

Out, Out

“That’s our third bottle Serena.” Bernie pointed out as they finished their main course.

“It’s not my fault, Ms Wolfe it was you that pointed out the extensive wine list” Serena giggled.

“Yes OK I do take some responsibility, the food is good too, are you having desert?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind something sweet and naughty” Serena bit her lower lip and rubbed her foot up Bernie’s carve.

“I bet, but I am talking about something to eat.” Bernie smirked.

“Oh darling so was I.” Serena raised her eye brow and smiled.

“You Ms Campbell are something else…..are you not bored of me yet?” Bernie asked.

“There are certain thigs in this world that will never bore me………Watching you complete surgery, seeing you in your uniform, watching you cum, tasting and touching you….the list is endless and everything involves you.” Serena blushed a little.

“Well I have a pretty long list too and funnily enough they all involve you too.” Bernie reached out for Serena’s hand. They sat just looking at it each their hand entwined, in their little Berena bubble…..unaware of the world around them. The waitress came and cleared the table and brought the puddings and coffee they had ordered.

“I don’t know why we needed coffee the wine was fine.” Serena pointed out.

“Because my darling you were a little too tipsy, I needed to sober you up a bit before we go out.” Bernie laughed. 

“Ah yes, our night out at a gay bar……….I wonder how many women will spend the night with their eyes glued to you.” Serena stated.

“I have told you before, it’s you that draws in the most attention…………..you are the sexy one.” Bernie said.

“I disagree……….but I doubt either of us will win this……….so let’s agree to disagree.” Serena smirked. 

They finished their meal and walked into town, Bernie’s arm fixed solidly around Serena’s waist, the pub was much livelier than it had been that afternoon. The music blasting out, filling the streets, people stood outside smoking, some made Serena smile, as they completely fitted her stereotypical imagine of a gay club, there were three older men in leather trousers and tight white t-shirts, two women who for all the tea in china could pass as men and two drag queens. Bernie knew Serena was smiling without looking at her, she chuckled as they entered the bar, flashing lights filled the room, it was very busy, but they spotted Sarah and Karen who were waving at them to join them at one of the few tables.

They shared several bottles of wine, they chatted and laughed and discovered that they actually only lived a few streets apart from each other, that they had visited Holby City Hospital many times over the years to interview patients who were subject to hate crimes, RTC’s and such things. They were very interested in Bernie’s Army career and Serena proudly pointed out the recent Terrorist crisis that Bernie was involved in at the training camp and how she had been awarded he George Cross Medal. They remembered reading about it all in the paper and were very impressed that they had met the hero herself.

Bernie and Serena spoke in depth about their relationship and Sarah and Karen were surprised to hear that they had not only recently ‘Came Out’, but that they had both been married to men and had adult children and that they had only been together a matter of months.  
They spoke about the proposal, showed off their engagement rings and shared their thoughts about the forth coming marriage, giving them both a verbal invitation. They stopped speaking as they settled to watch the little cabaret show a group of drag queens were performing, laughing at the jokes until tears poured down their cheeks and cheering at the songs and dancing. 

“Are you having fun?” Bernie shouted out to Serena trying to be heard through the loud music.

“Yes I am loving it……..shall we dance?” She yelled back.

“I don’t have any rhythm” Bernie laughed.

“Liar….You forget that I watched you dance at our New Year and when you proposed and last night…….you had plenty of rhythm then.” Serena smirked.

“OK…OK…that excuse didn’t work did it?” Bernie giggled. 

“I can’t believe you what an excuse……does dancing up close and personal with me turn you off that much.” Serena asked in a jokey tone.

“Far from it….I am just concerned that I won’t be able to beat the temptation not to strip you and fuck you up against the bar.” Bernie spoke in a loud but seductive tone moving   
closer to Serena as she did so. 

“Mmm now that would be something.” She replied kissing Bernie on the cheek. Serena stood and dragged Bernie by the hand onto the dance floor. She immediately took Bernie by the waist, wedging her thigh in between Bernie’s, causing an instant friction against each other’s core. Bernie responded and placed her hand on Serena’s shoulders as they grinded against each other to the beat of the music. They dance for ages, not really changing their dance style the pressure on their bodies was intense, being so close was delightful and as they built up a sweat they held each other that bit closer. After a good forty minutes of solid dancing they broke apart needing a drink.

“Water, that’s all I want……I am so hot” Serena said fanning herself with her hand. Bernie went to bar as Serena nipped to the loo. They re-joined at the table, chatted for some more time before Sarah and Karen announced that they both had work in the morning, they shared their numbers and email addresses and promised to keep in touch. 

“Well I have spotted at least four women whose eyes had followed you wherever you go.” Serena announced as they sat closely together. 

“Is that so? Well I spotted double that starring at you as we danced.” Bernie proclaimed.

“You're very pretty Bernie” Serena whispered in her ear.

“Campbell are you drunk?” Bernie chuckled.

“I don’t need to be drunk to pay you a compliment.” Serena replied. 

“I know……..sorry I am still getting used to receiving compliments” Bernie relieved. 

“I know…..but just so you know, I am never going to stop paying you them, I want you to feel loved and wanted everyday of your life.” Serena explained.

“You do make me feel like that baby, and I hope I make you feel the same.” Bernie said.

“Oh definitely………. I just want you to know how lucky I feel, you are gorgeous Bernie. Really I could get lost in time looking at you, I don’t think I have ever met anyone as beautiful as you, I didn’t know someone could be as stunning as you, you're an enigma, and I could easily waste my entire life just starring at you, taking in every last feature of your face, every curve of your body, every little nose you make, the way you speak and the varies tones of your voice. I am so proud of you and I love to see how jealous people get when they see us together………….Jealous because they know we are in love and that we are a great couple. I watch you float around the ward and I have to remind myself not to stare but I can’t help it I have these flashes of desire, where I just want to spend hours kissing you and touching you. And I don’t care who sees me or knows what I am thinking………I am head over heels in love with you Bernie……totally devoted.” Serena spoke from the bottom of her heart.

“I feel exactly the same Serena, I must say I do enjoy seeing men and women lust after you……….knowing that you are coming home with me, knowing that I have the privilege of seeing you naked, of tasting you and touching you and that I have seen you climax. But more than that….I have seen you sleep, I have held you when you are scared, I have seen you bath and relax and I have seen you at your worst as well as your best. I love you so much Serena.” Bernie kissed Serena as she finished speaking. 

Serena lent in deepening the kiss, their bodies so close together they could feel each other’s hearts beating hard in their chests. After complaining again about how hot she was, Serena pulled Bernie out into the beer garden. It was quite quiet when considering how busy it was inside. The garden had picnic benches scattered here and there, they decided to sit at the bench at the furthest end of the garden, where there wasn’t much lighting. Serena sat straddling the table bench seat and pulled Bernie down to sit with her back to her. Bernie lifted her feet up to lay on the bench as she lent up against Serena who encased her in her arms. Serena lowered her lips to run kisses up and down Bernie’s neck causing her to moan and groan lightly. 

“You do know that you have unleashed a monster in me don’t you?” Serena said between kisses.

“Have I? How so?” Bernie replied accommodating the kisses by moving her head making her neck accessible. 

“You mean you don’t know? I have a sudden liking for public shows of affection.” Serena now licking Bernie’s ear.

“You have always been publicly affectionate toward me darling.” Bernie said sighing loudly at Serena’s touch.

“Yes that is true but not like this.” Serena said as she move her hands from Bernie’s waist up to her breasts. She held them firmly in her hands pushing them together. Bernie lifted   
her right arm to cradle Serena’s neck allowing her better access to her breast.

“Mmm your nipples are hard” Serena whimpered. 

“That is what you do to me” Bernie moaned.

“But are you wet?” Serena asked in a very seductive tone. 

“We can’t Serena….not here” Bernie tried to sound convincing.

“Err….yes we can as long as you are quiet, can you be quiet Bernie?” Bernie has never really been that loud during sex she always worried that any noises she made would give away the fact that she was either faking it or that her heart wasn’t in it properly. But with Serena, she could be vocal, she wanted to be vocal, she couldn’t not be vocal for the pleasure Serena created needed to be shouted about. 

“Well you could always cup my mouth to hide my screams” Bernie could feel herself blushing.

“Challenge accepted Ms Wolfe”

Serena checked the garden once more before removing one of her hands from Bernie’s breast and trailing it down her toned body to the waist of her jeans. She popped out the button and the zip expertly and slid her hand into the extremely restricting space.

“I love the way you look in your skinny jeans Bernie, but sometimes I curse them and their tightness. I swear to god I will get cramp in my hand before we are done.” 

“We will just have to be quick then, won’t we?” Bernie chuckled.

“Mmm, how about I tell you how I pleasured myself the night you kissed me on the theatre floor, do you think that will help you along a bit?” Serena hissed into her neck. Bernie nodded firmly as Serena found Bernie’s clit, starting a slow steady pace. 

“So when I got home that night my head was spinning with emotion…..why did you kiss me? Why did I kiss you back? Why did I like it so much? Why did I want more? Why was I wet? Why did I need to touch myself to satisfy this burning lust I had for you?   
So I laid their trying hard to fight my emotions, to fight the urge to reach for the vibrator in my top draw…..I turned the lights off and laid in the darkness for hours until I eventually gave in. My hands found my breasts, my nipple’s rock hard so I pulled them, pinched them, grabbed my breast tissue firmly nearly causing bruises but I needed to feel something, the rougher the better. I reached for my vibrator, turning it straight to full power and rubbed it hard against my clit, punishing myself for wanting you, for imagining that it was your hand roughly massaging my tit, that it was your tongue working my clitoris and the harder I rubbed the closer I got to cumin. My clit tingled as I rubbed it, I could feel the burning in my tummy and then it hit me, I screamed out your name, screamed it out into the darkness of the room.”

“Oh………uh…..uh……..mmm, tell me more” Bernie panted as Serena took a breath from speaking while her hand was working hard in a solid rhythmic pattern on Bernie’s clit. 

“Then I moved the vibrator down and teased the entrance to my vagina with it, dipping it in a little, teasing myself pretending it was the tip of your tongue. Then when I couldn’t take anymore I thrusted it really hard into my pussy, so hard it almost hurt, I pulled it out and thrusted it in again just as hard, back and forth, back and forth until I felt my muscles clamp down around it and again I was left panting and crying out your name………Bernie, oh, Bernie……uh…ah…oh…yes…Bernie…yes.” Serena said breathlessly into Bernie’s ear, as she herself felt Bernie’s body shake, she was close to cumin and after hearing Bernie release a louder moan she quickly moved her hand from Bernie’s breast and cupped her mouth forcing her head back to rest on her shoulder. 

“That’s right baby, come on, let me feel you cum.” Serena’s smoky voice requested as she heard muffled cries under her hand and felt her lover’s body twitch and arch against hers watching and feeling Bernie cum brutally hard. They stayed like that for a matter of seconds, Serena pulling her hand out of Bernie’s trousers just before a group of women entered the beer garden singing and laughing. 

“Shall we go back to the hotel?” Bernie asked fixing her clothing before they moved. Serena was worked up she most certainly needed to return to the hotel the quicker the better to satisfy the burning between her legs.


	103. Chapter 103 Being Selfish

Chapter 103

Being selfish

“Yes your car is still at the Hospital” Bernie shouted through to the bathroom after reading a confirmation text from Cameron.

“OK, the taxi can drop us there and we can pick it up to go home.” Serena replied. Serena was busy packing all their stuff up, they had twenty minutes before they needed to check out Serena never normally needs to rush but after all that drink and sex last night they had slept in not hearing the alarm. 

“What about this bag?” Bernie asked lifting up the bag from the sex shop.

“I will take that, I am sure I can fit it into the case, no peeking lady.” Serena ordered.

“We need to book a date for our special night” Bernie reminded Serena.

“Good to see you are so keen, I will look at the calendar later and tell the kids it’s our night.” Serena said as she squeezed the contents of the bag into the case. They were ready in time and checked out giving the receptionist a great review of the hotel, the taxi was waiting for them and transported them to the hospital.

“Right we just get in the car and go…..I am not ready to face the reality of the hospital yet.” Bernie explained.

“Ah……just had a text from Hanseen, he wants to see me before our official return tomorrow, said you need to come too.” Serena looked quizzed at her.

“What? Why does he need to see us both……..what have we done now?” Bernie grumbled. 

They pulled up outside the hospital, they placed their case into Serena’s car and made their way up to Hanseen’s office. Henrik welcomed them with open arms, he was actually smiling to see them both. 

“AAU have missed you” He said.

“We have only been gone three days Henrik” Serena pointed out.

“Yes but put that on top of the two weeks Ms Wolfe was away, and it has felt like a lifetime to your little AAU family.” He explained. 

“Yes, right well that’s lovely………but…..Err why are we here on our day off?” Bernie asked out right.

“Yes, of course……….well you see I have just finished a meeting with the board and we have several proposals for you to consider.” He said.

“Right…..” Serena mumbled. 

“Yes so firstly Doctor Copeland will be starting with you tomorrow, I have spoken with him and Mr Di Lucca and they are happy enough to make the swap.” 

“Happy enough?” Bernie stated

“Mr Di Lucca needed a little percussion to leave AAU but after speaking with Dr March and Nurse Harrison about the complications of Doctor Copelands and Doctor Mayfield relationship he could see the benefits of the move.” He went into detail.

“Right OK, that’s good” Bernie said.

“He has the potential to be a fine surgeon BUT needs to be contained and kept on task, so we have proposed that you become his mentor…….I think your Army Major personality will be put to good use with him. And you Ms Campbell well I have two requests of you……….Firstly how would you feel about mentoring Dr Burrows. She has struggled to settle at Holby especially in the shadow of her sister Ms Naylor. She hasn’t quite found her place. I had hoped that it would come naturally to her when she joined the AAU team.” He explained. 

“Well she has settled with us but….” Bernie started to speak but was cut off.

“But she isn’t progressing, she too needs a firm hand but also needs some nurturing, I think that you could become a mother figure that she so needs at the moment, she needs to be pointed her in the right direction and encouraged.” He said.

“OK, teaching isn’t normally my thing but if you want me to help her out I will. What was the other request?” Serena asked. 

“Now I already had this idea in my head and before I was able to share it with the board they made the same request, so it was a unanimous decision.” 

“OK Henrik but what is it?” Serena reinforced her question.

“I…We would like you to offer you and hope that you accept the offer of the role of Deputy CEO.” Henrik drew out his sentence pointlessly.

“What?” Bernie jumped in.

“Yes that is why I asked you both here, it will of course affect both of you professionally and personally.” He stated.

“It was hell when you were away Henrik and Serena had to share the job with Ric, AAU suffered terribly.” Bernie was a little angry.

“But that was when they were acting CEO’s this will be different I will take the lead and Ms Campbell will be my deputy……….just like before. The board and the hospital have missed your input Serena, I have missed working with you and to be honest Ric just doesn’t have your skills and knowledge. We can of course adapt some aspects of the role to facilitate your commitments on AAU, your mentoring and your family life.” He clarified.

“But the reasons for Serena resigning last time are still the same.” Bernie pointed out. We still have Jason to care for and AAU is still as busy as ever if not busier due to the Trauma unit, we can’t be an awarding winning department if you don’t let us work on full power” she added.

“Listen to yourself Ms Wolfe” Henrik snapped “WE still have Jason…..You are now on the scene, Serena was alone caring for him before…………..AAU is still as busy BUT again you are there now…………Serena has more support now than she did before.” He stated.

“I take that into account BUT we are only just managing…….if she takes on these two new roles maybe we would be left struggling again.” Bernie was trying to reason with him.

“And I will of course give you extra staff to support AAU and the trauma unit, I am not going to let the ‘awarding winning’ ward fail” Henrik answered sharply. 

“I don’t believe this” Bernie huffed raising her hands in the air.

“Serena do you have any thoughts?” He asked bypassing Bernie.

“I err………..well……I can see what you are both saying…….err, I……… I have reservations about the about both roles.” Serena confessed.

“I am willing to compromise Ms Campbell, give me your reasons and I will make a deal with you, we really want you Serena.” He spoken keenly, Bernie was huffing and puffing with dismay. 

“OK my concerns are mainly how it would affect AAU and how does it fit with the mentoring role? I don’t want to have to take work home with me at night, my personally life is far too important to me now to have it over shadowed by work and deadlines.” She proclaimed.

“OK let me tell you what I am willing to offer…………. 

1\. Three hours per shift, every shift to be dedicated to your Deputy CEO role where you will come up here to work away from AAU and the Red Phone, Ms Wolfe and the team will just have to cope without you.  
2\. No work is to be completed out of those three hours a day unless there is an emergency and therefore we would work together to sort it.  
3\. You will complete all annual appraisals for all staff on Keller, Darwin and AAU – that is a big task but you will not be asked to prepare or contribute to any research or funding proposals.  
4\. Once a month you attend the board meeting with me.   
5\. I will offer you more money than you got before.

"What do you say?” He asked.

“Well that is a good deal……….But I need to think about it Henrik and discuss with Bernie, as you pointed out it affects our work and home life.” Serena announced.

“Yes of course………But I need your answer today, the board are keen to know. I could leave you now to talk it through” He said as he stood and left them to it.

“Well that was a surprise” Serena said.

“Mmm” Bernie mumbled crossing her arms. 

“What are you thinking?” Serena asked.

“Why we are bothering to discuss it, when we both know your mind is already made up.” Bernie was not happy.

“No I haven’t made my mind up, talk to me.” Serena pleaded.

“Oh come on Serena, you went to Harvard University for a reason, you have your MBA because you are a fabulous business woman, and you are a pioneer for professional women in a male dominated profession, why wouldn’t you take the job. Hanseen is right all the concerns and worries you had before are still there but I am here now and they are shared concerns and stresses.” Bernie declared.

“So you think I should take it?” Serena asked.

“I didn’t say that, what I am saying is you already know you want to do it.” 

“But I don’t want us to argue over it Bernie. If I take the job then I want to do it properly and Henrik’s offer is good.” Serena tried to justify her thinking.

“It will be difficult Serena, but if you want it then I will support you, you know that.” Bernie’s temper wasn’t subsiding.

“What like you did when I took the acting CEO role? Because I remember you making my life hell.” Serena couldn’t help but snap back.

“That’s not fair” Bernie barked back.

“But it is…..You left for Ukraine and I had to cope, you left for the Army and I had to cope………But when I get the chance to do something then you suddenly can’t cope without me. I think this is more about the emotion needs you have rather than professional ones.” Serena said firmly knowing that she had hit the nail on the head. “When I was acting CEO with Ric is was a complete balls up, both wanting power, neither of us knowing who was doing what, and we weren’t prepared for it…..But now I will have clear guidelines, structured time to complete the job….the impact on AUU should be minimum and it will only become a problem at home if we allow it.” She added.

“You’re right……I can’t bare not to be with you Serena, and yes me running away to Ukraine and the Army have proved that……but that’s being selfish, and I don’t want you to hate me because of my selfishness.”

“And I don’t want you to hate me because I have aspirations” Serena replied. 

“The offer is good and you are prefect for the job, you are so smart and driven of course Hanseen and the board are dying to get you back. Look as long as you and Hanseen stick to the agreement, I am sure we will manage……….anyway the money will come in useful for this luxury wedding we are having.” Bernie at last smiled. 

“Luxury Wedding?” Serena raised her eye brow.

“Oh come on, of course it will be a luxurious, everything Serena Campbell has and does is proper and luxurious.” Bernie giggled.

“Even when I am making love to my fiancé?” Serena smirked.

“No not then, when we fuck you become a dirty, naughty girl.” Bernie smirked back. “All joking aside though I do worry though about the CEO role and the mentoring…… I think the two might be exhausting if you are still going to be working on AAU too” She added.

“Yes I think you are right, I need to get explanation of what he exactly wants me to teach Doctor Burrows. But it’s a yes to the CEO role? Serena needed clarification.

“Like I said Serena, the agreement that you and Henrik make needs to be stuck too, we must not let it affect our relationship……..we won’t argue over it, you don’t pull rank on me and if it gets too much we discuss it again.” Bernie compromised. 

“OK deal, unless I need to pull rank……….but if I do I won’t prolong it” Serena said as she held out her hand to shake Bernie’s, but instead Bernie pulled her in for a kiss.

“You never know, I might have to call you in here for meetings, and if I do, I might just have to wear that skirt suit you like and my stockings.” Serena grinned wickedly. 

“There is always a silver lining with you isn’t there?” Bernie stated. 

“Well I think it’s called perks of the job.” Serena kissed Bernie again, more passionately this time, but they were interrupted by Henrik returning to the room.

“Well” He asked standing in front of them, completely oblivious that he walked in on them kissing.

“Yes” Serena replied. “But we stick to your offer, no work at home, no extra hours, and no extra work.” She added.

“Deal” He said holding out his hand.

“Deal” She replied shaking his hand firmly.

“But this teaching malarkey, Dr Burrows is now a junior Doctor, she has done all her academic learning so what exactly do you see me teaching her?” She asked. 

“Both you and Ms Wolfe have been identified as being good mentors for Dr Burrows and Dr Copeland, because you are both passionate, down to earth and professional. You are both extremely knowledgeable and that is what these two young doctors need. They need a firm but supportive hand. They need to be guided in building their own skills and confidence in medicine. All I want you to do is to ensure they are working when they are here and not being idle, to test their medical knowledge with patients and to trust them to assist or complete more basic procedures.” He detailed.

“That is what we do anyway, with all of our staff Henrik.” Bernie pointed out.

“Yes, yes you do but due to their personal problems I need to have it detailed that I have given them mentors.” He said.

“So we are just ticking a box.” Serena announced.

“Yes Serena, that is it really, but we must call it mentoring for Occupational Health and HR purposes.”

“OK Henrik, we will do it……….when do we start?” Serena asked.

“Tomorrow, I will be calling a whole staff meeting to discuss your new role as Deputy CEO and then if you can both come here at 10am with Dr Copeland and Dr Burrows and we can go through the mentoring role. Thank you for coming in today, please go home and enjoy your day off.”


	104. Chapter 104 Mid-Afternoon

Chapter 104

Mid-afternoon

“Home” Serena said as she sat next to Bernie in the car, starting the engine and taking a leisurely drive back.

“Anything in particular you would like to do today?” Serena asked as she interlinked her fingers with Bernie’s.

“No, I am pretty exhausted really….it’s been non-stop for me with the training camp and these last few days away. I haven’t been home in nearly three weeks, so happy just to chill there.” Bernie explained she sounded a little low but Serena hoped that was just because she was tired.   
When they got home the house was empty, Jason and Cameron were at work, and Elinor and Charlotte were out. Bernie set to unpacking and gathered the dirty washing, piling it all into the washing machine. Serena took a look in the fridge, typical she thought as she saw it was empty. 

“No milk, no food, messy house, washing up everywhere…..” Serena pointed out all the faults.

“OK I will do some shopping you can clean.” Bernie mumbled.

“We can do both together if you like.” Serena was trying to lift Bernie’s lowness. 

“No, it will take us twice as long, all I want is to chill out, help me do a shopping list and then I will head out.” Bernie replied.

 

****************************

Bernie returned over an hour later bags hooked on each arm, struggling through the door. Serena had hoovered, dusted and washed up, she was waiting to help Bernie unpack the food, which they did in silence. 

“Is something wrong darling, you have been off since our meeting with Henrik?” Serena asked gently.

“NO” Bernie snapped. “Sorry……….I didn’t mean to snap, I am so tired, it feels weird being home, being back to reality after everything that has happened. I am anxious about telling Marcus and Edward about the engagement, I just can’t be bothered with them making stupid comments. I am nervous about going back to work, it just feels like our little bubble has popped.” Bernie explained as she unpacked the shopping trying not to make eye contact with Serena as she spoke.

“Hey, come on……come here” Serena said taking the bunch of banana’s from Bernie and pulling her in for a cuddle. “I understand, we have just had the best few days together, no cares in the world, no responsible, nothing. I am nervous too about telling Edward and Marcus too, I just want it over and done with, but we have to tell your mum and Luke first. It is going to be hard darling especially when we get back to work, people will want to talk about the attacks and will want to congratulate you on the medal and the engagement. But look we still have today……why don’t we finish here and find a movie on Netflix, cuddle up and relax?” Serena suggested as Bernie nodded.

They finished unpacking agreeing that tonight a take away was in order, to finish off the relaxing break they had, had, reality can start tomorrow. Bernie sat on the sofa her feet curled up underneath her, cup of coffee in hand. Serena picked a movie called ‘Loving Annabelle’ she snuggled up close to Bernie and rested her head on her shoulder.   
Bernie closed her eyes for a few moments, Serena was aware by the sudden heaviness of Bernie’s arm around her that she had dropped off. Serena looked up at her, took in her beautiful face, she could see Bernie’s eyes moving under her closed eye lids, her mouth twitching, her body jumping ever so slightly….. She wondered what she was dreaming about as she snuggled back into her content and happy, watching the movie.

“You don’t have to do this, you have a choice……….be the better person.” Bernie shouted loudly.

“No please, please don’t, let them go” Bernie jumped as she yelled her body convulsing.

Serena sat bolt upright her arms fixed immediately to each of Bernie’s arms taking a firm grip.

“Bernie…….Bernie wake up, Bernie you are having a bad dream please.” Serena called loudly shaking Bernie.

Bernie woke with a jump, sweat covered her forehead, her hands were clammy and she was breathless and shanking. 

“It’s ok….it’s ok…” Serena said holding her close, rubbing circles onto her back. “What were you dreaming about?” She asked.

“I was in the tent, tied up….my leg was bleeding, my face hurting from being punched, my body aching from being kicked…….the terrorists had taken the Brigadier away kicking and screaming and I tried to reason with them and they started to hit me again, my lip and mouth were bleeding.” Bernie stuttered as she cried.

“OK…..you are safe, they can’t get you now I am here I have you.” Serena reassured her.

“Sorry, I haven’t had any nightmares for ages, I don’t know why that happened.” Bernie looked worried and scared.

“Probably because you are exhausted and nervous about everything, it will be OK, we can do this together.” Serena comforted Bernie. “Why don’t we go to bed, I can cuddle you properly and you can sleep?” She asked. 

Bernie nodded and was lead upstairs by Serena, it felt weird being back in their bedroom, it seemed so much bigger than what Bernie remembered. She undressed and her naked body slipped under the covers waiting for Serena to join her. She also undressed too which made Bernie smile as she saw Serena’s naked body, Serena always worn PJ’s to bed…..not that she was complaining she craved the feel of skin on skin. 

“I shall be the big spoon” Serena said cuddling up tight to Bernie’s back, her knees bent and firmly fitted up against Bernie’s. Serena draped her arms over Bernie and drew patterns with her fingers on her tummy, her nosed nuzzled into Bernie’s wild blonde locks. Bernie sighed she wiggled trying to get comfy, Serena withdrawing her body a little why Bernie settled. 

“Can I ask you something before you go to sleep?” Serena whispered.

“Mmm, I don’t think I will go back off but the cuddle is good” Bernie hummed.

“Would this be when you would find the bondage sex helpful?” Serena spoke nervously.

“Not really needed after just having a nightmare………..it’s more to do with me not coping with things……..like not being able to save a patient, getting angry when on shift, being exhausted, does that make sense?” Bernie asked. 

“I think so………. So I looked at the calendar, how does next Thursday sound……Jason is at Alan’s anyway, Elinor still at Uni and Cameron is doing the late/night shift.” Serena explained.

“OK, that sounds good, do you have a plan for it?” Bernie asked as she snuggled back into Serena’s hold.

“Oh yes, the shop assistant gave me some idea’s.” Serena whispered seductively into Bernie’s ear. “I hope you will enjoy it” She added. 

“Mmm I am sure I will.” Bernie replied nudging her bum back into Serena’s lap, moaning as she felt Serena’s bush of hair rub up against her bum. 

“Something I said” Serena spoke in a husky voice as she thrusted her hips forward to grind against Bernie’s arse.

“It just excites me………the thought of you planning it all, thinking it through, taking control.” Bernie confirmed what Serena already knew……she was turned on.

“Would you like a taster?” Serena whimpered into Bernie’s hair. 

“No…..I want to keep it all for that night…….But I wouldn’t mind touching and tasting you now.” Bernie said turning quickly in the bed, rolling them over, settling when Serena was on top of her. Serena squealed and quickly moved her body so she was straddling Bernie, finding Bernie’s hand fall immediately to her waist. She leant forward and kissed Bernie hard, pushing her tongue in consuming Bernie’s entire mouth.

Bernie’s pushed herself off the bed a little to deepen the kiss, her hands moving from Serena’s waist gravitating to her arse instead. She took a firm hold, firm enough to cause Serena to moan, causing her to push her hips down further onto Bernie. 

“I want to taste you Serena, come and sit on my face please.” Bernie pleaded. Serena groaned again as Bernie firmly but slowly pulled Serena by the arse encouraging her to move her body further up. Serena left a trail of wetness as she crawled up, Bernie arched her back as she felt Serena’s wet curls glide over her stomach, up over her ribs, over her breast bone and she rested for a moment sitting on her chest. Bernie struggled to breath for a moment with Serena’s entire body weight resting on her. But she loved it, loved the restriction, she noted that this sensation for restriction was becoming more of a need when they made love, it excited her. Serena nudged her knees forward one last time and hovered over Bernie’s face. She looked down and saw her lover’s big dark eyes looking at her pussy. Bernie licked her lips and squeezed Serena’s arse pulling down to rest over her mouth. Serena settled……..her knees rested on either side of Bernie’s head pressed against Bernie’s ears, cutting off her sense of hearing. Serena gasped loudly as Bernie’s tongue entered her pussy, probing deep inside, her hands still firmly on her arse pulling and keeping her close, moving it back and forth with encouragement for Serena to ride her mouth.

Serena’s hands flew up to grab her own breasts, cupping them as they bounced in response to her body’s movement. Her eyes shutting tightly as she gripping the breast tissue, crying out in pure ecstasy as Bernie moved to focus solely on her throbbing clit. Bernie sucked it into her mouth, relentlessly keeping the intense pressure, Serena’s tights shook in delight to the sensation and she could feel Bernie smile and hum in appreciation which tipped her over the edge, her orgasm took hold and as she pinched and pulled hard at her nipples, her hips jumped and thrusted against Bernie’s face and she came…..screaming out Bernie’s name.   
Bernie’s tongue quickly moved back to its original position, teasing the entrance of her vaginal, licking it, circling it with her tongue creating amazing tortuous pleasure and then as she felt Serena clench her muscles she drove her tongue deep into her vagina again. Serena looked down, making eye contact with her lover, seeing the fire in her eyes only spurred her on, and she wanted to cover Bernie’s face with cum.

“Touch yourself” Serena ordered as she felt Bernie’s body shift underneath her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Bernie’s hand pumping between her legs, she felt and heard Bernie groan as her hand speeded up. 

“Are you close my darling?” Serena panted and looked into Bernie’s eyes, she knew she was…..the sight of Bernie starring up with such desire caused Serena to rotate and thrust her hips more, pushing down on Bernie’s face trying to fill herself with Bernie’s tongue. Bernie watched her intently, watched her pull and pinch her nipples in turn, Serena held one of her breasts to her own mouth, stretching her tongue out to lick her own nipple, she had never tried that before, didn’t know she could achieve it…..but wow, it felt good and by taking Bernie’s reaction into account it looked good too.

That was all Bernie needed to see to make her thrust her tongue harder and faster into Serena sending instant jolts of hot passion through Serena’s body, Bernie’s hand ruthlessly rubbing herself, her other hand squeezing Serena’s arse, her nails embedded into her flesh, Serena crushing down on Bernie’s face and Serena cums, screeching as she does, she causes Bernie to break, she is left screaming deep into Serena’s pussy as she hits her climax. 

Serena lifted herself off of Bernie’s face and smiled widely as she took in the slight of her lover, glistening wetness covered her face. She moved back down Bernie’s body and bent down to lick her face clean. Their lips locked and they both moaned loudly as their tongues shared the taste. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked looking down at her.

“Very much so, having you sitting on my face is one of my most favourite things in this world.” Bernie almost purred. “And you licking your nipple, Jesus Serena that was amazing.” She added.

“It felt good, I never knew I could do that, never tried….. Mmm……..Mid- afternoon Sex….It’s just brilliant isn’t it?” Serena smirked.

“Well I am not complaining, do you think you could handle round two?” Bernie asked with all seriousness. 

“It would be rude not too, don’t you think?” Serena bit her bottom lip.

“I do…….Get the dildo and run the bath.” Bernie ordered.


	105. Chapter 105 Drunken Conversations

Chapter 105

Drunken Conversations

“It’s not my fault your hair got wet.” Bernie protested.

“You run your wet hands through it.” Serena pointed out as she grabbed the hair dryer.

“Well you shouldn’t have made me climax then……” Bernie said with raised eyebrows.

“Think you are clever Wolfe?” Serena smirked.

“Don’t think it, I know it…..Had the brains to make you my fiancé didn’t I?” Bernie replied smugly. 

“Indeed you did darling.” Serena said as she pulled Bernie in for a kiss. 

“Mmm….I am starving are we waiting for Cam and Jason?” Bernie asked.

“I suppose we should…..it won’t be long before they are home anyway.” Serena explained as she finished drying her hair. 

 

*******************************

The doorbell interrupted the couple’s snogging session……Bernie reluctantly removed herself from her cosy position on the sofa, laying on top of Serena. She sighed heavily as she removed her hands from the soft breasts she had been cupping, leaving Serena moaning at the loss of contact. 

She answered the door and jumped a mile as she was greeted with loud shouts of ‘CONGRATULATIONS’ there stood Sarah and Jenny, Serena’s oldest and dearest friends holding flowers and champagne, behind them stood Charlotte and Elinor massive grins on their faces. Serena jumped to her feet as she heard her friends, skipping to the front door to greet them. They hugged Serena closely dragging Bernie in for a group hug, crushing her between them. 

“Where are the rings?” Sarah asked excited. Bernie and Serena held their hands out at the same time, leaving Sarah, Jenny, Elinor and Charlotte gasping in wonder at the beautiful diamonds sparkling in front of them. 

“Ah… Congratulations you two love birds, we are so pleased for you, when Ellie told us we just had to come and see you….this is so special, Oh Serena we are so happy for you.” Jenny said hugging them both again. 

“Sorry mum I couldn’t keep quiet when I bumped into Auntie Jenny in town” Ellie explained.

“That’s OK…I was going to call you both tonight anyway to arrange seeing you to tell you.” Serena announced. 

“Come in, lets open that bottle” Bernie opened her arms guiding them through to the lounge. Bernie went to close the door behind them.

“Hold the door” Cameron shouted as he walked up the garden path with Jason, Fletch and Raf Bernie swore under her breathe, so much for a nice quiet night, she thought. 

Everyone tumbled into the lounge, it was suddenly filled with loudness and bodies.

“What’s all this then?” Serena asked welcoming everyone, catching Bernie’s eye and conveying that look of ‘What the bloody hell’. Bernie frowned and then smiled turning instantly into the prefect host. 

“Well I invited them round, we all wanted to see you and carry on the celebrations, seeing that you are not having an engagement party.” Cameron explained.

“Right drinks” Bernie yelled slapping her hands together. After taking orders she disappeared into the kitchen quickly followed by Serena. 

“Jesus Bernie, what the hell…..I love our children but sometimes I could just…..” 

“I know Serena, I know…..they probably thought they were doing a nice thing…..I am still starving, shall I order pizza?” Bernie asked reaching for the takeaway menu draw. 

“I suppose so…..Not how I envisioned our evening being, I rather fancied eating something a little more, moist than Pizza.” Serena said sizing up to Bernie, her hands snaked around her waist, dragging her forward and taking her lips, sucking and biting as she kissed her. 

“Something more, moist?” Bernie questioned she hadn’t made the sexual link Serena intended.

“Mmm, I quite fancied eating you out” She breathed heavily into Bernie’s ear.

“You Campbell have way too much energy, I am completely shagged out” Bernie confessed.

“I have just taken advantage of this time we have had together.” Serena kissed Bernie again, this time however Bernie took charge taking Serena in her arms and lifting her up to sit on the work top, creating a little squeal from Serena before she filled her mouth again with her tongue. Deep throated moans filled the kitchen as Bernie gripped Serena’s thighs. 

“You Ms Campbell are so fucking fuckable.” 

“You have such a way with words Ms Wolfe……..you could easily fool someone into thinking you were not at all intelligent.” Serena smirked.

“I am sorry if my language is too colourful for you, should I try a different language?” Bernie asked.

“Oh right and what other languages do you know?” Serena mocked her.

“I actually speak thirteen different languages I will have you know….mainly from countries I have served in, others from when I was at school….Private education and all that.” Bernie laughed. 

“Go on then say something to me” Serena looked at her questioning if this was just a joke.

“Ok….oh how about this……..Tu animam meam” Bernie said in her best accent.

“Mmm, that sounded nice…..what did you say? What language was that?”

“Guess” Bernie said. 

“Don’t have a clue but it sounded lovely….Say it again please.”

“Tu animam meam” Bernie said kissing Serena’s neck. 

“Oh Bernie I really hope it’s something nice, I would be gutted to feel so turned on to you Saying….Take out the bins or something like that.” Serena said tilting her head giving Bernie further access to her neck.

“Oh put her down will you Bernie” Sarah yelled as her and Jenny entered the kitchen.

“Look they’re gonna be married soon, then sex stops completely so let them enjoy it.” Jenny giggled. 

“Not us, we are too good at it” Bernie winked as she lifted Serena off the work top.

“Good god she is so strong.” Sarah said all glassy eyed. 

“Eyes off you, she is mine” Serena said nudging Sarah in the ribs. Everyone helped take the drinks in and before anything else they ordered food. They settled down chatting, laughing and drinking, Serena retelling the whole proposal and proudly explaining to Sarah and Jenny about her heroic Bernie and her new medal. They inform everyone that Serena had been offered and accepted the deputy CEO Job which Elinor was very pleased to hear, she liked the fact that her mum was important and had a very important job. They explained that they were going to be mentors for Jasmine and Dom and Raf was very understanding that the swap to Keller was needed. The food came and they all settled with more drinks, maybe that was the sixth bottle of wine they had just opened.

“I mean really who puts fruit on pizza?” Fletch asked with disgust.

“Hey don’t knock it until you try it, pineapple is good on a pizza” Bernie announced.

“I agree” Cameron and Charlotte said unanimously.

“It must be some weird family thing” Elinor poked fun at them all. 

“Just like the amazing sexual irresistibility and brains” Bernie added.

“Ah yes….Right you two…..your mother thinks she can speak loads of different languages, is it true?” Serena asked a little tipsy.

“Yes… she knows loads, fifteen? I would say or there about anyway.” Charlotte stated.

“No way fifteen.” Raf declared “That is impossible” he added.

“Not fifteen, I counted thirteen” Bernie proudly announced. 

“Go on then what ones can you speak?” Raf laughed thinking she was joking. 

“Ok, let me think I can speak Latin, Arabic, Italian and French pretty fluently. Ukrainian, Turkish, Hindi and Bangla really well, as I spent a lot of time in those countries. And   
Romanian, German, Croatian, Bulgarian and a little Polish mainly from school.” Bernie run through the list.

“No way” Jenny said.

“Yes way, and the kids know quite a few too, as I told Serena private education can really open your world.” Bernie explained.

“Tell them what you said to me in the kitchen” Serena poked Bernie.

“Hey do we need to know that?” Sarah sniggered also a little tipsy.

“Tu animam meam” Bernie said in a sexy tone.

“Oh mum that is so sweet” Charlotte said to her mum.

“What did she say….what language?” Serena grinned.

“Latin” Charlotte replied. 

“Tu animam meam” Cameron repeated perfectly. “You’re my life” he explained.

“Oh Bernie” Serena lent forward and kissed Bernie running her fingers through her hair. 

“That was quite sexy Cam, how many languages do you know?” Elinor asked keenly. 

“Probably about seven, charlotte knows more than me about ten?” He looked towards Charlotte who nodded in confirmation.

“But why Latin, that’s a random one” Fletch asked.

“Strict Roman Catholic Family, when I was a kid mass was said in Latin, so you just picked it up.” Bernie informed them all.

“Well I am even more jealous now Serena, you are engaged to a Heroic Army Major who is fluent in some of the sexiest languages in the world.” Sarah nudged Serena and laughed. 

“I know I am very lucky bagging myself this hot, sexy beast.” Serena smirked.

“OK that’s getting weird, come on boys conservatory, let’s do some male bonding over the gym equipment.” Cameron shouted over the giggling women. Fletch, Raf, Jason and Bernie stood to leave.

“Err, he said boys…..” Jenny pointed out.

“Yeah….but this girlie chat stuff ain’t my thing, I am going in with them.” Bernie excused herself. 

“Seriously Serena you are so lucky she is just amazing…… genuinely made me think about my own sexuality.” Sarah told the group of girls.

“Well, I would certainly recommend it, she is simply stunning in everything she does and believe me when I say EVERYTHING.” Serena smiled contently. Giggles could be heard drowning out any other noises in the house as the girls sat discussing the forthcoming wedding, Serena sharing their ideas of venue, colour schemes, dresses, flowers…Having to tell Marcus and Edward about the engagement and how they were both worried and nervous about that.

The laugher was stopped suddenly as Bernie and Cameron were spotted through the door making their way to the conservatory after sneaking upstairs to change into their running gear.

“OI…OI…” Serena shouted, “Come on you two, come and give us a fashion show” She added. Bernie reluctantly pushed Cameron into the lounge and followed him. Cameron stood awkwardly with his shorts on and a tight t-shirt showing off his six pack. Elinor sat proudly as the other women stared at her man. Bernie stood just as awkwardly in very tight black Lycra leggings and a tight vest top, showing every muscle and curve she had perfectly. Serena took in the sight of her lover, licking her lips, her eyes dancing like flames with lust. 

“We are err…having a race, see who is fitter.” Bernie nervously explained. 

“I can already tell you who the fitter one is…. Your stamina, my darling is second to done, let alone your flexibility and durability.” Serena spoke in a slow smoky tone, full of lust. 

“Girls what do you think? Isn’t my woman just the prefect image of fitness, solid arms, tight arse, strong legs, flat tummy and amazing tits……I think she is smoking hot.” Serena clearly drunk.

“Hang on mum, Cameron is very fit too, just look at those muscles bursting through that T-shirt.” Elinor argued.

“Well my darling girl the apple doesn’t drop far from the tree, and Bernie really can go all night long…..and I mean all night long, again and again……….god I love being a lesbian. I   
still can’t believe that I get to take that stunner to bed at night” Serena was slurring her words. 

Both Bernie and Cameron were both blushing so excused themselves and left the group of women in fits of laughter again. 

“She is amazing isn’t she?” Serena asked her friends.

“Yes darling she is a keeper…...oh listen how about a game of truths?” Jenny drunkenly slurred.

“Yay…” all of then cheered and clapped their hands. Charlotte and Elinor went to grabbed a few more bottles of wine before the game started. The questions were random, ranging from criminal activities, to first snogs, worst holidays, best holidays, weirdest sex story, best sex story, ultimate jobs etc.

“Go on Bernie…” Could be heard coming from the conservatory.

“Jesus she is fast, and not even breaking a sweat…..go on Bernie” Fletch cheered.

“That is not fair mum, you were in the bloody army for twenty five years.” Cameron was heard protesting.

“But….I am still twenty three years older than you Cam….is it embarrassing being beaten by your old mum?” Bernie chuckled.

“Right mum, your truth……….If lesbian sex is so good….why do you need all those sex toys?” Elinor asked then having to give an explanation as to how she knew about the selection of toys.

Every head turned to Serena waiting with panted breathe for the answer.

“We don’t have toys because the sex is rubbish, the complete opposite actually, we have such a varied sex life, the toys just enhance it, and we have a selection because each one allows us to experience something different, they allow us to try different positions, to go hands free, to move away from the bed.” Serena blushed slightly.

“So it’s not because you miss cock?” Sarah asked outright cackling like a witch. 

“Oops, think I might have just walked in at the wrong moment of that conversation.” Bernie blushed.

“Far from it darling….I take it you won” Serena stated as she pulled Bernie onto her lap, encasing her wrapping an arm around her back and the one over her legs, taking her hand in hers.

“Yeah whipped his arse….lots of life in this old dog yet.” Bernie said proudly.

“So we understand, Serena was just filling us in with your various bedroom activities.” Jenny informed her.

“Sorry girls” Bernie rolled her eyes offering Elinor and Charlotte an apology. Charlotte laughed nervously. 

“Oh don’t apologise I asked the question.” Elinor straighten her back proudly. “We don’t have secrets do we mum?” She asked Serena who answered with a simple head shake.

“So…. Going back to the question….do you miss men?” Sarah asked again.

“I will tell you what I don’t miss…. Bloody stumble, the loo seat being left up, snoring, their farts, the mess they make during sex and the frequent inability to satisfy my sexual needs.” Serena slurred. 

“Why are you looking at me like that……..you telling me you miss Marcus?” Serena questioned Bernie.

“NO….I miss absolutely NOTHING about being with a man….but there again I have been hiding the fact that I am a lesbian for the best past of thirty five years, forgoing a hellish married trying to conform to society….but I have finally found myself and the woman I love.” Bernie lent in for a kiss, which Serena graciously responded too. 

“You two are so cute!” Sarah announced.


	106. Chapter 106 Cute!

Chapter 106

Cute!

“Are we cute?” Bernie asked as she got dressed ready for work.

“What?” Serena asked rubbing her head, greatly regretting how much wine she had consumed last night.

“Are we cute? Sarah said last night that we were cute.” Bernie explained.

“I suppose we are, we are very loving towards each other, not scared to show our affection in public, maybe that’s what cute is.” Serena smiled as she finished applying her lipstick.

“Mmm maybe” Bernie replied as she clipped her hair up.

“Well what would say we were?” Serena asked.

“HOT……..I want people to think we are sexy, that our lust and desire is a real passion that we fight to keep contained.” Bernie announced.

“That is how I see us…… and to be fair anyone who have witnessed our affection towards each other in Albie’s should too….However maybe we just need to make sure others see that from now on.” Serena explained as she stood and wrapped Bernie in her arms. 

“You look very sexy Ms Campbell, I really do like you in a skirt, gives me good easy access to that special place I like.” Bernie said as she run her hand from Serena’s knee up under her skirt to her upper thigh.

“Oh Bernie” Serena moaned. 

“Shame we haven’t got time for this now because…… vidim zvijezse I mislim na tebe”

“Mmm, what did you say?” Serena mumbled feeling a little dizzy at the foreign words Bernie had just spoke.

“Not going to tell you, maybe you could research it.” Bernie whispered as she kissed Serena’s neck.

“I really like it when you speak to me in a different language…..it’s very, very sexy. Could you not give me just a little clue?” She asked.

“It’s Croatian” Bernie wasn’t given her any more than information than that.

*****************************************************************

The general meeting Hanseen held went well, no one seemed surprised that Serena had taken the offer of Deputy CEO, well no one apart from Ric, who had a face like a smacked arse. Henrik openly praised Serena and detailed how successful, skilled and qualified she was and how she was the only candidate that he and the board wanted and the only one who could take the hospital forward thanks to her innovative way of thinking. Staff went back to work congratulating Serena as they did.  
Henrik asked Dr Burrows and Dr Copeland to wait back, and then once everyone had gone, he proceeded to explain that Serena and Bernie were now their mentors, to which both were very happy and seemed excited to be under such great surgeons. Henrik gave then the rest of the morning to discuss what the mentoring would entail and what their roles would be. 

 

The morning had passed quickly, everyone on AAU seemed happy to be back together and settled. Before Serena disappeared upstairs to see Henrik, she sat and checked her emails, she watched Bernie wander around the ward moving from patient to patient, taking in her beauty. She gathered her things and as she left AAU she stopped at the nurse’s station moving in very closely to Bernie and whispering. 

“I see stars and think of you” 

Bernie’s eyes shot around to meet Serena’s she smiled widely.

“vidim zvijezse I mislim na tebe……I see stars and think of you…..am I right?” She asked.

“You certainly are my darling” Bernie smiled and squeezed Serena’s hand gently. 

“You said you spoke German?” Serena said as Bernie nodded

“Well in that case……. dein lacheln ist so sub” Serena said with a smile as she left.

Their afternoons went without a hitch, Bernie was pleased that the red phone hadn’t rung….it was good to be broken back into work slowly and gently. She had settled back in nicely and was happy to chat away to staff and patients alike who had pointed out the framed newspaper cutting about her. She completed three elected surgeries and had sat in the office for the last hour finishing off paperwork. 

Serena had been busy with Henrik looking through the hospital mission statement and action plan, discussing staffing issues and priority tasks. Serena felt supported and valued, she really hoped this time the Deputy CEO role would be better, manageable and successful. So far, so good she thought to herself as Henrik discussed everything that needed to be done over the next week. 

There was a knock on the door

“Come” Henrik called out.

“Good afternoon Mr Hanseen, Ms Campbell.” Bernie said as she stood in the door way.

“Good afternoon Ms Wolfe, how can we help you?” he asked.

“I was just calling in to see if my darling fiancé was ready to come home” Bernie explained 

“Oh that time already, time flies when you are having fun.” Henrik said looking at his watch.

“Indeed” Serena replied. “I will see you in the morning Henrik” She added as she collected her things and took Bernie’s hand to be lead to the car. 

Serena had barley sat in the car before Bernie had grabbed her, pulling her to lean over the handbrake and taking her in arms giving her the most passionate kiss. 

“I have been dying to do that all day” Bernie sighed.

“Mmm, how was your day baby?” Serena asked stroking Bernie’s cheek. 

“Nothing special, pretty straight forward elected surgeries and no red phone……How was yours my darling.” She asked back.

“Busy…..there was a lot to take in BUT nothing I couldn’t handle and now I am up to speed and focused. I think it’s going to work.” Serena explained sitting back in her seat properly, starting the car and proceeding to drive home. 

They were greeted at home by Cameron and Jason who had cooked dinner, they sat around the table talking about their day in turn, Jason sharing some gossip about a patient who had wound Isaac Mayfield up and ended up getting the sharp end of his tongue. Bernie knew that the right choice had been made in removing Dom from Keller ward. After the table was cleared and the dishwasher was on, Cameron announced that he and Jason were off to the cinema, they invited Bernie and Serena and Bernie seemed keen until Serena stepped in and declined their offer.

“And what do you have planned Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked as the boys left.

“I don’t know what you mean” Serena replied with a cheeky grin.

“You are up to something…… Campbell” 

“I just thought it would be nice to stay in and maybe you could teach some of these many languages you know.” 

“Ah right…… Have my multilingual skills affected you that much Serena?”

“Well if the truth be told it’s been driving me crazy….. I have been so turned on since you spoke Latin to me last night…..it’s ridiculous. I would love to hear more.” Serena spoke seductively.

“Oh right so if I was to say……. main aapase pyaar karata hoon priy…..what affect would that have on you?” 

“It makes my knees go weak……was that Arabic?”

“No Hindi – its means I love you my darling.” 

“Mmm that was lovely, say something to me in Arabic, you’re fluent in that aren’t you?”

“Yes darling, that was the main language spoken in the far-east and I did spend most of my military career out there. Mmm how about……….ant hub hayati.”

“That doesn’t sound romantic” Serena said.

“It was but Arabic doesn’t ever sound anything but angry.”

“What did you say?” Serena probed.

“You are the love of my life” 

“Yeah it definitely didn’t sound anything as sweet as that.” Serena complained.

“How about Italian that’s the language of love” Bernie asked as Serena run her tongue across her bottom lip.

“amo come mi cazzo” Bernie started to kiss Serena’s neck

“I tuoi seni sono bellissimi” She said moving to her chest.

“voglio che gridi il mio nome” She added as she laid Serena back on the sofa.

“amo come la tua figa ha gusti.” Bernie finally said as she laid ontop of Serena and kissed her passionately, pinning her to the sofa.

“Uh…Bernie…..That was hot what did you say?”

“Oh no, if you want to know, you need to research it, I will help you by writing them down, you can look them up tomorrow at work and then come and whisper them back to me when you return to AAU.”

“Fancy sharing a nice hot shower?” Serena asked.

“Lead the way sufletul meu pereche” Bernie said taking her hand. 

“Ah Romanian?”

“Hey, look at you, clever girl…..how did you guess?”

“I shared student accommodation with a Romanian girl at Harvard didn’t learn any words but got used to the accent. What did you say?”

"I said lead the way…………my soulmate”

“God Bernie you are so fucking hot.”

 

************************************

“Mmm……How wet are you exactly?” Bernie asked as she lifted Serena’s legs around her waist.

“Quite a bit clearly seeing we are in the shower and water is pouring on top of us.” Serena replied cheekily.

“Ha think you are smart, you know what I mean” Bernie said as she slipped two fingers inside Serena easily, so easily there was no denying how wet she was. 

“Harder” Serena whimpered.

“Sorry darling, what was that?” Bernie smirked.

“Fuck me hard Bernie, please fuck me hard now”

“Say it louder and perhaps I might just do as you ask” Bernie said forcefully.

“Fuck me hard darling, really hard and really fast.” Serena practically screamed.

Bernie did as she was asked, pumping her fingers in and out of Serena’s gloriously wet pussy. Bernie made her lover, moan and groan with every thrust, pushing her ever closer to her climax. 

“nie moge sie doczekac zeby cie poslubic” Bernie said into Serena’s ear. 

“Please Bernie, what…..What did you say?” Serena panted hard.

“Polish………..I can’t wait to marry you” Bernie whispered.

“I love you, I love you so much, uh…….uh…..Jesus, Bernie….god I love you” Serena yelled as she hit her climax her head tilting back allowing the hot water to run down her chest. 

“You’re mine, all mine, forever, for the rest of our lives, all mine.” Bernie chanted over and over.

“Take me to bed darling” Serena panted and Bernie did just that. Serena’s legs still wrapped tightly around Bernie’s waist as she carried her out of the shower, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. And before Serena had a chance to think, Bernie was on her….everywhere at once, kissing, stroking, grabbing, squeezing biting, sucking………cries of pleasure filled the room. 

“Make me yours” Serena begged.

Bernie took a second to look at her lover, laying beneath her, soaking wet from the shower, hot and flushed from her recent orgasm, she grinned and placed her lips on Serena’s neck sucking lightly on her pulse. 

“Trust me by the time I am finished with you there will be no mistaking that you are mine, there will be no question of my love for you, my need for you and my want of you. And so Bernie set to work, kissing and sucking her way over Serena’s body, leaving bright purple love bites in her path, peppering her body, her left breast, just near her nipple, three on her soft tummy, five between her left knee and upper inner thigh, two on her pubic bone, one of each hip bone and the last on her collar bone. That one would certainly result in Serena having to wear something high collared to cover it.

Serena gasps as she feels Bernie’s hands on her, stroking, touching, massaging. Then cries out as she feels her fingers inside of her again as her tongue dances across and around her nipple. Serena closes her eyes, slowly, at the sudden overwhelming orgasm running through her body.

“That’s right, cum for me darling, cum hard.” Bernie cradled Serena through the climax. 

“iskam da prekaram zhivota si s teb” Bernie whispered as Serena settled into her arms. 

“English Bernie” Serena said breathlessly.

“I want to spend my life with you…………….its Bulgarian” Bernie said softly as she held Serena as they drifted off to sleep.


	107. Chapter 107 Language of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today as i am unsure when i will upload again this week.

Chapter 107

The language of love

Serena had spent the first three hours of her shift sat in the rather hot and airless CEO office, Henrik was at a conference that afternoon and he had been practicing his presentation for most of those three hours, asking Serena every time he finished if it was better than the last one. 

“You will be fine Henrik, honestly…..now I have done my three hours of CEO duties, I am off to AAU…..four electives today and god knows what else if that red phone rings.” Serena smiled as she collected her paperwork and packed her brief case.

“Yes well I hope it all goes smoothly, I will asked Dawn (the long suffering PA) to call all the wards to inform them that you are on AAU if they need you for any reason.” Henrik informed her as she walked out the office with a smirk on her face. ‘No one better bloody need me’ she thought to herself. 

AAU had been hectic to say the least, but manageable….they had a good team on today and no one needed guidance or mentoring thankfully. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes” Bernie yelled across the ward as she spotted Serena waltz through the doors. 

“Nice to be wanted Ms Wolfe” Serena flirted.

“Always wanted Ms Campbell.” Bernie through a wickedly sex look at her.

Serena smiled and headed to the office, she hung up her coat and put away her bag and brief case, she sat in her chair to changed her shoes from the high heels she had on to her flat black trainers, she was bend over doing them up as Bernie entered the office. 

“Mmm, well that is a very nice welcome I must say.” She said as she took full advantage of the stunning view she had right down Serena’s low cut top. 

“Like what you see Major?” Serena grinned as she stood up straight.

“Very much so, wouldn’t mind seeing more.” Bernie replied licking her lips, she closed the office door behind her and stepped forward towards Serena.

“Can I help you?” Serena asked. 

“Just wondered if my sexy fiancé would like to say hello properly with a little kiss.”

“I am sure I could accommodate that request.” Serena said tilting her head slightly enabling their lips to meet and fit together perfectly.

“Hello” Serena said huskily as she broke the kiss.

“Hello my darling……how was your morning playing the big scary boss lady?” Bernie asked tongue in cheek.

“It was very fulfilling but I am now just the scary co leader, not the boss lady.” She hummed as she kissed Bernie again. The red phone started ringing and they both looked at each other and sighed. 

“Female forty five…..RTC heavy bleed to her head, broken left leg and irregular pulse in her right hand.” Fletch shouted as he wheeled her woman in. 

“Could do with your vascular knowledge Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said as she rushed through to get scrubbed in. Serena changed quickly into her scrubs and joining Bernie in the prep room, Bernie was being gowned as Serena scrubbed her hands.

“You are aware that you called me Mrs Wolfe aren’t you?” Serena said.

“Yes………I was just trying it out…seeing how it sounded.” Bernie chuckled “What did you think? She asked.

“Felt weird hearing it, especially at work and it completely threw the others, they didn’t know what to do. It’s going to be confusing for everyone when it happens.” Serena explained as she was gowned.

“Well as I said you can keep Campbell if you want even if that’s just used for work.” Bernie mumbled into her mask as they stood over the patient. 

“Scalpel” Serena said “I told you I don’t want to keep my name.” she spoke as she cut into the patient’s hand.

“Well how did you and Edward cope when you both worked here? Suction please” Bernie said. 

“Well he was Mr and I was Mrs so it wasn’t that complicated………….forceps please” 

“Well we can be Mr and Mrs Wolfe if you like” Bernie chuckled. 

“Mmm very funny Ms Wolfe, maybe we should ask the team?” 

“Maybe we could pick a few and try them out, a different one each week.” Bernie suggested “Retractors please.” She added.

“Not a bad suggestion there Ms Wolfe.” Serena caught Bernie’s eye as she starred at her over her face mask. 

“Did you…err…did you have any luck in researching those phrases?” Bernie asked keeping Serena’s eye contact. 

“Mmm yes thank you.” She looked back towards the task in hand “Towel Clamps”

“You have a tear” Bernie pointed out the obvious as blood pumped from the patient. “More suction….now” She barked. 

“Vascular Clamp, the 3.9 size I think” Serena requested calmly and quickly fixed the tear. 

“Maybe you could test me, after this I mean” Serena told Bernie. “Ms Wolfe here is teaching me to speak Italian” She informed the other professional in the room, not that any of them particularly cared, they were all rather used to listening to the random rubbish surgeons spoke about. 

“OK sounds good, French next I think….How about a master class tonight? We could start at that new little French restaurant in town.” Bernie raised her eyebrow as she asked Serena so openly.

“Well if you are buying Ms Wolfe, count me in.” Serena smiled under her mask.

“It’s a date then.” Bernie smirked.

“Little too late for dating, I am marrying you soon.” Serena made the blunt statement.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t woo you does it?” Bernie caught Serena’s eye again.

“Tamp forceps…………..You really do know how to show a girl a good time don’t you Ms Wolfe.”

“Only the best for the love of my life Ms Campbell……….Stapler please Lou” Bernie said with a wink.

*********************

Serena walked into the changing room with Bernie, it was the end of their shift, they were both rather exhausted but the promise of a nice meal at the new French restaurant filled them both with excitement. Bernie whipped off her scrub top, screwing into a ball and slam dunging it into the dirty wash trolley. 

“I tuoi seni sono bellissimi” Serena said looking up at her from the bench she was sat on. 

“And what does that mean? Come on Campbell have you done your homework?” Bernie asked moving to stand in front of her. 

“It means……..your breasts are beautiful” Serena said lifting her hands to cup Bernie perky breasts.

“amo come la tua figa ha gusti” She said as she rubbed her hand over Bernie’s pussy.

“Mmm….English Campbell”

“I love how your pussy tastes” Serena panted. 

“You are a clever girl” Bernie moaned as Serena’s rubbing increased.

“amo come mi cazzo” Bernie groaned.

“Hey I thought I was doing the talking…..but yes…’I love how you fuck me’” Serena grinned as Bernie became breathless. Serena stood, pushing Bernie back against the lockers moving her hand from her pussy and dipping it into her trousers. Bernie gasped as she felt Serena’s long delicate fingers in her folds. Serena quickly found an enlarged clit, pulsating, begging to be touched. 

“Please don’t tease me baby…..I need release now please.” Bernie pleaded.

“OK darling, like this ok?” Serena asked as she started rubbing the little nub of nerves ferociously, her other hand grabbing at Bernie’s left breast. She slammed her against the lockers again and quicken her pace, causing Bernie to cry out in pleasure, she was going to cum, Serena could feel it, she could feel her heart beat racing, she could feel the sweat on her forehead and she could feel Bernie’s legs turn to jelly. 

“voglio che gridi il mio nome” Serena whispered deep into Bernie’s ear and with that she hit her climax.

“Mmm…uh…uh..yes” Bernie whimpered. 

“No Bernie………….voglio che gridi il mio nome……..I want you to scream my name” Serena insisted again. 

“Oh SERENA!!” Bernie cried out a little too loudly, hopefully no one was walking by in the corridor. 

Once Bernie had come back down to earth, she finished changing smiling at Serena shyly. 

“I see the research paid off” Bernie smirked.

“Did I get them all right?” Serena asked as she changed back into her suit.

“You certainly did darling every last word.” 

************************

The restaurant was really busy but there was a small table for two at the back against the wall between the bar and kitchen. I wasn’t ideal but they were both hungry and couldn’t be bother to go anywhere else. The wine was good so that certainly made up for the table position, and the food was very nice, they ordered a starter to share, wild mushrooms in a white wine and garlic cream sauce. 

“At least we will both stink of garlic” Bernie smiled as they shared a kiss between courses. The mains came, Bernie went for Coquilles Saint Jacques, joking that she picked it because it sounded holy. Serena picked the Blanqutte de veau, which Bernie turned her nose up at as she really didn’t like the taste of veal. They spoke over dinner about the dreaded elephant in the room….

“So how do we break the news to them?” Bernie asked.

“We could just text or call them” Serena sharply suggested.

“That’s not fair… as much as we dislike our ex-husbands we did at one time love them and they are the fathers of our children. What’s more they are grandfathers to our grandchild, they are going to be in our lives forever, so we need to do this properly.” Bernie uncharacteristically speaking thoughtfully about Marcus and Edward’s feelings.

“Ok…well do we invite them around for dinner?” Serena suggested.

“Err no, we did that when we came out, it didn’t go down well then did it?” Bernie replied. 

“Drinks then…..maybe we could hold a get together next week to celebrate the news of the baby, Ellie would have had her twelve week scan by then.” Serena explained.

“We can asked Cam and Ellie if they minded us sharing the news then…..sounds like a plan” Bernie smiled as she held Serena’s hand over the table. They shared a desert and finished the meal with coffee, before making their way home.

“Hang on a minute I just thought you read that menu without help.” Bernie muttered as she got into the car.

“Well I can read darling” Serena pointed out.

“Yes but it was all in French.”

“Yes…….didn’t I mention I am fluent in French” Serena looked smug. 

“No you didn’t, how did you learn that then?” Bernie asked with great interest.

“Well like you I went to private school, learnt the basics there and then the rest in Paris mainly. We went there a lot when I lived with my parents, my mother loved it over there, lots of fine men, food and wine, everything that was important to a teenage girl” Serena smirked.

“Well I hope that’s not what is important now you’re a grown woman.” Bernie asked.

“Fine food….yes

Fine Wine…. A big yes

Fine men……No interest

Fine female ex-army major medic who can speak fluent French…..a massive yes”

“Je taime” (I love you) Bernie said taking her lovers hand and driving home just keeping to the speed limit. 

They barely made it through the door before Serena had her hands firmly on Bernie’s arse, trying to push her up the stairs.

“Evening….had a good meal?” Cameron called from the lounge as he heard the front door.

“Yes thanks” Bernie mumbled as Serena pinned up against the wall kissing her neck urgently.

“Fancy a coffee?” Elinor shouted through.

“Mmm….Err no, just off to bed, very tired and early start” Bernie panted as Serena grabbed her left tit hard.

“Night then” Cameron called.

“Yeah…Night” Serena said as she dragged Bernie up the stairs. 

They slammed the bedroom door behind them, Bernie quickly removed blouse and jeans as she moved Serena to the bed as she knew Serena loved her skinny jeans but hated removing them. Serena couldn’t help but stop and very unromantically remove her suit and hung it back up. 

“What… that suit cost me nearly £150” She said as Bernie rolled her eyes.

“mettez vous a genoux et embrassez moi dans cet endroit prive” (get on your knees and kiss me in that private place) Bernie said and Serena obeyed with great pleasure keeping   
eye contact as she fell to her knees a sparkle in her eye as she planted open mouthed kisses to Bernie’s pussy. 

“Laissez moi vous lecher” (Let me lick you) Serena pleaded as she pushed Bernie to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Onvre tes jambs” (Open your legs) Serena ordered and Bernie willingly did as she was asked. Serena placed her tongue at the base of Bernie’s labia and took long licks up to the hood of her clitoris. She repeated again and again, listening intently to the soft groans she was creating in her lover. Bernie supported her upper body, so she could watch Serena work her to a frenzy between her legs. Serena settled on Bernie clit, sucking it into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it as she dived two fingers into the wet welcoming pussy. Serena curved her fingers to the prefect angle and pumped away bring Bernie to climax hard, covering Serena’s hand and tongue in cum. Serena sat back on her heels and looked at Bernie as she sucked her cum covered fingers clean, delighting in the taste of her lover. 

“tu es chaud et je te veux maintenant” (You’re hot and I want you now) Bernie groaned loudly. Serena was quickly pulled to her feet and was thrown on the bed by Bernie, who stood over her.

“Des doigts ou langue ou Godemiche ou poing?” (Fingers or tongue or dildo or fist?) Bernie asked.

“Godemiche s’il vous plait” Serena said with anticipation.

Bernie stretched over Serena and fumbled in the bed side cabinet for the double headed dildo. Serena watched wide eyed as Bernie pushed the long, thick dildo into her own pussy, hissing and moaning delightfully as she did so. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Serena asked lustfully, licking her lips as Bernie’s pussy swallowed the dildo. 

“Mmm, it feels so good, I like the way it stretches me, completely fills me, it’s so tight Serena, so gloriously tight. Would like me to fill you up?” Bernie moaned loudly.

“Yes…..yes please……..I need you inside me darling.” Serena begged.

“Turn around, I want you on your hands and knees.” Bernie ordered and Serena did as she was told, she lent on her elbows, thrusting her arse up in the air. Bernie mounted the bed and took Serena’s hips in her hands, pulling her arse up to the prefect position. She slowly guided the dildo into Serena’s pussy, rubbing past her swallow lips. Serena threw her head back gasping at how big the dildo felt today. Every time they used it, it felt different, some days it just slipped in others it was tight like today. Sometimes it felt too long and others it felt too small, Serena decided it was all down to how desperate they were for an orgasm and what position they were in. Today however it was just how she liked it, big, long and hard….it stretched her walls and filled her completely. It wasn’t going to take long for either of them to come really hard.   
Bernie gripped Serena’s hips and thrusted herself against her, the dildo punishing them both for their full on lustful desires. The room filled quickly with loud moans and groans, cries and growls.

None of this went unheard and down stairs Cameron and Elinor sat awkwardly next to each other as they bared witness to their mothers basically fucking the living day lights out of each other. 

“Je veux te faire venir bebe” Bernie screamed as Serena’s body shook.

“What did you mother just shout?” Elinor asked as Cameron blushed

“She err….she told you mum that err….” Cameron started to giggle.

“What? What did she say?” Elinor pleaded.

“I want to make you come baby” Cameron laughed.

“Oh gross, do they not realise that they are too old for wild sex?” Elinor stated in disgust.

“Clearly not” Cameron laughed again as they heard the bed springs and the head board smashing against the wall. The volume of the moans and cries increased rapidly as they smashed into their orgasms. 

“I’m cumin, Bernie cumin so hard for you” 

“In French Campbell, you know the rules” Bernie yelled back.

“J’ arrive, j’ arrive” Serena cried louder.

“Je taime Serena” Bernie announced loudly as she hit her climax. 

“That was sweet” Cameron said smiling.

“What was?” Elinor asked in disgust.

“Mum just told Serena she loved her.” He explained.

“Yeah sweet……..if they hadn’t had just shagged each other crazy.” Elinor poked him in the ribs laughing.


	108. Chapter 108 Blushing

Chapter 108

Blushing

Serena stood getting dressed in front of the full length mirror when Bernie appeared from the en-suite with a ridiculously small towel wrapped tightly around her, allowing a cloud of steam to escape into the room. 

“Mmm, you look very sexy” Bernie say as she stood behind Serena. 

“I am in my underwear Bernie, you are just obsessed.” Serena smirked.

“Yes my darling I can completely and utterly obsessed with you and your fucking amazing body.” Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena, her chin resting on her shoulder, both looking in the mirror.

“Look how beautiful you are, sexy eyes, your kissable mouth, your divine neck, your luscious breasts, your stunning curves and your legs….those strong firm legs, how I love them when they are wrapped around me.” As Bernie spoke she allowed her fingers to dance over each body part slowly.

“And this well, this tight, sweet little pussy of yours well…..there are no words to say how much I love it………..especially when it’s wet and welcoming.” Bernie cupped Serena’s pussy and kissed her neck, biting and sucking as she did.

“Mmm” Was all Serena could muster.

“Look at yourself Serena you are so gorgeous, so very beautiful.” Bernie encouraged Serena to look in the mirror. 

“I love you Bernie” She whispered as she blushed at the sight of her nearly naked body.

“Why are you blushing?” Bernie asked. 

“I’m not” Serena snapped jokingly.

“Do you realise how offer you blush? Bernie asked as Serena shook her head. “Well let me tell you it’s a hell of a lot. More than you ever did before we were together.” She added.

“Well before it was just flirting wasn’t it I was in control of most of those situations……but now well now you are more confident and well, I am never too sure on how far you will   
take jokes or how you will react to flirty comments.” Serena confessed.

“Ah….so you are nervous that I might take you right there and then in front of everyone?” Bernie had a wicked sparkle in her eye.

“Well yes you can be very unpredictable you know. I mean like now, why use the smallest towel we have to cover yourself?” Serena chuckled.

“Because I know it is driving you wild, you know what is on offer under this tiny towel and I like to tease you.” Bernie smirked.

“Well you tease very well, and yes you’re right it does drive me wild. Now come on we will be late if we are not careful.” She concluded. Bernie stepped back and dropped her towel purposefully displaying her nakedness for Serena to see. When they were both ready, looking complete opposites of each other, Bernie dressed in leggings and a jumper and Serena all suited and booted, they made their ways down stairs and to the kitchen. Jason was sat with Elinor and Cameron eating breakfast, coffee and toast was already on the table waiting for Serena and Bernie.

“Good morning my gorgeous children, how are we all today?” Serena almost sung as they entered. 

“Sick” Elinor barked.

“Morning sickness darling?” Serena asked and Elinor nodded, looking very rough.

“Ginger biscuits, that’s what you need to eat, none of those rubbish herbal teas….a good ginger nut biscuit that’s what helped me through it. I am sure I picked some up the other day when I was shopping.” Bernie said as she rummaged through the cupboard.

“Ah here we go, promise it will make it better…..go on try one.” Bernie opened the packet and handed them to Elinor, who took one and reluctantly nibbled on it. Serena and Bernie sat and enjoyed their breakfast discussing the forthcoming day. 

“How are the language lessons going?” Jason asked as Serena nearly coked on her coffee.

“Sorry” She said regaining herself.

“Lou said that Auntie Bernie was teaching you Italian” Jason said very matter of fact. “You were both talking about it in theatre yesterday.” He added.

“Yes that’s right Jason, Auntie Serena has taken a sudden interest in foreign languages and I have been helping her extend her knowledge.” Bernie explained with a smirk that Serena noticed.

“So what languages are you teaching her?” He asked keen to obtain the full information.

“Well………err……we have covered Italian as you know, polish, Arabic, German, Bulgarian, Bangla and Latin.” Bernie explained.

“And French” Serena added.

“Yes but you don’t really need help in French do you? You sounded rather fluent in it last night.” Elinor said sharply.

“Last night…..err you heard us” Serena asked blushing for the second time that day.

“Yes we did!” Elinor raised her eye brow.

“Well your mother is a very keen student, she wants to please and she learns very quickly.” Bernie had a smug look on her face. 

“You’re teaching methods are your own Bernie but do you need to be that loud while practicing certain phrase?” Elinor looked Bernie straight in the eye.

“I find the louder you say the word the more convincing it is.” Bernie starred back at her. She wasn’t sure if Elinor was having a serious poke at them or not….but either way she wouldn’t let her win. 

“How are the biscuits, has the sickness gone?” Bernie asked breaking her stare.

“Yes actually it has” Elinor hated to admit it.

“See sometimes mother does know best.” Bernie said smiling before she continued to eat her breakfast.

“Jason if you get your bits together we can take you into work” Serena said as they finished. 

“I will wait in the car when I am ready Auntie Serena.” He said leaving them as he gathered his belongings.

“Is there a problem Ellie?” Bernie asked out right.

“Don’t know what you mean” Elinor replied sharply.

“Oh come on, you are unhappy because you heard us last night.” Bernie said bluntly.

“Look I am still getting used to all this.” She said waving her hand towards Bernie and Serena.

“But I thought you were ok with it….at the engagement you said you were happy and pleased.” Serena reminder her.

“I am pleased, I am very pleased that you have found happiness mum, it’s just weird when you hear your mother and her female lover at it.” Elinor said with a look of disgust.

“Lover, Ellie, I am your mothers lover, the fact that I am female really doesn’t matter does it?” Bernie said very seriously.

“Actually she is not just my lover, she is my fiancé and soon to be my wife. I thought we had got past this Ellie.” Serena said.

“We have got past it mum….it is just…” Elinor couldn’t explain.

“Look Ellie, we are all adults and we are all living together…..We have sex, you have sex…..we know that because you are pregnant and because we hear you at it. Yes its   
uncomfortable to hear our children at it, and I am sure its uncomfortable to hear us but your mother and I have waited a long time….No a very long time to find happiness and love and we are way are too old in the tooth to be worried about upsetting others when we want to express our love for each other. We want you and Cameron to live here, we want that darling baby to have a secure happy home here too but we all need to act like adults.” Bernie lectured the room.

“Look darling………I love Bernie so much, I can’t help but express how happy I am when I am with her, I think we need to have organised nights that we have the house to ourselves. How about every first and third Thursday of the month we have the house to ourselves, and every second and fourth Thursday of the month you two have it. Jason always goes to Alans on a Thursday so the rule is that the house is free to which ever couple between 5pm and 11pm.” Serena suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Cameron said.

“Sounds good to me, start tomorrow?” Bernie said and Serena and Cameron nodded in agreement, all three looking at Ellie.

“OK fine….” She said rolling her eyes.

“Great, right let’s get a move on the deputy CEO can’t not be late.” Bernie said kissing Serena, they both said their goodbyes to Ellie and Cameron.

“Oh Serena…..” Cameron said as she turned to look at him. “Your French pronunciation was perfect by the way.” He said trying not to laugh. Serena blushed bright red   
immediately. 

“You’re blushing again Ms Campbell.” Bernie smirked as they left the house. “That is three times you have blushed this morning alone, I wonder how many more times I can make you go red today.” Bernie laughed as she got into the car.

“Professional behaviour at work Bernie you know me……not much can break the hard exterior of Serena Campbell.” Serena said smugly.

“Mmm……..challenge accepted Ms Campbell, I reckon I can achieve at least a further five blushes before the work day is up.” Bernie said keenly.

“You better not young lady!” Serena stated.

“Young lady….how flirtatious of you.” Bernie grind and Serena blushed.

“Ha, that’s one nil to me.” Bernie chuckled. 

******************************

“Thank you for your concerns Dr Mayfield but I can assure you Dr Copeland has settled well and is being mentored by Ms Wolfe, everything is in hand.” Serena explained after Isaac had spent the last forty minutes trying to persuade her that Dom needed to be back on Keller with him, that he needed Isaac’s support. 

“Look I hardly think being mentored by one of your best friends is suitable do you, we all know how close Dom and Bernie are. How can we trust that they are actually working and not socialising?” He tried a different angle. 

“Firstly Ms Wolfe is a senior consultant and leader in this hospital, she is first and foremost his mentor the friendship side of their relationship will not appear in work time, and secondly how would mentoring him yourself be more suitable as you are his partner?” She said.

“Well you seemed to manage working with Bernie and shagging her.” He said with a look of disgust on his face.

“Dr Mayfield my personal relationship with Ms Wolfe is not under investigate here, unlike yours and Dr Copelands, he has been moved from Keller and your mentoring scheme for a reason, he has moved out from your home for a good reason…..and for your information I am not just shagging Berne Wolfe, I am engaged to be married to her…..so if you really want to sit and pick at peoples relationships then start with your own, now if that is all….you know where the door is, don’t let it hit you on the way out.” She snapped.  
He left looking down at the floor, the wrong woman to bloody pick a fight with Mayfield she thought to herself. Typical that today was Henrik’s day off, why did she have to deal with that streaky piece of piss….not to worry her three hours were now up and she was heading down to AAU to see her darling Bernie.

AAU was rather quiet today, she found Bernie sat on the desk at the Nurses station chatting away with Raf and Morven, she smiled and waved as she past them to take her stuff to the office. Bernie watched as Serena’s hips swayed in those high heels of hers, she zoned out for a few moments just watching Serena take off her coat, fix her hair, smoothed down her suit and walking back towards the ward.

“How has your shift been Ms Wolfe?”

“Ms Wolfe?” Serena repeated as she broke Bernie’s day dream.

“Sorry Ms Campbell, I was a million miles away” 

“So it seems somewhere nice?” Serena asked 

“Oh yes very nice indeed, it was warm and soft and homely” Bernie explained.

“Sounds lovely wouldn’t mind going there myself after the morning I have had” Serena said.

“Mmm problem is you can’t sit between your own legs can you?” Bernie said biting her lip and winking as she left Serena blushing like mad at the nurse’s station while she hopped   
off to see to a patient.

Bernie looked up when she reached the patients bed fully aware that Serena’s eyes were on her, she caught her eye and Bernie slowly raised her finger to her mouth licked her finger and lifted it into the air marking two nil.   
Serena rolled her eyes remembering the challenge that Bernie had accepted to make her blush five time before the working day was done and Serena had completely walked into her second attempt that she clearly achieved.   
The third attempt occurred in theatre, both were scrubbing in getting ready to remove a perforated ulcer, they stood over the patient, fingers entwined as they completed the procedure, masks covering most of their face but leaving their eyes to dance with each other’s. 

“So Miss Cost here is an adult entertainment performer” Bernie announced.

“What on earth is one of them?” Serena asked focused on the procedure.

“Well she is either a stripper or a porn star, she wasn’t willing to share the details of her job when I did the pre op checks.” Bernie explained.

“No she can’t be, she must be having you on” Serena laughed.

“Why?” Bernie asked.

“Well she doesn’t look like that sort of woman” Serena explained.

“Well that’s like saying that you can’t be a lesbian because you don’t look like one.” Bernie smirked under her mask.

“I beg your pardon” Serena looked up shocked.

“Well you don’t look like a lesbian but doesn’t mean that you don’t enjoy drinking from the fury cup now does it?” Bernie said with a hint of pleasure in her voice.

“Thank you Ms Wolfe for your insight there.” Serena said blushing madly.

“Three, nil Ms Campbell” Bernie laughed

“Indeed” she replied “but we are nearly at the end of our working day so no chance for a fourth or fifth goal” she added.

“Want a bet Campbell?”


	109. Chapter 109 Pushing the Challenge Further

Chapter 109

Pushing the challenge further

Serena stood at the nurse’s station, she was tired, it had been a very long day and she now had to inform everyone that the new rota scheme was starting as of next week, the rotas were prepared for three months in advance and no shifts were to be swapped without full approval of Bernie or herself.   
She stood explaining the details and the forthcoming appraisals that will be taking place when Bernie joined them, she stood smelling her hand causing a distraction.

“Ms Wolfe are you OK? Serena asked.

“Mmm yes” She said as she continued to smell her hand.

“Something you want to share with the rest of the class” Serena asked sternly.

“Err…. I have put my hand in something wet and sticky, not sure what it is.” Bernie explained.

“Was it a liquid?” Asked Fletch

“Or food that spilt over your desk at lunch?” Morven asked.

“No nothing like that…..it’s familiar but….I can’t identify it. What do you think Ms Campbell?” Bernie said raising her fingers towards Serena’s face.

“Really you want me to smell your fingers?” Serena looked in shock.

“You can taste them if you want” She said with a smirk.

Serena took a deep breath in through her nose as Bernie lifted her sticky finger to her. Serena’s eyes shot open, she knew instantly what that smell was, it was Bernie………the arousing smell of Bernie’s cum. Serena starred at Bernie who had a wicked glint in her eye.

“Well Ms Campbell, is it familiar? Bernie asked.

“Yes it is, just not sure if it’s what I think it is?” Serena said blushing.

“What happened?” She asked, hoping that her flushed appearance would subside.

“As I said I put my hand in it, didn’t see what it was just felt the wet and stickiness of it.” Bernie detailed.

“And where were you?”

“The supply cupboard.” Bernie said.

“And what were you doing in the supply cupboard? Serena trying to normalise this situation.

“Getting supplies” Bernie replied bluntly.

“That’s why we have nurses and F1’s Ms Wolfe” Serena pointed out.

“Yes but I remember you telling me once that I would be better to take care of myself, sorry take care of it myself…….so I was following by your example.” Bernie smirked she couldn’t help but reaffirm the words Serena had spoken to her the day after their first kiss on the theatre floor.

“I see Ms Wolfe, maybe you should take me to said cupboard and let me see where the leakage is from.” Serena suggested.

“I would love to……….But that will have to wait, I am due in theatre soon, care to join me?” Bernie asked forgetting that the entire team were surrounding them.

“Why not I am free this afternoon.” Serena said with a knowing smile. Serena finished her briefing and sent all of the staff on their way asking them to all take a good look at the rotas and to speak with her or Ms Wolfe if they needed to. She followed Bernie into the scrub room, Bernie was just about to wash her hands when Serena grabbed her fingers and pulled them to her nose again….She smiled as she sniffed them again and then she licked them, sucking them into her mouth causing Bernie to moan slightly.

“Like what you taste?” Bernie asked moaning still.

“You know I bloody well do, tell me how exactly did your hand happen to fall into the wet stickiness?” Serena asked her eyes dancing like flames. Bernie run her hands under the hot tap, applying soap as she moved closer to Serena….

“Well it just happened to fall into my scrubs and then into my black lacy knickers and well before I knew it my fingers were inside my hot, wet pussy.” Bernie whispered. Before Bernie could say anymore Serena released a low groan.

“Mmm sounds good…..when exactly did this occur?” Serena asked breathlessly. 

“When you had started the briefing I could hear your sexy voice and I just had to find some release, I have been turned on all day and I just couldn’t wait, so I slowly started to play with myself, I came really quickly and covered my hand with my juices.” Bernie groaned.

“I am pleased to see that my scent is so recognisable to you” Bernie sighed.

“I would know it anywhere” Serena replied.

“I do believe that I just made that four nil” Bernie stated.

“Seems so Wolfe, seems so.”

They were called through the patient was ready they started the procedure it was a walk in the park, they were both completely abusing their power being there together. As Bernie cut away the ulcer, Serena tried her hardness to catch Bernie out and play her at her own game.

“So did you find everything you needed in the supply cupboard?” She asked.

“Well not everything, it definitely needs a thorough sort through. I think as clinic leads it would be correct for us to do an inventory, so we know what we have and what we need more of. I know it’s a pain staking task but to be able to flick through each layer to finger through all the supplies will made the outcome much more thorough.” Bernie explained.

“Yes I agree, shall we do it after this?” Serena asked as she finished closing up. They headed to the cupboard, making sure that everyone knew that they were not to be disturbed and only if someone was dying did they want to be interrupted. The door closed behind them and Serena applied the dead lock, she looked at Bernie who was stood smirking.

“You Ms Wolfe are a very, very bad girl.” She said as she pushed her up against the door.

“Am I?” Bernie teased.

“Why don’t you show me exactly where you found this sticky wet substance?” Serena asked.

“It would be a pleasure Ms Campbell.” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand and guided it down the waist band of her scrubs.

“Actually…..wait……why don’t you show me what you were doing when you found it.” Serena said slowly as she bit her bottom lip.

“OK” Bernie whispered as she removed her scrub trousers and black lace knickers, handing them to Serena who smelt the knickers, running the lace through her fingers. Bernie lent against the tall set of shelves lifting a leg to settle on the opposite set of shelves, opening her pussy so Serena could see her fingers diving into her wet folds, teasing her way between her clit and vagina. 

“That looks so good Bernie” Serena hummed. 

“I am pleased you like what you see, would you like to feel the sticky substance it is very present already.” Bernie asked in a deep husky voice. Serena stepped forward and joined Bernie’s fingers playing over her clit. 

“Keep your hand there, rub your clit” Serena ordered as she pushed three fingers into Bernie, causing a gasp to escape from Bernie’s lips. They found a good rhythm and before long Bernie found herself struggling to keep upright, asking Serena to change position. Serena accommodated the request and took two blankets off the shelf laying them on the floor. Bernie was instructed to remove her scrub top before laying flat on her back, she watched as Serena removed her jacket, unbuttoned her blouse allowing it fall open exposing her bra, watched as she removed her trousers and knickers and felt her weight as she laid directly on top of her.

Serena gasped as their breasts touched, she kissed Bernie deeply and took in her touch, her smell, her beauty. Serena moved her legs so her thigh fitted between Bernie’s legs, pushing hard against her core. Bernie too moved her legs and mirror Serena’s position. 

“I want to get myself off on your tight Bernie and I want you to do the same…..OK?” She asked.

“Sounds bloody prefect to me.” Bernie sighed as she kissed Serena again raising her leg to cause more abrasion for Serena to rub against. They both groaned quietly as they felt the warmth and wetness of each other sliding across their legs. Serena set the pace, slowly at first gliding her swollen sex up and down Bernie’s firm thigh, this pace increasing as they both started to react to the friction, both releasing moans and groans as they felt their orgasms edifice. Serena held her head against Bernie’s they tried to look into each other’s eyes but they were to close to each other to focus their vision. Beads of sweat formed on their foreheads which intensified the sexual tension between them.

“Oh Serena you are magnificent” Bernie panted hard.

“And you Bernie are a very naughty girl, making me blush the way you have all day.” Serena moaned as her clit directly touched Bernie’s skin.

“You loved it, admit it……….you have been dying to do this to me since this morning.”

“I told you before Wolfe, keeping my hands off you is a full time occupation, which is made a thousand times harder when you behave the way you do.” Serena moved her head so   
she could nuzzle her lips into Bernie’s neck.

“I have been thinking about you in the most inappropriate way today Ms Campbell.” 

“Have you now.”

“It took all the restraint I had, not to come and see you in your CEO office….I know you were there alone and all I could think about was coming up there and fucking you hard on Hanseen desk.” Bernie groaned as Serena kissed her neck. 

“You should have, I would have loved that…..and I would have cum really hard for you.” Serena said in between licks and bits she peppered Bernie’s neck in.

“Why don’t you come hard for me now baby, come on grind down on my leg darling.” Bernie panted. Serena doing as she was told, with the help of Bernie’s hands taking a firm hold on her hips pushing her down against her leg. Serena started to buck her hips harder, riding her lover, causing a friction that almost hurt, but that was successful and she came undone before Bernie’s very eyes. 

A growl slipped from her mouth as she hit her climax, Bernie not far behind her both crashing into each other enhancing every possible chance of contact.   
Serena climbed off Bernie once they had fallen back to reality, settling next to her sated on the floor they held each other contently. 

“Well that was a nice way to end a stressful shift.” Serena hummed into Bernie’s messy hair.

“What happened to cause the stress?” Bernie asked as her fingers made patterns over Serena’s exposed tummy.

“Isaac bloody Mayfield……Jumped up little shit that he is. Had the nerve to ask how we coped working together while shagging each other.”

“He what? I hope you put him in his place.”

“No bloody fear, he left like a dog with his tail between his legs by the time I was finished with him.” Serena explained. 

“Dom is so much better off without him, nasty bit of work he is.” Bernie said.

“How was Jasmine today?” Serena asked.

“Singing your praises, seems she can’t get enough of you.” Bernie smiled. “But there again you do have that effect on most people.” She added. 

“God knows why I haven’t exactly been going easy on her, she is lazy and should know more than she does. She is too busy chatting, flirting and comparing herself to Jac to focus   
on actually improving herself.” Serena said coldly.

“Well you seem to be working wonders with her, like I said she is rather obsessed with you, but on a serious note just watch your back darling……she is desperate for a mother figure and even though Hanseen was keen for you to slot in that role, I fear that she will drain you.” Bernie said sincerely.

“I will keep that in mind darling, I will be careful.” Serena assured her.

“I suppose we should get back to it” Bernie said reluctantly as she stood up, helping Serena to her feet. 

They walked back onto the ward, stopping at their office on the way to shut up for the night, grabbing their things. Bernie went and changed as Serena sat talking to Fletch and Morven at the Nurse’s station. Bernie appeared to say her farewells but Raf emerged asking if they found the source of the sticky fingers.  
Bernie smirked and told them that Ms Campbell had been enumerated in her search for the source and after fingering through the resources she achieved a very satisfying conclusion. Needless to say that Serena blushed again as Bernie spoke ensuring that everyone understood the sexual innuendos she made. 

The lift doors opened and as they disappeared into the lift Bernie turned to Serena and whispered

“Five nil darling” 

“You will pay for that Wolfe”


	110. Chapter 110 Our Night

Chapter 110

Our Night

The alarm woke Bernie from her deep sleep, she stretched out to cuddle Serena, but she wasn’t there, instead she found a note. 

‘It is Thursday… Our night! You have a choice if you just want a normal date night come down stairs now before you shower and have breakfast with me. If you want ‘release’ then go to the bathroom there are further instructions for you there.’  
Bernie took a deep breath, she hadn’t been particularly stressed and wasn’t in desperate need for release HOWEVER she was excited and fascinated as to what the real bondage experience would be like with Serena and all the things they purchased at the sex shop. Bernie had every intent to enjoy today and to push the experience to its limits. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she found another letter sat on the toilet system. 

‘The role play starts now! Get in the shower and in ten minutes I will return to the bedroom where I expect to find you washed and dried and standing naked in front of the full length mirror.’

Bernie instantly felt a warmth between her legs, she showered and dried herself in super quick time, and stood as she was instructed in front of the mirror, looking at herself taking time to allow her eyes to wander over the scars on her body, while she waited for Serena. Then the door opened, she wanted to turn around but didn’t want to disobey her, she eventually caught sight of Serena in the mirror, she was stood by the door in a red lace and satin Bra and matching knickers, stockings and a matching suspender belt and high heels, again Bernie felt her arousal building.

“Good Wolfe, nice to see you can follow instructions.” Serena said in a firm voice walking towards Bernie.

“Now let me tell you how this is going to work, you will only talk when you are spoken to, you will address me as Mistress when we are alone. When we are around colleagues and patients you will call me Ms Campbell never Serena, do you understand?” 

“Yes mistress.”

“Good, now when we are at work we will be polite to each other, you can approach me to ask for advice and help and if we are dealing with a trauma then and only then the role play stops OK?” 

“Yes mistress”

“When we are alone in the office you are my submissive and you will do as I say, eat when I say and behave as I say. There are two words you need to remember and use if you need them. If I am getting to close to your limit with any actions or commands then you must say AMBER….only then will I ease up a little. If an act or command completely breaks your limit then you must say RED and I will stop immediately……….Understand?”

“Yes mistress”

“Have you washed properly?”

“Yes mistress”

“I will be the judge of that Wolfe” Serena barked as she dipped her hand between Bernie’s legs, she run her middle finger between Bernie’s folds, and then held the finger to her nose and then into her mouth.

“Good……nice and clean, let’s hope it stays that way. Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yes mistress”

“Open your mouth Wolfe, I am going to kiss you…..you are NOT allowed to kiss me back, if you do the role play stops.” 

Bernie opened her mouth and her knees went weak as she felt Serena’s mouth over it, her tongue dipping into it, filling Bernie’s mouth with the taste of her own vagina.

“Good Wolfe, nice and fresh. Right you will wear what I tell you to, but first I need to mark you.” 

With that statement Bernie’s mind was working overtime. She watched out the corner of her eye as Serena retrieved an object from the dressing table. She returned and faced Bernie.

“Do you like my new lipstick Wolfe?” Serena said opening it and holding in front of Bernie.

“Yes mistress”

“It’s rather slutty isn’t it?”

“Yes mistress”

“Well today we are both going to wear it” She said as she raised it to her own lips and applied the bright red shade to them.

“Now your turn” She said and Bernie went to pucker her lips.

“Oh no Wolfe not there” She said as she coloured in Bernie’s areola and nipples. Bernie stood looking at herself, two bright red hard nipples.

“Now I will be inspecting your breasts throughout the day, and I expect them to look exactly like this when I do. I will know if you have touched them and if you have, then the role play stops….understand?”

“Yes mistress”

“Good now I will lay out your clothes” Serena said leaving Bernie to stand in front of the mirror stealing glances of Serena moving effortlessly in her amazing underwear. Serena laid out a very plain white cotton bra and knickers, black leggings and a black blouse, she instructed Bernie to wear her hair up in a tidy neat pleat. Serena sat on the edge of the bed noting that they still had plenty of time until they needed to be at work. 

“Wolfe come here and kneel in front of me hands behind your back.”

Bernie did as she was told, they both ignored the crack her knee made as she hit the floor. She kept her head down avoiding eye contact with Serena.

“I want you in a constant state of arousal today Wolfe, so throughout the day I will engage you in sexual acts as and when I see fit, to start however you will now lick my pussy until I cum, I will not tell you when I am cumin, so this is a test to see how well you know me….when you think I have cum and I am satisfied you will stop…… we don’t have much time so you better be good and quick.”

“Yes mistress” 

Serena opened her legs and pulled her knickers to one side and told Bernie to look at her pussy and to make her cum. Bernie didn’t hesitate as she drove her tongue fiercely into the wet folds in front of her. She licked and sucked with earnest and in almost record time Serena’s thighs started to twitch, she tried very hard to maintain her breathing, she didn’t want to moan or scream out, she was desperate to stay in character and then Bernie sucked a bit harder causing Serena to cum, however no noise could be heard from Serena. Bernie knew her lovers body so well, she was fully aware that Serena was satisfied and removed her mouth from her pussy.

“Good Wolfe….very good” Serena said trying very hard not to sound too breathless.

Bernie smiled and stood up.

“What are you doing?” Serena yelled.

“Sorry mistress, I….”

“You what? You got cocky because you made me cum and thought you would just do as you pleased. Absolutely not and you will do well to remember that. Now you will be punished and it’s such a shame as you were doing so well too. Go over to the wall, bend over with your hands flat against the wall.” Serena ordered. Bernie followed her instructions and while she stood in position Serena laid out all the equipment they would use tonight on the bed. The chained nipple clamps, the chained handcuffs, the ankle cuffs, Bernie’s outfit, the riding crop. She also laid out the double headed dildo and the anal bullet. Serena walked behind Bernie running her hands over Bernie’s arse.

“Right Wolfe you can pick your punishment” Serena said, not to give Bernie power but to gage how heavy she would need to be to progress.

“You can choose between a soft smack from my hand or a hard smack from my hand or a soft whip from the riding crop or a hard whip from the riding crop…….which will it be?”

“A hard whip from the riding crop please mistress” Bernie mumbled.

Serena raised her eyebrows in surprise, how hard was hard? She thought to herself unsure all of a sudden as to what Bernie wanted. 

“OK Wolfe my hard and you hard might be different so I will smack you once, if it is too hard say and I won’t smack you again, if it is too soft say and I will smack you a few more times and if it is just right…..I will decide how many smacks you get………Understand?”

“Yes mistress” Bernie said as her voice wobbled. Serena picked up the riding crop and run it through her hand, the cold leather causing an arousal deep in her. She stood to the side of Bernie, lifting the crop and whipping it against Bernie’s arse, a loud slap echoed the room.   
Bernie whimpered at the touch.

“Use your words Wolfe” Serena ordered.

“Too soft”

“Too soft what?”

“Sorry too soft mistress”

Serena pulled the crop back and whipped it again harder than before.”

“Yes……….just right mistress” Bernie moaned.

Serena proceeded to whip Bernie a further three times causing strained moans and groans to escape Bernie. Serena returned the crop to the bed, before returning to Bernie, running her hand across the bright red welts, causing Bernie to moan again.

“Are you OK Wolfe?” Serena asked trying to not sound too concerned.

“Yes mistress….more than ok, thankyou mistress.” 

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena needed to know if this was what Bernie wanted…needed.

“Yes mistress, very much so…it was just what I needed and wanted” Bernie said trying to reassure Serena as she detected her worry and concern. 

“Right well stay there until I say you can move.” Serena instructed as she left Bernie to get dressed. She worn a tight black pencil skirt with a bright red silk blouse, all neatly tucked in and a black fitted jacket. 

“Get dressed and meet me down stairs ASAP”

“Yes mistress”

Serena left the room and Bernie turned to look at herself in the mirror again, she marvelled at the welts on her arse, they were so neat and straight. It turned her on to see them, to   
feel them and to see the red nipples again, that was something else….Serena must have done some research she thought. If the first hour of her day was this fucking hot… what would the rest of the day bring. She swallowed hard as she looked at the bed and everything that was laid out, did she dared to imagine what else Serena had in stall for her? She felt weak at the knees and smiled wickedly.   
When she was dressed she joined Serena in the kitchen and found pastries and coffee ready for her. She stood in the door way waiting for Serena’s permission to enter, which Serena gave and ordered her to sit and eat. Bernie moaned as she sat, her whipped arse a constant reminder of who was in charge today. 

Serena drove them to work in silence, they parked in her allocated space and received several wolf whistles from the group of building on the scaffolding outside ED as they walked in, normally she would give them a piece of her mind but today she allowed it…..it made her feel sexy and she knew it would be driving Bernie mad. She accompanied Bernie to AAU, and received more wolf whistles from Fletch, Raf and even Cameron. 

“Thank you boys, I am glad someone appreciates my efforts” She said coldly giving them reason to believe her and Bernie had argued. 

“Are you blind Bernie…..Serena is super-hot today” Fletch stated, Bernie didn’t react.

“Well I would consider turning for her, if you’re not interested Ms Wolfe” Jasmine announced which did cause Bernie to smirk a little which thankfully Serena didn’t spot.

“There is no point in telling her……..she is in one of those moods today” Serena said as they walked towards the office. 

“No trauma scrubs today Wolfe, stay in the clothes you have on. I will be back down soon, in the mean time you limit your communication with the others, profession conduct only and I will know if you disobey me…..Understand?”

“Yes mistress” 

Serena desperately wanted to kiss Bernie goodbye like she did every morning but she knew keeping in character was what Bernie wanted….this is how she needed today to play   
out. 

Serena past the nurse’s station again as she left.

“Keep an eye on her please, she is out of character today.” She said and smiled as she left taking the lift up to her CEO office.


	111. Chapter 111 RED

Chapter 111

Red

Serena had been in torture all morning she was so turned on and couldn’t keep her mind focused on anything but Bernie and what she was going to do next to her. She had been in a board meeting for the last two and a half hours, talking facts and figures, a subject Serena could do standing on her head, thanks to her Harvard education. When she was finished and said her farewell’s to the board members she hastily made her way down to AAU where upon arrive she bumped into Raf.

“All OK? Where is Ms Wolfe?” she asked.

“It’s been a tough morning, RTC came in and Bernie tried her hardest but couldn’t save the patient, a young girl….then when she told the parents the father became very abusive.   
She is really not herself has barely spoken to us, she is on the roof at the moment.” Raf explained.

Serena placed her case and bag in the office and made her way up to the roof. As she open the door she saw Bernie overlooking Holby, puffing away on an E – cigarette. Serena approached her and as she got closer she could see she had been crying.

“Bernie are you OK?” She asked softly. Bernie didn’t move or speak. Serena wrapped her arms around her and Bernie flinched.

“RED” She shouted.

“What?”

“I said RED”

Serena was confused, she was trying to comfort her, but then remembered this the exact situation Bernie needed escape from.

“OK Wolfe what do you need?” 

“For you to be my mistress, nothing more, nothing less.”

“OK, I understand, I am going to give you a few moments to compose yourself when you are ready to continue your release then you come and find me.” Serena said as she walked away, she hadn’t left the roof, in fact she was perched on the metal steps not far behind Bernie. Bernie took a few more minutes, before wiping her eyes, clearing her throat and taking a deep breath.

She turned and searched for Serena her eyes widen when she spotted her sat on the steps, legs crossed looking strong and powerful. She walked over, head down looking towards the floor, stopping when she reached her. 

“I understand that you have been a good girl and have obeyed my instructions not to talk to anyone.”

“Yes mistress”

“And have you been able to avoid touching yourself?”

“Yes mistress”

“I need proof Wolfe, open the three top buttons of your blouse, and pull your tits out of your bra” Serena smirked even she was surprised at how easily she was finding the role of dominant. 

“Yes mistress” Bernie said as she slowly undid the buttons, she cupped her breast and lifted from the bra, followed by the other one, there they sat scooped out laying on stop of her bra cups, peaking through the open blouse. 

“Come closer” Serena ordered and pulled the blouse open a little more so she could see her breasts.

“Good girl, nice to see that your nipples are still bright red. I bet you would love me to suck them hard, really hard until they hurt.”

“Yes mistress, please” Bernie moaned.

“Begging Wolfe…………well really I shouldn’t give in to what you want but today you love so beautiful and well I have sexual needs….needs that I want you to satisfy…….I am in charge after all and you don’t get a say in how I use you and how I will pleasure you” Serena held Bernie’s hips and drew her in closer to her, Bernie moaned a low throatily moan as she felt Serena’s hot breath on her skin. 

“Silent Wolfe, if you make a noise again I will stop” Serena took one of her nipples into her mouth, she didn’t bite or lick but just sucked and sucked and sucked until her tongue hurt, until Bernie’s nipple was swollen and sore. Serena lifted her head and looked directly at Bernie.

“Have I smudge my lip stick Wolfe?”

“A little mistress”

“Well what are you waiting for kiss me and clean it up for me” Bernie didn’t need telling twice as she captured Serena’s mouth with her own. Her tongue danced over Serena’s lips drinking her in, wanting to make the most of this equal leveled contact. Serena broke the kiss, asking again if her lip stick was smudged, Bernie asked if she could fix it and Serena allowed her. Bernie run her fingers over the stained skin removing the unwanted lip stick.

“Wolfe what do you look like? A senior clinical lead on the roof in the middle of her shift with her tits out and in the company of the deputy CEO. Sort yourself out Wolfe now and meet me back on AAU” Serena ordered as she stood up and left.

Bernie took a deep breath, she carefully placed her breasts back into her bra ensuring that she didn’t smudge the lip stick, hissing at the delicateness of her recently sucked nipple. She buttoned up her blouse, smoothed down her clothing and made her way onto AAU. When she arrived she watched Serena laugh and joke with the other staff, she would normally join them but not today….today she bowed her head and went straight to the office.  
Serena swanned around the ward, the clicking of her heels echoed around it, she stood at the foot of a bed, looking through the notes, then speaking with the patient. She knew Bernie was watching her she could feel her eyes on her. She walked back to the nurse’s station asking for some bloods and tests to be done for that patient. 

“Err, excuse me for asking but what is wrong with Ms Wolfe today, have you had a falling out?” Fletch asked.

“You haven’t have you? Tonight is your date night too” Cameron added.

“Its fine really, we are fine…………can I……….err can I have some private time with her, I think today has just been too much for her.” Serena asked.

“Of course we can cover here, I will stop anyone from disturbing you.” Raf stated.

Serena entered the office, closed the blinds and locked the door. 

“On your feet Wolfe”

“Yes mistress”

“Do you remember this morning I told you that I would engage you in sexual acts throughout the day?”

“Yes Mistress”

“Well……….take off your trousers and knickers and sit on the sofa” Bernie did what she was told really quickly. Serena reached over the desk her skirt stretching over her arse, she took her phone out of her bag, she unlocked the phone and her fingers were scrolling through it, she reached for her bag again and pulled a large blue vibrator from it. She sat down next to Bernie, her phone and the vibrator held out in front of her.

“I have downloaded some lesbian porn Wolfe and we are going to watch it now together……….I want to see you become aroused and when I think the time is right you will insert this vibrator and fuck yourself. Do you like the new vibrator?”

“Yes mistress very much so”

“Good now watch and don’t take your eyes off it” Serena pushed the play button, the volume wasn’t loud but loud enough that she and Bernie could hear the moans and groans. They watched on as the couple performed oral sex on each other, fingered each other, rubbed up against each other, sucked each other’s nipples and pulled each other’s hair. They had orgasm after orgasm and Serena watched as Bernie’s eyes danced as they flickered over the screen, her breathing was become heavy and she groaned loudly as Serena turned on the vibrator and held it against Bernie’s clit. Bernie quickly fell apart but before she could fully ride through her orgasm Serena removed the vibrator and handed it to her.

“You are going to fuck yourself now”

“Yes mistress” she said panting.

Serena left her seat and moved to her chair, she turned on her computer and started to work, spotting the confusion in Bernie’s eyes.

“Well…….get on with it, I have work to do” Serena ordered and she watched Bernie insert the vibrator deep into her wet vagina. 

“Harder” Serena ordered and Bernie started to thrust the hard shaft cruelly into herself.

“Faster Wolfe” Serena said as Bernie was struggling to orgasm.

“Oh for heaven’s sake do I have to do everything myself Wolfe.” Serena huffed as she turned and lent forward taking the vibrator from Bernie and pushed it remorselessly into Bernie causing her to cum hard and quickly, releasing a low moan.

“So you will now be punished because you couldn’t make yourself cum”

“Yes mistress, sorry mistress” She panted.

“Stand up, hands on the desk and bend over, legs apart” Bernie stood waiting for a smack but instead she felt Serena shift behind her, she slowly but firmly pushed the vibrator into Bernie’s anus, not all the way it was far too big for that, but just enough that Bernie’s legs turned to jelly. Serena thrusted gently and when Bernie moaned in pleasure she quickly withdrew it. 

“You did it again Wolfe. I told you…..you’re not allowed to enjoy this.” Serena raised her hand and smacked Bernie’s arse hard and she whimpered.

“Right that’s all you’re getting Wolfe, get dress now”

“Sorry Mistress”

“You need to calm down Wolfe”

“Yes mistress” She said as she stumbled to get dress. Once she was sorted she was instructed to eat her lunch in silence, Serena had opened the blinds and unlocked the door and sat at her own desk working. A knock was heard and Jasmine entered.

“Sorry Ms Campbell, but I have finished the paperwork and observations you asked for.”

“Good well done Dr Burrows, how are your patients doing?” Serena asked.

“Really well Ms Campbell, thanks to your expertise and guidance I am feeling more confident”

“Good, I am glad that this arrangement is working”

“It’s more than working, it’s amazing that I get to work so close to you….you are fantastic…….” Jasmine said blushing.

“Will you get the discharge notes to sign please?” Serena asked as Jasmine wandered off. 

“I like her…..do you like her Wolfe?” Serena asked.

“Yes mistress” 

“No Wolfe, I mean really like her, would you like to fuck her?” 

“No mistress too young for me”

“I quite agree, however have you seen her flirting with me, do you think she wants me?”

“Yes mistress I do.”

“And how do you feel about that Wolfe?”

“Jealous Mistress, very jealous”

“Good, so you should……….you do know that I can have any man or woman I wanted don’t you Wolfe?”

“Yes mistress, I know how others lust after you mistress”

“And you’re the one who gets me…….is that a good feeling to know that you are the one who makes me cum, that you are the one who gets to fuck me?”

“Yes mistress I love that.”

“Good” Serena looked at Bernie taking in her flushed complexion as Jasmine reappears. 

“Jasmine come and sit here” Serena said tapping the sofa. “You are doing really well, you are listening and learning quickly. Next week we will get you into theatre with me. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds amazing Ms Campbell, I just want to please you” Jasmine said a little too eager.

“Yes indeed, however I am very hard to please, aren’t I Ms Wolfe?”

“Yes mist….err…..Ms Campbell” Bernie corrected herself before she called Serena mistress.

“Well I am sure I am up to the job Ms Campbell, I would do anything for you.”

“I am sure you would” Serena said flirtatiously. “Go on then, go and please me” she added as she dismissed Jasmine.

“Did that make you more jealous Wolfe?”

“Yes Mistress”

“Right ward rounds Wolfe, get up and get on with it.”

Even though Serena had just wandered around the ward she wanted Bernie to lead her, she gilded around in her high heels and tight skirt, Bernie taking in her curves and the sway of her arse and hips. Serena was fully aware that Bernie was distracted by her and this caused a warmth between her legs. Every opportunity Serena had she would brush past Bernie, even when there was plenty of space for her to move around her, she made of a point of getting up close and personal. 

“This must be some kind of weird power trip” Morven said watching the two of them.

“Or some kniky sex game” Dom added.

“Ms Campbell isn’t like that, I bet she is a gentle and considerate lover” Jasmine piped up.

“How do you know what they do in their relationship, I bet Serena Campbell is a dirty girl at heart.” Dom laughed. “She is clearly the dominant, look at Bernie she can’t even make eye contact.” He pointed out. 

When they were finished Serena announced that she was going home early, that she didn’t feel that great, Bernie looked at her concerned, was this part of the role play or was she ill.

“Are you ok Ms Campbell?” This was the first time Bernie had initiated conversation and Serena shot her the death stare as she dared spoke. 

“Office now Ms Wolfe” she said firmly, leaving the other staff looking on engrossed. Once they were both in the office Serena purposely settled in the door way.

“How dare you speak to me without permission Wolfe……I thought you understood the rules.”

“Sorry Mistress, I was worried about you”

“No need……I am going home now to prepare for tonight, I will be back at five thirty exactly where you will meet me outside, do not be late, understand?”

“Yes mistress”

Before Serena left she took Bernie in her arms and kissed her very passionately, enough to take Bernie’s breath away, enough to cause Dom and Fletch to wolf whistle, enough to let Bernie know that she was in for an excellent night. 

“See you soon Wolfe” She said as she swayed her hips and disappeared from the ward.


	112. Chapter 112 Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning XXX Rated and descriptions of bondage

Chapter 112

Release

Serena spotted Bernie as she turned into the car park, right on time as ordered, she pulled up in front of her and Bernie got in the car in silence. She did glance at Serena as she got in the car and noted that she had her rain mac on. As they left the car park, Serena opened the mac just enough to show that she didn’t have her skirt on anymore but she did have shiny PVC thigh high boots on.

“Are you looking at me Wolfe?”

“Yes mistress, sorry mistress”

“It’s OK, I want you to look at me…….I want you to see my new boots and to know that under this coat I am wearing the new outfit I brought at the sex shop.”

“Oh mistress”

When they pulled up outside the house Bernie was told to exit the car and to help Serena out, Bernie quickly moved around the car and opened the driver’s door, holding out her hand. Serena took it and purposefully opened her coat a little more to flash her thigh high boots as she stepped out of the car.  
They made their way through the front door and as it shut behind them Serena instructed Bernie to go upstairs and to wash and change into her outfit. Serena told her that she would be up in less than ten minutes and if she wasn’t washed, dried, dressed and knelt facing the wall she wouldn’t have release tonight. As soon as Bernie was dismissed she rushed upstairs, almost sprinting as she went. Serena took off her coat and adjusted her outfit a little, she knew it wasn’t meant to be comfortable but driving in it wasn’t the best idea. She stood looking at herself in the hall mirror. She admired her body and how it looked in the Leather, halter neck leotard…..she run her fingers over her exposed breasts, she was so pleased she went for the cup less version, it was kniky and sexy and god it turned her on. She checked the clock, Bernie had, had nearly seven minutes so she slowly started to climb the stairs. She stood in the door way and looked at Bernie knelt facing the wall as she had been told. 

“Stand Wolfe with your eyes down, I want to see you”

Bernie stood looking down at the floor, Serena smiled as she looked on stunned at how sexy Bernie looked, she stood in the very tight fitting full body fishnet stocking, her nipples pushing through the tiny gaps of the fishnet material. 

“How do you feel Wolfe?”

“Horny mistress”

“Look at me Wolfe, look at what I am wearing” 

Bernie slowly lifted her eyes, taking in the stiletto heels, the PVC that clad Serena’s curvy legs all the way up to her thighs. Bernie swallowed hard as her eyes connected straight to Serena’s crotch, the leotard she was wearing was crotchless and cup less. Her large breasts poking through the two large holes in the leotard, perky and full. 

“Well Wolfe”

“Fuck me mistress you look so fucking hot”

“You mouth is filthy Wolfe”

“Sorry mistress”

Serena took Bernie’s pussy in her hand and inserted two fingers.

“You are wet already” She pointed out. “What a dirty little slut you are” she added.

“Get onto the bed Wolfe”

Serena took one of Bernie’s wrists and cuffed it, she then run the chain through the metal slats of the head board and cuff the other wrist. 

“Try and move Wolfe” Serena instructed and Bernie tried to move her arms but the restrains were tight and she could barely arch her back. 

“Good nice to see they are working well”

Serena reached for her scarf to blind fold Bernie.

“Red”

Serena wasn’t surprise she knew this might be uncomfortable for Bernie after the whole hostage situation that occurred only weeks before.

“OK Wolfe, I hear you….OK” she said as she quickly removed the blind fold.

“OK instead you keep your eyes open all the time…understand?”

“Yes mistress” Bernie groaned. 

Serena took one ankle and cuffed it and then the other, the metal pole between them was at its minimum setting so her legs were set at a foot apart. Serena then straddled Bernie and applied a nipple clamp to her left nipple, causing her to cry out at the harshness of the pinch, Serena repeated with the right nipple and then once fitted she pulled on the chain that connected them. 

“Oh god” Bernie hissed loudly with pure pleasure. Serena didn’t correct or punish her, she was far too turned on at the sight of Bernie’s nipples being intensively pinched to care. Serena picks up the riding crop and whips it again the tight leather leotard she was wearing, the crop cracks as it hits her leather cladded tummy and filled the room with its noise causing Bernie to moan.

“Tell me where I should whip you”

“Over my breasts mistress please”

‘Whack, whack, whack’ echoed and Bernie growled. 

“And where else?”

“My thighs mistress”

‘Whack, whack, whack, and whack’ each thigh getting two hits. 

“Where else Wolfe?” Serena panted

“Err…..err…uh..Ah…my….my….. Pussy”

“Hard or soft?”

“Softy mistress please”

‘Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap ,tap, tap’ Smaller noises were created by the continuous slapping on her labia.

“Oh mistress”

“Let’s see what you are made of shall we?” Serena said as she opened the metal pole between the ankle cuffs, this time to its maximum setting causing Bernie’s legs to sit about   
three feet apart, unable to move her lower body, opening her folds and exposing her wet, swollen pink pussy which was pushing through the larger gaps in the fishnet material.

‘Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap’ the crop hit against her pussy again.

“Please mistress”

“Please what? What do you want Wolfe?”

“I….want you mistress please”

Serena looked down at Bernie her face filled with so much love because that was what this was…..yes kinky, yes lustful and dirty but the base line was love, pure, deep love. Serena poked her finger into one of the gaps in the material and run it down the length of her lover’s pussy, she looked intently at Bernie’s face as she did this, taking in the blissful look in her eyes to be at long last touched where she needed it the most.   
Serena entered one finger first but Bernie had no reaction to it, she added a second again Bernie took it easily, she added a third causing a slight gasp, but that wasn’t enough for Serena, no Serena wanted and needed Bernie to be full, for her to be begging for release. Serena added a fourth finger and Bernie groaned loudly, she looked at her lover, twitching beneath her, Serena watched as her hand entered Bernie, disappearing into her wetness, marvelling at how Bernie’s vagina could stretch and swallow her long, strong, fingers, for a moment Serena struggles to compose herself at the enjoyment she was feeling, because she could feel how good it was to be inside Bernie. She went to remove her hand and fisted it pressing it against Bernie’s entrance, slowly pushing it in, it was tight really tight.

“Oh….ouch…Amber mistress”

“OK Wolfe” Serena said reassuring her that she would change her actions quickly, she returned to just the four fingers like before. Bernie relaxed and got back into it Serena slowly massaged Bernie’s vagina, the only sound in the room, was the noise of Serena fingers rubbing against Bernie’s wetness, the slickness evident, and then a long staggered breath that came out of Bernie as she pushed her fingers in further. Sighs and whimpers were falling from Bernie’s mouth.

“You need to be quiet Wolfe” 

Serena took the nipple clamp chain and placed it in Bernie’s mouth tugging on it causing deep moans as her nipples were pulled and pinched. Bernie was close to cumin but of course Serena wouldn’t be allowing that to happen not yet anyway. Serena removed her soaked fingers and held them up to Bernie’s face.

“You are a fucking mess Wolfe…..look at my hand, just look at my fifthly dirty hand” Serena held her hand up to the light studying the glistening fluid on it. She held out her tongue like she was going to lick it but changed her mind, pulling the chain from Bernie’s mouth creating a sharp painful cry. 

“Open your mouth Wolfe” Serena forced her hand into Bernie’s mouth.

“Come on Wolfe, if your pussy can take four fingers then I am sure your mouth can, open it wider.” Bernie did as she was told as Serena pushed her hand further into Bernie’s mouth almost gagging her. Serena smiled at how gorgeous Bernie looked, so desperate and wanting. Serena moved up, and murmured in Bernie’s ear.

“I am going to tell you exactly what I am going to do to you Wolfe. I am going to fuck your arse with the anal bullet. Then I am going to fuck your pussy Wolfe, I am going to place that ankle cuff bar over my shoulders and I am going to invade your pussy with that dildo I am going to fill you, stretch you and fuck you hard and rough, so rough you will be begging me to stop. How does that sound?”

“Amazing mistress really amazing”

“Are you ready for the final release Wolfe or can you go longer?” Serena asked as she inserted the anal bullet, turning it on full power, the vibrations shattering inside her. Bernie tried to arch her back, but was unable to, she tried to move her arms but the restrains pulled them back forcing her to the bed. She tried to buck her hips but again the ankle cuffs confined her to the bed. Serena placed the nipple chain back into Bernie’s mouth allowing her to manage the tension she needed on her nipples, those poor brutally swollen nipples.

“Well Wolfe I asked you a question”

“I’m ready Mistress”

“That’s a shame because I am not, I need to cum Wolfe and I need to cum hard” Serena said as she rested up near Bernie’s face.

“Turn and look at me Wolfe” Serena opened her legs so Bernie had a birds eye view into Serena’s pussy. Serena had the blue vibrator that she had used on Bernie earlier.

“Now last time I saw this it was in your arse wasn’t it Wolfe?”

“Yes mistress” Bernie mumbled through the chain.

“And now I am going to obliterate my pussy with it”

 

“Oh god yes mistress” Bernie whimpered as Serena roughly thrusted the vibrator on her clit, she rubbed and rubbed until it hurt, until she came.

“Jesus….yes….yes…fuck…yes….Wolfe…..yes….” Serena came hard, just like she wanted.

“Do you need release Wolfe, do you need me to fuck you senseless?”

“PLEASE Mistress” Bernie begged.

Serena inserted the double headed dildo into her own pussy, she attached the strapped and secured it tightly around her.   
She held up the ankle cuff bar and ducked under it resting it on her shoulders like she promised pulling and lifting Bernie off the bed, causing the restrains to pull on her wrists.   
Serena guides the dildo to Bernie’s entrance, applying pressure, as she pushes the thick dildo into her lover, watching intently as the cock disappears inch by inch into Bernie’s desperate pussy evoking a loud gasp from her. 

“Fuck you are tight tonight Wolfe, but I know you can take it, you can take all of this and you will, I will make sure you will…..just remember your safe words”  
Serena pushes it in harder and further with each thrust and she can feel Bernie’s body shaking, her knees twitching her feet pointing and there it is….the whole length of the dildo inside her, really deep inside.   
Bernie is helpless, she can’t move the restrains have her pinned to the bed, everything is in Serena’s power. Serena enjoys teasing Bernie and she expertly alternates her thrusts between fast rough ones and slow powerful ones. Both cause Bernie to cry in delight. Serena had built up a tortuously long orgasm that she need to let go off.

“I need to cum Wolfe and I need you to cum now, can you do that can you cum now?” Bernie nodded and cried out as the nod of her head pulled the chain on her nipples.

“NOW WOLFE….NOW” They both smashed into their climaxes with tremendous power, Serena squealed as the dildo hit her g spot. 

“Fuck yes….yes…Christ….yes”

“Uh…uh…yes” They both came within seconds of each other, sweat pouring off each other and both with tears in their eyes.


	113. Chapter 113 What More?

Chapter 113

What More?

Serena was breathless looking down at Bernie who was panting heavily.

“Well Wolfe….How was that?

“Great mistress really great”

“Are you fully released?”

“No mistress, I need more”

“What more? Like what exactly”

“I need to touch you mistress, for you to order me to fuck you”

“You did just fuck me”

“No mistress you fucked me, I now need to fuck you”

“OK Wolfe, what do I need to do?” Serena hadn’t thought this far ahead, she convinced herself that after the pounding she had just given Bernie the game would be over.

“Please mistress, remove the restrains and let me touch you.”

“OK Wolfe, I will remove them and then I want to feel you all over me, consuming me.”

“Yes mistress”

Serena ducked back under the ankle cuff bar, setting it back to its basic setting and un-cuffing her ankles, she then moved up to un-cuff her wrists, spotting the red marks they had left. 

“Nipples clamps are staying on Wolfe”

“OK mistress”

Serena laid on the bed and ordered Bernie to get on with it. Bernie immediately fixed her hands on Serena’s thighs exploring the boots she had on, marvelling at how long her legs looked and how they felt, she then moved rapidly to the leather covered body, running her hands over Serena’s tummy, her hips, her breasts….and what breasts they were, the leotard had only emphasise their size. Bernie reached down and took a nipple in her mouth roughly biting and sucking causing Serena to almost wail with pleasure, her hand forcefully massaged the other nipple. 

“Please Mistress Sit on my face”

Serena couldn’t speak she the sexual tension was far too heighten for her to form words. Bernie laid on her back and Serena straddled her face, Bernie’s tongue making instant contact with Serena’s pulsating clit. Bernie’s hands anchored Serena’s hips and encouraged fast thrusts as Serena’s whole sex was grinding down on Bernie’s face her nose and chin smashing against Serena’s core. Serena bucked harder and harder as her pleasure built up, she allowed one of hands to grip the head board to get leverage and the other she placed behind her reaching for the nipple chain and pulling it hard, causing Bernie to scream….literally scream…a noise Serena never knew Bernie could make and Christ it was hot, Serena pulled on it again and another high pitch scream was heard and that was all Serena needed to make her cum, squinting all over Bernie’s face. When her clit was too sensitive to touch Serena lifted herself off Bernie’s face.

“OK Wolfe”

“Yes Mistress, have I satisfied you Mistress? 

“Not yet Wolfe, you certainly could try harder” Serena said as she spotted the blue vibrator on the bed side cabinet. She reached over for it.

“Open your mouth Wolfe…..You are going to hold this in your mouth and fuck me with it, understand?”

“Yes Mistress”

Serena turned the vibrator on and inserted the base of it into Bernie’s mouth, it caused a terrible noise as she smashed against Bernie’s teeth. Serena then lowered herself onto it. The combination of the intense vibrations deep in her pussy and Bernie’s nose pressed hard against Serena’s clit created an overwhelming wave of pleasure. She didn’t need to thrust her hips as the powerful vibrations shook through her body. Bernie lifted her hands from Serena’s hips and reached up instead to pinch Serena’s nipples, she rolled them between her fingers, pulled them and tweaked them causing Serena to yelp and moan. Bernie could feel Serena’s thighs jerk and shake against her ears, those hot PVC thigh high boot, sticking to the side of her face and knew that she would soon hit her climax. She started to twitch her nose so it gently applied pressure to Serena’s clit.   
A low slow grumble started in the pit of Serena’s stomach, moving more rapidly up through her chest, up into her throat and into her mouth as her body jolted and she yelled out Bernie’s name. Serena climbed off of Bernie, removed the vibrator and turned it off. 

“Well Wolfe……I am pleased with you, you have been a good girl today.” Serena said as she removed the nipple clamps.

“Ouch” Bernie whimpered as the pressure was released from them. Serena bent down to gently kiss and lick the poor swollen nipples, Bernie hissed as she made contact with them. 

“They are OK Wolfe, they will heal….But will serve as a good reminder of tonight for you for the next couple of days…..Now you stay here OK?”

“OK mistress” Bernie’s voice was small, she was exhausted and sated. Serena went to the bathroom, and run a hot bath, she poured in the luxurious bath cream she had given Bernie for Christmas and quickly undressed herself, unzipping the thigh high boots, which took forever to put on. She wrapped herself in her robe and took her outfit and boots and left the bathroom, Bernie was still laying on the bed exactly where she had left her. Serena busied herself quickly collecting the cuffs, clamps and crop and put them all away in her wardrobe along with her outfit and the boots. She took the dildo and vibrator and placed them on her side of the bed to clean. 

“Wolfe stand-up”

“Yes mistress” Bernie could hardly speak clearly exhausted……well their special day had started at 6am that morning, and being sexually charged for all that time was draining, satisfying but very draining.

Serena pulled at the neck line of the body shocking stretching it down as Bernie lifted her arms out of it. Serena pulled it off of Bernie’s chest, down her tummy and hips and down her legs as Bernie lifted her feet from it one by one. 

“Well Wolfe look at you, the stocking was so tight, it has left imprints on your skin.” Bernie looked at herself and smiled as she saw Serena’s eyes sparkle. Serena lifted her hands to cradle Bernie’s head, kissing her passionately. 

“Right Wolfe there is a hot bath waiting for you….when I come and join you the release will be finished OK?” Serena wanted there to be a clear line as to where this should stop. 

“Yes mistress………and thank you for being such a good mistress”

“No thankyou Wolfe for being such a good submissive” Serena kissed Bernie again and dismissed her.

****************************

Bernie submerged herself in the hot bubbly water, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Serena had cleaned the sex toys and they were safely put away, she had ordered food from the Thai restaurant that Bernie loved asking for it to be delivered at 9pm that was an hour away, so she had time to relax, she entered the bathroom. 

“God that bath looks so good, budge over beautiful” She said softly ensuring that the tone she used for the mistress was completely gone. She stepped in and lowered herself into the luscious bath brushing her hands over her arms, up over her shoulders spreading the water and bubbles. 

“This is nice” she sighed as she rested her head back.

Bernie suddenly started to sob loudly causing Serena to jump.

“What…what is it darling” Serena turned quickly in the bath knelling over Bernie.

“Nothing….I’m sorry….honestly I am ok.” Bernie mumbled as tears rolled down her face. 

“Was it too much? Did I hurt you? Was I too mean? Did I do it wrong? Tell me darling, I am so sorry Bernie.” Serena was now crying.

“No…No Serena, you were prefect, it was prefect every second of it….it was just how I always dreamed it would be………you are amazing” Bernie explained.

“Well why are you crying then?”

“This is the release Serena, this is the end product……I don’t really do emotions…..you know that…that is why I need you, why I need my mistress to create this.”   
Serena didn’t quite understand but there again she wasn’t the one who struggled with her emotions, she wasn’t the one who needed a release, who needed escapism. She smiled and manoeuvred her body so she was now sat behind Bernie. She loved to feel Bernie pressed against her, to watch the bubbles dance over her skin. 

“I love you Bernie”

“I know you do darling and I love you, so, so much…thank you for today.”

“No need to thank me, I really enjoyed it, who’d have thought that I could fall into that role so easily.” Serena giggled.

“Mmm….it did rather suit you….but there again I am sure that is how the F1’s view you most days, fearless, to the point and a little scary.” Bernie now laughed. 

“Cheeky, just because you’re the ‘legend’…..it’s a hard act to go up against” Serena laughed.

“And what about Jasmine Burrows, you do know that she no longer sees you as a mother figure don’t you?” Bernie stated.

“Don’t be silly, she just wants to impress me, nothing more than that.”

“Whatever….you just mark my words Campbell she wants you.”

“Well I don’t want her, not when I am marrying the sexiest, most talented and certainly the most beautiful woman in the world.” Serena said as she snuggled Bernie closer into her.

“You are amazing Serena” Bernie said as she tilted her head to capture a long sexy kiss. 

“You are too darling and just for your information you don’t struggle with your emotions.”

“Not when it comes to us, how could I when I am loved so vehemently, I can be open and honest with you, it’s all the other stuff I battle with.” Bernie explained.

“We will work on that darling.” Serena hummed. 

They laid like that cradling each other until the water started to cool, goose bumps had started to appear on Bernie’s body and Serena suggested that they got out and dressed as dinner would be there soon. Serena helped Bernie dry being careful not to touch her super sensitive nipples, she helped her into a set of satin PJ’s before drying and dressing herself into similar PJ’s. They wrapped their matching fluffy robes around them and made their way down stairs. As Serena sourced wine, glasses, plates and cutlery, Bernie turned on the fire and lit some candles, making it cosy and romantic.   
The doorbell rang and Serena took the bag of food and placed the containers onto the coffee table, removing lids and settling down to watch a film Bernie had selected on Netflix.   
They sat eating, drinking and laughing and Serena really noted a change in Bernie, she was always relaxed and confident around Serena but tonight it really did look like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“You’re staring at me Serena.” 

“I am, I confess it, I can’t keep my eyes off you….you look so happy, so content……I never understood really why you needed release but now I completely get it and I feel honoured that you shared that need with me and that I was able to experience it with you” Serena was in a daze looking at her lover. 

“I feel very honoured that you loved me enough to do it without making fun of me, that I could trust you completely, that you undertook the role so well………I loved your outfit by the way…..It was breath taking.” Bernie said as Serena blushed.

“I am so pleased you like it…..can I ask you something?” She said and Bernie nodded. “Why on earth would I make fun of you, it was beautiful Bernie the love we shared, it was genuine and wonderful.”

“Marcus would be cruel, he would be nasty and would take the piss, calling me names, and he made me feel dirty”

“I called you a slut, and I said you were dirty, I am so sorry Bernie.”

“No…no you did it in context, he would do it afterwards….he didn’t draw a line under it when we were finished, not like you did……you were kind and thoughtful and you listened when I used the safe words, you respected me and kept me safe. I love you Serena Campbell, I love you so much I feel like I might die”

“Please don’t do that, I need you Bernie….I need you in my life forever…..you are beautiful, you are smart, you are my world darling, my soulmate.”

“Hold me Serena, hold me all night long”


	114. Chapter 114 Old and Boring

Chapter 114

Old and Boring

Serena moved onto the sofa laying down and patting the space in front of her, Bernie settled in that space facing Serena, their legs entwined, as did their arms. Serena run her hands up and down Bernie’s back and they kissed and kissed, for what felt like an eternity, not passionate wanton kisses but slow romantic kisses, kisses that where not going to lead to a hot sex session. These kisses were different they allowed Bernie and Serena to express their love, respect and trust to each other. 

“It’s Elinor’s scan tomorrow, are you excited?” Serena asked when they break from their kiss.

“Of course I am, I can’t wait to see the picture, to see how much the little bud has grown….but it also means that we are telling Edward and Marcus about the engagement.” Bernie mumbled.

“Hey, you’re not worried are you? Because there is no need to be we don’t even have to tell them, it’s not their right to know, we are only doing it to ease the tension between them and our children. Marcus can’t touch you, you do know that right, physically and emotionally I am here and will fight him if he tries.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s hair.

“What like fisticuffs” Bernie teased.

“Why use fists when my tongue and mind would cause far more serious injuries?” Serena said smugly. 

“Very true there Ms Campbell, you do have a cast iron tongue” she giggled. “And what about Edward? How is he going to take this, he has never got over the fact that you divorced him?”

“He will probably be shocked, will ask me if I am crazy, will try to bring up how much he loves me and how wrong it is that we are no longer together and might even try to kiss me.” 

“I will knock his bloody block off if he does.” Bernie said firmly.

“There will be no need for that, come on you know what he is like and you know I can handle him…. Don’t give him and Marcus the ammunition they want to ruin our relationship with Cam, Charlie and Ellie and that darling grandchild of ours.” 

“As always Serena you are right……I just wish that Marcus could be a bit more like Edward.” 

“What?”

“I don’t mean the whole touchy feely stuff, that drives me nuts that he still thinks he can touch you….I mean that I wish he would talk to me instead of the big drama’s the big scenes he makes….If he just spoke to me like Edward does to you then I think we could start to get some closure. I know that Edward is still madly in love with you that is why he talks to you……Marcus hates me and I can’t blame him, not after the way I treated him.”

“He played a big part in the breakup of your marriage darling.”

“No he didn’t it was me that broke up our marriage, me that had the long affair”

“OK well he play a massive part in pushing you away, by not making your marriage a happy one. And to be perfectly honest darling his behaviour since the split has been appalling………we need to focus on us, our marriage – making sure we have truly learnt from our mistakes and to focus on our family, and enjoy that lovely little baby when it arrives.”

“I can’t wait to have that baby in my arms, to see you hold it, to love it……it makes my heart ache.” 

“You going all soft on me Bernie?”

“Funny……it just makes me wish that I had found you thirty years ago, our lives would have been so different.” Bernie confessed.

“Well we wouldn’t have our children, and I know I couldn’t live without Ellie, as much as you couldn’t be without Cam and Charlie.”

“OK, point taken, but I do wish we had met earlier, even if it was fifteen years ago, then we might have had a chance of having a baby together.” Bernie’s eyes became watery.

“That would have been amazing Bernie, I would have loved that…….but everything happens for a reason, we met when we did because that was our time, if we had met before I doubt we would have started all this. And even though we can’t have each other’s babies we are very lucky that Cam and Ellie are together and that we can share a full blood grandchild.” Serena wiped a tear away.

“I know……the fact that they are going to live here with us makes it even more special, I just can’t wait for those sleepless nights when the baby wakes and we take it of their hands to give them a rest….and we lay the baby between us in bed.” Bernie confessed.

“You are going soft aren’t you Major? The tough Major Wolfe going all woolly at the thought of a baby.” Serena mocked trying to lighten the mood, it’s a bit of a turn on, seeing you all sensitive.” Yet again the kisses took over and they found themselves wrapped in their little bubble of love where in between the kisses, words of love where mumbled, promises of events that would fill their future years together, words of passion and desire and confessions of feelings they had before they were together, when all that filled their days was flirtatious comments and longing looks.

They soon fell asleep tangled together, the soft glow of the TV bouncing off them filling the room. The front door clicked as the key turned unlocking it and then a wash of mumbled voices filled the hall way.

“I am just saying it is only 10:50, we made a deal that we wouldn’t be home before 11pm.” Cameron tried to reason with Elinor.

“We are ten minutes early Cam….it’s not the end of the world…..anyway I bet they are both tucked up in bed fast asleep.”

“Fast asleep yes….but not in bed” Cameron said as he opened the longue door pointing to Bernie and Serena curled up on the sofa.

“See told you” Elinor stated smugly.

“Come on lets wake them so they don’t complain about sore backs.” Cameron said.

“Mum, Bernie….wake up”

“What…..oh….is it that time already?” Serena said yawning. “Bernie, darling….wake up” Serena said sleepily.

“I don’t want to wake up, it can’t be morning already” Bernie grumbled.

“No darling, we fell asleep on the sofa… come on, let’s go to bed darling” Serena said softly running her hand up and down Bernie’s back.

“Do we have to, I am quite enjoying this” Bernie said as she nuzzled in closer. 

“Think of your back baby, come on Cam and Ellie are home.” Serena explained as Bernie reluctantly moved to sit up, Serena copying her.

“Did you have a nice night?” Bernie asked as she stretched. 

“Yeah it was good, dinner at the Chinese and then the cinema to see the new fast and furious film…..how did you enjoy your special night?” Cameron asked. 

“By the looks of it they were old and boring, TV, takeaway and PJ’s…..you two really need to spice things up a little or your marriage will be over before it even starts.” Elinor poked fun.

“Trust me darling we have all the sugar and spice we need.” Serena said throwing Bernie one of her special looks. Serena and Bernie moved around the lounge seamlessly turning off the fire, blowing out the candles, clearing the plates and storing the left overs in the fridge.

“Right bed time” Bernie said as she took Serena by the hand and led her upstairs.

“Night you two” Serena said yawning again.

“Night” Cameron and Elinor said in unison.

They entered their bedroom, closed the door, Serena headed for the bathroom and brushed her teeth, Bernie came in before she had finished and plonked herself on the toilet.

“Bernie please, I am brushing my teeth……….can’t you wait to have a wee?” Serena asked. 

“Oh come on….we share baths, showers and the most intimate sexual moments and you can’t handle me having a wee…..it’s not like I am asking to wipe me or anything” She said honking out a laugh.

“Mmm indeed” Serena said as she waited for Bernie to finish. Bernie flushed the chain and washed her hands before brushing her teeth, spotting out of the corner of her eye Serena now sat on the loo.

“Pot kettle darling” She mumbled with her tooth brush in her mouth.

“Well if you can’t beat them join them, that’s what I say.” She giggled. “Worked with the whole lesbian thing didn’t it?” she smirked. 

“Indeed it did darling” Bernie said as she wiped her mouth and left the bathroom. Serena appeared from the bathroom minutes later, Bernie had pulled the covers back and was waiting for her lover to cuddle up too. Serena slipped into the covers and fell into Bernie’s arms, tucking her head under Bernie’s chin, her hand slowly trailing down across Bernie’s tummy, her leg hooked over Bernie’s.

“How are your nipples now darling?”

“Tender as is my arse after the whipping you gave it earlier but as you pointed out tonight they will be constant reminders of this wonderful night for the next few days at least. But I am not sure what I am going to do about my wrists, I had hoped the marks from the cuffs would have disappeared.” Bernie said raising her hands into Serena’s view.

“Oh Christ Bernie, looks sore.”

“No darling not sore at all, but how on earth am I going to cover them up?”

“A long top under your scrubs? Or I could try concealer on them, but it would need to be reapplied after you wash your hands……Sorry”

“Serena don’t be sorry, please never be sorry for helping me the way you did…..I think I will go for the long top….hopefully everyone else will be far too busy to spot them.” Bernie said wishfully. 

“Well just knowing that I have left my mark on you in several places will keep me turned on for days I reckon.” Serena smiled and snuggled back in brushing accidently against Bernie’s nipple.

“Ouch” Bernie sighed.

“Come on let’s have a look” Serena ordered as Bernie undid her PJ top.

Serena smiled as she saw how hard Bernie’s nipples were, she dipped her head and kissed the one closest to her, Bernie hissed at the touch, Serena licked and caressed it gently causing Bernie to moan.

“God Bernie, how can I be this turned on after all that sex?”

“Not sure but I am too, even though my nipples feel like they might drop off.”

“I will stop touching them, then I would hate for them to fall off I love them too much.” Serena smirked.

“Do you still think Ellie would think us old and boring if she knew that we had part taken in a fourteen hour sex game?” Bernie smirked.

“I think she would shake our hands for having such stamina after she was completely grossed out of course.” Serena laughed.

“You are so beautiful Serena………You do know how privileged I feel to be in your life, I just can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you darling, let alone to sleep with you and to be marrying you.

“Funny isn’t it, how we both still can’t believe how lucky we are to have each other. Oh I nearly forgot we have a booking to view Crompton Manor House, they emailed me back and suggested Sunday, I took it, hope that is OK?”

“Yes its more than OK, a step closer to making you my wife……..I can’t wait. And I thought that once we have a date and venue booked, we could go on a weekend break up to London to shop for wedding clothes………all of us I mean Cam, Jason, Charlie and Ellie……all of us together staying over at the same hotel”

“Oh Bernie that sounds lovely, I love you baby” She said as she kissed her and snuggled in for a sleepy cuddle


	115. Chapter 115 Meet the grandparents

Chapter 115

Meet the grandparents

“Well pop down to AAU when you are finished, we can’t wait to see the new scan picture, to see how that little one has grown” Bernie said as she finished her coffee.

“Yes do, Bernie is so excited, as am I of course” Serena smiled.

“Well actually we were wondering if you both fancied joining us. I know that only two people are meant to be in the scan room, but I am sure Mr Thompson wouldn’t mind…….after   
all you are Campbell-Wolfe the dream team.” Cameron said.

“WOW really……you would really want us to be there?” Bernie was in disbelieve. 

“Yes of course we would” Elinor said sincerely.

“Campbell – Wolfe” Serena repeated.

“Campbell – Wolfe” Bernie repeated looking inquisitively at Serena.

“Just think that might work when we are married” Serena shrugged her shoulders.

“I thought you wanted to lose Campbell?” Bernie explained.

“Would you take my name?” Serena asked.

“No…absolutely not………..it’s not your name it’s Edwards and to be honest I really don’t want my wife’s ex-husbands name.” Bernie pointed out making Serena a little sad at her bluntness. 

“Well that’s what we were thinking of calling the baby” Elinor said.

“But you’re a Dunn not a Wolfe” Bernie pointed out. 

“And I have always hated it, I never understood why I wasn’t given your name in the first place.” Cameron said.

“Well your father wanted you to have his name”

“And we want our baby to share our names, I am going to get my name changed by dipole mum and this beauty will be known as Campbell – Wolfe.” Cameron explained. Serena watched as Bernie thought it through.

“We are going to be late” Bernie said emotionless. 

“What time is your scan darling?” Serena asked.

“10am mum, shall we come to AAU first?”

“Please darling, see you both later” Serena said kissing them both, before following Bernie to the car. The drive to work was quiet, Serena didn’t want to push the subject she did understand what Bernie was saying but surely she could give it a little thought. They pulled up and said their goodbyes in the lift as Bernie got off at AAU and Serena continue up to the top floor. 

“Good morning Ms Campbell” Henrik said cheerfully.

“Morning Henrik” Serena mumbled as she hung up her coat and sorted through her bag taking out the papers she needed for the day ahead.

“A penny for them?” He asked

“Elinor has her scan today and I have been invited it’s at 10am so is it ok if I pop down there and I will come back and finish my three hours after?”

“No need to come back, you will want to share this special moment with Bernie surely.” He said. Serena sighed and gave him a half-hearted smile.

“Come on Serena what else is worrying you?” Serena sighed again and told him about the whole Campbell-Wolfe suggest, expressing how much she wanted her relationship with Bernie to be strong and that something as little as this could cause so much hurt. 

“Look at it this way Serena how would you feel if she suggested Campbell-Dunn?” 

***********************

Elinor and Cameron arrived at AAU at 9:30am, yes they were early but they wanted to be there with plenty of time to spare. Bernie was rushed off her feet the red phone had been constant since her shift had started two hours ago.

“Hey, will be with you in a few minutes, go wait in the office” She yelled as she rushed past them. “Serena will be here soon” she added. 

“And as if by magic she appears” Serena said as she joined them.

“Hey mum” Elinor said as she hugged her mum.

“Ms Campbell, you’re needed” Fletch shouted as an elderly gentleman threw up all over Bernie.

“Nice” Elinor stated.

“Just another day on AAU” Cameron sighed.

“Hey you” Serena smiled as she joined Bernie.

“I going to change” Bernie said sharply as she walked away from Serena, toward the changing rooms. Serena checked over the patient and excused herself to find Bernie. As she entered the locker room, she smiled as she found Bernie sitting with her head in her hands, her sick covered scrub top on the floor.

“You OK?” Serena asked as she sat down beside her.

“Mmm, not the best start to the morning.” She mumbled.

“Well it looks brighter now, the scan is soon and I have asked Mr T to do one of those 3D scans, you know the ones that they record onto DVD.” Serena said as she reached out to hold Bernie’s hand.

“That was nice of you, but don’t they cost a pretty penny?” Bernie asked.

“Nearly forty quid.”

“Well I will pay for that, I think they deserve it.” Bernie announced.

“I am sorry Bernie…..about this morning and the whole name thing, I can see how upset it has made you…..I think we just need to settle on Mrs and Major Wolfe don’t you?”

“Not if you’re not happy with it no….” Bernie explained.

“It’s not that I am not happy with it…..far from it, I love your name and I want to share it….I suppose I just got caught up in the idea that the baby would be called Campbell – Wolfe and I got excited that we could be sharing our name with it.” Serena entwined her fingers into Bernie’s.

“The thing is Serena….I….” She started but stopped and huffed shrugging her shoulders,

“What darling, please tell me” Serena begged.

“It’s the way you make me feel Serena…….you spin my world around, the things you do, the things you say, I don’t want to hurt you by not wanting the name…..but I want to make you mine, I want to make you see that we belong together but while you have that name you belong to another.” 

“I have never belonged to Edward darling it’s just a name, but I will drop it, I want to belong to you, I want the world to see how in love we are. I hate fighting with you baby…..I love you so much.” Serena said as she turned to face Bernie, she lifted her hand to rub her fingers against Bernie’s cheek.

“I love you with all my heart….our story has just began and it’s time to change and leave the past behind, come on let’s turn the page and make our own happy ending.” Serena smiled. Bernie looked her deeply in the eye, then she flipped to her mouth, back to her eyes and then her mouth again.

“Yes kiss me Wolfe, we are not on the theatre floor now.” Serena chuckled. Bernie smirked and took Serena’s lips and kissed her softly creating little hums of happiness as Serena’s hands rested on Bernie’s shoulders generating small circles with her fingers on Bernie’s skin. 

“Mum, Serena are you ready?” Cameron asked as he knock cautiously.

“Yes darling” Serena answered breaking the kiss and allowing Bernie to grab a new scrub top.

************************ 

“So here is the head, the arms and legs…….the heart beat is nice and strong and measurements are showing that this little one is growing nicely. How is the morning sickness?” Mr Thompson asked. 

“It was really bad, but Bernie suggested Ginger nut biscuits and they have helped loads.” Elinor explained. 

“Ah yes…mum does know best sometimes.” Mr T smiled. “Why don’t you two come closer, take a proper look” he said to Bernie and Serena who had huddled at the door. 

“Is that OK Ellie?” Bernie asked nervously.

“Of course it is” She relied, as Serena took Bernie’s hand and pulled her closer. 

“See just there is the baby’s left arm, the right one is covering its face a little, oh and there look a little kick, too little for you to feel anything yet.” Mr T said. 

“Do we know the sex? Elinor asked.

“Not yet, it’s not developed enough…..when you are between 18 – 24 weeks that’s when the gender is more visible.” Mr T informed them.

“Meet your grandchild” Cameron said proudly.

“Oh Serena it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.” Bernie had tears in her eyes, as Serena wrapped her arms around her waist settling her head on Bernie’s   
shoulder.

“It magical isn’t it?” Serena whispered. 

“Hey little one” Bernie said as she tapped Elinor’s clearly visible baby bump. “Sorry Ellie, shouldn’t have done that I hated when people used to touch my pregnancy bump.” Bernie apologies.

“Don’t be silly, that’s your grandchild, you are going to be a big part of its life…..Well I hope you both will be….we are really hoping that you are going to be hands on grandmothers.” Elinor expressed her feelings beautifully in that one sentence. 

“If you allow us to be” Serena hummed.

“Definitely” Cameron added. As Serena and Bernie grinned and snuggled into each other. 

“OK then we have enough footage for the DVD are you happy for the scan to finish now?” Mr T asked.

“Footage? DVD? We asked for just a normal scan we can’t afford the full package” Elinor explained. 

“Ah yes darling I asked Mr Thompson if he would do the full package and well Bernie has paid for it…..do you mind?” Serena asked.

“Mind? Of course we don’t mind, thank you, thank you both” Elinor nearly had tears in her eyes.

“WOW really? Thanks guys” Cameron said kissing his mum and Serena. 

“We can show dad and Marcus it tonight” Ellie said excited. 

****************************

“Look Raf, here it is, arms, legs” Bernie was still showing the scan picture to everyone and anyone she could, including patients, their visitors the woman making the coffee in pluses, the young lad who was wiping the tables and every member of Holby staff that she bumped into, having a nearly twenty minute conversation to Hanseen about it too. 

“This is our future Serena, this tiny little bud of joy is our future, I love it so much already” Bernie said stroking the picture gently.

“It is beautiful isn’t it” Serena allowed herself to go all gooey.

“You two are terrible” Cameron said creeping up behind them as he started his shift. 

“No just very proud grandmas” Serena said.

“No I am nanna, not a grandma...” Bernie said.

“What’s wrong with Grandma? Serena asked.

“Too old, I am going to be the cool nanna who gets into trouble, encourages the child to take risks.” Bernie smirked. “You can be the old grandma who kisses and hugs the child better” she added.

“Well I think I can live with that…….but just remember Wolfe you are older than me, physically but I agreed certainly not mentally.” Serena looked smug.

“Oi you” Bernie squealed as she giggled Serena.

“Err get a room you two, have you forgotten that you are at work” Fletch said all high and almighty.

“Sorry Sir” Bernie saluted and laughed.

“Mum what happened to your wrist” Cameron said grabbing her arm and pushing up the long sleeve of her top. 

“It’s nothing darling” Bernie reassured him.

“Doesn’t look like nothing” He said as he pulled at her other arm.

“It’s on both arms…..what is it?” He asked again.

“If you must know Serena had me hand cuffed to the bed last night.” Bernie smirked.

“Bernie!” Serena yelled shocked. 

“I told you” Dom announced.

“I beg your pardon!” Bernie said.

“Yesterday that whole little sex game you were playing, I told Jasmine that I bet Ms Campbell was a little minx in the bedroom and clearly I was right” Dom explained proudly swaying his shoulders with a sense of achievement.

“And what was your reply Dr Burrows?” Bernie asked as Jasmine shook her head.

“She said that she thought Ms Campbell would be a gently and considerate lover.” Dom joyfully shared. 

“No I didn’t” Jasmine said blushing.

“Oh shut up…..yes you did….Jasmine darling everyone knows she is your lezzi crush.” Dom laughed.

“OK that’s enough…..Thank you Dr Copeland” Serena announced loudly, embarrassed for herself and Jasmine.

“Oh come on, that’s something to be proud of Ms Campbell to be a lesbian cougar” He continued as Jasmine ran off crying, Morven following quickly. 

“Excuse me they are my mum’s that you are talking about, have a little respect mate.” Cameron said as he shook his head.

“Ok Dom, fun is over…..if you must know, Ms Campbell did not have me handcuffed to the bed, it is in fact an allergic reaction to the new gloves I ordered for the trauma unit, that’s all nothing kniky or sordid I am afraid.” Bernie sounded very convincing.

“Back to work please now” Serena barked the fun was certainly over, she walked rather hastily to the office, Bernie in toll.


	116. Chapter 116 Uninvited

Chapter 116

Uninvited

“I can’t believe you just said that Bernie.” Serena exclaimed.

“Lesbian cougar………I think that is rather sexy” Bernie chuckled.

“Bernie!”

“It was a bit of fun Serena, no harm done, I corrected myself and told a convincing story.”

“Yeah a little too convincing”

“Well I was a lesbian married to a man for twenty five years, lying about certain sexual desires does become second nature.”

“I should go and check on Jasmine, poor thing” Serena said.

“Be careful darling, I know we joked about her fancying you, but if she has been imagining what type of lover you are, I would say she has got it bad.”

“It’s nothing of the sort, I am sure it was just Dominic gaining a laugh at her expense.”

“Well go careful, really I can’t stress it enough Serena, this is how Alex and I started and even though we were very happy and in love for a while…it was inappropriate and wrong.”

“Yes darling but I am with you, I am not looking for a younger model.” Serena said.

“I was married Serena and certainly wasn’t looking for a relationship, let alone with a woman who was a low ranking solider but looked what happen I ended up cheating on my   
husband, putting my career on the line and keeping my relationship with Alex a dirty little secret affair for years.”

“Yes but I don’t want to cheat on you, I love you.” Serena pointed out.

“Darling I loved Marcus and I didn’t want to cheat on him, but I did.”

“We are going round in circles, are you worried that I will cheat on you?” Serena asked. 

“No of course not, I trust you with my life…..but I don’t trust her, she is impulsive and reckless and I am worried that she will put you in an uncomfortable situation. Look for my   
sake please let’s go and discuss it with Henrik first” Bernie tried to convince her.

“I don’t see why you are worried.”

“You are her mentor and her manager and the deputy CEO, if she confesses her undying love for you, makes sexual advances towards you and you shoot her down she could cry   
sexual harassment, trust me darling I have seen it happen before.”

“For heaven’s sake we are talking about a shy junior doctor here, not a serial womaniser…..but look if it keeps you happy……….I will ring him see if he is available.”

“Thank you darling” Bernie hummed contently.

*******************

“Thank you for informing me, Ms Wolfe was right in her concern, and I think it would be wise to stop the mentoring programme.” Henrik explained.

“Really?....Look this all seems very over the top, Jasmine was doing really well, I am sure that if I have a little chat with her and explain that I have absolutely no interest in her, then   
we can move on.” Serena pleaded. 

“It not normal protocol Serena you are fully aware of that, but I can see you won’t take no for an answer but I want Ms Wolfe there with you.” Henrik stated.

“Oh yeah because that will make the whole situation easier, to have the future wife of your crush shadowing over you.” Serena said sarcastically.

“OK….Well she will be close, close enough to be able to hear what is said.” He pressed the proposal.

“Fine” Serena agreed.

********************

“Jasmine can I have a word please?” Serena asked carefully as she entered the locker room, Bernie remaining in the door way out of sight. Jasmine was crying and didn’t answer, so Serena stepped forward and took a seat next to the young doctor handing her a tissue.

“There is no need to cry” Serena said softly.

“There is………Dom completely embarrassed me”

“He embarrassed me too but I’m not crying” Serena said lightly. “He just thought he would get a cheap laugh at our expense.” She added. “There is no truth in what he said so don’t let him get to you” Serena settled there.

“The thing is Ms Campbell……….err……..Serena, there is….there is some truth in it.”

“Right” Serena said slowly.

“I mean I admire you so much, you are so knowledgeable and smart and respected, like really respected by everyone, right from the cleaners to Mr Hanseen and your ward has won awards and now you are deputy CEO, I mean why wouldn’t someone like me aspire to be like you?”

“WOW you don’t draw breathe do you? So this is a professional connection that Dr Copeland has picked up on?” Serena asked.

“He is right I can’t take my eyes off you and I do want to constantly be in your presence and I do hang on your every word because that is how I will learn from you.” Jasmine said completely ignoring the actual question.

“That’s OK then, I completely understand I feel very honoured that you think so highly of me” Serena said placing her hand over Jasmine’s.  
Jasmine responded by holding onto Serena’s hand a bit tighter than Serena was comfortable with.

“So what he said about you imagining me as a…err…as…..a…lover….”

“I did say that I thought you would be a gentle lover, but that was because he was being so rude about you, he was filling everyone’s heads with you and Ms Wolfe, having dirty sex and that he thought you were filthy in the bedroom. And I just don’t think you would be, I think that you would be loving and generous and wonderful” Jasmine made eye contact with Serena as she spoke. 

“Jasmine, you are very young and innocent and rather impressionable, Dom is more confident with his sexuality and therefore feels the need to show off and tease others.”

“I know but I just couldn’t have him talking about you like that, because you’re lovely Serena, really lovely.” Jasmine placed her free hand on Serena’s leg and moved forward to kiss her.

“No, no, no, no, no Jasmine you can’t do that.”

“But I need to be honest with myself and you Serena, I have fallen for you, I don’t know why or how…….I always thought I was straight but there is something about you, it’s made me question my sexuality….Just like you did with Bernie, because you were straight weren’t you?” Jasmine tried again to kiss her, Serena this time retracted her hands and moved along the seat away from her. 

“Jasmine, I am flattered by your fascination with me, but it is completely uninvited, I know like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing, but you haven’t experienced real love before. I know it’s strangely exciting when we have a crush on someone, trust me I know, I had one on Bernie for months…..but I am not the object you should be craving, you need to find yourself a nice woman or man, whichever feels right to you. I am so in love with Bernie, that why we are getting married…..she is my soulmate Jasmine and nothing and no one would be able to break us apart….trust me we have two ex-husbands between us that continuously try. You have the makings of a fabulous doctor and surgeon but that is all I want to help you with, to develop those skills, not to develop your sexuality and certainly not your feelings for me.”

“Oh Serena, I am so sorry….I have made a complete fool of myself.” Jasmine starts crying again.

“Don’t be silly, as I said I have been there….I made a fool of myself so many times with Bernie I lost count. You just need to focus on you, your job and your studies and if there is any time left in the day…your love life. But there certainly isn’t any time in your schedule to be thinking about me inappropriately understand?”

“Yes, I am sorry, oh my god Bernie is going to kill me, I have ruined my place her on AAU and your mentoring”

“Come on enough of that now….lets draw a line under it and get on with making you a fabulous doctor yes?” 

“Yes” 

“Right sort yourself out, I am going to find Dr Copeland and make sure he lays this all to rest.” Serena patted Jasmine on the back and left the locker room, to find a teary eyed Bernie in the corridor. Serena frowned at her and took her by the hand dragging her into the nearby loos.

“What are the tears for?” She asked

“What you just said to Jasmine it was so lovely and caring and non-judgemental. When I…..mmm… when I was sixteen I kissed my PE teacher and she completely flipped, sent me to the head teacher, called my parents in the works, the gossip run like wild fire and everyone pupil knew, I was expelled from the school, made to feel like a freak…..when she could have so easily had done what you just did and it would have been all OK….I wouldn’t have felt dirty or weird about my feelings for women, hey I might have not endured twenty five years of unhappy marriage either.” Bernie allowed herself to be held by Serena as she poured out her heart. 

“You never told me this before”

“Somethings you choose to forget.”

“Do you know why I was so nice to her?” Serena asked.

“Because you’re a beautiful, generous woman?”

“No because of you….Because I remembered how you made me feel when I said I had feelings for you”

“You didn’t want to hurt her like I hurt you?” Bernie huffed.

“No darling….I mean when I really told you how I felt, when you came back from Ukraine, when you let me share my worries and concerns, when you held me and told me I wasn’t weird for feeling the way I did, that it was about the persons heart and mind not their gender that mattered. You loved me enough to let me take it all at my own pace and you let me experiment without laughing at me. I suppose I just wanted Jasmine to know that she is supported and cared for.”

“And that is why I love you so very much Serena Wendy Campbell, and why I can’t wait to make you my wife.” Bernie kissed Serena long and hard.

“So you won’t be difficult with her?” Serena asked carefully.

“No darling I won’t I don’t have an inch of jealously towards her, I know yesterday I said I was jealous but that was then…. And now, well she is just a confused young girl, but I will put Dominic right, I think he needs a chat on what it appropriate work conversations, and yes I know I need to hold my tongue too.”

“Bernie…..anyone else would have taken what you said with a pinch of salt, a joke…..maybe Dom just needs a word on how the AAU family function.” 

“Leave it to me, I will sort this all out, I promise.” Bernie said as she smiled sweetly.


	117. Chapter 117 Its called love

Chapter 117

It’s called love

“I am so sorry too, I shouldn’t have been disgusting your relationship either, and I am sorry if I have offended you Ms Wolfe after my declaration to Ms Campbell. I suppose we are as bad as each other.” Jasmine said nudging Dom. 

“Its fine Jasmine, I should be flattered that my wife to be is so attractive, let’s forget about it all shall we.” Bernie said with a smile.

“I err, I am very sorry Ms Campbell….it was completely wrong of me to discussion my thoughts about the relationship you and Ms Wolfe have….I am a terrible gossip and I need to remember to keep my mouth shut. I understand fully the function of the AAU team and my place in it and I can assure you I will not be stepping over the line again. I am so sorry that I embarrassed you and Ms Wolfe. I am very sorry too, that I called you a lesbian cougar and I am sorry Dr Burrows that I teased you and made fun of you, I just want us to be friends (Bernie coughed) I mean I want to be friends when we are out of work but good strong colleagues in work, where we can trust each other” Dominic explained.

“Apology accepted Dr Copeland, but if I hear another comment floating around this ward about my relationship with my future wife, I will have you shipped out quicker than you can apply that lip gloss you think no one knows you wear…….Understand?”

“Perfectly Ms Campbell. I need to find Mr Dunn now to apologise to him too”

“Right back to work this is a hospital ward not a bloody school playground” Serena said slamming the door shut behind them. 

“Lip gloss…….that was a nice touch.” Bernie smirked.

“Don’t make the mistress return Wolfe.”

“It’s very tempting Ms Campbell, but I think I can go the fortnight without seeing her again, if you fulfil your wifely duties that is….now that I have my very own Lesbian cougar……but saying that the Mistress might need to make an appearance tonight if Edward and Marcus don’t behave themselves.”

“Indeed, speaking of which….our shift finished ten minutes ago and I think you might need to show me what wifely duties look like, it’s been a long time since I was anyone wife…….saying that I don’t think he ever saw me as a wife, more like a crotch that he was rather fond of.” Serena smiled.

“Well I can see why he liked your crotch, it is stunning………But that’s not the only compelling part of you……..I want it all…………..the whole package” Bernie said as she pushed Serena against the door and kissed her holding her hips tightly.

“Mmm……..Bernie the blinds are open and those two very impressionable junior doctors are watching us.”

“Damn it….lets goes home then baby” Bernie hummed against Serena’s neck. 

“Cam we are off now……what time will you be home?” Bernie asked as Serena grabbed her things.

“I finish at 7pm, Dad and Edward are coming over at 8pm……You OK about telling them still about the engagement?” He asked concerned.

“We are absolutely fine about it, once it’s out the way we can focus on booking the wedding.” Bernie said as they were joined by Serena.

“See you later then” Cameron waved them off. 

“I just need to pop into Waitrose darling for nibbles for tonight.” Serena announced on their drive home.

“OK and whiskey, I have a feeling I might need a glass or two before the nights out.” Bernie replied as they pulled into the carpark.

“Probably need milk and bread……who am I kidding we always need milk and bread” Serena hummed as she picked out a trolley. Well after twenty minutes and half a trolley load later they had packed the car. 

“We were only going in for a few bits” Bernie chuckled.

“Always the way darling” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek and opened the passenger’s side door. Bernie loved Serena’s openness to show affection, she would never bore of it in fact. They got home to a basic but nevertheless lovely cooked meal that Jason and Elinor had made. Everyone helped unpack the shopping before sitting and tucking into Jacket potatoes with various fillings. Once finished Jason and Bernie loaded the dishwasher, Jason hadn’t allowed Elinor to complete this task yet as she didn’t understand how important the loading instructions Jason had made were. So instead she helped Serena lay out some nibbles sharing her excitement of showing her dad the DVD of the baby. Cameron was home a little later than he hoped so didn’t get a chance to shower before Edward was at the door.

“Here we go” Serena said when she heard Elinor answer the door. Before she left the kitchen, Bernie grabbed her.

“I love you Serena, and regardless of what happens tonight, what either of those two arseholes say my love for you is the structure for our future.”

“My darling….I love you so much it hurts, I really do and remember Marcus can’t hurt you and if he tries I will be here holding you, keeping you strong.” Serena held Bernie’s head in her hands and kissed her sweetly.

 

“Edward, how lovely to see you, how are you?” Serena said cheerfully as she entered the longue.

“Serena darling, I am good thank you, how are you….how have you taken all this news of becoming a nanna?” Edward said kissing Serena on the cheek in a quick embrace.

“She is the grandma Edward, I am the nanna” Bernie said as she joined the conversation.

“Bernie” He said nodding his head.

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked.

“Scotch?” He said.

“Not back on the booze are you Edward?” Serena asked disapprovingly.

“Ha see you do still care” He pointed out.

“No darling, I just don’t want you to end up drunk and throwing up in my garden for all the neighbours to see.” Serena shot that one liner in, just as the doorbell rang.

“Hey Dad, Charlotte.” Cameron said welcoming them in. 

“Hey mum” Charlotte said hugging Bernie.

“Serena” She said hugging her and then a quick hello and a wave to Elinor and Jason. 

“Bern, Serena” Marcus was a man of few words. 

“We were just doing the drinks order, what can we get you Marcus?” Serena asked

“I am having a large scotch Marcus, what’s your poison” Edward said welcoming Marcus with a firm hand shake. 

“I think we are all out of arsenic aren’t we Bernie?” Serena smirked as she spoke. 

“Nice to see you are as sharp as ever Serena….Brandy please if you have it.” He said with a half-smile. They served the drinks and sat to watch the DVD, Charlotte was besotted with it, pointing out the legs and every movement it made. Jason was more interested in the science and technology side of it, which Bernie promised to discuss in more detail later, which made Serena smile, she loved the relationship Bernie and Jason had. Cam and Ellie were grinning from ear to ear, the excitement of it all so evident in them. Edward was keen and went a bit teary eyed but Marcus didn’t seem fussed, he thought that Cameron was throwing his life away, and what made it worse was that it was with Serena bloody Campbell’s daughter.

“So thought of any names yet?” Charlotte asked.

“No not yet, still getting used to the idea of being a dad.” Cameron explained.

“We have settled on the surname though, haven’t we Cam.” Elinor knew that Cameron wanted to speak with his dad in private about this but hey she wasn’t Serena Campbell’s daughter for nothing, her sharp wit and technic to get her own way was learnt from the master herself, who to be fair had learnt it from her mother Adrianna, who by all accounts was a force to be reckoned with, time would tell if this baby (if it was a girl) would follow the tradition of being a confident feisty, fearless woman. 

“Err yes we have” Cameron said starring at Elinor as much to say what the hell.

“We have decided on Campbell-Wolfe” she announced.

“But your name is Dunn, Cameron” Marcus said bitterly.

“Yes dad, I know and if the truth be known I have never really liked it….I always wanted to be a Wolfe, as did Charlotte.” Cameron said trying to push the focus onto Charlotte who gave him an equally scary ‘WTF’ stare. 

“Great so within the last six months, I have lost my wife, my home and now my children” Marcus sounded sad and it wasn’t exactly what Bernie wanted him to feel….she felt sorry for him.

“It’s only a name Marcus……it doesn’t take away that they are your…….our children” She said rather sweetly which confused Serena.

“I bet you love this” He snapped at her.

“Marcus I chose not to take your name when we married, you chose to name our children and you decided to give them your name without a thought for me………It wasn’t nice having a different surname from my children but I got on with it. They deserve the right to choose the name they want now they are adults.” Bernie tried to kindly explain. 

“Well I must say technology today is amazing, never had that in our day did they Serena.” Edward said trying to change the subject.

“No they certainly didn’t we had to wait the full nine months before we got to see our baby.” Serena confirmed. 

“I thought you were trying to save your money Cam….those scans don’t come cheap.” Marcus said. 

“Well mum organised it and mum paid for it.” He said.

“Money bags Bernie….didn’t know you had connections with the maternity ward.

“I don’t but the beautiful clinical lead and new deputy CEO does” Bernie thought she would drop that bit of information into the conversation just for good measures. 

“Cam just said mum organised it and paid for it.”

“Yeah I meant mum as in Serena organised it and mum as in my mum paid”

“You call your mothers lesbian lover mum?” He asked bluntly.

“Well she is practically……she is my step mum and mother in law”

“And you don’t need to point out the fact that she is a lesbian either Marcus we are all fully aware that they are a couple.” Elinor piped up as she winked at Bernie who in turn smirked. 

“Here, here well said Elinor” Jason cheered as the others excluding Edward and Marcus laughed.

“She doesn’t warrant being called your step mum Cameron; that normally happens once someone marries a parent.” Marcus pointed out.

“Which takes us nicely into the news we want to share with you both” Bernie took the lead, surprising Serena with her new found confidence.

“I asked Serena to marry me and she accepted.” Bernie said tightly wrapping her arm around Serena’s waist.

“What?” Marcus hissed. 

“They are getting married dad, its brilliant news, we are all so happy for them, even Nan and Uncle Luke” Charlotte explained which made Bernie’s heart swell.

“You all knew?” He asked.

“Of course they knew, they are our family………to be honest Marcus we didn’t have to tell you or Edward….it really isn’t anything to do with either of you but for the sake of our   
children and the relationships they have with you we thought it was right to inform you….but please remember your views and opinions mean nothing to us, so don’t waste your breathe sharing them.” Yet again a beautifully cutting and to the point statement from Ms Serena Campbell. 

“Well I can’t say I am surprise” Marcus announced. “Well you always have to do one better don’t you Bern” he added.

“It’s called love Marcus…..it’s not a get at you or Edward….it is just the next step we want to take to confirm the love we have for each other.” Serena stated. 

“Well you stole my thunder” Edward said as he stood up. “I proposed to Liberty and she has accepted” He informed the room.

“Oh Edward I am so pleased for you” Serena said as she stood to hug him, he was rather taken aback, but Serena was genuinely happy for him. 

“Well congratulations to you two too I guess.” He said hugging her back and then moving onto Bernie who froze as he embraced her.

“Yeah thanks” She said as he backed off. 

“Is there anything else or can I please go now” Marcus spat.

“Dad don’t be like that please, mum has moved on, just like you have” Charlotte announced.

“So I take it the date went well then?” Cameron asked.

“Yes if you must know, very well.” He answered.

“They have been out practically every night for the last two weeks Cam” Charlotte informed everyone.

“Well done dad, that’s really great.” Cam said shaking his hand. 

Serena watched Bernie as this situation was unfolding, she saw something she hadn’t seen before, it looked like for just a moment Bernie had lost her spark, like the wind had just been taken out of her. Serena took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“That is really great news Marcus, isn’t Bernie.” She said.

“Yes it is, you’re a good man Marcus you deserve some happiness.” Bernie took a deep breath as she finished her sentence.


	118. Chapter 118 I still love you

Chapter 118  
I still love you

Bernie looked pale, she needed some air and she needed to get out of the lounge.

“More drinks anyone?” She asked.

Most of them nodded and confirmed what they wanted, Bernie left the lounge and as Serena was about to follow her Edward appeared at her side.

“So have you set a date, booked a venue?” he asked keenly as Serena spotted Marcus going into the kitchen.

“Err not really Edward have you and Liberty?” She asked but was distracted by what she saw in Bernie and she wanted to make sure she was ok.

“Lib has her eye on a few places we are going to view a couple of them on Sunday.” He explained.

“There are lots of nice places around, we are thinking of somewhere that does the whole package.” She mumbled.

“Lib has it all in hand of course….it’s her first marriage so she wants the works, you know how it is.” He continued to make conversation.

“No Edward I don’t…….when we got married it was in a hurry at a registry office one night after work, even my parents weren’t witness to it.”

“But who needs all the frills if it is real love eh?” He replied.

“Oh dear are you implying that it’s not the real thing with Liberty?” She said quick wittedly.

“Course not…I…err…well you know how I feel Serena, how I always have and probably always will feel about you” He mumbled.

“Shame you didn’t feel any of that when you were screwing around………Now excuse me I must find my wife to be” She said taking great satisfaction in it. She made her way into the kitchen but couldn’t see Bernie, she poked her head outside the back door following the scent of cigarette smoke but what she found shocked her.

“You know you want me as much as much as I want you”

“Marcus please don’t do this……I am not in love with you and I don’t want you, I was just a little shocked that you found someone that’s all, I didn’t know you were looking for love again.”

“She is nothing compared to you Bern, she certainly doesn’t have your body, god your fabulous body, I have missed touching you Bern, running my hands all over you, running my hands through your hair, grabbing your tight arse, sucking those fucking amazing tits of yours, it makes me hard just thinking about it. When Beth and I have sex all I think about is you and the amazing sex we used to have, how you would scream my name as you cum, how you would suck me off taking my hard solid cock in your mouth. God you use to love that, as did I we were good together Bern you know we were.”

“Yes Marcus once upon a time we were good together, a really good team but that changed.”

“Do you still think about us, the life we had, the way we made love, how I used to feel when I was inside you? Come on confess it you want me, I am turning you on aren’t I.”

“Marcus I do think about you and yes at one time all that talk would have made me horny BUT that’s not who I am anymore…..I am not your Bern anymore. I am Bernie and I am Serena’s Bernie.”

“Do you love her as much as you loved me?”

“It’s a different type of love Marcus……we were so young when we got together, if I had, had the chance to experiment with my sexuality I don’t think we would have ever married.   
I love Serena because I can be honest with who I am, for the very first time in my life I am who I am meant to be.”

“That’s not an answer Bern….Please darling don’t marry her, please come home, come back to me, our kids, our grandchild”

“I can’t Marcus it’s not what I want especially after everything that has happened since the divorce the whole situation with mum, the power struggle over the kids, that night at the fund raiser… those things were horrible Marcus the way you behaved towards me was horrible.”

“I know, but I was hurting……I wanted you to hurt too….Please Bern….this isn’t something I normally do is it….I don’t do begging….but I love you and miss you Bern. I had hoped that you would eventually see sense, but now you announce you’re getting married and I can’t take it….I want you so badly……….you’re driving me crazy……and then when I saw your face when Charlotte mentioned Beth, well I saw a flash of jealously and I knew you still loved me.”

“I will always love you Marcus we have been in each other’s lives for twenty nine years, we had a marriage, we had a life, we have two beautiful prefect children, a grandchild on the way now and all of that still stands, but I am no longer yours, my heart belongs to Serena. I am so sorry Marcus for how this all happened, I am truly…..you will never know how much I hate myself for it…..But it is over.” Marcus broke down in tears, and Bernie instantly moved forward to hold him and she cradled him tightly. Serena watched on……angry that Marcus had the nerve to speak to Bernie like that, but she also took pity on him, she understood how he felt, being cheated on………it is not nice, it hurts even more when it ends a marriage. But Serena also knew that conversation needed to take place, Marcus had been so angry with Bernie that she knew they had never really drawn a line under it all, she knew Bernie had never really been able to say sorry, to acknowledge that Marcus would always hold a special place in her heart, that what they had did once, meant the world to her. Serena gathered the drinks and left them to it, giving them the space and time they needed. 

Ten minutes had passed before Bernie reappeared, she had clearly been crying and Marcus was not with her.

“You OK mum? Where is dad?” Cameron asked seeing that she had been crying but he didn’t want to discuss it in front of Edward.

“He was called into work darling, he went out the back gate, he…..err….he wondered if you wanted to stay here tonight Charlie instead of going home to an empty house, you still   
have clothes and things here.” Bernie explained, unable to look Serena in the eye.

“If that’s ok….yes please.” She replied, she too was worried and portrayed that with her smile.

“Talking about being summoned, Lib has just text asking what time I will be home, so that is my que to leave. Lovely to see that beautiful baby El, lovely to see you so happy Cameron, look after my little girl. Lovely to see you so happy too Serena, and you Bernie, you look after my special woman.” He said pointing to Serena.

“She’s not your special woman, she is mine, my beautiful stunning fiancé” She said sharply.

“Yes of course she is, old habits die hard” Edward said.

“Let’s hope not or you will be divorcing Liberty too!” Bernie snapped.

“OK…..night all” Edward bowled out of the room.

“Excuse us won’t you.” Serena said as she led Bernie out towards the kitchen.

“We need to talk.” Serena said quietly as they stood in the kitchen.

“I need a fag” Bernie sighed as she went out into the kitchen “You going to join me, we can talk outside.” She asked. Bernie opened the high cupboard and retrieved a secret packet of emergency fags, before heading outside and sparking one up. 

“I knew you had a secret stash somewhere” Serena said smiling.

“They have been there for months, and I haven’t touched them, but really need one tonight.” 

“I know what happened tonight between you and Marcus darling, I wasn’t spying, I came out to find you because you looked upset and I was concerned that Marcus was going to have a go at you.” Serena explained.

“That was what I thought too, I know I said I wanted him to be more like Edward but Christ that was taking it too far I preferred it when he was nasty.” Bernie said inhaling her smoke. 

“Be careful what you wish for” Serena laughed. 

“Did you hear what he said?”

“Yes darling, I am not surprise he still loves you and wants you……not that I am taking his side because he has been a complete arse hole since the breakup BUT I do understand how he feels. He thought everything was going OK between you, he thought you loved him and no one but him and then you drop the bomb that you want the marriage to end…..it’s a terrible thing to cope with when your husband or wife in his case say that. But you were right in what you said back to him, you acknowledged that you did once love him madly, that you still love him but that it is now a different type of love.” Serena explained.

“I am sorry you had to hear the conversation” Bernie said sadly.

“Don’t be silly, I decided to stay there and listen, I shouldn’t have done really it was private between the two of you, so I am sorry……..did worry when he started talking about how he wanted you sexually and how described the sex you had with him.” Serena apologised.

“No Serena we don’t have secrets you have every right to know what that conversation included, and I hope that I haven’t upset with anything that I said to him, I hate to think of you with Edward or Robbie sexually and now you have the imagine of me with him.” 

“Bernie he was your husband, he is the father of your children……..you have history I know that, mostly bad, but some good….some really good and I don’t want you to forget that. I am your equal, your partner, I give help and support, and I am here to listen and advise.”

“I think just hearing about Beth threw me a little, his crime was loving me more than i could ever love him, didn't know he was over me.”

“Of course it threw you, and that is natural, but it is a good thing that he has moved on, as much as he says he thinks of you, the fact that he has found someone means that he is moving on, you needed that conversation tonight, hopefully he will back off now.” Serena said gently. 

“Edward’s news didn’t knock you?”

“God no I am absolutely over joyed that some other bloody mug has taken him on…..gets him out of my hair…..seriously I am genuinely over the moon.” Serena laughed.

“Good, I am please…..so now we have announced the engagement to everyone it now means we can set a date and book a venue.” Bernie said smiling. “The quicker I make you my wife the happier I will be.” She added. Putting out her fag.

“Would it be really juvenile of me to make out with my girlfriend in the garden?” Serena asked.

“I think it would be rather hot actually” Bernie said taking Serena by the hand.

“Ah yes I forgot you like public places.” Serena smiled. “However I must admit I have always fantasied about being fucked up against the wall in the rain.” Serena said bravely as she slipped her tongue into Bernie’s mouth.

“Really? Tell me about it in detail Ms Campbell because I would certainly like to make that a reality.”

“Is that so?”

“Well it is the least I can do……especially after you fulfilled my release desires.”

“It all roots from a dream I had when you were away in Ukraine……….I dreamt that I was wearing my skirt suit, the one you really like with a white blouse. It was a really warm and hot day and the air conditioning in the office wasn’t working. You had teased me all day walking about in a vest top that was very tight, the heat was making us both very horny. We both had headaches as a thunder storm was brewing. We went to Albie’s for an after work drink and went outside for some air. Then the heavens opened and as everyone rushed inside, I glorified in the rain and my white blouse went see through and you noted that I wasn’t wearing a bra. As soon as you saw my nipples you dragged me around into the alley and pinned me up against the hard rough brick wall my legs wrapped around your waist and you fucked me senseless.” Serena said a little breathless.

“Mmm” Bernie grabbed Serena’s hips lifting her up, Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist as she was pinned against the wall just near the kitchen window. Bernie started to kiss her ardently, palming her breasts.

“Like this?” Bernie hissed as she sucked on Serena’s neck.

“Uh…..yes…….Yes Bernie” Serena panted. 

“Well, Ms Campbell that is certainly something I would like to make reality…….maybe just not at Albie’s…….I think maybe next time it rains, I can drag you out here and do this to you and then I could wear the double headed dildo and fuck you.”

“Christ Bernie……….I think that sounds amazing…..can’t you just turn on the hose pipe and fuck me now.”

“Are you gagging baby?” Bernie whispered as they kissed again.

“Mmm, rather hot under the collar yes, would it be rude to excuse ourselves and go to bed?” Serena asked.

“Far from it, I do feel a head ache coming on” Bernie smiled and winked knowingly.


	119. Chapter 119 Save the Date

Chapter 119

Save the date

“Way on hell’s earth have you set an alarm on our day off?” Bernie groaned loudly as the beeping echoed deafeningly around the room.

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep Berenice…….we are looking at Crompton County Manor House today, come on we have a couple of hours before we have to be there.” 

“OK, you shower first, while I wake up.” Bernie mumbled as buried her head into the pillow.

“I have already showered and I am now dressed and ready for breakfast, I have left you to sleep as long as I can….so get up now” Serena said pulling the cover off Bernie……she smiled as Bernie’s naked body shivered as the cold air hit it. 

“How can anyone look this sexy at 8am on a Sunday morning is beyond me” Serena said as she run her fingers over Bernie’s tight bum and up her strong back causing Bernie to twitch.

“How do you expect me to get out of bed when you do something like that, why don’t you get undressed and come back to bed……..I will make it worth your while, I promise.” Bernie giggled.

“Are your intentions honorable Ms Wolfe?”

“I am going to marry you aren’t I?” Bernie sniggered.

“Well you won’t be if you don’t get out of that bloody bed and view the venue.” Serena moaned slapping Bernie’s arse hard. 

 

*****************************

“WOW, it really is beautiful isn’t it?” Serena said as Bernie drove them up the tree lined, long winding gravel drive way towards the massive country Manor.

“It is certainly impressive” Bernie replied with a smile on her face.

“I always dreamt of getting married at a place like this” Serena hummed holding Bernie’s thigh tightly.

“Never really cared what we had when I married Marcus, but this time, marrying my soulmate has made me want the big fairy tale wedding…………….this place looks prefect.” 

“Berenice Wolfe going all girlie on me, I rather like it.” Serena smirked. 

They were greeted at the reception by a younger man and middle aged lady, they looked around the lobby in wonder at the tall ceilings, the wooden beams and the rich red and gold paints that decorated the walls. The younger man started the tour, taking them through into the ceremony room, they smiled at the crisp white covers that hung on each chair detailed with a bow, being inform that the bow colour can be changed to match their colour scheme. 

They walked into the massive ball room, the décor was exquisite, the tables and chairs that framed the room where dark solid wood, covered in luxury thick white table clothes, with antique 19th century gold candelabra decorated with drop crystals, the red velvet curtains hung from the ceiling to the floor covering the enormous windows that lined one size of the room. They were shown the Cherry Blossom restaurant and where told this was where the wedding meal would take place along with the breakfast the next morning. They took a quick walk outside into the court yard and were shown the beautiful lake, where a bridge was excellently positioned over it just in front of the water fountain that threw water thirty foot into the air. Flowers and trees covered the land before them and they were blown away by the possibilities of wedding photo opportunities. 

At the end of their tour they were taken through to the bar area for a complimentary glass of champagne and were sat down facing a selection of booklets. They were shown and talked through all the different wedding packages. Serena’s faced lit up as they spoke and Bernie watching her intently, thinking about how beautiful Serena was going to look and how stunning this place would be full of their family and friends. 

“Well any of the packages jump out at you?” The young man asked.

“Yes but we need to decide together, which one do you like Bernie?”……”Bernie”

Bernie’s day dream was brought to an end as Serena touched her hand and called her name.

“I like whatever you like darling, they all seem fabulous” Bernie said smiling. 

“They vary greatly in price, madam which one do you think will be best to match your requirements?” The middle aged woman asked.

“My beautiful wife to be, can have whatever she wants, money is no object” Bernie said proudly.

“OK, the diamond package is our best, it is suitable for up to fifthly guests, you have complete run of the house which means we won’t take any other bookings. The manor will be  
yours for two nights, on the Friday, you and your direct wedding party will be able to check in from 1pm, you will have full use of our spa facilities and then you will be threated to a Michelin star three course pre wedding dinner. You will have 2 single rooms and then the honeymoon suite for the wedding night. On the morning of the wedding, you will have breakfast in bed before both having an appointment with our hair and beauty team.  
Guests will be able to book in from 10am, at midday we will serve champagne to them as they gather together in the parlor. At 1pm we will lead them into the ceremony room and the wedding ceremony will start at 1:30pm. Photos and such can take place after that and more drinks will be served, before settling down at 2:30pm for your Michelin Star six course meal. Then you have a choice of a band or a DJ for the evening celebrations that will start at 6pm and will end at 11pm. Then the next morning everyone will have breakfast in the restaurant before checking at by 11am.” The young man explained. 

“It also includes all wedding stationary, wedding favors, a wedding photographer, videographer, authorised justice of the peace and the cost of the wedding registration and the wedding cake.” He added. “So even though it is priced at £20,000 I personally think it is a real deal as average weddings now coast anything between £15,000 and £25,000.”

“Sounds prefect” Bernie said as Serena grinned and nodded excitedly. 

“What date were you looking at?” the older woman asked.

“Well we only got engaged two weeks ago, so maybe in six months or so” Serena explained.

“Well I doubt we will be able to fit you in, our next available date is 22nd July 2019.” The young man explained. “We are very popular for weddings you see.” He added.

“Oh that’s a shame, oh I am gutted, it sounded prefect, but I don’t want to wait that long, do you?” Serena asked sadly.

“No darling, it has taken us long enough to find each other I want to marry you sooner than that.” Bernie sighed.

“Well we are waiting on confirmation from another couple on a cancellation we informed them about last week. They have been a bit of a nightmare to be honest, they book and then cancel the viewings, so if you are interested and you confirm your booking today you can have it.” The older woman said sharply, she clearly didn’t like time wasters.

“When is it for?” Serena asked. 

“9th and 10th June” The young man said.

“As in this year?” Serena asked as he nodded. 

“Yes madam”

“We will take it, I will pay the full amount right now” Bernie said quickly.

“But darling that is in 4 weeks’ time!” Serena said gasping for air. 

“4 weeks or 6 months I want to marry you regardless……..what do you say, you gonna let me make a honest woman of you or what?” Bernie grind and Serena’s heart melted.

“Well seeing you put it so romantically, I suppose I should say yes.” Serena almost squealed with excitement. 

“OK, let’s take down all of your details, then we can discuss the finer details” The young man said as the older woman disappeared to reception. 

“Can you fill out these forms please?” The woman said returning with a pile of papers. Serena and Bernie set to work, under the advice of which part to fill out, they selected the colour scheme there and then, Serena knew she wanted pink flowers, they explained that they knew who their direct wedding party were, naming Cameron, Charlotte, Jason and Elinor on the paperwork. Bernie explained that Cameron and Elinor would need a double room and that Charlotte and Jason would need single rooms but that they all had to be next to each other, explaining Jason’s Asperger’s. 

They chose the menu, invitations, wedding favors and the wedding cake, they wanted elegant as their theme and the venue ticked all the boxes, they decided to have an additional night at the manor the day after the wedding as they weren’t planning on a honeymoon just yet as there was so much going on with Ellie and the baby and Cameron doing his finals…..they would wait until October or November and take the whole family away, the baby was due in September so it would be the baby’s first holiday. 

“I have a quick question” Bernie said stopping what she was writing. "I am an Ex-Army Major, we are entitled to be married by our regiments Justice of Peace, would that be possible to arrange?”

“I am not sure, let me just speak to the owner, he is ex-army too so he will know the answer.” The older lady said disappearing.

“Is that OK?” Bernie suddenly thought she hadn’t asked Serena.

“Of course it is…what a lovely thought, I hope they allow it…..are you entitled to anything else?” Serena asked.

“To wear full dress uniform, to have a soldier lined archway of swords and to have a ten gun salute.” Bernie announced.

“Oh my god, I want it all……please…..do you?” Serena was very excited.

“Yes………….of course I do if you do” Bernie answered. 

“Wolfe…….is that you?” this large bellowing voice filled the room. Bernie jumped to her feet and turned quickly she knew who that voice belonged to instantly. 

“General Harrison Sir” Bernie barked back saluting as she stomped her right foot down hard on the floor.

“Captain Wolfe” He saluted back.

“Major Wolfe now General” She replied.

“I stand to be corrected Major Wolfe” he saluted again. “See you got that promotion at last” He added.

“Yes Sir, lots has happened since you retired Sir, I too am now retired” Bernie informed him still standing to attention and still using her army voice. 

“At ease Wolfe” The General ordered as Bernie moved her position to a more relaxed but still very formal stand.

“So what are you doing here Major, I watched all the recent drama’s involving those bloody bastard militants, sorry madam, excuse my language” He said turning to Serena, this made her smile that he apologised to her as she was a woman but freely swore in front of Bernie.

“Yes sir terrible events”

“But won you the George Cross, so not all bad.” He said slapping Bernie on the back.

“I am here to book my wedding General, this is Serena Campbell my fiancé.” She said holding out her arm.

“I thought you were already married Wolfe……but I can see and understand now that your husband was the wrong gender” He said as she stepped closer to Serena, extending his hand for her to shake, which she did.

“You ex-army too?” He asked.

“No I am the Deputy CEO at Holby City hospital and co lead the AAU and Trauma unit with Bernie.” She explained.

“Good, good, so have you booked, got the date and picked your package?” The General asked.

“Yes Sir, we have selected the Diamond package and we are having an extra night too, but we wanted to know if the Army justice of peace could perform the ceremony? And if we could arrange for the soldiers to complete the sword archway and ten gun salute?” Bernie asked.

“Yes to everything, but you get a twenty one gun salute now Major, now that you have been awarded both the Victoria and the George Cross. I will arrange it all, I am playing golf with General Tizzard tomorrow so will get the go ahead then and we will sort out a nice discount for you too……what is the total amount please Chris?” He asked the younger man.

“The package with the extra night and the upgrade to shiraz instead of the house red is £22,000.” He said.

“Let’s call it £17,000” The General announced. 

“WOW Sir, that is an amazing discount, is that even feasible?” Bernie asked.

“I own the place, what I say goes….anyway you are a highly decorated veteran, you both work for the NHS and you’re our first same sex couple…..I say it is more than feasible. Now I don’t want to hear any more about it. I must go now as I have a meeting….But I will contact you next week to update you on the army plans” He said as he saluted Bernie again.

“Sir, yes Sir” Bernie yelled as she stood to attention and saluted again before quickly turning to Serena with a massive smile on her face.

“Good I love you Major Wolfe” Serena said kissing her before they completed the form filling.

“Campbell” The older lady said.

“Sorry” Serena mumbled as she turned to face the woman.

“Your surname…..Campbell…..just made me smile as the couple who had been messing us around about the date you have was called Campbell too” The woman explained.

“Not Edward Campbell by any chance?” Bernie smirked.

“Yes, Edward and the future Liberty Campbell, do you know them?” The woman said.

“My ex-husband actually” Serena blushed.

“Ha….now that is something else, we done ladies….as a fully paid up member to the ex-wives club, I congratulate you on not only marrying each other, but by getting one over on him, did you know he was looking here?” She asked laughing.

“No had absolutely no idea.” Serena said.

“Does that matter?” Bernie asked concerned that Serena thought this was unfair play.

“Its bloody brilliant, god I can’t wait to see his face….. pay back for all those rubbish years.” Serena said breaking into laughter.

“Ha prefect” the woman said as she shook their hands.


	120. Chapter 120 Big Plans

Chapter 120

Big Plans

They gathered in the garden in the warm May afternoon sun, Cameron and Bernie sipping on cold beers, Serena and Charlotte just starting on their second bottle of wine, while Ellie joined Jason in a long iced glass of ginger beer. They chatted at length about the venue, the package they had picked and the arrangements for the day and night before the wedding, there was a lovely buzz of excitement in the air, talk of new outfits and shoes which made every one smile.

“Why don’t we make an event of it?” Bernie asked. “Go into the London, shopping, lunch more shopping dinner and a hotel…….. I am sure I spotted on the rota that we all have two days off midweek next week.” Bernie continued to explain.

“I can miss Uni for a couple of days” Elinor announced.

“So can I” Charlotte added.

“Err can I be excused…..it’s really not my thing, but I do want a new suit…….shall we wear matching ones Cameron? What do you think about blue?” Jason said awkwardly.

“Its fine Jason, honestly maybe you could stay with Alan.” Serena said with a reassuring smile.

“And we are basically the same size, Jason so I will just get two of whatever suit I pick, what say you?” Cameron suggested and Jason nodded giving him a high five.

“I will pass it by Henrik, make sure there is no CEO duties I need to see too, we also need to book the wedding off” Serena sighed.

“You and half of Holby City Hospital” Charlotte pointed out.

“She’s right we really need to get the invites sorted baby, or people won’t have time to book the time off.” Bernie explained to Serena.

“Why don’t we do it now, they gave you the invites didn’t they?” Elinor asked as Bernie nodded and disappear inside getting the invites.

“So all the details of the venue are already printed inside with the details of check in and out times, all we need to add are the guest’s names, our names and the date.” Bernie grinned. ”Come Ellie you have lovely handwriting why don’t fill them in” she added.

They sat discussing the guest list, family first, mainly consisting of a couple of old aunts and uncles and cousins from Serena’s family, Mrs Wolfe senior and Luke and a few cousins from Bernie’s side along with her four aunts and three uncles, none of which knew Bernie was divorced let alone a lesbian who is now marrying a woman. Serena’s very best friends Sarah and Jenny and some other school and university friends of Serena’s were listed.  
Bernie had quite a few Army friends that she wanted to invite and a couple of close friends she was at university and med school with. They decided that they wanted most of Holby at the wedding, Fletch and all the kids, Raf, Dom, Jasmine, and Morven. Then they had agreed on Sasha and Essie, Ric, Mo and Derwood, Zosia and Ollie and Jac, even though she wouldn’t come. And of course Henrik and some of the nurses and porters for Jason to mix with.

“We really don’t need to invite them, but I think we should” Serena mumbled as they reached the subject of the ex-husbands, Bernie didn’t comment whatever Serena thought was best. Forty three invites later and a possible fifty guests on their list, they were satisfied that they had involved everyone they wanted too.

“Right we will get them posted and handed out tomorrow, but now I think a take away, a few more drinks and the an evening in front of the TV is in order……who’s with me?” Bernie announced to the sound of cheers.

The news was infuriating and had the three medical professionals in the house in a deep, rich and passionate conversation. The Department of Health had instituted some regulation or other that was making life even more difficult for student doctors to choose a specialist area of medical practice and Bernie was furious about it. So furious that she was sitting tensed up, ranting at the television, her hands and arms flying through the air as she spoke, strong head shakes as she listened and disagreed at others views. This wasn’t exactly how they planned to spend their evening but the conversation was heating up more once Elinor and Charlotte starting asking questions and adding opinions.  
Serena loved a good discussion and a heated debate but the down side to having a debate with your spouse was that they couldn’t snuggle as they spoke, as much as they both wanted too, they were happily squabbling with the others and stuffing their faces with the Indian take away they had covering the coffee table in the lounge. Voices were being raised and laughter echo at ridiculous reform suggestions from the younger members of the family who have everything handed to them on a plate as far as Bernie was concerned.  
Serena was trying to relax as they ate but then then some idiot newscaster blather on about the ‘sweeping reforms’ and so forth, that would never affect Serena’s department, because she’d like to meet the Minister who would dare to tell a deputy CEO and Clinical lead of an award winning ward that mentoring and studying had to be ‘flexible’ to keep student doctors engaged.   
Bernie felt so deeply about things like this and she really was quite splendid when she got all fired up and passionate about something. Her eyes flashed and her voice got very firm and pointed. 

“Everyone should do national service, like the good old days, it sets the younger generation up to focus and then we need to have good selection of skilled lifelong jobs and places of employment that people can stay at for years.” Bernie announced.

“What like back in the 1950’s?” Serena rolled her eyes…….”I bet you are just like you’re father” she added pointing at Bernie.

“She is just like The Captain…….stubborn, old fashioned and small minded” Charlotte explained…”But lovely too” she added laughing.

“The Captain?” Serena asked.

“Yes Captain Reginald Wolfe” Cameron and Charlotte both said saluting clearing something they did when they were kids as it came second nature to them both.

“He would have been so proud of mum being a Major” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Does that mean you will be called ‘The Major’ by our grandchildren?” Serena smirked.

“Err no….never…..I am nanna Wolfe” She said smiling. The kids had excused themselves and had moved into the dining room to play scrabble. 

“I just hate to think about what this world is coming too, young intellectual doctors who are meant to be a jack of all trades and master of none……take Cameron for example, he has the making of an amazingly talented trauma surgeon, but unless he can secure a position in a hospital willing to teach him the finer skills in Trauma surgery he will have to muddle through his final years covering three weeks in trauma, two on hearts, one in bone management etc. Seems bloody stupid” Bernie huffed disappointed that she is no one and can’t make a difference even if she wanted to.” The countries leaders are all tossers and complete knobs.” She concluded.

“What would you like me to do about it, darling?” Serena asked. She deliberately allowed her glance meet Bernie’s eyes, and then all her intentions to tease her lover were lost, because Bernie was simply stunning. Serena bit her bottom lip and allowed her chest to heave deeply.  
Bernie’s voice lowered, heavy with emotion “Don’t do that”.

“Hmm?” Serena glanced up to take in the dark fiery eyes, while still biting her bottom lip. “Do what?” Serena whispered.

"That" Bernie said. “You know what biting your lip does to me………it make me go all……”

“It makes you horny and wet………are you wet Bernie?” Serena asked as she run her fingers across her neck and down her heaving chest.

“Oh Serena please.” Bernie groaned.

“Please what?...........please stop?” She asked as she grabbed her own breasts firmly, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. 

“Serena” Bernie moaned as she glanced over her shoulder “The kids……”

“Are in the dining room and well they are adults now technically” Serena murmured distractedly, inching closer to Bernie.

“Serena” Bernie said again warningly, even though she knew it was a lost cause. No one could resist Serena when she got like this……to be the focus of that attention was amazing and after all, would any of the kids care if they walked in and saw her kissing her lover on the sofa? Bernie thought to herself.  
But then the kisses got deeper, and hands wandered further and under clothes and zips were unfastened and suddenly Bernie had one leg draped over Serena’s shoulder, and she was looking up at her with those incredible eyes as she licked and sucked hard at her clit and Bernie though that a marching musical band could be at the door and yet nothing would stop this woman.  
When Jason and Elinor came thundering through the room, boasting how they had trashed poor Cameron and Charlotte at scrabble, they thought it a bit odd that Serena was sat on the floor, barely looking at Bernie as she laid under a blanket on the sofa.

“You’re not still arguing over the news are you?” Jason asked as they both shock their heads.

“No darling we were just chatting that’s all, Bernie is tired and wanted to curl up on the sofa.” Serena smiled.

“You could always go to bed.” Jason said matter of fact.

“I am Ok here Jason thank you” Bernie stayed perfectly still very aware as was Serena that Bernie was naked from the waist down under that blanket.

“So did you come to a conclusion?” Cameron asked, Bernie looking at him like a rabbit in head lights.

“Sorry” she said.

“A conclusion to the news report, to the regulation and how Holby can secure student doctors in specialist areas of medicine?” He asked.

“I think I have a solution but I need to run it past Mr Hanseen first” Serena said like she genuinely had a plan. 

“Move over mum, let’s have a cuddle” Charlotte said very out of character, Bernie couldn’t remember the last time she snuggled with her daughter.

“Actually Charlie, I just need a private word with your mum before you do that……..I want to ask you all something about the wedding but need to ask Bernie first…..would you all mind just leaving us for a few moments to talk…..maybe you could make some coffee?” Serena stepped in and was quick thinking as always. The kids smiled and left the Lounge as requested. 

“Get your bloody knickers and trousers on woman” Serena said smirking.

“I can’t believe you Serena Campbell, I can’t believe we were nearly caught having oral sex on the sofa. We're as bad as a couple of teenagers." Bernie joked.

"I suppose being around hot blooded youngsters every day has rubbed off, in the best of ways" Serena smirked.

"I don't remember having quite this much fun as a teenager, though" Bernie said as she fastened the button and zip on her jeans.

"Clearly you weren't having as much fun as me" Serena teased as Bernie flashed her a loving smile, how could she not smile at Serena with her wit and sarcastic nature.

“What you asking the kids?” Bernie asked quickly, rearranging herself under the blanket.

“Shit….err….oh how about you ask Cam and Char to walk you down the aisle and I will ask Ellie and Jason to walk me down?” She suggested.

“Christ Serena that is super quick thinking, but a great and lovely suggestion” Bernie said kissing her on the head.

“Coffee is ready” Cameron announced as he and the others carried in the cups. Bernie sat up and opened the blanket and tapped the sofa for Charlotte to sit snuggle, the blanket being kicked over them again.

“So?” Elinor states.

“Well I was wondering……….we were wondering how you would feel about walking us down the aisle. Jason and Elinor would you walk either side of me and take me to meet Bernie at the alter?” Serena asked.

“And you Charlotte and Cam, would you walk either side of me to meet Serena?” Bernie added.

“Oh my god mum, that would be so….so…” Elinor burst into tears. “Oh Ellie darling I’m sorry….its ok…I get it it’s too much to ask….please don’t worry don’t cry.” Serena said moving quickly to be by her side, kneeling at her feet.

“No mum….No…. that would be an honour, I would love to.” Elinor explained.

“So why the tears?” Serena asked

“Bloody hormones mum, that’s all” She replied.

“Come on you, come with me” Serena said as she stood up and took Elinor’s hand walking her over to the sofa.

“Come on move over you two” She said as she wiggled her bum in next to Bernie who was hugging Charlotte. Serena settled and cuddled Elinor into her, the blanket covering them all.

“That’s a picture moment” Cameron said whipping out his phone. And he was right it was….Bernie and Serena in the middle holding hands tightly as their bodies pressed close together, Bernie’s other arm cradled Charlotte as did Serena’s other arm around Elinor.

“Smile” he said as the flash on his phone went off. 

“I will tag you all in” He said before putting his phone away. 

“No wait I have an idea” Jason said dashing off to his room and quickly reappearing with a selfie stick handing it to Cameron to attach his phone to it. Cameron and Jason sat on the floor one in front of Bernie the other in front of Serena…..the selfie stick lifted in the air as they all smiled and posed for the picture. 

“Happy Families” Jason shouted….

“Happy Families” they all cheered.


	121. Chapter 121 Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to BernieWolfeJr.......Happy Birthday darling xxxx

Chapter 121

Expert

AAU had been hammered all day, Serena had been in a board meeting for the best part of the day after spending an extended amount of time pitching an idea to Henrik via the telephone when she was meant to be with Bernie in surgery. Bernie was exhausted, the team had been amazing today, Raf and Morven really proved themselves as outstanding surgeons and Dom and Cameron had first hand enhanced Trauma mentoring after being involved in every red phone case they had received.

They were planning a few drinks at Albie’s after work, Bernie had been invited but said she had to wait and see what Serena wanted to do before she could commit, but now she sighed as she faced the growing pile of paperwork willing for anything to interrupt her......and as if her prayers had been answered the office phone rang. 

Four trauma calls, six hours in surgery and eight saved patients later and Bernie was now stood facing Serena, Henrik and the Board Members. She had been summoned along with Jac Naylor, Sasha Levy and Ric Griffin and here they all were stood in a line like they were facing the firing squad.  
Serena proudly announced her idea…….the one she had just pitched to the board, the one she had last night on the back of the heated debate over the news article. 

“So in light of the new regulation past by parliament yesterday I have suggested that as one of the leading teaching hospitals in the country we need to do our bit to prove that there is a need for specialist medical practice. We want to ensure that the next generation of doctors and nurses can be aspirational and will be supported by Holby City Hospital. We want each of you to write a proposal for funding to secure a specialist teaching programme in your expertise area for the next five years. There is potentially £8 million worth of funding available to you, to make improvements to your ward, to buy new equipment, fund new staff, and set up the teaching programme. You are to research and write your proposal and present it to the board and to the funding commissions committee next week. We know that this is a short time frame but you are the most experienced professionals in your expert fields of medicine so if you need longer than a few days we would worry.” Serena explained.

“These are exciting times, we have here the prefect opportunity to excel as a hospital and for you all to take your careers to the next level. All I need to know from you now is if you are interested, I will give you a few moments now to think and discuss and then a simple yes or no answer please.” Henrik instructed.  
The clinical leads turned to one another and conversation started, Ric wasn’t particularly interested he believed he was too old in the tooth to be pitching ideas. Jac was keen of course any form of completion got her interested. Sasha was keen too but Bernie looked distant…..Serena approached her.

“Well what do you think?” She asked excitedly.

“Not sure, we have a lot going on at the moment with the wedding and you doing your CEO role…..just don’t think we have the time.” Bernie mumbled, not wanting the others to hear.

“Don’t be so silly, it’s gonna be hard work for a few days while you write your proposal that’s all……..and then if you are successful there will be some more work overseeing the renovations and that’s that…..nothing you can’t do with your eyes shut.” Serena smiled.

“Ms Naylor?” Henrik asked.

“Absolutely, proposal will be submitted ASAP” She replied cocky.

“Mr Levy?” Serena asks.

“Can I make it a joint application with Mr Griffins here, we both run Keller?” He asked.

Henrik looked to the board and was informed after some discussion that it could be a joint proposal BUT it had to remain one specialist subject area. Sasha and Ric seemed happy with that.

“Ms Wolfe?” Henrik asked.

“Count me in” She replied. 

Henrik smiled widely he had a wicked look in his eye and he smiled and nodded at Bernie and Serena in turn.

“I hope there will not be any favoritism?” Jac asked pointing between Bernie and Serena.

“Ms Naylor myself and Mr Hanseen are merely here to pitch the proposal to you, we will thereafter this point have no input to the decision of the board or funding commissions board.” Serena confirmed. 

“Very well” Jac nodded. Hands were shook and farewells said and the Clinical leads were dismissed. Bernie returned to AAU and the mountain of paperwork. A couple of hours after Serena this had finished for the day and was making her way down to AAU to see Bernie. As she entered the ward, Raf, Morven, Dom and Cameron were on their way out to Albie’s………they stopped and spoke for a while, Serena graciously thanking them for the invite for drinks but giving her excuses and moving on to find Bernie.

“Hey beautiful, fancy a drink?” She said as she opened the office door.

“Hi…the others have just gone to Albie’s if you want to join them…..I have too much to do still before I finish here.” Bernie explained.

“Discharge forms?” Serena asked.

“No mentoring notes, Dom is messier than me when it comes to paperwork” Bernie sighed.

“I can look over them for you, you’re on a night shift tomorrow so I will be at home all by myself with nothing to do……let’s have a drink now shall we?” Serena said with a sweet smile.

“Not Albie’s or home not just yet” Bernie huffed.

“No here, I can lock the door and close the blinds, tell the night staff we are catching up on paperwork…..what do you say?…..I have a good bottle of Shiraz in my drawer.” Serena smirked as Bernie nodded her head.   
Serena had kicked her high heels shoes off, Bernie’s trainers joined them near the door, and they both sat on the sofa knees tucked under them, sharing the news of their day with each other. Bernie told Serena how proud she was of the team, how hard they worked and the dramas of two particularly difficult cases in surgery. Serena spoke about the board and how they had asked if Bernie would be interested in the proposal and in developing the Trauma Unit sharing their admiration for the Trauma surgeon and the hopes they had for the future of the Trauma Unit.   
Serena also shown Bernie a few magazines she had picked up in her coffee break, showing her dresses she thought the girls would look great in for the wedding and some shoes for her and a hair slide she really liked which was covered in crystals.

“What would you like me to wear?” Serena asked slipping on her wine.

“Whatever you would like to wear darling” Bernie asked lovingly.

“No I mean it….As soon as you mentioned full uniform I decided that was what I wanted to see you in…..so it only seems fair for you to pick my outfit.” Serena said.

“I want it to be a surprise….some of my outfit will be a surprise to you, we get to wear a few extra bits when we wear it for weddings and I want to keep that a secret for the day….so please surprise me….all I ask is that it is a dress, because you look stunning in dresses, something nice and fitted, low cut and figure hugging around that sexy arse of yours.” Bernie smirked.

“Colour?” Serena asked.

“Something bright, what will go with the black and red dress uniform” Bernie suggested with a half-smile.

“You OK?” Serena asked topping up the wine.

“Yeah just all this proposal stuff….we have so much on…..”

“You know you can do it don’t you, you are the single most intelligent, smart and knowledgeable woman I know. How about I proof read it when you are done…..can’t help much beyond that I am afraid.” Serena said as she took a mouthful of wine. 

“I know what I want to say and what I want for the unit…….basically written it already in my head just getting it down on paper………not my strongest point.” Bernie hummed. “So   
this idea of yours…what was your focus behind it?” She asked.

“I saw how frustrated you were last night, and quite rightly so and I saw that even though I couldn’t change the regulation I did hold some power in my CEO role to make it a little better for you and the next generation of doctors……..you deserve to have a better unit Bernie, you work harder than any other clinical lead in this hospital you are passionate and skilled and so experienced in the trauma area. You have the ability to make a real difference to the medical profession as much as the patient’s lives directly.” Serena answered as honest as she could 

“You are beautiful do you know that?” Bernie asked Serena as she nudged closer to her.

“So you tell me” Serena curled up against Bernie.

“I mean it……..you could be putting AAU forward for this proposal, you could be putting yourself forward.” Bernie explained.

“The future is Trauma Bernie, AAU works because we are linked to your unit…….the better your unit gets the better AAU gets. Anyway I don’t have the skill like you do to push forward………I know, as does Hanseen and the board that the Trauma Unit we have here is just the tip of the iceberg and that under your leadership it can be extraordinary, the envy off all Trauma, ED and AAU wards across the world……..but that is only if you are heading it up.” Serena held Bernie’s hand as she spoke. “You are an amazing person Bernie and we just want you to continue to excel.” She added.

“As I said you are beautiful.” Berne said resting her forehead against Serena’s.

“And I am very lucky to have you in my life professionally as well as personally.” Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.

Serena abruptly broke the kiss just as Bernie had deepen it……….

“Something wrong?” Bernie asked worried.

“No darling I just wanted a better angle” Serena smiled as she moved.

“Better angle for what?”

“To make love to you……..it feels like forever since we had some sexy time in this office of ours” Serena said as she straddled Bernie’s lap.

“Sexy time” Bernie laughed.

“Oh come on……….think back to when we were just friends Bernie” Serena said as she started to kiss Bernie’s neck. “How this office was fueled with heightened sexual tension, how one look from either of us would cause the others clit to twitch.” Serena took the hem of Bernie’s scrub top and lifted it off her head. “When we would ‘accidently’ brush against each other and would gasp at the electricity between us.” Serena undid Bernie’s bra and grabbed her breasts firmly.  
Bernie didn’t realise that she had been holding her breath as she sighed at the heavenly touch, lifting her arms to remove Serena’s blouse off her shoulders, which was quickly followed by her satin vest and bra.

“You’re keen” Serena panted.

“I have the deputy CEO half naked sitting on my lap, who wouldn’t be keen?” Bernie hissed as she took Serena’s nipple in her mouth, tugging at it roughly with her teeth causing Serena to arch her back and force her hips down on Bernie hard.

“Abusing my position of authority Ms Wolfe?” Serena gasped.

“No Ms Campbell, just taking full advance of fucking the future Mrs Wolfe hard in my office, that’s all” Bernie spoke through gritted teeth that were secured around Serena’s hard nipple.

“Oh Bernie”

“Get your trousers and knickers off now” Bernie ordered. Serena stood stripping herself quickly, Bernie lifted her arse off the sofa to whip down her scrub trousers and knickers too, before pulling Serena back onto her lap. They kissed passionately, teeth smashing against each other as hands gripped and grabbed everywhere at once.

“Lay down” Serena mumbled…”I need to feel all of you”

Serena straddled Bernie again and she watched her lover laying beneath her…..love over flowing from their eyes as they shared a loving glaze, Serena’s hands moved to cup Bernie’s breasts, a high pitched squeal was heard as Serena fisted the soft tender tissue in her hands lacing her finger tips across her erect nipples. Serena rocked her hips against Bernie, spreading her wetness over her, Bernie sighed as she felt how wet Serena was, but just then their clits hit against each other’s.

“Prefect positioning even if I do say so myself.” Serena said biting her lip and grinding.

“Bloody prefect…..think we can cum like this?” Bernie asked huskily

“Give it a bloody good go” Serena groaned

Serena pushed her body down harder on Bernie using her weight to enhance the friction between them.

“Mmm….Uh……Uh….ah” Serena’s pleasure hit almost instantly.

“Oh god…..Serena…..Fuck….that’s good…..uhhh” Bernie groaned.

“Mmm darling hold my hips, help me set the pace.” Serena said breathlessly.

“Mmm yes…….Like this Yes?” The sound came quick from Bernie.

“Yes just like that…..yeah……oh fuck…..harder baby?” Serena’s speech was staggered as she built her orgasm up higher and higher.

“Yes harder and a little faster…………mmm……..yes…….uh….uh…..uh……..fucking hell” Bernie groaned louder than she should.

“Shh!!! Someone will hear us” Serena whispered.

“Oh Serena……I don’t fucking care, please baby harder Uh….Ah….Ah…Uh..uh.uh.uh.uh.huh.huh”

Serena didn’t know she could thrust this hard…the sensation of clit on clit was so fucking hot.

“Jesus……Christ…….Uh….Mmm….Mmm…..Mmm…yes…yes…yes. Yes…oh …Bernie…..YES”

“Yes Serena………now…………uh……baby….baby……..yes……….fuck” Bernie cried as she gripped Serena’s hips tightly slamming her body against her.

Her thrusting slowed after the orgasms hit, sweaty and breathlessly they moved so they both laid on the sofa next to each other.

“You are beautiful Serena you know that right?” Bernie asked again for the third time tonight.

“As are you baby” Serena said as she kissed her lover and held her tight.


	122. Chapter 122 Benefits of a good breakfast

Chapter 122

The Benefits of a good Breakfast

Nights inside Holby City Hospital were long and drawn out, but nights in AAU were not usually as quiet as the rest of the wards. The loud harsh calls and drunken conversations between patients often lasted for quite a while after the ward was trying to settle for the night. But tonight was quiet ………unusually so…..no red phone, no major incidents coming through the doors. Bernie took the opportunity to focus on the proposal for the remaining eight hours of her shift instructing the other staff to leave her to it….only to call if they really desperately needed her.

The light that glowed into the office window from the bright strip light flooding the ward corridor created interesting shadows across the small room where Bernie sat. Introspection was something Bernie Wolfe was very familiar with and something she had plenty of time to ruminate about especially in her army days. Her days in the army were full on and unpredictable to a certain degree but they were pretty much routine too. The soldiers would stand in parade at seven o’clock every morning, she could still hear her heavy steps on the rough sand as she marched up and down the line ripping into the poor sods that were not properly presented.

How different her life was now, she looked around the office, smiling when her eyes fell on her computer screen, re reading the email from Serena and Henrik, just making the details of the conversation they had all had the day before official. Bernie was ready to lead up this proposal and bid presentation on the renovation, explanation and modernisation of the Trauma unit, however in front of her on her desk was the first draft of her proposal and the second, third, fourth…..hell the twentieth draft of her proposal………….none yet fit for purpose. 

She grinned as she heard the few staff members sharing the night shift on the ward giggling, staff that Bernie could consider friends, they were certainly different from any she'd have associated with in the military world, extremely diverse, extremely comical, not her type of people at all………but their charms had certainly won her over in the last year of her being at Holby. She had always been a stickler for the underdog and smiled as she heard Dominic Copeland laughing, he hadn’t laughed like that in a very long time, a really gritty dirty laugh, she had befriended him a long time ago, when she had first started here, he was the first person that she ever had told about Alex, about her true feelings and about her true self, he was there too when she returned from Ukraine…….a listening ear, a friend full of advice and love for her and Serena. He was a good man, a heart of gold really, even though his potty mouth and naughty streak could get him into trouble more often than not. 

In the army Bernie had always believed that her role was to support and lead her regiment, keep them alive and if by any chance she made a friend or two along the way it would help their time away from home pass a bit easier…...but now she believed that her skills and knowledge in medicine could teach others, enhance the careers of others, save so many more lives and she got to do it all alongside her future wife, her son and all the amazing friends she had made, friends who were really more like family to her.  
And that was why she couldn’t give up….not now…..just because the work was getting tough, the proposal wasn’t going the way she wanted so she stopped, closed her eyes, listened to Dom laughing still and focused on him. What would she need to do to make him a world renowned trauma surgeon? To prove to him that after the hell Isaac bloody Mayfield had caused he could come through the other side and be amazing. Right that was her focus…………

**************************

Serena checked her watch 7:15am, Bernie should be home soon, she thought as she looked out the large bay window of their home……..she hated it when they had to do night shifts but hated it more now she was deputy CEO as she was no longer allowed to part take in the night shift rota leaving Bernie her share to complete now too. She smiled as she saw Bernie’s car pull onto the gravel drive, watching her future wife gather her case and bag and leave the car. Serena quickly moving to her feet and making her way out to the hall way to greet her.

“Good morning darling, how was your shift?” Serena asked as she heard Bernie come through the front door.

Hello you, the shift was long but it was dead quiet so I made a start on my proposal” She said as she kissed Serena hello. 

“Good stuff………I am pleased you were able to use your time affectively” Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s coat from her and hung it up before placing her hand bag up there   
too. 

“Why are you up so early? Where is everyone else?” Bernie asked keeping hold of her case.

“I decided I wanted to cook you breakfast, the kids are all upstairs, they all went out last night and didn’t return until 3am, Ellie was just exhausted but Charlie and Cam were very drunk and Jason ……………well, I don’t think he will be part taking in any drinking games any time soon. I checked in on him about half an hour ago and he was a pale green colour.” Serena informs Bernie as she follows her into the kitchen, where Serena is cooking, something hearty and healthy and no doubt delicious.

Serena carries on with the task in hand while Bernie rummages through her case. Serena’s not trying to impress Bernie with her culinary skills or anything like that, she just really likes the look on Bernie’s face when she realises someone has made her a homemade meal….or breakfast in this case and then her face when she takes a first bite, and her eyes flutter shut, and she takes a deep, contented sigh, and her mouth purses ever so slightly into a little moue of pleasure……..it’s a reminder that she is home and loved and wanted.  
If the truth be known Serena lives for looks like that, evidence of Bernie being content and happy and settled……….but the thought right now makes Serena’s mind wonder……it makes her think of all the other things she could be doing, other than stirring the beans, and turning the bacon…..other things she could be doing to Bernie to create that same reaction of pleasure from her lover. 

She briefly glances up from her methodical stirring, and looks over to where Bernie sits at the breakfast bar, she is perched on a long-legged stool, elbows leaning against the counter top, her brow furrowed in concentration as she reads a series of documents and scribbles notes onto her pad, her eyes rolling at the obviously sub-standard article she had just read if the displeased curve of her mouth is any indication. She looked adorable with the recently required but barely ever worn reading glasses balance on the end of her nose, her lips moving as she muttered ideas to herself under her breathe. 

Serena pouts, she knows as Deputy CEO it is her duty to offer support to a member of staff facing the challenge of making a funding bid for the largest amount of money Holby has ever seen dedicated to one single project, but she also knows that when she and Henrik pitched the idea to Bernie she had seen a pure determination in Bernie that she hadn’t seen since the trauma unit was first suggested. Serena allows her eyes to dance over Bernie as she was working so hard.   
She’s wearing that dark green shirt, the one that causes Serena to smile and frown at the same time. The one she wore the day Serena kissed her in the office, the day she buggered off to Ukraine…..the one with those buttons and that neckline, the one that untucks with such little effort.  
Serena turns her attention back to her cooking, all going well, she lowers the heat on the stove she fills up the coffee machine and switches it on before she moved over to the breakfast bar. Serena moved a bit like a predator stalking prey, slinking and soft and causing an unsuspecting Bernie to squeal in surprise when Serena wraps her arms around her waist, resting her head on Bernie’s shoulder she gave a throaty hum…..

“My darling breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes or so.”

Bernie smirked as she held her hands on top of Serena’s……..how could such a mundane sentence send so many sparks flaring through me like that she thought to herself, but there again there was something about the way Serena spoke that often caused this reaction in Bernie.

“Thank you baby…..Mmm it smells so good” Bernie sighed happily.

“So do you.” Serena said seductively into her ear as Bernie leaned her head back so she could kiss that wicked mouth. Serena allowed their lips to lock for a while.

“I missed you last night” Bernie mumbled

“I missed you to, I was here all alone with no one to play with” Serena said into a breathily kiss.

“You could have played by yourself” Bernie grinned.

“Who said I didn’t” Serena groaned lightly as Bernie’s hands danced up and down her enwrapped arms.

“Did you then? .............Tell me? ...........was it good?” Bernie asked between kisses.

“Maybe I will let you watch me……..you can make your own conclusion then” Serena broke contact abruptly…..Bernie moaned in disappointment, which was short lived, because Serena had spun her around and was kissing her way down her lover’s neck, as her hands were moving up under THAT shirt.

“I want you now.” Serena said huskily. Bernie could only nod wordlessly as her back arched, giving Serena better access to stroke her hard aching nipples, removing her reading glasses as she parting her thighs and redirecting Serena’s hands, begging breathlessly for ‘more’ and ‘more now’.  
Serena kissed her passionately as she popped open the button and zip and slipped one hand under the waistband of her skin tight jeans, dipping her hand into her lover’s very wet folds, rubbing her clit relentlessly, trying to be quick and quiet before the kids woke and smelt the breakfast.

“God Bernie you are so fucking gorgeous, I love you so much darling, please baby please cum for me” Serena whispered deep in Bernie’s ear, biting her ear lobe and licking the shell of her ear. Serena was restricted in the space she had to work it, she loved those fucking jeans but Christ it caused crimpling cramp in her fingers. She quicken her pace in the hope that Bernie would climax soon.

“That’s it baby……come on………..god you’re so wet and I am fucking you hard, fucking you in the kitchen and anyone could walk in at any moment and……” Serena mumbled as she felt Bernie’s nails dig deep into the skin on her back as Bernie shuddered her way through her orgasm moaning loudly into Serena’s neck.

“Oh fuck……Serena…….uh uh uh…….y…ye…yes fuck.” She cried. Serena kissed her passionately again, smiling as she felt Bernie’s body still jumping in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked breathlessly.

“Oh yes…..just what I needed…..all this reading and thinking had built up quite a bit of tension and that was the prefect relaxing released I needed. Thank you” Bernie said as she snuggled against Serena.

“Never thank me for loving you, you deserve all the love in this world darling” Serena said as she kissed Bernie again.

Thank goodness that kids of any age make a thunderous noise where ever they go, because just then they heard all four of the kids pounding down the stairs before making a loud appearance in the kitchen.  
Even with the warning it was still a close call, and Serena had only just released her hand from those heavenly tight jeans and made it to the sink to start to wash her hands as they arrived. Bernie’s hands dropped hastily to fastened the button and zip on her jeans when Cam bounced down on the stall next to her.

“We need feeding or else we might perish from hunger” Cameron moaned clearly hung over, however none of them complained too much about being told to set the table.  
Serena returned to the stove and smirked as she caught Bernie’s eye admiring the blushed cheeks her lover was sporting, nearly burning herself on a banking trace in the process... she served up the massive breakfast as Bernie took through the coffee pot and milk, the girls took the sauces and jams and the boys carried through juice and glasses and a plate over flowing with toast. 

Serena sat head of the table smiling widely as she looked around her, each of the chairs and spaces were full…..her family filled dining table….it made her heart swell to see and her ears ring to the sound of voices and laughter.

Serena didn’t often make a full English breakfast but when she did…..it was a show stopper, it cured it seems hangovers from hell, exhaustion from working a night shift, writers block on a million pound funding bid and even morning sickness.


	123. Chapter 123 Doing the right thing

Chapter 123  
Doing the right thing

Bernie had been busy all day putting the final touches to her proposal between theatre and consults on the ward….it was written, now all she needed to do was to create a power point presentation to accompany her verbal presentation. She had been sat in the office in her own little world for quite some time, Serena could almost see the wheel and clogs turning in her head. 

“Shall we go to the cinema tonight?” Serena asked breaking the silence.

“What?” Bernie asked in a daze.

“Tonight? The cinema? Its Cameron and Elinor’s date night, their turn to have the house.”

“Is it? God that week went past in a flash……I err, I don’t mind darling if you want to” Bernie hummed. 

“We can get something to eat first then go and see that new King Arthur film.” Serena suggested.

“Ok darling sounds prefect……nowhere too fancy for dinner, I feel like binging…..beer and a burger, that sort of thing.” Bernie said.

“sounds like a plan……I won’t book anywhere we can just go straight to the complex after work and find somewhere……I think the break will do you good.” Serena said with a smile.

“Yeah probably……would you read it for me?” Bernie asked handing a copy of the proposal across the table. Serena welcomed it with a keen smile.

“Don’t watch me!” Serena said as she looked up from the paperwork to find Bernie starring intently at her. “I promise if something isn’t right I will tell you…..go and do the ward rounds or something useful like that” she added. Bernie rolled her eyes and left Serena to it, she joined the team at the nurse’s station, chatted for a while and discussed a few patients. About an hour had past and Serena appeared from the office, Bernie whipped around the ward quickly making her way over to Serena.

“Well?” She asked eagerly.

“It was amazing, made a few grammatical changes and added a few business terms of phase, but it was astounding Bernie” Serena smiled as she rubbed Bernie’s arm with assurance. 

“Thankyou” Bernie grinned. 

“Right you gonna get changed?” Serena asked indicating the time and that it was then end of their shift. Bernie nodded and disappeared.

 

*****************

“Double bacon cheese burger, sweet potato fries and a pint of lager heaven” Bernie almost purring with contentment. 

“You don’t often order food like this” Serena pointed out.

“I am in a proper fat mood, I am going to scoff this and then I am going to have desert. Then popcorn, and sweets at the cinema.” Bernie grinned like a child.

“I hate you…..I only have to look at a sweet and I put on weight” Serena sighed.

“Serena Wendy Campbell you do know that you are the most fuckable woman I know right?” 

“Full of compliments there Ms Wolfe”

“You are, you are fit and sexy and so hot” Bernie raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah…….say that when I can’t find anything to fit me for the wedding” 

“Well if all else fails that sexy Mistress outfit could always be worn” Bernie said licking her lips. Serena laughed as their food came and they sat discussing the proposal more, Serena complimenting Bernie in her knowledge and forward thinking. They made their way to the cinema brought snacks and tickets and snuggled down in the back row of the pretty empty cinema.

They held hands as they watched the film, it was ok, story line was good……..actors were ok but Serena couldn’t focus, Bernie was watching the screen, but she wasn’t really there, her mind was a million miles away. Serena worried that the presentation was weighing heavily on Bernie, this wasn’t what she intended when she suggested the funding bid…she was worried about her lover…….they did have a lot on at the moment and she feared that she had just added to it.

The drive home was quiet, they were early so sat outside in the car for a few minutes…..the silence broken by Bernie…..

“Do you ever think that we are doing the wrong thing?” 

“In terms of what?” Serena asked.

“This, us, marriage” Bernie explained.

“Are you ok?” Serena asked concerned.

“Yeah course I am I was just wondering if you ever wonder if we are doing the right thing being together?” Bernie said.

“Bernie you are scaring me, what are you saying exactly? You don’t want to get married? You don’t want to be with me?” Serena looked at Bernie wide eyed.

“I am just saying” Bernie shook her head. “Don’t worry just over thinking things that’s all.” She added.

“Is this because of Marcus asking to bring Beth to the wedding?” Serena asked.

“Maybe, his words keep rolling around in my head, how can he say he still loves me then asks if he can bring his new woman to my wedding…………I suppose I just wondered how   
us finding happiness has affected others.” Bernie announced.

“Does it matter how it has affected others, surely it just about us and the fact that we have found love and that we want to be together for ever.” Serena said. 

“I ask myself this questions several times a day you know” Bernie stated.

“Do you…..and what are your conclusions each day?” Serena asked still worried that this was leading somewhere nasty.

“Should we really be doing this was something I asked myself a thousand times over when I returned from Ukraine, the first night we spent together, our first time together, your   
first time with a woman, the nerves were screaming, telling me to run and leave you and let you live a happy life with Robbie but then when we started touching each other the realisation that we were meant to be together was as powerful as the climax that accompanied it. You were perfectly you thought out it all Serena, generous and confident and delicious, your eyes shut as you were reveling in the sensation of my breath on your skin and you fell asleep in my arms. I kissed you while you were sleeping, I kissed you all the way up and down your torso, not wanting to wake you in fear that when you did you would regret it all. I didn’t want to sleep either in fear that when I woke, I would find that it had all been a dream.”

“I never knew you did that Bernie, I hope you know I gave my all to you, because I believed in you, I believed in us” Serena said taking Bernie’s hand anxiously.

“Should we be doing this Serena? She asked looking her in the eye. “Some people like Marcus and Edward and my mother would say no, but we enjoy the time we spend together and surely as long as we’re on the same page there’s no reason we can’t be together is there?” Bernie asked. 

“Bernie please are you having second thoughts about marrying me? Is it the stress of the proposal?” There is a look of hurt that passes over Serena’s face, her eyes glaze over as   
her brow furrows. She can normally read Bernie like a book, but even though she is now maintaining eye contact she can’t quite work out what is going on here. 

“I still ask myself, if this is the right thing to be doing, as soon as I wake each mornings I ask myself are we meant to be together. But then I turn to face you and there you are, sprawled across the bed, your face full of peace, your skin so soft and I know yes I love this woman.”

“I love you too Bernie, so, so much” 

“Then every day when I go to work, as I enter AAU, I ask myself is this right, working with your partner, your best friend your lover, your future wife……….should I be writing and presenting this proposal, to make the AAU and Trauma Unit the best it can be? But then I catch a whiff of your perfume when I go into our office and I know that smells symbolises warmth, love and home.”

“I feel the same Bernie whenever I wrap your hoodie around me at work, I inhale your scent and it makes me feel safe and cosy.” Serena confessed. 

“When I clean up the house on my days off, when you are at work I question if this is what I want…….do I really want to be anchored to a house, to a wife, to a family…or if I need my army life back, my freedom back….but then as I clear up after the previous night we had together and I see your lipstick stain on your wine glass I realise that I have matching lipstick marks on my body from the night before and I get butterflies and I know I want nothing more than to hold her, and tell you I love you.”

“I hope that, the house we share makes you feel like it is your home Bernie, I know that it has always been my house, but it only became a home when you moved in and now it’s a happy family home which we share with our children and soon to be grandchild.” Serena smiled. 

“I ask every day when people stare at us, adding to the Holby City rumor mill, is this worth it, the looks, the whispers, and then I think, or I hope that our openness towards each other is confirmation enough for anyone who matters that this is the real thing, that when we need each other we are there instantly any time, day or night. I know that people could be mean and nasty all day long and I wouldn’t care if it meant that I came home to you.”

“I love our life together Bernie”

“I question, is this right when I watch you walk around the ward, dance around the house, when you concentrate in theatre and then I get this familiar pang in my chest and realise no one has ever made me feel as safe and as loved as you do. I realise that no one has ever lavished such attention on me before, no one has ever carried out such a thorough examination of every inch of skin, where I am fairly confident that if asked you to, you could map every wrinkle, freckle, scar and burn that covers me. We rest our heads against each other and we stroke each other’s hair until we fall asleep. And there we are, every time when we wake up…..always there together.”

Serena sat with tears in her eyes she realised this wasn’t a break up talk it was Bernie’s declaration of love and a promise she was making her, she sat back and listened intently to her.

“Are we doing the right thing, is something I ask every time we make love, I touch you in an attempt to let you know exactly what you mean to me, to show you how much I love you, but before I am able to dip down my head and bury it into the crook of your neck you stop me and you brush the stray hair out of my eyes and you cup my face in your hands and softly brush my cheeks with your thumbs and we lock eyes and I am struck, not for the first time, and never for the last time, by how beautiful you are.”  
Bernie lent forward getting really close to Serena before she continued.

“When I am feeling down there is only ever one thing that I need…..that is simply a flash of your stunning smile, it pulls my heart in close to you. Your glance gives me all the reassurance I need and then I realise you can see it into my very soul and you have no other intention than to love me, care for me and keep me safe.”

“I never want to hurt you Serena I love you.”

“Oh Bernie my darling I love you too, so much…………marrying you is going to be the best thing I have ever done.” Serena lent forward and took Bernie’s lips in her own, they kissed passionately, steaming up the car windows, making out like a couple of teenagers.

“Take me to bed Bernie” Serena whispered sweetly.


	124. Chapter 124 Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated ti the Herne Bay Berena Girls. cheers for a great day yesterday xxx

Chapter 124

Nerves

Serena stood in the doorway of the laundry room, her hair at all angles and eyes half closed. Looking at the sleeping form of her girlfriend sitting precariously on a wooden chair and leaning awkwardly against the dryer, she stepped forward, and lightly touching the sleeper's shoulder, whispered,  
"Bernie."

The big macho army medic jerked her head up from the porcelain surface. 

"Hmmm?" she asked in an automatic mumble. Her brain slowly catching up, she rubbed her eyes and look around in sleepy confusion. It was when her gaze caught a glimpse of Serena that she gave a lopsided smile.

"Hey. What you doing up?" Bernie mumbled

"I was just about to ask you the same." Serena said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't sleep." Serena had enough energy to raise an eyebrow at her response.

"So you thought you'd do some laundry. At three in the morning?" Serena hummed disapprovingly. Bernie chuckled and ran her hands through her hair. 

"I find the dryer very soothing, reminds me of the constant hum of the war zone." She frowned. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I mean, the dryer didn't wake me. I just reached out and you weren’t in bed and it worried me……….why does the constant hum of a war zone bring you comfort?"

“I have spent too many years of my life sleeping next to a gun instead of a beautiful woman” Bernie sighed tilting her head in wonder as Serena smiled.

"I'm still embarrassingly clingy, I'm afraid. Whenever you're not around, my heart wonders where you've gone to. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll outgrow it." Serena explained.

Bernie reached out to touch the other woman's arm. "I hope you won't I think it is rather cute."

Serena smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Bernie’s ear.

"Nervous about the proposal presentation tomorrow?" Serena asked

"No……..Yes……….Yes, I'm really bloody nervous," she confessed. "I've got the qualifications and the experience, but I could always be missing something." She admitted.

"You're not missing anything. You have worked on it every waking moment over the last week. Its prefect, you’re perfect." Serena said with a smile.

"And you're biased." Bernie said as Serena bent forward and lightly kissed Bernie on the lips. 

"Maybe. A little." Serena sighed. When Bernie curled her hand around Serena’s arm to deepen the kiss, the brunette whispered, 

"Come back to bed darling, please."

"I can't," Bernie said. "I'll just lie there, staring up at the ceiling and playing out every possible scenario until morning."

"I'm sure I could come up with a few things that would keep your mind occupied." Serena said seductively as Bernie playfully slapped Serena’s arse.

"Cheeky” Serena grinned "Well, if you're not coming back to bed, let me sit down." She gently pulled Bernie to her feet. Bernie would normally protest but she didn't have the energy to fight, though she managed to blurt, "What are you doing?"

"I want to hold you, I'll sit, then you sit right here." As she spoke, she placed her hands on Bernie’s hips and guided her lover until she straddled Serena’s lap. Serena rubbed her hands back and forth along Bernie's thighs from knee to hip and back again. 

"There is that better?" she asked, as she performed this duty. An affirmative muffled mumble was the reply. Chuckling, Serena continued her task and swept leisurely up and down the silky expanse of Bernie’s legs, circling round the knee and up again, grazing the crease where her boxers met the pelvic bone, and back down again. She continued this for several minutes, and the woman in her arms was so still that she wondered if Bernie had fallen asleep. It was the warmth of her mouth on her neck that told her otherwise, and she gasped softly when she felt the gentle bite of the tendon between eager teeth. Serena turned her head to return the favour and Bernie leaned back.

"Ah," Bernie resisted.

"What?" Serena mumbled.

"I've got that massive presentation in the morning. I don't think it would do much for my prospects if I show up covered in love bites." She explained.

"It’s ok you can just tell them the deputy CEO gave them to you," Serena said as she moved forward.

"No, I said," Bernie repeated with a smile.

"How come you can cover me with as many as you like, then?" Serena asked

Bernie kissed the tip of Serena’s nose. "Because I place them where no one can see them."

Their lips crashed together inviting tongues that were at once both soft and rough as they grazed against one another in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable hunger. Bernie's fingers tightly gripped Serena’s short dark hair into fists and lips pressed almost painfully against teeth as they tried to get impossibly closer. While their lovemaking had many moments of tenderness, it was still often overwhelmed by hurried need, neither one yet used to the idea of them being together forever. No longer using firm strokes, Serena skimmed her fingertips over Bernie's legs and dipped down to the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, causing her woman to moan and shift on her lap. When her knuckles brushed across the thin fabric that separated Serena’s touch from Bernie's clit causing Bernie to jump, and if possible, gripped Serena's hair even tighter.

"Don't tease," Bernie ordered against the brunette's mouth.

"As you wish," Serena smirked, feigning obedience, and curling her hands under Bernie's thighs, she stood up. With less grace than she would have liked, she set Bernie on top of the dryer. "What…"

"Shhh," Serena said as the admonished Bernie looked at her.

“I wanted to lift you like you lift me, sorry not half as gracious” she said as she leaned forward to kiss Bernie. Her hands planted on either side of her lover.

"Now you said you liked the rumble of the dryer…..let’s see how soothing it can be!” Serena said as Bernie closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the gentle vibrations dance up her body.

“Mmm Nice” Bernie hummed.

"But not as nice as this," Serena said as she kissed her again. When Bernie raised her hands to find their place in Serena’s hair, the brunette stopped her, and placing them at the woman's side, held them captive between the dryer and her hands.

"Just close your eyes and enjoy," Serena whispered. Doing as she was told, Bernie closed her eyes. The first thing she felt was the warmth of Serena's breathe against her cheek. The second was the warmth of the dryer seeping into her palms. The third was a bit more unexpected- while she wasn't surprised to feel the gentle vibrations roll up through her body, she wasn't prepared for tremors pulse working through her thighs and on her clit as Serena pushed the extra boost power button. Serena took a moment from trailing kisses along Bernie’s jaw to watch her lover and the reaction the fast speed setting was having on her.

"Mmm, looks like someone's found a sensation they like." She mumbled. Bernie’s only response was a throaty hum and a crooked grin. Shaking her head in amusement, Serena carried on, nipping Bernie's chin and moving south. Lips dusted the skin above the collar of the vest, and she blew a cool breath into the hollow of Bernie’s throat. Serena slipped her hands up and under Bernie’s vest and cupped her breasts possessively. Dipping her head, she captured a nipple through the garment and sucked it into her mouth, leaving the fabric dark and moist. She repeated this on the other breast before covering them with her palms again and gently squeezing. Bernie's head tilted back, her hair falling softly away from her shoulders, her neck exposed and her lips parted. Raising her arms, Serena brought the vest up and over Bernie’s shoulders and head until it completely off and was cast aside. In the single light of the room, Bernie's body glowed a deep bronze and Serena drank in the sight.

"God," she moaned. Standing between Bernie's open legs, Serena cradled the woman's cheek in her hand and outlined her mouth with her thumb, before she slowly drew her fingertips down Bernie's neck and between her breasts, achingly avoiding her lover’s hard nipples. She smiled when her fingertips circled Bernie's navel, causing the unsuspecting woman to twitch. In their few months together, Serena had mapped out every curve and line of her lover, and knew this was a particularly sensitive spot. Not wanting to break the spell of the moment, she moved even farther down, until her fingers were underneath the elastic of Bernie's boxers.

"Up," she commanded and Bernie obeyed, using her hands to lift herself slightly from the dryer while Serena slipped the boxers around the curve of her hips and down her legs. The scrape of the wooden chair seemed incredibly loud in the quiet room as Serena dragged it over and sat down. Spreading her thighs to accommodate the obstacle of the dryer, she tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs and the hyper-sensitivity of her clit that reacted to the simple act of her knickers stretching over the hard clit as she opened her legs. Gently hooking Bernie’s legs over her shoulders, Serena kissed the inside of Bernie's knees before drawing a lazy trail along an inner thigh with the tip of her tongue, pausing every inch or so to mark her place with a kiss. The vibrations of the dryer were so strong that Serena could feel them against her mouth as she continued towards Bernie's pussy. Even in the low light of the room, Serena could see the glistening moisture pooling between Bernie's legs, and the dark curls of her pubic hair damp with anticipation. She blew a cool air across the sensitive area and the contrast of temperatures made Bernie moan.

"What did I tell you about teasing?" she admonished breathlessly. Rather than reply, Serena parted Bernie with gentle fingers and deftly captured the woman's clit in her mouth. Bernie's moan intensified and echoed off the walls. 

"Fuck Yes." The feel of Bernie's heels pressing into her back and Serena's own eagerness to please drew the brunette's willing mouth closer, sinking deeper into the supple flesh and reducing Bernie's responses to soft mewls and sharp gasps. Not content with the devoted attention of her tongue, Serena slowly slid two long fingers into Bernie's wetness.

"Oh Serena baby"

"Yes, my darling," Serena hummed against her.

"Oh god you are amazing" Bernie groaned as she tilted her hips forward, oblivious to the panel of the dryer that dug across her back. With forearms straining, she wantonly pushed into Serena's mouth, gyrating without rhythm or grace, with no purpose other than to get closer.

"Yes" her encouragement catching in her throat as every muscle in her body tightened. Her mind was swimming at the sensations of Serena's mouth as it drove her to the edge, her nipples were rock hard, and a small trickle of sweat was beading between her breasts. When Serena's tongue swept across the tip of Bernie's swollen clit for the last time, Bernie’s legs closed around Serena's neck and her body held completely motionless for the briefest moment before the trembling wave spread as her orgasm took over. Her hips jerked in a stuttering response and a moan flowed from her throat, at first short and full of volume, then gradually lowering to a long, soft sigh of contentment. Slowly, the heart returned its normal pace and her muscles relaxed so completely that she fell limp against the back of the dryer, and her legs slid off Serena's shoulders. Serena's hand, still wet from Bernie, gently guided one leg down and then with her other hand, caressed their way up Bernie's back pulling her in to a tight embrace. Bernie, exhausted from a culmination of the moment as well as her lack of sleep, collapsed into Serena's arms. 

Serena kissed Bernie's temple, damp from the exertion and the heat, and whispered,

"My darling, let’s go to bed now."

"Yes." Bernie whimpered as Serena removed her own dressing gown and wrapping Bernie up in it. Bernie placed her arm around Serena's waist waiting for her to turn off the light. They made their way down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom, lightly bumping into the walls and chuckling to each other as they went.

"My legs are still wobbly from the dryer," Bernie said.

Serena nuzzled against her lovers ear. "I would have hoped they'd be wobbly for another reason."

"Maybe they are," Bernie admitted, then turned her head to kiss Serena. "Who am I kidding they most definitely are." When they reached the bed, Serena leaned down and pulled the sheets aside. Guiding Bernie down, she nudged her over and climbed in behind her before pulling the cover over them. As the two women leisurely pressed their bodies together and entwined their limbs, Bernie mumbled,

"I think you should do the laundry tomorrow night, yeah?"

Serena smiled into Bernie’s messy hair.

"Maybe I will.”

“Who am I kidding I most definitely will” Serena said with a chuckle.


	125. Chapter 125 In the Lime Light

Chapter 125

In the lime light

“Ready?” Serena asked Bernie as they sat in her car outside the hospital. “We have been here for nearly thirty minutes…….the presentation is in two hours we really should be going in” She added.

“Yes of course” Bernie shifted in her seat.

“Hey come on you……….you are going to be fabulous, you have written an outstanding proposal, your power point is all singing and dancing and you have practiced the verbal presentation over and over and you know it off by heart. It will be amazing…..relax” Serena said as she helped Bernie carry in the extra bags full of resources.

“I know…..I just don’t want to let you or Henrik down.” 

“You could never do that………honestly darling you have worked so hard, you have done us both proud already….you have done yourself proud already.”

“Thankyou…..” Bernie said softly as they walked into the hospital.

“And can I just say how stunning you look today…..I feel a little jealous that you have dressed up so smartly and sexy for the board members.” Serena whispered as they made their way to the lift.

“No need for jealously you know what is underneath.” Bernie smiled seductively.

“I don’t know what you are wearing under it……I had to keep my eyes off you this morning when you were getting ready…..just knowing you are wearing this outfit was enough to get my pulse racing, I couldn’t allow myself to see what was underneath it……….I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything today if I knew.” Serena smiled as she spoke.

“Now you know how I feel every day when you come into the office in your CEO power suits…..drives me nuts” Bernie smirked as the lift doors opened. They stepped into the lift and Bernie sighed the tension building again.

“You ok darling?” Serena asked.

“Yes….yes I am……..it’s just so stressful.” Bernie exhaled.

Serena moved closer to her and whispered in her ear…

“Well if it gets too stressful, I can always offer you some more sexual release if needed like last night” Her hand fell to Bernie’s tight arse, where she gave it a firm squeeze.

“Might hold you to that……..this is the exact situation where I need my Mistress” Bernie whispered.

“Well you just need to give me the nod and I will promise you the Mistress will be here ready and waiting for you.” Serena kissed Bernie’s neck meaningfully.

“But it’s not Thursday night” Bernie grinned.

“Does that matter, if you need her, then she can make an appearance, even if it just a little one” Serena said as she deepened her kiss on her lover neck.

“I love you Serena” Bernie moaned.

“I love you too darling so very much, and by the way your arse if fucking magnificent” Serena groaned back, her hand squeezing Bernie’s tight arse again.

The lift went all the way to the top floor, Bernie was led by Serena to the conference room near the CEO office where Jac was already there and reading through her work, Serena informed her that Ric and Sasha would be joining them soon. There were refreshments and pastries and they were both encouraged to get some sugar into themselves as it was going to be a long day. 

Serena left them to it and made her way to the CEO office, she and Henrik chatted before meeting and greeting the board members and the funding commission committee members. Serena was good at small talk and flitted her way around the twenty strong group. Henrik instructed them on the day’s events, that they would meet and chat for the next two hours and then go for lunch before the presentations start. Jac Naylor was up first, then Bernie and then Sasha and Ric. Serena went to the conference room and relayed the same message to the clinical leads before leading them through to the presentation room, which was much bigger and could accommodate everyone easily. 

Bernie was clearly nervous, Serena smiled and winked at her every time they caught each other's eye, hoping that she was reassuring her lover. Slowly but surely Bernie began to relax and worked the room talking happily to everyone in turn, talking about her army life, the recent terrorist attacks, the new medal and her hopes and dreams for the trauma unit. 

Serena and Henrik watched on smiling very proudly at the high quality of professionals they had at Holby. The next couple of hours flew by and lunch was fast approaching. Serena and Henrik had offered their services to the clinical leads in setting up and doing the final practice run of the presentations……Jac had asked Henrik to help her, Bernie had asked Serena and Ric and Sasha were happy to do it between themselves without help. Lunch had gone well and Jac was in full swing of her presentation, Henrik was sat with Ric and Sasha in the conference room. 

Serena and Bernie were in the CEO office they had forty minutes until it was Bernie’s turn to present. Bernie talked through her presentation, it was of course flawless and Bernie had every word memorised perfectly but Bernie still seemed nervous. Serena got Bernie a coffee and sat next to her on the low leather sofa that was at the far end of the office, Serena reached over and ran her hand up Bernie’s exposed knee, trying to calm her.

“I like you in a skirt” she said nonchalantly. “It’s probably a good thing you don’t wear them more often……especially at work.”

“Oh really” Bernie said, suddenly perking up.

“Hmm.” Serena hummed as her hand continued its wandering. “Far too distracting”. She added.

“Maybe you are just too easily distracted” Bernie said laughing.

“You Ms Wolfe are the most welcomed distraction I have…….but today it is increasingly hard for me to focus seeing you in that shirt….I didn’t realise how short it was.” Serena blushed a little getting hot and flustered. 

“Are you making that an order Ms Campbell Deputy CEO?” Bernie grinned. “No skirts at work?” she reconfirmed.

“Unless you want me to, take you up against the door in my office?” Serena said breathlessly pushing her hand further up Bernie’s skirt.

“You are something else……you know that, don’t you?” Bernie panted

“So you keep telling me” Serena smiled, and kissed Bernie very thoroughly………..she hadn’t lied about liking Bernie in skirts. Bernie had wonderful legs, and skirts made it so much easier to see them, and touch them, and to run her hand up and down her thigh in such a way that it made her breath sob in the back of her throat as she fought to control her moans. A skirt made it so much easier to spread Bernie open, gave her more room to work in close quarters like this sofa, in the CEO office.

“So are you still feeling stressed?” Serena asked huskily.

“Yes mistress I am” Bernie mumbled, Serena unsure if Bernie knew she had referred to her as mistress. Maybe this was Bernie’s subtle way of asking for release.

“OK Wolfe…..would you like release?” Serena’s voice and tone changed into the Mistress.

“Yes please mistress, if you think we have time.” Bernie muttered.

“There is always time for you Wolfe, lay down now” She ordered. Serena helped to lay Bernie down flat on the sofa, as she perched on the edge of the seat, her hand opening Bernie’s legs at the knee. Her fingers slowly walking themselves up her inner tight, until they reach their destination. A warm, moist patch on Bernie’s silk knickers prove to Serena that Bernie was in need of this and in fact more than ready to be touched. Serena knew this couldn’t be like the sort of release she really wanted to give Bernie, she knew there would be no spanking or restrain….Bernie did have to present a presentation soon after all.

“Right, I won’t be spanking you or tying you up BUT I want you to keep your legs open like this, no moving what so ever…..not even a twitch or I will stop. You will be quiet too…..so quiet even I won’t know if you are climaxing….you make a noise or even breath too heavily then I will stop do you understand?” Serena said firmly and quietly.

“Yes Mistress” Bernie panted.

Serena run her fingers along the length of the soaked material causing Bernie to arch her back. Serena flicked the material to one side expertly and plunged two fingers immediately into the wet pussy welcoming whatever friction it could get. Bernie looked wide eyed at Serena who looked away with a look of disgust on her face.

“Did I say you could look at me? My my my Wolfe you are disobedient today…… because of that I am going to make you cum quicker." And with that Serena plunged her fingers in deeper, curling them to hit her G Spot just so…..her thumb coming up to sweep across her swallow clit. Her pace quicken, this was hot and sexy and within seconds Bernie was cumin….Serena didn’t look at her, she didn’t hear her…….only knowing her lover was climaxing because her fingers were being crushed by the muscles of her lovers pussy. When Bernie had completely stilled Serena removed her fingers, looked at the wetness on them and licked them clean.

“Good girl Wolfe…..I really like it when you can follow instructions…..you taste really good too, just think when you are talking to the board members all I will be able to taste and smell is your cum.” 

The other great thing about skirts was how easy it was to drag them back down………which Serena had just hurriedly done making sure it was back in place just as Hanseen’s voice carried through the corridor outside congratulating Jac Naylor. Serena smiled fondly at Bernie’s post-orgasmic blissed out face, as Hanseen appeared at the door. Leaving her to come back to her senses Serena stood and spoke to Henrik asking if Jac was ok and if she seem confident, Bernie looked on through her fridge smirking at the fact that Serena hadn’t even washed her hands………..smirking knowing where those fingers had been moments before and were now resting on Henrik Hanseen’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Henrik asked Bernie she nodded and he left the room leading the way to the board members.

“You alright there?” Serena smirks, tightening her hold to steady Bernie as she stood up.

“Full of surprises, aren’t you?” Bernie glanced at her.

“Well you wouldn’t want me to be predictable, that would be boring.” Serena whispered as she handed Bernie the pile of neatly bound proposal papers. 

“One could never accuse you of being boring Ms Campbell” Bernie said with a smile.

“What it is they say see a need, fill a need?” Serena said smugly.

“And pray tell me what need did you see?” Bernie asked as she walked with Serena along the corridor.

“A member of my staff was becoming stressed and nervous in the lead up to their big important presentation and I……..well I needed to help reduce that stress and those nerves.” Serena pointed out.

“And fucking her on your boss’s sofa minutes before the boss enters requiring her presence for the presentation is the best way to reduce that stress?” Bernie asked with a wicked smile.

“Did it distract you?” Serena asked matter of fact.

“You tell me” Bernie said sharply.

Serena lifted the fingers that were in Bernie’s pussy to her nose and she inhaled deeply……”Mmm well you were very wet and needy, as I said…..see a need…..fill a need!!!!.............Just doing my job Ms Wolfe”

“Oh, the sacrifices you make for me” Bernie laughs under her breathe “Sharing your office and your ward, theatre, a home, a family, a bed, a life………I am a very lucky girl I know that.”

“I can think of worse people to do all those things with…….but this Bernie, this proposal is all yours, your brilliant brain and skills are going to blow the board members away. You are going to be amazing darling” Serena smiles, entirely honestly as Bernie gives her a questioning look, completely unconfident that this was going to be a success.

“Good luck my darling” Serena whispered as she pecked Bernie on the cheek as she left her to enter the room. “Remember you are a talented, brave, magnificent, clever, smart and stunning woman…………..and in three weeks’ time you will be my wife.” She added with a smile.


	126. Chapter 126  Life is so prefect

Chapter 126

Life is so perfect

Bernie arrived back at the house after another gruelling night shift on AAU, red phone had not stopped ringing night and everyone was run off their feet. A smile however crept onto her perfectly formed lips as she remembered the letter Serena had given to her just before she left the hospital, after her shift had finished and all the trauma patients were sorted and rested. Her mind cast back to when she was with her, in her CEO office, Serena just starting her day. Bernie had perched on Serena’s desk, too scared to sit down properly in fear of falling asleep.

She smirked as she remembered Serena stroking her face gently sharing soft words of love and encouragement in between kisses and cuddles. Bernie couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Serena was and how much she longed to touch her properly, to touch her everywhere and to taste her in that office again like they once did. Bernie started to climb the stairs after dumping her bag and coat in the hall way. She ran herself a bath in the un-suite, she was keen to read the letter, yet wanted to take her time, she knew what it contained and had promised Serena she would wait until she was in bed to read it, to take it all in.

Bernie undressed, removing her tight black shirt and her very skinny jeans, along with her white lace underwear and threw it in a heap in the laundry bin by the sink she dipped her toe into the bath to check it wasn't too hot and descended into the bubbles. Bernie didn’t often take baths without Serena, she was more of a shower person, but her body ached from the hours she had spent on her feet bent over an operating table. Bernie submerged her shoulders into the hot water, she needed to unwind and this was doing the trick, but imagining Serena beside her, massaging her……….touching her was also causing an arousal that she so wanted to satisfy, to gratify this ache she was feeling between her legs but was too tired to muster up the energy she needed to orgasm.

So she soaked in the bath until her whole body started to pulse from the heat of the water until it was time to get out. She wrapped the towel around her and walked into the bedroom as she towel dried her hair roughly. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the carefully folded letter and she stepped backwards and perched herself on her bed. As she unfolded the letter she swung her legs round, shuffled her bum to the head of the bed, leant back on the silk pillows and outstretched her shapely legs.  
She was nervous, she felt vulnerable she had worked so very hard on her presentation to secure further funding for their department, she had spent night after night in a sleepless state researching new equipment, new methods of working and new ideas about completing procedures. She had spoken with trauma surgeons all around the world networking and sharing thoughts and experiences. This bid for funding was the biggest that Holby and probably any hospital in England had made for one unit and well it wasn’t even a unit in its whole right, not like the Guy Self Neuro Centre…..it was a small unit on a small ward….but the £8 million bid would fund new state of the art trauma equipment, two more trauma beds, ten new trauma specialist staff and more up to date, diverse training for those she already had.

She was pleased that she had worked the night shift last night, no it wasn’t ideal pulling an all-night busy shift after spending the day presenting proposal to a twenty strong crowd of committee members but it did mean that she wasn’t sat waiting and wondering all night on their decision. And there was the letter to confirm that she had secured the entire bid amount, no one had ever achieved this in the history of Holby, yes of course Jac Naylor, Ric Griffin, Guy Self and even Serena Campbell had achieved bids of high amounts of funds, but they were always a compromised amount of the original request. But Bernie….Berenice Wolfe ex-Army Medic had achieved and secure the full amount of money and all by herself. The woman who hated paperwork, never saw the point in it, had secured £8 million to use as she saw fit……WOW even she was impressed with herself.

And Serena, well Serena was so very proud, she was unable to contain her excitement and pride earlier in the office she shared with Henrik, who was there when Bernie received the news, who was there when Serena openly caressed and held her lover sharing kisses and cuddles and words of love, without a care to what he thought (not that he thought anything of it) but she didn’t care if he had…..for in that moment she was so proud of her fiancé and she needed to show and tell her much so.

So Bernie opened the letter, the crisp white folded headed paper laid perfectly in her hand, she opened it slowly like she was opening a bar of Wonka chocolate hoping to find a golden ticket. But what she found was a thousand times better, there it was in black and white……

Dear Ms Berenice Wolfe…  
Congratulations! What a remarkable accomplishment! Having a world renounced surgeon who is the Clinic Lead on an awarding winning Trauma Unit is a tremendous asset to Holby City Hospital and a personal professional achievement for me. Your presentation and funding bid was everything we hoped it would be with detailed advanced and innovative ideas and suggestions. The funding committee were very impressed as were all of the board members, who contacted me today to make arrangements to close the very profitable contract with us.  
Your excellent work has secured the entire amount applied for, for the Trauma Unit remodelling and upgrade funding proposal. You were up against some very big competition but the bid you put together was attractive, doable, visionary and revolutionary. Your faith and knowledge in this area of medicine is second to none and I definitely owe the Trauma Units success on you Berenice. You have a magnificent talent and the drive to achieve everything task you set your mind too.

I feel I must tell you how much I appreciate the outstanding work you have contributed to this hospital and your Trauma Unit spearheading us into the new age of medicine. We are so very pleased to have you as part of our team and I wish you every success with this extension to your unit.

Sincere congratulations again,

Henrik Hanseen

Bernie grinned from ear to ear as she read the letter over and over again. She really couldn’t believe that she had achieved this. How prefect life was at the moment she thought. She refolded the letter and placed it back into its envelope. Her body was now dry so she pulled the towel from her body and threw it across the room, she would pick it up before Serena got home of course. She reached over to put her phone on silent and saw a text message from Serena it simply said….....

‘There is a letter for you under my pillow 143 x’

Bernie smiled and reached under the pillow to find a small hand written letter…..

Bernie, Congratulations darling, I am sat here writing this with so much pride overflowing from my heart, you are a complete inspiration to me and I admire you so much professionally for your knowledge, passion and drive. I wish I was there to celebrate with you in our own special way. Being at work without you is so hard Bernie, but being here at home without you is much harder especially at night, like I am now…..knowing that you are probably run off your feet instead of being in this big warm bed with me. But I suppose you are now in our big bed reading this….. Are you lonely Bernie? Are you imagining me next to you?

If I were there, I'd be stroking your face darling telling you how beautiful you are and telling you how much you mean to me. I long to touch your body…..all of you, your curves, your strong back and those even stronger arms. Can you imagine my hands all over you, gently, making you squirm? Kissing you, licking you, sucking and biting you…..making you moan and groan and gasp. Bernie imagine my hands travelling down your body now, firmly massaging your tone skin as I go, until I reach between your legs being met with a soaking wet, warm pussy.

I know from experience that at this point a gasp would be escaping your lips while we share a look, a knowing look that you need me as much as I need you. I would play with your clit as you writhe around the bed in pleasure, begging me to go inside you, really deep inside and I oblige, willingly, filling you with three or possibly four fingers. The electricity I feel between us is finally being released and I would question as I always do…..who is enjoying this more, as I love nothing more than to make you feel this ecstasy. I would thrust my fingers inside your hot pussy until I reach your G-spot, making you moan loudly, using my thumb to flick your hardened enlarged clit. Then I would climb on top of you at an angle which allows me to get deeper, allowing me access to your hard nipples, which I would suck and bite and then I would be able to tell you’re close, your muscles tighten around my fingers and I know your orgasm is building and you are close to explosion. Your back would arch as I continue to suck on your nipples, my tongue circling it as you buck your hips against my hand hard and slow for maximum satisfaction. You would scream my name and your insides tighten, swallowing my fingers, rocking yourself hard against my hand and as your body relaxes, your juices flow, dripping onto my fingers and when I would slowly remove my fingers, your eyes flickering and you would moan again as I suck and lick the cum from them.

I hope you enjoy my letter…….and you put it to good use, I will as soon as I finish writing it, I am so aroused and in need of you….I have just put new batteries into the purple vibrator which I am going to use now……and I sincerely hope that it has or will be used while I am at work. Xxx

I love you eternally Bernie xxxx 143 always xxxx

Bernie’s eyes were wide and her pupils dilated, she smiled at the letter she just read, knowing that Serena had laid in this very bed as she wrote it, had pleasured herself with the vibrator in the top draw of the bed side cabinet, the very one Bernie was now reaching for. She pulled the large purple vibrator out and held it in front of her licking the length of it before switching it on. The loud buzz filled the room and she pressed it against her clit, gasping at the touch and imagining Serena laying on top of her teasing her. She palmed her breast and pinched her nipple firmly, that combined with the powerful vibrations pulsating into her swollen clit brings her to a quick but thoroughly fulfilling orgasm. Then she dipped the long, thick shaft into her very wet welcoming pussy, calling out Serena’s name as she pictured Serena inside her, just like the letter had stated, deep inside her…..thrusting it in and out of herself hard and very fast and then she arched her back, her head flew back smashing into the pillow and she cries out as her orgasm hits again.

Once she had settled she removed the vibrator, it was covered in her cum, she was sure she had never seen so much of her own cum after pleasuring herself. Bernie was surprised that Serena could have this much of an effect, despite her absence. Bernie looked at her phone again noting the time 11:02am and working out that she had five hours before Serena came home she needed to sleep. They were off to London tonight to celebrate with Cameron, Charlotte and Elinor, then their shopping day tomorrow and cocktails in the evening. She sent a quick text to Serena…

‘Well Ms Campbell, that was fun….my first sexy love letter from you…..I love you baby’

Bernie cleaned the vibrator before curling up in the bed and just as she closed her eyes her phone went off.

‘I am so pleased you enjoyed yourself, I certainly did…..just imagine how much fun we could have together with that buzzy friend of ours…..now sleep we have a table book for 7pm, all of us…. I will be home just four, the kids will all be at the house at 4:30pm. Xxx

Bernie sighed happily and fell asleep, clutching both letters close to her heart, hoping her dreams would be full of Serena, their life and the success of their ward and unit.


	127. Chapter 127 A time to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated BUT very happy birthday to one of my readers...... lovelyberena........... Hope you had a absolutely fabulous day. Thank you for reading..... lots of love. xxx

Chapter 127

A time to Celebrate

“I’m home” Serena’s voice echoed through the silent house.

“Bernie darling are you up?” She called when Bernie hadn’t made a noise.

“Berenice Wolfe if you are still asleep I will……”

“You will what?” Bernie smirked as she appeared from the kitchen.

“Nothing….you’re awake so you won’t need to find out, what were you doing?” Serena asked as she welcome a kiss from Bernie.

“I was just on the phone to my Commanding Officer.” Bernie explained.

“Why? What do they want? They want you to go back? Are you going back?” Serena nearly broke down into tears.

“NO, NO, NO……….Serena darling they were calling me to confirm the details for the wedding, they have offered the Military marching band too, if you want it….I said yes…I  
thought you would” Bernie explained calming Serena on the spot.

“Jesus Christ Bernie…..that bloody army….it has me every time…….yes of course the band would be lovely……it just keeps getting better. Everything else OK?” Serena asked.

“Yes….well I say yes, I emailed them the other day to ask about my medal, I really want it for the wedding and the presentation date wasn’t until the middle of July so I asked if it could be brought forward. They called today to confirm that it could but that it would be presented by Prince Charles instead of the Queen.”

“How do you feel about that?” Serena asked.

“Doesn’t bother me….they shake your hand that’s it and hand over the medal…..if it means I get it sooner then I don’t care who gives it to me.” Bernie explained.

“That’s ok then, when do you get it?” She asked

“Tomorrow, the ten o’clock investiture ceremony at Buckingham Palace. Thought it would be ok to accept it then seeing we are in London anyway, it only takes an hour tops, then we can get back to the hotel get changed and carry on with our day.”

“You’re very matter of fact……you should enjoy it baby.” Serena smiled.

“I will enjoy it…….when it’s on my uniform on our wedding day…….tomorrow is just the logistics of collecting it…..without sounding cocky, I have been there, done that, got a  
handful of medal along the way.” Bernie grinned. “Does mean that I need to wear my dress uniform, so better go and pack that now, kids will be here soon.”

“Oh I will need to dress up too, wont I?” Serena asked following her upstairs.

*****************************

They checked into a lovely hotel just off the main square at Covent Garden, Bernie and Serena’s room was spacious and overlooked the heart of Covent Garden, Elinor and Cameron had the room opposite theirs and Charlotte’s room was next to theirs. They arranged to quickly unpacked and meet in the lobby before taking the very short walk across Covent Garden to Bernie’s favourite restaurant Maxwell’s.  
They were sat downstairs in Maxwell’s under Bernie’s request, Serena and Elinor had never been there before, but this was where Bernie would always bring Cameron and Charlotte when she returned from tour……..they always had a day in London just the three of them. 

“It hasn’t changed a bit” Charlotte said excitedly as they took their seats, Bernie smiled as she looked around and pointed out the pictures that covered the basement walls to Serena and Elinor, the black and white chequered tilted floor the large red leather booths.

“They do a mean Beer Can Chicken here” Bernie said licking her lips. 

They ordered their drinks and food, deciding on the mega Nacho board between them to start. Then both Bernie and Cameron going for the Beer Can Chicken, which is what they always had when they came here. Charlotte picking the steak like always while Serena chose the lobster and Ellie played it safe with the Chicken Fajitas.  
They laughed and chatted over the starter, toasted and cheered Bernie with their drinks congratulating her continuously. The mains came and everyone was intrigued by the Beer Can Chicken. Serena found it hilarious that a whole chicken would be cooked and served on a beer can……….

“So the beer can is shoved up its jacksy?” Serena pointed out. 

“Try it” Bernie insisted as she feed Serena a fork full of very succulent white meat.

“Oh my…….that taste’s delicious” She reported.

“Just like you” Bernie hummed in approval as she pressed her lips against Serena’s with the most flirtatious look on her face, which was met by moans of disgust by the kids. 

“What…….can’t a woman pay her very soon to be wife a compliment?” She grumbled back at them.

“Not about how she ‘tastes’ NO” Elinor said cringing.

More drinks were ordered along with pudding and then coffee which resulted in a pretty hefty bill which Serena and Bernie insisted on paying. They wandered around Covent Garden watching the street artists, clapping and cheering as each one took a bowl before settling in some comfy chairs outside one of the bars in the main square. Blankets and throws were available in a basket under the large outdoor heaters that flooded the sky above them. Bernie and Serena settled on a two seater wicker chair, Serena draping a heavy brown fake fur throw over them, settling one arm around her lovers back while the other interlinked fingers under the throw. Charlotte went with Cameron to order champagne as Ellie prepared to snuggle under a throw when Cam returned.  
They chatted about the wedding, the ideas Serena had for dresses for the girls and what type of suits the boys would look good in. They planned the following day agreeing that they would all go to Buckingham Palace and that they kids would wait outside during the ceremony, take photos when they came out before returning quickly to the hotel to change before a light lunch, intents shopping down Oxford street and then into China Town for dinner before going onto a few bars in Leicester square. Bernie was getting tired, she had consumed her fair share of alcohol and was very comfortable snuggled up against Serena. Her hands wandered from time to time under the warm throw, which made Serena giggle and gasp at the same time causing frowns and disapproving looks from the three youngsters. 

“Are you going to be ok in that room all by yourself Lottie?” Bernie asked a little drunk.

“Yes mum, I am a big girl now……I will be fine” She assured her mum.

“I could always come in and sit with you until you fall asleep.” Bernie mumbled.

“That is so sweet, but don’t forget I need taking to bed too” Serena sighed kissing Bernie on the head.

“Don’t worry Mrs Wolfe I will certainly be putting you to bed tonight…… I just thought Lottie might get scared being by herself…..I don’t mind spending some time with you  
darling.” Bernie explained. 

“I am fine REALLY………I live away at uni mum, I have gone to bed by myself lots of times. I will spend as much time with you during the day mum……but after dark she is all yours  
Serena.” Charlotte explained.

“That’s good, I don’t like the thought of having to share her at night.” Serena was too a little tipsy.

“No sharing during the sexy time hours” Bernie giggled.

“Indeed my darling………I think I have the skills and talents to handle all your needs by myself, without any help from others” Serena smirked.

“Trust me you certainly do” Bernie lent over and wrapped her tighter around Serena under the cover before kissing her.

“And on that note…..please don’t let us stop you enjoying that sexy time in private……….now please………go back to the hotel and straight to your room” Cameron instructed them as they sat giggling like school girls.

“Yes….yes….early start, breakfast at 7:30 you lot…….don’t stay up to late and don’t drink too much” Bernie said as she swayed a little. 

“Goodnight my darlings” Serena said as she kissed each of them, followed by Bernie, who then took her hand and walked away towards the hotel, hips bumping as they went, filling the air with laughter. 

************************

Serena was extremely impressed and surprised as were Cameron and Charlotte at how many people stopped to talk to Bernie on their way to Buckingham Palace. Elinor as normal didn’t show much emotion or particular interest in what was going on, but the others watched on as people, old and young, bother genders and of all races started up conversations with Bernie as they walked to the tube and as they moved around on the underground. 

“It’s just the novelty of seeing a soldier in full dress” Bernie stated as she posed for yet another photo with a group of tourist.  
Some of the conversations were of congratulations, some were stories shared of service memories and others were discussions of politician views, but most were thanks…..thanks to Bernie for serving her country and keeping Britain a free and safe country.  
The security at the palace was unbelievable, nothing like Serena had ever seen, Bernie gave her name and details and they were ushered in to a large room. Serena was very excited, she was also very proud and watched on checking out all the other people there, so many of them were in uniforms and Serena listened intently as Bernie pointed out who were Navy, Army, and Air Force. The master of ceremonies started to speak, there was a general presentation speech, before they welcomed in Prince Charles. He spoke about the Armed forces, the commitment made by so many, the honour and gratitude he had for all Service men and women. The master of ceremonies then started to list the achievements and the medals that each person was collecting and before Serena knew it, Bernie was lining up ready to receive her medal. It was all very quick, they announced her name, her regiment, the medal title and the reason for receiving it, then there was a quick hand shake with the prince himself before the box was handed over. 

“Wow I can’t believe how quick that was” Serena said as she joined Bernie at the end of the ceremony.

“I told you….in and out…..just the official photo now.” Bernie said as she stepped forward to join the next line up.  
Serena watched as Bernie posed with the Medal in her display box and then smiled widely as she was asked to join Bernie for the next photo. Serena stood so proudly next to her future wife, she decided on a red dress covered with tiny white spots, it complimented Bernie’s dress uniform perfectly.  
Outside the kids were eagerly waiting for them, more photos were taken of the just the two of them, then of Bernie with Cam and Charlotte. Bernie with just Cam and another with just Charlotte and one of all of them.  
Serena placed the medal securely away in her bag and they made their way back to the hotel……..Bernie moaned at how hot she was and how much she needed a drink but wasn’t keen in stopping at a pub while in full dress as she was already receiving equally as much attention on the way back to the hotel as they did on the way there as it was. 

********************

Cam had an ice cold pint of lager ready and waiting in the hotel bar for when his mother reappeared in her signature skinny jeans and a pale blue fitted blouse, Serena was still in a dress but a less formal one…... a pretty mint green colour, wide shoulder straps covered in little white flowers, finished off with flat white sandals. They enjoyed a quick drink and a light bite to eat before hitting the underground again and heading towards Oxford Street. 

The suits were easy, first shop, third design he tried on and it was a perfect fit……..a designer three piece royal blue suit, matching tie and a crisp white shirt. Cameron looked good, really look Elinor declared several times as she eyed him up so without hesitation two suits were brought. The dresses were not so easy……Bernie and Cameron had lost count on how many shops they had been in, all they were interested in was finding the nearest seat to rest their legs as the girls tried things on. They had tried on so many different styles and colours and they had settled on three that they liked. So each one was tried on again, this time with shoes and accessories and Cameron and Bernie were audience to a personal fashion show. In the end Serena and Bernie came to a decision they both really liked the peach coloured dress, it was a pretty ballerina style, a puffy skirt with thin straps and a longer piece of peach ribbon that wrapped around the body under the bust. They matched the colour perfectly to the ridiculously high heeled shoes they girls had picked and the colour complimented the royal blue suits brilliantly. 

“Just you now darling” Bernie said as she held Serena tightly in a cuddle while waiting to pay.

“Yes I have seen a couple of dresses I would like to try on, but I don’t want you to see…I want it to be a surprise.” She said with a kiss. “After we have paid here why don’t you and Cameron take the clothes and find a pub somewhere and leave me and the girls to it?” Serena asked. 

“Your wish is my command darling, but how about you buy something sexy for tonight too” Bernie said smiling as she slipped a bundle of rolled up notes down Serena’s cleavage.


	128. Chapter 127 Follow my lead son

Chapter 128

Follow my lead son

“Some of these names are simply disgusting” Serena smirked

“I know puts you off drinking them” Bernie smiled.

They were sat in a dark and very loud bar just off Leicester Square, tummies full from their Chinese meal and eyes firmly opened at the diversity of people in the club. Cameron and Elinor were in deep conversation with each other causing Bernie to be a little concerned at how happy they both were. Charlotte was sat at the bar talking to a younger woman that Bernie had assumed she might know from uni and Serena and her were perched on bar stalls at the cocktail bar reading through the cocktail menu. 

“Is everything OK between them two?” Bernie asked looked over at Cam and Ellie.

“She is a little frustrated shall we say and it seems Cameron is not up to scratch.” Serena explained.

“What?” Bernie asked confused.

“It’s the pregnancy…..all those hormones………she is horny as hell……..surely you were the same?” Serena asked.

“No! Pregnancy completely put me right off sex….not that I needed much persuasion anyway……….but no it certainly didn’t make me horny, sickness, heart burn, sore limbs and backache is all remember.” Bernie explained.

“It did me, I was like a crazy woman…..couldn’t get enough of it, would have it several time a day if I could” 

“Somethings never change” Bernie smiled.

“That is because sex with you is amazing and I can’t get enough of you………but back then…well, let’s say it had nothing to do with Edward it was just raging hormones……God I was unsatisfied for the entire 9 months…..my nipple were so sensitive at one point in my pregnancy that even my bra rubbing against them drove me to climax.” Serena laughed. 

“Edward thought all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once.”

“I bet he bloody did………….god I would have loved to have known you when you were pregnant………..I wouldn’t have let you gone unsatisfied…..I would have made love to you as and when you wanted it and however you wanted it.” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck.

“Please don’t let me stop you, we don’t have to let a little thing like the fact that I am not pregnant complicate that do we?” Serena laughed.

“So what is the problem with them two then…..Cameron isn’t up for it?” Bernie asked.

“No he is up for it, but just not doing it very well apparently.” 

“Demanding like her mother I see” Bernie said as Serena raised an eye brow in disbelieve at the comment. “Well it can’t be his technic surely…..he has the Wolfe charm……..we are irresistible.”

“Doesn’t mean he can’t perform to her standard……….he is apparently very willing but not committed enough.” Serena smirked.

“With what particularly?”

“Well at the moment it is his oral skills that are lacking, last week it was the skill of his hands, next week who knows….poor boy” Serena laughed.

“Poor boy indeed………that would really knock his confidence”

“He will be fine……” Serena smiled.

“What if I said your oral technic was rubbish?” Bernie asked.

“But it’s not”

“How do you know?” Bernie asked.

“Because I make you cum” Serena said licking her lips at the thought.

“Might be faking it” Bernie stated.

“Your cum drips from my mouth………hard to fake that” Serena whispered in her ear.

“Any sexual act causes wetness of the vaginal Dr Campbell or were you off that day at medical school……..I could just be moving and sighing and groaning in the right places……….you wouldn’t know………I fooled my husband for the best part of twenty five years.”

“I would know if you were faking it Berenice…….trust me!” Serena stated. 

“If you say so”

“Have you been faking it then? Is my sexual technic rubbish?” Serena asked seriously.

“No……..just saying how it can affect your confidence when questioned.”

“So you think your technic is flawless do you?” Serena asked.

“No…….but you haven’t complained”

“Maybe I should…….” Serena smirked.

“Now Ms Campbell you know as well as I do that I can make you cum without even toughing you”

“You are so cock sure………….prove it” Serena stated.

“OK, throughout the evening I will flirt with you so much that you will be gagging for a good hard fuck………I bet your knickers will be so wet I can ring them out in the sink.” Bernie hissed against Serena’s ear.

“We will see” Serena replied.

“Now if you will excuse me, I think I need a word with my boy, make sure he knows that his girlfriend is just as demanding and complicated as her mother is.” Serena huffed as Bernie made her way over to young couple, Elinor was sent off and plonked herself down next to Serena. Bernie sat and chatted with Cameron for a good twenty minutes or so, Serena smiled wondering how it could be so easy for her to talk to him about sex but not Charlotte…….almost like it was a father/son relationship. Maybe the fact that she was a lesbian helped these discussions with Cameron but also hindered them with Charlotte. 

“What on earth are they talking about” Elinor huffed.

“I think she is sharing tips on how to up his game for you” Serena giggle.

“What………you told her? Oh mum I told you that in confidence, now he is going to know I have told you and that you have told her.” 

“Her… has a name Ellie, and trust me…….if my darling girlfriend is advising her son on how to please you sexually you won’t be disappointed………..in fact I would be saying that you will be thanking me in the morning.” Serena laughed.

“Oh mum!” Elinor declared in dismay.

“I am just saying Bernie is an amazing lover, I have never needed to point her in the right direction, never needed to ask for more and never ever faked it……….if she shares some of her wisdom with Cameron then you are in for a very good time.”

“This is so weird” Ellie groaned. 

****************

“Trust me son, she will be eating out the palm of your hand………ignore any advice your dad gave you, stick with this plan….it’s never failed me yet.” Bernie said patting Cameron firmly on the back.

“OK mum I will follow your lead………..thanks by the way………for the advice, weirdest but most informative conversation we have had.” He replied as he returned the back slap. 

“Nice of you to join us” Serena barked as Bernie and Cameron re-joined them at the bar.

“Good evening ladies, my son and I were wondering if we could interest you in a few drinks and some excellent company.” Bernie said confidently.

“What like double dating?” Elinor scoffed.

“Well two women as beautiful as you, deserve to be attended to fully.” Cameron said full of charm just like his mother. 

“Cocktails?” Bernie suggested brushing past Serena to reach for the menu, handing it to her with a smile. 

“I don’t have a clue on where to start” Serena hummed

“How about a quick fuck?” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well if you are offering darling? Or is that a drink” Serena grinned.

“You would think me so forward? It’s a drink darling ‘the quick fuck’ contains baileys, midori liqueur and kahula.” Bernie said knowledgeably.

“Bit of an expert are we?” Serena asked.

“You have no idea the things I know Serena” Bernie said seductively. “Why don’t you let us show you our skills and knowledge…….forget the menu, we will order the cocktails tonight.”

“After a few of these I am sure a slow comfortable screw will definitely be on the cards” Cameron said as he leaned forward and captured Elinor’s lips.

“The drink that is darling, sloe gin, southern comfort, peach liqueur and orange juice” Cameron informed her as she sat panting for breath. “I don’t you’re not drinking but I am sure we can make up some mocktails.” He said as he kissed her again. 

“Yes ladies, Sir how can I help you?” The waiter asked.

“Now young man, my son and I want to impress these gorgeous ladies with our cocktail knowledge so how do you fancy letting us take the lead and ignore the menu?” Bernie asked.

“Certainly madam, I might learn a thing or two along the way.” He replied with a smile.

“Just before you start they are dirty cocktails, ex-army you see……….everything we did was filthy.” She said with a cheeky grin.

“Go for it” The barman stated.

“Right I think we should start with a……” Bernie looked Serena up and down while she thought. “Yes, I think the lady should start with ‘popping her cherry’” 

“You do?” Serena said blushing.

“One Pop my cherry please waiter, that’s a triple sec, orange juice and cherry vodka.” Bernie smiled.

“Yes madam anything else?”

“I will have a ‘Nice piece of ass’ please” Cameron said the waiter looking on confused……”sorry that’s amaretto, southern comfort and a sour mix”

“And I will start with a good strong ‘Slut Juice’” Bernie stated and a virgin one please for this young lady.” She added looking at Elinor. 

“Slut Juice?” Serena raised her eyebrow.

“Mmm…..it’s only vodka, cranberry juice and lemonade…….not as good as the slut juice you make” Bernie said as she gripped Serena’s waist and planted a kiss on her more than welcoming lips. 

The waiter set to work as they watched him mix and shake the alcoholic concoctions. Serena slipped hers first, delighting in the sweetness of the taste, she tried Cameron’s and winced at the sourness. She tasted Bernie’s and agreed that it wasn’t as tasty as her own slut juice…..creating a distasteful moan from the kids. 

“Next round” Cameron announced loudly, checking quickly on Charlotte who was chatting away happily to the same woman as before. 

“Barman nice ‘Pink silk panties’ for my beautiful woman here please.” The barman nodded.

“Sounds sexy what’s in it?” Serena asked.

“Vodka, peach schnapps and cranberry juice…...it has another name, not so sexy more lustful” Bernie informed her.

“Really, would it suit me?” Serena asked confidently

“Tight Snatch” Bernie smirked…..”I would say that term could use for you darling” Bernie added as Serena blushed more. 

“I will have a have one that compliments yours sweetheart……‘Slippery Panties’ please.” Bernie ordered. 

“Is that vanilla vodka, butterscotch schnapps and hazelnut liqueur Madam?” The barman asked.

“It is” Bernie said with a smile on her face.

“Does yours have an alternative name?” Serena asked.

“Yes it does………’Sit on my face’” 

Serena gulped hard as Bernie spoke so seductively, picturing her doing just that, filling her face with her sweet, wet pussy, a moan escaped from her lips, she could not cover it up so just blushed under her lovers stare.

“Well if we are going down this route I will get a ‘Wet dream’ please.” Cameron said. “Its orange juice, Galliano, triple sec and soda, but the mocktails version is really good too.” He said to Ellie, who smiled sweetly at him. He caught Bernie’s eye and she nodded egging him on a bit more.

“I always found wet dreams to be a little over stated, but sharing one with you could change my mind on that subject.” He said knowing he sound corny but Ellie just giggled. He smiled back at his mum, she was right this was a fool proof plan. 

That round of drinks went down quickly and as they spoke more Bernie went and asked Charlotte if she wished to join them. 

“Major Wolfe, you probably don’t remember me…….its Georgia, Georgia Logan….I went to school with Charlie and Cameron on base…….my mum was in your regiment…...”

“Second lieutenant Chloe Logan” Bernie said in unison with the young girl. 

“How is she, how are you?” Bernie asked.

“Good thanks, busy at uni…..mum is at the Peace Support Training Centre in Kenya at the moment, three months into a nine month deployment…. I was just having a great catch up with Charlie……I hear congratulations are in order. You marrying your girlfriend……..must say I always knew you were gay!”

“Err right…..Yes…..yes marrying Serena, she is just over there……that’s why I came over wondered if you wanted to join us…..but I can see you are catching up” 

“Maybe later…..not ready to share Charlie yet, not after seeing her again after all this time.” The girl shouted above the music. Bernie hugged her daughter and made her way back to the others. 

“You never guess who that is Charlotte is talking too!” Bernie said as she proceeded to relay the story to them.

“I thought it was her, she hasn’t changed much…….they seems to be getting cosy” Cameron noted.

“Old friends……small world” Serena grinned.

“Ex-lovers” Cameron shouted out.

“NO……Charlie is queer too!” Elinor squealed excited.

“No she’s not…………….is she?” Bernie asked looked at Cameron.

“Well they were very close during their last year in school, you and her mum were both away fighting in the front line and everyone just thought they had a bond because of that…..but one day I came home from college ill……….they were meant to be at home revising and caught them at it on the lounge floor.” Cameron explained.

“NO” Bernie gasped.

“Shut up” Elinor shouted.

“Were they serious?” Serena asked.

“Not sure, she begged me now to tell dad, we spoke……had a bit of a heart to heart, she said it was just an experiment BUT they spent all of their time together, sleep overs, holidays the lot…..she stopped seeing her after that and then Georgia went off to college…….Charlotte never spoke about it again. I did remind her of it when you came out mum…..but I think I made everything worse.”

“Maybe that’s why she behaved the way she did, Bernie when we first got together” Serena offered her opinion. 

“But that night at Albie’s when I proposed she was chatting up one of my young soldiers!” Bernie declared.

“Mum you were with dad for nearly thirty years” Cameron explained.

“Maybe she hasn’t worked it out yet, maybe she just doesn’t feel brave enough…..maybe she needs a chat with her mum, who has been there herself.” Serena said gently.

“Do you think they are getting it on now?” Ellie asked excitedly looking over at them. “Why don’t we help them on their way a bit………barman a bottle of champagne please for the two ladies over there” She added. 

“That’s sweet of you” Serena commented smiling at her daughter.

“I can be nice……..I like Charlie…..would be nice for her to find someone, to be happy……..to have a date for the wedding……..then we could double date with them instead of our sad old mothers.” She said laughing loudly.

“Talking about dates…..shall we get on with ours?” Cameron asked nodding towards the barman to gain his attention.

“I had no idea about Charlotte, god I have been a really shit mum haven’t I? 

“Relax, she will be fine…….if it’s meant to be they will find their way…..we did darling.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie sweetly. Bernie nodded, while watching her daughter and her potential future ‘girlfriend’ Bernie certainly didn’t see that one coming.


	129. Chapter 129 Dirty Cocktails

Chapter 129

Dirty Cocktails

“Come on then you, what drink are you going to seduce me with next?” Serena asked happily.

“What do you fancy? Creamy or fruity?” Bernie asked with a raised eye brow.

“Surprise me” Serena fluttered her eyes at Bernie flirtatiously.

“Barman, I would very much like my future wife here to experience a ‘screaming Orgasm’.”

“Just so you know I do frequently but the drink would be nice……..what’s in this one?” Serena asked flushed faced.

“Screaming Orgasm has Vodka, baileys and Kahlua in it” Bernie explained.

“Mmm sounds good, what are you going to have” Serena crossed her legs slowly trying hard to stop the pulsing sensation that was growing between her legs. 

“I quite fancy a ‘climax’” Bernie ordered. 

“What is that please madam?” The barman asked.

“Sorry…err Amaretto, crème de cacao and crème de banana” Bernie was distracted by her increasing want for Serena. 

“I could happily provide you with a Climax darling” Serena whispered deep into Bernie’s ear.

“I thought the challenge was to make you cum without touching you” Bernie replied in a whisper.

“Mmm……but wouldn’t it be more fun to have my slut juices dripping down your fingers baby?” Serena asked pouting. 

“That will happen tonight trust me………but I will have fun teasing you first.” Bernie moved her body closer to Serena as she spoke, causing Serena to open her legs and allowing Bernie to fill that new space with her body. 

“How about you baby?” Elinor asked Cameron.

“I rather fancy a deep throat blow job” he said to the barman who nodded.

“I bet you bloody do!” Serena barked with laughter. 

“Question is will I get one?” Cameron asked twitching his eye brow and corner of his mouth at Elinor. Elinor sat opened mouth, breathless……. She was never this easy to turn on and yet Cameron had her in the palm of his hand just as his mother predicted. Ellie couldn’t response, she was speechless at this new behaviour Cameron was displaying. 

“Well, wouldn’t you like to suck the contents of that drink off it Ellie?” Cameron said grinding himself up against her.

“Wh….what is in it?” Ellie mumbled. 

“Baileys, Kahlua and whipped cream” Cameron told her slowly licking his lips.

“The cream I could….. Yes” She swallowed hard as she spoke. And they crushed into a passionate kiss, much to Bernie’s amusement. 

Serena thoroughly enjoyed her drink, she savoured the flavour, the creaminess of it as she swallowed it down slowly.

“Enjoying that darling?” Bernie asked softly.

“Mmm, very much so……….would prefer the real thing but I suppose a challenge is a challenge” 

“The question should be…..am I winning the challenge?” Bernie questioned her.

“Well, I am certainly turned on and yes I could fuck you right here, right now BUT I am not close to climaxing without being touched yet.” Serena smiled watching Bernie’s eyes dance like flames. 

“Need to up my game then?” She said smirking. With that she popped off to the loo, checking on Charlotte and Georgia first. Bernie locked herself into a cubical, she undid her blouse popped one breast out of its cup and held her hand over, grabbing it enough that the breast tissue could be seen and the nipple peeked through her fingers. She took a quick photo before quickly whipping down her trousers and knickers, she allowed her fingers to dive deep into her folds, and when she spread the wet folds apart she took a photo. She then placed the wet fingers into her mouth moaning a sweet sigh at how good she tasted and took a close up photo of them in her mouth. She quickly sorted herself out and returned to the bar, Charlotte and Georgia had joined the others and Bernie was met with a smile from them all. 

“Your mother and brother have been dazzling us with their knowledge of naughty cocktails” Serena giggled a little tipsy.

“Really…..can you recommend anything good for me and Georgia then?” Charlotte asked innocently.

“Red headed slut” Bernie blurted out loudly causing Charlotte to gasp in shock, Cameron laughed as did Ellie and poor Georgia just stood like a rabbit in head lights. 

“I mean….err….it’s just that you have just beautiful red hair Georgia……err….not that you are a slut…..god, no that not what I meant at all………….Christ I am so sorry royally fucked that up didn’t I?” 

Charlotte looked at Georgia, who looked at Bernie, who looked at Serena wishing the ground would open and swallow her up. Then a roar of laughter left Georgia, much louder than anything Bernie could have produced……..

“That is my signal drink actually” She announced loudly and much to Bernie’s relief everyone laughed.

“Jägermeister, peach schnapps, cranberry juice.” Bernie smiled

“Just like me, strong, snappy and sweet” Georgia explained resting her hand around Charlotte’s waist, which caused Charlotte to freeze.

“I think a motherly chat might be in need now baby, just you did earlier with Cameron.” Serena said to Bernie discreetly as the others laughed on. 

“Let’s order and then you can talk with Georgia while I chat with Charlie…………… I just need to send a message hang on” Bernie said as she tapped away at her phone before turning to the bar.

“Barman, one ‘red headed slut’ please, a ‘G spot’ for my daughter, a screw up the wall for my son and a mocktail version of that for my daughter in law……..and I will get a ‘death by sex’ for my soon to be wife and a ‘orgy’ for me please.”

“Might have to help me out a bit with those…….I know the red headed slut….” The barman said as the others watched on amazed at Bernie’s alcoholic knowledge.

“Orgy, vodka, peach schnapps coconut cream and blue curacao, the Death by sex is vodka, southern comfort, amaretto sloe gin, triple sec, peach schnapps, orange and cranberry juice. The Screw up against the wall sloe gin, amaretto, southern comfort, vodka, Galliano and orange juice and finally the G spot southern comfort, raspberry liqueur orange juice”

“Jesus Bernie how much alcohol is in mine…….you trying to get me completely off my face? And just for the record orgies are no goes….because I can tell you now death by sex is not how I intend to go” Serena laughed.

“Don’t know pretty good way to go if you ask me….did I just heard you phone go off?” Bernie said.

“Doubt it everyone is here” Serena replied but checked anyway, seeing that she had a message from Bernie, she opened it and sat opened mouth at the picture she was faced with. She looked up and caught Bernie’s eye, her skin became flushed and she was more aware of the wetness she felt between her legs. The drinks were ready and as Bernie handed Serena’s to her she bit her bottom lip softly causing another bolt of desire to race through her body.

“Was it your phone?” Bernie asked with look of innocence on her face.

“Yes, just an advert, trying to incite me……….”

“Was it eye catching?” Bernie asked 

“Seen better” Serena smirked.

“Really????” Bernie chuckled “Adverts or tits?” She added as she turned to speak with Charlotte retrieving her phone again. She tapped out another quick message and asked Charlotte to join her outside for a quick fag. Charlotte followed after being reassured by Serena that Georgia was in good hands.

“So you and Georgia……..I understand there is some history there” Bernie said as she lit her fag, offering one to Charlotte who politely refused. 

“Cameron told you?” Charlotte asked.

“The finer details yes but it was clear to see from the way you looked at each other there was something, you forget I have been there and done it myself, falling for my friend, my best friend in fact. You want to talk about it?” Bernie asked.

“Not much to talk about really, we became close throughout school mainly because of you and her mum being away together….we understood each other and then one night when we were having a sleep over she kissed me. I wasn’t shocked and it felt so good, so I kissed her back and we kissed and cuddled all night. That was how it went on for weeks and weeks just kissing and cuddling then one day when we were at home revising we started to kiss and it moved on and we……” Charlotte stumbled.

“Made love? Had sex?” Bernie offered.

“More of a fumble really, it felt so right, and I wanted more but didn’t really know what to do……..sex education at school was more about reproduction than pleasurable sex and well certainly not lesbian sex. But Cameron came home early and caught us and not knowing how to deal with it all I shut her out, blanked her until she left for college.”

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you darling.” Bernie whispered.

“Don’t be silly it wouldn’t have changed anything, I wouldn’t have spoken to you about it…..at the time I thought you were straight…….no way would I have had that conversation with you…….it’s weird having it now” Charlotte smiled.

“I know, I am sorry we don’t have that type of relationship but I would love us to try, I have just been giving your brother some romantic pointers” Bernie explained telling Charlotte about the problems he and Ellie were facing and the cocktail seduction plan. They laughed and spoke more about general laws of love, previous boyfriends and how they made Charlotte feel and if she knew which gender she preferred. Bernie honked out her signature laugh trying to cover the nerves as she tried to explain her own feelings towards the fairer sex. 

“You know Charlie we are so alike……..I did the same with Serena for months and months, we played cat and mouse, we would flirt, then I was step back, we kissed and I would blank her, we would get close and I would run away………..the hardest thing for us Wolfe’s is to swallow our bloody pride, and take a leap of faith. It’s terrifying but amazing at the same time, and don’t care about what others think, I did for thirty odd years and I wasted so much of my life….. Live for the here and now and those who don’t like it are not worthy to be part of your life.”

“It’s all a bit of a mess really” Charlotte sighed.

“And then you just happen to bump into her today………… how do you feel?” Bernie asked.

“Like it was meant to be, I have been thinking of her on and off the last few weeks, seeing how happy you are with Serena made me wonder if we could have ever had that. And seeing her today blew my mind, I knew what I wanted instantly as soon as I saw her” Charlotte blushed as she spoke.

“So….what is stopping you?” Bernie asked.

“The same thing as what stopped me before……….I don’t have a clue what to do, how to touch her please her.”

“Look darling……no one know what to do when they are with a new lover, just relax explore and enjoy……there is no rush, no pressure take it at your own pace….kissing and cuddling is very underestimated……….” Bernie said with a smile. 

*****************

Meanwhile in the bar……………… 

“So you and Charlie know each other well?” Serena asked.

“Once yes…….but life got complicated….we went our separate ways after school.” Georgia explained.

“Never got the chance to finish what you started?” Serena said.

“Something like that, I think I scared the living daylights out of her” 

“The Wolfe women do scare very easily, trust me…..took myself and Bernie months to sort ourselves out, but when we did…….well it all fitted into place perfectly and here we are seven months down the line and getting married in a few weeks.” Serena explained.

“How did you get her to take that final jump? I know Charlotte felt for me once, we would share words of love and want and then she would run a mile when it got a bit heavy.”

“God she is just like her mother, trust me you just have to take charge, tell her would want to develop this, test it out and If it works amazing, if not then have fun trying.” Serena placed her hand on Georgia’s and smiled.

“I think you phone went off” Georgia pointed out.

Serena unlocked her phone and opened the message from Bernie……..this one was of her fingers in her folds. Serena felt the heat flushing rapidly through her body. 

Just then Bernie reappeared in the bar, as soon as Georgia caught slight of Charlotte she was up and walking towards her. When they reached each other Georgia took her in her arms and kissed her, slow and gently but with passion and respect. Cameron and Ellie cheered and Bernie and Serena looked on smiling.


	130. Chapter 130 Challenge Achieved

Chapter 130

Challenge achieved

“Was the chat helpful?” Serena asked.

“I think so, looks like it” Bernie smiled as she nodded over to the young couple kissing.

“Georgia really likes her, told her to take the leap of faith…….I have a lump in my throat….all three kids happy.” Serena said in a shaky voice. 

“Yeah good isn’t it, never in a million years thought Charlie could be gay……I am very proud of her…..Marcus will hit the roof, you know it will be my fault don’t you.” Bernie explained as Serena gave a knowing nod.

“Well there is a spare room at ours if she wants it……I can’t quite imagine Marcus allowing her to have Georgia to stay…….he doesn’t let Ellie stay without a few grumbles first…..well I am saying that, assuming you will allow her to stay over with her lover.” Serena said.

“Of course I would, they are both adults aren’t they…..I just want them both safe and happy and if that means it happens under my roof and not in some grotty bar or back of a car then they can use the house as much as they want. I will speak to Charlotte about that….thankyou darling.” Bernie said with a kiss. 

“This time last year, I was in that big house all by myself….now I have a fully made family, I love it…..I love our life Bernie” She smiled as she spoke. 

“Me too…….”

“I got your message by the way” Serena smirked.

“And?”

“You were very wet” Serena hissed.

“Still am actually, even though I licked my fingers clean”

“Oh Bernie” the moan rolled off Serena’s lips.

“Yeah took a picture of that too” she said as she produced her photo and shown Serena the evidence.

“Send me that one too” Serena asked.

“Why?”

“I have my own little personal collection of pictures of you…………personal use of course, when you are away on night shifts”

“Really?” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck.

“Mmm, you have ignited this new passion in me Bernie, I never thought I would ever be this happy especially at my age….but I am that happiest I have ever been.”

“You have made me so happy Serena and you make me feel sexy……..like really sexy, and wanted and desired.” 

“I want you so much, all the time, does it come across just how much when I'm eye-fucking you when we are at work?” 

“Ha yes the eye fucking, I must say I can feel your eyes on me, without looking at you, I know when you are lusting over me……..be it across our desks, across the ward or over a patient in theatre, over the table at Albie’s………at home over dinner………now” Bernie kissed Serena’s neck again.

“All I want to do is satisfy you, dominate you and watch you lose control. Bernie I can’t explain the things you do things to me, my heart does backflips whenever I see you, I adore you.” Serena moaned into a full on mouth kiss.

“Come on you two, more cocktails” Georgia said as she stepped up next to the couple interrupting the kiss.

“Hey yes……listen before you go and enjoy your new found love….listen to me……..she cares for you a lot, she hasn’t stopped thinking about you or feeling for you…….she is terrified so please, be patient and gentle with her……she isn’t experienced and I don’t want you scaring her off understand?” Bernie explained.

“I understand fully major…..truth is I am inexperienced too, no one has come close to Charlotte and I promise I won’t mess this up……I love her as a friend so much……and I want to fall in love with her deeply.” Georgia sincerely replied.

“Then go and enjoy yourself” Serena said hugging her.

“I love you” Bernie whispered into Serena’s ear as she snuggled into the spot she loves so much.

“I love you too, it’s been a crazy couple of days hasn’t it?” Serena asked.

“Relationship conversations with both my kids, advice on sex…….yes certainly crazy” Bernie hummed.

“Up for a few more dirty cocktails? Serena asked.

“Oh yes, I still have a challenge to win after all.” Bernie sighed.

“Well let me tell you……..the photo’s………well they have certainly helped you along, I am afraid to walk…….afraid that the pressure of movement will cause me to climax.”

“Fuck walking then……..fancy a dance?” Bernie asked as she grabbed Serena’s waist slipping her thigh between Serena’s, holding them close together, as she started to sway to the music. 

“That’s cheating Wolfe” Serena sighed.

“Look darling me leg is just there, if you chose to rub against it that’s nothing to do with me…….have some self-control” Bernie teased. 

“And if I can’t help myself?” She whispered as she grinded down on her lover’s thigh.

“Then you cum in your knickers and it’s all done with……….but if you can control yourself then the tension will build and your clit will ache to be touched and then all you have to go is say that I have won the challenge and I will stuck on that glorious clit of yours until you scream my name and beg me to stop.” Bernie held her lover very close, she could feel Serena’s body trembling, she could feel that she was breathless and was desperate. 

“Another drink darling” Bernie asked softly being met with a nod from Serena. 

They joined the others at the bar and had to interrupt the snogging sessions that was occurring, there was an overbearing atmosphere of arousal and want and all knew that they were nearing the end of their evening. 

“More drinks before we head back to the hotel? Come on I will make them really good ones promise” Bernie announced. 

Each couple moved closer until they were huddled at the bar, Serena, Charlotte and Ellie all sat on the bar stall, each with their lover in front of them. Bernie cleared her throat….

“So to finish this lovely couple of days away off perfectly I just wanted to say that I love you all, I am so proud of you all and I just hope that tonight we have reaffirmed our love” She said looking at Serena, “Reigniting a spark” She turned to Ellie and Cameron “And being brave enough” She smiled at Charlotte and Georgia. 

“Barman, our last round please……My daughter is new to her relationship so I think a ‘Leg spreader’ will help her along.” Charlotte blushed but gave Georgia a knowing smile.

“Tequila, vodka, gin and rum?” The barman asked and Bernie acknowledged with a nod. 

“Her new girlfriend is equally so a ‘slippery nipple’ should relax her, that’s baileys and Sambuca” Bernie explained. “My son has a twinkle in his eye and I think an ‘angel’s tit’ would be good for him.” She announced. Ellie declined a drink her bladder wouldn’t last the night if she drank anymore. 

“What is in the Angel’s tit?” Cameron asked. 

“Crème de cacao, Maraschino liqueur and cream” Bernie explained

“Well I think I will rename it Ellie’s Tit, because I would fucking love to suck that off of your nipple.” He said seductively to her, just loud enough that the other could make out his words. This one sentence caused Ellie to moan and grab him forcing a kiss upon him which nearly made his trip over.

“Anything else madam?” The barman asked. 

"I am going to have ‘Cunnilingus’ please, that is Baileys, peach schnapps, pineapple juice which I am sure will go prefect with my wife’s ‘Creamy pussy’. That’s Baileys, tequila and rose strawberry cream liqueur.” Bernie ordered looked at Serena who was wide eyed and flushed, she knew what that look meant, she was going to climax….now…..so Bernie excused herself as she snogged Serena’s face off, causing the kids to cheer and whoop.

Serena’s body shock as they kissed, Bernie encasing her body entirely from the others, she held her lover whispering in her ear as they hugged.

“It’s ok darling I have you, no one can see……god you are fucking stunning” She whispered as Serena gave one last little shake, her breath panting hard, her skin flushed and her vision a little blurry.

“Sorry” Serena whispered.

“You’re kidding me…..that was amazing, breath taking in fact” Bernie whimpered into another kiss.

“Do you think they know what just happened” Serena asked as quietly as she could. Bernie turned and spotted that Ellie and Cameron were both in a deep lip lock, and Charlotte and Georgia were on the dance floor kissing.

“No a clue darling…..are you ok?” She asked stroking Serena’s back.

“Hmm……you won the challenge….but I need more, I need to cum properly….my clit is hurting….it needs to be touched” Serena sighed.

“No…..it needs to be worshipped and trust me that is exactly what I am going to do…… drink up” Bernie ordered. Bernie informed Cameron and Ellie that they were leaving, the young couple wanted to go too, Cameron went and spoke with Charlotte, they had a discussion for a few minutes before Cameron returned to the bar.

“She wants to take Georgia back to the hotel….but she is worried everyone will think she is a slut for hooking up like that.”

Bernie called the young pair over….

“Look it’s your life, all I ask is that you are safe and respectful of each other……it’s not like it’s a one night stand is it…. You know each other, you have been together before” She explained and Charlotte hugged her lovingly.

“I promise Major I will be respectful” Georgia explained.

“Good or I will have to call your mother…..how would take the news of you dating her ex commanding officers daughter?”

“She knows all about Charlotte….I told her as soon as I realised I had feelings for her all those years ago….her advice then was as it will be now when I tell her……..don’t put a foot wrong or Major Wolfe will have your head if you do.”

“You told your mum?” Bernie asked in ore.

“Yes and you served together three more times while she had that knowledge……it killed her having that secret from you”

“Next time I see her…I will….I will make her drop and give me twenty” Bernie said laughing.

They made their way through Leicester Square, deciding take the short walk instead of the hot sweaty underground. Ellie and Cameron lead the way holding hands, Cameron stopping every now and again to do silly little dances in the street while serenading Ellie. Charlotte and Georgia walked closely behind them holding hands and giggling.  
Bernie and Serena held back, enjoying the joyous atmosphere, enjoying the laughter and happiness of their children. They stopped every now and again for a quick kiss, but all the time gripping each other tightly as they swayed together, reverberating in love. 

There was an awkward moment briefly back at the hotel as the six stood outside their rooms, Serena hugged them all one by one, whispering to Elinor to enjoy herself. Bernie patted Cameron on the back as she spoke quietly to him reminding him to take charge and to tell Ellie when she was allowed to climax. He nodded with a blush and they quickly turned to disappear into their room, Bernie grabbing Ellie before she left and told her with a honking laugh she could thank her in the morning.  
Serena hugged Charlotte and whispered….relax and enjoy it… I didn’t know what the hell to do the first time with Bernie but natural instinct kicked in and it was amazing. Bernie again patted Georgia on the back reminding her that she expected respect and patience. Georgia smiled nervously as Bernie hugged Charlotte.

“I am so proud of you darling” She whispered.

“For getting laid?” Charlotte giggled.

“No… for being brave…..explore and enjoy” Bernie said with a final smile before watching the girls enter their room. 

Bernie stood with a tear in her eye, Serena smiled knowing that for the first time in a very long time Bernie had felt like she had really helped and supported her children today….being a bit randomly but nevertheless they wanted advice and she could provide it.

“Come on Major, let’s go to bed….you have some worshipping to do as I recall.” Serena groaned as Bernie turned, her face full of lust and want.

“I certainly do Campbell” She said as she forcefully picked Serena up, wrapping her arms firmed around her lover. 

“God Bernie be careful, mind your back woman” Serena laughed out loud.

“Shut up its fine” She said as she kissed Serena passionately. Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s strong back, one arm cradle her tightly while the other run through her unruly hair.

“Fuck I love you Berenice”

“Campbell are you drunk?”

“I bloody hope so!”


	131. Chapter 131 Behind the closed door of room 94

Chapter 131

Behind the closed door of room 94

They say everyone remembers their first crush…..and this was no different for Charlotte, Georgia was the first person that made her smile and laugh in that stupid adolescent way, she was the first person who she had kissed and flirted with and she was the person Charlotte had thought about the first time she touched herself sexually. After Georgia, Charlotte was a late developer really only having fumbles with men after she started University two years ago when she turned nineteen. She had only lost her virginity six months ago with a lad who she thought could be something special, only to find out a quick shag was all he was interested in. There was quite a bit of peer pressure connected to the event, not that anyone knew she was a virgin, the pressure was what she created herself, being well aware that all of her friends had been experimenting for a while. She had quite a strict upbringing Marcus wanted to protect her and keep her safe making sure that any young man that shown interest was never going to be good enough for his little girl. Her relationship with her mum was difficult, Bernie hadn’t been there for the big events, like the start of her periods, first day of high school, the sex talk had been left to school and Marcus. She hadn’t been there with words of wisdom for her first proper date for her prom…no there were never any girlie days which left her always feeling like she was missing out.

When she met Georgia in the small high school which was near the Army Base, Georgia had moved to the base with her mum, dad and two younger sisters after her mum changed regiments. They lived eight houses up and thanks to their mums both serving in the same regiment became friends instantly, understanding the random way of life when you have a parent serving in the British Army. They were both very academic and both struggled socially, being withdrawn for periods of time when their mums started new deployments….so they threw themselves into school work, going to each other houses after school to complete homework, always working with each other on projects and presentations which would cause them to spend hour after hour together. They had a few close friends from school who would join them for sleep overs and days out and as when they became gooey over photos of the latest boy bands, Georgia would roll her eyes and would jokingly drool over Gwen Stefani. 

There was never any mention about sexuality during their long late night chats, but even if you were straight, you couldn’t help but think Georgia was cute. She was more shy and awkward than Charlotte, and it was that shyness that just made her more adorable to Charlotte. Georgia always assumed that she was a lesbian, although she was never able to actually label herself. Charlotte considered myself maybe bisexual, with a strong preference for girls, but without any experience of either sex she struggled to commit and the thought of even having to tell Marcus and Bernie that she liked girls was unconceivable. That was why she was so angry when she learnt of Bernie’s affair with Alex, Charlotte had seen so many similarities between her own suppressed feelings and the story Bernie told it broke her up inside to know that her mum had lived a lie for thirty years and that she was following the same path.

“You’re so pretty,” Georgia said, truthfully as she stood looking at Charlotte in the London hotel room.

“Thank you, so are you,” Charlotte replied. “You have lovely hair.”

“Red headed slut apparently!” Georgia giggled.

“Christ don’t….I am so sorry about that, she was nervous and shocked.” Charlotte blushed.

“Don’t be silly, it was hilarious” Georgia honked her laugh.

“Charlotte you have always been so pretty, always had beautiful hair……..but I guess you are told that all the time” Charlotte said.

“Why do you guess that?” Georgia asked

“I just assumed, with you being so gorgeous…”Charlotte’s words were stopped by Georgia taking a step closer to her. “I err, I don’t know….maybe boyfriends or girlfriends have told you”. She added clearly very nervous. 

“I haven’t had a boyfriend or girlfriend ever…..I haven’t been with anyone. How about you?” Georgia asked looking at Charlotte her eyes seemed to go a bit dewy, as if she was struggling with some intense emotion, she looked down, suddenly feeling exposed. There was suddenly a tension in the air and Charlotte wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I’m not a virgin.” Charlotte said, as if on tender hooks. “I went with this boy a few months ago, who turned out to be a prat, I felt I needed to do it so I would know if I was straight or not.”

“Oh.” Georgia said. “So, did it help? Are you into boys or girls?” she asked.

“Girls!!!!” Charlotte shot the word out quickly. “Um, I mean, well I am not grossed out by men, but certainly fine women more attractive”

“Yeah, I know what you mean” Georgia said looking at Charlotte in a way she couldn’t describe, but in a way that she would never forget.

“I think I have feelings for you,” Charlotte said quickly. “I have always had feelings for you”

“Really? In what way?”

“Let me show you” Charlotte said, knowing that she was a typical Wolfe and wouldn’t be able to verbalise what she wanted to say. 

Before another word could be said Charlotte rushed towards Georgia their lips met. She pushed her body against Georgia, pushing her backwards onto the bed, she could feel her heart beating against Georgia’s chest, her breath was hot, she didn’t know what was happening to her, but she knew she liked it. Her pussy was tingling like it had never done before and she could feel the wetness growing between her legs. Georgia put my hand around the back of Charlotte’s head and allowed her tongue to slip deeper into her mouth. Both moaned at the disbelief of how soft their mouths were against each other.  
Charlotte had kissed lots of guys, but Georgia’s kiss were just like she remembered, her lips were like velvet smeared with honey. Charlotte sat up at last and looked down at Georgia, they didn’t speak for about a minute, she settled her hand on Georgia’s knee and they just stared into each other’s eyes neither knowing what to say……not knowing if anything needed to be said that hadn’t already be said with their lips.

Wow!” Georgia said, eventually.

“Double wow!” Charlotte smiled widely. Georgia smiled sweetly back tucking some lose hair behind Charlotte’s ear noting that the top two buttons of Charlotte’s top had come undone in their embrace and she happily had a peek of her pale white cleavage causing Charlotte to looked down faintly embarrassed.

“Have you kissed a girl before?” Georgia asked.

“Only you…It was great all those years ago and it still is” Charlotte said shyly.

"I have kissed girls since you, but none made me feel the way you did…..the way you still do………are we lesbians do you think?” She asked.

“I think so……..I think we have always been….just too scared to had done anything about it before” Charlotte said sensitively.

“How do you feel, Charlie? Do you think you are brave enough now to explore our feelings for each other?” 

“More than ever before, I feel aware of my sexuality and it’s not about being straight or bi or gay……..it’s more fundamental than that. For the first time Georgia I am aware of what it felt, to be properly wanted to be properly aroused.” Charlotte mumbled.

“My whole body feels alive Charlie” Georgia said as she leant forward and captured her in another passionate kiss. They laid back on the bed, kissing and cuddling, they had done this before so many times it was safe, it was comforting, they broke from their kiss, looking at each other like two love sick puppies, face to face smiling, noses rubbing against each other.

“I always did love kissing and cuddling you” Georgia whispered.

“Me too…….but that was our down fall in the end wasn’t it…….that the kissing and cuddling was so nice we never really took the next step” Charlotte said apprehensively.

“Are you nervous?” Georgia asked.

“Of getting it wrong…..of not pleasing you” Charlotte confessed.

“Well we are both virgins when it comes to sex with a woman…….neither of us know what to do really do we?” Georgia giggle nervously.

“Mum and Serena said we should just relax and explore” Charlotte said.

“Very wise women, those two…..I suppose they know what they are talking about, they have been in this very situation.” Georgia replied. 

Charlotte took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she moved forward and her lips met Georgia’s again and they kissed….except it wasn’t like before, their lips were even softer, moister now and their hearts were pounding. Charlotte’s hand instinctively went to settle on Georgia’s leg which she slid up her inner thigh slowly, gently teasing the soft flesh as she went. Charlotte removed her hand, but only to begin undoing the buttons on her blouse. Their eyes didn’t leave each other’s for one second, until the last button popped open and Georgia looked down as Charlotte parted the two halves of her blouse.

“You’re so beautiful,” Georgia said breathlessly.

“And you are very sexy” Charlotte said, sitting up, pulling Georgia up with her and reaching for the hem of Georgia’s top, smiling as she pulled if over her head. Georgia slipped   
Charlotte’s shirt down her shoulders kissing the newly exposed skin. Then she stood up and unfastened the button and zip on her jeans sliding them down her pale, slim legs, Charlotte stood and took her jeans off too, nearly falling as she rushed to match Georgia……and there they stood facing each other just in their underwear.

“You first!” Georgia giggled

“No you!” Charlotte replied shyly.

“I have seen then before” Georgia laughed.

“I know and I have seen yours…..but this feels different doesn’t it?”

“OK together then!” Georgia smirked.

They each put their hands behind their backs, on the catches at the same time and took off their bras. Charlotte’s breasts were pert, her nipples were puffy and a deep, cherry red, unlike Georgia’s who was a little bigger, her nipples were so pale, almost like they were hardly there at all, her chest was covered with freckles, as was most of her body which went beautifully with her gingery red hair.

Georgia smiled as shuffled towards Charlotte and kissed her, her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently. Charlotte responded by squeezing her breasts back, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers. They fell sideways onto the bed, still kissing and then Charlotte rolled Georgia onto her back, replacing her fingers with her lips immediately ensuring that she kissed the breasts firmly, licking and sucking her nipples in turn.

“This is amazing……it’s beautiful.” Georgia moaned with delight as she stroked her lover’s hair. When she had got Georgia’s nipples as stiff as they would go, Georgia rolled her onto her back and returned the favour. 

“Oh baby! That’s so good!” Charlotte cried. Georgia slipped her hand inside Charlotte’s knickers, teasing the coarse pubic hair before allowing her fingers to continue exploring and then she discovered her amazing, moist lips. Georgia moaned as her tongue rolled around Charlotte’s nipples and Charlotte let out an enchanting groan as Georgia’s fingers wriggled inside her dripping pussy. 

“I think these should come off now” Georgia said in-between licks and kisses. They separated enough to allow Georgia to hook Charlotte’s knicker elastic in her fingers and remove them with one quick smooth action. Charlotte let out a long sigh and her body quivered as she felt Georgia’s fingers parting her swollen labia, she teased and played with her like that for ten minutes or more. As Charlotte’s orgasm grew close she turned her head towards Georgia and they kissed passionately, Georgia’s finger glided around and over her clit, circling and teasing.

“Do you want me to put my fingers inside you honey?” Georgia asked with a husky voice.

“In a moment, just rub my clit for now until I cum and then go inside” Charlotte panted, this was her tried and tested masturbation technic. Georgia did as she was asked and stuck to a set rhythm to focus on her lovers clit, she rubbed and rubbed increasing her pressure and speed and before she knew it Charlotte was crying out as her orgasm hit hard, she continued to rub until she was instructed to go inside, which she did introducing two fingers.

“God you are so wet….its amazing baby” Georgia moaned as she fumbled unable to hit the right spot. But with gentle words of encouragement and repositioning of Charlotte’s body she soon achieved the reaction they both wanted…needed……Charlotte lifted and thrusted herself against her lovers hand and soon found herself crushing into another orgasm. Charlotte whimpered as she came hard again and Georgia continued touching her riding her through the pleasure until she was a squirming, trembling wreck. 

“WOW that was amazing…….like really amazing” Charlotte panted hard, she was hot and sweaty and on cloud nine. 

“God Charlie I loved making love to you, you were amazing, so sexy, so wet” 

“Can I make love to you now please?”

“I thought you would never bloody ask” Georgia laughed. Charlotte straddled her lover, she knew that Georgia was a complete virgin so wanted to be respectful and gentle. She grinded herself slowly but firmly against Georgia, causing friction in all the right places, Georgia arched her back, thrusting her breasts into the air which Charlotte was there to welcome with her mouth. Georgia groaned and sighed heavily she was wet, Charlotte could feel the moist hair against hers.

“I’m so close” Georgia hummed. 

“No not yet……don’t cum yet, I want you to enjoy this.” Charlotte pleaded.

“Trust me I am enjoying it” Georgia laughed.

“No I mean properly, I want to taste you, feel you” Charlotte declared “I wasted the chance we had before and I have regretted it ever since and now I have found you again….well I want to keep you” she added. With that she removed herself from Georgia, pushing her lover up further on the bed before kneeling over her, lowering her head to kiss her neck, sucking and biting, marking her territory, she kissed and licked her lovers collarbones, kissing a path down between her breasts, down her torso over her tummy to her pubic bone. Charlotte inhaled, the sweet smell of arousal recognisable instantly to her, she run her tongue down the length of her lovers labia causing Georgia to thrust and cry out. Charlotte had never given or received oral sex, she didn’t have a clue what to do so pushed her tongue onto her lovers clit, Georgia’s thighs trembled and rubbed against her face.

“Oh fucking hell” Georgia cried loudly. Charlotte took this as a good sign and flicked her tongue back and forth maybe only eighteen or twenty times before Georgia’s hand firmly fixed itself to Charlotte’s head pushing her closer to enhance the contact. Charlotte remembered how good it felt to have Georgia’s fingers inside her and slowly pressed just one of her fingers against the entrance of Georgia’s extremely wet pussy. She gasped as the finger was pushed in, but it was not a gasp of discomfort, Charlotte didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want to risk taking her virginity properly unsure if she had been fingered before or if she had used a vibrator of anything like that on herself so kept the movement of her finger to a minimum, allowing Georgia to set the pace with her own movement. Charlotte felt her lover contract around her finger and noted that Georgia, was breathing heavier, that her hips were jutting and jumping and so she increased the pressure of her tongue flicking it a further ten times and then with a final thrust of her hips Georgia crashed into a blistering, screaming orgasm.


	132. Chapter 132 Behind the closed door of room 96

Chapter 132

Behind the closed door of room 96

The sound of the other’s talking outside in the corridor soon fades out as Elinor finds herself pinned up against the bathroom door, being kissed so wantonly that she is close to orgasm already. She opened her eyes as Cameron breaks from the kiss. 

“You have been teasing me all night Cameron, you better not be telling me that you are too drunk or tried to see this through” She hissed at him in her usage tone.

“Elinor” Cameron said.

“Mmm”

“Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you senseless.” He demanded as she pushed her against the bathroom door again, she was eager with her respond, wrapping her legs around his hips. His arms encircle her waist and he held her up strongly against him, so that their bodies were so close they almost formed as one. She pulled him closer, the feel of his hardening erection against her thigh affirming his intentions. They kissed like this for a while until he slowly lowered her back to the floor, keeping very close, so close Ellie could feel Cameron undoing his jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor before she felt his hot hands pulling at the hem of her dress, allowing him to undress her, first sliding down her knickers and then slipping the dress up and over her head. She shiver as the cold air hit her skin causing goose bumps to appear, but she soon warmed as he cradled the side of her face with his hands, slowly kisses her and then running his hand down her neck, over her shoulder and then over her hips.   
Elinor slipped her right hand under the hem of his dark grey shirt and pull it off, throwing it on the bed, they kiss passionately for a while before he moves his hands up from her waist to her face, anchoring his index fingers behind her ears as he tilts her head up so she has to look at him in the eye.

"I love you, Elinor Campbell" he whispers before he fits his mouth to hers again in a kiss. This was the first time he had acknowledge his feelings for Ellie like that, even though they were having a baby together the L word hadn’t been mentioned. Slowly, while still kissing Cameron’s hand creep down Ellie’s side, across her tummy and then settling between her legs. A warm ache spread all over Elinor’s body, slowing her thoughts, making her whole body want the desire he was showing, she wrapped her small arms around his strong torso. He hugs hers and expertly unclasps her bra, she pressed her bare breasts against his chest as he ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm and back up her side, stopping just short of her left breast. 

"No fair you’re teasing," she pouted between kisses, and pressed herself tighter to him. 

"Just wait," he said as he led her to the bed laying her down before his tongue gently brushed her neck. Ellie gasped as his big, delicate hand caresses her breast, his fingers gently cupped her breast. He kissed her again, rolling her hardening nipple between his fingers. He again thrust towards her, squeezing her breast and calling out her name, while the other buries itself into her wet pussy. She kisses him with pleasure as he rubs her breast faster and faster.

"Oh Cameron!" a moan escapes Elinor as Cameron leans down to suck her hardened nipple, biting it in turn.  
They had all night and Cameron intended to use every minute of it. He leaned down to kiss her again, content to feel her next to him, not feeling the need to rush anything. He wanted her and she wanted him and they both wanted it to last. Elinor let her hands wander down his body, teasing his nipples in the way she knew he loved. She continued her way down his sides, tracing random patterns all along his slim frame. He relished her touch, bringing himself closer to her, his breath quickened as Elinor’s right hand reaches down to his tight boxers, she tries to get them off, but she is unable to break from his hold. 

“Let me do this first, there is plenty of time for that” He whispered. He kissed her deeply on the mouth before moving to her jawline, his mouth worked its way down her soft skin, peppering her with kisses along her neck, shoulders, collarbone, between her breasts. Cameron took one hard nipple in his mouth, his fingers caressing the other as Ellie arched her back into his touch. He teased her nipple with his tongue, alternating from left to right. He smiled as he heard her begin to moan under his touch.  
Elinor ran her hands up Cameron’s back, lightly scratching with her fingernails, trying to pull him closer to her. He continued teasing, sucking, and nipping at her breasts as his hand made its way down her body. His touch gave her goose bumps as his fingertips grazed her stomach, working his way down to her hips. He paused on her thigh, tickling her as he intensified his mouth's efforts on her breasts. She giggled and moaned all at the same time. He could barely wait any longer, so started to rub his thumb hard against her clit as his big fingers filled her wanton pussy, pushing deeper and deeper into her. She was already dripping wet for him, and as always when it came to Elinor, Cameron found himself reaching new heights of excitement. She was moaning and writhing under him and he knew he had to have her soon. His erection, as hard as she had ever felt it, pressed against her thigh as he kissed her once again, he removed his fingers and teased her clit only, rolling it, flicking it, rubbing it.   
He teased up and down her inner labia but stopped short of entering her, and he could tell she was growing frustrated as he intensified his kisses, their tongues urgently mingling with one another. He smiled as her hips lifted ever so slightly, trying to draw him inside.

"Patience" he teased.

"Cam, please."

"Please what?" he asked, and at that three fingers were slipped inside her, his thumb returned to caressing her clit at the same time. He could tell she was getting close as she thrusted under him, repeatedly moaning.

"Oh, fuck Cameron, yes." He pulled back to watch her face as she reached for him, he smiled as her moans became quicker and more heated, quickening the pace of his fingers pumping in and out of her. Just as she thought she couldn't stand anymore, he stroked her one more time and she came harder than she had in a very long time. She screamed his name as he felt her pulse around him, and he stroked her face, smoothing her sweat-soaked hair away as she clung to his upper arms. When he felt her last pulse, he quickly curled his fingers up, caressing her g-spot as he continued stroking her clit. She came again, faster and harder than she could ever imagine. 

Before Ellie knew what she was doing she was kneeling on the floor and pulling Cameron’s boxers down, just as she finish pulling them off his feet, she felt a poke at her cheek. She glance up and watched in delight as she hard cock danced in front of her, she looked up at him and saw the wanting look on his face, she took his hard cock in hand and begin massaging it with both hands, rubbing and grabbing it firmly, she open her mouth and allow him to enter it, swirling her tongue around allowing him to thrust it as deep as he wants into her throat. He moans with pleasure and tugged her hair encouragingly.

"You are so fucking good at this, babe" He said, smiling. Elinor could feel Cameron’s cock pulse, she knew he was close and before she could move herself into a different position she felt his hands slip under her arms and lift her up onto her feet. He pushed her back onto the bed, where she pulled him down against her, wrapping her hands around his back and kissing him with all the passion she felt for him. His tongue probed her mouth, showing her what was yet to come when he entered her. She shifted her hips, grinding into him, and he groaned with the pleasure of her body against his. The tip of his erection touched her wet entrance as she opened her legs wider, and they moaned into each other's mouths at the sensation. 

"Don't move, Elinor" he instructed. 

"But Cameron, I can't wait much longer," she replied. She continued rocking her hips against him, bending her legs and trying to draw him deep inside her. And still he held back, gently brushing his swollen cock against her clit, coming ever so close to entering her but not giving in to his desire yet. He relished in the tension of the anticipation. They both knew it was going to feel so, so good, and they wanted it to last as long as possible. With every touch of his tip against her they shuddered together. He called her name and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he looked deep into them and gently eased inside her, stopping only when he could go no further. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of him. He filled her like no other man had or could, and she gently lifted her hips to try to draw him in even deeper. He slowly drew back, feeling her starting to tense around him. 

"The next time you want to discuss my sexual performance Elinor Elizabeth Campbell, you do it with me OK?" he said against her mouth as his lips caressed her once more.

"Yes Cameron, I am so sorry, you are amazing in bed, like really amazing" she rambled. They rocked together a little longer, before Cameron slipped fully into her, grinding against her to brush her clit then pulling back before she reached another orgasm. He pulled almost fully out and barely entered her again, quickly pulling almost fully out again. She looked into his eyes as he rested with just his tip inside her again, and she smiled as he shifted his weight from his elbows to his hands.

"I never want you to go unsatisfied again Ellie, so you need to learn to talk to me……like now what do you want me to do right now?" he asked as he saw her smile.

"Fuck me hard" she replied, knowing that was what he wanted too.

"Do you want to cum again?" he asked as he slammed into her. She tried to reply, but all that came out was a high-pitched moan of pleasure. He smiled at the knowledge that he was fast driving her over the edge again, and pulled all the way out before slamming back into her, giving her what she asked for. He continued his rhythm, fast, hard, and strong, until he felt her start to contract around him. 

"Look at me Ellie" he said, and she complied. Elinor’s orgasm washed over her again, Cameron felt her shudder and pulse under and around him, and waited a few seconds before resuming his frantic pace. He was very close himself and didn't want to waste another second. They still had all night, and he planned to spend every minute naked with Ellie next to, on top of, or under him.  
Cameron’s pace quickened, her hips rising to meet his and rocking back and forth in the way she knew drove him wild. It was her turn to smile as she saw the tell-tale look in Cameron’s eyes that meant his own orgasm was very close at hand. 

"You like that don’t you baby?" she asked as she rotated her hips one last time. His reply was lost in their screams as he made one last deep plunge into her, hitting her g-spot and clit simultaneously and cumin inside her as she contracted around him one more time.   
He rolled her over on top of him, still inside her, as their breathing stilled. He kissed her eyelids as she recovered from her own orgasm, and she pouted as his erection slid out of her.

"There will be more Ellie, I just need a few minutes to recover," he promised. 

"I know………..oh and by the way……I love you too" she replied with a satisfied and happy look on her face.


	133. Chapter 133 Behind the closed door of room 95

Chapter 133

Behind the closed door of room 95

Bernie and Serena were in the hotel room trying very hard to discard each other’s clothes in a rather frantic and mad manner. 

“Drunk undressing up is not something I'm very good at.” Serena giggled as she fumbled at the buttons of Bernie’s blouse.

“Shall we just undress ourselves” Bernie laughed “I think it will be quicker” 

They stripped their own clothes off, Bernie dancing around the room, hopping on one leg while trying to peel the skin tight jeans off her hot sweaty legs. Serena was naked and on the bed ready, Bernie kicked off her jeans and made her way towards the bed to join her.

“Look in the black holdall” Serena slurred.

“So what's this Ms Campbell?” Bernie said holding up the large leopard print strap-on. 

“Exactly what it looks like.” Serena answered.

“I forgot we had this……..what exactly what are you doing with it?” Bernie asked. 

“I hid it for a while…..that night Ellie and Cameron told us they were expecting the baby Ellie found it in our room and since then I struggled to look at it. But then I thought it might be nice to introduce it back into our relationship.” Serena said smirking.

“Serena Campbell………I didn't know you were into girls” Bernie said in a shocked voice, Serena getting the role play suggestion instantly.

“I'm not.” She protested unconvincingly. 

“Yeah, right. Now pull the other one.” Bernie said teasingly. “So what's it for, just in case you decide to turn lezzie?'' She added with a cheeky grin.

Serena shrugged her shoulders, she had no words. 

''Well I'm sure there's a girl out there who wouldn’t mind trying it out with you……….maybe Jasmine Burrows would?” 

“No, I just told you, I'm not into women.'' Serena smirked.

“Come on, Ms Campbell we're colleague’s, co leaders…….friends. You can admit it to me.''

“What, so you can have a laugh at my expense?''

“I wouldn't laugh because I've wanted to go to bed with a woman for years, but I've never had the chance.” Bernie said softly. “In fact, if you want someone to use that dildo on you, forget Jasmine because I'm your girl.”

Serena smiled hungrily. 'Shall we try it?' She asked excitedly.

“But we'll just use the dildo, nothing more. Okay?” Bernie said, for a moment Serena didn't seem to understand that they were still in role play.

“What do you mean?'' She asked nervously.

“No kissing, or licking, or fingering, or anything?'' Bernie replied.

“Good God, no! No, I just want to know what it's like to have that thing used on me, nothing else. In fact do it to me from behind, that way we can’t accidentally get too involved.” Serena smiled. 

Bernie picked up the dildo and adjusted the straps to fit her hips before stepping into the harness and pulling it up with an exaggerated shimmy that had Serena giggling all over again.

“Does it look strange, seeing your friend naked with a big leopard print penis jutting out of her crotch?” Bernie asked as she posed.

“It looks fucking hot………Let's do it shall we?” Serena asked her as she clambered onto the bed to kneel on all fours, waiting breathlessly for Bernie to climb on behind her. Because Bernie was rather drunk from the serious amounts of alcohol concealed in those cocktails it took a few attempts to get the dildo lined up. Serena had to spread her legs wide and had to stick her bottom out backwards, making myself really open and vulnerable. She folded her arms and lowered her head onto them, and waited, bottom up and feeling delightfully submissive.   
She could sense Bernie shuffling about behind her for a moment or two, and then she felt the cold plastic of the dildo searching for my entrance. It is a big dildo, she sometimes wonder how each of them managed to accommodate it when they used it before, but they both did. Serena pictured how it looked entering her, how Bernie saw it, as she pushed it deep inside her, stretching her as it entered. With that thought in her mind she couldn't help but let out a little whimper before she even felt the dildo fill her, partly from arousal and partly trepidation.

“Are you okay?” Bernie’s voice was a breathless whisper.

“Yes, fine.” Serena replied. “It's just so new to me.'' She added with a giggle.

“And me.” Bernie said as she pressed forward just a little and Serena felt her labia open to enclose the head. 

“I've never done anything like this before.” Bernie moaned as she again shuffled forward a tiny bit and her hands gripped at Serena’s hips ready to slide it into her further, it seemed so absurd that the large rigid dildo that they had used so many times before, could feel so new to her, Bernie moaned as she was sliding deep into Serena vagina.   
It felt so good, Bernie thrusted slowly in and out, pausing at one point with the dildo right inside Serena, her fingers gripping tight to her hips and her body pressed against it firmly, as if she too was savouring the sensation. She drew back hesitantly, not sure how far to move and trying not to pull it right out, and then paused, she knew what exactly she was doing and Serena could almost feel her eyes gazing at the leopard print shaft protruding from Serena’s wet pussy. Serena was trying hard to keep up the roleplay and tried really hard to appear shy, but instead the realisation that Bernie was looking at her so intimately was another unexpected turn on.

“Does it look as nice as it feels?” Serena asked her softly over my shoulder, wondering what it looked like.

“It looks beautiful.” Her voice was thick with arousal, and it made Serena feel so good to know she could turn her on like that. Bernie thrust it back in, not hard and not fast, but   
with a steady pressure that had Serena’s vagina expanding again to accommodate the girth until once more Bernie was pushed up against Serena firmly, and then she stopped as if waiting to see if Serena was comfortable with it. Serena groaned deeply, it felt nice, having her so close behind her, having her pussy so full of the dildo, and she had to admit she was in ecstasy feeling Bernie’s skin against her own. But Serena had been teased all night, she had already climaxed without being touched and all she needed now was to feel the dildo doing its worst and she was getting rather impatient. 

“For God's sake Bernie, fuck me properly please”. 

Bernie giggled throatily and set up an awkward rhythm, due to her drunkenness her thrusting motion at first was very clumsy, but Serena didn't mind, the odd movements reminded her that she was being fucked by another woman, but in typical Bernie style she soon got the hang of it and soon she had the plastic cock gliding rapidly in and out of Serena, her firm long fingers grasping at her hips holding her steady. Serena was so wet by now that there was almost no resistance and Bernie rammed it hard into her lover, making her gasp louder each time she felt the base of the dildo slam up against her. Serena was aware she could feel the first signs of an orgasm stirring inside her.

“Is that good?” Bernie asked, gasping the words.

“Christ Yes” Serena could hardly get the words out through teeth clenched with passion. “For God's sake, don't stop.'' She pleaded.

“Is it going to make you come hard Serena?''

“Yes...........god yes it is” Serena groaned and it wasn't going to be long either, that wonderful feeling of orgasmic heat was growing inside her and spreading out from her pussy.

“Good, don't hold back. I want to know I've made another girl come.'' Bernie laughed.

“Believe me, you'll know.” Serena gasped. Bernie continued relentlessly thrusting firmly, hard and fast.

“I'm coming.” Serena screamed triumphantly as wave after wave of ecstasy ripped through her, making her fists clench and her toes curl every time Bernie slammed that dildo into her.  
She cried out, yelling words of pleasure, moaning and gasping, feeling her pussy throb and contract as Bernie stopped thrusting and just grounded the thing into Serena, forcing it in as deep as she could and holding it there as Serena twitched and bucked against it. Finally the waves of pleasure became ripples and Serena fell forward, gasping for breath, allowing the dildo to slide from her as she laid on the bed spent and trembling. It took her minute or so before she could roll over and look up at Bernie, seeing a big smile of achievement on her face and the dildo, glistening all the way to its base, jutting out in front. 

Serena shook her head slowly and smiled up at her, deliberately letting her legs fall open so that she could see her glistening pussy.

“That was amazing.” Serena told her truthfully when she had enough breath.

“Yep, it looks like it.” Bernie said as she stared straight at Serena’s pussy. “You're soaking” she added.

“Mmm, I know.” Serena acknowledged. “That's the first time I've been fucked by a woman after all and I've got to tell you that it's the biggest turn on ever.” She said with a smirk.

“Good, it's my turn next.” Bernie beamed as she began to unbuckle the harness around her hips.

“Oh you want me to use it on you” Serena said as she tried to sound shocked. 

“Well, yes! Fair's fair you know.” Bernie sniggered wondering how long they could keep this roleplay up for. 

Bernie pushed the strap-on over her feet and handed it to Serena, her breath becoming noticeably quicker.

“When you're ready.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“I will just go and wash it” Serena whispered.

''No!' Bernie’s voice was quite loud, making Serena glance sharply at her. “No, don't. I know it sounds odd, but I want to share your slut juices.” Bernie said with a wicked smile.  
Serena just nodded and stood up to step into the harness with the cock still shining wet from its time inside her.

“Thank you.” Bernie whispered, as she climbed back onto the bed and took up the position Serena had so recently enjoyed. Serena knelt holding Bernie’s arse as high as she could as she guided the dildo to her entrance and moved forward, letting the tip of the already wet dildo gently part her lips and begin to penetrate her.

“Oh, that's gorgeous.” Bernie said as it entered her, smiling back happily over her shoulder. Serena nodded, concentrating on feeding the dildo's length into her so that she could take it all without discomfort. She had no trouble and the entire shaft disappeared inside her without Serena having to do anything except move forward slightly.

“All right?” She asked.

“Very.” She answered eagerly. 'Do it please Serena, do it like I did to you fast and hard”. Serena started to push the dildo in and out of Bernie, slowly at first but then with more force and speed. She gasped at each thrust, clearly loving it, and pushed herself back to impale herself deeper onto the plastic cock. The base of the dildo was pushing against Serena’s clit each time it thrusted into Bernie which was keeping her hot and horny. Bernie felt so smooth and lovely that Serena couldn’t help but let go with of one hip and just let her free hand roam around Bernie’s back, following her spine up and down as she fucked her before gently stroking her arse. Bernie didn't object, in fact she moaned quietly, perhaps from the dildo still sliding in and out of her, but maybe from the feel of Serena’s hand on her skin. Bernie was rather quiet as her orgasm built, but Serena knew that her orgasm was coming because she went rigid, gripping at the bedclothes and turning her face first one way and then the other, her eyes screwed shut and her lips wide apart. Serena thrust harder, quicker, forcing the dildo fiercely home inside her until she finally let out a long shriek of pure pleasure and pushed back at Serena with all her strength.   
She simply collapsed flat forward onto her belly, the dildo sliding from her pussy to wave wetly before Serena, who stared down at her for a minute or so, regretting like mad that it had ended, but still wobbly from her own orgasm and out of breath from thrusting into Bernie, she subsided down beside her. 

“That was bloody lovely.” Bernie laughed, her voice wobbly from her climax. “Who would have thought that sex with a woman would be so good?” She smirked.

''Tell me about it.” Serena said, too breathless to say much else.

“So friend……..are we going to do it again sometime?” Bernie asked jokingly.

“As soon as we get our breath back if you like.'' Serena laughed.

“Mmm, that sounds nice, haven't you had enough for today?” Bernie asked giggling. 

“No, not yet.'' Serena smiled.

“Neither have I.” Bernie said huskily. “Don't move.” She instructed Serena as she swung a leg over her so she now straddled her. She looked down, grasped the dildo and impaled herself on its length, her pussy so wet and slippery that it slid effortlessly home. 

“Is that all right?” She asked, kneeling over Serena. 

“Fuck Yes” Serena moaned.


	134. Chapter 134 Round 3 and 4

Chapter 134

Round 3 and 4

Serena looked up at her lover, how could it not be all right to have her beautiful naked friend sitting on top of her, her thighs sitting neatly either side of her body and Bernie’s weight pressing the base of the dildo into Serena’s clit.   
At first Bernie rested her hands on her thighs and gently lifted and lowered herself onto the shaft, all the time looking down at Serena with a sexy look through slitted eyes. Then she licked her lips and began to move more quickly, her breasts starting to bounce in front of her, she saw Serena’s eyes dance like flames so decided that it was only fair to have a little fun so she cupped her breasts in her hands and massaged them, still looking straight at Serena, as if challenging her not to find it erotic. Serena couldn't help it, she began to move with her, timing little up thrusts as she came down onto the dildo as she watched her lover play with her breasts.   
Serena moaned as she looked over Bernie’s sexy body, watching her moving, just able to see the leopard print shaft disappearing between her legs as she sank onto it and feeling the pressure of its base when she took it all inside her. Bernie alternated her movements, she would grind herself down onto it, forcing it against Serena firmly stimulating her pussy, while she moaned quietly and pulled at her own breasts. Serena yet again was unable to refrain herself from touching Bernie and soon, without really realising it, she had placed her hands on Bernie’s thighs, letting her palms slide up and down, stroking her legs every time she moved. It felt so good and Serena let them stay there, feeling Bernie’s muscles move under her soft warm skin, the sensation adding to the pleasure she was getting from watching bob up and down.

“Oh Serena, this is so good.” Bernie whispered eventually, smiling directly at Serena. “I'm feeling so sexy.” She added softly. Bernie looked down at Serena’s hands and smirked and then, without warning, she released a breast and reached for one of the hands, grabbing it and turning it palm up.

“Touch me” Bernie whimpered as she pulled it towards her and pressed it between her legs, the heel of Serena’s hand on her pubic hair and her fingers pressed into her folds, touching the dildo as it slid past. 

“I thought we agreed not to touch each other” Serena panted.

“Please darling, just touch me, I'm going to cum soon.” Bernie moaned and with that and a little smirk from Serena she held her hand between Bernie’s legs a little firmer, feeling her wet pussy under her hand, her hard little clit pressed into her palm and only the presence of the dildo stopping her fingertips finding the entrance to her body, so Serena started to rub against Bernie with purpose. 

“God, Serena, baby, fuck that is so good.” Bernie hissed. “Faster please”

And Serena did as she was asked and rubbed her hand against Bernie, hearing her gasp as she continued to touch her clit and feeling her start to ride the dildo faster. 

“Please don’t stop” Bernie cried out loudly.

“There is no way I am going to stop darling” Serena hummed. Suddenly she slammed herself down onto the dildo, trapping Serena’s hand against her and yelling out as she had before. Serena looked at her face, screwed up and red as she came, her eyes tight shut and her mouth hanging half open in total abandon. She stayed like that, almost rigid until, suddenly, she let her breath out and folded up on top of Serena, her head coming down beside her as she gasped for breath.

“I guess that was good too?” Serena whispered in her ear with a cheeky grin covering her face.

“Bloody wonderful.” She gasped back, lifting herself just enough for Serena to withdraw her trapped hand which Serena instantly wrap around her, hugging her into a cuddle full of affection enjoying the feeling of her lover shivering and trembling with the aftermath of her climax. After a few minutes resting like that together they both became aware that they remained connected by the dildo, which was still buried inside Bernie, and she giggled softly, moving herself back and forth just a little and very gently as if to remind herself how it felt. At the same time, by her movements, they both became aware that their naked breasts were touching, their hard nipples grazing sexily along soft flesh.  
Bernie looked at Serena, their faces were now only an inch or so apart, and so the inevitable happened and they kissed.

“Ms Campbell…we…err…we just kissed” Bernie whispered.

“We just fucked too………so no need to be shy about it.” She replied with a giggle. 

They kissed again, more firmly and more intensely this time causing both of them to moan and cry with delight, then Bernie broke the contact and lifted herself away from Serena to release the dildo, rolling to one side and looking intently into Serena’s eyes.

“We weren't supposed to do that, were we?” Bernie asked, looking nervous.

“No, but then rules are supposed to be broken, aren't they.” Serena said with a huge grin.

“Yep, they sure are.” Bernie answered more happily, scrambling to her knees with sudden decisiveness and turning to begin to unfasten the harness. 

“Now I suppose you'd like another climax to keep the scores level?” She asked.

“I wasn't looking at it as a matter of score keeping, but yes, I do need to come again……so make it a good one.” Serena smiled.

“Oh, I will darling trust me, I believe I still have some worshipping to do”. She affirmed, pulling the dildo over Serena feet and tossing it to one side. Serena looked at her in surprise at the loss of the sex toy but she just grinned.

“I think we're past that now, don't you?” She said with a wink as she laid down beside Serena again and reached back with her hand, sliding it softly down over her stomach, drawing patterns on her skin as she made a path down towards her pussy smiling as Serena let her legs fall open welcoming her. 

“You’re keen” Bernie said in a whisper, Serena didn't answer, she just smiled back and closed her eyes, surrendering to her ministrations, one arm draped loosely over her shoulder and the other on the bed beside her, spreading her legs wider as she let out a little pleasure moan when Bernie’s middle two fingers went to play with her swollen clitoris.   
Bernie was lying beside Serena with her head propped on her hand, her face pretty much level with Serena’s neck, looking up at her, while her fingers started to play more viciously with her clit, trapping it between them and rubbing it softly. 

“Fuck Bernie that feels so nice.” Serena panted hard.

“Good……..lie back and enjoy it darling”

Serena was really enjoying having her clit gently stroked, but then Bernie did something new, she hooked one of her fingers and began to flick at Serena’s clit, striking the tip with tiny little slaps of her finger. This intense sensation made Serena climax suddenly and when she came, a real explosion of ecstasy completely took over her body. 

“Oh fuck….Bernie…yes….yes…..god….yes”

“You liked that, didn't you?” Bernie asked with a smirk on her face. 

“That technic was amazing where did you learn that?” Serena was still very breathless.

“I am glad you liked it, I read about it in one of Elinor’s magazines” Bernie huffed. 

“I'm glad we're doing this.” Serena whimpered. “It was about time we took our friendship to the next level” she added with a giggle, trying so hard to keep the role play act up. 

“Ms Campbell, do you think you could cum again for me?” Bernie asked.

“Not sure, but I will certainly try……I would really like to please you” Serena replied.

“Well don't move, I haven't finished yet, I still have some worshiping to do” Bernie said as she kissed her passionately. 

Bernie wriggled a little lower taking a nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth, biting it gently and sucking it firmly. She did this a few times, before moving her body and kissing her way down Serena’s body. Bernie now found herself between Serena’s legs, staring directly at her very wet pussy. Serena spread her legs open as wide as she could, wanting….no needing Bernie to look deep inside her, but also wondering, and hoping, if she was going to do what she thought she might.   
The sensation of the tip of her tongue making contact with the tip of Serena’s clitoris was mind-blowing, Serena’s clit was already over-sensitive from the numerous orgasms and night long teasing so she jumped and gasping loudly in a thrilled surprise when Bernie started to suck it.

“Are you okay?” Bernie said pulling back a little.

“Yes, oh god Bernie yes…..please don't stop.” She whispered.

Instead of the faint little butterfly touch Bernie normally used when she started to pleasure Serena with her tongue, she went straight in for the kill. Her tongue landed flat and firm on the pulsing, swollen clit, resting for a moment as if savouring the taste before beginning to run up and down the length of her inner labia, exploring, licking, tasting, and making Serena writhe with pleasure, little noises coming involuntarily from her throat which sent vibrations deep into Serena.  
Serena’s orgasm was building fast she closed her eyes, lost in a world of delight, her hips instinctively twitching and rotating slowly so that Bernie had to press her mouth harder against her to stay in contact. 

“Christ Bernie you are amazing……oh baby……I'm going to cum really hard” Serena cried. Bernie sucked harder and faster, holding onto Serena’s legs for dear life as her lover thrusted against her face. 

“Bite my clit.” Serena shouted, she didn’t know what made her want that or say it, but it just seemed right.

“What?” Bernie mumbled unsure if she heard Serena right.

“Bite my clit Bernie, I need something forceful, intense, something new…..something rough”

Bernie folded her lips over her teeth and bit quite hard on Serena’s enlarged clit, the protection from her lips preventing harm but not preventing the exquisite pain that it generated. 

“Again.” Serena cried out in joyous pain. “Please do it again and again until I cum” Serena pleaded and begged. Bernie again closed her lip padded teeth over Serena’s clit and bit down, this time tugging at it which sent Serena over the edge and on that unstoppable slide to orgasm. Bernie didn’t stop, she kept pulling at the clit, her head going from side to side just enough to send short sharp sensations through Serena, who arched her back and cried out again, this time much, much louder as the orgasm swept over her. 

“WOW, what the fuck was that? Bernie that was amazing” Serena managed to whisper after a minute or so. 

“That Serena Wendy Campbell was my absolute pleasure.” Bernie smiled more broadly and then moved forward, stretching herself out between Serena’s open legs to lie directly on top of her. 

Staring down into Serena’s face before her lips parted and she kissed Serena properly for the first time since the role play started. Serena’s arms went around her and I kissed her back, their tongues dancing together and the faint taste of Serena’s juices transferring sexily into her mouth.

“We're more than just friends, colleague and Co leaders now, aren't we?” Bernie asked drawing back to look into Serena’s eyes for the answer.

“Yes much more” Serena smirked.

“I certainly want to do this again Ms Campbell”

“Me too Ms Wolfe………………..But err……..next time……….I want to go down on you, and if we use that dildo it must be face to face.”

“Agreed………are you mmm……..are you free tomorrow?” Bernie asked as she fell into fits of laughter quickly joined by Serena.


	135. Chapter 135 The Wolfe that bites

Chapter 135

The Wolfe that bites.

Serena and Bernie were down in the restaurant before any of the others, they ordered their coffee but waiting for the rest of them before ordering breakfast. 

“How do you think everything went last night for the kids?” Bernie asked concerned.

“Well if by any chance Cameron was unable to do the deed due to the amount of alcohol he consumed, especially after all that flirting then you need to talk to him about pacing himself…….but I am sure he was more than up for the job in hand, so if Elinor wasn’t well and truly satisfied then I think she needs medical help. In regards to Charlie and Georgia well, I hope they explored and enjoyed…….seems so unnatural wondering if our children had great sex like we did……” Serena explained.

“I know weird but I guess this is the world we live in, and I am so pleased that the kids can talk to us, share their worries, concerns and problems.” Bernie smiled as she spotted   
Cameron and Ellie enter the restaurant. 

“Good morning love birds” Serena hummed as they both sat down. “Good night?” She asked.

“Very….thank you” Cameron blushed.

“Bloody amazing actually…….thankyou Bernie….whatever you said to him did the trick” Elinor said smiling flirtatiously at Cameron. 

“I didn’t say anything……no words of wisdom, no technic sharing…..just a loving mother son chat” Bernie said as she winked at Cam.

“I am so bloody hungry, where are Charlie and Georgia?” Cameron said.

“Deep in between each other’s legs probably” Elinor bluntly said in her normal tone. 

“Oh Ellie please” Bernie honked.

“Well that’s what we are all hoping isn’t it, that they shared a night of hot sweaty lesbian passion?” Ellie laughed.

“Yes darling that is very much what we are all hoping, however I think we can phase it differently……..maybe…….they decided to start a relationship.” Serena explained.

“Whatever” Ellie giggled. 

Just then a very shy and nervous Charlotte was at the door, Georgia very close behind her, they looked around the room for a few seconds before spotting Bernie and Serena, not like they could really miss them as the four were waving frantically at them from across the room. 

“Good morning girls, how are you?” Bernie asked keenly

“Good morning mum, we are really good thank you.” Charlotte replied with a smile on her face.

“Really? Everything ok…..are you?” Bernie nodded as she spoke.

“Yes major, everything is really good, and I know you are dying to know so…………..we are now a couple.” Georgia said excited as she hugged Charlie. Bernie was up on her feet in a split second, hugging her daughter into her arms, squeezing her tightly. Serena rose to her feet too and took Georgia into her arms before swapping and returning to the table. 

“I am really hungry, I am going to completely pig out this morning” Charlotte explained as they looked at the menu.

“Worked up an appetite did you ladies?” Elinor smirked and winked at Charlotte teasing her.

“Looks like she has had a good go at eating Georgia………look at the love bites on her.” Cameron pointed out in laugher as Charlotte and Georgia turned bright red. 

“You are such a prat sometimes Cameron………and you are no bloody better.” Elinor said as she pulled her top down slightly to show a chest full of red and purple bruises.

“Pot calling the kettle black there Cameron.” Charlotte baited.

“Yes but I have learnt to hide them.” Cameron smiled proudly.

“Well if it’s any consolation ladies the mother Wolfe is just as bad.” Serena giggled as she too pulled her top down slightly showing an array of different sized and shaded love bites. “Must be a Wolfe thing………..biting their mates!!!!” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

“I just like you to have a reminder of a great night” Bernie said with a cheeky smile on her face. 

“Like the fact that I can barely walk the day after isn’t reminder enough!” Serena laughed. 

“Oh please……….can we just order breakfast now please?” Elinor moaned.

******************************* 

The rest of them gave Georgia and Charlotte some space to say their good byes before they got on the train. It turns out they actually attend the same university but go to different campus’s, but they were close enough that they could meet up for coffee and lunch and study sessions if they wanted. Georgia was busy with uni for the next couple of days but they had planned to meet up at the week end and go on a date. They kissed sweetly and Georgia bid farewell to the others as she waved them off on their train back to Holby. Charlotte sat next to Bernie looking like a Cheshire cat, her phone almost instantly went off and she smiled at the text she received from Georgia.

“You left her like two minutes ago” Bernie joked.

“You’re a fine one to talk Wolfe……you text me constantly” Serena chuckled. Charlotte spent the rest of the journey glued to her phone, laughing, blushing and smiling at the messages they were sharing. When they got back to the house, Jason was waiting keenly to see the suit and dresses they had brought, he disappeared with Cameron upon seeing the blue suite to try them on, giving his orders for the take away he wanted and thought he deserved for missing out on a couple of nights in London, even though that was his choice. Bernie rung through the order to the local Indian, ordering more than what they needed, but gathered everyone would be hungry after missing lunch due to travelling. 

“Oh my word…..Bernie come quick………come look at these two” Serena called through to the kitchen. Bernie finished the call and made her way through to the lounge.

“WOW, you two….” Bernie couldn’t speak she had started to cry.

“Do we look that bad?” Jason asked concerned.

“No Jason, no you look amazing…….very smart and handsome…….you are going to do us proud boys……..really proud. I love you both so much” Bernie wept as she spoke. “Don’t they look amazing?” she asked Serena who too was crying.

“Shall we get dressed too, then you can see what we all look like.” Charlotte suggested as her and Elinor disappeared upstairs to change. Within minutes they returned and stood along side Jason and Cameron, the four of them looking so proud. 

“Oh Serena” Bernie cried wiping the tears from her face.

“You look so good, god we love you so much our lovely little family.” Serena smiled.

“Right the food won’t be long, why don’t you all go and change, hang them up properly.” Serena ordered. 

“Then we can sort out the plates and stuff and fill you in with Charlotte’s news.” Cameron told Jason excitedly. 

“Wine?” Serena asked with a smile as the kids went up to change.

“No had too much alcohol last night and the night before……..just water tonight I think, both in on a split shift tomorrow remember.” Bernie replied.

“Shh…..we still have our freedom for a little longer” Serena moaned as they both flopped on the sofa. Charlotte was the first to appear wearing her PJ’s she headed straight to the kitchen.

“Err I don’t think so young lady…..come on we need a chat” Serena yelled. Charlotte came in a little shy. “Come on” Serena said as she patted the sofa next to her, pushing Bernie away a little to create a space between them, and Charlotte did as she was told plonking herself between her two mums. Serena instantly hooked arms with the younger woman and Bernie reached for her hand. 

“Well…….you and Georgia…….are you happy” Serena asked.

“Yes very, we talked for most of the night, lots of truths were told and it seems that neither of us had ready moved on from each other, both hoping we would reunite.”

“And last night, how did that go?” Bernie asked nervously.

“Good mum, like I said we had a good heart to heart, decided that we want to give this a try that we have wasted too long already.”

“And……” Bernie mumbled.

“What your mum and I want to know is did you do anything other than just talk?” Serena asked bluntly. 

“Oh that…..no we did lots of kissing and cuddling too” Charlotte blushed.

“Good….little steps no need to jump right in if it didn’t feel right……see how it goes” Bernie mumbled.

“Oh mum please…..yes we did…….you know what….several times and it was amazing” Charlotte blushed hard.

“Charlotte I am so proud of you….” Bernie cried again.

“It went OK then?” Serena asked.

“Yes nervous at first, but I had the edge a little as she was a virgin so…..”

“You’re weren’t a virgin?” Bernie looked in shock.

“Bernie” Serena gave her the classic Campbell tone as Charlotte laughed.

“We took your advice, relax, explore and enjoy.”

The others came running down the stairs like a herd of elephants, Serena ushered them into the kitchen by waving her hand in the air reminding them to sort the plates and drinks. 

“We are pleased for you darling, she seems like a nice girl, so would you both like to stay here at the weekend after your date?” Serena asked.

“We will probably stay in Bristol, we both have lectures all week so makes sense……thanks for the offer though. Not sure how dad is going take this.” Charlotte explained worried.

“He is going to hate it darling, but we can be there when you tell him, if you want…….you need to do it before the wedding, that’s if you want Georgia to be your girlfriend properly and not hide your relationship.” Bernie said.

“Can she…can she come to the wedding?” 

“Of course darling she is your partner now, she is part of this family and we want you to be open and happy like Cam and Ellie are, like we are. You can move in if you want to, so when you are home from uni you have a safe place to be together away from Marcus.” Serena said sweetly.

“Thankyou……god if I had known coming out to my parents was going to be this easy I think I might of done it ages ago, instead of lying to myself.”

“Hey you have done it now, you beat me by about thirty five years……this is your home darling and we want you and Georgia to use it…..respect it but use it.” Bernie said firmly. 

“I love you mum, I love you mummy Serena”

“We love you too very much.” Bernie said as she kissed her daughter. 

“Group hug” Cameron shouted as he bombed over the sofa laying on top of the three women. Elinor perched on the sofa arm next to Serena, Jason the other side next to Bernie the six of them bunched up tightly. The food came and they all sat around the table laughing and joking, discussing the Medal ceremony to Jason and the fun they had in London and filling him in more with Charlotte’s news. 

“You have had lots of post over the last couple of days, mostly connected to the wedding I think, and there are lots of cards at work too, not that you have much space in AAU at the moment.” Jason explained. 

“Why what’s happening at work?” Bernie asked.

“The contracting team came in the day before yesterday and the builders moved in yesterday” Jason informed them.

“What to start the Trauma extension?” Bernie seemed shocked. “Without me? Did you know about this?” she asked Serena.

“Of course I did I am the deputy CEO remember………the funding was transferred immediately after your bid was agreed so Henrik decided to crack on straight away. We both thought it would be better to start it while you were away, they believe it will take two weeks to complete.” Serena explained.

“Oh right” Bernie said a little annoyed. 

“It’s just that we have so much to do still, with the wedding……….finalise numbers, the menu, collect our wedding rings, decide on flowers and you need to go and collect your ceremonial accessories for your uniform.” Serena sensed she had pissed Bernie off. 

“And a hen night…….we must have a hen night” Elinor announced.

“No we don’t” Bernie snapped.

“Oh come on…….its tradition” Charlotte smiled. 

“Nothing about this wedding is traditional so there really isn’t a need” Bernie said sharply.

“It will be fun Bernie” Serena said softy.

“Well you have one then…..” Bernie said as she excused herself from the table. 

“What was that about?” Cameron asked confused.

“Clearly Auntie Bernie is annoyed about not knowing that the building work was starting so soon. Why didn’t you tell her Auntie Serena?” Jason asked.

“Because I didn’t think it was important…….because Henrik made the decision.” Serena tried to explain, not entirely sure why Bernie was so upset. 

“I’m going out” Bernie called through the hall as she came running down the stairs. 

“Where too?” Serena called. Bernie walked back into the dining room, she had changed and was wearing her combat uniform.

“To the base, I am going to go and collect my ceremonial accessories.”

“Now? But it’s nearly 7pm” Serena seemed concerned.

“The base runs 24 hours a day Serena, anyway I wanted to catch up with a few of the regiment, see if they fancy coming to the wedding.” Bernie gave a half-hearted smile and left.

“She’ll be fine……..this is how she used to be when she was stressed out and she and dad had a disagreement.” Cameron told Serena.

“But we haven’t had a disagreement Cam and we have just had two lovely relaxing days.” Serena stood quickly as she spoke following Bernie out the door. 

“Bernie!” Serena shouted as she opened the front door. “Bernie!”

“What” Bernie snapped as she finished lighting a cigarette.

“I thought you were giving up?” Serena hummed Bernie ignored her. “Why are you being like this? It was Henrik’s call not mine” She explained.

“But you could have told me……..I worked my arse off to get that bid and then I am not even there when they do the survey.”

“OK I understand you are pissed off, but that’s not my fault, even if I had told you wouldn’t have been there because of the medal collection.”

“That’s not the bloody point Serena…….I am just gutted that you have yet again pulled rank with you CEO role.”

“This again…….OK…….look I am not going to argue, it’s nothing I can change, it was Henrik’s idea not mine. I just can’t believe that yet again when the going get’s tough you run away…….I really thought we had moved on from this Bernie.”

“I am not running away, I am going to base to collect the ceremonial wear…..you want me to wear the dress uniform after all”

“Yes because you do too, don’t you?”

“Of course”

“Then I ask again why are you being like this? Doing the dramatic changing into your combats to go drinking with you ex-army mates…….”

“I just need some space”

“Fine….don’t forget we both have a split shift tomorrow…….and don’t come home telling me that you just happened to have bumped into Alex”

“Serena”

Serena turned and walked away.


	136. Chapter 136 Like a War Zone

Chapter 136

Like a war zone

The clock flashed 4:30am………Serena still awake, had been all night because not only had Bernie not returned home, but she wasn’t answering her texts or calls, leaving Serena so angry and sick with worry, that she had cried most of the night. She could hear movement out in the hall way and wondered if it was Bernie, she wasn’t sure what to do, but before she had the chance to get out of bed and investigate, Cameron came running through the door in a panic.

“There has been an accident”

“What”

“A multi car pileup, several dead at scene, the rest in ED and AAU………Holby have just called me, they have been trying to get you for the last hour, we need to go now” 

Serena grabbed her mobile noting that it was dead and she hadn’t charged it.

“Where is your mum Cameron?”

“At the hospital?” he answered with a question.

“Oh my god, is she ok? Is she hurt? What happened? Please just tell me” She ordered Cameron.

“She is OK, she was there, she was at the scene, but not involved, she has been providing medical care at the road side since 1am, it was under her instruction that we have been called in”

“So she hasn’t been out all night drinking? She hasn’t been involved in the accident?” Serena asked in hope.

“Seems not no…..saving lives instead”

They dressed in super quick time and rushed into Holby, where they were met by a scene of panic and chaos, people everywhere, blues lights flashing and half asleep nurses and doctors running to the wards where they were needed. Cameron and Serena rushed up to AAU, to be greeted with an organised yet still chaotic ward. Bernie was shouting orders in her best Major voice organising the beds and ward to how she wanted it, medical professionals running from pillar to post moving beds, trollies and equipment. Serena froze for a second……..seeing Bernie in her Army uniform, covered in blood, shouting orders, it took Serena back to the terror incident, to when she nearly lost Bernie. Bernie turned shouting and spotted Cameron and Serena, she ordered Cameron to get scrubbed in and looked at Serena noticing instantly the look of fear on her face. 

“Ms Campbell…” ……..nothing……….”Ms Campbell”………still no response………”Serena” Bernie called from the opposite side of the ward but Serena was unable to be broken from her thoughts.

“Serena darling” Bernie said softly as she run her hands put her arms and held her close in a cuddle, right there in the middle of the ward not caring who saw.

“S…sorry…….I….just……seeing you like that, dressed in your uniform, covered in blood….it…it…..took me back to that day Bernie……..oh god” A tear fell from her eye. “Are you hurt? Were you in the accident? What were you doing there? Oh Bernie…..it’s like it is happening all over again”

“I know baby, I know…….but I am ok……look……I am not hurt, everything is ok, I am ok…..let’s get scrubbed in shall we? We can talk more” Bernie said as she moved Serena along the corridor to the changing rooms.

“So what happened?” Serena asked being finally brought back to the real world as Bernie handed her a set of scrubs. 

“I was on my way home, it was just before 11pm and I decided to take the duel carriage way, through it would get me home to you quicker and just after I joined the road I was met with lots of travel. Sat in it for ages about an hour before I saw a couple of police cars and ambulances race by, sat a bit longer and then three more ambulances went by with two fire engines, so knew it was bad, called through to Holby who told me what had happened and I decided I could be of some help so drove up the hard shoulder towards the scene. It was awful Serena, kids crying, bodies on the floor, people being cut out of cars…….awful so I pulled up and helped where I could.”

“You were coming home to me” Serena whimpered.

“Of course I was…..”

Serena let out a cry and flung her arms around Bernie’s neck, crumbling into tears as she held on tight. 

“Hey what’s this for?” Bernie sighed as she held Serena up.

“I thought you were having second thoughts, that you were out drinking with your mates and that you were looking for a way out of this marriage.” Serena cried.

“You thought what?”

“You didn’t answer your calls or texts……….I thought you were that anger with me that you had decided to stay out all night, teach me a lesson.”

“No darling……I am so sorry baby……..I got to base at 8pm, went and collected my ceremonial wear, popped into the Naafi Bar and found a few people I wanted to chat to, had a coffee because I was driving and started to make my way home…..I am sorry I was such a cow before I left. I was just disappointment that I didn’t know about the work starting…..it was really juvenile of me to walk out like that……….old habits die hard I suppose.”

“I won’t lie it was…..very juvenile, but its ok, I do understand that you were pissed off at me for not telling you…….I am sorry too. Especially for what I said about Alex that was really shallow of me.”

“I get it, just so you know I wasn’t having second thoughts………..I adore you darling and I can’t wait to marry you, to have you as my wife, my Mrs Wolfe. I am so sorry I made you felt like that”

“Really?” Serena said wiping a tear away.

“Really, really…..and just so you know I did see Alex, I didn’t go looking for her, she was just at the bar…….we ended up chatting and she knows we are getting married.”

“And how did she take that?”

“She was OK I think, congratulated us…..asked how you were”

“Yeah through gritted teeth I am sure” Serena smirked and Bernie smiled.

“How was it seeing her again?” Serena asked.

“It was fine, still felt nothing for her, she is just an ex darling nothing more.”

“You haven’t invited her to the wedding have you?”

“God no……no way……having my ex-husband there with his new girlfriend is weird enough……..anyway she has moved on, she is with this very pretty young soldier, must be fifteen years younger than her, not been in post long….but they seem happy.”

“Very pretty young soldier? Turn your head did she?”

“Why on earth would I look anywhere else when I am luckily enough to share my bed with Serena Campbell………when I am marrying the sexiest woman I have ever met?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Wolfe” Serena grinned. 

“Even back into your good books?”

“Of course……….but only if you agree to this hen party, the kids are desperate to hold one for us……..please?”

“If it makes you happy”

“It does……” Serena looked up at Bernie and moved forward for a kiss. 

“Ms Wolfe, Ms Campbell?” A voice bellowed into the locker room.

”Yes” they called in unison.

“Theatre is ready”

“Now come on lets save some more lives…….team Wolfe!!!” Serena smiled.

“The dream team baby” Bernie said as she kissed Serena deeply. 

************************

“A word please ladies” Henrik’s voice boomed through AAU. The pair hadn’t stopped, they had just come out of theatre, that was the final surgery for the day………. twenty one operations AAU had completed today and after being on the go for the last nine hours for Serena and nearly fourteen hours for Bernie they could barely see straight. 

“Yes Mr Hanseen” Serena moaned as she walked towards the office. 

“Food for the both of you………I know you have both gone above and beyond today, it hasn’t gone unnoticed. Please eat and we can debrief” Henrik explained. Serena smiled and thanked him as she and Bernie collapsed on the sofa tucking into the sub sandwiches he had brought them both. They spoke about the accident, the numbers of patients they had treated, staff deployment and theatre time. Bernie completely demonised her sandwich, she hadn’t been aware at how hungry she was, Serena finished most of her before offering Bernie the last few bites, holding the sandwich up to her mouth for her to take before wiping the little smudge of mayonnaise from her chin with her finger and licking it clean. It was cute little gestures like this that caused Henrik to smile, he liked that they were so comfortable around him that they would share moments like that. 

“How would you like to see how the Trauma extension is doing?” Henrik asked. They followed him through the plastic covered doors, it mirrored the unit they had now, just much bigger.

“Well” He asked.

“WOW if they can do this much in a couple of days we will be finished before schedule.” Bernie smiled.

“Well the main bulk of the work is storage and supplies….once the frame work is done, we can get in the trollies and equipment and you will be on your way…..it’s all down to the amazing bid and proposal you made Ms Wolfe…..you were completely meticulous in every step of your planning.” He congratulated Bernie again. 

They made their way back to AAU, Henrik had informed them that Serena was not needed to do any CEO role today as he knew they would have a mile high pile of paperwork. They completed a quick ward round, making sure that the patients were all comfortable, ensuring that the staff just coming on shift had a full handover and excusing themselves to their office to work. They had been sat for some time filling out forms before Bernie started to yawn uncontrollably…….the endless cups of coffee coming from Morven and Jasmine were having no effect on her.

“Come on you, power nap on the sofa now….you’re exhausted.” Serena ordered as she watched Bernie yawn and stretch. Bernie didn’t complain she moved slowly across the office and collapsed heavily on the sofa, curling up and settling down to doze. She was restless for a few minutes, tossing and turning before she sat up and looked at Serena.

“Can I have a cuddle?” Bernie mumbled.

“We are at work darling” 

“So we have made love on the sofa a few times……being at work didn’t stop you then……and all I want is a cuddle I promise” Bernie hummed. 

“OK move over then” Serena laid flat on the sofa, Bernie shuffled up next to her curled deeply into her side, her leg draped over Serena’s and her arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She nuzzled her face into Serena’s neck and within seconds of Serena stroking her soft messy hair she was puffing out little light snores. Serena smiled and rested her head on top of Bernie’s enjoying the closeness that she missed last night. 

There was a tap at the door, Cameron opened it and moved into the office to stand at the foot of the sofa.

“Serena” He whispered. Serena stirred lightly, realising that she must have nodded off herself, she looked down at herself and saw Bernie gripping onto her tightly still.

“Sorry to wake you.” He whispered.

“No I shouldn’t have fallen asleep….what is the time?” She said sleepily.

“Nearly 5pm, are you staying for the split shift? It’s just that I heard Hanseen had called in agency staff to cover anyone who had been in for the accident.”

“5pm! God we have been asleep for nearly two hours……….I don’t know about the shift, he didn’t say anything when we saw him earlier” She replied. 

“Mum looked dead on her feet, I am pleased that she has had some sleep. Well if you are allowed to leave early, we are heading to Albie’s, if you fancy it?” He asked.

“No not tonight, if we are allowed to go early, I think we will just go home and sleep. Listen though your mum has agreed to the Hen night, so you can plan away.” Serena smiled. 

“Great I will get onto it.” He said with a smile as he turned to leave. 

“Oh and Cameron……….” She called after him.

“Mmm”

“No strippers” Cameron left the office in a fit of laughter, loud enough to wake Bernie. 

“What? Is it a trauma call?” Bernie mumbled as she stretched.

“No darling, nothing……..we have both been asleep for the last couple of hours, that’s all.” Serena said as she pulled Bernie closer to her.

“That was naughty of us!” Bernie said in a thick voice. 

“Very but as you pointed out earlier we have been much naughtier on this sofa so a little sleep is nothing” Serena chuckled. 

There was another knock at the door, louder this time, Serena rolled her eyes but before either of them could move or speak Fletch came pounding through the door.

“Excuse me ladies” He said loudly. “Mr Hanseen’s instructions are that you are both to go home and rest, business as normal tomorrow.” 

“Thanks Fletch” Bernie sighed as she stretched out her legs.

“However looks like you two have had a nice afternoon as it is” He said nodding towards Serena’s chest, they both followed his eye line and spotted that Bernie’s hand was in fact under Serena’s blouse and was cupping her right breast. 

“Oh sorry, they have a mind of their own” Bernie giggled. “My hands I mean not Serena’s breasts” She added blushing.

“No need to explain yourself to me Major, I love a good fumble with a nice big fun bag” He now blushed.

“Yes indeed, anything else nurse Fletcher?” Serena scowled him.

“No Ms Campbell…..enjoy your evening” He said as he left the office “And those fun bags Major”

**************************

Bernie and Serena dragged themselves home, following each other in their own cars, the drive seemed really long tonight, once home Bernie carried a box into the house. Serena enquired as to what it was, Bernie informing her that it was the ceremonial wear for the wedding and denied Serena a look, wanting to keep it a surprise for the big day.  
The house was empty, Ellie had gone back to uni for the week, and Cameron was at Albie’s and Jason at Alan’s. Neither could be bothered to eat a proper dinner, so they made a plateful of hot buttery toast and two hot cups of tea and went straight to bed.   
They curled up next to each other under the heavy warm covers, Serena perched her laptop on her lap as she checked her emails, the last few bits of correspondences for the wedding, and they decided on the flowers and the final cake design and booked in their spa treatments for the day before the wedding. 

“The house is empty you know” Bernie smiled sweetly.

“Mmm I had noticed……..what did you have in mind?”

“Honestly?” Bernie grinned

“Honestly?” 

“Sleep” they both said in unison with a cheeky laugh. The lap top was soon discarded and their limbs entwined as they settled for the night.


	137. Chapter 137 Hen Night fun

Chapter 137 

Hen Night Fun

A few days had passed, the new trauma unit was still being worked on but it was certainly going to be finished before the scheduled completion date. AAU had been very busy this week in the aftermath of the accident, other wards had been so full AAU had been unable to discharge patients to the appropriate wards, much to Bernie’s upset. Serena had been very busy in her CEO role along with Bernie short listing and organising interviews and transfers for the new staff needed for the trauma ward.   
Serena had been in a board meeting for the past two hours when she had finally made her way to AAU to have a coffee with Bernie, upon her arrival she was met with a group of giggling staff at the nurse’s station.

“Good afternoon” She called as she stood behind them.

“Good afternoon Ms Campbell, how are we today?” Morven asked with a massive grin on her face.

“What are you all up to?” She asked them.

“Don’t bother trying to get any sense out of any of them, they have been like this all day” Bernie said as she suddenly appeared by Serena’s side.

“Official Hen Night business” Jasmine smiled.

“God help us…….Coffee?” Serena said looking at Bernie.

“Yes please darling” She hummed back, suddenly realising what she had said and going a bright shade of pink in front of her colleagues.

“Oh darling…how lovely” Serena beamed as she took Bernie’s hand and lead her to the lift. 

 

*************

The shift was drawing to its end, everyone was holding their breath hoping that the red phone wouldn’t ring and ruin the planned night of Hen Fun. The clock struck 6pm and a crowd of staff came crashing through the office doors…..

“Ms Campbell, your costume for tonight” Raf said handing Serena a bag, Serena immediately opened it finding army combat trousers, boots and a green t shirt, a blonde wig and a pallet of green and brown face paint. 

“You are going to the hen party as Bernie!” Jasmine cheered excitedly.

“And this is mine I guess?” Bernie asked being handed a bag, she too opened it.

“You are joking me!” She yelled as she pulled out a dark brown wig, leopard print dress and matching high heels.

“You are going as Serena” Fletch applauded.

“No way look at that dress it’s too small and far to short” Bernie protested.

“Hen Night rules you must wear what you are given” Morven smiled “We will leave you to get ready” she added as she ushered the others out. 

Serena locked the door and closed the blinds, turning and smiling at Bernie who was still looking at the dress in disbelief.

“This is bloody stupid” Bernie moaned.

“Don’t be like that, why don’t you let me help you” Serena said as she took the dress in her hands.

“No you get dressed first” Bernie protested again. Serena smiled sweetly as she started to undress.

“Bloody hell, I think they have actually given me your uniform it’s so tight” Serena moaned as she had to breathe in to do up the trousers, and the t-shirt well that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

“I can see your nipples” Bernie said with a sparkle in her eye.

“Mmm……as I said so bloody tight I can barely move. Your turn, you can’t look any worse than me”

Bernie could see Serena was uncomfortable and decided that if you couldn’t beat them then you should join them. She stripped off and pulled the dress over her head. It was extremely tight too, showed very curve in great detail and it was short, mid-thigh much shorter than anything she had very worn.

“WOW, you look amazing, very hot and sexy……do we have to go tonight or can I just fuck you here and now” Serena said as she run her hands over Bernie’s shoulders, down her chest, across her breasts, down to her hips and lower to her thighs where she met the hem of the dress….lifting it up until it sat on the top of her thigh. Serena slowly moved her hand to cup Bernie’s pussy causing a sweet little moan to escape her lover’s lips. 

“Oh yes, this will do very nicely, when we get home I am going to fuck you senseless.” Serena mumbled huskily into Bernie’s neck.

“You could just do it now” Bernie stumbled as she spoke, taking Serena’s hand and pushing a couple of her fingers into her folds.

“Uh you are se wet” Serena groaned.

“All for you…..seeing your tits in that t shirt has nearly caused me to cum and that arse……..that tight, firm perky arse Serena…….fuck I want you so much”

“You hens ready” Fletch shouted as he banged on the door causing them both to jump away from each other.

“Err…em…yes, just coming” Serena called.

“Well I nearly was anyway” Bernie grinned as she straightened her dress. 

“Help me with this” Bernie said as she held up the wig, Serena instructed her to tie her hair up, she did and the wig was secured in place. Serena fixed her own wig but Bernie helped her draw combat lines on her face with the face paint. 

They unlocked the door and were greeted with wolf whistles as they entered the ward, they did a silly little turn and bowl to show themselves off before heading with the team to Albie’s.

Once there they were welcomed by cheers, hugs and kisses from Charlotte, Elinor, and Cameron. Jason, Georgia, lots of the usual Holby crowd and a selection of Bernie’s army mates were there too and the drinks were lining the bar. 

“Shots” Cameron shouted as drinks were passed around, Albie’s had been decorated, but not in traditional hen style, there wasn’t a penis shaped balloon, straw or decoration in sight. Instead there were breasts, lots and lots of breast, Breast shaped balloons, breast shaped chocolates, small plastic breasts attached to straws, several naked blow up women floating around and several pink flamingos because….well why not. Typical stag party decorations Elinor explained.

“Because you are lesbians, didn’t think you needed to be reminded of willies” she laughed. 

“It’s lovely, if that is the right thing to say” Serena smiled. “And your idea for the outfits I guess too?”

“Yeah, thought it would be funny to do some role reversal.” Elinor yelled above the music.

“Couldn’t have got better sizes” Serena said as she pulled at the t shirt.

“Where would be the fun in that” Ellie laughed. 

Drinking games where happening at the other end of the dance floor, Bernie had been there for some time with her army mates and was fairly intoxicated when Serena joined her.

“You OK?” She asked worried.

“If you can’t keep up with your men they don’t respect you” Is all Bernie gave as a reply.

“How much has she had?” Serena asked Cameron.

“Ten shots, a few whiskeys and a couple of pints” He giggled clearly just as drunk.

“Water now…..come on Major” She said taking a glass from Bernie’s lips and hooking her arm into Bernie’s.

“No…no I am Serena Campbell tonight, the clever, confident, sexy and completely fuckable Serena Campbell and you are the big and scary Major Berenice Wolfe” Bernie announced in a blurry voice as she attempted a salute. 

“Yes that means I am in charge, now come on water and then I think home is calling” Serena ordered. 

“Last orders please” the barman shouted out ringing the bar bell.

“After a dance” Bernie grinned “Please dance with me darling, I don’t feel like I have seen you all night”, she added as she held Serena very close to her, slipping her thigh between Serena’s and grinding her pelvis hard against Serena’s. Serena gasps at this immense closeness, their nipples brushing harshly against each other’s, Bernie’s hot breathe on Serena’s neck as she kissed it, while rotating and bumping their bodies together. And that is how they stayed for some time three maybe four songs, Serena couldn’t say, all she was focused on was how amazing Bernie felt next to her, how she had to control herself not to hitch the dress up and rub her thighs, instead she gripped Bernie’s arse, hard in the hope of keeping Bernie as close as she was and in keeping herself grounded. 

The music stopped, the evening was over and what a great evening it was, as much as Bernie had been dreading it, it was great fun. Her mates bid her farewell, telling her they would see her at the wedding. Sasha, Raf and Essie wished them well and said good night with hugs and kisses, Cameron and Elinor were busy snogging in the corner, Georgia and Charlotte the same but in the booth near the window and most of the others who were still there were finishing off their drinks. 

“This dress leaves nothing to the imagination Baby, I can feel every single inch of you” Serena groaned in Bernie’s ear.

“Mmm, was thinking the same about your outfit, how do you fancy keeping it on and wearing the strap on tonight and fucking my brains out against the wall?” Bernie said rather loudly causing those who were left to cheer, much to Serena’s embarrassment.

“Now that doesn’t sound like your typical request” Serena froze as she was faced with tall, dark haired solider.

“Alex!” Serena whispered.

“Oh whoops” Bernie slurred looking up and seeing her ex.

“Serena………she’s a bit worse for wear, need a hand?” Alex asked all too cheerful placing her arm around Bernie copping a handful as she did so.

“No she is fine, what are you doing here?” Serena glared.

“Yeah what are you doing here, I am getting married and you are not invited I told you that the other day.” Bernie yelled.

“What the Fuck….what are you doing here?” Cameron shouted as he spotted Alex.

“Now Cam, no need to make a scene.” Alex said

“It’s Cameron not Cam and you can turn yourself around and do one.”

“I just want to speak with Bern.”

“Err what the hell?” Charlotte joined the conversation.

“Who is this” Elinor asked.

“Alex” Serena mumbled.

“As in Bernie’s ex?” Ellie asked.

“Yes her bloody ex, that ripped my family apart….bitch” Charlotte yelled angry.

“Hey, your mother’s marriage was over a long time ago, all I did was love her, allowed her to be herself.” Alex shouted.

“Hey….stop this….please…yes it was her that I was having an affair with but she is right, she’s not what caused me and your dad to divorce. “ Bernie was quickly sobering up, shocking Serena in her defend of the younger woman.

“See, now I just want to speak with Bern please in private.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, this is our hen night” Serena stated firmly.

“I came to say goodbye Bern, after you marry her, you are no longer mine.” She said determined.

“Excuse me? She hasn’t been yours for a very long time, you walked away from her remember? I thought we made this very clear at Christmas Alex, so why don’t you just piss off?” Serena was shaking with anger.

“I need to hear it from Bern, I need to know that this is what she wants”

“Of course this what she wants she is completely in love with my mum, so hurry up and do one will you” Ellie barked at her.

“Bern darling please.”

“Don’t you dare darling her, are you looking for a slap because I will happily give you one” Charlotte piped up Morven and Jasmine right behind her ready if needed. 

“Shut up little girl”

“Hey don’t you speak to my girlfriend like that.” Georgia stood up for Charlotte.

“Exactly thank you Georgia, don’t you dare speak to my step daughter like that or I will bloody slap you myself.” Serena hissed.

“Bern please” Alex pleaded ignoring all the others. 

“Just go Alex…..look around you, all I ever wanted is here, I have my family and friends and the love of my life and there is nothing I want more………..I don’t want you” Bernie said as honestly as she could.

“I don’t believe you……we are soul mates”

“No we aren’t Alex…….I loved you so much once and I will always love you for allowing me to discover who I really was……but we weren’t soul mates……now I have met Serena I know what love really is. But I do want to thank you for being my first love Alex, you were really special to me and you will always hold a special place in my heart…..BUT my heart belongs to Serena now and always will.” Bernie stepped forward and took Alex in her arms, holding her close, squeezing her and kissing her on the cheek. 

“You need to go and be happy darling” She whispered.

“But I love you Bern”

“And I love you…….as a friend, as a memory of what once was…….but I am not in love with you” Bernie allowed a tear to fall. Alex looked at her deep in the eye and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Bernie didn’t response, she didn’t fight her off, and she just stood there motionless. Alex looked at Bernie again and saw that there was no emotion there, she turned and stormed out knocking over a table full of empty glasses as she went creating a humongous crash. 

“I am so sorry.” Bernie said turning to Serena. “Can we please go now” Bernie asked desperately fighting back the tears. 

“I think so” Serena smiled.


	138. Chapter 138 We're getting married in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited wedding weekend......i hope you enjoy it xxxx

Chapter 138

We’re getting married in the Morning!!

Serena was very up close and personal to Bernie as they woke on Friday 9th June, Bernie could feel Serena’s hot breathe against her neck, her naked breasts pressed into her back, her arm hanging heavily around her waist. Bernie just laid there in the morning sunshine, with a smile on her face knowing that they were getting married tomorrow. 

It hadn’t been the easiest of weeks, five days had passed since their hen night, that’s right five long days since Alex had turned up demanding answers of love and commitment. Five days that Bernie had worked so hard to reassure her children and step child/nephew that the whole Alex thing had not ruined their party, that her turning up hadn’t put a dampener on their celebrations and fun and most importantly hadn’t changed how she felt towards Serena and the wedding. Five days since the hen night when Serena had been so understanding, she didn’t blame Bernie, how could she? It wasn’t like Bernie had ordered Alex to come and make a show of herself. Serena had been so angry that Alex felt she had the right to do what she did, to not know Bernie well enough to know that once she commits to something she does so with all her heart and soul. She had been very jealous about the kiss, but saw with her own eyes that there was no love, emotion or affection on Bernie’s behalf and that Alex was in fact a sad, lonely lost soul.   
That night the cab ride home was silent, Serena held onto Bernie’s hand so tight that she left nail marks, through fear or losing her? Through want and passion? Neither knew, but once they were home, they shared a night of very hot, pure unadulterated raw passion. Serena was determined that SHE was going to make Bernie cum multiply times and fucked her so hard that only by Bernie screaming Serena’s name would she stop. And Bernie did as she was asked, she was tied up, handcuffed, spanked, licked, teased, bitten and shagged within an inch of her life. Serena needed control, needed ownership and Bernie was more than willing to give it. It hadn’t been like their sessions with the mistress, no this was raw, this was the type of love that hurt and Bernie was left screaming for hours in shire pleasure and delight, much to the disgust of her children. But they didn’t care, Serena needed to know that every inch of Bernie was her’s not Alex’s, not Marcus’s………her’s. She needed Bernie to be vulnerable and open and she needed Bernie to make love to her for hours. Which Bernie did with her mouth, her fingers, with the strap on and in every position, on the bed, in the shower, against the wall, on the floor everything Serena wanted she got right into the next day, with neither of them emerging from their room until pass midday and then that was only for coffee and food and back to bed it was. 

They had made a decision after their hen party, well more after the seven hour or so sex fest that they wanted to abstain from sex until the big day…..wanting the wedding night to be extra special. It hadn’t been easy, Bernie and Serena were so sexuality compatible, so sexually charged……….but an agreement was an agreement. No sexual contact, no self-pleasuring all they were left with was saucy text messages, longing looks and brushes of skin on skin as they moved around the house. Bernie had, had the brains to swap shifts allowing her to work at night and therefore away from any temptation of Serena Campbell’s sexual charms. So she had worked five nights straight, she was tired, they had missed each other madly but wanted the wedding night to feel special. Bernie had been on night shift last night and was due to finish at 6am, however it had been so quiet Raf had suggested she got some rest before the big wedding weekend started. So at 4am she had creeped home in silence in the hope of getting her head down for a few hours, she had been able to get into bed without waking Serena so was pleased with herself, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, Serena was there up close and personal. They had slept entwined for the last four and a bit hours. Bernie looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet, rubbing her sleepy eyes and reading 08:15am, they would be waking soon to get ready.

“Mmm, good morning” Bernie hummed as Serena’s hand started to stroke her firm tummy.

“Did you come home early or did I dream it?” Serena asked kissing Bernie’s shoulder.

“Raf let me go just after 3:30am so came home to get some sleep, which was very difficult after finding you naked in my bed”

“Sorry, it was so hot last night, couldn’t bare my PJ’s. You err……you could have woken me if it was a really difficult task” Serena said in a thick flirtatious voice.

“It did cross my mind, just to bury my head in-between your legs and wake you like that” Bernie smirked. “But we promised each other didn’t we?”

“I know….stupid idea it’s driving me crazy, I just want to touch you” Serena said between the kisses she was peppering Bernie’s back in causing little goose bumps to appear.

“Uh…….oh Serena………you need to stop!” Bernie moaned not fooling anyone in her feeble fight. 

“Do I?” Serena moaned as she moved her hand to stroke Bernie firm breast and erect nipple.

“Oh Christ” Bernie cried as she gripped her thighs together, feeling her wetness growing.

“Yes….yes you do……..now……..it’s not far” Bernie whimpered.

“It’s only not fair if I don’t see it through and believe me I will see this through, right to the end and beyond.” Serena sighed as she moved her hand down to Bernie’s aching pussy.

“No….no….we promised” Bernie had cried as she jumped out of the bed. “Anyway we have done so well, and the wedding is tomorrow.”

“Oh my god…….the wedding is tomorrow!” Serena cheered as she too sprung out of bed in excitement. 

****************************  
Once washed and dressed they met the others down stairs, Serena had brought in every pastry variety she could find in the shop last night, there were several plate full of them on the table, with a selection of jams and spreads, tea, coffee and juices.   
There was a buzz in the air, a pure honest excitement fulling the room. All the dresses and suits had been ironed and hung in clothes bags. Shoes were polished, Bernie’s especially to an inch of their very existence. Serena had watched Bernie polish her boots, a whole hour it took her to get the shine just right, she had also done Cam’s and Jason’s, which Jason was very pleased at. The bags had been packed, Serena reminding them all that they had full use of the spa and gym today so to pack swim wear. She begged Bernie not to hit the gym, she really didn’t want any injuries of twisted ankles, pulled muscles or aching backs to ruin the wedding and more importantly the wedding night.   
They each had a massage booked in, and of course the big pre wedding dinner. Georgia had been invited but had a final piece of course work to hand in and was desperate to get it out the way, so she would join them tomorrow. Marcus still hadn’t been told about his daughter’s new relationship, Charlotte just couldn’t find the words to tell him. Cameron had offered but had bottled out at the last minute. 

“Just call him” Bernie pleaded. “Trust me hiding your relationship is rubbish, we want you to enjoy your day tomorrow and you won’t if you can’t be with the woman you love.” she told Charlotte. 

“I don’t know what to say” She begged back.

“Let me do it….I will call make sure he and Beth are still coming and tell him how it is…..politely of course.” Serena smiled.

“Serena, she has to do this herself” Bernie argued.

“No she doesn’t, she has been open and honest with us, she came out to us………..you hide it from Marcus under fear of his reaction……why does she have to go through that   
when you couldn’t.”

“You Serena Campbell are impossible………and always bloody right” Bernie mumbled accepting defeat. 

“Let’s do it together now, come on” Serena said taking Charlotte by the hand and leading her to the lounge.

“Hi dad…..how are you? Good, how is Beth? Nice, yes I am looking forward to tomorrow. That’s why I called I needed to tell you that I have a date. Well a bit more than a date, I am in a new relationship………..yes dad, I know uni is important and I promise it won’t affect my studies……………err yes you do know them actually……..we err we went to school together….err……I um….I…” Charlotte suddenly froze the words just not forming in her mouth. 

“Marcus, its Serena………..yes thankyou we are all very busy which is why Charlotte hasn’t been able to contact you before now to tell you about her new relationship………….Charlotte is a little nervous about you meeting her new partner, she wanted to tell you herself but the nerves have got the better of her BUT I have assured her that you will be the mature professional that you clearly are………………what?................yes I have met her new partner and they seem very nice and committed to Charlotte which is the most important thing isn’t it.” 

Just then Bernie appeared at the door, listening unbeknownst to Serena and Charlotte. 

“Right Marcus the thing is…….” Serena went to say before Charlotte took the phone from her. 

“The thing is dad, my new partner is a woman, its Georgia……Georgia Logan from school, lived on base near us………..dad……………….dad……………….the lines dead, he hung up” She looked shocked. 

“OK…..well he knows now……I am sure he will call you when it has sunk in, it’s probably just shock.” Serena assured her.

“Shall I call him back?” Charlotte asked.

“No leave him, he needs to process this” Bernie piped up. 

“Mum, do you think he is mad?” Charlotte looked for comfort.

“Probably but it doesn’t matter what he thinks, you’re happy, that’s all that matters.” Bernie said hugging her daughter.

*************  
They arrived at the country manor, the kids were amazed at the beauty and size of the place. They checked in and were met by bell boys with trollies ready to whisk away their bags and belongings. Jason didn’t want to go to the spa, so asked about the library, which he was given full access to. They made their ways to their rooms, Serena and Bernie were both in single rooms tonight and they were a whole corridor away from each other. It felt weird going their separate ways to unpack, they had been given big white fluffy robes for the spa and matching towels and slippers and decided to meet down in the spa reception in an hour. Serena kissed Bernie good bye at the lift as she turned right and Bernie turned left. 

Because Ellie was now just over five months pregnant the use of spa facilities were limited for her, the hot tub and sauna were out of the question, but she could use the steam room, pool and the hot stone loungers. Her and Cameron were down first and had taken up residence on the loungers, Ellie in particular enjoying the way it curved and moulded to her body. Serena was next down and joined them sipping on the complimentary fruity cocktails. Charlotte and Bernie then appeared, Bernie looked shy, this wasn’t normally her thing, she didn’t like showing off her body, well the scars really…..but it was just them there today……..the spa was shut to the public and no other residents were booked in because of the wedding, so Serena hoped she would feel brave and comfortable.

Serena spotted Bernie and slowly removed her robe, ensuring that Bernie got the front row seat of the unveiling of her new sexy strapless leopard print swimsuit. Bernie didn’t take her eyes off Serena as the robe fell just so, as to tease Bernie slow flashing a tiny bit of skin at a time. Bernie swallowed hard which Serena saw and smirked at. ‘No sex promise’ she thought, I will give her plenty of eye porn instead. 

Serena seductively sucked at her straw taking in the soft fruity drink smiling wickedly at Bernie. She repositioned herself on the stone lounger, moaning at the heat of the stones against her skin. 

“You not joining us?” She asked as she arched her leg.

“Err yeah of course just fancy a swim first” Bernie said straight faced. She then undid her robe allowing it to fall to the floor, presenting herself to the absolute shock but lustful satisfaction of Serena. Bernie stood in a halter neck black bikini, the top had a plunge bra insulted which held Bernie’s breasts impeccably, lifting and separating them to perfection. The bottoms were a high cut leg again framing her hips immaculately.

“Oh Bernie” An embarrassing groan escaped Serena’s lips as she eyed up her woman, just before she dived into the deep water, swimming under water for the entire length of the pool, coming up for one breathe before swimming back the entire length again under the water. When she reached the end she lifted herself out of the pool, on her strong toned arms, taking her towel and patting herself dry.

“WOW mum……..I can totally see why you are a lesbian” Ellie said.

“Ellie that is my mum” Cameron rumbled. 

“I am just saying I totally appreciate how fit Bernie is.” Ellie giggled.

“She is stunning” Serena mumbled as she watched Bernie walk from the other side of the pool over to them to take a drink.

“Nice bikini” Serena said feeling foolish.

“Thanks, glad you approve, yours looks lovely too…..very sexy” Bernie smiled.

“Well I….err….I know you like leopard print as much as I do” Serena grinned.

“Only when you’re wearing it and its destination is the bedroom floor” Bernie said lustfully as she perched on the end of the stone lounger.

“Hot tub?” Bernie asked arching her eyebrow.

“Sounds good” Serena replied taking the hand Bernie offered her. They walked together the few steps to the Hot Tub, which was already bubbling and steamy. Serena climbed in and sat down, watching Bernie open mouthed as she climbed in and slowly lowered herself into the water. 

“I bet you think you are very clever don’t you Ms Wolfe?” Serena said as she rested her hand on Bernie’s thigh.

“That I beat the notorious Ms Campbell at her own game? Well yes I do actually.”

“You look amazing………like breathtakingly gorgeous” Serena’s hand run up and down Bernie’s leg.

“Come on now Serena no touching, we made a promise to each other, this is for your eyes and imagination only baby” Bernie whimpered.

“This torture” Serena sighed.

“Mmm……exquisite torture.”


	139. Chapter 139 The wedding morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK - So because my stories are so detailed, i just couldn't fit the wedding day into one chapter, so at the moment it is over 3 could be 4 yet not sure..... so these will be uploaded over the next few days. Cheers hope you like it. x

Chapter 139

The wedding morning. 

Bernie was staring at the ceiling, had been since 4:55am, so the fact that her alarm was now ringing at 7am almost fell on deaf ears. Today was the day……the day her life official changed forever and god was she ready for it……ready to love and be loved, ready to face the world as Major and Mrs Wolfe….she giggled out loud as she stretched in the tiny single bed bones popping, wondering what Serena was doing, wondering if she had slept or like her had laid away in shire excitement.   
There was a soft knock on the door, Bernie jumped up hoping that it might be Serena, even though they had promised not to see each other. Bernie opened the door to a squeal from Charlotte and Elinor.

“Happy Wedding day” 

“The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky, and its rather hot already” Elinor informed her. 

“Thank you girls, you are both up bright and early…..how’s Serena have you seen her this morning?”

“Not yet, we knew you would be awake so came here first, Cameron and I are going to have Breakfast with you mum and then I am going to join Ellie and Serena at the beauty salon for our hair and make-up appointment at 9am. Your appointment is at 10:30am with Cameron and Jason.” Charlotte explained. 

“Ok the guests can book in from 10am can’t they, I want to avoid seeing anyone before the ceremony really, so once the appointment is done I am coming straight back up here.” Bernie explained. 

“Right we are going to see mum…..I will see you later Bernie, I hope you have a great day today, and thank you for making my mum so happy” Elinor said ask she hugged a surprised Bernie very tightly.

“I will be back soon mum, any message for Serena?” Charlotte asked.

“Just tell her that I love her with all my heart and soul, that I missed her last night and that I can’t wait to make her my Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie said with a little tear in her eye. 

**********************

Serena was rudely awaken by her alarm, she had slept all night, like a baby content and happy that today was going to be the best day of her life. She sat up and stretched out her aching limbs when she too hear a knock on the door. 

“Happy wedding day” Elinor screamed in joyous chorus making Serena jump out of her skin.

“Good morning my darlings” Serena said as she closed the door behind them. “I have just woken up, let me just pop to the loo” she added as she disappeared into the bathroom.

“Now tell me have you seen Bernie? Is she ok? Is she nervous? Did she sleep?” 

“Mum…..slow down…..yes we have just seen Bernie, she was awake, very happy, very excited, asked immediately about you and gave you a message” Elinor informed her prompting Charlotte to share the message.

“Oh god I love that woman, do you know that? I love her with all my heart……….no one has ever made me feel like this girls” Serena said upon hearing Bernie’s words. 

“We know and she loves you, you have allowed her to be herself after all these years of hiding who she really was. Thank you Serena.” Charlotte said as she cuddled up to Serena on the bed. “I am really pleased you are going to be my step mum” she added.

“You don’t need to thank me for loving her, she is rather impossible not to love……and I am very excited about having you and Cameron as my step children, I love you both so much…..will you send a message back to her?” Charlotte nodded as Elinor explained the plans and times of the day ahead, Serena gave Charlotte her message for Bernie and Charlotte left the room to return to Bernie in time for breakfast, Jason greeted Charlotte, at the door as she was leaving, he had arrived for the room service breakfast with his cousin and Auntie Serena.

When Charlotte arrived back to Bernie’s room she found her and Cameron joking and clinking glasses of whiskey.

“Bit early for that” She said as she came in.

“Dutch courage” Cameron cheered.

“How was Serena?” Bernie asked keenly.

“Good, she slept all night, like a baby she said and is very excited this morning….she asked after you instantly and I gave her your message, which she loved and she wanted me to   
give you a message from her.” 

“Go on then what is it?” Bernie giggled.

“To remember that just because you are going to be dressed like a Big Macho Army Medic Major today, to not forget that you are also a blushing bride……..that she loves you, can’t wait to say ‘I do’ and can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Serena Wendy Campbell” Bernie sighed “What on earth has this woman done to me?” Breakfast was served to both rooms, a buffet of sausages, bacon, eggs cooked everyway you could think off, salmon, fruit, pastries, coffee, tea, juices, champagne you name it….it was there. Much to Serena’s surprise she was rather clam and was hungry so had her fill knowing it would be a long time until they ate again. Bernie was the same, she was nervous but it was with excitement of seeing Serena. 

She cursed but also praised the decision they made after their hen night to abstain from sex, she was grateful that she had been working the night shifts and had barley seen each other which again had helped in the sexual build up they were both feeling, well that and seeing each other in their swim wear yesterday during the spa day. That had nearly killed Bernie, seeing Serena show so much flesh and being unable to touch it…….the kiss they shared last night as they went their separate ways still very much lingered on their minds and if it wasn’t for the promise they made each other to abstain both would have fucked themselves silly last night at the thought of it. 

Once breakfast was done they all went their separate ways to bath and shower…… Elinor, Charlotte and Serena were meeting in forty minutes for their salon appointment, Bernie, Cameron and Jason had a little longer which was good, it meant Bernie still had time to prefect her speech and wedding vows that Serena had insisted they wrote themselves. 

Bernie laid in the hot bath, bubbles covering her, she had brought herself a new bottle of perfume, the one that Serena loved her to wear, she had really pushed the boat out and brought the accompanying Shower gel and body lotion and now sat in the sweet smelling scent. She had done the same for Serena and pictured her now laying naked in her hot bath bubble’s bouncing off her breasts as they bobbed in the water. By the time Bernie dragged herself from the bath Serena was already in the salon.

The girls sat next to each other, Serena in the middle like she was the queen, glass of champagne in hand for her and Charlotte and an orange juice for Ellie. They had had their hair wash and it was now being styled. The girls had decided on high buns, with curls of hair cascading down their faces. Serena was limited but they had applied curlers and they were going for maximum volume. Serena was sat with her head tilted back, a young woman was gently applying her make up making sure to match her foundation tone to her skin perfectly. Ellie’s make up was already done and they were just going to start Charlotte’s and they had agreed on a good coverage of foundation but with natural tones for the eyes, lips and cheeks and no fake eye lashes to be seen, they were part of a wedding party NOT Barbie dolls. 

Ellie and Charlotte were in the process of having their nails painted a pretty coral peach colour to match their dresses. Serena had decided to have her nails done too, it was rare that she would paint them due to work. She had allowed them to grow a little giving them that little more of a feminine touch, but of course had kept them neat and filed so she wouldn’t hurt Bernie when they did eventually make love. 

The salon was running a little behind and it was only thanks to Bernie’s honking laugh that the bride to be Serena was hidden away from sight before Bernie and the boys bounced into the salon. 

“You’re not finished” Bernie pointed out.

“Just done actually….our hair took longer than we thought it would.” Charlotte smiled and explained. 

“That means Serena is here! Where is she?” Bernie couldn’t help but sound like a silly love sick school girl.

“I am through here, but there is no way Wolfe, that you are seeing me before the wedding…….as much as I want to darling……” Serena sniggered from behind a curtain.

“Jesus this is torture you are within hands reach” Bernie sighed “Serena”

“Yes Bernie”

“I love you”

“I love you too darling”

They were luckily interrupted by the hotel Manager, General Harrison who entered the salon in full dress uniform.

“Major Wolfe” He shouted making everyone jump.

“General Harrison Sir” Bernie turned and saluted, Serena knew what she was doing and was gutted to be missing it, she loved it when Bernie was in soldier mode. 

“Good morning soldier, how are we?” Harrison asked.

“Very well thankyou General” 

“Good now, some of the guests have started to arrive and are being booked in, there is still plenty of time so don’t panic. I have just come to say that the Military band have arrived, and the commanding officer would like to meet with you, are you free to do that now?” The General asked.

“Seeing that my bride to be is hiding behind the curtain over there because her treatment run over I would say now is a great time. I shall be back in half an hour.” Bernie informed the salon staff.

“Serena”

“Yes darling”

“See you soon darling…..143”

“Always baby”

*******************************

“OK, why is this not sitting right……..bloody thing?” Bernie mumbled aware that the clock was ticking and that it was now 12:45pm, there was 15 minutes until the guests would be shown into the ceremony room, then a further 30 minutes until the wedding started.   
The photographer had already been to Serena’s room and taking photos of her getting ready, of her with Elinor and Jason. There was a knock at the door and the photographer was there keen to take a few of Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte. 

“Come here let me help you” Cameron said as he took the offending Medal plate from his mum to help her reattach it properly.

“It’s because you have so many bloody medals the thing weighs a tone.” He said as she fixed it onto the panel of the jacket. The photographer was well in there explaining what a great picture that would make. 

Bernie had to have to her hair in a tight bun, it was the only style she could have that allowed the hat to fit properly, but the girls at the salon had made it softer by platting a selection of hair that they used to wrap around the edge of the bun. Bernie fixed her hat and allowed Charlotte to brush off the jacket before Cameron handed her, the ceremonial sword and gun, which Bernie fitted into holdalls on her belt. She quickly checked the very natural make up she had on and they were then ready to pose for several photos before being told they could make their way down stairs. 

Serena, Elinor and Jason were standing in the waiting room to the right hand side of the Ceremony room. 

“This is really happening isn’t it?” Serena asked her voice shaking a little.

“It’s not too late to run, if you want too, I will hold the door open for you” Ellie laughed.

“It is too late…..they have spent all the money and they won’t get that back and Auntie Bernie would be devastated, she loves you very much and if you run away now what would   
happen……where would she live?” Jason asked worried.

“Elinor was joking Jason, there is absolutely no way on this earth that I intend to do anything other than marry my Major Wolfe and love her for the rest of our lives. Are you both happy?” Serena asked easing Jason’s rapidly growing anxiety.

“Very, I love you Auntie Serena and I love Auntie Bernie and I want you both to be happy and you are very happy when you are together.” Jason explained. 

“I wasn’t sure at first mum, but the more I have got to know Bernie, the more I like her and I get it……..it’s not about her being a woman……it’s just about her being Bernie…..your Bernie.”

“It is……..and she makes me so happy Ellie, more than your dad ever did and I know that hurts you.”

“No mum…..really it doesn’t, I am just so sorry that dad treated you like that…..I will always love him because he is my dad…..but I am looking forward to calling Bernie my new mum too.”

“Oh darling I love you and I know she would love that”

*************************   
Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte all stood in the waiting room to the left hand side of the ceremony room. 

“Ready for this?” Cameron asked.

“Been waiting all my life to be accepted like this son……….cant actually believe it is going to happen in a matter of minutes.” Bernie sighed.

“You look amazing mum, Serena is going to go weak at the knees when she sees you.” Cameron smiled.

“You wait until you see her, she looks stunning” Charlotte added. 

“Thanks guys……..I know having me as a mum has been pretty shit…….and I know this year or so has been hell…..BUT I hope this is the new start we all need, I love you both so very much and I just want us to be one big happy family.”

“We love you too mum” Charlotte kissed Bernie

“Yeah and you are an excellent mum now……and after today we have a second great mum……you are making the right choice marrying Serena…..we love her” Cameron explained.

“Ready” Bernie smiled as she heard the music start to play.


	140. Chapter 140 The Wedding

Chapter 140 

The wedding 

The loudness of their entrance music made Serena jump…..as soon as they were asked what they wanted to walk down the aisle to they both instantly said Cilla Black’s You’re my world…….it was their song….well one of their very special songs anyway…..it said everything they felt towards to each other. The waiting room doors opened and Bernie held hands with Cameron and Charlotte, one either side of her proudly delivering her to her new life. Serena stepped forward with Elinor and Jason either side of her holding hands tightly. They couldn’t see each other just yet, through the crowd of people. They started their walk up the each side of the room catching the eye of all their guests who were smiling and waving here and there. It was only when they reached the top of the room just before they turned to walk towards each other that they first saw each other.   
Bernie’s face lit up when she first spotted Serena, she was left completely speechless, unable to form a coherent though when she saw her bride, completely captivated at how amazingly beautiful Serena looked. 

Serena walked slowly, head held so high, her body swinging perfectly to the beat of the music. Bernie had seen Serena in dresses many times but this………this was her wedding dress and she honestly had never seen a more beautiful sight before.   
Serena had done exactly what Bernie had requested and went for a bright colourful dress, the base colour was a pale antique gold colour and it was coloured with tiny little orange, red, blue and green flowers, blossom and butterflies. The close fitting style encased Serena’s upper body, sculpturing her curves perfectly. With thin lace straps covered her shoulders, her more than ampule breasts perky and full with a decent amount of cleavage on show, because Bernie does so love her breasts. The skirt section is full, puffs out at the waist into a full 50’s style skirt which stops at her knee. The dress is complimented so well by the colour Charlotte and Elinor are wearing and it goes so well with Bernie’s uniform, picking out the brightness of the medal ribbons, her bouquet of flowers small and under stated and matching the girls. 

Serena knew what to expect when she saw Bernie in her full dress uniform, but she took in the slight nevertheless. Bernie stood tall in her black trousers, the red stripe that lined the entire length of the outer leg, matched the red flowers on Serena’s dress perfectly. Her black jacket was a little different to her normal one, the crown insignia on the arm, and the five stripes which symbolised that the soldier wearing it was at the rank of a major were in a sparkly gold tread. The gold buttons, red collar, red sash and red cuffs were the same but she worn gold shoulder cups with tassel’s and a plaited gold cord which looped under her arm and across her chest. Her medals took pride of place on her chest, the gold and silver metal shone brilliantly in the sunshine. She was pure white gloves and her black leather belt was held together with the gold buckle and displayed her regiment’s coat of arms on it and held in place the holdall for the Victorian Infantry Sword, a thirty-two inch long blade that hung from her waist to her ankle. The straight blade with the sharp spear point end elongating the length of her leg. The blade flashed in the sun light, it was decoratively etched on both sides with the royal cypher of the reigning monarch set over the lower knuckle bow. Plaited gold cord was also attached to the curved handle of the sword and looped down a quarter of its length. She worn the same black, flat topped hat with the red rim and regimental badge on the front of it and she looked breath taking.

They joined in the middle of the room, a few tears spilt from Bernie's eyes as Jason hands his Aunt hand to her, smiling as he does so and Cameron mirrors his actions and offers Serena Bernie’s hand. Serena gave her flowers to Elinor to hold and Bernie handed Charlotte her white gloves. It meant the world to both of them that Jason and Cameron gave them away, and that the girls were bridesmaids, to have them take such an important and prominent part of their day, of their lives and neither of them could think of a better way to start the ceremony. 

Bernie takes Serena's hand in her own trembling one and Serena instantly gives it a light squeeze as the Army minister welcomes everyone. They stare at each other, smiles spread across their faces, hearts filled with so much love it feels like their chests will burst, and they listen as the minister starts the service. They only broke eye contact when the minister spoke of family and friends and they both looked away from each other, their eyes landing on their children first then beyond onto extended family and friends, the room was full of smiles which made them so happy, that everyone here, was here because they believed in the love Serena and Bernie shared and because they wanted to bare witness to the commitment Bernie and Serena were making to each other. 

Cameron smiled, at the couple and Jason followed it up with a cheesy grin and a double thumbs up which made Bernie chuckle out loud. Serena had wanted them to write their own vows, not wanting to follow a religious or traditional heterosexual marriage plan. Bernie had struggled, never really one for words, but she knew that in that moment when she spoke the words were for Serena’s ears only. 

“Serena my darling……today is our wedding day and I stand here now in front of you, our family and friends loving you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. Nobody has made me feel like you do, you allow and encourage me to be who I really am and the best part of me is you. You’re the light to my darkness, you make me whole and I stand here today and I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.” Bernie choked through the last bit, unable to hide her emotion and love for the woman standing in front of her. Serena had tears in her eyes, which she tried desperately hard to blink say before she had to speak.

“Bernie, the love of my life. I promise to be a loving friend and partner in this marriage, to talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate, to respect and cherish your uniqueness. I promise to support, comfort, and strengthen you through life’s joys and sorrows. I promise to share hopes and dreams as we build our lives together, as we strive to build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honour, filled with peace, happiness, and love. I promise to always be open and honest and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. You have showed me what real love is and how to be loved equally, with respect and empathy and you have allowed me to blossom as a person.” The tears now fell freely as they shared this special moment. 

The minister asked for the rings, which Cameron and Jason produced, the minister blessed the rings and spoke words of love, promise, appreciation and respect. The rings exchange started Bernie taking Serena’s from the box first, slipping it on her finger. 

“Do you, Berenice Griselda Wolfe, take thee, Serena Wendy Campbell, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

“I do and I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you and I ask you to wear it forever as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart. 

Serena then took Bernie’s and before she placed it on her finger she held it to her lips and kissed it.

"Do you, Serena Wendy Campbell, take thee, Berenice Griselda Wolfe to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do and I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you now and for evermore. I wish you to wear this as a constant reminder of my love and promise to you.”

Neither knew it was possible to love the other anymore than they did right now, they looked at their entwined hands, at their wedding rings and it suddenly starting to feel real that they were actually married and all it took was for the minister to make the declaration.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife, you can now celebrate your love and marriage with a kiss.”

Bernie looked lovingly at Serena. 

“I love you Mrs Wolfe” she whispered as their lips brushed against each other, the short kiss was broken as Serena rested her forehead against Bernie’s.

“And I love you Major Wolfe…….so much”

And with that their lips reconnected this time with more passion, more urgency and they wrapped themselves around the other, enjoying the long lingering kiss. The room erupted with cheers, wolf whistles and applause, the kids waiting for the couple to stop their kiss before hugged their mothers tightly.   
As they turned to face the room, Serena spotted Bernie's mum and brother in the first row of seats, before they started to walk down the aisle Serena held out her hand to Maggie.

“Thank you for coming today, it means a lot” Serena said looking her new mother in law directly in the eye.

“I would not have missed it for the world…..I have never seen my Berenice this happy……………….Congratulations my darlings” She replied sweetly hugging Serena and Bernie in turn. 

Bernie held Serena’s hand as they walked down the aisle waving and smiling at their friends and family on the way. They were followed by their guests and when they reached the entrance of the building they were met by a ten solider line up all in full dress uniform making a military arch with their swords. Serena smiled widely at Bernie as the military band struck up and started playing. Bernie saluted the soldiers before they walked arm in arm through the arch accompanied by cheers and claps from their guests, the photographer snapping away. 

There wasn’t much time for conversation, the guests waved and smiled and shared compliments to the happy couple, the proper chance to socialise would happen later after the meal and speeches. Marcus and Beth had shared their congratulations with the brides, Beth seemed nice, she was quiet, young….everything Marcus would fine attractive. They were distant, but Bernie had expected that, it must have been hard for Marcus to be there today. 

“Have you met Georgia yet?” Serena asked them.

“No Charlie is hiding from me it seems” Marcus said emotionless.

“She is scared you will make a scene.” Bernie offered.

“What would the point be? I have already lost my wife to the fairer sex, I really don’t want to lose my daughter too.” Marcus seemed so sad.

“Can I have a word Marcus in private” Bernie asked stepping away from her bride and Beth while holding his hand.

“You OK?” She asked sincerely, he shrugged his shoulders.

“I know today must be weird, I am very grateful that you came and celebrated with us. It means a lot, means that we are still friends” Bernie smiled.

“Something like that……..it has been hard seeing the love of my life officially become someone else’s wife.” 

“I know, but like I said before, we did have a life and a marriage and we have two beautiful children, who are now both very happy with new partners and a darling grandchild on the way. We have so much to be thankful for and you are still very important to me Marcus………..I just wanted to say that and to thank you for coming” Bernie held Marcus in a close hug as Serena and Beth watched on feeling a little awkward at the sight. They made their way back to Serena and Beth and Marcus caught Charlotte’s eye. 

“No time like the present to meet my daughter’s girlfriend” He said with a smile.

The band waited until all the guests were out and the group photos had been taken before they started to march up and down the court yard. Bernie along with her Army mates stood to attention and saluted as the band played the national anthem, which apparently was compulsory when at such events.

The ten soldiers that had made the arch now lined up in front of the band and stood to attention. The commanding Officer started to shout orders. 

“To commemorate the marriage of Major Berenice Wolfe it is our honour to congratulate the most military decorated woman in the country and her new wife. To celebrate this we will now offer a twenty one gun salute.” He shouted and with that the soldiers were ordered to lift the guns into place, to take aim and to fire.   
The court yard echoed with the loud bangs of the guns, each Soldier firing two rounds and the Commanding officer firing one. Bernie stood to attention and saluted the entire time the gun firing was taking place. Once it had finished she took a surprised Serena in her arms and titled her back, holding her in her arms as she kissed her with such love and passion.   
The band played again and continued to play on as champagne, buzz fizz and juice was served, Bernie and Serena were whisked away for photos in the garden, by the river, next to the water fountain and on the bridge. There were many posed serious wedding photos, then a few joke ones……….Serena’s favourite being laid down and carried in the arms of the soldiers, another was Bernie and a few of the soldiers pretending to have a sword fight. They posed with the band, with the sword arch and the guns in a salute. 

After some time General Harrison, lead them to the entrance of the banquet hall alongside Cameron, Elinor, Charlotte and Jason for the official line up. General Harrison stood at the door and took each guests name before shouting it out as they greeted by the bridal party. Once everyone was welcomed, hugged and kissed they all took their seats and the amazing meal was served. Wine run freely, the food was exquisite and conversation and laughter filled the room. Bernie and Serena sat as closely as they could, hands entwined, sharing kisses and words of love and joy. 

Everyone could see the love over spilling between them, the happiness glowing from them. General Harrison banged on the table with a small wooden hammer and announced the speeches.


	141. Chapter 141 The Wedding Celebrations

Chapter 141

The wedding celebrations

Bernie and Serena stood together, they had decided that they would share their speech and instead of showering each other with words of love they wanted to thank those nearest and dearest to them for their support and love.

“Well, its official we are married” Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand flashing their rings to the audience who clapped and cheered loudly.

“And it’s not been an easy road as most of you know, which is why we want to thank those of you that have been there for us……….as a listening ear, a voice of advice and reason and a fully pledge member of the Berena fan club.” Bernie smiled as the crowd laughed. 

“Neither of us expected to find love again, not at our age and especially not with each other. It came as a bit of a shock to us both that feelings run deeper than friendship. When we became work colleagues and then best friends well just to have those relationships were beyond our wildest dreams but then to discover we were in fact soulmates and so deeply in love, well that was out of this world. It is true what they say, love appears when you least expect it and we were lucky enough to find each other.” Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.

“So thank you for your love and support, thank you for your compassion and care. We love our family so much and we are so proud of you all today, we are grateful for our friends and especially for our rather unconventional AAU and Trauma Family who without them, we would never had be brave enough to get together in the first place.” Bernie said as the AAU team cheered. 

“Please continue to celebrate with us, we hope you have enjoyed the day so far and will celebrate into the early hours.” Serena raised her glass, the couple kissed and sat back down to the sound of applause.   
Cameron then stood clearing his throat.

“Charlotte, Jason, Elinor and I have been racking our brains for a while to come up with this speech and as the oldest child it has fallen on me to speak. We won’t embarrass you both with drunken stories or dodgy Sapphic situations we have caught you in because let’s face it there just isn’t enough time to go through all of those events now……” The guests laugh. “But if any of you want some hot gossip and saucy stories come and see us later, when we have drunk some more and I am sure we can fill you guys in.” He chuckled. 

“When Charlotte and I learnt of our parent’s divorce and more so the reason behind it, it was tough to ever imagine having a relationship with our mum again. We had a very happy childhood but it was different, having a mother as a high ranking soldier in the Royal British Army was weird. Weird because she wasn’t here much, weird because she was a trained killing machine but also our mum and weird because we could never imagine the hell that she witnessed, the things she has seen. So trying to build a relationship with a woman that in many ways was a stranger was touch. But she didn’t give up, she didn’t run away, she was patient with her moody angry children, she stood tall, she was not longer ashamed of who she really was and gave herself to us, every bit……the good and bad………but it was all her, all true. When we found out about her and Serena, we was over the moon, even though we didn’t both show it immediately, but deep down both of us were so pleased at last that she was able to be the person she had always wanted to be. This is something we all take for granted, that we are who we are and that we are accepted. Serena has brought out the very best in our mum, she had shown her how to love, how to show emotion and how to be herself. I know Elinor was confused when Serena announced that she and mum were together, that she was now in a same sex relationship after always being heterosexual, but she like us saw that the love they shared wasn’t about gender, it wasn’t about sexuality or labels, it was about two people that just clicked, that had the upmost respect and love for each other and who found inner peace when together. As they stated themselves they are soulmates and love doesn’t see gender, age, race…….it just sees love. We all stand here today very proud of our mum’s, proud at their success in the world of medicine, proud that everyone it seems knows who they are and think highly of them, proud of them for the openness they have towards each other, the love they freely share and the happiness they create. Our mums are fun, caring, loving and fiercely loyal and if you get the chance to call them family or friend then you are very lucky. We love you both dearly and wish you all the happiness in the world.” Cameron smiled widely as he blew kisses to the happy couple.

“I just want to make a toast” Jason stood a little awkwardly, he was out of his comfort zone massively but he was keen to share his thoughts with the wedding guests.

“I love my Auntie Bernie and Auntie Serena very much, they are very good at running our family and are very good surgeons and leaders of the AAU and Trauma wards. Everyone at Holby City hospital likes them and I am proud that they are so well thought off. Thank you for being good friend’s to my aunts and for helping them be happy in their relationship. Please raise you glasses and toast the happy couple Serena and Bernie” He said proudly as he lifted his glass.

Every stood and held their glasses of champagne high in the air repeating the words

“Serena and Bernie”

The wedding guests were lead out of the banqueting hall by the newlyweds and taking into the ball room, where the disco was ready to start. They spent a long time circling the room stopping to hug and have conversations with their friends and family on the way. Bernie was in the middle of a conversation with her mum, Luke and her cousins Susan and Janet, when the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance. Serena was at in the far corner of the room, talking to her best friends Jenny and Sharon, they had been in roars of laughter and full of compliments at how amazing Serena looked and how sexy Bernie was in her uniform. The DJ had to call a further two times before Serena was aware that she was needed, she made her way down to the front of the dance floor where her Army Major was waiting for her. The dance floor was massive, but everyone grouped around the happy couple creating a much smaller space for them to move. 

As the first notes of the song played, Serena walked up to her wife and was willingly pulled into her embrace. Serena’s eyes lit up as Bernie held her firmly and closely, resting her hands around her wife’s waist and slowly swaying to the beat of the music. They had so many important songs, it was difficult to pick their first dance, especially after the long list Bernie had made for Serena when she returned to the Army for that training camp. Bernie had picked the song, it wasn’t so much that they had a memory connected to it, more that every time she heard it she instantly thought of Serena. They gripped onto each other as the music filled the room, slowly moving around the small space together their bodies moving as one, foreheads against each other's and sharing kisses between Bernie’s slightly drunken singing.

“Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do   
Hey, mister DJ when you gonna spin it   
My baby's favorite record she been waiting for a minute  
She invited all her friends and I'm buying all the rounds  
And they're all dolled up  
DJ please don't let me down  
When you gonna play that song, now  
When you gonna earn that pay  
When you gonna play that song and make my day  
She said, play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do  
Hey, play that song  
The one the makes me stay out till dawn  
The one that makes me go, ooh  
That's all you gotta do (hey, hey, hey, hey)”

 

Serena smiled, she couldn't think of a more beautiful tune, she had her arms firmly around her wives neck, stroking the base of her hair line, making tiny circles with her fingers. 

“I love you Bernie, so much” She sighed as she titled her head into the curve of Bernie's neck as they continued to dance.

“And I love you too Serena, more than you will ever know my darling, you have made me the happiest person alive.” Bernie placed a soft, tender kiss on her wives’ cheek. Serena raised her head and faced Bernie, there was a flash of desire in her eyes and she lent in and whispered.

“You look so stunning today, very handsome and strong and macho” Serena said with a wicked smile. 

“Thank you I must say you are breath taking, I don’t think I have ever seen you look so beautiful.” Bernie smiled back.

“You wait until you see what is underneath.” Serena whispered deep into her wife’s ear.

“I can barely compose myself as it is without you teasing me.” Bernie whispered back in a trembled voice.

“I don’t think I have ever felt this happy Bernie, I can’t believe we are married, that after everything we have been through that we are here today, in love and that I am your wife.”

“Serena I say this with all my heart, no one has ever made me feel like you do, all the years I was married to Marcus and he never once made me feel like this….not even a fraction of this happiness did I share with him. Thankyou my darling”

“Bernie darling, don’t thank me for loving you, I have tried not too and it is simply impossible…….so loving you is like breathing, its natural and compulsory.”   
Bernie couldn’t speak anymore, yes she was getting chocked up with the emotions but she stopped speaking mainly because she felt Serena's lips on hers, the kiss was more passionate and wanted than any other they had shared that day and was probably a little too raw for their guests to witness. 

"I love you, Mrs Serena Wolfe" Bernie mumbled against Serena's lips. Serena smiled at the sound of her new name, a name that she felt was made for her, that suited her and that she was so proud to use, a name that wasn’t connected to her previous life, a name that wasn’t connected to Bernie’s previous marriage…..a name that was theirs. 

"I love you too Major Berenice Wolfe" Serena smiled capturing Bernie's lips once again. Serena swore there and then that she would never, ever, tire of calling Bernie that, of hearing herself being called Mrs Wolfe and of kissing and touching Bernie. 

“I read this quote the other day” Serena hummed.

“Mmm” Bernie replied looking at her as they danced on.

“It said that a successful marriage runs on two things…….that you should live everyday as if it’s your last together……..and……….every night as if it’s your first together.” 

“I like that, I can certainly live by those rules” Bernie smiled.

Serena pulled Bernie closer again and kissed her forcefully, causing a cheer from the on lookers as the song came to a close.


	142. Chapter 142 The night is still young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a really busy weekend coming up, with several family events taking place so this is my last upload until next week....so i have made the chapter a little longer than normal.....I hope you like it and your reward for being patient with me will be the X rated Wedding night. xxxx

Chapter 142

The night is still young

They didn’t break from the kiss, even when the music stopped, it was only after the next song had started playing that they were interrupted by Cameron and Jason requesting a dance from them both, they danced and laughed as the boys swung them around the dance floor. They made their way around a willing group of men that were lined up to dance with them both, Serena swaying away with Ric, Henrik and Sasha. Bernie danced with Matteo, Dom and Marcus much to her and Serena’s surprise. Marcus was not himself today, he seemed mellowed, was it Beth? Was she a calming influence on him? Charlotte had reported back to her mum, that Marcus seemed ok with her relationship with Georgia, he said he was disappointed but that he didn’t want to lose her and her happiness was the most important thing. Bernie pointed out how calm Marcus had been about the wedding and Charlotte shared the reason why.

“Mum he is heartbroken, you were the love of his life and he has lost you now forever, now you are married to Serena. He said he was broken that he didn’t have any fight left in him.” 

Bernie felt guilty, Marcus could be an arse at times, and often was throughout their marriage under minding her, bad mouthing her, and not making her feel welcome when she was home BUT his only true crime was that he loved Bernie more than Bernie could ever love him in return. She was torn…..part of her wanted to speak with him, try to make him see that she hadn’t ever really been his but even less so since Alex, the divorce and finding Serena. But then what would be the point, she wasn’t in love with him, she was never going back to him…….maybe leaving him to get over it by himself, was the kindness thing to do. 

It was heating up in the ball room, the shire amount people, combined with the heat coming from the disco and dance floor and the lovely early summer evening had caused Bernie to adapt her uniform slightly. The sword, heavy Belt, plaited rope loop and shoulder cuffs had been removed, allowing her to have a few of her jacket buttons open. Serena wanted Bernie to stay in her uniform so Bernie was determined to grant her wife’s wish. Bernie spotted Serena chatting to Edward and Liberty, she wasn’t going to join them but Serena caught her eye and she was unable to make a getaway.

“Darling, are you OK?” Serena said as she welcomed Bernie into the conversation.

“Yes my love, more than OK” Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena’s neck. 

“Bernie, congratulations you both look very happy” Edward offered with a smile. 

“Yes and very manly, the whole uniform thing is very impressive but very butch, was that the idea Serena to make Bernie look like a man so the marriage felt normal?” Liberty asked causing Bernie to laugh out loud and Serena to huff. 

“The marriage is normal Liberty, Bernie worn her uniform because she is the most decorated female war veteran in British history and we are very proud of that, she is a big deal in the Army world as well as the medicinal one. But trust me when I say that when she is naked underneath in me in bed there is nothing butch about her, she is all woman.” Serena said the last bit tongue in cheek which made Bernie laugh more. 

“I am sure she is, I will take your word for it, not my cup of tea but whatever floats your boat Serena.” Liberty said a little too bitchy for Serena’s liking.

“No you like sloppy seconds don’t you darling, but I am sure Edward still has a few good years in him yet, I am certain I didn’t take his best away from him” Serena said with a smirk.

“Err……what…err do you think of the venue?” Bernie asked trying to prevent the cat fight that was unfolding before her.

“It’s ok, not really our thing” Liberty scoffed

“Too expensive? Too classy” Serena barked.

“No….” Liberty replied sharply.

“It’s just I know what Edward’s finances were like after we divorced and this place was horribly expensive, not that it mattered, Bernie told them we wanted the very best regardless of cost.” Serena was showing off.

“We could afford this easy even if you did bleed Edward dry Serena” 

“You call it bleeding him dry, however the courts and lawyers called it payback for the years of lying and cheating.” Serena glared at her. Edward stood silent, he knew better than to interrupt Serena when she was on a roll. Bernie looked at him and wondered how he was a serial womaniser, he wasn’t anything special to look at, he wasn’t particularly charming or witty and he stood there like a wet lettuce whenever something kicked off. 

“I err….I only asked because when we booked we were told that a couple called Campbell had messed them about a bit and after not showing to the last arranged visit they offered it to us instead……just wondered if it was you……….Campbell isn’t that common of name is it?”

“Not the name only those connected to it………..that’s why I am so pleased I am Wolfe now, Campbell never suited me”

“We need to go and see Ellie, I promised her I would tell her where I brought my dress.” Liberty announced, pulling Edward with her as she moved. 

“What did you ever see in him?” Bernie asked with a laugh.

“I really don’t know……thank god I have rectified my taste in lovers………” Serena grinned.

“Not really……….Robbie wasn’t that better looking” Bernie honked her laugh.

“I meant you stupid……….thank god I found you, because trust me there isn’t a person in this room that hasn’t looked at you….I mean really looked at you lustfully.” Serena held Bernie close as they spoke.

“I am really hoping that my mum, brother, cousins, great aunts and children aren’t included in those people because that is just wrong” Bernie giggled.

“You know what I mean, all of my friends and family can totally see why I felt for you.”

“So it’s just about my looks and body then is it?” Bernie asked with a raise eyebrow.

“Well plays a big part in it, just like you knowing that I am wearing stockings and a garter under this dress does.” Serena said innocently. 

“Do….err…..do you fancy some fresh air Mrs Wolfe”

“Don’t mind if I do, Major thankyou”

They made their way outside, trying to dodge their friends and family, really just needing a little time out together. It took them nearly half an hour to escape after having to stop and chat with a few people here and there. Bernie dragged Serena over the bridge and behind the massive willow tree that was hidden behind the huge water fountain. 

“Hey you” Bernie said as she lent Serena against the tree trunk. 

“Hello” Serena purred. 

“Are you OK my darling?” Bernie asked lovingly

“Yes sweetheart, it’s been quite a day hasn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t change it for the world” Bernie said as she placed a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“No it was all prefect, absolutely prefect.” Serena kissed her back. The kiss quickly deepened, Bernie now had Serena pinned up against the tree trunk her hands working their way over Serena’s body, her tongue deep in her wife’s mouth exploring it thoroughly. Both moaned and groaned as they were becoming more and more aroused, both needing this contact, this private time.

“Everyone will be looking for us, we are the main attraction tonight after all” Serena mumbled as Bernie peppered her neck and chest with hot wet kisses. 

“God Serena you look and feel so incredible.” Bernie growls as she kisses her more. 

“I try my best…….I have this very attractive new wife you see.” Serena swoons as Bernie started to lick her neck.

“We can have just a few more minutes can’t we? We haven’t touched each other like this in so long, I just need to get a little fix of you to see me through the rest of the night.” Bernie pleaded.

“Just a little longer” Serena agreed as she released a long sweet sigh. 

“You smell so good, I could eat you up” Bernie started to nibble on her wife’s collar bone.

“It’s that perfume you brought me, do you like it?”

“I fucking love it, god I want you so badly baby” Bernie groaned as she hooked the hem of Serena’s dress on her finger lifting the skirt a little and allowing her hand to dance its way up the stocking clad thigh.

“Oh baby” Serena moaned as she titled back her head in pure delight.

“Wolfe…. Wolfe you out here?” A deep selection of voices were calling into the darkness. 

Bernie stopped just as her fingers settled on the lace topping of the stocking, just as she felt the tight elastic of the suspenders and the belt. 

“Come on Major we saw you sneak out here with that gorgeous wife of yours” One deep voice said.

“Where are you Wolfe?” another asked.

“Which tree are you shagging up against?” A younger voice asked.

“That’s enough of that soldier, show some respect or you’ll be dropping and giving me fifty.” Bernie shouted in her Major voice causing Serena to jump.

“We will finish this later” Bernie said kissing Serena firmly before stepping out from behind the tree. 

“This better be good lads, I was just about to see what was under my wife’s wedding dress.” She said in a very jack the lad like way which made Serena roll her eyes. 

The soldier’s accompanied Bernie and Serena back into the ball room, they made their way to the dance floor before one of the older men took the mic from the DJ.

“Attention” He shouted, causing the group of soldiers and Bernie on the dance floor to stop, stand to attention and salute. The rest of the guests stood or sat in silence.

“I have had the pleasure of serving in the same regiment as Major Berenice Wolfe for fifteen years, many of our regiment have served together for some years and it is an honour to be here today to celebrate such a happy occasion with our Major and her new wife. Now I am sure that the Major has spoken very little about her time in the Army” The soldier said and was met with nodding heads. 

“There is a reason why a soldier doesn’t talk about war…………..mainly because we have lived in hell holes, which no one should ever have to know about because of the terrible scenes we have seen. The Major is protecting you all, by keeping quiet, I promise you that. There is another reason why we soldiers don’t speak………and that’s because we don’t want to share the fun we have. Because there is fun and laughter, a lot of it surprisingly because it is this fun and laughter that keep us going. Now I am sure you all know the Major as a strict, well organised and extremely authoritative character, which she is, there isn’t one soldier who would say different and that’s good because if you had to choose one soldier to be with you in war it would be Major Berenice Wolfe every time. But something I hope some of you know is that the Major is also a bloody good laugh.” The soldier explained.

The guests were nodding and mumbling and Bernie gave out a loud honking laugh, she knew what was coming next.

“Well it might surprise you to know that all new recruits to our regiment were taught a dance under Major Wolfe’s instruction and it soon became the RAMC’s traditional dance. We would complete it on the first line up and parade of a new tour and again at the last line up of that tour. And it seems only fitting that we complete that dance tonight don’t you think?”

The crowd roared with agreement, Bernie shook her head in disagreement. The soldiers lined up three rows of six soldiers stood to attention, Bernie in front of them. She turned to Serena who was beaming and gave her a wink and a smirk. The room fell quiet and the main lights were switched on. 

“What you civilians are about to witness has never been seen by a non-military eye before and we dedicate this to my beautiful wife Mrs Serena Wolfe.” Bernie spoke softly looking lovingly at Serena.

“Attention” Bernie shouted complete contrast to her previous tone, the soldiers in unison lifted their right legs and smashed their boots to the floor, creating a loud stomp that echoed the room. 

“Right now let’s see something decent, high quality military precision drilling.” Bernie shouted her order.

“Ma’am yes Ma’am” They shouted back and with that a song filled the room. As the song intro played Bernie walked up and down the front line of the solider paraded in front of her shouting.

“The question on everyone’s lips soldiers isn’t……can you pretend your Queen and country, it’s not if you have the balls to fight to the death……….the question is simply……….Can you boogie?”

The Squad saluted and Bernie started to sing….

“Mister  
Your eyes are full of hesitation  
It makes me wonder  
Do you know what you're looking for?  
Baby  
I wanna keep my reputation  
I'm a sensation  
You try me once, you'll beg for more.”

The soldier then burst into song.

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
But I need a certain song  
I can boogie, boogie boogie  
All night long”

As they sung the squad marched four steps forward, proper marching arms swinging, feet stomping, on the fourth step, they turned quickly to their left. One hand on their hip the other stretched outright with a limp wrist flicking it up and down as they moved. They took ten steps forward removing the hands on their hips and pointing out into the audience with limp wrists singing.

They continued to sing

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long”

The soldiers stood to attention again and saluted as Bernie walked along the front of them again singing.

“No Sir  
I don't feel very much like talking  
No, neither walking  
You wanna know if I can dance”

They turned to face the front again, arms down by their sides for seconds before lifting their right arms and resting them on the shoulder of the soldier next to them, and broke into the can-can. They turned away and walked away from the audience again with one hand on their hip and the other stretch up into the air, their fingers clicked as they swayed it from side to side. They gave a quick turn and marched back the same way singing and pointing to Bernie.

“Yes Sir, already told you in the first verse  
And in the chorus  
But I will give you one more chance  
Yes Sir, I can boogie  
But I need a certain song  
I can boogie, boogie boogie  
All night long”

While singing this selection the soldiers broke into groups some danced the hustle, others the running man and others the bump. Bernie stood still, straight laced, face like thunder…..her major face Serena called it…. Watching them sing.

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long”

The instrumental music kicked in and Bernie shouted loudly.

“Call that dancing…..you lousy lot…….bloody disgrace to British Armed Forces…..hit the floor and give me twenty”

The soldiers jumped back into formation, the first row dropped to the floor doing press up’s the second sit ups and the back star jumps.  
Bernie stood shaking her head, disapproving at the efforts her regiment were making, she huffed an overactive huff and undid her jacket, removing it from her body and handing it to Serena with a kiss. The guests cheered and she jumped in front of the squad singing.

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long  
Yes Sir, I can boogie  
But I need a certain song  
I can boogie, boogie boogie  
All night long”

As she sung this she did five star jumps and on the last she hit the floor and broke straight into press ups, several normal ones and then swapping to one handed ones. First five with her right hand before swapping to five with her left hand, before going back to normal ones but clapping her hands in-between them and all with great ease. Serena watching on with lust in her eyes, enjoying the view of her wife showing everyone how strong, sexy and fit she was.  
Bernie jumped up and continued singing with the squad as the marched six steps forward, quick left turn, six steps forward, quick left turn and so on before they were back to where they started. 

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long”

Bernie stood right in front of Serena the squad behind her breaking out into freeform dance moves, Bernie saluted Serena. Serena grinned and saluted back before Bernie grabbed her took her in her arms and twirled her around grinding up behind her as she danced and sang the last verse. 

“Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long  
Yes Sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie boogie, all night long”

The end of the song was met with vigorous applause, with high pitched whistles, cheers and hoots. Serena held Bernie laughing and cheering, the squad cheered patted each other on the back and bundled Bernie and Serena.


	143. Chapter 143 The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 143 very special because its 143 ---- i love you

Chapter 143

The wedding night. 

A special chapter just because its chapter 143 (I LOVE YOU)

The automatic lift doors slid open and the happy couple stumbled out, the two beautiful women barely able to keep their hands and mouths off of each other.

“You were amazing tonight darling, that dancing was brilliant, really sexy” Serena said as she had her WIFE pressed against the wall next to their hotel suite door, their mouths only breaking contact for her to speak.

“I am so pleased you enjoyed it, a little light entertainment seemed to finish the night off well.” Bernie panted in reply with the heavy kisses, roaming hands and sighs of desire. Serena’s hands were suddenly unbuttoning Bernie’s jacket…………..Bernie trying to disentangled herself from her wife. 

"Serena darling." she moaned. "Let me unlock the door first." 

“Very well, my darling." Serena smiled, ghosting her lips across Bernie's neck, before finding a suitable place to begin kissing.

"Serena!" Bernie yelped.

"Your left hand is free." Serena replied, placing more kisses along her new wife's neck.

"You can unlock the door like this surely, being the skilled surgeon you are." Serena sighed as Bernie was encouraged to reach behind her and press the code to unlock the door, an easy task you would think……after all Bernie had set the code number herself but due to the wonderful distraction Serena was providing, it took her four tries to get it right.  
Finally succeeding in unlocking the door, Bernie persuaded Serena to let her go long enough for her to remove her Dress coat, and boots. Serena slipped out of her high heels and after spotting that Bernie was ready she jumped into Bernie’s arms, wrapping her own arms around her neck and her legs around Bernie’s waist. The beautiful floral wedding dress the blushing bride was wearing complicated the process, but the women made it work. Once Serena was secure in Bernie's arms, the strong ex-army bride began walking to the bed the best she could with Serena replaying her earlier teasing on her neck. Aroused and hot, the two women fell into bed together. Wasting no time, Serena quickly rolled them over so she was on top. Straddling her wife, she leaned down to capture Bernie’s surprised lips again, Bernie quickly began working her hands across Serena’s back. Opening their mouths to each other, each woman probed the other's mouth with her tongue, both allowing them to gently rub together. Contented moans and sighs filled the room, along with the wet sounds of two sets of beautiful lips kissing. 

Continuing the sensual kiss, and with their hands busy roaming each other's supple bodies, Bernie gripped at Serena though the fabric of Serena’s dress and in turn Serena began rubbing her stocking-covered legs against Bernie’s course uniform, increasing their bodily contact. Eventually the kiss became too much for either woman, they just couldn’t concentrate on breathing and pleasuring the other's mouth at the same time. Finally breaking the kiss with a gasp from both brides, the two began recovering their breath. 

“I love you Mrs Wolfe” Bernie groaned as she found herself utterly entranced by Serena's lustful gaze, and for a moment, didn't want to do anything else other than stare into her wife's eyes. But only for a moment, as her body's desires were growing stronger ever second.

“I think it's time, I made love to my wife don’t you Major Wolfe?” Serena spoke gently while stroking her new bride’s face. 

“Only if I can make love to my wife too Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said huskily her voice thick of love. Still somewhat breathless, but slightly more trusting of her own faculties, Bernie pushing herself up, and leaned back until she sat upright against the head board. Serena was sat straddling her and Bernie reached forward to Serena’s shoulders, caressing them lightly before hooking her fingers under the straps of her dress, slowly, teasingly, Bernie undid the small zip and pulled the dress down, exposing Serena's large, beautiful, bra-covered breasts………once the dress was pulled lower so it sat under Serena’s breasts, Bernie's hands moved upwards, caressing the bra-covered flesh.

“This is very Sexy Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said softly as she run her fingers over the pretty ornate strapless burnt orange bra. 

“I am glad you approve” Serena said in a breathless whisper.  
Reaching behind her wife to unclip it, the bra quickly found itself on the floor, leaving Serena's large breasts exposed and Bernie motionless………her eyes fixed on her lover. Bernie’s sudden pause, caused Serena to move her right hand to Bernie's cheek where she began rubbing gently. 

"Enjoying the view, Major?" Serena queried.

"Sorry," Bernie mumbled, finally taking her eyes off Serena's breasts. "It's just that this is the first time I've been able to see them as your wife."   
A small snicker escaped Serena’s lips, followed by another as the back of her left hand covered her mouth.

"Serena!" Bernie cried, indignant. "It's not funny."

“No, it’s not your right” came the reply as Serena removed her hand. "Just sweet…...you have been my big macho Army Medic all day and not you have gone all gooey, it’s romantic"  
Serena started to undo the buttons of Bernie’s shirt very slowly, one by one popping open, causing her to become a little more breathless as an inch more of skin was revived each time.

"And endearing." Serena added “and sexy and a very big turn on”  
Bernie smiled as her white satin bra was exposed, Serena pulled at the arms of Bernie’s shirt removing it and just like Bernie had done to her she reached around her lover back and unclipped the bra, allowing it to fall off her perking breasts. Now topless, the two brides took advantage at the fact that they had all the time in the world to slowly and gently explore each other properly, they stroked, kissed, teased, licked and rubbed each other's erect nipples creating moans of shire delight, pure ecstasy and deepen desire. Opening their eyes and smiling loving at each other, Serena leaned down and gave Bernie a single passionate kiss on the lips, their breasts pressing together exquisitely throughout. 

“Even though you have looked stunning all day darling, I would very much like to see you out of this uniform now Major” Serena said sweetly to Bernie.

“Was thinking the same thing Mrs Wolfe……..your dress has been teasing me all day long and as pretty as it is I would rather it be on the floor now.” Bernie hissed into another kiss.   
Serena climbed off her wife and removed her dress allowing it to slip to the floor.

“Would you like any of this to stay on?” Serena asked pointing to the remaining items of clothing.

“The stockings and garter can stay………..it is our wedding day after all, but get the knickers off, we wouldn’t want then to get ruined would we?”   
Serena removed her knickers and sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, her ‘something blue’ garter sitting pretty on her right thigh.   
Bernie stood and undid her thick leather belt, unzipping and unbuttoning her trousers, she slid them down her toned legs and folded them, uncharacteristic for Bernie, but this was her uniform after all. Bernie now naked stood in front of Serena allowing her wife to look her up and down, she had a sparkle in her eye but looked nervous and shy which Bernie noticed.

“What is it, darling?" Bernie asked, curious as to what could cause her confident wife to become shy. 

"I want us to cum together tonight, to make love, I want us to move as one………I have been researching positions, ones that allow us to be entwined as we make love, one in particular that allows us to cum on each other. Like properly on each other, not on our hands of tongues but on each other’s vagina’s so it can mix together. Is that ok?" Serena asked.  
Bernie nodded and smiled as she laid on her back, Serena climbed onto the bed she pushed Bernie’s legs open and positioning a pillow under her bum and lower back bringing off the bed, Serena mounted Bernie so they were in a vertical scissor position, Serena lifting Bernie’s right leg high against her shoulder stretching her lover’s legs open and therefore exposing her glorious pussy more and more. Serena settled in place pressing their bare vaginas together as Serena’s left leg settled on Bernie’s torso. 

Their hips fixed together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle, joining their newly married flesh together for the first time.

“Ssseerreeennaa…." Bernie breathed, loving the feeling of her pussy firmly pressed into Serena’s. "Jesus that is amazing, I like your idea."

"You're not… the only one." Serena managed, as breathless as Bernie.

Serena gripped onto Bernie’s leg holding it closer to her shoulder and body, Bernie smiled looking at Serena’s beautiful body, lifting her hand to grab one of Serena’s large breasts.

"Ready, Wolfe?" Serena asked.

"Ready, Wolfe" Bernie replied and with practiced precision, the brides began moving against each other. Their vaginas rubbed up and down across each other, their labia’s sliding together, their wetness mixing thickly like a well stirred cocktail. Just as their saliva was exchanged when their mouths collided, now their pussy juice was exchanged, as their lower lips caressed. Their swollen and enlarged clits poked at each other’s repeatedly, meeting in feverous bursts of mutual pleasure and while their main focus was on their pussies rubbing together, neither woman let her bride's other assets go to waste. Their hands continually massaged one another's breasts and erect nipples, enhancing their mutual pleasure, holding each other's loving gaze with their smiling faces, silently taking in that they were finally making love with each other, as wives, on their wedding day.  
Serena’s head was spinning, had sex always been this good? She thought to herself she was in absolute heaven, and a jolt of pleasure pulsated through her, which left her incoherent. They had orgasmed before like this clit rubbing against clit, but never in this position, never had their clits been so erect, before it was more about friction of their pelvic bones, tonight however, it was about hot, wet folds being opened and rubbed, gentle soft organs connecting with each other without a rough hand or finger nail in sight.

“Serena darling………oh baby……I am so close, but I want to cum with you……Serena!!”

“Mmm…….me too, yes…..together……darling…….yes”

Serena removed her hands from her wife’s breasts, Bernie followed her lead and they joined hands, loving how perfectly their fingers fit together. Using their joined hands as leverage they pulled their bodies closer together, intensifying their pussy on pussy contact. 

“I LOVE YOU!" they screamed simultaneously as they reached orgasm together, crying out each other's name, their bodies convulsing in mutual pleasure. Their arms and legs squeezed each other, locking them tightly together as they came. Beyond the union of their pussies, their whole bodies quaked against one another, every point of skin on skin contact absolutely divine feeling as they trembled together. They instinctively pulled their bodies as close together as they could, both vagina’s hitting their spasms in orgasmic bliss, both feeling their own cum being squirted onto and into the other, their vagina’s full of each other’s sticky wetness.  
Panting even heavier than before, the two brides came down from their mutual high, hands still clasped and pussies still pressed together, content to recover her breath sitting on top her new bride, Serena was surprised when Bernie suddenly pulled her down, the collision of their breasts cushioning her impact.

"I want….to hold…you…..all night long Mrs Wolfe." Bernie sighed happily, her own breathlessness apparent in her voice.  
Wrapping their arms around each other and straightening their bound legs out, the two women were happy to hold and be held by one another. Serena smiled as she felt Bernie twitch and shiver against her, but then was aware that the shakes were not decreasing in fact they were increasing and as Serena broke the contact a little she saw that Bernie was crying.

“Oh Bernie darling” She cried herself

“Their tears of happiness baby…….you are so amazing and now you are my wife” Bernie sobbed as a blush forming on her face. “What have I ever done to deserve you Serena?” She asked.

“You bring me such happiness Berenice Griselda Wolfe” Serena affirmed, her own blush forming at her wife's affection. “And I think the question should be what I have done to deserve you, and this amazing life we have together. You Bernie have made me the happiest woman alive today and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Oh Serena……….I have waited fifty one years to feel like me……….the real me and you have helped me do that and I will be eternally grateful to you” 

“Oh no you don’t Wolfe…..there is no need for eternal thanks and praise…….we are soulmate’s we were always destined to be together……..it just took us a while to find each other”

“And now we have I am never ever letting you go” Bernie said kissing Serena with passion.

“Good, because we are legally bidding now and you couldn’t afford to divorce me…” Serena said breaking into fits of laughter.  
Even though they were tired from their day of celebrations and furthermore the consummation of their marriage, they were both unable to avoid indulging in their love for each other, the newlyweds kissed deeply fully ready to accept the bliss of married life. They began nuzzling each other's neck, each placing small kisses on each other creating moans and pleasurable sighs, but kisses like that and more so the noises they were creating could only last so long before they found themselves in longer, deeper, more passionate embraces. 

Tongues began to probe, hands began roaming, the heighten arousal had quickly returned and it wasn't long before they were ready to make love once again. 

“I love you Mrs Serena Wolfe”

“I love you Major Bernie Wolfe”


	144. Chapter 144 The first day of marriage

Chapter 144

The first day of marriage.

“Mmm………….uh………uh……..oh yes……….mmm” Serena woke to these noises, aware that they were escaping from her mouth, but unsure why……’must have been a dream’ she thought to herself, clutching her thighs together aware that she was rather moist down below. But she was unable to close her legs, she lifted the covers and was greeted by the beautiful smile of her wife, who had her head laying on her inner thigh.

“Ha it wasn’t a dream then?” Serena asked shyly.

“I think it might have started off as a dream…….you have been moaning and sighing and rolling your hips for the last forty minutes or so and it was driving me stir crazy so I thought I would help you along a little.” Bernie smirked as Serena shivered at the feel of Bernie’s breath on her labia.

“How long have you been down there?” She asked a little flushed.

“Ten minutes just slowly and gently kissing and licking, thought it would be a nice way to wake up on the first day of our married life.” Bernie said between the kisses and licks she was describing so well.

“It certainly is my darling, would you like to experience this too?” Serena moaned as Bernie stroked the tip of her tongue over her clit. 

“I am already awake.” Bernie mumbled.

“You know what I mean Wolfe, now get that hot wet pussy up here and on my face.” Serena ordered licking her lips as she watched Bernie changed position. Bernie turned facing away from Serena on all fours and mounted her lover, Serena opened her legs as wide as she could allowing Bernie all the access she needed. Bernie smirked as she heard Serena moan at the sight of her wet folds.

“Like what you see?” Bernie ask huskily.

“Very much so, I am starving so going to enjoy feasting on you” Serena said back seductively as she took Bernie’s hips firmly and lowered her soaking wet pussy onto her face. Serena poked out her tongue and met the thrush of her lover’s pussy, her tongue slipping into Bernie’s folds perfectly.

“Uh yes……….mmm……….Serena that’s it, just there baby” She groaned loudly into Serena’s pussy before she matched Serena’s movements with her own tongue creating cries of pleasure from her wife. 

In unison they sucked and nibbled at each other clits, they licked and kissed each other’s labia and curled their tongues deep into each other’s vaginas. Serena was the first to allow her thighs to start to shake and tremble against Bernie’s head, this only increased the horniness that Bernie was experiencing she loved to feel Serena fall undone beneath her. Then without warning Bernie bucked her hips violently against Serena’s face. Her chin pressed on her clit, her nose danced against her anus and she thrusted harder and harder. Bernie screamed as her orgasm hit, and Serena’s mouth filled with creamy hot fluid.

“Shit………fuck……….fuck…………I am so sorry” Bernie cried as she jumped off Serena.

“Are you kidding me” Serena yelled back.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean too.” Bernie was almost crying.

“You squirted on me” Serena said shocked.

“I am so sorry……..shit………I am so embarrassed” 

“Bernie………. Will you shut the fuck up and get back on my face so I can lick all that cum up.” Serena said with wild fire in her eyes.

“What……you’re not angry?” Bernie mumbled.

“I just made my wife squirt all over my face……..that was the most erotic, sexy, kinky thing I have ever experienced and what do you do? Stop and jump off before I get a chance to drink it up and cum myself………..why would I be angry?”

Bernie blushed bright red, she didn’t want to say. Serena caught on and cleared her throat.

“Someone has been angry with you when it happened before?” Serena asked carefully. Bernie nodded, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

“Well whoever it was…….was a dick, I personally found it to be very hot and I would very much like to finish what I started, I certainly haven’t had my fill yet, so would you please come back up here and let me finish licking you out?” Serena smiled. Bernie still blushing was guided by Serena and her pussy was soon back on her lover’s face, Bernie returning quickly to her position between Serena’s legs. Serena quickly started to lick and suck the liquid from Bernie, moaning and groaning as she did, probably a little louder than normal to emphasize her desire for her wife. 

“Good god Bernie you are so hot.”

“And you are so keen” Bernie mumbled.

“My mother always said don’t leave the table until you have finished all your food, I am just being a good girl and eating you all up.” Serena hummed.

“A very wise woman, that mother of yours” Bernie moaned.

“She also said you shouldn’t speak with your mouth full” Serena groaned.

Bernie did as she was told, focusing on the task in hand……well task in mouth, dipping her tongue in quickly and hard, using her nose, mouth and chin to bring Serena to the earth shattering orgasm that she requested.

“Jesus Bernie………..that whole experience was out of this world.” Serena was left panting hard as they laid next to each other.

“I’m so sorry baby” Bernie whispered again.

“What the hell for, because honestly Bernie, that was amazing, I mean it………I am a cross between being very smug that I caused that reaction and jealous that I haven’t experienced it myself.” 

“What never?” Bernie asked.

“Once or twice with you I have been wetter than ever before, but not the actual squirting……….what does it feel like?” Serena asked her turn now to blush.

“It feels amazing, out of control, that’s only the second time it has ever happened, the first was with Marcus.” Bernie confessed.

“Really? Wow who would have thought he had it in him” Serena chuckled.

“He didn’t, we were watching porn together as we were fucking and I was intently watching this girl on girl action and well it made me squirt.” Bernie blushed again.

“Ha……well that’s a relief for a moment then I didn’t feel very special. Is that something you did a lot? Watch porn together?” She asked.

“You know Marcus liked rough, hard sex……..he liked degrading women so he thought watching porn made it difficult for me, especially lesbian porn. Little did he know that it was actually amazing and that it was that porn that made me climax.” Bernie laughed.

“Bet he kicked his bloody self once you came out” Serena laughed hard…..”His loss my gain” she added. “But seriously Bernie it was beautiful, you are beautiful, I love you so much.”

“Maybe we could research how to make a woman squirt if you are serious about trying it” Bernie smiled nervously, still after all this time together discussing sex with her partner felt weird. 

“I would certainly like that……maybe we could watch a little porn too, I would like to experience that with you” Serena said as she kissed Bernie passionately.

“Mmm, can you smell that?” Bernie asked.

“What?”

“Bacon” Bernie hummed as her tummy rumbled.

“All I can smell and taste is Berenice Griselda Wolfe” Serena grinned, Bernie blushed “And believe me if I smell or taste nothing ever again I will die a happy woman” She added. 

“Shower and breakfast………I am starving and we have guests waiting for us” Bernie smiled sweetly. 

*************************

When they arrived at breakfast the restaurant was pretty full, most of the guests were there and greeted the newlyweds with smiles and applause. They sat with the kids and made small talk over breakfast, Bernie scoffing food down like there was no tomorrow she was taking full advantage of the eat as much as you like breakfast. Serena had a hearty plateful too, they had used up a lot of energy last night and this morning and would continue to need energy for what she had planned for them today, once their guests had gone. 

“Mrs Boss Lady and Major Boss lady” Fletcher greeted them as he approached their table. “We didn’t know what to get you guys as a wedding gift, after all your house is well lush and you have everything you need and want so we decided on this. It’s from everyone at Holby, porters, cleaners, consultant, nurses the lot from all the wards……….everyone. Hope you like it, Hanseen has given it the OK.” He said as he handed over the envelope.   
Bernie opened it with a smile and a mouth food of sausage, nearly chocking as she saw what was hidden inside. Serena saw Bernie was struggling so took the envelope from her, she too gasped at what she found. 

Two first class plane tickets and an email with hotel reservations. 

“Two night away in Amsterdam………wow……….really?” Serena grinned.

“We know you weren’t gonna take a honeymoon and that you have booked an extra night here, but we all thought you deserved it.” Fletch said proudly.

“That is so generous of you all, thank you so much…..wow Amsterdam” Bernie echoed Serena’s comments.

“Well it’s full of culture, isn’t it, windmills and canals and………..” Fletch couldn’t finish before Elinor jumped in.

“SEX!!!! The red light district” She sniggered.

“I was going to say tulips………but yes sex………but that’s not why we brought it, Henrik said that you would enjoy and appreciate the culture of the city.” Fletch tried very hard not to dwell on the red light district. 

“Thank you” Bernie said as she stood and hugged him firmly before going to the table where the Holby crew were sat thanking them in turn, Serena did also when she joined them with Fletch by her side. 

“So once we book out of here tomorrow we will dash home, pack and get to the airport, the flight is it 2pm.” Bernie explained as they sat and finished their breakfast not mentioning again the location of their honeymoon. 

They bid farewell to their guests, kissed the kids goodbye, waved off Jason who was going to stay with Alan for the next week, he had some annual leave to use and decided a week with Alan was a good choice for a holiday location.

“So what do we do now?” Bernie asked smiling.

“Well I thought we could use the spa again, I could do with the relaxing atmosphere after yesterday, and then dinner and a walk of the grounds……..what say you?” 

“As long as I am with you I don’t mind at all” Bernie kissed Serena’s cheek.

“The truth is I just want to see you in that bikini again.” Serena smirked

“Well what Mrs Wolfe wants, Mrs Wolfe gets” Bernie grinned back. 

********************

The spa was empty, the hotel was empty the new guests if there were any wouldn’t be checking in until 3pm so they had the run of the spa. Serena didn’t even try to hide her lust for Bernie as she watched her swim several lengths of the indoor heated pool. She sat on the edge of the pool feet dangling in the warm water watching her wife. 

“You not coming in for a swim?” Bernie asked.

“Enjoying the view” Serena said with a shake of her head.

“OK cuddle then?” Bernie asked as she swam up to Serena who opened her legs welcoming her wife in for a hug but Bernie had other ideas and once she was settle between her lover’s thighs she pulled Serena into the pool, water splashing everywhere.

“Bernie” Serena yelled out loud.

“Shut up and kiss me” Bernie said as Serena naturally wrapped her legs around her wife’s toned body, gripping onto her tightly as she dived her tongue deep into Bernie’s mouth. They kissed rather franticly, Bernie holding her wife close as they bobbed in the water. 

“Christ you are so beautiful Serena”

“You ain’t half bad yourself gorgeous” 

“The wedding was amazing yesterday wasn’t it?” Bernie stated.

“Magical, can’t quite believe that we are actually married.”

“Serena do you feel any different?”

“Just a little more in love, a little more secure” Serena smiled. “You?”

“No, is that bad? With Marcus I felt different immediately, I felt trapped, doomed almost. But I feel so happy, relaxed and safe with you”

“Good, I would hate for you to feel trapped.” Serena said as she kissed her wife again.

“The sex has upped a gear since being married” Bernie smirked into the kiss.

“Has it?” Serena grinned.

“Feels more intense” Bernie suggested.

“No I think we are just greedy for each other, making the most of this time together because when we get back to work, it’s gonna be murder, new Trauma unit, new staff, new procedures, you leading a new team, me still being deputy CEO………you do know we will be passing ships don’t you?” Serena explained.

“Shh!!! I know but let’s not think about that now, let’s enjoy this and Amsterdam” Bernie held Serena a little closer rubbing her lower back as she cradled her. They kissed again, heightened passion running through them, a moan escaping Serena’s lips.

“Shall we take this to the Jacuzzi?” Serena asked breathlessly.

“Sounds like a plan” Bernie whispered back.

They walked hand in hand to the Jacuzzi Serena stepping in first and watching lustfully as Bernie followed, but she didn’t have a chance to sit down as Serena pulled her onto her lap. Serena’s hands homing straight in on her wife’s breasts, fisting them firmly in unison, tweaking and pinching her nipples causing Bernie to take sharp, short intakes of breath. Serena lowered her right hand, pulling the bikini bottoms to one side and inserting three fingers into her wife’s welcoming pussy. Bernie moaned and titled her head back, using the bubbles and rhythm of the water to support her moments as she rode her wife’s fingers. 

“Oh Christ Serena……….fuck……….I’m…….I’m cumin baby” Bernie literally growled into Serena’s ear trying hard not to raise any alarming sights or sounds in the empty spa area.

“Yes cum baby, cum for me now” Serena moaned as she kissed Bernie deeply and swallowed the glorious cries of her climax.


	145. Chapter 145 State of Relaxation

Chapter 145

A state of relaxation.

Bernie sunk her shoulders under the hot bubbly water, resting her head against the rim of the Jacuzzi sighing contently.

“That was amazing, I swear my orgasms just keep getting better and better” Bernie sighed.

“You get hornier and hornier……….I know that the more I have you the more I want you” Serena smiled.

“God I am so relaxed, this was such a good idea to book an extra night” Bernie hummed.

“Yes it was but we have the mini break to Amsterdam too now” Serena explained.

“Yes we do……….how do you feel about that?”

“It’s a lovely gesture, it’s just that its Amsterdam…….Elinor was right it’s all drugs and sex isn’t it?” Serena sighed.

“Not exactly, it’s mainly canals, windmills and museums. Of course the red light district is world famous…..but it’s not some nasty place full of stag parties.” Bernie reassured her.

“You went with Marcus once didn’t you?”

“We spent one night there as we were travelling through, it was ok, cheap but amazing food and drink and lots of fun.” Bernie explained.

“SEX?”

“Yes there was sex but like I said it wasn’t sleazy it was tasteful, erotic, and classy almost. But you don’t need to stress about that we don’t need to go to that part of the town, I genuinely believe that the guys booked it under Hanseen’s recommendations of the culture impact.” Bernie tried to convince her.

“Mmm, I am sure you are right, it just makes me a little uncomfortable” Serena sighed.

“Why what’s wrong with a little sex? I hope you’re not embarrassed because of me……….because we have experience enough together to be past that surely. You err….you did say that you wanted to watch porn with me” Bernie hummed into Serena’s ear as she moved in closer to her, allowing her hand to tickle her wife’s thigh.

“Yeah on the telly not live……….I don’t want to see you touching or being touched by anyone else thank you very much.”  
Bernie laughed loudly at this, kissing Serena reassuring her that she had no interest in having sex with a prostitute.

“They have lap dancing clubs you know and live sex shows, we could just sit and watch.” Bernie suggested carefully.   
Serena screwed her face up, she wasn’t sure………it went against every feminist bone in her body, the thought of those women being degraded like that for the sake of someone else’s sexual kicks, but also to date she wasn’t sure if she was a real lesbian, yes she found Bernie undeniably attractive, but did that attraction go beyond her…..would she enjoy seeing other women naked, would she find it sexually appealing. Bernie would of course she was a proper lesbian, Serena knew that Bernie found other women attractive, she didn’t mind just as Bernie didn’t seem to mind when Serena spotted a hunky bloke. 

“Why don’t we wait and see what you think when we are out there, you might feel completely different.” Bernie smiled.

“Well now I feel guilty because you clearly want to watch them” Serena mumbled.

“I didn’t say that did I? I was just saying that they have a variety of attractions out there, they also have the Stadsarchief museum and the Begijnhof courtyard, two things I would very much like to see.” Bernie explained.

“OK………I think my head is running away from me…….all I think of when I think of Amsterdam is drugs, sex shows, sex shops and sex change operations” Serena giggled nervously.

“Come here you……..stop stressing yeah………why don’t we make a deal that whatever feels right when we get there we go with and enjoy………what happens in Amsterdam stays in Amsterdam” Bernie said as she kissed Serena again.  
They stayed in the Jacuzzi a little longer, Bernie peppering Serena in hot kisses her hands wandering over her new wife’s body, keen to bring Serena to orgasm in there like Serena had her, but the heat was getting to them both and Serena was rather exhausted. 

“How about we regroup later and do this” Serena purred with a deep kiss.

“If you’re happy to baby” 

“More than happy too, I need a drink and a sleep” She replied as she stepped out of the Jacuzzi. 

“OK, I owe you one screaming, mind-blowing orgasm then” Bernie said with a wicked smile as she held open Serena’s robe for her, wrapping it around her as she stepped into it, she then wrapped her own around her and they got comfortable on the heated stone loungers, both nursing a ice cold orange juice.

“I can’t quite believe how tired I am” Serena said yawning.

“Well it’s been rather crazy these last few days hasn’t it?”

“Last few weeks!” Serena corrected Bernie “I can’t believe that we are here Bernie after all the things we have been through in the past nine months……..its mad isn’t it?”

“It is but it also feels so right, I can barely remember what life was like before you. I love you Serena Wolfe” Serena giggled and smiled widely as she heard her name being spoken aloud.

“I love my new name” Serena said excitedly “I don’t think I will ever grow tired of hearing it.”

“It’s going to get very confusing on the ward……but we will manage, I wonder how many times they refer to you as Ms Campbell. Maybe we should have a swear box…..every time they say Campbell they put a quid in it and at the end of the month that money pays for a round at Albie’s” Bernie hummed happily, then smiled as she looked at Serena noting that she didn’t get a reply because she was asleep, soft little snores puffing from her open mouth. 

Bernie settled back and allowed her eyes to fall shut, no one was about a little snooze was just what the doctor ordered. 

***************************

“I will have the Mussels, please followed by the medium rare steak.” Bernie licked her lips as she ordered from the delicious menu.

“Yes madam and for yourself?” The waiter asked looking at Serena.

“Oh, I think I will start with the hock terrine and then the lobster please” Serena grinned at Bernie knowing that they would end up sharing whatever they ordered. 

“Thank you madam and would you like any more drinks?” He asked noting that their red wine was almost empty. 

“Shiraz” “Champagne” They both spoke at the same time.

“Ha……which would you like?” The waiter asked.

“Champagne first thank you” Bernie took charge. 

“I love it when you are firm and in charge” Serena said as she slipped her foot up Bernie’s carve under the table making Bernie raise her eyebrow.

“And I love it when you are flirtatious and horny.” Bernie smiled.

“All the time then” Serena giggled.

“Indeed…….you look beautiful tonight…….you are really spoiling me with all these sexy outfits.” Bernie smiled as she rubbed her thumb over Serena knuckles. 

“Thank you darling, I like getting dressed up for you, makes me feel sexy.” 

“No sweetheart you are sexy there is a difference.” Bernie held Serena’s hand now.

“I like your new top, the colour is simply divine” Serena smirked as she took in the v neck silk camisole in AAU scrub blue. 

“Well I know how fond of this colour you are” Bernie bit her bottom lip allowing her eyes to dance over the beautiful pale mint green summer dress Serena was wearing. 

It was a very warm evening, the weather had been record breaking for June it had been well into the high 20’s every day and the evenings were not forgiving, they were both glad of the air conditioning in the room. They planned to take a slow leisurely walk of the grounds after dinner. They had a quick peak when they did the tour and again yesterday during the photos so knew the beauty it had to offer. Bernie was keen to revisit the tree she had Serena pinned up against last night, the scene had been very picturesque with the lake and water fountain. Bernie tried hard to ignore the tingle between her legs when she thought of Serena’s glorious body stretched out against the tree. 

“A penny for them?” Serena asked with a smirk on her face.

“Oh err…….busted……….I was just thinking about the tree last night” Bernie blushed.

“Yes thought it was rude……you had that twinkle in your eye Wolfe”

The food came and as predicted they shared their starters and mains, they were both sure that they had never tasted food this good and they did class themselves as well accomplished dinners who have visited an extensive selection of good restaurants. They finished the bottle of champagne but decided that the Shiraz could wait, they were both rather full and skipped dessert too. Bernie held out her arm for Serena as she rose from the table, Serena nodded and smiled as she slid her arm into her wife’s. They walked toward the main reception area and they were greeted by the General. They shared a short conversation, discussing the wedding, the fabulous facilities of the hotel and the weather, the General warning them not to travel too far into the grounds as a thunder storm was due. They smiled and said their farewells before disappearing in the warm air of the evening. Even at 8pm the air was still heavy, but the heat more bearable, they walked hand in hand as they chatted about everything and anything. Their grandchild, the fact that Elinor was nearly seven months pregnant, that she was due another scan soon and that she needed to start thinking of her birthing plan. Bernie spoke about decorating the nursery with Cam, and the shopping trips that were needed to buy the cot and pram and clothes. Bernie was really excited and Serena revealed in the joy she was witnessing. 

They spoke about Charlotte and Georgia, how happy and comfortable they looked yesterday, how everyone just seemed to accept that they were a couple and how even Marcus was rather grown up about the whole situation. Bernie was critical about Beth, joking that she was everything Marcus would look for in his perfect woman and agreed that yes she was very pretty, and slim and very young…..but absolutely no personality. They laughed at Edward and Liberty, especially Liberty’s face when Bernie had shared that they had nicked the date and venue from them. They spoke about the kids and how proud Jason made them both. Serena had a feeling that Jason was increasing his visits to Alans because he really wanted to move back in with him. She was worried that Jason was feeling pushed out with the forthcoming arrival of the new baby and with Cam and Ellie living at the house and now Charlotte having the use of a bedroom too when she needed it. Bernie agreed that she needed to sit and chat with Jason about it all and listen to what he wanted. She would arrange a day out with him, maybe to London, to the museums that he loved so much, where they could talk. She said she would sort it when they were both back and when Jason was home from Alan’s. 

They giggled and shared words of love and stories of the day before, reaffirming comments and compliments their guests had made. Serena chatting for ages about Sharon and Jenny and how guilty she felt for barely seeing and speaking with them and how she promised that they would have a girlie night out very soon………a night out without Bernie, which Bernie was very, very grateful for, playing gooseberry between three best buddies was not her scene.

Bernie did the same but about her mum and Luke, knowing they hadn’t spent enough time talking with them and knowing for certain that Cameron and Charlotte had barely spoken with them either. She knew Luke was staying with their mum for the next couple of weeks and wondered if a nice family dinner at home would be a good idea for them to celebrate a little more intimately. Serena agreed that it would be lovely to have Mrs Wolfe senior over to their house, to show her how well Bernie had done for herself, how happy they were and to continue to build the relationship Bernie thought was lost……..another thing they would plan once they were back to normal. 

“It’s getting dark what is the time?” Serena asked at they were stood cuddling at the lake side feeling the soft spray of water from the tall water fountain. 

“10:20pm, we have been out here for ages……..it’s been heaven hasn’t it?” Bernie said as she nuzzled her face into the back of Serena’s neck taking in her bare warm skin, wrapping her arms tighter around Serena’s waist.

“It’s been perfect…….but there again everything has been rather perfect these last few days.” 

“Life is amazing isn’t it, we have everything we want and more………” Bernie whispered.

“Let’s hope it lasts, I think we have seen our fair share of rubbish this year, we have so much to look forward to, the new Trauma unit will be open soon, then the baby will be here and before we know it we will be on 24/7 baby-sitting duty and knee deep in dirty nappies.” Serena smiled.

“I can’t wait……..honestly becoming a nanny is going to be amazing and sharing it with you is the icing on the cake.” Bernie kissed Serena turning her in her arms and holding her tight.


	146. Chapter 146 Lets get wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a mad week this week, so unsure when i will upload again.....so a nice sexy chapter to keep you going. xx Thanks for reading and for the feedback, i really do appreciate it.

Chapter 146

Let’s get wet

“Oh Christ” Bernie yelled as she jumped at the loud roll of thunder that filled the air.

“It’s just a little thunder are you ok?” Serena asked suddenly remembering how scared Bernie was of fireworks. 

“Yeah I am ok, just made me jump.” She mumbled. “Fuck” she yelled as a flash of light lit up the sky.

“Bernie we are in the middle of a thunder storm, let’s get back before the rain starts.” But Bernie was stuck to the spot, just as the heavens opened.

“Bernie darling…come on its raining……….come on” Serena pulled Bernie into a wooded area, using the thick trees to shelter them. “Bernie…..is this like the fireworks?” Serena asked a little panicked. 

“Not as bad as the fireworks, but yes it makes me feel like I am in a war zone” Bernie was pale. 

“Ok, look we can’t move not in this rain, we will get drenched can we stay here? Are we safe here?” Serena looking for Bernie’s Army knowledge to protect them.

“Bernie?”

“Yes sorry, yes we are safe here……sorry we should have gone back in ages ago, the General warned us of the weather change.” Bernie stumbled across her words.

“Don’t be silly, I must say I rather like a good old thunder storm, we really need one to shake this hot weather up a bit.” Serena was trying hard to normalise the situation.

“Wow, Christ that’s close” Bernie cried as a clap of thunder shook around them followed instantly by several flashes of lighting. 

“Hey its ok baby, I’m here” Serena said opening her arms to a quivering Major.

“I feel so stupid, I can fight in the front line for my Queen and Country but can’t sit through a firework display or a thunder storm. Its worst when it’s hot like this……this is too like Afghanistan” Tears started to well in her eyes.

“You stood through a firework display………..do you not remember, the memories we made that night?” Serena asked as she drew patterns over Bernie’s back with her nails.

“Of course I remember, it was an amazing night” Bernie said her shoulders raised high very tensed.

“Well think about that night, what we did, what we shared, what I said………use those memories to get you through this” Bernie closed her eyes, allowed herself to be held by Serena and focus on deep breathing. Serena felt Bernie physically relax, she herself recalled that night, the night their relationship changed, the night she knew that the love they shared was completely unconditional and that there wasn’t anything they couldn’t face if they stood by each other. 

“Is that helping baby, or do you think you might need new memories to help you along” Serena clearly turned on by the memory of that night whispered into her wife’s ear.   
Bernie was so focused on her breathing that she almost missed the seductive suggestion in Serena’s voice.

“What…did you say?” She asked for clarification from Serena.

“Do you need a new memory to help you through this situation?” Serena asked, her cheeks pink, her teeth biting hard on her bottom lip.

“Oh you mean…..” Bernie mumbled.

“Sex, right here, outside in the middle of this storm” Serena was almost animal like in her raw passion and desire.

“Do you remember you said once that you wanted to be fucked in the rain up against a wall?” Bernie asked, Serena nodding so rapidly she almost caused herself whiplash. “Well how does being fucked up a tree in the rain sound?” She added.

“Fucking amazing Wolfe” Serena growled as she jumped at Bernie. 

The rain was falling hard, so hard it bounced off the grass that was solid from days and days of hot weather. Bernie was soaked, her AAU Scrub blue silk top sticking to her, sculpturing her toned tummy, her firm breasts and her strong muscly back. Serena’s pale dress had gone transparent, her white bra underneath had gone see through too and Bernie could easily make out the dark circles of Serena areola and nipples. This made Bernie wet, she wanted Serena and she wanted her now, she pushed her back against a rough tree trunk, she grabbed her wife’s dress hem and lifted it up, rolling it up higher until she it was bunched in her fist around her waist. 

“Knickers off Wolfe” Bernie ordered. Serena slipped them off and handed them to Bernie, who sucked the wet material into her mouth, savouring the taste of her wife’s arousal. 

“God you taste amazing” Bernie hummed deeply.

“Do you even know how sexy that is Bernie?”

“I have some idea yes…..” Bernie smirked as she dropped the knickers to the floor as another clap of thunder hit, Bernie not jumping as much as she did before.

“Is this helping baby?” Serena asked but she was quickly cut off by Bernie's lips, her body moving towards Serena at what felt like lightning speed only to slow down at the last second and gently take her new wife in her arms. Serena melted into Bernie, the ex-army medic wrapping her arms around her tightly becoming lost in the kiss for what seemed like an eternity. As suddenly as it began Bernie broke the kiss, rested her forehead on Serena’s.

"Can we please stop talking now?" She asked.

"Maybe... what do you want to do instead?" Serena murmured softly and sarcastically unable to resist. In response Bernie growled, she pushed Serena back against the tree behind her and kissed her with the type of fierce roughness Bernie only displayed when she was desperate for sex. Bernie was so distracted she didn't notice that the thunder storm was getting worst and that Serena was frantically pulling at the bottom of her top, causing them both to break into laughter as it got caught on her breasts, the wet fabric sticking like glue to her body.   
Momentarily breaking the kiss Bernie pushed and pulled the offending item of clothing off herself, leaving Serena to seize the moment and grab her lover’s perky breasts firmly. Serena bit down on Bernie's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that there would probably be a mark in the morning but both were beyond caring at that point. Bernie groaned as Serena kissed, sucked and licked her neck in a way which made her delirious with desire, of course secretly Serena wanted to leave a mark, wanted to brand her wife as her’s. 

“That’s gonna mark” Bernie sighed.

“Good, shows the world you’re mine, my wife, my lover, my Bernie.” Serena groaned.

“Say that again” Bernie smiled wickedly.

“You are MINE” Serena said with a smirked.

“Yes I am….and you are mine and I am going to fuck until you see stars Mrs Wolfe.” As Serena’s eyes clouded over with glee at the idea of Bernie taking her here and now outside for anyone to see, she was again forcefully pushed backwards harder against the tree. The rain now so heavy that the tree was no longer shielding them from it, the leaves were no longer a natural umbrella, the rain pounding off their bare skin. Serena gasps as Bernie’s hand cupped her wet vagina, she cried with surprise as Bernie swiftly interested four fingers straight into her, stretching her, making her moan with pleasure, Serena’s eyelids flutter as Bernie uses her other hand to un-cup one of Serena’s breasts, and instantly taking the hard nipple in her mouth, sucking it roughly at first, but then quickly slowing down into something more soothing. Serena missed the roughness, but there was definitely something to be said for this gentle technique.

“Ooooooohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy goooosssssshhhhhh!"

Bernie laughed that wasn’t something she had ever heard Serena said during sex.

“What you laughing at?” Serena muttered.

“Do you like that?” Bernie asked rolling her tongue around Serena’s nipple again.

“Oooohhh yessss” Serena growled.

Bernie loved Serena’s tit’s she could look at them all day, did actually spend a lot of time looking at them in fact, how could she not they were so noticeable, the way her scrubs fitted tightly over them, the why the disposable blue trauma aprons clung to them. So eye-catching, so big, so prefect how could she stop staring at them.  
She un-cupped the other breast and slid her lips over those mountains of flesh, using her free hand to cup and massage them, using her fingers to play with whichever nipple she didn't have in her mouth. Bernie suckled on them with varying degrees of force and slid her tongue over them in every way she could think of, constantly keeping Serena guessing about what she was going to do next.  
This was all driving Serena pretty wild, but nothing compared to when Bernie finally bite down on one of them, causing her to cry out.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkk! Oh Bernie... fuck. Do it again! Bite me! Bite my nipple you little aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Harder! Harder! Oh Bernie!"  
Bernie grinned as she sunk her teeth into Serena’s nipple as hard as she dared and then did the same to the other nipple. The entire time her hand working its way in and out of Serena’s pussy, the sound of her wetness rolled into the air, as her fingers danced it.

"Fuck." She repeated that word over and over again just as softly.

The words evaporate in the air, Serena was being fucked, well and truly fucked, hard against the tree, her hair stuck to her head and face, her dress stuck to her skin, her legs trembling. Thank god they were well hidden, thank god it was pouring with rain and no one was about, because the moan Bernie slowly but fiercely pulled from Serena as she climaxed was incredible, it was loud and long and husky. Bernie knows that she’s never heard a noise so wonderful in her life. Serena shook, her whole body trembled and Bernie needed to hold her lover up, she would have easily had fallen if not. Bernie removed her hand from her lover’s pussy and tangled her fingers in Serena’s hair, pulling her in so they’re flush against each other. The storm was still going strong Bernie smiled at Serena sweetly.

“We are very good at making distractions aren’t we?” Bernie smirked.

“You….you…Bernie Wolfe are fucking amazing……..I thought I was meant to be helping you deal with the thunder storm….” Serena was panting hard.

“You did, you really did make me forget all about it, look at me……..I am fine” Bernie said kissing her deeply.

“Well it was out of this world, everything I fantasied about and more” Serena blushed a little.

“I aim to please darling……….you are shivering baby” Bernie said looking at the drenched Serena.

“I am absolutely soaked through, and it’s getting cold, shall we make a dash back and get in the shower?”

They redressed the best they could and made a quick run back to the hotel, the rain had just started to ease when they got to the door. They went straight in and towards their room, trying to move as fast as they could trying to hide the see through clothes. They made it successfully to the room, Bernie heading straight to the bathroom and turning on the shower the wet clothes discarded and a call to room service to get them collected and dried.

After their showered, they both wrapped themselves up in their robes and cuddled in the lounge area. Serena sat with her feet resting on the coffee table, sipping the Shiraz they didn’t have earlier, Bernie was laid across the sofa, her head in Serena’s lap, her eyes closed as Serena played with her hair, twisting strands around her finger and stroking her forehead.

They were going to be in a rush in the morning needing to pack, eat breakfast and check out all before 10am, they then needed to get home and repack for their trip to Amsterdam. They knew they would never make the 1pm flight so Bernie had called the airline and changed the flight to the 3pm one. It was a short flight just an hour and Bernie was going to ensure that whatever they packed would be small enough to take on as hand luggage so they didn’t need to check in luggage etc. Bernie was so well traveled she knew that they could get to the airport, check in and get straight on the plane within thirty minutes. She was excited, it was going to be their first proper holiday together.

They settled in bed after a lengthy cuddle on the sofa, the only thing really causing them to move was a little ache Bernie felt in her lower back. They entwined their bodies in bed and almost instantly fell asleep.


	147. Chapter 147 Flight or Fright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading. I have been so busy at work and with the kids, my feet haven't touched the ground, that and the fact that i have been up the hospital a lot. Finding out i am 3 months pregnant has been amazing but having a baby so soon to being post cancer means alot of appointments and tests to make sure all is well. Which it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and i promise i won't leave it long until i upload again. xxx

Chapter 147

Flight or Fright?

“Serena, look the weather is just as warm over there as it is here, we are going to be sightseeing mainly, there isn’t a pool or anything at the hotel, so we don’t need swim wear, we don’t need loads of clothes.”

“Well what are you taking?” Serena asked as she huffed and puffed trying to pack in super quick speed.

“I am wearing these clean jeans, this new top and taking this black cardigan, then packing another two tops, a spare pair of trousers and underwear.”

“OK, I will do the same, the hotel will have towels right?” She asked grabbing her clothes.

“The website says it have towels, toiletries, hair dryer, iron and a bar.” Bernie instructed Serena. “Can I please pack that bag for you?” she asked.

“Why what am I doing wrong?” Serena asked.

“I can pack all of that in there and still have room for your makeup”

“Be my guest” Serena happily handed it all over and within seconds the clothes were folded to an inch of their life and the bag was packed and ready to go.”

“Passports” Serena yelled making Bernie jump as she run to the bedside cabinet to find her’s….Bernie had her ready and it was on the bed with the tickets ready to go.

“We will have to get currency at the airport” Bernie hummed as she took the bags down the stairs. Cameron was there ready and waiting with the keys ready to drive them to the airport. 

“Come on you two” Cameron smiled as he took the bags. 

Serena grabbed her lightweight rain mac and insisted that Bernie took hers too, just in case. They were lucky that the flight was from Bristol Airport, it wasn’t that far to drive and the airport was tiny so it would be easy to get to.

********************

They arrived at the airport, Serena was fretting about everything, Bernie was relaxed, she always was when it came to travelling, she loved being in the air, loved the freedom and excitement of it all. Serena liked to have anything planned, she would have been fine if she had planned the trip herself, had booked the flights but she hadn’t and therefore this caused some extreme uncharacteristic anxiety. Bernie had to step in, she needed to calm Serena down, one thing her yeas in the army had given her was the skill of keeping calm, keeping focused and trusting in others. 

“Everything is going to be fine, we are early, look the flight is on time, there aren’t any ques, and there is a bar over there, why don’t we check in sort the money out and get a drink”

“Yes OK, sorry being a nightmare aren’t I?”

“No….everything is fine.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the forehead and took her hand leading her to the check in desk.

Bernie was well accustomed to travelling without advanced plans, she understood that Serena needed a good week to plan a simple trip like this and that made her smile, she liked that there were still things that were so different about them. 

They handed over their tickets and passports and received back their boarding passes, being told that the gate would open in forty minutes. Their luggage was fine and thanks to Bernie’s expert packing it was classed as hand luggage.  
Serena huffed at how calm Bernie was, she was jealous of Bernie at times like this, but pleased at the same time that Bernie was able to keep her cool and her head in stressful situations. It wasn’t just the unplanned side of this trip that Serena was struggling with, it was the location of the holiday, she really wasn’t comfortable with Amsterdam, why did they pick a city notorious for sex and drugs…..not Serena’s scene in any which way.   
Bernie was busy exchanging the money, they had decided that meals and anything they brought they would pay with by card, but wanted cash, for the sightseeing entrance fees, drinks and coffee shops. 

"Shall we go grab something to eat and drink Serena?" Bernie asked softly. Serena looked at Bernie worried. "You know it will make you feel much better." She added "And before you ask yes we have time, plenty of time.”   
Serena was uncharacteristically quiet, she was clearly nervous, it suddenly crossed Bernie’s mind that Serena might be scared of flying.

“Serena how are you with flying?” Bernie just asked outright as they paid for their food.

“Is it that obvious” Serena said rubbing her palms together.

“I take that as not good”

“Not the best no…..not too bad once I am up there, but it’s this bit the waiting, that’s what gets me stressed.”

“But you are well travelled, you have been all over the world….how have you coped with that?” Bernie asked as she bit into her sandwich.

“Normally I go to the doctor, get some sleeping pills, and they see me through the hours of flight.”

“I see, well this is only an hour flight, are you going to be ok?” Bernie asked concerned.

“I am sure I will be if you cuddle me and look after me, I am so exhausted after the last few days I am hoping to nod off.”  
Bernie reached a hand across the table to rest upon Serena's, squeezing it tightly reassuring her that everything was going to be absolutely fine, that she was there to take care of her, to protect her and love her. They ate in silence, Bernie somehow completely demolishing her large club sandwich even after the two hearty full English breakfast’s she had at the hotel that morning. Serena nibbled at hers slowly, not really wanting it but also not wanting Bernie to tell her off again. 

"Our flight's boarding” Serena said nervously as she looked up at the board behind Bernie. She stood up, clumsily hitting the table, knocking over the remaining dreads of her coffee as she rushed.

“Come on Bernie, let’s get going” She mumbled. 

“Hey slow down, its Ok baby” Bernie hummed as she wiped up the spilt coffee. She took Serena’s hand kissing it gently. 

“Why don’t you have the passports and boarding passes and I will take the luggage?” She asked handing the documents to her wife.   
They took the short walk to the departure gate and boarded the plane with ease, they had first class seats which didn’t really mean much as the plane was so small as it was, the only difference Bernie could see was that the first class section had larger seats and only two seats per row, there was also champagne waiting for them. Bernie sat near the window, Serena next to her, seat belt fastened immediately and very tightly and the glass of champagne downed in one. 

“Easy Serena, you’ll be pissed” Bernie smiled.

“Yes that’s the plan……….Can I get another champagne please and two double whiskey’s?” She asked the flight assistant.

"You OK Serena?” Bernie asked nervously.

“I am…..honestly I am very excited, excited to be here, to experience this trip with you, I am looking forward to sightseeing and enjoying time just the two of us….I just need to stop freaking out don’t I?" Serena asked looking at Bernie lovingly. 

"Please baby, just relax, it’s all going to be fabulous, stop worrying."

The drinks came and Serena downed her second glass of champagne with ease, licking her lips and hiccupping as she finished. She closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head back onto the comfy chair, welcoming the warmth of Bernie’s hand on her thigh. The pilot was talking, the flight assistant had done the safety chat and the plane was moving along the run way. 

“Oh Christ here we go” Serena gripped Bernie’s hand firmly before taking the double whiskey and downing it gagging at the hotness of the taste. This caused Bernie to laugh smugly, Serena wasn’t a whiskey drinking, red wine or a fruity cocktail was more her thing. Bernie followed suit and downed her’s too, offering Serena her champagne. Serena smiled and downed it in one, she was clearly drunk already, her cheeks were flushed her pupils dilated and she was smiling. 

“Why don’t you cuddle up and try and sleep baby” Bernie said as she lifted her arm offering a hug. Serena smiled and snuggled into Bernie’s side, her head resting perfectly on her wife’s left breast, she smiled and hummed contently as Bernie lowered the raised arm and cradled her tightly.

************************

“Serena, Serena………darling we are here” Bernie whispered into her wife’s hair. “Darling time to wake up” she added. Serena started to stir, she yawned and stretched as she sat upright, wiping the dribble from her face and apologising for the little patch she had left on Bernie’s blouse. Bernie smiled, it was nothing, barely noticeable. 

“How long did I sleep?” Serena asked 

“As soon as your head hit my chest, think the three glasses of champagne and the double whiskey helped though. Are you ready to leave the plane?” Bernie asked.

“Oh we have landed…….”

“Yes darling a few minutes ago, we are the last ones on the plane, shall we vacate now?” Bernie giggled at her wife’s innocence.   
The airport was so close to the heart of Amsterdam that it didn’t offer hotel transfers, instead the local bus and tram service were ready and waiting to transport the holiday makers. 

They asked an airport member of staff for a little help, and were directed to a tram and given instructions on which stop of get off etc. They sat on the usual shaped blue and white tram, it was wasn’t that busy so they got to see a lot on their journey into the city, canals linking, little bridges over them, bicycles everywhere. The tram was shaky to say the least, Serena had been on a tram before in Blackpool, she asked Bernie if this was her first time, knowing it probably wasn’t. 

“No been on the ones in Blackpool, the light up ones that are out when it’s the illumination season. And they have trams too in Berlin, they are really fancy, top of the range but the ones in Slovakia are awful makes this look like a golden carriage.” Bernie smiled as she replied. 

“Look that’s our hotel isn’t it, Amsterdam Doelen Hotel.” Serena asked as she pointed across the canal at the tall white washed 17th Century building the canal water lapping up against its foundations. 

“Yes this is our stop” Bernie said as she lifted the two bags and moved forward to exit the tram. 

“I can carry my own bag you know” Serena said with a smile as she joined Bernie on the pavement.

“I know, I just like to……”

“Play the big macho army medic” Serena smirked.

“No….I like to take care of you” Bernie blushed.

“Well, hold my hand then” She said as she took her bag from her wife and interlinked their fingers. Bernie sighed as she handed over her wife’s black holdall, Bernie lifting her own old RAMC sandy coloured back pack securely onto her shoulder. It had clearly seen better days, it had been ripped and patched in many places, the straps were slack and worn and the badge which simply had the name WOLFE printed on it was faded and frayed at the edges. Under the badge was a little picture of a wolves’ head howling, it looked very old and was drawn in pen…..Serena would have to ask about the story behind that, she thought to herself. 

“So the hotel looks amazing” Serena said as they crossed the bridge.

“Yes, do you know that it is the oldest and most celebrated hotel in Amsterdam? Built in the 17th century, the Empress Sissi has stayed here, as did Queen Victoria and the Beatles.” Bernie told Serena being the fountain of knowledge.

“Do you think the Queen was here for the red light district?” Serena asked with a smirk.

“Well the Victorian’s were sex crazy weren’t they…..but I have another fact for you….when Queen Victoria made male homosexuality illegal she didn’t make lesbianism illegal because she refused to acknowledge that women would do such a thing to each other.” She said laughing.

“She didn’t know what she was missing clearly” Serena smiled wickedly. Bernie liked this Serena, the relaxed, fun and content Serena. The alcohol was still working and Serena was now able to see first-hand that Amsterdam was actually a beautiful city not some dirty sex mad shag fest.

“So what else do you know about the hotel, oh wise one” Serena asked. 

“One fact that I know you will love and the reason why Henrik picked this hotel…….Rembrandt painted ‘the night watch’ here in 1642, on the third floor, the room in which we are staying.”

“No really…. That was my grandfather’s favourite painting, he took me to the national Gallery as a child and would talk for ages about it.” Serena informed Bernie.

“I know baby, which is why we will get a copy while we are here and hang it in the study at home….what do you think?” Bernie asked as they stopped outside the hotel. 

“Thank you” Serena said as she connected their lips. “I really do love being your wife, Major Wolfe”

“Good because I love having you as my wife and I adore being yours, Mrs Wolfe”


	148. Chapter 148 The Mini Break

Chapter 148

The mini break

They checked into the hotel, it was 5:45pm, both were keen to see their room, they were given details about the hotel restaurant, a map and a handful of leaflets about the city and what to do and see while they were there. The hotel had cream marble everywhere, floor to ceiling, pillars, furniture everything marble and it was stunning, simply stunning. Their room was small but beautiful, most of it was taken up by a massive bed in the centre of the room. The bathroom was very small but had the basic’s…..a tiny shower, that they knew only one of them would fit in at a time, a loo and sink, again marble everywhere. The windows opened widely and over looked the canal below, Serena smiled as she watched the small boats go by.   
Bernie unpacked her bag hanging the few items of clothing in the small wardrobe and her wash bag and make up in the bathroom. 

“Well I don’t believe it, I though the way you packed my clothes they would all need washing and ironing to look even half descent, but they are prefect” Serena mused as she unfolded her clothes. 

“Army life Mrs Wolfe…..there are many things I know that will surprise you”

“Tell me about the Wolf on your bag” Serena said as Bernie perched on the bed.

“The what?” Bernie ask quizzed looked on her face.

“The little wolf drawing on your bag, tell me the story behind that” Serena asked again.

“Oh that………..god that’s been there for twenty three years, I drew it one night with one of those little biro pens from Argos, Luke gave me a handful of them as my leaving present.” Bernie laughed as she recalled the memory.

“I haven’t been in the Army long only two years and most of that have been training and home duties, it was day three of my very first tour…..we were in Northern Ireland, our first proper day of fighting and we lost three soldier’s, two I had trained it. It was a difficult day and I was questioning if I was really cut out for the Army, really beating myself up………I had refused lunch and dinner and the very scary Corporal Heather Mc Cane came and sat on my bunk. She asked what was wrong, we spoke for hours, she didn’t shout when I cried, like a lot of senior officers would have done. She just listened and was kind. She told me that there were strategies that could be used to help cope with stress like this. Diary writing, song writing, drawing, she told me she liked to draw silly cartoons and sent them home to her nieces and nephews. At the end of the conversation she asked my name and then told me that I should draw a Wolfe on my back pack, remind me always that I was strong and wild like the beast I was named after. So I did just that…... I sat with my mini Argos biro and drew a howling wolf.”

“This Corporal, pretty was she?” Serena asked with a smirk after seeing her wife’s face light up at the mention of her. 

“Yes very pretty, very toned, but scary as shit……don’t think she ever spoke to me again” Bernie laughed. 

“But she clearly made her mark” Serena smiled.

“She made me realise how important it was to be nice to others while out fighting, that the status of rank didn’t mean you always had to be hard faced and scary.”

“So that’s why you have all the young ones around you…….because you were mummy Wolfe, not the big macho Army Medic you play at?” Serena asked.

“Yes Mummy Wolfe, that was me” She laughed “I wasn’t that good at it, boundaries were never my thing” she added.

“Meaning” Serena looked at her questioning.

“Me and Alex………..one day she was sat crying on her bunk, I decided to be caring and nice like Corporal Mc Cane and instead Alex ended up kissing me……the rest is history”   
Bernie blushed she was uncomfortable speaking about her ex.

“And then you did the same to me……….I see a pattern developing here…….note to self don’t ever let my wife comfort a crying nurse or F1.” Serena giggled poking fun at Bernie.

“If I remember correctly I was the one crying, well nearly crying that night on the theatre floor and you were the one being nice……what was it you said? You are the most fearless and fabulous doctor in this entire hospital? Sound about right.”

“Certainly does……….but it was you that kissed me” Serena pointed out.

“You kissed me back” Bernie protested.

“Damn right I did……….I mean have you looked in the mirror, you are one sexy woman……who wouldn’t want to kiss you back.” Serena smiled sweetly.

“Mmm I am so please you did”

“Me to darling” Serena said as she closed the space between them and kissed Bernie passionately, the kiss soon deepened but was broken by Bernie’s rather loud rumbling tummy. 

****************************

“I hear that some of the coffee shops don't even serve coffee!" Serena informed Bernie as they wandered up the main high street looking for somewhere to eat. 

“So I understand” Bernie smiled at how innocent Serena could be.

“Have you ever part taken in recreational drugs?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“In the late 70’s yes when I left school and again when I was at uni, nothing serious just smoked some weed……..but please don’t ever tell Ellie that, I have crucified over the years because of her stupid casual use of drugs…..how about you?”

“I am ashamed to admit that yes I have dabbled here and there, always when always on tour, especially in the Middle Eastern Countries, where drugs are so easy to come across. Like you nothing too strong……..I found it dumbed the pain. But hated it every time and swore never to do it again. Not touched anything since the late 90’s not since working my way up the ranks.” Bernie explained. 

When they reached the main square they took their time to look around there were cute little shops, street stalls and lots of different street acts, where people were standing on boxes dressed up. There was a rather hot looking princess, in latex instead of a beautiful satin princess dress with blue make-up, blessing people with her fairy wand. Darth Vader all in black and the scary mask and RTD2.

"Take a picture of me with these guys.” Bernie said “Jason will love it” she explained.

“I'll take yours with the princess after!" Bernie chuckled as Serena blushed

“Amsterdam's awesome." Bernie said as she looked at the photo Serena had just taken quickly sending it to Jason with a message that they were there safe. 

“So according to the map this is Leidse Square, all the tiny alleys filtering off it are filled with restaurants and bars and whatever else is out there. It's like Vegas only smaller. Way, way smaller.” Serena played the tutor guide so well.

“There's a Steak House and a Burger King, several Chinese restaurants and a few that looked more traditional.” Bernie said as she raised herself onto her tip toes to have a quick over view. 

“WOW its cheap here, Beer €1.35, wine by the bottle €4" Serena was surprised, pleasantly so when they decided on a sweet looking traditional restaurant where the red wine, even though not Shiraz was very tasty.   
They decided to sit outside overlooking the square, Bernie had ordered for them, her amazing language skills really put to the test. They picked traditional food, deciding to share as they nearly always did. One Stamppot, which is rather similar to Bubble and squeak and Kibbeling which is a Dutch version of fish and chips. The food was hot and tasty and filled the hole they were both feeling. As they sipped on their wine and beer a group of working girls passed them and after catching Bernie’s eye caused they to whistle and blow kisses at her telling her to come and find them later. Serena’s face was serious, her back straighten she was not impressed. 

"Relax darling, we're on holiday. They didn’t mean anything by it" Bernie said rubbing Serena’s back lovingly. 

“I know…….just so different to home isn’t it? I’m just going to the loo.” Serena said with a smile as she excused herself from the table. Serena had only been gone for a few moments when the waiter returned with a tray of shots.   
Bernie explained that they hadn’t ordered them, and was told that the pretty lady had when she went inside. Serena returned to Bernie’s raise eye brows.

“Well if we are going to do this I rather think I need a good few drinks in me first.” Serena said lifting one of the six shot glasses and downing it, gasping for air as the traditional Jenever hits the back of her throat.  
Bernie smiles and follows suite, she too nearly chocking in it. 

“It’s supposed to be Gin…….but I think it tastes more like whisky” Serena mumbles.

“Yeah a nasty cheap whiskey that burns all your vital organs as it goes down.” Bernie laughed as she took her second shot and downed it. 

“Wow that really is something else” Bernie coughed. “What did you mean……if we are doing this?” Bernie asked.

“Well when in Amsterdam and all that” Serena asked as she downed her second and third shot instantly. 

“Come on slow coach” Serena giggled as Bernie rolled her eyes and took the third shot. They paid the bill and wandered through the old streets hand in hand. 

“Where exactly are we going too?” Bernie asked as Serena gentle lead the way.

“Can’t you guest?” 

“No” Bernie smiled.

“Open your eyes Wolfe………we have just passed 2 tattoo shops offering to do tattoos for €2 and four different sex shops, one which I must admit was pretty awesome with fake tits and dildo's on display for everyone to see and another freely advertised that they have adult videos on the 3rd floor and a free peepshow. All that just on one side of the road which was like maybe a two minute walk from the main square.” Serena explained with her rather rosy cheeks. 

“I didn’t see any of that I was looking for Anne Frank’s house, it’s down one of these little side streets.” 

“You Berenice Wolfe are impossible, there’s me all ready to explore my sexual innocents and there’s you looking for a war hero’s house.” Serena smiled lovingly at her wife. 

“So what changed your mind?” Bernie asked.

“How can you go to Amsterdam and say you haven't been to the Red Light District?” Serena asked. “That thought and the alcohol I have consumed, I suppose” She added as her explanation. 

With that they found themselves stood outside a club, they stopped talking and looked at the window in front of them. The girl inside smiled at them sweetly, the red light giving her an alluring glow, bouncing off her naked breasts, flat tummy and firm thighs, while her tiny white thong glowed in the back UV lighting. Bernie grinned back as she reached down and took Serena’s hand, squeezing it tightly. The girl pouts as she looked at their interlocked fingers and Serena smirks, knowing that Bernie was hers and that this woman wanted her. Bernie looks at her and raises her eyebrow in question………but Serena isn’t keen on this club, she has a creeping feeling low in her stomach. She shakes her head and they move on the entire street and the dingy vibe is still there.

“This place reeks of piss and dirty water and god knows what the hell else.” Serena says as she worries for a second about getting robbed, but then remembers that she is with Bernie, her Big Macho Army Medic and a trained killing machine, she smiles and squeezes Bernie’s hand for reassurance.


	149. Chapter 149 A Kid in a sweet shop

Chapter 149

Kid in a sweet shop

They make it to the end of the street and turned left when they heard music and laughter. They saw a selection of bars and noticed both men and women standing around talking, dancing, kissing and smoking, as they walk along further something's different causing them to look closer. When they do they see that they are big women, tall muscular ones, far from being female. The 'women' call out to them, motioning for them to come over. Bernie laughs and is about to walk away when her attention gets drawn her across the street to a tall, dark figure standing outside a much nicer looking club. The woman was attractive, long dark hair falling down her shoulders, curves in all the right places and she was looking directly at Bernie, she was smoking seductively and smiling. The woman holds her gaze a while longer and then nods towards the bar, pointing at the sign ‘couple friendly’ and looks back at them with a bigger smile. 

Serena looks at Bernie, she is surprised at just how taken Bernie is with this woman, a twang of jealously hits her for a split second. Bernie turns to her and smiles, gives her the nonverbal questioning look, she doesn’t seem to notice Serena’s jealously. Serena nods in acknowledgement and they walk towards the woman who is now grinning.

"Hoi" she said

“Err Hi” Serena says correcting her.

“English?” The woman asked.

“Ja, maar ik spreek Nederland’s” Bernie said leaving Serena raising an eyebrow.

“Just told her I could speak Dutch” Bernie informed Serena.

“Mooi en slim” The woman said with a sexy smile. The woman leads Bernie and Serena inside, the club is classy, nicely decorated, the security and bar staff are dressed nicely and the music is bearable.

“What did she say?” Serena asked when she saw Bernie blush.

“That I was beautiful and smart” Bernie giggled. 

“Yeah and married” Serena said bluntly. 

“Oh getrouwd?” The woman said understanding what Serena had snapped at her.

“Ja, ik ben getrouwd” Bernie smiled and the woman seemed to quickly lose interest once she shown them to the bar much to Serena pleasure.

“I told her I was married, she wasn’t interested in me…….that’s her job to get punters in, to flirt” Bernie said with a smile. 

They sit at the bar, there isn’t any wine much to Serena’s disappointment, there is beer or spirits so Bernie orders a whiskey and Serena has a gin and tonic. The walls behind the bar are covers with UV lit shelves and are plastered with every size, shape and colour bottle of spirit you could possible find.   
Serena doesn't know what to expect, she feels a few eyes on her but none of them are judging, she watches Bernie for a few moments, her eyes alight with lust as she looks at the naked women around the room. 

They don’t feel threatened in anyway, there is a waft of cologne and sweat which hits them. The place is full of life, literally pumping. The speakers are blasting some European techno dance tracks, men and women fill the club, singles, groups of stag and hen parties but mainly couples. They were quite a colourful bunch, some in fancy dress, others in bondage gear but most normally dressed individuals like themselves. The dancers were very present, three on the main stage, girls dotted on smaller tables around the club, others giving lap dances and chatting to customers at the bar. The outfits were interesting some in cowboy hats and nipple tassels, others in the stereotypical leather tongs, and others in stockings and ridiculously high heeled shoes. 

“You enjoying this? Enjoying the view?” Serena said loudly into Bernie’s ear as she watched her eyes dance around the club.

“Sorry……I don’t mean to stare at them it’s just…..”

“It’s like watching a kid in a sweet shop darling, you need to roll your tongue back in” Serena smirked.

“You are still the best looking woman here baby” Bernie said sincerely.

“Yeah whatever, how could I ever compete with these women look at them, beautiful skin, firm perky breast, tight arses and legs that seem to go on forever.” Serena gave a half-hearted smile.

“You kidding me right? Your body is stunning, curvaceous, buxom and sexy as fuck” Bernie kissed Serena’s ear as she spoke.

“So would you like a lap dance?” Serena asked. 

“Damn right I would, if you’re offering” Bernie smirked back, leaving Serena close to tears.

“What!” Serena said.

“Yes please if you are offering” Bernie reinforced.

“Well which one would you like? That sexy blonde over there I suppose?” Serena said in a sharp tone.

“What, hell no……..you misheard me……..Yes I would love a lap dance if YOU are offering…….YOU SERENA, I want a lap dance from YOU darling,”

“Why when you could have any of these women?” Serena said shocked.

“Because I love you, I fancy you, I lust after you………….these women have absolutely nothing on you baby”

“Your eyes say something different Bernie”

“Sweetheart I have denied who I really am for nearly 40 years……….I have hidden the fact that I am a lesbian, I married a man and had children to cover up the fact that I was a lesbian and now…….now I can freely accept I am who I am, I am married to the love of my life, a woman and I am in a strip club surrounded by gorgeous naked women and I don’t have to hide it anymore, I can look freely without my husband ripping the piss out of me, I am looking at them……….it doesn’t mean I want to touch them, it doesn’t mean I want any of them to touch me, and it certainly doesn’t mean that I want to fuck any of them…..I am just looking.” Bernie tried to explain.

“So you’re turned on?” Serena asked.

“Of course I am turned on, sex is sexy Serena, it’s hot and yes I am aroused………….aren’t you?”

“Not really………but there again I’m not a lesbian”

“You’re married to a woman Serena, doesn’t that make you gay?” Bernie was very aware of the tension building between them.

“I still like men” Serena said, to Bernie’s ears the words rang loud, like no one else was in the room.

“Oh right…” Bernie felt her stomach in her throat after that little disclosure.

“I mean I don’t want to go off and fuck one but I still find them sexually appealing………..more than I do women” Serena said slowly.

“So where does that leave me?” Bernie asked with a tear in her eye, she knew this relationship with Serena, all these months of happiness had been too good to be true…..but hadn’t expect that bombshell so quickly after the wedding.

“I am madly in love with you Bernie……….because of you, your mind and soul, it’s not about what organs are between your legs.”

“But we have sex, if you didn’t find females attractive how are we able to have sex?” Bernie asked confused. 

“I find you attractive, I find your body mind blowing…………it’s about you baby.”

“So if there were two women having sex now on that stage would you find that arousing?” Bernie asked.

“Would you if it was a man and woman?” Serena asked back avoiding answering Bernie.

“Yeah, Sex is arousing……I confess I would enjoy it more if it was two girls but sex is sex”

“I suppose you’re right………….so how aroused are you now?” Serena asked.

“Not very, this conversation has killed the mood massively.” Bernie huffed, she could quite happily go back to the hotel now. 

“Sorry……..I didn’t mean to kill the mood………I get nervous around beautiful women, I am scared you will find them more attractive than me.” Serena confessed.

“I am not EDWARD……….you are my soulmate Serena, my lover, my wife……….I am yours, all of me forever……….please stop comparing me to him, to that total bastard.”

“Bernie I’m sorry, I know you’re not and I know you wouldn’t hurt me like that……….sorry I just can’t compete with women like this.” Serena mumbled.

“And who said you had too, have I ever said I want a woman like this………have I ever said I wanted a stripper, a working girl?”

“Well no, but Alex was young and sexy”

“And you’re what? Old and sexy? Come on Serena please, I want you, I have always just wanted you. Why don’t we just go?” Bernie asked downing the remaining whiskey.

“I don’t want to go, please Bernie, I am sorry……….I am being stupid”

“Yes you are…….because if anyone should be worried about not being able to compete it should be me………you have just told me that you still find men sexually attractive……….I can never compete with that, men will always be able to give you more than I ever can sexually.” Bernie bit her bottom lip hard fighting back the tears.

“You are the best lover I have ever had and I never ever want to sleep with anyone else.” Serena said holding Bernie’s hand.

“I will never be able to satisfy you like a man can” Bernie explained.

“You make me see stars every time we make love, no man has ever done that……..what can a man give me what you can’t?” Serena now regrets massively starting this conversation.

“Well a man can fuck you properly without a silicon dildo, without having to use his fingers, a man can give you children” 

“A man gave me a child and I hate him so that didn’t work out well, if we were younger I would have had children with you but we just can’t now………we need to get over that……….and in terms of cocks and dildo’s you make me cum harder with your mouth and fingers than any cock has very made me cum. I told you……….it’s about you Berenice Wolfe………you not what sexual organs you have or don’t have.”

Just then two very attractive half naked women approached them.

“Would you like a dance?” the taller one asked.

“NO” “YES” they answered in unison. 

“Yes please” Serena reaffirmed. “Come on it will be fun”

“NO……..no I want to go home” Bernie said as she stepped off the bar stall and headed for the door. 

“Bernie………..Bernie please wait.” Serena said grabbing her bag and following her wife. 

The cool air hit them, as they reached street level again, Bernie taking in a very deep breathe, leaning against the cold metal railings of the bridge just to the left of the club. Serena stood next to her in silence, watching her taking deep breaths with her eyes tightly shut.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me in there, I got this hit of jealously before we walked in when you started talking Dutch to that woman and then I panicked and the defences went up and I became a bitch.” Serena mumbled her apology.

“You are the queen of flirting Serena……….you flirt with everyone, literally everyone…..male and female and I take it, I take it because I know it’s your personally, I don’t like it, in fact I really hate it at times and it can and does really upset but I get on with it…..all I did tonight was smile and tell the woman that I spoke Dutch so she didn’t need to struggle trying to speak English to us.” Bernie raised her voice slightly.

“I am sorry Bernie, really I am, I didn’t know I upset you when I flirted, I will stop, I won’t do it anymore, I promise.” Serena whimpered. 

“You were just like Marcus in there Serena……….you made me feel dirty and guilty and wrong.”

“No….god no Bernie…….I never wanted you to feel like that………I am so sorry”

“It was your bloody idea to come here, to the red light section, not mine and then you rip the piss out of me, make me question my sexuality again, and made me feel inadequate as your lover.” Bernie let out a soft cry.

“I am sorry baby, please look at me” Serena said as she held Bernie’s face in her hands. “I love you more than life itself, you are my world darling, my absolute everything………I am sorry I made you feel like that, it wasn’t about you…………it’s me………I am terrified that I am not a real lesbian”

“The moment you licked my pussy and fucked me senseless you were a real lesbian Serena………..every women that fucks women is a real lesbian” Bernie was blunt and harsh with her words, she wasn’t in the mood to mollycoddle Serena. “What you need to decide is if you are a lesbian or bi sexual……….if labels are that important to you. Which they never used to be so god knows why now it’s an issue. I say I am a lesbian because I have no sexual desire towards men, I find women attractive only. You don’t that’s fine………no one is saying you should, but when you are married to a woman, who you fuck, then yes you need to acknowledge that you are some kind of sexual, if only for my sake. I like women……….doesn’t mean I want to fuck everyone I see. I think YOU Serena are bi sexual………..you have always enjoyed sex with men, that’s ok……..I just need to know that I am enough for you and that you’re not just waiting for the right man to come along.” Bernie was so angry she shook, Serena hadn’t seen her like this in a long time and was heartbroken that she was the cause of it. 

“Berenice Wolfe, you are the one I love, the one I want to sleep with for the rest of my life. I love you and only you, I want you and only you. I promise……..what happened in there was my inability to accept that I am enough for you.”

“You are all I want ever…….I promise you, have I ever given you cause to doubt that?” Bernie looked at Serena with so much love.

Serena held her close and pushed her up against the metal railings kissing her slowly, firmly, passionately completely taking her breath away. 

“Can we start again please?” Serena asked catching her breath.

“OK…..What exactly do you have in mind?” Bernie asked.

“Let’s get a drink or two, discuss what we would like to experience while in Amsterdam and act like adults shall we? But coffee for me, I think I have consumed way too much alcohol for today, I’m not drunk but I am also not being very nice” Serena suggested with a wicked grin and wink. Bernie gave a solid nod and took Serena’s hand in hers as they crossed the canal to find a normal (not a sex) bar.


	150. Chapter 150 Just take a little look

Chapter 150

Just take a little look

Serena sat at the table while Bernie nipped to the bar to use the loo and order drinks, she had only just returned when the waiter delivered the drinks. A strong black coffee for Serena and a bottle of Dutch beer for Bernie. 

“Cheers” Serena said as she lifted her cup. 

“So why did you say yes to the lap dancers?” Bernie asked seriously.

“Thought you would like it, thought it would be fun” Serena explained shyly.

“Did you want one?” Bernie asked.

“No……..I really don’t think it is my thing, gyrating naked women……..unless it’s you, I could watch you for hours.” Serena smiled a shy smile whilst looking at Bernie. 

“What made you think I would want one?” Bernie asked very straight faced. 

“Because you like girls……….because you have always been a lesbian and you have only ever slept with two women………thought you would like it, to experience it.”

“I have had a lap dance before, when I was married to Marcus and he brought me here, he got drunk, ordered a dance but passed out before it happened so I had it.” Bernie was sure she had already shared this information with Serena when they played that stupid ‘Never ever game’ at Albie’s.

“How was it?” Serena asked.

“It was ok, nothing special, it didn’t make me cum because there was no connection there.......why would I want a women thrusting on me if there was no end product Serena?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t know……….just me being…” Serena was cut off by Bernie

“When I returned from Ukraine you told me that I had to stop making the decisions for us, for you. I decided we needed to keep it confined to theatre after our first kiss, and I decided that we needed space when we kissed again, running off to Ukraine……….I didn’t consult you in those decisions because I thought I knew what was best for you……….and now you are doing the same to me…..you decided I needed more lesbian experience for what purpose………to test me, to test my fidelity to you?”

“I am sorry Bernie…….please believe me……….I don’t want you to feel like this, to hate me.” Serena sobbed.

“I don’t hate you, far from it……I adore you that’s the point, it’s you Serena Wolfe………….everything I have ever done and yet to do is all about you.” Bernie smiled, the first smile she had shared for the last hour. 

“I can’t believe we just had our first argument as a married couple” Bernie giggled knowing that she had said all she needed to and that Serena was sorry……….it was time to move on. 

Serena smiled and wiped a tear away, Bernie lent forward and captured Serena’s lips with hers and kissed her with such passion Serena nearly fell off her seat. 

“And that was the first proper make up kiss of our marriage” Bernie grinned. They sat hand in hand for a while in complete silence just watching the world go round, when the waiter who was wiping down tables appeared. He was putting leaflets on the tables and handed one to Bernie as he passed her. Bernie smiled and took it from him, flashing her eyes over the writing and pictures. 

“Hey I think I have the prefect compromise here Mrs Wolfe” She said as she looked at Serena and handed her the leaflet. “A tour of the red light district” she explained.

“This actually looks good, looks interesting and the English tour leaves in 10 minutes, would you like to join it?” She asked nervously not wanting to take the lead.

“I would, would you?” Bernie asked as Serena nodded and smiled. They found out where the tour was leaving from and paid their fee and joined the 12 other people, all couples at the edge of the canal. Within a few minutes a tall man who was the double of Henrik Hanseen appeared. Welcoming the group.

“Do you think Henrik has a long lost twin brother” Bernie smirked and Serena chuckled the tension at last lifting between them.

“Amsterdam is known for two things: prostitutes who are legal and marijuana, which despite what you may have heard is illegal. Sure it also has clogs, windmills, and tulips but let’s be honest; unless you live in a bubble of purity those aren’t the first things that come to mind. And of course, the best place to find these two vices is another Dutch icon, the infamous Red Light District. As you have seen making your way to this very spot today, sex shops line the canals in the Red Light District as do strip clubs and sex clubs. Don’t get me wrong, I actually love the Red Light District. Not because I’m into marijuana or prostitutes, it’s just one of the quirkiest places I’ve been to. There’s something really funny about watching men get pulled into windows especially at 10am on a Sunday morning by scantily clad women, everything in Amsterdam is so over the top and so extreme, I can’t help but giggle at some of the things. Seriously though, who would buy a sex doll with a penis AND breasts? Now as much fun as it is wandering through the red light district on your own, it is much more fun to actually get to know a little more about the city and what goes on behind the scenes of the graphic posters and vulgar neon lights.” The tour guide spoke loudly so all could hear him.

“A doll with a cock and breasts…..could work for us” Bernie giggled and Serena blushed rapidly at the thought of it. The guide cleaned his throat before continuing his speech.

“Some of the more interesting ‘toys’ can be found in the more exclusive sex shops, if that’s your thing I will point them out to you on our tour, but I thought a little history and culture, with some great stories and further insight would be fun too.”

Serena and Bernie were not disappointed, the tour was great, funny and full of information about the buildings, the canals and the history that filled this city. They even learnt about the process of becoming a prostitute, the history, and how it was controlled and legislated. They learned about the old local church, and how it used to thrive thanks to needy sailors, and of course they heard some great and hilarious stories of the prostitutes of old even meeting a few as they wandered round.

“I am glad we did this” Bernie said as the tour was nearing its end.

“Me too, far more our kind of thing” Serena said as she snuggled into Bernie waiting for the ending of the speech. They had walked a fair bit and Serena was feeling a little tired.

“So the one thing you probably weren’t expecting on this tour was to check out a live show, right here and now there is a live sex show going on just behind these windows.” The Henrik Hanseen look alike explained.

As the words live sex show hit Serena’s ears her head shot up, she was in shock that this was part of the tour.

“A naughty peep show, how delightful” Bernie purred.

“This isn’t like the ‘live sex’ shows that are advertised throughout town, all of those are only ok, I have been to each of them and even though I was glad I went I wouldn’t bother going back. Now I have brought you too this particular venue tonight because you are all couples and this venue is for couples only. So no stag or hen parties.” He explained pointing to the large venue with a large neon sign flashing “€2=2minutes” with a possible viewing of: guy on girl, girl on girl, or solo girl, come inside and see more.

“Two people per booth, this is a taster of what is inside” The guide stated. “Go on” the guide prompted them “you’re in Amsterdam, where else are you going to get the chance to do this?”

A couple people in the group were quick to enter the booths, €2 coins out and ready in their hands. One or two flat our refused and left to wait by the canal. The majority of them shuffled on their feet, curious but not quite sure.

“Sod it come on, you up for it?” Bernie asked.

“We did say we wanted to watch some porn together after all” Serena said biting her bottom lip trying to sound like she could justify their decision.

Bernie took her by the hand and took her to a window they squeezed themselves into a dark little booth, shoved a €2 coin in the box and watched as the little shutter over the window slid open, revealing a single woman completely naked on a round rotating bed. She wasn’t drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty enough and took advantage of her long, blonde hair as she rolled around in front of them touching herself for anyone in the booth to see. The woman had her legs spread widely and her right hand deep inside her vagina. The other hand teasing her erect nipples. She left nothing to the imagination and everyone definitely saw more than what they bargained for. Serena shifted on the spot, Bernie took it that she was uncomfortable being face with such a view but when she looked at her wife, she noted that Serena was wide eyed and flushed.

“You ok baby?” She whispered Serena moaned almost silently as Bernie’s hot breathe hot her neck.

“Mmm, I was just thinking, that if this is the taster what do you think they are doing inside?” Serena asked with a thick husky voice.

“Would you like to find out?” Bernie asked her voice full of lust.

“Yes I, err…….I rather think I would” Serena hummed 

“Sounds good to me baby” Bernie whimpered and as quickly as the shutters had opened they slammed shut again.

“That was quite something” Serena said with a shake to her voice.

“Did you like what you saw?” Bernie asked. 

“I am turned on if that’s what you are asking Major” 

“Good because so am I, shall we go in then?” She asked.

“Lead the way darling” Serena offered her wife her hand as they walked away from the tour group and entered the big red doors into the building. Inside it was very much like a cinema, an old fashioned cinema with ceiling to floor red velvet curtains, gold paint work and big oversized seats.

“Welcome ladies” They were greeted politely by a young man smartly dressed in a white tux. “The bar is just over there, the champagne here is particular nice, there is a seating area around the bar. If you would like to part take in any of the peep shows, show pods are dotted around the room. Each pod will detail who is performing and the type of sex they are having. When you have decided which one you would like, enter one of the private mini pods surrounding the larger one. The door will lock behind you and when you are ready insert your money and enjoy the show. Each mini pod is private, the view glass is one way vision and masturbation is permitted but not full penetrative sex and please tidy up after yourselves. At the table there is a user’s guide to the club please read it carefully”

They smiled and nodded and made their way over to the bar area, they found a seat and were quickly greeted by a smartly dressed waitress ready to take their drink order.  
“Good evening ladies, can I interest you in some drinks or snacks?” She asked in a nearly perfect English accent. 

“I heard the champagne is especially good, so a bottle of that please” Bernie said with a smile.

“That ok?” She asked Serena.

“More than ok darling” Serena smiled back sweetly. “It’s nice in here, classy, not dirty or sleazy” she added.

“Agree much more comfortable than the other place, just like a nice posh bar really………..nice without the hen and stag parties too” She explained.

“Yeah much nicer, I don’t feel bad wanting to watch the performers either.” Serena confessed.

“So you did want to look earlier in the other bar, just too shy?” Bernie asked.

“Embarrassed, I am a feminist Bernie, I fight every day to be the top of my game in a male lead profession and looking at those women made me feel like I was a sleazy pervert.” Serena explained.

“These girls aren’t forced into this life Serena, well not the ones that are here working in these clubs, Henrik’s lookalike said that didn’t he, that they need licences and regular health checks etc. they are well looked after and they have a voice, their rights are heard. Look at it this way they use their bodies and sex as a way of making money and a career……….just like you choose you use that amazing brain of yours and your skilled hands to save lives.”

“You’re right, as always……….I think this kind of place is far more my thing, it’s not thrusted upon you, we choose to look and we can do it in private. What do the rules say?” Serena asked.

“Always one for the rules Serena” Bernie said with a smirk as she picked up the card ready to read it.


	151. Chapter 151 Got Enough Change

Chapter 151

Got enough change

“The rules are simply enough” Bernie said.

“Ensure you have enough change for the slot machine in the mini pod, there are change machines around the club. Each peep show is 10 minutes long and you can pay upfront for the entire show if you so wish too for a discount price of €16 instead of €20. There will be an interval of fifteen minutes between shows. The door will lock behind us when we enter the mini pod, there is a sofa and table in there and we are permitted to take out drinks in with us. The door will automatically unlock after the peep show is finished or before if you press the door release button. You can undress down to your underwear while in the mini pod, but clothing must be worn at all times when out in the public areas. Masturbation is permitted but the use of condoms is compulsory, they can be purchased at the machines around the club. Penetration sex is not permitted in this venue.” Bernie explained, she read on about how abuse and bad language is not permitted and staff reserve the right to ask you to leave etc. etc. 

“There is a programme two of the performers………” Bernie handed it to Serena as she sat in closer to her.   
They were momentarily interrupted as their champagne is delivered, the young waitress pops the cork and expertly pours out two glasses of the bubbling fizzy liquid. They thank her and as she leave Serena opens the glossy print programme.

“It looks more like a menu Bernie” She giggled.

“I suppose they want to make sure we know what is on offer, that they cover all types of tastes. Anything particular catches your eye darling?” Bernie carefully askes.  
Serena looks at her watch notes that it is nearly 11pm. 

“Well there are only four shows left tonight, bondage with Kristoff and Eliza, girls having fun with, Jen, Alyssa Ann and then Police enforcement with Tobias and Juliet and solo fun with honey.” Serena read aloud. 

“So I ask again anything take your fancy?”

“Not the bondage………I think I quite like the little set routine we have a home when the mistress comes to play” Serena said with a wicked smile.

“Agree with you there” Bernie blushed.

“Saw the solo stuff outside but don’t mind seeing it again, more for scientific reasoning” She announced.

“This is a sex club Serena not medical school……….how does a woman masturbating provide any scientific evidence, pray tell?” Bernie said with a smirk on her face.

“Well I have never seen another woman’s vaginal in a sexual way, I have only ever seen yours. I did some research when you were away in the Ukraine as you know, but not actually seen one face to face so to speak” Serena said matter of fact but with a little blush.

“You’ve see your own of course?” Bernie asked.

“No” Serena said shyly.

“What you haven’t ever looked at your own vaginal?” Bernie asked surprised.

“Why would I?” Serena asked back. 

“I am really shocked Serena, you are so sexually aware of yourself, your needs and how to orgasm and you are so confident I would have thought you knew your vaginal like the back of your hand”

“I know what I like, when I touch myself, I know what everything feels like” Serena coughed a little embarrassed at her own confession. Have you then….looked at yours I mean?” she asked.

“Of course I have, how on earth was I going to pleasure a woman properly if I didn’t know what one looked like? 

“Bernie you’re a doctor and a mother of a daughter, you know what they look like, what each bit is called.”

“Yes I do just like you do, but every one is different…………just like a finger print, each one unique, I wanted to see how it looked when it was wet, when the clit and lips were swollen, how the colour changed, how the smell and taste changed. I used a hand mirror and masturbating while watching myself, opening my lips, letting my fingers experiment, testing different touches, pressures etc.” Bernie explained.

“Well your research paid off, I must say you’re very skilled in that area.” Serena smiled.

“Thankyou……I have to ask however, why do you want to see another woman’s vagina?”

“Out of interest, like you said each one is different…..I wouldn’t mind watching the girlie threesome either make sure I am doing it right” Serena smirked.

“Oh baby trust me you are doing everything exactly right………..but yeah a little girl on girl porn sounds good. And the man and woman show, we can watch that too if you want” Bernie suggested. 

“We don’t have too, if it makes you uncomfortable” Serena informs her.

“It won’t, I promise……..just don’t expect me to be turned on by any blow jobs” She chuckled in response. 

“You like it when I suck you off when you are wearing the dildo?” Serena said in a low sexy voice.

“Damn right I do, but that’s because it’s you baby, because I am filling you mouth with an object that has or would soon be fucking you hard.” Bernie licks her lips and sighs at the thought of that particular scene. 

“Which one is on first?” Serena said looking at the programme.

“Tobias and Juliet in a few minutes, shall I get some change now?” Bernie asked.

“And don’t forget the condoms” Serena said in a fit of giggles. 

They approached the pod where Tobias and Juliet would be performing, they spotted a free mini pod and stepped inside. It was unexpectedly clean and surprisingly beautiful, well decorated and had a full length blacked out window. A quick look around revealed a toilet paper dispenser, of sorts, mounted on the wall for easy clean up.

“How convenient” Serena smirked

With her back against the door, Bernie noticed a small console machine on the wall that had a coin/bill slot with the reminder that it was €2 per 2 minute showing OR the entire show for €16.  
There was also a black leather sofa in front of the window and a table to the side of that, where Serena placed their glasses along with the ice bucket and champagne. The door automatically shut and locked behind them and Serena sat on the sofa while Bernie stood fumbling with the money. 

“You OK?” Serena asked worried.

“Nervous………..but hey, we’d already come this far, so we might as well push on……... the whole 10 minutes?” Bernie asked.

“Of course, when is Amsterdam and all that” Serena smiled as she removed her cardigan, the heat was already rising in the room.   
Bernie filled the machine with the €16, placing each coin in said slot. Once the money was all put in and processed, the window quickly became clear, and voila, there were two very good-looking people, he was all muscles and tan and she was big busted, long blonde hair and tanned all over. 

“I love the Austin Powers-style rotating bed…………maybe we should invest in one” Bernie chuckled as she sat next to Serena on the sofa. The sex act started immediately, Tobias was dressed in a tight pair of trousers and a tight shirt a police badge on the chest and a police cap on his head. Juliet was naked and on her knees rubbing the very large and erect penis that was currently laying under the tight trousers against his thigh. Serena let out a little moan, which Bernie heard and looked so quickly at Serena she nearly gave herself whiplash. 

“Sorry” Serena said blushing

“Don’t be…..why don’t you tell me what it was that you saw to create that little delightful moan?” 

“Really?” Serena asked nervously.

“Really……..come on I know you love to talk dirty, I want to learn more about you and your sexual desires baby” Bernie said reassuring her wife. 

“OK, well I like the cock like that…….hard, big and covered up…….I like to see how turned on he is how he is desperate for that cock to burst out of those trousers. It turns me on to feel the cock restricted in a blokes rousers.” Serena explained.

“Did you do that with your previous male lovers?” Bernie asked.

“Edward……..all the time especially when we were younger in the pubs and night clubs when we danced so close to each other, his cock would poke me so I would run my fingers over it through his trousers would drive him nuts. Never with Robbie, he wasn’t into teasing, his kit was off and his cock was out within seconds of any inclination of sex.” Serena said with a giggle. 

They watched on soon Tobias’s trousers were off as was his shirt and his hard cock was in Juliet’s mouth. Bernie groaned not a pleasure groan a grossed out groan. Serena had to agree, they had both admitted in the past that they had both built up a good technic when it came to giving blow jobs…..not out of pleasure but out of need to get the act over quicker. As they continued to watch, the scene before them was acting out at a quick pace, they only had ten minutes after all.   
The couple were soon enjoying some vigorous doggy style sex, with as much porn as they had watched in the past, neither had expect it to be as blown away as they were by witnessing the real deal up close. The performers were moaning and groaning, building up to climax as they bounced off each other in a variety of positions.

“Admittedly, this does seem a bit robotic, but sex is kind of like pizza, isn’t it?” Serena said

“How’s that then darling” Bernie asked.

“Even when it’s bad, it’s still pretty damn good.” Serena laughed, her gaze firmly fixed upon the gyrating two-some, her stared in amazement and bewildered arousal. The couple pounded away at each other, switching positions frequently as the carousel of carnal delights slowly rotated, ensuring that everyone got a proper eye-full of every angle, every hole, and all the corresponding bits and pieces. 

“Are you OK baby?” Serena asked Bernie, she hadn’t made a comment or any movement in the last few minutes.

“Oh yes darling I am good.”

“Really, not uncomfortable?” Serena asked.

“No….I am really not uncomfortable………..I am quite enjoying the absolute pounding he is giving her, the way her body is slamming hard against each thrust.” Bernie was aroused.

“It’s just dawned on me, you only ever slept with Marcus didn’t you, no other male lover?”

“That’s right only him………why?” She asked back.

“Well sex with Marcus was shit, he was an arsehole to you……..sex with him made you feel degraded and belittled so that’s the connection you have always made with male/female   
sex.” Serena summarised. 

“Look at you going all psychological on me” Bernie laughed.

“Has watching this freaked you out like you thought it would?” Serena asked.

“No”

“Has it turned you on more than you thought it would?”

“Yes it has actually………..but I am still not attracted to men sexually……….that is a certain fact.” Bernie smirked. With that the show was over and the glass blacked out again. Serena downed her glass of champagne, handed Bernie hers as they heard the door unlock. They took their glasses and the ice bucket out with them and found a seat in the bar area so they could wait for the next show. Serena giggled as she pointed out red faced men, leaving the mini pods with their wives…..they had clearly been aroused and had taken advantage of the masturbation allowance. 

“Who is up next?” Bernie asked. 

“Honey the solo act” Serena said as she poured the remaindered of the champagne into their glasses. 

“You sure you want to watch that one?” Bernie asked tongue in cheek, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“I am sure…….after your little confession earlier I am keener than before to see another woman’s vagina” She sniggered.

“Well before this mini break is up, you are going to explore your pussy in detail” Bernie smirked.

“Am I now?” Serena said flirtatiously with a raised eyebrow.

“You certainly are and I am going to watch.” Bernie said licking her lips, Serena’s heart fluttered, she couldn’t breathe for a moment at the thought of masturbating in front of   
Bernie…….of having her pussy on glorious display.


	152. Chapter 152 All in the name of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Especially for BernieWolfeJR......i love your long comments xxxx

Chapter 152

All in the name of science. 

“So what exactly are you hoping to gain from this experience?” Bernie asked with a wicked smile.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe to see if watching another woman does it for me? Maybe to see if I am attracted to other women or if it is just you?” Serena mumbled.

Bernie went to speak but was stopped as the club announced that pod 4 would soon be ready for the show. They had finished their drinks and decided to make their way over to one of the mini pods. The inside was exactly the same as the other one they had previously been in. The door clicked locked behind them, it was much warmer in here Serena thought as she unbuttoned a couple more buttons of her blouse. Bernie inserted the coins like she did before, she too commented on how hot it was in there and removed her shirt leaving a tight fitting black vest on show and positioned herself next to Serena on the sofa, this time however holding her upper thigh tightly in her hand.

The music started and the blacked out window became clear reviling a large shower cubical in the centre of the pod. This pod was smaller than the other one had been, the mini pods were much closer to the performer. The shower was already running, steam escaping from the top of the cubical, then this very pretty girl appeared, short dark hair, not slim but not big, she was curvy, had a little wobble to the tops of her legs as she walked, her large breasts bounced and her tummy was real not like the flat iron boards they had seen on the other girls that night. 

“Wow she is beautiful” Serena said as she sat forward on the sofa. 

“She looks like you, you have similar bodies” Bernie said as she too edged forward on the sofa. 

“You think?” Serena asked.

“Mmm……..curves in all the right places…….yes very attractive” Bernie moved as she spoke so she was sat behind Serena on the sofa, she sat back on the sofa, Serena still perched on the edge but now between her wife’s legs, her back pressed up against Bernie’s chest. 

“Mmm” Serena smiled as she felt Bernie’s hands unbutton the last few buttons of her blouse allowing it to fall open. 

The performer smiled as walked around the pod, ensuring that all the viewers stole the vision of her hard nipples, which she pinched and pulled at as she walked around. She tested the water with one hand before stepping under the water, she stood under the scalding water, allowing it to run down her back and over her shoulders. She cried out with a sweet little moan of delight as it lit up her nerves and sent blood to the surface of her skin, turning her back bright pink. Once her body became used to the water, she began a basic washing routine, firstly wetting her hair, there wasn’t much to wash as it was so short, but god did she make hair washing look sexy, bubbles of the thick lathered shampoo fell from her head, cascading down her back and chest. Once that was washed out she applied copious amounts of shower gel to a bath pouf, lathering it up so bubbles filled the space between her and the cubical. She run the lathered bath pouf up and down her arms, then down her chest. The roughness of the pouf mixed with the soft slipperiness of the suds felt good you could see that on her face and could certainly hear it in her moans.

Bernie and Serena were sat in silence, Bernie copying the performers movements, running her hands up and down Serena’s arms, over her tummy, around her breast……….but not directly touching her sexually……It was almost ticklish and Serena gave out a variety of noises which combined giggles with moans of shire delight.   
They watched as Honey the performer moved the pouf lower, across the smooth skin of her stomach and down between her legs. She let out a quiet moan as it passed gently over her lips. Something inside Serena began to stir, her hips suddenly thrusted forward and then slowly rotated. 

“You like that” Bernie whispered into her wife’s ear.

“It’s hot……but I am picturing you doing it is that wrong?” She panted her reply.

“Not at all……..she looks so like you, all I have in my head now is that…that is you, all hot and soapy and wet” Bernie moaned as she arched her back moving her body forward so her sex was now closer to Serena’s arse.

Honey finished washing up and put the bath pouf aside for the moment, but didn't bother to rinse herself off completely. She slid her hands up her body until she reached her breasts. She cupped them, feeling the weight of them in her hands. She rubbed her hands over her slippery breasts, feeling her nipples under her fingers. Moving her thumbs in slow circles over them, the viewers watched them grow hard once more, really hard they were so erect Bernie was sure it was medically impossible for them to become so big.

Bernie felt that warm familiar tingling sensation beginning to bubble between her legs and it made her smile. She couldn’t help but groan at the sight.

“What would you do to her if you could be in there?” Serena asked.

“Suck those nipples, I don’t think I have ever see nipples that hard, I would suck them hard and bite them until she begged me to stop.” Bernie moaned as she rotated her hips trying desperately for some friction on her pulsating clit. Serena grabbed Bernie’s hands and placed them on her breasts.

“Will my erect nipples do?” She asked shyly

“Fuck Serena……..oh fuck yes” Bernie whimpered as she rolled Serena’s hard nipples between her fingers through the thin cotton fabric of her bra.

“So are you turned on watching a woman?” Bernie asked.

“Yes definitely, I am very attracted to her” Serena groaned. 

“Tell me what you like about her body?” Bernie asked breathlessly.

“Her breasts and her bum and her soft skin, I like to see her nice nails running over her breasts” Serena moaned

“What about her pussy?” Bernie groaned.

“Mmm………yes that’s nice, I don’t like that it is shaved………..but I suppose it allows us to see more.” She mumbled in reply.

“I like a full on 70’s style bush, if the truth be known” Bernie sighed as she grabbed Serena’s pussy roughly. “Just like yours baby”

“Oh Bernie yes….fuck me” Serena moaned as she lifted her right hand above her head cradling Bernie’s head in her hand. 

Honey took the shower head from its base and rinsed off the remaining suds. She spread her legs apart and aimed the spray at her navel. The hot water cascaded down between her legs. She let her head roll back as she felt the warmth gush between her lips and down the inside of her thighs.  
She knew from experience that this was the time to sit down before her legs got too weak. She lowered herself to the shower floor and leaned back against the wall, stretching her legs out. Her pussy was slightly parted when she began to aim the water at it. The strong sensation of the water pounding down on her clit made her gasp. Soon, her body began to respond to the stimulation. Her hips slowly rolled up and down against the stream as she flexed her pelvic muscles, intensifying the tension building inside of her. She slid her free hand down her stomach and scratched her wet skin as she dragged her fingers back up. Her breathing became faster, heavier, like she was almost gasping for air. She grabbed at her breast with her free hand and pinched the nipple between her fingers.

“Oh god Bernie she is going to cum” Serena gasped at the sight. 

And she did, Honey cried out in gratification as she came hard, her back arched and her toes curled as the warm feeling of euphoria washed over her. She cried out loudly, releasing all the tension inside of her. She turned her head to the side and took a deep breath. As she slowly let it out, her lips curled up into a smile as she looked around the pods. 

“Oh god Fuck” Bernie was close herself just as the window blacked out again. 

“Oh no I was nearly………..” Serena stopped her words before she embarrassed herself.

“You were what, just about to cum? Me too” Bernie said as she kissed her wife’s neck.

“Is that awful?” Serena asked bashfully.

“That’s what these places are for aren’t they? Ten minutes clearly isn’t enough” Bernie giggled.

“Well maybe we can be more prepare for the next showing, get into position before it starts and then we can finish what we started in here.” Serena said with a bold, wicked flirtatious tone to her voice. 

“Sounds like a plan………you think the next show will turn us on then?” Bernie asked reticently.

“I am so turned on Berenice and the thought of watching another show with you beside me being turned on could be enough to tip me over the edge now.”

“So how did that little test go for you then?” Bernie asked eyebrow arched.

“I am so much gayer than I thought I was” Serena laughed out loud, in fits of giggles.

“I am so pleased to hear that Serena.” Bernie kissed Serena as she joined in with the laughter. 

The door unlocked and Serena quickly re-buttoned her blouse. Bernie decided to keep her shirt off and Serena smiled at Bernie’s erect nipples poking through the tight fitting vest leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“I need a drink, it is way too hot in here.” Bernie hummed as they left the pod and made their way to the bar. The club had become much quieter only Serena, Bernie and about twenty over people were in there. Bernie order a bottle of beer for herself and a glass of red wine for Serena, they didn’t have Shiraz but again Serena was pleasantly surprised at the good quality and taste of the wine. Bernie took a long mouthful of her drink, you could physically see her thirst being quenched. 

“So what would you like to do tomorrow darling?” Serena asked.

“Sleep……the last few days have been a whirl wind haven’t they, I can’t believe that in the last week we have got married, spent a few nights in a beautiful country manor and now are in Amsterdam with a couple of days to relax further, before being smashed back into the reality of work. I feel like I have been awake the whole time……….” Bernie hummed happily.

“A lazy day then?” Serena asked

“No……….it would be a waste wouldn’t it?.....Not too rushed but not too lazy, I really fancy going to Ann Frank’s house and seeing some other sights, lunch out?” Bernie smiled with her suggestion.

“Sounds lovely…….what about tomorrow night?” Serena asked cautiously.

“I have an idea, but need to check google first, that ok?” Bernie grinned as Serena nodded in agreement. 

The announcer spoke explaining that the last show of the night was due to start in five minutes. Bernie finished her beer, Serena was still drinking her wine so Bernie ordered herself another drink at the bar before leading Serena to pod 2. They followed the same procedures, the mini pod door locked behind them. They placed their drinks on the table, Bernie hung up shirt and Serena’s cardigan, Bernie then much to Serena’s surprise removed her trousers and her vest and hung them on the hook provided. 

“What? We said that we wanted to be prepared didn’t we, and you’re allowed to strip to your undies…….so come on Mrs Wolfe get your kit off.” Bernie smirked.  
Serena did as she was told, she unbuttoned her blouse and hung it up along with her trousers, leaving them both in their underwear. 

“Well that certainly makes it cooler” Serena huffed as she sat on her sofa. “How are we going to position ourselves?” she asked.

“Well are we touching ourselves or each other?” Bernie asked very matter of fact.

“Masturbation is permitted only” Serena pointed out. 

“Yeah but we are locked in a room we can touch each other if we wanted. Or we could do mutual masturbation, if you want to stick to the rules………your call baby” Bernie smiled.

“I think the thought of a bit of both, maybe we could start with touching, teasing each other and then watch each other as we watch the porn and climax.” Serena squeezed her thighs together even the thought of it made her wet. 

Bernie inserted the coins and quickly joined Serena on the sofa, moving straight in for a long passionate kiss, her hands immediately retreating to her wife’s breasts, she un-cupped them and allowed her hands to freely grab them, rolling one nipple in her fingers as she sucked the other.  
Serena mirrored Bernie’s efforts, pulling her smaller breasts from her bra pinching her nipples roughly. 

“Fuck Bernie………” she moaned.


	153. Chapter 153 Filthy Gorgeous

Chapter 153

Filthy Gorgeous 

“Never seen a threesome before, not even on a porno” Bernie announced as she deepened her kiss. 

“Something that has always interested me, I can’t lie, but always me with two guys….always wanted some big macho bloke to show Edward or Robbie how to get me a good seeing too.” Serena mumbled.

“And now we are married?” Bernie asked.

“Well I don’t need to fantasise about that now because I am more than satisfied thank you very much” Serena kissed Bernie when she stopped talking,

“No I mean now we are married if you did fantasise about it would it me with me and a man, or me and another woman?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t know…….does it matter? I wouldn’t want to share you full stop.” Serena resulted in her answer.

“You know as well as I do Mrs Wolfe that you would love to see me get fucked by another woman and dare I say a man too.” Bernie hissed hitting the nail on the head.

“Well in that case we would have to be greedy and settle for a foursome then” Serena laughed.

They kissed again, mainly so Serena could stop Bernie from talking………….were so deep into their kissing and groping that they hadn’t initially see the blacked out window become clear. 

They were brought aware by the suddenly change of music and the sound of three female voices. This show was different to the others, the other ones you heard the performers moan and groan but music had been playing loudly but this show was like a porn movie, there was a scripted dialog. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Jen, this is my girlfriend Alyssa and this is our friend Ann. Now Alyssa and I have mind blowing sex all the time and we decided that it was only fair to share this great sex with our friend Ann, she is a virgin by the way……..and we want all of you sexy people.” The taller, dark hair woman explained in a very dodgy English accents. 

“Virgin my arse” Serena sniggered loudly. Jen then sat at the edge of the bed and spoke again.

"You two get acquainted with each other's bodies," She said. "I'll watch and join in when you're ready for it." The other women nodded and dived right into a very over the top kissing session, Alyssa the short blonde woman, hands went straight to Ann’s chest, squeezing the red head’s boobs. She moaned into the kiss and grabbed both her butt cheeks. Ann moaned too and started to knead the blonde woman’s breasts as they continued exploring each other's mouths. 

“Take your clothes off girls” Jen announced as she lifted her own top off and trousers, returning to the edge of the bed in just her underwear. The two women kissing finally broke free from one another and removed their tops and trousers, before returning to touch each other slowing removing each other's bra’s and knickers.

"You two are teasing our lovely guests" Jen said “Come on ladies give them what they want.” She added. Alyssa nodded and proceeded to lay down on the rotating bed. Ann sat on her belly and leaned down so that her breasts were rubbing against her skin, she then kneaded her breasts roughly, earning excited moans before playfully licking her nipples. They continued to pinch each other’s nipples until they were nice and hard and proceeded to suck them, savouring each other’s wonderful taste as they grind their pussy’s together. 

Bernie moaned loudly at the sight of this.

“You like nipples don’t you darling………I have learnt that today.” Serena smiled as she watched her wife play with her own breasts.

“Didn’t realised how much I did” Bernie said a little flushed.

“Here let me help you there baby” Serena said as she leant forward and took her wife’s erect nipples in her hands. 

“Oh Serena……please suck them” She ordered.

And Serena did as she was asked, taking one of the nipples so firmly in her mouth and sucking it for dear life anyone would have thought that she was feeding from it. 

“Uh…..yes Serena, god yes” Bernie moaned much louder than normal, Bernie moved her hand down her own body and teased her fingers over her damp knickers rubbing gently against her sex. 

“Oh Bernie that is so hot baby” Serena groaned holding Bernie’s nipple between her teeth.

“It feels good” Bernie hissed.

“Run your fingers through your wet lips for me baby” Serena ordered. Bernie placed her hand into her knickers, hips rising as she felt how wet she actually was. 

“Is that good?” Serena asked as she heard the wetness move under Bernie’s touch.

"You wet whore." Ann said, clearly pleased at the openness of the now naked Alyssa, legs spread as wide as they could be.

“Says you, slut." Alyssa retorted as she welcome Ann on top of her into the 69 position. 

“I bet you are wetter than either of them baby?” Serena asked. 

“Let me show you” Bernie answered as she dived her fingers into her pussy, covering they with hot sticky, creamy fluid, which she then rubbed over Serena’s nipples.

"Oh, that's hot." Serena moaned looking down at her glistening nipples covered in Bernie’s pussy juices.

“No this is hot baby” Bernie said as she licked and sucked the nipples clean. 

“Oh god, fuck me." Serena pleaded. 

"Please Ann, fuck me hard" The 69 position had now changed and Ann was between Alyssa thighs licking away at her clit, slowly sliding two fingers into her pussy.

"Aww yes, that's it." She moaned. She started pumping her fingers in and out and leaned up to suck on her clit more. 

“Look Bernie, do you wish that was you, being fucked hard………..look at that wet pussy darling, look at that clit begging to be bit” Serena groaned as Bernie returned her hand to her knickers rubbing hard and fast at her own clit.

Alyssa groaned. "Fuck me harder."

“Come on Bernie fuck harder………..faster” Serena mumbled. 

"OOHHHH FUCK!" Bernie screamed loudly as she came on her own fingers, arching her back.

“Give me your fingers I want to taste you” Serena ordered panting hard. Bernie removed her fingers from her knickers and offered them to Serena, who thoroughly cleaned all the sticky cum off them with such greediness.

"Wow... You're good at that." Bernie panted, as she moved forward instantly pulling Serena’s knickers to one side and driving two fingers deep into her pussy, she groaned as she admired it and all its wet glory.

“Watch them” Bernie said as she tilted Serena’s head towards the window. The performers were moaning loudly and squirming against each other their position had changed again.

"God yes, Alyssa. Fuck my pussy with those fingers!" She moaned. Most of her hand was fucking her and she was grinding down onto it, getting it as deep as possible. She was borderline screaming the other performers name by the time she came. 

They looked over to Jen who had been sat the entire time she had one finger in her vagina and one hand cupping her breast.

"So," Jen said, "How was it?" 

"She's not half bad!" Ann said.

"Fuck you, we heard how loud you screamed." Alyssa laughed. Jen moved onto the bed she got really close to the other two women and shot them a seductive look. 

"Now fuck me?" she ordered. She spread her legs, showing everyone her glistening pussy, Ann made sure Jen’s pussy got lots of attention while Alyssa grabbed and fisted Jen’s breasts. Ann decided to be sneaky and shoved several fingers into Alyssa as she knelt next to her, seeing Ann singlehandedly have two girls in immense ecstasy made Serena groan. 

“Like that?” Bernie asked as Serena slowly rode her wife’s fingers.

“I like how she is licking and fingering them at the same time” Serena mumbled. 

“Come here Alyssa, let me show a little trick” Ann suggested. Alyssa joined Ann between Jens legs. Ann stopped licking and sucking Jen’s clit and instead inserted four fingers into her wide deep pussy, she took Alyssa hand and forced it onto Jen’s clit encouraging her to rub it hard. Loud cries were heard by Jen as she bucked under the two women. 

“Oh Bernie that is so fucking hot…….oh god” Serena cried as she bucked her hips.

"Oh yes, baby, cum for me!" Bernie said thrusting her hand against Serena’s throbbing pussy. 

“Oh my god I am going to cum” Jen screamed………Ann removed her fingers from her pussy and lifted Jen’s lower body, showing the viewers in the mini pods her wet gaping hole. 

After the bed had done one full rotation the two other women immediately both forced a finger in Jen’s pussy at the same time.

"Oh, too much at once?" Alyssa asked tauntingly as Jen screamed out almost in pain.

"No, keep going!" Jen pleaded. "Make me cum again!" Two girls were fucking her at the same time, and it was incredible to see, Serena had picked up a speed thrusting against Bernie, she was hot and sweaty and begging for her climax to come.

"OH GOD YES, FUCK ME!" Serena screamed, cumin onto Bernie’s hand. She rode her orgasm out, watching as Jen came and as the three women in front of them continued to touch and kiss each other.

“I need you Bernie” Serena hissed barely finishing her own orgasm, as she pushed Bernie back onto the sofa.

“I don’t think we will have time baby” Bernie groaned.

“Let’s be quick then” She ordered.

Serena slammed herself against Bernie, her fingers quickly and harshly rubbing against Bernie’s swollen clit her own body still switching and jumping from her orgasm.

“Christ Serena” Bernie moaned.

“Rub your clit while I fuck you” Serena said grabbing Bernie’s hand and placing it on her clit as Serena entered three fingers into the wet and welcoming pussy. She thrusted her hand in and out fast, stretching her wife as she pounded her own clit.

“Oh yes…..that’s nice……..yes” Bernie sighed in delight.

“I don’t want nice Berenice I want fucking orgasmic” Serena growled as she used her other hand to press a finger into Bernie’s anus.

“WOW fuck………..oh fuck” Bernie’ breathe was taken away.

“That’s it come on now baby cum for me, cum hard Bernie” Serena pumped both hands in unison into her wife’s vagina and anus.

“Oh Serena yes………uh uh uh uh uh………yes.” She screamed as she came very hard just as the windows, blacked out again.

“That was amazing” Bernie hummed, her hips jumping uncontrollably.

“It was dirty and sleazy and wonderful” Serena said panting hard, sweat dripping from her head.

“You Mrs Wolfe are filthy” Bernie giggled.

“Yes darling filthy gorgeous” Serena laughed.

The door clicked marking that it was now unlocked. 

“We better get dressed baby.” Serena said with sexy smile, “We can always continue this when we get back to the hotel.” She added as she stepped into her trousers, holding onto the sofa as she did on very wobbly legs.

“Now that is a fabulous idea darling.” Bernie smirked as she too dragged herself off the sofa and into her trousers being careful not to fall over. 

“I am so bloody hot” Serena huffed as she slipped her blouse back on.

“You’re telling me” Bernie smiled as she kissed her wife’s forehead.

They straightened themselves out, Bernie trying to fluff Serena’s hair up a bit, but she was unsuccessful, they agreed a quick trip to the loo was in need. They finished their drinks and vacated the mini pod, spotting many other couples hot and sweaty like them, everyone knowing what each other had been doing. Serena was blushing by the time they got to the toilets, she splashed some cold water on her face and on the back of her neck, huffing loudly at the cooling effect it had.

“God that’s better” She sighed as she watched Bernie do the same, they washed and dried their hands, tried their best to sort out their hair and felt refreshed as they left the club.   
The cool air was a welcome and much needed thing, they decided to take a slow wander back to the hotel, walking off the alcohol and those bizarrely amazing orgasms.

“I am starving, fancy sharing a bag of chips?” Bernie said as they approached a fast food stall, Serena nodded and they ladled them in an unhealthy amount of salt and vinegar. Both sighed with satisfaction as the steamy hot chips worked their way down into their tummies. The walk back to the hotel was quick they had only just finished the chips once they reached the hotel entrance, Bernie screwed up the chip paper and threw it away before they entered. They were greeted by the doorman and took the lift up to their floor in a comfortable silence.

“I am going to grab a shower darling” Serena hummed as Bernie flipped the switch of the kettle, Serena stripped off before Bernie had a chance to close the curtains. 

“Serena the windows” she said in a shocked tone.

“Oh really Bernie we are in Amsterdam, I am sure a silhouette of a middle aged, slightly overweight woman wont shock anyone.” Serena giggled.

“There is one thing that you need to know Mrs Serena Wolfe, you are certainly not over weight……….you are fucking stunning.” She kissed Serena as she spoke.

“Thank you my darling” Serena kissed her back. “But I am minging and need a wash, won’t be long.” She smiled.

“Leave the water running for me darling” Bernie said as she slapped Serena’s sexy arse as she walked away. “And Serena”

“Mmm”

“Don’t be re-enacting that solo shower scene you saw earlier while you’re in there………I want to do that when we are at home when I can sit and watch properly” Bernie bit her bottom lip full of lust.

“Yes Major Ma am” Serena replied with a salute.


	154. Chapter 154 Soaking up the Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different to my normal stuff......a little bit of education in this chapter, some history and discussion about the war (Jews, concentration camps and military talk)

Chapter 154

Soaking up the culture

“Well that filled a hole” Bernie said wiping her mouth clean with the crisp white linen napkin. Due to their surprising early start, they had decided to eat breakfast in the hotel restaurant before they ventured out.

“And it was nice to see you eat a proper breakfast too Mrs Wolfe” Bernie smiled as she finished her coffee.

“That was delicious, I do eat proper breakfasts, I just can’t eat a fry up like that every day not all of us are bless with your body Major. And I am only having one today because I had such a lengthy work out last night” Serena said with a naughty smile as she drank her coffee. 

They had decided to sight see today, starting with Anne Frank’s house, then onto Stadsarchief museum and the Begijnhof courtyard. Bernie held a particular interest for Anne Frank and Serena was keen to find out more. They settled their bill and walked hand in hand along the canal back towards the red light district. 

“I can’t believe the sex clubs are open” Serena commented as they watched a group of lads entering one clearly drunk and it only being 8:50am. 

“Sex sells, Serena and if they have a chance of making a few quid they will be open all hours I suppose.” Bernie suggested a reason for it. 

“So tell me about this interest you have in Anne Frank, I don’t know too much about her if I am honest.” Serena started the conversation.

“I love the story……….I studied History at university you know” Bernie informed her.

“Really what alongside medicine?” she asked back.

“Yeah, the medicine side of it was great but I enjoyed the escapism of the history degree and there wasn’t that much more work to be honest, I wrote my Dissertation on Anne   
Frank and promised myself I would come and visit her house one day”

“Now it makes sense, come on then tell me about this mystery woman” Serena said eagerly.

“Girl…….she was only 15 when she died. Her real name was Annelies. She was born a German National, but 1941 became stateless after losing her citizenship. She moved here with her family when she was four when the Nazi’s gained control over Germany. The family were liberal Jews, they didn’t observe all the customs and traditions of Judaism, but the Nazi’s did care about that……….if they found her and her family they would have been killed or sent to a concentration camp, that was why they hid.” Bernie was a fountain of knowledge.

“So why the interest in her particular?” Serena asked.

“Do you remember I told you about my Grandma Doris, the one I am so alike?” Bernie asked.

“Yes you told me all about her when we were in Bath.”

“Well her parents were Jewish, they moved to England just after the First World War, they brought her and her siblings up as English while secretly practising the Jewish ways. It was only when Grandma Doris went into service that she broke away from those traditions, something she regretted for the rest of her life. When she met my grandfather he was a protestant and they never mentioned Judaism again especially when World War two broke out. I suppose I feel a connection to this young girl…..hiding what she was, what she did, feeling that she needed to hide to stay alive.” Bernie became a little sad as they approached the house. 

“You my darling are so amazing, you know so much……things I have never even thought about……teach me more please.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek sweetly.

“I’m not boring you? This would have really bored Marcus and well Alex would have ripped the piss out of me for being old” Bernie explained.

“I am completely captivated……..honestly tell me all you know please.” Serena held Bernie’s hand tighter as they reached the museum. 

“This place pulls in almost one million visitors annually, it’s a reconstruction of Anne’s melancholy bedroom but her actual diary is in there sitting alone in its glass case.” Bernie grinned from ear to ear when she approached the class cabinet taking in the style of the young girl’s handwriting, reading over the words she wrote. She told Serena she had a copy of the diaries at home and that Serena was welcome to read. They moved through the building to the achterhuis. 

“So this is also known as the Secret Annexe, a dark and airless space where the Franks and others observed complete silence during the daytime, outgrew their clothes, pasted photos of Hollywood stars on the walls and read Dickens. They hid in here from 1942 to 1944, before being mysteriously betrayed and sent to their deaths.” Bernie informed her.

“Oh my how did she die?” Serena asked full of emotion.

“Well in 1944 in the middle of the night they were found and arrested, interrogated and sent to Bergen- Belsen concentration camp. Here they were sentenced to hard labour before being moved to Auschwitz in 1945. Without going into the terrible story of that awful place, Anne became ill from infected wounds and died of Typhus just a few months after her 15th birthday. Such a sad, dreadful story” Bernie sighed.  
She turned to find Serena in tears, she instantly went to comfort her.

“I am so sorry I never meant to upset you baby” Bernie held her tight as she sobbed.

“No please, you didn’t……it’s just that I feel so ashamed that I didn’t know more about this amazing little girl, I feel that I have disgraced her memory but not knowing more.” Serena confessed. 

“Don’t be silly………..anyway you know now don’t you?” Bernie said with a happy encouraging voice. 

“I do and I will make sure the kids know about her too, and I will read those diaries I promise”

“Oh Serena you are beautiful do you know that, I love you so much, come on let’s get a coffee shall we?” Bernie suggested as they left the museum, strolling along the canal discussing their views and thoughts about World War two and how it affected their families.   
Serena explained that all eight of her great Aunts and Uncles had fought in the war. Her grandmother was a WREN and served as a Bombe Girl at Bletchley Park on the Enigma machine breaking secret war codes. That her grandmothers two sisters served as nurses in the Red Cross, her great uncle as a doctor in the front line in Indian, another as a battle field surgeon in France and the others were either in the Army, Navy or Air Force.

“WOW, I wished I had known them, think I would have got on well with each of them” Bernie said cheerfully impressed at the family history.

“Well Aunt Marge she was a nurse, she died after a bomb hit the camp hospital. Uncle Charlie was shot down in his aircraft after bombing Germany one night and Uncle Bill the trauma Surgeon had his head blown off when a bomb hit them. The others survived and lived into their 80’s and 90’s filling the house with wonderful stories every Christmas.” Serena remembered with pride. 

“Do you think that is why you got into medicine?” Bernie asked.

“Without a doubt, I loved to hear about the wounds and the surgery and how they made the soldiers well enough to fight again……..I just fell in love with it all, it seemed so romantic.”

“And the military background………..do you think that’s why you fell in love with me?” Bernie asked with a giggle.

“Yes, that was the only reason…….you found me out” She laughed in response. “Any of your family affected?” she asked.

“First World War yes but not the second everyone was too old or young……….lucky really. First World War was mainly the Jewish side of the family…….don’t know too much just old stories that have rumbled about. No one ever saw active service, I know that.”

“Do you think we will sit and retell the stories to our grandchild when she or he is little?” Serena asked, her face lighting up at the thought of it.

“It’s compulsory we must or our family history will die and we can’t allow that to happen.” 

After their coffee Serena decided that she would like to go and visit the Stadsarchief Museum, they needed to get a tram to the building as it was more in city than the other places they had visited. The tram journey was short but very bumpy, they didn’t know much about the museum just that it was one of the top places to visit in Amsterdam and held the enormous collection of archives, much bigger than London, Paris or Rome.

They were pleasantly surprised to see that the entrance fee was free and they knew from the second they entered the massive building that they were going to enjoy themselves as the lobby area was full of a rich collection of drawings and maps of Amsterdam from 17th and 18th century. They spent ages wandering admiring the art work and the detail of each drawing. The next section they entered was a large room covered in historical photographs, many of the red light district, of working girls back in the 19th Century, poems and stories written by them and for them and lots of TV’s dotted around with old information films playing.

Everything in the building was amazing, Serena pointed out different pieces of art, this was her thing, she knew a lot………more than she ever let on, all those years visiting the National Gallery with her grandfather and her father had instilled some outstanding knowledge. She explained how artist had produced graphics and glassware and the different design features of furniture.

The building itself was a work of art, colourful mosaics covered the floor and large columns, it was almost religious, full of mystique atmosphere Bernie shared her thoughts.   
They then got to Serena’s favourite bit, the gallery of fine art, where the walls were covered by classic paintings by artists such as Picasso, Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Monet, da Vinci, and Cezanne. Serena knew them all, told Bernie in detail about each picture, why it was so good, how it was produced. She was in her absolute element. 

“Our grandchild is going to be so well educated, with my history knowledge, your art knowledge, your business mind and our medical knowledge we should sign them up to Oxford now” Bernie hummed with amusement, she knew Serena was clever but this had blown her away. It was Bernie’s absolute pleasure to treat her wife to a copy of Rembrandt’s ‘the night watch’ just as she promised. Serena kissed her with such passion when they were outside the shop, this was like a dream, not only was she staying in the very room Rembrandt had painted her favourite picture but she now had a copy for her own house. 

They took a short walk into town, stopping at a small food stall, where an old lady was making crepes. They were still rather full from breakfast so decided something light would be good, not wanting to ruin the dinner plans Bernie had secretly made. Bernie went for the tradition sugar and lemon, while Serena had passionfruit and strawberries. Bernie laughed and told Serena that everything she did was luxurious and so posh…….Serena agreed explaining that you only live once and life should be enjoyed. 

They laughed as they wandered through the city hand in hand, discussing their new family, wondering how Cameron and Ellie were getting on, excited to see the new scan photo when they returned and wondering if they were going to find out the gender of the baby. Charlotte had text Bernie earlier that day and explained that she was back at University and that she had plans to meet up with Georgia and meet her family at the weekend, which felt weird as she already knew them all. 

Before they knew it they had walked the fair distance to the Begijnhof courtyard, this was a truly picturesque courtyard which contained a beautiful garden full of colourful and fragrant flowers. That’s why Bernie wanted to come, to show Serena the world famous Amsterdam Tulips. She knew that Serena loved gardening, but they just didn’t have the time to get out into theirs, not that it needed much work doing to it. It seems that Serena is rather knowledgeable about flowers and plants too, thanks to her grandmother. Her garden was full of amazing but low maintenance plants, shrubs and flowers, making the garden look great all year round. Bernie promised that before next summer when the baby would be crawling that she would go out and make it child friendly area with a swing and slide and a little playhouse. 

They sat on one of the benches in the courtyard, admiring the flowers and the stunning traditional 16th century houses that surrounded the garden. Opposite them was the Begijnhof church and next to that the oldest house in Amsterdam dating from 1420. There was a number of interesting plaques and statues throughout the courtyard which they enjoyed reading and discussing. Bernie looked at her watch as Serena let out a yawn, apologising instantly explaining she wasn’t bored just exhausted.   
It was 4pm, they had been up since 7am and had been out and about sightseeing not really stopping since 8:30am. Bernie decided that the hotel was too far to walk too, and that her back wouldn’t cope with another bumpy tram journey, so they jumped in a taxi and took the twenty minute drive back. 

“Dinner is at 7pm, we are being picked up right outside the hotel, so no need to rush. Its 4:30pm so shall we have a little rest before we shower and get ready?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm……..lovely” Serena replied as they made their way up to their room.


	155. Chapter 155 The Prefect Night

Chapter 155

The prefect night 

They both laid in just their underwear on the bed, the large balcony window was open and the warm breeze filled the room. They hadn’t slept, they hadn’t made love, but they had however laid there in each other’s arms, holding each other tightly Bernie mapping every last inch of Serena’s body. 

“I don’t know why you love it so much, I am a mess really” Serena mumbled. 

“Shall I tell you want I love about your body?” Bernie asked.

“My big boobs, big bum and sweet tasting lady bits” Serena laughed….”that’s the normal three big hits.” 

“Of course I love those bits, I also love your very pretty face but I like the bits that you probably hate.” Bernie smiled as she kissed her wife’s collar bone.

“Go on then fill me in with all my bad bits” Serena closed her eyes and relaxed waiting to hear Bernie’s voice. 

“I love the tiny little lines at the edges of your eyes, I love how they crease up when you laugh. I love the frown lines on your forehead, and the dimples in your cheeks when you   
smile. I adore the way your eyes can speak a thousand words and I know exactly how you are feeling just by looking at you. I love your soft skin, I love your breasts……….”

“Even though they are saggy” Serena laughed.

“I love them because they tell a story, that you are a mum, that you gave your baby everything she needed by breast feeding her, you put her before yourself, before your own body.”

“You breast fed two babies and your breasts are still prefect” Serena smiled feeling a little embarrassed at Bernie declarations of love. 

“Mine are much smaller than yours, they weren’t really any good for anything else” Bernie giggled.

“Well I think they are pretty bloody amazing darling” Serena run her fingers over the soft material that cover Bernie’s breasts, just slightly teasing the nipple that laid underneath. 

“I think your tummy is beautiful because it carried a child, its shows that for nine long months you used your body to grow, love and protect that tiny little life you had created. And I love that your skin is stretched and loose from it, I just wish it had been my baby that had grown in there that I have seen you pregnant because I bet you were absolutely radiant when you were.” Bernie danced her fingers over the soft damaged skin of her tummy. 

“I absolutely adore the little wobble you have to your upper thighs and your bum, I love grabbing that flesh when we make love and I certainly, most definitely love to feel the force of your weight behind them when you thrust against me.” Bernie bit her lip, Serena didn’t agree with what Bernie was saying BUT she listened on, who was she to say what turned her wife on. 

“I love the scars that cover your back” Bernie said carefully they never really spoke about these, and they were so faded now that you could only see them when really close up. “I love them because you don’t let them bother you, that you are brave and show them off and what they symbolise, that you loved and cared for your mum, when she needed you the most, I just hate that I wasn’t there to help you, to support you.” Bernie had a tear in her eye as she spoke.

“I love you darling” Serena said.

“I know you do and I love you too, more than I thought was possible. We are going to have such a good and happy life Serena.” Bernie smiled.

“Talking of which it’s just gone six, we should start getting ready for dinner…….where are we going?” Serena asked.

“I told you it’s a secret” Bernie smiled back.

“OK what shall I wear, I didn’t pack anything fancy” 

“Causal baby, but bring a cardigan or jacket, it might get chilly” Bernie said as she kissed her wife and left the bed to shower quickly. 

“Bernie”

“Mmm”

“Just for the record if you had any bad bits I would adore and love them too……….BUT you are simple prefect to me” Serena said softy.

“Prefect together then” She smiled as she disappeared into the bathroom. 

*************************************

Bernie decided to wait at the bar while Serena got ready not being able to trust herself when seeing Serena all hot and wet from the shower. She ordered a single malt whiskey and a brandy for Serena, who eventually joined her with a few minutes to spare. Serena sat and thanked Bernie for the drink, she looked so pretty when she was dressed casually. Tonight she wore dark jeans, high heeled boots (only because Bernie had had said they wouldn’t be walking anywhere), a deep purple v neck top and a black cardigan which had long front panels which wrapped around your body making it look like you were wearing a pashmina wrap. 

“You look so pretty baby” Bernie smiled as Serena pulled a funny face at the strength of the brandy. 

“Thank you, you look lovely too, but saying that you look lovely in everything you wear.” Serena replied, as she casted her eyes over her wife, who was in black skinny jeans (of course, like she even owned anything else) and a pale blue top. 

“Right drink up our dinner is here.” Bernie said looking at her watch, Serena looked around her she couldn’t see any food, and was surprise to hear they there eating in the restaurant on their last night, but smiled and finished her drink, Bernie stood up, offered her arm to Serena who took it with a smile. Bernie led her wife by the arm to the back of the bar, where a barman was ready to open a door which lead to a ladder and jetty out on the canal. 

“What the…..?” Serena asked bewildered as they seemed to leaving via the back door.

“Trust me baby” Bernie whispered as she climbed down the small ladder first, helping Serena on her way, they then linked arms again and walked along the jetty. Serena looked up at the hotel, pointing out their room and just as she worked out where they were going a long white, open topped canal boat covered in bright white fairy lights docked at the jetty.

“Dinner and dancing on the famous Amsterdam canals my darling” Bernie smiled widely. 

“You are amazing” Serena gasped with delight as she kissed Bernie. They were helped on board the captain saluting them as they climbed onto the deck. Bernie gave their names and they were shown to their seats. They had a beautiful table that could fit four people, but was laid out just for the two of them right at the Starboard Bow, next to the captain’s wheel. They had a lush bright blue velvet bucket seat each which they sunk into blissfully. The table was covered with a thick white cotton table cloth, there was an equally as thick bright blue napkin which had been rolled and were being held together by a wide gold band napkin ring. The table was set with expensive, heavy looking cutlery and a stunning bright blue water glass, a blue tinted wine glass and a blue rimmed champagne glass at each place. 

“WOW this is amazing” Serena said smiling the most beautiful smile Bernie had seen. Serena moved her head slightly to the right and looked over board. “The water is so calm, it’s just perfect…….thankyou baby” she added. 

“I am so pleased you like it darling……..we had to finish our holiday in style didn’t we now?” She said with a massive grin.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard the Jewel, one of the best boats in Amsterdam providing you with the most romantic dinning and cruising experiences in the city. I am your Captain, Bram Dion and my team and I will endeavour to ensure that you are wined and dined in luxury tonight. That was our last collection so we can now start our proper tour of this historical city. If you wish to enjoy just your own company that is welcomed but if you would like to know more about the sights of the city there is a small handheld radio on your table which you can use to listen to the running cometary.” The captain announced.   
Just then the waiters appeared with hors d’oeurves, a basket full of a variety of mini bread rolls, a small chopping board of three different types of cubed cheeses, a selection of antipasti and a long white ceramic tray of olives, nuts and figs. The waiters lit the candle on their table and took their food orders, there was only three choices on the menu, because the kitchen was so small they didn’t have much space to prepare too many dishes. Bernie choose the Crayfish to start, then the steak tartare for her main, Serena chose the pate to start and the plaice for her main. They both accepted the jug of water and a bottle of red wine. There were only 8 other couples on the boat and one table of four, so it was a nice relaxed and quiet atmosphere. 

They started to nibble on the hors d’oeurves, Serena feeding Bernie the odd olive here and there, Bernie returning the favour with the little cubs of cheese. They sat holding hands as they casually ate deciding to listen to the hand held radio as they ventured through the luscious canals, taking in the sights, waving to the people on the canal’s edge, it was certainly romantic.   
Dinner came and they both enjoyed their meals, a second bottle of wine was served and soon finished and as they settled with their deserts and coffee, Serena took great delight in teasing her wife at the extremely sensual way she was sucking and licking the white chocolate mousse off her spoon.

“Imagine if this was spread across your hard nipples baby” Serena whispered, just loud enough for Bernie to hear.

“Mmm, that sounds rather wonderful…….something to certainly look into darling” Bernie just about managed to string the sentence together. 

Once dinner was finished everyone was served a glass of champagne and was asked to leave their tables and moved to either the bow or the rear of the boat, while the tables were cleared and put away. Serena had one hand firmed holding the railings of the boat, the other holding her champagne, Bernie was nestled in close behind her, one of her hands securely fixed on Serena’s waist. They stood taking in the lights and sounds of the city, the cruise was four hours long, dinner had taken two of those hours already and the crew were preparing the deck for the evening entertainment. The tables were folded away and taken under deck, the bucket seats were all pushed to the edge of the boat so a small dance floor was created and small little cocktail tables were placed between the seats for further drinks to be homed. 

From nowhere a small band appeared, all of them waiting staff in fact, Serena joked wondering if you needed to be skilled server and musician to get the job. They positioned themselves at the end of the boat, a clarinet, a saxophone, a tiny drum set, a trombone, cello and violin. They struck up and the sweet sounds of jazz filled the warm air. Bernie and Serena, moved their seats closer together, holding hands and finishing their drinks before ordering a further two glasses of champagne. After a while of sitting and chatting Bernie rose to her feet. 

“Would you like to dance baby?” Bernie asked.

“I would love to darling” She whispered back and they joined the other two couples already on the dance floor. 

“Shall I lead?” Bernie asked

“What like proper dancing?” Serena asked surprised.

“Yeah like real proper dancing, I can do it you know, spend 25 years in the army we had to learn to dance formally for all the official events we had to attend.”

“Why do I only know this now?” Serena smiled.

“Never had to dance properly with you before now” Bernie said as she took Serena in her arms, holding her in frame and proceeding to move her expertly around the floor, like they had been dancing like this for years. 

“Well you certainly know how to move Berenice……….I don’t know why I am surprised, you are rather talented at everything you do. Any particular style you are especially keen or skilled at?” She asked her wife. 

“I love rock n roll and swing, proper 1940’s 50’s style, but that was more fun than the official stuff we had to learn” Bernie informed her as they swayed around the dance floor. 

After a good thirty minutes of non-stop dancing they returned to their seats, Bernie almost falling into her seat as she pulled Serena onto her lap.

“I am so unbelievably happy Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said as she nuzzled into Serena’s neck.

“Me too, I love you so much darling” Serena returned the comment with a long lingering kiss. They sat cuddled taking in the prettiness of the fairy lights that decorated the boat,   
the stunning lights that lined the canal edge, the amazing flood lights that lit up the church and the disco lights of the red light district. 

They danced more, after they had rested, the music tempo had slowed down because the evening was coming to an end. They held each other close, really close, so close that their bodies were flushed together, every inch of them touching, thanks to Serena’s high heeled boots they were level height, so they held their foreheads together, eyes were tightly shut as they took in each other’s slow deep breathes, they were lost in time and it was simply magical.


	156. Chapter 156 Take a proper look

Chapter 156

Take a proper look

The boat dropped them off at the jetty just outside their hotel, they were greeted by the bar manager and shown into the hotel via the back door and back into the bar area. They were offered drinks but both declined, both deciding they had drunk enough to say they had enjoyed their evening and were ready for bed. They walked hand in hand to lift and made their way up to their room, once there they locked the door behind them.

“Coffee on the balcony darling?” Serena asked as she unwrapped her cardigan.

“I have a better idea baby, if you let me” Bernie said shyly as she bit her lip.

“Pray tell” Serena smirked seductively.

“I thought we could use this mirror and explore your body” Bernie suggested nervously.

“Oh right, I see” Serena answered suddenly going shy and embarrassed.

“If you want to of course…….if you want to do that in front of me…………I could sit in the bathroom while you explore on your own if you wish” Bernie gave another suggestion.

“That would be worse, having you sit in another room while I am doing that………no, no you can be here with me……but…I...” Serena hesitated. 

“What baby? Please don’t be embarrassed” 

“I would very much like to see you do it first.” Serena explained.

“But I have done it before I know what my vagina looks like, and you have looked at it a lot and very intimately….I want you to experience it.” Bernie smiled shyly.

“I know, and I know I have studied your lovely lady bits intensely but I would still like to see how you look at yours, what to do…..if you don’t mind.” Serena asked.

“How can I refuse you?” Bernie said with a grin, as she started to remove her clothes, slowly as Serena watched. Soon Bernie was stood naked in front of her wife, she asked if she would mind getting naked too, which Serena of course agreed to, as Bernie positioned herself on the bed and watched. 

Serena crawled onto the bed on all fours, and straddled Bernie kissing her gently. 

“So how do we do this baby?” She asked as she continued to kiss her wife. 

“Well if you sit behind me, I will use the mirror and show you everything I like and dislike about myself.” 

“There’s bits you dislike? How is that possible?” Serena asked in surprise as she moved to sit directly behind Bernie, her legs opened so Bernie could be cradled by her wife’s thighs, her back pressed against Serena’s hard nipples. She held the freestanding mirror from the dressing table in her hand, it was medium size, a little heavy but that was because it had a stand, Bernie opened her legs wide and placed the stand of the mirror on the bed between them, holding the upper part of the frame with her hand positioning it so both her and Serena had a clear view of her vagina. 

“OK, ready to begin?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm, very much so” Serena purred in response she was very aroused. Bernie started by running her fingers up and down her labia, just stroking the entire length of her pussy. 

“I like that I have hair on my pussy, I like how soft it feels when I touch it, how the hair curls tightly when I am aroused and it gets wet.” Bernie explained.

“I like that too” Serena hummed. Bernie continued to stroke her labia, dipping in her fingers every now and again.

“I really like the way that my Labia Majora is big, and neatly covers everything else, I like the fact that when I pull it apart, it opens me up like a present. I like to have my Labia Majora kissed and sucked when I have oral sex.” Bernie continued to be very scientific about her explanation. 

“I might need a hand here” Bernie said asking Serena to hold the mirror. Which she did, and Bernie was then able to use both hands to open her Labia, showing instantly the bright pink wet flesh underneath. 

“I like the colour of my pussy, I like the contrast between my normal pale skin, my dark public hair and then the bright pinkness of this. I like the fact that it is nearly always moist, never used to be like that before I met you Serena………..but I find myself in a constant state of arousal these days.”

“Uh, I know what you mean” Serena mumbled.

“I am not too keen on my Labia minora, they are rather small in comparison to my Labia Majora, you can barely see that they are lips at all and I hate that they don’t cover up my Clitoris.”

“You have a nice big clitoris……..I really like that, especially when I stuck it” Serena groaned as she spoke unable to hide her attraction. 

“Yeah I don’t like that either, its feels wrong being so big…………unless it’s being sucked, then having a larger clit is fucking amazing.” Bernie chuckled. “But I don’t like the look of it.” She added.

“How…..err….how was Alex’s?” Serena asked.

“Oh she had a large one like mine, made scissoring really affective, really satisfying” Bernie said matter of fact without really thinking what she had said, until she spotted Serena’s frown.

“Sorry baby………you didn’t need to know that” Bernie quickly apologised.

“No don’t be silly, I asked…….no different than me talking about Robbie or Edward as lovers. Anyway shall we get back to it” Serena mumbled through her sentence.

“I like the look of my pussy, I don’t think it is ugly as pussies go, I think it’s all very neat and tidy, everything has its place. I really like the entrance to my vagina, it looks so small   
but in fact it can fit several fingers in or a good sized dildo, I like how it stretches, how you can actually see it stretch when objects are entered into it. I love the way my wetness drips out of it and trickles down towards my anus. And I…..err……I like my perineal raphe being touched and I really like my anus being touched.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, I would do that for you” Serena asked.

“Because what we do sexually satisfies me, I don’t always need it, BUT if I was by myself, pleasuring and touching myself, if I was masturbating I would always rub my perineal raphe and I would finger my anus.” Bernie became a little embarrassed at that confession. 

“Is that weird, too kinky?” Bernie asked.

“Absolutely not, the couple of times we have tried anal sex I have really enjoyed it, I would certainly like to develop and explore that more, that’s why I teased your anus at the club, it turns me on Bernie.” Serena sighed a sweet delightful groan. 

“I don’t like the colour of my anus, I did think about getting bleached but then when I really thought about it that felt well weird.” 

“I like it, I like the multicolour and variety of textures of your body Bernie.” Serena said with a relaxed smile.

“So what else?” Serena asked.

“Well that’s it really.” Bernie explained.

“What don’t you masturbate, don’t you watch yourself cum?” Serena asked. 

“Sometimes but that’s not what it was about tonight. Come on your turn Mrs Wolfe.”

“OK……not what I was expecting, but OK” Serena said nervously as she moved away from Bernie and swapped placed with her wife. 

She settled between Bernie’s thighs and pressed back against her chest opening her legs and allowing Bernie to hold the mirror for her. 

“Go on then baby” Bernie encouraged after Serena has sat for several minutes avoiding looking in the mirror. 

“I…..I can’t baby” Serena said shyly.

“That’s ok darling, you never have to do anything you don’t want to.” Bernie kissed her wife’s neck. 

“Will you help me please?” Serena asked shyly.

“Of course, here hold this” Bernie said asking Serena to take hold of the mirror. She took Serena’s free hand in hers and run them both over the mount of pubic hair. 

“Do you like your pubic hair?” Bernie asked.

“I do, I know its 1970’s afro style, but that is all I have ever really known, my mother and grandmother never shaved and so I never did either. Edward liked it like this, he said he like the way it felt on his face and he liked the smell of it.” Serena explained giggling.

“I understand that, it always smells of the soap you use, the smell that is ‘Serena Campbell’.” Bernie smiled.

“Serena Wolfe if you don’t mind” Serena quickly corrected her. 

“Sorry baby…….” Bernie smirked.

“Robbie didn’t like my pussy like this, he asked me to shaved, even offered to shave it for me on more than one occasion, but I declined……….I did trim it right back so there was barely any hair there, but I didn’t like it.”

“What a dick……..I would never ask a woman to do that……….why didn’t he like it?” Bernie asked.

“Because of his beard I think……….not really sure…..may be it made me look too old, maybe he wanted a nice young looking pussy to fuck.” Serena explained.

“Well I personally love it……..mainly because in my eyes it makes you a real woman, the first picture I ever saw of a woman’s pussy was in my dad’s copy of razzle, 1976 edition I think so all the pussies were full on hair…….god it was amazing and that is the image I always have in my head when I think of a sexy naked woman. You are my teenage pin up” Bernie sighed sweetly.

“That’s good to know then….” Serena smiled. I also like it that bit bushier because my inner labia is so much bigger and it hangs out the outer labia a bit. It’s not all neatly packed away like yours.” 

“And that is something you don’t like?” Bernie asked. 

“I was fine with it before I met you………..never knew any different………but now I am a little jealously about how nice yours is.” Serena confessed. Bernie laughed.

“What’s funny?” Serena asked.

“I am jealous of your clit.” Bernie announced.

“What?”

“The size, the way it sits so perfectly framed in the hood, the way it grows and gets enlarge when aroused. And just so you know I really like the fact that I can tug at the inner labia without opening you up.” Bernie informs her.  
Serena blushes as she opens herself, I hate the way my labia looks, it’s like something out of Dr Who……….one of those weird aliens, human body and face like a sea creature”

“Really!!!! Well you shouldn’t because it is lovely. Did you know that your skin colour changes as you become more and more aroused?” Bernie asked.

“No…….because my lips are dark aren’t they so how does it change?” She asked back.

“Your lips flush almost red, like your face does when you blush. I love how I am able to suck the labia minora into my mouth when we have oral sex, how the wetness glistens over the lips and my personal favourite how they drag up and down my leg when you fuck my thigh or when we rub our clits together.”

“I never thought about that………actually you’re right having bigger labia minora has its advantages………it’s pretty hot.” Serena smiled.

“It’s fucking hot……..” Bernie hummed as she kissed her wife’s neck. “How about your vagina?” she asked.

“I like that, I think the way it looks is very welcoming, I like the way I can arch my fingers in perfectly to make myself climax, I have used the same technic since I was 14 years old, two finger angled deep inside me and my thumb pressed hard on my clit………makes me cum hard every time.” Serena huffed.

“Show me” Bernie simply said. “Show me now”

“I didn’t think tonight was about ‘that’” Serena said smugly.

“No tonight wasn’t about me masturbating, tonight is about you discovering yourself, and you seeing all the changes your body goes through when we have sex, all the glorious sights and smells I experience when I am up close and personal to your pussy. So will you please show me your technic and will you please watch your pussy, watch how amazing it is?” 

Serena did as she was asked, and arched her fingers into her very wet pussy, allowing Bernie to take full control of the mirror. Serena rested the top of her thumb on her clit, her labia minora framing the thumb perfectly as she found a slow but powerful rhythm rocking her hand against her body. 

Her free hand came up and tugged at her pubic hair, taking a fistful and pulling at it, creating a deep moan to escape from Serena one that Bernie hadn’t heard before………Serena had never requested this before, Bernie had no idea that it was something Serena liked……but she made a mental note, remembering to do that for her at some point.   
Serena watched intently at her busy hands between her legs, she moaned and whimpered and cried out when she saw the shire passion of fire in Bernie’s eyes as her wife watched on taking in every detail, every touch, movement, smell and moan.


	157. Chapter 157 Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading.......my dad has been ill and we have all been pulling together.......busy family life. x

Chapter 157

Back to reality 

“The gate is open” Serena mumbled as she finished her double shot latte and Danish pastry.

“OK, you ready for this?” Bernie asked clearing the table.

“Mmm, I have taken those calming pills, I am feeling rather sleepy actually, so my plan is have a glass of bubbly and curl up to you.” Serena explained. 

And that was exactly what Serena did, downing her’s and Bernie’s champagne and snuggling up close and personal to her wife, her head resting gently on Bernie’s shoulder, their hands entwined and her eyes closed before they had even taken off. The flight back was a little longer than expected due to an electrical storm that had hit France causing them to take a short detour. Not that Serena knew anything about it, she was sound asleep still, creating tiny little snores in the crease of Bernie’s neck.   
The plane landed and Bernie texted Cameron to say they were there, quickly getting a reply with directions as to which car park he was waiting at. Serena was awake and refreshed and as bright as a button. Getting the midday flight was a good idea, this way it meant they had some time at home to settle before returning to work tomorrow. They hadn’t been home properly since before the wedding so both were dreading the state of the house after being under Elinor’s and Cameron’s care. 

They were greeted by a massive hug and kiss each from Cameron, who was chatty the entire journey home. Explaining that Elinor was busy cooking dinner and filling them in with hospital gossip, the double date they had, had with Charlotte and Georgia and that Alan was bringing Jason home a day early because he had missed them both so much. The journey wasn’t that long and the traffic had been free flowing, they pulled up outside the house and Cameron took both bags from his mum leading them into the very tidy house. 

“WOW dinner smells delicious and the house is spotless” Serena hummed with happiness.

“We don’t live like pigs mother” Elinor said as she appeared from the kitchen with a pink apron on, pulled tightly over her rather large baby bump she was now proudly displaying.

“Happily playing wife and mother I see darling” Serena smirked as she never thought she would see the day that Ellie was domesticated. 

“Indeed we have been playing happy families and it has been brilliant hasn’t it Ell’s?” Cameron said as she kissed her on the cheek.

“Dinner will be another 30 minutes, Jason should be here…..” Elinor was interrupted by the sound of the key in the door.

“Any second now” She continued as Jason entered the hall way.

“Auntie Serena, Auntie Bernie….” He cried as he dived at them both claiming a hug from both of them in unison. They made their way into the lounge and to a pile of wedding cards and presents. Bernie joined them with her rack sack, which she went through finding the little gifts they had brought each of them. A book about Anne Frank for Jason, a T shirt for Cameron reading ‘Amsterdam Rocks’ and a bottle of perfume from the duty free shop for Ellie. By the time they were handed out and Serena had shown off her new painting print and the story behind their room, dinner was ready. 

They crowded around the dining table and tucked into the lovely homemade curry, impressed at how fluffy the rice was and how Elinor had even remembered to Naan bread and papadums. They went easy on the red wine, both knowing that they over-indulgent while in Amsterdam. They told the others about their day long sightseeing session, the food and drink they had and the candle light dinner on the canal.

“So come on then what about the sex?” Elinor blurted out. 

“I don’t want to know about this……..please excuse me” Jason stated as he left the room to watch countdown.

“Well” Elinor prompted.

“It was everywhere, the sex clubs were open 24/7, there were so many sex shops it was crazy. We did go on a guided tour of the red light district which was really interesting and we watched a peep show” Serena explained, receiving a sharp look from Bernie because they had agreed that what had happened in Amsterdam stayed private.

“I knew it” Ellie laughed.

“All of two minutes, it was part of the tour, nothing we haven’t seen before, hey baby……..much more fun creating our own memories wasn’t it darling?” Serena teased. 

“Oh and what memories we created sweetheart, maybe Elinor would like to hear about them” Bernie teased back.

“No….no thanks……..remember I saw your sex toy collection, I can only imagine the things you too get up to.” Ellie snapped.   
Elinor and Cameron cleaned up while Serena and Bernie unpacked and sorted out the washing, they all regrouped in the lounge with a tray of tea where they proceeded to open the cards and gifts from the wedding. They received quite a few photo frames, ‘Her’s and Her’s dressing gowns from Liberty and Edward, Mrs and Mrs mugs from Marcus and Beth and over £300 in vouchers from other guests. 

They spent the remaindered of the night hanging out washing, cuddling on the sofa and watching TV, while chatting about the hospital, about Ellie’s final exams at university and Charlotte and how happy she was with Georgia. They spoke about Bernie’s mum, Serena reminding her that she needed to called her and Luke to arrange a dinner party before Luke returned home. 

“I will do it now, when is good baby?” Bernie asked as she snuggled in close, trying not to distract the others who were in deep discussion over 8 out of 10 cats.

“Well we are on an early tomorrow, a double at the start of next week…….how about next Thursday?” Serena suggested.

“Thursday is date night” Bernie said looking worried. “And what’s more our night at the house” she added.

“Yes and we have just had a mid-week break to Amsterdam I am sure you can survive darling” Serena hummed with amusement.

“Or do you really need to see the mistress again?” Serena whispered in a deep husky voice as she leant into Bernie’s ear. Bernie just looked at her, her eyes alight, dancing flames across them.

“Just being greedy” She whispered back. 

“I promise I will make it worth your while…………go on call them before it gets too late” Serena smiled sweetly. 

 

***************************

Bernie had been gone nearly an hour, Serena was fighting back the sleep, trying hard not to yawn. Elinor looked at her and laughed, ordering her to bed………to sleep. Serena made her way up the stairs toward their bedroom, she could hear laughter and smiled as she listened to Bernie retelling the story of the red light district. She must be talking to Luke, Serena hoped anyway, not sure if that was the sort of conversation she would be having with her mother. 

“Luke we had the best time, honestly I can’t believe how lucky I am to call her my wife……..I never knew love could feel like this……so Thursday is OK?............Yeah I look forward to it……….see you then………bye.”

Serena waited until she heard Bernie moving and entered the bedroom.

“Hello stranger, I thought you had got lost” She hummed as she moved around the room, collecting her clothes from the wardrobe ready for the next day.

“Sorry, mum wanted to know all about the trip and how many different varieties of Tulips we saw and the Luke wanted to know all about the trip and how many sex shows we watched.” She chuckled. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Serena looked worried.

“No…No of course not………what happened in Amsterdam, stays in Amsterdam right?”

“Right” Serena sighed. “I am getting ready for bed I am exhausted”

“Serena Wolfe in bed before 9pm, that is unheard off.” Bernie giggled.

“Having a hot long bath first, the hotel in Amsterdam was beautiful BUT that shower was ridiculously small, I need my double, Jacuzzi bath and I need it now” She moaned. 

“Let me run it for you baby” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s forehead.

“Will err……..will you be joining me Major?” Serena asked.

“I thought you were exhausted?” Bernie smirked.

“I am, I am not suggesting sex darling, just a bath.” Serena said a little sharper than she meant too.

“Oh….OK….of course yes, sounds good.” Bernie said in a low disappointed tone. Serena instantly picking up on her disappointment as she watched Bernie disappear into the en suite. She waited until she heard the bath filling up and she started to undress, pulling her dirty clothes together and dumping them into the washing basket as she entered the bathroom. Bernie was perched on the edge of the bath.

“You ok?” Serena asked gently.

“Mmm, bath is ready” Bernie said moving so Serena could step in.

“Thought you were joining me” Serena mumbled as Bernie stood still fully clothed.

“What….yes of course, sorry million miles away.” Bernie muttered as she undressed quickly and threw her clothes in the basket alongside Serena’s. Bernie stepped into the bath and sat opposite Serena. 

“You gonna tell me what’s up?” Serena huffed.

“Nothing”

“Whatever……….please Bernie I was married to a lying arsehole for too long not to know the signs of when someone if upset.”

“It’s just that you….err”

“I said no to sex” Serena said sharply.

“Well you didn’t say no……it’s just you didn’t say yes either………you have never turned down sex”

“And now you’re worried that now we are married, I am off sex? Because trust me I am not, far from it in fact……….we have had a crazy long week, we got married, we had a mini break and now we need to get back to work………..I am tired darling, that’s all and actually a little shagged out………..we have had a lot of sex this last week” Serena explained.

“You’ve not gone off me then?” Bernie asked.

“Absolutely not……….You Berenice Wolfe are my addiction, I am totally head over heels in love with you darling and I fancy and desire you A LOT…..believe me. But it’s not always about sex………..feeling loved I mean, I really enjoy cuddles too.” Serena smiled.

“Me too…….I am sorry Serena………..It’s just that it’s our first night at home as a married couple”

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought about that……….you want to make our bed the official marital bed” Serena smiled.

“It doesn’t matter……really it doesn’t.” Bernie quickly said as she repositioned herself in the bath, Serena smiling as she turned on the Jacuzzi setting, both sinking in unison under the hot bubbling water, they laid like that for a while Bernie clearly thinking about something, Serena could read Bernie like a book and could sense something was up………eventually Bernie spoke.

“We need a new bed” She announced.

“Why, that one is fine, I only brought it a few years ago. It was ridiculously expensive………luxury like that doesn’t come cheap let me tell you.” Serena explained.

“I just think a new one would be a good idea, new marriage and all.” Bernie mumbled.

“Why now? It’s been perfectly fine for the last nine months of our relationship darling”

“Did you ever sleep with Edward in it?” Bernie asked bluntly

“Is that it………you want to change beds because I have slept with other lovers in it?” Serena asked almost mocking her.

“It has only just dawned on me that others have shared that bed with you” Bernie explained. “So did Edward share that bed with you, did he ever live here with you?”

“No he didn’t ever live here with me, I brought this house after we divorced………but yes he did share this bed with me…….when we got back together a few years ago, and yes Robbie shared this bed with me a lot……….BUT……….”

“How many times did you sleep with Edward in it?” She asked jumping in and not letting Serena finish.

“Two maybe three………trust me darling it was uneventful and easily forgettable.”

“And Robbie, when was the last time you slept with him in it………when I was in Ukraine?”

“No…..no Bernie, that mistake happened at his house…….I promise you. The last time I slept with him here was 2nd Feb 16……….I know that date exactly because it was the day I found out about my sister’s death and about Jason. Soon after that Jason was in my life and Robbie didn’t want to be here with him so we always went to his place.” Serena explained.

“2nd February 2016” Bernie huffed.

“The day you came to Holby, the day I first heard your name” Serena smiled softly.

“The day I died when Ollie Valentine held my heart in his hand and massaged me back to life.” Bernie allowed a tear to fall.

“I like to think it was a sign, that date……….that was the last time Robbie stayed here.” Serena smiled again.

“Shame it wasn’t the last time you slept with him….full stop” Bernie snapped.

“Hey not fair…….you slept with Marcus lots between that date and us getting together………..come on let’s not do this silly jealousy rubbish…….we are both in our 50’s, both latter life lesbians and both madly in love…….can we just focus on that?” 

“Yes of course……….I just hate that others have made you cum in that bed.” Bernie huffed and puffed.

“They didn’t make me cum……….not like you do………yes I have had previous lovers BUT and this is a massive BUT…….that is also the bed that I spent night after night in alone, thinking of you, fantasying about you. That was the bed where I would pleasure myself dreaming about you, wishing it was you touching me. That was the bed that we made love in for the first time, that was the bed that I lost my Lesbian virginity in, the bed that we first experimented sexually in and the bed that we now share as a married couple”

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Serena moved and stood up, Bernie looking at her worried, but Serena assured her that it was only because the water was getting cold. Bernie joined Serena in the bedroom a little time after wanting to give her space, she spotted Serena stood with her back to the bathroom door, Bernie sat on the bed towel drying her hair. Serena appeared to the left of Bernie naked but wearing the double headed Dildo. 

“Serena, what the fuck” Bernie stumbled with her words.

“I need to fuck you and fuck you hard in OUR bed Berenice, I need to feel full and I need to fill you now.”

“You said you were exhausted.” Bernie smirked.

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe, shut the fuck up, lock the door and get on your hands and knees on OUR bed” she kept emphasising the OUR bit. Bernie did as she was told locking the   
door, dropping her towel and moving to the bed.

“I want you on top, I want to see your tits bouncing hard as we fuck in OUR bed.” Bernie said in a deep husky voice.


	158. Chapter 158 Confusion

Chapter 158 

Confusion

“Ready for this?” Bernie asked as they pulled into Serena’s Deputy CEO parking space.

“Had to happen sooner or later, didn’t it. I am going to spend some time with you on AAU this morning then I have a broad meeting this afternoon. Should be finished at 3pm.”   
Serena said with a smile rolling her wedding ring on her finger. 

“It’s a bit of a shock to the system isn’t it starting work at 5:30am…………it’s gonna be a long day I think” Bernie mumbled into a kiss form her wife.

“We will cope I am sure. Coffee and pastry for breakfast?” Serena asked as she stepped out the car.

“You know me so well Mrs Wolfe” Bernie smirked as she proudly took her wife’s hand and allowed her to carry her briefcase as they entered the hospital.

“I miss my engagement ring” Serena pouted looking at her hand while they were in the lift. 

“You can put it on again when we get home.” Bernie took her wife’s hand and kissed the ring on her wedding finger. 

“I know……….it’s been so long since I wore any type of ring on that finger, its felt so right these last few weeks wearing it, just feels weird without it. But I have my wedding ring on and that’s not coming off ever.” She smiled at her wife lovingly.

“Mine neither, going to tape it up as soon as I change into my scrubs.” Bernie smiled back.

They entered a very quiet AAU, several new members of staff stood at the nurse’s station as they made their way to their office. Morven appeared introducing Donna Jackson a new nurse on AAU, an old face to Holby, but someone neither Bernie nor Serena knew, explaining that Donna was once Ward Manager of AAU, leaving just before Serena started. She also introduced two tempt nurses, which the co leaders smiled and spoke to before disappearing into their office. 

“God we are away for a couple of weeks and it’s all changed” Bernie huffed she had become less tolerate of change since she had settled at Holby, had settled into civilian life, settled into her relationship with Serena. 

“I know…..but change is afoot darling………your new trauma recruits all start on Monday. Why don’t we drink and eat these and see how the unit has progressed before the morning briefing?” Serena suggested and was met with an agreeing nod from her beautiful wife. 

Bernie had changed into her scrubs, Serena waiting for her outside the locker room, knowing she couldn’t trust herself to stay professional if she went in there with her. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bernie in the wonderful blue scrubs, something she always appreciated, she smiled sweetly before making their way to the new unit. Bernie stood at the door almost frozen to the spot. Nerves had taken over completely. 

“Aar Ladies………I was just on my way to find you both how was Holland?” Henrik appeared like a silent killer. 

“God Henrik, you made me jump, can you wear louder shoes please” Serena giggled. “Holland was wonderful thank you, the hotel especially was amazing. Short sharp shock being back to reality now” She added.

“Indeed…….and married life is agreeing with you?” He asked.

“Very much so……..have really enjoyed calling Serena Mrs Wolfe at every opportunity I can” Bernie smiled lovingly at her wife. 

“How are you to be address in the hospital?” He asked.

“Major Wolfe and Mrs Wolfe. If that’s ok?” Serena asked, not really sure why she was asking……it had to be alright because they were their names now.

“Might get confusing……..” He suggested.

“Well maybe a well written email to all personnel from the CEO stating our new titles and names should help, Henrik and we plan to have a swear jar on AAU anyone who refers to me as Campbell pays a pound.” Serena informed him. 

“OK…….if you are sure……I am assuming you wish to see the new Trauma Unit?” He asked pointing at door behind them.

“That’s why we are here” Bernie said as he pushed open the doors for them. Bernie’s mouth dropped open, her eyes sparkled with excitement. It was like seeing a child on Christmas morning. 

“Please go ahead” Henrik nodded towards the room, allowing Bernie to move into the new unit with a spring to her step. Her hands run over the new machines, the beds, the trolley upon trolley fully stocked really to roll. 

“Happy?” He asked as he stood next to Serena.

“This is amazing……….I…I can’t believe it” Bernie stumbled through her words, fighting back the tears. Serena immediately at her side and Henrik discreetly leaving them to have a private moment before they re-joined him at the morning briefing. 

“WOW look at this place” Bernie grinned.

“Everything you wanted?” Serena asked.

“And more baby” Bernie replied.

“I am so proud of you darling” Serena whispered as she held Bernie close to her.

“Thank you………it’s just so prefect….and it’s all thanks to you again.” Bernie whimpered back.

“No…your bid, your vision, your hard work. I love you Berenice Wolfe.”

“Good because I love you Serena Wolfe”

Bernie took Serena into her arms and kissed her with such passion nearly forgetting where they were, it was only thanks to a tap on the door and a thick familiar Scottish accent interrupting them they pulled apart, Serena quickly removing the smudged lipstick from Bernie’s lips before joining the AAU team at the nursing desk. 

As they approached the desk they were met by a hummed vocal rendition of ‘here comes the bride’. Bernie blushed as Serena laughed lapping up the attention.

“Good morning you lovely lot” Serena grinned as she held Bernie’s hand proudly.

“How are the newlyweds?” Fletch asked.

“Relaxed, content and in love” Bernie hummed.

“And ready to work” Serena added.

“Not completely shagged out then?” Fletch asked jokingly, tongue in cheek.

“Never that Fletch, always life in the old dogs yet” Serena laughed.

“Err……yes……thankyou” Henrik announced, Fletch hadn’t seen him behind him, if he had he would never had made that comment. 

“We would indeed like to welcome back AAU’s best co leaders and sincerely hope that you had a fabulous wedding and honeymoon. I will be sending out an email to all Holby staff   
informing them all that they will now be known as Major Wolfe and Mrs Wolfe.”

“That’s right, we would like to introduce this jar” Bernie announced producing a large jar from under the desk. “If anyone refers to Mrs Wolfe as Ms Campbell you pay a pound and at the end of the month the money collected goes toward a night at Albie’s.” She added. 

“Now the Trauma unit opens next week, the Major will be very busy in there of course, with new staff starting on Monday. Today I have a board meeting to discuss a locum to help run AAU while she is busy and while I am doing my CEO role. We would like to welcome Donna Jackson our new nurse, a welcome back to Mr Di Lucca and we say good bye to Jasmine Burrows who has returned to Darwin ward and swapped with Raf. Any questions?” Serena asked. 

“No Ms Campbell” Three different staff said and were met with laughter and pocks of fun as Serena offered them the jar. 

 

*****************************

The morning disappeared in a flash, the red phone rang almost instantly once briefing was finished, Bernie taking the lead while Serena rushed off to scrub in, she was soon where she belonged by her wife’s side in theatre saving a life.   
They were seamlessly together, both feeling a special spark, something different than before, was it because they hadn’t been at work for a while, hadn’t worked together like this in nearly two weeks, was it because they were now married, had a different bond……neither were sure but it felt good. They saved the young lad who had suffered a knife wound, and as they stood scrubbing out they complimented each other at how well surgery had gone. 

“Right darling, as lovely as this has been I need to get ready for the board meeting, see you when it’s finished?” Serena asked lovingly as she offered Bernie her open arms for a cuddle.

“I don’t want you to go” Bernie whispered as she snuggled into her wife’s welcoming embrace.

Finally, after all these years, Bernie had everything she had ever wanted, a beautiful wife, her wonderful family, a truly satisfying sex life, a stunning home, her dream job and a wide selection of friends, she sighed heavily as she held Serena that bit tighter.   
Serena effortlessly held her wife, their bodies joining together perfectly, Bernie by her own admission had never considered herself to be a cuddler, never liked to touch others or to be touched in return but with Serena it was impossible not to share little moments like this. Special moments of sharing body heat, of feeling want and desire, she wondered how she had existed without it all these years. 

Bernie and Serena made a private, silent and secret promise to themselves there and then that they would always make time for little moments like this, that this was essential body contact that they both needed to get them through the day. It needed to remain appropriate and not jeopardise Serena’s AAU lead role or Deputy CEO Role and it couldn’t affect Bernie’s AAU lead role and risk the reputation of her new Trauma unit. They both decided that there were lots of ways to support each other, to share their love. Coffee, pastries, sandwiches left on the desk, leaving sloppy loved filled messages on scraps of paper during shifts and messages of love hidden in each other lockers on post-it notes when they were working opposite shifts. They were like love sick teenagers, and they didn’t care who knew it. Serena had to break the cuddle they were so enjoying, declaring that she would be late if she didn’t leave then, Bernie frowned and reluctantly let her wife go. 

 

**************************

Serena’s board meeting was done and dusted rather quickly, and before she knew it she and Henrik were discussing the new locum Nina Karnik.

“She is the estranged wife of Dr Matteo Rossini and has done some work on Darwin and Keller and seems very capable.” Henrik informed her.

“Estranged wife…..could be dangerous” Serena announced.

“Well you know how difficult it is working with an ex-husband and now your new spouse” Henrik said bluntly. 

“Is it going to be a problem Henrik?” Serena asked as bluntly.

“No….no not at all Serena, I have the up most respect for you and your new wife, you are the best surgeons I have and I am very proud of you both. I just like my consultant leads to have as little baggage possible.” He explained.

“And you are worried that Nina and Matteo have baggage?”

“They have unfinished business I am sure……..divorce is not yet finalised………I could be wrong”

“So we don’t have her on AAU?” Serena asked a little confused.

“No….no she is a good doctor, the makings of a good leader, she will be helpful to you both and she will learn so much from you both. She is on Darwin today, shall we go and meet her, do a walk about see if you like her?” Henrik asked and Serena nodded in agreement. 

They met Nina, floating around the ward like a butterfly, effortlessly. Serena was pleasantly surprised she looked professional, together, focused. She was dressed very smartly and worn beautiful high heel shoes…….stunning but not practical Serena thought, but she liked the way she wasn’t in scrubs, something Serena was very focused on herself to look and act like a senior consultant at all times, something she believed couldn’t be done properly in scrubs….apart from Bernie, Bernie was a trauma surgeon her scrubs were her uniform and she looked amazing in them so Serena made the exception for her. 

“Ms Karnik” Henrik caught her attention.

“Good afternoon Mr Hanseen” she said holding out her hand to shake his.

“My pleasure to introduce Serena Campbell……err sorry Wolfe” Henrik said with a blush, he rarely made mistakes.

“That’s a pound you owe the jar Henrik” Serena said with a smile. “Serena Wolfe, was Campbell, recently married and my first day back so people are struggling with the name change. Co-lead on AAU and the new Trauma unit and deputy CEO” Serena held out her hand to Nina.

“The pleasure is all mine, your reputation goes before you” Nina said shaking her hand firmly.

“So how can I help you both?” she asked.

“Henrik here tells me that you would be interested in helping us out on AAU while the new trauma unit opens and finds it feet.” Serena suggested.

“Yes that is right, I am very interested indeed.”

“Well we are here to show you around AAU to see if you still fancy it after seeing it in full swing, are you free now?” Serena asked and was greeted with a wide smile and a dramatic nod.


	159. Chapter 159 Star Struck

Chapter 159

Starstruck

“So here we are, into the mouth of hell” Serena laughed as she pushed open the doors and the contrast from the quiet corridor to the loud, hustle and bustle of AAU hit them hard.

“WOW it’s busy” Nina said.

“This is not busy trust me…….quite calm at the moment actually” Henrik smiled saying what he knew Serena was thinking.   
The ward was full of Patients, every bed had a machine beeping away next to it, nurses flying about at a quick pace, F2 and F1’s undertaking procedures under the watchful eye of Raf and Morven. Fletch doing what he does best and managing the ward, the staff and the patients.

“Organised chaos always springs to mind when I enter AAU.” Henrik smiled. 

“That’s the red phone……..that rings and we all jump to attention, it is that phone that alerts us that we have a Trauma victim coming in. It’s faster pace that ED because we are specialists and we have the more extreme types of trauma patients. Briefing is kept focused, staffing is tight and everyone knows what everyone else is doing. We expect high standards, pro activeness and professionalism at all times. We trust the staff we work with, with our own lives and we are a close team.” Serena informed her. 

They poked their heads into the Trauma unit, clearly a patient had just been through it as the nurses were still clearing up. Henrik taking pride in explaining how valuable the trauma unit had been and why they had extended it. Serena asked one of the nurses where Bernie was and she was informed that she had just taken a trauma patient through to theatre. Henrik left them to it as Serena lead the way and entered the viewing room in theatre, taking in a sharp breath as she spotted her beautiful Bernie at her very best…..elbow deep in blood. 

“And that is Major Berenice Wolfe” Serena pointed to Bernie with pride.

“WOW really, the Major Berenice Wolfe……..she is a complete legend, a hero of mine if I am honest. So full of experience and knowledge………I must say it was her that drew me to Holby City hospital, the chance of working with her and yourself of course.” Nina said blushing.

“She will be flattered to know that” Serena told her with a smile.

“I was gutted when I got here two weeks ago to find that she was on annual leave.” Nina confessed.

“On honeymoon actually” Serena smiled.

“Oh really, two consultants on honeymoon at the same time, that was an unusual management move” Nina said.

“Not when they are on honeymoon together” Serena knew Nina hadn’t made the link, she liked that it meant that she hadn’t listened to the gossip mill. 

“Oh your new name is Wolfe……..as in Mrs Wolfe, Major Wolfe’s wife?” the penny finally dropped. 

“Yes Bernie and I married nearly two weeks ago now and we are just back from Amsterdam.” Serena smiled.

“I didn’t realise she was gay…….I thought she was married to Marcus Dunn consultant lead at St James.” Nina announced.

“Bernie has always been gay, just not always open about it, she was married to Marcus Dunn, but the married ended years ago really.” Serena smiled surprised at how up front Nina was. 

“Sorry I was just so excited about meeting her I didn’t think of the bigger picture” Nina was clearly embarrassed

“Don’t be silly, she has that effect on people……….I quite liked that you didn’t know we were connected it means that you haven’t engaged in the rumour mill.” 

“No I don’t do rumours……we all have a past, we all have something we would rather keep private. Working with your husband, well now nearly ex-husband proves to be difficult enough without rumours.”

“Yes I know that worked with my husband for years………even after he became my ex-husband……..” Serena hummed “As did Bernie when she first returned from the Army she and Marcus worked together here for a while….didn’t work out at all.”

“But you being married and leading a ward together works?” Nina asked.

“It does…….the big difference is we have each other’s back’s we want the ward to be the very best it can…..I am at the peak of my career, Bernie at hers we don’t have any more ladders to climb we can just enjoy doing what we do……….and of course work is work and home is home.” Serena smiled. 

“Your previous name was Campbell?” Nina asked

“That’s right”

“Your ex-husband wasn’t Edward Campbell was he?” Nina asked and Serena rolled her eyes.

“Indeed, he was………don’t tell me he tried it on with you at a conference?” 

“Yes….unsuccessfully, I just want to add” Nina said

“Lucky escape for you” Serena smirked. “Needless to say that is way he is my ex”

“And why you are now married to a woman, turned you gay or were you always gay like the major? Nina asked “Sorry that was rude of me…..sorry”

“No don’t be, Bernie is something else, she came into my world and turned it upside down…….love at first slight, I was very much heterosexual but Bernie………..well Bernie is Bernie and the rest is history as I said she has a certain effect on people” Serena smiled.

“She certainly does” Nina mumbled quietly, but Serena heard.

Serena showed her the other theatre’s, the stock cupboards and the smaller office she would be using if Serena and Bernie were both on the ward, if not she was welcome to use their office. Nina was keen, nothing had as yet phased her, and Serena spoke about her arrangement with Henrik that she needed to commit three hours per shift to her deputy CEO role. That when she wasn’t doing her CEO role then she would be on the ward, either leading elective surgery or helping in trauma if needed, however she saw that, that arrangement would start to decrease as the new unit opened as they would have expert staff working there as from Monday. Serena told Nina that she and Bernie do have time off together each week, but also undertake on call duties, early, mid, late and night shifts………everyone on AAU was expected to play as a team member.  
They waited in the office to meet Bernie after surgery, Bernie walked straight in completely ignoring Nina, she hadn’t even seen her sat there, and she just made her way to Serena and greeted her with a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Good afternoon darling, what a lovely surprise” She said. 

“Hello you, Bernie can I please introduce Nina Karnik” Serena said nodding her head toward Nina. 

“Sorry, how rude of me……..sorry I just didn’t see you there……….we are just back from honeymoon and I am struggling to be apart from my new wife” Bernie very uncharacteristically announced. 

“Please don’t apologise, its lovely to see love blossoming and it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you” Nina said nervously.

“Yes you have a fan Bernie……..Nina is a little star struck by you” Serena said amused.

“Really………oh dear I hope I don’t disappoint” Bernie laughed.

“Never! I have waited a long time to meet you” Nina said holding out her hand. “Sorry did that sound creepy” 

“A little” Bernie confessed.

“You are a very important person to us Major Wolfe, to my family I mean” Nina explained.

“I am?” Bernie looked at Serena who raised her eye brow.

“In 2004 you saved my brother’s life” Nina announced.

“Oh I see he was in the armed forces? Which regiment? What’s his name?” Bernie suddenly keen for all the answers. “Let me think where was, I in 2004?” she added.

“Iraq……….operation Telic I believe and no he was not the army…..he was a spy for the……. For the Taliban, we are very ashamed at that.” She was clearly embarrassed.

“Hey don’t be……we can’t control the choices our friends and family make…….how did I come to save his life then…….I don’t remember”

“He broke my parent’s heart when he decided to leave Indian, just upped and left one day no reason for it. Then a few weeks later we received a letter to say that he had converted his religion and that he was out fighting for the cause……….for the Taliban. The shock gave my father a heart attack, ruin the family business, the rumours and gossip was unbearable. I left my studies and moved to England to continue them, knowing I would never get a job out there. The day you saved him he was laying road side bombs and one went off, blew him and his so called comrades to bits…..your regiment was on patrol I believe and you mistook him for a civilian and saved his life there and then on the road side.” A tear left her face. “If you had of known he was the enemy he would have died.” She added.

“No……no he wouldn’t have, it didn’t matter to me if they were our soldiers, civilians or enemy they were all people and had the right to access medical care.” Bernie assured her feeling the mood heavily in the room.

“Well thank you, your kindness changed his life. Once he was released from the hospital he didn’t return to the Taliban, he realised that human kind saw no boundaries, that the cause he thought he believed in was wrong and so taking advantage of the fact that the Taliban all thought he was dead, he returned to the family home in Indian, he is still there now and has just qualified as a nurse. So please accept this blessing as a sign of our thanks and gratitude with wishes and blesses for your eternal soul” Nina said a blessing in Hindu while holding Bernie’s hand before kissing it three times. 

“That’s amazing thank you, a success story then” Bernie said smiling hoping to lighten the mood.

“Thanks to you yes, I must say you became a bit of a god in our family after that, we all did a lot of research on you, we wanted to know who you were, why you were so special, why you chose to let him live. When Matteo said you worked here I knew I had to meet you.”

“Matteo………Mr Rossi on Darwin?” Bernie questioned.

“Yes my husband…..soon to be ex-husband, if he ever signs the divorce papers that is” Nina explained.

“Ouch…..both been there, done that, not pretty” Bernie stated.

“No far from it……..anyway when he said you were working here, well that’s when I applied for the locum role” Nina explained.

“And now you have met me………..does that mean you no longer want the locum role?” Bernie asked.

“God no……….I love it here at Holby, its very different from any hospital I have worked at and I really like it here on AAU and would very much like to stick around if you would have me.” Nina stated.

“Well as long as you don’t follow Major Wolfe around with puppy dog eyes I think we can come to some arrangement. The Major is a hero and we are all very proud of her BUT she is just a doctor when she is here, a bloody great doctor BUT nevertheless just a NHS doctor.” Serena stated as Bernie nodded with agreement.

“Completely understand Mrs Wolfe, now I have met her I can assure you that my debt is paid and she is no longer a god just a colleague” Nina smiled.

“Well in that case welcome to AAU. Start tomorrow?” Serena said holding out her hand.

“Sounds prefect thank you.” Nina said taking it firmly. 

 

************************

“Are you jealous?” Bernie asked as she changed into her street clothes, Serena sat on the bench watching her, their shift had ended thirty minutes ago but with the whole situation   
with Nina they were running late.

“I beg your pardon” Serena hummed amused.

“Telling Nina that she could only join AAU if she didn’t follow me around with puppy dog eyes.” Bernie smirked.

“Says the woman who last night nearly ended our marriage over wanting a new bed!” Serena sniggered. “My life is going to be hard enough without you on AAU fulltime, the whole purpose of Nina joining us is so it reduces stress and the work load…….I need her focused NOT eyeing you up.” Serena stated.

“So you are” Bernie smiled “Jealous I mean”

“I just don’t like time wasters” Serena said bluntly. 

“Listen here Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said as she straddled her wife’s lap. “The amount of time you spend staring at me you are in position to talk about time wasting.”

“You’re a fine one to talk I must say……….you stare just as much as I do” Serena smirked as she spoke, holding her wife firmly around the waist.

“So you’re not jealous that she thought of me like a god?” Bernie asked with a cheeky grin.

“Not at all………after all, has she only thought of you as a god, BUT it is I that gets to worship your body like the goddess you are.” Serena spoke softly, sexy, full of want and need. 

“No one can compete with that” Bernie sighed as she kissed her wife, rocking gently on her lap as they enjoyed their special moment.


	160. Chapter 160 Following Orders

Chapter 160

Following orders

Thursday morning was upon them, before they really had a chance to take it all in, they had been back to work, back to reality for nearly a week. They had worked all hours, Bernie working all weekend ensuring the trauma unit was ready to open on time. The new staff started on the Monday they had one full day together team building and getting to know the unit. Serena had been busy showing Nina the ropes and just running AAU. They had worked opposite shifts barely seeing each other and when they had all they wanted to do was sleep. 

Bernie had worked the night shift last night, the new trauma unit was already a great success and busy. Serena had hated being alone last night desperate to have some sort of contact with her wife. Seven days without any sex, barely any kisses and hardly any physical contact was taking its toll, especially after the two weeks of intense sex they had had. She had rested well enough though last night and was quite excited at the thought of a big family dinner tonight and then a whole day off with Bernie tomorrow. Bernie was on shift until 10am, Serena started at 9:30am so they would see each other for a very short while. Serena had a plan, it was Thursday after all, date night, their night and even though she had teased Bernie about needing the mistress she herself was now desperate for the mistress to make an appearance. And if her plan went to task they would have some time together before the meal. Serena rolled over and looked at the clock it was 6:45am, she decided that she should be proactive and prepare the veg for tonight’s dinner, therefore saving her time in the long run.

She sipped on her coffee while she peeled potatoes, parsnips and carrots, chopped the broccoli and prepared the runner beans. She made her great grandmothers ‘out of this world’ Yorkshire battery mix and set it aside in the fridge for later. All the veg was ready and in saucepans watered and salted, lids firmly on. The large joint of beef was seasoned and also placed in the fridge ready for later. She wrote some instructions for Bernie, she wanted the expensive joint of beef to taste at its best so wanted it to cook slowly. Dinner was at 6pm but she wanted to put the meat on at 2pm so it roasted well. 

Serena was on a short shift today, rotas were her focus no theatre booked, she had past that all to Nina, who was tuning out to be a god send and hadn’t once been caught given Bernie the puppy dog eyes……….to be fair though Bernie had barely been around so their hadn’t been much chance for her to stare at her anyway………Serena would be finished at 3pm herself, she had her plan and she was going to stick to it like glue. 

She showered quickly, packed a bag she needed and was out the door all before 8:45am. She arrived in good time and decided to take the stairs up to AAU today. As she entered she quickly looked around trying to spot Bernie, she wasn’t there so made her way to the nurse’s station and gathering the paperwork she needed for the rotas. Just then she heard Bernie’s laugh, she looked up intrigued to see who was creating such a loud honk from her wife to find Bernie leading up against the Trauma unit door frame, arms folded, very relaxed her head tilted back as she laughed and Nina, much shorter than Bernie even in those ridiculous heels standing a little too close for Serena’s liking……….very puppy dog eyed at her. Serena huffed, this was what she feared………….Serena wasn’t sure if it was a true friendship developing, if it was just interested colleagues chatting, if she was still worshiping Bernie like a god or hero or if she was flirting. Whichever it was she wasn’t best pleased and she needed to make sure Bernie knew where her bread was buttered. 

She pressed out her chest, straighten her back, sucked her tummy in and put on her best smile. She walked with meaning over to them and Bernie spotted her instantly, her full attention immediately on Serena, ignoring everything Nina was still saying.

“Ms Karnik your 9:30 perforated ulcer patient is being prepped for theatre.” Serena said not taking her eyes off her lover and wife. 

“Good morning Serena” She said in reply.

“Err…..yes good morning” Serena said as she stopped in from of them, staring intently at Bernie.

“Good morning Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said softly.

“Good morning darling……..god how I have missed you” Serena said as she broke all of her own rules and lent forward capturing her wife’s lips in full view of everyone and anyone who wanted to look.

“Oh excuse me” Nina said quickly removing herself.

“Sorry I just couldn’t help myself, you are simply irresistible.” She whispered in Bernie’s ear, sucking her ear lobe as she finished.

“Office” Serena suggested.

“In a moment just need to sign something off, meet you there.” Bernie explained. 

Serena returned to the nurse’s station after dumping her stuff in the office, she was in a deep conversation with Fletch who was asking for time off when she spotted Bernie go into the office. She watched as Bernie closed the blinds, this always occurred when rotas were being done, reducing distraction and the visual urge for staff to ask Serena questions. 

When Serena was done she reminded everyone she was not to be disrupted and made her way to the office. As she walked in she found Bernie doing some filing, her back to her and the door. Serena rapidly closed the door and locked it. 

“So umm” Serena mumbled. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to fuck me this afternoon.”

Bernie chokes on her own breath. 

“You what?” she said gasping for air.

“You. Me. Fucking hard. I just wondered if you fancied it this afternoon” Serena stutters, her voice timid and Bernie looks up to see a blush steadily spreading across her face and   
down her neck.

“We don’t have to, I mean, whatever you want darling.” Serena suddenly losing her confidence.

The fact that Serena has even considered Bernie not wanting to have sex as an outcome is so ridiculous and she can’t help but laugh. It’s probably a bad reaction to have because Serena’s face falls, making her feel like an idiot.

“Darling, yes of course I want to, couldn’t think of a better way to spend my time with you in fact. I’m just laughing because you actually thought I would say no to sex.”

“Oh it’s not with me as such……..it’s with the mistress, I should have said that initially sorry” Serena explained.

“The Mistress…….now that’s certainly a date I can make.” Bernie’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Serena’s mouth falls open before it spreads into a ridiculously big smile and suddenly she’s on top of Bernie, pushing her down against the desk. Their lips pressing against each other’s, insistent and eager and Bernie happily opens her mouth to let Serena inside. They kiss sloppily for a couple of minutes, until Serena can feel herself starting to get wet between her legs.

Bernie pulls back a little looking lovingly at her wife. 

“So, how do we do this?” she asks as she shuffles out from under Serena so that she can pull her wife onto the sofa with her allowing Serena to fall effortlessly onto her lap. 

“Really Major married all of three weeks and you have forgotten how sex works. Serena said as she grins at her and reaches over to stroke her face gently. 

“I mean with my mum coming for dinner, the huge family meal you are planning.” She explained. 

“Well all the prep is done, I was up at stupid o’clock doing it, so that has saved us a couple of hours easy, if you put the meat on at 2pm for me and be ready and waiting for me for when I get home I am sure we will have plenty of time.”

“Oh Serena I can barely wait” Bernie hummed delightfully.

“Really, how keen are you?” Serena said bravely as she lowered her hand into her wife’s scrub trousers and into her knickers. 

“You are rather wet baby” Serena hissed “Been having fun without me, huh?”

Somehow Serena makes Bernie blush deeply and she ducks her head as she speaks.

“I had to practice okay. And then when I realised how good it felt I kind of just kept on doing it.” She announced.

“In the on call room last night?” Serena asked, moaning at the image of Bernie fucking herself with her own fingers. 

“Mmm, this morning about 4:30 thinking of you in bed just made me so horny, couldn’t help myself. Sorry.” Bernie said embarrassed. 

“Don’t be silly, tell me how good was it?” Serena asked as she retracted her hand and licked her fingers clean.

“Good enough, to make me cum, BUT your touch is second to none it seems.”

“Really well let’s see if the mistress can relive some of that stress for you later shall we? Now off to bed beautiful, I have left instructions for you at home, be sure to read them carefully.” Serena smiled and kissed her wife once more before dismissing her.

*********************

Bernie got home in good time, she was keen to see what the instructions were she knew she needed to get some sleep between now and later as well as follow Serena’s instructions. Once she got inside the house, she went straight to the kitchen where she found the two pieces of paper.

The first read

‘Bernie darling, everything is prepared for tonight, can you please put the beef joint in the oven at 2pm gas mark 4, and then part boil the potatoes’ for me at the same time, they won’t need long, just drain them and leave them for me to sort out. If you fancy it you could also lay the table for me, but only if you are awake don’t worry if not. Thank you 143 S xxxx

She turned her attention to the second note it was very different, it read

Wolfe  
I will be home at exactly 3:20pm, I will be wearing my sex outfit I will be putting it on before I leave the hospital and will drive home in them. Imagine that Wolfe, me all dressed up driving home to you. When I get home I want to find you all hot and sweaty either on the running machine or on the press bench waiting for me. You will not speak to me understand?   
The Mistress. 

Bernie could feel the blood rushing around her body, it quickly diverting its way to her clit, and it pounded, really hard, god she could just give it a few little flicks and she would be cumin hard……..she thought about it but then decided to wait……….one climax from the mistress was worth 1000 she could give herself. She checked her watch it was nearly 11am she instead run upstairs and forced to herself to sleep. 

****************************

There was a knock at the door, Serena rolled her eyes, god help anyone who was about to interrupt her, she was nearly finished. She ignored the knock and so came a louder one.

“What” she shouted abruptly. 

The door opened and there stood Nina, coffees in hand.

“Sorry Serena I know you’re busy, I though a coffee was in need”

She entered the room and offered the coffee to Serena, who took it with a smile.

“And an apology” Nina said nervously.

“For what?” Serena asked. 

“For this morning for being all puppy dogged eyed over Bernie………..you warned me the other day, but I found myself bending to the need to talk to her today.” Nina explained. 

“OK and you’re telling me this because” Serena asked.

“Because I respect you, I want you to know that I am very fond of Bernie, I think we could be good friends and I don’t want you to think that I am making her move on her or anything because I am not, honestly………..well that’s a lie I am……..a friendship move if you like……I am just really interested in her as a colleague and hopefully good friend.”

“What are we 5 years old, fighting over friends?” Serena scoffed.

“Sorry” Nina said.

“Bernie is allow friends Nina, it just happens that neither of us have very many of them out of work, it just so happens that we socialise together, we were best friends before we were lovers and that’s just how its stayed. If Bernie wants to be your friend Nina that is fine by me…….honestly” Serena said through gritted teeth, Nina was clearly attracted to her, was clearly making a move, she knew the signs she played them herself when she was trying to get Bernie’s attention and affection. 

“Anything else? It’s just that I need to get this finished, I have my wife waiting for me in bed and I need to be home ASAP, if you know what I mean.” Serena said bluntly watching Nina’s face drop.


	161. Chapter 161 Yes Mistress

Chapter 161

Yes Mistress

Bernie had slept the best she could, she had a good night at work last night and was able to get her head down for a while in the on call room, so didn’t need much more. The alarm woke her at 1:50, she got up immediately and after wrapping her dressing gown around her she made her way down stairs, flicking the kettle on, turning on the oven and putting the potatoes on to part boil. The kettle boiled quickly and Bernie made herself a coffee, she put the beef joint in the oven as instructed and set to laying the table. She knew Serena would want this evening to be prefect so she collected the good cutlery from the big old welsh dresser in the kitchen, Serena always used this cutlery for best, she laid the massive solid pine table for eight. She took the best crystal wine glasses and water tumblers and placed them next to the leather dinning mats she had placed out and found the posh cloth napkins in the bottom draw of the dresser. She sat and took a mouthful of the still very hot coffee as she rolled the napkins and threaded them through the silver napkin rings Serena and Edward had as a wedding present from her grandmother. She found the posh salt and pepper pots, the good plates and gravy boat and the old china serving dishes, placing them all carefully in the kitchen ready for later. The finishing touch was Serena’s matching pair of antique candle stick holders, one of her prized possessions. 

Bernie drained the potatoes and shook them violently in the saucepan, a trick Serena had taught her on how to make roast potatoes super crispy but fluffy too. She took her coffee and returned upstairs to have a quick shower before changing into her gym kit, she wouldn’t normally bother showering before a work out but she knew…….well she hoped she knew how this work out would end. She pulled on her favourite running shorts, the short, short loose fitting ones, the ones that show the edge of her butt cheeks. She then put on the very thigh fitting running sports bra top, leaving her toned tummy and abs on view. She finished her coffee, did a few stretches before heading back down stairs and starting a decent pace walk on the running machine. She soon started running at a much faster pace and god she loved it. She had barely done any exercise apart from sexual activities in three weeks, something she cursed herself for because she loved to run, loved the freedom, the open mind it gave her. She lost track of time, was in her own little world as her feet pounded on the moving track staring out the conservatory window into the garden. Even though it was the end of July, it was a wet and cold day, it had been raining when she left the hospital that morning and by the look of the garden furniture it hadn’t stopped all day. 

 

*****************

Serena was still fuming, how dare Nina feel confident enough to have that conversation with her, to be so open about making a move on Bernie……..all be it a move of friendship………..“Whatever” she huffed. She knew flirting when she saw it, after all she was the queen of flirting and she really didn’t like the fact that Nina was so set to get her woman. If she had the wrong end of the stick then of course she would back down, she wanted Bernie to have friends away from their little group……….she had Sharon and Jenny who had been her best friends for 40 plus years, who she knew she had neglected since getting together with Bernie……….but they understood Bernie was her life, her absolute everything. No if Nina honestly wanted to JUST be friends Serena would encourage it if that was what Bernie wanted. The rotas were finished, Serena had emailed them to Henrik and was just getting her stuff together when Nina was at the office door AGAIN.

“Sorry just grabbing a file” Nina said as she charged in.

“Don’t be, I am finished now.” Serena tried to smile.

“Oh well, anything nice planned for this evening?” Nina asked. 

“Family meal………..Bernie’s mother and brother are joining us along with our children……….eight of us in total and the whole day off together tomorrow.” Serena hummed   
happily.

“Lovely enjoy” Nina said.

“We are both off tomorrow and we are baby shopping, did Bernie tell you we are going to be grandparents?” Serena wanted to see how much they had shared in their little conversations over the week. 

“Err yes she said her son’s girlfriend was pregnant” Nina was fiddling with the file in her hand. 

“That’s right, his girlfriend is my daughter, so we are equal bloody relations of the forthcoming bundle of joy”

“Well the closest you will get to have a child with each other I purpose.” Nina said sharply.

“I wouldn’t say that………never say never is our moto” Serena said quickly, lying through her teeth of course this was the closest they were ever going to get but she wasn’t going to let Nina bloody Karnik have one over her. 

“Anyway, they have made a list as long as my arm of items they need and want, so Bernie and I will be so busy.........Oh look at the time, you must excuse me I need to get home, I have something special planned for Bernie before our guests arrive, if you get my drift” Serena said seductively.

“Newlyweds” Nina smiled.

“Oh no we have always been like this……….Bernie call’s it undeniable Sexual Chemistry and who am I to disagree with Science. Bye Ms Karnik” Serena said through gritted teeth as she turned and left the office, left the ward. She had wanted to change into her Mistress’s outfit before she left but needed to remove herself from Nina, she was struggling to be nice as it was. 

She made her way down to pluses and nipped into the loos, grabbing the larger cubical on the end. She quickly stripped naked, it was cold…..bloody cold, she folded her clothes and packed them back into her bag after she retrieved her crotchless and cupless leather leotard. She wiggled herself into it, deciding to pull her trousers back over the top, it was cold and windy outside she didn’t want anyone to see her bare legs if the wind blew up her coat. She had her thigh high boots in the car, she would remove her trousers and put them on in the car when she got home. She ensured all the buttons on her coat were firmed done up, covering her perk breast and rock hard nipples.  
She was still upset and anger at Nina, but becoming the mistress was helping her deal with it, the thought of being at work at 3:10pm in the toilets in a crotchless and cupless leather leotard, made her clit throb, her nipples ache to be touched and to think that Bernie was at home waiting for her, all hot and sweaty. That was enough to put all that had happened today to the back of her mind.

Serena made it to the car without seeing anyone she knew, she settled in the seat remembering from last time how uncomfortable this outfit was to drive it. She revved the engine eagerly and drove just at the speed limit all the way home. 

Once home she struggled out of her trousers, trying hard not to draw attention to herself while sat in the car. She reached behind her to grab the boots from the back seat and struggled more to pull them on in the restricted space. 

***************************

Serena opened the front door as quietly as she could dumping her bag and clothes at the bottom of the stairs. She put on the dead lock, locked the double lock and put the chain on the door. The house was full to the sound of cheesy pop music mainly from the 80’s pumping out from the conservatory, it was so loud even she couldn’t heard the noise of her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She stepped into the kitchen, again double locking the back door and leaving the key in the hole.   
She smiled as she spotted the dining table all set lovely and the plates and dishes all lined up ready for later. The smell of the roasting beef joint was filling the house with that lovely home cooked meal scent. 

Serena remembered she was now meant to be the mistress not Serena Wolfe…..she checked herself quickly in the mirror near the backdoor before she made her way to the conservatory.

She stood in the door way lustfully watching her lover running fast, her breasts softly bouncing as she took each step. She was red faced ad sweaty. Her eyes focused all too quickly on what she was wearing…..the very thigh, very short shorts made her gasp a little, and she licked her lips as very muscle in her wife’s body was flexed and working to perfection. She fell her clit pounding again. Just then Bernie looked up and nearly fell off the machine as she took in the stunning vision in front of her.   
Serena was stood, legs open, hand on hips and so full of power and authority.   
Bernie slowed the machine.

“Did I say you could stop Wolfe……….I was rather enjoying the view” Serena said licking her lips and raising her eye brow. 

“Sorry Mistress” Bernie panted very breathless from her run.

“It’s ok, you can lift some weights instead” Serena said sharply.

“Yes mistress” Bernie took a deep breath as the machine stopped, having a quick stretch.

“Do that again and slowly this time Wolfe” Serena ordered as she watched Bernie bend to touch her toes, her tight arse clenched in front of her, the bottom of her arse cheeks poking out from under her shorts as they rose up. 

“Now that is a nice view………stay there” She ordered as Bernie froze fully bent over, arse in the air. Serena stroked her left arse cheek, then smacked it hard, creating a loud slap noise to echo in the room. 

“Uh” Bernie accidently moaned. 

“Sorry…………what?” Serena said

“Sorry mistress”

“Did you enjoy that smack?”

“Yes mistress”

“I didn’t do it to create pleasure in you Wolfe…………I did it for my own pleasure”

“Yes mistress…….sorry mistress” Bernie mumbled. 

“On that bench press now Wolfe” She ordered Bernie who moved like the speed of light. Bernie laid on the bench, while Serena picked the weights she wanted Bernie to lift. Bernie took them with ease in her hands and after being ordered to start lifting them in the air. Serena stood and watched as Bernie’s biceps and triceps pulled and pushed taking the weight and lifting it above her head. 

“Stop” Serena said abruptly “Strip now, I need to see you naked.” She added.

Bernie placed the weights on the floor, sitting up and removing the thigh fitted bra top over her head, her hot sweaty breasts bounced as they were released. She shifted her bum so her shorts were off her hips and down her legs in seconds.

“No knickers………..you dirty girl” Serena smirked……..what a turn on she thought to herself. Bernie assumed her position lifting the weights as high as she could. Serena was lost for a moment in a trance watching her wife’s amazing body flex with every move.

“You are so sexy Berenice” Serena said.

“Thank you mistress, you are very sexy too”

“And who asked for your opinion Wolfe, for that you must be punished” Serena said realising that she had said the previous comment instead of thinking it only. Serena climbed over the bench, straddling Bernie’s pelvic bone. 

“Let’s see how well you lift those weights with me on you Wolfe”

Bernie grinned and carried on with ease, the only distraction affecting her performance was the focus she was putting into NOT thrusting her hips up to grind against Serena. Serena was disappointed that Bernie hadn’t struggled with her being across her lap. 

“Think you’re clever Wolfe? Managing to continue even with me on you……….Lets see how you cope with this then.” Serena said as she climbed off her wife’s lap and repositioned herself at the top of the bench. 

“Keep lifting those weights Wolfe”

“Yes mistress”

Serena smirked as she straddled Bernie’s face, lowering herself slowly onto her wife’s waiting mouth and tongue. Serena groaned loudly immediately as Bernie’s hot tongue touched her. Serena was facing Bernie’s body, watching as she continued to lift the weights. Serena started to thrust against her wife’s face, Bernie’s chin nestled in the hood of her clit, her mouth and tongue invading her clit and pussy and her nose nudging her anus. 

Bernie was starting to struggle as Serena increased her thrusting, she relentlessly rode Bernie’s face, hard and fast. She kept thrusting and rotating and mercilessly fucked herself on it until she came really hard screaming loudly as her climax hit. Bernie couldn’t lift the weights anymore, she could barely breath under Serena’s weight, but god had she enjoyed that, her face wet with cum, smeared over her cheeks and nose as Serena lifted herself off of it.

“Well done Wolfe” was all Serena could say.

“Thank you mistress”

Serena looked at the clock, it was nearly 4:45pm, she was shocked how quickly that time had passed.

“Wolfe I wouldn’t normally do this but, we are running out of time……I want to make you cum hard………how do you want to cum”

“Err em….I”

“Come on Wolfe, use your words or lose out totally.” Serena snapped.

“I would like you to fuck me hard with your fingers Mistress, here on the bench.” Bernie stumbled as she spoke.

“Show me”

Bernie sat up, asking Serena to sit behind her on the bench, she nestled back against Serena’s heaving chest. Serena immediately grabbed one of Bernie’s breast roughly tugging on her nipple as the other hand gravitated to her pussy. Two fingers into her wet pussy, thumb arched on her clit and the plunging started. It was fast, rough, unstructured but god it was good, it was hurried, like they were teenagers who could be caught at any moment. Bernie’s head tilted back against Serena’s shoulder her eyes rolled and as she came she whispered.

“God I love you mistress”


	162. Chapter 162  Remembering a past life

Chapter 162

Remembering a past life. 

They showered together, Serena’s idea claiming it would be quicker and would of course save water. They were dressed and presentable in time and just made it down stairs to unlock the double dead lock on the door, before Cameron and Jason were home. 

“Hello, my lovelies” Serena said with a wide smile. 

“Hello Auntie Serena” Jason said happily. “I am going to shower and change, I smell of the hospital and I don’t think Auntie Bernie’s mum would like that.” He added.

“OK love” Serena hummed. 

“Will you be able to collect Ellie and Charlotte from the station please mum?” Cameron asked Bernie.

“Of course, what time is the train due?” Bernie asked.

“In about twenty minutes, I’m not sure but Georgia might be with them”

“Can I take your car then darling?” Bernie asked Serena as she nodded in agreement.

***************************

As Bernie pulled up outside their house with a car full, she was sure that the three girls hadn’t drawn breathe since getting in the car. 

“Oh look is that Gran and Uncle Luke?” Charlotte asked pointing out the window to the car parked across the road. The girls bundled out of the car as Bernie approached her mother’s car.

“Hey, everything Ok? Why are you sat in the car?” She asked. 

“Just wasting time we are early you see.” Maggie explained.

“Oh that doesn’t matter, come on come in” Bernie said encouragingly.

They walked together up the few steps to the front door, Serena stood in the door way after letting the girls in and asking Elinor to set another place at the table for Georgia. 

“Good evening Maggie. Good evening Luke. How are you both?” Serena asked

“Cant complain” Maggie said forcefully, in her ever so prim and proper English accent.

“Hey Serena, lovely to see you again.” Luke said as he reached the door first and kissed Serena on the cheek.

“Please make yourself at home, you remember where everything is.” She said to Luke as he entered the house.

“Mum….welcome to our home” Bernie said as she took her mums coat.

“Yes welcome” Serena said as she rubbed her new mother in laws arm affectionately. 

“This is nice” Maggie said as she entered the hall way, smiling at the family photos hanging on the walls. “I like your grandfather clock” she said.

“Thank you it belonged to my grandparents, they had it as a wedding gift, so it must be…..gosh nearly 100 years old.

“And I like this room…..you have very good taste Serena, very classic, homely and stylist” Maggie was full of compliments for her new daughter in law.

“Bernie chose the wall paper for this room and the furniture” Serena told her.

“Well your luxurious style must be rubbing off on her, I swear that when she and Marcus were married their house had never even seen a paint brush.” She huffed as she plonked herself in the arm chair.

“I don’t know so much about your luxurious style rubbing off on me……….but I know you cum hard when you rub yourself off on me.” Bernie whispered into her wife’s ear as Serena blushed at her comment.

“Pre-dinner drinks anyone?” Serena asked, receiving weird looks and questioning faces from the room, everyone expect Maggie.

“Pre-dinner drinks?” Bernie asked.

“See what I mean, you are classic Serena, good manners, the prefect host……..pre dinner drinks is a symbol of class Berenice, high society………I will have a sherry if you have one please.” Maggie smiled as she made her statement. Bernie smirked and raised her eye brow at Serena.

“Anyone else?” Serena asked. Bernie going for a whiskey, Luke and Cameron for a beer and nothing for the others. 

“Show off” Bernie grinned as she nudged Serena in the ribs. 

“Dinner won’t be long” Serena announced.

“Shall I carve the meat?” Bernie asked.

“It’s ok darling we want slices not door steps” Serena said with a giggle. 

“So how far pregnant are you now Elinor?” Maggie asked.

“Nearly eight months” Elinor replied politely.

“And still no engagement ring or wedding in sight I see……..Cameron is it bad enough that you have conceived this baby out of wed lock, but to have it born out of wed lock too is very shameful.” Maggie aired her views very to the point.

“People just don’t get married these days gran, Ellie and I work………why fix what isn’t broken. And if she wants to marry me then I am more than happy to make an honest woman of her.” Cameron explained. 

“You reading them the right act mother?” Bernie said as her and Serena entered the room.

“I was just sharing my opinion, look if too women can marry then I am sure it’s not that much of a hardship to marry the women you got pregnant now is it.” Maggie view her   
opinions again. 

“They are both still so young, we don’t want them to rush into anything like do we Bernie? Especially after knowing how painful divorce can be.” Serena explained. 

“Well then they shouldn’t have fallen to temptation then.” Maggie said firmly.

“Temptation?” Elinor repeated.

“She means sex darling” Serena said matter of fact. “This is the twenty first century Maggie, people experience with sex.” She added.

“Yes well clearly they do” She said pointing to Serena and Bernie.

“And you two still poofs?” She asked Charlotte and Georgia

“Lesbians Gran and last time I checked we were yes” Charlotte said unashamed at her grandmother’s words, which made Bernie smile she was proud her daughter was out and unafraid to shout it from the roof tops. 

“Mmm, well that’s a genetic fault your mother has passed on I see” Maggie just had to through that in.

“The sweet mother act didn’t last long” Bernie mumbled just loud enough for Serena to hear. 

“It’s not a genetic default Mum” Luke explained.

“Must be” Maggie said bluntly.

“Well who did I get it from then?” Bernie asked getting a little angrier by the second.

“Your Grandma Doris………look how she was with the woman, broke your fathers heart that did, thank god he is no longer here to see his only daughter married to a woman and his only granddaughter a lesbian poof.” Maggie was rather irate now.

“OK……..shall we leave it there? Serena suggested. “No one needs to get angry, no one needs to be offended and no one needs to get hurt……..this is just a generation divide that is all, so I think we should all agree to disagree.” Serena added always the diplomate in such occasions. 

“Agree” Bernie and Charlotte said together.

“I suppose so, whatever you say” Maggie said with a frown. 

“Now why don’t you all make your way through to the dining room, Jason will tell you where you are sitting, Bernie can you give me a hand darling?” Serena asked knowing Bernie needed a second away to breathe. Bernie followed Serena into the kitchen and let out a rather long heavy sigh.

“Hey you, come here” Serena said opening her arms to her wife. “Don’t let her get to you, she knows which buttons to push and you are letting her. Come on soldier, deep breath, shoulders back and tits out” Serena smirked as she spoke encouraging Bernie to break into a smile.

“And if all else fails just think that we fucked on that dining room table, in fact you ate me out in the very spot your mother is sitting at” She giggle as she told Bernie. 

“You are a little devil Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said as she took her wife into her arms and gave her a long sloppy kiss. 

“Oh sorry, excuse me” Georgia said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry darling” Serena said with a smile not leaving Bernie’s arms.

“I just wondered if you needed any help” Georgia asked. 

“Did you now……….or did you need a few minutes away from the prehistoric dinosaur in there?” Bernie asked with a smirk.

“She is certainly something isn’t she?” Georgia said politely.

“A strong woman, who is stuck in her ways” Serena said sweetly

“I can see where Charlotte and you, get your feistiness from.” Georgia commented to Bernie as Serena laughed.

“What? It is true you are both so like her” Serena said which earned her a smack on the arse from Bernie. 

*****************************

Dinner was a great success, Maggie approved of the beautiful fine china, the crystal glasses and the silver cutlery Serena had. 

“Very tasteful” Maggie kept saying under her breathe. 

There was so much food, all laid out in serving dishes across the whole table, the beef joint was cooked to perfection and before they had even reached dessert their bellies were rather full as they cleared almost all of food. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the meal.   
Bernie and Cameron helped to clear the table, Serena refusing the help Luke had offered reminding him that he was a guest. After dessert was served they all enjoyed a brandy and a coffee as they sat around the table discussing everything and anything. 

“Oh I know what I brought” Maggie said as she told Luke to go and get her bag. He returned and she pulled out a very old looking photo album. 

“I thought you would like to see what Berenice was like when she was younger” Maggie said to Serena who was grinning from ear to ear, Bernie groaned in dislike as everyone cheered and clapped excitedly. Serena moved to sit next to Maggie, Bernie was pulled by Serena to perch on her lap as the kids stood gathered around them. Maggie opened the album the first three pages were of Bernie when she was born 1964 written in pen at the top of the page. 

“She was a tiny little thing, weighed just 5lb 4oz. You have always been small haven’t you Berenice?” Maggie said not waiting for an answer. 

“Small and prefect…………what do they say…………good things come in small packages” Serena hummed as she kissed her wife sweetly

“The next few pages were of Bernie from about the age of one to five or six. 

“Photos were expensive back in the 1960’s so there isn’t many of the children growing up” Maggie said as she pointed out both Luke and Bernie with very dodgy bowl cut hair styles. 

“There’s enough though mum……thank god” Luke said rolling his eyes. Bernie rolled her eyes as her mother pointed out Bernie’s christening, then her communion, Maggie smiling at the photo of her little daughter dressed up in a mini wedding dress. Then one at her confirmation, every big religious event that the catholic faith followed. 

“Are you religious Serena?” Maggie asked. 

“No I am not myself, we were brought up Church of England, but no religion wasn’t a big thing in our family.” Serena explained, Bernie’s grip on her shoulder getting tighter and tighter.

“We brought both of ours up in a strict catholic family, but both of them have since lost their faith. Berenice married in the Catholic Church, had both her children christened and now nothing…..what was the point. It was god that protected you in the war zones Berenice” Maggie said with a cross tone to her voice. 

“No mum is was my gun and comrades that protected me.” Bernie snapped back.

“God is powerful” Maggie stated.

“What god watches on and allows children to die, what god allows war and poverty?” Bernie asked.

“That happens to people who don’t believe.” Maggie explained. 

“What is it they say never discuss politics or religion” Cameron butted in and cooled the very heated air. Maggie smiled and turned the page of the album her attitude and mood changing immediately. 

“Arrh now see here, this is Berenice at her first ballet performance.” Maggie said stroking the picture fondly. 

“Ballet? Really?” Serena said tickling her wife’s sides teasing her so openly.

“That’s what girls did in those days” Bernie said with a giggle.

“It’s just so girlie………I mean you joined the army for heaven’s sake talk about complete opposites” Serena teased more. 

“Oh she did it all, Ballet, Tap, jazz, ballroom and swing and very good she was at them all too, the ballroom and swing helped her a lot when she joined the army all those formal evets she had to attend.” Maggie explained proudly.

“Yes……..I learnt when we were away in Amsterdam that Bernie was an excellent dancer.” Serena said as she hugged Bernie that little tighter.

“She won awards look” Maggie said turning over the pages of the album, three pages full of Bernie between the ages of five and maybe twelve with different ribbons and trophies.

“Is there anything you can’t do Berenice, accomplished dancer, highly decorated war veteran, world renowned surgeon and doctor…………you are amazing” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek.

“There is plenty I can’t do trust me Bernie said.

“Like what?” Serena asked.

“House work………genially rubbish at that, Laundry……….never understood the whole separate the colours thing. Err, cooking…..would never be able to pull of a meal like you just made darling, gardening………..always kill off all the flowers and plants and sewing…..completely rubbish at that.

“That last one is a lie, you are any excellent surgeon, I have seen you stich up patients beautifully ensuring that there scares are limited.” Serena explained.

“Ah yes but tissue and skin is very different to cotton and material.” Bernie said.

“I will teach you then, I will teach you how to do all those things darling.” Serena said lovingly to her wife. 

“She is rubbish at all the skills that are needed to be a good wife, that’s why her marriage broke up with Marcus.” Maggie snapped. 

“No mother my marriage with Marcus ended because I am gay” Bernie snapped back.


	163. Chapter 163 Keeping Cool

Chapter 163

Keeping cool

Serena saw the hurt on Bernie’s eyes, she knew all too well how hard it was to have a mother who had a quick and vicious tongue as she had, she had her fair share of her mother’s disapproving words over the years. Serena held Bernie that bit closer as she interrupted Maggie, ready to put her in her place. 

“Anyway” Serena intervened “Your daughter, Maggie is an excellent wife, she is loving and caring, thoughtful and fulfils all of her wifely duties perfectly.” Serena smirked as she spoke. “What’s in the rest of the album?” Serena said quickly changing the subject. Maggie turned the page and there was a few pictures of Bernie in the 1980’s her hair back combed and dyed purple, thick eyeliner and bright blue eye shadow, ring through her nose, massive ear rings and a choker around her neck. Her jeans ripped and a leather biker jacket. 

“Oh look you were a punk” Serena said mocking her.

“What were you then?” Bernie asked mocking back.

“A new romantic of course” Serena smiled.

“What’s one of them?” Charlotte asked. 

“Make up all over your face like boy George wore, neat and well styled hair often with ribbon plated into it, floppy shirts, waistcoats, hats. Complete opposite to punks” Serena laughed. 

“Yes punks were awful, I am sure Berenice only did it to annoy her father and I, the day she come home with that ring through her nose her father hit the roof.” Maggie chuckled.

“He called me a bull, do you remember?” Bernie asked laughing.

“Just as well they never knew about your tattoo then, sis” Luke laughed as Bernie starred at him.

“Tattoo!” Maggie cried.

“Don’t worry Maggie Bernie doesn’t have any tattoos.” Serena smiled enjoying the teasing between Bernie and her brother. 

“She does, I went with her to get it” Luke announced.

“MUM?” Charlotte asked

“I have two tattoos actually.” Bernie confessed.

“TWO” Maggie and Serena cried in unison.

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe…….without sounding crewed I have seen and studied every last inch of your body and there are no tattoo’s” Serena announced. 

“Too much information Mum” Elinor stated.

“Yes indeed” Maggie said with disgust.

“I have a one on my head, do you remember when I shaved the side of my head mum, well I had a rose tattooed there, hair soon grew back and it’s never seen the light of day since, that's the one Luke came with me to get.” Bernie smiled as she retold the story.

“I can’t believe it, you have always been so anti tattoos with us.” Charlotte said. 

“Do as I say and not as I do” Serena laughed.

“In deed” Bernie smiled.

“And the other one? Where is that?” Cameron asked.

“Yes I would really like to know that too” Serena smirked.

“Oh well, you wouldn’t want to know kids……….” Bernie gave a cheeky smile.

“I want to know” Serena said firmly as Bernie whispered in her ear. Serena’s eyes shot open and darken with lust which made Bernie’s desires grow.

“By the look on my mother’s face, I think Bernie is right we really don’t want to know.” Elinor announced. 

Maggie clearly wanting this conversation to end, she turned the page again getting everyone’s attention with a cough. The next few pages were celebration pictures, pictures that caused Bernie to tear up, the first was her graduating with her History BA Hones, the next graduating with her medical degree and then a further one of her graduating with her Masters. There was a picture of her in full uniform at her passing out parade and several with different medals that she had been awarded.

“We will have to get you a copy of Bernie getting her most recent medal.” Serena said with a sweet smile. Maggie nodded, she just didn’t seem at all proud of her daughter.   
“This was her father, he was the one who wanted all these pictures” she said coldly.

“Look how young you were Bernie, when you joined the army” Georgia stated. 

“I was 23 she said with a smile, same age as Charlotte is now and I couldn’t even begin to think how I would feel about her going to a war zone.” Bernie said with a tear in her eye.

“Now these are nice.” Maggie hummed happily as she turned the page to two complete pages full of Bernie and Marcus, when they were first together, when they got engaged, when they got married, on honeymoon, with Cameron as a baby and then with Charlotte as a baby.

“Such a happy family.” Maggie said.

“You were a cute baby” Elinor said to Cameron. “Do you think ours will be a cute?” 

“Well I was cute, you were cute……….I reckon this little one will be a stunner.” Cameron said as he rubbed Ellie’s baby bump.

“Right more coffee anyone” Bernie suggested as she closed the album. Removing herself from Serena’s lap and going to the kitchen. Serena followed Bernie after a few minutes finding Bernie at the back door unlit fag in hand.

“You OK?” she asked holding the lit lighter up to her.

“Thanks” Bernie said as she took a long pull on her fag.

“Didn’t think you approved” she said gesturing to the fag as she exhaled the smoke. 

“I don’t but even I need a fag after that” Serena joked. 

“Sorry you had to see those ones of me with Marcus.” 

“Don’t be silly, he was part of your life darling, we both have a past, we both have baggage, its fine really.” She said as she lent her head on her wife’s shoulder.

“It hasn’t upset you?” Bernie asked.

“It did………..but not seeing you with Marcus, BUT seeing you look so sad. You were all smiles in every photo of your graduations, in every one where you received a medal….but in every single one of you with him you were so sad, so lost.” 

“Because I was living a lie, I was hiding who I was for the sake of him, my parents our children.” Bernie huffed.

“Well we need new photos a new story so we can sit with our grandchildren and show them how happy we were.” Serena said as she kissed her wife with so much love, there was no doubt in Bernie’s mind that her life was now amazing. 

“Come on darling come with me the night is nearly done, and if you are a very good girl I promise I will make it worth your while tonight in bed” Serena purred as she whispered deep into her wife’s ear, licking and then sucking in her lobe causing Bernie to sigh with a sweet delightful sounds. They both heard laughter roaring from the lounge, they made coffee and carried it in on a tray to find everyone huddled together looking through one of Serena’s photo albums.

“Oh dear god, where did you find that?” Serena asked as the set the tray on the table.

“In the Welsh dresser mum, I used to love looking through this when I was younger.” Ellie said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Move over then” Bernie said as she took a seat and this time pulled Serena onto her lap. 

Very much like Bernie’s album there were photos of Serena as a child, with her mother and father, grandparents and aunts and uncles. There were several happy scenes of birthday parties Serena clearly the centre of attention with friends and cousins surrounding her. Serena was always in the prettiest dress, had the perfectly tamed hair and the brightest neatest ribbon tied into a bow in her hair.

“You were an only child?” Maggie asked.

“Yes I was, my mum miscarried several times before and after me so they gave up trying.” Serena said sadly.

“Is that the reason why you only had one yourself?” Maggie asked unafraid of being so blunt with her tone and questions.

“No, no I always wanted more but my husband was a serial womaniser, so it just never happened. I often wonder though if I would have had more if Bernie and I had met earlier.” Serena sighed as Bernie raised her head to kiss her wife. 

“Well how on earth would that work? I know women can now marry but I am sure the laws of science haven’t changed to accommodate equal rights” Maggie laughed.

“It’s called a sperm donor Gran, you don’t actually need to have sex with a man anymore to fall pregnant.” Charlotte jumped in before Bernie or Serena were able to put Maggie in her place. 

“Amen to that is what I say” Georgia laughed and high fived Charlotte.

“You see Gran you can go through a clinic and have it done or have a private donor and use a turkey baser to insert the sperm yourself.” Charlotte explained very matter of fact. Maggie sat open mouthed catching flies. 

“You know an awful lot about this” Bernie said sweetly.

“Well we have discussed and decided that if we are meant to be then we want children one day, haven’t we babe?” Charlotte said stroking her girlfriends face.

“We certainly do sweetheart” Georgia said with a chase kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“That’s nice, it’s good that you have spoken, good to have a plan…….that ship has sadly sailed for us but we look forward to having all our grandchild don’t we darling?” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s head. 

“Shame we continue” Elinor said, seeing that both Bernie and Serena were getting tearful. The next page was full of Serena dressed up in different costumes, mainly nurses and doctors but a few others too, a fairy, a dog, a princess. 

“I see you have always liked dressing up darling” Bernie sniggered as Serena slapped her arm jokily. 

“Look at these of me as a little girl, like butter wouldn’t melt.” Serena smirked.

"Auntie Serena you were so pretty." Jason said as his smile beamed at her.

“She still is” Bernie said as she snuggled into Serena.

“This Jason is your grandmother, I don’t know who is your mother’s father was……..the fact that my mum gave your mum away would indicate that it wasn’t my father.” Serena said pointing to a picture of her mother, Jason studied the photo. 

“I would really like to hear more about her, she looks like she said it how it was, very black and white” he said and Serena nodded in agreement with him.

“I have a big old family album, with pictures of your great grandparents and your great, great grandparents, aunts and uncles…..the lot. We should go through it one day, while I remember who every one is.” Serena said holding his arm affectionately. They continued to look through the album, laughing at the many different hair styles and fashion nightmares Serena had been through. Elinor got a little sad when she saw happy pictures of her mum and dad.

“You look happy” Bernie said pointing the Serena’s wedding photos.

“I was, so happy………Edward was the man of my dreams………..well I though he was anyway.” Serena hummed. 

They turned the page and they all smiled as they saw pictures of an extremely proud Serena with her equally proud parents at her medical degree graduation and then at her Harvard MBA graduation.

“WOW Harvard, you must be well smart.” Georgia said.

“She is the smartest person I know, outstanding surgeon, brilliant business brain……….the full package if you ask me………that’s why I made her my wife.” Bernie said sweetly as she lifted her head to kiss Serena.

“Get a room” Cameron giggled breaking their special moment. Ellie turned the page and there were dozens and dozens of pictures of Elinor as a baby, toddler, young girl and teenager. She hadn’t changed at all………well maybe the stroppy mood swings. Then the pictures just stopped…….Ellie asked why and Serena told her that, it was at that point that she found out about Edwards double life and the fun times they shared as a family stopped, divorce came as did all the heart break. 

“I know………” Jason said jumping up from his seat. “Auntie Bernie can show us one of her dancing skills”

“Oh I don’t think I can Jason.” Bernie disagreed.

“Of course you can you’re not that old and you must remember some of the steps.” He forcefully commented. 

“Oh please” Serena begged with big eyes.

“How can I resit you” Bernie smiled at her.

“Ok, Ok………Serena can you swing?” She asked.

“I certainly can, might be a little rusty” She smiled

“You’re not the only one darling” Bernie said as they both stood in front of each other.

“Cameron will you find Glen Miller’s ‘In the mood’ on your phone please” Bernie asked. It took him less than a minute to find it and the music filled the room. Bernie took the lead, taking Serena in her arms as they bopped around the lounge floor, only stepping on each other’s toes a few times, but they laughed and all in all danced beautifully. The others cheered them on with laughter and clapping of hands.


	164. Chapter 164 Going out after dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Main Character gets attacked...........nothing graphic.

Chapter 164

Going out after dark

The evening past very quickly, at 9:30pm Maggie announced she was ready to leave, she thanked Serena for the lovely dinner and bid farewell to everyone, taking Bernie to one side to tell her how lucky she was to have Serena and treat her well. Luke followed and told Serena and Bernie that they were both very brave to stand up to his mother the way they had throughout the night. 

“We are going to a taxi to the train station” Georgia announced as she fiddled with her phone.

“No you won’t, look I have only had one drink let me drive you there…….what time is the train?” Serena asked. 

“10:25pm” Ellie said. 

“Right get yourselves ready, Bernie can I have a word” Serena said as she took Bernie into the kitchen

“You OK darling?” Bernie asked.

“More than I just wanted a kiss……..a proper kiss, I have missed being able to kiss and touch you as and when I want.” Serena said seductively.

“You have been kissing and touching me all night.” Bernie smirked teasing Serena.

“Not the way I want to kiss and touch you, believe me that was tamed, I want kiss and lick every single inch of you.” Serena said breathing heavily in Bernie’s ear.

Bernie pushed Serena against the work top lifting her gently onto it as her back touch the side. Serena moaned loudly, she would never tire of her wife’s strength. Bernie kissed her hungrily, with passionate and want, her hand cupped Serena’s breast and Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie encasing her. 

“Oh baby you are so fucking hot” Bernie mumbled into a deep throated kiss. 

“I want to make you cum hard tonight my darling, several times ideally. I was thinking a 69er and then doggy style with the strap on” Serena suggested as her hands moved up and down Bernie’s back under her cotton shirt. 

“Sounds just prefect, deep and hard” Bernie purred.

“And you can show me this tattoo of yours Major” Serena smirked.

“Well you will need to shave me to see it.” Bernie smiled wickedly.

“I would love to do that, I would love to see that glorious pussy of yours completely bald.” She hummed into Bernie’s ear. 

“We’re ready” Elinor shouted through

“Just coming” Serena yelled.

“You will be saying that more than once tonight I can assure you” Bernie grinned.

“I bloody hope so” Serena smirked back as Bernie helped her off the work top.

“Oh Bernie” Serena called her back as she went to leave the kitchen.

“Mmm” Bernie hummed.

“I thought you might like these.” Serena said as she slipped her black lacy knickers down off her legs, from under her skirt, folding them and placing them in Bernie’s hand.

“Don’t you dare start without me” Serena moaned. 

“Fuck Serena you are so amazing” Bernie said as she smelt the knickers in her hand before stuffing them in her pocket.

“I am glad you think so sexy” Serena kissed her wife on the cheek and left the kitchen, she found Georgia and Charlotte waiting at the door while Elinor and Cameron were sharing their goodbyes. 

“See you soon” Elinor whispered as they kissed. 

“See you later guys, take care, behave and keep safe.” Bernie said as she kissed and hugged Charlotte and Georgia good bye.

“Can I come with you Auntie Serena, I can keep you company on the way home.” Jason asked.

“Yes darling” Serena said with a smile.

 

*************************

On the way to the station Serena asked if Ellie and Charlotte had enough money to see them through until their next visit home. 

“Student load installment will be in at some point this week.” Ellie stated.

“That is for your studies Elinor not to spend on food and drink, so I will ask again do you have enough money” She asked again.

“No mum, I don’t…..” Ellie said.

“Charlotte?”

“Could do with some if I am honest, but don’t worry” she replied shyly.

“You are both my children now stop being so coy. I will just stop at the shop up here and get you some from the cash point” Serena announced.

“Georgia do you need any?” Serena said as she pulled in to the dimly lit car park.

“Thanks Serena but I am good, my parents pay me an allowance each month.” Georgia smiled sweetly. 

Jason wanted to go into the shop, the girls stayed in the car as Serena went to the cash point, down the side of the shop. Jason had been a few minutes before returning to the car with a sandwich and drink for his packed lunch tomorrow. He sat with the girls waiting for Serena to join them. They waited and waited Charlotte surmising that there must be a queue for the machine.  
They waited a little longer, Serena had been gone for nearly ten minutes and if they didn’t get a move on they would miss the train. 

“Maybe she went into the shop to find me, I will go and see where she is” Jason suggested as he got out the car.

The three girls sat getting rather inpatient, Jason had taken ages too and the train was leaving in ten minutes. 

“Sod this come on let’s all go and look for them” Elinor said firmly. They all struggled to get out of the small car, Ellie taking the keys from the ignition and locking the car up. They all walked towards the shop, noticing that the street light next to the shop wasn’t working and therefore the cash point was in darkness. 

“Shh….listen” Georgia said. “I hear crying” She stated. Just then they spotted Jason sitting on the floor knees up to his chest his head against his knees rocking back and forth crying.

“Jason…….Jason what is it” Charlotte said as she dropped to the floor. 

“Jason please tell me” she begged. He lifted his hand and pointed to the bushes that were opposite him. Elinor and Georgia went to investigate and saw Serena on the floor, she was a mess blood covered her face. 

“Fuck….fuck….mum” Elinor cried as she reached down to be next to her.

“Get an ambulance now….and ring Bernie too” Ellie cried as she held her mum close. 

Georgia called an ambulance and Charlotte grabbed her phone and called Bernie, who answered immediately.

“Mum it’s me, listen Serena had been attacked, I will explain later but we are calling an ambulance and we are getting her to hospital………you need to meet us there….please mum hurry.”

“Fuck listen tell the ambulance to bring her to AAU, tell them I ordered it.” Bernie said as she slammed the phone down. 

The ambulance was there within minutes, they asked the girls to hold torches so they could assess the injuries. Serena was unconscious, no response but she was breathing and her heart was pumping. 

“She needs to go to AAU at Holby City Hospital.” Charlotte stated.

“She will go to ED thank you very much” the paramedic stated.

“Major Berenice Wolfe, consultant lead of AAU and Trauma has ordered her to go to AAU.”

“Bernie Wolfe?” The paramedic asked. 

“Yes that is her wife, Serena Wolfe was Campbell.” Elinor shouted. 

“Shit we have Serena Campbell as one of our patients, we better do as we are told, don’t want to be on the receiving end of Major Wolfe.”” The older paramedic stated.

Charlotte felt proud that her mother’s name and reputation were that powerful. 

 

Meanwhile back at the house…………….

“Serena has been attacked, I not sure how or why but she is being taken to AAU now by ambulance, we need to get there quick.” Bernie told Cameron as she searched for her keys.

“No mum you have drunk too much, let’s go on the motor bike, it will be quicker and I will drive.” Cameron said grabbing his and the spare helmet. They made it in record time to the hospital, before the ambulance had arrived. Cameron run up to AAU to debrief the staff, they were lucky as Raf, Morven and Fletch were on duty. Bernie stood restlessly outside waiting for the ambulance to arrive.   
She saw Serena’s car enter the car park, Georgia was driving. Jason, Charlotte and Georgia made their way quickly to Bernie’s side. 

“Jason” Bernie said, spotting that he was crying, he had his hands over his ears and was mumbling something or other.

“He found Serena, he is very shaken up.” Charlotte explained.

“Take him straight up to AAU, where is Ellie?” she asked.

“With Serena” Georgia explained as Charlotte left them taking Jason to the ward. 

“What happened?” Bernie asked. Georgia retold the events of the evening, Bernie shaking in shock and anger as she heard what had happened. Just then the ambulance arrived.

“Serena, oh my god Serena” She shouted as the stretcher came out of the ambulance, Bernie seeing for the first time how bad her wife looked. 

They moved quickly up to AAU, smashed through the doors to the ward, where Raf and Morven were waiting for them.

“Straight through to Trauma Please” Bernie yelled.

“Major you can’t treat her.” Morven said. But Bernie wasn’t listening.

“Major………..Bernie” she shouted “You can’t treat her, please move aside………NOW Bernie” she yelled, shocking Bernie back to reality. She stepped aside and watched on.

She was badly bruised, shades of red and purple covered her body, blood across her face falling from her nose mainly, which looked broken, a cut on her fore head and her lip was spilt. Her hair was matted with dry blood and both of her hands were bruised and her fingers covered in blood.

“There is no response.” Morven said as she shone her torch into Serena’s eyes. “Her breathing is good, she is slightly tachycardia but nothing to worry about.” Morven added as she watched the monitor. 

"Well……….how bad is it?" Bernie demanded an answer.

“We need to do x rays, run some bloods, we need to get these clothes off her” Raf said as she went to undo Serena’s blouse.

“No, I will do that” Bernie stepped in next to the bed.

“Bernie we need to assess what other injuries she has. You know the drill.” Raf said.

“Yes I know but she is your friend and your boss, she wouldn’t want you to see her like that, please let me do it, I will assess her please.” Bernie begged.

“Only if Morven stays with you” Raf compromised 

“Fine” Bernie huffed. She moved next to Serena, rubbing her face.

“Oh my darling what did they do to you” She allowed a tear to fall.

“Major we need to get her undressed, so we can get the tests done” Morven said nervously.

“Yes of course” Bernie said as she undid the buttons of her wife’s blouse finding a chest and tummy full of bruises, her arms were bruised and cut from falling into the bush. Her back was pretty clear and her lower legs were ok. Her thighs however were bruised, the left one having a clear foot print on it. 

“Err Major……..Mrs Wolfe hasn’t got any under wear on.” Morven said shyly.

“Oh my god, they haven’t have they?” Bernie mumbled.

“Don’t touch her………..Bernie stop we can’t touch her we might interfere with evidence, we need to call the police and get a rape test done” Morven stated. “I will call the police” she added as she left the room.

“Oh my darling, please wake up, please tell me what happened.” Bernie begged.

“Sorry Major, but you need to stop touching her” Raf said as he entered the room. “Morven has said that there is a chance of rape. Bernie you know the deal, her clothes will be   
taken by the police. We need to leave her now” Raf explained. “I can do a visual assessment” He said.

“There is dirt under her nails, the police will deal with that, but by the looks of the bruising on her torso I would say it looks like two or three broken ribs, but the X ray will confirm that. Bump to her head, CT scan for that. Possible broken femur and maybe her patella by the look of the bruising and swelling.”

“How is Jason?” Bernie mumbled.

“He has been asking for you since he came in, he is in your office” Raf stated. 

“Bernie go to him, we need to get Serena, down to the X ray department.” Raf said as they started to wheel the bed out of the trauma unit. Bernie followed Serena as far as she could and then made her way to the office, where Charlotte was being hugged by Georgia, Elinor by Cameron and Jason was sat rocking back and forth in the corner. 

“How is she?” they all jumped on Bernie as she entered the room.

“Intense bruising, a broken nose, a few stiches needed for her head cut. Maybe some broken ribs and possibly a broken thigh bone and knee cap. She is having tests and scans etc now. They are also calling the police in to complete a rape test.” Bernie explained calming.

“Oh no, she’s been raped.” Elinor burst into tears.

“They don’t know, it’s just that she was found with her underwear missing” Bernie explained as tears rolled down her face.


	165. Chapter 165 Finding the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of rape test ---not graphic but felt i needed to warn you.

Chapter 165

Finding the truth 

“Now how are you Jason?” Bernie said wiping her tears away wanting to be strong for everyone else. She sat on the floor next to him, he instantly turned to her for a hug the hug was over whelming he was practically on her lap as she cradled him and kissed his head as she rocked him back and forth.

“I was told you found her darling” Bernie said as she kissed his hair again. “Can you tell me what happened please Jason?” she asked as she held him tight.

“Auntie Serena was taking a long time to get the money, I thought she might have gone into the shop to find me so I went to look for her. When I got to the cash point I heard two male voices. I don’t know what they were saying exactly it wasn’t that clear but it was something along the lines of ‘take the purse and phone, leave her it ain’t worth it.’ But when I called out for Auntie Serena they swore a lot saying really bad words and I saw them run away from behind the bush. I walked round and found Auntie Serena on the floor. Her handbag was taken and her face was bleeding.” Jason cried as he told Bernie the story. “I couldn’t wake her up, I called her name and touched her but she didn’t wake up, she is dead and it’s all my fault.” He said as he sobbed hard. 

“Oh my brave, brave boy, she isn’t dead, she is very much alive you heard me just telling the others what they think is wrong with her, did you hear me Jason?” Bernie said but   
Jason shook his head. “I get it, I do……….you zone out when it gets difficult, am I right Jason?” Bernie asked as Jason nodded.

“I am sorry I couldn’t move, I was scared and I froze, I couldn’t get help.” Jason cried more. 

“You were amazing Jason, you made sure she was safe, you stopped them for hurting her more. You’re a hero Jason” Bernie said through her own tears. 

There was a knock at the door, Morven entered.

“Sorry Major, but the police are here, they want to take as many witness statements as they can. Mrs Wolfe is still having her scans and X rays” She announced. 

“Show them in please” Bernie said. One officer took Elinor to one of the other offices to ask her questions. Cameron, Georgia and Charlotte left the office so the other office could use it. Bernie asked if she could be Jason’s appropriate adult explaining his learning disabilities to the officer, who agreed. When they had finished each officer called in Charlotte and Georgia, by this time Serena was on her way back to the ward. 

Another officer had appeared, she introduced herself as Sergeant Seymour and her colleague detective Turner, who would be taking photos of Serena’s injuries and completing the rape test as she was the SAFEs officer too. 

“They sent the best, both so high ranking” Bernie said.

“Our chief knows the victim Miss, he wanted the best of the best……….would have come himself but didn’t think it was appropriate.” The Sergeant explained.

“Your chief wouldn’t happen to be Robbie Medcalf would it?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes Miss, do you know him too?” The sergeant asked.

“He is Serena’s ex” She explained.

“And what is your relationship to the victim?” The detective asked.

“I am her wife” Bernie explained.

“No wonder the chief didn’t want to come down here himself.” The sergeant said with a smirk.

“Really, now is the time to laugh at a bit of staff gossip, shall we get on with this?” Bernie said.

“Yes sorry miss, can you give us your name miss.” The detective asked.

“Major Berenice Wolfe, ex-Army and consultant lead here on AAU and the Trauma unit.” She announced.

Serena had been brought back and was put in a side room of her own, she was still unconscious so Bernie as her next of kin had to give permission for the photos and test to take place. Bernie didn’t want to give consent she wasn’t sure if it was right. The sergeant told her that because Serena was unable to consent the case could be carried forward by law under implied consent. If Serena wakes up and declines her consent the rape test can be destroyed. Bernie thought hard, she knew they only had a small window to take the test for it to be 100% accurate and that Serena would want to know if something had happened and would certainly like to catch who ever had hurt her.

“Can I stay with her?” Bernie asked and the sergeant agreed.

The detective placed the kit on the table, Bernie watched on as the detective took out each item. The evidence bags and sheets, the swabs which they would use to collect samples from Serena’s lips, mouth, thighs, vagina and anus. A comb, self-sealing envelops for her clothes, sample of her head hair, pubic hair and nail scrapings. They started by removing her clothing, each item going carefully into evidence bags, being sealed and labelled. Bernie watched on as each item came off she saw more and more cuts and bruises, her heart sank, a large lump had formed in her throat and her mouth was really dry. She was completely heartbroken that her wife, her Serena was there in the hospital bed………..who would do this to her?   
The photos took forever to take, she had so many injuries which needed an image and description for the report. The detective cleaned under Serena’s nails taking the samples in the hope that there would be some skin tissue under them. 

“It certainly looked like she fought back, these bruises are evidence of that.” The sergeant said to Bernie pointing at the bruises on her hands, knuckles and fingers. 

The rape test was uncomfortable to watch, to see someone else touch her wife so intimately was upsetting to say the least and it was taking a long time, Bernie asked how long it would take and was told that on average the evidence gaining took one and a half to two hours. 

“Are you aware of what was stolen from Mrs Wolfe?” The sergeant asked.

“Err, I understand from my daughters that she had gone to the cash point to withdraw some money for them. They believed that she was withdrawing £300. Her hand bag couldn’t be found, in that she would have had her purse with all the bank and credit cards in, err her phone, her personal one and her work one too. Her work pager would have been in there and house keys………I think she took them but can’t be sure.” Bernie seems so confused.

“And is there any jewellery missing?” The sergeant asked. Bernie looked over Serena body.

“Her wedding ring and engagement ring are there, there is blood on the diamond look” Bernie pointed out as the Detective took a swab of the blood. My grandmother’s ring is still there and thank god she still has her necklace, her father gave that to her it’s her pride and joy. Her watch is missing, she doesn’t often wear it but we had guests over for dinner so she was dressed up. The watch was a gold Rolex, with a mother of pear face. She is also missing her gold bracelet, it was a solid bangle with emeralds inset. I think that is it.” Bernie said raking her brain.

“Ok we have taken details of that, she can keep her rings and necklace we have taken swabs of those. I would suggest that you get all the bank and credit cards cancelled and get a lock smiths in, just in case, they could trace your house through personal information on her phone or purse.” The sergeant suggested.

“I will get that sorted once you are finished.” Bernie said. “Is there anything else you need to know?” she asked.

“Yes and these questions are personal but very important.”

“OK, go ahead” Bernie nodded as she spoke. 

“Major when was the last time Mrs Wolfe had sex with a man?” The sergeant asked.

“She is in a same sex relationship Sergeant” Bernie said confused.

“Please just answer the question, you would be surprise what couple’s do in private with their sex lives.” The sergeant explained.

“Well it would have been sometime in mid-November last year, just before we got together.” She stated.

“And that was with who?” The sergeant asked.

“What? Really?” Bernie looked at her in shock.

“Please Miss if you know who it was then that would be very helpful.” The sergeant said.

“With your chief, Robbie Medcalf.” Bernie said through gritted teeth at the memory of it all.

“Oh right OK.” The sergeant said. “And was she in a relationship at the time with him? “

“No she had been in a longish relationship with him but they had split up in the October.” Bernie said.

“So the event that occurred between them in mid-November was what exactly?” The sergeant asked.

“I believe it was a one night stand……..before you ask I don’t know for certain if it was just one night or not and I don’t know how many times they did it, we have never really   
spoken about it in detail.” 

“Sore subject was it?”

“Yes you could say that”

“And when did you and your wife last had sex? Did you use any sex aids?” she asked.

“Why is that relevant?” Bernie asked.

“The vagina will show signs of different types of sexual stimulation it is important to rule out what was consensual and not.” The sergeant replied.

“We had sex this afternoon, but she received oral sex, no penetration.” Bernie said blushing.

“Did she climax Miss?”

“Yes she did”

“And did she perform a sex act on you?” The sergeant asked.

“Are you getting off on this or something?” Bernie snapped.

“No Miss, I am not I am just trying to do my job, I need to know because when we take samples from her body, we need to eliminate your bodily fluids.

“Yes she did perform a sex act on me.” Bernie huffed.

“And that was?”

“She used her fingers to penetrate me.” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.

“Which hand miss and which fingers?”

“Her right hand and either two or three fingers, I can’t say for certain.”

“And the last time you had sex before that?” The sergeant asked. 

“About a week ago, we have both been very busy with work, working opposite shifts.” Bernie explained.

“No chance she could have engaged in sexual relations by herself or with anyone else?” she asked.

“No…..of course not…..no one else………..I don’t know if she had err….had” Bernie couldn’t speak she was so very upset. 

“Masturbated” The sergeant said, Bernie nodded. “If she had masturbated would she have used just her hands or a vibrator?” She asked.

“It’s very likely that she used both, and normally she would share with me if she had, but as I said we have been working opposite shifts and have barely seen each other.” Bernie   
wiped a tear away she fell so degraded while she shared the ins and outs of her sex life.

“Why would she have shared that information with you?” The sergeant asked confused.

“Because…..Because that’s what we do, we don’t have secrets and we share that type of information to err…….to keep the excitement in the relationship.” Bernie said continuing to wipe her eyes.

“Thank you miss that was all very helpful……..I understand and respect that it must have been difficult for you.” The sergeant rubbed Bernie’s arm as she spoke. 

“OK all done” the detective said as she pulled the bed covers over Serena. “We will run these through the lab as a priority, should have the results in a few hours……….saying that,   
it’s nearly midnight……….probably won’t have the results until tomorrow afternoon.” The detective said looking at her watch.

“OK…….OK……..” Bernie sighed. 

“When she wakes we need to question her” The sergeant explained, Bernie just nodded as they left the room. Bernie pulled her seat up close to the bed, she secured the blankets over Serena's naked body, ensuring that she was covered properly, she took Serena’s hand in hers and sobbed, louder and more uncontrollably than she had ever before.   
“Oh my sweet darling, I am so sorry this happened to you, I love you so much………please Serena……..please wake up” She begged but her pleads fell on silent ears. She laid her head on the bed as she cried, trying to muffle the sobs. 

She had been there some time before she was aware of a knock on the door. She looked up to see Charlotte, Elinor, Cameron and Jason at the door, she waved for them to come in. They all stood around the bed, Ellie holding Serena’s hand the opposite hand to Bernie, she was crying too.

“I need to cancel the bank and credit cards, her phone and to tell Hanseen about her work phone and pager. Oh and I need to get a lock smiths to change the locks at home” Bernie mumbled.

“We can sort that mum.” Cameron said “As soon as we know she is ok”

“They didn’t take her wedding or engagement rings, or her necklace. But they got away with her watch and bangle. That was thanks to you Jason…..you stopped them” Bernie smiled at Jason sweetly. 

“Why is she still unconscious?” Elinor asked.

“We aren’t sure, she did hit her head probably as she fell, or she could have been hit……..until the scan results are back we don’t know. But while she is unconscious she is healing much faster than she would be if she was awake………just think of it like that.”

“She is in a real mess isn’t she?” Charlotte stated.

“She can be washed now, the police have finished with her.” Bernie said as she touched her wife’s face.

“I will get Lou to do it mum” Cameron said as he was about to leave.

“No….no I will wash her, they are her friends and colleagues, she would hate it if they saw her naked. It’s bad enough that Morven and Raf had to assess her injuries.” Bernie sobbed as she spoke.

“They wouldn’t think of it as weird mum, this is our job, isn’t it………they wouldn’t be looking at her any differently that we do other patients.” Cameron said rubbing his mum shoulder.

“I know, but she wouldn’t like it” Bernie said as another sob escaped her. 

“We will help mum” Charlotte said holding her hand on Ellie’s shoulder.

“She is our mum” Ellie explained “We all love her and you.” She added in a very rare show of affection. 

“And we love all of you, we know we are not blood related to all of you, but you are all ours, each of you as equal to us, our children” Bernie said looking at the four of them. “OK, Cam can you asked for the bed bath equipment please and then why don’t you and Jason go and grab us all a coffee.” Bernie smiled and held Jason’s hand. 

Just then Raf was at the door 

“I have the results, as soon as they heard that it was Serena they rushed them through.”


	166. Chapter 166 Shock/Horror

Chapter 166   
Shock/Horror

“Well, how bad is it?” Bernie asked looking worried begging Raf for good news.

“She is a tough one that’s for sure………one cracked rib that’s all. No other broken or cracked bones, excessive bruising which will hurt her for some time, but we have creams and medicine that can draw them out quicker which I think we should start using sooner rather than later. Especially while she is still unconscious, reduce the amount of pain she will feel. Her nose is broken, but can be fixed, we will clean and stich her head and the split lip will heal its self.” Raf explained much to the relief of the others. 

“What about the bump on her head?” Bernie asked.

“Looks like she was hit with a blunt weapon, we don’t think there is any damage, the CT scan didn’t show anything in particularly worrying, but we are getting a second opinion from Guy Self to ensure there is no Neurologic syncope.” Raf explained.

“What does that mean?” Charlotte asked.

“Sorry I forget not everyone speak medicine” he replied as Bernie smiled at his little joke.

“It means we are getting a second opinion just to rule out a seizure, stroke or a transient ischemic attack…… most people fall into an unconscious state due to low blood sugar or when a sudden change occurs in their body. Now we know that Serena had eaten well today, only having one alcoholic drink so we can rule out low blood sugar. It could be that Serena was in so much shock at the attack that her body shut down to protect her.” Raf explained.

“The fact that her breathing and pluses has been and continues to be frequent is a great sign, she hasn’t got any spinal injuries so that’s great too. But it is worrying that she is still unconscious, normally the state of unconsciousness only lasts minutes.” Raf explained.

“Guy Self is a required taste, but he is also amazing, he was one of the surgeons that worked on me when I came here after my accident in Afghanistan, he saved my life. When will he see her?” Bernie asked.

“We have paged him, he is on his way in” Raf answered. 

“What can we do now?” Elinor asked.

“Well you Miss Campbell, need to be check out. I have contacted Mr Thompson who is happy to get you a full assessment up on his ward, you’re lucky he was on the night shift” Raf explained. 

“But I wasn’t hurt” Ellie explained.

“No but shock can affect people in different ways and you are eight months pregnant, we need to make sure you and that baby are ok.” Raf said and Cameron strongly agreed explaining that it wouldn’t take long. Elinor kissed her mums head and went with Cameron up to the maternity ward. Bernie asked for the bed bath equipment and asked if Fletch and Georgia would entertain Jason while they sorted out Serena. 

The wash stuff came and Bernie and Charlotte gently removed the sheets from Serena. 

“I am sorry you have to see her naked, must be embarrassing for you” Bernie said.

“She is my step mum, you are my mum…….I want to help in any way I can, and no I am not embarrassed, not one little bit. I want to care for her.” Charlotte said with a loving smile.

“Thankyou” Bernie smiled back as she started to gently remove the blood from her wife’s face. Charlotte started on her hands, slowly and gently rubbing the soapy flannel over her bruised and cut skin. 

“She is very pretty, isn’t she” Charlotte said as she watched her mum look at her wife with such love.

“She is…….she is simple prefect, stunning and so beautiful” Bernie sighed. 

“She loves you so much mum………it will all be ok” Charlotte said “She is tough, just like Raf said and well by looking at her body, she is very strong, I bet she gave as good as she got.” 

“Are you eyeing up my woman?” Bernie giggled as she asked Charlotte.

“No….course not” she replied with a giggle back. 

They finished cleaning Serena up, wrapping her in a hospital gown, Bernie had been crying and reached for her pocket to get a tissue, when she found Serena’s knickers. She had completely forgotten that Serena had given them to her.

“Oh Christ” she said in shock.

“What mum, what is it?” Charlotte asked.

“Her underwear wasn’t missing…..well it was but the attackers didn’t remove it, she did.” Bernie said in shock.

“What….what do you mean?” Charlotte was confused. 

“Before she left the house we shared a kiss and a promise of some….some” Bernie suddenly blushed.

“A promise of sex…..come on mum I am an adult I understand what it’s like to be in a relationship, especially a lesbian one.” Charlotte said.

“Of course…..well yes a promise of sex and she removed her knickers and gave them to me, telling me not to start without her.” Bernie said blushing more.

“Sound like something Georgia would do to me.” Charlotte said trying to reduce her mother’s embarrassment. 

“So that means she wasn’t raped, she went through that awful test for nothing.” Bernie started to cry again.

“NO….NO mum it doesn’t what it means is that they didn’t take her underwear, I am sorry to say that she still might have been raped. You did the right thing by having her tested.”   
Charlotte reassured her that she did the right thing.

“But the underwear?” Bernie moaned.

“That little secret stays between us, it doesn’t help anyone to know OK?

“OK” Bernie replied hugging her daughter tightly. 

“I am going to get some coffee, you ok here?” Charlotte asked and Bernie nodded with a smile. Bernie looked at her wife, she looked so small, so helpless, not like her Serena at all. She cried more as she held her wife’s hand. Bernie closed her eyes as she laid her head on the bed. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows she feels a hand on her shoulder. Charlotte stands with Jason and a cup of coffee. Bernie smiles and rubs her eyes. They talk a little, mainly with Bernie explaining the different machines to Jason and there purpose. He needed to handle this experience differently, he needed to see the medical facts and detach himself from the emotional connection he had.   
Ellie and Cameron had returned and brought good news that the baby was ok, and that Elinor was feeling fine. They could see Serena’s injuries clearer now that the blood and dirt had been washed away. She actually didn’t look as bad as she had, yes she was black and blue but she looked like her.   
They stood and sat chatting waiting for Morven to stich her head and for Guy Self to appear. Morven eventually came, she was so nervous as she stood with the needle and thread shaking.

“You OK Morven?” Bernie asked.

“Not every day you have to stitch your boss’s head, terribly worried about leaving a scar.” She huffed.

“Let me do it” Bernie said.

“I….I can’t you are related to the patient.” Morven mumbled.

“I know that but I am also extremely neat when I suture, come on I won’t leave a scar, you know that” Bernie said holding out her hand for the suturing kit. Morven eventually   
handed it over. 

“What thread shall we use?” Bernie hummed to herself.

“What’s the choice?” Jason asked showing an interest.

“Right Jason we have silk or nylon thread, the silk is a single filament while the nylon is a braided filament. The nylon will need to be surgical removed where the silk will dissolve.” Bernie turned into the amazing doctor that she was.

“I think silk” Jason said.

“OK, right what we do is hold the edges of the wound together like this, we then stitch and loop, and continue that pattern until it is all stitched.” Bernie talked through the   
procedure as she did it.

“There we are and now we just tie it off and knot it.” Bernie stepped back and admired her handy work, forgetting for a moment that she had just stitched her wife’s head. 

“You stitched very close to the edge, will the stitches not burst?” Cameron asked showing a natural interest in the medical factor of it. 

“I have done them close to the edge so it reduces scarring, if the cut was elsewhere or deeper and a scar wouldn’t be a problem I would stitch further into the good tissue.” Bernie explained like she was doing a mentoring demonstration.

“It’s a skill, don’t let her fool you all, she makes it look so easy and it’s not, this can only be pulled off after years and years of experience” Morven explained. 

“Good choice of thread Jason, more flexible and easier for the patient.” Bernie said.

“That’s not why I picked it………..it was more because Auntie Serena likes luxury and silk sounds very luxurious doesn’t it, she would like the silk for sure.” 

With that Bernie honked out loud, wiping the tears away from her laughter, everyone in the room laughed, and laughed until their sides hurt. 

“What is so funny?” A croaky voice said.

All eyes fell to Serena, mouths opened and silence hit the room, as they watch Serena slowly wake up.

“Hey you, how are you feeling?” Bernie said lovingly.

“I hurt everywhere……..what happened?” Serena moaned.

“You were attacked, you have lots of bruising but we can get you some stronger pain relief.” Bernie said with a smile.

“Hey mum” Elinor said as she held her mums hand.

“Ellie darling, where is your father?” Serena asked.

“At home I expect mum, but look we are all here.” Ellie said pointing to everyone in the room. 

“Oh yes…………But who are these people?” Serena asked. “I just want Edward, get Edward please Ms Wolfe” She begged.

“Serena darling, do you remember you and Edward are divorce, we are married now sweetheart.” Bernie said stroking her face. “There is Jason, Cameron and Charlotte” she said pointing them all out.

“Ms Wolfe please, what on earth are you doing and saying, I am Serena Campbell and I am married to Edward Campbell.” She yelled getting rather upset.

“No Serena that’s not right, look at your hand, look an engagement and wedding ring that I gave you, please Serena please” Bernie challenged her.

Serena looked at her hand, she looked at Bernie and then she looked at Elinor…..confusion all over her face.

“These aren’t mine.” She said trying to get them off. “Get her out, I want to be treated by someone else, and I want Edward now” Serena was now crying. 

“I am sorry Major but you need to leave.” Morven said. “All of you should leave” 

“Mum please Bernie is right you are married, Cameron and I are having a baby…………..don’t you remember Mum……Please” Elinor begged.

“Please Serena darling, please.” Bernie pleaded, tears rolling down her face, as she was practically carried out of the room by Cameron. 

“Leave me alone” Bernie screamed when Cameron dropped her in the corridor. 

“Take some time out mum, NOW!!” Cameron ordered her. Bernie marched off up to the roof. Cameron and Charlotte stood outside the room both worried as hell that Serena had lost her memory and that this prefect life they had all been living had come to an end. 

Raf appeared hearing the commotion. He helped Morven to calm Serena down, telling Elinor just to go with whatever Serena was saying for now, Guy Self had got to the hospital and was looking at the scan results as they spoke. 

“I just want to see Edward please.” Serena begged.

“OK, Ok mum I will call him” Elinor said

“I bet he is at the pub, if he is tell him not to drive, to get a taxi here.” Serena said urgently to her daughter. 

Raf and Morven took this opportunity to assess Serena asking her what hurt etc.

 

************************

Bernie had chain smoked two fags on the roof, before re-joining her children, Jason and Ellie in their shared office. 

“She doesn’t remember me, she doesn’t remember that we are married.” Bernie said crying into Charlotte’s arms. 

There was a knock at the door, Fletch and Guy entered.


	167. Chapter 167 Making a Tough Decision

Chapter 167  
Making a tough decision

“Well?” Ellie asked urgently trying to gage what Fletch and Guy were about to say.

“The good news is that she hasn’t suffered from a stroke, or any other neurological injuries BUT she does have some swelling in the brain, from the head trauma she experienced. This is what has caused the memory loss, there is pressure on her Medial temporal lobe. What I need to work out is what part is damaged and how damaged it is from the swelling.” Guy explained.

“So what are you looking at?” Cameron asked.

“The swelling is in a part of the brain called the limbic system, I will be looking at the Hippocampus, the Amygdala, the Cingulate Gyrus and the Epithalamus.” Guy said.

“You are ruling out damage in the Thalamus, Hypothalamus and Mammillary?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes from the scan those areas are clearly visible, the areas I am focusing on are not clearly visible due to the swelling. If one of those is damaged then I may have to complete some neuro surgery to help the fluid release.”

“Is this going to cause long term damage?” Elinor asked as tears rolled down her face.

“The swelling can be managed, I do honestly believe that the memory loss is temporary. We need to get the swelling down and then she will be fine.” Guy explained.

“How do we get the swelling down?” Charlotte asked.

“We could just leave her as she is, but seeing that she is so confused at the moment I think that would be worse than the other option.” Guy stated.

“Other Option?” Ellie asked.

“An induce coma” Bernie stated.

“Yes, it would give her brain the rest it needs, as well as her body, the bruising will be very painful, so having it heal while she is in the coma will help.” Guy explained.  
Jason started to cry, all this conversation and medical talk was confusing him and creating more worry than was needed in him.

“Now listen here mate” Fletch said as he hooked an arm around Jason. “Remember when I got stabbed, I needed to be put into a coma, and it was your Auntie Bernie here and your Auntie Serena who made that decision. They decided that, that was the best thing for me, so my body could heal and it worked didn’t it…..fighting fit I am now.” Fletch explained and Jason nodded as he stopped crying. 

“Now I need to discuss this with Ms Campbell first get her consent if I can……” Guy was interrupted.

“Its Mrs Wolfe now” Jason pointed out “Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie got married, she is Mrs Wolfe and Auntie Bernie is Major Wolfe.” He added.

“Oh right sorry, I didn’t know………congratulation Ms….Major Wolfe.” Guy smile awkwardly.

“What happens if she doesn’t consent?” Cameron asked.

“I don’t think she will consent and because of the memory loss we can deem her to be not of sound mind………..which means the consent needs to be sourced from her next of kin and that is…..” He looks quickly at Serena’s file. “Elinor Campbell and Berenice Wolfe”

“We both consent, don’t we Bernie?” Elinor stated.

Bernie was stood looking out onto the ward through the blinds, her mind focused on Serena and how she could help her.

“Bernie……….Bernie” Elinor shook her as she spoke.

“What?” Bernie cried 

“Bernie listen……..do you agree with me that we consent to mum being put into an induced coma?” Elinor looked at Bernie willing her to keep a level head.

“Yes of course we do, sorry the shock of it all has just hit me. But yes full consent given………she needs time to heal and she won’t do that if she thinks she is still married to Edward Bloody Campbell……….sorry Ellie no offence to you” 

“None taken I know what he did to her the first time round, she really doesn’t need him to muck her up again” Elinor was firm in her speech.

“Right then I will go and speak with her and we can see how that goes, if she says no we will take your consent and administer the drugs to induce the coma.” Guy stated.

“She is a doctor, she is not stupid she will know what you are doing when you give her the drugs” Jason pointed out.

“True………….we need her calm and occupied so we can administer it into her cannula if you consent to that?” Guy said, both Berne and Ellie nodded in agreement. 

“Maybe, and it pains me to say this, but maybe if you did contact your dad Elinor and let her see him, while she believes she is still married to him, it might calm her down and we could administer the drugs.” Fletch carefully said. 

“No absolutely not” Bernie shouted angrily.

“Mum wait………listen, that does make sense at the moment she doesn’t want you anywhere near her…….Edward could be of some help, she needs to be put in this coma” Cameron tried to talk some sense into his mum.

“Auntie Bernie, I think you need to look at it like medicine, Edward is the pill she needs to make her better. Because once she is in the coma she will get better and will remember you again.” Jason said as he held Bernie’s hand. As much as it pained her she had to agree, so she reluctantly nodded her head. Guy and Fletch left the office and made their way to Serena’s room. 

“Right I think we should go home, there is no point at all us all being here” Cameron said to Georgia, Charlotte and Jason.

“Yes good idea, we will look after her” Bernie smiled

“And once she is in a coma Elinor and you are to come home too.” Cameron ordered Bernie

“No I want to stay with her” Bernie sighed as she rubbed her stress filled neck.

“No I don’t want to leave her” Elinor announced 

“I understand darling but she won’t know if someone is here or not once she is in that coma.” Cameron said.

“He is right Ellie, you need to think about you and that baby……..you will be no good to her if you are stressed, exhausted and run down………you don’t want this baby making an   
appearance while she is in the coma……where it would be impossible for her to see you or the baby.” Bernie held Elinor’s hands.

“OK…..I will be here with dad and then once she is in the coma he can leave with me and then you can go to her. Bernie do you promise you will stay with her?” Ellie asked.

“I won’t move from her side I promise” Bernie sighed again as the group of them hugged. 

**********************

“Ms Campbell, how are we feeling today?” Guy asked as he entered the side room.

“Well clearly not a hundred percent, all I need to know is what the hell happened to me, why I am here and what on earth has gotten into Berenice Bloody Wolfe making stupid comments that we are married. Is it April fool’s day or something?” Serena was fierce as she spoke, wincing in pain from the bruising and broken rib.

“Well that’s a good place to start………..what is the date and year please Ms Campbell?” Guy asked. 

“Stupid question….its…err…..it’s…..now wait I know this….” She paused. “It’s a Monday, I know that because Ellie has parents evening tomorrow, it must be March??? I don’t really know………I am so tired and I really hurt so can we please leave this until later?” Serena asked getting frustrated.

“In a moment yes………..now tell me what your full name is and what do you do for a living?” Guy asked as he scribbled notes. 

“Really Mr Self do you think I am stupid, my name is Serena Wendy Campbell and I am lead consultant of AAU and deputy CEO.” She huffed.

“Good, that’s really good, well done. What is your connection to Ms Wolfe?” He asked carefully.

“I don’t have a connection with her, she is a doctor on Keller, don’t know much about her, ex-army I believe, I know she cheated on her husband with a woman, that gossip was round the hospital in record time……..and now it seems she has her sights on me.” Serena said firmly. 

“Ok, brilliant thank you. Now Ms Campbell you were a victim of an attack earlier today, do you remember anything about that?” He asked next.

“Nothing at all, all I remember is making dinner we had guests, but I can’t remember who………I know I cooked a massive joint of beef and there was a lot of us. I remember sitting afterwards and looking through old photos, everyone was laughing…..but then nothing……..I remember nothing before waking up in here.” Serena mumbled she had a look of complete confusion on her face.

“There was a concern that you were subject to a sexual attack Ms Campbell, do you feel like that could have happened?” Raf asked.

“No I don’t think so, I don’t hurt down there, I am sure I would know if I had been sexually attacked.” Serena said seemingly confident.

“The police have been and have completed a rape test on you, Elinor gave consent on your behalf, are you happy for that test to be processed?” Raf asked.

“Of course, I am certain nothing has happened but I am pleased a test has been done” She stated. “What is wrong with me?” she asked.

“Well you are going to be OK, lots of bruising and one cracked rib, but you were hit over the head with a blunt object, it has caused some swelling on your brain and we would really like to put you into an induce coma for a few days to get that swelling a chance to come down. Do you think that is something you could consent to?” He asked her.

“Err……….why a coma, I am find, I feel find, I am acting find………..I don’t understand what putting me in a coma would achieve.” She stated. 

“How about you speak with Edward about it, Elinor is trying to call him now.” Raf suggested.

“He is probably in theatre or in the pub……….she might not get through to him.” Serena said very matter of fact.

**********************  
As soon as Ellie had spoken to Edward he was on his way to the hospital, he didn’t live far so it took under ten minutes to get there. When he did he run into AAU looking genuinely concerned. 

“DAD” Ellie yelled from the office.

“Els darling, how are you? How is your mum?” He asked.

“She was unconscious for a while, the police have completed a rape test on her.” Ellie started to cry. 

“It’s ok darling, its ok…….I am here now” He said hugging her tightly. 

“When she did eventually wake up, she couldn’t remember everything, she didn’t remember being married to Bernie, or that I was pregnant or that I was with Cameron. All she remembered was that she was married to you and she has been asking for you ever since. There is swelling on her brain and they need to put her into an induced coma. We need you to keep her calm and distracted while they give her the drugs.” Elinor said. 

“OK I can do that, I would do anything for Serena you know that.” He smiled as he spoke.

“Except stay faithful and love her like she deserved.” Bernie snapped, causing Edward to turn he hadn’t seen her there when he first arrived. 

“Bernie” He said.

“Try not to enjoy this too much Edward, remember what you are here to do……….and keep your hands off her.” She ordered in her best army Major voice which did scare him a little if the truth be known. 

“Where is she darling?” Edward asked ignoring Bernie’s comments.

“I will tell Raf we are ready and I will take you to her” Elinor said hugging Bernie before she left. 

**********************

“Mum, dad is here” Elinor said shyly as she entered the room.

“Ellie darling and Edward, my Edward” Serena hummed happily.

“Serena, how are you sweetheart?” Edward asked as he hugged and kissed her. 

“Not too good by the looks of it, have they debriefed you?” She asked.

“Yes darling Mr Self and Mr Di Luca have told me all about it.” Edward said as he sat next to her holding her hand.

“They want to put me in a coma, to reduce the swelling in my brain.” Serena said clearly getting upset.

“Listen darling, you do as you want…….I am here to look after you all the way. I love you so much Serena.” Edward said causing his daughter to shoot him a death stare, this was not the plan, he was pushing his luck and if Bernie knew she would hit the roof.

“I just don’t think it is needed, I feel fine, and look fine and acting fine aren’t I?” Serena asked bewilder.

“You seem fine to me darling” Edward said kissing her head softly.

“Dad………..dad, I thought we said that we should listen to Mr Self, he is specialist in neurological medicine after all.” Ellie said with pleading eyes.

“It’s up to your mother darling.” Edward said.

“Dad can we talk outside please now” Ellie said urgently.


	168. Chapter 168 Neglect

Chapter 168

Neglect

Edward had ignored his daughters pleads to go with the plan, ensuring that Serena was in the coma sooner rather than later. He had sat with Serena like a dutiful husband, an act that wasn’t impressing anyone especially Bernie, BUT Serena sat wide eyed looking at him like he was the love of her life. Bernie was helpless, she couldn’t get into the room to discuss treatment with Serena or him and she couldn’t get him out of the room either. 

She paced the corridor up and down, up and down and before she knew it the staff were changing for the early shift. She looked at her watch, 7am, she sighed heavily, so much time had been wasted already by Edward ‘I’m a dick’ Campbell. 

“You will wear the floor out” A voice said bringing Bernie back to reality.

“Nina” Bernie mumbled.

“Fletch has brought me up to speed, how is she now?” Nina asked rubbing Bernie’s back.

“I don’t know, she won’t see me, she doesn’t remember me, us, our life.” Bernie allowed tears to roll down her face.

“Hey come on Major, where is your British stiff upper lip?” Nina asked.

Bernie looked at her and crumbled, a rare and uncomfortable act, she fell into Nina’s arms and sobbed loudly.

“OK……..come on, come with me” Nina said leading her to the office. Once inside she closed the door and sat Bernie on the sofa, she sat closely next to her and comforted her with a hug. 

“Edward, her ex-husband is here” Bernie sniffed. 

“I know Fletch said, I believe he was asked to come here to talk her into consenting to the induced coma.” Nina asked.

“Yeah but the idiot hasn’t done that, hasn’t even tried to do it…….he is basking in the fact that Serena still believes she is married to him, that she still loves him” Bernie blubbered   
barely getting the words out. 

“I am here now, I will talk to her and I will talk to him…..tell me what I can do to make this better?” Nina asked stroking the tears from Bernie’s face.

“She needs to go into the coma………..and I need him away from her.” Bernie said allowing Nina to wipe her tears. 

“I will do that for you, but no violence when you get him out, you hear me?” She said with a smirk.

“I can’t promise that” Bernie sniffled as she spoke. 

“What is it they call you? Big army medic?” Nina said.

“Big Macho Army Medic……….and it’s Serena who calls me that.” Bernie teared up again.

“Oh right I won’t call you it then sorry”

“Don’t be silly……..it’s just a jokey nick name she gave me……….before we were even together actually. I don’t mind you calling me that.” Bernie smiled.

“Well then, be the big macho army medic we all know you to be.” Nina said as she gave Bernie one last hug. “I am here if you need to talk, shout, scream……….or cry………I am very good at cuddles” she added.

“You certainly are……..thank you” Bernie said as she watched Nina leave the office to go and assess Serena.

Fletch was in the office as soon as Nina left holding a coffee and pastry for Bernie.

“Still here Fletch?” She asked with a thank you smile for the food and drink.

“Yeah, we are staying on.” He replied.

“We?”

“Myself, Morven and Raf……..we want to be here until Serena is settled.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you, that will mean a lot to her……..it means a lot to me” Bernie grinned. 

 

*************************************************

 

Nina was true to her word, she had discussed the coma with Serena, but had failed. Serena was adamant that she was not going to be put into a coma. Nina had tried to discuss it with Edward and even though Ellie was trying her hardest to persuade Edward and Serena it was falling on deaf ears. Raf tried too and even Henrik had appeared after starting his shift and hearing the news. The gossip was of course running like wild fire through the hospital and by 11am flowers and cards had started to arrive on the ward for Serena. 

Eventually Edward was persuaded to leave the room when the police had arrived, trying to get a witness statement from her, they had been told that she had short term memory loss so whatever information they gain wouldn’t be accurate. 

When Edward was out of the room, Bernie had moved like lighting, before he even knew what hit him, Bernie had him thrusted up against the wall by his neck.

“What are you bloody playing at?” She asked firmly, pure hatred in her eyes. 

“Look Bernie, she really doesn’t want the coma………she is scared”

“Which is why we asked you to come here…….you were meant to talk her into it, NOT bloody sit there with puppy dog eyes, reliving the lost marriage you once shared you streaky   
piece of piss.” Bernie was about to punch him when she feel a hand on her fist.

“As much as I agree with you Major, this is not the way” Fletch said as Bernie turned to face Morven and Raf.

“You need to go……..you are not being helpful here.” Morven said.

“Serena is my wife……”

“No Edward she is MY WIFE………you had your chance with her and you failed big time” Bernie shouted.

“She is the mother of my daughter………..that is an unbreakable bond we have, something you will never share with her” Edward sneered.

Just then Nina appeared reporting that the swelling hadn’t seemed to be reducing and that Guy Self had requested more tests. Bernie and the others watched on as Serena was wheeled out of her room, Bernie stood tears swelled up, her bottom lip trembled as Serena called for Edward, completely ignoring her, looking right through her almost.   
Edward walked with her to the lift and then Fletch said he was not allowed to go any further. He was of course allowed all the way to the CT scanner with her, but Fletch wasn’t having any of that, hoping that Bernie would deal with him. 

“I told you to go” Morven said. “Do I need to call security?” she added.

“I am not leaving” He replied hissing at her.

“Well I don’t give consent for you to be in there with her any longer, she will be told that you have been called to theatre.” Bernie announced firmly.

“I will wait in the office then” He said in the most childish way.

“No you will wait in the family room and don’t even try to disagree or you will be down stairs in the café if you do.” Bernie reinforced her authority as she spoke. 

Bernie watched him slunk away before she retreated again to the roof, Fletch keeping her company while she smoked a ridiculous amount of fags, barely pulling one out before lighting the next. 

*******************************************************

The office was full of flowers, by 1pm, the scent filled the ward……….flowers were no longer allowed on wards, new NHS policy so they were left all over Serena and Bernie’s desks. 

“Looks like a bloody florist” Bernie said as she huffed and sat down.

“It does but how lovely that so many people care about her” Elinor said as she sat next to Bernie trying to show some comfort for her. 

Next thing they know is that there is loud commotion, machine’s beeping, loud instructions being shouted across the ward. Bernie stood, a natural instinct being a doctor to help where she can, she stood in the door way of the office as Elinor stood behind her and they watched as the bed being run through the doors of AAU was Serena’s. 

“Straight through to the Trauma Unit NOW” Raf shouted.

“What is happening? ………………….Bernie please do something” Elinor cried.

Bernie sprang into action, running quickly to the trauma unit watching on as Raf and Morven work on her wife. 

“What is it?” Bernie asked already gloved up and ready to treat Serena.

“Major you can’t be here” Raf called

“Who is the trauma specialist here?” She yelled back making firm eye contact.

“NOW tell me what happened.” 

“As she got off the scanning table, she complained of sudden tiredness and dizziness, she quickly started to have difficulties speaking and she then fell to the floor and started convulsing and has yet to regain consciousness.” Raf explained

“She has an unresponsive stare and the start of a fever.” Morven said.

“Have you tested for any chemical changes in her body, sodium, magnesium and calcium all of those can increase the risk of seizure’s?” Fletch asked.

“This is more than that Fletch this is a late post traumatic seizure, I believe she has a subdural hematoma. We need antiepileptic drugs, Raf can you sort that please. Right we need Guy Self ASAP. If she has a hematoma we need to get her in theatre NOW.” Bernie shouted.

“He has been paged Major” Morven said, just as he entered the Trauma unit. 

“Scan results now” He yelled as he approached Bernie, Fletch was ready with them. Guy held them in front of him, Bernie looking over his shoulder. 

“Subdural Hematoma?” She asked. 

“I think so BUT I can’t confirm because these aren’t the right scans, why don’t we have MRI scans?” He yelled at Fletch.

“They weren’t authorised Mr Self.” Fletch cowered.

“I ordered them, I authorised them……..who changed that?” He yelled full of anger. 

“That would be me” Nina appeared “Are you going to scrub in?” She said looked at Guy.

“Why did you change the scan request?” Guy sized up to Nina.

“MRI scan are an expensive, they are a luxury and I didn’t think it was necessary for Mrs Wolfe to have one, she had the full CT scan and you as the consultant knew what areas you were looking at and focused on….I just” Nina was stopped.

“When a consultant Lead authorises a scan then that scan MUST be completed, no jumped up locum deputy lead should cancel it. I requested an MRI because I need to look at a particular section of Serena’s brain and by you cancelling it we are now going into surgery blind.” Guy yelled. When you are a world class high qualified and experienced neuro surgeon then come back and talk to me.”

“I just….I thought I was doing the right thing” Nina mumbled after clearly being put back in her place. 

“The right thing would have been to do your job and follow orders, this is Serena we are talking about…one of our own, who is clearly very special to everyone in this hospital you only need to look in our office to see the flowers and cards to see that. She is the lead of AAU, a mother figure to so many and you…you who clearly know nothing cancelled a scan that could save her life. I am going to Hanseen.” Bernie shouted in Nina’s face.

“There won’t be a need for that Major” Fletch announced.

“Of all people Fletch…after everything Serena has done for you and your children…now you side with her as your colleague and friend lies fighting for her life.” Bernie hissed with anger.

“No Bernie what I meant was he is here” Fletch nodded behind Bernie as she turned she was greeted by Henrik, Mo, Jac, Ric and Sasha.

“What?” Bernie mumbled. 

“Major Wolfe we will take it from here, Ms Karnik step down please.” He said calming but full of authority.

“Why are you all here?” Bernie asked.

“Serena is important to all of us and we all are here to ensure she lives, myself and Mr Self will operate on her, Mr Levy and Mr Griffin will stand by if we need further assistance and Ms Naylor and Ms Effanga are here if we face any cardiothoracic issues. We all love Serena and there isn’t anything any of us wouldn’t do for her.” Henrik said with a reassuring smile.

“Right I am almost certain that it is an acute subdural hematoma, the antiepileptic drugs issued have done little to reduce the swelling, theatre now please for a Craniotomy” Guy   
shouted as the bed with Serena in it was immediately moved and swept away by the staff.

“Not you Major……..we have her now…….she is in the very best of hands……six world class surgeons. Trust us please.” Henrik said patting her shoulder gently, as she watched the said six amazing surgeons carry her beloved wife away.


	169. Chapter 169 Laws of Friendship

Chapter 169

The laws of friendship

“Major I have called Cameron for you” Morven said approaching Bernie slowly.

“Yes right ok” Bernie mumbled as tears welled up.

“Bernie……….Bernie please what is happening?” Elinor said in a tiny voice barely able to form words.

“Is she going to die?” Elinor cried uncontrollably.

“Oh Ellie” Bernie said as the sobs formed in her chest, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stand up, her body crumbled beneath her but Fletch was there to catch her.

“Its ok Bernie, its ok…….Hanseen is right they are the best surgeons we have.” Fletch said holding Bernie close.

“No I am the best surgeon they have” She cried

“And what good would you be to her like this……you need to stay strong, you need to guide the way for the kids Bernie……..look, she needs you” Fletch said pointing towards Elinor who was in a deep hug with Morven.

“Yes, you’re right sorry” Bernie sighed as she straighten herself up and lead a broken Elinor into her office. 

*****************

“Mum” Cameron said as he burst into the office, sometime later breaking the deathly silence that have fallen between Elinor and Bernie. He was quickly followed by Charlotte and Jason…………a worried Jasmine hovered in the background, she hadn’t long been on shift and she was keen to see if Bernie was ok.

“How is she? What have they said? Where is she now?” Cameron didn’t draw breathe.

“Sit…come on sit down……..Jasmine can I get some coffee’s please? Bernie said with a smile as she closed the door.

Cameron sat next to Elinor, instantly holding her hand. Jason and Charlotte sat on the sofa and Bernie perched on the desk.

“Where is Georgia?” Bernie asked. 

“Gone back to uni, she didn’t want to but I insisted she has one of her final exams tomorrow” Charlotte explained.

“No that’s right, she needs to focus, when do your exams start?” Bernie mumbled at Charlotte.

“End of the week mum, but it will be fine, I have emailed my uni professor and explained everything.” Charlotte said. 

“And you Ellie when are yours?” Bernie asked but Elinor was frozen couldn’t speak even though she tried. 

“She err…..she has sat all the exams mum, remember, she just needs to submit her dissertation, you and Serena were proof reading it for her” Cameron said.

“Of course we were, sorry Ellie….so far it’s been brilliant, it’s just real life seems like a distant memory doesn’t it?” Bernie mumbled again. 

“Auntie Bernie please” Jason begged. “I know we all need grounding but please tell us how Auntie Serena is” Jason added firmly.

“Sorry Jason……….sorry guys” Bernie said looking at her four children.

“Right ok, Mr Self asked for some more tests to be carried out, a scan in particular, Serena had been complaining of feeling sick and tired. When Serena was leaving the scan room   
she became ill and fell unconscious again. They believe an acute subdural hematoma is to blame.” Bernie explained slowly.

“What is a Subdural Hematoma?” Charlotte asked. 

“It is a blood clot that has formed between the surface of the brain and the dura mater, which is the brains tough outer covering. The clot is normally due to a head injury that causes the dura mater to stretch and the veins to tear, when the veins rupture it shakes the brain and therefore knocks the patient unconscious. She has been taken to theatre for a Craniotomy which is an operation where they remove part of her skull in order to access the clot, they will then use suction and irrigation to remove it.” Bernie tried to make it as clear and simple as she could.

“What are her chances?” Cameron asked.

“Cam!” Charlotte yelled.

“What??? He is only asking what we are all thinking” Elinor said.

“If it’s an acute subdural hematoma and they have managed to catch it very early…….her chances are good, and with any luck the side effects are limited maybe some headaches for a while and some confusion and memory loss.” Bernie explained.

“And if it’s more serious than that and they haven’t caught it early?” Jason asked. 

"Then the headaches would be much worse, she could lose some of her speech and the some use of her limps, normally the hands are affected.” Bernie sobbed again uncontrollably as she heard her own words, words that she was using to describe her wife, the love if her life, the amazing talented surgeon that might never work again.

“Oh mum” Charlotte cradles her mum close, shortly joined by Jason, Elinor and Cameron they all stood huddled together.

“Why wasn’t this picked up in the scans?” Cameron asked.

“That bitch Nina” Elinor snapped causing confusion amongst the others. 

“Guy Self requested a MRI scan to be done, but Nina cancelled the MRI scan at the last time, think it was a luxurious request for something Guy was so sure he had under control.”   
Bernie explained and carried on to explain how Hanseen and all the lead surgeons in the hospital were in theatre ready and waiting to help Serena if needed. They were interrupted by Jasmine and Fletch softly tapping at the door bring coffee and food. 

They sat and sipped at the drinks, Fletch and Jasmine reporting that they hadn’t heard anything from theatre, it was a waiting game, one they all hated, Bernie had tried several times to access the view pod in theatre but was under the watchful eye of everyone on AAU, who stopped her each time knowing that it would do nothing to help Serena, Bernie or the surgeons working on her. Elinor left the office remembering that Edward was still in the hospital and despite every ones views of him he was her dad and had been married to Serena, she believed he had a right to know everything. 

“Come on mum lets stretch our legs” Cameron said leading her from the office, Bernie following like a zombie.

“You OK mum?” Cameron asked softly when they reached the stair well to the roof.

“No but what is the alternative?” 

“Come on you don’t have to be strong all the time” He said hugging her.

“So conflicting……….you are telling I don’t need to strong and I have Fletch and the entire staff at the hospital, telling me that is exactly what I have to be, strong for you kids, for   
Serena and for everyone that loves her……….because if I break down what hope is there for everyone else?” 

“You do, what you need to, sod everybody else, we are tough we can carry some of that weight for you mum, if you let us. We are Wolfe’s after all, brought up by an Army Major, stiff upper lip and death stares at the ready as and when you need them mum. Maybe when she is back from theatre you can have some time just the two of you, then you can let   
it all out” Cameron suggested.

“What if she ever comes out? You know as well as I do Cameron, that her chances are not good, brain surgery is a serious business, she could die, and what would be our last memory? That I was nothing to her and that she was madly in love with Edward sodding Campbell.”

“She won’t die mum, she is too bloody stubborn for that” 

“If she doesn’t die then what will be left of her?” Bernie cried again, sobbing deep into Cameron’s shoulder. “We have only just found each other, she is the love of my life Cam, I am not ready to lose her and we have so much to do together still.” She mumbled.

“And you will, whatever is left of her, will be prefect because you still have her. Then you will have our baby girl to love and care for and us to teach about parenthood.” Cameron explained.

“Baby girl?” Bernie smiled.

“Oh shit…….” Cameron said holding his hand over his mouth.

“You found out the gender?” 

“In the scan we had last night, please don’t tell Ellie, she wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Are you happy son?” Bernie asked as she watched the beaming smile dance across his face.

“I always wanted a daughter, I was always jealous of the relationship dad and Charlotte had……….I want my baby to be ‘daddy’s little princess’, is that silly?” 

“Not at all……….she will be very lucky to have such lovely daddy, I am so proud of you Cameron.” Bernie said hugging him tight.

“When Serena wake’s I have a question for her.” Cameron said quietly

“What’s that?” Bernie asked.

“I want to ask Serena’s permission to marry Ellie” Cameron’s voice wobbled as he spoke.

“Oh Cameron………..really? You feel ready to marry her?”

“I love her, more than I ever could imagine I would and knowing we are having a baby together just reinforces that love. I don’t think we are ready to marry just yet but to be engaged is a good start” 

“It certainly is…….and when you know….you know……look at Serena and I…do you know it’s a year ago today that we had our first kiss?” Bernie hummed. “Anyway shouldn’t you be asking Edward’s permission?”

“Edward is a dick mum…..and we both know Serena is in charged and is way scarier than Edward could ever be.” He said with a chuckle.

“And Elinor is ever inch her mother’s daughter, so I hope you are prepared son?” Bernie laughed.

“Do I have your permission mum?” 

“To marry? You don’t need my permission son”

“OK…..do I have your blessing then?”

“Always…..I love you so much Cameron”

“I love you too mum and thank you, but Ellie doesn’t have a clue so don’t say anything” Cameron hugged his mum again before they were snapped back to reality as they heard a commotion and loud voices echoing through the ward. 

“That’s Ellie” Cameron shouted as they rushed back down the corridor meeting Jason and Charlotte who had exited the office with speed. They found Nina on the floor holding her face, a flash of shock across it. 

“What did you do Ellie?” Cameron asked.

“Not me” Elinor said and pointed to her dad. 

“Edward!” Bernie said surprised.

“This little bitch cancelled the scan Serena needed and now she is fighting for her life, stupid, stupid woman you need to be deregistered for neglect you evil little bitch that is my wife you are playing god with” Edward sneered over her.

“Edward this is not the way” Bernie said as she crouched down next to Nina. “Are you OK?” she asked as she assessed her face after seeing blood.

“Just a nose bleed I think” Nina sighed.

“She deserved it” Elinor said firmly.

“Violence is not acceptable” Bernie said starring at Edward. 

“But my mum is….” Elinor tried to speak

“It’s not acceptable………regardless of how much she deserved it and trust me Nina you did deserve it” Bernie said coldly ensuring that Nina knew that she was certainly not in favour.

“If I could change this I would, Guy Self seemed so confident that he had it under control, that it was superficial swelling. I thought I was doing the right thing, that Mr Hanseen would be impressed by me saving money.” She tried hard to make excuses.

“Rubbish excuses” Cameron sneered.

“I just under estimated how special Serena Wolfe was to everyone, I didn’t know that every test under the sun was going to be performed on her” She snapped.

“The office is covered in cards and flowers, the CEO himself along with five of the lead consultants and specialists in this hospital stop what they are doing, stop caring for their own patients and stop running their wards to come and operate on our mum…..just in case they are needed……what does that say about her, about our mum?” Charlotte yelled in Nina’s face.

“I am sorry, really I am” Nina cried.

“When I saved your brother’s life, I made a choice to do so………..my comrades told me that he wasn’t worth it, that he was an enemy of state and that it was our job to destroy any and all enemies. BUT I didn’t listen I put my life on the line to save his………to operate on the road side surrounded by the IED that he had been setting……….that’s what we do as doctors, we push and push the boundaries to ensure that our patients survive and today Ms Karnik you failed epically……….now stay away from me and my family” Bernie was forceful in her words, enough that Nina knew exactly where she stood. 

Elinor and Cameron walked Edward back into the family room, Charlotte hugged Jason, who was clearly upset from the ordeal taking him back to the office. 

“Ms Wolfe please” Nina said.

“Ms Wolfe” she said louder grabbing Bernie’s arm

“Its Major Wolfe and you know it” Bernie snapped.

“Sorry, Major………..Bernie please…..please can we talk?” Nina pleaded.

“Did I not make myself clear?” Bernie huffed.

“Bernie please, we have become such good friends, I always ruin friendships, I really don’t want to ruin ours” The words echoed in Bernie’s ears, words that were so similar to the ones Bernie had spoken to Serena when she returned from Ukraine.

“What do you want from me Ms Karnik?”

“I want to know I am forgiven”

“You ask for forgiveness? My wife is fighting for her life and you want forgiveness?”

“Please Bernie we have come so far, I thought we had some mutual understanding, both difficult ex-husbands, both been through difficult divorces and found friendship we didn’t know even of us were looking for.” 

“You talk like we were meant to always be friends, that some powerful charge had this all mapped out……….” 

“Getting to know you Bernie and working with you has been an honour.”

“No Ms Karnik, working with Serena has always been the greatness honour, without her I wouldn’t have been here, it was her idea to give me a chance on AAU, her idea to suggest the trauma bay to Hanseen, her love and support too help me through the bid for the trauma extended unit. Everything is Serena………she is my world and you damaged my world. As far as I am concerned Ms Karnik whatever friendship we might have had is gone……….long gone. Now please I need to be with my family.” Bernie sighed and walked away.


	170. Chapter 170  Do you remember the time?

Chapter 170 

Do you remember the time?

Nearly three hours had passed before Henrik knocked gently on the office door, Jason and Charlotte were playing cards as Elinor and Cameron cuddled on the sofa. Bernie had been pacing back and forth exhausting herself. 

“Henrik” She cried as he stood in the open door way.

“She is back on the ward, come and see her” He said softly.

Bernie took the offered arm and walked with him followed by the others into the side room where Serena laid. Mo, Jac, Sasha, Ric and Guy waiting for them lined up against the far wall of the room, Raf, Fletch, Morven and Jasmine stood just outside. 

“She’s dead!” Jason cried out loudly.

“No, No Jason, very much alive” Henrik said holding Jason’s upper arms in his hands as he made solid eye contact.

“Well?” Bernie asked as she tried to catch the lump in her throat before her voice shook too much.

“The good news is it wasn’t a Subdural Hematoma” Guy said “We completed an ultra sound when we got into theatre and we saw that the dural sinus was compressed” He explained.  
Bernie released a deep breathe she hadn’t realised she had been holding, nearly collapsing again, but Cameron and Henrik were there to hold her. 

“What does that mean?” Elinor asked.

“The dural venous sinuses are venous channels found between the endosteal and meningeal layers of the dura mater in the brain, and the bump to her head had caused swelling which in turn caused pressure” Guy explained.

“So that is better?” Cameron asked, he hadn’t covered this yet in his studying.

“Yes much better, we drilled into her skull instead of removing part of it altogether and drained the intracranial veins from the major cerebral arteries, this instantly reduced the swelling that had occurred and the compression was released. The next few hours are critical, never the less, we have drilled into her skull after all. We have sedated her to give her time to heal and she should hopefully come round in six hours’ or so. We will be doing observations every thirty minutes.” Henrik explained.

“So she will be ok?” Elinor asked. 

“She is a tough old thing, she is a fighter………we are confident that she will be fine.” Ric added his thoughts.

“And the memory loss?” Bernie asked worried.

“We won’t know until she wakes up I am afraid.” Guy said sincerely “My recommendations are not to crowd her, best for you Bernie to sit with her as it was you she had forgotten, talk to her about your life together, your wedding day…maybe play some of her favourite music.” He added. 

“Thank you, thank you all” Bernie said as she hugged each and every surgeon as they left the small room. 

“Major Wolfe a private word please.” Henrik said as he left the room, Bernie followed him and listened intently as Henrik asked if she wanted to bring a case of neglect against Ms Karnik.

“I don’t know Henrik, she believes she was doing the right thing.” Bernie mumbled.

“Nevertheless she put Mrs Wolfe’s life at risk.” Henrik explained.

“What would be your next step with her in regards to the neglect policy?” Bernie asked. 

“Normally she be suspended while we complete a full enquire and she would be issued with a written warning.” He explained.

“Suspension! Seems stupid to go down that route, after all she was employed to help Serena and I cope with AAU and the Trauma Unit. We need that help more than ever now Serena is recovering and I will of course be by her side until further notice.” Bernie explained.

“I will be led by you Berenice” He said fondly.

“She deserves a bloody good telling off Henrik, I can’t deny that…….but for the sake of the ward and us I think a bollocking and a written warning is good enough.”

“So be it and even though my telling off wouldn’t be even close to the standard of Mrs Serena Wolfe’s I will do my very best to ensure my words stay in Ms Karnik’s mind for eternity.” Henrik smiled.

“You have worked with Serena too long Henrik, she is rubbing off on you” Bernie gave a half heart smile. 

 

********************

When Bernie returned she noted how cold the side room felt, she wasn’t sure if that was really the case or if tiredness had struck and her need to protect Serena had kicked in. 

“How is she?” Bernie asked as she adjusted the bed sheets, folding them neater around Serena’s chest. “She would hate these” Bernie said as she handled the cotton sheets. “Not the luxury Egyptian Cotton that she is accustom too.” She said with a sweet smile.

“What are the machines doing?” Elinor asked too scared to touch her mother’s hand. Bernie stood and looked at the machines beeping and flashing, she checked the leads running from Serena’s helpless body to them.

“This one is monitoring her blood pressure, her temperature, her heart rate and her pulse. This one is just a catheter, so she doesn’t have to empty her bladder. This is just a cuff on her arm so they can check her blood pressure manually. The finger clip is measuring her oxygen levels.” Bernie said.

“They are all there doing little jobs, that combine together to ensure she is safe. The tube here is just draining the blood and tissue fluid from the operation site, it looks scarier than it is, I promise. The drip here is intravenously given, to give her medicines, blood transfusions if she needs it and fluids until she can eat and drink again” Bernie explained.

“What about the tube down her throat?” Charlotte asked. 

“That is going down to her stomach to stop her from being sick” Cameron explained.

“Why does she have such a big bandage on her head?” Jason asked worried. 

“She will have cold packs under the bandages to help reduce the swelling and the tubes coming out of her head bandages, are there to drain excess fluid from the brain to stop the fluid building up again and this one leads to the intracranial pressure monitor and measures the pressure in her head.” Bernie said.

“She is going to be OK Bernie?” Elinor asked.

“I hope so” Bernie mumbled. 

“Right let’s give mum and Serena some space, Ellie you need to sleep darling, come home” Cameron said.

“No, I can’t leave her”

“On call room then, just get a few hours’ sleep please” He begged.

“OK, I am exhausted…….you will stay with her Bernie and wake me if any changes?” 

“Not moving, I just need to get something from the office” and with the Bernie run to the office, searched through her top draw to find her I pod, full of the songs she uploaded when she left to go to the Army training. 

 

**********************

Several hours had past, Bernie had the I pod ear phone laying on the pillow next to Serena’s head the sounds of the soft music playing in the back ground.

“This is one of my all-time favourite songs Serena, do you remember what we were doing when this song played? If I remember correctly it was playing in the background in your lounge the first time we made love. I remember the lyrics as clear as day running through my head the first time I tasted you darling, the first time I heard you scream my name as you climaxed. It was the turning point in my life, I had someone who loved me and I had someone to love more than life itself.” Bernie had tears rolling down her face.   
Bernie continued to talk and talk, hoping that she was covering every moment they had shared together, every kiss detailed, every hug remembered, every flirtatious look described. Their wedding day played out, every second replayed the feelings they shared the love that filled them both. Bernie cried as she held Serena’s hand discussing the plans she had for them for the future, how they would play in the garden with their granddaughter, how they would go on a holiday to somewhere really hot just so Bernie could see Serena in a bikini, how they would spend their first Christmas as a married couple. All the hopes and dreams she had for them both, for their family. 

She spoke about the events of that day and previous night, how Nina had royally fucked up, how Edward had hit her, how all the consultant leads stepped up and were ready to use their skills to save Serena in theatre. She described all the cards and flowers and the over whelming love and well wishes that were being sent to her. 

“Do you remember this song darling, it was our first dance at the wedding” Bernie smiled as she hummed along to it.

Then Bernie laid her head on Serena’s chest, she closed her eyes and listened to her wife’s heartbeat, allowing her head to rise and fall to the pace of her wife’s breathing. She closed her eyes tighter and took it all in, her wife was alive and at the moment in time that is all that mattered. 

Bernie must of fallen asleep because the next thing she remembers was feeling a gently but firm hand rest on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at the tall slim figure. 

“Ah Henrik” She greeted one of Serena’s closes friends fondly.

“Any changes?” He asked as Bernie straighten up.

“Nothing yet, but that’s good, means she is taking all the time she needs to heal.” Bernie said through a very dry mouth. 

“Where are the rest of your lovely family?” He asked.

“Elinor is asleep in the on call room, Cameron is on shift and I am not entirely sure about Jason and Charlotte, but I am sure that they are all looking after themselves and each other.”

“They are a credit to you and Serena” 

“Thank you Henrik”

“Right you need to get a drink and something to eat and stretch your legs, Major Wolfe. Go on I will stay here with her” Henrik said.

“I am ok” Bernie tried to protest

“I know you are but I have some hospital proposals to talk through with Mrs Wolfe deputy CEO” He said with a smirk on his face.

“She is unconscious Henrik”

“Exactly I might actually get the chance to sign off the said proposals without an argument” He said with a wicked grin.

“You’re awful you know that don’t you?” Bernie said with a laugh.

“Go on go”

“Yes Sir” She mocks a salute. 

“Major” He called “I have asked Mr Griffin to step in to lead AAU in your absence, Ms Karnik cannot make any choices without his say so.”

“Thankyou”

Bernie kissed her wife’s head and whispered words of love before leaving, she found Cameron at the nurse’s station, Elinor was still asleep, and Jason and Charlotte had gone home Edward had left too after receiving an ear full from Liberty about Serena being his ex-wife and something about loyalties. Bernie went to get a drink and a sandwich avoiding as many people as she could.   
When Bernie returned she found Hanseen and Ric in with Serena, both telling tales of funny situations at funding annuals events, both laughing with tears in their eyes as they joked. Serena was lying peacefully, her eyes closed the machines framing her bed all flashing and beeping away. Everything looked fine and Bernie breathed deeply she couldn’t believe that they were in this situation. 

“Ah there you are Major, good news there have been signs of improvement.” Ric said with a smile. 

“She is on her way back to us Berenice” Henrik said rubbing her shoulder. Bernie let out a long deep breathe.

“Tough as old boots this one” Ric said cheerfully. Bernie stood next to the bed, instinctively reaching out and intertwining their fingers. 

“Well done darling, done you just need to wake up and remember everything” She said and she raised her hand and kissed Serena’s hand gently.

“Listen to your wife Serena, she loves you and everyone is waiting to hear the news that you are better, so just hurry up you stubborn old fool” Ric said with a wicked wink before leaving, Henrik smiled and gave his farewells. 

“Do you know Mrs Wolfe, what a lovely group of friends we have, how lucky we are to work in such a great place. AAU and the trauma unit are running just fine without us too it seems although I am unsure how well I am coping. I love you so much darling, please wake up………I need you Serena” Bernie cried as she spoke.


	171. Chapter 171 Together we are stronger

Chapter 171 

Together we are stronger

It was now nearly six hours since the operation, Serena’s stats had been great, the tube down her throat had been removed and the draining bag had been emptied twice meaning the fluid on her brain was draining well. She was doing good but just not awake yet. Bernie had stayed by her side throughout whispering words of love and encouragement, Elinor had popped in and sat with them, they shared ideas about all the baby stuff they needed. She was exhausted and all this stress on top of the late stages of pregnancy had really taken it out of her. 

The police had been speaking to Elinor again, they had been to the scene of the crime and had found Serena’s handbag a few hundred yards from where the attack took place. Serena’s purse and phones had gone. They had also found a strip of blood drench material attached to a torn bush nearby which they were currently screening for DNA in the hope of catching the attackers. The results of the rape test were still not back but they hoped to hear back from them soon.   
Jason had decided that he wanted to go to work, that if he was busy then he would be more relaxed. Cameron was on a double shift so was still pottering about and Charlotte had returned to AAU, it had been a very long 48 hours. 

“Hey mum, how’s it going?”

“We are OK, thankyou darling. How is everyone else?”

“Mum they are all fine, I promise. I have brought you food, made them at home had decided you had, had enough of the food at pluses.” Charlotte grinded as she handed Bernie a bacon and sausage sandwich loaded with tomato sauce which dripped down Bernie’s chin after one bite. 

“The music seems to have been working” Bernie announced. “On certain songs her hands have twitched and her eyes have fluttered. And when I mentioned a sunny holiday somewhere with a nudist beach she squeezed my hand” 

“You are awful, you are like two love sick teenagers. That’s good though that she is responding, have you thought about reading to her……..I can bring in her IPad she has some books on that doesn’t she?” 

“She does, but I am not sure they are appropriate, she is reading an erotic lesbian story at the moment……….pure smut, just fancied up a bit. She is loving it however, it has ignited several nights of passion so really not suitable for here.” Bernie laughed.

“Really? Might have to burrow that after her” Charlotte laughed.

“It’s on the internet, Gold Devil I believe is the author.” 

“I will take a look.” 

“It’s not smut, its exquisite porn” A croaky dry gritty voice said

“Serena!!!!” Bernie turned so quickly to look at her wife she nearly caused whip lash. 

“Oh my darling” Bernie said as she stepped closer to her.

“Bernie” 

“It’s ok I am here”

“Where is Edward?”

“Oh right, Edward…….he, he is at home but I can call him for you” Bernie’s heart broke as she spoke.

“Thank god, no leave him be……….I can’t believe you allowed him to sit with me” Serena winked.

“Serena, does that mean…….do you remember me?”

“I remember that you are my co lead…….” 

Bernie sighed.

“And my wife, the love of my life, and one hell of a lover” Serena smirked.

“Your memory is back, Charlotte its back, she is back.” Bernie cried. 

“I will get the doctors mum” Charlotte said as she left them.

“Oh my darling, thank god, I love you so much baby, so very much” Bernie said kissing Serena on the hand.

“Really that’s all I get……..what about a proper kiss.” Serena said coarsely

“A drink first maybe” Bernie suggested.

“Mmm my mouth is like sand paper”

Bernie helped her sip some water and then when she was ready she kissed Serena sweetly.

“You scared the life out of me………..I love you so much, I thought I was going to lose you darling” Bernie cried, tears rolling down her face. “I’m sorry, I have been trying so hard to keep strong”

“Oh Bernie, darling………I’m not going anywhere, I love you Bernie, more than you know” Serena wiped the tears away and kissed her wife again.

“Oh please, she is awake all of thirty seconds and you have your tongue down her throat” Cameron said cheerfully as he and the others entered.

“Ellie darling” 

“Hey mum, thank goodness you are ok……..oh mum you had us so worried.” Elinor said as she held her mums hand tightly. 

“I hear there is good news” Raf said as he and Morven entered with bright smiles.

“Everyone wants to see you with their own eyes Serena you practically have a que outside.” Morven said.

“Jason” Serena mumbled. 

“Fletch has gone to get him, he is in with Hanseen, like two peas in a pod those two.” Raf said. 

There was a knock at the door and Guy appeared with Ric by his side. 

“Welcome back Serena” Guy said as he moved closer to assess her. He shone his torch into her eyes, making verbal assessments as he continued, Morven scribbling his comments in Serena’s file.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked.

“I was getting money out the cash point, a man stood behind me and told me to give him the money or he would hurt me. I turned around and handed the money to him and I realised I knew him” Serena explained. 

“Who was it mum?” Elinor asked.

“I don’t know his name but he has been here with his girlfriend that one who always ends up here after a bad piercing or tattoo, err her name is…..err….can’t remember, Jasmine knows her, has treated her lots of times.” 

“I will go and ask her now and get the police in.” Morven said moving around and out of the room.

“What happened next?” Guy asked. 

“I said, I know you…….and he punched me in the face, I flew back and hit my head on the wall. I tried to get up but another man appeared and they both hit me again before dragging me behind a hedge or tree, I can’t really remember. I protested and said that I had a car full of people with me and they started kicking and punching me, it was so painful, they did it so hard. Then I must have passed out because I don’t remember anything else until I woke up here.” Serena said holding Bernie’s hand super tight as she spoke. 

“And what do you remember of being here Serena?” Guy asked.

“I remember being confused about who Bernie was and thinking I was still married to Edward, I remember him sitting here and talking to me, I remember being told that I needed to be put into a induced coma and then the police came………oh and then going for a scan, that’s it until I heard music and Bernie talking” 

“That’s right, I have been playing our playlist darling and telling you about our life, I needed you to remember me.” Bernie smiled. 

“What do you remember of your life now Serena?” Guy asked. 

“I am married to Bernie, we haven’t been married long, and not long back from Amsterdam. I am co lead on AAU and the new trauma unit has just opened. Cameron and Elinor are a couple and expecting a baby and Charlotte is seeing Georgia. Jason lives with us and we are all very happy.” 

“That’s right, well done darling” Bernie said rubbing her thumb over Serena’s knuckles. 

“What is wrong with me, what did they do to me?” Serena asked. 

“When you arrived we knew you had head injuries, you are covered in bruises, and you have a cracked rib, a broken nose, a black eye. We ended up taking you to theatre because you were unconscious more than conscious. We thought you had an Acute Subdural Hematoma but when we got you into theatre we saw that the dural sinus was compressed………..so we drained it off and the swelling has reduced rapidly.” He explained.

“Nothing serious then” Serena laughed

“Serious enough, now you need to rest, don’t crowd her” Guy said talking to everyone in the room. “OK well I will leave you to it, you are on strong pain killers Serena, you got quite a beating….you will feel tired and you must sleep when you can.” Guy said. “We will continue to do hourly observations, if your memory starts to slip you MUST tell us”

“Thank you Guy” Serena smiled as Bernie said her thank you and shook his hand firmly.

“Do you remember that the police did a rape test mum?” Elinor asked shyly.

“I remember being told……….is that what happened to me?” Serena said with tears in her eyes. Bernie couldn’t speak, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

“Mum the police want to talk to you about the attack, about the rape” Elinor said shyly. 

“Let’s……..err………..let’s give them some space shall we?” Cameron said knowing that Bernie and Serena needed this conversation.

“Bernie please…….Was I raped?” Serena asked the minute her room was empty”

“I don’t know baby, when they found you your underwear was missing”

“Because I gave it to you at the house before I left remember”

“I know, but I only remembered that a few hours after they had been and tested you”

“So you consented to the test?”

“Yes darling, I am so sorry……….I just thought we needed to know, you had bruising on your thighs, your wrists, you had blood and skins under your nails…..I am sorry if I………”

“No Bernie, no you did the right thing…………I don’t remember what happened to me after they knocked me out……..I don’t remember fighting back but I must have done……….I don’t think I was raped, I don’t hurt down there or anything” Serena said shyly.

“That’s what you said earlier when they asked you, so that’s good, isn’t it? No one knows about the underwear……well apart from Charlotte she was here when I remembered……….she said that it served no purpose to share that information”

“She is right it doesn’t…….oh my god I am so embarrassed that she knows” Serena blushed.

“Don’t be, she is a smart cookie that one and she loves you as if you were her own mother…….” Bernie said reassuringly.

“All I remember was thinking about you, every kick, every punch…….I saw you, your face smiling at me, reminding me that I needed to be brave that you were at home safe and I needed to come back to you. We have only just found each other Bernie, I couldn’t lose you” Serena started to cry as Bernie cradled her.

“Oh my darling, when they find these little shits I will skin them alive………..its OK Serena, you are safe now I have you my darling, never letting you go…..ever.”

“I am so sorry Bernie”

“What on earth for? You have done nothing wrong………….You know Jason found you, he interrupted the attackers and they run away, he sat with you keeping you safe. He was so brave Serena and the girls they got you to hospital, everyone has been fighting for you darling, our office is full of cards and flowers for you.” Bernie said.

“I remember you talking when I was out of it, you talked about the operation”

“Yes baby, Henrik appeared with Sasha, Ric, Jac, Mo and Guy……..all of them came to you as soon as they heard and all of them scrubbed in and went to theatre with you in case you needed them. You mean so much too so many baby.”

 

********************

There was a knock at the door. The two police officers who completed the rape test appeared.

“Hello Mrs Wolfe, Major is it suitable for us to come and chat with you?” The older woman asked. Bernie nodded and welcomed them in.

“I am Sergeant Seymour and this is my colleague detective Turner” She said.

“They work for Robbie, apparently as soon as the incident was called in he wanted to send the best officers he had out to you.” Bernie said rolling her eyes. 

“That was nice of him” Serena smiled shyly, she could see the pain Bernie was feeling just talking about Robbie. 

“We need to ask you some questions Mrs Wolfe” Detective Turner said.


	172. Chapter 172 Love only hurts if its real

Chapter 172

Love only hurts if it’s real

“I have only been awake for about an hour so forgive me if I am a bit slow” She said smiling.

“Are you aware that your wife consented to a rape test being carried out?”

“Yes and I am more than happy for that to be processed.” Serena said smiling at Bernie.

“The test is being re-run Chief Inspector Medcalf wanted it double checked and he wanted a statement from you ASAP.” Turner explained.

“These questions are just about the possible rape Serena………we will rush the interview through to the lab so they can finish the test. We will then discuss the actual attack.” Seymour explained. “Now some of these questions can be difficult to hear but we need you to be as honest and detailed as you can.”

“Are these the same questions you asked me?” Bernie asked firmly.

“Yes Major”

“Well then you have the answers don’t you……….I don’t see why asking these embarrassing questions again will change the information you have.” Bernie argued.

“Because you have told us what you believe………your wife might know something different.”

“It’s ok Bernie” Serena croaked

“They are not nice questions darling”

“But they are necessary” She smiled sweetly at her wife. 

“Be brave my darling, I am here with you” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s hand.

“OK ready” Serena said nodding to Seymour.

“Ok when was the last time you had sex with a man Mrs Wolfe?” The sergeant asked.

“November last year.” She stated.

“Do you know the date?”

“Err yes it was 6th November 2016“

“And that was with whom?” The sergeant asked.

“Robbie Medcalf.” 

“And were you in a relationship at the time with him? “

“Err no, we had been in a relationship prior to that from September 2015 to late April 2016.” Serena said.

“Was it a serious relationship?”

“Serious enough….we were planning on moving in with each other, but then my nephew came to live with me…….he has Asperger’s and Robbie, well he wasn’t keen so we called it a day.”

“So the relations you had with him in November were what exactly?”

“It was a rather large mistake……..” Serena couldn’t make eye contact with Bernie as she spoke the pain of remembering was horrible. 

“A one night stand?” Turner asked.

“Err more like a one weekend stand” Serena mumbled. 

“What?” Bernie whispered in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry darling” Serena whispered back. “You must excuse us, we haven’t really discussed this……..it’s all a bit raw.” Serena explained to the officers.

“But you are married……why wouldn’t you discuss such a matter?” Turner asked.

“Err….it’s complicated” Serena said. 

“Just tell them what they need to know” Bernie muttered 

“We spend the weekend together” Serena said.

“So you had sex more than once?”

“Yes……I don’t know how many times, I was rather drunk for most of that weekend, nursing a broken heart, trying to forget” Serena said heartfelt hoping Bernie understood why it had happened.

“Did you see Mr Medcalf in between April and November or sleep with anyone else?”

“I didn’t sleep with anyone else……but Yes Robbie and I would often meet up, normally after a drunken night out.”

“So lots of one night stands?”

“Yes……..friends with benefits I think they call it” Serena said with an embarrassed look.

“Was it a regular arrangement?”

“Between April and August yes”

“What happened in August to stop the arrangement?”

“Bernie and I became romantically involved.” Serena said smiling at Bernie.

“But you then had the weekend with him?”

“As I said I was nursing a broken heart, Bernie had moved away for a few months and well Robbie and I just happened. Why is all of this relevant?” Serena asked

“Because we need to look for motive, even though we know Mr Medcalf doesn’t mean anything. He might have attacked you, revenge attack possibly, we have taken a DNA sample from him just in case”

“Oh Robbie wouldn’t hurt me, he loved me” Serena explained. 

“Just not enough to accept Jason” Bernie mumbled under her breathe. 

“You are certain about the date you last slept with him?” Seymour asked ignoring Bernie’s comment. 

“Yes I know because on the 8th November he was admitted to the hospital and it was that day he told me he missed me and that the time we had spent together had meant something to him and that he wanted to try again. It was that day I told him that I was in love with someone else that I didn’t want him and the weekend we had just spent together had been the wrong thing to do. I also know the date because it was exactly two weeks to the day before Bernie returned to me and we started our relationship” Serena looked at Bernie, willing her to push it aside that it wasn’t important.

“Thank you Mrs Wolfe, just a few more questions……when did you and your wife last have sex? Did you use any sex aids?” she asked.

“What day is it today?” Serena asked.

“It’s Saturday darling” Bernie said so sweetly that Serena knew the Robbie stuff had been forgiven

“We had sex Thursday afternoon didn’t we? My head is a bit woolly with dates” Serena explained as Bernie nodded.

“We didn’t use sex toys, I err……..Bernie err……..Bernie performed oral sex on me and I used my hand to penetrate her.” Serena understood what Bernie meant now about the questions being embarrassing. 

“Can you tell me Mrs Wolfe which hand did you use, how many fingers and did you both climax?”

“WOW these questions are something else aren’t they? Err yes we both climaxed and I used my right hand, three fingers” Serena said shyly. “Why is that relevant?”

“So we can identify any bodily fluids that have appeared on the test.” Seymour explained.

“And the last time you had sex with your wife before that?” The sergeant asked. 

“I don’t know, we had both been busy……..I am unsure” Serena explained.

“In this time had you had sexual relations with anyone else Mrs Wolfe male or female?”

“No I am a married woman” Serena protested “Why are you asking me that?”

"Because your vagina showed recent penetration Mrs Wolfe, so unless you had intercourse with your wife or someone else then the chances of you being raped is high.” Turner explained.

“Sorry my darling, I hate to ask but did you masturbate at all?” Bernie said looking lovingly into her wife’s eyes.

“I was just about to ask that” The sergeant snapped, earning her a stern glare from Bernie.

“Err yes I had that morning” Serena blushed beetroot red.

“Using just your hands or a vibrator?” She asked.

“Both” Serena had tears forming in her eyes. “I am sorry Bernie” she said.

“Why are you sorry? Darling don’t be silly you are allowed to touch yourself…….” Bernie smiled at her wife. 

“OK thankyou Mrs Wolfe, I know that was hard for you and to you Major having to hear all of that again. We are just going to ring this through and get those results rushed through.” Turner said as she and her superior left the room. 

“Bernie I am so sorry”

“Never be sorry, honestly……..you were so brave baby. So brave” Bernie said kissing the tears away from Serena’s face. 

“I never told you that I had touched myself and I never told you about Robbie”

“Serena the fact that you touched yourself excites me, I like the fact that you know your sexual needs and that you know how to satisfy them………..as long as you were thinking of me”

“I only ever think of you Berenice” Serena said seductively.

“And the Robbie thing……I can’t lie it hurts to learn that it wasn’t a one off like I thought it was”

“I never said it was just once” Serena explained. 

“I know you never, in my head I just thought it was….BUT I wasn’t here, I run away from you and you were hurting, I forced you into his arms. I am just gutted that we never spoke about it before now”

“Bernie it meant nothing and I know that sounds worse that, I did that to you and it meant nothing……..what it did do, was confirm my feelings for you…….confirmed that even having sex with a man that I was once very fond of wasn’t enough for me……….it proved that all I wanted was you and only you.”

“I know baby………I know……..I love you”

“I love you Berenice so much”

Turner and Seymour returned and found Serena and Bernie cuddling, Serena in a sleepy state.

“No more questions now, she needs her rest” Bernie said causing them to leave.

“Lay with me darling” Serena mumbled as she moved in the bed allowing a tiny space for Bernie to lay. They cuddled, Bernie careful not to put pressure on Serena’s bruises, rib or head. Serena snuggled into Bernie’s chest her head gently secured and they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

********************************************************

“Hey its ok…….I have you baby” Bernie’s soft tones brought Serena out of the nightmare she was having.

“Sorry darling, flashbacks”

“I know all about them, you are safe sweetheart.” Bernie said holding Serena as tight she could without causing harm.

“Talk to me, tell me something other than what has been happening throughout this hellish situation.

“OK…..err……..ah it’s a secret……….you can keep a secret?” Bernie asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Kept secret that I fancied the pants off you for months didn’t I?” Serena smirked.

“Well early hours of Friday morning Mr T wanted to make sure Ellie was ok, and not stressed so she had a full check over and a scan and they found out the gender of the baby.”   
Bernie said knowing that she shouldn’t sharing the news but couldn’t help herself. 

“And???”

“Guest”

“Do I need to buy blue or pink?............come on Berenice Wolfe”

“Let’s just say I am sure she will follow in her Grandmothers shoes and love leopard print” Bernie said with a huge grin

“A girl?”

Bernie nodded and they shared a kiss and hug.

“And……” Bernie said excitingly 

“There’s more?”

“Cameron wants to ask you something”

“Something?”

“Wants to ask permission” Bernie said

“Permission?..........What for?..........Oh to marry her?”

Bernie nodded again

“Oh Bernie, that’s amazing, shouldn’t he be asking Edward………No scrap that he is a dick and I am far scarier than him anyway” Bernie broke into her honking laugh as Serena spoke. 

“What?”

“That’s is exactly what Cameron said and I mean they were his exact words.” Bernie laughed more.

“I don’t know why he is asking I should be paying him to make an honest woman of her.” Serena giggled, it was a lovely sound to hear, a sound that Bernie would forever treasure.

“Oh I am sure that we will be paying out money darling, I don’t think for one second that Ellie will be satisfied with a small understated wedding do you? 

“Not if she is anything like me” Serena smirked.

“But they are both secrets don’t you dare let on that you know” Bernie said giving her a stern look. 

“Girl guide’s honour” Serena said.

“Mmm………you were a girl guide………now that’s a though I rather like to keep somewhere safe for those long lonely nights.” Bernie smirked.

“I am sure it is” Serena said loving their flirtatious relationship.

“Don’t suppose you still have the uniform?” Bernie asked smiling

“You wish”

“I do” Bernie laughed.


	173. Chapter 173 Missed Chances

Chapter 173 

Missed chances

“It’s so nice to hear laughter” Henrik said as he peeked his head around the door, Jason in toll.

“Hey you” Serena said welcoming them.

“We came earlier but the police were here” Henrik said.

“Come on in……….come on where is my hero?” Serena said and suddenly Jason was there in a full embrace. Serena moaned as he crushed.

“Jason be careful, remember Auntie Serena is hurt” Bernie said and he loosened his grip. 

“I love you Auntie Serena.” He declared 

“And I love you too……….you’re my hero you saved me. Thank you so much” Serena said holding his hand tight. 

“How are you Serena?” Henrik asked fondly.

“I have been better, thankyou Henrik, Bernie told me that you operated on me, you and all the others dropping everything for me” 

“I had no influence on them they came to me, each one individually wanting to help where possible.” Henrik explained

“Well it has really touched me Henrik please share my gratitude with them” Serena said

“I am sure you can tell them all yourself, I have been inundated with requests to come and visit you. I will send out an email to everyone to let them know you are awake and doing well, but not to bombard you.”

“Thank you Henrik” Serena smiled as they were interrupted by the police.

“We have your results Mrs Wolfe” Seymour said.

“Excuse us” Henrik said as he affectionately ushered Jason away.

“Thank you Henrik, see you later Jason” Serena hummed with a smile.

“Robbie” Serena said as the figure moved into the room.

“Serena” Robbie greeted her tenderly. “Bernie” He said as he nodding at her.

“What have you got yourself into now?” He said affectionately as he moved closer to Serena. 

“You know me Robbie, I love being the centre of attention.” She replied with a girlish giggle. 

“As always” He said looking intently at her. “At least you are on your own ward, with people would you know caring for you.”

“Did you see the new trauma unit, its Bernie’s baby?”

“Yeah I saw it” He said dryly.

“I must say Serena it was a bit of an extreme way to see the Trauma Unit at work.” Bernie said gaining Serena’s attention back.

“I understand that congratulations is in order, you got married?” He said

“We did nearly two months ago now” Bernie said sharply.

“My invite must have got lost in the post” He said with a laugh that Serena matched. 

“Something like that” Bernie huffed earning herself a look from Serena.

“I err…….I just wanted to come and apologise for the invasion of privacy, the questions my officers had to ask where extremely personal.” 

“And some were completely unnecessary………..what does it matter how many times you two shagged 10 months ago.?” Bernie sneered

“It matters because they need to build a profile of the attacker, as far as they were concerned I could be a jealous ex, wanting revenge” Robbie explained.

“Are you?” Bernie asked sizing him up

“No Bernie, I am not……..I missed my chance with Serena, was too selfish to see how amazing she was and how great our life was together………I tried to win her back but she chose you didn’t she? And as amazing as they weekend in November was……..it’s all a bit of blur if the truth be known, I just remember having the time of my life with you.” He said turning away from Bernie and focusing back on Serena.

 

“It is for me too” Serena said shyly.

“Come on Serena admit we had great fun” Robbie said with a smirk

“Yes we did, but it wasn’t meant to be, I was in love with Bernie……….it never should have happened” Serena said nervously trying not to upset Bernie. “I err….tried to be as clear as I could with the answers but some information was beyond my knowledge.” Serena confessed.

“You did perfectly” Bernie and Robbie both said in unison both starring at each other, like a fight would break out at any moment.

“Now come on you two play nicely” Serena said trying to clear the atmosphere. Bernie didn’t drop her stare, she glared at Robbie as she spoke using her Major voice.

“Well you’re here so I take it you aren’t a suspect officer Medcalf.” 

“It’s chief inspector Medcalf actually”

“Mmm and I am Major Wolfe………if you really want to pull rank.” Bernie mused at him. “So you’re not a suspect?

“No……….in fact no one is a suspect, I am pleased to confirm that you were not raped Serena.” He said with a smile on his face. “I am sorry for turning up like this I just wanted to tell you personally that no sexual attack took place Serena”

“Oh Bernie”

“Oh my darling………..that’s amazing, oh my sweet, sweet darling” Bernie said as she cradled her sobbing wife. 

“Thank you Robbie, thank you and your officers” Serena said breaking away from Bernie and holding her arms open to Robbie encouraging a hug from him, which he of course took willingly.

“Now the officers have a few more questions, the good news is we got a positive match from the sample of blood stained jeans we found. I heard that you think you knew your attacker.”

“Know of him, his girlfriend Franky is often in here with infected tattoos and piercings”

“Yes Franky Simons, our sample matches that of a 26 year old white male name of James Dallow, ring any bells?”

“Name means nothing, a picture would confirm it” Serena said and Robbie turned to his officer who handed him a piece of paper, turning it to Serena, who instantly went as white as a sheet. 

“That’s him, that’s the one who wanted the money the one who hit me first.” She confirmed in a panic. 

“It’s ok baby” Bernie said as she comforted her. 

“Well he has been arrested, he is in the cells at the moment, him and Franky”

“Franky?” Serena asked

“When we called round to arrest him we found Franky wearing your watch and bracelet, she is involved that is for sure. We have had to take your Watch and Bracelet as evidence but once we are done with it I will get it returned to you. Right Seymour and Turner are going to take your statement now……they have other profile pictures of associates of Dallow’s hopefully you will be able to identify the other attacker. We will be in touch”

“Thank you Robbie” Serena said softly

“Let me show you out, I will find the kids too and tell them if that’s ok?” Bernie asked, which Serena nodded to. 

Outside Bernie instantly turned to Robbie.

“What exactly are you playing at Medcalf?” She asked puffing out her chest.

“Bernie you need to relax, this big macho act doesn’t impress Serena. She doesn’t like the jealous type.” 

“What the fuck do you know about it Robbie, I am the one she picked I am the one she married”

“Yes you are so don’t ruin it………not like I did. I just wanted to come and make sure she was ok, Serena is special to a lot of people Bernie not all of them want to get in her knickers. Let them in, let them care and love her and you.”

“Oh look its Robbie the useless Bobby” Elinor yelled down the corridor.

“Elinor” He said soberly

“Have you solved the crime yet, or isn’t that your remit?” Elinor snapped.

“Well actually we have already arrested two suspects……..I just come to tell Serena something, I am leaving now” He said excusing himself.

“Robbie the useless Bobby” Bernie sniggered when he left.

“That’s what mum called him” Elinor giggled. “Is everything Ok, did you have an update from the police then? 

“Come to the office I have news” Bernie said as she gathered the others to share the good news. 

 

***************************************************************

Bernie returned to Serena after sharing the good news with the family, the police had finished and Serena was laid crying in bed.

“Hey you” Bernie said rushing to her side.

“Sorry………sorry” Serena apologised wiping the tears away.

“No darling don’t say sorry, let it all out…….its ok no one is going to come in…….come on baby let it out I have you. You know you don’t need to brave in front of me”   
And with that Serena sobbed her heart out, gripping Bernie tight, she could hardly breathe between the sobs. Bernie held her and released her own built up emotion joining her beloved wife in sobs that filled the room. 

“I thought I was going to die” Serena eventually broke the echo of tears.

“Oh Serena my darling I love you so much, so very, very much. I am so sorry I wasn’t there to keep you safe………I am so sorry”

“Neither of us knew that it would happen, I was so scared.”

“I have you now, I will never leave your side again I will always keep you safe. I love you”

“I love you too Bernie”

“When you are better we are going on holiday, just us somewhere really hot, Jamaica or the Bahamas or Dubai….anywhere you want to go and we can sun bath for as long as you want, eat amazing food, drink the best wine, stay at the most luxurious hotel.” Bernie hummed into her wife’s neck.

“You just want to see me in a bikini” Serena laughed through her tears.

“Damn right I do…….you telling me that you don’t want to see me in a bikini again?”

“If I had my way Major you would wear it every day” Serena smiled as Bernie wiped her tears away.

“You are so beautiful” Bernie said softly

“I thought I was going to lose you” Serena held her wife’s hand against her face.

“I know, but we didn’t lose each other, we were so lucky that the attackers were scared off and that your injuries weren’t worse.”

“I am sorry I forgot you” Serena released another few years.

“It wasn’t great, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of me”

“I am so sorry, I knew who you were, I knew I had a warmness towards you…….but I just couldn’t remember what it was and then when you said we were married it scared me, it was like all the emotions I had the day we first kissed but without the loveliness of having the kiss first.”

“You remember me now and that is all that matters” Bernie said as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Serena’s nose. 

“When can I come home?” 

“Err, next week I suppose, you have under gone brain surgery baby after all. And you are rather black and blue from the beating you got. The drugs alone are too strong to allow   
you to leave the hospital.” Bernie said sadly

“But you can look after me at home” Serena tried to compromise

“No….darling I can’t AAU is a consultant down, Nina and Ric can’t run it without me, you know that don’t you?”

“Nina is still here after what she did?” Serena looked confused.

“Yeah………I err………I told Hanseen that a good bollocking and a written warning would be sufficient”

“What…….Bernie she put my life at risk and all she gets in a warning and a bollocking”

“Serena darling, please……I was thinking about the ward, we need her……she is unable to make any decisions or authorise any tests without mine or Ric’s confirmation. I will be watching her like a hawk” 

“I don’t want her treating me”

“She will have to if it’s only the two of us on shift, I can’t treat you darling.

“Well change the rotas so there is always another doctor on shift OR move me to a different ward.” Serena said firmly.

“I don’t want to move you Serena, while you are here we still get so see each other”

“Where are the children?” Serena asked her tone was frosty completely ignoring what Bernie had just said.

“Jason is working until 10pm tonight, Cameron is due to finish his shift soon after Jason and he is taking Elinor home, she is exhausted and needs to rest and Charlotte has taken the train back to University, I said there was no need to stay here, not when she has exams.” Bernie explained. 

“Will Cameron watch over Jason tonight? Or shall I call Alan?”

“No Cam will take care of him” Bernie answered.

Serena huffed and sighed deeply, the atmosphere had changed the mood was heavy.

“Are you OK, do you need more pain relief?” Bernie asked lovingly.

“I’m fine” Serena snapped

“Baby please don’t be angry, I thought I was doing the right thing with Nina.” Bernie pleaded.

“I am not angry Bernie I am just really disappointed” Serena huffed starring right into Bernie’s eyes. “I am exhausted I need to rest, why don’t you go and get some rest too” 

“I will sweetheart here with you” Bernie said pulling the chair up next to the bed.

“No go home, take a shower, change your clothes and get your head down properly, you have a shift night shift don’t you?”

“I do…….but I am fine here honestly I don’t want to leave you.”

“Bernie please.” 

“But Serena”

“Bernie please, I need some space” Serena snapped.

“OK…………..I’ll………err I will see you later” Bernie said reluctantly as she leant forward and kissed Serena’s cheek.


	174. Chapter 174 A difficult Patient

Chapter 174

A difficult patient

Bernie had just finished her night shift, she stayed true to her word and hadn’t treated Serena, leaving it to Raf to cover. She had popped in throughout the night but each time Serena had been asleep. Her shift had just finished and she was sat in the changing room, her head in her hands exhausted from the last few days, she hadn’t wanted to work last night but she didn’t want to let anyone down and at least it meant that she was close to Serena, she started to change her clothes as Nina appeared.

“Good morning” She mumbled clearly embarrassed that she had caught Bernie in just her bra and jeans. Of course Bernie didn’t bat an eyelid of course, all those years in the army and sharing space put pay to that.

“Good morning” Bernie replied politely.

“How was the night shift?” Nina asked. 

“Rather boring, it was uneventful but I was able to catch up on a lot of paperwork, I did most of Serena’s too so there really isn’t much left if you or Ric care to do it. I am off now until tomorrow afternoon, but I will be sat in with Serena for most of that.”

“Oh how is she?” Nina asked sounding sincere

“Good, her memory has come back and she was able to give a detailed statement to the police. Her stats have been good throughout the night.”

“Good I am pleased.” Nina said with a smile.

“Err the only thing is….she err……she doesn’t want you to treat her.”

“Can I ask why?” Nina asked a little taken aback.

“She is not happy about the decision not to suspend you” Bernie said.

“Oh I see, I understand I have you to thank for that.” Nina said with a shy smile.

“I didn’t do it for you Nina, I did it for the ward, the staff and the patients, we can’t afford to be a consultant down and I really don’t want to cover shifts instead of being here with   
Serena.”

“Well thankyou anyway, I am grateful and I promise I will be the best I can be” She said encouragingly.

“I hope so, because I have sincerely pissed my wife off by making this decision, don’t let me down”

“I promise I won’t” Nina stated. “Thank you Bernie, I owe you one………maybe a drink some time?” Nina said with a smile. 

“Maybe.” Bernie replied dryly

“I look forward to it, I best get out there then, she you later” Nina said with a smile. Bernie smiled and nodded as she continued to change, she knew that the breakfast trolley would be around soon, so she decided to nip down to pluses to grab something to eat for herself and leave Serena to eat her breakfast in peace. She had bumped into Jason and Cameron as she was stood in the queue and ended up buying them both breakfast too. They wandered up to AAU together, Jason and Bernie going to straight to see Serena, while Cameron prepared himself for his shift. 

“Knock, knock” Bernie said as she opened the side room door.

“Hello” Serena said dryly.

“Auntie Serena” Jason said joyously “How are you feeling, you look terrible”

“Bless you for that Jason………I am in pain actually, my broken rib is really hurting and my head feeling like it is splitting in two” she said through gritted teeth.

“I can get your pain relief topped up, I did come in several times in the night but you were asleep.” Bernie explained.

“It will be ok, I am sure” Serena said quietly. “I wouldn’t want to be one of those difficult patients that we all curse.” She added.

“Darling you don’t need to be brave, if you are in pain we can make that better, please sweetheart don’t be a martyr.” Bernie begged.

“You really should do what Auntie Bernie says she is a doctor after all” Jason told Serena with a firm voice. 

“So am I Jason, or have you forgotten that.”

“But you are not a doctor now are you? Auntie Serena you are a patient and you need to do as you are told.” Jason said.

“OK Jason if it keeps you happy, yes please I would like my pain relief topped up.” She said looking at Bernie, who disappeared out to the ward. 

“Are you cross with Auntie Bernie?” Jason asked once they were alone.

“What makes you say that?” Serena asked.

“Yesterday you were kissing and holding hands and today you are barely speaking to her, what is wrong?” He asked.

“She told Mr Hanseen that he shouldn’t suspend Ms Karnik, after she unauthorised my MRI scan. And that upset me”

“Auntie Bernie has been so worried about you, she has held us all together, she has involved herself in all the medical decisions that have been made, she has consented when you were unable to and she has sat by your side Auntie Serena. Ms Karnik made that decision when Auntie Bernie wasn’t around its not her fault and what’s more I think she has made the right choice with Mr Hanseen, if she had agreed to suspend her then she would be working all the time and would be unable to sit with you and be at home for us.” Jason said sharply.

“I just think that what Ms Karnik did was neglectful, and Bernie’s behaviour wasn’t that much better” Serena snapped. 

“I think it was too, but by Auntie Bernie getting her suspended would be more neglectful, for the ward, your over worked staff and the care of your patients.” Jason was very serious. 

Serena stared at him for a few moments, she knew he spoke sense and she knew Bernie was trying her best to hold everything together, she needed to remind herself that not so long ago Bernie would have run at the first sign of stress or a painful situation. 

“You know I am right Auntie Serena”

“Yes Jason I know you are, I will apologise to her when she gets back.”

“Good…….I am going to work now, I will see you later I will come here for lunch” 

“OK love see you later”

Raf appeared as Jason left, giving each other a high five as their paths crossed causing Serena to smile at how lovely and accepting everyone was to him.

“I understand you would like your pain relief topped up?” He asked.

“Please, my body is in agony” she moaned.

“I don’t know why you have suffered in silence” Raf said as he injected the fluid into her cannula.

“I know how busy you all are” Serena explained.

“Not too busy to look after you Serena, you should know that…….we have people fighting to swap wards so they can see you.”

“That’s very sweet of them…….is err…….is Bernie OK Raf?” She asked.

“She is struggling Serena, she had been so brave and strong for everyone else and she is exhausted, she slept in the on call room yesterday instead of going home, just in case you   
needed her. She is worried about you. She loves you” He said. 

“I know she does……..it’s just Nina……..” Serena was cut off.

“You don’t trust her, and I understand why, she does speak of Bernie like she is the second coming of Christ. But Bernie is completely head over heels in love with you Serena, she   
has pushed against all the rules when she helped diagnosed you after you had collapsed in the scanning room.”

“I didn’t know that”

“Of course you didn’t, she wouldn’t tell you that would she, she has been here all the time, watched on when you forgot her, watched on when they completed the rape test, watched on when you believed you were still married to Edward, watched you kiss and hug him. She watched on when you ignored her completely and she hasd had so much input into your care.”

“And I have been a bitch because I was angry about Nina not being suspended.” Serena huffed.

“She made the choice for us Serena, no other reason.” He said convincingly. 

“Where is she now?” She asked

“I will find her and sent her in” He said with a smile. “And if you need more pain relief please shout”

 

***************************************************************

Serena was a little dopey from the high dose of strong pain killers, when Bernie had returned to her, she smiled and sat into the chair pulling it as close as she could next to the bed. She just sat no words, no holding hands nothing. She knew she had upset Serena, hadn’t meant to but she knew now whatever was said and done was on Serena’s terms.

“You’re back” Serena mumbled sleepily

“Hey you, how’s the pain now?” Bernie asked

“Better, but my head is all spacy.” Serena sighed, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Just go with it darling, sleep it off, I will stay here”

“I do love you Bernie”

“I know you do and I love you, more than words can say” Bernie hummed back

“I’m sorry too, about being difficult about Nina”

“No you have every right to be annoyed, it’s my mistake……….I wasn’t thinking about anything other than the ward.”

“Berenice Wolfe that is what makes you special…….you always think about others. You thinking about the ward means that you can spend more time with me…I am sorry.”

“Please don’t say another word……just rest baby.”

“I just don’t trust her” Serena muttered as she felt asleep. 

 

***************************************************

 

“Raf, come quick Serena is having a seizure, she is tachycardia, her BP is through the floor” Bernie shouted down the corridor. Raf and Morven chasing down into the side room. Morven quickly reading the machine while Raf did his observations. 

“Page Mr Self” Raf ordered, Morven dashed out of the room.

“Is it an infection?” Bernie asked.

“I don’t know, she could be having a reaction to the morphine, she did have a high dose.” Raf injected some saline into her cannula “I just need to flush this through” he said.   
Morven returned and took her temperature and pulse. “Respiratory depressions and pronounced hypotension” She reported. 

“Let’s try active charcoal, until Mr Self gets here” Bernie stated.

“What does that do?” Morven asked.

“It binds the toxins together and gets rid of the unwanted substances.” Bernie explained.

“Shouldn’t we wait in case it’s an allergic reaction?” Raf asked. 

“No allergies are listed on her file, do you know if she allergic to anything?” Morven asked.

“No nothing that I know of” Bernie stated just as Guy Self appeared.

“OK what’s happened please?” he asked urgently.

“20mg of morphine administered via the cannula at 9:32am” Raf explained.

“Then what?” He asked 

“Serena was sleepy, she was heavy eyed and felt a little sick and spaced out before dozing off. Then during her sleep her breathing changed and her BP dropped and she fell into a seizure.”

“20mg isn’t that a bit high for her first doze?” Guy asked.

“She was in a lot of pain, I didn’t think that the lower dose would work” Raf explained. 

“What allergies does she have?” He asked

“None known”

“Bernie has she ever reacted like this to any medication before?” He asked.

“Err……….let me think……….she err………yes she told me that she had a reaction when she had been given Dilaudid when she was in labour with Elinor but that was twenty odd years ago.” Bernie mumbled.

“Dilaudid and Morphine come from the same family of drugs, right let’s get her intubated and get her 90mg of Naloxone, let’s see if the opioid receptor blocker can antidote that morphine” Guy ordered.

Bernie watched on as they injected different drugs into Serena. 

“OK avoid Morphine as a pain killer, she needs Diuretics to reduce the swelling around the brain and that in turn will reduce the pressure and pain. I think she needs some acetazolamide to prevent further seizures.” Guy explained.

“And for the pain of the broken rib and bruises?” Morven asked as she wrote all of this in Serena’s file.

“Oxycodone, 25mg slow release drip, administered over six hours at a time.” Guy suggested

“Opium?” Bernie looked in shock.


	175. Chapter 175 Relax, Rest, Recover

Chapter 175

Relax, rest, recover 

“Opium” Bernie repeated “That is not the usual route of medication for this is it?”

“It’s a form of opium, it is an effective pain killer, has the strength of Morphine but carries with it certain side-affects.” Guy said.

“Such as?” Bernie asked.

“Extreme tiredness, dizziness, sickness, loss of appetite and dry mouth……..but none of these are bad enough to avoid using the medication” Guy said firmly and Bernie nodded giving her approval.

“The good thing is that it has an extended release and works around the clock for pain relief. As I said she will feel sleepy but that isn’t harmful, she needs as much rest as she can get, her brain is too active it’s not allowing the swelling to drain properly.” Guy informed Bernie.

“OK” Bernie mumbled.

“Where can we get the Oxycodone from?” Morven asked.

“Darwin, rush the request through.” Guy said. “And get a new drip sorted she needs to be as hydrated as we can get her, it helps with reducing the swelling and the body’s submission of the pain relief.”

“Right the Naloxone is working, her BP is 100 over 70, her breathing is normal again too.” Raf announced. 

“Good, monitor it, we need to make sure that she doesn’t react to the Diuretics. She needs to sleep Bernie, please I can’t stress enough that she needs to be left to rest.” Guy stated.

“I understand, no communication, won’t be hard to achieve that, I have just finished the night shift. I am exhausted” Bernie proclaimed.

She watched on as her colleagues worked on her wife, watched on as they attached new drips, flushed through saline before administering the new drugs. Morven came with the Oxycodone and attached it to a slow release drip. They emptied her catheter and settled her, they made sure Bernie had everything she needed before leaving them alone.

“Will you stop doing that?” Bernie mumbled as she rearranged the covers around her wife not wanting her to get cold. “It is not funny, scaring me like that madam, anyone would think that you are enjoying being here and that you don’t want to get better and come home.” Bernie held back the tears as she spoke. “You my darling need to sleep, rest and get better….I will stay here, by your side baby.” She hummed as she kissed her wife’s cheek.  
Bernie sat and texted the family to update them all on the changes, she then settled down in the chair again pulling it up as close as she could get it next to the bed, her hand holding Serena’s while her head rested on the bed near Serena’s hip. Her eyes closed as she listened intently to her wife’s breathing and she slipped off into a deep sleep. 

 

************************************************************

 

“Major……..Major Wolfe……….Bernie” A soft voice woke Bernie from her deep sleep.

“Mmm, is something wrong, is Serena ok?” Bernie asked in a slow sleepy voice as she fought to open her eyes.

“Everything is fine, it’s just that you and been slumped in that chair and on the bed for the last three hours, looking more and more uncomfortable every time we have been in to check on Serena. Come on have a break” The soft voice said.

“I am fine” Bernie protested, but then groaned in pain as she straighten up her body, hearing her neck and back crack.

“You are not fine………come on please let me buy you a coffee and a massive bit of cake you need the energy.”

“OK” Bernie said as she was lead down to pulses.

 

****************************************************************

 

“This looks very cosy” Elinor declared as she stood next to the table where Bernie was sat.

“Hey Elinor, how are you feeling?” Bernie said warmly. “How’s the dissertation going?”

“I am feeling fine and the dissertation is finished. How is mum?”

“No change, since I texted you earlier, sorry I didn’t realise you were coming to visit today.” Bernie stated.

“Clearly” Elinor snapped.

“What?” Bernie looked questioning what the problem was.

“I just can’t believe that you are here drinking and eating and laughing away with her”

“Ellie please, Nina invited me for a coffee, I had fallen asleep in the chair upstairs and was really stiff I just needed to stretch my legs, that’s all.” Bernie explained.

“Would mum see it like that? No she wouldn’t and you know it……….I’ll leave you too it shall I?” Elinor snapped as she turned on her heels and took the lift to AAU. 

“I’m sorry Bernie…….I”

“Don’t be, nothing is ever good enough for that girl, she reads too much into things, puts two and two together and gets five, let’s enjoy our coffee shall we?” 

“If you are sure?” Nina said with a warm smile. 

 

*********************************************************

“How is she?” Elinor asked as she entered the room, Raf was doing his observations and scribbling in her notes.

“Really good now, we have sorted out the right combination of medication for her and she is responding well.” Raf said cheerfully.

“When will she wake up?” Ellie asked

“She is asleep so anytime, she is not being sedated” Raf explained before checking her drip and leaving.

“Hey mum, it’s me Ellie” She said as she kissed her mum’s cheek.

“You never guess what I have just seen, Bernie having coffee with that bloody poison munchkin Nina. She makes my blood boil, they were sat laughing and being jolly while you up here alone. 

Elinor sat with her mum for some time reading her dissertation out loud looking for grammar and spelling mistakes. Cameron had popped his head in to say that he would be finished about seven o’clock and wanted to know if she fancied getting something to eat in town. Jason had finished his shift and had come to sit with Serena. They sat in the big comfy chairs either side of Serena’s bed, Jason filling them in with the hospital news and gossip, Elinor telling Jason how she had seen Bernie and Nina together. 

“Ms Karnik really likes Auntie Bernie, she is always talking about her. I think she would like to be good friends with Auntie Bernie but she is worried about upsetting Auntie Serena, she told me that she didn’t think Auntie Bernie was allowed friends.” Jason informed her.

“That’s rubbish, mum would let Bernie have all the friends she wanted if she could trust them, but that Nina woman is sly, I don’t trust her and I doubt mum does either.” Elinor spoke very matter of fact.

Just then the door opened and Bernie appeared, Elinor threw her one of her dirty looks, which Bernie just took, not being bothered to argue now. 

“Any change?” she asked as she stepped closer to the bed, taking Serena’s notes and reading them.

“Raf said she was doing well, enjoyed your coffee and chat?” Elinor asked.

“Ellie it was just a friendly gesture” Bernie informed her.

“Auntie Serena wouldn’t like it Auntie Bernie, she doesn’t like or trust Ms Karnik” Jason told her bluntly.

“Ms Karnik is a friend, I am allowed friends you know. Anyway I came to see if you wanted a lift home Jason, I need a shower and a change of clothes and I was going to collect a few bits for Serena so she doesn’t have to stay in the hospital gown. We can get fish and chips on the way home too if you like……….I have had enough of the food at pulses.”

“OK yes please” Jason said cheerfully.

“Ellie do you want to join us?” Bernie asked.

“No I will stay with mum, wouldn’t want her waking up without anyone here………and Cameron is taking me out after his shift finishes” 

“OK…..see you later then” She said as she kissed Serena’s cheek and guided Jason out of the room. 

Bernie had only just left when the dinner trolley had come round, Elinor took the hot plate and the desert and drink from the old woman who was slower than a snail when she moved.

“Mum………mum your dinner is here” Ellie said softly as she shook her mums arm gently.

“Have they gone?” A croaky voice broke the sudden silence.

“Hey, how you feeling?”

“Much better actually the pain is bearable now, it’s just this sleepiness that is exhausting me.”

“You had another seizure they had to change your medication, they think you had an allergic reaction to the morphine. But you are ok now, they said you had finally settled and that your brain was working on getting you better.” Elinor said with a smile. “Your dinner is here, Bernie ordered for you, she picked a jacket potato, is that ok?

“Yes, I am starving the portion sizes are rather small, but I suppose that is the NHS for you.” She said as she tried to sit up to eat her meal. Elinor helped her and rearranged the pillows to make her comfy. She pulled the table over the bed and helped her mum with the cutlery and bits. 

“I heard what you and Jason were saying, I just didn’t have the energy to open my eyes or mouth” Serena stumbled through her sentence as she took a mouthful of food.

“I couldn’t believe it mum, they were sat there as clear as day chatting away laughing joking the lot.” She explained as she can her mum some water to drink.

“Don’t be too hard on Bernie, she probably needed the break.” Serena said as she ate some more. 

“I just don’t like Nina she is sly and I wouldn’t trust her with a bar of chocolate let alone my step mother”

“I don’t trust her either, but I do trust Bernie, if she thinks Nina could be a good friend then I need to accept that. Bernie isn’t over keen on Jenny or Sharon but I don’t care they are my lifelong friends and Bernie respects that.”

“Yes but Nina isn’t a lifelong friend is she?” Elinor said.

“No but maybe Bernie thinks she might be, every friendship has to start somewhere.” Serena explained.

“Talking of Auntie Jen and Sharon, would you like me to ask them to visit you?” Elinor asked.

“That would be great, yes please.” She said as she finished her meal, not eating all of it, but enough to satisfy Elinor. 

“Come on let’s have a couple of mouthfuls of this yoghurt then a cup of tea when they bring round the tea trolley.” Elinor ordered. Serena followed those orders and ended up eating all of the yoghurt and half a cup of tea, moaning that it was more like dish water than tea.

“Now we need to sort out the baby’s things…….we never did go and buy the cot and pram.”

“You are more important mum”

“But this baby will be here soon and it doesn’t matter how important you think I am, this baby will soon and rightfully so take priority. She will have to sleep somewhere.”

“She?” Elinor said raised eyebrow.

“She, he better than saying it” Serena quickly covered her mistake trying hard not to give the secret away. “Go get my laptop from the office we can have a look now” Serena instructed.

While Ellie was got, Serena allowed herself to feel sad, she wasn’t happy that Bernie had been socialising with Nina, especially after everything she had done. But she knew how hard it was for Bernie to make friends, she was a closed book to most people, she had very army friends but Serena they were more comrades than friends, they had shared life changing experiences together so there was a strong bond there…different to a true friendship. 

She wanted Bernie to have someone she could confined in, someone she could have a drink with after a stressful day, but why did that have to be Nina, the woman who clearly had her eye on Bernie, someone that flirted with her. Serena decided that she needed to keep a close eye on them, she didn’t think for one second Bernie would cheat on her, she knew she loved her but at the back of her mind the whole Alex/Marcus situation was playing out in her head.


	176. Chapter 176 Permission

Chapter 176

Permission

“What are you two up to? I could heard the cackling laughter down the corridor” Cameron said as he entered the room, his shift had finished and he was dressed in his normal clothes.

“We have been online shopping” Serena informed him.

“Mum was insistent that we sorted out the cot and things for the baby, come see what we have in the basket.” Elinor moved over so Cameron could see the laptop screen.

“That is so cute” Cameron said as he pointed to the bundle of baby grows and the elephant mobile for the cot. “I love the pram, having a dark colour should hide the dirt” he laughed.

“Do you think we have everything?” Elinor asked.

“Hello” Bernie’s cheerful voice entered the room “Sounds like you are having fun”

“Spending your hard earned cash mother dearest” Cameron announced.

“Hey beautiful how are you feeling?” She asked as she pecked Serena on the lips.

“I am ok, I ate most of my dinner, had all of the yoghurt and half a cuppa of tea.” Serena said proudly.

“In that case you won’t want these then?” Bernie said taking a variety of goodies from her bag, Serena’s favourite chocolate, some biscuits, some fruit and some juice.

“Oh believe me they are a welcome surprise, NHS food is something to be desired. Come and look what we have been doing” Serena said with a smile.

“Oh this is what you are spending my hard earned cash on. That pram is lovely and look at those beautiful baby grows. How about a car seat?” she asked

“Oh forgot that, which one should we get?” Elinor asked Cameron. 

“The best one” Bernie said.

“The best one is nearly £150 mum” Cameron said.

“So…….order it, only the best for our baby grandchild” Bernie said. “I mean it order the best of everything.”

They looked through the website again, changing a few items to the better quality ones, Bernie continued to insist that the baby should have the best. They went to the checkout section and read through the items making sure they had everything.

“Mum it’s too much we can’t ask you to spend this much money on the baby.” Cameron said.

“You’re not asking, Serena and I are offering, it’s our money and we will spend it how we wish.” Bernie announced receiving a smile and nod of approval from Serena. Nearly £3000 later, they had confirmed their order, had paid and selected a delivery date. Elinor excused herself to use the loo and while she was away Cameron spoke to Serena.

“This is much more rushed than I wanted it to be, but while Ellie is gone, I want to ask you something Serena. I was hoping that you would give me permission to ask Ellie to marry me. I know we are young, and that we are not settled in terms of having our own house and that we have the baby making an arrival soon……….but I plan for us to have a long engagement and in that time we can sort ourselves out, I will finish Med school and be a great F2, Ellie would have finished Uni and will hopefully be working and we will save everything we can between now and then. So can I marry your daughter please?”

“Oh Cameron, I love you so much, it would be an honour to call you my son in law as well as my step son. Of course I give you my permission and my blessing. When are you going to ask her?” Serena asked with tears in her eyes.

“Tonight, I have booked a table at that little Italian place you two always go on about, I am going to buy her dinner and propose then. Is that ok?” 

“It sounds perfect” Serena said with a smile.

“We are so proud of you darling” Bernie said as she hugged him tight “You my boy, you are going to make a fabulous husband and daddy”

“Thanks Mum, thankyou Serena, do you think she will say yes?” 

“I don’t doubt it, and if she does I will give her a good telling off” Serena giggled as Elinor returned. 

“What’s going on, you all have guilty looks on your faces?” She said the minute she stepped into the room. 

“Nothing darling, I am feeling very tired” Serena said yawning.

“So are we ready to go, I have a table booked, I know how busy town gets.” Cameron announced.

“OK, see you tomorrow mum, I love you” Elinor said as she kissed Serena goodbye.

“Have fun my darlings” Serena hummed as Bernie waved them off.

“I hope she says yes.” Bernie mumbled and she unpacked the bag she brought.

“She will be a fool if she doesn’t Cameron is a lovely man, a credit to you.”

“To us darling.” Bernie said.

“What have you brought me?” Serena asked.

“A bag full of goodies, your favourite PJ’s, your dressing gown, slippers, a full wash bag, a hair brush, and the food, and your IPad, I know you are reading a book on there at the moment.”

“Thank you darling.” Serena said as she held out her hand for Bernie to hold.

“Serena, err………you know that there isn’t anything between me and Nina don’t you?”

“I know baby, but I think she wishes there was.” Serena confessed.

“We are just friends, honestly”

“It hurts that you want her as a friend when she did what she did to me, but I trust your judgement, but just be careful please.” Serena smiled. 

“You’re not jealous?”

“I am as jealous as you are when we discuss Robbie”

“That jealous………wow……..and we haven’t even slept with each other”

“But she wants to, that is the point, I am not around now to keep an eye on her, to see her flirt with you………..so I am jealous yes.” 

“There is absolutely no need to be there is only one woman for me and I am lucky enough to have her as my wife. Now come on do you want to hear what Hanseen’s asked me to do?” Bernie said quickly changing the subject.

“Go on”

“He wants me to lead the next team building day…….he has scheduled it for next week” Bernie giggled.

“What does he want you to do, a presentation?” 

“He wants an Army style training day, physical activities, team work the lot.”

“Really and who is taking part in this?” Serena could feel the laughter rising in her chest.

“All lead and deputy lead consultants, F2’s and registrars, so most of the hospital” Bernie explained as she edged towards a full honking laugh.

“I need a window seat that day, I am so please I am not able to take part” Serena laughed out loud.

“Oh I don’t know, I think you look rather sexy all hot and sweaty” Bernie said as she perched on the bed.

“Do you now?” Serena said as she reached out and pulled Bernie closer. “Would you make me do all of the activities?” she asked seductively.

“I would help you where possible” Bernie said as she laid down in the space Serena had made for her, they cuddled together.

“I suppose I would always have the bonus of having you to massage any aches and pains I had” Serena whispered.

“Mmm, it would be an absolute pleasure to rub all your tension away.” Bernie said as she tilted her head so they could kiss. It was a nice slow, romantic kiss that expressed how much they needed and wanted each other. 

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Fletch knocked on the door and entered, he found before him Serena and Bernie wrapped together laying on the bed, both sound asleep, he hated to wake them but Serena was due to have another scan to see how well the procedure had gone.

“Sorry ladies” He said a little louder than normal. Bernie was the first to wake, she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on Fletch. 

“Sorry Fletch not every day you see your bosses in bed together.” She laughed huskily which made Serena stir. 

“Sorry Mrs Wolfe, but we want to do an MRI scan on you” Fletch explained.

“You sure it will happen this time, Ms Karnik hasn’t cancelled it?” Serena said dryly.

“No fear there boss, we are giving her the cold shoulder……..after what she did to you.” 

“So loyal, that’s why I love my AAU family” Serena smirked.

“However that won’t work in your favour she is here to stay.” Bernie said disapprovingly.

“Well she needs to prove herself before we forgive her.” Fletch announced. 

“Indeed” Serena said with a sly wink.

********************************************************************************

 

“Good news Mrs Wolfe, the swelling is reducing nicely, we would really like to get you up and on your feet to make sure it hasn’t affected your fine or gross motor skills.” Guy explained that evening, the results of the scan had taken ages to come back. Bernie was on shift but had arranged her schedule so she was free to be in with Serena when Guy did his rounds.

Jason had finished his shift and was sat reading his Dr Who book, Serena had been in and out of sleep her body still getting used to the pain killers she was on. Bernie had been in theatre most of her shift, she had missed her break to be in with Serena when Guy did his rounds.  
She had just changed into her normal clothes, she needed a shower and some sleep but also was desperate to see Serena. She washed her face in the changing room sink and tried very hard to make herself look presentable. She greeted Jason with a smile and kissed Serena on the head waking her up.

“Hey darling” Serena said in a croaky tone.

“Would you like a drink?” Bernie asked holding a glass of juice to Serena lips.

“I am starving” Serena mumbled.

“Dinner trolley will be around soon” Jason stated, as Serena pulled a face and turned up her nose.

“Would you like something different darling?” Bernie asked understanding that the NHS budget for food was limited therefore the food was of a certain standard.

“If it’s not too much trouble” Serena said with a smile.

“Chinese? Jason?” Bernie asked.

“Yes please………haven’t had sweet and sour chicken balls in ages.” Jason stated rubbing his hands together and licking his lips

“Anything in particular tickles your taste buds darling?” Bernie asked with a smirk.

“Plenty thank you, but in terms of food, I fancy duck” Serena smiled sweetly back.

Bernie took out her phone and tapped away, Serena was very impressed that Jason had installed the Just Eat App on Bernie’s phone.

“Forty Five minutes, would you like a shower while we wait baby?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm but not the patients ones, can I use the on call room one?” Serena pleaded.

 

*****************************************************************************************

“That’s it nice and slowly” Fletch said as he helped Serena out of the wheel chair.

“I can take it from here Fletch” Bernie said cheerfully knowing that Serena was hating every moment of being cared for by her staff.  
Bernie turned on the shower and let it run until it was hot, while she waited she helped her wife undress, slowly sliding the hospital gown.

“You will feel a hundred times better just having your own night clothes on.” Bernie said as they walked very carefully over to the shower. Serena step into the cubical being careful not to wet her bandaged head.  
Bernie removed her clothes too and stepped in behind her wife.

“Oh hello you……….I don’t think I am up to sex in the shower today darling” Serena sniggered.

“Damn it, I suppose I will just have to get my thrills from washing you then” Bernie smirked as she took the rose scented shower gel in her hands and lathered it up before covering Serena’s body, making sure she felt clean and refreshed before she washed herself, washing the tension and stress that Holby City brings away.  
Bernie pulled a towel tightly around her, before helping Serena into hers. She sat Serena down on the on call bed and gently dried her, applying a matching rose scented cream to her body before dressing her in her favourite PJ’s. Bernie quickly dried and dressed herself, smiling sweetly at her wife as they spoke about Cameron and Ellie. Serena wanted to try to walk back to her room, she held onto Bernie tightly as she shuffled in her slippers, dressing gown tied firmly around her.

“Nice one boss” Fletch called out across the ward when he saw Serena.

“Yay, well done Mrs Wolfe, you’re doing great” Morven gave a silly girlish cheer.

Bernie watched on as Serena smiled and joked with her staff, she was so good at putting on a face that covered all the pain and tiredness she was feeling. Once back in her room, she needed her bed, Bernie helped her and positioned her pillows until she was comfortable.  
Dinner came and they all had their fill, leaving the left overs in the staff room for the night staff to nibble on. Serena was settled for the night and insisted that Bernie went home and got a good night sleep, Bernie was reluctant but knew she needed the rest and knew that Serena would probably relax better if she was alone.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

There is no I in TEAM

“Fletch please, I need to move out of this room” Serena begged.

“Why on earth would you want to do that, this is the best room in the hotel Madam” Fletch giggled.

“I am bored Fletch, no one ever comes to see me anymore, I have been her nearly two weeks I need some human contact.”

“Look Mrs Wolfe, the Major has insisted that you are given the gold star treatment, having your own room is part of that”

“Fletch who are you more scared off the Major or me?” Serena asked bluntly.

“You Mrs Wolfe, compared to you the Major is a pussy cat.”

“Exactly so please move me onto the ward, and a window seat if possible”

“Yes Ma’am your wish is my command” Fletch said pushing the call button.

 

********************************************************************************

“Oh look at them” Serena said laughing at the sight she saw from the window.

“This is why you wanted to be moved” Fletch said as he flashed Serena a smile.

“Oh bless, look Ric looks tachycardia” she giggled. They watched on together, quickly joined by Lou who all stood laughing at the lead consultants on the grassed area outside. 

Bernie had half of them running circuits around the hospital grounds and the other half doing a combination of sit ups, star jumps and press up’s. Bernie at the front of them, motivating them, showing them how to do it properly, making it all look so easy.

“Look at the poor devils” Lou said

“I think Mrs Wolfe here is looking more at her wife than the others.” Fletch announced.

“Damn right I am, wouldn’t you………look how fit she looks”

Serena stood for as long as she could before feeling really tired, she had happily watched Bernie in her Lycra for rather a long time, taking in her toned, body, her muscles that flexed and relaxed. She also kept a close eye on Nina, Bernie had been professional throughout it all, making each member of staff work hard, pushing themselves, getting out of their comfort zones. It was only when they all returned to the wards that Serena had caused to worry.

Bernie didn’t know that she had moved from the side room to the ward, and so when the lift doors opened and she spotted Bernie with her arm around Nina waist, Serena’s blood started to boil. Nina was hobbling, Bernie sat her at the nurse’s station and knelt in front of her taking her ankle in her hand and massaging her leg. They both laughed sharing a private joke. After a ridiculous amount of time Bernie stopped rubbing Nina’s leg, remaining on the floor and looking up at her looking her straight in the eye and smiling. Bernie stood up as did Nina, they shared a smile before Nina hugged Bernie in tight. Bernie much to Serena’s surprise didn’t freeze like she normally does when someone touches her instead she hugged Nina back. As they broke away, Serena watched on as Nina took the sports towel from her shoulder and whipped Bernie’s back side with it.

“There is no I in Team Bernie remember that” Nina said with a stupid girlish laugh.

Serena sat alone, tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat…………she closed her eyes and shut the ward out, sadden and lonely. Thirty minutes or so later Nina was back on the   
ward, freshly showered and dress in a pretty red dress, an extremely tight red dress, her bag packed and sat on the nurse’s station desk. She stood waiting, looking at her watch, smiling at the different staff as they worked around her. Eventually Bernie returned to the ward, she also showered and dress in her smart black jeans and a fitted shirt. She approached Nina and smiled. They shared a few words and a smile before Bernie headed back down the corridor as Nina went to the lift. 

Serena wondered what they had been talking about, she didn’t have to wait too long, Bernie was confused when she had visited the side room and not found Serena there, she returned to the ward and Fletch pointed her in the right direction.

“Well hello Mrs Wolfe, fancied a change of scenery?” Bernie smiled as she approached her bed, picking up Serena’s file and flicking through it.

“Something like that” Serena snapped.

“You OK? Are you in pain?” Bernie asked.

“No, I’m fine”

“OK…………did you see the troops outside earlier?”

“I saw all I needed to see” Serena explained.

“Darling is there something wrong?” 

“You tell me?” Serena snapped.

“OK, I don’t know what has raddled your cage………will you share it with me or do I have to guess?”

“Nina” One word was all it took for Bernie to understand.

“You saw me massage her leg?”

“Front row seats darling” Serena said sharply.

“She had cramp Serena, you saw how hard I worked them all outside, she was in pain”

“So you think rubbing her leg from the ankle to her upper inner thigh was a necessary thing to do?”

“Serena I was helping out a friend”

“You hugged”

“Friends hug Serena”

“Friends do, Major Berenice Wolfe doesn’t”

“I have changed………being married to you has changed me, physical affection doesn’t scare me anymore” Bernie argued

“And the whip on your arse”

“What?”

“She whipped your arse with the towel”

“Did she, Serena I didn’t notice” Bernie explained.

“You laughed when she did it……….of course you bloody noticed, looked like you enjoyed it too.” Serena trying very hard to keep her voice down.

“I can’t control what Nina does”

“No but you can stop flirting, you can stop encouraging her.” Serena huffed.

“OK, if that will keep you happy, now shall we move you back to your room?” Bernie asked

“Hell no, I am staying put”

“So you can spy on us?” Bernie snapped.

“If that’s what you think, however I would suggest that the fact that you are worried about me spying on you, means you are doing something wrong in the first place.” Serena   
announced.

“Fine” Bernie huffed as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Are you going home?” Serena asked.

“Err no I……….I said I would pop into Albie’s, a group of us are meeting there, it’s……….err………..its Nina’s birthday and she invited me for a drink” Bernie couldn’t make eye contact as she shuffled from one foot to the other. 

“Of course it is………..well don’t let me stop you.”

“I am only going for one, I can come back here after, if you want me too?” Bernie asked. 

“Do what you want Bernie” Serena sighed.

“I will see you later then.” Bernie went to kiss Serena, but she turned her face and Bernie’s lips fell on her cheek instead.

 

*******************************************************************

 

“Well hello Mrs Wolfe, how are you feeling?” Raf asked as he started his first observations of his shift on Serena.

“I am doing ok, I think I could go home soon” Serena said confidently.

“Let’s not run before we can walk Serena”

“Oh come on I have been here nearly two weeks I can walk, and bend and do everything the physiotherapist wants, I can shower myself and dress myself like every other normal   
person.”

“Well that is up to Major Wolfe to decide, she will be the one signing off the discharge form.”

“Yes well I think she might be rather keen for me to go home and not for the reason you think, she thinks I am spying on her and Nina.” Serena explained.

“Can’t blame you if you are, Ms Karnik is over friendly with the Major isn’t she?”

“I am so glad it’s not just me that sees that, thought I was going mad.” Serena sighed with relief

“I don’t think for one minute Bernie would hurt you Serena, she is besotted with you”

“Mmm, so besotted she is sat at home instead of being with me.” Serena huffed.

“Not that I want to cause trouble, but Bernie is in Albie’s drinking with Nina…………we were all invited for drinks as its Nina’s birthday. I dropped in before my shift, when I left   
Fletch and Morven did too. We left Bernie and Nina doing shots”

Serena felt that lump in her throat again, her eyes suddenly wet with tears, which she tried so hard to hold back.

“Are you ok Serena” Raf asked worried.

“In pain and tired, I think I am going to go to sleep now” Serena said as Raf walked on, she turned in her bed and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry out loud. 

 

******************************************************************

 

“Good morning Auntie Serena”

“Jason what a lovely surprise, you are here early” Serena said with a smile welcoming her nephew to sit with her.

“Yes I didn’t have breakfast at home this morning it was all so messy.”

“Messy?”

“The house, Auntie Bernie and Ms Karnik had made such a mess of the kitchen, I couldn’t eat in there.”

“Ms Karnik?”

“Yes she and Auntie Bernie came home at 3am this morning, they woke me up, kept me awake for two hours talking and laughing. Then this morning I found them both asleep in   
the lounge.” Jason explained in detail.

“Why don’t you pop down to pluses get some breakfast put it on my tab.” Serena said as she held her breath yet again terrified of crying. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

“That’s looks appetising” Elinor stated as she sat and watched her mother stirring the cold porridge around the bowl. 

“Hello darling” Serena said breaking her daze.

“I just saw Jason downstairs he said he had told you about Bernie and the jumped up stupid Oompa Loompa?”

“Were you at home?”

“No I had stayed at Dads after a very late dinner, popped in this morning to grab you some magazines I brought and found them crashed out in the lounge, Bernie in the chair and Nina on the sofa, wine bottles and whiskey glasses surrounding them.”

“Oh Ellie, do you think something is going on?”

“I doubt it mum, Bernie isn’t very in tune with her sexual being, apart from when she is with you. But for good measures I keyed Nina’s car as I walked past it in the carpark.”

“Elinor Campbell that is criminal damage”

“It’s not if you really, really hate a person, and they deserve it and if you need me to slash her tyres I have mate that would do that for a fiver.”

“Elinor” Serena tutted. “But I will keep that in mind.” She said with a wink and a smile.

“Anyway how are you feeling? You are looking so much better.” Elinor said with a bright smile.

“Better, could really do with going home, but after brain surgery you have to stay in hospital for so many days in case of swelling.”

“Well I have something that will cheer you up” Elinor said with a cheesy grin.

“Go on”

Elinor raised her left hand and smiled widely.

“He ask and I said yes” She squealed 

“Oh darling I am so pleased, he was so nervous about asking you, I am so pleased he found the courage to do it”

“You knew?”

“He asked for my permission”

“Oh mum, he really is so lovely isn’t he? When we first found out I was pregnant I wasn’t even that interested in him, but he has grown on me and I must say I am rather head over   
heels in love with him”

“Good, he is a lovely man and he will make a very good husband and daddy” Serena reached out her arms for a hug before taking her daughters hand and admiring the beautiful diamond ring. 

“I called Auntie Sharon and Auntie Jenny last night, they are going to pop in today.”

“That will be lovely, thank you darling.

 

*****************************************************************

It was mid-afternoon before Serena saw Bernie, she had come in early for her late shift to spend some time with Serena. Serena spotted her as soon as the lift doors opened, she watched on as her wife who look a little worse for wear dumped her bag and coat in the office before making her way over to Serena.

“Hello you” she said as she drew closer, kissing Serena on the cheek before sitting down with a huff.

“Late night?” Serena said

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t come back to see you, I got…”

“Way laid……………………….or just laid?” Serena snapped.

“No I just…..” Bernie tried to speak with a confused look on her face.

“Got so drunk you forgot that you were married and that your wife was laying in hospital all alone.”

“Serena, the night just disappeared”

“Of course it did, when you say you are going to the pub for one drink and end up drinking shots, wine and whiskey before taking a woman home and drinking more wine and   
whiskey.” Serena said in a low, harsh tone.

“Serena, I am sorry, it just got out of hand……….I didn’t mean to get drunk.”

“You still did it though didn’t you?”

“Darling please I have been so stressed and worried about you that once the alcohol took hold it relaxed me so much I lose track of time and drinks and…”

“Took the woman would fancy’s you to our house, my home”

“It wasn’t like that Serena, Matteo and Nina had an argument and she got upset, didn’t want to go home………..so I “

“Invited her into your bed instead?”

“Serena, please…….I am married to you, I love you……”

“You loved Marcus, you were married to him………but that didn’t stop you and Alex did it?”

“That’s below the belt Serena……….you might as well say what you are thinking, once a cheat always a cheat” Bernie hissed.

“If the cap fits” Serena snapped.

“Fine, I have got work to do” Bernie huffed as she push the chair back and left Serena’s side.


	178. Chapter 178 Jumped Up Little Tart

Chapter 178

Jumped up little tart

“I’m sorry but do you think you could keep the noise down please you are upsetting the other patients” Nina huffed as she stood at the bottom of Serena’s bed, both Jenny and Sharon smirking at the pint size woman in ridiculously tight dress and stupid high heels.

“You naught girl Serena, you should know better” Jenny said laughing at Serena who had saluted Nina before she left.

“She is a jumped up little tart” Serena hissed as her friends laughed.

“Do you want me to have a friendly word with her?” Sharon said, she was always up for a good row, she was fabulous at delivering jaw dropping one liners, ones that would put Serena’s fast witted mouth to shame.

“Just watch her when she is near Bernie…………it’s sad really” Serena stated.

“You said she was married” Jenny said.

“Going through a divorce, apparently……….that’s why she needs Bernie’s support…….thinks they have a lot in comment, wants to be her best friend.” Serena mocked. “Oh look, here you are the floor show is about to begin”

They watched on as Bernie appeared on the ward, she collected some files and headed to the office, the three woman stretched their necks to see into the office. Bernie had barely sat down before Nina had magically appeared at Bernie’s side. They talked and laughed and Nina’s hand rested her hand on Bernie’s shoulder.

“I see what you mean…………..poisoned bitch dwarf.” Jenny huffed. “Hear listen if Ellie can get her friend to slash the tyres I will pay the extra to have her head light smashed.” She added, causing a tidal wave of laughter, louder than before causing all staff and patients to look at them.

“Ladies” Bernie said greeting them, after telling Nina she would deal with them.

“Major Ma’am” Sharon saluted.

“Sharon, Jenny” Bernie nodded greeting them. “Are you all ok over here?” She asked.

“More than ok, we are having a great time thank you Major” Jenny sniggered.

“Yes I can see that, as can all the staff and patients.” Bernie said bluntly.

“Sorry are we being too loud?” Serena asked a smirk dancing across her face.

“Would you allow this on your ward if you were working Serena?” Bernie asked.

“That’s the joy of being the boss, I can make and break the rules, or had you forgotten that AAU is still my ward?”

“Just keep the noise down please” Bernie said as she walked off to a cackle of laughter. 

Sharon and Jenny stayed for a much longer time than Bernie was happy with, Serena needed rest and at that moment in time she also needed her observations doing. Ric was in theatre, Raf with him and Morven off for the day. There was only Nina and Bernie around. She approached Serena’s bed with Nina in tow. 

“Oh stand by your beds ladies” Sharon said with a giggle as she and Jenny stood and saluted.

“How long will that stay funny for?” Bernie snapped.

“Oh for a long time yet Major” Jenny sniggered.

“Serena we have to do your obs.” Bernie stated. “Problem is it is only myself and Ms Karnik are on ward.”

“So?” Serena said

“Ms Karnik will have to complete your obs.” Bernie explained. 

“I don’t think so……….do you?” Serena snapped. 

“Serena I will be here supervising her”

“I think I am more than qualified to take me own obs.” Serena smirked.

“Come on Serena, let’s get on with it shall we?” Nina said stepping forward.

“I said no and it’s Mrs Wolfe to you” Serena said firmly.

“I don’t blame you Serena darling………….she could have killed you.” Sharon hissed staring Nina down.

“I reckon you have grounds for suing her” Jenny said. “Sorry didn’t Serena tell you, I am a lawyer, and I would happier take this case, free of charge of course.” Jenny announced.

“And I work in media, I am sure we could arrange articles in the nation papers and magazines………I can see it now…………….Jealous love sick munchkin tries to kill world   
renowned surgeon in her own ward as her Ex-Army wife watches on……………..Might even make the nation news.” Sharon said firmly.

“That’s enough, if you don’t start behaving you will be asked to leave” Bernie said firmly.

“Oh please………leave them alone, they are only speaking the truth after all.” Serena snapped. “Anyway my obs.” Serena stated.

“Yes, seeing you won’t let me do it, you will have to do it Major I can supervise you” Nina eventually spoke up.

“Fine” Bernie huffed as she reached for a pair of gloves.

“Gloves?” Serena raised her eye brow.

“Hospital policy Serena, you know that” Bernie said.

“But I am your wife, your bare fingers have thoroughly examine my entire body many times before externally and internally.” Serena said rather flirtatiously. Bernie rolled her eyes, not answering her wife, not raising to her comments, she took her blood pressure and temperature and scribbled in her file.

“I have it……….” Sharon stated causing the other’s to look at her confused. “The gloves……..the new form of lesbian contraception” she said causing them all to burst out in laughter, tears rolling down Serena’s face.

They looked at Bernie and Nina and saw that neither of them were very impressed, neither had even cracked a smile.

“Ladies please, this is getting out of hand” Nina begged.

“OK…..Ok………, come on you two…….we have had enough fun for one day.” Serena said settling the laughter and kissing her friends goodbye.

They hug and make their way out of the ward, Jenny grabbing Bernie and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t hurt Serena, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you, she loves you and deserves more than this. Being married to Edward and having him cheat on her has caused her to be hypersensitive. Prove to her you have been faithful or you will lose her.”  
Bernie nodded, she understood the message loud and clear. Meanwhile Sharon had found Nina in the corridor outside the ward and had a similar conversation with her……..maybe not so nicely put…….but it was made very clear that if she stepped in between Bernie and Serena her life wouldn’t be worth living. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

As Bernie’s shift neared to its end, she sat in the office doing the last bit of paperwork. Nina was sat opposite her, both had been hard at work and now sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other after that whole situation earlier. Eventually Nina broke the silence.

“So the elephant in the room” Nina said coughing after her sentence. “I take it Serena wasn’t happy about last night?” she asked.

“You could say that……..in fact I would say that it was an understatement”

“You told her nothing happened?” Nina asked another question.

“Of course I did, I reinforced that we were just friends.”

“Well I am not sure she believes you, not after the show the three witches from East Wick put on earlier.” Nina sneered.

“They have been friends since they were kids Nina, of course they are protective of her.”

 

“And what about you, who do you have to talk too?” Nina asked.

“It’s not about that………..look I had promised to come back and sit with her last night, I said I was staying for one drink at Albie’s.”

“And instead you got very drunk with me and taking me home”

“The thing is Nina, Serena’s ex-husband was a cheat, a repetitive cheat she was treated really badly by him so she is really sensitive when it comes to matters like this.” Bernie   
explained.

“I understand that……….but you are so under the thumb Bernie it’s painful to watch. She is not allowing you to have any friends, she controls you” Nina announced.

“That’s not true Nina, we are equals, always have been and will always be. She was my best friend before we got together…………..she still is my best friend first and foremost. I   
love her so much and I would give her anything she wanted.” Bernie said affectionately.

“Bernie please……..I just want to be your friend” Nina said as she stood and made her way over to Bernie laying her hand on her shoulder.

“She needs to learn to trust you” Nina explained.

“I think she does trust me, it’s every other woman she doesn’t trust” Bernie stated.

“What she thinks every woman wants to take you to bed?”

“Pretty much, you see Nina I had an affair when I was in the Army, with a woman, a junior officer………..I totally abused my rank, my authority………..she showed me affections and   
I jumped into bed with her, forgetting my husband and children.”

“But it felt right at the time?” Nina asked.

“Of course it did for the first time in my life I was allowed to be myself, well to a certain extent anyway. We had to hide our affair, gay relationships are still frowned upon in the Army, let alone that I was Alex’s commanding officer.”

“It must have been hard for you returning to England.” Nina stated.

“I tried really hard to live a normal life, to be the wife and mother my family needed……….but I just couldn’t……..Marcus and I divorced which was really messy and then Serena and I discovered we had feelings for each other.” Bernie let her emotions pour out. 

“Hey come on you” Nina said as she cuddle Bernie who was now crying.

“The thought of her thinking that I would ever cheat on her just kills me” Bernie said as she lightly sobbed.

“You are a very attractive woman Bernie, very attractive………..your kind, funny and caring and a bloody good surgeon. You should be flattered that women find you attractive, she   
should be flattered that women find you attractive.” Nina proclaimed.

“I am so in love with her that I am completely unaware that women even look at me, let alone fancy me.” Bernie huffed. “And then she says you are flirting with me”

“I………..I am flirting with you Bernie, I really like you, more than like you if I am honest” Nina said as she perched on Bernie’s desk.

“Oh Nina……..I” 

Nina held her finger up against Bernie’s lips

“Please, Bernie……….you don’t need to say anything, I know where I stay, I just want you to know that if you change your mind I am here, waiting for you” Nina leant forward and kissed Bernie square on the lips, a long lingering kiss. 

“I bloody knew it”

“Serena” Bernie said shocked as she broke from the kiss, looking worriedly at the door.

“And here was I coming to apologise to you…………to both of you in fact, and what do I find my wife kissing her new bit of stuff.” Serena cried.

“It’s not like that Serena, honestly Nina kissed me” Bernie argued.

“She is right I kissed her” Nina added.

“You kissed her back” Serena proclaimed. 

“No, no I didn’t I froze” Bernie yelled in desperation. “Tell her, tell her what you just said” Bernie looked at Nina urgently.

“No those words were for you only Bernie” Nina snapped.

“No Nina………you tell her that you just confessed to flirting with me that you offered yourself to me” Bernie said as tears formed in her eyes.

“And there was me thinking you were different to Edward………..you said it Bernie, once a cheat always a cheat. Will you please sign my discard papers I want to go home?” Serena said firmly.

“No Serena darling, please……….I don’t want her, I want you……….it’s always been you baby” Bernie argued.

“Doesn’t look that way………now please sign my forms”

“No……….you’re not well enough yet, you need to see Guy Self before you are discharged.” Bernie said trying hard to keep Serena where she was.

“Fine……….move me to Keller then please”

“Darling no, please……..we need to talk” Bernie begged.

“Move me to Keller, I have nothing more to say” Serena turned and walked back to her bed, where she started to pack her bag.

Bernie and Nina were left in the office, Bernie in tears and Nina with a pleasured smirk on her face.


	179. Chapter 179 Home Time

Chapter 179

Home Time

Several days had past, Serena was practically fully recovered, she had staged on Keller ward, more out of principle than anything. She had been told two days ago that she could be discharged but the atmosphere between her and Bernie was still uncomfortable. Bernie had been up to visit her several times each time however Serena always seemed to have another visit, Cameron, Ellie, Jason, Jenny, Sharon and even Edward were her usual crew of visitors. 

However the time had come that Serena could no longer put off being discharged, it was the day that Robbie had visited to tell her that they had successfully arrested and charged the two men who attacked her. They had both confessed and were in court the next day to be sentenced. He returned her bracelet and watch and sat with her chatting. She asked if he would mind taking her home, Robbie had naturally jumped at the chance to spend some time with his ex-lover.

She arrived to an empty house, it was clean and tidy the fridge and cupboards were full which made her smile. She and Robbie sat and chatted over a cup of coffee, she soon tired thought and after seeing Robbie out she wanted to take advantage of the quiet house. She run herself a bath, sighed as she sunk down into the hot water, she laid there enjoying the long soak. She had been having showers at the hospital but nothing beat a long hot bath. Once the water had turned cold, Serena got out and dressed, nothing too flash just some comfy trousers and an over-sized jumper, and her thick woolly socks. She made her way slowing down stairs not wanting to rush, knowing that she still wasn’t quite right.   
She shuffled around the kitchen, making herself a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

“Proper coffee” she sighed as she breathed in the fresh aroma. She made her way to the lounge, settling on the sofa, daytime TV on in the background as she ate and took her meds. She laid on the sofa for a while, just pacing herself. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew a hand was touching her hair and a sweet voice calling her name. Serena jumped, and opened her eyes to see Bernie.

“Hey you, why didn’t you say you were being discharged I would have picked you up.” Bernie said still stroking her hair.

“You were working” Serena said as she sat up.

“That didn’t matter, I would have been able to have sorted cover.” Bernie said with a sincere smile as she perched on the sofa next to her.

“It doesn’t matter now does it I am home.”

“Did you get a taxi?” Bernie asked.

“No Robbie brought me home”

“Robbie” the name stuck in her throat. “You called Robbie to bring you home when your wife was a floor lower that you in the same building? Bernie said in disbelief.

“He dropped by the ward to tell me that the two attackers had been arrested, charged and will be appearing in court to be sentenced. While he was there I was given by discharged papers, so asked him to drop me here on his way back to the station. He popped in and had a coffee. When he left I had and bath and some lunch” Serena explained. 

“I would have liked to have brought you home” Bernie mumbled.

“As I said you were at work, I understand that AAU and trauma get busy, let’s face it that’s why Ms Karnik is still there isn’t it to hold the rains?” Serena said bitterly.

“Well I am here now” Bernie said ignoring completely the reference to Nina. “Would you like a drink? I am putting the kettle on” Bernie said as she rose from the seat, taking Serena’s empty plate and cup with her as she moved through the house to the kitchen.

Serena laid down again and closed her eyes, she really had nothing to say to Bernie at the moment her heart still sore from seeing her wife kiss another woman. She listened as Bernie moved around the kitchen, sounded like she as preparing dinner, she heard the chopping board and knife connecting and the clanging of pots and pans. She heard sizzling and smelt onions cooking, it made her hungry but it also made her relax, she was home……..all the emotions of the past three weeks came crashing through, the attack, the memory loss, the surgery, the seizure’s, the rape test, the questioning and Nina Bloody Bitch Face Karnik.

She sighed and closed her eyes tighter, willing herself back to sleep so she didn’t have to speak with Bernie. Bernie had returned with two cups, she wondered if Serena was really asleep as she placed the cup on the coffee table. She didn’t say anything, just sat in the big arm chair, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet with her coffee. She too was feeling the release of emotions from the last few weeks. The silence didn’t last long however as Cameron came smashing through the front door.

“Mum…..help….she….is…..having………..it!” He shouted Bernie instantly jumping to her feet, Serena joining her in a panic.

“What!!” Bernie said as she saw Elinor panting behind him.

“The baby is coming, her waters broke” Cameron yelled.

“OK…OK…breathe Ellie, in….out….” Bernie panicking now.

“Oh please, it’s a baby not the bloody plague.” Serena said harshly as she joined them in the hallway.

“Cameron get the hospital bags, Bernie get some towels, are you OK darling?” Serena said as she moved closer to her daughter.

“It hurts mum” she moaned.

“It’s only gonna get worse darling………remember the breathing you learnt in the anti-natal classes.” Serena recommended. 

Bernie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her arms loaded with towels. 

“Not the good towels Bernie, for heaven’s sake” Serena rolled her eyes in despair.

Cameron and Bernie bashed into each other as they passed on the stairs.

“Got the two bags, what about the cot….the car seat?” Cameron said breathlessly.

“Bags in the car now, cot.......not even close to needing that yet and the car seat can come when Ellie is allowed to bring the baby home.” Serena was so level headed as she organised everyone. Bernie reappeared with handfuls of older towels, taking her instructions to lay them on the back seat of the car. Serena brought Ellie out, to the car, helped her get in carefully between contractions. 

“Jesus Christ” Elinor yelled as a stronger contraction hit. 

“He won’t help you darling……………you got that baby in there and as much as it hurts it has to come out one way or another.” Serena explained. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

“Elinor to see Mr Thompson” Bernie had run ahead into the maternity ward, while Cameron rushed behind her pushing Elinor in a wheelchair. Serena at a slower pace behind them.

“I am sorry, but Mr Thompson is in theatre” the nurse at the nursing station explained. 

“Go and tell him that Elinor Campbell is here” Bernie insisted.

“I can’t just do that”

“Do you know who I am?” Bernie snapped.

“Excuse me Laura” Serena said in a much calmer, polite way.

“Yes Ms Campbell”

“Would you mind ever so much going to find Mr T and inform him that my daughter Elinor Campbell is here and in the later stages of labour?”

“Yes Ms Campbell certainly.” 

“Can we use the side room?” She asked as the nurse moved quickly away from the desk.

“Yes of course” She said as she run off.

“Can we all please just relax, she is having a baby something women have been doing for centuries” Serena remained calm as she guided them all into the side room. 

“Right trousers off darling and on the bed” Serena ordered.

Elinor with the help of Cameron climbed onto the bed, panting as she did so. 

“That’s it, breathe…..nice deep, slow breathes.” Serena said encouraging Cameron to rub Elinor’s back. 

“Hi sorry………..I’m here, I’m here” Derwood came bashing through the door to the side room. 

“Yes good, waters broke approximately forty minutes ago, contractions, steady and frequent, but still rather far apart, I don’t know how dilated she is, she won’t let me check” Serena reported.

“Mum you are not seeing me down there” Elinor cursed.

“I have seen it enough times young lady and let’s not forget it was me who made it.” Serena huffed.

“Right then ladies can you leave me to it?” Derwood asked.

“Yes of course……….good luck darling, next time I will see you, you will be a mummy……………and you young man will be a daddy……….be strong, help her through this” Serena said as she smiled at them both expressing as much love as she could. Bernie and Serena left the room to the sound of Ellie’s cries. They sat in the waiting room, in silence, Bernie continuously checking her watch.

“It won’t make it happen any faster” Serena said eventually ending the silence.

“Mmm what?” Bernie mumbled.

“Checking your watch, it won’t make the time go any faster……..you know as well as I do, that we could be here for a few hours yet.” Serena explained. 

“You’re right, as normal…………shall we go and get a drink? Maybe something to eat?” Bernie suggested.

“OK” Serena smiled as this olive branch. They stood, Serena still a little unsteady on her feet, stumbled a little.

“Hey its ok I have you darling” Bernie said as she curled her arm around Serena’s waist.

“I’m ok, thank you” Serena said finding her feet. Bernie didn’t move her arm, it stayed there wrapped around Serena. That was progress Bernie thought…..Serena hadn’t shrugged her off.

“Where shall we go?” Bernie asked as they reached the lift. “Pulses?”

“Albie’s do hot food until 6pm” Serena said. “A tasty all day breakfast if I remember rightly” 

“Well then how can I resist” Bernie smiled shyly.

Bernie continued to support Serena as they walked across the car park and down the small footpath to Albie’s. Bernie opened the door for Serena and the warmth of the bar was welcoming from the cold September air. It was quite empty, which Serena was pleased at, they found a booth towards the back of the bar, both ordering the all-day breakfast and unlimited coffee. They sat in silence as they waited for their food, both slipping on their coffees.

“I wonder how she is doing.” Bernie mumbled.

“I am sure she will cope, nerves of steel that one.”

“Just like her mother” Bernie smiled and reached out her hand to cover Serena’s hand again Serena didn’t shrug her off.

“I wonder how Cameron is coping, it’s almost as hard for the man as it is for the woman” Serena said before taking another mouthful of coffee.

“Probably a bloody mess, scared for his life, worried about doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing” Bernie suggested.

“Mmm just like his mother” Serena said with a smirk.

“That’s true, I always seem to mess things up” Bernie frown. 

“Not always” Serena smiled as the food was served. 

“I don’t think I have eaten properly since that Chinese we had” Bernie said as her tummy rumbled.

“Me neither, NHS food is disgusting, I am surprised our patients recover so well on it.” Serna laughed.

“What were you cooking earlier?” Serena asked.

“I thought you were asleep!” Bernie said. “I made a lasagne, I know it’s one of your favourites” Bernie smiled. “But it will keep for tomorrow, I put it in the fridge before we left.”

“We should text Jason and Charlotte, I’m sure they would like to know that the baby is on its way” Serena suggested.

“Jason is at Alan’s I will call him, he will only worry if he only gets a text” Bernie said as they started to eat.

“This is good really tasty and great value” Bernie said as she munched on a sausage. “How did you know they did food?” Bernie asked trying to make as much conversation as possible.

“When Edward and I were together, when he worked here with me we would always come here after a night shift for breakfast” Serena said.

“Those were the days” Bernie mumbled unsure why on earth she would make such a stupid comment.


	180. Chapter 180 A new life

Chapter 180

A new life

“Well that was delicious” Bernie said wiping her mouth with the paper napkin. 

“It’s beaten me, think my stomach shrunk while I was in hospital.” Serena stated

“You have loss weight that’s for sure” Bernie said with a sweet smile.

“Well I can afford to lose a few pound”

“No……..don’t do that, please don’t talk like that you are beautiful Serena, absolutely stunning in fact……..the love of my life that’s for sure.”  
Bernie saw Serena smile and gazed between her eyes and her mouth, she leant forward but before the closeness could happen, the door to the bar opened and the crowd from the day shift piled in. They huddled around the bar, shouting orders of drinks. Bernie and Serena trying hard to hide from them, but were unsuccessful, Fletch was the first to spot them.

“Eye Eye…………out on a date night are we?” He bellowed across the bar.

Bernie smiled and waved as a group of them came over.

“WOW you look amazing” Morven said as she hugged Serena.

“How you doing boss?” Fletch asked.

“Better thank you, I am healing well, no more side effects and the pain is bearable, I was discharged today…..I will be back to work before you know it.” Serena said with a huge smile.

“Well I must say we have missed you, it’s not the same without you Serena.” Raf said as he joined them.

“I am very disappointed in you Major I thought you had better taste……….that you knew how to treat a lady” Fletch said with a wink.

“Oh I do, trust me this wouldn’t be my first choice for a date” Bernie smiled as she spotted Nina join the group.

“Elinor has gone into labour, we thought we would sit it out in here” Bernie explained.

“Oh how lovely a Wolfe cub” Raf said.

“Exactly……..anyway you must excuse us, we need tell Jason and Charlotte.” Bernie said as she shuffled along the seat. 

“Ready” she said to Serena as she held out her hand.

“Mmm” Serena nodded as she took Bernie’s hand feeling the strength in it.

They were both on their feet, Bernie helped Serena with her coat she could feel Nina watching her out the corner of her eye.   
Serena held Bernie tight, she really wasn’t as steady on her feet as she would have liked to be. They waved good bye and made their way out of the bar, making it to the foot path before a voice called Bernie’s name.

Bernie kept walking, even though Serena had pulled back………..the voice called again.

“Bernie” Serena mumbled.

“Leave it I don’t want to talk to her” Bernie said.

“But she is following us, surely it’s better to sort this here than closer to the hospital.” Serena said calmly. Bernie stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep long breath before   
turning.

“What do you want?” she said firmly.

“I needed to speak with you” Nina said catching her breathe. 

“What………what do you want to say?” Bernie said coldly.

“Why are you avoiding me Bernie, you swap your shifts, you walk past me on the ward, you won’t answer my texts or calls.” Nina said. “I need to know why”

“Just leave us be please” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand.

“No Bernie……….that’s not good enough………I want answers” Nina yelled.

“Answers to what?” Bernie sneered.

“We kissed” Nina stated.

“NO you kissed me” Bernie said moving closer to Nina.

“You felt it, just like I did……….a connection………” Nina hissed as she held out her hands to grip onto Bernie’s arms.

“No………No what I felt was repulsed, you knew I was married, you knew my wife was on the ward, you knew how worried I was about her……………..do you have no shame?”   
Bernie said as she shrugged Nina off her.

“Bernie I told how I feel about you, about how you make me feel.” Nina stressed.

“And it is not reciprocated, not in any way” Bernie argued.

“I care for you Bernie, really care for you……….” Nina stretched out her arms to Bernie again.

“I am not interested Nina…………….go back to your husband, leave me and my wife alone.” Bernie hissed and puffed her chest out the Major was appearing.

“Bernie, I love you” Nina cried. Serena stood next to them gob smacked, unable to process what was happening before her very eyes.

“I will tell you one more time Nina………….I don’t love you, I have absolutely no interest in you, we are not friends, we are barely colleagues and when Serena is ready to come back   
to work your arse is being shipped out of AAU. You have done nothing but cause trouble between Serena and I since you got here……….I was just stupid enough to think that you were genuine, that you wanted to be my friend, that Serena was getting it wrong, was being too hard on you………..But she was right, all along……..you have been trying to break us up……….But please Nina understand this…………nothing and no one will ever come between us we are united, we are married and we are soulmates……….and a stupid little jumped up tart like you can’t break that bond.” Bernie snapped.

“Bernie”

“To think I stood up for you when Edward hit you…………..when in truth you really did bloody deserve it.” Bernie yelled her face red with anger. 

“But you….” Nina gripped tighter to Bernie.

“I think you have the message Nina” Serena said firmly as she took Bernie’s hand out of Nina’s and held it close, held it tighter than before. 

“Now if you will excuse us we need to be with our family.” Serena said.

“Bitch” Nina spat and with that Bernie turned and raised her hand, which was quickly grabbed by Serena. 

“No darling” Serena whispered, Bernie lowered her hand. “I don’t need anyone to fight my battles” Serena said sharply as her hand swung hard across Nina’s face, she lost her balance, her ear ring went flying and her hair clip broke. 

“Got the message………….stay away from my wife, me, my family and my ward.” Serena shouted. 

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

They stormed down the foot path and half way across the car park when Serena suddenly stopped.

“Serena?”

“Serena are you OK?”

“Just need to catch my breath, I am feeling a little light headed.” Serena said as she swaged a little.

“OK, I have you come here let’s sit” Bernie said as she held Serena’s waist for the second time tonight. They made it to the bench in the peace garden, Bernie making sure Serena   
was settled and ok.

“That better?” Bernie said as she took off her coat and wrapped it over Serena’s legs.

“Yes sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, you have recently under gone brain surgery” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hand.

“It not that, it was more what happened just then” 

“Nina? Serena my darling, I meant it when I said there was nothing between us, I am just so sorry that I didn’t listen to you before. I thought she was being genuine, wanted to be my friends. I get so jealous of the relationship you have with Jenny and Sharon………….I just wanted a friend.” Bernie sniffed the cold air. 

“As lovely as that speech was………what I meant was the darkness of the footpath, the shouting……….it scared me, reminded me of the attack.”

“Shit of course it did, I am so sorry……….I didn’t think………which is typically me, never think anything through.” Bernie held her head in her hands. Serena was about to say something, but was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing. 

“Hello”

“What?”

“Oh my god”

“We are on our way”

Bernie watched and listen to the few words Serena mumbled. 

“The baby is here” Serena said as a flash of pure happiness shone across her face.

They made their way up to the maternity ward holding hands, the excitement and pure love radiating between them. They reach the door to Elinor’s room, stopping and looking at each other.

“Ready to meet our grandchild?” Bernie asked.

“More than” Serena smiled. 

They opened the door and were greeted with the most beautiful sight, Cameron holding Elinor who was cradling the baby.

“Oh god” Serena said tears swelling in her eyes.

“Oh Serena” Bernie said as she looked at her beautiful family.

“Would you like to meet your granddaughter?” Elinor said clearly exhausted.

Bernie and Serena both stepped forward, apologising to each other as their shoulders knocked. 

“You first darling” Bernie said smiling.

“Together” Serena said with a grin. 

They both stepped forward and Serena held out her arms for the baby. Elinor happily gave her over, she yawned as she snuggled back down into her grandma’s arms. 

“Oh look…………she is adorable” Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena and the baby.

“Hello little one, I am your Nanna, and this beautiful lady here is your Grandma. We are going to love you so much my little angel” Bernie said as she stroke her granddaughters face. 

“Eva……….we have called her Eva” Elinor smiled.

“After your grandmother” 

“After your great grandmother” 

They said in unison before looking at each other confused. 

“My mother was Adrienne Eva”

“My grandmother was Doris Eva”

“We only learnt that ourselves when we picked the name” Cameron said shyly.

“It’s perfect” They both said again in unison.

“Photo moment I think” Cameron said as he whipped out his phone and snapped a few photos.

“I want them, send them to me.” Bernie said

“And me” Serena added. 

“Hello Eva, you are so beautiful and so wanted, welcome to the world darling, welcome to our family.” Serena whispered as she kissed Eva’s head. Eva, wasn’t keen on the kiss, she turned her head and started crying. 

“Oh dear” Serena said slowly rocking her. 

“Can I?” Bernie asked opening her arms. Serena handed Eva over.

“Now what’s all this noise madam?” Bernie said softly as she cradled Eva into her chest, Bernie slowly run her lips over Eva’s tiny head, her soft hair tickling Bernie’s lips. Eva stopped crying immediately.

“There now isn’t that better my darling?” Bernie said quietly.

“You have the magic touch” Serena smiled

“So I am told” Bernie said with a wink.

“She is beautiful, well done my darlings” Serena said as she kissed and hugged Elinor and Cameron.

“Tell me all the details” Serena said as she stood next to Bernie stroking Eva face.

“Ellie was amazing, delivered her with just gas and air, no other pain relief” Cameron said kissing Elinor’s head.

“I was too far gone for any pain relief” Elinor said proudly.

“Took three hours in total, I watched her being born, saw her head and cut her cord…..it was amazing, the most magical thing I have ever seen…” Cameron said as he cried tears of happiness.

“She weighs 7lb, 12oz” Elinor informed them “and she has had her first feed too” 

“Breast fed?” Serena asked surprised as Ellie had always been anti that.

“It was just the most natural thing in the world to do” Elinor said as Serena again hugged her. 

“Well by the smell of it, all that amazing healthy breast milk has done its job and is now out the other end” Bernie coughed as she handed Eva back to Cameron. “Nappy changing duties daddy” she said with a smirk.

“Do you need anything darling?” Serena asked Elinor as she watched Bernie hand over little Eva.

“Can you call dad please?” Elinor asked. 

“Yeah can you do that for me too please Mum” Cameron said as he held his breathe at the smell his tiny little daughter made. 

“We will be back in a little while, shall we bring coffee and food?” Serena asked 

“Yeah I am starving” Cameron moaned. As they left the room, they silently went opposite ways, Serena to call Edward and Jason. Bernie to call Marcus, Charlotte and her mother. Serena having fewer calls to make went down to pulses and brought cake and coffee. She still felt weak but the excitement of being a grandma over took her, she moved slowly making sure she didn’t overdo it, taking the lift back up to her family.


	181. Chapter 181 Unbelievable

Chapter 181

Unbelievable 

As Serena returned to the maternity room, she was welcomed by the most spectacular sight she had ever seen, there stood Bernie, her Bernie, her lover, her soulmate, her wife cuddling their granddaughter, she watched on as she saw the look on Bernie’s face, the look in her eyes. She was completely lost, completely in awe of her, completely in love with this tiny amazing little bundle of joy. Serena smiled as she watched Bernie kiss little Eva’s head so gently. 

Bernie had always proclaimed that she wasn’t maternal, wasn’t cuddly with her own children, didn’t do nappy changes and feeding every well….But there she was in front of Serena looking every bit of the doting grandmother.

 

Serena had frozen to the spot just watching, taking it all in, the last year, falling in love with Bernie, her daughter falling pregnant, her and Bernie becoming an item, Bernie moving in, Elinor and Cameron moving in, getting married, the attack……….everything had been done so quickly, not rushed but at a faster pace than Serena had wanted. She didn’t regret anything, she would have just liked a moment every now and again to stop and appreciate what she had. 

After a few seconds of standing still in her own little world oblivious to everyone else in the room Cameron had after calling Serena’s name several times was at her side, gently taking the coffee and cakes and smiling at her. 

“Hey you OK? Need to sit down?” He asked softly.

“What….err….no I am fine sorry, I just………..” Serena was motionless again.

“Serena? Serena are you alright?” Bernie asked as she stepped forward.

“Mmm……….it’s just the realisation that there she is, our granddaughter, equal amounts of our flesh and blood Bernie, not our own child, but the next best thing.” Serena said as Bernie smiled, she looked so radiant, she was glowing with beauty………a beauty that Serena had missed, had been determined to ignore while she was ill, while she watched Nina flirt with her wife. Serena replayed all the conversations she had witnessed between them, the soft gentle touches to each other and the kiss, the kiss that broke her heart but made her blood boil at the same time. She had been foolish, Bernie would never hurt her like that she knew that deep down, knew that Bernie was hers, always had been and always would be. 

“Come on Grandma, little Eva here has been asking for you since you left.” Bernie said as she handed the baby to Serena as Cameron and Elinor tucked into the food and drinks.   
Serena took Eva and held her as closed as she could, watching as she screwed her face up and yawned, opening her eyes to see who’s arms she was now in before closing them and drifting off to sleep again in the safety of her grandmas arms. 

Bernie stood behind Serena holding her around her waist, settling chin on Serena’s shoulder and gently breathing, the hot breathe tickling Serena’s neck.

“Isn’t she just prefect?” Bernie asked.

“She certainly is my daring.” Serena hummed as she leant back into Bernie’s hold, the most contact they had, had in over a week. 

Bernie kissed Serena’s neck softly kissing her neck. “She is adorable just like her grandma” She whispered.

“Just like her nanny” Serena smiled. 

“How about the best of both of us” Bernie said with a grin. 

“Well we are sure if she has the brains, drive and passion of her grandmother’s then she will go far in this world.” Elinor announced.

“Thank you my darling” Serena smiled “I can’t believe you are a mummy” she added with a tear in her eye. “My baby is now a mummy”

There was a knock at the door, it opened slowly and a balloon the shape of a pink baby bottle came floating in followed by a large pink teddy and Edward with Liberty.

“Congratulations” They cried which made Baby Eva jump. She instantly was awake and upset.

“Oh my darling” Serena said as she rocked her. “If it is any consolation he has that effect on me too” she added with a smirk.

“Here go to mummy” She said handing Eva back. “We will give you some space” Serena announced acknowledging Edward and Liberty with a smile. 

“Yes you look beat darling, too much excitement for one night. Come on let’s get you home. We will come back to tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.” Bernie said as they kissed Elinor, Cameron and Eva goodnight. “By the way we are so very proud of you both, thank you for giving us our beautiful Eva.” Bernie added.

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

They had been home a while, Serena had sent the photos of Eva to Jason and was just updating her face book and twitter accounts as Bernie sent the pictures to Charlotte and Luke. 

“You look tired darling” Bernie said with concern.

“I am……..all that rest in hospital for three weeks and then thrown back into life with no warning has taken it out of me.”

“Bed?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I think so yes” Serena said as she stumbled to her feet, not taking the hand Bernie had offered her. She made her way up the stairs, stopping half way because she felt a little light headed. 

“OK?”

“Mmm, will be”

“Let me help please” Bernie offered

“I’m ok, got to do these things by myself………you won’t always be here will you.” Serena said back sharper than she meant to.

“More reason to use me when I am here then” Bernie said back bluntly which caused Serena to roll her eyes before offering her hand to Bernie. Serena allowed herself to be supported and assisted up the last few steps and in the bedroom. 

Serena watched as Bernie turned down the bed, found PJ’s for her and offered to help her change.

“Thank you” Serena said softer than before. 

“Don’t thank me………your my wife, I love you” Bernie mumbled.

“Can I have a…..a….can I have a cuddle please” Serena muttered.

“You don’t need to ask that” Bernie hummed as she stood in front of Serena and held her tightly, Serena’s head leant against Bernie’s breasts. 

“I love you” Serena spoke nervously.

“And I my darling love you every much. I am so sorry about the whole Nina thing……….really I am, I can’t believe I have been so stupid”

“Shh………..please not now…….she is irrelevant. We have our beautiful Eva to focus on now” Serena said as she raised her head to look at Bernie.

“She is rather beautiful isn’t she?” Bernie grinned.

“She certainly is” Serena grinned back. “Come to bed?”

“You sure, I can sleep in the spare room if you prefer, give you space.” Bernie suggested.

“Oh, I err, Ok if that’s what you want to do” Serena said disappointed.

“What I meant was if you wanted space to stretch out, you have been used to having a bed to yourself….that is……….err………..what I err meant….I will happily go….” Bernie mumbled.

“No I want you here, it’s been three weeks since we shared a bed………… have rather missed you.” Serena said lovingly.

“Me too baby, if you’re sure……………here let me help you” She said as she helped Serena change before changing herself. 

They both got into bed, Serena snuggled under the covers breathing in the scent of the bed sheets.

“Mmm, smells like home, forgot how comfy this bed was” Serena hummed.

“Forgot how good it was to have you in it” Bernie sighed. “It’s nice to have you back darling” She added.

“I am so sorry Bernie, about how I treated you while I was in hospital”

“Forget it, I was the one that behaved inappropriately”

“Well you certainly made up for that tonight…….the way you put her in her place” Serena said.

“Well that was overdue, I should have said that to her a long time ago, I am so sorry that you had to see what you saw” Bernie said sadly.

“Enough………..come on what’s done is done……….let’s move on” Serena said as she turned, sinking into the bed more and curling herself into Bernie’s arms. “Mmm I have missed this……I have missed you……..so much.” Serena said as she slowly tranced her fingers over Bernie tummy, sneaking her hand under Bernie’s top causing goose bumps to cover Bernie instantly.

“You feel amazing” Serena mumbled as she started to kiss Bernie’s neck. “God I have missed you Bernie” Serena moaned almost silently as she peppered Bernie’s neck with more kisses.

“Serena as much as I want to do this, I am not sure you are ready” Bernie sighed regretting every word she just said, she wanted Serena so much.

“I wasn’t told I couldn’t have sex” Serena’s only valid argument.

“You had brain surgery daring, your body was bruised and battered, are you sure you can do this?”

“I am pretty sure, we can always try and then stop if it gets too much.” Serena tries to strike a deal.

“OK….we will go slow” Bernie suggested in a low huskily voice.

“Mmm real slow” Serena repeated as she lifted her head to kiss her wife. The kiss was slow, gentle, little pecks here and there mixed in with long tongue twisting kisses. Moans and groans of pure delight and pleasure broke the otherwise silence in the room.

“It’s OK Bernie, I am not going to break into a thousand pieces……..touch me baby, please” Serena stuttered.

Serena gasped a large breathe as Bernie shifted her body down, resting her head on Serena’s breast.

“I think this needs to come off don’t you?” Bernie mumbled as she took the hem of Serena’s top and raised it slowly up her body and over her head.

“God you are so beautiful” Bernie moaned as she fixed her mouth tightly around Serena’s right nipple.

“Oh fuck Bernie………..god I have missed you” Serena moaned as Bernie’s other hand reached her left breast, rubbing at her nipple. Serena gripped at the hem of Bernie’s vest, trying hard to pull it off.

“Off now” she growled. As Bernie removed her hand and mouth from Serena for a moment to rip her vest off. “And these……while we’re at it” Serena hummed as she pointed to Bernie’s shorts. Smiling as she saw Bernie’s beautiful dark curls appear between her legs. She lifted her lower body to remove her own PJ bottoms and like her, Bernie held her breathe as she watched Serena uncover herself.

“Oh baby you are stunning” Bernie mumbled before she returned to her original position laying on her side next to Serena who also turned on her side. They were facing each other, each allowing their hands to wander as they kissed more.

“Oh Bernie” Serena groaned as she took Bernie's breasts in her hands, enjoying the smaller and firmer bundles of fun. Bernie’s nipples become hard against Serena’s palms. Bernie’s head fell back, as Serena massaged her wife’s breasts, her eyes rolled and her mouth fell open and she cried out softly as she felt Serena’s nails scrapping over her sensitive skin. Bernie’s muscles went taught as Serena slipped her hands down between her legs.

“Fuck Serena” Bernie moaned loudly. Serena smirked, she knew Bernie’s body so well, knew what to do to make her wife cum. Serena herself moaned as she drew her fingers through her wife’s wet sticky folds.

“Oh sweet lord” Bernie rolled her hips her hands falling to Serena’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Oh no….I am in charge tonight.” Serena stated.

“Shouldn’t I be taking care of you” Bernie mumbled as she panted.

“Shh……….let me please………. I need you”

“Ok” Bernie sighed.

“OK on your back soldier and spread those legs” Serena whispered, as Bernie followed her directions. Serena kissed down her lover’s body, slowly, gently enjoying every single inch of her, whispering words of love as she traveled lower.

“I’ve missed you baby” Serena said as she nibbled on her wife’s hip. “But I must say I have really, really missed this” She moaned as she came face to face with her wife’s wet pussy. She took in a deep breathe……..savouring the smell, licking her lips as she catalogue how amazing her wife was. She looked up at Bernie, she was now prompted up on her elbows looking down at her wife as she buried her face into her pussy. Bernie’s eyes were dark, full of desire and lust.

“Please Serena”

“What darling?” Serena asked.

“Please, please let me pleasure you first………please I need to feel you, to taste you” Bernie pleaded.

“I….”

“Please” Bernie begged.

“OK” Serena knew she wasn’t gonna win this one.

“I will be gentle baby, I will be careful” Bernie said as they changed position. Bernie climbed on top of Serena, holding her weight up on her arms as she hovered above her.

“I love you baby” Bernie groaned. Serena's thigh nicely positioned between Bernie’s legs serving as the perfect surface for Bernie to rub against.

“Oh that’s good” Serena sighed as Bernie slipped her wetness over her thigh. “Push a little harder” Serena said as she pressed herself against Bernie’s thigh that settled against her pussy. Serena rested her hands against Bernie's hips, encouraging her as they thrusted against each other. 

“Oh my darling” Bernie huffed.

“Mmm………yes, god it feels so good Bernie”

“Wait let me change………” Bernie mumbled.

“No….cum like this” Serena groaned.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you” Bernie panted.

“It’s not hurting me I promise……..it’s just that I am so close I am scare I will miss it if you move now.” Serena explained.

“OK baby if you are sure…..I am so close too.” Bernie moaned as Serena slid her hands around Bernie’s arse, pulling her closer, Serena felt how hot and wet Bernie was, how her clit throbbed against her thigh.

“Oh fuck Serena” Bernie cried as she felt her orgasm build. 

“Mmm Bernie………. A little faster baby” Serena begged.

“Oh yes……….fuck……….I’m close baby really close” Bernie moaned

“Me too, fuck……….now baby” Serena cried back.

“Yes now…now” Bernie practically screamed as she came. Her clit becoming extremely sensitive as soon as her orgasm hit. 

“Oh my god………sweet lord……” Serena growled as she came her cum coating Bernie’s thigh.

“Oh Serena I love you……….I love you so much……..oh”

“I love you too baby………..you’re the love of my life.” Serena replied panting. 

They returned to their original position laying side by side kissing slowly.

“Bernie”

“Yes darling”

“Hold me all night long, don’t let go”

“I promise”


	182. Chapter 182 Confined in me

Chapter 182

Confined in me

Bernie woke to the sound of the doorbell Serena was still in a deep sleep thanks to the medication she was still on. Bernie wrapped her dressing gown tight around her and rushed down the stairs, unlocking and opening the door. 

“Mrs Wolfe?” The young man asked.

“Mmm yes, thank you” Bernie said as she was handed a massive bouquet of flowers, a mixture of pink and purple flowers. Bernie smiled and closed the door. She took the flowers and placed them on the dining table, taking the card and reading the message. 

‘Congratulations Grandma and Nanna Wolfe….love Jenny and Sharon’   
Bernie smiled and continued her journey to the kitchen needing coffee before she could function any further. The coffee machine was bubbling away as she placed some pastries into the oven to warm through. Serena’s phone on the kitchen side vibrated, Bernie took a quick look, it was a message from Elinor to say they had all slept well, and hoped to be home later that day. Bernie replied quickly with a brief text. She had barely put the phone back before it vibrated again. She picked it up and smiled waiting to see a reply from Ellie but instead Robbie popped up on screen. She hoovered her finger over the read button, did she want to read this or should she just delete it, ignore his attempt at communication. 

Did she trust Serena……………..did she trust Robbie. 

She pressed the read button the lengthy text flashed up.

‘Hi Serena, I hope you are doing ok now that you are in the comfort and safety of your own home. I know I always felt happy and safe when I stayed there with you. I hope the medication they sent you home with has been working and that you are managing your pain. I was really pleased that you asked me bring you home yesterday, it’s good that we can still be friends. I hope we can remain friends, we were good together you and I, we were happy…..we had fun, a lot of it if I remember correctly and I would hate to lose you completely. I am very honoured that you confined in me yesterday, it meant a lot that you felt safe with me to share your worries. I am sure what ever type of relationship Bernie and Nina have, they wouldn’t want to hurt you, Bernie does love you, as much as it pains me to admit it….she is clearly head over heels in love with you. Nina has just worked her evil magic and has taken advantage of Bernie’s vulnerability. But look I hope you have or will soon confined in her, a marriage can’t last on lies and bad feeling, we both know that, don’t we. Anyway Serena, remember I am here for you….in whatever way you need or want me. I am yours when you are ready. R XXX.’

Bernie stood her knuckles white as she gripped onto the phone, what exactly had Serena shared with Robbie? Why did she feel the need to do so? Bernie was suddenly very sad and angry. 

She thought about deleting it, maybe she should reply to it………delete his number completely….her brain was on overload……….after staring at the phone for a while she decided to text back.

‘Hi, feeling better being home, medication is good. I have confined in Bernie, we made up.’

Bernie stood and waited wondering how quickly he would reply and she didn’t have to wait long.

‘Make up sex……….it’s always the best. Do you remember that time we made up in the store cupboard in AAU? And the other time we made up outside Albie’s, the lovely dark alley, you pinned up against the wall, legs wrapped around me? Mmm Serena I miss you so much’

Bernie shook with anger as she read the message. How dare he? She thought as she typed out her reply.

‘We were rather adventurous at times…..but sex with Bernie is different, it is a whole different experience. I am in love with her’

‘You were in love with me once……remember. The heart is an amazing thing. You must admit baby we were great together. Even that weekend in November you told me you loved me then, you told me that I was all you needed. Does that still stand Serena? I live in hope it does.’

Bernie huffed………..She cursed Robbie and the day she found out about him, and Serena getting together when she was in Ukraine. She hated the fact that she recently found out that the time they spent together when she was in Ukraine wasn’t a one night stand like she thought but an entire fucking weekend and now she finds out that Serena proclaimed she loved him during that weekend too. What was it gonna take to shake this dickhead off?

‘Robbie…….what happened in November was a rather large mistake, I was using you…….I was hurting and I needed to feel something. It wasn’t love, it was sex’

Even writing that made Bernie feel sick, she was getting in too deep…….this conversation was too much she should have never started it……a look of horror danced across her face as she read his reply.

‘Hey you………you don’t have to lie to me, what you said yesterday…..I feel it too. I do and I would do anything to change that, to make us happen. I feel the same as I always have Serena. I love you so much, so much it hurts. Be yourself Serena…….you deserve some happiness. You know where I am………always waiting for you darling’

Bernie felt tears well up in her eyes. What on earth did Serena and Robbie talk about the previous day? What had Serena said when he proclaimed his love for her. She wiped the tear away from her face with the back of her hand.

‘Whatever I said yesterday….I take it back…..stop texting me’ Bernie typed quickly. She pressed send and then she did something that she wasn’t proud of but felt she had to do. 

She deleted Robbie’s texts, his number, his email address………….anything that Serena could use to contact him. She blocked messages and calls from his number coming through. She went onto Facebook and unfriended him and on twitter to unfollow and block him. She had a sudden flash of guilt at what she had done…….but then knew that her and Serena were only going to work if ex’s were out of the picture. 

Bernie placed Serena’s phone back where she found it, she removed the pastries from the oven and poured the coffee. She wiped her face and put on a smile before carrying the breakfast upstairs. 

Serena started to stir as Bernie opened the curtains.

“Good morning my darling” Bernie said happily.

“Mmm good morning sweetheart.” Serena mumbled as she yawned.

“Breakfast in bed?” Bernie said as she moved onto the bed with the tray.

“Looks better than what I have been forced to eat”

“Mmm NHS catering at its best” Bernie smiled as Serena sat up and took her coffee. 

“God that’s good” Serena sighed. 

They sat in silence as they ate, not an awkward silence though. 

“Oh Ellie texted she said that they had all slept well and that she hoped to be discharged later.”

“Oh that’s good, we get our little Eva back.” Serena smiled as she stretched. “I am going to take a shower……do you err………do you wish to join me?” She asked.

“Oh I err…..I was going to go for a run” Bernie stated.

“Oh OK…….you normally run before breakfast”

“Yeah I know I do, I just wanted to make sure you ate before I went……….I will start that shower for you” Bernie announced as she stood and moved towards the en-suite. 

“Oh by the way you had some flowers delivered this morning from Jenny and Sharon…….they are on the table.” She mumbled as she searched for her running gear. 

“Oh ok, thanks…….you sure I can’t interest you in joining me?” Serena said as she stood naked in the door way.

“Another time maybe” Bernie said as she changed quickly.

“Oh OK….” Serena was clearly hurt by the rejection.

“See you soon” Bernie said with a smile as she headed for the bedroom door. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

Serena walked slowly down the stairs, the medication she was on made her a little dizzy. She smiled as she admired the beautiful flowers on the table, the sweet scent filled the room. She went looking for her phone and typed out a quick thank you message to Sharon and Jenny. She boiled the kettle, put the heating on and shuffled into the lounge, getting comfy in the large oversized chair with a blanket wrapped over her. TV remote in one hand, a hot steaming coffee in the other, taking a deep sigh as she sunk into the chair. She looked up at the clock, it was nearly lunchtime Bernie had been out running for the last two hours, much longer than she normally would be out. 

Serena was feeling really cosy, the warmth of the house was making her sleepy the old Carry On film on the telly was offering her comfort smiling as Sid James’ laugh filled the room. She closed her eyes and listened to all the familiar voices that came from the films that had filled her teenage years. Eventually she heard the door, she could hear Bernie panting as she removed her shoes.

“Hey I am back” Bernie called not knowing where Serena was.

“You were gone a long time” Serena called back.

“I grabbed some lunch on the way home, let me just grab a shower and I will be in with it.” Bernie stated as she run up the stairs. 

Serena sat alone in the chair, she listened as the water tank kicked in, pipes knocking and rattling as the hot water rushed through the house. It must have been Carry On day on TV Gold as another classic started to play. Serena snuggled under her blanket, wondered what was wrong with Bernie. Did she regret last night? Was she panicking over the baby? Was she still angry about the whole Nina thing? All Serena knew was that the atmosphere was chilly, she couldn’t put her finger on it, all she knew was that this wasn’t how they should be feeling, they should be bubbling over with happiness and excitement.   
Serena’s thoughts were broken by the doorbell. She struggled to get to her feet, but managed and was greeted at the door by yet another bouquet of flowers, beautiful orange and yellow roses. 

“Ah just in time, help me with these will you baby” Serena said as she closed the door meeting Bernie at the bottom of the stairs. 

“More flowers how lovely who are these from?” Bernie asked as she took them in and placed them with the others.

“Don’t know what does the card say?” Serena asked.

“Err….sorry about earlier, you know how I feel……..waiting for you.” Bernie said sharply “No name”

“Oh OK” Serena said slightly confused. 

“Any idea?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm, I think they are from Robbie” Serena mumbled nervously.

“Robbie?”

“Yesterday we had a little heart to heart………spoke about our relationship, why it ended etc…..” Serena all but whispered. 

“And he wants you back?”

“I don’t know………doesn’t matter does it, I am in love with you” Serena said with a smile.

“You sure?”

“What that I love you? Of course I am sure” Serena looked even more confused. 

“No I mean about him wanting you back……would you ever consider….”

“No” Serena snapped. “I have no intention on being with anyone else apart from you, I married you for a reason.”

“It’s just after everything with Nina……..I…..what I am saying is I wouldn’t blame you if you thought a life with Robbie was better.”

“You told me the whole thing with Nina was a mistake that it was all her……….that you were unaware of what she felt, what she wanted….are you now telling me that is different. That you did know what she was up to, that you wanted it?” Serena asked as she leant against the table.

“No…………I err……………..I just mean……….oh I don’t know what I mean. Forget it………….come on lets have lunch” Bernie said with a smile as she went to the kitchen to make sandwiches from the fresh loaf she had brought while out running. Serena stayed where she was, she watched Bernie………..she looked at her phone……….she wasn’t stupid she knew something had happened………just wasn’t sure what, she walked back into the lounge and opened her phone. She flicked through the apps and noticed immediately that her phone settings had been changed. Friends were missing from Facebook, twitter, and that messages she had were now gone. She sat and stared wondering what on earth had happened, wondered what on earth Bernie had done.


	183. Chapter 183 Was there a valid reason

Chapter 183

Was there a valid reason.

“Hey mum, we have been discharged can you come and collect us please?” Cameron asked as he spoke to Bernie on her phone. 

“On my way my darling” Bernie hummed as she ended the phone call.

“I…..err……..I just going to collect Ellie, Cam and Eva, can I take your car?” Bernie asked as she stood in the doorway.

“Of course” Serena said, the first words they had shared since before lunch.

“Won’t be long” Bernie said as she left the lounge, leaving without sharing a kiss with Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes as she heard the front door shut. She brought herself to her feet before shuffling to the kitchen with the dirty plates and cups. She flipped the heating on again, wanting to make sure that the house was warm for the baby. She read over the card from Robbie…..what exactly was he sorry about? She hadn’t had any conversation with him that day. She settle again in her chair and looked through her phone. Serena wasn’t technically minded but she knew her phone wasn’t right. She flicked through twitter, checking her settings and spotted that Robbie Medcalf had been deleted and blocked. She corrected this, she looked at face book, read the comments people had left, so many well wishes and congratulations, she lost count. She smiled at the beautiful pictures of baby Eva before checking her setting and yet again Robbie had been deleted.   
Why would Bernie feel the need to go into her phone to scroll through her messages, delete contacts, comments etc. What did Robbie’s card mean? She cried out in desperation. She wanted to text him but his number had been deleted. She messaged him via face book, asking him to call her, she didn’t have to wait long in true Robbie style he responded almost instantly.

“Hey you” Robbie said as soon as Serena answered.

“Hi Robbie, I just wanted to thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful”

“Serena it is a pleasure……..I am sorry for earlier”

“Yes, about that……….you see Robbie I…..err….I have no recollection of our conversation this morning”

“The drugs that powerful?”

“Mmm seems so” Serena hated lying.

“Would you like me to recap?” He asked.

“Please” Serena said. 

“Well I thanked you for yesterday, for confining in me and you told me that you and Bernie had made up. We spoke a little about the times we had make up sex and how I feel about you. You told me that you loved Bernie and that I should stop contacting you”

“I did?” Serena sounded surprised. 

“You telling me now that you didn’t mean it?” Robbie asked.

“No….not all of it, look Robbie I don’t remember that conversation at all” She said cursed Bernie for putting her in this position. “I think maybe I confined too much in you yesterday, it’s not right really is it confining in an ex-lover? I do love Bernie very much, she is the only person I want and need” Serena explained. 

“OK………..look it was worth a try right? Can we still be friends?” He asked.

“I don’t see why not” Serena said with a smile as she heard the front door open. 

“We are home” Cameron called through.

“Look Robbie, I need to go, I will speak to you soon, take care” Serena said not noticing Bernie in the door way.

“What? O’ yes we should arrange that, I will text you in a few days……..take care Robbie………bye” Serena rushed as she turned off her phone she leant forward trying to place it on the table.

“Here let me” Bernie said taking the phone from Serena and placing it on the table. 

“Oh Bernie……….how err……how long were you there………?”

“Long enough Serena………..I think we need to talk” Bernie mumbled.

“Yes we do…………BUT not now………..now is family time” Serena said firmly.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************

“You make a fabulous Grandma” Cameron said as he watched Serena expertly wind the baby, Ellie had tried as had Bernie and neither had encouraged Eva to burp. 

“She’s just like her mother, holds it all in and then projectile vomits everywhere. Now come on my darling, burp for Grandma” Serena said softly as she laid baby Eva along her arm her tiny tummy pressed against Serena’s arm as Serena rubbed and tapped her back in equal amounts. And as with most things Serena Wolfe turns her hand too, she achieved her goal and baby Eva’s body responded in the best way a baby can.

“There we go, good girl” Serena said proudly. “Just needed Grandma didn’t we…………..well Nanna can have you now” Serena said handing her to Bernie.

“She needs her nappy changing” Serena said as Bernie wrapped Eva in her arms. 

“Brilliant thanks for that” she said dryly before beckoning Cameron to her aid. 

Ellie waited until Cameron and Bernie were out of the room.

“Well, what has happened between you two, it chillier in here than it is a freezer.” Ellie asked.

“She went through my phone, deleting messages and contacts. She also blocked people on my twitter and Face book” 

“She didn’t!!! That is something I would never had thought she would do.” Ellie proclaimed. “Who did she delete?”

“Robbie”

“Well that’s not sure a bad thing is it?” Ellie asked.

“It’s neither here or there, that’s not the point, the point is she doesn’t trust me and then instead of talking to me she invades my privacy and deletes things off my phone. It’s just not on” Serena explained. 

“So what you gonna do?” Ellie asked.

“Have it out with her, find out what she has been up to……….I contacted Robbie seems, she pretended to be me this morning and had a whole text conversation with him.”

“That’s a bit weird mum………is this pay back for Nina?”

“Could be but we kissed and made up last night” Serena explained.

“I bet you did………..three long weeks without you know what….how did you last?” Ellie said giggling.

“Don’t know why you are laughing young lady, you are not gonna want Cameron anywhere near you for a good few weeks to come, trust me” Serena smirked.

 

************************************************************************************************

“You did what?” Cameron said in shock.

“I know, I know………..weirdo right?”

“Just a little mum yes……….what were you thinking?” 

“Robbie Bloody Medcalf”

“What did he say?”

“Just that he missed her, was grateful that she could confine in him, that they had such fun when they were together.” Bernie sighed.

“She confined in him? What exactly?” Cameron asked as he fitted Eva’s new nappy. 

“About me and Nina”

“What about you and Nina? Nothing happened did it?” Cameron asked worried.

“She kissed me, Serena walked in on us” 

“Mum you prat, what were you thinking……….Serena is the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

“I know……….but it had nothing to do with me……….Nina kissed me, I did not kiss her back, and I told her in front of Serena that she meant nothing to me………I swear Cam” Bernie was nearly in tears.

“You need to tell her Mum……….tell what you did and why you were stupid enough to do it………..right, what the hell have I done wrong here?” Cameron asked as he lifted Eva up, observing the randomly buttoned up sleep suit. 

 

“I used to do that all the time when I had you, here look let’s start again” She suggested as he laid Eva down again and un-popped the poppers. 

 

******************************************************************************************

The doorbell rang, Ellie moved as quickly as she could to answer it, she was greeted by Charlotte, Marcus and Beth.

“Congratulations” They cheered as she let them in.

“Where is she then?” Marcus asked, keen to meet his grand-daughter.

“Oh Bernie and Cam are upstairs changing her nappy. Come in mum is in the lounge”

“Serena how are you?” Charlotte asked instantly as she hugged Serena tightly. 

“Hey lovely, I am ok thank you. How were the exams? How’s Georgia?”

“I am good, Georgia is very good and the exams are thankfully over.” Charlotte explained.

“Serena” Marcus said as he and Beth sat on the sofa. 

“Drink anyone” Serena said as she smiled at Marcus. 

“I will do them” Charlotte announced jumping up full of energy.

“Here she is” Serena announced as Cameron reappeared into the lounge.

“Hey Dad, Beth…………..meet Eva” Cameron said as he handed Eva over to Marcus. 

“Hello you beautiful little girl” Marcus said instantly falling in love with his little grand-daughter.

Bernie stood in the doorway looking on, she smiled as she watched Marcus with Eva……….remembering the first time he held Cameron and Charlotte. 

“Perfect isn’t she” Bernie said as she entered the room and stood next to Marcus, her hand naturally falling to lay on his shoulder. A moved that surprise everyone in the room, but especially Marcus.

“She is Bern……….she is perfect. How does it feel being a grandma?”

“Ah I am a Nanna, not a Grandma” Bernie hummed with amusement.

“Not old enough to be a grandma?” Beth said.

“No………..she is Nanna because I am grandma” Serena snapped staring at Beth.

“Oh, I err…….” Beth mumbled uncomfortably.

“Coffee” Charlotte announced as she entered breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. “Yay, look here is my niece” Charlotte said excitedly as she moved in next to her mum and dad, running her finger down her niece’s face. 

“Oh she is gorgeous, well done you two” She said congratulating her brother and Ellie.

“That’s not all the news……….I err……….I asked Ellie to marry me and she said yes.” Cameron said with the biggest smile on his face.

“WOW………Oh My God” Charlotte squeaked which made Eva cry.

“Oh sorry” she mumbled as Cameron laughed at her.

“Hey my precious its ok.” Marcus said settling Eva.

“Forgot how good you were with babies” Bernie said as she smiled and looked Marcus in the eye……….they shared a moment, a look……….the sort of look that you could only share with the man who gave you children. A look that didn’t go un-noticed by Serena.

 

********************************************************************************************

Charlotte had cuddled Eva, Marcus had helped changed her and now sat in the kitchen with Bernie chatting. Ellie was showing Charlotte the pram and Cameron was talking to Beth. Serena sat in the chair overseeing the rest of them, she was tired, couldn’t be bother to talk if the truth be known, she could just see through to the kitchen but could hear them. Bernie and Marcus were sat at the table in deep conversation, it looked like they were discussing something rather serious.

When they eventually returned to the lounge Marcus made an announcement.

“Cameron, Elinor………….Bernie and I have been talking and we would like to set up a trust fund for Eva, we are both going to put in a lump sum now and then pay equal amounts into it throughout the year, every year until Eva is 18. If you have more children….or if you have any Charlotte we will do the same for them too.”

“WOW, thank you” Cameron said hugging Bernie and Marcus.

“The idea is that Eva will have a good amount of money if she wants to go to university or start up a home etc.” Bernie explained.

“Thank you…….that’s so nice……..isn’t that amazing mum?” Elinor said.

“Yes…..very generous…….now if you would excuse me” Serena barely got the words out before fighting back the tears, trying hard to remove herself from the lounge. Bernie watched on and rushed to help her.

“I’m fine” Serena snapped as she left the room.

“Serena are you OK……..need medication?” Bernie asked when they made it to the hall way.

“No Bernie…….a honest, loyal wife would be nice but hey I suppose that’s too much to hope for.”

“What?”

“You and Marcus”

“What? Because we want to put money in an account for Eva?”

“No because you choose to do it with him, instead of me”

“We are her grandparents Serena.”

“Funny that because we are too, or had you forgot that? That Eva is equally mine blood too?”

“No…….of course not………I just thought being her nanna and grandad we should…..”

“Oh and being married to her grandma meant nothing?” Serena glared at Bernie. “Tell you what how about I call Edward and get another account set up with love from her Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Serena please”

“Oh wait you can call Alex and I could call Robbie we can have an ex-partner fund too………..oh wait I can’t can I, because you deleted and blocked him from my phone, my twitter and my face book……….or did you think that I was that old and stupid I wouldn’t notice?”

“Serena I….”

“Good night Bernie” Serena barked before turning away from her wife and taking the stairs.


	184. Let me explain my love

Chapter 184

Let me explain my love

Two more hours had passed before Serena heard the front door shut and the cups being washed in the sink. She could hear the three of them mumbling down stairs and the heard Eva cry. Serena turned over in bed, she was so upset at Bernie, so hurt by her words and actions, the events of the past few weeks were taking their toll, she really thought that they had turned a corner yesterday, that making love had put them back on their path to happiness. Serena heard them coming up the stairs, heard them bidding each other good night and heard Bernie offer her services with Eva if they needed her.

The bedroom door opened, Serena closed her eyes…….pretending to be asleep was juvenile but she just didn’t have the energy to talk anymore today. Bernie walked around to Serena’s side of the bed placing a mug of coco on her bedside cabinet.

“Serena………Serena I have brought you a drink darling” She whispered as she stroked Serena’s hair gently. Serena didn’t stir, couldn’t, NO, wouldn’t move, didn’t want to discuss this absolutely shit day with Bernie.

When she didn’t response, Bernie stood and made her way to the en suite. She had an early shift tomorrow and would be up at 4am. Serena laid in silence listening to the water running from the shower, eventually Bernie reappeared in the bedroom, a puff of steam bellowed out after her. She busied herself as she dried off, selecting her clothes for the next morning and laying them out on her chair at the end of the bed. She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. 

“Are you OK Serena?” She whispered as she curled in next to her wife.

No answer

“I am so sorry for today……….I…..I want to explain my darling” She said

No answer

“Serena please” she said louder. “I know you are not asleep”

No answer

“For fuck sake Serena…….this is your way with dealing with this………the silent treatment?” 

“Leave it Bernie……..”

“No I won’t leave it we need to talk”

“No”

“Yes Serena, you are going to speak with me about this”

“Not now”

“Why on earth not?” Bernie asked

“Because I might say something that I would regret”

“Like what?” Bernie wasn’t going to back down.

“Bernie please”

“No come on…….what would you say?”

“That maybe this marriage isn’t worth the heart ache that we are going through. Maybe that this whole relationship has had its day, that the fun and excitement of our whirlwind romance has come to an end…….that we have both seen the light and realise that actually we weren’t meant to be” Serena had tears rolling down her face as she spoke, her body still lying, facing away from Bernie. There was a long period of silence. 

“Is that what you really think?” Bernie eventually spoke.

“I don’t know Bernie……….all I do know is that since my attack it’s been weird between us, that we should be the happiest couple alive now we have Eva but instead we are fighting. I had hoped that we would have been married longer than 3 months before we started fighting.”

“Serena I don’t want this”

“This?”

“The fighting, the tension between us.”

“You must do……….look at the common denominator Bernie. You and Nina…….You and Edward……….You and Robbie and now………….You and Marcus.”

“Look I know I have been stupid but everything I have done is because I love you.”

“Really? You and Nina hurt me Bernie, you know it did………I told you enough times……….you did that with her because you love me?” 

“And I told her didn’t I? I put her in her place” Bernie protested.

“Only after the shit hit the fan Bernie, only after I had warned you and warned you about her…….warnings that you chose not to listen to.”

“I was wrong I have told you that, I am sorry about everything………I thought we had moved on from that Serena, after last night, after we made love.”  
Silence filled the room again.

“Ok…..you said me and Edward…….What have I done to upset you there? Because all I remember was having to sit back and watch you fall in love with him all over again before my very eyes.”

“That wasn’t my fault Bernie, I had lost my short term memory……but it feels like you used Nina to punish me for that” Serena still laid facing away from Bernie.

“OK……….if that’s how you feel I can’t change that but that wasn’t the case and what about Robbie then”? Bernie mumbled.

“Everything about Robbie, the fact that you hated the questions the police asked me, hated the replies I had to give, threated him, warned him off and got shitty because he brought me home.”

“I don’t like him Serena he is slimy, he wants you, he never stopped wanting you.”

“OK so tell me please why did you pretend to be me this morning when you texted him? Why did you delete and block everything to do with him……….don’t you trust me?” Serena asked.

“I am so sorry Serena……”

“I am not looking for apologises I want answers.” Serena snapped, now turning and sitting up so she could look at Bernie in the eye. 

“He texted you this morning, said he was so pleased that you had confined in him, spoke about me and Nina and how you were truly feeling” Bernie hissed in disgust.

“So instead of asking me about my conversation with him………..you………you pretend to be me?”

“I am sorry Serena, I know it was wrong.”

“I don’t care that you pretended to be me, I don’t care that you told him everything was great between us when clearly it’s not………..what I care about is that you didn’t trust me, couldn’t speak to me, couldn’t ask me, that you invaded my privacy. You went through my phone reading my messages, deleting contacts, you accessed my face book and twitter and changed my settings. That isn’t a loving and trusting marriage Bernie.”

“I know………I know” Bernie pleaded.

“What exactly did you find out Bernie?”

“Not much……..that he still wanted you”

“Yeah he does, yesterday he promised me the world, promised me that he would love me like I deserved to be loved, that he would make love to me every day, make me feel wanted and respected and loved.”

“Well don’t let me stand in your way”

“Grow up Bernie, did you learn that I didn’t want him? Did you learn that I didn’t love him? Did you learn that after everything you were the one I wanted, needed and loved?”

“Well yes……but that was because……”

“Because you decided to pretend to be me instead of asking me” Serena snapped. 

“I said I was sorry………….it wasn’t even about you Serena……..it was about him I didn’t trust him”

“So yet again you decide not to actually ask me what had been happening you decide to fight him off yourself………….but not as yourself, as me? That Bernie is not the foundation of a good marriage.”

“I know Serena I understand” Bernie huffed.

“But you don’t do you? My entire marriage to Edward was based on his lies and my insecurities……….you know that. I knew what risks I were taking getting involved with you……but……”

“What risks?” Bernie interrupted.

“The fact that you had lied about your sexuality for the best part of 35 years, that you had married a man and lied to him for 25 years, that you had children and lied to them and that you had an affair………….I could go on” Serena sneered.

“Oh please do……….I am clearly the worse mistake you ever made Serena……….maybe you’re right maybe we have both woken up and smelt the coffee.” 

“Well you certainly have left me wondering that Berenice……..especially after your little display downstairs with Marcus…….it feels like………”Serena sighs as she holds back the tears.

“It’s feels like what Serena?” 

“It feels like now you have Eva you want your family back together again, that you want your husband, your children and your grandchild. The way you looked at Marcus, the way you rested your hand on his shoulder……….doting wife and mother and then to put the icing on the cake……you announce that you and he are going to start a trust fund. Did you forget that you divorced him? Did you forget that you married me? Do you actually even know what you want?”

“I want you Serena, I love you…………nothing else is important.”

“Everything else is important Bernie………….we live together, we sleep together, we work together………ever part of our lives involves each other.” Serena argued.

“Of course……..what I meant was, that I love you so much that I don’t care about anyone else unless you are happy…….and you’re not happy are you baby?”

“It just feels that everything is so rushed………..we get married, we go on honeymoon, we come back and I am attacked, then all the Nina stuff……….it’s just that everything is moving so fast I can barely breath. When I thought I had been raped all I wanted was to feel safe, I wanted you to make me safe.”

“Oh Serena my darling, my heart broke when I thought you had been raped, that someone had hurt you…………it was my job to keep you safe and I failed” 

“Bernie you didn’t fail……”

“I did baby and since the attack I have kept failing you, with Edward, Nina, Robbie and Marcus……….you’re right I am royally fucked up.”

“I just want to know why?” Serena said looking at Bernie intently. 

“Because this is when I would normally run……..when I can’t cope, when I fail….I run……I ran away to university to stop the awkwardness at home with my parents. I ran away to the army again and again, ran away from Marcus and the kids. I ran home when it got too tough with Alex. I ran to Ukraine when it got to heavy with you. I even ran back to the Army when I knew we were getting serious……even though I knew it was hurting you. That’s what I do Serena.”

“So instead of running you cause upset and pain, you push away the one thing that you should be holding close to you. The one thing that can support you through this?”

“Serena my darling……I told you, everything I do….I do because I love you…….it might not come over like that….but that’s because I am rubbish…..I’m sorry.”

“What do you want Bernie?”

“I want you Serena, I want us. I want our marriage and our family. I want our ward to be a success, I want us to be the top of our game. I want us to achieve as a couple. I want us to be in love always. I want us to feel the passion we have for each other. I want us to be free from ex-husbands, ex-lovers and those who want to try and split us up. I want us to have trust. You were right when you said everything feels so rushed. It’s been crazy since the wedding…..work, the attack, the baby….I think we just need to refocus Serena, regroup……remember why we are together.”


	185. Lets Make Up

Chapter 185

Let’s make up

“I agree, and we need to be honest…..share with each other every worry, every wobble, can we do that?” Serena asked taking in her lovers beautiful face in the soft light.

“I’m game” Bernie said with a cheeky smile.

“Me too” Serena said with a cheeky wink. 

“I do love you Serena so much that it hurts,”

“I love you too my darling”

“I am so very sorry, can you forgive me?” Bernie asked as she looked shyly through her fringe.

“I do darling, but please never do anything like that again, I hope you understand truly how much you hurt me”

“I do, I am a prat sometimes……OK most of the time, but I have learnt my lesson Serena, I don’t want to be without you. You are my life.”

“OK enough said now, friends?”

“Friends…………..can err……..can we friends with benefits?” Bernie said with a smirk

“Oh no…………I would much more prefer to have you as my lifelong friend, my accomplished lover, my forever soulmate and my legal wife” Serena hummed happily. 

“Sounds perfect Serena Wendy Wolfe………Now rest my darling, you haven’t been looking after yourself since you have been home, I haven’t been looking after you either. I am sorry my darling.” Bernie stated as she sat back in the bed lifting her arm for Serena to cuddle, Serena immediately filling that space. 

“It’s been a mad few days………but isn’t Eva beautiful?”

“She is my darling, a real little stunner….and you’re right Serena, it should be us that open the trust fund for Eva, regardless that she is our equal blood grandchild. Elinor is my daughter because I am married to you, as are Charlotte and Cameron yours. I will discuss with Marcus tomorrow, he should either start his own or could contribute to the one we open.”

“OK……..Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me baby, it’s what I should have done in the first place. Marcus suggesting it just threw me off guard. We very rarely have civil conversation You on an early shift tomorrow?” Serena asked. 

“Mmm, should be home about 5pm.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s head. 

“Fancy going to the little Italian?”

“That my darling Mrs Wolfe sounds perfect, I will book a table for 7pm?”

“Please Major Wolfe”

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Come in” Serena hummed not moving from the gentle hold her wife was providing.

“Can you help? She won’t burp again” Elinor stood looking exhausted in the doorway with Cameron next to her.

“Come here……..let me show you how to do it.” Serena said sitting up in the bed, arms opened for the baby. Elinor handed Eva to her and with such ease she laid Eva over her arm like she did earlier. 

Elinor and Cameron both climbed onto the bed sitting and watching Serena. 

“Right hold her like this, the pressure of my arm on her tummy is gentle but helps in moving the wind. Rub in circles four times, then pat the back 4 times then rub up and down   
the back 4 times. And repeat until she……” Serena was interrupted by a very loud burp.

“Well Eva….how on earth can such a big noise come from such a tiny baby?” Bernie hummed as she kissed Serena’s head and rubbing her fingers over the sleepy Eva’s head. “She a pro” Bernie added.

“Thanks mum……..I will remember that circles 4, pat 4, up and down 4.” Elinor said yawning.

“You are exhausted darling…….tomorrow why don’t you express some milk so one of us can feed her while you rest?” Serena suggested.

“I think I will” Elinor said yawning again.

“Right to bed both of you, we will get Eva off and bring her in when she is asleep.” Bernie ordered.

“But you have work mum” Cameron tried but failed to object.

“Bed….go on…..our little Eva is going to have cuddle time with Nanna and Grandma” Bernie smiled proudly as she shuffled over in the bed making space for Eva to lay between her   
and Serena.

“Thank you” Cameron and Elinor sighed as they made a quick escape. 

“She is beautiful” Bernie said looking down at their granddaughter who was wide awake and looking for entertainment.

“I love you Bernie” Serena said lovingly.

“I love you too baby and this…….this is all I have ever wanted” Bernie said blowing a kiss to Serena.

“I just want us to be happy baby, for us to get back to normal and just to enjoy our life.” Serena said as Eva held her finger tight.

“Me too, this Serena, this new chapter in our lives is fabulous, I want to teach this little lady to swim, and ride a bike and read.”

“I know……….it’s going to be so wonderful, and I really do think that Camron and Ellie will allow us to play a big part in her life.” Serena smiled as Eva grabbed a handful of   
Bernie’s hair.

“Oh Eva, let go baby that hurts” Bernie giggled as she tickled Eva’s tummy.

“She loves you already” Serena said lovingly.

“I love her, so much……..you do know that Cameron and Ellie won’t want to ever move out” Bernie said.

“This house is big enough for all of us……..I love that it is now a home……….a proper family home.” Serena whispered spotting that Eva was yawning.

“Do you think we could go away on holiday somewhere?” Bernie asked as Eva jumped at the volume of her voice. “Oh sorry baby….oh hush, hush, Nanna’s here sweetheart” Bernie   
whispered as Eva held her finger like she had Serena’s.

“I doubt Henrik will give us time off baby, we had Amsterdam didn’t we, and I have just been off for three weeks. Maybe we should just aim for a day off together where we can just be with each other. We said about booking a holiday didn’t we when the kids finish University, a big family holiday, us, Jason, Ellie, Cameron, Eva, Charlotte and Georgia if she would like to come. We could book a villa somewhere, somewhere hot.”

“That sounds like a plan, and I rather like the idea of a day off together. I never got a chance to ask you what they said when they discharged you?” Bernie stated.

“Nothing I didn’t already know…..to monitor if I get a head ache, make sure I pay attention if I get a temperature, to avoid surgery for a few more weeks because of the concentration needed. No lifting heavy objects, no driving because of the medication…….apart from that I am free to return to work as I see fit. But I will be ward and office based   
I’m afraid….or teaching, I could always pick up my mentoring with Jasmine again.” Serena suggested.

“You think that is wise? The teaching…….with Jasmine I mean” Bernie asked.

“I am pretty sure the little crush she had on me is long gone, but if you prefer me not too then maybe I could take Dom off your hands?” Serena said. 

“We can see, let’s just start with office work first………have you discussed with Henrik when you are going to return to work?” Bernie asked.

“Well I was going to suggest Monday, but I noted that you had the day off and that Ellie is going out with Edward and Liberty to take Eva to his mothers. So I thought maybe we could spend the day together and I could start back on the Tuesday with you.”

“I think that’s a good idea, I would like to be there when you return.” Bernie said.

“To act as a referee between myself and Nina?”

“Err no that hadn’t even crossed my mind baby, I meant to support you to be there when you need a cuddle and a coffee.” Bernie explained.

“You big softy” Serena said as she looked down at Eva who had drifted off to sleep.

“God Serena I love her so much, I feel so lucky to be able to share this experience with you.” Bernie sighed as she leant forward and kiss Serena’s forehead. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it, I love her too very much”

“So Monday then, we should have a look at the holiday…….the earlier we book the cheaper it will be and the better chance we have in planning cover so Henrik has no choice but to let us have time off together.” Bernie suggested.

“Mmm we could do”

“You have something else in mind?” Bernie asked.

“Well I did have a day planned.”

“Oh right OK sweetheart, can I ask what you have planned?”

“Me, you, a razor and our bed”

“Bloody Hell………a razor?”

“Well I remember you saying before the attack that if I wanted to see your tattoo I would need to shave your pussy.”

“Fuck Serena, you really know how to show a girl a good time don’t you?”

“I try my darling……..how about it?”

“Only if you shave me” Bernie said biting her bottom lip.

“That goes without saying” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

“How about I put Eva to bed and then we can……..” Bernie smirked.

“We can sleep, it’s nearly 11pm and you have an early start, 4am isn’t it?”

“Don’t remind me” Bernie moaned.

“We are going out tomorrow night, I don’t want you falling asleep on me baby.”

“True, you are always right” Bernie smiled

“I know I am” Serena giggled as she tried to release her finger from Eva’s fist. 

Bernie released her finger from Eva’s tight grip and gently picked her up, cradling her tightly, kissing her head and carrying her to Ellie and Cameron’s room. Serena nipped to the loo while Bernie was gone, when she returned Bernie was back in bed and snuggled up in the duvet. She smiled a sleep smile as Serena climbed under the covers and moved in as close as she could next to Bernie. 

“Elinor and Cameron were both out for the count, both snoring their heads off.” Bernie said with a smile.

“I think they will be more than happy for us for have as many cuddles with Eva as we want, if it gives them some time to rest.” Serena said with a yawn.

“Come on baby, lets sleep” Bernie said as she held Serena a little tighter. 

“Mmm”

“I love you baby” Bernie hummed.

“I love you too” Serena sighed as they both closed their eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.


	186. Chapter 186 Message received loud and clear

Chapter 186

Message received loud and clear. 

The next morning Bernie woke with no problems, her body was beautifully entwined with Serena’s, their legs locked at the ankles, arms draped around each other. Serena’s head nuzzled into Bernie’s neck, Bernie’s face buried in Serena’s hair, taking in the smell of her shampoo. Bernie just laid there for a few moments, enjoying the position they were in. She yawned, she had great night’s sleep just knowing that the air was finally clear between them relaxed her. She was pleased that she and Serena had had the long discussion the previous night. She felt at ease now, she kissed Serena gently and detangled herself carefully, as not to wake her. Serena rolled over in the bed and curled up under the warm covers, continuing to sleep soundly as Bernie changed and left for work.   
Thanks to those few extra minutes she had spent in bed with Serena, she was now limited on time meaning that she couldn’t grab breakfast or coffee, because if she did she would be late. No time either to make lunch, as she rushed out the door she knew she would have to grab something at Pluses. She made good time travelling to work, Bernie always took the back streets, which drove Serena crazy, as she always took the dual carriage way. But Bernie liked to see how people lived, passing the variety of houses, the different sizes, the colours, who was up and ready for work. The little things she missed while she was off on tour.

She was nervous as she pulled into her parking space, she hadn’t seen Nina since the incident outside Albie’s and she was worried about how Nina was going to act today. She took a deep breath and opened the car door. She knew Nina was on a double shift today, so knew she would be coming to work soon, and she wanted to be the first one of them to be on the ward. As Bernie left her car and walked across the car park a sporty Jaguar pulled into a space near her, she admired the car, being in the army had made her a bit of a petrol head. It was only as she approached the car that she saw who was inside, Matteo and Nina sat side by side. Nina looked up and spotted Bernie, and she instantly turned to Matteo and kissed him, a fast passionate kiss that was clearly staged for Bernie’s benefit. Bernie rolled her eyes and laughed to herself why would that bother her.  
As Bernie approached the entrance she was suddenly surrounded by ambulances, paramedics and hospital staff, something big had happened and she knew she had no time to get a coffee because she would be needed.

Up on the ward, it was already busy as predicted, there had been an accident on the dual carriage way and the air ambulance was bringing in two serious casualties, the others had been brought in and were well underway of being treated. Bernie rushed to change into her scrubs, she glanced at the clock across the ward, Nina was ten minutes late. Bernie had just finished stitching a young man’s face, when the lift doors opened and out stepped Nina. 

Nina swanned in, her stupidly high heels clicking and clopping on the floor, she smiled at a couple of the nurses and made her way to the office, seemingly ignoring the mad rush around her. Bernie watched as she hung up her coat and sat at the computer, ‘what the fuck’ Bernie said under her breath before marching over to the office.

“Good morning” Nina said smiling like nothing had ever happened between them.

“You’re late” Bernie snapped.

“Didn’t realise you were keeping tabs on me” Nina said back.

“I am your boss Ms Karnik, I keep tabs on all my staff”

“Indeed” Nina gave a half-hearted smile.

“Can I ask what you are doing?” Bernie asked firmly.

“Working” Nina said sarcastically.

“I see……….it’s just that you swan in ten minutes late, completely ignore the situation of the ward and come in here to make yourself comfy.”

“The situation on the ward?” Nina said questioning.

“There has been a major accident on the dual carriage way, eight patients have been brought in by ambulances, which I know you have seen arrive, because we were both outside   
at the same time. A further two are coming by air ambulance.”

“Oh I’m sorry I can’t say I took much notice of what was going on outside” Nina said with a smirk.

“Yes I saw you and Matteo.”

“Did it upset you?” Nina asked.

“No why the hell should it? He is your husband after all, I assume the divorce is off then and that you have kissed and made up.” Bernie said making sure her face stayed emotionless.

“Just wondered if….”

“Well you wondered wrong, the only thing I am concerned about is that you are ten minutes late, you ignore the situation, you don’t seek out information before entering the office and then you believe it to be ok to sit and relax at my wife’s desk instead of being out there supporting your team and saving lives.” Bernie snapped.

“OK, wow didn’t expect a telling off” Nina sneered.

“That was not a telling off, believe me, you would know if I was telling you off, now get changed take those ridiculous bloody shoes off and get to work” Bernie shouted as she left the office slamming the door behind her. 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************

Bernie had been run of her feet, between the crash patience’s and her elected surgeries she had barely been out of theatre. She rubbed her neck as she scrubbed out for what she hope would be the last procedure of the morning. She needed a drink and some food, cursing herself for not eating breakfast and bringing lunch. It was midday, she had been up since four and she was feeling the effects of having an empty stomach. She wandered back to the ward, but bumped into Henrik on the way.

“Major Wolfe I was just looking for you.”

“Hello Mr Hanseen, how can I help?” she asked taking a deep breathe trying hard to not show her annoyance at being stopped in her mission to find food. 

“Just wanted a quick catch up” He explained.

“Oh right OK” Bernie said with a half-hearted grin.

“Brilliant” he said with a smile.

“Err actually Henrik would you mind every much if I just grab my purse I am in desperate need of a coffee and food.”

“Well that was my intention Major to have a catch up over coffee, so let’s head down there, my treat.” Henrik said with a smile.

“Thank you Henrik that would be lovely.” Bernie again sighted but this was now in gratitude of food, drink and a sit down. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************

“So how is she?” Henrik asked as he bit into his sandwich.

“She is bored, can’t wait to get back to work, but seems to be healing well.” Bernie smiled as she sipped her coffee. 

“She is due back on Tuesday I believe, do you think she is ready?”

“Oh yes, she might be stubborn Henrik but she is not stupid, she wouldn’t come back unless she was fit enough too.” Bernie explained as she licked the crumb of bread from the corner of her mouth. 

“She will of course be office based for a while.” Henrik said.

“Yes, yes of course she will, she knows that, I think she will do whatever is asked of her just to ensure that she can return to some normality. She mentioned mentoring Jasmine again” Bernie announced.

“Well I can’t see a problem in that, how……err……excuse me for asking but how are things with Ms Karnik?” Henrik asked carefully.

“Serena is still very hurt about how neglectful Nina was and how I persuaded you to not suspend her, but we have spoken and I think she has accepted my reasons behind that. They aren’t going to be best friends any time soon I am afraid, but Serena is one of the most professional women I know, she will keep her distance and the work will be done.” Bernie detailed her thoughts.

“And the other thing?” He asked.

“The other thing?” Bernie repeated. 

“Come now Major you know how the rumour mill works at Holby.”

“Ah yes you heard about that then?” She said shyly.

“It was very apparent to me as it was to Serena and all the staff that Ms Karnik had taken a shine to you.” Henrik sighed.

“It seems everyone knew apart from me.” Bernie shrugged her shoulders.

“Really Major? Your eyes weren’t completely shut were they?” He commented.

“They were until Serena pointed out how Nina was possibly feeling, that was before her attack. I thought she was being over protective. I didn’t take any notice of her warnings. And then before I knew it Nina and I became friends. She was supportive and kind and I needed that, especially when Serena was in here. I knew deep down of course I did but ignoring it seemed like the best strategy.” Bernie said embarrassed.

“I understand Bernie, but her kissing you couldn’t have been that much of a shock”

“Her kissing me was awful, especially with Serena walking in on us. Serena and I spoke for a long time she knows that I have no interest in Nina, or anyone else come to that. What happened outside Albie’s was…….well I was gonna say a mistake, but I actually think it was exactly the right reaction. So I can’t……no I won’t apologise for that.” Bernie said firmly.

“I wouldn’t expect you to Major. All I am saying is keep the relationship between the three of you professional, I know I am telling you how to suck eggs, but you and Serena are the best Lead Consultants and surgeons I have.” 

“It does go without saying Henrik, I promise we will behave.” Bernie said with a small smile. 

“I want to make it crystal to Serena and Ms Karnik that AAU belongs to Serena, she is the boss, the final word is hers and that Ms Karnik is there to assist Serena in all possible ways Serena sees fit. That the Trauma Unit belongs to you and that between yourself and Serena the day to day running of your wards are exclusively your responsibility.”

“Thank you Henrik, I expect you will be filling some of Serena’s day with deputy CEO duties”

“Indeed, we have an audit to complete, and as she is office based I see it being a good format for her working hours. She can complete the tasks I have for her on AAU.” Henrik suggested.

“Thank you, I think she would like that, to feel safe………I know I appreciate it, I want her close”

“I completely understand”

“Thank you Henrik, your support is really cherished”

“Serena is one of my most loyal friends, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her.”

“I know as does she, and we are truly grateful.” Bernie said as her pager went off. “No rest for the wicked, excuse me Henrik, thank you for lunch.” Bernie said as she stood and pushed her chair back under the table. 

“A pleasure Major look after Serena for me.” He said with a wink.

 

***************************************************************************************************************

Bernie couldn’t wait for the lift, so she took the stairs, two at a time. It felt good, exercising……..she had missed her runs and routines on the exercise equipment at home, she hadn’t had anytime to exercise when Serena was in hospital, but now she was home Bernie vowed that she would try harder to keep herself in shape. When she arrived on AAU, she wasn’t met with the Trauma patient she had expected. She read her pager again, it clearly stated Trauma coming in.

“Where is the patient then?” Bernie asked Morven.

“Sorry what?” Morven said looking up from the computer screen.

“I was paged, Trauma coming in” Bernie explained. 

“Not here Major, it’s all quiet now……..just catching up on the notes for the files.” She explained.

“Oh right OK, mistake then. Where err…….where is Ms Karnik?” Bernie asked still confused. 

“Office” Morven mumbled clearly all her attention was focused on the work she was trying to finish.  
Bernie smiled and made her way to the office, upon arrival she noted that Nina was back in her day clothes and those dumb arse high heels. She was sat in Serena’s chair typing away, she looked up and smiled at Bernie as she saw Bernie enter the room.


	187. Chapter 187 Bonding

Chapter 187

Bonding

“Did you page me?” Bernie said sharply as she entered the room.

“What?” Nina said looking directly at her with a smirk on her face.

“I was paged, Trauma coming in………was it you?” Bernie repeated herself.

“Yes it was, I wanted to talk with you, I knew you wouldn’t just come and chat freely. But I knew you would response to the message of a Trauma.” Nina said as she raised her eyebrow.

“That is a waste of Hospital resources, you didn’t know where I was, what I was doing……..I could have been treating a patient and dropped everything for a Trauma coming in. How bloody stupid of you” Bernie snapped. 

“Bernie I knew where you were, you were with Hanseen, at Pluses having lunch.” 

“Spying on me now?” Bernie hissed.

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I was?” Nina said as she slowly run her tongue along her bottom lip.

“I think you forget that I was in the Army for 25 years Nina, I have been beaten and interrogated by some of the most evil people that walked this earth……….so what makes you think I would be uncomfortable at a wanna be psycho like you watching my every move?” 

“Look Bernie, can’t we just kiss and make up?”

“Not a bloody chance, it was you kissing me that caused this mess” Bernie snapped again.

“Really just the kiss?” Nina said flirtatiously.

“You know what I mean Nina, please stop playing these bloody mind games, I am not interested in you, not in any way, shape or form……….Understand?” Bernie said forcefully.

“Not even friendship?”

“You burnt all bridges Nina……..I advise you to come to work, keep your head down, do your work and piss off home again” Bernie ordered, her Major voice echoing around the   
small room. 

“But I…”

“Serena is coming back to work on Tuesday, you will follow her instructions to the letter, because so help me god if you don’t and if you continue to cause trouble, your arse won’t touch the ground as I personally throw you out.”

“You think I would stoop so low?” Nina mocked a laugh.

“Well you have been sleeping with Matteo just to prove a point………which before you say it doesn’t bother me at all……….in fact I find it absolutely hilarious.” Bernie laughed. 

“Why what is so funny about that?”

“Matteo heard on the grape vine that you had made a move on me, now you are busting your arse to cover up all of your selfish behaviour.”

“You would like that wouldn’t you Bernie, for me to be the talk of the hospital?”

“But Nina you are, Hanseen took me for lunch to tell me that he heard all about you and the cruel, stupid games you have been playing. He gave me his support and reassurance   
that he will back Serena and me, in whatever stupid plot you have planned for your next attack.”

“I don’t believe you”

“Try it and see Nina………..now if you don’t mind, I am going to do my rounds and then I am going home. I am taking my beautiful wife out for dinner tonight.” Bernie proclaimed as she walked out the office, firmly shutting the door behind her. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************

 

Bernie was fuming and practically shaking as she drove home, she needed to relax she didn’t want Serena to see how angry she was. She turned into their street and pulled over, left the engine running, opened the window and lit a fag. She inhaled a lung full, holding it in for longer than she normally would wanting to feel the effects of the nicotine before puffing out a cloud of smoke. She did this several more times before noticing the fag was nearly finished. She surprised herself at how quickly that cigarette was smoked, but she did feel more relaxed for it.  
She put a mint in her mouth, knowing that it wouldn’t really cover the smell or taste of smoke but it had become a habit. She carried on the short drive, and smiled widely as she pulled into their drive spotting Serena stood in the large bay window with Eva in her arms, she waved as Bernie got out the car. 

“Hello you two.” Bernie said cheerfully as she went through the front door. 

“Hello Nanna” Serena said as they approached Bernie.

“What a lovely welcome home” Bernie said as she tickled Eva’s tummy and kissed Serena’s cheek.

“You’ve been smoking” Serena stated. 

“Rough day darling, sorry……….didn’t want to come home stressed, so had a quick one…..sorry.” Bernie said apologetic.

“Hey don’t be silly, feeling better now?”

“Yes, even more so when I saw my two favourite girls waiting for me through the window.” Bernie bent forward and kissed Eva’s head.

“You want a cuddle?” Serena offered her Eva.

“I do, but I will wait, I stink of smoke, I don’t want her to smell of it too.” Bernie explained. “So where are your mummy and daddy then?”

“Elinor is having a bath, I ordered her to go and relax, she has been expressing milk most of the day, so we can all chip in and feed this greedy little monster and Cameron is on a shopping mission for nappies and infacol.”

“Oh my poor baby have you got a bit of colic?” Bernie said looking at Eva with a pouting face.

“She does, Ellie got rather upset earlier and I needed to step in, I don’t like doing that, always worried that she will think I am being an interfering mother.”

“You’re a doctor, and her grandmother……you’re very maternal Serena, and I doubt for one moment either of them will think you are interfering. I think they see you as the oracle….they like your presence, your input.” Bernie said. “Right I am going to grab a shower, we have a while don’t we before we need to leave, so that means I get to have some play time with you.” Bernie smiled as she spoke to Eva.

“Oh I see how it is…….now Eva is here you only want play time with her……….not me” Serena said flirtatiously.

“Oh no…………our play time comes later darling, in the privacy of our locked bedroom.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena with sweet passion.

“I will make you a coffee, for after your shower.” Serena explained as Bernie run up the stairs. 

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

Bernie had a quick shower, she didn’t bother drying her hair she just pulled it all up into a French pleat. She threw on some joggers and a t-shirt, she would of course dress up for the restaurant but all she wanted now was to play with Eva. She returned down stairs to the sound of Eva crying, Serena hushing her and Cameron moaning.

“Everything OK?” Bernie asked as she entered the kitchen to find Cameron covered in baby sick.

“No not really, she hates me.” Cameron snapped pointing to Eva. 

“She doesn’t hate you darling” Bernie said as she patted his shoulder. “You’re just getting used to each other.” Serena handed Eva to Bernie as she helped Cameron wipe of the majority of the sick. Bernie kissed Eva and whispered hello into her ear. 

“Who is Nanna’s best girl? Oh baby girl Nanna has missed you.” She whispered as she stroked her lips over Eva’s soft hair. 

“All she does is throw up on me or shit on me” Cameron sighed as he watched the bond between his mother and his daughter growing.

“That is what babies do darling………it’s just unfortunate that it happens every time you pick her up. Come on take that dirty shirt off and have some skin to skin time with her.” Bernie smiled at him sincerely.

“Isn’t that something Ellie should do?” Cameron asked shyly.

“It’s scientifically proven that when men do it too, the bond between father and child is better.” Serena said. They walked into the lounge, it was much warmer in there. Cameron sat as Bernie undressed Eva. Serena went and got Cameron’s Holby hoddie and handed it to him to put on. Once he was ready and comfortable Bernie gave Eva another kiss and laid her on Cameron’s chest. Cameron pulled his hoodie around them both and zipped it up keeping them both warm. Eva looked up at Cameron, yawn and snuggled into him before falling asleep. 

“See, now talk to her, sing to her…….get her used to your voice. We will leave you to it so you don’t feel foolish.” Bernie said as she kissed her son on the head. 

“Thanks mum” Cameron answered trying to cover up how emotional he felt. 

“Hey it’s hard for the father too, we all know that……..just enjoy your time with her.” Serena said with a gentle smile as they left. 

“Now my darling tell me about your day” Serena sighed as they entered the kitchen.

“In a minute, first I want a proper welcome home.” Bernie hummed as she wrapped her arms around Serena, pulling her in for a long, slow kiss. Serena pushed Bernie back a little so they were both lent against the work top. 

“Welcome home my darling” Serena breathed heavily as she broke the kiss. 

“Hello beautiful” Bernie hummed back as she nestled her head into Serena’s neck.

“Let me make that coffee and we can chat about your stressful day.” Serena suggested as she moved to the side, allowing Bernie to move. “Shall we take it into the conservatory?” Serena asked and was greeted with a nod and smile from Bernie. 

Bernie settled on the wicker sofa, pulled the throw over her as it was a little chilly in there. She was soon joined by Serena, who sat and curled her feet up underneath her as she snuggled in tight to Bernie’s side. Bernie held her coffee in one hand and draped her free arm around her wife’s shoulder. They both sighed contently at the welcoming warmth of the throw and the coffee. 

“So baby what happened in the wonderful world of Holby City General today?”

“Well there was a multi car pileup on the dual carriage way at about 5am, all causalities came into us, so that kept us busy. Between those surgeries and my electives I was in theatre all morning.”

“Nothing you couldn’t handle I am sure” Serena announced.

“No…….nothing I couldn’t do with my eyes shut, just missed having you there darling.”

“I know baby and as soon as I am allowed back in theatre I will be there, in my rightful place by your side.” Serena lifted her head and kissed Bernie. “What else happened?”

“I didn’t get time to grab a coffee or breakfast morning because I chose to have a few extra minutes tangled up with you. But then I was annoyed that because of the pileup I couldn’t grab something from Pluses, so that pissed me off. When it was lunch time I headed down to Pluses for lunch when Henrik grabbed me for a catch up. He brought me lunch too.” Bernie said impressively.

“That was nice, how is Henrik?”

“Missing you, we all are……..he wanted to know how you were, wanted to make sure you were ready to return.”

“What did you say?” Serena asked.

“That you were well healed, bored and more than ready to return to work. He wanted to reinforce that you would be office based and that a lot of the work will be Deputy CEO Duties.”

“I thought as much, but I really don’t care, I just want to get back to normal” Serena smiled as she sipped her coffee. 

“He err…………he also wanted to talk about Nina” Bernie approached the subject carefully.

“What about Nina exactly?” Serena asked the tone of her voice changing immediately.

“He heard on the rumour mill what had happened” Bernie explained.

“What part exactly?” Serena asked her tone not changing.

“Everything from start to finish, even what happened at Albie’s.”

“And his reaction was….?”

“That he understood the problems Nina had caused, that he was keeping a close eye on her, that he was in full support of us in this and any future incidents. He also wanted to make it very clear to all of us, but especially Nina, that AAU, belongs to you and Trauma belongs to me and that the way we run our wards is entirely up to us, what we say goes and that Nina is to follow our instructions to the letter.”

“Do you think she will listen?” Serena asked, her tone softening a little.

“She doesn’t have a choice she either listens or is out.” Bernie said matter of fact.

“So what stressed you out today, must have been something big to cause you to smoke?”

“Well…………it was err……….it was Nina.” Bernie said cautiously.


	188. Chapter 188 Wined and Dined

Chapter 188

Wined and Dined

 

Bernie had explained everything that had happened today in regards to Nina. Serena wasn’t impressed, she wanted to get back to Holby even more urgently now.

“Who does she bloody well think she is………..jumped up poisoned little bitch” Serena snapped. 

“I know, I know……….that’s why I had to stop on the way home to have a fag, I was shaking with anger……..I’m sorry baby” Bernie hummed as she kissed Serena’s soft brown hair. 

“I know Bernie, I do and I thank you for standing up to her………..this is all such a bloody mess. And now poor Matteo is in the thick of it all.”

“Well Serena I actually think that might play in our advantage………he is not going to want everyone thinking that the Italian stallion’s wife is a lesbian….he has an image to up hold and she well, she wants to make me jealous it seems.”

“We just need to keep an eye on her, make sure that she doesn’t put a toe out of line.” Serena said again her tone softened. 

“Look at the time baby, we need to think about getting dressed and going out.” Bernie announced as she looked at her watch. 

“Yes…….let’s get ready baby.” Serena agreed as she moved from her cosy spot, picking up the cups and leading them into the kitchen. They walk hand in hand, Serena leading Bernie through the house, they popped their head in the longue and spotted Ellie curled up to Cameron and Eva on the sofa, all three of them sound asleep. 

“When is Jason back from Alan’s?” Bernie asked as they reached their bedroom.

“Tuesday, he is doing a long shift so I said if he comes to the office we can all come home together, he reminded me it was fish and chip night.”

“Of course he did……….I do love that boy” Bernie said with a sweet smile that melted Serena’s heart. Serena went to use the bathroom, as Bernie picked out the clothes she was going to wear, she wanted to dress up for Serena, to make tonight special. She picked out her favourite lacy bra and matching knickers, sliding them on before Serena returned wanting to make sure she left them as a surprise for her later. She pulled on her favourite black jeans and the deep purple satin blouse Serena brought her for Christmas, the one that was so well fitted, it hung perfectly to all of her curves. She left the three top buttons undone, just enough that her cleavage showed. She decided to leave her hair up and applied a little make up, before spraying herself with the perfume Serena brought her. 

“Baby I am going to wait down stairs, I thought we could get a taxi tonight, what time do you think you will be ready?” Bernie asked as she stood near the bathroom door. 

“About half an hour, is that ok?” Serena called back.

“Of course, see you down stairs honey”

“Bernie”

“Yes darling”

“Don’t hold Eva, she will probably be sick on you” Serena said with a chuckle.

 

**********************************************************

Ellie, Cameron and Eva were all still asleep, so Bernie sat in the kitchen as she called the taxi, she opened a bottle of beer and sat enjoying the silence. Serena was just coming down the stairs as she heard the taxi beeping outside to announce its arrival.

“WOW baby you look beautiful” Bernie said as she met Serena at the bottom of the stairs.

“You too darling, this is nice” Serena said as she rubbed her fingers over the leather bike style leather jacket Bernie had on. “Is it new?” she asked.

“No Charlotte had borrowed it over a year ago and I have only just got it back from her. You really do look stunning”

“Thank you, feels like forever since I have done myself up like this. How I have missed my makeup and nice clothes.” Serena smiled as Bernie opened the door for her.

“You know baby you don’t need make up to look good, you’re gorgeous without it too.” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand and led her to the taxi.

“Flattery will get you everywhere Major.”

 

***************************************************************

The restaurant was busy, they were so pleased they had book, there was some sort of birthday party mixed with a leaving do going on and the restaurant was pretty much full of those celebrating that. Bernie and Serena were greeted by the head waiter at the door. 

“Hello my favourite ladies, how are you both? Not seen you here in a while” The waiter said as he led them through the restaurant. “I have your favourite table ready and a bottle of our best Shiraz.” He continued to speak as they walked past the large group of women now downing shots.

“Busy tonight ladies, but it will be quiet for you here.” He finished by holding the seat for Serena and then Bernie in turn, they smiled as they sat and watched the waiter pour the wine. 

“Thankyou” they said in unison.

“That’s bad” Bernie said as the waiter left.

“What the wine?” Serena asked looking over the menu at Bernie.

“No…….that he knows from our names, who we are, which seat we like and the wine we want.”

“It’s not bad its good service for loyal customers.” Serena said with a smile.

“No what I mean is that we must come here A LOT for them to remember us.”

“Or we are simply unforgettable” Serena smirked. 

“You certainly are unforgettable baby.” Bernie said as she winked at her wife.

“I think it helps that you are looking ridiculously sexy tonight” Serena said with high toned voice as Bernie removed her leather jacket. 

“All for you darling” Bernie purred.

“I look forward to undressing you later” Serena said licking her lips.

“You will when you see what is on underneath baby”

“Oh Bernie, you tease.”

“Yes I am……problem?”

“Absolutely not Major” Serena stared intently into her wife’s eyes, the look that could say a thousand words.

“Good evening ladies” A light feminine voice awoken them both. 

“Good evening” Bernie said looking up at the young waitress. 

They ordered their food and immediately returned to staring at one and other when the waitress left. 

“You look relaxed” Bernie hummed softly.

“I feel it. It’s nice to be doing something normal. Even nicer to be doing it with you.”

“It feels like a life time since we were together like this. I have missed you darling.” Bernie smiled gently.

“I know baby and I have missed you, so much……….in more ways than one” Serena said with a raised eye brow.

“Me too, god, if only you knew how much.” Bernie smiled shyly.

“Don’t get me wrong what we did the other night was great but….I…..” Serena stops and looks around her before leaning closer into Bernie. “I have missed how you feel around my fingers, how you feel under my tongue, how you taste and smell.”

“Oh baby you keep talking like that and I might just orgasm sitting here.” Bernie said looking rather flushed.

“Did you err….did you satisfy yourself while I was in hospital? I mean it doesn’t matter if you did.”

“No baby I didn’t, I was too stressed, too worried, too upset………..not having you there with me at home, with the family, at work it was so hard. It proved to me that I need you in my life, forever……..that your place is her at the head of our family.” Bernie smiled lovingly.

“No not the head, everything we do we do together Bernie. We are equals after all.” Serena said with a smirk recalling the conversation they had way back when Bernie joined the AAU team. 

“I love you Serena, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything.”

“What about your children and now Eva?”

“Oh I love them with all my heart, but the love I have for you is different, it is…….I can’t even find the words………I get a physical pain sometimes when I think of you, a good pain, a pain that longs for you.” Bernie tried to explain.

“I get it……….I feel the same baby, I never knew love could be like this. I am sorry for the way I have been behaving lately.”

“Serena you have been ill, the attack must have really knocked you” Bernie smiled as she rubbed her thumb gently over Serena firm gripped hand.

“No before that……….when Nina first came on the scene, the way I behaved was unacceptable. I felt threated by her, she wanted to be your friend and you wanted to be hers, but I stepped in the way.” Serena looked sad.

“Hey none of that, you were right, she never wanted to just be friends”

“Maybe she did, maybe I pushed her into wanting you more, so much more that her feelings became sexual.” Serena sighed.

“Serena darling please don’t beat yourself up about this, we have both behaved badly over the last few months haven’t we, Nina, Robbie, Edward, Marcus…..”

“I know, do you think we can draw a line under it all, move on?” Serena asked.

“No……..moving on is no good.” Bernie said bluntly causing Serena to well up with tears that threated to fall.

“Getting back on track is better, the path we were on……….a path of honesty, being equal, love, respect, trust, need………I want to grow old with you Serena, without the fear of ex- husbands and lovers interfering, without the threat of new love interests. I want you Serena Wendy Wolfe, I love you and only you for the rest of my life. I want us to be the best we can be, the best couple, the best lovers, the best parents, the very best grandparents and the best surgeons and clinical leads.” Bernie’s words were so heart felt, the tears did fall and Bernie was there to wipe them gently away. 

“Oh Bernie………I love you….and I want that too, all of it and more. I want us to be like we were, better than we were.”

“Let’s make it happen then” Bernie said raising her glass.

“Let’s” Serena grinned as she gently knocked her glass against Bernie’s

“To us”

“To us”

The food came and as always they shared and picked of each other’s plates. The food was delicious as always, they drank two bottles of wine, shared a sticky toffee pudding that Serena had made the most sexual experience ever, moaning and groaning with every mouthful, slowly licking the spoon.   
They had just finished coffee and the complimentary drinks, whiskey for Bernie and brandy for Serena, they always got a drink for being good customers, and they couldn’t move quick enough to get in the taxi. As soon as they were settled and the address had been given, Serena had planted her lips firmly on Bernie’s her hands gripping the cold leather jacket, pulling her closer. 

The back of the cab was misting up, it was full of sweet moans that each of them swallowed as they devoured each other. Serena’s hand pulled at the hem of Bernie’s purple satin blouse, finding soft warm skin underneath that seemed to spring to life when carefully stroked. Bernie bit Serena’s bottom lip which sent shivers down Serena’s spine. 

“Oh yes” Serena moaned as she firmly cupped Bernie’s lacy bra. “I can’t wait to see what you are wearing.” She sighed into her wife’s mouth. 

“Err……….ladies………excuse me we are here” The older cab driver announced. 

“Oh right, yes….thankyou. Here keep the change” Bernie said slipping him a £20 note, the fact that the journey had only cost £11 felt miscellaneous, he had been polite enough to   
be discreet, that in itself earnt him the massive tip. 

As the cab drove off Serena pounced on Bernie again her arms wrapping tightly around her, her body pushing her towards the house as they kissed.

“Serena….we are going to fall over” Bernie mumbled breathlessly between kisses.

“I want you…..no I need you, you’re like a drug….I need my fix.” Serena groaned with such passion. 

“Let’s get inside darling” Bernie explained as she jiggled the key in the lock. The door opened and barely closed again before Serena had Bernie by the collar returning to the   
onslaught on her lips. 

“Oh Bernie” Serena sighed. “You look so sexy, I need you baby I need you to fuck me hard.”

“How about I fuck you into next week?” Bernie growled as she lifted Serena with such ease. Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist, cried out as Bernie slammed her against the front door. 

“Yes fuck yes” Serena groaned. 

“Shush!!!!” Elinor’s voice echo in the hall way. “Can’t you wait until you are in your bedroom, we have just got her down”

“Sorry” Serena smirked as Bernie loosened her grip and lowered her down.

“I take it you had a good night” Elinor stated.

“Brilliant night thank you” Bernie smiled shyly, still embarrassed by being caught behaving like a teenager.

“But the night is still young, and even though we are not we still know how to have a good time” Serena giggled the alcohol well and truly in her system.

“Indeed, well don’t let me keep you” Elinor said as she stood folding her arms.

“See you in the morning darling” Serena said as she blew Elinor a kiss. 

“Or next week” Elinor replied.

“What?” Serena looked confused.

“Bernie announced she was going to fuck you into next week, so I will see you then” Elinor said laughing, enjoying her mother’s instant fit of giggles and Bernie’s burningly blushed cheeks.


	189. Chapter 189 Dare to Share

Chapter 189

Dare to share

“Jesus” Bernie sighed heavily as Serena threw her on the bed, quickly moving to straddle her.

“Fuck baby, I am so wet.” She moaned back as she sucked hard on Bernie’s bulging pulse in her long strong neck.

“Let me feel how wet you are……….please” Bernie begged.

“You will……….when I say you can.”

“Oh Serena……….I need to taste you” Bernie groaned as Serena slowly unbuttoned the pretty black crystal like buttons on her satin blouse, one by one while starring into her wife’s   
eyes……..painfully slow. Bernie arched her back at the anticipation of it all, when all the buttons were undone Serena leisurely open one side of the blouse, like a present, carefully like Bernie was the most expensive gift in the world.

“Uh” She gasped as she saw the lace of Bernie’s bra. She uncovered the other side of the blouse and bent down to rub her lips gently over the firm lace. 

“Oh baby you are simply beautiful.” She whimpered into Bernie’s heaving chest. 

“Serena please” Bernie released a breath she had been holding for some time. 

“What baby, what do you want?” Serena said in her most seductive voice. The voice that was like thick, creamy chocolate. 

“I want you……please” Bernie gasped. 

“You have me…..we’re married…….or had you forgotten?” Serena smirked.

“Serena….you know what…..uh….fuck…..you….you know what I mean” Bernie’s breathe was raggedy as she spoke.

“Yes darling I know exactly what you mean…….but I want you to say it.” Serena bit her bottom lip hard.

“I want you Serena, I want to be inside you, I want you to be inside me……please baby…..please.”

“Do you want me to do this?” Serena asked as she peppered Bernie’s neck and chest with wet, gentle kisses.

“Yes….yes”

“And do you want me to do this?” Serena asked as she circled Bernie’s hard nipples over the lacy cup with her tongue.

“F..u..c…k……yes” 

“What about this? Do you want me to do this?” Serena asked as she sucked one lace covered nipple hard into her mouth, while her fingers, pinched and twisted the other erect nipple. 

“Shit….holy fucking shit yes baby” Bernie cried.

“And this I am sure you would like it if I did this” Serena stated as she kissed her way down Bernie’s firm toned tummy, gentle licking and nibbling the soft skin.

“Please oh yes please” Bernie repeated and repeated like a mantra.

“I want these jeans off Major”

“Yes…yes” Bernie quickly undid the jeans and lifted her hips pulling the jeans down with ease.

“Knickers on” Serena jumped in quickly before Bernie had a chance to remove them.

“Black lacy knickers Major” Serena stated as she licked over the harsh lace. “You know what sexy underwear does to me” she continued to say in between the kisses she firmly covered Bernie’s crotch with. 

“Do I? Why don’t you tell me?” Bernie mumbled in a deep husky voice, trying hard to tease her wife a little.

“I never understood how men would go crazy for sexy underwear…..I would buy but it was for me, because I wanted to look good, look pretty. But Major, when I first saw you in a set of pretty lace bra and knickers my knees when weak, my mouth went dry, my pussy wet…..tachycardia was defiantly a symptom. As soon as I saw your stunning body in that underwear I understood immediately why men go so mad for it.” Serena explained.

“And this set?” Bernie asked.

“Let me show you what it has done to me.” Serena said slowly as she moved from the bed, carefully underdressed, until she herself was stood in a pretty red satin set, with delicate black velvet trim. She straddled Bernie again and with her wife’s eyes burning hot with lust and passion, she lowered her hand into the elastic of the pretty knickers. Her hand leisurely dipped into the satin causing a gasp from herself and Bernie. Serena allowed her fingers to glide into her folds, she was met with the warmth and moisture that she had been producing since before dinner. 

“Oh Serena, oh Christ.” Bernie silently moaned. Serena smiled, she delighted in the fact that she could cause such a reaction in her lover, her wife, her best friend………a woman……….at her age………that this gloriously stunning woman wanted her, found her attractive…….loved her.  
Serena looked at Bernie, her eyes were almost black with desire as she removed her hand from her knickers, the wetness on her fingers glistened in the light, two beautiful wet, sticky fingers. 

“One for me” She moaned as she sucked the index finger deep into her mouth, groaning at the taste of herself on it.

“And one for you” She hummed as she offered her middle finger to Bernie, who greedily lapped it all up. 

“Serena….oh baby…..please…..I need you” Bernie begged. “I need you now…..please”

“Ok, enough teasing? You sure?” Serena asked with a questioning raised eyebrow.

“Yes….No…..fuck I don’t know…..the teasing is amazing….but I need you….inside me……..hard……….fast……..god please Serena.” Bernie cried in desperation. 

“Patients my darling, you will get what you want I promise………..but first.”

“First?”

“I think you have a promise to uphold Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe”

“I do?”

“Don’t act all shy with me Major, I have seen you cum, I have seen what you like to do in bed………shyness is not an option.” Serena said with a firm but amusing voice.

“I………I really……..oh fuck……I really don’t know what I have promised you baby……….but……….uh uh…..but whatever it is you can have it…..anything….anything you want.” Bernie proclaimed as Serena shifted again, returning to her onslaught between Bernie’s thighs. She looked up at her as she rolled her tongue up and down the gusset of Bernie’s lace knickers which were now absolutely soaking wet and probably ruined. 

“Let me jog your memory my darling” Serena purred lifting herself from the bed and disappeared into the unsuite, an extra sway in her hips just for Bernie’s benefit. She had barely gone before she reappeared, a pink razor in one hand and a can of shaving foam in the other, a smirk on her face, a sexy….naughty…..dirty smirk.

“Oh yes……….I remember now” Bernie blushed as she recalled this promise.

“I’m pleased to hear it”

“No need to look so smug, I might just kiss that smirk off your gorgeous face Mrs Wolfe”

“Dare you too” Serena smirked further.

“So….what are we doing then?”

“Well you are going to take those knickers off and I am going to shave you bare, and I will get to see this secret tattoo of yours.” Serena said with a massive cheeky grin.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course you do baby, I mean if you really, really don’t want me to do it.” Serena gave Bernie the chance to back out if she really wanted to.

“No….no I’m teasing baby, I am up for it, be gentle…..don’t cut me” Bernie said with a nervous smile.  
Serena went back to the bathroom and returned with a towel. She nodded at Bernie who lifted her lower body ready for Serena to lay the towel under her on the bed. While her hips were off the bed, Serena ordered her to pull down and discard the soaking wet knickers. 

“Are you ready?” Serena hummed, the arousal of the situation building between her own legs, the red satin material clearly growing darker with the wetness she had produced.

“Mmm” Bernie mumbled.

“Right then” Serena said as she pressed the can’s button the pressure of the foam filling her hand with more shaving foam than she anticipated. 

“Oop’s” Serena giggled as the foam over flowed from her hand. “This could get messy.” She laughed. 

“Bloody Hell” Bernie honked. Serena gently spread the soft white foam over the dark curly hair, rubbing it into the creasing of her inner thigh.

“Oh that’s cold” Bernie gasped as she shivered.

“Delicious” Serena said as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes full of desire. “May I?” she asked as she held up the razor. Bernie looked straight into her wife’s eyes, could see the pure lust dancing in them.

“Be my guest” Bernie said huskily. Serena laid the cold blade on the top of Bernie’s pubic hair and with one swift flick of her hand, the first layer of the thick curls was removed. Bernie shuddered immediately as the sharp edge connected with her. The trust, the love……..all of it filled the atmosphere, the silence was breathtakingly beautiful.  
Another swipe of Serena’s steady hand removed more hair, this was shorter than Serena had ever seen it before. Bernie had always preferred shorter, thinned out pubic hair, from her time in the army Serena always believed, the heat, the sand and the lack of facilities made shorter pubic hair more hygienic.

“Open your legs as wide as you can please darling” Serena asked gently breaking the intense silence. Bernie doing as she was asked, opened herself further to her wife. Serena welcomed the fresh pink flesh on view with a sweet groan. 

“Like what you see?” Bernie asked.

“You bet I do” Serena replied, fighting the urge not to slip two fingers into the new soft opening on display to her. 

“Stay still now beautiful” She ordered as she ran the sharp blade along Bernie’s outer labia. 

“Ohh” Bernie hummed, the sensation taking her closer to the edge of an orgasm.

“You Ok?” Serena asked panicking that she had hurt her lover.

“Yes baby…..oh this is good…….does that make me weird, a freak….that I am getting turned on by this?”

“Well if it does then I am a freak too, because this is making me so horny it’s ridiculous.” Serena purred. They shared a loving look before Serena continued with the task in hand. She stroked the razor so expertly, so gently over Bernie’s most intimate area, she stroked the razor over the skin with great confidence, with a pride that she carried when in surgery to make sure that the end product was absolutely prefect. With the closer shave now taking place, Serena could see a red heart appear before her eyes, with each stroke of the razor it became clearer to see, brighter red and more detailed. Once it was fully uncovered and when Bernie’s pussy was completely bald and all the excess shaving foam was wiped away, Serena sat back on her heels, a smile on her face. 

“Well who had thought it, my big macho army medic has a secret love heart tattoo nicely placed on her pretty, tight little pussy.” 

“You like it?” Bernie asked. Serena didn’t give a spoken answer instead she lowered her head and gently laid her lips on the heart, kissing it sweetly.

“I love it” She whispered as she continued to kiss it. “You are so smooth, so soft” She hummed as she stroked her cheek against the now silky skin……..Bernie moaned this was all new to her, but she loved it.   
Serena was in her own little world, her eyes danced over the glossy pussy which was inches from her lips. Before she knew what she was doing her tongue was out and she was licking the velvety soft labia. 

“Uh….Jesus” Bernie cried breaking Serena’s daze state. She looked up and smiled at Bernie, her eyes twinkled with wicked naughtiness. She flicked her tongue across Bernie’s labia again, never taking her eyes off her wife. Bernie’s head fell back her back arched, her thighs twitched.

“Keep your eyes open………keep them on me.” Serena ordered, she was met with a firm nod from Bernie……words had completely escaped her…..at this moment in time she couldn’t remember her name, couldn’t even remember how to form a word.   
Serena dipped her tongue into the outer labia, her tongue making instant connection with her vagina opening, Bernie shuddered………her thighs violently shook. 

“Oh…oh…uh……uh” 

Serena stretched her tongue as much as she could, covering as much of her wife’s pussy as she was physically able. 

“RENA” the name formed and fell quickly from Bernie’s lips. 

Serena smirked she loved it when Bernie was rendered speechless. She sucked the now swollen, pink clitoris which had danced in front of her eyes deep into her mouth. The force of the sucking was extracting delightful………lustful……..grateful moans and groans from Bernie.   
Then without much warning, Bernie went rigid, her legs shook, her hips thrusted up encouraging Serena to take all of her. 

“Yes…..oh…yesssss….” She cried violently as she came, Serena glorifying in the taste of her wife’s cum, the fluid filling her mouth. She slowed her tongue gradually ensuring Bernie’s prolong orgasm. When Bernie was too sensitive to be touch any further she stroked Serena’s hair gently.

“Baby that was breath taking” She sighed.

“I love you Bernie and I have missed you so much” Serena felt tearful. 

“You were amazing my darling” Bernie said sweetly. 

“So were you…….that tattoo has driven me stir crazy.”

“My silver tongued beauty” Bernie hummed as she wrapped herself around Serena, both sleepy, both content, both in love.


	190. Chapter 190  In The Call of Duty

Chapter 190

In the call of Duty

“Bernie….”

“Mmm”

“You have an official letter”

“Sounds interesting” 

“No I mean official, official as in Army official”

“What?”

Serena wandered into the kitchen where Bernie was sipping at her coffee. 

“Hey it’s ok” She reassured Serena who looked as white as a ghost.

“Is it? What if they want you back? If they offer you more training jobs like before, like when the terrorists….oh god” Serena burst into tears at the very thought of it.

“Baby….” Bernie said as she rushed to hold Serena. “If it is an offer then I will decline it….I am not going back Serena, never understand?” Serena nodded wiping the tears that were still falling from her eyes.

“Anyway no use getting upset before we know what it is, is there?” Bernie said opening the envelope, trying hard to hide her own worry and distress. She pulled out the official Armed Forces Headed paper and unfolded the letter. See scanned the letter, Serena watching intently trying to spot any reaction Bernie would give. Bernie’s eyes flicked over the page and looked up to Serena who seemed to be holding her breathe in anticipation of the news.

“Serena, darling breath” Bernie said softly. “Look its nothing….they want me to lay the poppy wreath at the Remembrance Sunday Parade on Sunday.”

“Really?”

“Yes darling”

“Oh Bernie……I thought…”

“I know baby, I know……..but you have to believe me they couldn’t offer me enough to even tempt me into leaving you. OK?”

“Yes…I love you” Serena relaxed in her wife’s strong loving arms. “So will you do it?” Serena asked.

“I was going to pop along, of course I was…..but wasn’t going to wear the uniform.” Bernie sighed. 

“It’s a great honour to be asked” Serena said as she watched Bernie’s body language change.

“Its….it’s just…Oh nothing, come on you need to finish your coffee, you’re seeing Hanseen at ten for your return to work interview” Bernie said releasing Serena and moving across the kitchen to finish her own coffee, Serena didn’t push the subject she knew Bernie would eventually tell her what was on her mind. Bernie drove them to work she wasn’t actually working today, but promised she would complete a consultation on Keller Ward after Ric had practically begged for her help. It was a coincident that it just happened to be the same time as Serena’s meeting with Henrik. The drive was quiet, Serena was nervous about returning but knew she wanted to and what’s more needed too. They pulled into the allocated parking space, Serena took a deep breathe. 

“You OK?” Bernie asked as she laid her hand on her wife’s upper thigh.

“I think so….been wanting this day to come and now it’s here its……..it’s…..nothing”

“It’s what? Just saying its nothing, isn’t an answer baby” Bernie hummed supportively.

“Ha….Pot, Kettle, darling” Serena scoffed.

“What?”

“Earlier when we were talking about Remembrance Sunday….you gave the same answer. So how about we do a deal I will tell you how I feel if you do the same?”

“Serena….it’s not that easy”

“Darling……..you’re my wife, the love of my life……if you can’t tell me how you really feel then who can you tell?”

“You first” Bernie said firmly.

“OK I am nervous about coming back because of the rumour mill, I am scared of hearing about you and Nina……..let’s face it if Hanseen’s has heard it must be all over the hospital.”

“You don’t normally worry about stuff like that” Bernie said sweetly.

“After Edward completely embarrassed me when he worked here, I promised never to be the butt of any jokes or gossip. It didn’t work clearly….I was the talk of the hospital when you left for Ukraine, then again when you returned, then again when we came out and now this…..”

“Baby please……….anyone who is important to us will not listen to the rumours, now Hanseen is right behind us….he is there to help, I think we should take his help and advice with both hands.”

“Agreed”

“Good” Bernie said as she lent forward and gave Serena a long gentle kiss. 

“Now your turn” Serena said raising her eyebrow. 

“OK…..I err…..I really find Remembrance Sunday hard to process. I have had a lot of friends who have died fighting for our Queen and Country……and it upsets me…..I struggle to cope with my emotions and I am scared that I will embarrass myself….” Bernie sighed loudly.

“Go on” Serena said sensing there was more Bernie wanted to say.

“I have avoided almost every Remembrance Sunday Parade over the last 25 years, either being on active duty aboard or on duty here on site.”

“OK….OK….No one can make you do this darling, but can I share my thoughts with you?” Serena asked receiving a reluctant nod from Bernie.

“If….god forbid, but if I had lost you while you were fighting for our Queen and Country, I would want you to remembered, to be honoured…..and I would want your friends and colleagues to do that, to know that the poppy wreath that was being laid was being done so by someone who knew you, loved you, who had your back and who fought so hard to keep you alive. It would be an honour for me to see you being remembered with such pride.”

“I never thought of it like that…..What you’re saying is that I should be doing this for the families that are left behind?”

“Exactly…..when they see you they won’t think, why didn’t she safe them….they will be thinking, that wreath is being held by Major Berenice Wolfe….commanding Officer, friend and colleague to my hero”

“Thank you” Bernie said with a smile.

“You’re very welcome” Serena smiled back before she now edged forward for a long not so gentle kiss. Serena’s hand soon found itself in Bernie’s long locks. Little moans filled the car. Well that was until there was a short sharp knock on the window, causing them both to jump.

“Jason” Serena sighed as she spotted her nephew’s eager face at the driver’s window. 

“Good Morning Jason” Bernie said as she opened her door. 

“Good morning Auntie Bernie, Auntie Serena….did you have fun at the restaurant last night?”

“Yes thank you Jason, did you have fun at Alan’s?” Serena asked as she looped her arm into his.

“Yes, we ended up going to Alan’s club house…..we played dominos and darts and drank shandy.”

“Well that sounds lovely” Bernie said as she linked with his other arm. The three of them walking into the hospital arm in arm. 

“You know it’s not very professional to sit kissing in your car on view of everyone.” Jason informed them.

“Well Jason, I don’t really care, Bernie is now my wife and I will kiss her when I want to….anyway we are only officially at work when we enter our wards.” Serena told him.

“Did we embarrass you Jason?” Bernie asked concerned.

“No….I don’t care what you do….you kiss all the time at home. It’s just that I heard Ms Karnik tell Mr Rossini how unprofessional it was for you both to be kissing in view of staff and patients…..how it shouldn’t be allowed. Especially because you are both women.”

“She said what?” Serena was about to burst with anger.

“It’s ok Auntie Serena…..I told her that we live in the 21st Century, that being gay was as accepted as being a different religion, culture and colour and that she really shouldn’t be pointing the finger when it wasn’t more than a few weeks ago since she tried to kiss Auntie Bernie.”

“Oh Jason” Bernie Honked her classic laugh….really loudly so loudly that she needed to stop and compose herself before entering the hospital. Serena wiped away the tears that had fallen from the shire delight that Jason had just brought.

“I love you Jason” She whimpered.

“I love you too Auntie Serena….and you Auntie Bernie, I am not going to let her be so nasty about you.”

“Thank you Jason” Bernie said as she hugged his arm tighter. 

“Right I better get up to Hanseen, are you home tonight Jason?”

“It’s Friday….Fish and Chip night….of course I am home and I think I deserve extra-large chips and a pickled egg and gherkin for standing up for your honour.” Jason announced proudly.

“How about a pickled onion too?” Bernie asked with bright eyes.

“Deal….see you at six o’clock. I will come to the chip shop with you so I can pick the onion I want.” He said with a massive grin, bidding farewell to his aunts.

“You spoil him” Serena said lovingly.

“He deserves it, putting Nina in her place like that………still worried about the rumour mill?” Bernie asked. 

“How can I be with Jason on our side” Serena smiled as the lift doors opened. 

 

*****************************************************************

“So I look forward to having you back……..it’s not been the same without you” Henrik said sincerely.

“Thank you Henrik and thank you for all your support” 

“It goes without saying Serena, you are the best Deputy CEO I have ever had and you are THE best clinical lead I have ever had the pleasure to work with. And if they weren’t   
enough you are a pretty amazing friend too.”

“You are too kind, but I mean it….especially with everything that has happened with Nina.”

“I have your back Serena, yours and your lovely wife’s.” He said with a smile. “Oh yes while we are on the subject of the Mayor, I received a call from her Commanding Officer.”

“Ex Commanding Officer, Bernie is no longer a servicing solider.” Serena snapped. 

“Yes…yes of course, well they wanted to know if we would fund a wreath and if Major Wolfe would carry the Holby City Hospital Wreath in the Remembrance Sunday Parade.”

“Well you would have to ask her, I sure she would be honoured.”

With that there was a loud knock on the door.

“Enter” Hanseen bellowed. The door opened and Bernie appeared.

“Ah Major Wolfe, speak of the devil and she will appear” Henrik said cheerfully.

“That sound ominous” Bernie said as she entered and closed the door behind her.

“Nothing to be afraid off” Henrik smiled as he explained his request. 

 

****************************************************

“I better get the uniform out and cleaned then, I haven’t worn it since the wedding” Bernie said as they reached the car.

“OK, shall we do that and then grab some lunch in town?” Serena asked.

“Why not, how err….how did your return to work go……feel ready?”

“Henrik was fabulous, as he always is...we spoke in depth about some staffing issues, forthcoming events and some funding bids that need some tweaking….it will keep me busy   
for a few weeks. After which I am hoping to get the all clear to start operating again.” Serena explained as they drove.

“I can’t wait to have you in theatre again, I have really missed you.” Bernie hummed as they joined hands over the handbrake. When they got home Bernie went straight upstairs to collect her uniform, they had already agreed to go to the cleaner that specialises in uniforms. Serena went in to the lounge to find Ellie on the floor surrounded by nappies and muslin clothes.

“Oh darling what has happened here?” Serena asked spotting that her daughter had been crying.

“Oh mum it’s so hard…..I don’t think I am very good at this”

“Now come on of course you are, look Eva has a full tummy, a clean nappy, clean clothes and is sound asleep……what more could she want or need?”

“I just feel so tired mum, Cameron went back to work today and I just feel a little out of my depth, I stink of baby sick and poo and I am just feeling out of sorts.”

“It’s the baby blues darling, it is perfectly normal……especially when your partner returns to work. Come on get off the floor, sit on the sofa, let me make you a cuppa and tidy up.”

“Thank you mum”

“Don’t be silly….your grandmother found me like this many times when you were tiny. It happens to everyone. Now have you eaten?”

“No” Ellie looked so sad.

“Anything…..breakfast?”

“No, I didn’t get time, I had to feed Eva and then express some milk which really hurt and then she needed changing and then she was sick on me…and….and” Ellie burst into tears again.

“OK, its ok. Let me make you a sandwich, a cup of tea and then you young lady are going to take a bath and have a nap.” 

“But Eva…”

“Eva can come out with me and her nanna, if that’s ok? We have to go into town. We can stay out a little longer and give you a proper rest.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not, I am offering”

“Thank you mum”

“Right you get Eva’s coat and bag ready and I will do you lunch.” Serena walked into the kitchen. “It’s fish and chip night we are all home so we can share baby duties.” She called from the kitchen.

“Right take your top off.” Serena ordered as she returned to the longue.

“What?”

“I want to see your boobs, if it hurt to feed and express milk I need to see why.”

“Err… mum.”

“Now Ellie” Ellie followed her mother’s instructions and lifted her top, pulling down her bra. 

“As I suspected”

“What the….sorry” Bernie mumbled as entered the room and froze.

“Come and look” Serena said.

“I’m not…”

“Bernie, does she have mastitis?” Bernie frowned she really didn’t want to look at her step daughter breasts.

“Mum really”

“She is a doctor grow up, both of you” Bernie took a shy quick look.

“Yes I would say its mastitis.” Bernie quickly moved away.

“Hot bath, let them soak in the heat, them massage them gently. The milk is blocked and you need to gently unblock the duct.”

“Ok” Ellie said shyly.

“Right Nanna, change of plan this little scrumptious cookie is coming out to play with us.”

“What a lovely surprise, an afternoon with my two favourite girls.” Bernie said as she picked up Eva and kissed Serena.


	191. Chapter 191 Lest We Forget

Chapter 191

Lest We Forget

“I don’t think I will ever tired of seeing you in your uniform Major.” Serena hummed as she brushed her fingers over Bernie’s right shoulder. “Are you wearing the sword and gun?”

“Full dress uniform”

“Hey it’s gonna be ok, go and do your friends proud.” Serena said as she came Bernie a gentle kiss on her cheek. Bernie followed Serena down the stairs, she had spent all morning getting ready, hadn’t paid much attention to what had been going on in the rest of the house. As she reach the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by a line up. Jason, Cameron, Ellie, Eva, Charlotte and Georgia, all stood with their coats on and poppies in place. Bernie opened her mouth but was rendered speechless, even little Eva had a poppy attached to her coat. 

“Ready?” Serena asked, Bernie nodded with a tearful smile. They took both cars, squeezing everyone in, when they arrived at the Church, many people were already there, the local scout groups, the Navy, Army and RAF, two marching bands and war veterans. Everyone was dressed smarty, everyone wearing their poppies with such pride. It was a bright day, clear, the sun shining, and fluffy clouds covering the blue sky, it was cold…….bitterly cold as it always seemed to be on days like this. Bernie was welcomed by her old regiment, they were back from tour and taking part in the parade today, there were also ex-soldiers there, friends she hadn’t seen in years, some in wheelchairs, where they had lost limbs others with walking sticks……it was a sharp awakening to Serena just how lucky she was to have Bernie. 

“Major Wolfe Ma’am” Three soldiers came and greeted Bernie with a salute. Bernie returned the salute with a smile. 

“How the devil are you lads?” She said in her strong Major voice. 

“Very well Ma’am thank you, and you, are you well?” Jones asked. 

“Look guy’s Major Wolfe is here” Ford called over to a group of Service men and Women huddled together. 

“Major Wolfe” Several of them cheered as they gathered around Bernie in mass.

“Take it easy, fellas! Give the Major some breathing room.” Alex Dawson blocked the group of compatriots.

“Good to see you, Bern, how are you?” She asked.

“Good thanks Al” Bernie smiled back, could feel Serena squeezing her hand tightly. 

“I’m Captain Alexandra Dawson now” she grinned and saluted, then reached to shake Bernie’s hand. “So how are you all, well?

“More than” Bernie said with a smile. 

“Alex” A younger woman appeared next to Alex.

“Bern can I introduce Sarah, my fiancé” Alex said with pride.

“Major Wolfe, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly” Sarah said holding out her hand.

“Sarah……I know you……err…..how do I know you?” Bernie looked intensely at the woman. 

“I am the weapons marshal at the base” Sarah said.

“That’s it….well I am very pleased to meet you properly, and brilliant news to hear that you are together.” Bernie said sincerely. “Come meet my family” Bernie said with pride. 

“This is Jason my nephew, Charlotte my daughter, Georgia her partner, Cameron my son, his partner Elinor and their baby Eva and this is my beautiful wife Serena.”

“Very pleased to meet you all” Sarah said. Cameron and Charlotte glared at Alex, they were both find about their mothers sexuality, but Alex….well she was the one that broke up their family, she was the one that caused all the trouble, they hated her and the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

“You know we have been trying to get Major Wolfe involved in the Remembrance celebrations for years.” Alex smiled as she spoke. 

“Well I am here now” Bernie smiled. 

“You are and it’s great to be marching next to you once more Major, life on tour hasn’t been the same without you” Alex proclaim.

“Thank you Captain, looks like we are wanted.” Bernie said nodding to the group of well-dressed service men and women behind them.

“We will be at the Cenotaph” Serena said as she bid Bernie farewell with a gentle kiss and hug.

“Oh we are all going down the legion afterwards, a few drinks to remember our comrades, will you join us…….all of you I mean?” Alex asked.

“We will see.” Bernie nodded acknowledging the pain she saw in her children’s eyes.

 

****************************************************

Serena and the family walked through the town towards the town hall where the Cenotaph was. They walked in silence, Serena wanted to say something, wanted to reassure the kids that Alex was no longer a threat that whatever she and Bernie had was long since gone. 

“You two ok?” Serena asked as they bumped together holding each other’s arms.

“Yeah, we are ok………just not nice seeing the woman who broke up your family.” Charlotte said bitterly.

“Don’t see it like that darling…….if she and your mother had never got involved then your mother and I would never have met, Cam and Ellie wouldn’t have met, we wouldn’t have Eva. Everything happens for a reason.”

“I suppose” Charlotte smiled shyly.

“Come on we are all here, together as a family…..let’s not let anyone ruin our day.” Serena suggested. The crowds had already started to gather, and much to Serena’s surprise she spotted a large group of Holby Staff right near the front. Fletch saw them first, he was there with Raf and all the little Fletchers. Ric was there was Francois, Morven, Dom and Henrik all stood looking cold. 

“Good morning” Serena said smiling at them all. In the distance they heard the bands start up.

“It’s started” Jason said excitedly. The music slowly got louder and louder, the first row of people in the march were flag bearers, there must have been 20 different types, all different colours, all different sizes, the tassels hanging from the flag poles swinging gently as the bearers marched.   
Behind them a band playing The Banks of Green Willow, the sound echoing through the silences of the crowd. The multitude of children were behind them, their little fresh innocent faces lighting up as the crowds smile at them, remarking between them how smart the youngsters looked. 

Then came the different regiments, Navy first, their dark blue uniforms and white hat standing out, then the Royal Air force, the deep grey, almost black uniform, looked very smart. Another marching band this one playing The Elegy. Then a group of retired veterans, some very old, others not so………all marching perfectly proving that the forces training never really leaves you. Younger veterans wearing the help the hero’s jumpers followed them alongside the members of the British legion. The buzz of pride was bouncing off the shops that stood around them, it was causing almost everyone to feel tearful. 

“There she is” Jason whispered pointing out Bernie to the little Fletcher’s. Bernie lead her regiment alongside the other high ranking officers, all carrying poppy wreaths, Bernie’s one was the largest and the sash across it read Holby City Hospital in gold writing. Bernie was serious, her hat so firmly attach her eyes were barely visible, her uniform buttons shone in the sun, her sword swayed with every step she took, the gold tassels sat perfectly around her shoulder, the full medal display plate firmly attached to her breast…….she looked beautiful, in control and proud. She looked straight ahead, she could sense her friends and family watching her, the little ones and Jason waving. 

They stopped marching and gathered around the Cenotaph, the clergyman taking to the microphone, starting the service. He spoke for some time, the words were wasted on Bernie. In her mind she saw fallen colleagues, friends that she hadn’t been able to save, soldiers that died too young. She then saw in the corner of her eye a group of weeping women, clearly grieving widows, she thought she knew some of them, made a mental note to say hello when this was all finished.   
The band’s music shook her from her thoughts. Her favourite military song played The Soldiers of the Queen, a song that played such a massive part in her military life. The song she passed out to at Sandhurst in 1991, every parade she had done since, this song was her’s it evoked good and sad memories.   
The clergyman started to introduce the different group representatives to lay their wreaths, many spoke as they did so. Bernie watched on, she still wasn’t sure what she was going to say, she wanted it to be personal, some-thing that could engulf the emotions she was feeling.   
Bernie’s regiment was called, she took the lead, marching forward, stamping her feet to attention at the edge of the Cenotaph. She bent forward and laid the wreath, standing up straight and saluting. She then took to the stand where the microphone was. She looked up out into the crowd for the first time, her eyes danced over the variety of people there, easily six hundred or more faces were looking at her. She looked over to her friends and family, Serena looked like the proudest women on the earth and she was there in-between the children, their children. She was holding Eva, who was wide awake, Serena whispering in her ear, pointing to Bernie. 

“Look there’s Nanna, look how brave she is darling, your nanna is amazing” Serena whispered. Bernie smiled as she cleared her throat. 

“Major Berenice Wolfe, Royal Territorial Army Unit Army Medical Service, active service from 1991 to 2016” She announced herself.

“Today we gather, united to remember those who have gone before us. Those who have given all of themselves for our Queen and Country, for our freedom, for the freedom of those who are suppressed around the world. So today I stand here and remember with a heavy heart all the soldiers I have known, admired and loved, for those who have passed, those who are retired and those still serving. Thank you for your dedication, you are all heroes as are your family members, those who have given up so much to support us while we fight for this country, as we leave them behind to continue living life without us. It is an honour to be stood here today, to represent the Armed Forces, to represent the Army Medical Core, to represent Holby City Hospital and the history it holds in connection to healing officers injured by war and I am here to represent the families, the loved ones who sacrifice so much.” Bernie wiped away a tear she had cursed herself for letting it fall, she looked over at Serena the look they shared said a thousand words of love. She turned to the Cenotaph and Saluted, kicking her heels together loudly before returning to her regiment line up. 

All military officers, past and present stood to attention and saluted as the trumpet marked the start of the two minute silence. Bernie stood still, as ridged as she could, stretching her back, her legs, her neck…….she had to or she would burst into tears, the emotions were running high.   
The end of the 2 minute silence was marked by a lone trumpet player playing the Last Post song. Once that was finished the groups dispersed. Bernie was surrounded by people wanting to shake her hand, wanting to share stories, ask questions. Other soldiers, relatives, ex service officers. She looked up in search of her own family, saw them all stood patiently waiting. Bernie approached them and greeted her colleagues and friends. Eventually after all the well done and pats on the back were done she greeted her family.

“That was amazing Auntie Bernie” Jason said slightly over excited by all the British Reserve on display.

“Yeah super cool mum, well done” Charlotte stated as she hugged her mum tightly before returning to hold her girlfriends hand. 

“Really good mum, your words were lovely.” Cameron said.

“Thankyou…..I have something for my little pudding” Bernie said as she stood in front of Elinor who was now holding Eva.   
Bernie placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pretty white ribbon with a small silver cross on it. She looked at Eva and gently pinned it to her little pink coat. 

“There” she said, patting it. “Perfect………….now my darling I give you this to symbolise your freedom, it was given to me by your great grandfather the day I joined the Army. It belonged to his grandfather, that’s your great, great, great grandfather. He was given this at the Somme by a little old lady who had helped him when he was injured.”

“Bernie that’s is so lovely…..all that history” Elinor was so soft so sincere.

“Home?” Bernie said.

“You don’t want to go for that drink?” Cameron asked.

“No……..I spent too many years with them……….I want to spend my time with you, my beautiful family. Let’s go home, get changed and I will take us all out for dinner” Bernie announced, the others all walking ahead with wide grins.

“TGI Friday’s?” Cameron suggested.

“Yeah….please” the others begged in unison.

“If that’s what you all want…..they do 2 for 1 cocktails so I am sure your mother will agree” Bernie chuckled as she teased Serena.

“Bernie” Serena said softly as she held back from the others.

“Mmm” 

“You were amazing today, I am so proud of you. The words you shared, they were deep from your heart.” Serena said as she faced Bernie holding her hands tightly.

“I love you Serena…….more than you will ever know”

“And I love you, I feel very grateful to have you here, to not have lost you like so many wives’ have lost their sweethearts.” Bernie didn’t reply instead she took Serena in her arms, supported her weight as she tilted her back, taking advantage of her elongated neck, peppering it with kisses before finding her lips and kissing her with all the love and passion she could muster up, wanting to express all the emotions she was feeling in that kiss. 

The moment was beautiful, and was only interrupted by wolf whistles. Bernie pulled Serena back up and they both blushed as the group of service men and women clapped and cheered.


	192. Chapter 192 The Day is Ours

Chapter 192

The day is ours

“What are you doing?” Serena mumble her head still heavy on the pillow in a sleepy state.

“Shh, go back to sleep baby” Bernie replied as she moved around the bedroom.

“Bernie….come back to bed” Serena requested her eyes still shut. 

“I’m just going for a quick run Serena, I won’t be long”

“It’s freezing out there, don’t go, come back to bed” Serena now rubbing her sleepy eyes lifted her head from the pillow. 

“I will, when I come back, I need to shake off some of this excess energy I have baby”

“Today’s our day…..remember….I plan to keep you in bed all day, I plan to use up all your energy.” Serena purred. 

“And you will after I have my run” 

“Use the running machine then and let me watch.” Serena suggested.

“Serena………I need some fresh air, I have a headache and I don’t want that to ruin our day. I will be 40 minutes tops.”

“OK….but when you come home you are all mine, understand?”

“Yes darling” Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena’s sleepy head. 

Serena listened as Bernie made her way down stairs, she could hear mumbled voices of their family echoing. She was awake now and even though she would happily stay in the warmth of her bed she wanted to make sure that everyone was on their way out for the day, ensuring that the plans she had for herself and Bernie were not in danger of being changed.   
She went to the loo, washed her face, brushed her teeth and pulled her thick fluffy dressing gown on, she made her way down stairs and was greeted by a very happy Eva laying on the mat under her play gym. The other voices were coming from the kitchen.

“All I am saying is you should have passed it by me first, we had plans Cameron” Elinor say firmly.

“Oh good, Serena please explain to your daughter that when the hospital calls and says you need to do a double shift to cover sickness….then you need to do it”

“Oh dear trouble in paradise? You know what it is like for a doctor sweetheart, you saw it enough with your father and I…...I am sure that if Cameron had a choice he wouldn’t be doing it.”

“Mum, why are you on his side?”

“I am not on anyone’s side, Cameron is a F1, he needs to do as many shifts as he possibly can, the more he is there, the more experience he gets and the better doctor he will be. Because darling to succeed and make the big money he needs to be top of his game. I know it’s hard, family life needs to be as important as work life. What plans did you have?”

“Well I am spending the day with dad, we are going to Nan’s to introduce her to Eva. Then I was meant to be going out with some uni friends tonight, Cameron promised he would be here, he is taking Eva over to Marcus’s tonight, but now he is working.”

“Dad will look after Eva, I told you.” Cameron stated.

“No Cameron, I don’t want her just palmed off on someone and without being rude I don’t particularly like your father.” 

“Look I will have Eva” Serena interjected.

“You’re having a day with Bernie mum, you shouldn’t be babysitting”

“I would love to baby sit Eva, we are talking about this evening I can still have my day with Bernie…..what time are you back from your grandmothers?” She asked.

“Dad is picking me in about half an hour, then down to Croydon, I reckon we should be back about 6:30.”

“That’s fine…….all sorted then” Serena said “You better get ready” She added.

Serena was sat on the sofa, Eva bouncing on her knee, Serena smiled at the pretty pink dress and white tights Elinor had dressed her in. She watched as Elinor rush about packing Eva’s bag, stuffing a handful of nappies in as the doorbell rang. 

“Good morning darling” Edwards voice boomed into the hall way. 

“Nearly ready, mums in there” Elinor snapped as she run up the stairs for Eva’s blanket.

“Now that sight takes me back” He said as he entered the longue. 

“Me entertaining our baby while you were off playing happy families with another woman?” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ouch…..and so early in the morning too.” Edward frown.

“So you’re introducing Eva to your mother today? How is the monster in law?” Serena said with a smirk.

“Mum play nicely” Elinor said as she returned. “Right I am ready” She added. 

“Well have a lovely day and say hello to Christine for me” Serena said sarcastically handing Eva over to Elinor. They were leaving as Bernie met them on the door step, Edward   
smiled as he greeted her.

“Bernie….you’re looking good, very fit.” Edward’s words made Bernie’s skin crawl.

“Doesn’t she just? And she is all hot and sweaty too……..come on darling lets work up some more heat.” Serena purred as she push Edward out the door and pulled Bernie in. 

“Good run?” Serena asked as she pushed Bernie against the closed front door.

“Mmm, just what I needed…..head ache has gone.”

“Good, now if you don’t mine I would very much like to get our day underway.” 

“Sounds prefect, but I need to shower” Bernie said as she kicked off her running shoes.

“Together?”

“Of course”

*************************************************************  
“I must say your body if stunning but seeing it covered in soapy studs is just breathtaking.” Serena hummed as she moved the soap loaded scrunchie over her wife’s back. “I love your body.”

“And I love yours….more than in fact.” Bernie sighed as Serena scrubbed all the dirt away. 

They held each other close as the hot water danced over them, the soapy bubbles cascading off their entwined bodies, the steam filled the bathroom. It was hot, relaxing and full of the beautiful rose scented shower gel. 

“I suppose we should get out, we don’t want to use all the hot water.” Serena purred.

“Sorry?”

“We’ll need some hot water for later”

“You planning on this being messy?” Bernie asked with a sexy grin on her face.

“Oh yes…..we are both going to be completely ruined, we will need to clean up and relax our over worked muscles.”

“Mmm, Serena that sounds rather delicious.”

*********************************************************** 

“There is no need for clothes” Serena stated as she and Bernie dried themselves after their shared shower.

“What exactly do you have planned for us baby?” Bernie asked.

“Well, its 8:45am, we have until 5pm to entertain ourselves.” Serena explained as she stood close behind Bernie, peppering soft kisses over her back and shoulders. 

“Why 5pm?” Bernie mumbled enjoying the kisses.

“We are babysitting Eva, don’t mind do you?”

“Absolutely not…..best of both worlds, a day with my wife uninterrupted…..then an evening with our beautiful granddaughter. Heaven!”

“Better not waste any more time then” Serena purred into Bernie’s ear.

“Totally agree Mrs Wolfe” Bernie gasped at the rush of hot breathe she had just received from Serena in her ear.

“So I thought maybe the mistress could make a little appearance today?”

“OK….but….” Bernie blushed.

“But?” Serena questioned.

“But not a big appearance…..I don’t really need her, if you know what I mean?”

“I get it……maybe she could make an appearance for some teasing?”

“That’s sounds prefect” Bernie smiled. She enjoyed seeing the mistress, but it only fully fulfilled her need if she was desperate for it.

“I need you to put the strap on, on Berenice.” Serena said as she retracted it from the secret box at the bottom of the wardrobe, handing it to Bernie. 

“I will allow you to insert your end into your vagina Berenice” Serena said slowly. 

“Can I have some lubrication please Mistress?” 

“You mean to tell me that you’re not wet enough for it already?”

“It’s rather big mistress, I don’t want to be uncomfortable and unable to enjoy the rest of the day.” Bernie made a good argument.

“Just this once Berenice” Serena snapped throwing the lube through the air for her to catch. Bernie drenched the Dildo in lube and slowly inserted into herself, gasping and   
moaning as she did so, the feel of it filling her, stretching her was delightful. Serena watched as Bernie did so, her eyes danced with pure lust as Bernie tightened straps around   
her.

“Get on the bed Berenice”

“Yes mistress” Bernie smirked she loved how Serena could change her tone and whole attitude so quickly and convincingly. Bernie crawled onto the bed, followed Serena’s instructions to sit, straight backed against the head board, arms open so they lent across the head board top. Serena took two of her favourite scarves, ones that she often worn to work. She knelt next to Bernie, her breasts level with Bernie’s mouth. 

“Eyes forward Major” Serena snapped. Bernie moaned as Serena’s hard nipple brush her face when Serena stretched herself taking one of the scarfs, wrapping the soft silk around Bernie’s left wrist before firmly securing it to the large metal ball that finished off the décor of the head board. She smiled at her handy work and repeated the action on the right wrist. Bernie moaned, her tongue danced on her lips, Serena’s nipples within reach………but she wouldn’t touch them, not unless she was told to.

“Glad to see you have learnt some good old British reserve Berenice” Serena smirked as she praised her submissive. 

“Yes mistress” Bernie mumbled. 

Serena turned herself around in the bed, she leant over the dildo and lowered her mouth onto it. She sucked it hard knowing that the subtle movements would vibrate deep inside Bernie. 

“Oh” Bernie gasped. The sound only made Serena do it more, Bernie’s hips were twitching, she wanted some friction, to move the dildo inside her just a little to feel something. After several little twitches Bernie couldn’t help but thrust her hips up causing the dildo to launch itself deep into Serena’s mouth hitting the back of her throat, causing her to gag.

“Berenice Bloody Wolfe…..how dare you” Serena snapped.

“You loved it.” Bernie signed.

“That my darling is neither here or there….it’s your insubordinates………..you will need to be punished” Serena said with a smirk as she climbed off the bed. 

“A spanking?” Bernie asked.

“You are very talkative today Berenice…..I don’t remember asking you to speak……but no not a spanking, that is too good for you……I think you require something far more punishable.”  
Serena sat at the end of the bed opposite Bernie her legs wide open, allowing Bernie to see the beauty of her pussy, on full display. Bernie swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on Serena.

“Your punishment is to sit there Berenice and look at me, to look at my body and the reactions that take place as I fuck myself.”

“Sweet Jesus” Bernie whimpered. 

“He won’t help you darling” Serena smirked again.

“Now the rules……..you can blink, but no closing your eyes, no thrusting those hips, and no pleads…..understand?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good well let’s begin shall we?” Serena hummed as she trailed her finger over her lips, applying just enough wetness to leave a shiny trail down her neck, across her breast and around her nipples. The nipples that instantly responded to her touch, before Bernie’s very eyes they hardened. Small bumps rose on her areola, her nipple stands to attention. 

“Oh fuck” Serena moaned loudly as she pulled and tweaked at them. She rolled them firmly between her finger and thumb and thrusted her own hips forward. Serena looked at Bernie a fire was burning in her, she was flushed, panting, her eyes dark with desire.   
Serena allowed both hands to caress her tummy and thighs as she worked her hands down her body. They both landed on her inner thighs, Serena smirked as she used her hands to pull open her labia.

“Oh fuck yes” Bernie groaned. Serena allowed it, she wanted to hear Bernie it encouraged her braveness, her actions. Serena enjoyed the feel of her soft fingers pulling at her labia, the way they brushed past her clit, it caused her to shiver. She focused on her clit, rolled it between her thumb and forefinger then flicked it before rubbing it slowly…..painfully slowly. 

“Cum for me” the words fell from Bernie’s lips.  
Serena stopped immediately, closed her legs and folded her arms.

“No please don’t stop” Bernie begged. 

“I told you no talking”

“Sorry….god I am so sorry…..its just that you look so beautiful and….”

“And you thought I needed prompting to orgasm?”

“No…I…err..”

“QUIET” Serena raised her voice. “You keep your eyes open and your mouth shut.”  
Bernie nodded.  
Serena opened her legs again, finger pressed on her clit, setting up the pace she wanted to build her orgasm quickly…….in fact it came upon her much quicker than she expected.

“Oh yes…..uh…uh…yes” She cried out as she came. She moved quickly, her clit throbbing but she needed the dildo inside her to fully satisfy her hunger. 

“Now listen carefully Berenice” Serena said panting hard. “I am going to sit on that dildo, when I am settled I want you to bring your knees up, feet flat on the bed can you do that?”

“I certainly can Mistress.” Bernie reassured her. 

Serena lowered herself onto the dildo, holding it with her hand as she guided it into her wet opening. It filled her beautifully, her inner labia hugging it firming as it entered her. That was Bernie’s favourite view, to see how her lips framed the dildo so perfectly, how they dragged against the smooth silicone. 

“Oh yes….how does that feel Berenice?” Serena asked with a deep husky voice.

“Good….really good…..really deep”

“Tell me Berenice what do you like best when I am riding you like this?” Serena asked already knowing the answer, but fully intending to hear the words from her wife’s lips.

“I like…..oh fuck….I like your breasts …..the …….holy shit…..the way they bounce.” Bernie could barely speak, the thrust Serena had started so gentle was building with every word Bernie formed. 

“Like this?”

“Yes mistress like that.”

“So if I did this, would it give you a better view?” Serena asked, as she put her arms behind her, her hands resting on Bernie’s knees, causing her back to arch, her breasts to push out in front of her further. 

“Oh yes…..that’s amazing” Bernie cried, repeatedly. 

“Yes” Serena panted, her breasts bouncing vigorously all her weight settled on Bernie’s knees, her lower back supported by Bernie’s thighs. 

“Are you close Berenice?” Serena asked breathlessly, knowing that the fast paced thrusting was guaranteed a deep toe curling orgasm.

“Yes mistress, really close” Bernie whimpered back.

“Because I have enjoyed administrating your punishment I am going to allow you to cum……..but……..you have to cum with me……” Serena purred.

“And I am going to cum……..now……” Serena threw her head back. “Oh fuck…..cum Berenice…..cum” Serena screamed the sweet sounds filled the room.

“Yes now…..fuck….yes….Yeeessssss” Bernie cried.


	193. Chapter 193 Its good for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To mark the one year anniversary of Bernie returning from Ukraine.

Chapter 193

It’s good for you

“Come on drink up” Serena said.

“Bloody hell woman, you’re not ready to go again are you?” Bernie asked sarcastically as she rubbed her arms and hands, relaxing the muscles now she was no longer tied up.

“We have to make the most of our free house darling” Serena purred as she started to kiss Bernie’s neck.

“I agree, but can we just have a little break, to recharge our batteries?”

“It’s been a twenty minute break as it is…..don’t you want to continue?” Serena asked pouting.

“Do you really need to ask me that?” Bernie raised her eye brow in surprise. “It’s just….”

“It’s OK darling” Serena said sadly. “What shall we do today then, that film we spoke about is on at the cinema” Serena said in a lighter voice. 

“No….no darling, I want to do this, to spend the day in bed with you…..it’s just that I am worried for your health. I know you are due to return to work tomorrow but you still need to take it easy.” Bernie explained as sincerely as she could.

“I missed you Bernie, I missed us….I missed sex, all those weeks when I was in hospital and then recovering at home…..I just wanted to…..”

“I missed you too, and the sex….we have amazing sex…How couldn’t I miss it.” Bernie stroked Serena’s face. “But are you sure that’s all it is?”

“I just want to love you Bernie, love you more than anyone ever has and ever will.”

“Is this to do with Nina, are you steaking your claim on me?” Bernie asked gentle.

“No….believe it or not darling, I do trust you, I believe it when you say your love me.”

“Then what?”

“I just want to be with you, we rarely get any time alone and I….I want to feel like me again. I need to prove to myself that I am over the attack that I am me.”

“Oh my darling, you are you…..my Serena, my wife….”Bernie leant forward “Now I think I have had a long enough break”

“It’s OK, we don’t have to.” Serena said quietly.

“I thought I told you I wanted too, I am 52 Serena, and you are a sex kitten, I just needed to get the feeling back in my arms and legs before we started again. I mean, what use am I to my woman if I can’t move my arms or feel my fingers?”  
Bernie captured Serena’s lips in a hot passionate kissed before she flipped her so Bernie was now on top. 

“You do know that sex is actually good for you don’t you?” Bernie asked.

“Is that so Doctor?” Serena smirked.

“Oh yes Mrs Wolfe, it can keep you young and healthy.”

“Is this an area of medical science that you specialised in at university Doctor?”

“Indeed it was I am an expert in this field”

“Oh Doctor….please tell me more.” 

“Well firstly Mrs Wolfe regular sex relieves headaches.” Bernie said as she run her fingers through Serena’s hair, massaging her scalp. “Every time you make love, it releases the tension in the veins of the brain.”

“Gosh you are knowledgeable Doctor” Serena hummed into Bernie’s touch. 

“A lot of sex can clear a stuffy nose. Sex is a natural antihistamine. It helps to fight against asthma and spring time allergies.”

“What a shame it’s November” Serena smirked as she allowed Bernie to kiss the tip her nose.

“Sex is one of the safest sports. Making love strengthens the muscles in your body. It's more enjoyable than swimming 20 laps in the pool and there is no need for special shoes or Lycra!”

“I will remember that next time you ask me to take a run with you” Serena smirked again. Her quickness at firing back one liners was most certainly intact and working. Bernie kissed her way across Serena’s collarbone, nibbling at the soft tanned skin.

“Making love slowly, smoothly and in a relaxed way reduces the chances of suffering dermatitis, skin rashes and acne. The sweat produced cleanses the pores and makes your skin glow.”

“Nice” Serena laughed out loud. “That’s the best chat up line I have ever heard.” Serena continued to laugh, Bernie joined her. 

“OK, how about this then…..lovemaking can burn all the calories you have accumulated during a romantic dinner before bedtime.”

“Oh bloody hell that fills me with confidence….you saying I need to lose weight?”

“Never….oh god no….I was just explaining” Bernie mumbled back tracking.

“God how depressing” Serena moaned.

"Ah well, sex is a divine remedy for depression. It releases endorphins into the blood stream, creating a state of euphoria and leaving you with the feeling of being unique.” Bernie changed the tone of her voice, it was low, husky and she moaned as she kissed lower across Serena’s breasts, avoiding the nipples. 

“Mmm…. That’s rather relaxing” Serena hummed. 

“Sex is a tranquilizer and muscle relaxant. It is a thousand times more effective than Valium.”

“Can I bottle it then?” Serena asked as she gasped at the feeling of Bernie’s lips and tongue on her tummy.

“Sexually active body’s releases more pheromones.”

“They do” Serena moaned as Bernie’s tongue danced its way across her hip bone.

“And kissing each day will keep the dentist away, kissing is an art which makes cleaner teeth as the saliva reduces the amount of acid that causes tooth decay.” Bernie pronounced each word perfectly as she bit at Serena’s inner thigh.

“Oh Bernie”

“Still not completely sold to the idea Mrs Wolfe?” Bernie asked, a wicked sparkle in her eye.

“No not quite” Serena coughed trying to level her voice, to sound in control. 

“Making love is a spectacular beauty treatment. Scientists have discovered that when a woman has sex, it produces a large amount of estragon that gives shine and softness to your skin and hair.”

“In that case I am sold” Serena giggled.

“God you are so easy” Bernie sniggered.

“How dare…” Serena was instantly stopped as she felt Bernie’s tongue plunged deep into her folds. 

“Oh Bernie” Serena cried as Bernie used all the strength she had in her tongue to fill Serena’s vagina. Serena moaned and groaned as Bernie rolled and twisted her tongue inside her wife.  
Serena thrusted her hips up, but Bernie used her upper body strength to pin Serena’s hips to the bed, she tried to resist but Bernie was stronger.

“Now, now Mrs Wolfe…..I am in the middle of an internal examination here.” Bernie’s eyes flashed with desire. 

“Your bed side manner needs some work doctor” Serena purred.

“Oh really, how about I put my tongue to better use?” Bernie didn’t wait for a reply, she took several long, firm strokes with her tongue firstly along and then into Serena’s labia.

“Uh…yes” Serena cried her hands gripping the bed sheets into her fists. Bernie stops as quickly as she started.

“What? Oh baby please don’t stop!” Serena sobbed.

“Hush now darling, I am not stopping, just adjusting.” Bernie said as she knelt up, and rested her bum on her heels, straight regimental back.

“Mmm” Serena mumbled as Bernie grabbed Serena’s ankles and pulled her body off the bed.

“Christ” Serena shouted.

“Go with it baby” Bernie said firmly as she rested Serena’s knees over her shoulders, her thighs pressed against Bernie’s chest, her open pussy within reach if Bernie lowered her head. Serena’s lower back lent against Bernie’s firm stomach and her upper back on her knees. This was a new position to Serena, never had she been lifted off the bed like this with just her shoulders and head left on the bed. She tried to talk but soon realised that the blood was all rushing to her head, that she felt a little dizzy…..a good dizzy……a delicious kind of dizziness, suddenly realising that Bernie was working her magic, her tongue was deep inside Serena again. Serena tried to lift her arms, when Bernie felt them creep up her arms she stopped what she was doing.

“Keep your arms stretched out above your head, or I will stop” She instructed her wife, Serena unable to speak, she just did what she was told, stretching her arms as far as she could, this action intensifying the dizziness. Bernie returned to her onslaught on Serena’s pussy, the wetness could be heard, and it was like music to Bernie’s ears, it encouraged her to quicken her pace, which she knew Serena needed as her thighs shook around Bernie’s head.   
Bernie opened her eyes, looked down at her lover, her eyes were shut tightly, her bottom lip almost bleeding from the solid teeth biting down on it, her face was red, sweaty and her body danced even though it was completely still. There were goose bumps, flushed skin, erected nipples and Christ was Bernie enjoying it. She herself felt the warmth growing between her own thighs, watching as Serena came on her tongue, in her mouth.  
The orgasm was intense, the dizziness combined with the sweet ecstasy she was feeling, caused her to hold her breathe, her blood pulsing hard in her veins, she closed her eyes and tensed, her body rigid, Bernie being the only thing that was holding her up and that’s all she can remember……..

“Hey baby” Bernie’s soft voice fell on semi-conscious ears.

“Serena….are you ok darling?” She asked. Serena opened her eyes, blinked a few times, her mouth was dry, her body felt numb and she was hot…uncomfortably so.

“What happened?” Serena asked her voice crackling.

“You passed out baby.”

“I what”

“You passed out, but only for a couple of minutes.”

“How…why?” Serena was confused. 

“I think it was a mixture of the position we were in, the fact that you had all the blood rushing to your head and then when you climaxed you held your breathe.”

“Oh my god….that’s never happened before….I am so embarrassed.” Serena covered her face.

“No…no it was beautiful…..did it hurt?”

“No….I remember being in absolute heaven, the orgasm was mind blowing….I couldn’t cried out there was no sound, my lungs felt completely empty. My body felt rock hard, prickly, like it was stinging…..on fire and then suddenly completely limb, a smooth, deep warmth covered me and I don’t remember anything else, until you woke me up. 

“It was amazing to watch” Bernie said as she smoothed her hair over Serena’s forehead.

“Not scary?”

“No darling….not scary, I knew it was likely to happen, that’s why I chose that position” Bernie blushed as she confessed.

“You wanted me to pass out?”

“I knew how good it felt….I wanted you to experience it.” Bernie explained. 

“You knew how good it felt? How? Oh Alex….” Serena gave a half-hearted smile. 

“It doesn’t matter how I know….just that I wanted to share it with you”

“So it was Alex” Serena wasn’t angry just wondered.

“No actually it was Marcus…..but as I said it doesn’t matter…..it was about you today. Did I do wrong?” Bernie was nervous.

“I must admit if you had of said Alex then yes I wouldn’t have been happy….”

“But because I said Marcus it was alright?” Bernie chuckled. 

“I can cope with you and Marcus having sex….you had children together, married for 25 years………but I don’t like to think about Alex, I would like to think that everything we do together is new to you…to us”

“It is darling……….I told you I never made love before I met you, you know me so well, you satisfy all of my needs and wants. I am completely head over heels in love with you Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie said as she leant forward and kissed Serena slowly. 

“I love you too my darling” Serena hummed. 

“Bath?” Bernie asked. 

“Mmm and then food I am starving” Serena answered trying to move.

“No darling stay there, I will run the bath and make you a coffee, OK?”

“OK” Serena smiled as she snuggled down into the bed. Bernie left the bed started the bath and disappeared as she wrapped her dressing gown around her. Serena closed her eyes, relaxed….she chuckled to herself….how could she, a woman in her 50’s pass out from mind blowing sex….lesbian sex at that….god she was in heaven, she loved her wife….loved her life….everything was good, it was all ok, she was safe, her marriage was strong and she was ready to face the world of work tomorrow, with her wife by her side. 

“Hey sleepy head” Bernie said softly as she re-entered the bedroom, noticing that Serena had her eyes shut peacefully, she placed the mugs of coffee on the side and rushed through to the bathroom to check on the bath.

“It’s all ready for you sweet heart” She announced as she returned. 

“Thankyou….just need to get up….I still feel a bit wobbly”

“Then let me help you darling” Bernie said as she curled her arms around her wife and in one swift move had lifted her from the bed completely effortlessly.

“Bernie…..watch your back” Serena squealed.

“Oh hush….your as light as a feather” This earnt Bernie a kiss. She carried her wife through to the bathroom and lowered her gently into the hot soapy water. 

“Mmm….you joining me?” Serena asked as she released her arms from Bernie’s neck.

“Of course….Just gonna grab those coffee’s.” She hummed and disappeared. She was greeted by a loving smile when she returned naked, losing the gown somewhere on the bedroom floor. “Hold these beautiful” Bernie said as she handed Serena the mugs, she then climbed in and slowly lowered herself into the tub, she took her cup of coffee and sighed happily. 

"Happy Anniversary Bernie"

"Anniversary?"

"A year ago today you came back from Ukraine."

"A whole year already.....WOW.... what a difference a year makes. God i love you Serena"

"DItto"


	194. Chapter 194 What a Scrumptious Lunch

Chapter 194

What a scrumptious lunch

 

“I am starving” Bernie announced as she pulled on her boxer style shorts and vest, Serena had chosen lounge pants and a vest top, and no bra…..this was very rare, as she nearly always dressed smartly, even at home, Bernie often went braless, she could she still had very perky firm breasts and today was no different. Bernie liked that Serena had felt comfortable enough to join her. 

“Mmm, me too…….lets raid the fridge, I feel like being naughty” Serena smirked as she lead Bernie downstairs.

“You have been naughty all morning darling” Bernie laughed. “A munchie sessions sounds good”

 

“Well this is lunch and breakfast isn’t it, so I think we can get away with being piggy’s” Serena said as she opened the fridge, Bernie started up the coffee machine, the rich aroma of freshly grounded coffee filling the kitchen, she flicked the switch on the radio and smiled at the song that played, remembering it from one of their many nights out. 

“Mmm, I do love that smell” Serena said taking a moment just to inhale the aroma. “Right we have bacon, sausages, fruit, cold meats, cheese and some pate”

“Eggs?” Bernie asked

“Mmm, yes”

“Sausage, Bacon and Egg sandwich, with that fresh tiger loaf, and I mean a proper sandwich, cut the bread thick, like door steps.” Bernie licked her lips as she spoke. 

“OK Major, I know an Army marches on its stomach but really darling.” Serena giggled “Any one would think you had been working out all morning” Serena piled the food she needed on the kitchen work top.

“Listen here Mrs Wolfe, if you want a day of passion then I need to build up my energy.” Bernie said as she pushed herself up against Serena’s back, trapping her against the worktop, her hands hooked round her wife’s body and cupped Serena’s breasts. “Because what I have in mind for this afternoon will need lots of energy” She kissed Serena’s neck as she spoke. 

“Really? Care to share?” Serena moaned sweetly as she closed her eyes and melted into Bernie’s touch.

“No not going to share…..now feed me woman” Bernie said as she released Serena and quickly ducked before Serena turned.

“You cheeky mere” Serena said as she whipped Bernie’s arse with the nearby tea towel. 

“Ouch……….right that’s it…….this is war” Bernie squealed as she picked another tea towel out of the drawer. She spun it and when it was firmly twisted, she flicked it and slapped Serena’s upper tight.

“Careful now Major, I might like it.” Serena cheered in response. 

“What do you mean ‘MIGHT’…..I know for a fact that you love a good spanking.” Bernie laughed as she plunged forward chasing Serena around the kitchen. Several more whips occurred in the roar of laughter that filled the room, Serena chuckling so hard she couldn’t catch her breathe.

“Bernie……wait….stop….I can’t breathe” She stated breathlessly.

“Oh no Wolfe, there is no chance that I am falling for that”

“Falling for what?” Serena chuckled.

“That, oh help me…..just wait….act. I know your game Serena, make me feel sorry for you and then when I am close enough you whip my arse.” Bernie honked.

“Damn am I that predictable?” Serena giggled. 

“You are”

“Thing is my darling wife, if I wanted to whip your arse I so could with the smallest of effort”

“Is that so?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded. “Go on then dare you”  
Serena’s eyes sparkled with wickedness as she starred at Bernie. She took a few steps back, her bum knocked the kitchen table, as it did she perched on it. She smiled at Bernie and moved her bum so she was sat on the table not just perched. Bernie stood completely still, not wanting to interrupt whatever Serena had planned.  
Serena opened her legs resting one foot on the chair next to her, she licked her lips and slowly, painfully slowly lifted her hand off the table. When it reached the top of her lounge pants she pushed it beyond the elasticated waist band and into her knickers. She threw her head back and moaned and within a heartbeat Bernie was there at her side. 

“Oh Serena” Bernie moaned almost silently into her wife’s ear as she sucked her ear lobe.

“See I told you” Serena purred.

“I beg to differ darling………..you have yet to whip my arse”

With that Serena’s hand was out of her trousers in a slit second and a loud slap sound echoed in the kitchen. Bernie screamed and Serena laughed a naughty laugh.

“That’s not fair” Bernie protested.

“What’s not fair?” Serena smirked.

“You cheated you tricked me into coming over here.”

“We didn’t set any rules Bernie…..I just knew you couldn’t resist me”

“You know me too well” Bernie said as she leant forward and kissed Serena, their bodies pressed together, sweet moans and groans escaped their lips. Along with another sound, this time from Bernie’s tummy.

“Sorry” Bernie blushed.

“Let’s get some food in you shall we?” Serena smiled as Bernie helped her off the table and over to the oven. They worked in tandem, where one ended the other started…..the kitchen table was laid, a variety of sauces, glasses, Juices and freshly made coffee’s. Bernie sliced the bread after moaning that the slices Serena cut were not fit for purpose, Serena cooked the rest and served up. 

“One sausage, bacon and egg sandwich for my lady” she purred as she sat next to Bernie, their bodies touched as they reached over each other for the condiments. Bernie over loaded her sandwich with red sauce while Serena opted for brown, laughing at Bernie as the bright red sauce dripped down her chin along with a runny egg yolk. Bernie raised her hand to wipe it clean but before she could Serena swiped in and licked it off her wife’s chin, sighing as she delighted in the taste. 

“This is so good” Bernie said as she bit into another mouth, more sauce and egg oozed from the thick bread. They sat in silence as they ate, Bernie amused at Serena’s poshness she had cut her sandwich into several smaller mouthfuls and somehow avoid any leakages.  
Bernie had nearly finished her sandwich, the last mouthful she used to mop up the drips of sauce and egg from her plate, she popped it in her mouth and licked each of her fingers in turn.

Serena watched on delighted in seeing Bernie enjoy her food so much, this was exactly how she had hoped their day would be, lazy, romantic, hot, sexy, contented and happy. The best bit was that they still had lots of time, there was no rush, and they could just enjoy it, the peace and quiet and the freedom to be together. 

“You OK?” Bernie asked breaking Serena’s day dream.

“More than darling……..did you enjoy that?” She asked.

“Very much so” Bernie said and immediately burped.

“Thanks for that” Serena giggled as she cleaned the plates.

“That’s a sign of appreciation for a good meal”

“I am sure it is” Serena hummed as she loaded the dishwasher. Bernie busied herself clearing the table away then watching as Serena’s hips swayed to the beat of the music.

“Would you care to dance darling?” Bernie asked offered her hand, Serena smiled and graciously took it. They held each other close, tightly pressing their bodies together stepping back and forth in no particular pattern. Bernie had stepped on Serena’s toes more than once already but Serena had forgiven her because her hands and lips were so lovingly caressing her body.

“I thought you said you could dance” Serena hummed into Bernie’s neck.

“I can but I am preoccupied at the moment.” Bernie said in between the sweet kisses she was peppering Serena in. 

“Is that so? Sorry if I am causing you to be distracted”

“It’s the most beautiful distraction there is” Bernie moaned

“I love you Bernie”

“I love you….I want you….I need you” Bernie mumbled.

“How much?” Serena asked.

“Can I show you?”

“Please do” Serena smirked she knew that Bernie was going to take charge and she was going to allow her too. Bernie swayed them both across the kitchen floor, until they reached the table. 

“Here?” Serena asked.

“It was good enough for your little display earlier” Bernie stated raising her eye brow. “You saying it’s not up to the job?”

“I suppose that all depends on what the job is darling”

“You talk too much Serena” Bernie said as she lifted her wife effortlessly onto the table, pushing her upper body back until she was laid spread out on the pine table. 

“May I?” Bernie asked as she hooked her fingers into Serena’s trousers.

“I’m all yours…….just don’t let me pass out again…….don’t think I can do that twice in one day.” She said with a wide grin and blushed cheeks.   
Bernie smiled back and in one smooth movement Serena’s trousers and knickers were on the floor. Bernie climbed onto the table, on top of Serena, she took Serena’s wrists and held them in one hand above her head.

“You like pinning me down don’t you darling?” Serena mumbled. 

“You complaining?”

“Oh no….never” Serena moaned.

“Good….now stop talking, I’m busy” Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena with such passion. Her free hand gripped at Serena vest and she pulled it up just enough that she had access to her wife’s breasts. The vest laid ruffled around Serena’s chest and neck. Bernie in one quick smooth move then placed her free hand down between her wife’s legs. 

“Oh yes” Serena moaned as Bernie’s fingers slowly inserted perfectly, Bernie grinned as Serena’s hips thrusted up off the table. Bernie’s response wasn’t to tell her wife off, to punish her inpatience……….no it was to scoop her head forward and to capture a nipple in between her teeth.

“Holy Fuck” Serena cried. 

“Louder” Bernie mumbled.

“What?” Serena asked breathlessly.

“I said LOUDER, I want the whole street to hear you cum” She ordered as she quickened her pace, the onslaught of Serena’s nipples intensified, the sucking was harder the biting firmer, the licking was insatiable. 

“Yes….Christ………yes”

“What do you want Serena?”

“You….I want you” Serena moaned.

“And what do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me…..I want you to FUCK me.”

“How would you like me to do that?”

“Hard….fuck me hard and fast….fuck me fast…..fuck….just fuck me, make me cum”

“Like this?” Bernie asked as her right arm started pumping harder and faster, it ached…..the whole arm from finger to shoulder ache, but Bernie wasn’t going to slow, certainly wasn’t going to stop, she pushed forward, her body pressed against Serena’s, her hand that was pleasuring her wife was also knocking against her own pussy, her other hand still pinning Serena’s wrists above her head, her lips sucking hard on her neck. 

 

“Bernie…..oh yes Bernie….Yes”

“Louder!!!!!”

“YES…YES….YES…PLEASE….YES….BERNIE…YES” Serena screamed loudly, a mixture of being pinned down, of having her wife pressed against her, her wife’s hand inside her, being ordered to scream…..being fucked on the kitchen table in the middle of the day……….all of that made Serena cum hard.

“I’m Cummin, fuck yes I am cummin”  
“Good girl, cum hard, cum for me” Bernie encouraged Serena, wanting her orgasm to last as long as it could.

They laid panting against each other, sweaty and hot, both speechless. It was only the sound of the post falling on the mat that brought them back to reality. 

“That was amazing” Serena mumbled.

“I am so pleased.” Bernie answered as she kissed Serena’s head. 

“Mmm a scrumptious lunch indeed.” Serena giggled.

“Oh my back isn’t going to thank me” Bernie tried to move but could feel her back twinge.

“Right come on let’s give that back of yours a rub.” Serena suggested, but stumbled as she tried to stand. 

“Just give me a minute” Serena said holding firmly onto the wooden chair.

“Take your time baby” Bernie said as she stretched her arms up high, her shoulders cracked, her back overextended and a long drawn out moan fell from her lips. 

“Oh darling”

“It’s ok, that feels a little better” She tried to reassure Serena.

“Don’t give me that Major, come on quick march, upstairs now.

“Ma’am yes Ma’am” Bernie said as she saluted.


	195. Chapter 195 Perfect Day

Chapter 195

Perfect Day

“Clothes off, face down on the bed” Serena ordered Bernie as they entered their bedroom.

“Yes Ma’am” Bernie mocked but quickly did as she was told, she sunk into the deep luxurious mattress sighing at its comfort. Serena was routing through the cabinet in the bathroom, mumbling to herself.

“Here it is” She said triumphantly as she walked back into the bedroom. “Lavender oil” she said as she stripped off the remaining clothes she had on.

“Aye-Aye” Bernie said as she spotted her naked wife.

“Behave you….it’s so I don’t get oil on my clothes actually”

“Whatever……….you and I both know that you can’t resist my body when it’s naked and all oily.”

“I can’t resist your body full stop darling” Serena said as she climbed on the bed and straddled Bernie’s hips. The oil poured into Serena’s hands the smell of the lavender and the sound of it squelching in Serena’s hands filled the room. Serena laid her hands on Bernie’s lower back.

“Fuck cold hands” Bernie jumped.

“Sorry darling” Serena giggled as she slowly and gently rubbed the oil up and down Bernie’s back. She applied more pressure as she progressed and Bernie moaned and groaned when Serena focused on certain areas. Some of the noises were in pain, others were in shire delight, and sometimes it was hard to distinguish between the two. Serena knew how to work Bernie’s body, knew how firm and deep to work the tissue, knew how to tease out the tight muscles and knots and never complained that the massage took ages.   
When Serena was finished she climbed off Bernie, she didn’t speak but she did apply more oil to her hands and she then started to massage Bernie’s legs, deep from the upper thigh all the way down to her toes, taking extra care on her hip, knee and ankle joints. Her thumbs working hard through her feet all the tension breaking down. She applied more oil and repeated on both of her arms, right from the shoulders down to her fingers, giving her a hand massage to die for. She focused more on her shoulders and neck, she was going to give her a head massage but she knew from experience that her fingers and rings would get tangled in her crazy blonde locks.   
When she was done and when Bernie was relaxed enough to fall asleep, Serena tapped her on the bottom and whispered deep in her ear.

“Turn over my darling, time to do the front”  
Bernie made no sound she just slowly turned and settled herself, her legs were slightly open and her arms flat on the bed. She had her eyes closed and laid there completely still. Serena poured oil into her hands and rubbed them together over Bernie’s tummy, Serena had been generous with the oil this time and some dripped from her hands trickling down on Bernie’s firm tummy. 

“Mmm” Bernie sighed. Serena smirked and placed her hands on Bernie’s tummy, she moved her hands in small circles, spreading the oil over the warm body beneath her. Again Serena played particular attention to Bernie’s hips, allowing her fingers to dance over the prominent hip and pelvic bone. Bernie’s breathing had quicken, ever so slightly but enough that Serena could see her chest rising and falling faster.   
Serena smirked as she traced her hands up Bernie’s body, she loved how Bernie’s body trembled under her touch. She nearly burst into laughter as Serena dragged her nails over her ribs and up and over her firm breasts. Bernie gasped as Serena took a perky breast in each hand and massaged them, each breast filling her hand perfectly, Serena smiled as she watched Bernie’s nipples harden, how the tiny bumps formed around the areola. Bernie’s back arched involuntary and she whimpered out loud. 

“Are you enjoying that darling?” Serena asked in a low, deep husky voice.

“Sorry” Bernie sighed embarrassed that she was turned on by a simple massage.

“Never be sorry my darling, how about I take this massage lower?”

“Mmm…….that would be nice……….really nice in fact” Bernie mumbled. And that was what Serena did, she run her hands up and down Bernie’s body as she moved into position. Serena opened Bernie’s legs, and positioned herself so she could scissor Bernie.   
Bernie’s eyes widen as she feels Serena’s hands all over her body, everywhere at the same time, Bernie is pressed back into the mattress, and groans loudly as her lips smash against Serena’s. Not the lips on her mouth but the ones between her legs.   
The wetness was very present and that combined with the oil meant that their bodies glided together effortlessly. Serena held Bernie’s left leg up high, her ankle resting on Serena’s shoulder, her other hand interlinked with Bernie’s fingers. Bernie’s head hit against the pillow as she felt their clits kiss. 

“Holy Fuck” Bernie cried. “You are so wet”

“I know baby, god yes…..so are you” Serena moaned back.  
Serena quicken her pace, her clit and labia moving over Bernie’s wet lips, all the way, covering every inch of her, even teasing her entrance. 

“Fuck Serena, god it’s so very wet down there” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Serena said as she stopped moving, Bernie’s eyes shot open.

“Don’t you dare” Bernie hums in a low and husky voice “Please Serena please” she begged. 

So Serena started again, her soaking wet pussy stroking over Bernie’s clit, alternating in pressure, direction and pace.

“Oh yes, oh Bernie yes” Serena can’t help but cry out as she thrusted against Bernie.

“You look amazing Serena, so bloody amazing……….I love you, god I love you so much” Bernie repeated over and over she was so turned on, she knew she was struggling to hold her orgasm back.

“I love you too Bernie, yes…..god this feels so good, tell me…..uh uh….yes…..tell me when you’re….fuck….when you’re close baby.” Serena sucks on her bottom lip, holding back as hard as she could.

“Serena. Oh fuck…..now I am ready to go now.” Bernie cries as she uses her free hand to grip at Serena’s hip, encouraging a faster, firmer pace.

“Fuck, oh fuck……..oh my….Jesus Christ” Bernie cried.

“Yes Bernie oh yes……..cum for me Bernie, cum hard for me baby” Serena cries as her orgasm hits, she looks down, watches as they bodies crash together, harder and faster than before.

“I’m cummin, fuck yes I’m cummin baby, oh fuck.”

“Oh my darling Bernie…yes….yes…fuck” and with that they flooded each other with cum, the wetness between them becoming sticky, the moisture glistening in the light. Serena was hot and sweaty, Bernie was oily and hot. Serena slowed the pace right down until she had stopped altogether. She kissed Bernie’s ankle and leg as she removed herself from Bernie and lowered her leg returning it to the bed. They kept their hands entwined and laid next to each other, but Bernie out of nowhere burst into laughter.

“Something funny Major?”

“Us…..This….” Bernie laughed harder. 

“What?”

“We have been shagging all day…….how many women in their fifties get this much sex……how have we mustered up the energy?”

“Because my darling Bernie, we were both married to dickheads for far too long and now we have each other, we have a new lease of life……..I just can’t get enough of you my darling wife.”

“Nor I you baby………if you had of told me this time last year that we would be here today, living together, married, grandchild and having amazing day long sex, I would have laughed in your face.”

“Shit” Serena cursed.

“What baby?”

“Eva, they will be back soon, we need to get dressed” Serena said as she jumped from the embrace they were sharing looking at the clock. She grabbed her lounge pants and vest top and pulled them on really quickly. 

“We can shower once she is home” Serena said throwing Bernie her clothes. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Mum we are home” Elinor shouted not more than five minutes afterwards. Serena pounded down stairs quickly followed by Bernie. 

“Nice day darling?” Serena asked as she pecked her on the cheek, nodding in acknowledgement at Edward standing behind her, holding the car seat and baby Eva.

“It’s been a nightmare mum, Eva wouldn’t stop crying, she only settled when I was holding her, as soon as Dad or nan held her she screamed and screamed.

“That is because she is a good judge of character darling. Go on get ready” Serena order. 

“I’m not sure mum, if she won’t settle, what’s the point of my going out?” Elinor said with a pout. 

“She will settle for us” Bernie said taking the car seat from Edward and carrying it into the lounge, Edward followed as did Serena after she packed Ellie off upstairs.

“So she wasn’t impressed with your mother Edward……girl after my own heart.” Serena smirked.

“She wasn’t that bad, in fact I would say we have a proper grandads little girl here.” He said as he unstrapped the car seat and picked Eva up. Within seconds she was red faced, her bottom lip was trembling, tears were rolling down her face and a high pitched scream threatened to smash Serena’s best crystal. 

“Really? Give her here” Serena said taking Eva, she held her close to her chest and instantly Eva stopped crying.

“See” she said gloating.

“It’s your breasts……..she thinks she is going to get fed…..there again so would I” He said licking his lips. “Going braless today, it really suits you.”

“Oh please”

“Down boy” said Bernie as she took Eva from Serena, allowing Serena to cross her arms and hide her nipples, the shape of which were showing through her vest. 

“See, its just you Edward” Bernie smirked as Eva continued to be quiet, in fact she snuggled right in and yawn before closing her eyes and settling down, in her nanna’s arms.

“Please don’t let us keep you, I am sure Liberty is biting at the bit to see you.” Serena stated.

“Indeed, well enjoy your evening, take care little one” He said as he stroked Eva’s face. “Bernie” he said nodding politely. “Serena it’s been a pleasure” He said as he leant in for a kiss and hug.

“Mmm”

“What?”

“That smell” He said

“What smell?” Serena said knowing nothing was cooking, no candles were lit. 

“It so familiar, smells like home”

“Edward what on earth are you talking about?”

“Sex Serena…..you smell of sex….I remember your pheromones well, your scent will forever be on the tip of my tongue.” Edward licked his lips.

“Edward that’s my wife you are talking about…..just count yourself lucky I am holding Eva.” Bernie warned him.

“Its OK darling.” Serena said smiling at Bernie.

“She was my wife first” He sniggered.

“Edward you were always only ever going to be my first marriage never my only……and for your information yes Bernie and I have been making love all day long, in fact we only finished about twenty minutes ago, so take a deep breathe darling because the memory of me is the only thing you will ever have again.”

“You’re a tease Serena” he said with a wink.

“And you’re a pervert, so I think good night is in order” Serena snapped.

“Good night Serena darling”

“You can see yourself out Edward” 

“God that man makes my skin crawl, I swear I had a little bit of sick in my mouth when he smelt you.” Bernie said with a look of total discuss. 

“Enough of that, he has gone and we have our baby back, hello my darling girl” Serena said as she kissed Eva and then kissed Bernie.

“Indian for dinner?” She asked.

“Of course, and I have the new Orange is the new Black boxset” Bernie said with a raise eyebrow. 

Eva was on her best behaviour, she fed, she slept and when she was awake she was content to have Bernie entertain her with silly faces and nursery rhymes. They ate dinner, then curled up on the sofa in front of the TV snuggled under a blanket, just the three of them. When it was time for bed, Serena checked her phone, Cameron had been held up in theatre and Ellie was having so much fun they both stated that they wouldn’t be home at the time they had stated. Which didn’t matter Serena said they would keep Eva in with them, asking Bernie to move the Moses basket into their bedroom.   
Bernie played with Eva blowing bubbles on her tummy as Serena showered, thereafter Serena fed Eva and cuddled her to sleep as Bernie was showering. 

“This has been the perfect day” Bernie said as she climbed into bed and kissed Serena gently. 

“It has hasn’t it, thankyou darling” Serena said as the three of them cuddled together.


	196. Chapter 196 Back to it.

Chapter 196

Back to it.

“Ready?” Bernie asked as they pulled up outside the hospital.

“More than” Serena smiled as she gave herself a final check in the mirror.

“You look beautiful” 

“As do you my darling, I hope that I will see you today and that you don’t leave me to sit bored all by myself.” Serena pouted.

“I promise you will be annoyed with me by the end of the day.” Bernie smiled. “I thought we could go out tonight, just to the Thai place in town, if you are up to it…..if you’re not too tired.”

“That’s sounds perfect, and even if I am tired I am sure it will be more relaxing then going home to the mad house.” Serena giggled. They walked hand in hand across the carpark, through the entrance and pass pulses, Serena had an 8:30am with Hanseen so promised Bernie a coffee and pastry when she was finished. They kept hand in hand as they entered the lift. 

“Hold the lift” A strong Italian voice called out, and an arm suddenly appeared making sure the door didn’t shut. 

“After you darling” The voice said again as a couple stepped into the lift. 

“Ms Karnik, Mr Rossini, what a pleasure to see you.” Serena said as she grinned at Matteo.

“The pleasure is all my Ms Campbell.” He said taking her hand and kissing it. 

“Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said dryly.

“Sorry” he replied.

“Serena isn’t Ms Campbell, she is Mrs Serena Wolfe, my wife” Bernie corrected him bluntly.

“Of course, my sincere apologises, still getting used to the idea of same sex marriages, it’s only been legal in my country since last year.”

“Well behind us then Mr Rossini, we have been at it in England since 2013. See how liberal us Brits are.” The door shut and Serena rolled her eyes as Nina looked Bernie up and down. 

“So I hear the divorce if off” Serena said very matter of fact, Bernie shot her a side look, gob smacked at Serena’s blatant tone.

“Yes it is Mrs Wolfe, we have decided to give it another go.” Matteo explained.

“It’s probably the Italian Stallion in you Mr Rossini…..utterly irresistible” Serena purred in her most flirtation voice.

“Well not that I want to boast but what can I say?” Matteo blatantly flirting back. The lift pinged it was on the top floor.

“Well this is me……..Mr Rossini, Ms Karnik.” Serena nodded as she said her goodbyes.

“Oh I nearly forgot” Serena said returning to the lift. “Goodbye darling, I will see you soon” She purred.

“Good luck sweetheart” Bernie said shyly back and then stood shocked as Serena held her close and kissed her with lustful passion. Bernie went red, Nina starred and Matteo grinned. Serena winked at Bernie as walked away the lift door shutting instantly.

“Quite a woman you have there Major” Matteo said with a smirk. 

“She certainly is” Bernie replied trying hard to calm her breathing. 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours had passed before Bernie saw Serena again and when she did, Serena was bearing gifts, well coffee and pastries from pluses. 

“Welcome back boss” Fletch called out across the ward when Serena stepped out of the lift. 

“Thank you Nurse Fletcher.”

“It is so good to see you Mrs Wolfe” Jasmine added as she approached the nurse’s station. 

“Yay welcome back AAU mamma is home” Morven said as she hugged Serena. 

“Anyone would think that I had been beating them all with a stick to work while you have been away” Bernie said as she walked towards the nurse’s station where they all stood. 

“Hello you” Serena smirked. 

“Hello Mrs Wolfe, how the devil are you?” Bernie said in a deep husky voice as she leant forward and kissed Serena’s cheek. This was new….yes Bernie and Serena were both tactile around each other but for Bernie to kiss her so openly on the ward, in front of staff and patients was new. 

“Major Wolfe, have you missed me that much?” Serena asked looking lovingly into her wife’s eyes.

“You have no idea just how much.” Bernie mumbled. 

“You are certainly a sight for sore eyes” Raf said as he stepped in behind Serena. 

“Well thank you all, it is lovely to be back. I have just spoken with Mr Hanseen and the Board Members and I have been set some projects that I will be working on, so I will be here on AAU, but mainly office based….it’s a phrased return until I have my next CT scan.” Serena explained.

“So no medical input?” Jasmine asked.

“Mr Hanseen and I have agreed that I can consultant, but just no operating at the moment, my reflexes are still a little slow.” Serena said, catching Bernie’s raised eyebrow and flushed face. 

“Anyway, the Major and I will be de-briefing, so if you need us we will be in the office.” Serena smiled as Bernie picked up the coffees and lead her to the office. 

“And what is that look for?” Serena said seriously as she closed the door behind them.

“You…..how I have missed you….”

“Really?” Serena said as she pressed Bernie against the filing cabinet, leaning forward and kissing Bernie deeply. 

“So since when has a making out session been called a de-brief Mrs Wolfe?”

“Since I said so” Serena bit her bottom lip “God it feels good to be back.”

“It’s good to have you back” Bernie smiled. “Just one thing darling, I think your reflexes are working perfectly…..well they were yesterday anyway.”

“Mmm” Just the thought of their prefect day together yesterday made Serena wet.

“That’s enough of that Major, I won’t be able to make through the day if you keep this up.”

“Well I have the key to the supply cupboard if it gets too much” Bernie said with the biggest smirk on her face. 

“Let me kiss that smirk away Major”

“Please do” Bernie licked her lip as Serena captured them in hers.

“Oh sorry….I thought you were de briefing, thought I was needed.” Nina mumbled as she opened the door catching them snogging. 

“We were, come in” Serena said welcoming.

“I’m not interrupting?” Nina asked.

“Not at all Ms Karnik please come in” Serena moved to her seat allowing Nina space to enter. 

“Break it to me……facts and figures for the last two months please.” Serena ordered. Bernie sat on the sofa legs and arms both crossed, smirking as Nina rummaged through the filing cabinet. Serena winked at Bernie as she passed her, her coffee and pastry.

“Hope you don’t mind us eating while we are doing this, Ms Karnik, we didn’t get a chance to grab breakfast this morning.” Bernie said.

“Well we did but it wasn’t an edible breakfast” Serena bit her bottom lip as she spoke. 

“Here, patient list of everyone in and out over the last two months, a list of all procedures completed, lists of medical supplies used, test’s carried out and staff rotas.” Nina said ignoring the comments Bernie and Serena had made, handing over the files. 

“Thank you very much, it seems that my ward was well looked after in my absence.” Serena said as she flicked through the paperwork.

“It certainly was, Ms Karnik has worked very hard, despite everything else that happen” Bernie said.

“I am very grateful, I am hoping that we can draw a line under the whole situation and work together in unity and harmony.” Serena said offering her hand to Nina.

“It would be a pleasure, and in regards to all of that….it was a mistake, a very big mistake….I wasn’t in a good place and I put my focus onto the wrong person, the wrong situation.” Nina said blushing.

“And your focus is now on the right person, the right situation?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes it is….Matteo and I are back together, for the right reasons before you ask…….we are working through it all.”

“I am glad to hear it, Matteo is a very nice man” Serena announced

“Yes I did spot you flirting with him earlier.” Nina replied, her tone was unreadable, Serena wasn’t sure if it was sarcasm or a joke.

“That wasn’t flirting darling, trust me if I had wanted him, I would have had him by now.” Serena stated.

“But you’re a lesbian” Nina said confused. 

“I wasn’t always into women….I am not into women…..I am in love with Bernie, plain and simple, she could be a man or a woman, or a yellow monster with two heads and six eyes….it wouldn’t matter, its Bernie’s heart and soul I love. And if you find that kind of love you need to hold onto it. I hope that is what you have with Matteo.” Serena explained. 

“I hope so too” Nina said excusing herself.

“That was very gracious of you darling” Bernie said patting the space next to her on the sofa. Serena took her coffee and plonked herself down next to Bernie, instantly snuggling into her wife. 

“Well enough is enough…..I hope she has got the message……anyway….”

“Anyway?”

“I have been instructed by Hanseen to have a staff shift, he wants a complete reshuffle. Only clinical Leads are safe. I will be calling a meeting for tomorrow, where all clinical leads will discuss the situation.”

“Wow that’s quite a task he has set……..the reasons behind it are?” Bernie asked. 

“Saving money of course……….he wants the wards to run independently, senior lead, senior doctors, then junior doctors, F1 and F2 and specialist nurses.”

“We aren’t that far off it are we?”

“Well it would mean that our junior doctors need to pick there specialist areas. I really can’t have doctors like Dom Copeland here on AAU unless he wants to specialist in trauma care. Every one of our F1’s and F2’s have completed their statutory rotation…….its time they choose their career paths.” Serena explained.

“At least we will stay together” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s head. 

“Yes thank god……..but it does meet that I can ship Ms Karnik out.”

“Is that what you want, I mean she did run the ward really well.” Bernie pointed out. Serena sat up putting some distance between her and Bernie. She looked at her in shock.

“Really? You are really asking me that Bernie?” 

“What? All I mean is now we have drawn that line under it all……do you really need to ship her out?”

“Firstly Major, yes she has run the ward well…….BUT…..she was only ever meant to be here to assist me in running the ward while you got the Trauma Unit up and running. That has been achieved has it not?”

“Yes Serena it has”

“Therefore she is no longer needed here, unless you are telling me that you are not able to co-lead with me.”

“No…no absolutely not, the Trauma Unit is running like a well-oiled machine.” Bernie reported.

“Hence why we are having a re-shuffle, Henrik saw how productive the Trauma Unit was running and that was thanks to you employing specialist Trauma Staff.”

“So Nina would be moving on regardless of what happened?” Bernie asked.

“Bernie if I wanted to keep her I could certainly put a good fight too, but the truth is this reshuffle has come at the right time, I do not want to work with her all day every day, I want her out and this reshuffle allows me to do.” Serena was getting short and sharp.

“Hey…..its ok….I’m sorry, I thought you would welcome the help still.”

“She tried to steal my wife, she tried to kill me……..of course I want her off my ward.” Serena snapped.

“OK……OK, different question…..Will you manage without her?”

“If you are able to co-lead with me properly then yes we can manage”

“How quickly will the reshuffle happen?”

“Not until the new year, so she will be around while I am in recovery.” Serena explained.

“Is that ok?”

“It will have to be, let’s just hope she has got the message”

“I think she has, and if she hasn’t then we just reinforce it don’t we? Together and with Henrik?”

“Yes” Serena relaxed again.

“Now come here and give me a cuddle, it’s all quiet today, let’s make the most of it.” Bernie opened her arms again and Serena scooted over back into Bernie’s side.


	197. Chapter 197 All Work and No Play

Chapter 197

All work and no play

Serena had been kept really busy, so much so her brain was hurting as she looked through the personnel files in front of her. Where would she even start, which staff would she suggest for AAU, who did she want on her team. So many questions which she needed sorting sooner rather than later, she wanted to be prepared for the meeting tomorrow.   
Bernie had jinxed the ward after stating that it was quiet, she had no sooner muttered those words before the red phone rang, and it kept ringing. First there was a RTC, then a building site incident and finally a very severe dog bite. She had managed most with her team but needed Serena’s advice on the dog bite, the poor young girl had been bitten on the hand and three of her fingers were badly injured. Bernie needed Serena’s vascular knowledge and expertise. 

“Can you get Mrs Wolfe please?” She asked one of the nurses as she scanned the young girl’s hand looking for veins that could be saved. 

“OK let’s get some sedation here” Bernie called out, the young girl was screaming in pain and was so scared the kindest thing to do was to sedate her, assess the situation and deal with it.

“She will need some fluids, a Tetanus jab and get a Duplex Scan booked please, ah Mrs Wolfe welcome.” She said as Serena walked in.

“This is Sarah, she is 13 years old, was out of school on her lunch break, she stroked a dog which was tied up outside the newsagent. The dog started barking and bit her hand.” Scott a young junior doctor explained. 

“Sarah, has been sedated Mrs Wolfe, she has had 500ml of fluid so far and she is very stable” Katie the newest nurse of the team stated.

“OK, the ultra sound is showing what?” Serena asked Bernie.

“Not much, it’s such a mess, I have just ordered a Duplex scan.” Bernie replied.

“That’s no good” Serena stated.

“Why not?” Bernie asked she didn’t like being corrected in front of juniors.

“Has she had a Tetanus?” Serena asked.

“Basic rules of medicine Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said back a little sarcastically.

“The reason Major that a Duplex scan is no use to you is because it is a dog’s bite. The saliva from the animal will carry Tetanus Clostridium Tetani. As soon as that enters a deep flesh wound it spores and grow into bacteria that produces a powerful toxin, Alled Tetanospasmin which impairs the nerves that control the muscles. A Duplex scan will not pick this up.” Serena explained. 

“OK so what do we need?” Bernie asked.

"I would suggested a CTA or a MRA or both……….yes both, I won’t be allowed to operate on her so having both scans means that I can instruct you better in surgery.” Serena informed her.

“That is double Dutch to me Serena.”

“CTA is a Computed Tomography Angiography and the MRA is a Magnetic Resonance Angiography.” Serena stated.

“Well you heard the lady, let’s get moving” Bernie shouted her orders. 

“Well, well I actually got to teach the infamous Major Berenice Wolfe something” Serena said with a smirk.

“It’s only because it is your area of expertise darling” Bernie grinded back. “But thank you, your consult was very informative.”

“The pleasure was all my darling” Serena smiled, but then blushed as she and Bernie both realised that they had referred to each other as darling in front of the entire Trauma team. 

“Anyway, keep this hand on ice, call me when you have the results.” Serena nodded as she took her leave.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The afternoon had gone much quicker than Serena had expected, she and Bernie had discussed the scan results thoroughly and Serena explained how she would complete the surgery. She scrubbed in and talked Bernie through the procedure. They saved the hand and all the fingers, it was well stitched up and would leave some scaring BUT no skin-graphs would be needed.

“Great team work” Bernie said as they scrubbed out together.

“I hated it” Serena said back very despondent.

“Sorry?”

“I hated it……not being able to do my job properly”

“Nonsense you did your job amazingly in fact, because you had to verbalise to me what I needed to do.” Bernie explained encouragingly.

“Not the same as actually getting your hands in and doing it” Serena pouted.

“Hey don’t be sad, listen if you really want to get your hands in and do it, you can always practice on me” Bernie said with a cheesy grin.

“Playing Doctors and nurses at our age?”

“If it means I get to see you in a nurse’s uniform then….yes please”

“You Major have sex on the brain” 

“It’s all your fault Mrs Wolfe………I mean really how am I meant to think of anything else when you are around me?”

“Well then darling for the sake of our patients and morality figures I will stay out of your way for the rest of the shift….I wouldn’t want to affect your professional judgment on anything.”

“OK…..but before you go” Bernie said grabbing Serena’s hand, pulling her closer and kissing her slowly.”

“Mmm” Serena moaned into Bernie’s mouth. Serena was just about to deepen the kiss when the theatre doors flew open and a patient was wheeled in.

“Sorry I have this theatre booked” Sasha called out spotting them in the scrub room. They both waved at him and disappeared. They walked back hand in hand to the ward, confirming their plans for the evening, when they reached the ward door, Bernie gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and they went their opposite ways. Serena returned to the office, Nina was in there signing off some paperwork, she looked nervous as Serena entered.   
“Would you prefer for me to work outside at the nurse’s station?” Nina asked as she watched Serena sit. 

“No…not unless you want to” Serena said, not making eye contact focusing purely on the files in front of her. 

“Mr Hanseen has made you very business” Nina said after a few moments of silence. 

“Mmm….he certainly has, but nothing I can’t handle” Serena answered. 

“I never doubted that….he is lucky to have such a loyal deputy CEO.”

“It’s my job, everything I do, I do to the best of my ability”

“I know, your reputation goes before you” Nina said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Serena lifted her head and gave a smile.

“How is your granddaughter doing?” Nina asked. 

“Eva err, she is doing really well, completely stolen mine and Bernie’s hearts.”

“I bet Bernie makes a fabulous grandmother.” Nina said thoughtfully.

“She does” Serena snapped back, hated how Nina’s face still lit up when she mentioned Bernie. “Anyway if you will excuse me I have to get this work done”

“Of course” Nina nodded as they both put their heads down to carry on working.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“You ready?” Bernie said as she popped through the office door.

“Ah nearly, just need to send this email and then I am all yours” Serena smiled as she spoke. 

“Good because I need to get you out of here on time if we are gonna make that table.”

“Going somewhere nice?” Nina asked.

“Err, just into town…….wanted to make sure that today wasn’t all about work” Bernie answered a little surprised at Nina’s friendly tone. 

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy” Nina giggled. 

“Indeed” Bernie said focusing her attention back on Serena willing her to hurry up.

“There done, I am all yours darling” Serena said turning off her computer. 

“Here let me” Bernie said as she held Serena’s coat helping her into it. She handed Serena her hand bag and took the brief case from her. 

“I can manage” Serena commented. 

“Hey I am trying to be romantic.” Bernie smirked. 

“I doubt you have to try hard Major” Nina said looking glass eyed at her.

“See you tomorrow Ms Karnik” Serena said firmly as she took Bernie’s hand and lead her from the office. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“You OK?” Serena asked as they sat sipping on their wine looking through the menu.

“I think so”

“Think?”

“It’s been an interesting day” Bernie sighed.

“Has it?”

“Well having you back was amazing, hadn’t realised how much I had missed you. Then learning something new from you was a highlight. But then Nina….is it me or is she being way over the top with the friendliness?” Bernie asked. 

“She was very chatty when I was alone in the office with her, overly friendly as you say.”

“What is she playing at?” Bernie asked. 

“Nothing that will have an impact on us, I told you she will be out of our way soon.” Serena comforted Bernie by laying her hand over hers.

“Apart from that are you OK?” Serena asked looking Bernie in the eye. 

“We need to talk Serena” Bernie said coldly.

“OK…what do we need to talk about?” Serena said nervously, Bernie was about to speak when the waitress arrived. They made their order and thanked the waitress. “Well?”

“What?” Bernie said.

“You said we needed to talk……….what is it Bernie” Serena sounded really worried now. 

“Christmas” Bernie said matter of fact. 

“Christmas” Serena laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“I thought you were gonna say something really serious” Serena continued to laugh.

“Hey Christmas is very serious thank you very much.”

“Of course it is darling” Serena smiled. “What were you thinking of?”

“Going away….I know you love Christmas at home, but this is our first one as a married couple and I want it to be extra special. And when I say go away I mean all of us, I have been looking into the this place in Kent, Port Lympne Animal Park, they have lovely 4 star luxurious treehouse’s which are log cabins that are situated in the Safari part of the park, so we can have breakfast with Giraffe and dinner with zebra’s. We can have one, Cameron, Ellie and Eva can have one and Jason can share with Charlotte and Georgia.”

“WOW you have really thought about this haven’t you?” Serena smiled she was blown away wasn’t expecting this at all. 

“Each cabin has two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, lounge and dining areas, there is a club house and different restaurants and a Dinosaur park, Jason will love it. What do you think?”

“It sounds amazing, will cost a pretty penny I bet”

“It’s not cheap, but we did say that we would do a family holiday didn’t we, I mean if you prefer to wait and go somewhere hot then that’s fine.”

“No, no I love the sound of this honestly I do.”

“Well, I know the owner.”

“Of course you do…..it’s never surprises me how many people you know.” Serena laughed 

“I correct myself I know the owners son, I saved his life more than once……….I texted him the other week just for a chat and he suggested this trip. He spoke with his parents and contacted me back, said they would do us a deal. We agreed that they would do the gold Christmas package for the cost of the bronze package.”

“What does that entail exactly?”

“Bronze package is accommodation only. Gold package is accommodation, full board, exclusive after dark park tickets and feeding the monkeys. We would arrive on Christmas Eve morning and leave the morning after Boxing Day. The bronze package for those three days is £500 a cabin, the gold package is nearly £900 a cabin. So it’s a great deal.”

“Expensive, even at the basic price, three cabins would be £1500” Serena bit her bottom lip. 

“We cut down on presents then.” Bernie argued. 

“Hey hang on, let’s not be hasty.” Serena joked. 

“Serena, we have had a rough year, yes the wedding was amazing, but you nearly lost me when I went back to the army and I nearly lost you when you were attacked. It made me realise that life was too short, we found each other so late in life I want to have the best experiences with you. We are so lucky Serena, we have a family that accept us, that love us and now we have Eva and this is her first Christmas and I want it to be prefect. And yes £1500 sounds a lot but it’s not…..not for eight people full board and…..”

“Bernie stop….you had me at 4 star luxury” Serena smirked.

“You Mrs Wolfe….you are a minx.” Bernie raised her glass to Serena. 

“We need to see what the others think.” Serena said.

“I have and they all think it’s a good idea, Georgia’s mum is on tour and her dad and brother are off to her grandparents so she is more than happy to come along.” Bernie explained.

“Well that’s all sorted then when are you going to book it?” Serena asked.

“I did two weeks ago” Bernie grinned

“Oh Bernie….you are something else.” Serena leant forward and captured her wife’s lips. “And that is why I love you so.”


	198. Chapter 198 Not on my ward

Chapter 198

Not on my ward

“Can we please just act like adults?” Serena asked in a raised voice as she with Hanseen sat around the board room table with the other clinical leads.

“Mrs Wolfe is right, can we please just take a deep breath and discuss this?” Henrik added. 

“What is there to discuss? You want to turn this teaching hospital into what? A restricted anarchy?” Bernie huffed.

“Major Wolfe please remember Mr Hanseen and I are only the messengers.” Serena stated in a firm voice. 

“No you are the facilitators” Bernie stated.

“It is our job to make sure this new action plan runs smoothly Major Wolfe, it is impossible make everyone happy.” Henrik argued. 

“Let’s face it we are already viewed as bourgeois” Bernie added, she was in her element when there was a good argument to have. 

“I agree with the Major” Ric said. “As clinical leads we run our departments, we are the ones who have the expertise and we develop and manage the skills and interests of our staff…..but you are now turning that into a myth.”

“No we are not, Mr Hanseen and I along with the board could sit here and make these decisions for you….we could mould this hospital to match central governments requirements, but we aren’t and that is because you are the experts, you do run your wards and you know your staff and how to deploy them well.” Serena said sharply.

“So how do we move on then Mrs Wolfe?” Sasha asked in a calm voice. 

“You need to pick your key members of staff, the ones who are best matched to your department the ones who are budding experts in your field. We then discuss who is left over and decide where they are bested placed.” Serena explained. 

“And once the list is made it is set in concrete?” Ric asked. 

“No….the decisions made will be trialled.” Henrik said. 

“Ms Naylor you have been very quiet” Henrik stated.

“Because I think it’s a good idea, I know my staff, I know who I need I know who has potential. It’s a simple process.” Jac said surprising everyone around the table. 

“Well maybe you can share your thoughts Ms Naylor?” Serena suggested.   
Jac went through her list of key staff given an explanation for her choices, she pointed out that the task was much easier for her as she only accepted the best of the best on her ward. Ric and Bernie smirked as she went through her list. 

“I don’t know what is so funny, Major Wolfe you run the Trauma Unit, you have just handpicked the trauma experts you wanted to employ so this task doesn’t really apply to you.” She snapped stopping Bernie in her tracks. 

“I am thinking of AAU actually, we tend to take the staff that no one else want.” Bernie snapped back. 

“Are you insinuating that Mrs Wolfe is incapable to make these decisions by herself?” Jac asked. 

“I didn’t say that, I just want to ensure that Mrs Wolfe’s AAU clinical lead role is not over shadowed by her deputy CEO role.” Bernie explained.

“Thank you Major, but I can assure you that my dual roles do not cross over and most certainly would not impact on my clear decisions on the staffing team I want for AAU.” Serena voiced her opinion firmly. 

“I am on your side here Mrs Wolfe” Bernie said equally as firmly. 

“Then stop leading this judicial activism” Serena snapped causing Bernie to sit back and stay quiet. 

“Well I am happy with all of my staff, I wouldn’t want to lose any of them.” Sasha stated. 

“I am going to end this here, you have until 9am tomorrow to give me your suggested lists Mrs Wolfe and I will then go over these and will discuss with you in turn the next steps.” Henrik stated.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bernie hadn’t seen Serena for a few hours, they were meant to be meeting for lunch but she was called in for an urgent meeting with Hanseen and the Board members, eventually she made an appearance on the ward and hour before the end of their shifts. 

“Well that was very entertaining” Bernie said with a grin as Serena came back to the AAU office.

“Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself Major” Serena said harshly. 

“Major? That’s rather official………am I in trouble Mrs Wolfe?” Bernie asked touch in cheek.

“Well someone is.” Serena stated as she buried her head in the filing cabinet.

“Serena what is it?” Bernie asked seeing the concern on her wife’s face.

“We have found drug paraphernalia in the AAU staff toilets, everyone is to undergo a drug test. I need to shut down the ward, contain all staff while I debrief them and get the tests sorted.” Serena explained as she pulled out all of the personnel files. 

“What do you need me to do?” Bernie asked. 

“I have Ric, Sasha and several junior doctors coming down to run the ward. We will wait for them and we will gather all of our staff in the staff room. No one is to leave the ward Bernie.” 

“We need to take the test too.” Serena informed her.

“US…….this is priceless” Bernie said shaking her head. 

“Darling we need to be treated like everyone else.”

“Oh it’s darling now, a few moments ago it was Major”

“Bernie please, let’s not argue…….please we had such a nice evening last night, please don’t be like this.” Serena soften her tone. 

“Like what?”

“This, you are on the defence, this morning especially, you knew about the changes we were needing to face as a hospital a whole 24 hours before everyone else, you were supportive last night and then today on the defence. We are professionals Bernie, I really don’t like pulling rank, so please don’t make me.”  
Bernie looked stern, her face was harsh and her body language closed.   
There was a loud knock on the door. Sasha’s head popped around the door. 

“The cavalry is here” He said with a smile on his face. 

“Thanks Sasha, Bernie will give you a brief handover, while I gather the staff.” Serena said laying her hand on Sasha’s arm, giving him a smile as left the office. 

“Fletch I need you to gather all the staff we are having an urgent staff meeting in the staff room in 5 minutes. Cameron can you help Fletch please?” She asked as she took guard at the door’s not allowing anyone to leave. Bernie soon submerged from the office with Sasha and Ric, they took the reins of the ward seamlessly from Bernie and her staff. Bernie was instructed by Serena to do a register of staff once they were in the staff room.

“Everyone present and correct Mrs Wolfe” Bernie reported as Serena and Henrik appeared.

“Is something wrong?” Raf asked seemingly concerned that a meeting had been called with no warning, in the middle of a busy shift by the CEO and Deputy CEO. 

“I have gathered you all here to inform you that drug paraphernalia has been found in the AAU staff toilets, everyone is to undergo a drugs test, the ward is on shut down until we have the results of the tests. We are just awaiting the police who will conduct these tests. However I am asking you all now, that if you have or know someone on our team that has engaged in drug taking at work to come forward.” Serena announced, the room went silent, everyone looked at each other, eyes rolled and the nervous energy in the room was buzzing. 

“It is my duty to inform you all that if you refuse a drugs test we will deem you to be guilty of this offence and you could be arrested. The police will request a test and if you refuse to supply a sample they will inform you that there is a separate offence punishable by a prison sentence of up to three months and/or a fine of up to £2,500.” Serena detailed. 

“If your tests results come back positive then you may be arrested and Mrs Wolfe, the board of directors and I, will decide your fate.” Henrik said matter of fact. 

“The facts are that the drug paraphernalia found links to a number of certain drugs but we are testing for all drugs, Amphetamine, Benzodiazepines and cannabis. If any of these are found in your system then you will be dealt with appropriately.” Henrik added. 

“You have all been to medical school, you should all know that Cannabis is detectable in your urine for 7 to 30 days, Cocaine, Heroin and Ecstasy are all detectable for 3 to 4 days and Crystal Meth’s for 3 to 6 days. This is very serious and be treated as such.” Serena stated as there was a knock at the door, three officers stood in the door way, ready for the tests to commence. Serena and Henrik spoke with the officers outside the staff room before returning and informing the staff as to the procedures that were about to take place. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nearly two hours later, all staff had agreed and given their samples, the results were pretty instant, but the process of discussing their findings with Serena and Henrik was time consuming. They met in AAU office. 

“We have two positive samples” one of the officers exampled. 

“Not on my ward….how has this happened?” Serena huffed annoyed with herself that neither Bernie nor she had spotted the clues amongst her staff. 

“Can you give us their names?” Henrik asked. 

“Christopher Wheatly tested positive for Cannabis, the reading was high so he has used the substance in the last twelve hours.” The officer said. 

“He is one of Bernie’s new Trauma Nurses” Serena stated. 

“We won’t arrest unless you want us to.”

“He has been on a spilt shift today” Serena said looking at the rota. “Which means he has smoked the cannabis while at work.” She added really disappointed.

“But we believe we have found our main user, we found traces of cocaine in a senior member of staff. It was a high good quality well cut substance. There were only traces, but the purity of it meant that it has stayed in her system. From the paraphernalia we found it is clear that it has been snorted.” 

“Can I ask who this senior member of staff is?” Henrik asked.

“Miss Nina Karnik” The officer said.

“Nina?” Serena looked up shocked at the disclosure. 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Henrik asked.

“Well we can do a blood test to confirm, but the urine test is very accurate, the cocaine trace told us that this was top quality cocaine, it isn't cheap....not something that would just pick up of any old dealer, this would be top end of society dealer. We will need to search Miss Karnik, her possessions and her locker, and anywhere else she has access to.”

“Well that’s the whole hospital” Serena remarked. 

“Right ok, we need to speak with Nurse Wheatly. I am assuming that you will speak with Ms Karnik?” Henrik asked. 

“We will speak with both of them, you can join us in that.” The officer said. Serena left the office, Bernie marched across the ward and stopped Serena in her tracks. 

“What the bloody hell is going on Serena?” She asked.

“We have had two positive results.”

“Two….who?” Bernie asked gob smacked. 

“Christopher Wheatly has been smoking cannabis, on duty it seems.”

“Chris, fuck sake he is a bloody good nurse too.”

“And the other is….” Serena stopped and looked around making sure no one was in ear shot. “Nina, who has been snorting cocaine”

“Shut Up” Bernie said louder than she meant to. 

“Can you get them both please, don’t say why” Serena asked Bernie. Nina came into the office first, she was greeted by Bernie, Serena, Henrik and one of the police officers. 

“Is there a problem?” She asked as she came in with an air of confidence.


	199. Chapter 199 Cheerio

Chapter 199

Cheerio

 

“Ms Karnik we need to complete a search of your persons and your property can you please accompany myself and Mr Hanseen to the locker rooms.” The officer stated.

“Look do we really need to do this now, can we wait until the day staff have gone?” Nina pleaded. 

“Not unless you have something to declare?” The officer said, Nina shook her head as she was lead out of the office. Hanseen leaving Serena to deal with Nurse Wheatly. 

“Nurse Wheatly a word please” Bernie said as she stepped onto the ward, she followed him into the office. 

“Christopher, I am absolutely shocked and disgusted to learn that you failed the drugs test. You tested positive for Cannabis.” Serena stated. 

“I know….I am so sorry, I get these headaches and nothing eases them.” He mumbled.

“Chris you are a bloody good nurse, you have real potential and could go far in the field of Trauma, but I will not tolerant drug use on my ward, in our team.” Bernie shouted at him   
in her best Major voice. 

“I understand completely I am so sorry.”

“What makes it worse is that you do it while on shift, that you smoke it in between treating patience.” Serena said in a firm disgusted tone.

“Please, I am so sorry, I can’t believe I have ruined this.”

“You will receive a written warning and you are on report, you will undergo regular drugs tests, you will attend a drug consultation group and workshop. Those are our conditions   
if you still wish to work here.” Serena informed him.

“Yes certainly, whatever it takes.” Serena explained what would happen next, that he was suspended until further notice and when he was invited to, he would attend a re integration meeting with Bernie, Hanseen and herself. Christopher was dismissed just before Nina, Hanseen and the officers returned. They had Nina’s handbag.

“Well?” Serena asked.

“Cocaine was found in Ms Karnik’s locker.” Hanseen said sharply.

“Nina Karnik I am arresting you on suspicion of possessing a Class A drug, namely Cocaine. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” The officer said.

“Is there really a need for handcuffs?” Henrik asked. 

“Not if Miss Karnik is willing to come with us peacefully.” The officer said and Nina nodded.

“Can I call my husband?” She asked as tears started to roll down her face.

“You can make your call at the station.” She was told.

“I will call him” Serena said as Nina was escorted out the office. 

“I will see you out” Henrik said to the officers leading them out of the office and out of the ward. Serena got straight onto the phone and dialled up to Darwin, she explained the best she could to Matteo the situation and much to her surprise he was actually calm and collective and he didn’t seem shocked at all. When she put down the phone she took a deep breath and sighed.

“You OK?” Bernie ask as she watched Serena rub her hand across her forehead. 

“Exhausted, it’s been one hell of a day.” She sighed again.

“I’m sorry” Bernie shuffled closer to Serena. 

“For?”

“Everything, for being a dick this morning, for what I have said, what I have done, I haven’t been very helpful to you today have I?” Bernie looked at her feet as she spoke. 

“Work is work right?” Serena gave a half smile

“Yes work is work, but you are my wife……and that stays the same if we are at work or at home. Forgive me…..please?” Bernie begged. 

“Consider yourself forgiven” Serena said as she softly pulled Bernie towards her. “I love you Berenice Wolfe.” She said as she kissed Bernie gently. 

“One good thing has come out of this exhausting day.” Bernie said as they broke from their kiss. 

“What’s that daring?”

“Nina has gone………I really can’t see Hanseen keeping her on now.” Bernie smiled.

“Every cloud has a silver lining” Serena said with a grin.

“We shouldn’t be this relieved.” Bernie sighed.

“But we are” Serena couldn’t hide it she was very pleased that Nina was out of the picture and that it was her own doing. “Didn’t even get to say cheerio.” Serena giggled….it was more of a nervous giggle. 

“I nearly did, as they took her I nearly shouted see ya later” Bernie laughed. 

“Can I have a hug?” Serena asked.

“You never need to ask, come here baby” Bernie replied as she held out her arms encasing Serena in them. Serena laid her head on Bernie’s shoulder she breathed in deeply feeling safe and at ease as she inhaled Bernie’s perfume. 

“I love you, so much……how about we grab a take away tonight, a hot bath, foot massage, bottle of Shiraz?” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s head.

“Perfect….and cuddles with Eva of course”

“Ellie and Cameron are taking her round to Marcus’s tonight, baby and Jason is at a chess tournament with Alan.”

“OK…..just me and you then.” Serena hummed.

“Let’s get our stuff sorted and get you home…..yes?” Bernie asked.

“Sounds good” Serena mumble but they were interrupted by Hanseen reappearing at the office door. 

“Excuse me” He said as he coughed uncomfortably.

“Sorry Henrik, please come in” Serena said as she broke away from Bernie’s firm hug.

“We will need to submit a statement, there will need to be a press release because some nasty little troll has already contacted the papers and of course we will need to do a full report and risk assessment.” Henrik stated. 

“Tomorrow surely?” Bernie asked

“Sorry no, we need to do this now.” Henrik announced. 

“Henrik she is exhausted, this it meant to be a phased return.” Bernie argued.

“Its fine darling.” Serena said holding her hand out for Bernie to take. 

“No…you need to eat, you need to rest.” Bernie stated in a firm tone. 

“Can I suggest a take away and a comfy seat in my office, for both of you…..get this work done between the three of us?” Henrik asked, Serena agreed and Bernie reluctantly agreed too. 

*********************************************************************************

They worked well into the late hours, not making it home until 11pm. They went straight to bed, curled up against each other and drifted off to sleep. Serena was awake early, she hadn’t slept well she had her CT scan today and it had been playing on her mind. But she was not awake as early as Bernie, she had been up and out for a run at 6am. Serena was in the shower at 7am when Bernie returned. 

“Room for a little one?” Bernie said as she stood naked in their bathroom. 

“Always baby” Serena said with a smile as she opened the shower cubical door. Bernie stepped into the shower, the hot water cascading over her. Serena took the shower gel and covered Bernie making her all soapy. 

“Did I tell you I swapped my shift with Ric for tomorrow?”

“Have you?” Bernie said as she allowed her hips to be taken and pulled even closer by Serena.

“Mmm, I thought we could go up to London, have a day of Christmas shopping.” She suggested as she lathered up Bernie’s hair.

“Shopping?” Bernie huffed.

“Yes some shopping, we need to get the kids presents and Eva’s of course.”

“I thought the holiday was the kids presents?” Bernie said.

“No…stop being a scrooge.”

“Bah Humbug” Bernie laughed as she pulled a face.

“Anyway I need to buy something special that we can both enjoy on Christmas Eve.” Serena licked her lips.

“Oh really, what did you have in mind?” Bernie asked holding Serena close to her, the bubbles from the shower gel foamed between them. 

“I thought something you could unwrap………maybe some sexy festive underwear, stockings….suspenders???” Serena suggested with a raised eye brow.

“Sounds amazing……….but I want more”

“More?” Serena asked.

“We both have the 14th off too, so why don’t we make a night of it? Get a hotel, a nice meal, maybe a bit of sightseeing?” Bernie said as her face lit up.

“Now that sounds perfect, shall I leave it to you to organise?”

“Yes my darling Serena, you sort the presents and I will arrange everything else. 

**********************************************************************************

They pulled into the carpark, impressed that even after a little kiss and cuddle in the shower they were still at work with plenty of time to spare. They grabbed a coffee and pastry each and took the lift up to AAU. 

“So your scan is at midday, I will be there……..we will go together” Bernie said reassuring her wife. 

“Yes darling” Serena hummed as they hung up their coats, they had barely done that before the phone went and Bernie answered it.

“Good morning AAU and Trauma, Major Wolfe speaking” Bernie used her posh official voice. “Yes Mr Hanseen, of course, I will let her know. Bye”

“Hanseen wants me?” Serena asked.

“Yes baby, right away….he said he had Mr Rossini there with him.”

“Oh, interesting……..I will warm that coffee up when I get back.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek and left. “Be good while I am gone, see you soon.” Almost as soon as Serena left the red phone rang and Bernie’s busy day started.

“This is George 15 year old male who has been stabbed, we arrived at the scene 35 minutes ago, we have compressed the wound but we can’t stabilise him.” The paramedic shouted as the trolley was wheeled in. 

“Straight to theatre please, Morven scrub in for an exploratory laparotomy.” Bernie called out as she run alongside the trolley which was taking the patient down to theatre.  
Bernie had been in theatre for quite a while, she was annoyed midday had been and gone and no one was available to take over from her in theatre. Serena had returned to the ward after her scan, she wanted to see Bernie, needed to speak with her urgently. After hearing Bernie was in theatre she took a wander down there to see how she was doing. Serena slipped into the observation pod. Bernie was elbow deep in the young man’s chest, blood was literally everywhere, Bernie looked distressed, she looked concerned….a look Serena had rarely seen.

“Major are you OK?” Serena asked through the intercom. Bernie didn’t answer, Morven who was assisting looked at Serena and shook her head. 

“Bernie?” Serena called her name.

“Bernie do you need assistance?” Serena asked.

Bernie didn’t speak, she looked up and nodded in silence.  
Serena didn’t change into her scrubs, she entered the scrub preparation area a nurse was there ready to assist her with a gown, mask and hat. Serena scrubbed in and was soon stood next to Bernie.

“I’m here darling” Serena simply said. Bernie handed her the scalpel, Serena took a deep breath and made a further incision. 

“Was he in much pain when they brought him in?” Serena asked.

“He wouldn’t stop screaming, he pleaded with me to help him” Bernie answered. 

“I am not surprised, he has sustained serve abdominal trauma” Serena said as she poked around in his abdomen.

“I couldn’t stop the bleeding” Bernie spoke in a strained tone.

“But you have managed to fix the acute abdominal trauma” Serena said looking lovingly into her wife’s eyes. 

“Bernie…..we can do this……together yes?” Serena asked.

“Yes of course….yes” Bernie looked back deeply into Serena’s eyes. 

They worked in complete unison, where one ended the other started, they knew what each other were doing, were thinking and the equipment they needed without asking. They saved the young man, even though the next few hours would be critical. Bernie and Serena sat on the floor in the theatre, emotional and physically exhausted, they watched as the staff cleaned the theatre thoroughly. 

“That was intense……..thought we were going to lose him.” Bernie mumbled. 

“But we didn’t….we worked together and saved him, he is in God’s hands now.”

“It’s just that I felt out of my depth…….I panicked because I missed your appointment, I wasn’t with you, I was meant to be with you. You’re not even meant to be operating Serena   
and there I was unable to finish the surgery.” Bernie became increasingly stressed. 

“Hey it’s ok, the scan went well I have been given the all clear to operate again.” Serena smiled at Bernie.

“Really? Oh Serena that is amazing” Bernie was almost in tears.

“Look, I am still on a phased return, but I can still help out with the elective surgeries.”

“I am so happy” Bernie smiled. “What happened with Hanseen and Rossini?”

“Matteo was pleading Nina’s case, said she was depressed and turned to the drugs to help her function. To be honest that made it worse. Henrik said that Nina was sacked plain and simple, so Matteo handed in his notice.”

“WOW…..if the tables had been turned she certainly wouldn’t have done that for him” Bernie stated. They sat in silence then for a while just holding hands, reflecting on their days.

“Do you remember what happened the last time we sat on this theatre floor?” Serena asked breaking the silence. 

“Remind me” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow, Serena looked her in the eyes and leant forward to capture her wife’s lips. They kissed with an intense passion, moans filled the room and Bernie let out a loud gasp as Serena moved to straddle Bernie’s lap. 

“God yes” Serena cried as Bernie’s hands found their way up under her blouse. Serena found herself grinding herself down into Bernie’s lap, rocking her hips as she did so.

“I love you Serena, I love you to the moon and back.” Bernie repeated over and over as she peppered Serena’s neck in hot wet kisses. 

“We…we need to stop….Bernie we need to stop”

“No we don’t….” Bernie sighed. “This is what we should have done, when we shared our first kiss in here.” She added. 

“Oh Bernie, god I am so turned on……but…..we need to stop.” Serena reinforced.

“Ok…OK…let’s take this home then” Bernie whimpered.

“I can’t wait that long, let’s go to the supply cupboard.” Serena purred deep into Bernie’s ear.


	200. Chapter 200 Baby its cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So today marks the year anniversary of LAU. And its the 200th Chapter too. I have been completely blown away at the response it has had and I want to thank you all for reading it, liking it, commenting on it and sticking with it. 
> 
> You all mean the world to me...so as a massive thankyou an extra long 200th CHAPTER. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. xxx

Chapter 200

Baby its cold outside.

“You sure about taking the car?” Serena asked as they started their journey.

“Yeah we don’t want to have to carry lots of presents back on the train do we?”

“I suppose not.” Serena sighed.

“And I have paid for a 48 hour parking space in that massive car park in China Town.” 

“Oh I nearly forgot” Serena said as she dug into her bag, pulling out a CD. “Christmas songs” She merrily announced. Serena sung every word to every song at the top of her voice, Bernie sang along with the bits she knew as they both giggled. 

 

*****************************************************************************

The room was lovely as Serena knew it would be, Bernie did romance remarkably well, they had unpacked the few bits they had brought with them, freshen up and wrapped up warm. They walked hand in hand through China Town, taking in the sounds, smells and sights and headed for Leicester Square where they watched a couple of the street acts before taking the tube to Oxford Circus. London of course is always busy but the Christmas season had made it almost impossible to even move.  
They headed to Selfridges first, Elinor had been eyeing up a particular scarf on the internet, hinting at Serena that she would love it for Christmas. After nearly an hour in the shop going through all the departments on the many floors they had found the scarf and a really lovely Cashmere jumper for Serena. 

“Do you know this is the second biggest shop in the UK?” Bernie stated as she read a plague as they queued to pay. 

“It doesn’t surprise me, that’s why you can’t bloody well find anything”

“That have restaurants and cafés and a Champagne lounge.” Bernie read on.

“Now you’re talking……..fancy it?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

“I certainly do….and I wouldn’t mind a glass of bubbly too” Bernie said in full flirtation mode. 

“Where is the Champagne Lounge?” Serena asked as she paid for the items. 

“Ground floor at the back of the building next to the handbags.” An older rather eccentric lady replied. 

“Do you think she has worked here all her life?” Bernie asked. 

“She reminds me of Mrs Slocombe from are you being served.” Serena laughed.

“God yes you’re right….glad she didn’t mention her pussy I would have been a goner.” Bernie honked as they made their way through the store. 

Once the Champagne had been drunk they moved on slowly to Nike Town. Cameron had really suffered with blisters, the trainers in had been wearing to work had, had their day a long time ago….but like a good parent he used his money for nappies, and clothes for Eva. Bernie knew her son well enough to know that he would never spend a large amount of money on a good long lasting pair of trainers. They looked at several pairs before deciding on a black pair of Nike Air trainers, the Nike tick was bright blue, most certainly him. 

“Please can we go in here?” Serena asked as they reach the Disney Store. “I saw this lovely little Snow White Dress, Eva would look beautiful in it.” She added.  
Bernie and Serena spent ages in there, and once they were finished Serena had the dress she wanted and Bernie had a bag full of toys, little Trigger rattles, a cuddly Mickey mouse and a Disney princess baby grow. 

“Anything in particular you want for Christmas darling?” Bernie asked Serena as they left the shop.

“Mmm, you naked in my bed.” Serena purred.

“As well as that”

“Anything you get me I would love.” Serena said “But right now I need to sit down my legs are killing me.”

“Shall we do the rest tomorrow? I have a whole evening planned for tonight” Bernie suggested.

 

****************************************************************************

 

“Where are we going for dinner?” Serena asked as she sat drying her hair having enjoyed a long hot soak in the bath.

“Marco Pierre White’s Steak House.” Bernie said proudly as she finished dressing herself.

“Really? The waiting list for that place is massive”

“Would it surprise you that I know the head waiter?” Bernie chuckled.

“Not at all darling, you’re the woman that knows everyone, how do you know him, saved his life by any chance?”

“No actually, I am his god mother.” Bernie said proudly. “Now come on, get a wiggle on I don’t want us to be late.” 

They took the tube to Liverpool Street station, it was only a short walk to the restaurant. It was a big place, beautifully decorated, each table was candle lit and soft classical music played in the background. The door was opened by the very smartly dressed door man. 

“Auntie Bernie” A young man appeared arms wide open. 

“Grant, my darling boy, how are you?” Bernie said as she held him close. 

“I am good, and you?”

“Very good thank you, can I introduce my wife Serena.” Bernie said as Serena held out her hand, which was completely ignored as he went in straight for a hug.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t make the wedding myself and Gemma were actually able to get annual leave at the same time this year so took that trip of a lifetime.”

“How is Gemma?” Bernie asked. 

“Brilliant, she is working tonight, she knows you’re coming in.”

“Gemma is Grant’s wife and the head chef here.” Bernie explained. 

“WOW how amazing.” Serena said as they were led to their table. 

“And your mum how is she?” Bernie asked.

“Mums, mum…….memory is getting worst but she is well. Now this is the best table in the house, anything you need let me know.” Grant said as he left them to it. 

“What’s wrong with his mum?” Serena asked. 

“She was in the same truck as me when the ED hit, she suffered some brain damage it’s really affected her memory and character behaviour.”

“How sad” Serena said. “I know too well what it’s like to have a loved one forget you” she looked sad for a moment as she remembered her own mother. “Anyway enough of that……..tell me what is in that rucksack you have been carrying around darling?” Serena asked as Bernie tried to push it under the table. 

“You shall see later.” 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Nearly two hours later after three glorious courses and two bottles of the best Shiraz Serena has ever tasted they both sat extremely satisfied. They had declined coffee knowing that they had both indulged enough as it was and didn’t want to ruin what they had both so enjoyed. They went to settle the bill, Bernie looked confused and called Grant over. 

“Something is wrong here Grant, the bill is in correct, it’s not enough.” Bernie stated looking at the bill which was easily 50% less than what she was expecting.

“I took the liberty of applying mine and Gemma’s staff discount.”

“Oh Grant you didn’t need to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to……..It’s been too long since I have seen you.”

“It has, we will change that……….next time you are both off, pop over and see us.”

Bernie paid the bill, they spoke a little more, had a chance to see Gemma and said their farewells. They walked hand in hand taking the tube to the embankment. They walked along the River Thames, admiring the London Eye, the Houses of Parliament and the many brightly lit Christmas Trees. 

“It’s cold” Serena mumbled as she pulled her coat closer around her. 

“I have your hat and gloves in the rucksack.” Bernie said proudly, feeling rather smug at her organisation. Serena smiled widely as she placed the massive furry hat on her head and her hands in her sheep skin lined leather gloves. Bernie pulled on a woolly hat and a bog standard pair of gloves. 

“Fancy the next bit of our trip?” Bernie asked. 

“Absolutely” Serena grinned. Bernie walked them over Westminster Bridge and to a bus stop. Serena looked at her confused. 

“Shall we get a hot drink?” Bernie asked pointing to a refreshment stall next to the bus stop. Serena smiled and nodded. 

“Baileys Latte please.” Bernie said to the stall holder. 

“Make that two please and a bag of the roasted chestnuts.” Serena added. “I am absolutely stuffed but I can’t resist them.” She added

“Oh I love roasted chestnuts…..that to me is Christmas.” Bernie said excitedly. They had just paid as the large, bright red London open topped bus pulled up to the bus stop. 

“Your carriage awaits my lady.” Bernie said bowing her head slightly at Serena. The bus was pretty empty, probably because it was so cold. They sat upstairs at the very back. Serena sat pulling her scarf around her, Bernie asked her to hold her drink and the chestnuts as she opened the rucksack. She produced a tartan blanket, it was big and fluffy and very warm. Bernie sat next to Serena wrapped them up in the blanket before taking her drink back. 

“Is this ok?” Bernie asked “A tour of London and the Christmas lights”

“Bernie, my darling…….this is amazing, so romantic. Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Not for a few hours no”

“Well shame on me………Berenice Wolfe, I love you with all my heart, you’re my world darling.”

“I love you too my beautiful darling wife.” Bernie sighed as she kissed Serena sweetly. The bus moving made them both jump.   
They snuggled together under the blanket, sipping on their coffees as Bernie cracked open the Chestnuts feeding them to Serena. Their faces lit up as the bus turned down Bond street, the lights sparkled taking their breaths away and they only got better and better, Regent Street, Oxford Street, the seer amount of lights was mind blowing, the window displays in the shops were out of this world. 

“Still cold darling?” Bernie asked when they had finished their drinks.

“A little” Serena sniffed. 

“Come here then” Bernie ordered as she removed the blanket pulling Serena to sit on her lap sideways, the blanket was quickly tucked in around them. Serena nestled into Bernie, her strong arms encased Serena as they shared body heat.  
Serena smiled like an excited child as they turned into Trafalgar Square, her eyes grew wide as she took in the huge Christmas tree and the coldness soon disappearing as Bernie held her that little closer. Bernie nudged her nose against Serena’s cheek, causing Serena to turn her head. They looked at each other, a look of pure love was shared and before they knew it they were kissing, a deep passionate kiss, where tongue’s danced and teeth chased. 

“Oh Bernie, I love you so much.” Serena moaned as Bernie’s cold hands worked their way under the blanket.

“I love you too Serena, more than you will ever know.”   
They kissed more, hot breathe danced in the tiny space between them, soft moans and groans echoed in each other’s mouths. 

“If it wasn’t so bloody cold I would take this a lot further” Bernie hummed against Serena’s neck.

“So the reason why you are restricting yourself is because of the cold and nothing to do with the fact that we are on public transport in the middle of London?” Serena asked with a giggle. 

“Indeed” Bernie signed.

“Well just for your information Major, I rather like cold hands against my nipples.” Serena whispered deep into Bernie’s ear. 

“Oh fuck” Bernie huffed as she felt Serena remove her gloves under the blanket. Serena undid her coat just enough that she could take Bernie’s hand and push it up her jumper and into her bra. 

“Oh” Serena gasped as the freezing cold hand pressed against her nipple. 

“Is that nice Serena?”

“You tell me?” Serena groaned.

“Well your nipple is rock solid so I would say you rather like it. Question is……….do you like cold hands anywhere else?”

“If only you knew darling.” Serena cried almost silently. Bernie was just about to lower her hand into Serena’s trousers when an announcement came across the sound system on the bus announcing that the tour was coming to an end. 

“No….that’s not fair” Serena sighed, after getting very worked up.

“Will have to wait until later then” Bernie smirked.

“We going back to the hotel now?” Serena asked as she did her coat back up.

“Nope…….one more surprise.” Bernie said with the sweetest smile as she folded the blanket back up and packing it into her bag. They left the bus and Serena was led by Bernie across Tower Bridge towards the Tower of London.

“The last time I went to the Tower of London was when Ellie was 10 years old, Edward and I were finalising our divorce and she wanted one more family outing. She choose here, Ellie and I were having a great day but every chance Edward had to have a dig at me he took it.” Serena explained.

“If only he still did, instead of all the sexual innuendos, the wandering hands and eyes……….he drives me nuts with them.” Bernie huffed she hated Edward.

“Well he was being a complete idiot and near the end of the day we were stood outside the great tower when a bloody big Raven flew over him and shit all down his head and back. I swear Bernie I laughed so hard I nearly wet myself.”

“Oh Serena that is perfect” Bernie said breaking into fits of laughter, both having to stop and cross their legs as they honked away. “Well I am hoping that doesn’t happen to one of us tonight.”

“Are we going into the Tower of London?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded. “But it’s nearly 8:30pm” 

“Well my darling the open air Ice skating ring is open until 10pm.”

“Ice skating at the Tower of London…..Oh Bernie you remembered.”

“Of course I did, I wanted to make this trip special.” Bernie said with a wide smile, she was very pleased with herself. Serena and Bernie had, had a conversation before they were together about traditions their families had. One of Serena’s was ice skating with her father, a treat that just the both of them did, right from when she was tiny up until she was at university where her father would test and help her revise for her exams as they skated along. 

“You are full of surprises Bernie Wolfe.”

“You said it……..Have I told you that I can’t actually skate?” Bernie asked as she blushed.

“No you didn’t…..at last I have found an activity that I can do and the infamous Berenice Wolfe can’t.” Serena teased. “Well you will just have to hold my hand won’t you?”

“Will you teach me?” Bernie asked.

“I will take care of you darling.”

“You always do Serena…..Always.”

The skating ring was large and in the grassed moat area around the Tower. It was beautifully lit, blue lights bounced off the ice, illuminating the entire space. They tied their boots up and Serena lovingly held out her hand for Bernie. 

“Do you mind if I do a few laps first by myself, get back into, it’s been nearly twenty years since I have been on the ice, then I can confidently help you?” Serena asked. 

“Go for it, it will be an honour to watch you.”  
Serena stepped carefully onto the ice, the first few seconds she just stood, her feet moving back and forth on the spot of ice immediately under her skates. She took a deep breath and with that she pushed off. She glided over the ice, no fancy moves just basic skating. After her third lap she suddenly increased her speed, she whizzed around the ice ring, she looked so natural just like she did in surgery. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Bernie realised that for the duration that Serena had been on the ice she had been holding her breath in anticipation.   
Serena waved at Bernie, who grind back, and cheered as Serena completed the most stunning spin right in from of her.

“You ready?” Serena asked a little breathless.

“I’m not sure” Bernie frowned.

“Come on Wolfe, I’ve got you.” Serena said. Serena took her wife’s hand with confidence, holding her firmly. She told her to hold onto the side and together they would do one lap. Bernie was better than she thought she would be, Serena was extremely surprised too. 

“You sure you have never skated?” Serena asked.

“Only roller skated” Bernie admitted. 

“No wonder you are this good, it’s practically the same.”

“I haven’t let go of the side yet.” Bernie chuckled.

“Come on then, let go and just hold my hand” Serena said as she gave a reassuring nod. Bernie did as she was told and tighten her hold on Serena. 

“Don’t let me fall” Bernie whispered.

“Never my darling” Serena said as took the lead and pulled Bernie along, they were doing good until someone came speeding past them, this made Bernie stumble but she didn’t fall, Serena changed her hold, she placed her right arm around Bernie’ waist and held Bernie’s hand with her left hand and guided her around the ice. 

They skated for about an hour before both of them gave in, their ankles were killing them and their fingers were frozen. When they were finished Bernie wandered off as Serena took back the skates……Bernie reappeared with two large cups. 

“Mulled Wine darling?” She asked holding a cup out for Serena. 

“Thankyou………..for everything, you have been amazingly romantic today.” Serena said as she tucked her arm around her wife. “God Bernie I really love you”

“And I love you darling, I never knew I could be this happy and this in love.” Bernie whispered as she captured her wife’s lips.

“To us” They both say in unison as they cheered their cups.


	201. Chapter 201 To be cared for

Chapter 201

To be care for 

They got back to the hotel just before midnight, they had stopped at few of the more eccentric bars on the way back from the Tower of London. 

“Mrs Wolfe are you drunk” Bernie giggle as Serena pounced on her as soon as the lift doors closed. 

“Maybe a little merry but most certainly not drunk darling.” Serena hummed as she peppered Bernie’s neck with kisses. 

“Your face is rather rosy” Bernie teased. 

“It will only get redder.” Serena smirked.

“Really why is that then?”

“Because you always get me hot and flustered when we make love.” Serena giggled. 

“Making love….is that the next step of our romantic trip?”

“You bet your bottom dollar it is, slow, hot, sweaty, passionate love making.” Serena said each word slowly in between kisses. 

“Shall we start by getting out the lift?” Bernie said pointing out that the doors were open.

“Mmm come on Wolfe” Serena said as she dragged Bernie out of the lift.

They fumbled with the key card, Bernie trying so hard to aim for the slot in the handle while Serena stood ridiculous close behind her kissing hot wet kisses over Bernie’s neck while her arms were wrapped around her body, hands firmly cupping her wife’s breasts, squeezing them firmly. Once the door was eventually opened, they practically fell through it. They kissed with such passion as they removed the many layers each other were wearing, Bernie’s jumper got stuck and wrapped in her pony tail. Both laughed as she jumped around trying to detangle herself. Serena struggled to remove her boots and ended up falling on the bed as she hopped about the room. But before long they were both naked, both had a flurry of goose bumps, both unsure if it was the cold air or the sexually charged energy and anticipation causing them.

They stepped closer together wrapping their arms with such ease around each other. They were like a jigsaw puzzle, every curve fitted together perfectly, both wondering how they had ever fitted with anyone else when it was so clear that they were always meant to be as one. They kissed slowly, tongues danced, moans of delight escaped filling the room in sweet music. Serena’s hands were first to move, as she clawed her nails gently down Bernie’s back, but Bernie was on her own mission as she squeezed Serena’s arse firmly. 

“You are so beautiful” Bernie whispered as she kissed Serena’s ear.

“And you are amazing” Serena sighed heavily knowing her arousal was building rapidly.  
Bernie pushed Serena back against the wall with a gentle thud, she had removed her hands from Serena’s arse and had them now pressed flatly palm against the wall either side of Serena’s head. Serena pulled Bernie by the waist ensuring that their bodies stayed close. They kissed more and just when Serena thought Bernie was going to pick her up so she could wrap her legs around her she in fact actually pulled away. 

“Darling?” Serena said concerned.

“I….err…I had this dream where we tried a new position….one that I would very much like to try with you….if that’s ok?” Bernie replied coquettishly.

“More that ok….Bernie I trust you.” Serena said breathlessly. “I trust you with my life.”  
Bernie stepped forward to momentarily close the gap to kiss her wife, but she had gone as quick as she had arrived. 

“I want you to stay against the wall” Bernie said as she knelt before Serena.

“We have sort of done this before……well a variation of this, so just go with it yes?” Bernie said making eye contact and giving her wife a reassuring smile. 

“I want you to lift your left leg over my shoulder.” Bernie instructed as she assisted Serena in the task. “Now do the same with the right leg. Don’t worry I am going to take all of your weight, with the help of the wall.” She informed Serena as she hooked Serena’s right leg over her should. 

“Holy shit” Serena panted as she looked down at her body wrapped securely around her wife. She smiled shyly as Bernie looked up at her with hungry eyes. 

“Now my darling I am going to make love to you using my mouth, is that ok?” Bernie asked, rejoicing in the look on Serena’s face, her eyes were black with desire, her breathing erratic, the smell of her arousal filling the space between her pussy and Bernie’s face. 

“Mmm…..sounds amazing” Serena mumbled shakily. 

Bernie didn’t take her eyes off Serena as she moved her head forward, she breathed in the rich scent as her nose brushed against the dark curls in front of her. She continued to look up at her wife as her tongue darted out to take its first swipe of her pussy.

“Oh fuck” Serena moaned as Bernie’s tongue made instant contact with her clit. Her thighs shook immediately and her hips somehow thrusted off the wall. Bernie tighten her grip on Serena hips pushing her back against the wall as she continued her onslaught on her wife’s pussy. Bernie licked and sucked every last inch of Serena’s pussy, she nibbled away at her labia and teased her clit with her teeth. 

“Oh Bernie……baby……yes…..yes” Serena cried over and over. 

Then Bernie moved her right hand in one swift move, while increasing the pressure her body was using to keep Serena up against the wall. Her right hand hooked under Serena’s arse and she fumbled for a moment as she blindly found the opening to Serena’s vagina, she slowly but firmly inserted two finger into the well soaked opening.

“Fuck….oh Fuck…..B..E..R...N..I..E” Serena gasped loudly.

Bernie looked up at her wife, and what a beautiful sight it was to behold, Serena flat against the wall her arms and hands flush on the wall either side of her, her head tilted, mouth open, eyes closed, sweat glistering on her brow.   
Bernie knew Serena was close, yes she had the visual signs, the way her wife’s face screwed up, the physical signs as her wife’s thighs shook violently around her head, as her wife’s wetness dripped down her fingers and wrist, as her wife’s clit enlarged and begged for that final push to take her over the edge. She had the audio signs that her wife made, the begging, the pleading, the gasps the moans the swearing………..she knew all that, but this was deeper she knew at the exact point when to up her game, knew just simply knew that her wife was ready and with that knowledge she quicken her pace, added a little more pressure and within seconds Serena was cummin hard, really hard, screaming as loudly she could ensuring that the entire hotel, if not the whole of London knew that she was having a mind-blowing orgasm.

They laid on the bed panting, Bernie stretching out her arms and shoulders, Serena her legs, which were still like jelly.

“That…..that was out of this world darling…….oh Christ…….that was simply amazing.” Serena grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“It’s even better than the dreams” Bernie stated looking very smug.

“Well I am very pleased about that” Serena hummed in pure contentment. 

“I need a pee.” Bernie announced as she jumped off the bed. 

When she returned, Serena was sat upright in the bed her legs bent and crossed, her beck resting against the head board. Bernie climbed on the bed crawling up to Serena on all fours. 

“Hello soldier” Serena said in a deep husky voice. 

“Hi” Bernie said as she reached Serena.

“Why don’t you come and sit on my lap baby?” Serena said with dark lust filled eyes. Bernie did as she was told and straddled Serena’s crossed legs her breasts within tongues reach of Serena’s lips. Bernie rested her hands on Serena’s shoulders as Serena peppered Bernie’s neck and chest. Bernie released small sighs and groans and thrusted her hips ever so slowly, just enough that she caused Serena to grip her arse firmly.

“Have I ever told you how stunningly beautiful you are darling?” Serena asked causing Bernie to blush. 

“Maybe once or twice” Bernie said shyly.

“Shame on me….I need to tell you that every day, because you my darling beautiful Berenice….you are the love of my life” Serena mumbled as she continued to kiss Bernie’s chest, licking her collarbone, her cleavage the side of her small firm breasts. 

“Oh Serena” Bernie gasped as her hands moved into Serena’s hair, guiding her head towards her nipple. 

“I am going to take of you my darling, worship you like the goddess that you are.” Serena said as she took Bernie’s erect nipple in her mouth. 

“Oh Serena…..you always take care of me” She stuttered.

“You deserve to be loved Bernie, you deserve to be worshipped.” Serena said after she had sucked Bernie’s left nipple. 

“Please Serena…….I need to have you” Bernie begged. Serena released her firm grip on Bernie’s arse, bringing one hand around to her front, slipping it between them.

“Just raise yourself a little darling” Serena mumbled softly. Bernie lifted herself just enough that Serena was able to position her hand between Bernie’s legs. She smiled at Bernie as she lowered herself expertly on her wife’s fingers. 

“Oh Christ” Bernie moaned loudly as three of Serena’s fingers stretched her. Serena gripped her arse again with her free hand, encouraging her to thrust against her fingers. Bernie’s hands returned to her wife’s shoulders, to steady herself as she trashed against her. 

“Yes…..yes…that’s so good, really good” Bernie cried. 

“So good…you feel so amazing around my fingers baby.” Serena stated as she buried her head between her wife’s breasts. Serena moved her hand ever so slightly, just enough that she could press her thumb on Bernie’s clit. This caused Bernie to cry out much louder than she had before. 

“Serena……uh uh uh ……..Serena I love you, I love you so much…..so very much” Bernie was close to tears as she declared her love to her wife. 

“I never want to be without you……us together forever” She moaned.

“Yes baby….yes together forever…..always and forever” Serena repeated as she encouraged Bernie to thrust a little harder and faster. 

“Yes….yes….I am going to cum” Bernie almost growled. 

“Cum for me darling, cum hard for me” Serena insisted. And with that Bernie cried and moaned as her orgasm hit. She held on so tightly to Serena, causing Serena’s head to be squished against her sweaty chest.

“Uh…Jesus….uh Serena yes….fucking hell….yes!!!!!” Bernie shook violently as she came around her wife’s hand. She slowed her movements, settling eventually in Serena’s lap.

“You are amazing…..so amazing” Bernie said as she kissed Serena, long and deep. 

**********************************************************************************

“Well it’s not as big as the bath at home, but it should be fun.” Serena said as she lowered herself into the hot soapy water. 

“I am more than happy to sit here baby and get in once you’re done.” Bernie smiled as she perched on the loo wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

“I would much rather like it if you were in here with me” Serena pouted. 

“OK…..make room for a little one then.” She said as she stepped in the bath and settled herself, the bath was too small for her to sit between Serena’s legs so she instead sat the opposite end, smiled as Serena rested her feet against Bernie’s torso. Serena smiled widely as Bernie did the same, she sighed as she took Bernie’s feet in her hands and started to massage them slowly.

“So tomorrow we need to be out of the hotel at 8pm, I have extended our check out time.” Bernie said with a gentle smile.

“So back to Oxford Street?” Serena asked.

“I thought so, I want to go into a couple of shops without you baby.” Bernie said

“Me too, maybe we can go our separate ways when we get there and then meet up for coffee of lunch?” Serena suggested. 

“Good idea, and once we are done, I thought maybe we could come back here, get everything together take it all to the car and grab a table at The Plum Valley, before we go home” Bernie said.

“Oh yes I love the Plum Valley restaurant, best Chinese in Chinatown.” Serena smiled, she loved how Bernie remembered all those little things. 

“But baby for now I am more than ready for my bed.” Bernie said yawning.

“Amen to that.”


	202. Chapter 202  That special gift

Chapter 202

That special gift

The sun warmed the room as it beamed through the large hotel window. Bernie was the first to wake, squinting her eyes as she looked around the room remembering where she was. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Serena fast asleep on her front, the hotel’s rich cotton sheets draped over her beautiful soft skin. Bernie turned so she could watch Serena sleep, enjoying seeing her wife so relaxed and at peace, then a thought crossed her mind, creating a wide broad smile. She decided that she should show her just how she thought a woman should be woken.

Bernie lifted herself to her knees, taking care to move slowly so as not to disturb her wife, not yet anyway. She bent over and kissed her head gently and then moved the covers slowly down, uncovering her back. Bernie started to gently run her finger tips over Serena’s skin, not massaging as such, just touching, rubbing gently, up and down, covering every inch of her back. Serena started to stir, her breathing changed as Bernie moved.

"Good morning beautiful" Serena murmured in that lovely post-sleep state.

"Don't move darling" Bernie said. "Please just lay there and enjoy"  
Serena’s body reacted under Bernie’s skillful hands as she continued to run them across her back, gradually going lower, pushing the covers further down so that she could see and stroke Serena’s perfectly rounded arse, her hands freely ran over the gorgeous curves, before continuing down to caress each of her legs. Bernie pulled Serena’s legs part ever so slightly, just enough that she could run hers hands over the upper part of Serena’s inner thighs. She quickly and with ease flipped Serena onto her back. Serena’s eyes were open now, and she smiled as Bernie came into her eye line. Bernie moved her body so she was laying in between her legs, she started to kiss the dark curls in front of her. The kisses were soft, gently exploring the area with her mouth. Serena whimpered as Bernie got closer and closer to her clitoris, her hips started to thrust, trying to find Bernie’s tongue.

"Please....." Serena sighed "Please touch me." Bernie smiled those were the words she'd been waiting to hear. Bernie’s tongue drew circles on Serena’s inner thigh as she took a long lingering look at her wife’s gloriously beautiful pussy. She used her hands to open Serena up and with a wicked smile, she started blowing gently and repeatedly onto Serena’s hardened clit. The pleasure Serena felt as the cold air flowed over her most sensitive spot was both exquisite but also tortuous. She needed more and wasn’t afraid to ask for it.

"Suck it, suck my clit please." She cried looking down at Bernie, their eyes making an instant connection. Again, Bernie didn't need asking for a second time and moved her lips forward to circle that hard bud of flesh, running her tongue around it.

“Oh yes….yes….that’s good Bernie so good.” She moaned as she bucked immediately against Bernie’s face, as Bernie caressed her clit so lovingly with her lips and tongue. Bernie closed her eyes as she took in the most beautiful sounds she had ever had the honour of hearing as Serena’s moans got louder as she was taken to heaven as the pleasure build up her pure ecstasy.   
Bernie moved away for a moment, just to catch her breath, but the contact was not gone for long as Bernie ran her tongue up and down Serena’s slit, tasting all her juices, before returning to her clit.   
Serena’s hands were on Bernie’s head, her fingers were tangled amongst the blonde’s long messy curls, but Serena took a firm hold and tried her hardest to position Bernie in just the right place, to hit just the perfect spot. Bernie could feel that she was getting close, but wanted to make sure that she made this a memorable orgasm.   
Bernie’s hands slipped from Serena’s hips where she had been pressing her into the mattress to underneath her, caressing her arse cheeks as she lifted her pelvis towards her mouth. Bernie’s tongue was working faster and her breath getting shorter and quicker, Serena’s breathing followed suit which was a sure sign she was approaching the point of no return.  
Bernie stretched a finger and rubbed it up against Serena’s anus, gently teasing. Suddenly Serena’s legs wrapped round Bernie’s torso, pulling her into her and opening her anus to Bernie’s touch, enabling her to slide her finger inside. As she did so, she redoubled her attention on her wife’s clit. The sensations pushed Serena over the edge and her orgasm blew through her like a whirlwind.

“Yes….yes…uh..uh..uh..uh..please…..yes…Bernie…yes” Serena cried loudly. 

Bernie kept going until she felt Serena’s body relax, her legs fell from around her, her hands untangled from Bernie’s hair and reached out for Bernie. Bernie laid down next to Serena, opening her arms for her to slide into, brushing her hair as she gradually regained composure.

"So" Bernie said "Was that a good enough wake up call for my beautiful wife?”

“Bloody hell Bernie………..that was….well that was amazing.”

“Right I am going to shower baby, why don’t you order Breakfast?” Bernie suggested.

“Can I not repay the favour?” Serena asked.

“It’s not amount taking turns baby, not about keeping score…..oh and if the truth be told I very much enjoyed that.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena, moans were heard as Serena tasted herself on Bernie’s tongue. 

“What would you like for breakfast or have you feasted enough?” Serena asked with a wicked smile. 

“As amazing as it was to eat you all up darling I could kill for a coffee and a full English.” Bernie said as she entered the bathroom. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

London was just as busy today, maybe a little more than yesterday, they took it slowly both feeling the uncomfortable ache in their legs from the ice skating last night and of course they knew where they wanted to go so leisurely wandered hand in hand.

“I want to go into Calzendonia, the lingerie shop….shall we meet up in an hour, back here?” Serena suggested and Bernie nodded. She waited until Serena was out of sight before looking in the window of the Pandora shop, a pair of Blue Sapphire earrings, caught her attention immediately. They were the same colour as her trauma scrubs and she knew all too well the effects they had on Serena. Bernie was grateful for the present wrapping service, wrapping presents wasn’t her forte. Bernie stood outside the shop when she was done, she still had 40 minutes before she was to meet Serena. She knew Serena was buying something special in the lingerie shop and she wanted to do something special too, she looked up the street and spotted Ann Summers. There was a moment when she just looked at the shop, willing herself to be brave to go in….it was just a shop after all, on the high street….a mainstream shop on a mainstream high street. She smirked at herself as she entered the shop, smirked at her bravery, at how Serena had made her so very brave and confident. She looked at the festive section, her eyes darken as she looked at the red velvet bra’s that were edged with fluffy white feathers. ‘How good would Serena look in that’….she thought and then wondered what delights Serena was looking at in the shop she was in? 

“Can I help you madam” A young voice said making Bernie jump and smash back to reality.

“No thanks I am just looking for the moment” She replied getting a little embarrassed. Her eyes scanned over the items all Christmas themed, some extremely unusual, others damn right ridiculous. ‘I mean who would want a vibrator with Santa’s head on it.’ She thought to herself. Bernie settled on one item, she smirked knowing that Serena would absolutely love this. She paid and spotted Serena as she left the shop.

“Mmm, what were you up to in there?” Serena asked raising her eyebrow.

“Let’s just say I was purchasing a special Christmas Eve gift for my beautiful wife.”

“Sounds delicious, got everything you wanted?” Serena asked. 

“Certainly did…….were you in that shop for the whole hour?” Bernie asked.

“No I nipped into another shop too, as did you I assuming.” Serena said looking at the two bags Bernie held. 

“Look all you want Mrs Wolfe, I had my present’s gift wrapped.”

“Snap” Serena laughed.

“What now then?” Bernie asked as she took the bags from Serena.

“Just Jason”

“Hamleys in Regents Street” Bernie suggested.

“Good idea.” Serena hummed back as they linked hands and wandered through the crowds laden with bags.

It took a while to get to their destination, the crowds at least 5 people deep, and that was no different when they actually got to the shop. They looked around the ground floor, Bernie had picked up a beautifully super soft pink sparkly teddy bear with ‘Hamleys’ embroidered on the paw.

“I remember bringing Cam and Charlie here when they were small, they both had a teddy like this and Cameron loved his, slept with it every night until he was 13 years old.” Serena loved it when Bernie recalled old memories. 

“Well in that case we must get Eva one.”

“Yes, this one OK?”

“More than…..but that hasn’t helped me with what to get for Jason though” Serena asked.

“I just saw the best thing, come with me” Bernie said excitedly as she dragged Serena across the store. Bernie held out in front of her a remote controlled Dalek.

“Prefect” Serena laughed “God there are loads of them all different colours….which one do we get?” She asked.

“The Union Jack one, it was specially designed for the 50Th year anniversary episode The Day of the Doctor”

“Look at you….The Doctor Who expert” Serena mocked.

“Jason has been a good teacher” Bernie smiled.

“Of course darling….keep telling yourself that and that’s it’s got nothing to do with that hottie Kate Stewart”

“I don’t know what you mean darling” Bernie chuckled as she pecked Serena on the cheek

“Look they have a Dalek mug too, he would love that.” Serena pointed out.

“Let’s get him two, one for home and one for work and look at this……he must have this.” Bernie said with the biggest grin on her face as she held up a Doctor Who lunch box and drink bottle.

“Yes….yes he must have that too” Serena said with a massive smile as they made their way to the longest que to pay. Nearly 20 minutes later they were done. They decided to grab a coffee before nipping into the card shop to buy Christmas wrapping paper, tags and bows with the plan to return to the hotel and be super organised and wrap the gifts. 

Once back there they order a bottle of Shiraz from the hotel bar and sat in the comfy bucket chairs in the window of their room, sipping the wine while wrapping the presents. If the truth be told it was Serena who wrapped but it was Bernie who was there with the sellotape, neatly cut into small pieces ready for Serena to use. It was also Bernie who had found a Christmas playlist on her Spotify app and had happily set it to play from her phone. 

“This is rather romantic” Bernie said with a loving smile.

“It is isn’t it? I am feeling really Christmassy now.” Serena chuckled.

“Me too, I really can’t wait to give you your present…..the special Christmas Eve one that is.” Bernie blushed.

“You’re Blushing Major…..is it something naughty by any chance?”

“That all depends…..are you on the naughty or nice list?” Bernie said with a smirk.

“I would like to think that I have been nicely naughty.” Serena laughed at her own words. 

“Mmm, will have to see then won’t you?”

“You’re a tease” Serena said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

“Mmm, learnt from the best darling” Bernie replied leaning forward and kissing Serena sweetly. “Are we done here?” Bernie asked as she broke away from the kiss.

“Mmm we are, why do you have something else in mind?” Serena asked suggestively.

“I do….”

“Why don’t you tell me….oh actually why don’t you show me?” Serena practically purred.

“Well darling” Bernie said as she stood and walked towards the bed. “It’s time we….” She said watching Serena licking her lips. “It’s time we checked out and grabbed dinner” Bernie finished speaking and chewed her bottom lip.

“You Wolfe, you nearly had me there….you will pay for that.” Serena said smacking Bernie’s arse.

“Bring it on baby.” Bernie smirked as she pulled Serena in for a long passionate kiss. “Dinner awaits darling and then once we are home….you can claim your revenge”

“Good……..that means that I have a few hours to think of a punishment to fit your teasing.” Serena said slowly as she licked Bernie’s neck.


	203. Chapter 203 Secret Santa

Chapter 203

Secret Santa

Their trip to London was like a distant memory as they hit their third double shift in a row, it was however the last shift before the Christmas break. They had packed for the Christmas holiday in between the very few hours they had grabbed sleep, they would finish tomorrow which was Christmas Eve. Cameron was doing the night shift tonight and would finish at 10am tomorrow, once he was home and showered they would set off on their holiday. Bernie was rather chuffed with herself as she had hired a fancy minibus so they could all travel together, she hired the larger one because they had to fit all the bags in and Eva’s pram and travel cot and of course the presents.  
But for now they were elbow deep in a man’s stomach, Serena had been in theatre pretty much back to back so Bernie had popped along to help.

“It is Secret Santa tonight” Bernie said looking at Serena over her mask.

“I really hope someone has brought me alcohol” Serena hummed.

“Well if they haven’t then I promise to buy you copious amounts darling” Bernie said her eyes smiled beautifully.

The ward was less hectic, which Serena was taking advantage of as she caught up on the paper work, wanting to make sure she finished all of it before the shift ended. However as always plans never go the way they should. There was a little commotion on the ward, a drunk Santa trying it on with Bernie.

“Please don’t do that” Bernie pleaded as she tried to treat the very oddly looking Santa.

“What’s the problem?” Serena asked as she approached the nurse’s station.

“Bad Santa over there thinks the Major should sit on his knee like a good little girl” Fletch said laughing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Serena asked.

“Work Christmas party, Santa and the evil little Elf over there got drunk and ended up fighting over the bar maid. Santa has a nasty laceration on his hand and the Major s trying very hard to remove the glass in it. The Elf has facial lacerations, Morven has been trying to treat him but….” Cameron explained pointing over to Morven and the middle aged Elf. 

“Come on darling” Santa said slapping Bernie’s arse.

“If you do that again, I will be forced to refuse you medical care” Bernie shouted in her best Major voice. 

“Everything OK Major Wolfe?” Serena asked as she rushed to her wife’s side. 

“Major….as in Military?” Santa asked.

“Major Wolfe, British Armed Forces, Medical Corps” Bernie announced.

“I’ll be a French Monkey…..Here Eric I have only gone and got myself a soldier girl” Santa called across the ward to Eric the Elf, who replied with a drunken cheer.

“That’s enough now” Serena stepped in.

“And who are you the Matron?” Santa asked. “Ere move over soldier this bit of skirt has bigger tits and a nicer arse.”

“How dare you” Bernie said firmly starring at him “This is Mrs Wolfe Lead Consultant on AAU and Deputy CEO.”

“O look Eric got a bit of the green eyed monster here” Santa said rapidly followed with a loud burp.

“That is more than enough, if you don’t stop this rude and stupid behaviour I will have you removed from this ward.” Serena snapped in her fierce voice….the one that has had many a nurse and F1 in tears.

“I am very sorry….” Santa slurred “How about a threesome then?”

“And what makes you think we would be interested in you?” Bernie snapped.

“What’s wrong you a bloody dyke or something?” Santa burped again.

“Why you little….” Bernie shouted.

“What Major Wolfe is saying, is that we are very happily married and there is no chance of a threesome happening anytime soon.” Serena stepped in quickly. 

“Well your husbands are very lucky men.”

“No what I meant was we are very happily married, WE as in my wife and I.” Serena barked at him and he was left red faced and speechless.

 

*******************************************************************

The shift was dragging, they only had three hours to go….but it was taking forever to sign off charts and forms, Santa and the evil elf had been moved on, so the ward was left quite quiet.

“We need some festive cheer” Morven said excitably trying to motivate everyone. “Let’s put on some Christmas music” She suggested trying to make the CD player behind her work.

“It’s busted” She announced. “Let’s sing instead” She said as she started to sing Jingle Bells. The others soon joined in and AAU was filled with various tones and pitches. Even Bernie joined in which Cameron and Fletched cheered at, but the show stopper was Serena, as she hit the floor grabbing Bernie by the waist and singer to her as they danced. Serena was an excellent singer, she was made for the stage really and Bernie watched and listened on as her wife sang a perfect rendition of Santa Baby. When she finished the ward erupted with applause, she took a shy bow and blushed as Bernie kissed her cheek before disappearing to answer her mobile that was ringing.  
When some of the nurses started up singing Serena went to find Bernie.

“What you hiding in here for?” She asked as she entered the office.

“Phone call” Bernie said bluntly.

“Hey are you ok, is this because I danced with you out there?” Serena asked.

“What, oh god no baby….that was my mother on the phone. She is annoyed because she hasn’t heard from me and disappointed that she hasn’t been invited over for Christmas.” Bernie sighed.

“Hey it’s OK, don’t let her stress you….did you explain that we are going away and that we thought she would be with Luke?” Serena asked.

“Oh yes….that seemed to only piss her off more. Apparently Luke has been held up by the massive snow storm that has hit Canada, no flights in or out. So…..”

“So?”

“I had to Serena” 

“Had to what? What have you done?”

“I told her she could join us for the holiday.” Bernie said it really quickly in the hope it would sound less painful.

“OK…..OK, wait where is she gonna sleep?” Serena asked.

“In with us…..every cabin has two bedrooms, Charlotte and Georgia have already agreed to share with Jason, and Cameron and Ellie have Eva….So”

“No”

“What?”

“No Bernie she can’t stay with us I have something special arranged, this is so rare Bernie…..for both of us getting Christmas Eve, Day and Boxing day off together….she is not staying with us” Serena was stern.

“But….”

“No but’s Bernie I mean it, you will need to ask Cameron and Ellie if they will have her.”

“But they have Eva”

“Bernie she is three months old, she still shares a room with them, that means they have a spare room in their cabin.”

“But what if they want some private time” Bernie mumbled clearly uncomfortable.

“If you mean sex…then they have sex at home”

“They do?” Bernie looked shocked.

“You telling me you haven’t heard the bed springs or the headboard against the wall?” Serena snapped.

“I have clearly blocked those sounds out. Look I will ask them ok?”

“You better sort this and do it tonight” Serena snapped again and stormed out of the office. 

**********************************************************************************

“Cam can I have a word please?” Bernie asked as she poked her head out the office door.

“Yep what’s up, what me to treat someone?”

“No, no….err Nan called she is going to be all alone at Christmas, Uncle Luke has got caught in Canada by the snow. So…”

“So you invited her to come and join us on holiday and now you are going to beg me to allow her to stay in the cabin with me and Ellie?”

“Wow, have you been speaking with Serena?”

“No mum, I just know that look on your face….its fine really we don’t mind”

“It’s just Serena has arranged for us to have a special night on Christmas Eve, I mean she has brought sexy underwear and everything and I even went to Ann Summers and………….wait, wait what did you say?” Bernie eventually drew breath.

“I said it was fine for Nan to stay in with us…..I really wouldn’t want to ruin your special night full of undies and sex toys” Cameron said bumping against Bernie’s shoulder.

“Did I say sex toys….no I didn’t”

“Hey it was you that mentioned Ann Summers” Cameron giggled as his mum blushed.

“Yes….right…err…anyway shouldn’t you ask Ellie?”

“You kidding, she will be thrilled….Nan will be totally all over Eva, which means Ellie can rest.”

“You sure?”

“More than” Cameron said as he opened his arms to Bernie. She stepped forward and almost fell into his arms, she loved that she and Cameron had built up their relationship again, that she was able to hug him just because. He gripped her hard and after there was an awkward silence Cameron’s hands suddenly appeared at his mother’s sides and broke into tickles.

“No….No….Cam….Stop it….Cameron William Dunn will you pack it in.” Bernie squealed.

“I am amusing your ridiculous behaviour in here is due to some kind of success in your quest Major?” Serena said as she stood in the door way, her arms folded.

“Serena, turn that frown upside down…..we will take on the old girl, she is more than welcome to stay in with us…..BUT…”

“BUT?” Serena said with a raised eye brow.

“Feeding the Monkey’s…..Ellie really wants to do it but kids aren’t allowed, so could you have Eva?”

“It would be an absolute pleasure” Serena grinned.

“Game, Set and Match” Bernie smirked. “Am I out of the dog house now?” She asked Serena with a pout.

“I suppose so” Serena said trying not to smile.

“Good because I would really like to kiss and make up” Bernie said pulling at the edges of Serena’s blouse.

“Right let me leave before this happens” Cameron said laughing trying to escape the office. 

Bernie smiled as Cameron leaved, she continued to pull Serena closer to her……she was still sat on the desk as Serena settled between her legs.

“Sorry” Bernie huffed.

“No I’m sorry, acting like a brat….it’s just” Serena mumbled.

“Just…that you have planned a special night and you want it to be prefect…..as do I. You’re not the only one who has planned something.”

“Really…..tell me more” Serena softened as she kissed Bernie’s neck.

“Mmm what’s the saying….’sugar and spice and all things nice’.”

“Is that the only clue I get?” Serena asked.

“That’s your lot” Bernie smirked.

“Knock, knock” Fletch was at the door “Sorry love birds but it is Secret Santa time.” He said as a crowd of staff formed behind him.

“Come on in” Serena said as she stepped away from Bernie, welcoming the staff into the small office. The box of gifts was brought in by Cameron and placed on the table. Serena   
played mum and handed out all of the gifts. They took it in turns to open them, Lou got an apron that looks like a woman in bra, knickers and suspenders. Fletch got a knitted willy warmer, Morven a fancy cocktail set and Cameron got an adult version dot to dot book and glow in the dark sex dice. It was Serena’s turn next, she bit her inside cheek as she slowly opened it. She laughed out loud as she opened the box to fine 2 smaller boxes one contained an edible candy G string and the other edible candy nipple tassels.

“Well thankyou secret Santa….I am sure we will enjoy these very much.” She giggled as Bernie blushed. It was now her turn, she knew it was a book just by the feel of it, she took a deep breath and ripped the paper off. She held out the book and went beetroot red as she handed it to Serena.

“How To Keep Your Woman Happy” Serena read the title aloud. “Lesbian Kama Sutra” she giggled and looked at Bernie who just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, she was flushed, her mouth dry and her eyes wet, Serena stepped in and took control.

“Well darling, I am not sure this will be able to teach you anything………she is rather an expert in this field.” Half the group cheered as the other’s groaned. “Oh please, just because my wife and I are ever so slightly over the age of 50, doesn’t mean we are dead from the waist down. Our love life is tickety boo thank you very much.” 

“Yeah I can vouch for that….make a right bloody racket” Cameron chuckled as he too came to his mother’s recuse…well in a roundabout way.

“Look at the time people” Bernie announced trying to regain herself.

“That’s us done, Merry Christmas everyone…..come on darling let’s get home and try these out.” Serena said in a seductive and suggestive tone, as the ushered the staff out the office.

“Thankyou” Bernie whispered.

“Shh don’t mention it” Serena said as she gave Bernie a loving long kiss.


	204. Chapter 204 Merry Christmas Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy and Healthy New Year. i am so very grateful to you all for your loyal following and commitement to this story.
> 
> Now is probably a good time to say that I am taking a short break.....but will be back once recharged. 
> 
> My love to you all xxxxx

Chapter 204

Merry Christmas Darling

“Nan its fine I can carry it” Cameron told his grandmother as he lifted her suitcase into the bus.

“Oh you’re such a good boy” She said as she patted his back.

“We all ready to go?” Bernie asked as they all took their seats in the mini bus.

“YES” they called back and Serena cheered as she put in the Christmas CD, encouraging everyone to join in and sing. The journey was good, the roads were pretty clear which surprised them but it was Christmas Eve after all. It was gonna be a four hour trip give or take and dependant on traffic, they were about two hours into the journey when Maggie announced that she needed a comfort break. Bernie was ready for a coffee and to stretch her legs and Eva needed feeding. Serena helped Maggie out of the bus, helped her walk into the service station and took her all the way to the loo cubical. 

“I will wait out here for you” She said kindly to Maggie.

“I love you” Serena heard a whisper in her ear, knowing immediately that it was Bernie.

“Hello you” Serena whispered back as she held on to Bernie.

“Thankyou” Bernie whispered again.

“For?”

“Being so kind to my mother, for being so bloody beautiful and for being my wife” Bernie mumbled as she kissed Serena’s neck.

“You don’t have to thank me” Serena smiled softly.

 

**********************************************************************************

“We’re here” Bernie announced a further hour and twenty five minutes later as she drove into the massive safari parks carpark. 

“Says on the booking information that we park here and they will take us to the cabins” Serena explained.

“I will go and book us in” Bernie said taking the booking paperwork and sprinting over the green bridge towards the entrance. She was gone about fifteen minutes before a land   
train appeared. 

“Welcome to Port Lyme” The driver announced as they pulled up. Bernie appeared from the back of train with two other members of staff, who loaded the back carriages with the   
luggage. They were driven through the safari park, animal enclosures surrounded them and the driver giving a talk about each group of animals as they proceeded through the park. Eva was awake and sat on Ellie’s lap, Cameron the ever doting father, pointed the animals out to her as Serena and Bernie watched on with such love. 

“And here we are, your cabins are in the savanna area. That means your neighbours are three Buffalo’s, eight Giraffes, twelve Zebras, six Gazelles and seven warthogs. We also have two Rhino’s but they are rather grumpy and rarely come out of their hiding spots. We ask you not to feed them or leave any rubbish about that could harm them. They are very friendly and inquisitive so will come and greet you, so please just be mindful and not to touch them, they are wild beasts remember.” The driver explained. “The animals are currently being feed so they are in their individual enclosures at present but by tea time you should be able to see them. In each cabin you will find a map of the park, a list of events and details of times etc. for meal times. There is also a number for the reception and if you need anything call that.” 

The land train stopped and the driver along with the other staff jumped out and unloaded the luggage.

“We have Miss Dunn and two guests in Cabin 3” He said holding out the key. “Mr Dunn and two and a half guests in Cabin 5 and finally Major and Mrs Wolfe in Cabin 8” They had already agreed between themselves that they would unpack and settle in and then all meet in Bernie and Serena’s cabin for 6pm. 

“Wow this is amazing” Serena said as she wandered around the log cabin, furniture was basic, a large coffee table and three large sofas and a large chair framed themselves around the open fire, which was already roaring away. A beautiful sheep skin rug and an oversized footstool were situated in front of the fire, Bernie sat on the stool and pulled Serena towards her until she was sat on her lap. 

“This is romantic” Bernie mumbled.

“You haven’t seen anything yet Major.” Serena all but whispered in reply.

“What are the bedrooms like?” Bernie asked, surprised that Serena hadn’t already had a nose about. They checked them out together, both lovely but deciding on the one with the four poster bed and a stunning wall mural of a savanna watering hole and a plethora of animals around it. 

“This is amazing” Serena was nearly rendered speechless. “We can use the other room to store the presents and clothes.” She suggested, they had already agreed to house all the presents and to host Christmas morning in their cabin. They unpacked and were sat enjoying a glass of wine when there was a knock at the door, Bernie untangled herself from Serena’s hug and answered it.

“How are the cabins?” Serena asked as they welcomed in the others.

“All the same by the looks of it” Maggie scoffed. “But warm, dry and very comfy” she added.

“They are lovely thank you” Georgia said in reply to Serena’s question.

“So what’s the plan?” Ellie asked handing Eva to her mum.

“Dinner is served at 6:30 at the restaurant then there is some entertainment on at the club house.” Bernie explained.

“And mass” Maggie said.

“Mass?” Bernie repeated.

“Yes at the manor house, they have a small chapel and they are holding a candle light Midnight mass, it not a catholic mass, but beggars can’t be choosers”. Maggie sighed.

“That sounds absolutely prefect” Serena said joyfully.

“It does?” Bernie said looking at her puzzled.

“Candle lit midnight mass….takes me back to my childhood” Serena said with a smile and a gentle squeeze to Bernie’s arm. 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Dinner was delicious, a three course meal with as much wine and beer as they wanted and coffee to finish with. They hadn’t expected that but what a lovely surprise it was. They laughed and joked throughout the meal, Serena and Bernie sat together at the head of the table, watching out over their beautiful family. During the meal, different animals could spotted wandering around. Two giraffe’s situated themselves outside the window the family were sat near. Once they had finished they took the short walk to the clubhouse, it was large and full of tables and probably about half full with other holiday makers, a woman was on the stage in a shiny gold dress singing with a backing band. They moved a few tables together so they could all sit as one group. They really enjoyed their evening and Serena and Bernie enjoyed a few dances as did Cameron and his Nan and at 11:30pm Maggie was very prompt in reminding them of midnight mass. 

The church was chilly but they all huddled together in the small chapel. Maggie head of the family in the front role, with Bernie and Serena next to her and behind them Cameron, Ellie, Jason, Charlotte and Georgia. Eva had woken a little grumpy but Grandma was ready and waiting and Serena balance Eva on her lap, just close enough to Bernie that Eva was able to hold out her hand and grab a handful of Bernie’s hair. This was fast becoming Eva’s most favourite thing to do with Nanna Bernie. Mass was really nice, it was cold but the candlelight service made it feel warmer, and no one could deny it felt really Christmassy. Serena saw a different side to Bernie as she watch on, witnessing Bernie knowing all the words to all the prayers, watching as Bernie didn’t need to follow the mass on the service sheet, she knew when to speak, when to stand, when to sit and knee. All so embedded in her from her childhood, that Serena bet that she didn’t even realise that she was doing it. When the mass was finished they ended with a small carol concert around the Manger outside the chapel, Eva was back in her pram all snuggled up, Bernie had her arm firmly around Serena’s shoulders, Serena nestled into Bernie’s neck, as her arm grip tight at Bernie’s waist. Cameron and Ellie cuddled as did Georgia and Charlie all singing at the top of their voice’s silent night. 

“You know what?” Bernie whispered into Serena’s hair.

“What darling”

“This has been absolutely prefect” She smiled sweetly. 

“It has….Merry Christmas darling” Serena said as she turned to face Bernie.

“Merry Christmas baby” Bernie replied as she leant forward to capture a slow, hot, romantic kiss.

“I hope you know how much I love you darling” Bernie mumbled

“As much as I love you” Serena hummed.

“Can we escape?” Bernie asked.

“Yep, don’t think anyone would notice” Serena said in a deep husky voice.

They rushed back to the cabin in silence once through the door, Serena had Bernie pinned up against the front door. Her hands immediately in Bernie’s hair, Bernie’s gravitated to squeeze Serena’s arse. The kisses were hot, full of passion and sweet moans and groans, Serena pushed her knee forward to open Bernie’s legs and then slotted her thigh in the space, Bernie instantly grinding down on it. 

“Oh yes” She cried at the pressure and friction she needed. 

“I love you Bernie…..so very much” Serena moaned as Bernie squeezed her arse harder, causing her to thrust forward. 

“Wait….wait” Bernie slowed it right down. “We both have something special planned….lets not get carried away.”

“Yes you’re right….OK I need to go into the bedroom”

“Go ahead baby I left my surprise in my bag in the spare room” Bernie said breathlessly. They parted agreeing to be ready within the next 20 minutes. 

Bernie stoked the fire, added a few extra logs, got a really bright and hot fire going, before she disappeared to the spare room, she soon returned her thick fluffy dressing gown from home tightly tied around her waist. She poured some wine and settled on the rug with some cushions off the sofas. She was in a daze as she watched the flames and hadn’t noticed Serena standing in front of her.

“Earth to Bernie” Serena said in a thick voice, Bernie looked up but was completely speechless. Her mouth opened and her eyes were practically on stalks as she looked her wife up   
and down. There stood Serena, black stiletto heels, bright red fishnet stockings, a red satin tong edged with white fur and a red satin corset, the breast cups edged with the white fur too and to top it off a Santa hat. 

“Well hello there” Bernie mumbled, trying hard to compose herself, her eyes still dancing over Serena.

“You look…..wow you look delicious….so sexy” Bernie moaned.

“Do I have to unwrap you?” Serena asked but gained no answer. “Bernie!”

“What? Sorry” Bernie said.

“Do I have to unwrap you?” Serena repeated.

“Would you like too?” Bernie asked 

“Mmm” Serena hummed as she watched Bernie stand. They faced one another, Bernie a little flushed now as Serena took the dressing gown belt and pulled it away, the gown falling open. Bernie watched as Serena’s eyes fell to her breasts where she was wearing red and gold tinsel nipple tassels, her eyes fell lower and the corners of her mouth turned up, her eyes large and black with desire as she looked at the red and white striped dildo standing proud. The strap on leather was bright red and looked so amazing against Bernie’s firm hips and thighs.

“It’s a Christmas candy cane” Bernie mumbled.

“Ah…sugar and spice” Serena laughed.

“Is it OK? I mean its a lot bigger than the one we have at home”

“More than, i am always up for trying new things.....are you happy with it?” Serena asked.

“More than it’s a doubled headed one.” Bernie smirked.

“You started without me?” Serena pouted.

“Just a warm up………come here you” Bernie said taking Serena’s hand and leading her to the rug in front of the fire.

“Merry Christmas Darling” they said in unison.


	205. Chapter 205 To walk in your shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys - well i needed that 4 week break, just hope that LAU continues to give you the entertainment it had been. 
> 
> I am not sure how regular the updates will be but I am back. xxx

Chapter 205

To walk in your shadow

Even though their Christmas and New Year celebrations were long forgotten it seemed the rest of Holby hadn't received that memo. They had seen an influx of winter related accidents. Several cases of elderly people falling on the ice, several cases of people falling off ladders as they removed the outdoor Christmas lights from their houses and far too many recreational drug overdoses and alcohol poisoning. 

"What is the world coming too?" Serena huffed as she pumped the stomach of an 18 year old girl.

"Hmm?" was all Bernie replied as she looked intently at an infected tattoo a young lad had got when drunk on New Year’s Eve. 

"When does having a good time mean you have to push everything to the absolute limits? Does nobody ever just have one drink or a quiet night in anymore? Since when did having fun mean a nose full of cocaine and a stomach full of cheap champagne?”

“You’re showing your age Mrs Wolfe” Bernie giggled.

“Well if it means I am old by disapproving then I guess I am really old then.”

“Or….that you have found other ways to have fun” Bernie said flirtatiously recalling the image of Serena being tied to the bed with her favourite neck scarfs as Bernie head was buried between her legs only the night before. 

“Oh most certainly….I know there are much better ways to have a good time, one of them however is not a three o’clock meeting with the CEO.” Serena said as she looked at the ward clock.

“It’s not that time already…you haven’t eaten” Bernie announced.

“Like the NHS cares enough for lunchbreaks” Serena smiled jokily. 

“Serena I mean it….you have been so busy all day, you haven’t stopped and you need to eat”

“Neither have you” Serena pointed out. 

“Come on quick stop at Pluses first?” Bernie suggested.

“Oh I don’t think I have time” Serena said looking at the clock again. 

“Yes you do, let me just finish this and I will meet you in the office.” Bernie explained as she applied a dressing the infected skin. She was in the office and at Serena’s side before Serena had retrieved her purse from her bag. 

“God your arse looks good in those trousers” Bernie whispered as she squeezed Serena’s backside.

“Behave you or I will….”

“What? Spank me?” Bernie mocked.

“Oh no you would enjoy that far too much……” Serena said as she turned around wrapping her arms around Bernie’s waist. “I would wait until you were on a late shift and I would send you a video of me climaxing with that good old faithful purple vibrator that I love so much” 

“Oh Serena….that is just cruel….BUT you know I would rather enjoy that too….having a video of you on my phone which I could watch as and when I wanted.” Bernie’s breathing had become a little heavier. “You sure you need that meeting at 3pm with Hanseen?” She asked.

“Why have something else in mind?” Serena teased.

“You pressed up against the door of the supply cupboard…..your legs wrapped around my waist as my fingers work deep inside you?” Bernie spoke slowly as she whispered the offer into Serena’s ear just before she sucked her ear lobe into her mouth.

“You really do know how to show a girl a good time.” Serena hummed.

“I think we both know that I am more than able to do that.”

“More than.” Serena said as she pressed herself against Bernie made a point of pressing their breasts together. “I am more than aware of the talents you hold in that department darling.” Serena sighed deeply. “And as lovely as this is my meeting is looming” 

“Come on lets grab a sandwich” Bernie said leading her out of the ward.

 

**************************************************************************

“Major, Mrs Wolfe taking a luxurious lunch break are you?” Henrik’s voice seemed to creep up behind them as they finished their sandwiches.

“Well as tight as the cuts are Henrik, I am sure the NHS cannot restrict our human rights to eat.” Bernie smirked as she spoke. 

“There are refreshments available at the meeting as always” He said back emotionlessly. 

“Look Mr Hanseen, she is all yours now, I was just making sure she ate…. She has been on her feet in theatre since 8am and was certainly in need of a drink and food” Bernie informed him, she knew he was in a mood, wasn’t sure why he was insistent on pushing her buttons however.

“You are joining us aren’t you?” Henrik said to Bernie.

“Am I needed?” She asked

“The email reached you I assume?” Henrik said displeased. “The email that was set to all clinical needs to inform them that their presents is needed”

“Haven’t checked my emails today Mr Hanseen, had lives to save” Bernie scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

“First rule of management Major Wolfe……..the computer goes on before your coat comes off and your emails are always a priority. Maybe your wife should shadow you a little closer Mrs Wolfe, seems she needs reminding that she is keeping civilised company now and that she no longer in the field.” Henrik snapped.

“Henrik….Bernie always….” Serena tried to speak, but Bernie raised her hand.

“If you have a problem with my managerial skills Mr Hanseen then maybe you could exercise your own and show me good practice by discussing them with me and not giving my colleague and wife instructions of how I should shadow her. When I am here in this hospital I am the best trauma surgeon you have and I don’t think it would do you any harm in remembering that. I choose to work here Henrik…..I decide that the CEO and his hot shot board of directors get one of the world’s best Trauma specialists….I decide that, NOT you, not Mrs Wolfe and certainly not any bloody email that gets sent to me. My job is to save lives, first and foremost and if that isn’t good enough for you then please let me know because I am sure St James’s would be interested in a new Trauma Unit.” Bernie snapped loudly not caring who heard her.

“Do not threaten me Major” Henrik said standing firm.

“I don’t threaten Mr Hanseen, if you had taken anytime to actually get to know me you would have known that about me. Now if you will excuse me” Bernie said as she turned to take the stairs.

“Bernie, the meeting?” Serena said.

“I am so sorry I won’t be attending……I need to prioritise my emails over some stuffy nosed meeting.” 

“Major don’t push me” Henrik shouted.

“Or what? I get my P45?” Bernie sneered as she opened the stairwell doors and disappearing.

“I am so sorry Henrik, I really don’t know what has gotten into her. I will be right back” Serena mumbled.

“No….leave her” Henrik snapped. “The meeting is about to start”

“But Henrik”

“I said leave her” He raised his voice at Serena.

********************************************************************************

“Where is Major Wolfe” Serena asked when she returned to the ward nearly two hours later.

“Not seen her in a while actually” Morven said. Serena went in to the office, Bernie’s coat was gone but her bag was still there, her desk was messy, full of files as usual but Serena noted in all the chaos a hospital directory, several hospitals within a fifty mile radius circled. Serena tried ringing her phone, it was engaged. She returned to the nurse’s station looking at the theatre schedule. 

“Has anyone seen Major Wolfe?” She asked again. 

“Roof I think” Cameron mumbled as he collected a file. Serena took the stairs and made the long journey up them, she opened the door and there stood Bernie, cigarette in one hand and her phone in the other pressed to her head. 

“I will get my portfolio sent over to you, I know you said it’s not necessary but I would like to do things properly. Yes and you, thank you Mr O’Hara.” Bernie said spotting Serena out the corner of her eye as she finished speaking.

“I thought you had given up?” Serena said acknowledging the fag as she approached Bernie, but got no response. “Who were you talking too?” She asked.

“Mr O’Hara, CEO at Royal United Hospital” 

“Bath?”

“Yes Bath” Bernie said. 

“Oh come on Bernie………what’s wrong with you? You can’t tell me that you were serious when you…” 

“Put Hanseen in his place you mean?” Bernie snapped. “I am so pissed off with this place…..pissed off with him and his bloody attitude. Who does he think he is speaking too?”

“Who do you think you are speaking to when you talk back to him like that? He is your boss Bernie” Serena said firmly.

“I’m sorry I forgot you were his little minion.”

“Berenice Wolfe, I don’t know what the bloody hell has gotten into you but please stop this. We are happy here, aren’t we?”

“We……yes darling ‘we’ are.”

“Bernie?”

“I am not that happy Serena, I am bored and I am most certainly not being used to my full potential”

“So what do you need? What do you want me to take to the board? A new research paper, development of trauma teaching in theatre? Tell me Bernie please”

“For me not to be in your constant shadow Serena” Bernie mumbled. 

“What? Oh please are you actually fucking kidding me………..three hours ago you were whispering in my ear how you wanted to fuck me in the supply cupboard and now because you got your knuckles wrapped by Hanseen you are trying to jump ship and blame me for it.” Serena was fuming.

“I’m not blaming you….I am just saying that since you decided to stay on as Deputy CEO there is no more us at Holby is there? You flit in and out of AAU as you please, expect me to run both the ward and the unit because god forbid you would replace Nina. You never come to Albie’s anymore, the new F1’s barely know who you are. This isn’t what ‘we’ were Serena.”

“Cameron told me you would do this” Serena said sighing.

“What?”

“That when you were tired of being at home, when your feet were getting itchy and you needed to return on tour, when you couldn’t cope with family life anymore.” Serena said matter of fact, arms folded and a stern look on her face. 

“How dare you……….you know nothing of my Army life, nothing of my commitment to my country.” Bernie couldn’t believe her ears.

“I know that it ruined your marriage Bernie, your relationship with your parents and more importantly with your children.” Serena spoke the bitter truth.

“Are you trying to push me away Serena?”

“Oh no stop it….stop turning this around with me. Who do you think you are taking too?”

“I am not sure Serena….we have been here before haven’t we? Who am I talking to now, my friend, my colleague, my wife or my boss?”

“Enough……this is not going to solve whatever is going on in that head of yours.”

“You know what you are right” Bernie said stubbing out her fag.

“Where are you going?”

“My shift ended ten minutes ago” Bernie explained. 

“Henrik wanted to see you” Serena informed her.

“And here was me thinking that you actually came to find me to see how I was….as my wife, not as the Deputy CEO…..tell him if he wants me, he can call me.” Bernie pulled her coat tighter around her.

“Bernie please…..please don’t be difficult….please he is not in the mood.” 

“And you think I am….you think I am bluffing?”

“No darling, I think you are angry and that you aren’t thinking straight, I will sort out Henrik.”

“I don’t need any favours Serena”

“Bernie darling….please.” Serena grabbed Bernie’s wrists pulled her closer. “Please darling, don’t do this….I love you so much and I know work has been mad and I know that you are pissed off but please just stop and breath. Don’t rush into anything please.” Serena begged.

“Don’t worry Serena I won’t be enlisting and running off to Syria anytime soon”

“Good” Serena sighed as she pulled Bernie into a hug.

“Bloody typical” Bernie huffed as she pulled away from Serena.

“Oh Bernie I didn’t mean it like that, I just get so nervous when you are like this”

“I will see you at home” Bernie mumbled.

“If you wait about I will be finished in an hour, we could go to Albie’s for a drink, get a takeaway on the way home. Its Thursday darling, no one is home tonight” Serena said with a smile.

“Its fine I will walk home, see you there later” Bernie leant forward and kissed Serena on her cheek.

“OK” Serena mumbled as she watched Bernie leave the roof top.


	206. Chapter 206 Where are you?

Chapter 206

Where are you?

“Well?” Henrik said bluntly as Serena returned to his office. 

“Her shift has ended and she has gone home” Serena said trying not to let the emotion show in her voice as she sat down. 

“Did you tell her?”

“No I didn’t”

“Why not?” Henrik asked raising his head for the first time since she entered the room. 

“Because I think it will tip her over the edge Henrik.”

“That unstable is she?” He said with a chuckle. 

“It’s no laughing matter Henrik, she is well and truly pissed off. She was on the phone to O’Hara at the Royal United Hospital when I found her”

“She wouldn’t” He said cockily.

“She bloody well would Henrik, she had the hospital directory and several hospitals circled.” Serena said unable now to hide the wobbly in her voice.

“She wouldn’t leave you”

“She spent more time fighting in foreign countries over 25 years than she did with her own family Henrik, what makes you think that she won’t commute forty or fifty miles a day.”

“Have I pushed her too far?”

“I would say that is an absolute bloody dead cert….and now you decide to take extended leave and expect me to sort this all out.” Serena folded her arms. “Well I can’t do it.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning ask Ric….I can’t take the CEO role for the next nine months Henrik.”

“You will put her career before your own?”

“No…..I just love her more than I do my job. This hospital needs her…..regardless of my relationship with her, we are bloody lucky to have her and we need her. So yes I think we should bend over backwards to give her want she wants.” 

“We did, she got her Trauma unit.”

“Henrik…..she worked bloody hard for that funding, WE didn’t give her anything, she earnt it and if she leaves, the unit will fail.”

“Yes….OK….I will call her and speak with her, but I still want you as the CEO Serena, you are the best I have.” Henrik stated.

“Sorry Henrik…..I need to focus on my family and on my ward, I will go to the conference as I promised but will take Ric and Sacha. Don’t worry Henrik your empire will not fall.”

“There is nothing I can do to change your mind?”

“Nothing” Serena said firmly. 

By the time she had finished speaking with Hanseen and then called Ric and Sacha to discuss the changes with them, nearly three hours had passed since Bernie had left. Serena tried to call her as she walked across the carpark, but it just rang off. So she left a message….”Hi Bernie, I am so sorry about earlier. I have just spoken to Hanseen and he is very sorry, but that is for him to say. I am just leaving the hospital, was wondering what you wanted for tea….maybe you could text me. See you soon darling.”

Serena drove through the rush hour traffic, the journey that should take twenty five minutes tops often takes fifty five minutes at this time of night. She hadn’t heard from Bernie so called her again, still no answer. She called the house phone and left a message….”Bernie, it’s me I have tried your mobile and left a message. I am nearly home and was wondering about tea….I am starving so if you want me to bring something in let me know please ASAP.”

Serena had heard nothing and was confused when she pulled up outside the house to find it in darkness. She entered the house, calling out wondering if Bernie had, had a bath and was now asleep. The house was cold, the heating hadn’t been flipped on and the house was completely empty, by the looks of it Bernie hadn’t even been home. Serena convinced herself that there was no need to worry, that Bernie had probably gone to Albie’s after all, that she had needed that time to herself to calm down. Serena instead run herself a bath and tried not to let her mind wander as she soaked in the hot water. She kept checking her phone, kept her ear open for the door, but nothing. It was now nearly 10pm and she was drifting in and out of sleep when she jumped as she heard the front door. 

“Bernie?” She called out. 

“Just me and Eva mum” Elinor called up as she appeared at the door with the baby, she came in and sat Eva on the bed….who soon flopped forward trying to get to Grandma. 

“Where is Cameron?” She asked Ellie as she curled on the bed next to Serena.

“With Bernie”

“Bernie?”

“Bernie turned up at Marcus’s about 6ish. Said she wanted to talk to him urgently.”

“About?” Serena asked concerned.

“Something about St James’s………not really sure what mum, they were mumbling in the kitchen”

“And where are her and Cameron now?”

“Still at Marcus’s, Eva was getting irritable but they were all still in deep conversation……….is everything ok mum?”

“I don’t know” Serena replied as she re-laid the day’s events to Elinor, just as she finished they heard the front door and footsteps.

“Still awake?” Bernie said softly as she came into her bedroom.

“Wanted to speak with you” Serena replied just as softly, Elinor made her excuses and said her farewells, taking Eva with her. 

“Bernie…..about earlier” Serena went to say.

“Stop please. I don’t want to talk shop, I don’t want to be married to my colleague and boss…..I want to be married to my wife Serena. Everything is ok………we are ok, I am so so sorry for behaving the way I did.” Bernie said as she smiled softy.

“I missed you tonight” Serena smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry, I know I wasted it…..having the house to ourselves….having each other. But the night is still young darling and in this moment I would very much like to make love to my girl and to forget the day we have both had.” Bernie said as she locked the bedroom door. 

“Oh would you now?” Serena said licking her lips.

“You know me, darling I can express my feelings much better with actions than words” Bernie said as she slowly undressed in front of Serena. “Now I am going to grab a quick shower but while I am gone I want you to warm up for me.”

“Warm up?” Serena questioned.

“Mmm, no more than two orgasm’s OK?” Bernie said as she handed Serena her favourite purple vibrator. “Your good old faithful” She said with a smirk, leaving Serena sat rather gobsmacked.

*************************************************************************

 

“I knew I was quick but bloody hell you haven’t moved” Bernie said as she returned towelling her wet hair.

“Bernie”

“Are you not in the mood baby?” Bernie asked as she sat down next to Serena on the bed.

“It’s not that darling, I just can’t shut off what happened today…..you weren’t here when I came home, you didn’t answer your calls or texts…….I asked you about dinner and….”

“What did you have in the end?” Bernie asked.

“Nothing……I was waiting for you” Serena said sadly.

“Sorry darling I needed to speak with Marcus” 

“Marcus?” Serena repeated trying to sound surprised.

“Serena please” Bernie said as she sat closer to Serena on the bed. “Some of the stuff I said, it was out of order and I am so sorry about that. I love working with you, I do but I also find it really hard sometimes.”

“I have resigned from the Deputy CEO post” Serena snapped.

“What? No Serena, no….that’s not what you want” Bernie protested.

“How do you know that? Maybe it’s exactly what I want, maybe you just gave me the push I needed” Serena explained. 

“You love your job Serena….you were born to be a CEO”

“I want to be with you Bernie, I want to run AAU alongside you and the Trauma Unit, like we were….like we should be”

“Darling no…. please I am being selfish, I want to be with you all the time like we were but that’s not fair and it is not practical.”

“So you looking for another job is…..leaving me” Serena couldn’t hold the wobbly in her voice.

“When you caught me on the phone to O’Hara yes I was seeing what jobs were out there, and not for the reason that you and Cameron thought. I have no need to run away on tour, to disappear for months at a time with the Army and that is because I am loved and wanted and because I want to be here, with you and the kids more than I have ever wanted.” Bernie held out her hands to hold Serena’s. “I am selfish when it comes to you Serena, I want all of you, all of the time and it hurts when I can’t have that so I thought that I would rather move on and work at a different hospital than continue the way we are at the moment.”

“I don’t understand how that can be better” Serena said with tears in her eyes.

“At the moment we barely see each other, which in any normal marriage would be fine….not many couples work together do they? But when it came to it, I couldn’t leave not completely, which is why I went to see Marcus to see if they would be interested in an exchange programme……I love working with you…but how we were not how we are now” 

“Me too that is why I have resigned” Serena said.

“I can’t ask that off you”

“You’re not…..I did it because I wanted to….will you listen to me”

“Serena darling”

“No Bernie, you always do this…..you decide what is best for me, you decide how I should be feeling……..listen to me….Yes being CEO has always been a career dream of mine………BUT being in love and happy outweighs any other dream I have. I want to go to work, do a bloody good job and come home again, without all the big decisions, without holding other people’s careers in my hands. I am nearly 53 Bernie, don’t I get to decide what I want?”

“Of course you do darling”

“So????”

“So…..I won’t leave, I will continue to look into the exchange programme if that is ok?”

“Its Hanseen you need to speak to about that. I actioned my resignation as from tonight, but be quick he is off soon, on a sabbatical.”

“Why?”

“Family problems back in Sweden, he asked me to take the CEO job for the nine months”

“Oh darling you can’t say no….please don’t….” Bernie was silenced by Serena’s lips.

“Please don’t assume you know what I want……I have promised to give a handover to Ric and Sacha at a CEO conference he has booked us on…..BUT that’s me done then.”

“I love you Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie purred. “I am sorry I have been a bitch today.”

“Not a bitch…..more like a spoilt little brat” Serena smirked.

“Says you….who wouldn’t do as she was told” Bernie hummed 

“What?”

“I told you to warm up” Bernie said picking up the vibrator. “I suppose that’s something else I need to be selfish about then” She said earning her a questioning look from Serena.

“I will warm up for you” Bernie said with a wicked look in her eye as she opened the towel and laid back on the bed naked the purple vibrator instantly finding its way between her legs, the speed set to full as she placed it on the tip of her clit. 

“Oh fuck” She moaned which was matched by an equally beautiful sound from the pit of Serena’s stomach. 

“There you go again assuming you know what is best for me” Serena mumbled.

“Correct me if I am wrong” Bernie groaned. Serena stood and removed her dressing gown before nakedly climbing onto the bed and crawling over Bernie until she stood above her. Bernie gave a wicked smile as Serena lowered herself on her wife’s face, Bernie’s tongue ready and waiting to dive into the sweet wetness she saw before her. 

“No more than two orgasm’s Berenice, this is just the warm up after all” Serena hissed as she watched Bernie’s face disappear under her rich darks curls.


	207. Chapter 207 To the Moon and Back

Chapter 207

To the moon and back

“Oh shit yes” Serena cried as her second orgasm hit, she had so gently rode her wife’s face, Bernie’s skilled tongue ensuring that it used all of the tricks in the book to make Serena cum hard and quickly. Bernie herself had worked the vibrator expertly against her clit and had stuck to the agreement of two orgasms only. Serena removed herself from Bernie’s face, leaving Bernie to lick her lips and wipe her face clean. 

“Good warm up?” Bernie asked. 

“Not bad….but I need more” Serena purred with thick lust.

“May I?” Bernie asked as she flipped Serena onto the bed.

“Please do” Serena groaned deeply as Bernie lifted her right leg, resting it on her shoulder as she joined their wet wanton pussies. 

“Oh I do love it when you fuck me like this” Serena stuttered as her clit pulsated.

“Mmm, me too, I love feeling you like this” Bernie cried as she started firm, solid thrusts against her wife. 

“Yes….yes….I love you Bernie…….you know that right?” Serena panted.

“I do Serena, I do…..and uh yes uh uh…..I hope you know I love you too” Bernie whimpered as she quicken the thrusting. The sound of their wet flesh rubbing together was like sweet music to their ears.

“You feel so good Serena, so fucking good.”

“You look amazing Bernie, so toned and sexy……….no woman has the right to look this good, but I am so bloody pleased you do…………oh yes, yes.” 

They rocked against each other like that for several more moments, their bodies colliding in perfect unison, their wetness spreading and mixing, the sweat forming on Bernie’s brow as she pushed on building their orgasms. Bernie held onto Serena’s ankle her lips danced up and down Serena’s leg, kissing, licking and nibbling here and there, which drove Serena wild.

“Harder baby, I am so close” Serena squealed.

“Me…oh…..fuck…..me too…..can we cum together?” Bernie asked almost breathless.

“Yes please….please baby make me cum.” Serena begged, as her hands gripped hard at Bernie’s thrusting arse, willing her to rotate quicker. Bernie did as she was silently bided as she held onto Serena’s leg allowing her to anchor herself firmly on Serena, her hot mouth flowed with explicit words as she kissed and bit her wife’s ankle. 

“How close darling?” Bernie whimpered.

“Now….now baby” Serena cried.

“Thank fuck for that I can’t hold back any longer” Bernie splattered as she grinded harder and faster than before causing them both to gasp and cum, their voices deep, husky and full of want and hot lust. 

“Yes….fuck yes, Serena……holy fuck” Bernie moaned louder than she had meant to, knowing that she would be heard but not caring if she was.

“I can feel your cum baby……sweet Jesus……it’s so hot and sticky and fucking delicious” Serena moaned equally as loud as her orgasm run through her like a lightning bolt. 

They rode out the long lasting climax, it was sexy, lustful and hot and they both knew without sharing any words that they were done. Bernie released Serena’s leg as she climbed off her wife and curled in behind her, peppering her sweaty back and neck with kisses.

“We OK?” Serena asked after a few moments of silence.

“I would say so after three amazing orgasms each wouldn’t you?” Bernie says as she nibbles at Serena’s collar bone.

“You know what I mean”

“Yes darling we are ok….I am sorry for throwing my toys out of my pram today” Bernie mumbled as she snuggled in tightly to Serena.

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No….I mean it. I want us to go back to how we were, the dynamic duo, Holby City’s best clinical leads and the very best surgeons. The dream team as we were, as we are meant to be” Bernie said as she turned Serena onto her back.

“That is what I want to…..have done for some time now.” Serena said as she used her hand to tuck some wild strains of messy blonde hair behind her wife’s ear. 

“You sure?”

“More than” Serena purred.

“So tell me what did I miss in that meeting?” Bernie asked as they snuggled closer together.

“The final plans for the staff reshuffle, discussions around staff training. Err Henrik’s sabbatical, management changes and the CEO conference in Demark.”

“Demark…..when do we go?” Bernie laughed.

“I go……next week darling, with Ric and Sacha they were Henrik’s orders.”

“Oh”

“I know Henrik had mentioned the two of us going but I rather think your little display earlier changed his mind.” 

“Course it did……when will I learn?” Bernie sighed.

“It’s the last duty I have before finalising my hand over to them as the new CEO and deputy. Not too annoyed are you?” Serena asked.

“Yes….but no….it was my own fault….I am sure you are in good safe hands with the stallion and the BFG.”

“More’s the pity” Serena said roaring with laughter. 

“Really? Hoping for a good time were you?”

“You know me darling, life and soul of the party.” Serena giggled. 

“So who do we have on the wards?” Bernie asked.

“All ground staff are the same baby, Morven is staying for now but I did hear that she was thinking of moving on soon. We have Donna Jackson, Nicky Mc Kendrick the new F1,   
Cameron, Lofty and Fletcher, even though he has been promoted to Nursing Director he will be based on AAU. Your trauma team stay the same.”

“So Raf and Dom are going to Keller?”

“Yep…..it’s gonna be different but change is sometimes good.” Serena huffed.

“It will be great….I promise” Bernie said as she kissed Serena with great passion. “Mmm, I thought I was rather spent, but there is something about knowing my wife is going to be back by my side that is quite a turn on”

“Is that so” Serena said as she pinned Bernie to the bed, her hand slowly but surely traveling down her wife’s body settling between her legs. 

“No foreplay tonight?” Bernie sighed as Serena’s fingers dived into the soft swollen wetness there ready and waiting to greet her.

“I can stop if you want” Serena giggled knowing Bernie was teasing her.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Bernie cried.

“You could join in” Serena chuckled and with that Bernie rapidly moved her hand down between Serena’s thighs, mirroring Serena’s actions.

“You’re very wet” Bernie moaned as her fingers worked deeply in her wife.

“You sound surprised” Serena panted delighting in the fact that their knuckles were bashing together as their hands worked at a frantic and manic pace. 

“You’re keen….that desperate for another orgasm?” Bernie teased.

“As desperate as you are it seems” Serena chewed her bottom lip as she cried out her reply.

“Hard and fast darling just like you most enjoy it” Bernie panted as she quicken her pace, Serena following her lead. 

“Do you remember the first time we made love?” Serena asked

“It’s engraved on my memory darling”

“Remember how scared we were, how nervous we were to eventually touch each other”

“I think those nerves lasted just beyond the first orgasm” Bernie mumbled into a groan.

“Is it scary to think that is only just over a year ago darling?”

“Mmm…..scary that it took us so bloody long to find each other….but now I have you………oh Serena I am never letting you go.”

“I love you Berenice….more than I knew it was possible to love another person.”

“And I adore you baby” Bernie said through gritted teeth as her climax edged evermore closer. 

“Ready to cum again so soon?” Serena purred in Bernie’s ear.

“Sorry….I will hold back.”

“No…no baby cum for me, please let me see you cum” Serena begged and with that Bernie let go, allowed herself to cum under her wife’s hand. Bernie gripped the bed sheet with her free hand and quicken her pace with the hand inside Serena’s pussy.

“Oh fuck Bernie” Serena cried at the new firmer pace, with that and the sight of her wife climaxing Serena was soon behind Bernie crying out, making the most delicious sounds as she came too. 

“Fuck we are good at this” Serena giggled as they brought their hands to rest.

“We are aren’t we?” Bernie hummed. “God I need another shower, I am completely ruined.

“Me too, come on I promise to behave” Serena grinned like butter wouldn’t melt.

“That’s a shame” Bernie giggled back. 

******************************************************************************

“Good morning” Serena practically sung as she entered the kitchen.

“Someone is happy” Cameron said as he greeted her.

“Course she is didn’t you hear the earth shattering orgasms they had last night.” Elinor said with a jealous tone as she fed Eva.

“Sorry” Bernie apologised as she followed Serena in. “I just can’t keep my hands off this beautiful woman of mine, joys of house sharing I suppose” Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena and kissed her neck.

“We don’t need an action replay, thank you very much…..you were so bloody vocal it didn’t leave anything to the imagination” Elinor snapped. 

“Ok Ellie, easy” Cameron said trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Sorry, it was very inconsiderate of us” Bernie tried to hide her smirk.

“Its ok….Ellie just forgets sometimes that we are actually all adults” Cameron said making an apology for his partner.

“I remember Cameron, I just sometimes think you forget that”

“I sense not all is well” Serena whispered to Bernie as she made the coffee.

“Ellie they can have sex in their own home”

“Cameron I have absolutely no issue with mum and Bernie having sex……pretty bloody amazing sex too by the sounds of it. I have a bloody massive problem with the fact that we don’t and haven’t in bloody ages” And with that Ellie slammed her cup on the kitchen table and stormed off. 

“Ellie” Cameron called out after her. “Sorry about that” He said red faced as he carried on feeding Eva.

“Hey, it’s ok” Bernie said sitting next to him. “How long has it been?” she asked.

“Mum!!!”

“Don’t mum me…..come on what’s up?”

“It’s not that bad mum”

“How long Cameron?”

“Three, maybe four weeks.”

“Bloody hell, what’s happened?” Serena asked.

“Nothing….I have been working, she has been busy with Eva….it was Christmas and then…well….well…we just haven’t found time” Cameron explained.

“You have to find time darling….or the days turn into weeks and then months. Is this a recent thing?” Serena asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You last had sex 3 or 4 weeks ago, when was the time before that?” She asked.

“I….I can’t remember. We are just so tired all the bloody time.” Cameron was nearly in tears. “I want too, god do I want to. But when I try she tells me it’s not an appropriate time or that I am treating her like a bit of meat or that she just can’t get turned on. I don’t know what to do. I buy her flowers to be romantic and she thinks I am trying to hard……I can’t bloody win”

“It’s hard being a mum Cameron, it’s hard to feel sexy and wanted” Serena said pulling him in for a cuddle.

“It’s hard being a dad too” He mumbled.

“We know son, we know.”

“It doesn’t help that she has finished uni now….she is bored but feels that she must stay at home, I have told her Eva can come to the hospital nursery, because I get a discount and she can look for work but she isn’t keen.”

“You get a discount but clinical leads get full time child care at the nursery for free.” Serena told him. 

“That will be taking the piss” Cameron laughed.

“Why would it, she lives here” Serena scoffed.

“Really?” Cameron asked.

“Let me find out more details and we can discuss it later yes?” Serena asked and Cameron smiled lovingly.

“How about we have Eva for the weekend…..take Ellie away, romantic short break.” Bernie suggested.

“Or maybe just into the city meet up with some mates, go clubbing remind yourselves that you are both still young.” Serena added. 

“I am working at the weekend” Cameron mumbled.

“I will change the rota we have those two new F1’s they are keen to impress.” Serena said.

“We can’t afford it….Eva needs new clothes and….”

“Hush, that is what grandmothers are for, let us spoil her a little ok and you….let us book you a hotel please.” Bernie said rubbing Cameron’s arm.

“No…..we live here rent free, we give you the bare minimum as it is for food, I can’t allow it.” Cameron sighed.

“Allow it? Bernie darling does this boy think he has a say in the matter?”

“It seems as if he thinks he does darling” Bernie smirked.

“We want you to live here, we want you and Ellie and Eva to be happy and safe and that is why we asked you to live here with us. It’s not charity, you have jobs and responsibilities   
to carry out around the house, things that we can’t or don’t want to do. That is the exchange for living here rent free.” Serena explained.

“Well its very kind of you but Ellie will not be impressed that I can’t even pay for it myself.”

“We wont tell her….here take my card, book a hotel, organise it all yourself. No more than £300 mind you. You have until the end of the day.” Bernie smiled as she searched through her purse handing the card to Cameron. 

“Thanks Mum, thanks Serena” He said kissing and hugging them both. 

“Remember mums the word, we will go along with anything you say” Serena said with a twinkle in her eye. “I know my daughter is hard work and high maintenance.” 

“Just like her mother” Bernie smirked which earned her a smack.


	208. Chapter 208 I do understand

Chapter 208

I do understand 

“Where you off too?” Serena asked as Bernie poured out two more coffees.

“Gonna have a chat with Ellie” Bernie said with a smile as she took a plate of toast with her.

“Really?” Serena looked shocked.

“Yes really…..call me in twenty minutes” She said as she winked at Serena. She carried the plate and cups up to Ellie and Cameron’s room. 

“Can I come in?” She asked gently as she knocked the door with her foot.

“Hey” Ellie answered the door. 

“Breakfast, I saw you hadn’t eaten.” Bernie said as she entered the room and sat on the freshly made bed. “You know what you need right?”

“What’s that? A makeover, a spa day, a new look…. Oh wait a job” 

“I was gonna say a bloody good night out, a stomach full of alcohol, a greasy kebab and a bloody good shag……….” Bernie sniggered as Elinor broke into laughter. 

“I am sorry if I embarrassed you down stairs”

“Don’t be so silly, I am rather impressed that a couple of oldies like us made you a little jealous.” Bernie laughed.

“Jealous……bloody understatement. God I am a freak, I am that desperate that I am envious of my lesbian parents. It did sound pretty amazing, I don’t think I have ever screamed out like that.” Elinor said blushing at the realisation of her words. “Sorry”

“Your mum is a very sexy lady Ellie, she does things to me that I didn’t know were possible…..not just sexual things…..I mean. I love her more than life itself, she is my soulmate.”

“That’s what I want with Cameron”

“You don’t feel that now with him?”

“Everything just seems so much of an effort, for him and me……I love him so much, even more since Eva came along and I most certainly want to be with him and I want to marry him but it’s just dead at times.”

“I understand……really I do. I felt it with Marcus and with Alex and decided that neither were worth the heart ache and pain.” Bernie explained as she sipped on her coffee. “But trust me its hard work, even being with Serena. As much as we love each other……we still need to work at the relationship to keep it fresh and exciting.”

“You do?”

“Of course…..we make sure we have nights out, nights in, whenever I buy a coffee I get her one, if I have some spare time I will do some of her paperwork…..just like she does for me. If I have been working she has a hot bath ready for me when I get back, my favourite dinner prepared…..just like I do special things for her.”

“You sound like an old married couple” Elinor smiled. “But I guess that’s the point isn’t it once you commit to each other no matter on want level you become an old married couple.” Ellie explained a light bulb moment happening before Bernie’s very eyes.

“It did once cross my mind that maybe Cam was gay” Elinor said seriously as Bernie chocked on her coffee, nearly covering the clean bed with the contents of her mouth.

“What….no not possible” she muttered.

“Well you are, Charlotte is….wasn’t your grandmother too……………I just wondered if it was an inherited trait?”

“Trust me Ellie, he is 100% straight…….the porno magazines he had as a teenager were pretty impressive.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes one or two made their way into my luggage when I went on tour” Bernie said as she blushed. 

“Even then you knew?”

“I knew all my life that I was gay……….I was just too scared to be myself, to be without Marcus and the security he gave me. Trust me if Cameron loves you, he is crazily in love with you and he is such a proud daddy.”

“But he doesn’t find me attractive”

“I think he does, he checks you out all the time, he hangs on your every word and his eyes are full of love and lust when he talks to you or about you.” Bernie told her. 

“What’s going wrong then?”

“When you get comfortable in a relationship, especially after children appear you lose the spark, the effort you used to make gets replaced by other things.”

“So what’s the answer?”

“Honestly?”

“Please”

“You need to try harder, both of you…..make sure you keep your legs shaved, put on the sexy underwear, the favourite perfume……..even if you’re not going out……letting him just know you have made the effort will drive him crazy.”

“And what about the sex…..the last few times we have done it….it literally was a case of whip it in, whip it out and wipe it”

“Oh OK…. And you haven’t been satisfied?”

“No….which just makes me feel worse.” Elinor said sadly.

“Sex toys”

“I beg your pardon” Elinor squealed with laughter.

“Do you have any sex toys?”

“Err….I have one yes but never use it”

“Oh come on you, no point being coy with me, you saw mine and Serena’s collection……well some of it anyway. There is no harm in introducing toys in the bedroom, and no before you say it….it is not just a lesbian thing. Look online, toys for couples are everywhere. But also there is absolutely no harm in having a toy or two for yourself, maybe something waterproof that you can take into the bathroom so you can have some private time. Serena and I share most of ours but we do have our favourites that we use when we are alone.”

“He wouldn’t mind?”

“Elinor my darling I would put money on it that he would be shooting his load within seconds.” 

“Oh Christ Bernie” Elinor laughed as Bernie honked along with her. 

“But all joking apart maybe changing a few things around here would help you…..NOT him. Redecorating in here for a start…..you’re not a fifteen year old teenager anymore. Get   
some new furniture maximise the space you have. And start thinking of Eva’s room, I know she isn’t 6 months old until March but getting prepared for her having her own room would be good and laying her in there while you and Cameron have sexy time will probably relax you more too.”

“Sounds like a plan but we can’t afford new furniture…..I need a job”

“Without sounding ruthless, if the three of you hadn’t been living here we would have redecorated ages ago and updated the room. Let me talk to Serena but I am sure she will agree that it is still a project we would like to do.”

“That’s very generous of you” Elinor said shyly, she wasn’t really that good at these types of conversations.

“As long at the colour scheme and furniture meets our agreement I can’t see a problem.”

“Thanks Bernie……for everything”

“You’re my step daughter and daughter in law……….I want to help where possible to make sure you are happy. About the job situation….you know you don’t have to be a stay at home mum right?”

“I just think people will judge me if I get a job and leave her”

“Who? Who will judge you…..Your mother and father both worked throughout your childhood. Marcus and I did it too….let’s face it I left Marcus to bring the kids up pretty much as a single parent. Fletch works….he has too, as does Jac Naylor and no one is as hard face as she is. How about a little part time job just to start with….how about in the hospital that way you can take advantage of the nursery.”

“The nursery?”

“Yeah you get a discount on the fees….make your way up to clinical lead and you can get free child care.” Bernie smirked.

“Bernie……if I get a job could you or mum apply for child care on my behalf, after all Eva does live here”

“I hadn’t thought of that….but yeah if you were working then yes I could apply for child care. Have a think, let me know…..I know there are some positions going in the press office and media team….worth a look.”

“This conversation has been the most productive I have had in bloody ages…….I feel so much better. Thank you.”

“Pleasure”

“Bernie darling…..time for work” Serena called up the stairs.

“Before I go….I will leave a credit card down stairs…treat yourself to a few bits, we use Divine Times have a look at their website. They are quick and discreet and the products are good. No more than £100 mind you. And your mother wants to take Eva on a spending spree, write her out a list please or none of us will hear the last of it. “

“Thanks Bernie”

 

*********************************************************************************

“So you gave us both the same advice and suggestions” Cameron said confused. 

“Darling boy you have so much to learn……Elinor is without a doubt her mother’s daughter, she needs to believe that the idea is her’s.”

“Watch it, I am here you know.” Serena said as she slapped Bernie on the arm.

“Yes darling…..oh by the way I offered to do the bedroom up and take Eva shopping so we will be busy this weekend.” Bernie smirked.

“You will need to pick up some extra shifts the way you are splashing out” Serena giggled. 

“We are both on seven figure salaries Serena……….we can’t take it with us.”

“True”

“How much do you earn?” Cameron asked interested. 

“Work hard enough and you will know one day…….but let’s just say we are two of the highest paid staff at Holby” Bernie said proudly.

 

**************************************************************************

“You’re in a very good mood today Major.” Fletch stated as he joined her at the nurses station.

“I am Fletch, everything is pretty awesome at the moment, I have my darling wife back where she belongs, the kids are all doing well and we are all very happy.” She grind. 

“Got laid last night then?” Fletch asked tongue in cheek.

“You bloody know it” Bernie said high fiving Fletch.

“What are you two up too?” Serena said in her deep authority voice making them both jump. “Actually do I really want to know?”

“Probably not” Bernie teased. 

“Any files need signing off?” Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Always” Bernie said taking a hand full of files and leading Serena to the office.

“But first coffee and lunch” Serena said as she shut the door and moved across the office to flip on the new coffee machine they had purchased at the black Friday sales. The room rapidly filling with the rich aroma of a full roast coffee bean. Serena took out the lunch box she had packed while Ellie and Bernie had been chatting. “I made some ham and salad wraps” She said with a smile.

“Mmm I knew there was a reason I was so desperate to get you back on the ward.” Bernie giggled as she pulled Serena close to her. “I have missed you so much and I am over the   
moon that you are back here.”

“If only for lunch and coffee” Serena smirked.

“Oh no….I am almost wet at the thought of seeing you in your scrubs again…..and I really can’t wait until we have to complete a supply audit.”

“Because you want to count bandages with me?”

“No because I want to fuck you up against the supply cupboard door.” Bernie couldn’t resist any longer as she took Serena in her arms, the kiss between them was hot and wet and Serena knew that all Bernie would need would be few flicks of her finger on her clit to have her panting and screaming.

“Oh Bernie……..Jesus I am so turned on…..I haven’t felt like this in ages….it feels like it did when we were first together.”

“It does….god I love you Serena”

“And I you darling. Now let’s each lunch, we have theatre in forty five minutes and I need to calm this arousal down or I won’t be able to focus and I really don’t want a death on my hands on my first day back on AAU.” Serena said as she kissed Bernie for the last time.


	209. Chapter 209 Family Matters

Chapter 209

Family Matters

“What we got?” Serena asked as she joined Bernie in theatre, she had, had to complete the elective with Morven as a Trauma call had come through. The elective was easy and Serena had left Morven to close up as she re-scrubbed ready to help Bernie who was on her third Trauma patient.”

“Looking at a blockage in the femoral artery.” Bernie mumbled as Serena stood opposite her.

“This is Chris Dean, he was hit by a car while driving his moped, broken ribs, lots of internal bleeding, by the looks of it a punctured lung too.” Cameron informs Serena.

“Frequent irregularities to his BP, but I am not entirely sure why.” Bernie mumbled again into her mask. 

“OK let’s get him open…..Scalpel” Serena ordered seeing the exhaustion sweep over Bernie.   
They worked in perfect rhythm, Cameron watched on as did the rest of the theatre team, it didn’t matter how many times they watched the performance between Bernie and Serena, it was still breathtaking every time.

“You have a bleed” Cameron stated as a burst vessel exploded over Bernie.

“Bloody Hell” She cried.

“Clamp” Serena called and Cameron was quick to assist. They stopped the bleed and Serena supervised as Cameron carried out the ultrasound to check the pulse in the vein she had just repaired. 

“Sorry ladies” Fletch announced through the intercom. “Cam mate Ellie is on the ward with Eva”  
Cameron looked up shocked, practically threw the equipment he was holding and rushed out of theatre. 

“You go” Bernie said looking worried over her mask into Serena’s eyes.

“No….its ok, Cameron has it……let’s finish this then we can both go” Serena said firmly. “3-0 prolene and some adrenaline please” Serena asked. 

"You alright?" Bernie nodded silently, but Serena wasn't convinced. "You wanna take a minute?"

“Nope…..as you said let’s get done.”

“Whatever it is, she will be ok” Serena said with a smile.

“Suction please……….then we can get this lad stitched up” Bernie smiled. “Why don’t you go darling, Ellie will want you…I can finish up here”

“It’s ok I don’t mind…..”

“Serena………please…….go make sure our girl is ok” Bernie pleaded and Serena saw the seriousness in her eyes.

“Ok darling”

*********************************************************************************

“Where is she?” Bernie asked as she run onto the ward.

“Who?” Morven asked.

“Eva….my granddaughter…..where is she?” Bernie said in a more panicked voice pulling back bed curtains finding only patients.

“Bernie” Serena called from the office, causing Bernie to run at speed.

“Where is she?” Bernie said as she found Eva asleep on the sofa. “What’s wrong? Any vomiting? Temperature? Does she need a scan, bloods….where the bloody hell are Cameron and Ellie….”

“Bernie” 

Bernie lays her hands on Eva, she looks fine, feels normal which left Bernie looking confused.

“Bernie…..darling……..she is fine, there is nothing wrong with her” Serena said.

“Let’s get a second opinion…….err….the Rainbow ward, Dr Mohammed, I will page her.”

“Bernie stop…………..” Serena took Bernie’s hands and faced her. ”She wasn’t ill, Ellie dropped her in because she had a job interview.” Serena explained. 

“What?”

“After your chat this morning, Ellie called HR. They had several positions in media and press and were interested to speak with her ASAP. Ellie was just dropping Eva off so she could speak with Hanseen.”

“Oh Jesus” Bernie broke down “I thought she was ill”

“I know….I know we all did……….Fletch needs a lesson in communication” Serena said rubbing Bernie’s back as she hugged her tightly. Just then Eva stirred and Bernie was there ready to pick her up and cuddle her, the three of them sat on the sofa in their office, curled into each other as they cradled their girl. 

“Oh my sweetie………..you made nanny tachycardiac” Bernie giggled as Eva smiled at the silly voice she used. 

“She loves you so much” Serena said watching her wife and granddaughter interact. 

“She loves you too……..don’t you precious? You love your grandma don’t you?” Bernie said in an even sillier wobbly voice. Eva giggled as she grabbed a fistful of Bernie’s hair.

“Always the hair Eva….why always the hair”

“That’s grandma’s job darling, pulling Nanny’s hair” Serena laughed as she untangled it. 

“Well I never thought I would see the day………that two of the most hard faced, highly experienced clinical leads would be acting like this.” Ric’s voice bellowed from the door way. Eva stared at him as he entered and sat on Serena’s chair. She looked back at Bernie and Serena for reassurance but had a very serious look on her face.

“Oh its ok babba, don’t be scared……it’s just Ric” Serena said as she stroked Eva’s face. Eva still wasn’t sure.

“It’s the wrinkles isn’t it darling? You must excuse her Ric, I don’t think she has ever seen anyone as old as you before.” Bernie laughed. “Isn’t that right darling?” She said to Eva who roared with giggles.

“I was just coming to give you your ticket for Monday, taxi will be here at 9am our flight is at 11:45am.” He said handing Serena a folder of paperwork. “In that pack you have contact details for the hotel, a few forms that need filling out, some for the hotel….menu choices etc. and some for us, next of kin stuff.” 

“Thank you, what times are the return flights?” Serena asked. 

“We get the 10am flight, on the Thursday. The taxi will bring us back here, it’s easier that way.” Ric told her. “Right I am going to leave you to it……..granny day care and all that” He smirked as he tapped Eva on the head and left.

“I wish you weren’t going to Demark” Bernie said pouting.

“I know……buts it’s a few days, you will probably enjoy the break.”

“I doubt I will…………..neither of us will……will we darling?” Bernie said to Eva.

“I am gonna be bored shitless, listening to presentation after presentation on how to increase figures, maximise budgets and innovate staff and practice………..best thing about it all will be the food and wine”

“And the company of Sacha and Ric” Bernie teased.

“Of course………it wouldn’t surprise me if I was the only woman there, these things are normally male dominated.

“Well as long as the boring men keep their eyes off my girl, I will be happy……..I have seen what it is like for you at the fundraisers, the way they stare at you.”

“I am sure they will stare…..but if I am lucky there might be a pretty young woman there to take the limelight from me.”

“Well make sure the pretty young thing doesn’t set her sights on you” Bernie smiled sweetly.

“It’s gonna to be a boring, long conference……..my day will be filled with thoughts of you and the Shiraz I will drink at dinner.” Serena kissed Bernie and cuddled back into her. 

“There you are” Elinor squealed as she came into the office. “I only went and got the bloody job”

“Congratulations darling…….what is it that you are doing?” Serena asked.

“Media and Communication Operator”

“Which means?” Bernie asked.

“I write, edit and upload updates on the different social media sites and oversee press releases” Elinor had a pure glow of her, her excitement was bubbling over. “Where is Cameron?”

“I am here my babe, I hear congratulations is in order” he said as he appear at the office door, bouquet of flowers in hand.

“Oh Cam” Elinor said as she threw herself at him.

“I thought we could go out this weekend to celebrate, call up the girls hit the town……….a few cocktail bars….a night club maybe?” Cameron smiled with a raised eyebrow. 

“That would be so nice but…..”  
“No buts, these two delightful ladies have agreed to have Eva, I have booked a night at the Star it could double up as a valentines treat.”

“Oh Cameron………have I told you today that I love you?” Elinor purred.

“Don’t think you have” He flirted back.

“Shame on me, because I love you so much it hurts…….now come here and give mamma some sugar.” Her voice was thick with lust as she grabbed him and snogged his face off.

“Oh dear we don’t need to see that do we bubba?” Serena giggled covering Eva’s eyes.

“Hey you two……..unless you want Eva to have a baby brother or sister can I please remind you to put something on the end of it this time.” Bernie said in a firm but amusing voice. 

*********************************************************************************

“So that’s a yes from Morgan and Chris, Suzie and Luke, Keira and Rich and a maybe from Josh and Sarah.” Elinor said as she packed the overnight bag ready for the next day. 

“Mum asked us to look over the Ikea website, she and Serena want to order the furniture over the weekend. And when we get home after the weekend we need to go and pick a colour, mum and I have Wednesday off together so thought we could get the painting done.” Cameron explained as she folded his clothes to add to the bag. 

“Everything is coming up good isn’t it?” Elinor asked.

“I reckon so, yes baby” Cameron grinned back.

“I want you” Elinor said bluntly

“Sorry?”

“I want you, here and now……….right now” Elinor stated as she pounced on Cameron pinning him to the bed.

“Oh god yes” He moaned loudly as Serena and Bernie were bringing Eva up the stairs to bed.

“I am going to fuck you senseless Cameron” Elinor cried.

“Yes….fuck yes” he moaned back.

“And we are going to take you back downstairs” Serena whispered to Eva as they turned on the stairs. “Ah Jason” Serena said as Jason entered the front door from his doubled shift.

“Auntie Serena, did you save me dinner?”

“I did, come to the kitchen” She said.

“I want my shower first” He said

“Please Jason, I want to talk to you.” Bernie said not wanting to say why they wanted him to avoid upstairs for a while. 

“I want my shower” He demanded.

“Ok….I just wanted to discuss paint colours with you for your room.” Bernie said and he was soon hot footing it behind them.

 

****************************************************************************

They were woken the next morning to sounds of singing and laughter. Serena turned and smiled at Bernie, they both giggled as they listened to the happiness that echo around the down stair area of the house. 

“See a good shag can make everything better” Bernie laughed.

“A good shag……..they were at it all bloody night. I think we need that hotel room more than them” Serena mocked.

“I don’t know….I am hoping Eva will be a good girl tonight so Nanny can show Grandma how the oldies can enjoy a bloody good shag too.” Bernie smiled flirtatiously. 

“Jason is at Alan’s tonight too, they have a draughts torment at the club” Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

“Sounds prefect……………takeaway, wine and hot sex”

“Lush” Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena sweetly and climbed out of bed. 

“I thought that seeing I would be away for Valentine’s Day we could celebrate that tonight too?” Serena mumbled. 

“You’re a real old romantic aren’t you Serena?”

“Less of the bloody old….anyway I remember you being super romantic last year, remember the 84 roses you sent me?”

“It was our first valentine’s day, I wanted you to know how serious I was about us.” Bernie said blushing. “But now you are my wife so….”

“So you won’t be bothering?” Serena asked.

“No…..I just mean our wedding anniversary has taken over from that now hasn’t it?”

“Yes Bernie it has, but I hope I will still get a card.” Serena frowned.

“It’s already written baby.”

“You’re very sweet.” Serena said with a gentle kiss. 

******************************************************************************

“Good morning” Elinor sung as they entered the kitchen. “We have picked the furniture and the colour for our room.”

“And pray tell when did you find the time for that discussion……in between the climaxes?” Serena laughed out loudly.

“Sorry…..did we wake you?”

“No….no of course not…………..it’s good to see you both back on track” Bernie smiled knowingly at both of them. As they worked around each other sorting breakfast, both Cameron and Ellie slipped the credit cards Bernie lent them back to her discreetly. Not without an inquisitive look from Serena who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“You are bloody terrible” Serena whispered as Bernie held open her coat at the front door. 

“I don’t know what you mean darling” She smirked back.

“You wait until tonight” Serena hummed.

“Now that sounds promising” Bernie chewed her bottom lip.

“Right you two love birds ready?” Cameron said appearing by their side. 

“We are…….what time are you off tonight?” Bernie asked.

“6pm…..that ok?” Cameron asked.

“We will be home by 5pm” Serena smiled.

“Thankyou…..both of you” Cameron said as he dived into the middle of them for a tight group hug.


	210. Chapter 210 Valentines Treat

Chapter 210

Valentines Treat

 

Cameron and Elinor were well on their way out the door, excited and tanked up ready for the night ahead, Eva had been fed and was having a cuddle with Serena in the lounge as Bernie was changing out of her work clothes.

The thing that had always made valentines bearable for Serena when she was married to Edward was the expensive chocolates, candy hearts and the best wine he could find……….all of those things she fooled herself covered up for the cheating and lying. With Robbie it had been the nice meal out and the full body massages and yes the night of hot passion. But with Bernie it was different, so different. Bernie went the extra mile not out of guilt or for sexual gain but through love. Serena smiled as she laid Eva to sleep and made her way to the kitchen, the first thing she spotted were the strawberries Bernie was busy dipping in white and milk chocolate. There was also a cute small teddy and a card and a bottle of the Shiraz Serena loved the best. The table was set, red napkins, red candles and pretty heart shaped confetti covered the table. The doorbell rang and Bernie hot footed it to door. 

***************************************************************************

"So, what did you think?" Bernie asked as Serena took a bite of her chicken biryani, the sounds of romantic 80's music playing from the IPod.

"It’s delicious, try some?” She replied lifting a forkful to Bernie’s mouth. 

“Oh yes, that’s nice, want to try mine?” Bernie asked back. 

“Chicken Vindaloo…..not sure if I am that brave.”

“It’s not that hot I promise………the locals in Konkan would class this as mild.” Bernie smiled as she fed a small mouthful to Serena. 

“Jesus” Serena cried breathlessly as she reached for her wine. 

“Too hot? Really darling you wouldn’t last a night in the Far East, they like their food hot and spicy” Bernie smiled softly.

“Actually that’s not too bad once it goes down.” Serena said a little red faced. 

“It’s always good to find a good Indian take away, I was sorry to see our local close, but this is good …..Sorry it’s not that romantic.” Bernie sighed.

“It’s prefect…….at least it didn't come with a toy." Serena chuckled before eating another mouthful.

“Sorry?”

“Didn’t I tell you Edward took me to Mac Donald’s on our first valentines, we were so poor we ended up eating a happy meal each.” Serena giggled and Bernie honked with laughter. 

“And you still married him………..Jesus Serena if that wasn’t a massive warning to run far away when you got the chance I don’t know what was” Bernie giggled harder. 

“Anyway this is far more romantic than going to some overcrowded and overpriced restaurant.” Serena smiled as she dragged her naan bread around her plate picking up the remaining sauce of her curry. 

"I hope you saved some room for dessert” Bernie said as she got up from off of the kitchen chair and cleared the table.

"Ooh, what we got?” Serena asked. 

“How about an ice cream sundae? Maybe we can share one." Bernie suggested and Serena nodded. 

Bernie opened the freezer door removed a tub of rich Devonshire clotted cream ice cream, then to the cupboard to find the M&S luxury toffee sauce and back to the fridge for the whipped cream and chocolate dipped strawberries. She carried them all to the table. 

"Uh darling where is the bowl and the spoons? We can't have a sundae without a bowl and spoons." Serena said.

"I actually have another idea." Bernie smirked as Serena gave her a confused look. "And it doesn't involve us using a bowl and spoons."

"What does it involve?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it involves you being naked on this table" Bernie said licking her lips.

"It could get a bit messy.” Serena said all flushed and aroused.

"Don’t worry it won’t get as messy as the scene in that movie 9 ½ Weeks” Bernie chuckled.

"Oh, God. This isn't the movie where Glenn Close kills the little girl's bunny by boiling it?" Serena asked.

"No, that's Fatal Attraction." Bernie giggled. "I brought the strawberries because I wanted us to re-enact the food scene. They are in the kitchen and feed each other food while teasing each other. Olives, cherries, wine, the lot"

"Oh god I remember that movie now…….this won't involve you putting cough syrup in my mouth will it?" Serena asked a little worried.

"Nope, I promise, just the things that are here. Why don't you just take off your clothes and lie down on the table." Bernie said.

Serena smiled and without a second thought she slowly grabbed the waistband of her black leggings, pulling them down before taking the hem of her jumper and lifting it over her head. Serena was left standing in her lacy red bra and matching knickers, the ones that Bernie had brought her last Valentine’s Day.

“Very nice Mrs Wolfe” Bernie purred as she stepped forward and kissed Serena with such passion. Bernie gently squeezes her wife’s full breasts through the fabric of her bra, pulling an elongated groan from Serena’s chest. She rolled the hard nipples between her fingers and allowed herself to moan into her wife’s mouth. Her hands moved from the front to the back of her bra, unclipping it with expert hands, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Lie down on the table and close your eyes." Bernie said breathlessly as she moved the candles and helped Serena lie down on top of the table. "God, my darling you are so beautiful, so sexy and so stunning. Can we remove these?” She asked as she hooked her fingers into the elastic of the pretty knickers. 

"Just close your eyes." Bernie whispered.

Serena closed her eyes as Bernie opened the ice cream and started to scoop it. She dropped the first scoop in between the valley of Serena’s breasts, making Serena gasp at the coldness and shiver in delight.

"Oh fuck, that's cold." Serena giggled as Bernie dropped a second scoop, causing her to shiver some more. 

"That never happened to Kim Basinger in the movie." Bernie chuckled while scooping the final scoop of ice cream and dropping it onto Serena’s stomach.

“God you’re hot, it’s started melting already” Bernie hummed as she reached for the whipped cream and sprayed some on her wife’s perfectly perked pink nipples, causing Serena to moan softly. Bernie’s eyes were wide and she gently bit her lip while spraying a line of whipped cream on Serena's stomach.

"Jesus baby, you look so delicious." Bernie said her voice thick and full of lust as she opened up the syrup bottle and poured generously over Serena’s tits. She placed the strawberries in set places, mapping out the curves of her wife’s body. 

“I think desert is ready” Bernie announced. 

“Can I look?”

“You most certainly can”

Serena opened her eyes and looked down at her body, she smiled as she saw the perfectly laid out mixture decorating her body. 

“May I?” Bernie asked

“Please do…..feast away” Serena smirked beautifully as Bernie leaned down, taking a long lick from her stomach and to her breasts, enjoying the sweet taste of ice cream, toffee and whipped cream mixed together. With her head buried in between her breasts, Bernie began to devour her sweet treat, lapping up some of the chocolate strawberries and whipped cream from off of her nipples.

"Mmm……fuck” Serena moaned softly as Bernie swirled her tongue around her nipple. She continued her actions equally between both nipples before noticing some of the ice cream melting and dripped down her stomach, which she immediately drew her attention on lapping it up in delight. Bernie took a strawberry off her tummy and dipped it into some whipped cream and placing it to Serena’s lips. She smirked as Serena devoured it, taking pleasure in looking up at Serena as she licked her lips before going back to lapping up the ice cream, sliding her tongue down her wife’s body, swirling her tongue over every stretch mark and around her belly button.

“Fuck Serena…..fuck” Bernie repeated over and over again. Bernie took the final large piece of ice cream into her mouth, allowing it to settle on her lips. She gave wet, creamy cold kisses up Serena’s body, up her neck, across her cheeks and to her mouth. Serena opened her mouth in full anticipation and groaned loudly as Bernie deposited the nearly melted scoop into her mouth. 

"Mmm, you taste so sweet." Serena said, breaking the kiss.

“Let’s see how you taste shall we?” Bernie purred as she teased her tongue down the trail of Serena’s body until she finally made it to her warm, wet welcoming pussy, spreading her legs wide as she could, Bernie took a long lick at Serena’s slit. Serena shuddered and moaned at the same time from the feeling of her wife’s tongue moving up and down and around her pussy lips. 

"Oh, my God. Mmm, that feels so good baby." Serena moaned.

Her whole body writhed in pleasure as she felt Bernie’s hot mouth on her sensitive flesh. Serena ended up grasping onto Bernie’s ponytail in a bid to control herself, bucking her hips against her mouth while she sucked so hard on her clit. Bernie continued to lap at her delicate entrance, and made Serena cry out as she darted her tongue in and out of her. 

“Oh yes Serena” Bernie mumbled delightfully as Serena’s wetness started to leak all over her tongue, Bernie at this point introduced two fingers and replaced her tongue with them. She pushed them inside her wetness, thrusting harder and faster while her tongue returned to her clit.

"Oh fuck Bernie…..baby I’m…….fuck I'm gonna cum….Mmmm, I'm gonna cum…." Serena cried as her body shook when her orgasm hit hard. 

Bernie gently bit down on Serena's clit, sending her over the edge and making her scream out her name, soaking her chin and fingers with her cum. Bernie moaned softly as she happily lapped up her sweet nectar, enjoying the sweet taste.

"You were delicious." Bernie said as Serena laid spend on the table.

"You were amazing, your tongue……..Jesus Bernie I swear one day you will kill me with that weapon of yours." Serena said. "I want you darling…………I want you……right now." Serena ordered in a deep husky voice. 

Bernie smirked as she grabbed the bottom of her hoodie, lifting it from off her body Serena spotting instantly that Bernie was braless. Bernie’s eyes danced like fire as she lowered her leggings and watched Serena’s face as she notice she was going commando too. 

"Lie down on the table Bernie." Serena said as she moved allowing space. Bernie watched as her sticky hot beautiful wife climbed on top of her, fitting in place perfectly across her wife’s lap, she held her breath as Serena sprayed whipped cream over her breasts down her tummy and then cried out as Serena proceeded to lick and suck it all off. 

"Mmm…." Bernie moaned, lightly thrusting up her pelvic hoping that Serena would start rocking back and forth against her, she resting her hands on Serena’s thighs encouraging some movement.

Serena took the hint and closed her eyes and moaned softly, moving her hips back and forth so their pussy thrusted and grinned against each other. Bernie’s right hand stayed anchored while her left roamed up and down Serena's body. It was still sticky but that didn’t stop her taking her perfect breast in her hand to play with it which Serena responded to beautifully by arching into her touch.   
Serena never knew how this position worked but it did and she always ended up having one of best orgasms ever. Her thrusting rapidly increased both released animalistic grunts as they pounded against each other. 

“Yes Serena, yes…..Jesus my clit is throbbing, please baby……oh please” Bernie begged. 

"That's it, baby……..that’s it cum for me Bernie, cum hard my darling cum with me.”

The Bernie gripped the sides of the table tighter and tighter till her knuckles turned white while Serena forced herself harder and harder on her, pounding her harder with every animalistic grunt coming from her. 

"Oh, fuck…Oh, Bernie…" 

“Yes, yes, yes……oh fuck yes”

They laid next to each other panting, neither able to move, neither able to speak, just heavy deep breathes filled the room. Serena suddenly started to giggle.

“What’s so funny……….did you enjoy desert that much?” Bernie asked.

“I did…..god I really did………..but I am laughing because of all the things I could think of……..the first thing that comes into my head is……” She laughs more.

“Is?” Bernie asked 

“That I am so pleased I paid the £200 extra for the solid pine table” Serena roared with laughter.

“Oh Serena” Bernie honked and they laid there in raptures.


	211. Chapter 211 No bets Please

Chapter 211

No bets please

“Oh Eva………sweetheart please let go of Nanny’s hair” Bernie begged in a sleepy state. “Serena can you help here please”

“What’s wrong?” Serena mumbled as she returned from using the bathroom.

“Hair…..Eva has my hair” Bernie cried out in pain.

“Oh she loves your hair” Serena said with a chuckle as she came to her wife’s recuse. “Oh ouch, Eva darling do you need an entire fistful of Nanny’s hair…..oh hold still darling it’s really tangled in her fingers”

“Ouch” Bernie cried as Eva gripped harder and pulled her hand further from Bernie’s head. 

“Bernie hold her arms, I will moved the hair.” Serena instructed and then continued for a further five minute to detangle the blonde curls from their granddaughter’s fingers. When they had achieved the task, Eva was rather distressed, she hadn’t been keen on being held and she was crying.

“Hey it’s ok….look it’s all better now” Bernie said as she kissed Eva’s hands, but that didn’t relax her.

“Eva darling, don’t cry, Nanny is ok, you are ok and everything is fine” Serena said with a loving smile and silly voice and as she held her close to her chest she stopped crying.   
“There that’s better isn’t it?”

“Shall we find out when your mummy and daddy are going to be home? Are you missing them darling?” Bernie said softly and immediately Eva’s hands rose and grabbed her hair again as she giggled loudly.

“Oh Eva…. Nanny will need to get her hair cut, if you keep doing that darling.”

“Don’t you bloody dare, I love your hair” Serena said as she helped to untangle Eva from the golden locks again.

 

**********************************************************************************

“Was that Ellie?” Bernie asked as Serena read a text in the kitchen.

“No Ric, he wanted to know if I wanted to join him a Sacha for a drink to discuss the trip.”

“Oh right….err where?”

“In town, the Coopers Arms.”

“You going?”

“Well I should, I would much prefer to discuss the trip now rather than on the plane, I just want to shut off on the flight.”

“Ok, what time you off?”

“Soon….that OK?”

“Well it will have to be wont it?” Bernie replied a little disappointed. “Or….well you could invite them here, I could do lunch for you all”

“That sounds absolutely prefect, thank you” Serena said as she leant forward and kissed Bernie. 

“I will nip to the shop, you text them tell them by midday.” Bernie said with a smile.

 

“Come in, Bernie has lunch ready” Serena said as she greeted her colleagues and friends into their home and to the dining room where they were greeted by a table full of plates. There was antipasti, several varieties of cheese, pickles and fresh bread, crackers, salad……..you name it…it was there. Bottles of red and white wine, beer and a jug of water accompanied the feast.

“This looks spectacular” Sacha said cheerfully as they took a seat each, Bernie brought over Eva’s high chair and sat her in it, as Serena poured the drinks and they all tucked in. 

“So ready for this conference?” Bernie asked. 

“I need to do a thirty minute presentation on the new structure of Holby, but I have done a quick basic power point.” Sacha explained. 

“I have nearly finished the presentation I have to give as the new CEO. I personally think Serena should be there to assist me.” Ric pointed out.

“Well I don’t personally see why she needs to go at all” Bernie said.

“Because I promised I would, I will be there to support you if you need it Ric” Serena said placing her hand on Ric’s arm.

“She needs to be there because she has dumped us in it, I was happy to step up to deputy, I didn’t want the full CEO role and Sacha certainly didn’t want the deputy job.” Ric snapped in a nasty way.

“Please don’t make me feel guilty, I made my choice now let it be. If you really don’t want the post Ric you could also tell HR to get in someone from St James.” Serena suggested. 

“Like Marcus Dunn? He has been sniffing around for ages” Ric was quick to reply.

“If that was for my benefit Ric, no need……….Marcus and I are getting on well, he would be a good candidate, if you weren’t up to the job.” Bernie smirked. 

“The truth is…..Serena is coming along because she just wants one more jolly” Sacha laughs.

“That’s more like it” Ric cheered as he stuffed his mouth with some bread and brie.

“An all-expenses paid trip to Denmark, where we won’t have any time to sight see or even leave the bloody hotel where I am forced to listen to business that no longer involves me………mmm sounds delightful.” Serena said sarcastically.

 

“So the great food, amazing wine and super company won’t tempt you?” Sacha asked.

“That’s all that is making the whole prospect worthwhile” Serena giggled. 

“Well then I think it’s time we set our bets.” Ric announced proudly.

“Bets?” Bernie asked as Serena moaned in protest.

“It’s a historic…..no tradition, it’s a tradition that when more than one of us go to a conference we make bets to see who does what.” Sacha states

“Really? Such as?” Bernie asked. 

“Who drinks the most, who shags the most etc.?” Ric said laughing. “Historically Sacha is the reigning champion of the most early nights, Serena the most drunk and I….”

“The most shags?” Bernie asks and the table enraptures in laughter.

“I will have you know that Serena was thought to be a close second to the shags before you came on the scene.” Ric remarked.

“Really is that so?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well actually I was the reigning champ on being most flirtatious………there is a difference Ric between flirting and shagging.” Serena interjected. 

“Is there?” Ric said as the group laughed more. 

“So what bets are we making then? Sacha the most shags this time?” Ric asked teasing Sacha.

“I might take the rein of most drunk off Serena” Sacha suggested. 

“You probably will Sacha I do not intend to overdo it at all, I will drink with dinner and then I will be retiring to my room each night.” Serena announced. 

“What a bloody bore” Ric snapped. “Is this because you are an old married woman now?” he mocked her.

“No Ric and less of the old you are more than ten years my senior……….no I just have no interest in mingling with these people, especially when I don’t need to interact with them again. I plan to take my lap top, go to my room each night and get my head around the staffing changes and budget for AAU.”

“That is very boring Serena……….you will therefore be the reigning champion on the early nights” Sacha declared.

“A title I will graciously take” Serena said with a smile. 

“We shall see…..I will take photo evidence to prove you wrong Serena…..no way will you give up a night of Shiraz, music, dancing and sexy men.” Ric predicted. 

“I hope her eyes are off the sexy men” Bernie snapped. 

“Ok…. Yes sorry….political correctness…..Sexy men and women” Ric sniggered. 

“Sexy women!!!!1...I doubt there will be any women there let alone sexy ones” Serena laughed.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Becca Burrows will be there and she is big on the gay sense.” Ric said smirking.

“What?” Serena asked. 

“He’s right, Becca Burrows you know her she did a talk at the Brighton conference two years ago. Big force driver on LGBT scene within the NHS.” Sacha informed her.

“Yes, yes I know her………well know of her never spoken to her…….I didn’t know she was gay” Serena said with interested.

“You don’t have to be gay to be involved in LGBTQ+ movements you know” Bernie said. 

“LGBTQ+?” Sacha asked very interested. 

“Oh yes the Q+…….it’s a popular variant, it’s for those who are queer or questioning their sexual identify. I had been speaking with Hanseen about starting our own LGBTQ+ group at Holby.” Bernie explained. 

“So is she gay?” Serena asked.

“Why you interested?” Ric teased.

“No……..it’s just that she isn’t senior management is she? So why is she there?” Serena asked.

“Yes she is gay and no she isn’t senior management, she is there to promote the LGBTQ+ groups, she want every hospital to have one, making a big campaign for it, interviewing people for articles the lot.” Sacha said “And she is interested in meeting you Serena, now she knows you are married to a woman, she mentioned maybe discussing with you a visit to Holby to set a group up.” Sacha explained further.

“This is what I bloody hate…….I am married to Bernie….who just happens to be a woman. Would they asked me to set up a straight group if Bernie was a man? It drives me bloody nuts” Serena snapped very displeased. 

“You are a great role model Serena, a professional woman, of a certain age who is comfortable in her sexuality.” Bernie said “What’s not to admire about that?”

“That’s not the point………I hate labels you now that, if I get involved then I am labelling myself and I refuse to do so.” Serena argued.

“As soon as you enter a relationship you label yourself surely, be that gay or straight” Ric added. 

“I am not gay” Serena stated.

“You’re married to a woman” Sacha said nervously.

“But I am not straight either” Serena added. 

“So you are bi? That’s understandable you have been married to a man before” Ric said.

“What I am saying is………I am just married that’s it.” Serena huffed. 

“You’re not ashamed are you?” Sacha asked nervously.

“Of what loving a beautiful gorgeous woman? No I am not ashamed of anything I have ever none, I am not ashamed of the relationships I have had and especially not of the one I have now. I just hate labels.” Serena explained.

“But you don’t mind professional labels……….you are more than happy to be known as a world renowned surgery, you are certainly proud to one of the highest paid females in the hospital and to be the scariest consultant who I am pretty sure takes absolute pleasure in terrifying F1’s and nurses alike. “ Ric pointed out. “You can’t have it all ways”

“He is right you know” Bernie added.

“Can’t we just be sexual beings?” Serena asked and the other shrugged their shoulders. “Well then I will sweet talk this sexy young lesbian over the entire conference and will get her on side and invite her to Holby so you can meet with her Bernie and set up this LTBGQ group thingy.” Serena huffed.

“LGBTQ+ group” Bernie corrected her.

“Whatever” she snapped. 

“And no one is saying you need to sweet talk her” Bernie smiled sweetly. 

“Oh I don’t know, could make the bets more interesting for us” Ric laughed as Serena rolled her eyes. 

**********************************************************************************

“You really don’t like the thought of people knowing your sexuality do you?” Bernie asked as she run them both a bath. Ellie and Cameron had returned while they were finishing lunch and had both tucked in to the food that was leftover. They had joined in the conversation and had taken Bernie, Ric and Sacha’s side not understanding why Serena wouldn’t want to head up a LGBTQ+ group. Serena had been pleased to see the back of Ric and Sacha and was dreading the conference even more now. She had tidied the dining room and kitchen up in silence as Bernie spoke to Cameron and Ellie about their night out and filled them in with how Eva had been.   
Serena had excused herself, Bernie would normally leave her to have some space, but she was leaving in the morning and she wanted them to leave on good happy terms. So she suggested a bath and early night and helped Serena where possible to finishing packing her things.

“I really don’t care you knows about my sexuality darling………I really don’t care who knows that I am married to a woman, that I was once married to a man……….none of that bothers me in the slightest. I just hate the fact that people automatically assume that because I am married to a woman that I must be interested in screaming and shouting about it.”

“OK…..ok, I understand I really do.” Bernie said calmly hoping not to wind Serena up further.

“So how pretty is this Becca Burrows?” she asked.

“Oh for heaven’s sake Bernie……….you are as bad as them” Serena sighed rolling her eyes. “Is this your way of you saying you don’t trust me?”

“What? Oh god no Serena……..never, I trust you……more than trust you. We have been through so much I would have hoped you would have known that.”

“Then why the comment?”

“I was joking…..wanted to know if she was the poster girl of LBGTQ+ or if I was pretty enough for the job.” Bernie said a little flushed.

“She is pretty BUT you my darling are stunning” Serena said with a smile, stopping and realising that she was very tense and stressed.

“Stop stressing about it all………you might feel differently when you are there, you might not. Take your laptop and the work you want to do and go with whatever feels right on the day. You only have three nights there darling.”

“You’re right……….it’s just Ric does know how to push my bloody buttons.” Serena sighed.

“Don’t let him” Bernie said as she kissed her wife’s frown away.


	212. Chapter 212 See you in no time at all

Chapter 211

See you in no time at all

“You sure you have everything?” Bernie asked for the millionth time that morning as they drove to work, Serena’s suit case and carryon luggage secure in the boot of the car.

“Yes darling, money….tickets and passport all here” Serena hummed back as they sat hands entwined over the hand brake.

“Medication?” Bernie asked 

“Yes in my bag to take when I get to the airport. I am going to miss you Bernie.” Serena sighed.

“I am going to miss you too darling. But I will keep busy. Cameron and I are going to be decorating aren’t we and making up flat pack furniture, so it’s probably better if you’re not there.” Bernie smirked as she spoke. 

“It sounds like heaven in comparison to my next few days.”

“Hey good food, good wine and free time to yourself………sounds good.” Bernie smiled softly.

“I have brought my IPad so we could always face time.” Serena suggested. 

“Now that sounds nice, I look forward to your early nights” Bernie said flirtatiously.

“Right there is Ric and Sacha” Serena said as they pulled up into their reserved parking space.

“I wish you weren’t going, but I hope you have a great time darling.” Bernie said as she shut off the engine holding her wife’s hands and gaze for a few moments longer. 

“I will text when we get to the airport, and then again when we get to Demark.”

“And again when you get to the hotel?” Bernie asked. 

“I will call you when I am unpacked and settled at the hotel my darling” Serena said as she leant forward and kissed Bernie.

“And I will see you on Thursday. Be safe, behave and have fun my beautiful.” Bernie sighed and spoke softly between the kisses she was plastering on Serena’s lips and neck. 

“Come on you love birds” Ric called as he knocked on the car window. 

“OK, OK……….just saying goodbye” Bernie laughed as they vacated the car and removed the bags from the boot. 

“Right I better start my shift. I love you sweetheart” Bernie said proudly as she held and kissed Serena openly outside the main entrance of the hospital.

“And I love you too, so much. See you soon” Serena smiled as she gave Bernie a hot, steamy passionate kiss.

“How on earth are you going to survive without each other?” Ric teased.

“Jealous Ric?” Serena smirked.

“Oh no I have a reputation to up hold.” He replied laughing.

“How many you going for this time then?” Sacha asked with a raise eyebrow. 

“3…..3 nights, 3 women” Ric said cockily. 

“Well let me shake your hand, if you manage it then I will be buying the celebration drinks.” Sacha smiled. 

“You two are unbearable……….listen to yourselves…..really?” Serena huffed as the taxi pulled up. 

********************************************************************************

Bernie’s day flew by, between a few trauma’s, and several excited phone calls from Jason and Cameron about the new furniture being delivered and the two texts from Serena, one to say she was at the airport the other to say she was in Demark, before she knew it she was changing back into her day clothes and making her way home. 

“Coming to Albie’s boss?” Fletch called out across the ward. 

“Not tonight, I promise Serena I would be home in time for her to call.” Bernie said shyly.

“Love sick teenager’s springs to mind” Fletch said laughing

“Most certainly Nurse Fletcher” Bernie said as she bided them all good bye.

Text: Hi baby, just leaving work, should be home and settled within 40 mins or so, look forward to your call. 143 B x

Bernie got home, Cameron and Jason practically jumping on her as she entered the house. They didn’t draw breath as they spoke to her about the deliveries, about how they had prepared the bedrooms and were all ready for Wednesday, detailing how they had filled holes, taped up the skirting boards and drawn pictures of the different ways the rooms could be laid out. Bernie nodded along as she ate the warmed up lasagne they had left her, not even bothering to try to contribute to the conversation. When she was finished she placed her plate in the dishwasher ready for Jason to sort. He was hovering clearly wanting to speak with Bernie but not knowing how to start the conversation, Cameron was there with them and kept nodding at him and trying to use a variety of non-verbal facial expressions to will him on.

“What on earth is wrong with you two” Bernie snapped eventually unable to cope any longer with the juvenile behaviour. 

“Jason has something to ask you” Cameron said quickly.

“Well?” Bernie said looking directly at Jason.

“Go on mate” Cameron encouraged.

“I wanted to know if I could get a new bed? “ He asked.

“What’s wrong with your bed?” Bernie asked back.

“Nothing, I just want a new one, I will pay for it, I have some savings.” Jason announced. 

“I err……..I can’t see why not but it would be handy to know why”

“I want a double bed” Jason explained.

“Oh right ok……….any reason why now…..after all those years in a single?” She asked.

“I think Jason just wants to upgrade mum, we have a double, Charlotte does and well you and Serena have the biggest bed ever made.” Cameron added. 

“And then when Lisa stays we will have lots of room” Jason said and Cameron rolled his eyes.

“Lisa?”

“My girlfriend, she is one of the new nurses on Keller.”

“Yeah she seems really nice, she is just out of uni” Cameron added.

“And how long have you and Lisa been together?” Bernie asked.

“Three weeks now” Jason said proudly

“Right…..you kept that very quiet”

“You know what Auntie Serena is like…..that’s why I am asking you about the bed.” Jason informed her.

“The bed….yes right……you want a double bed so she can come and stay over?” Bernie asked 

“That’s the plan, what’s is what couples do isn’t it?” Jason asked

“Well yes Jason, but not every relationship has to be a physical one.” Bernie explained.

“Mum….come on Jason is a little older than me…..he is not stupid” Cameron snapped.

“No he isn’t but this is different, his needs are different.” Bernie shouted back. 

“I am here you know” Jason cried clearly upset. 

“Sorry Jason……….All I am saying is relationships can be harder for you can’t they and we must remember you need a little extra support in that, think back to Celia and Lola. I   
think it’s good that you have found someone Jason but you need to have this conservation with your Auntie Serena, especially in terms of Lisa staying overnight.”

“Why because it’s her house?” Jason asked 

“It’s our house, mine and Serena’s…..but yes it’s polite to speak with us both. Cameron and Ellie had to ask to stay here before they lived here and Charlotte has to ask if Georgia can stay when she visits. We would like to get to know Lisa a little before she stays over, that is the basic rule…..we can speak with Serena when she gets back OK.”

“I don’t have much of a choice do I? I just think it is very unfair that you aren’t treating me like an adult” Jason said in a huff.

“I am treating you like an adult Jason, and so will Serena but we need to do this the right way.”

“Fine” Jason said storming off. 

“He just wants to be normal mum” Cameron told her.

“I know and he will be….I just think you need to be supporting us in this……….who is this Lisa anyway, does she understand his condition, his needs?”

“I….I don’t know”

“Exactly…..please just let us do this our way” Bernie pleaded. 

“Ok mum. You seem a little stressed, have you heard from Serena?”

“When she got to the airport and then again when she landed in Demark…..but nothing since and that was over four hours ago now. She was meant to call when she was settled in the hotel.”

“She has probably just got caught up with unpacking and dinner”

“Yeah probably, anyway I am off for a bath and an early night.”

“Night mum”

*************************************************************************

Bernie settled her phone next to the bath and closed her eyes as her shoulders submerged in the hot water. She sighed heavily, she knew Serena was ok, was safe but didn’t like not hearing from her. They had come so far in terms of their relationship and the trust they shared, they knew that they were soulmates, they knew that they were meant to be, the accident and then the whole Nina thing had brought them closer, but still Bernie was left feeling sad. 

She had stayed in the water until it was cold, after nodding off several times, she checked her phone still no message or call, she really didn’t want to be the needy one that called her or text her again. She got out of the bath and dried off quickly before putting on clean PJ’s and snuggling under the covers. She took Serena’s pillow and cuddled up to it, breathing in her scent and closing her eyes.   
She must off nodded off again because when her phone beeped she jumped several feet into the air and nearly scared herself to death.

“Hello” Bernie mumbled

“Oh darling I am so sorry were you sleeping?”

“Must have dropped off, you Ok? I was worried when you didn’t call earlier.” Bernie said shyly

“I’m sorry darling the hotel isn’t exactly what we thought it was going to be, Ric and Sacha are sharing and I am in the nastiest box room you have ever seen and in a bloody single   
bed. Then we had dinner and just as I was about to escape when Becca Burrows caught me and well it was impossible to get away. I have literally just got back to my room now.”

“Well then, not the dream few nights away everyone was hoping for?”

“Ric is fuming”

“He won’t get laid if he is sharing a room” Bernie laughed. 

“Indeed, however I don’t think he stood much chance anyway, there are only two women here, me and Becca.”

“Oh dear….but you have hit it off with Becca?”

“God Bernie she is amazing, so many ideas and so driven………you would love her. I told her about you leading up the LGBTQ+ group at Holby and she wants to pop over and meet you, help you if she can…..she has suggested that Holby have a float at the Bristol Pride event.”

“WOW really”

“Becca said that we need to put gay rights out there, that people need to be aware how varied the NHS is not just culturally, but with gender and sexuality. I told her I would look at our diaries and sort out a weeklong visit.”

“A week long? Where does she live?”

“London but I said she could stay with us” Serena informed her.

“Oh right ok…that’s good……….so what’s on the agenda tomorrow then?”

“Lots of CEO talk, but I am going to sit with Becca and we are going to do some brain storming.”

“You’re really into this?”

“Well we should celebrate who we are shouldn’t we? She is really interested in our story.”

“Our story……you have shared our story?” Bernie was surprised.

“Yes of course……….was that ok?”

“What did you tell her exactly?” Bernie asked.

“Everything, the failed marriages, your affair, the Army, how we became friends and then more, how you buggered off to Ukraine, our wedding and everything in between.”

“Everything?”

“Is something wrong?” Serena asked. 

“Only that you didn’t want to label yourself, you didn’t want to label us and there you are telling a stranger our private life story within minutes of meeting her”

“She is so lovely Bernie, puts you at ease instantly and well…..she doesn’t feel like a stranger, it feels like I have known her for years”

“I see” Bernie mumbled.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“I trust you Serena if you felt that she needed to know about our personal life then I trust you did it for a reason, however I would have preferred to not have my own private information on my marriage and the affair being shared.”

“It was just a conversation darling, I am sorry if I have upset you.”

“You have confused me that’s all. Anyway, I am shattered and I am on the early shift tomorrow, you must be tired too.”

“Yes of course…..I am buzzing actually, might go back down stairs for a couple of drinks.”

“Well enjoy darling and sleep well in that little bed of yours. Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Oh right…..OK goodnight darling I love you” Serena said sincerely 

“Love you too” Bernie replied before hanging up.


	213. Chapter 213 Advice Please

Chapter 213

Advice please

Bernie had barely slept, she was up early and into work a whole hour before she needed to be, she had thrown herself into her work making sure she was kept busy so her mind couldn’t over think the conversation she had last night with Serena. She was pleased when a RTC came in, nobody was close to death but the injuries were serious enough. She had spent hours in surgery, one patient after the other was wheeled into theatre ready for her to work her magic. It was only when AAU and the Trauma unit were quiet that she allowed herself a moment of silence in her office where she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she settled in her leather chair.   
She huffed as she heard her phone beep, she sat still for a few more moments before retrieving it from her bag. She had two missed calls and five text messages from Serena. 

6:02am Text: Good morning darling, I hope you slept well. Sorry if I upset you last night didn’t mean too. Have a good day 143 xxx S xxx

6:34am Text: I assume you are at work already…..God I wish I hadn’t gone back down to the bar for that drink………..ended up staying there until 2am. Head hurts this morning. 143 xxx S xxx

7:10am Text: Just going for breakfast, I hope you have eaten and that you are busy and not ignoring me. Full day of boring speeches isn’t really great motivation. 143 xxx S xxx

9:26am Text: OK I take it I have really pissed you off. I just spoke with Becca and she agrees with you that maybe I was over the top with what I shared. I am sorry it’s just when it’s come to you Bernie and the love I have for you I can’t seem to contain myself. I am so proud of you, to be with you, to be married to you. I’m sorry xxx 143 xxx 

1:01pm Text: Its lunchtime and I have spent all morning worrying about you…..about us, are we ok? Please text me back. I love you Bernie xxx 

Bernie read the messages, she was angry and upset, at what she wasn’t entirely sure, she was frustrated that Serena had always been so closed about her sexuality, wouldn’t label herself, wouldn’t label them but then told a woman who was all but a stranger their entire life story. She didn’t care before that Serena didn’t like labels, it didn’t bother her that Serena wasn’t interested in categorising herself that she was just happy to be in love with a woman, was happy to be Bernie’s wife and lover. What upset her was that she had always known she was gay, had lied her entire life and Serena had shared that so freely. Bernie’s fingers hovered over the key pad of the phone, she didn’t know what to say, she huffed and sighed, she didn’t want to be nasty or worry Serena.

2:45pm Text: Hey….sorry I haven’t texted back, I came into work early and then the red phone called with a RTC…been in and out of theatre most of the shift. Only just sat down and saw my phone. Going to grab a coffee and some fresh air before I hit the discharge papers. Hope the conference isn’t too boring and the hangover your nursing isn’t affecting you too much. 143 X

Bernie couldn’t write anything else her head was hurting too much she needed caffeine and food and fresh air which really meant a cigarette. She grabbed her purse popped down to pluses and then up to the roof. As she climbed over the metal steps to settle with her coffee and sandwich she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye, she coughed and was greeted with two rather flushed faces. 

“Oh I’m sorry guys have I interrupted?” Bernie said with a smirk as Dom and Lofty appeared from behind the chrome chimneys. 

“I will see you later” Lofty said shyly as he run towards the door full of embarrassment. 

“Well I must say about bloody time” Bernie giggled. 

“Its early days…..he is only really just coming to terms with his sexuality” Dom said with a cheesy smile.

“Well it’s nice to see you happy” Bernie winked as he sat down next to her. 

“You ok?” He asked her back

“Yeah…..well actually I think I could do with some advice” She replied.

“Fire away”

Bernie explained what Serena had done, explained the conversations they had had before the conference and then the one they had had last night and how Bernie fell.

“So what do you think, I am right?” Bernie asked. 

“You have always known you are gay, you have lived a lie for most of your life Bernie that information….about Alex, the affair and your marriage is your story to tell. I would be angry and upset if someone had shared that without my consent. More so because those things happened before you even knew Serena. She only knows what you have told her, what she has heard on the gossip wheel and her own version of it. I agree with you it wasn’t her place to share that information without your consent and especially with someone that you don’t know.”

“So how do I explain that to her?” Bernie asked.

“You need to be honest, to the point and not afraid of hurting her feelings.” Dom said gently trying to reassure her with a soft smile. 

“You’re right….thankyou” 

“Pleasure”

“Oh Dom while you’re here what do you know about Lisa the new nurse of Keller?”

“Jason’s new girlfriend?”

“Mmm”

“I was surprised at the news that they were a couple.”

“She is not suitable?” Bernie asked.

“Oh no…..she seems nice enough, I think she is good for Jason and vice versa.”

“Jason wants her to stay over…..so they can be a proper couple.” Bernie said raising her eyebrows. 

“I don’t think that will happen” Dom told her.

“Why? Oh don’t tell me she is playing him”

“God no……….no err….Lisa is very religious, her dad is a Deacon in the Catholic Church, her mother is a Sunday school teacher and her older brother is currently in Rome being ordained.”

“Bloody hell he really does know how to pick them” Bernie laughed.

“From conversations in the staff room she doesn’t drink, swear, she has never been to a night club and doesn’t believe in sex before marriage so therefore is more than likely to still be a virgin. She won’t talk to me because I am gay, she saw me and Lofty having a cuddle and started to preach to me the sins of homosexuality and how I was to spend eternity in hell. To be fair Bernie she probably thinks she is safe with Jason. That because of his Asperger’s that she can enjoy the companion side of a relationship without the messy stuff.”

“Well she is wrong there, problem is Cameron has been encouraging it……maybe we should invite her round to dinner” Bernie said thinking aloud.

“Word of warning Bernie…..don’t expect too much from her…….your house as far as she will be concerned will be a house of sin.” Dom explained. “Ellie and Cameron are step siblings and a couple and they have a child out of wed lock. Charlotte is a lesbian and has pre-marital sex. You and Serena are both divorced and are now lesbians and married.”

“Yes….I see your point…..I think I will wait for Serena to come home and let her take the lead.” Bernie huffed.

“Most certainly, I always got the impression that Mrs Wolfe was rather good at taking the lead.” Dom said tongue in cheek. 

 

************************************************************************

4:48pm Whats app group chat: Hi Cam, Ellie and Jason – its fish and chip night I am leaving work soon what does everyone want?

4:50pm Whats app group chat: Cod and chips for Ellie please, I will have a Chicken Pie and Chips please. 

4:55pm Whats app group chat: Jason????

5pm Whats app group chat: I have invited Lisa round for dinner I will have jumbo Sausage and chips with a giant onion and a gherkin and she will have haddock and chips please.

5:02pm Whats app group chat: That’s fine, but it would have been nice to have been asked Jason. Bernie x

5:04pm Whats app group chat: It’s my house too, see you at home later from Jason.

Bernie stood at her car in shock, what was happening with Jason, the shift in his attitude was worrying her. She called Alan and chatted with him on her short drive to the chippy, he had promised to have a chat with Jason man to man and try to smooth out what was going on. As Bernie waited for the food to cook her mind turned to Serena she still needed to have that conversation with her. Serena however had gone quiet with no contact since Bernie had texted mid-afternoon. She took out her phone and starred at it not really knowing how to start it, she was just about to open the lock screen when a text came through. It was a picture from Ric with a simple caption “Told you she would…..here’s the proof”

She looked at the photo, Serena sat at a table for two eating dinner one bottle of wine upside down in the wine bucket another on the table and a pretty woman early to mid-thirties sitting opposite her. 

“Becca Burrows I assume” she said aloud causing a few other costumers to look at her. Bernie zoomed in on the photo and could see that Serena was flushed, the classic sign of consuming too much wine. Well she looked like she was having fun and enjoying the interaction with Becca. Her head was tilted back in laughter. 

“Excuse me madam your order” The man behind the counter said. 

 

************************************************************************

Bernie was greeted by laughter when she got home, the table was laid and Ellie, Cameron, Jason and Lisa were in the lounge.

“Dinner” Bernie shouted as she took the large bag into the dining room.

“Hey Mum” Cameron said as he lead the others in, Bernie smiled at them all in turn as she plated up the food. 

“Lisa, I am Bernie, the lead consultant in the Trauma unit and Jason’s auntie” Bernie said as she held out her hand for her to shake. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you……..you’re a legend amongst the staff at Holby.” Lisa smiled as she sat at the table.

“Don’t tell her that Lisa, her head is big enough as it is.” Cameron chuckled.

“Would you like some of my gherkin or onion Lisa?” Jason asked.

“I am ok thank you” Lisa replied shyly.

“I would…..he will stink of it if not, so when you kiss him goodnight that’s all you will taste” Elinor sniggered. 

“Have you heard from Serena today?” Cam asked seeing that Lisa was getting embarrassed.

“Yeah some texts earlier” Bernie said wanting to quickly change the conversation.

They chatted for a while about the hospital, Lisa spoke about University, her and Ellie compared notes seeing that they had attended the same one. Lisa was keen, she had always wanted to be a nurse, and her mother was a midwife before retiring and becoming a teacher. Her grandmother was a nurse and her great grandmother was also a nurse in a small Victorian hospital which was situated in the heart of London. 

“It seems medicine is in your blood, just like in our family.” Cameron explained. 

They discussed the different wards, and the type of care and the varieties of patients that each ward have. Ellie was excited that she had received her confirmation letter from Hanseen today and that she had her start date and she was discussing the plan for Eva to attend the nursery. 

“How long were you married before Eva came along?” Lisa asked softly as the room fell silent.


	214. Chapter 214 Oh Oops

Chapter 214

Oh Oops

The atmosphere suddenly got thick, Lisa was suddenly full of confidence and the conversation had changed dramatically.

“Oh we aren’t married yet, did it all arse about face really. Eva was a surprise to us both, we weren’t really a couple when we found that I was pregnant.” Ellie announced.

“But we made a go of it and it’s worked out well, that’s when I asked Ellie to marry me, haven’t set a date yet………..will be a longish engage I suppose.” Cameron smiled sweetly.

“Oh right I see” Lisa mumbled clearly looking uncomfortable. “Jason hasn’t really told me anything about his family.”

Bernie’s phone ringing broke the silence, she looked at it quickly and silenced it. 

“Was that mum?” Ellie asked.

“Yep but I will call her later after dinner.” Bernie said with a shy smile.

“We don’t mind if you want to call Serena now” Cameron said.

“No its fine, probably just giving me detail of her flight home” Bernie said. 

“When is your sister home” Lisa asked.

“Serena isn’t my sister Lisa, she is my wife” Bernie said.

“Ha, that is so funny……..mum and you sisters” Ellie roared with laughter. 

“Oh right sorry….I didn’t” Lisa went red with shire embarrassment.

“Mum and Serena married in June last year, WOW mum that’s 9 months ago.” Cameron said happily.

“Wait you call Serena mum” Lisa said to Ellie. “And you call Bernie mum” Lisa said to Cameron confused.

“Yeah it’s weird we are step siblings as well as a couple.” Ellie laughed, saying it aloud makes her realise just how weird the whole situation is. “My mum was married to my dad   
Edward for nearly twenty years before they divorced five years ago and Bernie was married to Marcus who is Cameron and Charlotte’s dad for twenty five years before they divorced in 2016.” Ellie told her. 

“I think I should go” Lisa announced standing up, she had gone very pale and bumped the table as she stood spilling her drink. 

“There is no need for that surely” Bernie said as she too stood. 

“Why do you always do this to me, embarrass me like this?” Jason shouted at his family as he stood too. “I will walk you home Lisa” he added.

“No really its fine” Lisa said as she located her coat and bag and left in great hast.

 

*******************************************************************

“Jason what have you told Lisa about all of us?” Elinor asked.

“Nothing” he replied.

“Literally nothing?” Bernie asked. “Jason is that because of her religious beliefs?”

“No….it’s because she never asked.” 

“What religious beliefs?” Cameron asked. 

“Her father is a Deacon in the Catholic Church, her brother a priest and her mother a Sunday school teacher. Lisa is a strict Catholic, she doesn’t drink, swear, and is against same sex relationships, sex before marriage and children out of wed lock.”

“Well she has hit the jackpot in this house then” Elinor couldn’t help but laugh again.

“It’s not funny Ellie, poor girl has come here thinking we are a normal family to be greeted with that shock.” Cameron said. 

“We are a normal family Cameron it’s her that is from an abnormal one.” Elinor added.

“Oh Jason that was such a surprise for poor Lisa, I think you need to call her and explain a few things.” Cameron suggested, which Bernie was pleased about because she knew if she had suggested it he would have bitten her head off. 

“I will give her time to get home first, have I really messed this up?” He asked concerned. 

“If she likes you Jason, then it will all be ok………did she tell you about her family?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes, she told me lots, I know about her parents and her brother and what they do. I even met them the other day” He explained. 

“Do you understand her religious beliefs Jason?” Bernie asked. 

“I think I need to do some research” Jason said.

“I think that’s a great idea Jason” Bernie said reassuring him. 

“Don’t think you will need that double bed though Jason, if she doesn’t believe in sex before marriage then there ain’t no chance you are gonna get a look in.” Elinor sniggered.

“Ellie, don’t mock him please.” Cameron said firmly. “Ellie will tidy up while we have a look at the IPad mate. Come on” Cameron said lovingly to Jason as he patted him on the back.  
Just then Bernie’s phone went again this time a text came from Serena. She excused herself and went upstairs before reading it. She settled on the bed, sitting on the foot of it kicking off her shoes.

7:02pm: Hey sorry I haven’t texted been so busy, presentation after presentation…..it’s all been rather boring here. Miss you xx

Bernie was angry why would Serena lie? She fired a quick to the point text back before turning off her phone.

7:04pm: Boring? Really? Looked like you and Ms Burrows were taking full advantage of the food and wine from the picture Ric sent. Cosy table for two!! Why lie?

With that she put her turned off phone on charge and took a hot shower, so hot the water scalded her back. 

 

*********************************************************************************

“Come on you two, up and to work” Bernie barked her orders in her best Major voice as she checked her watch the next morning.

“Come on chop, chop its 7am like we agreed” She shouted again. 

“I’m up” Jason shouted back in excitement as he opened his door.

“Yeah ok, I’m coming” Cameron called in a sleepy voice. 

 

They met in the kitchen, all in old tatty clothes ready for the day ahead, the radio was on and Bernie was busy sorting the paint, the brushes, the rollers etc. Cameron made bacon sandwiches and coffee for everyone while Jason talked through the day’s schedule, he had worked out how much time they should have to wait between applying the second coat of paint. If they were to follow the schedule they had a further 25 minutes to finish breakfast and prepare the tools they needed. 

“How did the research go?” Bernie ask as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“I am ashamed that I didn’t think to research the catholic faith properly when Lisa told me about it. I didn’t know that such strong beliefs lived outside faiths like Islam.”

“All faiths are important Jason, most have strong beliefs, it just depends to what level the followers want to commit. It’s just unfortunate that extreme groups like ISIS and KKK take   
so much lime light in the media. Lisa is what we would call a strict or very committed Catholic. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her beliefs or those of any other religions” Bernie tried to explain. 

“I get very confused, my mum brought me up as a Christian but I don’t go to church and I know Auntie was brought up as a Christian too, she has told me that my grandmother would turn in her grave if she knew about you and her and if she knew that Eva had been born out of marriage.” Jason announced.

“Religion is a weird and wonderful thing Jason, no one is right and no one is wrong it’s your own personal belief, values and understanding of it.” Bernie explained. “Did you talk to   
Lisa?”

“I did, she was angry that I hadn’t told her about you all. She was shocked that you all seem so normal but aren’t.”

“We are normal Jason, normal for us……for our family. There will always be people that don’t understand the way we live Jason, but who we are and what we do doesn’t affect our purpose in the world.” Bernie smiled as she watched the cogs of his brain turning. 

“Can I start painting my room now, if the first coat isn’t on by 9am my schedule will be all wrong.” Jason asked. 

“You need to speak to mum” Elinor said interrupting everyone as she came into the kitchen carrying Eva. 

“What?” Bernie asked.

“I was up most of the night texting her, she said she has upset you but that you have avoided conversation with her. Whats going on?” Bernie sighed deeply she told them what had happened, Elinor interestingly enough didn’t see the problem, didn’t see why Bernie was upset. Jason saw it very black and white, understood that some of the story wasn’t Serena’s to tell. Cameron was quiet, he was clearly distressed and totally understood the problem. 

“Sounds like this woman now knows more about your affair and the breakup of my family than I do” He said sadly and Elinor seemed to understand that, that was Bernie’s point. She hadn’t had that conversation with her own children but Serena had freely given the information to a stranger. 

“I will call her, explain” Elinor said and Bernie gave a slow thankful nod. 

*********************************************************************************

“I suppose I own you an explanation” Bernie said breaking the silence that had grown between her and Cameron as they were painting his room, Jason’s first coat was on his walls and he had been set with the task of tea making.

“Its fine mum”

“No its not…..I have wanted to tell you, explain everything that had happened between me and Alex, between me and your father…..but I thought you were hurting still.”

“I have been fine about the divorce for a while actually, especially since having Eva, I totally get why you stayed with dad all those years, I get how hard relationships are, how you try to keep working at things and sometimes have no idea if it will all be ok or not.”

“You have grown up so much Cameron, I am so sorry my darling for everything I did.”

“Mum…..please let me…….err…..believe it or not I get that you were hiding your true self. The way you are now mum with Serena is perfect, it’s the real you, you’re happy in yourself, you’re a great mum and the best grandmother ever.”

“But” Bernie raised an eyebrow in question.

“But the whole Alex thing still hurts”

“I get it……….it still hurts me”

“Because you’re not together?” Cameron

“Oh god no….no……” Bernie protests.

“Because it didn’t work out the way you had hoped?” He asked.

“No….no….because of how I did it, how it all came to light, how I hurt you all, how I embarrassed and hurt your father. I did love Marcus, I still do, very much in many ways because he is the father of my children, I respect him and everything he did for you and Charlotte. He was an amazing dad to you both and a brilliant husband. It just a shame that all the bad stuff has really happened since the split darling. The things that have made us argue, the divorce, the statements he made you write, all that stuff with my mother, the way he has treated Serena and Charlotte. But I also understand that’s because he was hurting too.”

“It was a shock, the divorce was a shock, hearing you were gay was a shock but seeing her…..hearing her argue with dad on our door step over how she made you happy, how she gave you the life you wanted that was cruel.”

“I didn’t ask her to do that, I had no idea she was going to do that, if I had any clue I would have stopped her” Bernie explained.

“I know, and am pleased that she isn’t around, I am pleased it didn’t work out between you, that I didn’t have to choose between you.”

“Cameron darling……….Alex and I were in the moment, it was circumstantial….we were there for each other when no one else could be, the fact she was a woman was rather miscellaneous actually. It was about having someone to love me when I needed it. We were never gonna be right for each other out of that situation.”

“Really?”

“Really, we didn’t even try to be in an relationship in the outside world, after she came to the house, the things she said to your father, to the both of you……..that wasn’t the Alex I knew and that wasn’t the Alex I wanted to be with.”

“I understand that” Cameron said a little chocked. 

“You know you and Charlotte are my world, I stayed with Marcus all those years for you and then I go and mess it all up anyway. I just wanted you to have everything you wanted and needed, to have the security of a family. I am so sorry Cameron.” Bernie said as a tear fell.

“Hey come on Major calm it down a little, I can’t cope with big macho women crying. I know you love me, I have always known and trust me when I say you have more than made up for any wrong doing since you have returned. Charlie and I adore you mum as do Jason and Ellie and Eva, well don’t get me started on how much she loves you.”

“I love you son” Bernie said hugging Cameron tightly.

“You need to speak with Serena, make it all ok again”

“I do, thank you Cam”


	215. Chapter 215 I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could only upload today as its my birthday at the weekend and the celebrations are starting tomorrow. xxx

Chapter 215

I Understand 

Bernie sat on the bed, she had texted Serena asking if they could talk, Serena had nipped out of the presentation to seek back to her room so they could video call. Bernie had locked the door, she knew that Jason and Cameron would respect her privacy but she wanted to feel settled and secure. Her IPad flashed and a picture of Serena appeared. 

“Hey stranger” Serena said shyly as the connection was made.

“Hello you” Bernie hummed nervously.

“Bernie before we say anything else………..I am so sorry, I can’t say it enough, I was stupid and selfish and arrogant and I can’t believe how much I have royally fucked this up and hurt you…..hurt us. Elinor explained the conversation this morning explained how Cameron reacted and what he said. I understand now Bernie that you hadn’t had that conversation with him and that I have now forced you too.”

“Yeah…..we had the chat a little while ago the tension was unbearable. But he is OK, I need to speak with Charlotte now too that would be the right thing to do and then probably the both of them together. I was thinking of taking them out for the day, spending some good quality time with them both in a neutral setting.”

“I think that sounds perfect. I am sorry Bernie”

“I know you are, but…..but…..I need to tell you how I feel, I can’t just say ok and we can kiss and make up…..not this time.”

“I understand, I deserve a good telling off” Serena smiled shyly.

“My issue Serena was that it was my story to tell. That part of my life was before you darling, before us. You only really knew what I have told you, it wasn’t fair to tell Becca.”

“I know, I know and I have asked her to forget everything that I have said, I explained to her how stupid and selfish I was being and that she needed to erase it from her memory.”

“Was that over dinner?”

“Arr yes that……….the picture that Ric shared with you was one from the night before darling, last night after the presentation I locked myself away in my room and didn’t socialise with anyone. Ordered room service and sat here by myself. I told you he knows how to push my buttons”

“Really?” Bernie asked

“Yes darling really, check your emails you will see a series of rotas, budget spreadsheets and draft staffing changes sent throughout the night.” Serena said sadly. “When you sent that text and then turned off your phone I sat here crying.”

“Oh baby…….I’m sorry, I was just so angry I didn’t trust myself to continue the conversation, I was scared I would say something I would regret.”

“I understand” Serena repeated the comment she had used several times already that afternoon.

“So Becca?” Bernie asked.

“Is nothing compared to you darling. She is just interested in our story, how two high flying surgeons have found love, a different type of love to what they are used to and how we can use our power to make life better for so many others.”

“That’s all?” Bernie asked

“It is…… But just so you know if she had other intentions I really wouldn’t be interested. As I said I adore you, I want you and only you.” Serena said sweetly. “Are we ok now darling?” Serena asked nervously.

“Of course we are my darling. I love you so much Serena”

“And I love you my darling, god I love you with all my heart.” Serena smiled sweetly. 

“We were having a little crisis here too you see, yesterday when you sent the text.” Bernie said as she explained further the drama of the meal the evening before, about Lisa and her new relationship with Jason and Jason’s attitude change.

“Doesn’t sound like she will be back then” Serena huffed she was also annoyed at Jason’s behaviour.

“I hope she does, she seemed nice enough, I just don’t know what has gotten into him, I know he wants to be like the others and I have spoken with Cameron about his encouragement and understanding the deeper needs of Jason’s condition. There are many other ways to get him involved and be one of the lads.”

“There are…..we shall have a chat when I get home and then talk to Jason. I think the sensible thing will be to chat with Lisa too.”

“I agree, Jason has spoken to her today, but I think us having a chat with her is necessary, but as you say doubt she will ever stay over in the house of sin” Bernie honked.

“How had she not heard about us on the gossip mill?” Serena asked.

“We are old news darling, being married now” Bernie sniggered. 

“Who is the top of the gossip mill at the moment then?”

“Hanseen of course and why he needs time out, then Ric and Sacha and how they got their new roles and I think the new Professor Gaskell” 

“John Gaskell? Well yes I can see why he is rather dishy”

“John? On first name terms are you?” Bernie teased.

“Oh we have known each other years, he was at Uni with Edward.”

“You think he is dishy?”

“Oh don’t worry darling we have Roxanna MacMillan joining us too, so there is some sexy eye candy for you too” Serena said tongue in cheek. 

“I have all the eye candy I need with my co lead.” Bernie smirked

“Mmm sounds good to me. But we can’t scare off Lisa now can we? Can you imagine how horrified she must have felt yesterday?” Serena asked with a gasp.

“Would have been worse if you had been here and we had kissed in front of her” Bernie giggled. 

“Would we have then?” Serena asked seductively.

“Of course, to be fair we can hardly keep our hands off each other most of the time……you think a quick kiss in our own home would have been avoided?” Bernie asked. 

“I love that we share our affection so openly” Serena smiled.

“Indeed, so as I said could have been worse you could have found out about us by seeing us kiss.” Bernie smirked.

“Imagine what she would say if she could see us now” Serena practically purred.

“What?” Bernie asked confused. “Both skiving off to video call each other?”

“No this” Serena said as she lowered the IPad to where her hand was circling her nipple.

“Well hello”

“Mmmm”

“What do I own the pleasure?”

“Make up sex, we have argued and we now have to have make up sex” Serena said a she lift her top off over her head.

“Video make up sex?” Bernie asked getting a little breathless at the view in front of her.

“Is that ok?” Serena asked as she propped the IPad up on the bed side cabinet so both her hands were free. 

“I am open minded…..what do we do exactly?”

“Well I thought I could start by removing this bra for you.” Serena said as she fisted the cups of her silk bra moaning softly. She took no time in unclipping the bra and removing it to uncover her magnificent breasts.

“Oh yes” Bernie sighed feeling the heat between her legs.

“You like that baby?”

“Mmm, you know I love your breasts” Bernie mumbled.

“Strip off Bernie I want you naked on our bed.” Serna ordered and giggled as Bernie fumbled with the IPad trying to make it stand on the mattress as she stripped. She sat back on the bed her naked back against the cold metal of the headboard, the IPad lead against its stand on the bed between her legs.

“Good girl………now Bernie touch yourself, like you do when I am not there.”

“And what are you going to do?” Bernie panted as her hands moved immediately to her breasts as she pulled on her nipples, rather roughly.

“Oh fuck yes….” Serena cried out as she watched on in delight. 

“Focus Mrs Wolfe” Bernie sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just you are so beautiful, so sexy………god I think I am ready to cum already” Serena hummed.

“Oh no that’s not how this game goes…..come on you stop teasing and let me see more” Bernie announced. Serena removed her trousers and knickers and mirrored Bernie’s positon on the bed. Her IPad case didn’t have a stand so she propped it up on a pillow.

“Yes spread your legs Serena, let me see if you are wet” Bernie said as Serena followed her instructions, the bright pink swollen tissue of her vagina glistening with wetness in the afternoon sun.

“Oh sweet lord” Bernie moans and Serena knows that she has answered her wife’s question. “I wish I could kiss those lips of yours” Bernie sighed as she slipped her own fingers through her wet hot sticky folds. 

“Yes…fuck that would be so good…..you know this won’t take long baby. Not with you looking the way you do, doing the things you’re doing” Serena groaned loudly.

“Shh darling, Cameron and Jason are next door……wait let me find my headphones.” She said searching in her top drawer, and she rummaged she pulled out her blue vibrator, the one Serena brought her when she went back to the army for that horrible training programme. The Trauma Scrub blue vibrator that Serena loved to see slide in and out of her wife’s hot pink pussy. Bernie found her headphones and went to bundle the other stuff back in the drawer.

“No wait….not that….I want to see you use that.” Serena almost whispered with great excitement. 

“Really?”

“Really now you know what to do” Serena said greedily “In fact do you mind if I join you?” And with that, almost as if she had planned it all Serena had her leopard print vibrator in her hand.

“Came prepared I see” Bernie smirked a she spoke.

“Shall we?” Serena asked huskily as she lined her vibrator up at the entrance of her vagina.

“Oh shit yes…..fuck yes slowly, nice and slowly” Bernie purred as her eyes widen and darkened at the sight of the leopard print vibrator being swallowed up by her wife’s hungry   
pussy. Bernie mirrored the action exactly and they both moaned as the vibrations filled their emptiness. Both instantly used the other hand to draw circles around their clits, Bernie picking up the pace just before Serena did.

“Bloody hell Serena you look so beautiful, how did I ever have a life before you darling?” She whispered.

“Yes, oh yes Bernie I love you………I love you so bloody much” Serena panted much louder not caring who heard her.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself hard…..make yourself cum for me my darling” Bernie purred.

“When I get home I am going to fuck you senseless, I will order everyone out of the house and I will have my wicked way with you in every room I want.” Serena cried as her orgasm built.

“Mmm……..sounds bloody great. Oh yes………does that feel good baby?”

“Oh Bernie I need you, I need you on my face, please sit on my face as I fuck myself, as I cum”

“Holy shit Serena……….oh yes” Bernie whimpered her pace had quicken as had Serena and then with a few words of lust they came within seconds of each other.

“I love you” Serna panted “I can’t wait to be home in your arms”

“Where you belong baby”

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked after a few moments of silence.

“Oh yes, did you?”

“Very much so” Serena smiled her beautiful smile. They laid looking lovingly at each other in silence, trying hard to regain themselves. 

There was a knock at Serena’s door. Then a voice.

“Serena……….Serena are you in there? Are you OK, I heard some noises are you ill?”

“Shit that is Becca” Serena whispered into the IPad and Bernie giggled. 

“Serena?” Becca called again.

“Hi Becca, I am fine………was feeling a little poorly hence why I came up here but I am ok now, just had a shower………will be down for dinner later.” Serena called back.

“Well shall I come in?” She called through the door.

“No…no really I am fine, just lying on the bed in my towel” Serena said and blushed as soon as the words left her mouth not knowing why she shared that information.

“Well that’s ok, we are all girls here” Becca said which caused a two raised eyebrows from Bernie.

“I am just about to video call Bernie so as I said I will see you at dinner later” Serena said firmly.

“Ok if you’re sure, I am worried about you but I will see you later”

“Oh thank god, that was intense.” Serena sniggered. 

“Enjoy your dinner later won’t you” Bernie laughed out loud.


	216. Chapter 216 What an Achievement

Chapter 216

What an achievement

Jason, Cameron and Bernie clicked the bottles of beer together as they looked on at their handy work. The two bedrooms had, had their two coats of paint and they were dry, the gloss on Jason’s skirting boards still a little tacky but well on its way to being finished. The furniture was built thanks to Jason’s focus and commitment to the instructions. Photos had been sent to Ellie to see if she was happy with the lay out of the room. Jason and Cameron had decided to camp down stairs so the paint fumes didn’t affect them too much over the night.

9:56pm Text: Hi Serena, hope dinner was nice and that your conversation with Becca wasn’t too painful. When you can video call me, I want to show you how hard we have worked all day to get the rooms finished. 143 xxx

Almost instantly Bernie’s phone buzzed, she smiled as she answered it and was met with a flushed faced Serena.

“Hello you, tell me is the flush on your face from too much wine or have you been pleasuring yourself again darling?” Bernie asked in a thick lustful voice.

“Actually it’s just cold and we have a short walk outside from the restaurant to the hotel.”

“Come on Mrs Wolfe, you can’t kid me, I know the tell, tale signs………….your neck if red, its creeping down your chest and you’re a little breathless, your eyes are wide and dark and the flush on your cheeks is the same as it is after your first orgasm.” Bernie spoke slowly, seductively. “So I ask you again have you been having fun without me darling?”

“Bernie please…..”

“I can confirm its just cold outside” A voice echoed behind Serena’s screen.

“Becca walked me to my room and was just using the loo…..” Serena explained. 

 

“Ahh, well hello Ms Burrows, lovely to meet you” Bernie mumbled trying not to laugh out loud. 

“Major Wolfe………..err I will see you in the morning Serena” Becca said clearly embarrassed.

“Bye”

The moment the door shut Bernie honked her classic laugh.

“You got to admit that was hilarious” Bernie said

“I can’t believe you bloody said all that” Serena protested.

“Well you could have said that you weren’t alone, how was I meant to know my wife was hiding a younger woman in her bathroom.” Bernie laughed harder. 

“Stop it” Serena chuckled. “Come on then show me what you have been up to while I have been hard at work.”

Bernie walked her around Jason’s room, Serena was impressed with the colour something very different from what Jason was used to. She shown her the new lamp and rug and explained that they had spoken a lot about the double bed and that if he had one there would be limited room for him to play the Wii and Xbox Kinect, which had sold it to Jason as a bad idea. Bernie walked her through the house to Cameron and Ellie’s room. 

“Oh doesn’t that look so much better?” Serena said

“It looks so much bigger doesn’t it, the gun metal grey really works and the furniture fits in great.”

“Are they happy with it?” Serena asked.

“Yes they are, I did a little bit to Eva’s room too.” Bernie said excitedly as she shown Serena the small box room. One wall was glittery pink, another was lilac, the third was covered in princess wall stickers and the fourth covered with furniture. Elinor’s cot in the middle of the room finishing it off nicely.

“Oh Bernie it’s so pretty, our little princess has her own little palace.” Serena became tearful. “God I miss you and our lovely life, I can’t wait to come home tomorrow.”

“I have missed you too, what time will you be at the hospital?” Bernie asked.

“Should be around lunchtime. I will come straight to AAU”

“Sounds prefect darling” Bernie said with a sweet sleepy smile.

 

**********************************************************************************

The hospital was positively buzzing the next day, when Bernie, Jason and Cameron pulled into the carpark they were greeted with four removal vans, several overall cladded men were carrying and pushing large white cases and containers into the hospital. Bernie rolled her eyes as Cameron joined the hype of his colleagues at the entrance to pluses, the girls getting all gooey eyed at Professor Gaskell. 

“As exciting as this all is……..shall we remember that you are all here to do a job and that your actual boss is a scary ex-army Major who won’t hesitate twice to shout at you all like you are a bunch of soldiers.” Bernie said in a loud raised voice, making her staff jump and all move towards the lift.

“Oh no, take the stairs you all need some motivational exercised get going” She shouted and watched the young doctors and nurses moan and groan as they passed her. Jac Naylor stood on watching with a smirk on her face.

“Not joining the welcome committee?” Jac asked amused.

“Who for Gaskell?” Bernie asked back

“And Ms MacMillan” Jac said with a raised eye brow.

“I have two wards to run, Mrs Wolfe isn’t back until lunchtime and without Mr Griffin and Mr Levy here either it seems all hands are on deck.”

“Pretty blonde apparently” Jac said as Bernie moved away.

“And recently widowed after a long marriage to a man I believe.” Bernie snapped.

“Technicalities Major” Jac smirked.

“Like me being married too?” Bernie asked firmly.

Jac just smiled and gave a sarcastic nod. 

“I am sure your smile and happy face is welcoming enough from all of us. Excuse me……..” Bernie huffed as she called the lift. The lift opened at AAU to a group of giggling F1’s and nurses.

“Oh for heaven’s sake……Fletcher do you not have any work to do? You are not even meant to be on my ward, get gone and take that betting book with you. Dr Dunn if you don’t organise your juniors quickly you will all be on bed pan duty today and if you don’t stop cackling Nurse Jackson so help me god you will be counting and recounting every single supply we have in every supply cupboard in this hospital.” Bernie’s face and tone was such that no one dared to test her threats. 

**********************************************************************************

AAU had been ticking along nicely, but the Trauma unit had been busy, major trauma after trauma a steady flow of injuries that kept Bernie and her team on their toes. She had just come out of theatre and back on the ward when she spotted Serena’s coat hanging up in their office. She had a quick scan of the ward but couldn’t see or hear her wife. Lou was at the nurse’s station updating the theatre schedule when Bernie approached her.

“Lou have you seen Mrs Wolfe?”

“She was here a while ago but Mr Griffin and Mr Levy asked her to complete a walk about with them.” Lou said shrugging her shoulders. “Haven’t seen her since.”

“Thanks Lou” Bernie mumbled with a smile as she went to their office, to fire a quick text to her Mrs, as she lead on the desk she saw Serena’s undeniable scribble on a scrap of paper. 

B, won’t be long, just showing Ric something…..can’t wait to French kiss you. S xx 

Bernie laughed, Serena and her little way with words, because god forbid she would write ‘can’t wait to snog your face off’. Bernie laughed out loud which echoed around the room, she smiled as she wrote her message.

2:15pm Text: Hello darling, I see you’re back, sorry I missed you been in and out of theatre all day. Where are you now? 143 xx B xx

2:17pm Text: Hey stranger, I am just in the CEO office Ric has called a lead consult meeting for 3pm. Only just sent out the memo so have a look at your emails darling. See you soon. Xxx S xxx

“Fuck sake” Bernie whispered to herself as she logged onto the desktop, several emails awaited her she clicked on the one from the new CEO and skimmed it. She hoped the meeting wouldn’t run over she had paid for Jason and Lisa to go to the cinema and to dinner so they could catch properly and had brined Cameron to take Ellie and Eva over to Marcus’s for the evening. She rolled her eyes at the thought of a meet and greet meeting, she had so much to do, so many files to sign off and yes she was making excuses but the only benefit she saw in going upstairs to the CEO office was to see Serena. She hit the buttons on her phone again.

2:25pm Text: So what’s in it for me? Coming to this meeting? B x

2:26pm Text: I told you I wanted a French kiss is that good enough? S x

2:27pm Text: I want more……how’s about an Australian kiss…….would that be ok? B x

2:27pm Text: Sounds interesting don’t think I have ever had one of those before. S x 

2:28pm Text: Oh you have……might have to remind you. See you soon. B x

“You better be making a move mum, Serena will be waiting for you” Cameron said as he popped in the office to collect some of the files.

“I’m sorry…….how do you know I have a meeting?”

“Serena texted me, asked me to remind you” Cameron said with a wink. Bernie huffed and moaned but was soon on her feet and on the way up to the CEO office. The door was open and she could hear voices and laughter as she got closer. 

“Serena Campbell as I live and breathe, how the devil are you?” A strong manly confident voice asked as Bernie entered the room. 

“John Gaskell……..I am very well thank you……how are you? It’s been a good few years how are Jennifer and the girls?” Serena asked back as she was encased within a hug.

“Jen and I have separated few years ago, but the girls are doing great, both at college now. I saw Edward the other month, he said you were now grandparents.”

“Yes, Elinor had a beautiful little girl, Eva nearly 6 months ago, here let me show you a photo” Serena announced as she reached for her phone but just then Bernie was by her side, phone in hand and picture at the ready.

“Oh hello you” Serena said with a massive smile, her face flushed and her eyes burning bright. “Here John my granddaughter Eva.” Serena said taking Bernie’s phone and showing him the screen.

“She is beautiful, just like her grandmother.” He said with a grin.

“She certainly is.” Bernie all but whispered.

“Err….sorry John please let me introduce Major Berenice Wolfe.” Serena suddenly remembered where she was. 

“Ah yes Major Wolfe, reporting for duty ma’am.” He said mocking a salute. Bernie looked up at the tall skinny gentleman stood in front of her. 

“I didn’t know you were in the Armed Forces Professor” She said with a sharp tone.

“Oh I wasn’t….just thought…..”

“Yes……….right…….indeed. Err how do you do, have you settled in yet?” She said holding out her hand for him to shake. 

“Yes….on the way, just finding a home for everything” He said holding her hand firmly.

“Is everyone here?” Sacha called out breaking the conversation. Bernie and Serena huddled closer together. Not everyone was there yet so the gentle hum of the room restarted.

“I missed you” Bernie said quietly as she turned back to Serena, gaining a raised eye brow from John.

“Oh John” Serena said spotting the look on his face. “The Major here is also my wife, we married nearly 8 months ago.” Serena explained. 

“Right……..yes……….I had heard that you were seeing someone else, Edward wasn’t exactly forward with the information that the other person was a………”

“A woman?” Bernie giggled. “No it took Edward a while to come to terms with the whole thing.” Bernie added. 

“I am sure it did………I am very pleased for you Serena……you know you have broken many a heart now, there were quite a few of us that had our eye on you.” He smiled flirtatiously. “I hope you know how lucky you are Major”

“Oh I know, never fear.” Bernie said with a firm glare. 

“Major Wolfe?” A soft voice asked and as Bernie turned she came face to face with a tall, thin attractive short haired blonde.

“Roxanna, Roxanna MacMillan, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to say that your medical papers are simply sublime.” Roxanna said with a blush. 

“Well thank you” Bernie smiled flirtatiously back.

“Which ones in particular?” Serena asked, her turn now to have a little bit of a green eyed monster. 

“Oh my favourite by far is the HIRT Trail. An RCT of Physician PHEM for head injured patients in trauma. Oh and Gestalt in predicting major bleeding in trauma patients. And the best I think must be Thoracotomy in blunt trauma.”

“You have read them all?” Serena asked.

“Everyone…..and the REBOA study………well Major that was breathtaking.” Roxanna blushed again.

“You should print copies Bernie and sign them for Ms MacMillan.” Serena said with a smirk.

“I have copies, hard copies……..would you sign them?” Roxanna asked. 

“Err…..WOW……yes why not” Bernie said back in shock as Serena rolled her eyes.

“Anyway I am Mrs Serena Wolfe clinical lead on AAU and the Major’s wife.” She said holding out her hand. Roxanna broke her glaze from Bernie and took Serena’s hand. The four of them stood staring at each other. 

“Shall we make a start?” Ric announced.


	217. Chapter 217 Watch Watching

Chapter 217

Watch watching 

“Thank you all for attending at short notice, myself and Mr Levy appreciate how busy you all are.” Ric spoke clearly and loudly. He went on to welcome the new members of the team, and got everyone to go round the table taking it in turns to introduce themselves, and give a brief summary of who they were, what they had done in their career and what they did now. Sacha took over, firstly thanking Serena for her hard work and commitment while in her role as deputy CEO and that he and Ric were grateful for the recent and ongoing support from her. They spoke about funding, staffing and changes that were a foot. Bernie was half listening and half watching Serena imagining what she was going to do to her when they got home, her eyes kept glazing at her watch, she sighed a little too loudly as she watched the minutes slowly tick by. 

“Major” Ric’s voice broke her daydream.

“Bernie……….” Serena said softly as she touched Bernie’s arm gently. 

“What?”

“There’s a trauma call” Serena said

“Right thank you” Bernie said as she got to on her feet.

“Need any help?” Serena asked.

“I will call if I need you” She answered with a sweet smile and was out the office at a quick pace leaving the meeting to continue without her.

**********************************************************************************

The trauma call was nothing urgent, really on any other day she would be angry that her team couldn’t have dealt with this without her, but she was happy to let it past today, anything to get out of that boring meeting. She was just scrubbing out when she felt two strong, but gentle arms curved perfectly around her waist. 

“Hello, my beauty” Serena said in a deep huskily voice into Bernie’s ear.

“Hello darling” Bernie purred back tilting her head, so Serena could kiss her neck. “Oh, sweetheart that feels so good.” Bernie moaned. 

“I have missed you Major”

“I have missed you Mrs Wolfe, ridiculously so.” Bernie said as she turned in Serena’s arms, so they were now face to face. 

“God you are so beautiful” Serena said with a sweet smile as she took in Bernie’s face. 

“I look a mess, its been a long day. Ready to go home?” Bernie asked.

“Takeaway and cuddles?” Serena asked.

“And a run maybe…..need to get rid of some of this stress.”

“I can help you release some of that stress if you like” Serena said as she leant forward encasing Bernie going for a full-blown snog. Little moans and groans escaped from them   
both as hands gripped tighter and the open mouth kiss became more passionate.

“God you are good at kissing…..really good” Bernie panted softly as they broke apart. 

“So are you………but I want to know when I am going to get this Australian kiss that you promised.” Serena said flirtatiously.

“You will when we get home I promise” Bernie smirked. “Come on lets go” She said taking Serena by the hand as they walked back up to AAU. They get to their office after walking in silence most of their way back. 

“So, you and John go back?” Bernie asked.

“He was at university with Edward, they did a few placements together, we socialised a little, nothing much. He is a good man, a very clever man, powerful in his field.” 

“He is over confident……….and he likes you” Bernie said.

“Who doesn’t darling?” Serena smirked. “And don’t think I didn’t notice how you blushed when Roxanna complimented your papers.”

“What? It’s nice to be recognised”

“Yeah by a pretty blonde” Serena giggled. 

“You should know…..that’s how this all started wasn’t it? You were recognised by a pretty blonde?” Bernie said with a smirk.

“Indeed, which is why I am being cautious”

“She is straight darling” Bernie smiled.

“I have said it before and I will say it again……so is spaghetti until its wet darling” Serena laughed. “And can I remind you I too was very straight until you came along.”

“And now”

“I am much gayer than I ever thought possible…………Can I please have a kiss…..the sexual tension between us is driving me nuts” Serena begged as she wrapped her arms around Bernie again pulling her in for another long passionate kiss. 

“I feel like a hormonal bloody teenager” Serena giggled as she rubbed her nose softy against Bernie’s.

“We could take this home.” Bernie mumbled. 

“Not sure I will last the journey” Serena said in a very lustful voice.

“Are you wet baby?” Bernie said as she closed the only blind which was open and locked the door. 

“You know I bloody am” Serena growled 

“What do you need baby?” Bernie asked in a whisper deep into Serena’s ear. 

“How about this Australian kiss you keep teasing me with.”

“Really here?”

“Why not?” Serena asked.

“Darling do you have any idea what an Australian kiss is?”

“Not a clue” Serena shrugged her shoulders.

“Pull down your trousers and knickers and sit on your chair”

“I beg your pardon” Serena said shocked.

“If you want an Australian kiss that’s what you have to do.” Bernie smiled. 

Serena looked at Bernie, they had, had sex at work before, it wasn’t a massive deal was it? The door was locked, the blinds all shut. She looked at Bernie more intently, there was a dark flash of desire in her eyes. She kept eye contact and dropped her trousers and knickers.

“WOW” Bernie mumbled. 

“You didn’t think I would?”

“I wondered” Bernie smiled. “Sit down open your legs” Bernie ordered as she settled on her knees between her wife’s legs.

“So, an Australian kiss is what exactly?” she asked.

“Its like a French kiss darling but down under” Bernie grind widely.

“Hence the name…. Australian…..down under.”

“I am going to kiss your glorious pussy until you cum my darling” Bernie’s voice was thick with lust as she licked her lips. 

“Oh Bernie” Was all Serena could say as Bernie started her onslaught of soft wet gentle kisses. Her tongue danced over her wife’s ready and waiting labia, her lips and teeth nipping here and there all the time avoiding Serena’s clit.

“Oh please Bernie” Serena eventually panted, proud that she had lasted a whole ten minutes of this delicious torture. “The teasing is driving me absolutely crazy.”

“What do you need Serena?”

“You to make me cum” Serena groaned gently 

“Oh no darling use your words……..Explain to me in detail”

“I need……oh fuck I need your tongue on my clit baby.” Serena begged.

“Like this baby?” Bernie asked as her hot tongue rested on Serena’s swollen clit.

“Yes” Serena almost cried. Bernie looked up at her and smiled as they made eye contact. Eye contact that they kept as Bernie upped her pace and set a rhythm, eye contact they kept as Serena thrusted against her wife’s mouth, eye contact they kept as Serena’s climax built and then hit. Eye contact they kept as Bernie licked and sucked and swallowed the delicious juices dripping from her wife. Eye contact that they kept as Serena’s thighs shook against Bernie’s face as her orgasm came.

“Holy fuck” Serena mumbled as she came hard, trying so desperately not to scream her wife’s name out. Bernie kept the eye contact as Serena’s climax washed over her, kept the contact between her tongue and her wife’s clit until Serena indicated it had all become to much……too sensitive. 

“I bloody love Australia” Serena giggled. 

“I bloody love you” Bernie mumbled into her thigh.

 

**********************************************************************************

Serena had only just redressed and stood on wobbly legs as a knock came at the door, Bernie carefully unlocked the door and opened it with a smile. There stood Roxanna a file in her hand and a smile on her face. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were still here” She said with a shy smile.

“Only just, we were just packing up for the day, but please come in” Bernie said opening the door further. 

“Thank you” She said as she looked around the small office “This is nice…………not like the consultant office on Keller, this is personal, homely and it smells…….” Serena’s eyes shot open, she knew exactly how it smelt, of hot sticky sex.

“Smells….womanly” Roxanna explained. 

“Indeed” Bernie smirked. “how can I help, we have plans for tonight so can’t stay long”

“I brought my file of your papers, was wondering if you would sign them like you promised?” Roxanna asked nervously.

“Of course” Bernie said with a massive smile, she stretched over the desk to reach for a pen her scrub top lifted and showed a patch of skin. Serena watched her wife, a shot of   
want rushing between her legs as she imagined pushing Bernie onto the desk and fucking her from behind. She smirked but then caught Roxanna enjoying the view too. Bernie completely unaware of anything straightened up and took the papers, signing each one in turn. 

“That ok?” Bernie asked as she handed it back.

“More than………thank you Major Wolfe.” Roxanna said excitedly as she boldly stepped forward and kissed Bernie’s cheek. 

“Mmm you smell like this room” Roxanna said as her skin touched Bernie’s.

“Must have been something I ate in here and the aroma has lingered” Bernie smiled. Serena wasn’t sure if she should laugh out loud or thrust Bernie up against the wall and fuck her hard………..she was so turned on it was ridiculous.

“Anyway home time…….See you soon Roxanna” Bernie said.

“Yes….thankyou…….maybe we can grab a coffee one day?” Roxanna said hopefully before leaving. Serena waited until the door was shut behind her before she laughed loudly.

“Must have been something you ate……….fuck me Bernie that was stupidly sexy and hot, seeing her so close to your lips……knowing where those lips had been only moments before.” Serena said as she stood close to Bernie, want in her eyes, lust dripping from her voice, her hands danced over Bernie’s torso.

“Let’s get you home before you combust shall we, Mrs Wolfe?”

“Please do……I am a bloody mess” Serena said as they collected their things and vacated the hospital.

“Welcome home Auntie Serena” Jason appeared as they exited the lift on the ground floor.

“Thank you Jason, Bernie has told me how hard you have been working to get your room done, are you happy with it?” she asked as she linked arms with him.

“Very, I was a little disappointed about the double bed but Auntie Bernie pointed out the limited space I would have for my gaming nights if I had one so decided at the moment my Xbox and Wii online competitions are rather important to me.”

“How clever of Auntie Bernie to think out of the box like that” Serena said with a smile and raised eyebrow in Bernie’s direction. “Do you want a lift home?” She asked.

“No thankyou I am going to the cinema with Lisa tonight and then out for dinner, Auntie Bernie wanted the house empty tonight.” Jason explained. 

“Oh right…..yes Lisa………Bernie filled me in there too, we need to have a sit down and chat don’t you think Jason?” She asked.

“Cameron said it is the best and most grown up thing to do” He said nodding his head. 

“And then we can invite Lisa round for tea, just the four of us?” Bernie said.

“I am not sure if she will come back but we can try, but can you go now because she will be here soon, and you are being awfully cuddly today.”

“Yes Jason we will go now, see you later” Serena said with a gentle laugh.

“So what else do you have planned?” Serena purred as she held Bernie tight as they wandered across the car park.

“Ellie, Cam and Eva are having dinner with Edward and Liberty, tonight so the house is ours until 10pm at least.” 

“How lovely, even though I must say I have missed Eva so much.”

“Well if we hurry, we can be home before they go” Bernie said.

“I will text Ellie say we are on our way and for her to wait for me so I can say hi to Eva.” Serena explained as they got in the car. “Bernie darling”

“Mmm”

“Wipe your mouth please before you kiss Eva…..” Serena said as she handed Bernie a wet wipe from her make up bag.


	218. Chapter 218  Shit, Bugger, Sod

Chapter 217

Shit, Bugger Sod

They got home in time for Serena to have a cuddle with Eva who seemed over joyed to see her grandma, there were giggles and smiles aplenty for Grandma. Ellie and Cameron were keen to show Serena their new room while Bernie was changing. Serena was pleased with the work they had done and was very impressed with the colour and furniture and she loved Eva’s room. They said good bye and Eva cried when she was taken from Serena and placed in her car seat. Serena stood and waved them off, it was bitter sweet, she wanted time with Bernie but wanted time with them too. 

“Running?” Serena asked as Bernie appeared in the lounge.

“Yep, not out though…was gonna do a few miles on the machine.”

“Sounds good, I can unpack and get the laundry done, then when you are done we can order food, I am starving……what do you fancy?” 

“You, spread legged on the bed naked.” Bernie said with a smirk.

“Sounds prefect, but later I promise” Serena hummed. “So I ask again, what would you like for dinner?”

“Something finger licking good” Bernie teased.

“Chicken, burgers, pizza?” Serena smirked.

“Mmm high calorie, high fat because you will need the energy for later.” Bernie bit her bottom lip.

“Promises of tonight’s passion are driving me wild” Serena blushed a little. “However I see you’re ready for me now” She added as she pulled Bernie closer to her taking in the stunning body in the extremely tight Lycra. “More than ready” She said with a raised eyebrow as she glazed over the bulge in the leggings. “You’re packing?”

“I know you like it when I do” Bernie teased

“I do…..mmm…………it looks really nice” Serena said biting her lip. “Can I touch you?” She asked.

“I think you should wait.” Bernie whispered.

“You are going to run while packing?” Serena asked.

“Mmm…maybe” Bernie said as she run her hand firmly over the bulge which made Serena moan. Bernie looked at the sparkle in Serena’s eye and realised that she wasn’t kidding anyone she wasn’t gonna be able to leave Serena to carry on with her run without fucking her first. She allowed herself to be pulled closer towards her wife and closed her eyes as Serena took the bulge in her hand, rubbing the dildo up and down with a firm grip.

“Oh fuck Serena” Bernie moaned. “I want you now” she cried as she pushed Serena back to lay down on the sofa, climbing on top of her and immediately tracing her hand between her wife’s legs. 

“Bernie…….please fuck me………..my clit is throbbing” Serena begged.

“Ready to cum again so soon? Well then it would be my pleasure” Bernie purred as she slid her hand into her wife’s lose fitted joggers, taking no prisoners and thrusting two fingers straight into her pussy, her thumb pressing gloriously on her clit. 

“Jesus” Serena moaned.

“He won’t help you darling” Bernie hummed into Serena’s neck, her whole body pressed hard on top of Serena’s not allowing her to move.

“How is it possible that I am so close to cummin so quickly?” Serena panted.

“Because I know your body like the back of my hand, I know what you want and need and when to do it” Bernie said with a firm confidence. 

“You think you are so bloody clever Wolfe” Serena gasped as Bernie curled her fingers.

“I don’t think it darling I bloody well know it” Bernie purred back as she sucked on Serena’s pulse point which tipped for over the edge.

“Holy fuck….yes….yes…fuck me baby”

“Cum darling…..cum for me cover my hand” Bernie whispered breathlessly in her ear. Her hand working fast and firm in the restricted space her wrist aching almost instantly. 

“I’m cummin, sweet lord…………….yyyeeeeesssssss.” Cried Serena as Bernie worked her lover through the waves of her climax, she slowed her pace and finally stopped when Serena stilled. 

“I love you” Bernie said with the sweetest smile.

“And I love you” Serena smirked. “A lot” She lowered her head and kissed Bernie intensely. She lowered her hand and grabbed the packing again.

“I want this in my mouth” She purred and Bernie raised her eyebrow flirtatiously. Bernie went to move but they were interrupted by the doorbell.

“Ignore it” Serena moaned as she continued to grab at the packing………..the bell rang again. 

“I can’t ignore it, they are gonna keep ringing.” Bernie huffed as she stood up to answer the door. 

“Bernie………the packing?” Serena said wide eyed.

“It will be a nice surprise for them” Bernie giggled.

“Berenice” Serena warned which earned her a chuckle and a dildo being thrown at her.

“Major Wolfe” The cackling voices filled the hall way.

“Jennifer, Sharon” Bernie said a little louder warning Serena hoping she would have time to hide the dildo.

“Shit, bugger sod” Serena mumbled in shock as she shot up and threw the dildo into her handbag which she in turn threw into the corner of the room. 

“You forgot you invited us didn’t you?” Sharon asked as she came into the lounge. 

“Me never” Serena said loudly with an over the top chuckle.

“She bloody well did, look at her……..I didn’t even know that Serena Mc Kinnie, owned such clothes” Sharon teased. 

“Clearly forgot us……I reckon they were set for a lazy night in” Jenny added. 

“It’s Serena Wolfe remember” Bernie pointed our firmly as she joined then in the longue. “And yes she had completely forgot you were coming, she hadn’t even told me that she   
had invited you. We were planning a night in but not a lazy one” Bernie snapped. 

“It might of slipped my memory yes………but how lovely to see you, darling you carry on” She said to Bernie. “I will sort out drinks” Trying to defuse the tension between them all. 

“We can go if you want?” Sharon said bluntly. 

“No….I will not hear of it………..what did we have planned anyway?” Serena asked.

“A takeaway and then hitting the town” Jenny stated she wasn’t overly impressed. Serena looked at Bernie, she was gutted that she had forgotten.

“You can still go darling” Bernie said lovingly.

“No I have just come back from Demark………it’s not fair.” Serena said. “How about you do your run, we….” She said referred to her and her friends “We can have a catch up and   
bitch over a few bottles of wine, we can all eat together and then these lovely ladies can hit the town.” Serena suggested.

“You sure.” Bernie asked starring at her wife with as much love and passion as she could muster.

“I think it’s a good compromise” Serena added and the three other women were in agreement. Bernie went off with a smack to her arse from Serena for her run and Serena led the others into the kitchen. 

“Sorry” Serena said as she opened the wine.

“Don’t be………….we planned it while you were in hospital Rena, our fault for not calling to make sure it was still ok” Sharon said taking the first filled wine glass. 

“How are things?” Jenny asked. 

“I am ok, all fighting fit and back to full duties at work. I have however dropped the deputy CEO role, decided that AAU and Trauma was where my heart belongs. I have just been to Demark, my last handover duty…..”

“So us coming has ruined your night?” Sharon butted in.

“No….. No look she will be running for a while yet she normally runs 10 miles or so, then she will shower so we still have plenty of time.” Serena reassured them. “Let’s get comfy” She said as she ushered them into the longue. 

“How is married life treating you?” Sharon asked. 

“She means is the sex still good?” Jenny giggled. 

“Married life is great and the sex……..well that is still mind blowing.” Serena said proudly.

“I can’t remember the last time I got laid.” Sharon huffed.

“Me neither” Jenny laughed. “Come on depress us……when where you last fucked?” she asked Serena.

“Oh….err…..about thirty five minutes ago” Serena said with a little blush. 

“We have only been here 30 minutes” Jenny proclaimed. 

“I know you interrupted” Serena laughed.

“No wonder the Major was displeased to see us” Sharon laughed loudly. 

The evening passed nicely, there were ruptures of laughter that echoed the down stairs living area, Bernie could hear it over the music she was listening too through her ear phones, which made her smile, she might find Jenny and Sharon over the top sometimes but they were Serena’s nearest and dearest friends and she wanted to respect that. She had run 13 miles, she was breathless, hot and sweaty but felt amazing……..she loved exercise, loved the feeling it gave her, the energy and the buzz. She decided that she wanted them all to have a good night, to show Serena that she could interact with her friends and be part of the life she has with them. 

“You lot having fun” Bernie smiled as she walked into the longue, her tone and attitude much warmer than before.

“We are….did you?” Serena asked

“Feeling much better, how about we get some food ordered and then I can grab a shower” She said as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to Serena. 

“Don’t bother on our account, you look proper fit all hot and sweaty” Sharon purred. 

“Thinking of converting to the dark side Sharon?” Bernie asked in a thick deep voice. 

“Well Serena keeps telling me how bloody amazing lesbian sex is….thought I might try it.”

“What makes you think that the sex is only amazing because I am a woman………ever thought that it could just be because I am a fucking brilliant shag?” Bernie said seductively.

“Fancy showing me?” Sharon asked equally seductively.

“Err excuse me…….wife sitting here” Serena stated in a mocked shocked tone.

“And I wouldn’t ever want anyone else my sweet heart.” Bernie said as she bent over and kissed Serena full force. 

“Shall we order….watching you two is making me hungry” Sharon huffed. 

“Burger….a big fat greasy one, onions and burger sauce with chips.” Bernie requested.

“How is it possible that you can eat like that and look the way you do?” Jenny asked amazed.

“I just run 13 miles….” Bernie gave a simple answer to a stupid question. “I am gonna grab a shower, won’t be long.” She said as she run up the stairs. 

 

**********************************************************************************

The doorbell rang as Bernie came down the stairs, her hair still damp from the shower and drying in cute curls, she took the bags from the delivery guy and padded through to the kitchen, Serena and Jenny plated up while Sharon and Bernie sorted drinks. 

“Never!!!!! I refused to believe what I am witnessing” Sharon protested as she handed a bottle of beer to Serena. 

“Serena and a bottle of beer…..what the fuck? Girl you have changed” she said in disbelief.

“A beer goes bloody well with a nice chicken shish kebab” Serena explained as they plodded themselves on the sofas. 

“Jesus this is so good” Bernie mumbled as she chewed on her first mouthful, burger sauce, lettuce and grease dripping down her chin. Serena natural instinct was to lean forward and lick the juices off her chin.

“God you two are like bloody teenagers.” Sharon moaned.

“Hey listen if you cop off tonight you will be doing the same to your victim in the chicken shop at 4am” Jenny snapped jokily at her.

“True………. But you’re only pointing that out because you are jealous lead.” Sharon giggled

“Lead?” Bernie asked 

“Jenny’s nick name……lead knickers……never to fall down and let anyone in” Sharon honked.

“You all have nicknames?” Bernie asked.

“Mmm….Sharon’s is cycle…..because she has been ridden so many bloody times.” Serena roared with laughter. 

“And Serena’s?” Bernie asked with interest.

“Prick teaser” Sharon said. “However that probably doesn’t stand now.”

“No….she is most certainly a clit teaser now.” Bernie said with a blushed face. 

“I bet she bloody is” Sharon said as they cheered each other.


	219. Chapter 219 Role Play

Chapter 216

Role play 

The evening flew, 4 bottles of Shiraz, 8 cans of lager and 4 greasy plates later, Jenny and Sharon were ready to hit the town, both well tanked up and raring to go.

“You sure we can’t tempt you Clit Teaser?” Sharon slurred at Serena, as Bernie helped her on with her coat.

“I am absolutely fine thank you, you go and have a fabulous night” Serena replied kissing Jenny.

“She has a clit to tease here after all” Jenny giggled.

“She certainly does” Bernie smirked, as she winked knowingly at Serena.

“Bernie…….you are a very lucky woman, Serena is our bestest friend and she is fucking stunning…….you look after her.” Sharon mumbled as she poked Bernie on the chest.

“I know I am lucky and I promise to always love and look after her.” Bernie replied. 

“And you…..” Sharon said pointing at Serena. “You are one lucky bitch to fuck this sexy thing every night. Give her one for me” She slurred gesturing to Bernie.

“Indeed” Serena nodded as she laughed out loud.

“Right we must be gone” Jenny said “Taxi is here”

“Before I go” Sharon said stepping back to Bernie. “Sorry Serena but I just have to” She said as she kissed Bernie messily on the lips, Bernie stood shocked…..her mouth fell open,   
she had frozen to the spot as Sharon wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her arse as her tongue roamed around her mouth. 

“OK, Ok you that’s enough” Serena interjected saving Bernie.

“I bet you are a fucking great shag” Sharon purred as she licked Bernie’s ear. 

“Well you might have just put her off for life Sharon” Serena laughed as she bundled them out of the house.

“What the fuck was that?” Bernie mumbled still in shock.

“Don’t worry darling…….just be grateful that you made it this long without her jumping you.” Serena chuckled as she locked the door.

“Your best friend just kissed me” 

“She did”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Did you enjoy it?” Serena asked.

“No…..not in the slightest, in fact I feel a little sick”

“Good……no competition there then.” Serena smirked.

“No one could ever compete with you my darling” Bernie reassured her as she followed her up the stairs. 

 

**********************************************************************************

“Fancy a little role play tonight?” Bernie asked kissing Serena’s neck as she stood behind her naked wife at the en-suite sink watching Serena apply her face cream.

“You want the Mistress?” Serena asked with an arched eyebrow and dark eyes.

“Err no…..I was wondering if you would like the Major”

“The Major?” Serena repeated her eye brow raised even further. 

“Yeah….I would rather like to take charge, I would like to dominate you, remind you of what you have missed while you were away in Demark.” Bernie said nervously biting her lip. 

“Oh I know what I have been missing never fear darling.”

“Is that a yes then?” Bernie asked her arms still wrapped tightly around Serena’s waist.

“Yes….yes why not………but”

“But?”

“No whipping……that’s not really my thing.”

“You just like to inflict pain, not receive it?” Bernie said seductively into the mirror, feeling the arousal grow between her legs.

“The mistress likes to please her woman……. tying up I am ok with.”

“Toys?” Bernie asked.

“Yeah that’s fine” Serena said keeping eye contact with her wife in the bathroom mirror.

“Vaginal and Anal sex?” Bernie asked matter of fact.

“As well as I am well lubricated, and you build up to it” Serena said her eyes dark with desire and lust. 

“Get into that bedroom and get on the bed” Bernie ordered firmly watching Serena all but sprint to the bed. “I am going to fuck you so hard” She growled as she stripped naked herself in the bathroom.

Serena settled on the bed, Bernie decided that she wanted to use Serena’s scarves to tie her up and not the hand cuffs. She liked the thought of seeing Serena wearing them at work, remembering how they looked wrapped around her wrists as Serena pulled against them as she came hard. Bernie crawled onto the bed taking each of Serena’s arms and firmly tying each wrist to the head board.

“These are my two favourite scarves” Serena mumbled.

“I know, and I hope you will wear both of these to work at some point this week darling.”

“I will…… I promise” Serena purred back her voice full of lust and want. 

“It's been a long, hard week hasn’t it Serena?” She asked, her voice was different, it was rich and deep. 

“Yes”

“Yes what?” Bernie asked with a raised eyebrow as she moved to hoover over Serena.

“Yes Major” Serena gasped as their nipples brushed lightly against each other.

“Have you missed sex Serena?” Bernie asked as she kissed Serena’s neck.

“I miss your touch, I miss how you make me feel.” Serena purred. 

“I am going to make you cum Serena, I am going to make you cum so hard.” Bernie kissed lower and lower, moving her body.

“Oh yes please” Serena cried 

“I want you to stay there, I am going to get ready” Bernie kissed Serena’s tummy and jumped off the bed disappearing to the bathroom with the box of sex toys. She was gone no time at all and when she emerged, Serena gasped as she saw the double headed dildo perfectly positioned. 

"Oh fuck Bernie you look so good." Serena panted as she naturally spread her legs as wide as she could, her wetness glistening in the soft light.

“Look at you thinking you’re in charge” Bernie grunted “I am in charge tonight understand?”

“Yes Major”

“For that you must be punished” Bernie said biting her bottom lip. “I am going to put this hard, dildo deep into your pussy Serena.” Bernie climbed onto the bed, filling the space Serena had created between her legs, the dildo almost having a mind of its own as it lined up perfectly at the entrance of Serena’s wet, hot opening. Bernie slowly but firmly nudged it forward inch by inch, filling Serena completely, her wetness gripping to the sides of the dildo, stretching her beautifully. 

“Holy fuck” Serena cried as Bernie slowly, painfully slowly thrusted in and out of her. She did this several times and could see that it was turning Serena on and she was close……too close. So Bernie removed the dildo.

“Oh Major please…..please don’t stop” Serena protested.

“Shh……..your mouth is going to get you into trouble Mrs Wolfe. Why don’t we put it to better use?” Bernie said as she shifted herself up the bed. “Suck your juices off my cock” Bernie order and the gravelliest of her voice hit Serena deep in her core. 

“Yes Major” She squealed as she opened her mouth and took the entire length and width of the cock. 

"Come on Serena you can do better than that.” Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's hair firmly using it to guide her head back and forth.

“It goes against every grain in a lesbian’s body to enjoy seeing a cock sucked” Bernie said as she watched Serena’s lick her tongue flatly over the massive dildo. “But you make this act one of the sexiest things I have ever seen……I am so turned on I don’t know how I am manging to keep my hands off that pretty little pussy of yours.” Bernie purred. “Now suck harder so I can feel the pull on the cock inside me.” Bernie ordered as she thrusted her hips forward. 

“Come on Wolfe I want you gagging on it." She cried as Serena gave a deep huskily moan in response before taking the dildo into the back of her throat, eventually gagging and gasping for air. 

“Fuck Serena……fuck me you’re stunning." She groaned as she thrusted the cock in and out making sure Serena deep throated it several more times. 

“You are going to make me cum if you keep sucking like that” Bernie said as she retightens her grip on Serena’s hair. 

“Mmm….uh..uh” Was Serena’s only response. 

“You want me to cum?”

“Mmm” Serena nodded.

“Then suck harder” Bernie smirked as she thrusted harder into Serena’s mouth.

“Yes baby…..oh yes…..suck harder….come on make me cum” Bernie moaned loudly as the dildo pushed and pulled and twisted inside her. 

“Yes….yes….oh fuck yes” She cried as she contracted around the dildo.

When she was done she removed the dildo from Serena’s mouth.

"Oh Major you are so fucking sexy." Serena mumbled.

“Did I say you could speak?” Bernie asked.

“No Major”

“Then be quiet. That’s another punishment right there.” Bernie said as she kissed down Serena’s neck, sucking and biting in places. She sucked on her collar bone knowing that she would leave a mark, but that just encouraged her, she wanted to mark her……..she wanted Serena to have a purple bruise there to remember her by all week long. She sucked until her tongue tingled and hurt and then continued her onslaught of her wife’s body kissing down around her breasts, leaving a wet trail as she went. She rubbed her fingers over Serena’s stiff nipples, her wife shook underneath her, her body arching up into the touch of Bernie’s lips her arms stretched and restricted by the restraints.

“I am going to take your clit in my mouth now and I am going to suck it until you cum”

“Oh yes” Serena moaned, and Bernie positioned herself between her wife’s thighs. She was true to her word, she licked and sucked and flicked and rolled that little bud of nerves, slowly building her up, so close to climax to only slowly work her down. She did this again and again and even thought Serena tried and god did she try to hide her closeness to orgasm Bernie just knew when to stop. 

“Oh Major please…….please I beg you”

“What Serena” Bernie said stopping for a moment. “What do you want?”

“To cum please make me cum”

“It’s not a case of making you cum darling……….it’s more about allowing you to cum.”

“Oh fuck please….please then let me cum” Serena pleaded.

“Maybe I will” Bernie said as she returned to the task of building her wife up.

“Oh please…….yes…….yes”

“Cum………cum NOW” Bernie ordered and with that Serena cried out in an almost painful groan and an enormous gush of wetness flew from her coating Bernie’s chin and lips. 

“You squirted”

“Sorry…….oh god how embarrassing” Serena closed her eyes in despair.

“No….no….not sorry……you are fucking amazing………it’s an honour to see you squirt. It was so beautiful…..please believe me” Bernie dropped the Major act for a moment. “And you tasted delicious”

“Really?” Serena asked embarrassed and shy.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always…You know that.”

“Then please don’t question me when I say how sexy, beautiful and amazing you are.”

“OK” Serena said with an almost completely silent sigh.

“You ready for more?” Bernie asked as her eyes flashed with wickedness. 

“Please” Serena sighed still embarrassed and red faced. 

Bernie licked her lips as she lined the dildo up again just touching Serena’s entrance.

“You are dripping……….let’s see if we can make you cum again.” She said as she forcefully thrusted the dildo into a wide, open, wet pussy.

“Holy fuck yes.”

“Hard and fast?” Bernie asked

“Yes…….yes” the pleading had quickly returned. 

“That’s it…..oh yes” Bernie groaned as the force of her thrust starting to take effect inside her owned pussy. 

The room was all but silent except for the sound of the wetness working around the dildos, a new wave of wetness trickled from Serena, covering her curls, her thighs and the bed beneath her. 

"Tell me if it's too much." Bernie said as she stopped for a moment, she leant over to the bed side cabinet to retrieve the good old faithful purple vibrator. Serena’s eyes darken.

“I know it’s bigger than what we normally use but I will go slow” Bernie said covering it with lube.

“OK” Serena panted.

“I am going to double penetrate you”

“Oh fuck yes” Serena moaned her pussy tightening rapidly around the dildo inside. 

“Just relax my darling” Bernie hummed as she slowly and gently started to tease Serena’s anus with a lube covered finger. The movement trickier because she didn’t remove herself from her position between her legs wanting the cock to stay in place, to fill her, stretch her.   
Serena moaned soft delightful sounds, her body was keyed up but relaxed at the same time, she liked the sensation of both her holes being fucked.

“Are you alright?" Bernie asked.

“More than”

“Are you ready for more?”

“Mmm” Serena smiled 

Bernie removed her finger and quickly retrieved the vibrator pushing it slowly into the sweet tight anus.

“Sweet lord” Serena mumbled as her eyes roll into the back of her head.

“It won’t take long to make me cum” Serena panted.

“Me neither” Bernie hummed.

“Let’s do it then” Serena begged as she started to tremble.

Bernie smirked and started thrusting her hips, slowly but firmly, making sure the dildo was deep in both their pussies while gently filling Serena’s arse too. 

“Fuck” Serena cried.

“Is it good?” Bernie asked breathlessly.

“So good, so full…..so fucking tight” Serena moaned over and over.

“Oh Serena I am going to cum……will you cum with me please?”

“Yes…..I am ready so ready” Serena growled as Bernie pumped harder and faster, the orgasm hit and the thrusting continued Bernie desperate to prolong the pleasure.

“I love you” Serena sighed loudly with her last audible breath.

“And I love you……..I really love you” Bernie hummed with tears in her eyes. “Thank you “

“What for?”

“For being mine” Bernie sighed sweetly.


	220. Chapter 220 What I love the most

Chapter 220

What I love the most 

“This is most certainly the thing I love the most” Bernie sighed sweetly as they laid in the soft light of the bedroom. Sated and fully satisfied from a night of divine passion.   
Serena looked down to where Bernie laid her head resting gently against her inner thigh taking in the gloriousness of her wife’s naked body.

“You love laying between my thighs the most?” She said with a mischievous grin.

“That goes without saying darling” Bernie smirked backed. “But joking aside, this….. us laying here like this after sex….. it’s the thing I love the most.”

“Because the sex is over, and you can sleep?” Serena giggled again.

“No because we don’t fall asleep……that’s the point, we make beautiful love and then we lay together enjoying the delightful aftermath of it all. I love that our bodies stay entwined and that the scent of sweet stickiness is thick in the air. I love the way you look after you climax, when your body is all soft and cuddly, I love the random silly conversations we have between lazy kisses.” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s inner thigh, letting her tongue dance over the really sensitive part in the apex.

“I love this part too darling……… Its when you are at your most adorable.” Serena teased lovingly.

“I never did this with Marcus or Alex.” Bernie mumbled.

“Never?”

“With Alex sex was just sex…..a moment of mad fumbling hands, hurried hot wet kisses……one goal in mind to achieve a quick and quiet climax. Nine times out of ten we were fully dressed, hands would squeeze into the smallest spaces between layers of clothing to achieve quick access and when it was done uniforms would be smoothed down and we would rush to get back to duty.”

“Sounds exciting though, the rush of arousal” Serena said knowing that Bernie didn’t often open up about past relationships. 

“It was, which is why it worked when I was on tour but exactly why it would never had worked in real life.”

“I understand, and I must say I am rather grateful for that.” Serena smiled lovingly as they interlinked their fingers. 

“And with Marcus well, I would go through the motions of sex, if I orgasmed that was an added bonus, but after he had cum he would turn over and fall asleep, I would lay there until he was properly snoring and would disappear into the bathroom to wash him off me and most of the time finish myself off.” Bernie said shyly.

“Is it wrong that I find that a turn on, to think of you getting yourself off in secret?” Serena smiled trying to lighten the mood. 

“No but that’s only because you are weird” Bernie laughed as she nipped the apex of Serena thigh gently. 

“I’m not weird!” Serena protested “I would say that its more that I am obsessed……………yes that’s it I most certainly have a Bernie obsession.” Serena smirked.

“Well Mrs Wolfe, I think I can live with that” Bernie said as she crawled up Serena’s soft curvy body kissing every inch of skin as she did.

“I am pleased to hear it, not as much as I would love to carry this on, we are both on shift tomorrow and I am most certainly all shagged out.” Serena said trying to hide a yawn.

“Mmm all shagged out, now that does sound delicious” Bernie declared as she slid next to Serena and curled her into a tight loving hug.

“I know what you mean though, about this bit the cuddling and talking. Edward was practically asleep before he had even climbed off me, probably all shagged out from the sex he was having with all those bloody foolish nurses. And Robbie, well he had a funny ritual that he went through after sex.” Serena giggled at the thought of it.

“Do I want to know?” Bernie asked. 

“He err, well he wouldn’t get up and wash himself like most men do.” Serena said

“Marcus never did that and the sheets would be all stiff and stained the next day.” Bernie said with a look of disgust on her face at the memory. 

“Well Robbie would insist on have a glass of water at the side of the bed. When we had finished he would dip his cock in that to wash it and use some loo paper to dry it off.” 

“That’s gross……………..I am so please you don’t have a cock” Bernie laughed.

“Me too………..right now sleep woman” Serena said as she gripped her lover tighter.

 

**********************************************************************************

“I swear its turning into an old boy’s club” Bernie mumbled under her breath as she and Serena walked side by side into the hospital together. 

“Sorry what?” Serena said a little confused. 

“Look at them” Bernie said nodding her head in the direction of the group of male consultants gathered around one of the tall tables in pluses. Ric, Sacha, John and several other men laughing and joking.

“Yes, I thought we were past all that in the NHS. Equality amongst the ranks, I am surprised at Sacha. Serena sniffed as they avoided pluses and headed straight for the lift instead. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they all had country lodge membership” Bernie huffed. “It’s outrageous really, we should be there with them……….you have a MBA from Harvard for Christ sake.”

“Don’t stress yourself over it darling, maybe we could start a woman’s club. Me, you, Jac Naylor and Roxanna McMillan.” Serena suggested as they entered the empty lift. 

“Lets drop Jac and Roxanna…………..I would rather be in a club with just you.” Bernie said flirtatiously. 

“We already are darling its called marriage.” Serena giggled. The doors were just about to close when Jac appeared, a long athletic leg blocking the doors from shutting. 

“Good morning Jac” Serena smiled “We were just talking about you”

“Really?” was the short classic Jac Naylor response.

“We were just discussing the need for equality in the work place.” Bernie said. 

“Don’t tell me the gang of lost boys out there has you shaking in your boots Major, I would have thought all those years in a male dominated Army would have got you used to the   
male chauvinistic behaviour us women have to cope with in society.” Jac explained. 

“I am more than familiar with it Jac I just think it is discussing that it is still acceptable.” Bernie stated firmly.

“Well it was better when Campbell here was representing us in the board room. But she went full on loved up Sapphic on us……….now we don’t have a voice.” Jac said.

“Its Wolfe not Campbell” Bernie said through gritted teeth she bloody hated it when Serena was called Campbell. “So what’s the answer?”

“Well either Wolfe here, grows a pair and returns to the helm or we do what we do best and continue to be hard faced, scary bitches that run our wards like war camps and show absolutely no emotion. We continue to be the top of our game and prove the men wrong.”

“A normal day at the office for you then Ms Naylor?” Serena smirked. 

“You were like me once Serena, before the Major here came along…………don’t forget the journey you had to take to be the best Consultant on AAU.” Jac said with a frown as the doors open and she left.

“She is right you know” Bernie said quietly as the doors shut.

“No Bernie…………. don’t………..I don’t want to be a high flying CEO anymore, my priorities have changed darling, I have you…..the kids and Eva. I am happy on AAU……please let’s not have this conversation again.” Serena snapped as the lift beeped alerting them to their destination. 

 

**********************************************************************************

AAU had been quiet, but Serena had a full schedule of elective procedures seeing her in theatre for the best part of her shift. The red phone had only rung twice, and both were rather minor trauma’s, things that ED could easily do, but instructions from the porters were that Ric Griffin had ordered the patients to the Trauma unit.   
When Serena was done she seek out Bernie wanting to apologise for the harshness of her comments earlier. She searched the ward and the Trauma unit, she wasn’t anywhere to be seen, she checked the locker room and was just about to go to the roof when she checked her phone and saw a message from Ellie. Today was Ellie’s first day at Holby, she wasn’t actually working as such but doing all the mandatory stuff. She had spent time with HR doing the bank details and DBS stuff, she has spent time doing some online Mandatory training about safeguarding and anti-terrorism and was just about to meet Cameron for lunch, she has texted just to say it was all going well.   
Suddenly Serena knew exactly where Bernie would be, she grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. She smiled as she stood in the door way of the Hospital Nursery, Bernie sat in the far corner cuddling Eva as she slept. 

“Busted” Serena said as she gently sat down next to Bernie. “How did I know exactly where to find you?” She asked as she stroked Eva’s head. 

“She was restless, she was missing us” Bernie protested. 

“Did they call up then to say she was unsettled?” Serena asked knowing the answer already. 

“No….I was coming down to get coffee and decided to pop in and saw that she was unsettled so offered to take over, it worked she fell asleep almost instantly.” Bernie argued. 

“She needs to get used to the place darling……………..without us.” Serena said knowingly.

“I know but she is so tiny still and just wanted her nanny.”

“Eva is nearly five months old darling, she needs to know how to settle with the staff here.” Serena said softly.

“Elinor is going to be mad isn’t she?” Bernie asked. 

“I doubt she will be happy about it, but we don’t need to tell her that Nanny had a wobble.” Serena said sweetly. “But we should go, Cameron and Ellie are taking lunch they might pop in themselves.”

“Lunch at Pluses?” Bernie asked as she kissed Eva and laid her in the bouncer chair on the floor. They picked a sandwich each and two large double shot lattes for good measures and snuggled in at the back of the coffee shop away from the main run of customers. Bernie’s sandwich didn’t seem to touch the sides while Serena picked at her, enjoying her coffee far more. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, the way I snapped at you.” Serena mumbled. 

“Its ok” Bernie all but whispered back.

“It just feels that I can’t do right for doing wrong at the moment with the CEO post.” Serena was still clearly torn. 

“Serena darling, I just want you to be happy, Jac was right when you were in post women in this hospital had a voice. But that isn’t a reason to stay in a post that wasn’t making you happy, and it certainly doesn’t mean that as females we now all need to sit back and take the shit the male population want to throw at us. We just make our voices heard in a different way.” Bernie said calming. 

“How do we do that?” Serena asked.

“Like Jac said, running our wards with a firm hand, being five steps ahead of them and standing our ground when things are suggested. I think it might be a good idea to contact Becca Burrows too.” Bernie explained. 

“I thought you wanted me to avoid her”

“I never said that did I?” Bernie asked.

“Well no, but you weren’t too happy with me and her…..”

“Serena, what’s done is done……………I personally think Becca would be a good ally to have on our side. Does she only specialise in Gay rights?”

“I’m not sure, that’s all we really spoke about, but I am sure she would be hot on gender rights too. But do we really want to get involved Bernie………..I mean they really haven’t   
done anything yet apart from have coffee together.” Serena explained. 

“You’re right…..of course you’re right……….Something just doesn’t seem correct though does it?” Bernie said as she finished her coffee.


	221. Chapter 221 We should all stand as one

Chapter 221

We should all stand as one

The shift soon finished, they had agreed that a family meal at the local TGI Fridays was in order to celebration Elinor’s first day. Bernie and Cameron decided to collect Eva and wait in the car for Serena who decided to go and meet Ellie from her office. Serena stood outside Elinor’s little sectioned off cubical while she finished speaking with a gentleman inside, Serena couldn’t see or hear properly to gain the man’s identity.

“So I can trust you to make sure this article makes it to the front page?” The man said.

“Well I don’t get final say yet, but I can certainly bring it to my managers attention as an urgent and very important post.” Elinor said in her firm but friendly way. 

“Oh come on I am sure you could do better than that, if you get that article on the hospital home page, I will make it worth your while.” The man said in a creepy seductive tone. 

“Is that so……….and what do you think would make it worth my while?” Elinor asked. 

“Dinner, drinks a night in a fancy hotel.” The man said with a deep thick voice. Serena was about to walk in and stop this arrogant pig of a man making advances on her daughter, when she realised that would be exactly what her mother would have done, and she certainly wouldn’t have thanked her for it so held back and let Elinor fight off this pig by herself. 

“I am going out for dinner tonight actually to celebrate my first day here.” Elinor told him.

“And I am sure you would like more successful days at Holby wouldn’t you?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“I am determined to make this job a successful one, so I ask you again, if I do this for you what do I get in return because dinner, drinks and fancy hotels……I can afford those   
myself.” She said proudly. 

“Dating an older man, is that still popular?”

“Not really”

“OK dating a Doctor?”

“I thought you were a professor?”

“I am and a very successful one at that.”

“I am engaged to a Doctor already” Elinor informed him. 

“Really…..but I am a consultant…..doesn’t that excite you?”

“Not really I live with two consultants…..its sounds fancy but they work their arses off.”

“I would like to work your arse off……what was your name again? Ella?”

“Its Ellie actually and I am pretty sure that comment would class as Sexual harassment.”

“Come now Ella, don’t be like that, these consultants you live with, they have been putting ideas in your head, work at St James’ do they?”

“No actually they work here, you have probably heard of them, they are both a pretty big deal…..Serena and Bernie Wolfe, my mother and step mother, I am engaged to Bernie’s son Cameron Dunn Doctor on AAU.”

“Serena is your mother? That means that you’re Edward’s daughter…. Little….”

“Little Ellie who you used to bounce on your knee, who is only a couple of years older that your own daughters.” Serena said in a firm, disgusted tone as she came face to face with John Gaskell. 

“Oh Serena, I am so sorry…. If I had known that Ellie was your daughter I would….”

“What? Wouldn’t have sexually harassed her into doing a favour for you………..well you should be disgusted with yourself, you dirty old man. Ellie get your coat.”

“Serena…what..where?”

“I am taking Ellie to make a formal complaint of sexual harassment……you are so bloody lucky I am not Deputy CEO anymore because I would have fired your arse on the spot.” Serena said as she sized up to John as Ellie grabbed her stuff she was ushered out the door by Serena leaving John stood open mouthed and shocked. 

It wasn’t until they reached the exit that Serena felt a firm hand on her shoulder, her body whipped round to find John in a panic. 

“Mum” Ellie looked worried. 

“Go to the car darling” She instructed her daughter.

“Well?” John said.

“Well what?”

“What happened who did you speak to?” He asked. 

“That’s none of your bloody business.” Serena informed him.

“Look Serena I have never done anything like that before, I have never tried to persuade a woman into anything.”

“That is bollocks John and you and I both know it.”

“Is there a problem?” Bernie’s voice echoed in the small space between John and Serena, her eyes immediately falling on Serena’s face trying to read her.

“No darling, just reassuring Professor Gaskell here that he is going to get everything that is due to him.” Serena said not taking her eyes away from the stare she was giving John. 

“Your word over mine Serena.”

“Is that so, you’re forgetting that Elinor was there when you were trying to get into her knickers right?”

“I did no such thing, it must be hard for you Serena, a woman of your age making a move on a man that you have known for so many years, a man that you have been attracted to for all those years and then when you throw yourself at him, he turns you down.”

“Nice try John, but no one is going to believe that.”

“Want a bet, I could tell a pretty convincing story Serena, how you begged me not to tell your lesbian lover.”

“I suggest you shut that filthy dirty mouth of yours before I shut it for you mate.” Bernie said stepping in between him and Serena. 

“You don’t scare me Major” He said.

“I am not saying it to scare you Gaskell, I am saying it to warn you.” Bernie was now right in John’s personal space, her chest puffed out, her back straight every muscle in her body tensed and ready to react. 

“Bernie” Serena said calmly as she laid her hand gently on her back. 

“Listen to your Mrs, and be a good little woman” John hissed. 

“You are an arrogant, sexist, prat you know that right?” Bernie said in a firm but non-threatening tone. 

“Maybe so, but I have power, something you don’t, and I will use that power as I see fit.”

“Bring it on Gaskell…………please bring it on” Bernie said as she lined her mouth up close to his ear, this time her tome was more certainly threatening. 

 

**********************************************************************************

“I thought you were going to hit him” Serena mumbled as they got into the car. 

“So did I” Elinor said a little over excitedly.

“You bloody should of, why didn’t you hit the little prick?” Cameron asked. 

“Because violence isn’t the answer.” Bernie said her neck still tense and her muscles in her back knotting. 

“No, it’s not, brains and sensible action is the way forward.” Serena said. 

“So, what happens now?” Cameron asked. 

“Nothing” Elinor said.

“What?” Serena asked. “You were just sexually harassed Ellie”

“Mum he was flirting and pushing his luck that’s all, it happens all the time.”

“Well it shouldn’t and what’s worse is that you shouldn’t accept it like that.” Serena preached.

“Oh, come on mum, men flirt with you all the time, always have and if I remember rightly you have used that to your advantage on more than one occasion.” Elinor explained back. 

“That is my choice, to twist and play them at their own game, but today what he did to you was sexual harassment and he will not get away with it.” Serena snapped. “Anyway, that   
was before Bernie came along”

“Yes, men wouldn’t dare do it now, terrified she will rip their bloody heads off.” Ellie laughed.

“So, what happens now?” Cameron repeated the question. 

“Well we reported him to HR, we need to go and speak with Ric and Sacha tomorrow.” Serena explained. 

“And then?” Cameron asked.

“Then we keep our ears to the ground, we say nothing, do nothing………..give the stupid prick enough rope to hang himself and when he does we can string him up for the entire hospital to see.” Bernie said in a flat serious tone. 

“He should be exposed, others should be made aware……….” Serena started to speak. 

“Ellie is not the first woman that he has done this too, she will most certainly not be the last, we sit back, we watch, we listen, we take note and when he messes up we support and listen to the victim. We build a case, we get the support of the females and we get Becca Burrows on board to. Let’s show him what women are made of, what we can do.” Bernie said.

“You think that will work?” Serena asked. 

“He is a ageist and sexist and is properly homophonic too………..we get Becca here, see through her vision of making every NHS hospital a gender fluid, equal work place for those of all ages, sexualities, cultures the lot.” Bernie said seriously. “But for now we forget about him and his narrow mindedness and we enjoy our evening.”

 

**********************************************************************************

They drove into town, conversation quickly changed from Gaskell to Elinor’s first day, the friends she had made, how Eva had got on and the complicated surgery Cameron had helped with on Darwin ward. Even though there was laughter and good variety of conversation Bernie was still very tense, Serena could see the tension in her wife’s back, shoulders and neck. She was still worked up and Serena knew that Bernie was planning everything in her head, like it was a military attack plan in the middle of Afghanistan. She knew that as soon as they were behind closed doors alone in their bedroom Bernie was going to rant and rave and was going to have to claim her territory after John’s stupid attempt at fucking over Serena. The food was enjoyable, but Serena encourage Bernie and Cameron to relax over a few beers, little did Serena think how quickly the two of them would relax and the beer flowed freely, sharing two large buckets of bud by the time the meal had finished. Cameron was merry but Bernie was drunk, so Serena had decided to drive home. Serena knew Bernie was getting drunk, she was horny, like she was whenever she drunk, she had started with a hand firmly on Serena’s knee, then her thigh, then kisses in-between courses and mouthfuls of beer. This then progressed onto a lose tongue, whispers of desire at first and then louder more freely acclaimed promises of passion. 

“I think I will take her straight upstairs” Serena announced as she led Bernie into the house.

“Aye-aye, looks like I am gonna get lucky!” Bernie cheered. 

“That’s enough Major” Serena warned in a firm tone as she took off Bernie’s coat and shoes. 

“I can do it myself Serena, I am not that Drunk.” Bernie announced as she removed her shoes and coat without stumbling. “Take me to bed Serena.” Bernie moaned as she straightened up. Serena took her hand knowing that Bernie had meant for the instruction to have a double meaning. 

They made it through the door and locked it firmly before Serena pushed Bernie against it taking her wife by surprise. 

“I know what you’re playing at Bernie” She hissed as she sucked hard at the pulse in Bernie’s neck. 

“What’s that then?” Bernie groaned back as Serena’s hands dived under the hem of her beautiful black blouse. 

“You are horny as fuck………. you want hard, fast, rough sex………….and for what Bernie? To prove a point? To prove to Gaskell that I belong to you, that I am yours to have when you want?”

“You don’t belong to me Serena………we are equals.” Bernie gasped loudly as Serena pulled at the cup of Bernie’s bra releasing her hard nipple. 

“Liar……. you know as well as I do that you wanted to prove a point to him the moment he suggested I made a move on him.”

“Not true” Bernie cried as Serena pulled and pinched at her nipple while kissing her neck. “I wanted to take you in front of him the moment I saw you together in Hansen’s office, as soon as he said hello. I hate the way he looked at you……….. Like he could have you as and when he wanted.” Bernie almost snapped as she made her confession, her eyes jet black with desire.


	222. Chapter 222 Taking Possession

Chapter 222

Taking possession 

“Maybe he could” Serena sighed.

“What?” Bernie asked in a whisper.

“Maybe he could have me, if he really wanted me” Serena teased.

“No fucking way………you are mine” Bernie growled. 

“See I knew I would get the truth out of you, so now you are going to fuck me hard to prove it right?” Serena smirked.

“Would you like that?” Bernie asked, her hands gripping Serena’s arse harder than before. 

“Afterwards…….” 

“Afterwards?” Bernie asked confused. 

“Maybe I want to take my claim on you first” Serena smirked again as she dropped to her knees, taking Bernie’s leather belt firmly in her hands and loosening it, she then popped the button and zipper with ease and tugged the trousers down her legs along with her knickers. 

“Kick them off and remove your blouse and bra.” Serena ordered as she knelt back and watched her wife hastily strip. Once naked she stood confidently in front of her wife, allowing Serena to glance lovingly but also possessively over her. 

“Back against the door, arms above your head, hands to grip the coat hooks” Serena instructed as she stood. 

“Actually I might just…..” Serena said as she went to the wardrobe and found a pair of handcuffs, she returned and fixed them securely around Bernie’s wrists. 

“I am going to hook this on the coat hook, so you won’t be able to move” Serena announced as she raised Bernie’s chained hands above her head. Bernie tried to move as soon as Serena had secured her, her upper body restricted against the door, she grinned she loved being restricted, loved Serena taking charge.

Serena kissed Bernie, a messy hot rush of teeth and tongues, her hands immediately grabbing at her perfectly formed breasts. Her mouth and hands were rough, possessive enough to leave marks on her wife’s neck, chest, breasts and hips. Serena’s thigh wedged between her wife’s shaky legs, Bernie instantly grinding down on it with a harsh moan, a few fast-vigorous thrusts against the coarse material of Serena’s trousers made her cry out, Serena gasped as she felt her wife’s wetness dampen her trousers. 

“These are dry clean only, how am I supposed to face the assistant with your FEMCUM on them?” Serena purred.

“FEMCUM?”

“Read it in Elinor’s magazine an article on the Urban Thesaurus of Female Ejaculation.” Serena smirked.

“I will gladly take them to the cleaners for you darling, just please don’t stop what you are doing please.” Bernie begged as Serena joined the pace Bernie had made with the hip thrusts against her thigh.

“Oh, fuck Serena………god I need you so much” 

“I know baby………you’re simply gagging, aren’t you?” Serena’s voice dripped like golden syrup as she returned to her knees, held Bernie’s hips resolutely in her hands, knowing that she would leave finger prints. 

“Open your legs” the order was followed immediately, and Serena levelled her face with the wet curls in front of her. She hoovered her face there for what felt like a lifetime for Bernie. Serena smiled as her nose and lips brushed lightly against her wife’s damp hair, she breathed in the beautiful, ever so familiar sweet, salty scent, her lips wet with the anticipation of the taste that was awaiting her. 

“Please Serena…….” Serena’s focus broken for a moment at the soft but needy plead of her lover, she looked up at Bernie, they were both sexually charged, both tense, both had dark desirable eyes, both had red swollen lips wet from the hot tongues that had danced across them. 

“Please Serena take your claim, make me yours darling” Bernie whimpered desperately. 

Serena kept the eye contact as she poked out her tongue in the most seductive way Bernie thinks she has ever seen and moves her head forward a fraction. Its down to Bernie to make the rest happen and she does what is required of her. She tilts her pelvic slightly, thrusts her hips forward just enough that Serena’s tongue slips expertly into her wet welcoming folds. 

“Holy fuck” Bernie stammers as the contact is made. Serena, stands firm, her head like a statute, her tongue like an iron rod where Bernie can thrust and rotate against to fuck herself. Serena stares at Bernie, takes in the desperation on her face, the need, the want the absolute lust that is washing over her as she is pinned to the door fucking herself on her tongue. 

“Oh yes………. yes……..god I need to cum baby, I need to cum so hard.” She repeats over and over like a prayer. 

“No not like this” Serena says as she abruptly removes her mouth.

“What???? No don’t stop baby…. please” Bernie pleads 

“Patience darling, I am just changing position, I want you to use and abuse me.” Serena purred as she pulled Bernie away from the door just enough to turn her around, she then repositioned herself, so she was sat, with her back against the door. 

“What’s this?” Bernie asked trying to look down restricted by the handcuffs still.

“If you want to come you need to fuck my face baby, I am not helping in anyway……. Please use me.” Serena begged her big dark eyes full of lust looked up at her wife. 

“I can do that” Bernie groaned as she stepped forward, opening her legs and squatting a little so her dripping wet pussy settled over Serena’s mouth, chin and nose. She grinded down, thrusted herself against Serena’s face, her gasps and moans were erotic enough to make Serena nearly cum. Bernie’s thrusts became so strong that Serena’s head was banging off the door.

“Holy shit Serena……..I’m Cumming baby, Cumming really hard. Drink me up, swallow all of me.” Bernie said as she pushed herself over the edge. Bernie gave a final cry and thrust and went limp against the door. Serena sat gasping for air her face wet and red and her lips swollen. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Serena asked panting

“I certainly did, did you?”

“Oh yes, it was hot, I am so wet, so turned on.” Serena purred as she stumbled to her feet. She unhooked Bernie and undid the cuffs, kissing the red makes they had left. She helped Bernie move to the bed on shaky legs.

“Shall I run a bath?” Serena asked. 

“No, a shower please, I might fall asleep if I lay in a bath” Bernie said clearly sobering up. 

“OK, join me when you are ready baby.” Serena said as she kissed her wife’s head.   
Serena entered the en suite, opening the large shower cubical door and flicking the button to start the power shower. She removed her trousers and knickers and used the loo before she continued undressing. She checked the water and as she went to remove her white blouse Bernie appeared at the door, the large black dildo poking out proudly in front of her.

“Sorry I took my time, I was enjoying the stretch this little beauty was creating.” Bernie said stroking the cock up and down with her hand. “Needed to thrust my end in and out of me a little to just take the edge of this absolute ache I have in my belly for you.”

“I think you better get yourself over here Major at the double” Serena purred. Bernie stalked towards her like a Lion fixed on its prey. She pushed her backwards into the shower, her blouse and bra still on, the water making the material of the cotton blouse and the satin of the bra go instantly transparent. 

“Holy fuck Serena you are magnificent” Bernie growled as she saw Serena’s dark nipples appear through the fabric.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Serena all but growled.

Bernie didn’t need telling twice, she pushed Serena against the cold tiles, grabbing her waist and holding her up so Serena could wrap her legs around Bernie’s waist, the hot water cascading down between their chests. Bernie lifted Serena a little more, so she could position the dildo and then with a loud gasp and a clear physical shake of her body Serena took the entire length and width of the dildo in one. 

“Oh my” She cried as Bernie held her close, allowing the dildo to settle, to stretch her, for her to feel the full effect of its size. Serena gripped hard at Bernie’s shoulders trying to level out her weight.

“Relax, I have you” Bernie whispered into a kiss.

“I’m worried about your back darling” Serena whimpered back. 

“Oh please, I have carried pack bags heavier than you baby”

“Yeah a few years ago”

“You question my strength?” Bernie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Never………… I just….” Serena finished her sentence with a squeal as Bernie thrusted into her, their bodies so close together as her hands freed themselves from her waist and ripped open her blouse buttons flying in the air, she roughly dislodged Serena’s breasts from the cup of her bra and fisted them firmly.

“I loved that blouse” Serena said with a satisfying smirk

“So did I, but it was in the way” Bernie chewed her cheek as she spoke. “now if you don’t mind I have a hot wife to fuck”

“Oh please, be my guest” Serena moaned as Bernie’s hands gripped her arse and her mouth attached to a wet slippery but hard nipple, suddenly the thrusting started again and she was merciless in her attack. 

“Oh god you feel so good Serena.” She moaned feeling the dildo deep inside her own pussy, the thrusting and pulling working its magical perfectly.

“You’re amazing” Serena cried. 

“Tell me you will never need a man in your life again” Bernie mumbled, quiet enough that Serena had to question what she said. 

“I will never need NOR want a man in my life again Bernie, I am head over heels in love with you, I want you, I need you and I have you……. My very own Major Wolfe, my wife, lover and soulmate.” Serena allowed the tears to fall as she spoke, she wasn’t sad but emotional, she had never known love like this before, never knew lust and want like this and it pulled at her heart that Bernie questioned her want and need for it. 

“Do you believe me?” Serena panted as Bernie continued to take her claim.

“I believe you, but I worry that one day you will wake up and realise what a bloody mess I am. Especially when successful professionals like Robbie and John and Becca show interest in you.”

“Firstly, you were a bloody mess, you most certainly aren’t anymore, and secondly none of those people hold a candle to you. I want you, I married you, now shut up and make me cum” Serena cried as Bernie thrusted harder and faster into her. 

“I love you Serena, I love you so much” Bernie cried as her orgasm hit hard, her thrusting rapidly banging Serena against the tiled wall. The hot water pooling in the space between their entwinned bodies splishing and splashing as their breasts rubbed together. 

“Cum for me baby” Bernie pleaded.

“I am darling, I am” Serena moaned loudly her body so tense it was like a tighten bow string. The moans, groans echoed around the small bathroom.

“Jesus Christ Serena…….Jesus” 

“You are too bloody good at that Major, how on earth did you learn to show a girl such a good time?”

“We learnt together my darling, all of this is us learning together.” Bernie said panted her head resting against Serena’s shoulder.

“I’m shattered………. You must be too.” Serena said holding onto Bernie tightly.

“Shall we wash up and go to bed?” Bernie asked as she lowered Serena’s legs back to the floor. “Steady does it” She says as Serena wobbles a little. Bernie removed the double headed dildo from her own aching pussy using the shower water to give both ends a good clean, when she was done Serena stepped under the waterfall spray lathering up the rose scented shower gel and covering her body in it. Her hair could wait for tomorrow, she reached forward for Bernie and lathered her up as well, they held each other under the hot water as the bubbles washed away both sated and exhausted. 

Towelling dry was quick and silent, it was chilly, and PJ’s were pulled on and soft moans of pure comfort were heard as they both sunk under the covers into the luxury mattress. God Bernie loved this bed, loved the luxury of everything her and Serena had.

“A penny for them?” Serena asked breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Just thinking what a million miles away my life is now to the one I once had. Two years ago I was in a dirty bunk bed, in a dirty tent in the middle of Afghanistan, now I am here on   
luxurious memory foam mattress, Goose feather pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets.”

“You miss the Army? Your old life?”

“No………… But I do adore this life, my life with you and our family.”

“Me too. I love you.” Serena mumbled in a sleepy haze.

“I love you more” Bernie hummed into a kiss as she too closed her eyes and snuggled up to her wife.


	223. Chapter 223 Be Proud

Chapter 223

Be proud.

Three weeks had past since the incident between Elinor and John, Serena had been to see Ric and Sacha to log a formal sexual harassment complaint and as far as Serena knew, John had officially been spoken to and was under close supervision. No one had really seen or heard of him since, keeping himself to his underground lab and his studies. Serena had excelled herself at being the most flirtatious professional she could be ensuring that everyone who cared to listen knew that she was in contact with Becca Burrows and was heading a LGBTQ+ campaign for the hospital. Bernie had been different, she could always play the strong silent type so well, but this was exceptional she was in full British Army assassin mode. She kept her ear to the ground waiting for someone to mention John Gaskell, she seemed to perfectly time her visits to Keller to when he was on the ward and she had secured a regular place on the urgent surgical team that assisted the Professor whenever a new candidate suitable for his studies came to the hospital. 

Everything Gaskell did Bernie watched and noted, every word, every action she watched him like a hawk knowing that it was only a matter of time until he messed up. The nurses and other female doctors had all relaxed and the hype and excitement Gaskell had caused when he arrived had now calmed and he was old news. The gossip mill had of course done it’s work and almost everyone in the hospital knew about the sexual harassment complaint, not that Elinor, Cameron, Serena or Bernie had spoken a word about it out of the confines of the CEO office. Roxanna had kept close to Gaskell and he had taken her under his wing so to speak offering her a place on his study as a lead consultant, everyone knew however it was more of a case of keeping his friends close. 

Ric and Sacha had been doing a good job, not even close to the standard Serena had set but the hospital was ticking over and the board were happy for now. Sacha even though a fabulous professional just wasn’t made for a Deputy CEO role, he was too kind, too caring to be the hard face businessman the role often demanded him to be. And Ric even though he had plenty of experience was a little out of his depth from time to time, this hadn’t gone unnoticed by the lead consultants while he was doing his rounds, and many had spoken with Serena on the side, poking to see if she would return to the helm, the answer every time however had been a very clear and to the point NO.   
Serena wasn’t prepared to give up AAU again, to give up spending more time with Bernie, more time in theatre doing what she loved the most……..Even though she had been busy writing policies, answering emails and setting up groups in preparation for Becca Burrows visit. 

*****************************************************************************  
“You look amazing” Bernie said as she stood behind Serena as she stood in their bedroom looking in the full length mirror, her hands slowly travelling down her wife’s hips. “This skirt is very well fitted Mrs Wolfe……. Far to sexy for work.” She hummed as her cupped Serena’s firm arse. “What are you wearing underneath?” She asked. 

“Why is that of any interest?” Serena smirked.

“Because I want to fantasise about you and what I get to un-wrap later.”

“No chance Major, use your imagination.”

“I am that’s the problem….. I could just fuck you now and find out.” Bernie said as she bit her wife’s neck. 

“And then we would be late, and today is an important day.” Serena said all prim and proper. 

“Why what’s happening today? Are you showing around some big wigs?”

“No darling Becca is coming to stay remember, we are meeting with the board to discuss the LGBTQ+ procedures.”

“Oh right yes I completely forgot” Bernie said in a flat tone. 

“How could you forget, I have been working so hard on the policies and preparation for this visit for weeks.” Serena said a little disappointed. 

“I know how hard you have been working darling……….trust me your absence has been duly noted.” Bernie huffed. 

“I know I haven’t been around the ward much but….” Serena started to speak.

“Its not just been noted on the ward Serena, Eva barely remembers who you are and I….. well I didn’t realise how tired you would be and……” Bernie shrugged her shoulders. 

“I know…..I am sorry, it’s just I wanted it to be prefect for when Becca gets here, I want my plans to be spot on for her to know that I am serious about all this.” 

“Everything is prefect Serena, everything you do always is.” Bernie said sweetly. 

“Its still ok for her to stay here like I suggested isn’t it?” Serena asked. 

“Well it will have to be, trying to get her into a hotel at such short notice will be difficult.”

“You ok darling?” Serena asked concerned at the rapid change in her wife’s mood.

“Fine, must rush gonna be late” She said bluntly removing her hands from her body.

 

*********************************************************************************

They drove to work in silence, Serena drove, and Bernie was glued to her phone.

“You sure you’re ok?” Serena asked.

“Err yeah, just got a group text off some of the lads, they are back from tour and wanted to know if I fancied catch up.” Bernie informed her. 

“That would be nice, when is it?” Serena asked 

“Today actually.”

“Oh”

“Oh?” Bernie repeated. 

“It’s just that I booked a table at the little Italian in town, you know the one with the extensive wine list” Serena said jokingly trying to lighten the mood. 

“What our restaurant?” Bernie asked shocked. 

“Well it’s the nicest restaurant in town, I wanted to impress Becca.”

“Well you can take her and show her a good time I am sure” Bernie said abruptly as the car stopped outside the hospital. 

“And what is that meant to mean?” Serena pleaded as Bernie got out the car. 

“We don’t have to do everything together Serena, Becca is your friend, this LGBTQ+ thing is your baby, you don’t need me and I certainly don’t need to be sat there like a spare   
wheel while Becca wine and dines you.” Bernie said as she walked towards the hospital, leaving Serena behind in the car. 

 

**********************************************************************************

“Would you like to share why you are acting like a child?” Cameron asked as he stood over his mother at the nurse’s station. 

“Sorry?” Bernie asked as she looked up from the computer. 

“You have been like a bear with a sore head all morning. Is this because Becca Burrows is here?” Cameron asked. 

“I would say its got more to do with her Mrs dressing up to the nines for a woman that isn’t her.” Fletcher said as he interrupted the conversation. 

“Is that right? You’re jealous that Serena is dressed up all fancy?” Cameron asked almost laughing.

“No that’s not it, and no its not because Becca is here…………she has been so distant for weeks, since the whole Gaskell thing, she has thrown herself into work. But not the right   
work, not the work she left the Deputy CEO role for anyway not the work she is meant to be doing on AAU. She has thrown herself into the LGBTQ+ project feet first, she has taken work home, she has chosen to work over socialising, over playing with Eva and over…..”

“Over you?” Fletch asked. 

“Well yes” Bernie said “then she expects me to drop everything because she has invited Becca Burrows to stay at our house for the week. I am meant to be going out with the Army lads and lasses tonight, but she has thrown a guilt trip in and now I don’t feel like I can go.”

“I get it……….my Mrs went through a stage like this after she had Evie, projects from work over took her life and I felt left out. I suppose you need to think of it as her turn to serve.” Fletch explained. 

“What?” Bernie looked puzzled.

“Every time you went on tour, you did your thing, and everyone had to carry on, it’s the same thing for her.” Fletch suggested.

“So, I have to ride it out?” Bernie asked. 

“Pretty much Major” Fletch said patting her on the arm. 

“You know Serena and Ellie are very alike mum, can I suggest that you just take a deep breathe and go with it. She is here for a week and then Serena will have all the work done and she will be back to normal. The more you fight it the worse it will get.” Cameron explained in detail Bernie nodding knowing that he was right. 

“Are you worried that Serena will have her head turned?” Fletch asked. 

“Oh god no, I trust Serena, but I am not sure if I trust Becca.” Bernie confessed. 

“Serena is a good-looking woman, she flirts for England, but she only has eyes for you Bern. If Serena was my Mrs I would be proud at how amazing she looked, at how others found her attractive. I would be proud because she was mine and coming home to me.” Fletch explained. 

“You’re right.” Bernie huffed realising what a prat she was being. Just then the doors opened, and Serena was on the ward with a very pretty, much younger blonde also dressed in a power suit. Her smile crossed her face from ear to ear as they approached the nurses station. 

“Becca Burrows please let me introduce my team, Nurse Fletcher, Dr Dunn, Dr Mc Kenrick and Nurse Lou. And this is Major Wolfe, my co lead and wife.” Serena said with a very proud tone and smile to her face. 

“O.M.G – I am actually meeting the infamous Major Berenice Wolfe. How do you do?” Becca said excited as she held out her hand.

“Very well thankyou Ms Burrows. It is lovely to meet you at last” Bernie said offering her hand in a firm hand shake.

“I mean it Major, it is an absolute honour and pleasure to meet you, Serena has spoken about you non-stop since we met, I feel like I know you so well.” Becca said. 

“All good I hope” Bernie laughed nervously. 

“Where would the fun be in that Major?” She flirted back. 

“Please call me Bernie” 

“I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the transition of Army life to NHS life for an article I am writing, I am sure Serena has filled you in with the details” Becca said. 

“Straight down to business?” Bernie asked. 

“If you are free, I of course wouldn’t want to interrupt any of the duties you are undertaking on the ward.” Becca explained.

“You’re lucky its quiet, and I am due a break, so I can’t see why we can have a chat.” Bernie stated.

“Shall we go into the office?” Serena asked as she turned and swayed her hips as she walked on her high heels. Bernie naturally eyed up her wife’s arse as the material of her skirt clung to her curves. She smirked as she saw that Becca had also taken full advantage of the beautiful view in front of her. 

“Err, shall we?” Bernie asked with a cough.

“Sorry……busted, wasn’t I? Your wife is a very attractive lady, I am just appreciating what a stunner she is.” Becca said rather openly. 

“She is isn’t she” Was all Bernie could say, rather stunned at the bluntness of their guest. 

“You must be used to people eying up your Mrs?” Becca asked.

“Most people aren’t as blatant as you but yes, I am fully aware that many men and women take full advantage of my wife’s assets.”

“Does it bother you?” Becca asked. 

“I trust my wife and I am proud to be able to say she is mine, to say that it is me that she chooses to cuddle up to at night. She is my soulmate Ms Burrows plain and simple.” 

“Are you two coming?” Serena called across the ward once she reached the office door realising that the others hadn’t followed her.


	224. Chapter 224 Its a womans world

Chapter 224

It’s a Woman’s world 

Serena sat on the sofa in the office waiting for the others to join her, as soon as Bernie entered Serena held out her hand and pulled her down to the sofa to sit close next to her. Becca took Bernie’s seat, note pad and pen to hand. 

“So I take it you weren’t openly gay in the Army?” Becca went straight for the kill. 

“No…. homosexuality was not acceptable in the Royal Armed forces and of course I was married to Marcus and had a family waiting for me at home.” Bernie explained rather taken aback. 

“So coming out wasn’t an option?”

“Look Becca I think its important for me to explain that I have always been gay, I knew from an early age but the family I came from, the world I lived in wasn’t one where I could be who I wanted to be. I made the choice to hide my sexuality, I made the choice to be with Marcus, to marry him and have children and much of my life I don’t regret. I had a life, I had a marriage and I am happy with that.”

“So what changed? Meeting Alex Dawson?” Becca asked. 

“I never mentioned any names when we spoke before.” Serena said quickly.

“No Ms Dawson works at St James, she approached me some time back when we started the LGBTQ+ group there. She was very open about her involvement with the Major.”

“Was she now, well all I can say is take what she says with a pinch of salt. Our affair was very different to how she viewed it.” Bernie said with caution. “But yes, I suppose to a degree meeting Alex did change things. I am not proud that I caused so much heart ache to my family and I am certainly not proud that I broke HMS rules, BUT life happens doesn’t it. Being with Alex made me realise that I wasn’t happy in many aspects of my life and that only I could change that.”

“So, coming to work in the NHS was a way of changing your life?”

“No coming to work at the NHS was my only option, I had been discharged from the Army under medical grounds after the IED blew me up. I came to Holby directly from Afghanistan with a fractured neck, spinal problems and heart problems. I have quite the scar to prove how serious it all was.”

“She was on heart bypass and nearly died in theatre she needed the paddles and for her surgeon to massage her heart” Serena said stepping in making sure Becca knew just how serious it all was. “I came so close to losing her.” Serena explained as she held Bernie’s hand tight, lifting it to her lips to kiss. 

“You knew Bernie then?” Becca asked. 

“Oh no…..didn’t have a clue who she was, the hospital was hot with gossip that we had this world famous big macho army medic in our mist. Just thinking back makes me realise how our paths were meant to cross, we were meant to be together.” Serena said in a soft loving voice. 

“So, when did you too meet then?” Becca asked. 

“A few months after my operation. I needed to get my strength back, have some physio get my legs moving again etc then I was offered a job here, up on Keller ward. We met on my first day and then bumped into each other a few more times. It was only when we had to consultant together on a case that we really started to get to know each other. The rest is history.” Bernie explained.

“Love at first slight?” Becca asked.

“Looking back, I think it was but at the time I was in a relationship and Bernie was just a new face at the hospital” Serena said. “And Bernie was still married” 

“In a relationship with a woman?” Becca asked Serena. 

“You know the answer to that Becca, you know Bernie was my first.”

“Ah yes the copper……I bet you were terrified when you started to have feelings for Bernie?”

“A little but only because it was new, I wasn’t scared that she was a woman, I was scared because she had quickly become my best friend and I didn’t want to ruin that relationship. Turns out it was the best decision I ever made.” Serena said while circling Bernie’s hand with her thumb. 

“So, from heterosexual to same sex marriage in a matter of months……” Becca commented.

“Becca…..Love is love, I really don’t see the difference between men, women, tall, short, black, white, fat or thin……………..I love who Bernie is not what is between her legs. The   
fact that I enjoy being intimate with a woman is a bonus I suppose.”

“A bloody big bonus I would say” Bernie added with her honking laugh. “The fact is Becca, this….us we aren’t a celebration of gay rights, we are a celebration of finding love, that woman of our age and status have found love.”

“And it’s very clear how in love you are” Becca said with a sweet smile. “So gay rights in the NHS…..is it a problem at Holby?”

“No more than anywhere else I guess. I would say that gender rights are more problematic than gay rights. We thankfully live in a society where people’s sexuality is more   
acceptable, and people feel they can freely talk about it. I know that we haven’t got any problems here at Holby in terms of homophobic attacks. But we do have gender inequalities, we still live in a world where men are expected to be the high flyers, where men are paid more and listened to more.” Bernie explained.

“Yes Serena filled me in with the latest drama’s of Professor John Gaskell. Which reminds me, I did a little digging around, he has had formal complaints made against him at his last two hospitals.”

“I knew it……I knew it wasn’t a one off. He is so bloody sly” Serena huffed. 

“It goes deeper than just sexual harassment though, there are questions surrounding his studies, the procedures he follows and general ethnics of his case studies. My friend Abigail Tate has been watching him closely for years.”

“Abbie Tate?” Serena asked.

“Yeah you know her?”

“She was one of F1’s some years back, mentored her for years……….I have seen that woman cry for England. What is she doing now?” Serena asked fondly.

“She is at Great Ormand Street at the moment Deputy CEO.”

“WOW really, god I feel old.” Serena giggled. 

“She has been in America for the last ten years, worked her way up in the Cardiology and Heart specialist unit at Cleveland Clinic one of America’s best hospitals. Worked with some of the world’s best surgeons, big characters like Professor Gaskell have crossed her path many times, she is clever, she takes note of everything and everyone, she has many different cards marked. And she has followed in your foot steps Serena completing a Healthcare management degree at Ohio University.”

“Impressive, but not the same as a first class honours MBA from Harvard University” Bernie smirked. 

“Indeed, does make you wonder why you put in all that work and settle for a lead consultant role on AAU.” Becca bounced back.

“I have done the deputy CEO, I have been acting CEO………..once upon a time that’s all I wanted BUT my priorities changed, I love AAU, I love my job, my family………those are the important things.” Serena stated proudly.

“But having a woman captain the ship would put the gender inequalities to bed.” Becca pointed out. 

“I am too old to be that person, maybe we need Abigail Tate here to lead us all.” Serena suggested. 

“She would be here in ten seconds flat if they offered it to her.” Becca said.

“Something that has been spoken about already?” Bernie asked. 

“Human Resources is a funny world, there is no distinction between hospitals, the NHS have a collection of staff who can be transferred as and where needed, it’s a bit like working for the council. At a drop of a hat I could make a recommendation that either one of you were needed at St James, or that Abbie Tate was brought here.”

“Truly god like powers” Bernie scoffed. 

“See a need, fill a need” Becca said with a smile “The NHS after all is nothing more than a money-making business.”

There was a knock at the office door, Dr McKendrick appeared. “Red phone, need both of you please”

“Why don’t you come and watch and see how we use the NHS’s money” Serena said as they all stood. “I will get scrubbed in” She said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek before leaving the office. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

“Educational?” Bernie asked as she and Serena joined Becca in the corridor outside theatre 2, Becca had watched the double amputation surgery from the viewing room. 

“Very educational, you worked brilliantly together, it was hard to see where one of you ended and the other started. Has it always been like that?” Becca asked. 

“Always……..it was the first thing that attracted me to this beautiful woman, how seamless we were together.” Bernie said a little blushed.

“She is an amazing surgeon, it’s an honour to work alongside her” Serena said with a sweet smile. 

“Like wise darling” Bernie grinned.

“Are you like this at home?” Becca asked. “In sync and loved up”

“In everything we do” Serena hummed.

“I told you we are soul mates” Bernie smirked. 

“Right I need to freshen up and change before we meet the board member’s. You are more than welcome to wait in my office or I could ask Lou to take you upstairs to meet Dr Copeland, he is big on the gay scene and is desperate to meet you.” Serena explained. 

“Sounds prefect” Becca replied. 

“I will collect you from Keller in an hour.” Serena said with a smile as they parted at the nurse’s station on AAU. 

 

**********************************************************************************

 

“Can I help you Major?” Serena said in a seductive tone as she appeared from the hot steamy shower in the on-call room. 

“How did you know I was here?” Bernie smirked 

“Because I know you my darling”

“Why are you in here instead of the changing rooms?” Bernie asked. 

“I am lead consultant darling, I don’t do the common changing room.” Serena said with a smirk.

“Above the rest of us are you?”

“Prefer to be underneath you” Serena said with a wicked grin.

“Which is why I thought I would freshen up in here too.” Bernie explained.

“But you don’t have to be in front of the board in……what’s the time now? 40 minutes.” Serena said looking at the clock.

“A whole 40 minutes to waste.” Bernie sighed.

“Not to waste I need to get dry and dressed and then I need to redo my makeup.” Serena said as she started to towel dry herself. 

“Can I help at all?”

“You can dry my back” Serena replied turning her back to Bernie, who instantly rubbed the towel gently over Serena’s back. 

“Anything else darling?”

“You could hand me my clothes” Serena requested. Bernie smiled as Serena continued to dry herself as she gathered her wife’s neatly hung clothes from the hangers. 

Serena applied the sweet-smelling cream to her skin and retrieved her underwear from her bag. 

“I knew it” Bernie stated with a lustful look. 

“Mmm” Serena hummed. 

“I knew it would be this set that you picked to wear.” Bernie said taking the leopard print satin bra and knickers from Serena, allowing her fingers to dance lazily over the soft material. 

“Well I know its one of your favourite sets” Serena said taking the bra from her wife and putting it on slowly. She then retrieved the satin knickers from her wife’s hand. 

“Stockings please” Serena said holding out her hand. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Bernie said in a low pant.


	225. Chapter 225 When will you believe me?

Chapter 225

When will you believe me?

“What good would you be to me dead?” Serena said as she lifted her leg to the bed, slowly…..painfully slowly pulling the silk stocking over her ankle, up her carve, over her knee and up her thigh. Bernie sat on the bed, mouth opened, eyes fixed on her wife, the warmth growing between her legs. 

“Only you can make dressing as sexy as undressing” She eventually broke the silence. 

“Like what you see Major?” Serena asked seductively as she secured the last hook of the suspender belt.

“Very much so” Bernie mumbled licking her lips.

“Shame you’re going out tonight, you will either be in too late or too drunk to unwrap me.” Serena purred. 

“I can always cancel” Bernie said biting her bottom lip. 

“Pick me over your comrades? Surely you can’t want me that much.” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“There is a permanent need and want for you Serena.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Serena said lifting her hand to stroke her wife’s face. “So why are you really here Major……because so far I haven’t seen you freshen up at all.” Serena said as Bernie sat lost for words. “Did you really come here to see me like this?”

“I can’t lie…..yes I did” Bernie winked.

“Pervert” Serena giggled. 

“You’re my wife, I am allowed to perv over you” Bernie laughed back. 

“Come on Major, spill it……..”

“I needed reassurance”

“Reassurance?”

“I needed to apologise too, my behaviour today was wrong…….I get jealous. You look so good Serena and I needed to know you’re mine.”

“For someone who is as clever and smart as you…………….oh……….when is it going to sink into that head of yours Major Berenice Wolfe………..I am yours and only yours, my heart belongs to you, I belong to you…..all of me for as long as you want me. You are my one and only darling I promise. Now what do I need to do to make you understand that?” Serena said firmly.

“This” Bernie growled as she spun Serena around and pushed her up against the wall. 

“Hands flat against the wall Serena, legs apart” Bernie ordered as she stood as close as she could get to her wife’s back. 

“But Bernie” It was a weak protest.

“I am going to make you feel so good baby” Bernie purred in Serena’s ear as she nibbled and licked her ear lobe. One arm firmly fixed over Serena’s left shoulder her hand quickly finding its way into the beautiful satin Bra, her fingers caressing her wife’s stiff nipple. Her right arm curved around her wife’s hip, her hand currently dipping into the waist band of the satin knickers. 

“Oh god Bernie” Serena gasped with the expectation of it all. 

“Shh!!”

“You make me feel so alive” Serena moaned.

“I haven’t even started yet Mrs Wolfe” 

“I LOVE YOU Bernie, only you” Serena pleaded. 

“What about the others?” Bernie asked. 

“What others?”

“Edward and Robbie” Bernie stated.

“You loved them” Bernie purred as her finger tickled against Serena’s clit.

“No…..no not like I love you……….you Bernie…………oh my darling you are the blood in my veins, the breath in my lungs, the reason I wake every morning”

“Oh yes Serena…..” Bernie sighed as she grinded herself up against Serena’s arse. 

“What about all the admirers……the way you flirt…….Do you want them?”

“No…..No……….I want you baby only you” Serena cried as Bernie’s fingers built up a rhythm.

“What even Becca and Gaskell…………you don’t enjoy the attention they give you, the sexual chemistry between you?”

“Berenice my darling I want only you….. please, please believe me……..it’s your attention, your looks, your breath-taking compliments you and only ever you for the rest of my life.” Serena thrusted her head back to rest against Bernie’s shoulder moaning delightfully. 

“Good because you know no one can ever make you feel as good as I do Serena, no one could ever love you the way I do, no one would ever be able to make you cum like I do Serena.” Bernie moaned her own arousal building fast.

“I know baby……oh fuck do I know……..you make me feel so good Bernie……..so fucking good.” Serena gasped loudly.

“I believe you Serena…………. I just get so jealous…..you’re mine Serena, my friend, my lover, my wife.” 

“All yours darling all yours” Serena repeated over and over again like mantra. 

“Tell me darling what do you like best, when I touch you, when we touch each other?” Bernie whimpered. 

“Everything……..everything you do to me, the way you look at me, kiss me, touch me………..the way you know how to make me cum, how you know what I need……..everything, you’re the best lover I have ever had.” Serena gasped and moaned. 

“Well thank you for the accolade darling but I want details.” Bernie purred. 

“I like this……how you take control.”

“Like I need the Mistress?” Bernie asked pumping her fingers deeper. 

“I love being your mistress Bernie……….you are so hot and sexy darling……….even more so when you give yourself to me, when you trust and love me enough to take care of you.”

“What else? What is your favourite position?” Bernie asked panting herself, her own clit throbbing. 

“Tribbing” Serena answered instantly. “I know we don’t it much, but when we do, it’s the most amazing feeling in the world baby, to feel you against me, to feel your wetness, the weight of our bodies against each other.” Serena cried.

“To share our cum, to feel our clits rub against each other’s……….the thrusting of our hips…..Yes Serena……YES……….I must say that I one of my favourites too, to feel your body tremble against my, to feel your breasts whip against mine………oh Yes” 

“Holy shit” She groaned loudly. 

“I said be quiet” Bernie growled as she removed her hand from her wife’s bra and cupped it firmly over her mouth. Serena’s eyes shot open, this was new, different……exciting, she was enjoying the roughness of it the rawness of it, the feeling of being forced against the wall, being restricted physically and now vocally.

“CUM” Bernie ordered deeply. “Cum before I finish telling you how much I love you”  
Serena’s knees went weak, she wobbled but Bernie held her up. 

“Because I do Serena, I love you, I adore you, I want you more than life itself”  
A series of muffled grunts and groans were heard only by Bernie as her wife came hard, her head held in place on Bernie’s shoulder the hand firmly still cupped over her mouth, hot breath and salvia evaporating from it. Serena shook, physically shook, her own body jolted like 1000 watts of electricity was passing through her. She slowly relaxed against Bernie her body going limp. 

“Are you ok my darling?” Bernie asked softly. 

“You have no idea how good you are to me” Serena mumbled. 

“I don’t deserve you” Bernie whimpered vulnerably into Serena’s neck.

“Yes you do…..you deserve more than me, you deserve the universe Bernie………I am just so happy that we found each other, that it is me that you have chosen to spend your life with.” Serena panted her breathing slowing come back to normal. 

“I am sorry for the jealously” Bernie blushed as Serena turned on the spot to be held securely by her wife. 

“I know………..I don’t mind this part of your jealously Bernie………..its the moody, bad tempted one I hate”

“Fletch told me the best way to state my claim on you when threats are around, is to be over affectionate, super nice and very over the top with love.”

“Sounds like a plan” Serena smirked. “Shit look at the time” Serena groaned as she spotted she was now late. “No time to clean this mess up you have created.” 

“I will clean you up later…………..with my tongue” Bernie purred like a cat. 

“Oh Bernie” Serena sighed. 

**********************************************************************************

“No Serena?” 

“Hello darling, how lovely to see you” Bernie said as she looked up to find Charlotte stood in her office door way. 

“Hey mum……..where is Serena?” She asked. 

“In a meeting, wont I do?” Bernie said bluntly disappointed that Charlotte wasn’t there for her. 

“I just wanted a quick chat, get some advice….. will she be long?” Charlotte asked. 

“Probably another hour or so, but I am on my break now, we can have a catch up, I would like to help if I can…………I am your mum after all.” Bernie said trying to sound cheerful.

“I suppose so” She said slumping against the door frame.

“Don’t break your back over it Charlie”

“Sorry mum, its just…………just” Charlotte didn’t finish the sentence before she broke down into tears. 

“Hey, its ok, come in, come on tell me what has happened.” Bernie said concerned as she scooped Charlotte into her arms and into the office, the door being kicked shut as she   
settled them on the sofa. 

“Its all such a mess mum.” Charlotte said sobbing.

“What is darling?”

“Everything”

“Has something happened at Uni?” Bernie asked typically showing motherly concern for her daughter academic needs. 

“No mum, Uni is fine…………..it’s me and Georgia” Charlotte spat out eventually between the snotty sobs.

“Come on sweetheart, you need to tell me more”

“She is pregnant mum”

“Oh right…..wow…..I didn’t know you where that serious……. I take it congratulations isn’t what you want to hear.”

“It wasn’t planned mum………..well not by me anyway, we had spoken about kids…….about marriage for after Uni……..” 

“But?” Bernie asked.

“Well she has been shagging this bloke called Josh.”

“No way……………..I thought she was gay”

“Clearly not as gay as we all thought” Charlotte huffed. 

“So she hasn’t just been sleeping with him to get pregnant?” Bernie asked. 

“No they are ‘in love’” Charlotte said in a sarcastic voice. 

“How did you find out?”

“Found the pregnancy test in the bathroom cupboard, asked her outright, she tried to say it was her flat mates until everything seemed to click, she hadn’t been drinking when we   
went out, she hadn’t wanted sex, she had been texting someone and being all secretive and I asked her outright if she was seeing someone else.” Charlotte cried harder, holding onto her mother tightly. 

“Oh my darling, I am so sorry, you seemed so well matched, so happy………………what did she say?”

“She just sat there and explained that her and Josh met in a lecture a few months ago, then met up again at the gym and it just developed. That she had feelings for him and these feelings were confusing, and she acted on them. She said she loved me but loved him and now the baby had made her mind up that she wanted her baby and wanted it to have a daddy not an extra mummy…..and….and just told me it was over.” Charlotte now sobbed loudly, she was heart broken and it was all pouring out of her.   
Bernie did all she knew how, which was to hold her daughter tightly as she sobbed.

*********************************************************************************

Serena was pleased to see that AAU was nice and quiet when she returned from her meeting with Becca and the board, she was excited at the suggestions they had discussed and was keen to carry on the conversation with Becca later over dinner, she was however surprised to see the door and blinds to her office shut, she smirked and wondered if the excitement of earlier had taken its toll on Bernie and if her sexy wife had given into temptation and had taken the task of achieving some release into her own hands. She slowly opened the door hoping to catch Bernie with her hand down her knickers BUT was sadly disappointed by the vision of Charlotte and Bernie curled up on the sofa hugging. 

“Hello stranger” Serena all but whispered as she entered. 

“Serena………….oh thank goodness” Charlotte sighed as she stood and hugged her step mother. 

“What a lovely welcome.” Serena said with a smile. 

“Hello darling, good meeting?” Bernie asked trying hard to cover the hurt she was feeling by her daughter’s behaviour. 

“Yes sweetheart but tell me what is going on here” Serena said resting her hand on Bernie’s shoulder.

“I’ll let Charlie explain.” Bernie smiled softy.

“Yeah now you’re here Serena………….mum you can go if you need to.” This comment hit Bernie hard the physical hurt danced across her face. 

“Right yes………..OK I will get out your way then.” Bernie mumbled. 

“Why can’t she stay?” Serena asked confused. 

“Charlotte came to see you darling, you weren’t here so I had to step in BUT its you she needs.” Bernie said with a sigh as she left the office. 

“What the hell was that all about?” She asked as she turned to Charlotte. Charlotte none the wiser to her mother’s pain proceeded to tell Serena the story of Georgia and Josh.


	226. Chapter 226 Change of Plan

Chapter 226

A change of plan

Bernie had made herself busy, her shift was finished, she had changed and completed a consultant as a favour to Roxanna and now thought it would be safe to return to the office. She knocked and waited until she was called in. It was clear from Charlotte’s face that she had been crying more but she was settled now. 

“All ok?” She asked carefully. 

“Yes darling, Charlotte has asked if she could come and stay with us for a few nights, doesn’t feel like she wants to share this information with Marcus yet.”

“Can’t be bothered with the ‘I told you so’” Charlotte snapped. 

“Of course, I will cancel my night out, you take Becca out as planned and we can grab a takeaway and a few drinks, what do you say Charlie?”

“Don’t worry about me, I don’t mind just bumming about at home, I know that Cam and Ellie have taken Eva to Grans for a couple of days, so I can happily just bum around in their room.”

“Really Charlie it isn’t a problem”

“No mum, go and enjoy yourself with Serena and your guest.” Charlotte reaffirmed. 

“I wasn’t going out with Becca and Serena I was going out with some of the lads from the Army.” Bernie informed her.

“Oh well in that case I don’t mind you missing that.” Charlotte declared. 

“Why is it ok for your mum to miss a night out with the lads but not me?” Serena asked confused at the hot and cold behaviour of Charlotte.

“Because she hates the Army and any connection I have with it” Bernie mumbled trying still to hide the pain.

“Surely not” Serena stated.

“I just don’t see why she would miss an evening out with you Serena that’s all.” Charlotte snapped. 

“Because we aren’t joined at the hip, because your mother is her own person who has her own circle of friends.” Serena informed her.

“And you trust her?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Serena asked shocked. 

“What Charlotte is trying to say darling is, Alex was in the Army so of course every possible woman that I could have an affair with would belong to the Army.”

“Surely not?” Serena said for the second time during this conversation. 

“I didn’t say that.” Charlotte mumbled.

“But that’s what you meant” Serena said. 

“It doesn’t matter does it?” Charlotte asked. 

Before Serena could open her mouth, Bernie raised her hand in a ‘just leave it gesture’ 

“Maybe I would like to spend the evening with you……thought of that?” Bernie mumbled. 

“Right…..ok…..whatever” Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. 

“We can have a proper girlie chat, work out what you are going to do, what you are going to tell your dad………..maybe even discuss what you are gonna say to Georgia when you go and collect your stuff.” Bernie suggested. 

“This is why I wanted to talk to Serena…………you don’t get it mum, I just want to forget about her……”

“I do understand Charlie, you’re hurting and…….”

“No I am angry, she has broken my heart but still gets to play happy families with some spotty prat.” 

“You need to talk it through, you need to collect your stuff”

“Just leave it mum please………why would you understand you are the cheat of the family after all.”

“Charlotte” Serena shouted. 

“Leave it Serena, its fine she is right…………what do I know” Bernie fought back the tears. 

“No, I won’t have it, you young lady have a lot of growing up to do………how dare you talk to your mother like that, she was unhappy for a very long time, but she put you and   
Cameron first, before her own happiness, she stayed married to your father for so many years, yes she had an affair, but your father was certainly not blameless in this. Remember young lady why you have come to us and not him, remember that it has been your mother who has stood by you…..while you came out, announced your relationship with Georgia. Your mother who allowed you and Georgia to be free and open in our home, on holiday with us. Your mother who encouraged you to be brave. Now you either say sorry and mean   
it or you can pack yourself off to your fathers.” Serena stood firm her hands on her hips.

“Serena……” Bernie muttered.

“No I mean it, I am your step mother, I have a right to tell you how it is………your mother is an amazing woman Charlotte, a brave, caring and beautiful woman. She supported you not just because she is gay herself but because she is your mother and she love’s you regardless of what you are and what you do. It’s unconditional love and respect and I would have thought you would have been grateful for that especially after your father’s reaction to your lifestyle choice. Now give her a chance and stop behaving like a spoil brat.”  
Charlotte stood there gobsmacked, she hadn’t expected a dressing down like that from Serena, she looked tearful at Bernie and gave a weak smile. 

“I’m sorry mum, I have been a bitch………it hurts when someone cheats………really hurts.”

“It does, but that doesn’t mean all cheat are the same, like I said we should have a chat, a proper girlie chat.” Bernie said holding out her arms to her daughter who filled them. 

“I am sorry for the way I spoke to you.” She said as she hugged her mum tightly. “I am sorry Serena, I shouldn’t have spoken like that” She said opening one arm to Serena inviting her to join the group hug. 

“I love your mother very much and I won’t see anyone hurt her understand, she always has and always will be my priority.” Serena said as she held them both. 

“And that is why she is so lucky to have found you Serena.” Charlotte mumbled into the hug. 

“Right you two, Becca will be waiting at pluses for us.” Serena said as she broke from the hug, gathering her things and ushering them out of the office. 

“Thankyou” Bernie mouthed to Serena as they waited for the lift, that little action earnt her a wink and very seductive smile.

“So what do you fancy eating?” Bernie asked as she linked arms with Charlotte.

“Don’t mind……….if you want to go out mum I think you should, I meant what I said I will be fine bumming around the house by myself.”

“And I meant what I said, I would like to spend some time with you, have been meaning to organise something for a few weeks now but we have both been so busy.”

“Hot spicy Indian?” Charlotte suggested. 

“Great idea……Vindaloo and a Phall?” Bernie suggested. “Never allowed them when we order with Serena and Jason as too hot so will be a real treat.”

“God bless your stomachs” Serena huffed. 

“Where you off too?” Charlotte asked.

“Mama Casa, the little Italian in town” Serena said.

“Yours and mum’s restaurant?”

“It’s not our restaurant, we have been there a handful of times.” Serena protested. 

“Yeah for the biggest events in your relationship, it so is your restaurant.” 

“Maybe I should take her somewhere else then.” Serena suddenly worried. 

“No darling take her there and spend the whole night thinking of me” Bernie whispered in her wife’s ear.

The lift door pinged open and Becca was stood leaning against the wall, she smiled widely as soon as she spotted Bernie and Serena. 

“Becca can I introduce my daughter Charlotte, she will be staying with us for a few days.” Bernie announced. 

“Pleasure……….tell me are all the Wolfe women so beautiful?” She said shaking Charlotte’s hand. 

“Oh please, are you always such a flirt.” Charlotte giggled. 

“Only with the prettiest of girls” Becca said as she offered Charlotte her arm.

“Seems her attention has been drawn elsewhere” Serena said with a smirk as she held Bernie a little tighter and closer following them out of the hospital. 

**********************************************************************************

As it turns out Becca had taken a shine to Charlotte and was insistent that her and Serena didn’t break up the family party by going to Mama Casa’s for dinner. Instead it was agreed that they would order an Indian takeaway, open a few bottles and share the discussion they had with the board around the beautiful solid pine table that sat in Bernie and Serena’s dining room. It turns out Becca liked a hot spicy curry too, so conversation flowed easy when Bernie discussed the many traditional dishes she had tasted over the years made by the locals of whichever village she was posted at.   
Charlotte and she were barely drawing breathe as they shared jokes and stories, Bernie and Serena watched on as the younger women flirted like crazy. Charlotte was not backwards when sharing her desires and ideas about relationships and sexuality. A few times her comments made Bernie cringe, she was not over comfortable with the dramatic age gap between the two of them and most certainly wasn’t happy about the very different lives they had. Charlotte in the last few weeks of University and Becca a high flying human resources manager in the NHS.   
Serena was keen to share the ideas the board had come up with, mainly a Holby Pride event where they would raise money and awareness. The money to be used to provide a LGBTQ+ worker, who would counsel, mentor etc and who would be based at Holby City Hospital. Charlotte liked the sound of the job. 

“I know what I lack in age and experience I could make up for in understanding policies etc.” She hummed happily as Becca encouraged her interested. 

“We will have the whole bloody family working there.” Bernie laughed nervously. 

They discussed ideas of how to raise this money and what type of event would be good. Serena wasn’t keen on a float and Parade, that was too like the actual Holby Pride and all the other prides around the country. She was all for having a float that Pride next year but felt that this fund raiser needed to be more personal. 

“What about a talent or variety show, we can hire a big hall, make it into a dinner dance with entertainment.” Bernie suggested, which Serena loved the thought off.

“We could invite lots of important people, the Mayor, MP’s, local business owners.” Serena added. 

“Get each ward to put on an act or two………maybe hold an auction.” Bernie hummed happily. 

“She really isn’t just a pretty face, is she?” Becca smiled as she spoke to Serena. 

“Hey you stop flirting with my wife” Serena said with raised eyebrows. 

“Look I am not used to this………..being in the company of three stunning women……..let me enjoy it will you” Becca flirted more causing the three women to blush. 

**********************************************************************************

After dinner, when the cleaning up had been done Bernie was keen to get her wife into bed and finished what they had started earlier, she had Serena pressed up against the dishwasher, slow soft kisses were being peppered along her neck. 

“We can’t, it’s rude……..were you never taught any manners Major?” Serena hummed. 

“Charlotte is keeping her company.” Bernie hissed into Serena’s ear. 

“Its only 8:45pm, they would know we are going to have sex.” Serena said huskily into her wife’s neck.

“So, we are married, and this is our house” Bernie tried to reason with her. 

“No……you will just have to wait.” Serena’s protest was so half hearted.

“Not fair………..I have waited all bloody day to see you again in your underwear.” Bernie grumbled. 

“And I promise you will, and when you do you can do with me as you want.” 

“Will you keep the stockings on when we trib?” Bernie asked trying hard to seduce her wife. 

“You better believe it baby” Serena mumbled into a kiss. “I will even leave them on when I sit on your face………..would you like that to feel them rub against your cheeks?” 

“Holy fuck” Bernie moaned in delight. 

“What are you two doing in there, come on we have found a film to watch.” Charlotte called through the house. 

“Just coming” Serena called. 

“Bloody wish I was” Bernie smirked as she captured one last kiss, before following her wife into the lounge with another couple bottles of wine and some clean glasses. 

“What are we watching then?” Bernie asked as she settles on Jason’s chair, panting her lap for Serena to join her. Serena gave her a questioning look then spotted that Charlotte and Becca were rather cosy on the sofa together. 

“I can move if you want to sit here Serena.” Becca announced. 

“Its fine darling, I think my wife has already planned the accommodation for my butt tonight. 

“What a sexy little butt it is too” Bernie purred as she positioned her wife on her lap, they curled into one and another as Charlotte poured the wine offering glasses around.


	227. Chapter 227 The Effect it has

Chapter 227

The effect it has

“Have you ever watched Bound?” Becca asks as they settled in front of the TV.

“Nope, what’s it about?” Serena asks turning her head as best she can to look at Becca. 

“Amazing film, its one of those movies that works you up, wrings you out and leaves you gasping” Becca announced beautifully. 

“Sounds good, what the plot?” Bernie asked. 

“Well its spread over several genres, it’s a mixture of a gangster movie, caper movie, sex movie and slapstick comedy.” Charlotte added. 

“Ah you have seen it?” Bernie asked her daughter.

“Yeah its good you will enjoy it, but there are some sex scenes mum.” She added with a smirk.

“We are all adults darling, we have all enjoyed sex……..that’s how you were created after all.” Bernie said trying to rise above her daughters teasing. 

The play button is pushed, and the film starts. 

“Is that Gina Gershon?” Serena asked earning herself a raised eyebrow from Bernie. 

“It is” Becca said in a deep luscious voice. 

“I think she is hot………reminds me of you Bernie.” Serena purred. “Hot and sexy and she has that look you get when you’re between my thighs” Serena whispers that last bit deep into Bernie’s ear. 

“Oh really?” Bernie responded with a shaky whimper. 

They sat and watched the film all four fully engrossed in the plot, the characters and the anticipation of what is to come until the first sex scene starts eleven minutes into the movie. 

“Oh it’s a lesbian film” Bernie mumbles surprised.

“Oh really its taken you that long to work that out?” Serena giggled as they watched on as Violet sets out to seduce Corky. Discussion over tattoos makes Bernie smirk remembering such a conversation between her and Serena. But then an awkward silence falls as Violet places Corky’s hand on her breast, encourages her to move her fingers slowly over it, before sucking her index finger into her mouth, trailing it down her body and placing it between her legs.   
Serena feels Bernie tense underneath her, feels her hips roll a little as Corky starts to finger her new lover, the soft but desperate moans fill the room. Serena is surprised at the immediate reaction of her wife, the instant arousal she has spotted. Charlotte doesn’t seem bothered that she is watching porn with her mother and step mother.   
Bernie shifts in her seat and pulls Serena a little closer as Violet hits her orgasm, and it was over rather quickly. 

“Well that was quite intense” Bernie mumbled. 

“You ok there mum?” Charlotte asked with a grin.

“Yes, more than ok……..just wasn’t expecting that.” Bernie said back. 

“You never expect anything do you darling?” Serena hummed joyously.

 

The film played on Serena commented how charged the sexual chemistry was between Violet and Corky, and just before the next sex scene at eighteen minutes into the film she commented how it remaindered for of their story. Bernie held her breathe as the next scene played out, it was more graphic than the one before it was hot and sexy and before she knew it her hand was delicately stroking the underneath of Serena’s breast. Serena held her own, didn’t flitch, didn’t respond just took in the delight of watching and feeling her wife’s arousal. The film took a change then and before they knew it they were watching Gangster fights and blood, Charlotte commented at how gross the blood was, Becca agreeing while Serena and Bernie sat amused. 

“Well that’s your bread and butter isn’t it?” Becca said. “You would be rubbish surgeons if you found the sight of blood nasty.” She added.   
Serena curled into Bernie in the only bit she found uncomfortable to watch which was when Violets husband turned on her, becoming physically aggressive, this bit scared Serena. Bernie knew it was flash backs from the attack Serena was subject too only a couple of months before. But Serena sighed loudly as Corky came to Violets rescue. Even though it was short lived as Corky was soon bound and beaten. 

“I’m not sure I like this film” Serena said a little louder than a whisper as she curled into Bernie more. 

“Hey its ok darling, I have you.” Bernie mumbled reassuring her wife as she held her closer than before. 

Bernie hadn’t noticed how close Becca and Charlotte had moved together during the film but were now pressed up next to each other, Charlotte turning her head into Becca’s shoulder every time a little bit of tension or a fight broke out. The film ended with a happy ending and Serena bid everyone good night before the credits had even started rolling. 

“I err, I think that film brought back some bad memories for Serena, she was attacked a few months ago and left in a bad way……please excuse her. Charlotte can you make sure Becca has all she needs before bed?”

“Of course, go to her mum.”

“Thanks for tonight really enjoyed myself” Becca said as Bernie left the lounge. 

 

*********************************************************************************

“You ok my darling?” Bernie asked as she entered their bedroom, but she was met with silence. “Serena darling, its ok……….its to be expected to have flashbacks when you have experienced something traumatic. Trust me I see the IED over and over in my head sometimes. But we can work through some exercises that can help.” Bernie suggested as she stood behind Serena at the base of the bed. 

“I’m ok sweetheart, the film did affect me a little but my quick escape from down stairs was more to do with the fact that I wanted to get up here and get ready for you and avoid the normal conversation with guests.”

“Oh right” Bernie mumbled. 

“So I noticed that there were certain parts of the film that affected you too darling.” Serena said as she started to unbutton her silk blouse. 

“It was hot wasn’t it?” Bernie stumbled 

“Which was your favourite bit?” She asked as she unzipped her skirt. 

“I err, I really liked when they were on the bed.”

“Mmm me too, Corky’s body was beautiful wasn’t it, reminded me of you, all toned and perfect.” Serena said seductively as she stood in her underwear in front of her wife. “But saying that I really liked it when she did this too.” Serena said as she sucked Bernie’s finger into her mouth before trailing the wetness from it down her chest over her stomach and into her knickers. 

“Oh fuck” she moaned with delight. “I take it you know what to do now?” she mumbled in her wife’s ear. 

“You fucking bet I do” Bernie said firmly as she rubbed Serena’s firm swollen clit.

“You’re so wet” Bernie said as she quickens her strokes. 

“All for you Berenice”

“Liar the film turned you on”

“It turned you on too.” Serena moaned. Bernie sighs as she enters three fingers into Serena, her thumb pressed firmed on the solid clit. “Fuck my hand Serena”

And that’s exactly what Serena did she, thrusted and grinded against her wife’s fingers until she cum with a loud cry. 

“Shh darling, we aren’t alone, remember.” Bernie whispered in her ear. 

“You are way over dressed, strip for me.” She ordered. 

Serena climbed onto the bed, sat up against the head board, one hand rested on her right breast teasing the erect nipple through her bra, the other hand down the front of her knickers. 

“You are a tease Mrs Wolfe” Bernie stated as she peeled her tight jeans off her long legs. 

“Just keeping myself warmed up for you darling.”

“I do need your knickers off if we are to trib baby” Bernie explained as she stood naked in front of Serena. 

“Take them off then………with your teeth” Serena ordered. Bernie dropped to her knees between her wife’s legs taking the elastic of her knickers in her teeth and tugging them down, while Serena’s hand stayed in place stroking her own clit. 

“God you’re sexy” Serena whimpered as the sight of her Big Macho Army Medic’s big brown eyes dark with desire. 

“You are breath-taking” Bernie mumbled back with a mouthful of knickers. “Any particular position you would like baby?” She asked once the satin kickers were off.

“You on top to start” She replied. 

“To start?” Bernie questioned 

“Mmm been doing a little research there are a few ways we can do this.” Serena hummed back having slowed her hand movements down at risk of Cumming hard in her own hand. 

“Research?”

“Yes”

“Like what exactly?”

“Visual”

“Porn?”

“My nights get awfully lonely when you are working late”

“Oh fuck Serena…..” Bernie cried as she laid on top of her wife, their pubic bones hitting instantly, their breasts brushing against each other’s as their bodies join.

“You’re not angry?” Serena asked panting at the instant thrill of the connection.

“Never…….. Turned on, very turned on.” Bernie started to thrust a little harder as their pussies smashed together. “So when you watch this porn is it is just for research or do you end up with an orgasm?”

“It starts innocently enough…….but….”

“But?”

“Well there is something about perk breasts, firm nipples and wet pussies that makes it increasingly hard not to response to.” Serena said blushing. 

“Do you have a favourite type you watch?” Bernie asked enjoying this confession. 

“I like fast hot sex, Tribbing of course, but I like watching oral and strap on too and this one where a woman with large breasts rubs her nipple against the clit of another woman to make her cum.”

“You don’t find it fake?” Bernie asked.

“Sometimes but I must admit I have found this site, where they are homemade movies.”

“Really?..........is that something you like?”

“Honestly darling I only watch to pick up tips, but I get so aroused.”

“Serena, I told you, it turns me on. The thought of you touching yourself, Cumming hard.”

“The porn just starts it then it’s you I think of Bernie….. you, your body, your hands, your tongue……………its you that makes me cum.”

“I wouldn’t care if it didn’t baby” Bernie sighed.

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“No baby I don’t mind, watched a lot of it myself when I was on tour and again when I was in Ukraine.”

“My darling I had a fast link to porn hub when you were in the Ukraine.” Serena said shyly.

“Tell me how, do you fuck yourself?” Bernie asked bluntly.

“You know how I fuck myself you have watched me enough times.”

“No, I mean when you’re watching porn, when I am nowhere near you”

“Really?”

“Please baby, tell me in detail what you do to cum” Bernie purred as her hips rolled. 

“I watch for as long as I can, until I am wet, aching and desperate. I then take the purple vibrator and insert it deep into me, I then place the bullet on my clit and squeeze my legs together, so I feel full. I prop the phone up on the bed side cabinet and I used both hands to massage my breasts, to pinch my nipples and I just wait until I cum.”

“Holy fucking cow, I bet that is sexy to see.” Bernie was now building up quite a sweat. 

“I will show you sometime if you’re a good girl” Serena panted back. 

“Promise?”

“If you really want to see me yes” Serena stated. 

“I would like to sit in that arm chair, and watch you, from the start to finish and then when you are finished I will fuck you exactly the same way as the girls on the video you watched fucked. How does that sound?”

“Fucking amazing” Serena said thrusting herself up off the bed.


	228. chapter 228 A developing Theme

Chapter 228

A developing Theme

“Oh yes……” Bernie cried, she had hit the right spot.

“Don’t cum yet baby” Serena begged.

“I can wait”

“Good change position”

“Tell me”

“My legs up and open as far as they will go, you squat over them.”

Bernie moved effortlessly, the sound of the wetness of their intermingled juices filling the room. 

“Like this?” Bernie asked gasping at Serena’s openness. 

“Yes” Serena groaned as they touched again. They couldn’t thrust in this position, it was impossible, so smaller rotating movements were needed. 

“Not as good?” Serena stated and questioned in one after a few moments. 

“I like to thrust against you baby” Bernie said the frustration in her voice was clear. 

“Ok both sitting up, scissor our legs.” Serena said breaking away from each other they moved quickly not wanting to lose the moment. 

“No, can’t do that my back won’t hold up” Bernie said before they had even started a good rhythm.

“Ok” Serena mumbled also frustrated. 

“What about this way, this has worked before” Bernie said as she laid Serena down and then turned around, same position as what they started in but in reserve.

“Yes, I love your arse, I want to see it pumping up and down” Serena ordered taking in the view of her wife’s behind settling on her pussy. Bernie and Serena felt the connection immediately, their clits were solid and swollen and they hit against each other just right. 

“Oh gosh” Serena cried, all other words failed her.

“That’s it, that’s good”

“So good, fuck me hard Bernie please.”

“With pleasure” Bernie purred as she started to thrust harder, her sweet little firm arse pumping up and down which drove Serena crazy.

“Oh my god………..oh god……….Berenice I love you” Serena moaned. 

“Yes….yes….”Bernie groaned as Serena gripped her arse tightly helping her smash her hips down on her. 

“I’m……oh I’m” Bernie cried out loudly as her orgasm hot.

“Cum…..yes cum…..cover me…..F..U…C…K…”Serena followed in an instant. 

“Bloody hell” Serena sighed loudly.

“That was…..fuck that was something else.” Bernie ached as she climbed off her wife. 

“Your arse baby, it deserves an alter and daily worship all for itself.”

“You’re a fine one to talk, that underwear and those stockings have certainly made me all unnecessary. 

“I am a bloody mess, so much cum”

“So much” Bernie echoed breathless. 

“They call that a cream pie.”

“Bloody porn expert…..is this becoming an obsession?” Bernie asked laughing.

“Just a healthy interest.” Serena laughed.

“I though cream pie was a heterosexual thing” Bernie mumbled through the laughter. 

“Seems not” Serena smirked “I am going to get cleaned up” she said.

“No” Bernie held her wife’s arm. 

“What?”  
“Well cream pie needs to be eaten doesn’t it?” Bernie asked flushed faced, it had been a while since they tried brand new sexual things. “If you don’t mind that is, I would very much like to clean you up with my tongue, my mouth” she swallowed as she spoke shyly. 

“There is as much of your cum there as mine” Serena said in a rich lustful voice. 

“Mmm” Bernie licked her lips.

“I want to sit on your face.” Serena announced, 

“Please do, I want to feel your stockings against my face.” And with that Bernie was on her back looking up at Serena with deep dark lust filled eyes as she lowered herself slowly onto her wife’s lovingly awaiting lips. Serena went to hold onto the metal headboard.

“No…..lean back on my legs, I want to see all of you” Bernie mumbled into the thick curly hair before her, the vibrations of her voice drove straight to Serena’s core. The vision was almost poetic, if Bernie could she would have this commissioned and painted, hanging it over their bed. Bernie laid flat her legs arched supporting Serena’s upper body, Serena knelt, stocking cladded thighs either side of Bernie’s head, a deep rich bush covering her mouth, Serena’s body arched back her full breasts thrusting forward into the perfectly cupped hands of her wife. 

“Oh Bernie” Serena moaned sweetly.

This was not fast, this was slow, soft but meaningfully strong. The thick white stickiness of their combined pleasure filling Bernie’s mouth, the taste a wicked salty sweet delicate but strong combination, which Bernie couldn’t get enough of. 

“Oh sweet lord Berenice Griselda Wolfe………..are you sure you’re not trying to kill me?”

That just encourage Bernie to suck and lick Serena more, Serena even though she tried hard to keep her hips still, thrusted herself onto Bernie’s mouth. 

“Oh Christ Bernie” She cried. Bernie moaned deep into Serena’s pussy, even though she was not being stimulated she was close to her own orgasm. Serena sensed this and reached one hand behind her, her fingers finding the sticky mess between Bernie’s legs. She without hesitation inserted three fingers into Bernie who easily took them, the palm of her hand resting on her clit. 

“Oh oh oh” Bernie groaned sharply her hips suddenly thrusting and rolling against Serena’s skilful hand. Their bodies ripple like waves against each other as their orgasms build. 

“Look at me Berenice” They made instant eye contact, a look that they shared spoke a thousand words, tens of thousands of emotions. This was them making sweet passion love and that was all they needed as they both climaxed simultaneously, the pleasure over taking them both, the emotions running higher than they had in a long time. Tears forming in both sets of eyes, happy tears, tears of love, devotion, trust and desire. They eventually slowed, breathlessly, limp bodies curled into each other as they were too sated to speak. 

 

**********************************************************************************

“You ok darling?” Bernie asked after a long period of silence.

“I am well and truly fucked darling” Serena said a smirked danced across her face. “If that’s the reaction sexy underwear and a power suit does to you then I should be careful what I wear to work in future. 

“You are sexy in everything you wear darling………the underwear and stockings just tipped me over the edge.”

“You sure it wasn’t that film?”

“Two sex scenes, there were only two sex scenes” Bernie replied. 

“The actress who played Corky, Gina Gershon.”

“The one you think looks like me?”

“Mmm, well she is in another one of my favourite films, Show Girls………..we should watch it, I have it on DVD, watched it a lot while you were away.”

“Is there sex in that too?” Bernie asked with a smirk.

“Oh yes, plenty.”

“I see a theme developing here Mrs Wolfe”

“Heterosexual sex” Serena stated 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“The err, the porn you watch is it always girl on girl?” Bernie asked nervously. 

“Does it matter?” Serena asked back.

“No just interested” Bernie reaffirmed.

“As I said I only watch it because I have a thought of a certain position, I check out the sites to see if it is possible.” 

“So it is always girl on girl?”

“Well no not all the time, but that’s not because I want a man……….because I really don’t want a man” Serena confessed. 

“Darling you’re bisexual, its fine.”

“I love you” Serena said

“And I love you……..tell me about the porn with the men in”

“Oh Bernie………” Serena moaned as she hid her face in the pillow.

“Come on”

“There is always two girls or more and only ever one man.” She explained. 

“So a threesome?”

“Sometimes, sometime the man just watches……..or….”

“Or?”

“I like it when the man holds the woman open for the other woman OR when he orders them what to do.” Serena became shy.

Bernie was flushed at the thought. 

“Weirdo right”

“Never, I must say I do have this one fantasy.” Bernie mumbles. 

“Go on” Serena encourages her. 

“I have this fantasy where I watch a man fuck you.”

“Oh” Serena was surprised.

“But it really is just a fantasy, I wouldn’t want that in real life…..in my fantasy he fucks you but cant make you cum so I tell him to watch and learn as I fuck you and make you cum over and over again.”

“Sounds nice.” Serena smirked a wicked smirk. “Can I ask you a question now?” 

“Of course.” Bernie replied. 

“When we were making love, and we changed position you said, this way has worked before.”

“Yeah….”

“We have never done that position before.”

“Haven’t we?” Bernie looked guilty.

“No darling, I was just wondering if it was Alex that you were thinking of.”

“I wasn’t thinking of Alex baby, I have never thought of Alex when I am with you never. It must have been a position Alex and I tried and……” She panicked.

“Hey its ok………we both have history right, both been with others, had sex with others….it just….”

“Just?”

“I always thought that sex with Alex was just that….sex, quick fumbles.”

“It was mostly” Bernie said

“Mostly! But not entirely”

“Serena, Alex and I…..it was complicated…..no sex in the Army……especially homosexual sex and especially between high ranking officers and their soldiers. Most of the sex was quick, up against my office door, in storage cupboards, in tanks…..anywhere we could hide. It was fast and unromantic normally just hands shoved down trousers, mainly clit stimulation.”

“But” Serena interrupted not wanting to hear too much.

“But on special occasions we did have more time, we were able to make love properly, we were able to try different positions.”

“Make love. You have always proclaimed that it was just sex….that I was the first woman you made love too.” Serena said shyly.

“You were…….It was only with you that it felt like love darling. Honestly sweetheart you’re the love of my life.”

“Worried me for a moment.”

“Darling please don’t, if its any consolation I would offered ride the reserve Cowboy on Marcus so I didn’t have to look at him.” Bernie laughed.

“So you chose that position so you didn’t have to look at me?” Serena smirked.

“As much as I love all of your body darling and believe me I adore it really, I do. But it’s all about your face. Watching you come undone is what always tips me over the edge. The way your cheeks flush, the way your mouth opens, your eyes grow dark before they roll in the back of your head, the sounds you make…………..watching your face is amazing, so no I most certainly did not pick that position to avoid looking at you.”

“I love you Berenice”

“Good answer Wolfe” Bernie smiled sweetly as they kissed slowly. The kiss was interrupted by a loud noise coming from down stairs.

“What the fuck was that?” Bernie mumbled. 

“What are you doing?” Serena asked as Bernie jumped out of bed pulling on her joggers and t shirt. 

“I am going to see what that was, I asked Charlotte to lock up, what if she didn’t?”

“Wait let me come with you.”

“No need, trained killing machine” Bernie said half serious half joking.

“Stop it, I’m coming with you” Serena said slipping her fluffy robe on. 

“Just stay behind me” Bernie said as she took the lead. They headed quietly down the stairs stopping half way when they saw that the lounge light was on. 

They firstly heard a low level equal rumble noise, like voices but not coherent words. There sounded like there was a lot of movement, Bernie was stretching over the banister to try and see when they heard what could only be described as a gasp.   
Serena crouched and looked through the banister through the open door to see exactly what was causing the noises they heard, she got a clear view and indicated to Bernie to look. 

“Oh my god” Bernie gasped. 

“Come on back upstairs” Serena ordered pulling at her wife’s arm. 

“But….”

“Upstairs, we can deal with that tomorrow” Serena said as she grabbed her wife’s hand and dragged her up the stairs.


	229. Chapter 229 Not the first time surely

Chapter 229

Not the first time surely?

“I can’t believe what I have just seen” Bernie said as they settled on the bed looking rather pale. 

“They are consenting adults darling, I agree a little naughty to do such a thing in a house where you are a guest, but I suppose sex is sex.” Serena announced. 

“My daughter is easily ten years younger than Becca.”

“12 actually but age is only a figure darling.” Serena hummed 

“No, it bloody isn’t”

“Forgetting the age gap between you and Alex, are we?” Serena asked amused. 

“That’s different we were both adults, proper adults, she was in her late thirties when we got together. I need to speak with Becca remind her that Charlie is just a minder.”

“Charlotte is nearly 24 darling she is not a minder.”

“She is in comparison.”

“Well darling correct me if I am wrong but it was your meek and mid 24-year-old daughter’s head between our houses guests thighs.”

“She is inexperienced.”

“She was horny and getting what she wanted, fair play to her being so sexually liberated. You should be proud that she can be who she is, is brave enough to see what she wants and takes it and what’s more enjoys it.”

“She was giving oral sex to a stranger Serena.”

“She was also naked, and Becca’s hand was purposely moving between your daughter’s legs darling.”

“Serena, I mean it, I am not happy. Who does that the first time they have sex anyway?”

“What?”

“Oral sex………its meant to be something that is shared between real lovers, its intimate, personal”

“If I remember rightly you went down on me our first time. “

“That’s different” Bernie protested.

“How so?”

“Because we had months of getting to know each other, you were my best friend before everything else, we had kissed and talked and……it was just different.” Bernie said firmly causing Serena to raise her eyebrow. 

“We weren’t a one-night stand” Bernie concluded. 

“They might not be, ever thought of that? That actually they might be each other’s soul mates?”

“Oh please” Bernie laughed. 

“It worked out for Ellie and Cameron”

“Yeah my point exactly…..”

“Meaning?”

“How have I brought up my children? To think that one night stands are acceptable, my daughter has one and ends up giving oral sex to a stranger much older than her, and my sons gets his one pregnant.” Bernie huffs.   
“His one is my daughter thankyou very much and if they hadn’t of had that one night stand we wouldn’t have Eva and I know you love her too much to wish she wasn’t around.” Serena stated bringing Bernie back to reality. 

“It’s a sign of the times baby, people have one night stands, I mean Jesus lots of people have fuck buddies…..it’s the way society is.” Serena explained. 

“We are old school.”

“Not that old school, you had a weekend long stand with Robbie the bobby” Bernie snapped.

“That was low Bernie even for you”

“Sorry, Serena, sorry”

“You just can’t let it go, can you? Don’t forget darling, if you hadn’t of walked out on me it would never have happened.”

“I know, I’m sorry I don’t know why I said it.”

“Because Bernie that’s what you do, if something is happening then you lash out at those closes to you.”  
“You know I didn’t mean it.”

“Doesn’t make it any better Bernie…..maybe I should add one of my own……..At least I didn’t cheat on my husband, broke my marriage vows.” Serena snapped back

Bernie sat and closed her eyes as Serena flipped over onto her side and turned off her light.  
“Serena please, my darling I am so sorry……please believe me, please we have had such a lovely evening please let’s not end it like this.” Bernie said into the darkness of the room the response was silence.

**********************************************************************************

The next morning Bernie woke to an empty bed, she showered quickly and joined the muffled voices in the kitchen. 

“Its just not the done thing that’s all I am saying, we have rules Charlotte and you broke those rules. I think its best you stay with Marcus from tonight.” Serena said firmly.

“Don’t throw her out Serena, it was as much my doing as hers.” Becca argued. 

“Well in that case I think you should see if the local travel lodge has any rooms, we can claim expenses for it.” Serena snapped, Bernie held back in the hall way listening to her wife laying down the law. 

“We are sorry” Charlotte stated with a smirk. 

“Try saying that again without the smirk Charlie” Bernie said as she entered the kitchen. 

“Morning mum.” Charlotte mumbled. 

“Don’t morning me, I can’t believe what we were witness to last night” Bernie announced. 

“Can we not all be a little more adult about this, it was just sex” Becca announced. 

“Sex you had in our house with my daughter” Bernie’s tone changed. 

“I am here, I was involved.” Charlie said. 

“We know, we saw………..really Charlotte haven’t I taught you to have any respect for yourself……oral sex on a one night stand…..for heaven’s sake.”

“Oh, mum you’re so Victorian”

“Not as Victorian as you think……..what your mother is saying is that your need more respect for yourself and not fall into bed with the first pretty girl that comes along.” Serena hummed. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Becca blushed……Serena blushed…..Bernie was furious. 

“You’re 12 years older than my daughter, your lives are at complete opposites ends……… what other than sex do you have in common?” Bernie asked in her firmest Major voice. 

“It was a bit of fun Bern, that’s all.” Becca joked. 

“There was ten years or so between you and Alex………..remember” Charlotte snapped. 

“Which is why I know what I am talking about. Big age gaps like that don’t work, not unless there is true love between you.” Bernie said sadly which made Serena’s heart ache a little. 

“We need to finish this later, we are going to be late.” Serena announced looking at her watch.

“I am going to walk to work” Bernie said “I will see you later” She said as she left the kitchen. 

**********************************************************************************

Serena and Becca drove to the hospital in silence, they had to meet with Ric and Sacha to discuss their ideas for the LGBTQ+ event, but as they wandered in the caught the end of what looked like a heated discussion between Dr Chowdhury and John Gaskell.

“Everything alright Meena?” Serena asked concerned.   
“More than thankyou Mrs Wolfe”  
“Serena” John said with a creepy smile.   
“I don’t like him” Becca said as they entered the lift.   
“It’s a long story which I need your advice on” Serena mumbled as the doors closed. 

**********************************************************************************

Bernie was impressed she wasn’t late for shift, her brisk walk had done her the world of good, gave her time to think, to process everything. She text Charlotte as she waited at pluses. 

TEXT: Sorry about earlier, I am just disappointed. I thought you were more zoned in than that. But you’re right you’re an adult. But please just be careful, I meant what I said, age gaps are difficult. Xx I love you XX

A text came back almost instantly.

TEXT: Mum it really was just a bit of fun, too much wine and flirting. She didn’t mean anything…..wasn’t even that good….too old lol. Anyway, gonna pop over to Dad’s let him know about Georgia and me. Then got to get back to Uni, finals next week. I am sorry for breaking the house rules.

Bernie smiled she knows she probably over reacted and would rather forget last night happened. She reached the office and was surprised to see Serena sitting there. 

“Hey how was the walk?” Serena asked. 

“Good thanks, could have done with it being a few extra miles if the truth be known. Might take a run later too.” She announced as she took her coat off. 

“It always seems to help” Serena smiled. 

“Mmm it does. I err I am sorry for what I said last night” Bernie said honesty.

“Me too, what I said was out of order.”

“But true, I did cheat, and I did break my marriage vows.” Bernie said sadly.

“But you were unhappy Bernie.”

“No excuse”

“Is that why you are really upset about Becca and Charlotte?” Serena asked. 

“Mmm”

“The age gap?” Serena asked again. 

“I know what it is like to have a younger woman………….Alex and I weren’t equals, she hung on my every word, my every action. I made the rules, I set the pace and she followed.”

“Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy the attention?” Serena said her tone soften.

“Oh I loved it, it was great this hot younger confident woman wanting me, all of me, whenever I said, however I allowed. But I really don’t want that for Charlotte. I used Alex for my own gain, I don’t want Charlotte being a trophy for Becca.”

“I didn’t think of it like that” Serena confessed understanding now why Bernie was upset. “I don’t think it will amount to anything darling, Becca was very much of the mind that it was just a drunken one-night stand.”

“So was Charlotte, we texted on my way in”

“Does that put your mind at ease?” Serena asked. 

“Suppose, I just didn’t like it…..seeing history repeat itself.”

“I understand…………….so are we ok?” Serena asked nervously.

“I think so…..” she said pulling Serena in for a cuddle. 

“What I said about Robbie………its just so raw still, it hurts…..” Serena lifted her finger to her wife’s mum to silence her. 

“I know and I am so sorry it happened………but I am with you, I am married to you and it’s you that I love and want.”

“I know, I know…..I’m so sorry.” Bernie mumbled as she wiped away a tear. “To think I was so worried that Becca was interested in you, that I didn’t even comprehend that my daughter was at risk.”

“Charlotte is a very attractive young lady, compared to an old thing like me she will always turn more heads.”

“You almost sound disappointed Mrs Wolfe.” Bernie smirked.

“Oh never……………I got exactly what I wanted last nigh night from my Big Macho Army Medic.”

“Good” Bernie mumbled into a kiss.

“Enough now then” Serena all but whispered as she kissed the corner of Bernie’s mouth. “We have a department to run and a LGBTQ+ event to organise.”

“I was thinking about that” Bernie said. “The theme of the show……..Gay icons in music.”

“That’s……well that’s brilliant” Serena said happily. 

“Really?”

“Not just a pretty face.” Serena smirked.

“I would like to think I contributed more than just looks.”

“Oh, darling you do, you’re smart and clever and ever so talented in the field of medicine. But you do offer a very sweet tight arse, and firm breasts and well the sexiest hair I have ever seen.”

“Its all about sex with you isn’t it?” Bernie smirked.

“Mostly……….but its difficult to focus on any thing else where you’re involved. Can I help it that I am completely and utterly obsessed with you?”

“Suppose not………….how did the meeting with Ric and Sacha go?”

“Good, we have a clinic lead meeting to organise to get the word out and plans for the event. I had a chance to speak with Becca too about Gaskell, she is currently meeting with HR at the moment she has a lead with something…………all very 007”

“007? As long as you aren’t Pussy Galore” Bernie giggled.

“Only you for you baby” Serena smiled sweetly before setting off to theatre for her next elective surgery. “See you for lunch?” She asked and received a smile in return. 

**********************************************************************************

Bernie was doing her rounds when Becca appeared on AAU.

“Are we friends again?” Becca asked tongue in cheek.

“Stay away from my daughter and I can’t see why not” Bernie snapped back unamused. 

“Deal, Err Serena was telling me about Gaskell, I have some information I think you would find interesting. Shall we?” Becca said pointing to the office.


	230. Chapter 230 What a Difference

Chapter 230

What a difference

They didn’t make lunch thanks to a lorry and mini bus carrying a local football team crashing on the motorway. Half the patients were taken to St James the other sent to Holby. It was crazy, not so much because of the numbers but because every single one of the passengers has been serious injured. The mini bus has flipped and rolled several times, broken bones and extreme trauma to all. The over spill of the Trauma victims had caused consultants from other departments to come and visit AAU.

Roxanna was dealing with a Microvascular Decompression which Serena was assisting with and the patient was too weak to be moved to Keller, he was in need of Pituitary surgery too for another injury, but they needed to find a balance of working fast but safety at the same time. 

Bernie was in theatre in Jac Naylor when Serena had eventually finished with her last patient, this lad, the youngest of them all had suffered a serious chest injury, a fragment of metal piercing his heart, another embedded in his liver. Bernie and Jac worked well together, it was refreshing to work alongside each other. When they were scrubbing out, Bernie broke the silence and asked if Jac fancied a drink at Albie’s after her shift. Jac was surprised by the offer, she knew that Serena and Bernie were normally joined at the hip when they socialised, but Bernie explained that she had some interesting information that she needed to discuss with the other key female leads. 

Bernie met with Serena in their office, she was greeted with a smile, from her very tired looking wife. 

“I don’t know about you, but I am ready for a Chicken chow Mein and my bed.” Serena offered a smile.

“Not tonight darling, I am off to Albie’s we are meeting a few people there”

“Oh no Bernie please, I am dead on my feet, to the point that I could even forgo the food, so I can sleep.”

“Darling it’s only 4pm and this is important Serena, you need to be there”

“Why?”

“Becca has some good information, something that could finish Gaskell, Ric and Sacha.”

“What? I don’t want Ric and Sacha finished, Ric is a really good friend.”

“Oh you will when you hear what’s been going on. Come to Albie’s and find out more.”

********************************************************************************

Bernie brought several bottles of wine, some white, some red and collected glasses before pushing three tables together in the corner. 

“How many friends are you expecting?” Serena asked as she slumped in the corner.

“A few, luckily we have all been on similar shifts today and those who weren’t are going over” Bernie responded as she spotting a few faces welcoming them over. 

Serena gave half hearted smiles as she was joined by some key members of staff, to her surprise even Connie Beauchamp, Elle Gardner, Sam Nicholls, Jac Naylor and Roxanna Mac Millian arrived. There was a good balance of front line and clerical staff all high position status employees.   
Becca arrived with three women, one of which was an old friend of Serena’s, her smile and face lit up as she caught sight of the woman. 

“Oi Campbell” She said accompanied with a Wolf whistle. 

“Abigail Tate……………how on earth are you?” Serena said as she stood and opened her arms to embrace the younger woman. 

“I am good, but enough about me, how are you? I heard your news……..how is life now it took a Sapphic turn?”

“Its amazing actually” Serena said with a final squeeze.

“I bloody bet it is, some butch Army medic I heard.”

“Less of the butch” Bernie said as she interrupted. 

“Major Berenice Wolfe, Serena’s wife” she said offering her hand.

“Wife?” Abigail said with a raised eye brow. “Not just a Sapphic mid life crisis then Campbell?”

“Its Wolfe” Bernie snapped, she hated it when people called her wife Campbell………….a constant reminder of dick face Edward.

“Sorry, that might take a while to sink in, I have known Serena for such a long time, the name Campbell kept me awake at night.”

“Another one of your crushes darling?” Bernie hummed with amusement. 

“Hardly…… bossy mentor v’s terrified F1 relationship.”

“Does she still do the death stare look?” Abigail asked earning herself a stare from Serena. “That’s a yes” She mumbled with a genuine look of panic. 

“So why are we here?” Jac Naylor asked as everyone started to settle. 

Bernie started to speak, she was brave enough to bring these powerful women together and was keen to explain properly what the issues where. She spoke for some time about the growing gender inequality raising its ugly head in the NHS. She mentioned some key points that were in place when Serena was Deputy CEO and the changes that Serena had fought against when pay scale discussions were had yearly with Hansen and the board. 

They all acknowledged that Holby City was a fabulous hospital, that the opportunities for surgeons wanting to make there way up the ladder were superb, and that the salary was deemed better there than at the surrounding hospitals. However, Becca had come across a proposal written by John Gaskell, which had been agreed and supported by the current CEO and Deputy CEO, which raised a few eyebrows. 

“On average a Neurosurgeon earns £98,577 annually, Roxanna we aren’t expecting you to share with us what your actual salary is, but I can tell you that the proposal suggests the salary at Holby for a male Neurosurgeon is £99,000 while a female Neurosurgeon will drop to £94,000.” Becca announced reading from the signed proposal. 

“That’s ridiculous, that’s a salary drop for me of £4,000” Roxanna stated. 

“Jac and Connie, on average a Cardiothoracic surgeon earns £90,200 but with the extra responsibilities of being a clinical lead it can reach £119,300. This proposal suggests that your salary drops to £98,00. However, if a male colleague came and did your job he would get the suggested £120,000.” Becca explained, Jac didn’t speak, her face said it all, she practically had steam escaping from her ears. 

“I don’t even get close to that now” Connie mumbled in disbelief.

“What, how much do you earn?” Jac asked outright. 

“£96,000”

“But you are clinical lead on ED?” Jac stated.

“How much do you get?” Connie asked. 

“£110,000” Jac replied.

“But we are doing the same job” Connie stated shocked. 

“Exactly ladies………” Abigail said folding her arms. 

“We need to remember that pay scales vary depending on experience, reputation and skill.” Serena butted in.

“Mrs Wolfe is correct.” One of the two women who accompanied Becca explained. 

“Sorry ladies this is Janet, she and her colleague Susan are from the Medical Union” Becca explained. 

“We have met with Ms Burrows today and gone through her findings and everything seems to be correct, this proposal is in violation of your gender rights.” Susan explained.

“However even though what Serena said was true, I have been to HR and Jac and Connie are pretty level pegging when it gets to skill and experience.” Becca explained causing Serena to close her eyes and take a deep breath. 

“Serena as you know Vascular surgery is vast, depending on your skill, ability and area of expertise you could earn anything from £90,000 to £110,000. Your job as a Vascular surgeon on AAU as a clinical lead could earn you £127,988 if you added your Deputy CEO role it could bump it up to £145,000.” Becca stated.

“But I don’t want a Deputy CEO role” Serena explained.

“Hear me out” Becca said calmly. “This proposal suggests that you would earn £111,987 if you were clinical lead and just £119,000 if you added the Deputy CEO job. Whereas a male colleague would hit £120,110 for the clinical lead and £128,000 for the Deputy CEO role.”

“Well that is madness, the inequality is stupid, there isn’t any man that could do my job better than me.” Serena said with a huff. 

Bernie was up last, she had already seen the paperwork she knew what was coming but was keen to see the shock in her colleague’s eyes. 

“Trauma surgeons, good ones can earn £130, 490. A Trauma surgeon running her own unit like the Major here should be earning £140,000. This proposal not only suggests that this is dropped to £97,000 but if they actually close the Trauma Unit as John wants Major Wolfe’s salary would change to £75,000.”

“Over my dead body” Serena snapped. “Who does he bloody well think he is, walks in, names himself as bloody Director of Medicine and then shits on us all. Doesn’t he see that the majority of lead roles in Holby are held by women? If we went on strike the hospital would close down. “

“That’s what we do………….we go on strike, demand that this proposal is dismissed.” Jac stated.

“I’m sorry can we just rewind a little, Ric and Sacha have agreed to this piece of trash?” Connie asked. 

“They will be presenting it to the board on Tuesday” Becca announced nodding. 

“Then we strike as of now, and we put forward a gender discrimination complaint and get Ric and Sacha out of the CEO office.” Connie concurs.

“I agree” Bernie said. 

“But who?” Serena shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t look at me I don’t want the CEO job” Serena stated firmly as all eyes turned to her. 

“I am more than aware of that Serena, so I have called on a few favours and I would very much like to present Abigail Tate, your new CEO” Becca said smiling at Abigail.

“This could work” Jac mumbled “And Wolf here as Deputy CEO?” 

“No” Serena stated everyone looked at her with big eyes pleading her to take on the role she had done so well. Even Bernie was there willing her on. 

“I can’t lie it would be an honour to have you work with me Serena, you know your stuff, you know the staff and the hospital, even if you just agree to do the role for a few months, let us get the salary proposal sorted and passed, get the gender equalities policy up and running and instilled in the hospital. Get the LGBTQ+ policy in place, make a change Campbell, make your mark.”

“I need to think about this” Serena said while taking a deep breath. “I need to discuss with my wife and family” She said looking at Bernie who simply nodded her head. 

“I think it’s a done deal darling, I know you wanted less responsibility but this, this is so important and it doesn’t just affect us, the junior doctors are due to drop £4,000 from their salary, the nurses nearly £1000, the porters who barely get paid a decent wage as it is will lose their pension and certain benefits. The picture is so much bigger than just us.”

“And none of you can support Abigail in this?” Serena asked the group of women.

“Not as good as you can Wolfe no.” Jac gave a simple compliment. 

“When do you need the answer?” Serena asked Abigail and Becca. 

“Before you leave tonight, especially if we strike tomorrow” Becca stated. 

**********************************************************************************

The evening seems to drag, the women were in deep conversation discussing picket lines, trade unions and strike procedures, Connie had been on the phone speaking with a few key staff members informing them of the plans. Jac had done the same and had given Fletch the heads up that they would be extremely short-staffed tomorrow. Serena sat quiet, listening to these intelligent women, she caught Bernie’s eye more than once, but Bernie hadn’t been able to break away from the conversation she was having. Serena left the group to visit the loo, Bernie was able to escape and followed her in.


End file.
